The ULTIMATE Smash Bros Series
by micbot37
Summary: Anything can happen when it comes to the fighters outside of the tournament. Whether it be from spying to fighting while on the Smash Island or another world. They are ready to face anyone. Want to know what they're like, this is where you find out. Season 5: Trust in a good portion of the mansion has been shattered. Can it be fixed? (Concept of summary credit: Tashasaurous)
1. S1 The Arrival

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Also this series is inspired by** _ **crashguy01**_ **the creator of the** _ **smash life**_ **story updated every Friday. Recommend you read it. It's a good story. This will also be a documentary. And if you want to share an idea of what I should do for future episodes feel free to let me know.**

 **P.S. this will include all characters so far revealed for Smash Bros. Ultimate. Along with a few extra characters of my choice.**

 **P.P.S this episode takes place two weeks after the August direct.**

 **P.P.P.S I do not own any characters they all belong to Nintendo, Capcom, Bandai Namco, etc.**

 **P.P.P.P.S their are head segments in bold this idea came from the story that inspired this. Along with a few other things. I'm not trying to copy ideas I'm just showing that I'm a huge fan of** _ **crashguy01's**_ **work**

 **Season 1 episode 1: The arrival**

Since the smash direct earlier in the month three characters had joined the fighters at the smash mansion. These three were Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont, and Dark Samus who Samus (she and Zero Suit Samus are one character in this and will be referred to as Samus), much like Ridley, is very weary and tends to avoid her dark clone. Two new fighters who were also revealed were approaching the steps of the mansion right now. One was Chrom, a young prince with blue hair, a blue and white cape, and armor on his left shoulder. The other was King K. Rool a fat crocodile with a red cape, a big left eye, and a gold plated belly and chest.

 **Chrom: Personally, I'm happy to finally be here and join my daughter and Robin in the ranks.  
** **King K. Rool: Same here chrome.  
** **Chrom:*annoyed* A. it's Chrom, I've told you five times now! And b. Really?  
** **King K. Rool: Yep. Now that I'm here, I can finally destroy those two Kongs. *loud maniacal luaghing*  
** **Chrom: *gives a worried look at the camera***

Chrom was about to knock on the door when all of a sudden, K. Rool pushed him out of the way and punched the door off its hinges. "WE'RE HEEEEERE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Unfortunately no one was in the foyer or so they thought. The door was lifted off of the floor and put to the side revealing what looked like a blue penguin wearing a red robe.

"Dedede" Chrom exclaimed as he went to help the proclaimed king up " Are you okay?"

"No worries new guy, that actually happened to me before," Dedede said reassuring him as he got back up on his feet. He then shot a glare a Rool. Looking furious he said, "Now listen here buster, just because you 'killed' me in your trailer doesn't mean you have the privilege of killing me in real life. Capiche!"

 **King Dedede: Ridley also punched the door open back in June and it hit me. Master Hand wanted me to greet Chrom and King K. Rool. At first I was nervous about K. Rool because of what happened to me in the trailer, but then I felt like this was a good opportunity to intimidate Rool so he won't mess with me. *leaning back on the couch with his hands on the back of his head* After all I'm the greatest villain there is.  
** **Meta Knight: *passing by* Said no one ever**

Rool actually was intimidated. He was also so scared he might just wet himself. Luckily, he wouldn't do that, especially since there were two people looking at him and he wasn't wearing pants. He just nervously nodded and said, "Don't worry triple D I won't kill you. I'm actually looking for two people here."

"The Kongs," said Dedede said calming down, also knowing what he was talking about "They're in the game room. I'll show you where…it...is." He trailed off as K. Rool took of dashing at a speed Sonic would be proud of.

"And there he goes, didn't like that guy anyway," Chrom said turning back towards Dedede. "I'm Chrom by the way," he told the self proclaimed as he held out hand.

"Nice to meet you," Dedede said shaking Chrom's hand. "I'm… well you already know who I am. Follow me, I have show you around."

"Well actually I wanted to see my daughter and Robin," Chrom told the blue penguin with a pleading look.

"I promise we'll stop by both of their rooms on the way," Dedede said, "Showing you around was the hand's order. And you don't want to disobey him, unless you value your life." Everyone in the mansion would agree with Dedede. You disobey the hand you either get a bad punishment or get temporarily banned.

"Very well then," Chrom said feeling better, "lead the way fellow king." After that he and Dedede went of into the hall to start the tour.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the theater room, a brown haired man with blue vampire hunting clothes was marveling at the various technologies in said room. He and a few others were looking to see what they should have the entire mansion watch for movie night.

Richter was toying with the projector screen and remote "This is amazing! The fact that this remote can control this so called "screen" is incredible." He said with a joyful tone as he messed with the buttons.

Then when it looked like the screen was about to fall off a waddle dee with a bandana swiped the remote away from Richter.

"Richter don't break the projector screen you know how much that costs." Said what looked like a wooden robot wearing a blue hat with two straws sticking out and a cape approached him "We don't want to aggravate anyone especially since it's movie night."

Richter looked down in sadness "Sorry Geno," (If you knew it was Geno good job.) "it's just that it's hard to comprehend the fact that this future is great with all of the fancy tech."

Bandana dee gave Richter a comforting pat on the… erm, leg as a Pokémon that looked like an archer placed the remote back on the shelf. Decidueye then walked back to the shelf to choose a movie.

 **Geno: Honestly I'm glad that Richter is enjoying his time at the mansion, but he really needs to control himself. Just last week he broke the dishwasher. Took Palutena a couple days to find and install a new one.**

 **Decidueye *holding** _ **Frozen**_ **up to the camera*  
** **Bandana Dee: *shakes head*  
** **Decidueye: *holds** _ **The LEGO Movie**_ **up to the camera*  
** **Bandana Dee: *shakes head*  
** **Decidueye: *holds** _ **Avengers Infinity War**_ **up to the camera*  
** **Bandana Dee *starts to tear up***

 **Richter: Despite some things, the future is the MOST INCREDIBLE THING I'VE EVER SEEN. Too bad my ancestor Simon doesn't feel the same way. He's mistaking a lot of residents as monsters including the Pokémon, Bowser, Meta Knight, and some green dinosaur.**

Rool would suddenly pop his head into the theater room. "Hey, uh, where's the game room," he said as everyone turned their attention toward him, "I'm looking for a couple people."

Geno pointed down the hall, "End of the hall, up the stairs to the third floor, make a right, should be the big door on you left."

"Thanks!" Rool said as he bolted down the hall.

Geno turned and noticed everyone was looking at him, "What he was lost and he's a newcomer."

"Deci. Decidueye. Eye," Decidueye said which translated to Geno as, "(Wasn't King K. Rool supposed to be given a tour.)"

Geno decided to ponder about this, but then just shrugged as he went back to set up a new Blu-ray player. While wishing they had found a movie by now. Who can blame the fact they haven't found one yet. With the countless residents here of all different ages it's pretty hard.

 **Geno: I could care less about who King K. Rool is looking for. All I care about right now is making sure we can find a movie that everyone would like to watch.**

* * *

Chrom's grand tour of the mansion would continue in the kitchen, which was much bigger than Lucina had told the swordsmen. Also in there was Palutena who was at the stove, Mario who is in the pantry, and Link who is currently watching videos and not paying attention to the world around him.

"This place is huge," Chrom marveled, "how many people live here a hundred!" He was looking at the pots then stopped when he saw Palutena currently cooking spaghetti and meatballs. "Goddess Palutena," he said as he bowed, "Lucina has told me a lot about you."

Palutena was giggling, "You don't have to do that here," she said as Chrom stood back up. "Lucina and Robin have also told us a lot about you."

"Palutena here is the mansion's main cook, sometimes replaced by the Mario Bros if necessary," Dedede explained. "In fact, isn't spaghetti and meatballs their specialty?"

"Yes it is, I'm not trying to replace them. Mario teaching me how to make this dish," Palutena said reassuringly. "He's in the pantry right now - oh there he is."

The iconic plumber with a floating red cap and overalls walked out of the pantry carrying meatballs. "Palutena get-a these meatballs-a in the oven we only have-a one...hour," Mario trailed off as he noticed Chrom. Mario placed the meatballs on the counter ."Chrom your-a finally here what-a took so long," he said as he shakes Chrom's hand vigorously.

"I was looking for someone to take over back in Yillsse. It was very hard to find a replacement," Chrom said in a not so happy tone. Right he is with Robin not there his options we're limited.

"Anyways as I was saying," Dedede said, interrupting, "Palutena's cooking is ok wouldn't say it's the best," He said offending Palutena. You should know better than to say in front of a goddess Dedede. "I would love to gobble up all that food sometimes"

Palutena looked at him while facepalming

 **Palutena: He literally just described what he does every meal. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner he always finds something he likes to eat. It takes people like Kirby or Wario to beat him to the food or people like Meta Knight and Corrin restrain him.**

"Well I'm-a positive you will-a enjoy your first meal here-a Chrom," Mario turned to Dedede, "You can continue the tour-a now." Mario went back to the oven to check on the meatballs. He was doing that just to make sure they weren't burnt even though they just went in.

"Okay Chrom follow me," Dedede said while leading Chrom out of the kitchen

Link looked up from his video, "Did I miss something?" Mario and Palutena rolled their eyes and went back to cooking the meal.

* * *

In the game room, there were a lot of available activities, such as arcade machines, TVs, and Nintendo consoles going from the 64 to the switch. Fighters Inside the room consisted of Pikachu, Fox, Falco, Ness, Lucas, Kirby, Pit, Dark Pit, Red the Pokémon trainer, Ashley and her assistant Red, Popo and Nana, Wolf, Donkey Kong, Shovel Knight (did you really think I'd make a fanfic without him as a resident), Diddy Kong, and Zero. Also in the room was Lucina and Robin patiently waiting for Chrom

 **Lucina: Father is said to have arrived in the mansion, but we have yet to see him. Hope he's okay.  
** **Robin: Don't worry Lucina, you heard what Master Hand said he is currently on a tour given by Dedede I'm sure they will be here eventually.  
** **Lucina: I sure hope- wait a minute is that King K. Rool.**

As their head segment ended, Rool made it to the game room. Panting he said, "After five misturns I made it to the game room." FIVE TURNS! Geno gave him simple instructions, how did he make five misturns.

 **King K. Rool: This is embarrassing, but I have no sense of directions. It's all on that guy. He should have directed me, I'm gonna crush that wooden robot should I see him again.**

K. Rool was looking around the room until he found the two people he spent an hour looking for. He then pounded his foot to the floor to get everyone's attention. Then, he yelled, "Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong! I have been looking for you." If you knew what people meant by the word 'Kongs' throughout the episode give yourself a pat on the back for knowing a fact about the Donkey Kong country series.

Donkey and Diddy both gave angry looks at K. Rool.

"Well," DK started, "Look who got into smash after three games of being turned down." Fighters were stopping their games as the heat between the rivals heated up.

"That doesn't matter," Rool said changing the topic, "What matters is that I can finally.. challenge you two to a 2v1 battle to finally see who's boss around here."

Diddy gave an eye roll "Yeah right like we're going to fight the guy who lost to us countless times." Diddy shot back. Some fighters were staring to say "ooooh" in the background especially Pit.

Focusing on Rool and not what his nephew said, "We accept the challenge," DK declared, people started murmuring about this. Diddy's eyes bulged on what his uncle had just said. "I will admit it myself in the trailer did show us that you had some tricks up your sleeve." DK looked at Diddy.

Caving in Diddy said, "Fine. We fight after dinner which is in twenty five minutes." Twenty five minutes, how time flies considering Chrom and K. Rool got here at 5:00

"Good see you then," said Rool maniacally laughing as he left the game room.

 **Fox: Dude there's going to be a fight do you think we could be commentators.  
** **Falco: I don't know bro. Probably have to pull some strings to be able to do that.**

 **Shovel Knight: Personally I'm a bit concerned for thy battle, but either way I think tis could be a great fight.**

Zero walked up to the Kongs, "Are you guys sure about this? I mean Rool has gotten stronger." The sword wielding robot was showing concern, and who wouldn't, the crocodile has a literal belly counter.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," DK said in a calm but stern tone. "Besides it's Rool. What could happen?" He's going to regret saying that.

* * *

Geno and his crew we're still looking for the perfect movie to watch. The star warrior was getting desperate, he had the team divide the movies into three piles. Movies that were too intense for the younger fighters and Pit, movies that were to childish for the older fighters, and movies that were just right.

"Ok guys, I'm just going make an executive decision," said Geno as he grabbed _Spider-Man Homecoming._ "If your okay with this raise your hand," he really desperate considering he just picked a random movie from the pile.

Everyone raised their hands except for Richter who was wondering about something. "What's a Spider man." Everyone in the room looked at dumbfoundedly.

" ...We don't even have time to explain this we are doing this movie. Let's quickly put these on the shelf before dinner." Geno better be talking about his partners when he said dinner because he can't eat.

* * *

"And finally here's the dining room!" Dedede exclaimed as he showed Chrom the final room. Dedede being able to show the whole mansion in three hours, give this guy a round of applause.

"This is where we are currently having dinner. And as you can see Robin and Lucina are right next to an empty seat." Dedede pushed the swordsman towards them, "Have fun."

 **Chrom: Having Dedede as a tour guide… was actually pretty good. He knew his way around, gave through explanations, and introduced me to a couple fighters. Including Roy who I am echoing apparently.**

Lucina hugged her father as he approached, "Father it's great to see you again," she said with excitement as they sat down.

"Likewise daughter," Chrom looked over and saw the tactician. "Robin its been awhile," he said, giving his friend an assuring nod.

"Indeed it has," Robin said while forking some spaghetti and rolling it up.

Chrom looked at the food in confusion "What's this?" He said in the most confused tone anyone would ever hear.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Lucina was explaining, "Something the Mario Bros usually make. Try it it's good."

Chrom forked some spaghetti and put it in his mouth. Ten seconds later he is beaming. "This is the most delicious thing I have EVER tasted." He said now eating the bowl of food at an alarming. He eventually started choking for a second. He started coughing, "Too fast."

In another part of the dining room Richter was talking with his ancestor Simon. The latter eyeing, the green dinosaur, Yoshi in a worrying way.

"I'm telling you Richter there's something that makes him a monster," explained Simon while Richter rolled his eyes. "Is it the hump, the hug nose, or the fact that the plumber rides him," Simon gasped, "Does that make Mario a monster too."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Richter said as he was patting Simon's back, "Just calm down and eat your food."

 **Simon: I am dead serious about the fact that Yoshi is a monster just look at him.  
** **Yoshi: *gobbling the food with his hands*  
** **Simon: Despicable!**

K. Rool and the Kongs were eyeing each other intensely because just after dinner the ultimate showdown would begin.

* * *

After dinner K. Rool, the Kongs, and anyone who wanted to watch met up at the teleportation tubes to the seats of the stadium and the battlefield of the stadium.

 **Falco: Unfortunately Fox and I weren't able to get jobs as commentators. Especially since there was no booth for that. So we're just going watch from the stands**

Marth who was in charge of stage selecting and battle setup went over the DK country characters what was going down. "Okay so this will a one stock 3:00 minute match and you are battling in Kongo Falls. Only the smash ball will be turned on."

After everyone that went to the stands we're seated the battlefield morphed into Kongo Falls and the simulation was turned on. Rool was still by the teleportation tubes though. "Um," Marth said, "Rool you have a battle to go to."

"I know," Rool said, "I just have one request." He then grabbed Marth by the tunic and held him up high. "Turn off the simulator."

"If I turn off the simulator, you or DK and Diddy could possibly-"

"Why do you think I called this battle into order in the first place," Rool gave the most menacing look he could muster, "Turn off the simulator." Marth did so and the damage protectors were deactivated. Rool then walked through the tube.

Marth then went to an intercom button, pressed it, and said, "Master Hand, we have a problem."

Link was sitting with Zelda (she and sheik are one person in this story and will remain as Zelda unless said otherwise) and his toon version. "Honestly I'm a bit worried about how this may go. Especially since King K. Rool has a freakin counter."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, but just in case Mario might want to get his doctor uniform on." Said Zelda as Rool was finally teleported to the stage.

 **DK and Diddy vs. King K. Rool  
** Music: Gang-plank Galleon (Ultimate)

The Match started with Diddy firing peanuts at Rool, easily dodged them and then fired a cannonball at DK's face. He dodged rolled the cannonball but then got sucked up and fired at Diddy.

Diddy was able to monkey flip at Rool and hit in the face and did a side smash on him sending him back a bit. Rool then threw his crown boomerang. DK saw his chance and air down smash Rool's head. The ape jumped back and started to charge up his giant punch. While he was doing that Diddy was attacking Rool. Then Rool did a side smash and punched the spidermonkey far back. Diddy was able to rocketbarrel. DK went at Rool with the giant punch when the unexpected happened.

People in the stand were noticing bruises and some cuts on them and started to fear something was wrong with the system. The battle though was too heated for the Kongs or Rool to notice.

Rool countered the punch and sent DK flying. This went on for a couple of minutes and the fighters in the stands were cheering either for K. Rool or the Kongs. Time was running short all three were weak and the smash ball had entered. DK nearly got it, but then K. Rool jumped on his head and grabbed the ball and unleashed his final smash. He caught both Kongs in it.

Just before the laser could it them, Master Hand came out of nowhere and used his power to cancel the attack. Everyone was shocked.

(Music ends here)

Master Hand was furious and you can't even tell. "Marth turn of the stage morpher," he demanded.

Marth tried to reason "But Master Hand if I turn off the stage morpher while the timer still going then-"

"I SAID TURN OFF THE STAGE MORPHER." The disembodied hand yelled. Marth turned off the morpher and everything went back to the way it was. An electrical pop was heard from the booth Marth was in, they'll have to fix that later. "Now. DK, Diddy, Rool, why are you doing this. Answer!"

Diddy pointed at Rool and said, "He started it! He's the one who challenged us first."

"Is this true Rool?" Master Hand questioned.

Rool was very nervous if Dedede didn't make him wet himself Master Hand will. "Well I just to prove to them and everyone here at the mansion that I'm not as weak as they say and that I'm the greatest villain of all!"

"Mhm, didn't anyone tell you the number one rule of the smash mansion?"

"What rule?"

"That should a rival harm another rival badly, or even kills them outside of competitions or when the damage protectors are off they will be hit with a permanent ban from the mansion.

K. Rool was shocked to hear this news. It meant that he can't destroy the Kongs or his lifetime opportunity will be thrown out the window. Serves him right.

Master Hand calmed down a bit more, "Now it's okay to hate them, I guess. But I like to try my best and make sure everyone is getting along and having wonderful time at the mansion."

The hand looked at DK and Diddy and then back to K. Rool "Now shake hands," he said with a demanding tone

So, DK, Diddy, and Rool slowly walked up to each other and shook hands, with a lot of reluctance. This seemed to make Master Hand happy, though to be fair, you can never really tell if he is.

"Good now then Geno is the movie ready?" asked Master hand.

Geno nodded, "Yep, all set up."

"Great," Master hand turned to the fighters in the stands. "Okay everyone to the theater room, we still have movie night."

 **Chrom: From Dedede's tour to K. Rool's fight in the stadium I'd this was an okay first day. And I feel there's a lot more to come.**

 **King K. Rool: I may not be able to destroy the Kongs, but I was able to battle and nearly defeat them. Honestly I'll take what I can get.**

Everyone slowly made their way to the theater room while others decided to call it a night.

When the one who went to the theater room figured out what the movie was, some were not happy with the decision. Geno told to either watch the movie or go to their rooms for the rest of the night. And that seemed to quiet everyone. Except for Simon, who now seems to believe that Spider-man is a monster.

 **Author's note: Hoped you enjoyed the story and again if you want to share ideas for future episodes the feel free to review and leave an idea and I'll give you a shoutout in the next episode goodbye.**


	2. S1 Tournament

**Author's Note: I did notice that i made the story a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, which is why I brainstormed a couple things to do in this story and I'm going to try to make things seem longer than the last episode so I hope you enjoy this on. Also I am doing my best to figure out some things in the website. Anyways onto the reveiws.**

 **MarxSparkx: thank you so much I'm glad you liked it**

 **That's it so let's start.**

 **Season 1 episode 2: Tournament  
** (this takes place on whatever day this episode is published)

Things for the newcomers the past few weeks have been ok for them. However currently Simon is following Yoshi around to determine if the dinosaur is a monster or not. One thing some of them weren't happy about were rooms. Not the rooms quality in general, they were fine, some of them just didn't like the arrangements. Dark Samus is rooming with Bandana Dee and that's not working out so well. Mostly because the spearman is scared of her. As for Chrom he was rooming with King K. Rool, and he didn't like it one bit. After a couple weeks in the room the young prince couldn't take it anymore and decided to go to Master Hand's office to talk about changing rooms. With him as Moral support was the radiant hero Ike who 100% agreed that Chrom should get a different room. But so far convincing the man of the mansion wasn't working out as well as hoped.

"What do you mean it's not possible at the moment," Chrom exclaimed. "That Weird eyed crocodile literally snores so loud you can hear at the other end of the hall!"

Master Hand was trying his best to share his point of view. "I'm sorry Chrom but I think doing this helps people get to know the fellow fighters. It doesn't work if they room with people that are from their game series."

"Believe me Master Hand I learned a lot about Rool at this point, and if I had to describe him in one sentence it be… Impossible to deal with!" Chrom was waving his arms in the air with anger.

"That's enough Chrom!" bellowed the disembodied hand, "You will continue to room with Rool and your gonna like it." Chrom was taken back a bit all Ike was doing was staring. And he's suppose to be moral support, what's stopping him?

 **Ike: I would help Chrom out and try to prove a point to Master hand, but I'm not risking my freedom talking back to the hand**

Both Chrom and Ike were pushed out of the office by Master hand's lapdog, Isabelle. She then turned around and asked "Don't you think you could just grant Chrom's wish, I mean he isn't the only one that wants a new room."

Master hand turned away "Believe me I would if I wanted to but I really want to make sure everyone can get along"

"Well you really shouldn't force it."

"I know just give me time to think about it."

* * *

Mario was in his room all day and it looked like he was planning something big. He was writing what looked like a layout of the floor in the Living Room but it was replaced by a bunch of tables and chairs and the title of the paper read ' _chess tournament'._

 **Mario: I know-a for a fact that a lot of residents here-a play chess at-a times. But one question who's the best-a? That's why I'm-a planning a chess tournament. I've-a hung up flyers all over the mansion and-a so far only sixteen have-a signed up. So I have all-a the players I need I just to-a find some people to-a help me ref. I've already found-a three others that can-a help.**

The second Mario finished planning the three residents helping him entered the room. Those three were Pit because he obliges to just about anything, Link because he's Mario's roomate, and Peach because Mario thought she would like the role. "Thank you for helping me out." Mario said pleased with the decisions he made

"No problem Mario, I can't wait to see some pawns in action." Pit said excited. Clearly he never played chess.

Peach walked over to Mario and said, "Mario not to be bother."

"No problems Peach what's on your mind," said Mario listening with his full attention.

"I don't think these two have played chess before."

Mario gave a dumbfounded look at Peach all the way to Pit "WHAAAAAAT!?" He screamed.

"It's true Pit said he just saw people playing the game while I haven't even heard or saw it until today," Link confirmed. This caused Mario to become a little red with anger. Half of this mansion knows to never tick off the red plumber.

Mario grabbed the two and started shaking them vigorously. "How have-a you too never played-a chess before about-a thirty people in the mansion play it!" Mario pushed them to the ground and then grabbed the champion's and the angel's ears and dragged them out of the room. "I have-a lot of teaching to do-a." Peach sighed as she went to follow Mario.

 **Peach: I told Mario to find people who have both heard of the game and played it before, not choose random people or close friends. Clearly he didn't listen.**

 **Mario: She said what … huh? I see then I'll tell you it's not because I didn't listen. It because Cappy was having me try out a new hat form he picked up. He called it "invisible headphones."**

 **Cappy: The invisible headphones? Well let's just say I didn't learn it as a form, I just asked Ashley for an invisibility potion. It worked great I even thanked her ten times.**

* * *

Yoshi was just his own business walking down the hall on his way to the Fitness center while talking to Sonic. In a nearby vase was Simon Belmont who, as you would guess was spying on Yoshi to determine whether he was a monster or not.

 **Simon: I am telling you camera people and people of the mansion Yoshi is a monster. I went to Master hand and told what I thought a couple weeks ago. All he did was laugh for five minutes, and then asked me if I had any proof. Unfortunately, I didn't so he told to leave and not come back until I could prove my claim I intend to do that.**

Simon was moving from vase to vase. Watching Yoshi closely until his descendant, Richter, snuck up on him. "So how's your time stalking the green dino." He said which startled Simon so much he screamed.

"Why did you that?!" Asked Simon as he got back on his feet, "And I'm not stalking, I'm spying on him 24/7."

"Yeah that's stalking." Richter then grabbed Simon's arm and started dragging him away. "You need to calm down about this."

Simon quickly freed his arm from Richter's grasp saying, "I'm telling you Richter that green dinosaur is a monster sent to destroy us all." Simon grabbed his descendant by the shirt. "We must destroy him first."

Richter freed himself from his ancestors grasp. "Well until you can prove it I'm going to try to convince you to stop."

"You can't stop no..one...can." Simon trailed off as he turned around and noticed that Yoshi was gone. "No! He got away, and it's because of you! Goodbye." Simon held up a hand and rushed away.

 **Richter: I'm worried that Simon is going to get in trouble because of this, and get himself kicked out of the mansion. And that's bad because if he gets banned then I get kicked out for being his echo. So I'm going to do my best to stop him before he gets to deep.**

* * *

Let's see where Mario is with his teaching shall we…

Mario was holding a pointing stick was teaching Link and Pit about chess on a powerpoint and it looked like he was on the final slide. "And-a finally if a king is-a in check and-a cannot move out of it that-a counts as a checkmate-a and-a the other player wins-a. The end." Link was intrigued with the game in general and Pit was clapping with over excitement.

 **Link: Who thought that chess was such a complex and fun game we don't have anything like this back in my Hyrule.  
** **Pit: And to think that the pawns are even better than I thought!  
** **Link: They aren't that gre-  
** **Pit: *bursting with excitement* PAWNS FOREVEEER!**

"Any questions?" Mario asked knowing something was going to be asked. And he was right.

"What does the floor plan look like for the tournament?" Pit asked while holding he hand up and shaking it desperately.

"Let-a me show you"

Mario clicked the button again revealing the floor plan which was in the living room. The couches, tables, and lamps were pushed to the sides of the room while in their places were multiple folding chairs and tables. "We are planning on moving the furniture to the side and I have-a hired Mr. G&W and R.O.B to set up the tables and chairs," the plumber explained.

"Why not just use the abandoned ballroom?" Pit asked.

"Well I was going to but… wait WHAT?!" Mario was shocked, either Pit had a weird dream or he was onto something.

"Wait you don't know about it."

 **Pit: The old party room was used rarely back in the brawl days. There just came a point where really nobody used it anymore and people forgot about it altogether.**

"Follow me I'll show you," Pit said while motioning for the others to come. In which they did.

* * *

Master Hand, after thinking it over, decided to go around the mansion asking residents if they were happy with their room arrangement. So far he's lucky only one-quarter of the residents he asked said they weren't happy with their arrangement.

 **Master Hand: I've been going around and determine if I do need to change arrangements so far I'm not seeing the need to. Most of the residents I asked said they were fine with arrangements. So far Chrom is losing by a big margin.**

Master Hand was to knock on the next door when suddenly.

"Master hand?"

The Smash universe creator turned around swiftly to face Chrom.

"What are you doing?" Asked the swordsman.

"Well after hearing what you said about the room arrangements I've decided to ask around see what the others thought." Master hand explained

"Really!," Chrom was delighted to hear this.

Master Hand gave a thumbs up saying, "I've have asked some fighters and your side is losing by three quarters so I think you're going to be stuck with Rool."

"Are those results only because your asking residents you know would favor your side of the argument?"

"Uhhhhh." Master hand was sweating, Chrom was pressuring and MH was trying not to crack and reveal. But a giant hand sweating, that's enough for Chrom to prove that disembodied hand rigged the results.

"I knew it!" Chrom said in disbelief, "I know you would do this so you wouldn't be wrong about what your doing." An idea popped in the young prince's head. "That's it, I'm starting a petition." They don't have petitions in Ylisse who told Chrom about this.

 **Chrom: Mario told me about petitions and how they work while he was dragging Link and Pit to the meeting room. All I need is fifty signatures on this clipboard. *holds said board up to the camera* After that, I have to show it too Master hand and he'll have to allow a room switch.**

Master hand looked on as Chrom walked away. "Should've lied to him about the results."

* * *

Pit lead Mario, Link, Peach, and now Mr. G&W and R.O.B to two big dusty doors possibly covered in cobwebs. "I give to you the abandoned ballroom!" exclaimed Pit as he opened the doors.

"MORE LIKE…NEARLY ABANDONED." R.O.B declared

Pit, who was confused, looked in the room... to see that Kirby and Bandana Dee were doing what looked like a fencing match, but with old, dusty, and broken lamps. Things were looking tense until the spearsdee poked the Puffball with the end of the lamp. Kirby in return laughed as they both put the lamps down and left the room. They didn't even see the others.

"I haven't-a seen this room in so long-a." Said Mario recalling all of the events they held in this room.

"I have never seen this room before." commented Link and who can blame that he hasn't this the first time the BoTW incarnation was in the game.

Mario then became determined. "Okay everyone the tournament has been relocated. It shall take place here. Get whoever you can and start cleaning up this room. If we are doing a tournament then this place needs to be as good new." everyone around the plumber was also determined or excited that the room was being restored. "Now then, Let's-a get to work the tournament is at 2:00." Everyone went out of the room to get some supplies they had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Simon eventually found Yoshi in the fitness center running on the treadmill at a fairly fast speed. Also present in the center was Wii Fit Trainer, along with C. Falcon, Meta Knight, and Olimar who were being given a yoga class. You can imagine this would be hard for the masked swordsmen considering he doesn't have legs. Simon was observing the green dino behind the weight rack.

"I see," Simon thought to himself, "He's trying to increase his max speed so when he starts to destroy us all no one will be able to catch him." clearly this guy hasn't even met sonic yet.

During the yoga break Meta went to grab a drink, and since he's wearing a mask he went to a spot where no one could see his face. After he took it off he took a sip of water and put the mask back on. When he turned was when he noticed the vampire hunter.

"Simon what are you doing?" Meta Knight asked as Simon jumped out of his hiding spot. "You weren't trying to see my face without my mask WERE YOU!" the warrior yelled as he pulled out his sword and pointed it a Simon.

"I have no interest in seeing what's under your mask," Simon said, "even though it may reveal a monster like face." While the last part was to himself, Meta Knight heard it.

"What," Meta Knight shouted ready to pounce.

"Woah Meta Knight calm down I'm sure Simon was there for something." Said Yoshi as he got off the treadmill and walked Meta Knight away from the vampire hunter. But not before the swordsman gave Simon the 'I have my eyes on you' gesture. Simon shot a death glare at the green dino.

 **Simon: So not only is he trying to increase his speed but he's also acting polite around everyone so they think he the kindest person in the world. Believe me monster I saw though that big time, no way your outwitting me.**

 **Yoshi: I wonder what's up with Simon? He's been acting very tense around me. I didn't make him mad at me in any way did I?**

C. Falcon walked up to the vampire hunter "Some yoga will help calm down about Yoshi." He said as he struck a pose. "Really helps increase your flexibility."

"I don't know what this 'yoga' is but I'm fine-" but it was too late, before he could finish his sentence the racer was pushing Simon to a mat. How did Falcon even know about what Simon was doing with Yoshi? Before the next part of the Wii Fit Trainer's yoga session could start Chrom walked into the room holding a board that had… whatever a petition is supposed to look like.

 **Chrom: If I'm going to get fifty signatures then I thought the fitness center would be a good place to start. I already have Dark Samus and Bandana Dee.**

"Hello gentlemen and lass," Chrom started, "Can I interest you in signing a petition for new room arrangements?"

The Wii Fit Trainer was delighted to hear. "Finally I've been wanting a new room. Wario is just impossible to with." Wario a fat person and Wii Fit Trainer a person who is all about staying in shape. What was Master Hand thinking!

Meta Knight was just as shocked as the author. "He paired you with a guy like Wario! WHAT WAS HE THINKING!" Now the the swordsman is using the author's words.

After Wii Fit Trainer put her name down Falcon got and wrote his too. "Olimar just lets his pikmin roam around the room. I had to sleep the couch one night because they were in my bed."

"You know Falcon," Olimar said, "I can just give them restrictions on what they can do." Captain Falcon didn't listen as he sat back down on his mat for the next yoga session.

Meta Knight shook his head. "Sorry Chrom unlike all of you I can put up with Dedede being my roommate." Did the masked bat just unintentionally burn everyone who signed the petition?

"Same here pal," said Simon as he turned away the offer. "Richter's my roommate and I'm one hundred percent fine with it."

"Very well then," the young prince turned to the green dinosaur, "Yoshi?"

"Sure why not." Yoshi got of the treadmill and signed his name.

Chrom turned to leave the room. "Would love to stay but I have other people to ask so long for now."

With that the ylissean prince left the room, and attention was turned back to Wii Fit. "Let's start by stretching our legs." She said as the yoga session started

 **Simon: I'm going to stay till Yoshi leaves but I doubt Falcon would let me.**

* * *

Mario and his crew had finally finished restoring the ballroom after two hours. The also had help from Shulk because the jump monando and the inklings to color the walls. After they had finished Mr. G&W and R.O.B set up the tables the competitors were at the door.

Upon giving the command Link opened the doors to let the residents participating in. These residents were Lucario, Mega man, Zero, Yoshi, Corrin, Sonic, Pac-Man, Zelda (who was dared to by Toon Link), Fox (Falco was there too as a spectator), Ryu, Bowser Jr., Rosalina, Cloud, Ridley (for some reason), Shovel Knight, Decidueye, and Roy.

 **Lucario: When I walked in there I was amazed to see how they restored the room in such little time.**

Spectators consisted of Toon Link, Young Link, Ganondorf, Pikachu, Greninja, Luigi, Bowser, DK, Luma, Wolf, and Tails.

 **Wolf: Just to be clear I'm NOT supporting Fox. I'm just here to see his face when he loses. Then I will take a picture of it and upload for all of Smash Island to see!**

"Okay everyone this is a four round-a tournament the matches are Meta Knight vs. Ridley, Roy vs. Corrin, Fox vs. Zelda, Shovel Knight vs. Decidueye, Bowser Jr. vs. Rosalina, Mega man vs. Zero, Cloud vs. Ryu, and Sonic vs. Pac-Man. Everyone to your-a tables to start-a." Mario said. All the competitors went to their assigned tables and Peach readied the air horn. "Ready. Set-a. Go!" Mario yelled as Peach blew the air horn. And almost instantly Ridley flips the board of the table and started doing his victory pose. Mario was not happy "RIDLEY!" The purple dragon turned towards the plumber. "Not-a only your-a disqualified you are also kicked from-a this room until further notice."

"Fine, whatever." The space pirate scoffed as he left the room.

 **Ridley: Truth be told I never signed up for the tournament just to play the game. I just wanted to flip a board. *gives a terrified look* I think I'm going into villain decay.**

About ten minutes later someone declared checkmate. "Oh and that's it for Decidueye! Shovel Knight wins!" Pit declared as the shovels...man was doing a victory dance.

"Take that you foul bird." Said the knight as he was continuing said dance.

 **Decidueye: *pulls on the two leafs attached to his hood to conceal his face***

* * *

Yoshi is long gone, but Simon is still stuck doing yoga and other exercises since Falcon isn't letting him leave. Eventually, Falcon went to the bathroom and the vampire hunter saw his chance to escape.

 **Simon: I'm done with Captain Falcon's routine also he just got second place on my destroy list.**

When Falcon got back he noticed that Simon was nowhere to be found. "Welp," said the racer, "I tried." He just went back to the treadmill to run.

* * *

 **Chrom: I have half the signatures I need. I'm going to look for more people in the lounge. I mean the has to be someone here.**

The lounge didn't have as many people as he thought. Only fifteen residents were in the room either chatting or in Dedede's case, sleeping. Chrom decided it was as good of place as any. He walked over to a group containing the inklings, Daisy, and Kirby. "Hello anyone interested in signing a petition to get a new room."

"Sorry we're good," said the female inkling.

"Yeah since came here together Master hand put us in the same room," said the male inkling.

"I'll sign it," said Daisy who swiped the pen from the young prince. "Having Ridley as a roommate is just annoying."

"Poyo," Kirby said unintelligibly while trying to grab the pen.

"Here you go," Daisy handed the pen to the pink puffball and he signed his name.

"Hmm. who's your roommate Kirby?" asked Chrom.

Kirby left the room and came back five minutes later with a piece of paper with a drawing that looked like Snake, but with sharp teeth. Then the hero of Dreamland showed a drawing that looked like him and Bandana Dee hugging. "Looks like Kirby is rooming with Snake, but he scares the puffball. Kirby really wants to be rooming with Bandana Dee," stated the female Inkling.

"Kirby I will make sure you get to room with the spearsdee," promised Chrom. This caused Kirby to hug the young prince. "Now then why is this room so empty?"

"Mario holding a chess tournament in the party room," said the male Inkling. "If you want signatures I'd go there."

"Very well," Chrom started to walk out, "I promise you all I will get those signatures I need."

* * *

The chess tournament was it's semi-finals. It was currently Meta Knight vs. Fox, and Zero vs. Bowser Jr. Link assigned to ref one and Pit. "Meta Knight looks around. Scanning his remaining pieces," Pit commentates from his table, "Fox, the one guy no one thought would make it this far is grinning. He knows that whatever move the masked bat makes he can potentially win." The angel must really be into this. "What will Meta Knight do move back a peice or use his knight to destroy Fox's ro-"

"CAN YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" The masked warrior was not happy with Pit. "Can you go one second without describing what I'm doing!" Pit backed off so the swordsman can make his move. Meta Knight moved his knight to take the rook.

"Fox what move will you make?" Pit asked as Fox moved his pawn a space. "He moved a pawn."

"Perfect." Meta knight said with a grin even though you can't see it. He moved his queen up, took out the second rook and Wolf got his phone ready. "Checkmate."

"Wait what!" said Fox making the face Wolf was hoping for.

"Meta Knight wins." Pit declared

Fox was shocked, "But I… uhh."

"You would've won if you moved you rook when it was right in front of the queen." Pit pointed at where the two pieces were before the final move was made.

"NOOOOOO!" Fox yelled knowing he goofed up.

 **Falco: All my bro had to do was move the rook and take out the queen. Instead he made a stupid move and lost the match.  
**

 **Wolf: HAHAHAHAAH! That was better than I thought. I just uploaded this to smashtigram. It's got 1,000 likes already. This is the best day of my Life  
** **Fox: *from afar* Wooolf!  
** **Wolf: Uh oh, he saw it. *gets up* Gotta go! *runs off screen*  
** **Fox: *running past the camera* You get back here you gray, eyepatch-wearing villain.**

"Time for the Final match." Link declared as Zero walked to the table. As Bowser Jr. was crying with Bowser comforting him. Zero just left him crying, sure he's a villain but the robot shouldn't do that.

 **Bowser: Believe me I'm going to get revenge on Zero for making my only biological son cry.**

"Making a child cry and then leaving him," Meta Knight observed the scene and then looked at Zero. "You will pay," the masked warrior sat on his chair.

"We'll see about that," Said Zero as he sat down in his seat.

"All right everyone the final match will begin in," Mario started the countdown. "3. 2. 1. GO!" Peach blew the horn and the final match began.

* * *

Chrom was making his way to the ballroom, with him was Simon who was curious if Yoshi was in said room.

 **Chrom: I've been told that about forty-five residents are in the party room watching of a chess tournament. This is what I need to finish the petition. Once Master Hand sees he'll be like 'oh my gosh I didn't think that many people wanted new rooms I'll get to work.'**

There was an awkward silence between the two until Chrom decided to start a conversation. "So Simon," he started, " why are you heading to the party room.

"Well I'm gonna let you in on something," the vampire hunter said, "I am currently following Yoshi to determine whether he's a monster or not. I overheard someone saying that he lost a match in a chess tournament."

The young prince shot a dumbfounded look a Simon, "I hate to break it to you, but I think he's just your average hero."

Simon the looked at Chrom in a threatening way and said "It will be of my judge if he's a hero or not. I'd stop talking if I were you before I whip you with my mace." And so Chrom stopped talking and decided to wait until he reached the party room.

* * *

The match that just started fifteen minutes ago was already reaching it's last minutes. When Chrom and Simon entered the room they parted ways. The vampire hunter went to spy on the green dinosaur, while the young prince went to ask certain people to sign his petition.

Link was commentating this match. "Both opponents are down to one king, two pawns, a bishop, and a knight. Both kings can be checkmated once a pawn reaches the opposite side of the board."

Both Zero and Meta Knight were going back and forth moving their pawns up when suddenly… Zero realized he was moving the wrong pawn because it was blocked by the masked bat's bishop. "Noooo!" screamed Zero as Meta Knight checkmated his king ending the game and tournament.

"Meta Knight wins the tournament!" Mario declared as some residents were either cheering while others were disappointed.

 **Zero: *hands in his face* I can't believe I lost to Meta Knight I mean I'm a robot for crying out loud!**

"PAWNS RUUULE!" Pit yelled as he handed Meta Knight to 500 smash coin prize money, "Congrats."

"Thank you Pit." Said Meta Knight as he took the money.

"Okay everyone dinner will be ready soon, so let's go to the dining hall." said Peach as residents were making their way to the exit. On their way out about thirty people signed Chrom's petition. I'll tell who they were in a later episode. The ylissean prince seemed proud of himself.

* * *

In Master Hand's office, the smash universe creator was looking over the petition. He let out a sigh, "You know I knew this was going to happen one day." He placed the petition at the very top of his to do bin. "Chrom I will make sure everyone on this list and you gets a new room. And I'll make sure it's someone they'll be happy with."

"Thank you Master hand," Chrom said as he shook Master hand's… finger.

"No problem. Not go on it's time for dinner." Chrom then left the office and headed downstairs.

* * *

Chrom entered the dining room and sat down at his usual seat. Over in another part was Simon talking to Richter. "I think I'll leave Yoshi be for a couple weeks, I couldn't find any evidence" Simon said

"Glad to hear that," commented Richter, "It'll give you time to focus on other things."

In another part the Inklings were discussing something. Suddenly they jumped on the table catching everyone's attention and yelled "food fight!" But instead of food they started blasting their ink everyone in the room some were defending themselves while other were throwing food everywhere and some of it hit the inklings. I guess sometimes dinners are meant to be ruined.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this and again if you want to suggest something for a future episode feel free to do so. Goodbye.**


	3. S1 Late Night Party

**Author's note: The two day two episode extravaganza is over and I will be moving to upload days to two to three days apart.**

 **On to reviews**

 **Time to start**

 **Season 1 episode 3: Late night party**

For the past few days the residents of the smash mansion decided to hold a late night party behind Master hand's back. They even convinced the camera crew to come and record the festivities. The party would be in two places the game room and party room. Half of the residents (mostly the younger fighters) opted to go to bed. About five opted to stay with the inklings to keep them company because of what they pulled the other night.

 **Inkling Boy: Master hand has punished us for a week for inking the dining hall during dinner on Monday.  
Inkling Girl: We have to stay in the vicinity of the mansion, but we can't go into any of the rooms.**

Master hand has entrusted Mario to make sure the squid kids don't go into any rooms. Mario, being the person he is isn't allowing the inklings to leave their room but allowed residents to go to their room if they wanted to. These were Kirby, Popo and Nana, Pichu, and Roy because the red plumber at least wanted an adult to be with them.

The party was set to start 11:30. A half hour after the disembodied hand went to bed.

Chrom was currently in his new room getting ready to go. After the petition and new arrangements were posted he got his wish and is now rooming with Roy.

 **Chrom: Roy wasn't my first choice but at least he's from my game series sooo, I'll take what I can get.**

Roy was getting his pillow decoy ready before heading out.

Chrom looked confused, "Master hand is asleep young lion there's no need for that."

"True he's asleep, but he could unknowingly wake up at any time. If he's going to check the rooms we might as well make it believable."

"I guess you have a point."

"Oh by the way, do you know what room Mario is going to be in."

"Pretty sure he's going to be in the party room, why do you ask?" The prince had a sudden realization, "Wait a minute, are you actually going to sneak the Inklings out of their room."

Roy knew he was caught red-handed. "Can you not tell Mario?"

Chrom made a gesture meaning 'my lips are sealed' and he left the room. Roy left out a "phew" and left the room and started walking over to the Inklings.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Random hallway**

Sonic and Tails along with the blue hedgehog's rival, Shadow were walking down the hall on the way to the party room. The latter just wanted to go to bed, but the two formers convinced him to tag along. It was currently dark in all the hallways since the residents didn't want to wake Master Hand and the others. So Sonic was using his phone as a flashlight.

"One thing I'm hoping for at this party is some chili dogs." said Sonic. Of course the only thing he would care about at the party was a chili dog. "If there's none them I'm beating the heck out of Mario."

"Of course you want a chili dog, you always do and it's driving me crazy," retorted Shadow. Unfortunately the rearrangements didn't work out in his favor. Since Sonic signed it he swaped places with, Bowser.

 **Shadow: These past few days rooming with the blue nuisance... is just insane. All he talks about is being the fastest and chili dogs. That arrogance is going to get him one day.**

"I just hope I can stay up," said Tails as he rubbed his eyes , "It's past my usual bedtime." In the games Tails is eight. That would apply here too, did Sonic actually convinced Tails to come along with before going to get Shadow.

"I'm sure you'll be fine buddy," Sonic reassured as he patted Tails's back, "and if you fall asleep then I'll just take you back to your room.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails smiled as they walked into the party room.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Party room**

The place had at least twenty three including the Sonic trio in the room. There were multiple tables with food set up. Everything from cookies to chili dogs.

Sonic walked up to the table and grabbed two of the chili dogs. "Come to papa." he said as he started to gobble them up.

In another part Link along with the help of Zelda and Impa were setting up the DJ system so they could play music.

"They don't have anything like this back in hyrule." said the champion as he marveled over the system.

"Well of course not dumbo hyrule doesn't have the technology this place has." retorted the sheikah. She was then nudged by Zelda to stop talking.

"Hey Zelda," The princess turned around to see Red the pokemon trainer along with his pokemon (I included them in the overall count of this rooms users) holding a banner. "Can you transform into Sheik quickly and hang up this banner? Charizard is too big and his tail could be a very big fire hazard."

"Okay give it to me." Zelda asked politely as she turned into Sheik and grabbed the banner from Red. She ran up the wall and did some ninja moves to tie the knots and came back down.

When she transformed back she turned to Greninja how in turn bowed towards her. "Greninja." He said in a ninja way because he was a ninja.

Link looked at the banner he was confused ""open-mic" What does that mean?"

"It means that, if anyone wants too, you can come up to the stage and sing any song they want." Explained Red.

"Awesome!" Link's eyes lit up, "I'm going to give this open-mic a try."

"Link are you sure about that?" Zelda asked worried, "I mean your not really the best idea."

"Don't worry Zelda I'll be fine." The hylian walked away with confidence.

Zelda sighed as she went back down the stairs too.

"So they're just going to leave me here to set up the DJ's booth and karaoke machine myself." Impa said feeling betrayed, "Okay."

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: The inklings room**

Roy eventually found the squidkids room after a couple misturns. I guess it is hard navigating with just a flaming sword.

 **Roy: Now that I know where Mario is going to be I'm going to make sure we avoid him as much as possible.**

When he walked in he saw a twister board on the floor with the inkling boy and Pichu on it in very uncomfortable ways.

"Hello others," as Roy said that twister board slipped and the squid and tiny mouse fell. "Who's ready for a night of fun in the game room."

"Didn't Mario said we couldn't leave our rooms" said the inkling girl.

"Oh in the contrary inkli-"

"We have names."

"You do?" Roy was shocked by this news.

"My names Orange."

"And mine is Blue." Said the blue inkling.

"Oh well as I was saying," Roy started, "Not only Master hand is asleep, but Mario is going to be in the party room all night so-"

"We can go to the game room and back and Mario will never know." Said Orange finishing his sentence.

"Exactly."

Popo jumped off the bed, "Well what are we waiting for let's go." He said as he bolted out the door and down the hall.

A small crash was heard five seconds later. Seemed like the ice climber had forgotten that they had to keep the hallway lights off. Nana shook her head in embarrassment as everyone else left the room.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Game room**

They arrived five minutes later because they weren't allowed to use the elevators as it could potentially wake someone up. Much like the Party room they also had food, drinks and many activities going on. Including Roy and his crew there were about twenty five residents in there.

"Okay we're here, I've already asked Chrom if he can give me some kind of warning if Mario is close by." Said Roy. "Now go have fun!"

Everyone split up to different parts of the room. Over by the switch console Ike was putting in what seemed to be a beta version of Super Smash Bros Ultimate.

Pit looked really excited as always. "I can't believe they actually gave us a beta of the next game."

Falco was sitting next to the angel, "Bruh why wouldn't they I mean we're like the main guys here."

 **Falco: Nintendo sent a beta version of the game for us to play since we're the stars. They plan on sending an official version once the game releases in December.**

Also there was Ganondorf, "What matters is that I'm going crush all of you."

"Don't get too crazy Ganondorf this is going to be in teams to reduce possible confusion." Said Ike as he walked back to the couch.

They reached the menu. Unfortunately the green part was blurred and inaccessible. They all groaned.

"Ah come on they still have it unavailable for us." Said an annoyed Ike

"Let's just get to the battle," said Falco hitting the Smashdown button.

They made it a team battle and all chose themselves.

 **FALCO AND PIT VS. IKE AND GANONDORF**

Stage: New Donk City Hall

Music: Jump up, Super Star

The battle started at the very bottom with Falco doing a side B at Ike and Pit fired arrows at Ganondorf. Ike was hit and then was hit with a side A, and went flying towards Ganondorf. Suddenly a Pokeball dropped in and Ganon grabbed it and threw at the ground.

The stage started to rise and Togepi (we all know this Pokémon is coming back) popped out and used metronome. Unfortunately Falco was iced an The angel was warlock punched. As Pit went flying he and touched the drummer and was powered up (I think that's what's going to happen). He then used and upperdash and sent Ike into the air.

Ganondorf was about throw another warlock punch at Falco but the avian pilot dashed past him and grabbed the fan (I hope this item comes back), and just starts waking the demon king with it.

Outside the game he was saying, "fan" repeatedly until he was hit with Ike's special B which sent him up high.

Pit was on the other hand was touching the rest of the band. And then he went to Ganondorf hitting him with an upperdash. Both Falco and the king of evil survived their flights as the platform moved up again to the top of the tower.

Up there was mayor Pauline who was touched by Pit to finish the background music. Falco grabbed a motion sensor bomb, and threw it downwards, and jumped away. He tried to attack Ike, but the swordsman countered and ended the avian pilot's one and only stock. Ike started running for Pit, but ran over the motion bomb blowing him up and ending his stock too.

As the odyssey was passing by a smash ball appeared. Ganondorf hit it, but it wasn't enough and went out of his reach, so Pit went for it and got it. Before Ganondorf could get him the angel called in the lightning chariot. Ganondorf was repeatedly dodging, and if we learned anything from the E3 direct, you shouldn't do that. Pit hit the demon king, ending his stock and finishing the match.

(End music here)

Ike and Ganondorf groaned in defeat as Pit and Falco fistbumped.

The avian pilot turned back to their opponents, "Don't worry guys we still have a lot of battles to do."

Everyone readjusted themselves as they chose the next characters.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Party room**

The DJ system was set up and is now playing music and residents were dancing to it. Geno in particular was pulling off some interesting robot dance moves.

 **Geno: Honestly sometimes when there's music playing I just feel like the music was calling me.**

Link walked up to Dark Pit who was manning the DJ booth.

"Hey Pittoo." the champion said.

"Don't call me that." the dark angel said angrily. "You have s song to request?"

"Actually I wanted to try the karaoke machine."

"You? Karaoke?" Dark Pit started laughing, "haha please like you could actually sing."

"Just this once let me, please?"

"Fine, just don't blame me when you fail miserably." Dark Pit handed Link the Microphone.

Everyone looked at Link as the song _We Will Rock You_ started playing. Some people started to cover their ears for what was coming.

When it got to the loud part Link sang in a very loud very off pitch tune "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

At that very moment Dark Pit turned off the song, walked up to Link, grabbed the mic, and literally kicked him off the stage.

"I'm cancelling karaoke night in here for the rest of the night." he said as he went back to the booth.

Luigi was very sad about that because he was going to sing something. But Link had to ruin the fun. He just went to the booth and asked Dark Pit, "Can you play-a Despacito."

The dark angel gave a very stern face, "No."

Luigi just wrote down another song requests and went off the stage with his head down in sadness.

 **Luigi: I can't believe Link did that. Because of him no one is allowed to use the karaoke machine for the night. This is all his fault.**

In another part Cloud and Corrin were talking. "Kinda feel bad for Link considering he's been here for two months it must be hard to make friends." Said the dragon prince.

"I don't feel bad," said Cloud, "after all he probably just ruined the fun for at least five people."

"I'm going to go talk to him."

Cloud stopped him, "guy's in a depressed state let Zelda take care of that."

Corrin ignored the spiky haired guy and went over to Link who was sitting down at a table with his head hung low.

"Hey," Corrin started, "Are you lonely."

"Aren't you usually with Cloud."

"Well I saw you sad so being the nice and friendly person I am I've decided to come over and cheer you up."

Link looked up at Corrin, "Are you trying to be my friend?"

"Yeah! I mean if your okay with that."

"No. I'm delighted with that I've always wanted a friend when I first came here."

The two swordsmen started chatting. Cloud looked on with impressment.

"Well how about that," he said to himself, "he was able to pull it off."

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Master Hand's bedroom (uh oh)**

Link's terrible singing from earlier had woken up the giant hand. The reason we know is because they had a cameraman go in there to keep an eye on him. The disembodied hand was now pacing… or floating back and forth to determine whether he did hear something.

 **Master Hand: What are you guys doing here you're supposed to be gone by 10:00. This means they are doing something behind my back. But I need to check who. Come with me.**

Master hand and the cameraman started teleporting to different rooms to check to see who was awake. The first room he where he found no one in the beds was Mario and Link's room.

He let out a sigh of anger. "Come let's check the party room." he said as he started down the hall.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Party Room**

Everyone was either dancing or chatting at the tables. The party was going strong when Master Hand floats in. He scans over the scene and starts to get more and more angry. After some time he yelled "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE."

There was record scratch and everyone looked at the giant hand. He was seething everyone was tense. No one even dared to move a muscle. Then out of nowhere Corrin grabs a random glass throws it on the floor breaking it in the process and yells "SCATTER!"

Everyone ran in different direction, some went into the closet, others ran into the halls and split up and others actually went out the windows.

"Very well, if I catch you, you will be punished for a week so you better make it to your rooms."

(from now on till the end of the episode we will be checking out certain residents in the party room and eventually the game room how they got back to their rooms or got caught. There will be no head segments here)

 **Tails's POV**

When Corrin yelled "SCATTER" I didn't know what to do so I followed Sonic and Ness out the windows. I noticed Master Hand floating towards the closets so I made the right choice. Unfortunately I was on my own immediately because Sonic's room was on another side of the mansion and Ness (who knows why he came anyway) said he was going to the toolshed to hide.

So I ran towards the back towards my window, I can tell because my sketches of certain inventions are on it.

I was on the grass and my window was on the fourth and I was about to fall asleep right there. So in some sort of heroic voice I said "I've never climbed a wall that high before." And then I woke up in my room, in the morning.

I was so confused when I looked over I saw two things a letter from Master Hand and my roommate Ashley and her assistant Red asleep meaning they must've made it back from the game room.

I picked up the letter from my night stand and read it.

 _Hello Tails_

 _As you can see your back in your room after crashing on the grass outside. I found you at 3:00 am resting peacefully there. Seeing you like this at your age made me feel bad for you. And so I've decided to bring you back to your room and free you, Ashley, and Red of any charges have a nice day_

 _MH_

Who know he could write such thoughtful letters. When looked at the clock it was 10:00 am, but since so many people were up late last night there's probably going to be a brunch instead. As I was walking towards the dining room I couldn't help but wonder who else made it back to their rooms before they were caught.

 **Sonic's POV**

Being the fastest thing alive I made back to my fairly easily. I was eating my 10th chili dogs when MH Came into the room after Corrin yelled the signal I grabbed Tails's hand and ran out through the windows. I had to split up with since my room was at the front of the mansion.

So I ran up the wall, opened my window, closed it and got into bed.

When I woke up I saw a letter on my nightstand (everyone will get the same letter as this if they escape Master Hand). I opened it and saw what it said.

 _Dear resident,_

 _Congrats! You made it before I caught you. Enjoy a week free of punishment and an all you can eat brunch I snapped up myself._

 _MH_

Cool a brunch. I heard someone struggling so I looked up and noticed Shadow taped to his bed. I guess he was caught.

"Glad your finally up you nuisance maybe you can help a guy out." he said with a stern voice.

Honoring MH's decisions I just got up and walked out. I heard Shadow calling after me but I just ignored him. When I met up with Tails I was glad to he the hand treated the little squirt nicely, but there was just one thing. What happened to Ness.

 **Ness's POV**

After Corrin yelled the signal I ran out the window that I broke with PK Pulse. "I'm going to hide in the shed," I said as I opened the door for it. No one came in and I was there for about an hour when I decided the coast was clear.

But when I opened the door I was face to face with giant hand. I screamed and then everything went black.

When I woke up I looked and saw Lucas playing games on his bed. He didn't attend the parties last night.

"Hey," he said, "Master Hand left you a letter on your nightstand."

I grabbed the letter and read it.

 _Dear, Ness_

 _Sorry about scaring you there I didn't you would open the door the minute I would arrive._

 _As a way of saying sorry I've decided to free you of all punishments. Have a nice day._

 _MH_

I put the letter down and jumped off the bed. "Wanna get brunch?" I asked my friend.

Lucas got of his bed, "Why not." and we both walked down to the dining room. One thing I was curious about though is what happened to the people in the closet.

 **Dark Pit's POV**

When Corrin sent the signal I ran right to the closet. As I was running Geno stupidly dug into the floor and below. Dude's going to get in big trouble with Master Hand for that. Anyways, I was in the closet with a bunch of loser. Shadow, Shulk, Snake, and Mewtwo where with me in there. The second before the door was opened Mewtwo teleported, most likely back to its own room.

Master hand grabbed all of us and teleported to our rooms and left telling us to go to bed. When I woke up in the morning I noticed Pit was still asleep I also saw letters on our nightstands. I picked mine up and read it.

(all residents that get caught have this same letter.)

 _Dear resident_

 _YOU LOSE! You'll be given a random punishment today in the meeting room at 12:00pm. DON'T BE LATE. There will be a brunch._

 _MH_

"Great," I said with utter annoyance I decided to leave the room and enjoy brunch while I could. I left Pit in there with an assumption that he didn't get caught. Not likely though. When I was in elevator I was wondering what happened to Corrin.

 **Corrin's POV**

When master hand floated in I decided to wait a few seconds before doing the signal. After that, handed my a glass, I ran to the middle of the room, smashed the glass and yelled "SCATTER!"

At that moment everyone ran I was going to run too, but a hole suddenly appeared in front of me. I was about to fall in, but Master hand caught me. He then picked me up and dropped me on the floor.

"Aren't you going to teleport me to my room," I asked quaking in my… well I don't have boots so I guess feet would work.

"Honestly I thought that little scene there was pretty funny,' Master hand told me, "so I'm letting you off the hook."

"Really," I said with amazement, "thank you so much."

"No problem just clean up the glass you broke before going to bed okay."

"Got it."

So I cleaned up the glass, threw it away, walked back to my room. The hall lights were on again and I came across another hole. I wonder what happened to Geno.

 **Geno's POV**

Unlike everyone else in here right now I have a plan. When Corrin yelled our signal I drilled into floor and into the ground. I went 100 ft before going back up to surface. When I breached the floor in the hallway the lights came on I started running up the stairs I went dashing to my room. But Master Hand was waiting at my door.

He grabbed me and threw me in my room.

"GO TO BED!" he screamed before slamming the door and waking my roommate, Luigi.

"Soo," I said, "did you escape?"

"Actually I went back to the room to go to bed bed Master hand let me pass," the green plumber explained.

"Huh, okay then." I climbed onto my bed, "goodnight."

When I woke up in the morning I saw I letter on my nightstand. So I grabbed and read it.

 _Dear Geno_

 _Despite I did catch you at your door when I caught you, you will still be punished, I'll lower the time span. Anyways make sure you get to the meeting room by 12:00pm. Oh and there's brunch in the dining room._

 _MH_

I looked over and noticed Luigi was gone, _he must've gone down to the dining room,_ I thought. I walked out and made my way down the stairs. I wonder how Mario did.

 **Mario's POV**

After Corrin gave us the signal I taught-a him I sprinted down the hall to the gaming room. When I got-a there I was-a surprised to see Roy there. But when I saw the inklings I got-a furious.

"Roy," I said not-a really happy. "I thought-a I told you to keep the Inklings in their room."

"Well for starters," he began to-a retort, "Master hand Isn't the boss of you and your not the boss of me."

"That-a doesn't give you power over me."

"Of course that gives me po-"

"HERE TOO!"

Everyone froze and-a at that moment we-a turned to face Master hand.

"I'm giving Ten seconds for someone to yell scatter and then another fifteen seconds to get out of here." the disembodied hand said.

At that moment I ran-a over to the hall lights flipped them all on and yelled "SCATTER!"

I decided to take-a punishment and watch everyone go. Some, ran out the, doors, Meta knight slashed through the window and he and Kirby jumped out-a. King Dedede and Wario didn't even make-a it out the door they were-a already collapsed on the ground.

"I can't go any further." the fat penguin said.

"You and me both buster," said one of my top rivals.

"Your both pathetic." Master Hand said. He then turned to me, "your not even going to run."

"Nope," I said with full confidence.

"Very well," he grabbed me and the two others and teleported us to our rooms. When he dropped me he said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some squid kids to catch. He teleported away.

I found Link made it back without getting caught which was good. He was already asleep. I climbed into bed with the wonder If the Inklings were going to be able to survive Master Hand's wrath.

 **Orange's POV**

Blue and I were playing Galaga and he was currently winning as the game ended I lost by ten thousand points. He patted me on the back and said, "Don't worry you'll beat me next time." I smiled. At that moment he overheard Mario and Roy arguing about bringing us here next thing we know Master Hand floats in and looks right at us.

Mario turned on the hall lights and told us to run and so we. Unfortunately our room was on the fourth floor and we were on the second so we started running up the stairs. By the time we got up the we ran right into Master Hand.

"Now then, not only i've caught you, but I'm adding an extra week to both of you punishments." he said.

"Or," Blue started you spare adding an extra week to her and add two weeks for me."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing he was sacrificing another week of freedom for… me.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" the giant hand asked.

Blue shook his head sternly. I started to feel something I've never felt before about him. My hearts started to beat quickly I don't know what's going on with me.

"Fine," Master hand teleported us to our room, "go to bed." and then he was gone.

Blue went over to his bed and climbed on, "B-blue you didn't h-have to do that-t." Why am I stammering.

"No I had to," he said, "I didn't want to see you get punished for another week."

"Well th-thank you."

"No problem," he smiled at me and went to bed. One thought I had was what happened to Roy.

 **Roy's POV**

After Mario gave the signal I ran back to my room on the other side of the freakin mansion. When I finally reached it Master Hand was at the door. Chrom was twenty-five feet away.

"I think he's falling for your decoy," he told me.

We just casually walked into the room with me saying, "Thanks holding to door MH see you tomorrow." I slammed to door in his face.

"Well played Roy," Master Hand called from the other side, "have a good rest."

"You too Master Hand." I said as I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

(we are moving back to our regular third person and head segments.)

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Dining room 10:30 am.**

Everyone was enjoying their brunch while some others were really sour. Then Master hand came in for announcements.

"Attention everyone," he said, "Just wanted to say I had fun last night with chasing all of you and with the total mark about fifteen of you got caught. So please meet me at the meeting room at 12:00 pm.

 **Red the pokemon trainer: I had charizard fly me back to my room you guys.  
** **Ashley: Teleportation potion.  
** **Falco: My speed.  
C. Falcon: My charms  
*all look at him*  
C. Falcon: Oh who am I kidding I got caught.**

Some had with the night escapades other like Shadow didn't and Orange has some questions that need to be answered. How will all that happen. Stay tuned.


	4. S1 Punishment

**Author's note: I just realized the last episode time set was Wednesday night and 8I posted the story Wednesday night. Coincidence, I think not. I did that on purpose. Also about head segments at the end of episode 3. I figured out how to get it right so I'll fix it when this comes out. Also this is the first chapter where I will be focusing on a certain ship. I do already have implied ships such as (Link x Zelda) but this will one that will arc throughout the season. Also I've bumped up the rating because I've decided on a season finale that's going to imply a character death. On to reviews**

 **Season 1 episode 4: Punishment**

After the party held on Saturday and Master hand's game of cat & mouse, about fifteen residents were punished in the end. The punishments would be based on things Master hand has never done, but has been meaning to get to. Also, they were getting one new task every day, making them hate the punishment even more.

 **Bowser: Master hand is the worst. The fact he gives us one new punishment every day is annoying . I'm going to get him back for this.**

The caught residents were in the meeting room were Bowser, Wario, King Dedede, Geno (who is being released after today since his punishment was shortened), Blue, Dark Pit, Snake, Shadow, C. Falcon, Shulk, Ganondorf, Lucario (who was in the party room), Mario (who was willing to be punished), Mega Man, and Meta Knight (who got his cape stuck on the ledge outside the window in the game room.

"Okay people," said Master Hand as he came into the room, "Today you will be in teams of five, and you'll be cleaning and restoring certain rooms that we abandoned over the years." Everyone was unhappy to do a crap ton of work in one room, but were glad it was in teams. "Anyways, team #1 will be Mario, Mega Man, Meta Knight, Blue, and Dark Pit will be doing the old arcade room," said Master Hand. The group, sans Blue, got shivers of fear when they remembered that it was the place of the 'fleacident.'

 **Meta Knight: The old arcade room was where all the arcade machines were, at least before we merged with the game room a couple years ago. The 'fleacident' was when the Duck Hunt dog walked into the room. Five minutes later everyone was getting itchy everywhere because that stupid mutt had brought in fifty fleas. Everyone was given baths and Master Hand had people come and got all of the fleas out, but no one has ever gone into that room since.  
** **Blue: Knowing Master Hand he would've said to deal with it. Right?  
** **Meta Knight: Yes, and that's what he did, but we all signed a petition to have the two rooms merge.**

"I ain't going in there," said Mega Man, "why not have the villains do it." said villains looked at the blue bomber with offense.

"Do you want me to add another week to you punishment?" Mega Man sat back down, "thought so, now go!" The arcade group left for the room.

"Anyways," Master Hand continued, "Group #2 is going to be Bowser, Wario, Dedede, Snake, and Shadow." Mostly a group of villains, good pairing MH, "You'll be working on the pool outside."

 **Dedede: The pool was mostly used during the summer. But just one year ago Shulk, Pit, and that disastrous Kirby thought it be funny to throw fake vomit into the pool. Their plan backfired big time, not only they dropped the bucket on themselves, but they also fell in with the bucket.  
** **Wario: Not only were they punished, but after the pool was drained and cleaned out no one dared to go back in it.**

"Since you guys are probably going to be there for the whole day I'm going to teleport you there," said Master Hand. And he did, with a quick snap from his fingers group #2 was gone. "Okay last group, group #3 is going to be Ganondorf, Lucario, Shulk, C. Falcon, and Geno," said the disembodied hand. "You will be working on making the highly requested billiards room" The group started cheering about the fact they were getting the honors of doing this.

 **Lucario: We currently have a pool table in the game room but with the constant of everyone screaming it's hard to focus. So we gave Master Hand a slip of paper asking him to make a billiards room.  
** **C. Falcon: Master Hand agreed to do it, but with how busy he was he never got around to it.**

"Now keep in mind making a room is not an easy task," Master hand warned. "I'll give you 1000 smash coins to start, but you'll have to pool you own money once that runs out. And it will, quickly." He gave them a list, "First you need to find a room with these requirements then get the furniture."

The list said:  
 _Room requirements:  
Big enough for five pool tables.  
Three lounge couches, and one tv.  
Must also have a medium sized bathroom._

Pac-Man looked up with confidence, "why won't let you down Master Hand," the group left the room.

"I know you won't," Master Hand said to himself.

* * *

Orange was sitting on her bed in a distressed state. The Inkling had been thinking about something over the past two days. The thing involved Blue, ever since he was willing to take her extra week of punishment she had been feeling different about him for the past days. Originally she thought him as a friend, a companion if you will. But know she feels nervous around the blue inkling and her hearts quicken.

Her thoughts would end when the person she asked for help, Lucina, came in. "So what did you want to tell me," Lucina asked as she sat on the inklings bed.

"It's about Blue," confirmed Orange.

"What about him?"

"Well, recently he stood up for me and told Master Hand he was willing to take two extra weeks of punishment and not give me any. After that I started to feel something I've never felt before," Lucina started to smile as Orange was talking, "and for some reason I'm stuttering on my words. I-I don't know why."

"I think someone has a crush," Lucina said albeit teasingly.

"What!"

"Yeah. You're acting like me when I first fell in love with Robin."

Orange thought deeply about this, "I guess you're right." She suddenly clung onto the swordswomen. "What do I do!"

"Well for starters stop tugging on my armor," the inkling let go of the armor. "Also you shouldn't tell him right away. You should wait and see if he's the right one for you."

"Okay," Orange jumped off her bed, "Where's he right now."

"I'm not sure." Lucina got off the bed, "Let's ask around. They both left the room and headed into the halls.

* * *

At the doors to the old arcade room was group #1. After some arguing between who opens the door, Mega Man decided to just kick it open himself. He used too much power as the door broke of its hinges and crashed into a machine. The room was filled with dust and cobwebs, along with a bunch of unplugged arcade games. As they were walking by Dark Pit noticed a Kirby: Triple Deluxe game that Zero had transferred to a arcade machine.

"Hey guys! Do you think this still works," the dark angel asked the group as he plugged in the game. And then, just like magic, the dust and cobwebs blew off the machine as the opening scene played the console looked like it was brand new.

"No. Way," said Blue as he marveled over what he had witnessed.

 **Master Hand: As a way to make it easier to get the job done I had Ashley go in to the old arcade room and sprinkle a potion over all the machines so that when they would be plugged in they would transform back to what the were like when we first got them.**

"Looks like Master Hand put-a surprise catch in our-a task," said Mario. "Let's grab our-a supplies from the bucket and get-a started." The group grabbed dusters and a vacuum and started on the walls and floor.

Master Hand floated in a few minutes later to see that they were working on the electrical outlets so they could get all the games plugged in. He looked over at the Kirby arcade Machine on and was delighted. "Ah I've see you've found my little twist," said the disembodied hand.

"Indeed we-a have, make our job easier," said Mario as he grabbed the window cleaner.

"Think again you still have to do the bathrooms, oh and follow me I want to show you something."

Mario followed Master Hand to the next room and was confused. "Master Hand why am I here-a," asked the red plumber

"Because with all the arcade machines we have in both rooms, and the fact this room has gone unused for years I want you to bring down this wall and expand the room. Then, I want you to bring the machines from the game room down to here," Master Hand explained, making a punching gesture on the wall while doing it.

"Huh I see. I'll check with the-a others and-a see if I can split up-a the group to take care-a of that.

"Great," Master left the room and went down the hall, "And remember if you can't get it done today then finish it tomorrow.

"You got-a it," went back to the other room. "Alright everyone small change of plans." The group looked towards Mario. "Master hand wants us to tear down this wall and expand the room, then we need to bring down the machines in the game room. Dark Pit, Blue, can you take care of it."

"Sure, no problem Mario," Blue ran to the other room, "Come on Dark Pit let's do this.

The dark clone walked over muttering in an angry tone, "Why is it always me?"

"Meta Knight take care of the windows," Mario tossed the swordsman the window cleaner. "I have a bathroom to clean." Mario grabbed the duster and toilet bowl cleaner and walked to the bathrooms.

* * *

Group #2 was already hard at work, they had drained the pool and Snake was now fixing the filter pumps. Dedede and Bowser we unlocking the mechanisms to the slides and waterfalls. Wario and Shadow were testing the heaters in the hot tub to see if they needed work. "Guys we got a problem," Dedede said and everyone looked his way.

 **Bowser: I opened the panel door and turned on the water slides. It seemed fine at first until we saw one of them wasn't reaching the pool.**

The group walked down the slide to see a gaping hole, their mouths were just as agape. "Looks like we need to replace this whole segment," Bowser confirmed.

Shadow facepalmed, "Fantastic."

"Don't worry guys I got this," Dedede pulled out his flip phone and called his loyal servant, Escargoon (all Kirby characters have memories from their games and series). "Hey Escargoon It's Dedede… I need you to get me a waterslide segment from NME… Yes I know that we blew up the place… Meta Knight said there were other departments that didn't sell monsters but some normal things… You're looking for a straight piece that's it… Just get me that slide piece and bring it to the mansion." The proclaimed King put the flip phone. "Okay it should be here in a few hours so let's get to work."

Master Hand came outside and saw them either cleaning out the chili dog wrappers *cough Sonic cough*, working on the electricals or removing the broken slide segment. "Wow," Master Hand exclaimed, "You guys sure do have your hands full." He noticed the slide segment, "What happened there?"

"Depends do you know how the slide got a giant hole," said Wario

"I have no idea."

 **Master Hand: *laughing* that's the surprise twist for that group. Early in the morning I lasered a hole into the slide. *laughing* They don't even know. Oh and in case you didn't know the list I gave to group #3 was the surprise twist for them.**

"I have my buddy, Escargoon, bringing a new piece over today," said Dedede.

"Good, well I'll you guys too it." Master hand left.

Snake came up with last of the chili dog wrappers, "Remind me to kill Sonic when I see him again," the former spy went back into the pool to continue fixing the filter pumps.

* * *

Group 3 was currently at the paint shop so they could get the colors they we looking for. Shulk, and Lucario were inside while Geno, C. Falcon, and Ganondorf were waiting inside the falcon flyer.

 **Shulk: We had already gotten all of the furniture and items, the flooring was fine, and all we needed now is the paint.  
** **Lucario: We decided to go with a sort of mahogany color.**

After getting the paint buckets. The two shoppers went into the falcon flyer to find everyone asleep. How long were they even gone. After waking up C. Falcon they flew back to the mansion and were greeted home by Master Hand. Master Hand followed Lucario as he and Ganon were bringing up the first couch. "So, how was shopping?" the disembodied hand asked.

"Quite fine," said the aura pokemon, "we managed to find everything we needed. Unfortunately all together we lost 5000 smash coins, but we got the job done."

"Well great I'll see you soon," the giant hand floated away.

After everyone got everything into the room Lucario called in his 'secret weapon'. Mewtwo. How did the aura pokemon even get it to agree to help.

 **Mewtwo: Lucario was willing to pay me 3000 smash coins of I help him. With that much pay I obliged.**

Mewtwo used Psychic to get everything out of the boxes and build the tables and couches. Once it was done Lucario handed over the money and Mewtwo teleported away. "Good all that's left now is setting up the poles, triangles, and cues, and painting the walls. Let's get to it," Lucario said as the group grabbed rollers and brushes and started painting the walls.

After fifteen minutes Master Hand came in just stared. If he could do a spitake he would. "Wow," he said in full amazement. "You guys are fast."

"Of course we are," said Geno, "What else did you expect from us?"

"The truth that Mewtwo helped you." Everyone froze, did Mewtwo do their work and then went to tell Master Hand. Pretty clever. "Don't worry it's fine if you get help just make sure you do the bathrooms. And get the paint right." Master hand left and the group let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so taking back those smash coins at dinner," said Lucario.

* * *

Back in the arcade room, the wall was down, everything was dusted, and the bathrooms were fixed. All that's left now was to plug in the games and bring the ones from the game room up.

Meanwhile, inside the game room, Blue and Dark Pit we unplugging the games and putting the machines an dollies (I think that's what they are) to wheel them. They were struggling

"Why did Mario assign us this," said Blue. "We're like the weakest guys in the group, right?"

"Meta Knight tells me some would say not to question Mario and his decisions," said Dark Pit. "Even though sometimes they're ridiculous."

Orange and Lucina walked in and saw the two workers trying to get dollies of the ground. Blue was sweating so much he took off his shi.. no I'm just stop while I'm ahead. Not ready for that kind of writing. Let's just say the orange inkling imagined it, turned red and went behind one of the couches as Blue and Meta Knight left the room.

Luncina walked to behind the couch, "You ok?"

"I just imagined him with his shirt off!," yelled the inkling.

 **Lucina: I already knew she had it bad. I didn't think it was this bad.**

When Blue and Dark Pit got back to the arcade room they saw that all of the machines were plugged in and rearranged due to the added space. Mega Man had gotten electrical cords for the arcade machines. After that, the dolly duo (I came up with that on the spot) the faced the blue bomber. "You think You and Meta Knight can help us with the rest of these?" Asked Blue motioning towards the games.

"I don't see why not," Mega man said shrugging. "Meta Knight what about you?"

"I'm still working on windows here if you can see," Meta Knight said as he gestured to said windows.

"Okay let's go," The now trio were walking back down the hall and faced Master Hand.

"So how's progress?" The disembodied hand asked.

"Good we have the wall down and all of the older machines are plugged in. All we need to do finish cleaning the windows and get the other machines moved and plugged in."

"Great so you're almost done."

"Yep. He if you don't mind me asking, what's going to happen to the now empty area in the game room?"

"Planning on placing a bunch of card tables there. Well good luck."

When the group walked back into the game room they noticed Ganondorf and Geno preparing to pick up the pool table.

Mega Man decided to walk over while Blue and Meta Knight got to work. "What are you guys doing?"

Ganondorf without looking said, "We're bringing this pool table and items down to the new billiards."

"You guys were assigned to build our highly requested billiards room. Lucky."

"Not if your surprise twist was that you had to buy everything yourself."

"Oh. Well good luck," and like that the blue bomber walked away.

* * *

When Ganon and Geno brought the table to the billairds room they looked around and placed it down at the desired spot. The room was almost done, just one last area to paint then they could take a lunch break and then hang up the items, and the tv tomorrow.

"Almost done with this wall," said Shulk moving the roller side to side. "You guys can just go right now I'll catch with you later." Everyone but the dot muncher left the room. After Pac-Man was done painting he decided to quickly set up the billiard balls before heading back downstairs. Master hand came in and marveled with their progress. He then noticed resident setting things up.

"Where's everyone else, they didn't abandon you did they?" The giant hand asked.

"No they didn't. I was almost done painting over so I said they could go without me." Explained Shulk.

"Oh okay. Well good job, just remember to set up the tv and racks tomorrow." Master hand left the room. And five minutes later so did Shulk.

When the dot muncher arrived in the kitchen he saw his crew had made sandwiches. "There you are," said Lucario, "we made a sandwich for you too on the counter."

Pac-Man noticed said sandwich and picked it up, "Thanks guys. "Oh, Master hand came by and reminded us to setup the tv and racks tomorrow."

"Hey guys, think we could do a 3v2 or 2v2 after lunch," suggested C. Falcon.

"I don't see why not," said Geno

Lucario nodded in agreement, "Okay we do a game of pool after lunch. A way to celebrate the new room, I guess." The group cheered as they were excited to be the first ones to use one of the tables.

* * *

Group #2 has finished clean all of the filters and getting the hot tub up and running again. They filled the pool with clean water and repainted the slides.

 **Shadow: We're almost done all that's left is for what seems to be Dedede's slow and lazy server to get here with the slide piece. *portal opens from behind* oh look there he is.**

Escargoon snailed (bad joke me #1) his way out of the portal along with a few waddle dees who were carrying the new piece. They placed it on the ground. "Here you go sire," the snail said faithfully, "one boba fide straight slide piece."

"Thanks a lot Escargoon," Dedede grabbed one side "Ok guys let's get this piece on and get inside, looks like it's about to rain." Needless to say, Escargoon was shocked at what the king was doing.

 **Escargoon: The king is not the kind of person that actually does things himself. Did I miss something?... Oh he was punished for getting caught in a late night party. Ok then.**

Master Hand came outside to see that they were nearly done. "Wow you guys are finishing faster than I thought." The disembodied hand looked at the Escargoon, "So your Escargoon. If you want you can stay for dinner."

"Actually that be great I'll be there." Said Escargoon.

Group three finished drilling in the final bolts. "And that does it, all done," said Snake.

"Great job," said Master Hand, "the pool looks as good as new. I think I'll end punishments early actually cause I'm in a good mood with the fact that everyone enjoyed the projects." Group #3 celebrated that their punishments were over.

"How about to celebrate even further let's do a pool party," said the koopa king.

Master hand was intrigued, "That's not a bad idea. Let's do it."

"Yess!"

"Ok but seriously we should get inside I think it's about to rain." So everyone headed inside as thunder was heard.

* * *

In the arcade room, Orange and Lucina we're watching as group one was rearranging the machines brought up from the game room.

 **Lucina: I figured if we're going to get Orange to get close to Blue, this is a good option.**

"Ok let's go ask if we can help, and then you can ask Blue why he did what he did." They both walked in, "Hey Mario, do you mind if we help."

"Well we're-a almost done, but why not. Lucina, you can move that over there, and Orange, why don't you help Blue out with that one." Mario pointed towards the said machines.

Orange went over to help Blue pick up the machine and place it after Orange asked, "Hey um, just wondering, but why did you do what you did the other night."

"Well like I told you," Blue started. "I didn't want you to do through another week of punishment. Didn't think you could handle it."

Orange blushed at this, "O-oh well you-u never told me the full story."

"Sorry."

"Too bad you still have more than a week of punishment."

Master hand came in, "Good news everyone, because of the wonderful mood I'm in your all free from punishment."

"Really," Mario said in a shocked expression.

"Indeed."

Everyone cheered and Orange hugged Blue. Which she regretted immediately and got of him. "S-sorry I-I didn't m-mean to do that," the orange inkling apologized.

"It's okay," chuckled Blue. Everyone one left the room as Master hand went to tell the billiards crew.

* * *

In the billiards room, the game of pool was between Ganondorf and C. Falcon vs. Lucario and Pac-Man with Geno spectating. All that the players had to do is hit in the 8-ball and it was Lucario.

 **Lucario: In game like this I use the power of the aura to make my moves.**

 **Master hand: *watching the game* I would interrupt just so I could give them the news but I want to see how this turns out.**

Lucario hit the cue ball and it hit the 8-ball and the black ball went in. Ganondorf snaps his finger in disgust as Master hand saw his ok to talk.

"Hello everyone nice game by the way," he said as the others turned towards him. The disembodied hand snapped his fingers and the room was suddenly complete. "I have decided to lift all punishments because of my mood.

"Had feeling you'd say that," said the Aura Pokémon.

"Yep you can come downstairs we have a guest for dinner tonight," and with that group #3 went down to the dining room

* * *

At the dining room, everyone sat down for dinner while introduced themselves to Escargoon. Lucina and Orange were sitting next to each other.

"So," Lucina said, "is Blue the one for you."

"He's not just the one for me, he's the perfect one"

"Then we have some work to do"

In another part King Dedede and Escargoon were sitting across from each other. "So Escargoon how did you like the Mansion?" Asked Dedede.

Escargoon looked over to him, "Well sire I'd say I love this place. It's got everything. I might ask Master hand if I could stay here awhile."

"Got no problem with that."

So Orange learned that she is in love with Blue, Escargoon is going to be stay awhile and the mansion now has three more accessible rooms. But when will Orange tell the blue inkling. Will Escargoon decide to become a full time resident? And how will the upcoming pool party go? Find out as the series continues.


	5. S1 New Rooms Day

**Author's note: I've gone back and reread the past chapters and made fixes if needed those will be put up around the same time this is released. Also I'm welcoming ideas for future episodes. All you have to do is review tell what you want to see or any characters you want added or maybe even a question about the story and I will answer in the next episode if it could happen. Other than that let's get started.**

 **Season 1 episode 5: New activity rooms day**

Master hand was thrilled for various reason. The fact the pool and arcade room were finally rebuilt and the grand opening of the billiards room. So as a way of celebrating he has decided to make a day (which is today) where the only rooms residents would be allowed to go into were the three said rooms. But just to make sure not too many residents went to one room he had the residents write down which room they wanted to go to. Anyone that didn't sign their name wouldn't be allowed in any of the rooms

Residents were looking forward to the fun day ahead, though some were reluctant about the restored rooms. One of these residents in particular was Pit.

 **Pit: I'm not worried about the pool I was there when they filled it. The room I'm worried about is the arcade room.  
** **Dark Pit: Why that room is as good as new.  
** **Pit: How are we supposed to know that. There may be another flea in there.  
** **Dark Pit: *muttering* moronic idiot.**

The angel was put in the arcade room much to his charging. Pit decided he would just try his best not to freak out about the fleas "in the room".

When Pit walked in he saw Blue, Orange, Luigi, Shovel Knight, Marth, Chrom, Simon, Richter, Dedede, Decidueye, Pikachu, Red the pokemon trainer, Bowser Jr., Zero, Diddy and Donkey Kong, K. Rool, Robin, Lucina, Bandana Dee, Meta Knight, and Yoshi.

Also there was Escargoon. Why was he here?

 **Escargoon: I asked Master Hand if I could stay for a couple months. He said he'd be fine with it.**

 **Meta Knight: because of there now being an odd number of people in this mansion, Master hand has Escargoon in Dedede and I's room on our pullout. So far I say he's been an okay guest. Unless you want to count there being slime on the couch every day.**

Dedede was showing his servant the various games and how to play them. The first one the proclaimed king was teaching was galaga, a great classic.

"Okay so you're piloting the ship on the bottom," explained Dedede, "you need to take out all of these alien things. But try not to get hit you only got three lives."

Escargoon started the game with the other three Kirby characters watching. He was doing pretty good he dodged most attacks and was spamming the fire button. He had trouble on lvl 3 where they start to flip and fire which he wasn't ready for. He got blown up twice, but was able to move on. But then he was destroyed immediately on lvl 4 and saw the game over screen. After things were tallied the final score was 2,350.

"Hey not bad for your first try," said Dedede, " you made the top twenty in the leaderboards." I guess you could say he snailed the top 50-21 (bad joke me #2).

"My turn," said Meta Knight, "let's see who can get the better score." The masked warrior realized something before he put his smash coins in. "Can someone get me a stool?"

After the stool was brought over the swordsman started the game. He was doing much better than Escargoon. He made it all the way to lvl 9 before he was blown up for the first time. He tried to do some maneuvers he came up with, but it wasn't enough. His final score was 5,030.

"Let's see you beat that sire," said Meta Knight challenging Dedede.

Dedede put on a game face, "oh believe me I will."

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Pool**

Residents outside by the pool were Kirby, Wario, Geno, Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, Samus, Cloud, Ridley, Greninja, Palutena, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Bowser, Rosalina and Luma, Little Mac, Doc Louis, Pac-Man, Snake, Dark Pit, and Lucario.

Samus (she is never in her power suit unless said so) was just laying on one of the chair minding her own business, and not caring about anyone around her. Hiding in a bush was Wario who was watching her in a very creepy way.

 **Wario: I think this pool party is a great way to find me a future girlfriend…. Wait Mona, um, well. HEY WHAT THAT OVER THERE.  
** ***camera turns to the Duck hunt dog sleeping in the sun. the camera turns back to see Wario is no longer there. The camera turns again to see Wario running away*  
** **Wario: Sucker!**

Wario eventually pulled out a pair of binoculars. I'm not going to say what he's doing with them. Behind him was Kirby who was sneaking towards the greedy guy. Then all of a sudden Kirby sucked up Wario and started to run over to the pool.

Inside Kirby's stomach Wario yells, "Hey! What are you doing let me out."

Kirby gets to the edge of the pool, looks up, and spits wario out into the sky, and then down into the pool.

As Wario resurfaced he swam over to the steps of the pool and went to go change because he was never in his swimsuit. Kirby went over to Samus and did an unintelligible sound telling her the deed was done.

"Thanks Kirby," she said not even looking at the Pink Puffball.

Kirby then left to grab a floatie and go into the pool himself.

Over by the wall of the mansion Mario was putting hamburgers on the grill.

 **Mario: Master hand-a wanted me to-a grill hamburgers for lunch, for the residents at-a the pool. I know hard to believe that-a an iconic plumber can-a grill meat, but I can-a manage.**

Peach was walking over to Mario to talk. "So how's my master grills man doing," she said lovingly (I'm really questioning whether I should change this to a romance and humor fanfic).

"Very good I just-a got the first-a hamburger on," confirmed Mario.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Of course, nothing to worry about-a Peach. I got this"

"Okay then," Peach left Mario to his grilling.

Over at another part of the pool Tails was with Sonic, who was wearing shoulder floaties.

"Ok Sonic," said Tails, "today is the day you learn how to swim are you ready."

"Oh I was born ready," Said Sonic arrogantly.

As Sonic approached the pool he got a little nervous. Actually really nervous he was already sweating.

"Sonic this when you slowly get in," said Tails.

"I don't know Tails water in a glass I can handle, but this looks deep." The hedgehog isn't afraid of water but is afraid of swimming in it. Good to know.

"Sonic this is three feet, you can stand in it," said Tails deadpanned.

"Well all I'm saying is let's not tempt fate. For we kno-" the blue hedgehog was cut off as Tails pushed him in.

Sonic was flailing like crazy screaming, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Your wearing floaties Sonic your fine!"

Sonic calmed down as he noticed that he was above water and not sinking. "Oh, cool."

Tails facepalmed, "We have a lot of work to do."

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Billiards room**

The residents in the Billiards room was Fox, Falco, Toon Link, C. Falcon, Wolf, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Mega Man, Ness, Lucas, the ice climbers, Roy, Impa, Ashley and red, Ike, R.O.B., Mr. G&W, and Ryu.

People looked like they were grouping up and only three of the tables were occupied, R.O.B was putting up a board that was filled with brackets. What are they up to?

 **Fox: getting an idea from Mario's chess tournament from week I've decided to do a pool tournament to celebrate the new room. I mean chess is boring pool is a lott more fun.  
** **Mewtwo: *from the wall behind Fox* If the chess tournament was boring than way did you compete in it.**

There were eight teams of two meaning the overall playing count was sixteen. The first round matches were Fox and Falco vs. Toon Link and Ganondorf, Nana and Popo vs. Ness and Lucas, Mega Man and C. Falcon vs Wolf and Mewtwo, and Impa and Roy vs. Ashley and Ike (red was way too small to play). R.O.B, Mr. G&W, and Ryu were spectators.

Too avoid people getting distracted they decided to do one group at a time. A good choice considering they had the whole day. The first round was beginning as the competitors went to their table.

After a quick coin flip Falco was going first, he aimed, and fired the cue ball with all of his power. The balls went all over as the 10 and 14 balls went in. Falco raised his fists in triumph. When Falco went again he ended up shooting the 3 ball in.

Ganondorf was next a he went over to the cue ball and placed it. When he hit the ball easily hit the 1 ball in. he then proceeded to hit the 6 and 7 balls in before missing the 5 ball.

When Fox went every ball that was a solid was in his way. But nevertheless he hit the 2 ball which in turn hit th 9 ball. Unfortunately at the same time the 2 ball rolled in.

Toon Link was next who had to use a small stool. He hit the cue ball and it split the 4 and 5 balls and got both in. Everyone's mouths were agape even Mewtwo's

 **Toon Link: I'm secretly good at this game. Practice every morning with Ness. I would also practice with Lucas, but he's too scared thinking the balls will fly off the table and hit his face.**

After Toon Link missed the eight ball it was Falco's turn. The avian pilot hit in the rest of the stripes and then started aiming for the eight ball.

"So bro what hole are you aiming for," asked Fox.

"The hole to the right of me," answered Falco.

"Oh cool," Fox soon realized what his wingman meant, "Wait WHAT!"

Falco was planning on getting the ball into the corner pocket when it looked like he was aiming for a side wall. Fox tried to stop him, but it was too late. The 8 ball bounced off the side and out of some miracle it went into the corner pocket. Everyone's mouths were even more agape.

Falco did a victory stance while the _Star Fox_ victory music was playing and said, "That's how it's done fellas."

Ryu moved Fox and Falco up the bracket while crossing out Toon Link's and Ganondorf's names. He then said, "Teams 3 and 4 your up."

Nana, Popo, Ness and Lucas went up to their tables and got ready. Since this is an all children match it's going to take longer so let's check on the arcade crew.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Arcade room**

Unfortunately for King Dedede he wasn't successful in beating Meta Knight's score. Actually he wasn't even successful in beating Escargoon's score. The King's final score was 200 he didn't even make it past the first level. Bandana Dee went too and got a score of 3,500. He group decided to go to every game to see who can get the highest score. Meanwhile K. Rool and DK were going up against each other in _Street Fighter II._

 **K. Rool: If can't destroy the kongs in real life while I'm here then I might as well destroy them in video games.**

After he finished DK (metaphorically speaking) he went over to a table were the villains of the room were sitting at. Unfortunately Bowser Jr. was the only other villain here. Dedede would be here, at the table too, but he was still in the middle of the arcade battles. K. Rool watched the proclaimed king, then he decided to ask the koopaling a question.

"Hey," K. Rool whispered to Bowser Jr., " I don't know why but the fat penguin has been giving me the stink eye. And I don't like it one bit, do you know why he's doing that?"

"Did you see your reveal trailer?" asked the young heir.

"Uhhhhh."

"Let me show you." Bowser Jr. put away his phone in his imaginary pockets and then took out a laptop from his imaginary pockets. How did even fit in… wherever that was?

Bowser Jr. started the video and it did the hero-villain thing.

"Oh that's cool," commented the kremling leader.

"Shh listen." said Bowser Jr.

(the video will be in bold)

 **A tv was turned off and showed DK yawning. He tossed a banana peel behind him and Diddy was hanging on a tire swing.**

"I don't get it."

"Just stop talking."

 **There was suddenly a huge thump as DK and Diddy looked around in surprise. A bigger thump occurred and the two Kongs went to the window. A shadow was on them and they looked up to see a silhouette of King K. Rool.**

"That's me!" K. Rool said with excitement.

"Not quite"

 **Then suddenly the silhouette went down and revealed himself to really be King Dedede in disguise. The Kongs mouths stood agape. Dedede started laughing at the millions of fans he just trolled. Then out of nowhere the real King. K Rool shows up and slashes Dedede on the head.**

Junior quickly paused the video, "There!"

"That's just me knocking him out," said the kremling king.

"No but that's the thing, Everyone here knew you were just knocking him out, but fans thought you slashed right into his head and killed him. Dedede was furious when he saw the number of fans saying he died. He said that the second you would arrive he would put a hard grudge up against you."

"Oh man I didn't even know and now that I think about I was pranked fifteen times by a mysterious person. Apparently that him."

"Well considering how hard Dedede's grudge is I don't think he'll forgive you an time soon."

"There has to be something I can do."

Suddenly and idea popped in Bowser Jr.'s head, "Follow me I know something that might work."

Junior led K. Rool out of the arcade room.

In another part of the room Richter was playing _Donkey Kong_ while Simon was watching his descendant, and a certain green dinosaur. Yeah episode 2 all over again is beginning.

 **Simon: I went back on the promise I made with Richter. I've acquired some more notes. *takes out notepad* He's been playing these things called "games" so when he kills us all he'll have the best strategies to do the job.**

"Hey Simon look at that I made it to the top ten. Simon?" Richter looked around to see his ancestor hiding behind a machine looking right at Yoshi. "Oh no." Richter walked over, "Going back on what you said huh."

Simon turned around to face his descendant, "No I'm… Fine I'm following him again, but nothing's stopping me this time."

"Fine with me just telling you to stop before it all backfires in your face." Richter walked over to the next game.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: pool**

Sonic's swimming teachings were going fine for the most part. The hedgehog tried to escape twice, but was caught both times by Kirby. That puffball is pretty useful today. Tails right now was having Sonic do a simple freestyle, but just one problem. Every time the blue hedgehog dipped his head underwater he would come back up immediately and complain that he was blinded. So the two tailed fox had to go inside to grab goggles for his buddy.

Sonic was now trying to swim but was struggling greatly. "How do you get through this pool of unpassable water," he said he came back up for air.

Tails was doing the best he could to help his friend. "You need to move your arm through the water from the front of you all the way to the back. And make sure you kick.

Sonic put his head back under and as some sort of miracle he was swimming perfectly through the water. Tails was proud.

 **Tails: Honestly I never thought that he would be able to do it, but sometimes you just got to try and it worked.**

Sonic swam back celebrating, "I did it, I actually did it. WAHOO!"

Mario looked over from where he was, "Don't-a patronize me." He went back to cooking the last hamburgers.

"Now I think it's time you tried diving," suggested Tails.

"Okay how do I do that?" asked the hedgehog.

"I'm going to drop this torpedo sinker into the six feet mark," the fox dropped it in. "what you need to do is do is go upside down with your head tilted up and swim downwards."

"Got it," Sonic went over to above the torpedo sinker and dived, but didn't come up for awhile.

Tails started to worry, "Sonic are you ok!"

Sonic came back up with the torpedo sinker and placed it on the side of the pool while catching a huge gasp of air. "Didn't mean to scare you like that. I just forgot to hold my breath."

"Well maybe that's enough lessons for now." Tails motioned for sonic to get out, which he did.

"Alright-a everyone," announced Mario, "lunch is ready. A couple tables of food have been set."

Everyone got off their chairs, got out of the pool, or off the slides to get their burgers. When Kirby beat everyone to the line they thought for the worst. But to their surprise instead of sucking up all of the food, he grabbed a plate and two burgers like a normal person. Everyone stood in bewilderment.

"What just happened," asked Link.

"I have no idea," said Zelda.

 **Mario: Palutena and-a I gave-a Kirby a lecture about sharing. When put-a to-a test he performed amazingly.**

The pool residents grabbed their food and sat down at their chairs to eat. At one part was Lucario, Pac-Man, and Snake were talking about the jobs that were given to them the other day and the surprise twist.

Lucario was the first to talk, "So making the billiards room was pretty fun actually despite our surprise twist being that we had to buy everything."

"Yeah," said Pac-Man, "it was crazy. Between all of us we lost about 5000 smash coins."

"Ours was the good one," started Dark Pit, "though we had to knock down a wall, which was annoying, but when we plugged the old machines in they automatically restore to their former glory."

"Ours was a bad one," said Snake, "I did some reconnaissance and learned that the giant hole in the slide was done by Master Hand. and now that I think about it where's Sonic." the former spy turned his head towards the blue hedgehog and said, "You." in whatever why you want to imagine.

Sonic pointed at himself and Snake nodded he then got up and started to chase Sonic all over the pool.

"I'm gonna kill you for the 300 chili dogs wrappers you put in the pool," yelled the former spy.

Sonic was taunting him by saying, "you're too slow."

 **Tails: You put 300 chili dog wrappers in the pool what were you thinking.  
** **Sonic: I wasn't thinking my belly was.  
** **Tails: *facepalms***

Snake eventually fell in the pool. After that, he just got out and walked back into the mansion.

"And that's how outrun a spy everyone," said Sonic. The blue hedgehog went back over to where he was sitting.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Billiards room**

The pool tournament set up by Fox was approaching its first-semi finals. This one was between Fox and Falco, and Ness and Lucas. The other match would be Wolf and Mewtwo vs. whoever won the match going on right now.

It was still Impa and Roy vs. Ike and Ashley. The match was close to its end team 7 had solids and team 8 had stripes. On the table there were no more solids, the 8 ball, and the 10 ball. Roy was up saying he was aiming for the corner pocket. When he hit the cue ball it missed the desired ball and went into a pocket thus scratching it.

It was now Ike's turn as he hit the cue ball hitting the 10 ball in. saying he was going for a corner pocket the cue ball hit the desired ball and the 8 ball went in ending the match. Bot he and ashley did victory poses as the _Fire Emblem_ and _WarioWare_ musics played side by side.

Ryu went over to the board and crossed out Roy and Impa's names and but Ike and Ashley. He then said, "Teams 1 and 4 you're up."

Fox, Falco, Ness, and Lucas went over to their table, did the coin toss, and it was decided that Lucas was going first.

The PSI kid got up on a small stool and aimed the cue ball. When he hit it all it did was tap the 1 ball. Everyone just stood there with blank faces.

 **Ness: Lucas was like this in the last round too and Toon Link said before he's scared the balls are going to fly out everywhere. I was basically carrying us throughout our match with the Ice Climbers**

"Continuing," said Fox as he walked up to the cue ball. It was hard, but he managed to hit it, splitting up the balls, and sunk the 3 ball. He then went on to hitting in the 1 and 2 balls before missing the 4 ball. When Ness went he got the 9, 10, 11, and 12 balls, and then missed the 13.

Falco went and hit in the rest of the solid balls, but missed the 8 ball.

When Lucas went again, but once again he didn't hit it hard and it barely rolled a few inches. Fox went again and hit the 8 ball in. he and Falco did victory poses as the _StarFox_ music played.

Ryu went over to the board again and crossed out the PSI kids names, and put the pilots in the final match. "Teams 5 and 8 you're up."

Before they could start R.O.B. he to say something. "MEWTWO," the robot started as the pokemon looked his direction, "FROM NOW ON...YOU MUST PLAY...WITHOUT YOUR PSYCHIC...POWERS."

"Fine," the genetically engineered pokemon said as they started the match.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Pool**

After the fiasco with Sonic and Snake, Tails decided to end his lessons for today so Sonic could have fun with others around the pool. The blue hedgehog immediately went up to the slides. He was waiting in line to go down when Wario came up and pushed everyone out of the way.

"Hey nor fair Wario," said Geno getting back up. "You can't just skip the line like that."

"Uh raise your hand if you fixed the pool," he was the only one to raise his hand. "Yeah that's what I thought, later peeps," the greedy gamemaker went down the slide.

Sonic went down the left slide and into the pool. He then swam to the side and got out.

And I'm starting to run out of Ideas for pool shenanigans so I'm just gonna change scenes.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Arcade room**

Bowser jr.'s plan to get Dedede to drop his grudge with K. Rool was to give him an apology card, and Rool accepted the idea. Either he's desperate or he actually thinks it could work.

Rool approached Dedede and said, "Hey."

"Don't hey me," said Dedede.

"Don't worry I'm not planning on doing anything evil. I just wanted to give you this." The kremling king held out the apology card.

The king of dreamland looked at the card inquisitively. "If your trying to be buddy-buddy with me it's not going to work. Not after what you made people think."

"I know about that now and I'm sorry I did that, but we could work together so you could beat those other fools." Hang on he had a plan of his own already, Talk about thinking ahead.

"I'm listening."

K. Rool pointed over to the _Street Fighter II_ game, "I rigged that game to let anyone on the left square win. All you have to do is get on that platform, call Meta Knight over, and let the chaos begin."

 **Bowser Jr.: I told K. Rool to come up with a plan B just in case Dedede didn't buy the card.**

"This better work," said Dedede as he stood on the left square. "Hey Meta Knight one final game what do you say.

Meta Knight walked over slowly, "you're on."

When the match started Meta Knight's controller was delay but a split-second not long enough for him to notice. Dedede was easily winning and the masked warrior was struggling. After a hadoken King Dedede won while playing as Ryu.

Meta Knight stood there in bewilderment. He then put on a straight face, "Congrats Dedede you won one." The swordsmen held out his hand.

"It was one good game Meta Knight," the proclaimed King shook the warrior's hand.

After parting ways K. Rool and Dedede went back to the table.

"Well Rool," started Dedede, "I have to admit you ain't as bad as I thought you were. How bout we be some good villainous friends." The king of dream land held out his hand with an evil grin

K. Rool shook that hand also evilly grinning, "You bet."

Meta Knight was watching from afar with Escargoon.

"So what was the deal between the king and that guy," said Escargoon.

"Let's just say there was a misunderstanding." Answered Meta Knight not wanting to tell Dedede's loyal servant the truth.

 **Meta Knight: I knew that Rool rigged the game earlier. I just did it anyway so Dedede would drop that petty grudge.  
** **Dedede: *from afar* It's not petty!  
** **Meta Knight: *to himself* Keep telling yourself that.**

In another part of the room Pit was sitting on a table still worrying about fleas while Yoshi was trying to convince him it was fine. Behind a vase (why would Master Hand want one in here) Was Simon still taking notes.

"He's trying to convince angel boy to come down from the table," he said to himself. The vampire hunter looked like he had a realisation, "Probably because he's the first one the green monster takes out. I gotta stop this."

Suddenly he was taken out of the room by Master Hand who needed to have a word with him. We'll come back to them in a little bit.

In yet another part I have been meaning to get to was Orange, Lucina, and Robin (you're probably know where I'm going with this. They were just outside in the hall Lucina was talking to the orange inkling while Robin was looking for something on his phone.

"Now if your going to keep you crush on Blue secret you need to stop messing up your words in front of him," Lucina explained. "Now pretend I'm Blue and say I simple sentence."

Hi, how are you feeling 'fresh'," said Orange, Lucina was confused on the last part. "Oh, in Inkopolis that's how some things are said."

"Okay how about you try on a picture of him. Robin?"

"Almost found it," said the tactician. So that's what he's using his phone for. "Okay here you go," he handed the phone to Lucina.

"Okay go."

Orange failed immediately, "H-Hi Blue h-how are you."

Lucina looked down in failure, "This is literally just random inking with the same hairstyle."

"The eyes are his," explained Orange.

"We have a long way to go."

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Billiards room**

The tournament was on the final round Fox and Falco vs. Ike and Ashley. The reason Wolf and Mewtwo lost was because the genetic pokemon had never used the pool sticks with its hands.

After the coin toss Ike was going first. The cue ball split up the triangle, but didn't hit anything in. Fox was next as he hit in the 1 ball, he then missed the 2 ball. Ashley was up and she hit the 9 and 10 balls in. She missed the 11 ball. When Falco went he was a monster. He hit in balls 2, 3, 4, and 5 in that exact order some were even cheering.

Ike was started to struggle since all of the stripes were on one side and the cue ball was on the other. He missed all of the balls. Fox then went and got the 6 and 7 balls in. his vision of the 8 ball was blocked so he winged it. He hit in balls 14 and 12, lucily the 8 ball stopped right on the edge of a pocket. When Ashley went she hit both the 13 and 15 balls. One went in the other hit the black ball in and stopped.

It was an imdiatewin for the pilots as the _StarFox_ music played once again.

"Gg guys," said Fox, "Now who wants to watch some golf on the new tv."

Everyone in the room walked to the tv and Falco turned it on as people were sitting down. Nice to settle down after a long tournament.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Master Hand's office**

The disembodied hand dragged Simon into his office and dropped him. When the vampire hunter got up he saw two other residents, Richter and C. Falcon what was the racer doing here.

"Simon these two have told me you've been stalking Yoshi around the mansion for the past few days," said Master Hand.

"Yeah that green dinosaur is a monster and must be stopped. In fact he was about to destroy Pit when you dragged me here."

"You want to make bets on that," he pressed a button to his announcement system. "Yoshi and Pit please come to my office pronto. I need you two to prove something to a certain resident."

"Why is he here," Simon pointed towards the racer.

"Well last Tuesday I may have invited you to yoga, but in reality Richter hired me to keep you away from Yoshi as much as possible."

"RICHTER!"

"Can you blame me you wouldn't stop following the green dinosaur around," said Richter. And you really can't blame him.

"Master Hand you wanted to see us," said Pit as he opened the with Yoshi following behind him. Glad to see the angel is off that table.

"Pit your here. And Yoshi is standing right next to you?" said Simon in a confused voice.

"Yoshi, Simon here thinks your a monster," said Master Hand. "I need you two to prove him wrong."

"WHAT!" said Yoshi who was shocked by this news, "Simon I can assure you I'm not a monster."

"I have evidence," stated Pit. The angel with evidence, that's the first. "Yoshi has been a long time friend of Mario who's been helping him out since _Super Mario World_ on the SNES. After that Yoshi has joined him across the world even the galaxies. He even protected Mario when he was a baby in _Yoshi's story."_

Simon didn't know what to say, his mouth was agape. He eventually slowly walked out of the office. "I need time to lay down," he left the room.

Yoshi was about to go after him, but was stopped by Richter who shook his head meaning 'Give him some time'.

Master Hand the hit the announcement button again. "Dinner will be served in thirty minutes. If your in the pool please dry off and come in."

Everyone in the office stood there wondering. What was to come from telling Simon the truth. The question remains and will remain unanswered till next time.

 **Author's note: Sorry about a couple scenes if they seemed rushed, but I have two tests I need to study for. Also a side story to the series is in the planning process. This separate story will lead up to a two part season finale of this story. More information will be given at a later time. And again if you have any episode requests or questions review and I will answer in the next episode.**


	6. S1 Facing Facts

**Author's note: nothing to say today really so let get to reveiws.**

 **This one was actually sent to me but it was a request so I'll put it up anyway. This one is from barbacar.**

" _Rosalina getting shot out of a cannon into the sky, vanishing with a twinkle."_

 **Geno can turn into a cannon so a competition to see who can fly the farthest is in order. I even managed to get it into this episode. This next one is from RagnorokNero**

" _Absolutely love this story! Characters suggestions: Rex and his Blades, Pyra/Mythra?"_

 **I have watched videos of** _ **Xenoblade 2**_ **before and picked up on some characteristics. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Let's get to the story. Get ready people with five focus points this is going to be a long one.**

 **Season 1 episode 6: Facing Facts**

It's been a bit challenging for some residents in these past few days. Simon is still trying to cope with the fact that Yoshi is not a monster. Lucina is trying to face the fact that Orange is not making any progress. Tails is still trying to figure why Sonic didn't want anymore swimming lessons (I know this wasn't in the last episode this happened Labor day just stay with me here). And Orange is trying to deal with the fact that no matter what she does Blue will inevitably find out about her crush on him sooner or later.

Inside the dining room for breakfast all the residents were conversing with one another while getting their food. Simon was just sitting staring at his food in a dark void of nothingness. All Richter could do was give some sympathy to his ancestor.

 **Richter: Simon has been like this for the past couple days now and honestly I'm pretty worried for him. I think he's starting to self-doubt himself.**

In another part was Lucina who was talking to Robin about her current situation. "I mean, I don't know what to do. I really want to help Orange be able to conceal herself in front of Blue but that inkling has barely made any progress." said Lucina.

"Hmm," thought Robin, "Maybe you should tell her your going to see how she does on her own today. See how well she does."

"You think she's ready."

Robin put his arm around her, "It's what Peach did to you as you told me."

"Yeah maybe you're right. Thanks Robin."

"Anytime."

Chrom, who was sitting right next to Robin crushed his glass with his bare hand. Someone's not happy.

"Father are you okay?" asked Lucina.

"Yeah I'm totally fine," said the Ylissean prince as he was taking deep breaths. "Don't need to worry about me that's for sure."

 **Chrom: Before you ask me…and I know what you were going to ask me. I am not 100% okay with the fact the Lucina and Robin maybe a couple (Convenient to our episode don't ya think). I won't jump to conclusions I'll just watch them from a distance at certain points of time to determine.**

And in another part of the room was Sonic, Tails, and Geno. they were all talking about something Sonic was interested in.

"Do you think you can turn into a cannon right now? please." asked the blue hedgehog.

Geno looked around and whispered, "Well I haven't done it in a while, but I can do it after breakfast today and show you. As long as you stop asking me until then"

"Ok."

Master Hand came in with announcements. "Okay everyone today you can go back to the rooms you're usually comfortable with. Also Wario is officially banned from the water slides because he pushed multiple people so he could get on."

"But I'm the one who help fix it!" Wario yelled.

"And that does not give you the privilege to go first whenever you want to. So shut up!"

Residents slowly started to disperse after Master Hand's announcement was over. We're going to be checking in on a room we haven't visited yet.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Living Room**

The living room of the mansion was just off the foyer and one of the quiet places of the mansion other than the resident's own room. With all the couches it was and ideal spot for reading or private conversations.

Pit, Marth, Lucina, Orange, and Wolf were present. Pretty sparse considering everyone had left the dining room. It was all peace and quiet...until Pit started singing " _happy birthday"_ to an armchair no one was sitting on.

(I don't know how to do the music symbols yet so pretend he's singing)

The angel sang in an off pitch voice, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear um armchair. Happy birthday-"

Marth, who was sitting on the opposite armchair, decided to intervene, "Pit what in Naga are you doing?"

"Singing happy birthday to objects that can't move? We have birthdays for everyone in the world, but these guys don't get any. So I decided to give em one."

"Why.. that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" said Wolf who was laying down on a couch

"Well I'm sure it'll catch on eventually. Now if you'll excuse me I need to sing to all the TVs in the game room." Pit dashed out of the room.

 **Wolf: If Pit's going to be singing to TVs while people are using them he's sure to get beaten up. Though I would be fine with that.**

On another couch was Lucina and Orange who were talking about the plan Robin gave the swordswoman.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" asked Orange. "I mean I've been with you more than him throughout this past week he may start asking questions."

"I'm sure he's not thinking that," said Lucina reassuringly.

 **Blue: Orange has been spending more time with Lucina than me. I wonder if something happened and I don't know about it. Might start asking questions.**

"Besides if he was going to he'll stop knowing you will be with him for a change. After all you guys are basically best friends at this moment."

"I guess you're right," Orange got off the couch, "I'll go to him right now, see ya."

Marth overhearing what they were talking about asked this question, "Does Orange have a crush on Blue?"

Lucina unaware of something said, "Well yes, but she would like to keep it secret."

"She does!" both sword wielders froze as they had forgotten. There was a villain in the room, "This is the perfect rumor I need to restore my reputation. Especially after that tournament loss."

Wolf quickly ran out of the room before the two Fire Emblem characters could even think.

"After him!" yelled Marth as he and Lucina ran out of the room to stop Wolf before he starts the rumor.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Simon and Richter's room and hallway**

Simon was laying on his bed face first on his pillow looks like learning the truth did a really bad number on the vampire hunter. He was just motionless when Richter walked in. the descendant was holding a bag in his hand.

 **Richter: I was asking around to see of anyone knew any good ways to cheer up Simon. Dedede gave me a good idea that might work.**

"Simon," Richter pulled a cookie out of his bag and waved it by his head, "I've got cookies."

"Go away Richter," said Simon in a very depressed tone.

Richter put the cookie away. Guess he's gonna wing it. "Simon you can't just stay in your room for the rest of you life we have a tournament in nearly three months." Is it actually that far away. How time flies.

"But Richter if I was mistaken about Yoshi and everyone at this mansion, then how can I call myself a monster hunter. It's over for me."

"It is not over for you. I swear Simon I will find a way to make you happy by the end of this day if it kills me." and with that Richter left the room.

He then started walking down to see if he could find anyone that will help him and out of a stroke of luck he came across Yoshi. He quickly ran up to the green dinosaur. "Yoshi," he said, "would you like to help me cheer up Simon."

"Didn't you forget that I'm the reason Simon is in his current state."

"Well yeah, but I figured if you can cheer up Simon it might start a friendship between you two."

Yoshi thought hard about this then nodded saying, "Okay I'll do it."

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Backyard**

Sonic and Tails were patiently waiting for Geno to come out and show them his cannon form. Tails was meaning to ask Sonic something at breakfast, but never came around to it so he thought now was a good time.

"Hey Sonic I've been meaning to ask you," said the fox.

"What is it buddy," said Sonic as he was eating a chili dog. They literally had breakfast half hour ago.

"Why did you quit the swimming lesson on monday."

"Well how do I explain this. I thought that knowing the basic swimming techniques was enough to help me get through with being in a pool. I didn't think I would need to know the other strokes until later."

"I guess that makes sense. Very well then Sonic your free from lessons, for now."

"Hey don't go evil on me."

They were laughing as Geno came out, "you guys ready," he said

"You bet we are."

Geno started vibrating and in a few seconds became a cannon. The two SEGA characters stood in amazement as Geno fired a cannonball for amusement.

"Do you think you can fire me out of that. Wait let's do a flying contest between us and everyone out here." said the blue hedgehog.

Geno still in his cannon form said, "Are you sure that's the best...idea?" It was too late the hedgehog was asking anyone who was currently outside.

Sonic had grabbed Falco, Decidueye, Link, Corrin, Toon Link and Villager as spectators, and Rosalina who was just dragged by Sonic.

"Okay then, who first." said Geno

"Me," said Link who was already climbing inside.

 **Corrin: Link and I were with Cloud when Sonic pulled us over. Cloud just stayed there and decided to be a spectator.**

"Ok I'm going to reduce my firing power so you don't fly off the island." Geno put himself at a safe angle and then fired Link. everyone was a bit worried that the champion wouldn't make the landing.

But the hylian was smart and used his shield to break his impact a little he got up totally fine and Sonic measured how far he went.

"136m!" the blue hedgehog yelled as Cloud wrote it down on a board. So he's a spectator and scorekeeper good to know.

Falco was up next as he had already climbed in and Geno fired.

While in the air he spread his wings and yelled, "And Bowser said I could never fly!"

 **Bowser: Falco did what!? … I see, technically he wasn't flying he was falling with style.**

Unfortunately the avian pilot wasn't looking to see where the ground was and belly flopped and flipped a couple times as people said "ooh"

Not only Sonic yelled "150m!" he also picked up Falco, who was out cold and brought him back to the wall of the mansion to rest.

Rosalina was next as she was nervous when she got in, "do you think I'll be fine?"

"Rosalina," started Geno, "I would've said no to doing this competition if I couldn't lower my firing power."

Toon link and Villager decided to sneak up behind the star warrior and see what would happen if they scared him. When close enough the both said "BOO" and it startled Geno all right. In fact it startled him so much he suddenly brought his firing power to the max pointed so high up that he was pointing towards the sky and fired. Sending Rosalina screaming as she disappeared with a twinkle.

Geno transformed back and everyone looked up at the sky in shock and fear. Then they all looked at the two kids with angry faces. Toon Link and Villager quickly ran away. Then, they all looked at Cloud seeing if he knew what to do.

Cloud just stood there then he turned around wrote "good as dead" in Rosalina's spot on the board, put the marker down, and walked away saying, "Goodbye everyone."

"Okay guys," said Sonic, "Rosalina has the comet observatory that she can teleport to at any time, then she can just teleport back here. All we have to do is wait." So everyone sat down and just looked out in the empty field hoping.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Game room**

If Wolf was going to spread a rumor it was gonna start here. He had a head start, but it was a small one so he had to be quick. He whispered into at least five ears (we'll find out who they are soon) before he was tackled to the ground by Marth.

"Who did you tell!" The hero king yelled.

"Do think I'll tell you," Wolf said back. Then Lucina pointed her falchion at the mercenary pilot's neck. "Okay I'll talk. I told Bowser, King Dedede, K. Rool, Bowser Jr., and Ganondorf."

"You told a bunch of villains," said Lucina fearing for the worst. She then saw, "Meta Knight," the masked warrior turned her way, " think you can round up all the villains before they leave."

"Why… I'm not even going to ask," with that being said Meta Knight grabbed all of the villains currently in the game room, but one was missing.

"Where's Bowser," asked Marth.

Some loud and fast footsteps were suddenly heard down the hall. "FREEDOM!" Yelled Bowser as the steps were getting quieter.

"You two go I'll bring them to Master Hand." Said Marth.

 **Wolf: Bowser got a bigger head start than me so hopefully he can spread the word before those pathetic sword wielders can get him.**

Meta Knight and Lucina took off into the halls and while they were The masked bat decided to ask something.

"What are the villains doing anyway?"

"Something that involves Blue and Orange," said Lucina.

Meta Knight pondered and then realized what Lucina meant, "Let's go."

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Meeting room**

Yoshi and Richter had a plan to bring Simon back to his senses, and had gotten permission from Master Hand. They already found enough volunteers to help.

These volunteers were Mario, Fox, Pikachu, DK, Diddy, Daisy, Ike, Robin, Snake, C. Falcon, Wii Fit trainer, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Red the PKMN trainer, Kirby, Mega Man, Chrom, Peach, and Zero. Who knew so many people were worried about Simon.

 **Mario: I'm Master Hand's second in command I care about these residents just as much as he does. Well maybe more… a lot more.**

 **Mega Man: Since we're fellow third party characters we are definitely worried about him.  
** **Snake: Probably not as much as me. We are from the same company after all.  
** **Mega Man: Point taken.**

"Okay everyone," said Richter who was about to make a speech, "I'm sure you all know why we're here. As you all-"

Richter was cut off when Pit walked in the room and started singing happy birthday to the curtain. Everyone looked on in bewilderment. Yoshi decided to cut him off half way.

"Pit what are you doing?" asked the green dinosaur.

Pit turned towards Yoshi, "Singing happy birthday to the curtain. What does it look like?"

"Look like you finally lost your marbles," retorted Robin.

"Well what are you guys doing?"

"Going over the plan to make-a Simon feel better," said Mario

"Why didn't you say so. Can I join in I'll just continue my duties later."

"Great, the more the merrier," said Yoshi.

"Okay," said Richter, "as I was saying we have come up with a fool-proof plan to snap Simon out of it."

"What's the plan?" Fox asked.

Yoshi put a stern face on. "Well he mistook me for a monster, followed me around and took notes on me." The green dinosaur put on fake claws and teeth, "I say we make that mistake a reality."

"What's going to happen is that I'm going to tell Simon he was right then lead him down the hall. Then we come across a 'dead' body of Mario. Unfortunately since we don't have fake blood we will have to resort to ketchup."

"After that, Richter runs ahead into the meeting room Zero will use a computer to lock the door."

"When we give Mega Man the signal he will unlock the door, and that's when the chaos begins."

The whole speech Chrom was looking at Robin who was talking to Lucario. The young prince eyed him very suspiciously. _I'm going_ to have _a word with Lucario when this is over_ , he thought.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Backyard**

Rosalina has not come back yet and the residents there were getting pretty worried.

"That's it," said Geno, "I'm getting Master Hand."

"What no we would all get in trouble," said Sonic.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well I.. *sighs* this whole thing is my fault. If I hadn't done this competition Rosalina wouldn't in this situation. For the first time of my life in this mansion, I'm will take full responsibility."This shocked the group big time.

 **Link: Sonic willing to take responsibility on something. Where those flying pigs at!**

"We'll come with you as moral support," he said.

Everyone nodded their heads as they got up.

"All of you. Thanks guys," said the blue hedgehog. "Okay let's go."

Everyone departed for Master Hand's office. That guy is going to have his hand full soon.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Arcade room**

Orange was playing with Blue on _Pac-Man_ and so far it was going fairly good. Aside from a couple stutters in her words and that one blushing moment she acting just like she was before episode 3.

"You know I'm glad you wanted to play with me today," said Blue, "after you've been spending more time with Lucina I thought you'd forget about me."

"What I swear on my life Blue I would never do that," said Orange.

"Yeah I don't know why I thought that anyway."

Bowser walked in ready to spread the rumor. Unlike Wolf he whispered into ears of residents that would spread the word efficiently. Then, like a blinding moment he noticed Blue and Orange standing next to each other. He grew an evil, very evil, grin. He was going to tell Blue right when he was standing next to the orange inkling. Unfortunately for the koopa king Meta Knight and Lucina tackled him to the ground. They then pulled him out of the room before the two inklings could notice.

However little did they know they were too late. Shadow was telling others.

 **Shadow: Bowser made a good choice telling me. Those sword wielders would never think that he would tell me. Nintendo and SEGA are rivals after all.**

People starting whispering and talking and some were staring at the two inklings. Looks like things are bound to go wrong soon.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Master Hand's office**

"I cannot believe you would actually spread word about someone's crush that's very low of all of you." the giant hand scolded the caught villains with Marth at his side.

Dedede was on his knees begging, "please Master Hand don't punish us for the month we promise not to do it again."

"Fine I'll let you off the hook just never to this again. You can leave after I scold Bowser."

"Then here's you chance to," said Meta Knight as he and Lucina kicked the koopa king into his office.

"Ah took you long enough," Master Hand started to give the same scolding he gave the other villains. After he was done he said, "you didn't tell anyone right."

"He was just staring at Orange and Blue when we got there. We just assumed that he was to starstrucked of his luck that he didn't get the chance," said Lucina.

Bowser started to laugh maniacally, "That's just the thing Lucina. Staring at those two pesky inklings was the last thing I did when you came in. I told ten people word has probably spread like wildfire now."

 **Lucina: Orange is going to kill me when she finds out about this.**

Master Hand looked down knowing they were too late, "You guys may go." after the villains Sonic and his moral support came in annoying the disembodied hand, "Oh what now!"

"Master Hand," started Sonic, "I had Geno show me his cannon form. Then did a competition to see who could go the farthest out of it. Rosalina went into the cannon, Villager and Toon Link scared Geno he shot her into space. She hasn't come back yet and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted Sonic," said a certain protector of the cosmos.

Everyone turned Rosalina at the door.

"You're okay," said Sonic shocked.

"Well after Geno shot me into space I landed on starship Mario and Lubba brought me back down."

"She's been here for the past couple hours," said Master Hand, "you'll avoid punishment this time since you took full responsibility Sonic."

"Thank you Master Hand," said Sonic as everyone else, including him, left the room.

Master Hand sighed, "I thought that would never end."

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Simon and Richter's room to meeting room**

 **Richter: *running to their room* The plan is a go, everyone is getting into positions, and Yoshi is warming up.**

Richter put on a frightened face and slammed the door shut. This caused Simon to jump and looked at Richter he was sweating.

"Richter what's going on?" asked Simon.

"It's Yoshi I saw him slash Mario and… you were right Simon he's a monster," said Richter.

"He is. I knew I was right no one believed me. Quick take to where Mario was."

"Right come on."

They started running down the hall and stopped where the saw Mario's 'dead' body, his chest covered in what's really ketchup. Richter put his hand on the plumber chest then looked down "He's gone." the vampire hunter the saw Mario's actual cap (the one that was torn up by Bowser's ship Cappy is fine). "He killed Cappy to," Richter stood up, "that green dino is gonna pay."

Richter then dashed down the hallway and Simon followed five seconds later. When Richter walked through the doors to the meeting room the doors shut and locked on que. Simon was knocking and trying to open the doors.

"Richter," yelled the ancestor, "the doors are locked."

"What!," Richter pretended that he was trying to open the door. "It won't budge. Simon run save yourself. Ahhhhh!" Richter's voice was gone.

Simon grew fear, "Richter? Are you there?"

Then at that moment the doors opened and Simon walked through the light were on a kind of a light blue dim and fog covered the floors. Only to gasp at the number of 'dead' bodies covered in ketchup on the floor. He then turned to face Yoshi. The green dinosaur was grinning evilly. Behind him was a 'dead' body of Richter (again keep in mind that no residents are injured in this). Well would you look at that trying to make Simon happy did 'kill' him

"Richter?" said Simon lost for words.

"Well, well, well," started Yoshi, "I must say you nearly blew my cover. I'm impressed, but it didn't work."

Simon grabbed his whip, "You're going to pay for killing my descendant."

"We'll see about that."

Zero hiding behind the curtain turned on the stamina battle simulator.

 **SIMON VS. YOSHI**

Music: Bloody Tears/ Monster Dance

Stamina: 100%

Simon started the match with throwing his whip at the green dinosaur who took damage from it. Yoshi then did an egg roll and hit Simon a couple times then side smashed him. The vampire hunter then threw holy water at Yoshi who jumped over it. Then Simon used his cross and it hit the green dinosaur both times. He then managed to up smash him sending Yoshi into the ceiling. Yoshi then came back down with a yoshi bomb hitting the vampire hunter. He then hit Simon with an up smash.

Then the smash ball appeared. Simon who was confused at first grabbed the smash ball down aired Yoshi to the ground. Yoshi was weak with only 20% left.

Simon walked up and said, "Any last words,"

"You will never defeat me," said Yoshi.

"I just did." Simon unleashed his final smash, the grand cross and ended the battle.

(end music here)

Richter got up clapping and startled Simon, "Congrats Simon, you did it."

The lights came on and everyone got up.

Simon was confused, "Wait what I don't understand."

"Well," started Yoshi, "we decided to come up with a plan where were right about me and destroyed me just to show you that you're still a great monster hunter."

"But you claws and teeth."

Yoshi took them off, "totally fake."

Simon smiled with some newfound respect in Yoshi, "Well your plan worked thank you everyone."

The residents cheered knowing Simon was back.

 **Simon: Can't believe they did all of this to cheer me up. This the best day ever.**

"Okay everyone," Mario walked in, " we have-a dinner in an hour so just-a change your clothes and-a get ready to eat."

Simon turned to the green dinosaur. "Thank you Yoshi."

"No problem Simon." Yoshi walked out of the room.

Back in the halls Chrom caught up with the aura Pokemon. "Hey Lucario," said the young prince. "What were you talking to Robin about during the planning in the meeting room."

"Oh nothing," Lucario replied, "just talking about the date I helped Robin plan for Lucina."

"WHAAT!"

"I've said too much," Lucario took off.

At that moment Lucina walked past the aura pokemon and turned to face her father, who looked angry.

"Uh father are you okay?" asked Lucina.

"I know about you and Robin." Chrom said in a very stern voice and look.

"Oh Father I can explain."

"No need I'm fine with you dating him for now." he walked to Lucina, "but if he proposes to you, you will not have my blessing." Chrom walked away the princess of Ylisse looked behind her hurt.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Dining room**

Everyone had sat down for dinner and everyone except for the ones that were doing the Simon help thing were talking about one thing. Orange's crush on Blue. Seeing it was a good time Shadow shot a signal over to Dark Pit. The doppelganger then stood up.

"Orange is it true you have a crush on Blue," he asked.

"WH-WHAAT!" said Blue as he turned red and looked toward Orange in disbelief.

Orange tried to do an alibi. "W-what noo I."

"LIES!" yelled Shadow.

"You didn't even give me a chance to lie." she then covered her mouth and realized, she just confirmed it. "I need to go." she got up from her chair and started to run out, but Lucina caught her.

"Orange I'm so-" she tried to say.

"No! I trusted you and then you just spilled the beans. Leave me alone!" the inkling ran out crying.

Blue didn't know what to say. Orange's secret was revealed and Lucina is now in a state of distress in two different focus points. Guess it was sooner rather than later.

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it and just a reminder if you have a character request, idea for a future episode, or a question. Put it in the reviews and I will answer next episode.**


	7. S1 The Date

**Author's note: The side story that will be coming out soon. Soon enough that I can announce which archive it'll be located in, and that achieve is… Splatoon. So now you know where to look when that comes out.**

* * *

 **Season 1 episode 7: The Date  
** **(September 7th, 2018)**

As you know, since last episode Shadow and Dark Pit worked in collaboration to reveal that Orange had a secret crush on Blue to the whole mansion. Lucina had tried to talk to the inkling as she ran away, but was then accused by her for telling someone that she had a crush in the first place. Marth reported the action done to Master Hand right away and now both Dark Pit and Shadow were once again punished for a week.

And if that wasn't bad enough for Lucina her father, Chrom, had learned about her relationship with Robin too. He even told her that the two would not have his blessing should they decide to get married. The next day Lucina was stressed about everything and avoided a lot of the residents. This stress would go away when Robin had asked Lucina out on a date that was to take place tonight. Chrom had seen the event unfold and was furious, but he didn't want to stop it due to what he told Lucina last episode. That was while he wouldn't give the two his blessing he allowed the relationship.

The prince of Yillse was now pacing his and Roy's bedroom, hoping to devise a way he can find out what happened on the date. Only, he wanted to know the details, but at the same time said details happen. Roy was witnessing this right now and asked, "Are you sure conspiring against the date Lucina and Robin are gonna have is the best idea?"

"Roy, I feel like I don't have a choice," Chrom said as he sat down on his bed in frustration. "I want to trust Lucina and her decisions, I really do. But when it comes to those two I just want to make sure they don't...do anything. Like kissing"

Roy was quick to shot Chrom that deadpanned look. The young lion the said, "Well, it's not like you can asked Snake to help you spy on the two." Roy laughed at first, until he realized what he said and tried to spin it. "Chrom, whatever you do, don't do what I just suggested."

"That's perfect Roy," Chrom said, ignoring what Roy had just said. "Snake's been in the spying field many times before, surely he could help me with that department. In fact, I'm going to go ask him right now." Chrom then began to walk out of the room.

"Chrom! Wait, don't!" Roy tried to shout but the young prince was already gone. Roy just proceeded to sigh and say, "You and you're big mouth Roy."

 **Roy: I'm going to be in so much trouble if Chrom gets found out and tells the two that I was the one to suggest the spying.  
** **Marth: I'm sure Robin will understand it was an accident Roy.  
** **Roy: What about Lucina.  
** **Marth: *silence, then a nervous shrug*  
** **Roy: *Getting up from the couch* Welp, time to go barricade myself in my room.**

* * *

Robin was currently getting himself set up in his and Lucario's room by putting on his suit and making sure it fits. Which, thankfully for him, it did. Also in the tactician's room was Lucario of course, who had helped Robin set up the date this time around. "I don't look too overdressed do I?" Robin asked Lucario who came with the tactician's tie.

"You look fine, don't worry," Lucario said as he handed said tie to Robin. "You don't really freak out too much when you're going on a date with Lucina, at least after a month you didn't"

"Just, tonight is a special night you know that. I just hope nothing goes wrong," Robin said as he finished tying the tie. "I could mess up in my words or something."

 **Lucario: It's true, Robin was like that all the time when he and Lucina first started dating about three years ago. Robin would constantly make mistakes on his words or mess something up, but Lucina didn't really mind it from what I heard.**

 **Lucina: What did I think of Robin when we first started going out on dates? Well, on the dates in general he did mess up on his words. Honestly, I found him being nervous like that pretty cute.**

"Hey, everything will work out okay as long as you have this," Lucario said as he handed the tactician a small box. Robin took it in a hurry and put it in his back pocket. "You got another hour, head to the bathroom and get your hair straight." Robin did so.

* * *

Chrom was now approaching Snake's room in order to ask the former spy to help him with spying on Robin's and Lucina's date. The young prince was hoping that there wouldn't be a repeat of last time he visited Snake room. That time Snake got fed up with Chrom and kicked him out of the room, literally.

Chrom eventually got to Snake's room, which had the door wide open, and walked in. Chrom saw the former spy and said, "Hey Snake, buddy ol' pal." Wow, either Chrom is trying something new or Sonic told him to do this to be able to talk to Snake, probably the latter.

"Stop talking like that or I'm going to throw you out the window this time," Snake said as he put his cigarette pack down on the small table in his room. "Tell me what you want now or forever hold your piece."

"I was wondering if you'd be able to help me spy on Robin's and Lucina's date. I just want to make sure they don't do anything, like kissing," Chrom explained to the former soldier.

Snake got up from the table and walked right up to Chrom, looking intimidating. "Chrom, if I had a daughter that was happily married I would say no. But as a former spy who hasn't been in the field for quite awhile. Count me in."

"Yes thank you so much," Chrom said while vigorously shaking Snake's hand. "You won't regret doing this."

"I better not," Snake said as he retracted his hand. "Also, if we're the ones going to do the spying then we'll need to find someone who can take notes. Preferably someone who's usually quiet about things."

At that moment, Lucas's head poked through the open doorway and asked, "Hey, had anyone seen my pet snake?" Chrom and Snake looked at each other, knowing they found their third member.

* * *

Lucina was currently in her room, looking for a dress to wear on the date. Especially since Robin warned that it was a fancy restaurant. Helping her was her roommate, Zelda.

Zelda was excited for her friend and was throwing things from Lucina's closet left and right. Prompting the swordswoman to say, "Thanks for giving me a mess to clean up Zelda," sarcastically.

The princess as quick to reassure Lucina saying, "Oh, don't worry I'll clean this up while your gone."

"Oh, thanks," Lucina said before finding something that seemed to catch her eye. "How about this?" The swordswoman proceeded to pull out a blue dress.

"It looks perfect," Zelda squealed and tossed the jacket she was holding away. Said jacket landed right on Pit's face. The angel, seeing the opportunity, started singing happy birthday to the jacket. Zelda then took said jacket off Pit's head and slammed the door in the angel's face.

In that time Lucina had put on the dress and returned to Zelda. "How do I look," Lucina asked as she did a full 360 for the princess of Hyrule.

"Oh my gosh, you look great," Zelda said as she took a closer look. "I'm sure you'll knock Robin off his feet when he sees you." The two then looked at the clock to see it was almost time.

"I might want to head downstairs to the foyer. Robin's probably waiting for me, he said we'll leave at 6:00. I'll see you later," Lucina said as she walked into the hall with Zelda waving goodbye.

 **Zelda: Lucina and Robin have gone on many dates in the past few years. However, this time Robin had help from Lucario, there must be a reason behind this. I'll have to think about it once if get all of these clothes back into Lucina's closet.**

As Lucina walked past an elevator it had opened a few seconds later to reveal the spying trio of Chrom, Snake, and Lucas. Now that they knew when the date would start the elevator set a course for the first floor.

* * *

Orange was currently in hers and Blue's room, only now she was just like Simon was last episode and was sulking on her bed. Unlike Simon though, she was crying from what had happened. Whenever Blue would walk in he was filled with a tremendous amount of concern.

 **Blue: Still surprised my best friend has a crush on me, now I'm worried if she's ever gonna recover from this. What Shadow and Dark Pit did was wrong, luckily Master Hand was able to punish them for a week.**

Blue walked into the room right now and saw Orange the same as last time. "Orange, we really need to talk abo-"

Leave me alone Blue," Orange said in a muffled voice.

"But I'm worried about you," Blue shouted with his voice filled with concern. "I mean, come on you have to at least talk about this."

"I'm not ready yet, give me some time," Orange shouted in her muffled voice.

Despite already giving her time for two days, Blue sighed and said, "Okay, just come find me when you are ready to talk about this." The inkling then left the room and shut the door behind him.

Orange then sat up from her bed and sat in thought. She wanted to talk to Blue, she really did, but she's afraid that he won't feel the same way and friendzone her. The inkling's train of thought would end when Isabelle opened the door and walked into the room. "Aren't you supposed to be with Master Hand right now," Orange asked Isabelle.

"Well, yes. However with Shadow and Dark Pit serving their punishment I'm on break for now," Isabelle explained. She then walked over to Orange's bed and got up on it. "Besides, I'm pretty sure everyone in the mansion is worried about you."

"I doubt _everyone_ is worried about me," Orange said having the right assumption, those that tried to gossip about her secret last episode, namely the villains, did not worry about her at all. "And I don't even want to talk to Blue about this right now."

"Why? Aren't you two friends," Isabelle said in confusion.

Orange then held her head on frustration saying, "But that's the thing, he's more than a more a friend to me now! But he doesn't feel the same way, so if I talk to him about it then he's going to friendzone me."

"Well, you shouldn't be afraid of that. If he friend zoned you then just give it a little while," Isabelle suggested.

Orange give it a thought and a small smile crept up. "I guess you're right, I'll think about it."

"That's good to hear," Isabelle said before looking at her imaginary watch. "Now if you excuse me, my break is almost over." She then got off Orange's bed and left the room. Orange knew that Isabelle was right and telling Blue was a good idea. It would be a step in the right direction. She decided to lay down and take a nap.

* * *

Currently the arcade room was Sonic messing with one of the machines. The game he was messing with was _Galaga_ , a classic, the plan was that whenever someone would go up to the machine and start the game. However, instead of the normal sequence, the player would get chili dogs appearing all over the screen.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Sonic," Tails asked as Sonic screwed back on the part he messed with. "You may end up pranking the wrong person. Then, they could find you and get revenge."

"You worry too much," Sonic said as he got up and got to a table for hiding. "This is just going to be a casual prank, what could go wrong."

 **Tails: A lot Sonic, a lot could go wrong with your prank.**

"Just don't come running to me when you get chased out of here," Tails said before leaving the room.

Sonic then watched as his first victim, Pac-Man, walked up to the machine and turned it on. The dog muncher then had a dumbfounded face as chili dogs began flying all over the screen. "Well played, Sonic," Pac-Man said before walking away from the machine. Said machine then went back to the screen before someone would press start.

Sonic was silently laughing to himself, until he noticed Pit going to each machine. The bagel was singing happy birthday to each one. The blue hedgehog didn't pay him much mind, it Palutena was waiting by another arcade machine.

 **Palutena: I'm just in the arcade room just to see if I'm going to have to intervene with Pit's shenanigans again.**

* * *

Robin was currently waiting in the foyer for Lucina to come in order to begin their date. Which she did as she was coming down the stairs now. Robin looked at her in amazement. "Lucina, you look amazing," Robin said as Lucina made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Aw, thanks," Lucina said pecking Robin's cheek. Chrom, Snake, and Lucas then poked their heads out from the corner of the hallway watching them. Chrom was already angry and they haven't even left yet.

"Chrom, you sure you're gonna be up for this," Snake asked, worry in his voice. "They haven't even kissed yet."

"Sorry Snake, just, seeing them together is really pushing my buttons," Chrom said while clenching the wall.

"Guys, they're leaving," Lucas said pointing towards Robin and Lucina who were indeed walking out the front doors of the mansion.

"After them," Chrom nearly shouted, prompting the three to run out of the mansion and behind hiding behind objects. The trio started with hiding bush to bush as Robin and Lucina made their way to the city. Robin eventually put his arm around Lucina, causing Snake to muffle Chrom's scream as the three continued.

Eventually the three reached the city and started going from bush to bush, to bench to bench. And they did that with magazines and no disguise. "I can't believe that dirty tactician has his arm around my daughter," Chrom said with anger.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Robin and Lucina married in the future in your game," Lucas asked Chrom while putting his magazine down.

Chrom scoffed at this saying, "So? It's just a game, doesn't mean it's actually going to happen." Chrom then moved to the next bench while Snake and Lucas looked at each other.

 **Snake: I'm starting to feel like Chrom is trying to prevent a future of these two.  
** **Lucas: Should we stop while we're ahead?  
** **Snake: *shakes head* I'd say we keep going, see how things play out.**

The couple eventually made it to the restaurant and Snake led the spying trio up the roof. The former spy then pulled open the entrance into the duct system. "We can use this to get over Robin and Lucina's table, hopefully." Snake then led the three into the duct system.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Pit was still going around singing happy birthday to each and every one of the arcade machines. In doing so he annoyed many residents that were playing said machines, the angel is lucky he hasn't gotten beaten up yet. Sonic was still hiding under the table when Kirby walked up to the prank arcade machine.

Kirby quickly went over to a corner and grabbed a stool. The pink puffball then began to carry it over to the machine. "Poyo," Kirby said once he was on the stool and pressed the start button. A bunch of chili dogs began flying across the screen at that point. Instead of being disppointed, Kirby eyed the pixelated food and began to try and suck up the arcade machine.

Sonic quickly ran in and grabbed Kirby saying, "Don't you dare eat that!" The blue hedgehog then decided it was best to run Kirby over to the kitchen if he was hungry. "Come on, let's go see if dinner is out yet, you can enjoy that food," Sonic said as he sped out of the arcade room.

Meanwhile, Blue was playing at one of the arcade machines. He was having fun but he still couldn't stop thinking about Orange and her problem right now. He wanted the inkling to talk to him, but so far that was a no go.

Blue's train of thought would end when Pit started singing happy birthday to the arcade machine he was playing at. "Pit are you serious, right now? Haven't you annoyed enough people?"

"I annoyed someone," Pit said, after he finished the song. The fact that the angle couldn't tell people were annoyed by what he was doing said something. "Who is it, I'll apologize."

"Try every single person in this room," Blue said to the angel. The inkling then watched as Palutena came over and started dragging Pit away.

"Pit we need to talk about things you should do and things you shouldn't do," Palutena said as she brought Pit out of the room.

"But we already had that kind of talk," Pit complained as they continued down the hallway.

"Well, apparently you need another one," Palutena shot back.

 **Wolf: Thank you so much Palutena. That was appreciated, Pit's giving inanimate objects birthdays nonsense is over.**

* * *

Back at the restaurant, the spying trio of Chrome, Snake, and Lucas got lucky and ended up over Robin and Lucina's table. The couple were currently waiting on their food at the table. While Chrom and Snake watched from the opening above, Lucas was writing notes on what happened.

 **Lucas: *writing stuff down* We managed to get above their table and we're now watching their actions. *yawns* I don't know if I can stay up.  
** **Chrom: *from the other side of the vent opening* Lucas, do you have anything so far.**

Lucas quickly turned away from the camera and towards Chrom saying, "Aside from talking and constant smiling their is nothing of concern in my notes."

"Damn, this may be a waste of time for all we know," Chrom said in an almost defeat.

"Hang on," Snake said as he squinted his eyes. "I'm seeing something behind Robin's back, it's small, looks like it could fit… a ring."

"Wait a minute, before this date Robin planned every single one by himself. This time Lucario helped him with planning," Lucas explained seeing what was going on.

"What are you saying," Chrom said, fearing the worst.

"Think about it, a fancy restaurant, a walk in the park, and a fireworks show there later tonight. Guys, this isn't a normal date, Robin's planning on proposing to Lucina." (DUN DUN DUNNN)

Snake had to cover Chrom's mouth again as the young prince screamed in anger. After Chrom finished he said, "Well, we don't know for sure do we."

"Let's listen in," Snake suggested as he pressed his ear against the opening.

Down at the table Lucina and Robin were continuing their dinner. "I can't believe you found a restaurant like this, the food is amazing," said Lucina as she ate.

Robin was indeed nervous on how this was going so far but replied, "Well, admittedly, I actually had help from Lucario planning this out."

"Lucario helped you? But you always planned these dates by yourself, how come you needed help this time around. Did you run out of good restaurants to go to?" Lucina questioned, who was surprised Robin was able to do everything himself up to now.

"Well no let's just say this is a special night," Robin said as he quickly glanced back at the box in his hand.

"I like the sound of that. Oh, by the way, did you see the poster in the park for a fireworks show," Lucina said, curious if that was part of the plan.

Robin felt some of his nervousness leave and said, "Yes, actually that's part of it." Wow! Lucas got one right.

Lucina beamed at this. "Really, that's great you and Lucario planned everything."

"Yeah I know. We may want to finish the show starts at 9:00," Robin said as he poked his food again.

"Right." the couple continued with their dinner.

Up in the vents, Chrom was trying his best not to scream out of anger, but was pounding the side of the vent. "That confirms it,"Snake said, "Robin is planning on proposing to Lucina."

"Maybe we should get to the park and find a good hiding spot before they get there. Since that's probably going to be where Robin proposes," Lucas suggested as he already put his notebook back in his imaginary pockets.

"My thoughts exactly," said Chrom who was angry and was now backing out of the vents to the roof. "Let's hurry before I get an urge to break through this opening and fight Robin to the death."

"10/4 Chrom," said Snake, and with that they started to climb out the vents and get to the park.

 **Chrom: I can't believe that dirty son of a b-  
** **Snake: *from afar* There's a kid with us Chrom.  
** **Chrom: Sorry. Anyways, as I was saying, I'm going to stop this one way or another.**

* * *

Back in the arcade room Sonic had returned from the kitchen after getting Kirby and himself some dinner. The blue hedgehog went back to his table and hid again.

Eventually his next victim would come up, which was Ridley. Not the person Sonic was hoping for, in fact, that to the worst possible person he could've gotten. When Ridley started up the game and saw the chili dogs he got mad and said, "Whoever did this, I will find them and destroy them."

At that moment Sonic remembered _Mansion rule #74 Never tick off a dragon. You will most surely die._ Since this happened the blue hedgehog is done for if caught. Sonic then began to carefully sneak out of the room, but Ridley was one step ahead and blocked the doorway. "Going somewhere," the space dragon said menacingly.

"Yes, actually, I was going to… RUN FOR MY LIFE," Sonic shouted and was out of the arcade room in a flash.

"Get back here you blue nuisance," Ridley shouted after Sonic and began chasing him. Tails had watched the whole thing happen at a distance.

 **Tails: I tried to warn him.**

Sonic was still running down the hall until he ran smack into Orange, knocking him and her both to the floor. "Oh shoot. So sorry Orange, nice to see you out of your room though." Sonic could hear Ridley's wings flapping furiously towards him. "I don't have much time, Ridley's chasing me."

"Then, I guess I should ask now," Orange said getting up. "Do you know where Blue is, I need to talk to him."

"Arcade room, racing game," Sonic said quickly and Ridley was now visible. "Okaynicetalkbye!" Sonic said quickly and sped away again. Ridley then flew right past Orange, said inkling then continued down the hall.

 **Orange: I can imagine whatever Sonic did to cause that was his own fault.**

* * *

Snake, Chrom, and Lucas were now at the park and were hiding behind a bush. Another stroke of luck hit them as Robin and Lucina sat down on the grass diagonal to them. "Man we're really lucky tonight," Chrom whispered. "Lucas do you have anything-" Chrom stopped as he noticed that Lucas was fast asleep.

"Let him sleep, we put him through a lot," Snake whispered as the fireworks began. Each rocket exploded into magnificent colors that had Robin, Lucina, Chrom, and Snake in awe. "Man, even though we're spying on others this show is still enjoyable."

"I know right," Chrom agreed. He then noticed Robin reaching for his back pocket.

"I think this is the best date yet Robin," Lucina said as the fireworks continued. "Though I must confess, I only agreed to this date because I thought it would make me feel better about Wednesday's events."

"Well, did it," Robin asked Lucina.

"Yes it did thank you," Lucina said.

Robin sighed in relief and said, "That's good because I actually have a surprise for you." Robin pulled out the box and held it in his hand.

"What kind of surprise?"

"He's setting the mood," Snake said.

"Can I walk in now," Chrom said, barely able to hold it anymore.

Snake wasn't having any of Chrom's wants right now though, "No! You are not engaging at all."

Robin continued, "Well ever since I first met you there was something I've never felt before. I eventually realized it was love. All the adventures we've been through side by side. Those were the greatest moments of my. And I want those moments to continue."

"Can I engage now," Chrom said, almost shouting too.

"No, you cannot engage, especially now," Snake said, almost shouting as well.

Robin got on one knee and Lucina stood up tears starting to form in her eyes. "Lucina will you make me the happiest man in the world, and," Robin opened the small box with a ring. The crowd around the couple looked their way, "Marry me?"

Lucina never felt so happy in her entire life, "YES!" People starting clapping and Robin and Lucina shared a kiss. And at convenient timing a heart shaped firework exploded.

"NO," Chrom shouted and stood up. The young prince crushed the binoculars he had with him in anger and got everyone's attention. He even woke up Lucas.

"FATHER," Lucina said in shock.

"Chrom, you idiot," Snake said as he and Lucas got out of the bush. "The one rule with spying, never give away your position!"

"Snake, Lucas," Robin said in shock.

"Did you happen to forget what I told you on Wednesday Lucina. I'm fine with you dating Robin, but if he ever asked you to marry him you two would not have my blessing," Chrom said, still very much angry.

"He said what," Robin said in more shock.

"Robin, you're not out of the clear either. According to Yilssean law you need to consult with me first before proposing to Lucina," Chrom said, walking up to his chief tactician.

"But we're not in Yillse anymore father. We're in the smash world, things are different here," Lucina said, pleadingly.

"But things as a member of the royal family stay the same," Chrom said, getting more angry by the second. "I usually trust you to make the right decisions."

"How can you even trust me after you've been spying on me all night," Lucina countered. Chrom froze at this, he didn't know what to say. Lucina then turned her attention towards Snake and Lucas and said, "Let me guess, he forced you two to come along to help with his spying endeavors."

"Well, technically I agreed to help Chrom," Snake said. "Lucas was forced."

Lucina, knowing what she needed to know, turned back to her father and said, "Well, father, I see you're still as overprotective as I know you to be.

Chrom then had enough of this and swiped the ring from Lucina and the box from Robin. "You will not marrying Robin," the young prince then placed the ring inside the box, closed it, and pocketed it. He then realized the mistake he made, and it was a big one. "Lucina I'm so sorr-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lucina screamed at him, and ran away. Most likely back to the mansion, crying.

"Lucina wait," Robin said as he helplessly watched Lucina run away. Another convenient broken heart shaped fireworks then exploded. Robin then took out his tome, clenched it, and hit Chrom with thoron. The young prince crashed right beside a tree. "Do you have any idea what you've done," Robin yelled.

"Robin I," Chrom tried to say but was interrupted again.

"I'm your chief tactician, out of everyone in the world I thought you would trust me the most. Guess I was wrong," Robin said before walking away from the park in anger.

 **Robin: I can't believe Chrom did this, now he's one hundred percent ruined my chances with Lucina.**

 **Snake: Well that's it, I'm no longer helping Chrom with anything from here on out.  
** **Lucas: Same here.**

Snake and Lucas then walked up to Chrom. The young prince thought they were going to help him up, but he was wrong. "Well, Chrom. Looks like you've turned your daughter and best friend against you. I hope you're happy," Snake said before walking away with Lucas. Chrom looked at the ground in his own shame, he messed up.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Sonic was still running away from Ridley. The blue hedgehog's game of cat and mouse finally led him to Wii Fit Trainer's and Samus's room. Sonic, seeing it as his best option, opened the door and went into the room. He slammed the door shut and startled Samus, who was working on her arm cannon.

"Do you have a good reason for being here right now," Samus asked Sonic out of annoyance.

"I tried to do a prank involving an arcade machine and a chili dog, but Ridley saw it and got mad. Now I have a space dragon chasing me, and is hellbent on destroying me right now," Sonic quickly explained. Flapping wings could then be heard down the hall, "You gotta help me, please!"

Samus sighed and put on her arm cannon saying, "Fine, but just this once." The bounty hunter walked outside her room to see Ridley flying down the hall and alarming speeds. She quickly charged up the cannon and fired, knocking Ridley out cold. Samus then began to drag him saying, "I'll take him to Master Hand to be chewed out."

"Thank you so much," Sonic said as he walked outside of the room.

"Don't mention it. Seriously don't. _EVER._ " Samus warned before beginning to drag Ridley down the hall. Sonic then sped down the hall to enjoy the rest of his night, knowing he dodged a bullet.

* * *

In the arcade room, Orange had just arrived and spotted Blue. The inkling then walked up to the other inkling and said, "Hey Blue."

Blue looked behind him and said, "Oh, hey Orange. You finally ready to talk."

"Yeah I am," The two walked over to a table and sat down. Orange took a deep breath before continuing. "So about my crush, it's been going on since last week when you stood up for me and took and extra week of punishment. I asked Lucina for help so I could keep it a secret from you. I guess when Marth overheard us talking about the plan on Wednesday he asked Lucina and I guess that's how the rumor went around."

Blue didn't know what to say, "I really don't want to hurt your feelings, but I just don't feel the same way. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Isabelle gave me an encouraging speech about this beforehand," Orange said reassuringly.

"Well, I do hope we can still be friends," Blue offered.

"I'd like that," Orange said. And the two then shared a hug, happy to know that their friendship is still intact.

* * *

Back in the foyer of the mansion was Lucas and Snake. Both having just got back from the ailed spying mission. Snake went right up to his room while Lucas stayed in the foyer and was greeted by Ness, who had his snake. "Oh cool, you found him."

"Yeah he found his own way into the game room," Ness said, handing the snake back to Lucas. "Bowser was this close to frying him alive. So how was the spying trip?"

"Not as well as planned," Lucas answered, Ness's face told the PSI kid he had to elaborate. "We were caught because we had learned that Robin was going to propose to Lucina. Chrom stepped in and confiscated the ring after Lucina said yes."

"Oh man, how's she taking it," Ness asked, worried about the answer.

* * *

Inside Zelda's and Lucina's room was the two mentioned. Zelda was currently comforting Lucina after what had happened. "I can't believe my father actually did that, I thought he trusted me. Even when I broke linear time to save him."

"I would say this is an instinct that most fathers have from time to time, but what Chrom did was just downright cruel," Zelda said. "You don't deserve that." Ness and Lucas peeked into the room to see this, it wasn't good.

 **Chrom: I know I messed up, but it's time for me to make things right. I will make sure Lucina and Robin are happy again. One way or another.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: how about that. Now keep in mind that the side story for this series is in the Splatoon archives so you won't get lost when it releases goodbye.**


	8. S1 Visitors

**Author's note: Time for another episode. And I just wanted to say that I had fun writing episode 7. And for those of you who didn't like the ending of that episode (because Chrom is an idiot) I have it resolved in this episode. This episode will feature some characters that have not yet been seen in this series so get ready. Also I've decided to go a bit of ahead of schedule and have our two parter mid-season episodes start at episode 10. The season finale will start either episodes 20 or 21. And our season 1 villain will be silently revealed in episode 11. Onto reviews.**

 **Season 1 Episode 8: Visitors**

Things weren't working well for Chrom at the moment. The young prince ruined Robin's proposal and took the ring. He then turned Lucina, Robin, Snake, and Lucas against him. Lucario was told by Robin what had happened and was against Chrom too. Chrom was trying to come up with a way to make things right. He knew he couldn't do it alone. After multiple times being turned down he had to resort to his last option, his roommate.

 **Chrom: I think both Snake and Lucas bad mouthed me. Every single person in this mansion has turned me down. The last person (who I wanted help from) is Roy. If he says no then I don't know what I will do.**

Roy was polishing his sword of seals when the Yillsean prince walked in. Chrom was about to talk when the young lion said, "You need me to help you make things right?"

"Yes actually, how did you know?" asked Chrom.

"I can hear everything you say since I am your roommate."

"Right, so what do you say. Will you help me?"

"Am I the very last person in this mansion you're asking?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll help you." Roy got up from his bed.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Soo, do you have a plan."

Chrom did a sudden realization, he didn't have a plan. Roy facepalmed.

"Ok well the first thing you could do is talk to Robin. Tell him what you did was wrong then had him the ring back." said Roy.

"What no, no, no I'm trying to find a way to make it up to them without that ring blasted ring," said Chrom in protest.

"Chrom, if you really want to make it up to Lucina and Robin, you have to let them get married."

Chrom stood there in silence, he finally found someone to help him, but now he didn't know what to do.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: front porch to meeting room**

Master Hand and isabelle were waiting for a couple people. Or should I say quite a few people. They were waiting patiently by the doors with the giant hand checking an imaginary watch every once in a while. He wouldn't be able to do that anyway.

 **Master Hand: We have potential newcomers and DLC coming over today to do a tour of the mansion, and then I will select a couple of them to stay as permanent residents regardless whether they get into the next game or not. There will be about ten people and three tour guides were chosen.**

Those three tour guides you might ask were Mario, Fox, and Dedede. They all knew the mansion very well and the disembodied trusted them to not mess around. Mario and Fox he knew would be fine, he only picked Dedede because of how Chrom said how he was a tour guide.

"So when are they getting here," asked the proclaimed king, "I'm already bored."

"Kapp'n said he be here with them by noon. Wait there's the portal," said Master Hand as something was forming.

The blue and black vortex appeared swirling and out came the bus driven by Kapp'n. He parked the bus told the others to wait and walked off the bus saying, "Sorry it took so long MH we got lost at some point."

"That's fine Kapp'n just send them out we need tours done by dinner."

"Right. Okay you guys can come out now."

One at a time the potential residents exited the bus. The potentials were Isaac, Spring man, Rex & Pyra, Paper Mario, Captain Toad, Dillon, Incineroar, the octolings (just two of them a boy and a girl), and skull kid who might not want to be seen around Young Link.

"So this is the legendary smash mansion," said Isaac looking from the top to bottom floors, "very impressive."

"Thanks we always make sure the mansion is in tip top shape," said Master Hand, "now then let's get to business everyone to the meeting room."

MH, Mario, Link, Dedede, Isabelle, and the visitors filed into said room and sat down wherever they were comfortable with.

"Now that I think of it why are the walls of this place painted white when most of the other rooms have a brown/green and wood detail designs?" questioned Rex.

"Maybe to set a mood," said Pyra, his blade.

"That-a is a good question you two," said Mario, "but that-a isn't really explainable right now so Master Hand."

"Right," the Giant hand activated a holographic device that showed specific images related to what Master Hand is talking about, "now Rex & Pyra you two are here not because you're making the base roster the ballot is way past. But because of your potential being DLC since the Xenoblade franchise has now had three games."

Master Hand turned to Dillon and Skull kid, "you two are here because both of your assist trophies have yet to make an appearance. Skull kid despite leaks probably has a bigger chance since there's a moon assist trophy."

"So we could potentially be playable if our assists aren't in this game, good to know," said Dillon.

Master hand gave the cowboy looking armadillo a thumbs up and turned to the Octolings, "the reason why you two are here is because of some arguments saying 'why would the inklings get an echo this is their first time in the game."

"But then Richter happened," said Dedede.

"Yep so you guys now have pretty valid chance of getting in." Master Hand turned to the fire/dark type Pokemon, "Incineroar you're here because of recent leaks from reliable people, you now have direct competition with Decidueye." (I just want to point out I am 100% Decidueye for smash).

Incineroar smiled at this.

The giant hand turned to Paper Mario and Captain Toad and then said, "You two are here because you two, other than Waluigi, have been requested during the ballot and possibly on Mr. Sakurai's radar."

"All right!" said Captain Toad.

Master hand turned to Spring Man, "You're here because of possibility of being a DLC, you won't be making the base roster especially since your series went under development in 2016 just a bit past the ballot."

"Got it," said Spring Man, "still feels great to be here anyway."

Master Hand turned to Isaac, "and last but not least, Isaac you're here because you were definitely on Sakurai's radar especially since you did once have an assist trophy for Brawl, and the fact you have multiple evidence from youtube channels stating you could very well in the game."

"Can't wait to find out if that's true," said Isaac with seriousness.

"Now then you will be split up into three groups of three or four, I have already chosen who will be guiding you throughout your tour of the mansion." Master Hand floated to Mario. "Group #1 is with Mario and that'll be, Captain Toad, Octolings, and Isaac. You'll be starting in the Living Room."

"Okay-a you four, come with me," said Mario as he and his group left the meeting room.

Master hand floated to Fox, "Group #2 is with Fox, those four are Paper Mario, Rex and Pyra, and Dillon. You'll all be starting in the dining room"

Fox gathered his group and said, "okay guys we have a lot of rooms to visit so let's get moving." the pilot and his crew left the room.

The disembodied hand went over to Dedede, "And finally group #3 is with King Dedede. The three joining him is Spring Man, Skull Kid, and Incineroar. You guys start in the Kitchen."

"Got it Master Hand," said Dedede bringing his group out the door, "Come on guys let's get movin'."

Master Hand looked out into the empty room and teleported away.

 **Master Hand: I hope the tours will go well. Don't want to make anyone mad at me.**

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Arcade room**

Pit, who was now banned from singing the happy birthday song to inanimate objects ordered by Palutena, was looking for something to do. Orange and Blue, who are now just friends again though the orange inkling hopes that will change, noticed Pit and agreed on something.

"Het Pit," Blue said getting the angels attention, " do you want to play this racing game with us?"

"Aren't those kinds of game only supposed to have two seats next to each other?" asked Palutena's lapdog.

"Well yeah, but this is the smash mansion theirs four seats connected to one game here." said Orange, "So what do you say?"

"I would love too thanks a lot guys," said Pit sitting in a third seat.

"No problem, let's do this." said Blue starting the race.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Lucario and Robin's room**

Robin was walking back and forth in his room with the aura Pokemon watching, talking to himself.

The tactician kept on muttering until he said to his roommate, "C'mon Lucario there had to be something I can do to convince Chrom."

"There's no need to," said an ashamed person. Robin and Lucario turned their heads to see Chrom standing just inside the door with Roy close behind.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Robin in a stern voice.

"I came to apologize about everything."

"Came to apologize?"

"About everything?" said Lucario also in disbelief.

"Yes," Chrom sat down in a desk chair while Robin sat on his bed, "Robin I never actually meant for things to go this way it's just that. When I learned that you two had been dating for a year, I became furious because I didn't want Lucina to leave me just yet. I guess it made me-"

"Overprotective," said Robin.

"Yes I just hope you'll accept my apology."

"Your apology is accepted."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks. Also before I forget," Chrom reached into his pocket to pull out the same box containing the ring.

Robin was shocked when he saw the ring, but even more shocked when Chrom handed it to him, "Chrom?"

"Robin you have my blessing, it's time for you to make things right."

"No," Robin stood up and held out his hand, "Time for US to make things right."

Roy and Lucario looked over in impressment that a (bond as fire emblem would call it) has been reborn.

Chrom shook the tactician's hand, "Thank you Robin. Now we need to find a way to get Lucina in the same room as me."

Lucario got up, "Well lucky for you I know how to do just that."

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Spa**

Mario's tour group was continuing here. The red plumber decided to show this room since there was one girls in his group. When arrived at the door Isaac, the male octoling, and captain toad looked confused.

"Now remember I'm-a only showing this-a room because we have one girl with us," said Mario fixing the confusion. "The spa is a good-a place to go when you-a need to-a relieve stress of-a anything from-a losing battles to."

Some small sniffs was heard everyone looked over at Lucina who was in a separate room.

"Broken hearts," said Mario finishing what he was saying. "Now I know-a inklings and octolings can't-a go in the water, or they will-a die, I just wanted to-a show you this-a room because there's more than just foot baths here. There's-a also hot-a rocks, and massages."

"It in interesting room," said Isaac, "how do you know some much about this place?" looked like the venus adept was trying to get something out of Mario.

"I'm-a Master Hand's second in command, I need to know how these rooms work," Isaac shot a "really" look at the red plumber. "Plus I come-a here time to time for-a massages," Mario admitted.

Everyone else excluding Isaac gave dumbfounded looks at the red plumber. Captain Toad said, "We did not need to know that Mario."

"Blame-a him he got it-a out of me-a," Mario shot an angry look at Isaac. "Let's just continue the tour."

 **Mario: Isaac just had to do that, he just got-a and he's already on my list.  
** **Isaac: I didn't mean for Mario to reveal anything I just knew he was hiding something  
** **Captain Toad: Well then that plan backfired.**

Mario and his group walked out of the room, and at that moment Lucario walked in. the aura Pokemon was looking for a certain someone. After asking around he made it over to Lucina.

"Lucina are you okay," asked Lucario.

"Does it look like I'm okay," said the swordswoman still sniffing. "What do you want Lucario?"

"Robin wanted me to get you, he wants to make it up to you."

"How could he do that?"

"You need to come if you're going to find out."

"Fine," Lucina got off the table and walked to the door, "let's go." Lucario and the swordswoman walked out of the room.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Game room**

Fox's tour group would be continuing in the game room. And I know that you guys know what this room is for. I just couldn't think of any new rooms to showcase.

"So this is the game room," said Fox, "in this room you play some games with fellow residents, or you play some cards over in this repurposed section of the room."

"What was that spot for before," asked Rex.

"There used to be a bunch of arcade machines here, but they were moved to our reborn arcade room." Fox turned his head and saw Falco. "Hey Falco come here and greet the newbies here."

Falco walked over, "Hey bro, ah I see we do have some arrivals. Your going to need to introduce me."

"We don't really have time for that how about you tell them if you enjoy your time at the mansion."

"Okay," Falco turned to the group, "Living here at the mansion can actually be really good. There are some interesting things going on certain days. I'm sure if your chosen you will enjoy your time. Goodbye," the avain pilot walked back to what he was doing.

"Okay let's keep moving."

Fox brought the group out of the game room and Roy ran in.

"Chrom!" yelled the young lion, "Lucina is in the living room go get Robin."

"Right," Chrom started running to the next room on Dedede's tour.

 **SCENE CHANGE: Practice room/ workshop**

Dedede led his group to a room we haven't seen yet. There were a couple residents in the workshop area, but no one on the main part of the room. In the room was Zero and Escargoon at the workshop and Robin was practicing his tomes.

 **Dedede: Master Hand said we didn't have to show this specific room but I decided to show them so they will be familiar with it when the time comes.**

"This here is the practice room/ workshop," said the proclaimed king. "This room isn't really that active when there's no competitions going on, this room should have a lot more in it once we got a month till the next tournament."

"So will they have more competitions after the main one," asked Spring Man.

"Yes they will have less standard tournaments or a classic mode kind of thing but other than that they will plenty of competitions once all of the DLC is added."

Dedede led into a smaller part of the room, "This is the workshop it can be access year round. There's a bunch of tools in here to help you modify or fix anything you use in battle because this is real life, your weapons can break in this tournament."

Dedede noticed a giant snail shell, "Escargoon what are you doing? You don't even have anything that can break."

"I just wanted to see the new faces here sire," replied Escargoon.

"Well don't get fond of anyone only three of the total number of visitors will be staying."

"Well we all know the writer going to choose favorites." Escargoon decided to break the fourth wall. I will say right now I went through a randomizer and decided that whoever ended up in the first group would be staying.

"Well whatever happens we need to continue the tour because I got to get them to see the final room before dinner. Goodbye," Dedede led his group out of the room and Chrom came running in.

"Robin," he got tactician's attention, "the plan is a go." they both walked out of the room.

 **SCENE CHANGE: Arcade room**

Mario continued his tour in the arcade room. His group marveled at it, well just Isaac and Captain Toad marveled the octolings saw something like this back in Inkopolis.

"This-a is the arcade room a place where-a you can do some-a friendly competitions with your friends, or do some serious battles to-a settle a score with-a someone," explained the red plumber.

"Can we play some right now," asked the male octoling.

"Actually we are far ahead of schedule so why not. Here are some smash coins you can use, you all have fifteen minutes."

And with that the group dispersed to play some games. Mario decided to sit at a table and wait for them do be done.

 **Mario: If they-a don't become permanent residents here-a then might as well let-a them have fun while they can.**

In another part was the inklings and Pit still going on the racing game. They someone kept on getting first place so they could continue for free. But unfortunately no one got first place this time around so their game was over.

Pit was enthusiastic, "Man that was so much fun thanks a lot guys."

"No problem Pit," said Orange, "but don't you have any friends you can play with other than us."

"Well this may come as a shock to you, but I don't really have any friends here. Residents say I'm annoying."

"Whaaaat?" said a sarcastic Blue. Orange nudged him, "I mean you don't."

"No," said Pit, "wait a minute do you guys think of me as your friend."

The two inklings thought about this then Orange said, "Yes we do."

"Yes I finally have some friends here, what should we do next? Balloon fighter or Galaga."

"Maybe just a normal conversation will do," said Blue calming the angel down.

Dark Pit was watching from a distance and gave a smirk.

 **Dark Pit: Gonna be honest, it's nice seeing that loser finally get some friends.**

Mario looked at imaginary watch again and said, "Toad, Isaac, Octolings time to go!" the red plumber gathered his group and they all left the room to head towards their final destination.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: pool**

Fox led his tour group out a couple door and brought them over to the pool. The group looked in awe with how big it was.

"This is our outdoor pool we usually have some people in it most of the year, but it's closed 24/7 during the winter. There's also some slides along with a diving board over there," explained the Star Fox pilot. "Any questions before we head to our last stop?" Dillon raised his hand, "Yes Dillon."

"Any chance we could go in?" asked Dillon.

"Your not really that of personality to ask that."

"I'm not asking for me I'm asking for them," Dillon pointed at Rex & Pyra, who both looked like they couldn't contain themselves.

"Sorry but no guys we don't really have time we have to get to the last spot."

Fox, Dillon, and Paper Mario walked toward the door, or well the armadillo and 2-D Mario were at the door the Star Fox pilot was dragging Rex & Pyra inside.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Living room**

Lucina was currently waiting for Robin she had been sitting there for the past couple hours. The swordswoman did notice that there were more residents than usual in the living room. In said room was Lucas, Snake, Ness, Kirby, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, Marth, Ike, Corrin, Link, Cloud, Red the PKMN trainer, Greninja, Decidueye, Pikachu, Pichu, Toon Link, Zelda, R.O.B., and Lucario. Everyone mentioned excluding Lucina were all there for one reason, Chrom's moral support.

 **Lucario: I went around the mansion and told as many people as I could that Chrom was making things right. More people than I thought showed up.  
** **Lucas: Lucario told us the full story about what he did in Robin's room.  
** **Snake: We apologized to him for leaving him there in the park and decided to be moral support.**

 **Ike: This is pretty much my chance of redemption of being moral support.**

Outside the living room was Chrom, Robin, and Roy, the latter was going over the plan.

"So what's going to happen is that Robin walks in, talks to Lucina about the date on Friday, and then says someone would like to make things right." explained Roy. "after that Chrom will walk in, give a similar speech he gave Robin, and then Robin will propose to Lucina… again."

"Sounds right to me," said Chrom.

"Then wish me luck," said Robin as he and Roy entered the room.

Lucina looked up as Robin sat next to her.

"Hey," the tactician said.

"Hey," said the swordswoman.

"About the date on Friday, I'm really sorry I didn't know I had to get Chrom's permission first."

"It's my fault I should've told you that father said we wouldn't have his blessing if we decided to get married. But honestly it's his fault, he thinks I'm still a little girl to him."

"Well someone would like to make things right."

"Who's this someone?"

"Me," said Chrom entering the room. Lucina gave a shocked look.

"F-father did you-" Lucina was cut off.

"Stop. I know I'm overprotective it just that. When I found out you were dating Robin, I thought I was going to lose you. I spied on you just not because I don't trust you. Because I just didn't trust you enough to be alone with Robin. When Robin proposed to you, I thought you were going to forget me forever."

"Father I would never forget you. No matter what will happen you'll always have a place in my heart as my dad."

"Well I trust you now. I even trust you when Robin does this."

"Does what?" Lucina gasped as she turned her head to see Robin on one knee. She looked over to Chrom and the swordsman nodded.

"Lucina will you," Robin opened the box to reveal the same ring, "marry me?"

"Yes!" Robin put the ring on her and they embraced. Everyone in the room was clapping some were cheering. Cloud however was just smiling.

"Lucina just got engaged Cloud at least clap once," scolding Link.

"Sorry clapping just ain't my thing," replied Cloud.

Chrom walked over to Roy and Lucario, "You guys sure this was the only way?"

"Like Lucina said Chrom she would never forget you," said Lucario.

"And if you're happy you should be happy for them," said Roy.

Lucina walked up to her father and hugged him. "Thank you father," said Lucina.

"You're welcome Lucina," said Chrom. He looked towards Robin, "I trust that you'll take good care of Lucina, Robin."

"You know I will," said the tactician.

 **Marth: I'm glad my descendents were able to make up. Still it must have been hard for Chrom to let Lucina go.**

And just like that all was forgiven, Lucina and Robin were getting married, and Fire Emblem fans should be happy with the writer again.

This would look like the end of the episode, but still have to find out which visitors are getting invitations as permanent residents.

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: foyer**

Everyone was now in the foyer fifteen minutes for dinner.

 **Master Hand: *breaking the fourth wall* The author went through a randomizer and three visitors were chosen I need to hand those invitations out.**

Master Hand and Isabelle appeared through the opening in the hall. Master Hand was carrying three envelopes with a room number on them.

"Okay so how did you guys enjoy the tour?" asked the giant hand.

"I thought it was pretty good," said Rex.

"There are plenty of activities to do here," said Dillon.

Paper Mario gave a thumbs up.

"Great now then it's time to find out who will become residents here. Drumroll please," the Cameraman did a drumroll sound effect. "The first winner is… Rex & Pyra."

Pyra grabbed the invitation from Master Hand then she and Rex were instructed by Mario to go to the dining room.

Master Hand continued, "The second winner is… Isaac."

Isaac walked up to take the invitation and head over the the dining room.

Master Hand waved the last one, "The third and final winner is… Paper Mario."

Paper Mario actually celebrated unlike the past two, grabbed the invitation and went to the dining room celebrating all the way.

 **Paper Mario: *does a victory pose***

 **Rex: I can't believe we get to live here.  
** **Pyra: we'll get to see Shulk to don't forget that.**

 **Isaac: Well I knew I was going to be selected. I mean i am quite famous in the game world.**

"Sorry to the rest of you guys," said Master Hand, "you'll have to see if you get in the next game or not. Kapp'n get them back to the bus."

"It was an honor being here Master Hand, see you later," said Dillon as he and everyone that was not chosen were led out to the bus.

"Ok let's-a eat," said Mario as he and the others made their way to the dining room.

As of today Pit finally has a friend, Lucina and Robin are engaged, and the smash mansion has four new residents.

 **Fox: Honestly I didn't see a need to invite more people that might not make it to the game. But if it makes Master hand happy then what can you do.**

 **SCENE CHANGE: SETTING: Chrom and Roy's room**

It was after dinner and after Master Hand heard about Robin and Lucina he announced that there would eventually be an engagement party for the two. Chrom was putting his sword away and was getting ready to go to the game room before lights out.

"Hey Roy are you coming," asked Chrom who was at the door.

"You I will just give me a minute," said Roy. "You can go without me."

Chrom left the room and Roy furrowed his eyebrows. He then flipped a section of the wall revealing a secret panel. On the panel was a board littered with pictures of a certain angel and his moves. The was one picture going all the way to the time period in between Melee and Brawl when Pit joined the others at the mansion. There was another picture of Roy being kicked out of the mansion for not being in Brawl. The time period there was before _Mansion rule #46 All past fighters that were in the series are allowed to live in the mansion,_ was added. That specific rule was put in when Mewtwo was announced as DLC for sm4sh.

In the center of it all was a piece of paper that said "Wednesday, September 12th, 2018. Battle and DESTROY Pit". Roy gave an evil grin, "I will have my revenge soon," he said.


	9. S1 Revenge

**Author's note: time reveal the release time of the side story for Splatoon. It will be released… shortly after episode 11 is posted.**

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 9: Revenge  
** **(September 12th, 2018)**

Roy has something very big planned today as he was going to try and destroy a certain angel in battle. His motives behind this are currently unknown, but he has done a good job of keeping it secret. No one in the mansion knows, however, one person has gotten suspicious of him. That person, his own roommate.

"Roy, you have been in this room for the past two days. Are you alright," Chrom said. The swordsman was actually concerned for his roommate for once. The young prince didn't pay much attention to him before until now.

"I just have been thinking of something I'm doing today Chrom," Roy said, but it didn't dismiss Chrom's concern. The young lion then picked up his sword and swathed it saying, "If you excuse me I have somewhere to be right now." Roy then walked out of the room.

Chrom was now even more suspicious of Roy and even more perplexed with his behavior. The young lion never left the room without his sword before. Chrom looked at Roy 'a side of the room and said to himself, "What are you planning Roy?"

 **Chrom: Roy has been acting suspicious as of late. He stayed in his room, made some sidling sounds as I got close to the room, and now he leaves the room with his sword. He never does that, I felt like it was time to search his side of the room for something.**

Chrom got to work right away. The young prince started with checking under Roy's bed and then in the young lion's closet. He couldn't find any evidence of anything though.

"There has to be something, he's acting to suspicious to not be hiding something," Chrom said in frustration and punched the wall over Roy's bed. He was then met with a wall slap to the face. "Ow! What in Naga," Chrom said. He then looked up and gasped. "A secret panel? What is he hiding."

Chrom got up off the floor and turned the secret panel the full 180. He then gained a huge bit of fear as he saw what was on the board. Even more fear when he saw what was in the middle. "I have to tell Master Hand," Chrom said as he ran out of his room.

* * *

In the computer lab was Meta Knight and Issac, the latter was learning how to use a computer. Of course, the boy was intrigued with the device. "So you can type anything into this 'google' and it'll bring up billions of results in less than a second," Isaac asked.

"Yes, that is how it works, I just told you. Though it could only be thousands if you're specific enough," Meta Knight said. The masked warrior then grabbed the mouse and clicked the search bar for the swordsman. "Here, try typing in yourself."

Isaac did so, but got an entirely different person as a result. "I don't think this thing works right now," said the swordsman.

"No, it did work you just weren't specific enough," Meta Knight said as he clicked on the search bar again. "Try again, this time typing your game series next to it."

"Got it." Isaac typed in his name again but stopped to ask, "And that is?"

Meta Knight rolled his eyes before saying, "Golden Sun." Isaac typed in the series and successfully got himself.

"Oh there I am," Isaac said pointing at the images of himself. "And there's a whole page of facts on me. That kinda sounds creepy."

"Well, those pages are usually made by fans of your game," Meta Knight said. "Your fanbase always acts up whenever a Smash Tournament is announced."

"I guess I have a big one," Isaac said as he was now looking at the page of facts on him.

"Indeed, for now I'd suggest you get out of that page. There's a chance you may run into facts about your future," Meta Knight warned. Isaac put that into thought for a good second before backing out of the page.

 **Isaac: Nice of Meta Knight to offer to help me out with some of the tech in the mansion. We don't have any of this back at my home.**

 **Meta Knight: Master Hand asked me, politely, to help Isaac with learning the computers and other things in the mansion. I obliged with reluctance, but when you get to know Isaac he's okay.**

In another end of the computer room was Lucario and Robin. The two were currently working together to potentially find a good location for the tactician's upcoming wedding. Lucario was looking at a list of requirements that Robin had written down and was looking for areas that fit the criteria. Robin was currently working on deciding roles for others to play in the wedding.

"Chrom, of course can be the best man. Ike may work as a ring bearer," Robin questioned, looking at Lucario for some thoughts on that decision. Even though the aura pokemon wasn't looking at him.

Lucario knew Robin was looking at him though and said, "Chrom is a good choice for the best man. You may want to ask Ike about that position though, he might not favor it.

"Very well," Robin said putting a question mark next to Ike's name on the paper. "How's finding a location going?"

"Well, I might have found you something," Lucario said as he pulled up a page. A picture showed what looked like a park in New Donk City. "You and Lucina both said you wanted and outdoor wedding. So, going by that logic, you may be able to rent out the park for the special day. It could also work as a reception spot as well."

Robin took a look at the picture himself and was quite pleased. "Great, I'll run it by Lucina later and see if we agree on it."

"That's the thing," Lucario began to warn. "The park is such a good spot it's rented out for events daily. If you want to have your wedding there then you're gonna want to rent it during Thanksgiving week."

"Oh, ok. I'll talk to Lucina just in case," Robin said as he left the room. Lucario then turned back towards the computer to look up more possibilities.

* * *

In the game room, Pit and his new friends, the inklings, decided to go a bit retro and play Super Smash Bros. Melee. Dark Pit decided to join as well just so they'll have four players. They were currently in between battles when Pit remembered a small bit of information.

"Wait you're saying you were supposed to be in this game and the original one," Blue said in shock. "How come they didn't get you in."

"Well, for the original I'm told it was due to time constraints," explained the angel. "Melee, however, I'm told they did get me in, they just couldn't figure out how to get my wings to work."

"And it's not just you this happened to," Orange asked.

"Yeah, Bowser, King Dedede, and Mewtwo were planned for the original. While Bowser and King Dedede were dropped due to time, Mewtwo was scrapped in favor of Jigglypuff."

 **Mewtwo: I've never held a personal grudge against Jigglypuff for replacing me in the original tournament. Especially since I didn't know about it at first.**

Falco, who was just walking by, overheard the conversation and walked over to the couch. The avian pilot then said, "It's not just fighters that can get scrapped. Pokemon can also get the boot, Ditto in Melee for example. They had it coded and ready to go, but they couldn't fix the problem with its transform move. And now Ditto is back ultimate."

Roy was currently watching from afar and was behind and unused card table. He realized that he would have to get Pit alone before being able to enact his revenge.

Chrom was almost at Master Hand's office and was now dragging Mario with him. "Chrom are-a you sure what-a you're saying is-a true?" asked the red plumber.

"I have the proof right in my bedroom," Chrom shouted. Mario could tell he was 110% serious. The young prince then kicked the door to Master Hand's office wide open.

The giant hand was startled awake. Why he was asleep in the first place they may never know. "Chrom, why do you have to interrupt my beauty sleep," Master Hand complained. It would seem he preferred 'beauty sleep' in the day rather than the night.

Chrom however ignored what he said and continued. "I found a secret panel on Roy's side of the room-"

"Why were you searching you roommate's things. That's an invasion of privacy," Master Hand interrupted.

"I'm getting to that," Chrom assured. "Roy has been acting very suspicious as of late so I decided to search his side of the room. And I found something big." Chrom made a gesture to suggest how big it is.

"What kind of big," Mario asked, worried of what it could be.

"Destroying another resident big," Chrom said. Mario and Master Hand gasped at this.

"Bu-But that kind of plotting hasn't been seen in years," Master Hand shouted in disbelief. "Chrom, take us to your room. And bring Marth too, I cannot help but feel he may be connected to this."

Chrom was confused as to why his ancestor would be connected by agreed to it anyway. About ten minutes later Chrom had Marth, Mario, and Master Hand in his room.

 **Mario: The last-s time a resident had-a plotted to kill another one was-a when the Ice Climbers got-a mad at-a Ness for taking the last-a two cupcakes.  
** **Master Hand: It may not sound like a big deal, but it became one when the two purposely broke the simulator and then went ham on Ness during one of their matches.  
** **Mario: Ness was-a in the infirmary for a few-a weeks, while the Ice Climbers were-a punished by Master Hand.**

Chrom got onto Roy's bed again to show them the board. Master Hand was shocked and was questioning how long Roy had been planning this, then again you can't tell if he's shocked. Mario also looked at the board with shock and horror. Marth then sighed saying, "I knew this was going to happen eventually."

"Wait you-a knew it was-a coming," Mario said, still in shock of the whole thing.

"Marth maybe you could tell us your side of the story," Master Hand said, turning towards Marth.

Marth then walked over to Chrom bed and sat down on it. "It all started the day the trailer for Brawl was revealed."

* * *

 _ **Flashback: (No cameras, Marth's POV)**_

 _Back then, Roy and I were having fun in the mansion, fighting, playing games, or just your normal, average activities. It was currently E3 2006, a day when we would find out who's being initially revealed. In the meeting room Roy was just boasting with excitement. "Just think bud we could be seeing another tournament of new friends, rivals, and a whole lot of glory," Roy said._

" _Well I wouldn't get your hopes up Master Hand said some residents might be going home," I said, having no idea how right I'd be. At that moment the trailer started, when we first saw Meta Knight Kirby was happy to finally get an old friend here. When Pit was shown Roy spoke again._

" _Hey they finally got him in," he said. He actually looked forward to see the new fighters come to the mansion, Pit included._

" _Yes good to know the Wii has some capabilities," I said, as the trailer went on to reveal Samus in her Zero Suit. After the trailer Master Hand said he would announce the residents that would have to go home next month._

* * *

 _ **One week later**_

 _We were in the foyer when Pit and Meta Knight came the following week with a good number of us greeting the two. Kirby immediately took Meta Knight to show him the rooms of the mansion. Pit actually introduced himself to us and hung out with us regularly. That would change in three weeks._

* * *

 _ **Three weeks later**_

 _We were in the meeting room at that point. It was time for Master Hand to announce who would be going home and who would get to stay. He already confirmed last week that everyone from the original game was safe. That meant only characters introduced in melee would possibly be going home._

" _Okay everyone," said Master Hand, "today is when I announce which melee fighters will be going home. I've already teleported bags of those fighters right here. These bags contain all of your belongings, basically you'll have to leave immediately."_

 _Master Hand picked up some of the bage belonging to two different fighters. "The first two heading back are," the bags flipped revealing picture that greatly disheartened Pikachu and Jigglypuff, "Pichu and Mewtwo. Sorry guys Mr. Sakurai is planning on putting in new reps to fill your shoes."_

 _Pichu grabbed his one bag and walked through the portal saying goodbye to his friends. He had a pretty endearing hug with Pikachu._

 _Mewtwo was next, before it went through it said, "I just wanted to let you guys know that I had a good time here. I hope one day I can return." Mewtwo walked through the portal and it closed behind him._

 _Master Hand grabbed about three bags belonging to a young clone and a returned incarnation, "The next two leaving are… Young Link and Ganondorf. Mr. Sakurai is planning on a toon version of Link and he is going to use the Ganondorf from Twilight Princess. Same with Link and Zelda, which is why they left yesterday."_

 _Young Link walked through the portal with Ganondorf saying, "I wonder how this toon version of Link will do here." Ganondorf shrugged his shoulders as the portal closed._

 _Finally Master Hand picked up two final bags of the longtime friend I felt bad for. "And final to be sent home is..." Master Hand turned around the bags and there were a couple gasps from Roy's close friends and my friend was disheartened, "Roy it's time to go." After saying goodbye to some other residents, he went up and grabbed his bag._

" _Hey Roy," said Master Hand, "just know you and Marth being in this game is the reason why your series is being brought worldwide. So as a gift to celebrate that accomplishment." Master Hand gave Roy a small device, "This will allow you to come here anytime you want." Roy really only used that device on special occasions or competitions, but he did take it._

" _Roy," it was Pit that was walking up to Roy, "I just wanted to say good luck back in your world something tells me things won't be the same without you."_

 _Something then popped up in Roy's head as did mine. The way Pit was talking, it was similar to what Roy told me when it was time for our very first battle in this mansion. I stopped there, but Roy continued he told me he was seeing a similar haircut and personality. It was at that moment Roy thought he was being replaced. He then grew an angry face that most people were confused by. He then stormed off through the portal and it closed it in a hurry._

 _Roy came back a few times after that telling me updates about his life and why he was angry with Pit. I was worried that this hatred would develop into something big._

* * *

 _ **Seven years later**_

 _When Roy's DLC trailer was revealed and I'm going to be honest I cheered. I looked around and noticed only a couple others were cheering, the rest seemed confused. Those couple of others that had cheered were close friends Roy made. I had wondered if they forgot about who he was. Then I figured no they wouldn't have done that. But I was never sure until.._

* * *

 _ **..two weeks later**_

 _That day was the day Roy would come back, but when I walked into the foyer I was greatly shocked. Most people were more excited about Ryu coming than him, the only thing I saw about Roy in this celebration was, well, himself. He was excluded entirely._

 _Roy and Ryu were talking to each other about how excited they were to be at the smash mansion, or in Roy's case returning to the smash mansion as a resident. When they walked through the door everyone crowded around Ryu and pushed Roy out of it completely._

" _Uhh guys," Roy said, "It's me Roy, the one some of you felt sorry for when I left."_

" _Who?" said DK._

 _I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but I didn't want to just stand there so I did something any longtime friend would do. I took him to another room, Pit and Falco joined us. At least two people had remembered him. Pit I expected, but I didn't know in what way made Falco remember him._

 _In the living room, I said, "Okay Roy, I'm going to explain something to you, and you have to promise me not to freak out."_

" _Okay I promise," said Roy._

" _You're not going to be able to keep that promise, that's for sure," Falco retorted._

" _So," I started, "it would seem that most people excluding one's that arrived after you left has forgotten who you are."_

 _Roy stared at me with a dumbfounded look, and then screamed, "WHAAAAAT! Falco tell that isn't true."_

" _Sorry bro but it is," said Falco, "it would seem that Pit and I are the only ones that remember you at all. And Ryu, though he just got here."_

" _Oh man that means I have to rebuild seven years of social connections," luckily he was able to rebuild about 70% of those connections._

" _Don't worry Roy," said Pit, who was about to dig himself a grave, I thought that metaphorically at the time. "It's not your fault nearly everyone in this mansion forgot about you."_

" _You're right, it's not my fault," at that moment I felt like something changed in Roy, something big. "It's your fault."_

" _Yeah. wait what?" Pit was more confused than he ever was at that point._

" _Your the reason nobody here remembers me. As far as I know were are similar in multiple ways. For instance our enthusiastic attitudes, or our hair...sort of." Roy had begun to back Pit towards the wall. Falco had to grab him and pull him away._

" _Roy what are you saying?" I asked._

" _I'm that this is all because of him, he replaced me, one day Pit I will have my revenge. I will have it, and you will be destroyed," and with that Roy stormed out of the room._

" _Oh man," Falco said._

 _Pit seemed worried about the whole thing, "Marth was he serious?"_

" _No I don't think he was," I said Roy was not the same person after that, he was still enthusiastic at times. But he was more serious. After a couple years passed I thought Roy had dropped his revenge plan, but still held a grudge against the angel._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"It would seem Roy was plotting this whole time," Marth said looking up at the board.

"So this all because Pit 'replaced' Roy," Master Hand said who was able to grasp the full story. "I sure know I didn't forget about him. Hell, I chewed you all out for not putting his name on the banner."

"Guys, look at the paper below the one in the middle," Chrom said looking at said part on the board.

"Chrom, did you not hear a word I said," Marth asked as he got off the bed.

"No, no, I did. Just look." Everyone looked down and saw another paper. One with the time of when Roy would enact his revenge.

"Revenge will-a begin at-a 3:00" Mario said, reading exactly what the paper said.

Marth grabbed his phone, because everyone living at the mansion get one, and checked the time. "That's in five minutes."

"Hurry we must warn Pit before it's too late," Master Hand said, zooming out of the room with the others following close behind.

* * *

Robin finally found Lucina walking down the hall. "Lucina!" The tactician said, running over to her.

"Oh hey Robin," said Lucina, turnig towards him. "What's going on? Are you out of breath?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Robin said as he bent over from running. After the tactician was fine, he said, "Well good news, Lucario and I found a good place for the wedding. In fact we are going there in that trip Master Hand has been planning for the past seven months."

"Really? That's great." Lucina was already pretty excited about marrying Robin.

"Yeah it's great, but the only time we can rent it before next year in thanksgiving week."

"Oh I see, maybe we should run it through Master Hand see what he thinks."

"Yeah I guess let's go find him," Robin and Lucina then left to find the giant hand, who was unfortunately preoccupied. And it was big.

* * *

Back in the game room, Pit, Dark Pit, Blue, and Orange were in the middle of a battle. Master Hand and his group then sped into the game room and shut off the Gamecube without a moment to spare. "A c'mon we were playing on that Master Hand," Blue complained as the screen went dark.

"Because we have matter far more urgent than this," Master Hand said as he floated over to the four.

"What could be more urgent than our battle," Dark Pit said in annoyance.

"This is Roy's going to destroy Pit urgent," Marth said.

"WHAT?!" Pit screamed in shock.

"Woomy," Orange said.

Roy, who was leaning against a wall, straightened at this, he had been caught. Chrom took notice of this and said, "Uh, guys. Roy's right there."

Master Hand saw Roy to and said, "Pit run." The angel was off in a hurry. Seeing this as now or never, Roy took chase and ran down the hall. Roy had gotten a bit down the hall as he was engulfed in a simulator field.

"Roy this isn't the answer to your problems," Marth said, entering the field as well. Mario and Chrom joined him.

"It's the only way I can get my revenge," Roy said as the others ran past the four.

"We're making this a classic mode," Chrom said. "Beat all six round and Master Hand and you'll get to right Pit. Deal?"

Roy unsheathed his sword saying, "Very well. You guys aren't getting in my way. No one will."

 **(Round 1) Roy vs. Marth, Chrom, and Mario  
** Music: Beyond Distant Skies - Roy's Departure

Mistakes were made when activating the classic mode. One of those would be that Master Hand accidentally set it at the lowest difficulty possible. Roy was quick to hit all three with smash attack. Roy then KO'd Chrom with his up smash, Marth with his forward smash, and then Mario with his dash attack.

(end music here)

"Sorry guys, but you won't be getting in the way of my revenge, no one will," Roy said as he continued to run down the hall.

* * *

Master Hand and the others were currently zooming down the hall. Grabbing anyone that came in reach.

 **Master Hand: I can't change the difficulty, so I'm trying to put as many people in Roy's way as I can.**

Robin and Lucina were walking down the hall, and saw Master Hand. The tactician was about to say something when the disembodied hand grabbed both of them. "Master Hand, what on Naga are you doing," said Lucina demanding an answer.

"I'll explain on the way," Master Hand said as he went into the computer lab and grabbed Lucario and Meta Knight saying, "I need your help."

"Hey, what about me," Isaac asked, running out of the computer lab.

"Sorry, you haven't been announced yet so the simulator won't work for you," Master Hand said as he continued to zoom down the hall.

* * *

Roy continued running down the hall, following the highlighted path until he came across a certain dark angel. "I may not like Pit that much, but when you think about it I guess he's technically my opposite brother. So you're not getting any further."

"We'll see about that," Roy said as he unsheathed his sword.

 **(Round 2) Roy vs. Dark Pit  
** Music: Dark Pit's theme

Roy ended this match quickly by running right up to Dark Pit and using his dash attack. HE then finished the dark angel off with his dancing blade.

(end music here)

"And I thought that would actually be a challenge," Roy said as he continued down the hall.

As the swordsman continued walking down the hall, Sonic saw and decided to stop him. "Roy," said the blue hedgehog walking up to him. "I know what's going on by the way."

"Sonic, what are you doing here. You're not my next match," Roy said pointing down the highlighted path. "The line indicates my next match is somewhere down there."

"That's the thing as you continue one the battles are going to keep getting harder. I am in one of your battles," explained the blue hedgehog.

"Master Hand wanted you to warn me about that?" Roy questioned, obviously confused.

"Pretty much," Sonic said putting the two in some silence for some time. "Well see ya," Sonic said and was off in a flash.

 **Roy: All Master Hand really did by warning me is that now I can be prepared as I continued the fights.**

 **Master Hand: I suddenly feel like telling Roy about the difficulty was a bad idea.**

* * *

Roy eventually made it to the first floor where he was stopped by Meta Knight. "Roy everything you're doing is in violation off the number 1 rule in the smash mansion," said the masked bat who already had his sword out.

"I'm sorry Meta Knight, but I don't care," Roy said as he pulled out his sword once again.

 **(Round 3) Meta Knight vs. Roy  
** Music: Meta Knight's Revenge

Roy went running and used his dash attack on Meta Knight. The masked warrior then managed to hit Roy with a couple strong attacks. Roy then found himself having to stop himself from leaving the simulator field. The young lion then went up to Meta Knight and ended the battle with his forward smash.

(end music here)

"Hm, I'd say I actually got a kinda challenge there," Roy said as continued on.

Roy kept walking until he ran into Shulk. "You know, I had a vision of something like this would happen today and I was pretty worried. Then, Master Hand comes into my room telling me about what you're doing and needed my help." said the monado wielder as he pulled out his sword. "I won't be letting you pass. Especially since the difficulty is a bit harder now."

"I'd like to see you try," Roy said.

 **(Round 4) Shulk vs. Roy  
** Music: You Will Know Our Names

Roy ran over to Shulk and hit him with a forward smash. Shulk then managed to land a hit on Roy. The young lion then used another forward smash but was shielded. Shulk then got away from Roy, which gave the young lion the opportunity to KO the monado wielder.

(end music here)

"You did your best but it wasn't enough," Roy said as he began to walk down the hall again.

"This isn't good, he's beginning to sound like a villain," Shulk said to himself as Roy left. "Hopefully Sonic can actually do something."

* * *

Roy then made it to the foyer where he was greeted by the blue hedgehog himself. "You know if this was any other thing, I might've not been taking it seriously. But destroying another resident, that's just asking for it," said the blue hedgehog. "I know Pit my have made you mad when you left the first time, but this isn't the answer. Oh dang I'm beginning to sound like Master Hand."

"How do you even know about that, you weren't there," Roy said.

"Yes, but I was giving a rundown by Master Hand. But enough talking, time to stop you."

 **(Round 5) Sonic vs. Roy  
** Music: Fight On!

Roy and Sonic went at each other the blue hedgehog then hit Roy with a strong attack. Roy then hit Sonic with his forward smash. The blue hedgehog was able to get back tough and continue to land multiple hits on Roy. The young lion then hit Sonic with his up smash and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Well, that was actually a little difficult," Roy said as he walked out the front doors.

As Roy left Sonic ended up asking himself, "Why was Cloud's theme used in that battle and not mine?"

Roy was now making his way to the side of the building where he was stopped by Robin, Lucario, and Lucina. "I should've suspected as much. Lucario has the power of aura after all."

"Yes, and yours is all over the place, I can't get a clear reading on either good or evil," Lucario said, frustrated with Roy at this point.

"To think I didn't believe someone like you wouldn go as far as destroying another resident," Lucina said as she pulled out her falchion.

"We're stopping you right here, right now," Robin said, pulling out his levin sword.

 **(Round 6) Robin, Lucario, and Lucina vs. Roy  
** Music: Destiny(ablaze)

Roy was quick to get the three backed up to the edge of the field. Robin and Lucario managed to get away as Roy used his dancing blade, which KO'd Lucina. The young lion was then hit by arcthunder. Roy then ran over Robin and used his forward smash, which KO'd him. He then proceeded to do the same with Lucario.

(end music here)

"Well, this has been fun but I think it's about time I got to Master Hand," Roy sad as he began to walk away.

"It's up to Master Hand now," Robin said as he got up.

"This really isn't good," Lucina said. "Doesn't he realize that by doing this he's jeopardizing his position at the mansion. One he waited very long to get back."

"Roy's anger is what's keeping him from that realization," Lucario said with his eyes closed. "That's why his aura was all over the place, a part of him is trying to tell him what he's doing is not the answer, but his anger is suppressing it. He's been holding this in for quite some time."

* * *

Roy was at the side of the mansion now when he came across Master Hand. "About time I got to you," Roy said to Master Hand.

"Well you've made it this far, but I can guarantee you that this battle. Your revenge plan ends here," bellowed Master Hand.

"We'll see," Roy said as he unsheathed his sword.

 **(Final Round) Master Hand vs. Roy  
** Music: Master Hand

Roy landed an aerial attack on Master Hand before the giant hand went and did his rocket attack. Roy then continued to hit Master Hand until the giant hand snapped his fingers and stunned Roy midair. Master Hand then used his lasers in hopes of pushing him out of bounds. Roy then hit Master Hand again and stunned him allowing the young lion to hit him with multiple forward smash attacks. Once Master Hand recovered he grabbed Roy and used his attack. Roy was then able to get out of it. Master Hand then used his drill attack but it was dodged, giving Roy the opportunity to end it.

(end music here)

"All that's left now is that blasted angel," Roy said as he walked away from Master Hand.

"Pit, good luck," Master Hand said as he looked on.

 **Fox: *Watching what had happened from a window* Falco, we've got to do something to stop him.  
** **Falco: Maybe we could take a video of the fight and post it on smashtigram?  
** **Fox: I don't think that would work.  
** **Falco: Uh, well *gasps* I got it! *whispers in Fox's ear.*  
** **Fox: I like the way you think.**

* * *

By the time Roy beat Master Hand, Pit was prepared and was one hundred percent ready. Pit then saw Roy as the young lion approached the backyard. "Finally, my revenge can be carried out." A simulator field was about to fall and activate, but Roy destroyed it before it could land.

Pit was suddenly not ready and shouted, "Do you have any idea what could happen without that?!"

"I know that's how my plan is going to work," Roy said. Falco then started to livestream what was going on was Roy began his speech. "All of this would've been avoided if you didn't get in." The livestream went on to all of the TVs in the smash mansion. Is Falco trying to destroy the young lion's reputation or trying to get people to realize that he was here before becoming DLC, hopefully the latter.

Roy continued his speech, unaware of the resident watching. "If you never got in people would've never forgotten about me, but because of our personalities you made me feel replaced, that I wasn't important anymore, to anyone! When I opened the doors after being gone for seven years imagine how hurt I was to find out people were celebrating only Ryu and I was left out of the picture. When I first got in melee, I was known. Heck, me being in that tournament is what led the series to the west," Falco put up footage of Roy in melee causing quite a few residents to gasp in realization.

Roy's speech was still over, "I'm no longer in the minds of people here because of you. And for that, you'll die."

Roy was about to jump when he was caught by surprise and was hit by a splattershot. Two splattershots to be exact. "That's not going to happen," Orange said as she and Blue revealed themselves.

"Ah, I knew there were two missing," Roy said as he wiped the ink off his face.

"We're not going to let you hurt our new friend," Blue shouted.

"If you want to get to him, you have to go through us," Orange said.

"I don't have to," Roy said as he kicked the two inklings away with ease. He then jumped in the air and his sword burst into flames. "This all...ends...NOW!" Roy yelled as he brought the blade down and Pit closed his eyes and looked away.

There was then a bright flash, next thing Pit knows is that when he looks up Roy is on the ground, knocked out. Palutena was in front of him, she had used her reflect move.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit questioned.

"Glad you're okay," Palutena said as she got Pit up on his feet. She then looked back the unconscious young lion saying, "I guess his little revenge plan ends here."

"How did you know," Pit asked. Palutena then pointed over towards an open window. The avain pilot waved as he shut off the livestream.

 **Palutena: Glad Falco was livestreaming the fight when he did or I might've not been able to get to Pit in time.**

Master Hand then arrived on the scene with Marth in tow. "Wow, you must've gotten him pretty hard," said the giant hand as he saw Roy unconscious.

"Should we wait until wake him up," Marth asked.

"Yes, and bring him to my office. There's something I need to explain to him, the true reason why he was cut from Melee," Master Hand said as he grabbed Roy and teleported away. Presumably, to his office.

* * *

Later on Roy woke up in Master Hand's office. The first thing he noticed right away was that he was tied to a chair. "Was this really necessary," Roy asked looking up to see Master Hand and Pit. "Nevermind, I see why you did it," Roy sent a deep glare to Pit.

"Roy, I'm going to tell you the real reasons you were cut from Brawl," Master Hand said. "Pit had nothing to do for it, in fact, you were planned for the game. You had quite a bit of code in it, heck you even had an unused fanfare."

"Then why was I cut," Roy asked.

"It's rather simple actually, it's due to the fact that your a clone character for Marth. Admittedly, you have one move that's your own, but other than that, everything is an exact copy of Marth. Another thing would be an advertisement, the only reason you got into Melee, or so I believe, was because you had a game that was about to come out in Japan. I'm pretty sure Ike was put in for pretty much the same reason. Only reason why he stayed for the Wii U was because the Fire Emblem series had greatly increased in popularity and the fact that he was a more unique character."

"So, I was cut for being a clone," Roy said looking down.

"You're not the only one, I'm sure Dr. Mario, Young Link, and Pichu were cut from Brawl for the same reasons," Master Hand reassured. "Now I want you to apologize to Pit, especially now, seeing that he had nothing to do with your leaving at all."

"Just one question, if everyone is here wasn't a thing, would I still be in Ultimate." Master Hand looked away, knowing the answer was no. "I'm sorry Pit, I wasn't thinking straight," Roy said sighing. Master Hand then snapped the ropes away and let Roy quietly leave the room.

"Give him some time, it'll take awhile for him to recover from a blow I just gave him," Master Hand said.

* * *

Later at dinner Roy had thrown out the board he had used for his planning and was eating his food while thinking about what he had done. Captain Falcon noticed and sat down next to Roy saying, "Hey, you okay."

"I just found out I was cut from Brawl for being a clone and realized that I would've been cut from smash 4 if everyone is here wasn't a thing. So yeah I'm doing great," Roy said sarcastically.

"Sorry bad time," Falcon said. "Falco livestreamed what you said to Pit today. I think I speak for all of us in the Melee tournament when I say I'm sorry for forgetting about you. That wasn't right and who knows what would've happened if you didn't come back at all. So glad you're back." Falcon said. Roy looked in Captain Falcon's direction.

 **Roy: I guess I should thank Falco for livestreaming, if it wasn't for that people would still think I first came three years ago.**

 **Marth: Well people are now remembering more about Roy, and hopefully this will one day lead to him dropping his grudge against Pit. If he hadn't already done that that is. Whether he does that or nor only time will tell.**

* * *

 **Author's note: hope you enjoyed the episode and another reminder that if you have any ideas for future episodes, characters you want to see in this, or a question about this series feel free to let me know in the reveiws, and I will answer it next episode.**


	10. S1 Worlds Tour: part 1

**Author's note: welcome to our mid season two parter. And just reminder the Splatoon side story will be posted shortly after the 2nd part of this. Onto reviews.**

 **Season 1 Episode 10: Worlds Tour part 1**

Master Hand ,as stated by Robin last episode, has been planning something for the past seven months. The Giant hand had announced that within a couple days about 32 residents will be able to go on a tour around fighters home worlds. People in the mansion were talking up a storm about it and now Master Hand was ready to announce who was going.

It was currently breakfast and Master Hand cleared his throat, however this guy doesn't have one to begin with. "Attention residents," said Master Hand, "time to go over who will be coming and when we leave, remember this is a day long trip so you didn't really need to pack that much, just a bag lunch and a swimsuit."

"Uh Master Hand," said Link, "exactly which world are we going to that involves water."

"You'll see, anyways the thirty two Residents going are Decidueye, Rex & Pyra which counts as one person for some reason, Mario, Sonic, Lucina, Zelda, Young Link, Pichu, Bayonetta, King Dedede, Greninja, Blue, Richter, Tails, Ryu, Falco, Chrom, Wolf, Mewtwo, Ridley, Ashley, Wario, C. Falcon, Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man, Mr. G&W, Pit, Pikachu, Red the PKMN trainer, Link, Peach, and Pac-Man."

"Hopefully this won't be as bad as the last trip," Mega Man said.

"What was that."

"Nothing I said nothing."

 **Mega Man: The last trip we went to a hotel that was robbed the very night we were sleeping there. Since we all lost some of our belongings we had to go back early. Master Hand is probably going to try his best to make sure that doesn't happen again.**

"Good now then we leave shortly after breakfast does everyone have everything they need."

Most of the residents answered with a yes some others still had to get some things. Master Hand said hurry up to those who still needed to get something and left the room via teleportation.

* * *

Everyone was at the front porch either to say goodbye to fellow friends or to get on the bus. Lucina and Chrom were currently talking to Robin and Lucario.

"Okay I will try to talk to Master Hand about the date of me and Robin's wedding while we're on this trip," said Lucina.

"And we'll find all the people we need for roles," Robin said.

"And I'll put together a guest list," Lucario said.

"Well then I guess we'll see you two at dinner," said Chrom as he and his daughter got on the bus.

In another part of the front was Falco and Fox "So bro how come you didn't want to go," Falco said.

"I was going to go, but by the time I got to the list it was too late," Fox said.

" Yeah can't believe the fat-so beat you to the punch. Never thought Wario would want to go on this trip."

"Same here."

 **Wolf: Haha! Wario never wanted to come I purposefully signed him up, because let's be real me dealing with bird brain on this trip is good enough for me to handle. Should Fox be one this trip too I would've lost it eventually.**

King Dedede looked like he was doing something, something evil, and that something was him discussing a plan with Meta Knight and Escargoon how to get Kirby on this trip.

 **Meta Knight: Kirby wanted to go on this trip badly. Mostly because he misses everyone back in Dream Land.  
** **Escargoon: Dream Land is one of the stops on the trip so we found a way to smuggle that puffball on board.  
** **Meta Knight: The plan is to have the king use his inhale ability to get Kirby on board . Don't worry we checked with him, he's okay with it.**

King Dedede was about to get on the bus, but Master Hand stopped the proclaimed king. "Dedede I saw your plotting cough em up."

Dedede did as told and spat out Kirby, "Look Master Hand, Kirby here misses everyone back in Dream Land and would love to go there on this trip." Kirby looked like he was about to cry, Dedede saw the opportunity and picked him up. "Would you say no to a face like this," the proclaimed king said.

Master stared at Kirby and Kirby was looking right into Master Hand's soul on the verge of tears. Every time the cameraman went from Master Hand to Kirby, the puffball would get sader. Eventually the giant hand caved in.

"Fine he can come just stop doing that face for sake of Masahiro Sakurai," said Master Hand.

Kirby instantly became happy and the puffball dragged Dedede on board.

"All right everyone time to go," said Master Hand. One by one everyone that was going got on the bus and Master Hand did a headcount. "30, 31, 32, and 33 since we now have Kirby. Marth since your the only one I feel like trusting your in charge."

"Got it Master Hand I won't let you down," said Marth with confidence.

"You better not. Okay Kapp'n let's get going."

A portal appeared and the bus drove into it. It then closed.

"Okay everyone," said Marth. "Since Master Hand isn't here I think would be a good time to train our skills and weapons before the next tournament. Everyone to the stadium, time to get used to some stages."

* * *

It was reported by master hand it would take about fifteen minutes to get to their first stop so most residents on the bus decided to sleep meanwhile Dedede and Kirby were talking to Ashley who had something that intrigued both of them.

"Your saying you have a potion that'll get Kirby to speak clear English for the duration of this trip," said Dedede in shock.

"Yes, but I'll only give it to you if it's okay with him," Ashley said. You can't blame that Dedede is a greedy person and would probably try to keep the potion for himself.

Kirby however sucked up the potion and swallowed it, Dedede and Ashley looked in shock and amusement.

Then all of a sudden Kirby said, "Ah that does not taste good." The puffball then looked at the two staring at him, "what?" Kirby then held his mouth. "Hey it worked," The puffball was celebrating.

Dedede on the other hand fainted because he was just that shocked to hear words come out of his neme/friend's mouth.

 **Dedede: He just….a-and then he… words not working for mouth**

 **Ashley: Honestly I'm surprised it worked. Since it was experimental Kirby could've died.**

On another seat on the bus was Chrom and Lucina who were talking about how they would get Master Hand's attention once they reached their first stop.

"So once we reach the Cascade Kingdom in Mario's world we're going to split up in groups," said Chrom.

Lucina finished his sentence, "Then we stay back and talk to Master Hand about the location and time of your wedding."

 **Lucina: we were going to talk to Master Hand about the time and see if it was okay with him, but after what happened with Roy and all we decided to wait.**

"Wait where are you guys planning having your wedding," Sonic asked Lucina eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Well currently we're shooting for the park in New Donk City." Said Lucina.

"Well lucky for you that's in Mario's world and our third stop." said Link, holding a list of everywhere they're stopping.

"Good we can at least check it out while we're there," said Chrom.

"So when's the big day," Sonic asked.

"Unfortunately the only time we can rent it is during thanksgiving week," Lucina said.

"Then knowing Master Hand he'll probably just have your wedding and thanksgiving dinner on the same day."

"I guess that's possible."

Towards the front of the bus Mario and Cappy we're telling Rex & Pyra, Blue, and Richter about something they could do in the cascade kingdom involving a certain T-Rex.

"Wait you can capture a dinosaur," exclaimed Blue.

"Theoretically yes, but I can only hold it for a limited time," Cappy explained. "If we're to do it then it would be swift."

"Think you could possibly show us?" Richter asked.

"I guess but-a I need to do-a some announcements first when-a we get there," Mario said.

"Attention passengers we are coming up on the cascade kingdom," Kapp'n said, speaking into the intercom. "Prepare to get off the bus."

* * *

In the cascade kingdom a portal was opening, some of the tourist back away the bus carrying the residents came out, and it came to a stop where the odyssey would be parked.

After everyone filed out of the bus Mario gave his announcement. "Okay-a everyone," said the red plumber, "This is the cascade kingdom one of the many places I went to during my latest adventure. Now I must warn there are chain chomps here so be careful. Also Cappy will hand out maps of the area so you don't get lost."

Right on cue everyone received a map of the kingdom. Cappy then said, "You can ask other tourists for help if you want to and we went ahead and planted a few power moons feel free to try and find em'."

"Okay everyone go have fun we're here for an hour," said Mario. The residents started to disperse throughout the kingdom.

"Uh Master Hand," said Lucina, "Don't mean to bother you-"

"Oh no go ahead I'm all hands." Master Hand said, making a pun out of himself.

"Well Robin and I found a good place to have a wedding."

"Great where is it?"

It's in New Donk City, but the only time we can rent it is during thanksgiving week. Sonic gave us an idea of possibly doing our wedding and thanksgiving on the same day."

"If that's ok with you," Chrom said.

"That would actually work out, let's do it," Master Hand said.

"Thanks Master Hand," Lucina said with gratitude.

"No problem, now go we only have one hour." And with that the father-daughter duo walked off.

 **Master Hand: The only reason I obliged is because Lucina and Robin are desperate to get married by the end of this year, while I never had any plans for thanksgiving to begin with.**

* * *

Pit along with Kirby, Dedede and Pac-Man found the pixel pipe entrance. The three formers were confused by it while the latter knew what to do.

"Mario told me about this," said Pac-Man, "basically what you do is that you go through that pipe and then you become flat and you can climb up like that."

"I'll go first," said Dedede, "since it's the only way up and I'm the most mature out of all of you." Dedede squeezed his way through the pipe and popped. His sprite was from Kirby's Dream Land, but colored.

The group watched in amazement as the proclaimed king made his way up. When he made it to the top and went through the pipe Pit dove into the other pipe right away.

After he and Pac-Man made it up Kirby went through. The puffball then noticed something and walked through the secret passageway and came up through the top with a power moon.

"Guys I found one," Kirby said as King Dedede grabbed it and put it in imaginary pocket for safe keeping. "How about we take a minute to enjoy this view." Kirby sat down and the group followed suit.

"It is a beautiful place," said Pit.

* * *

Meanwhile Mario was prepping for capturing the T-Rex again, he was doing stretches while twenty residents just looked at him 100% confused.

"Mario what are you doing," asked Young Link.

"Well for-a you information Young Link," said Mario, "I need to-a be physically ready when-a capturing something this-a size, especially since it-a can't hold forever."

"Then stop stalling and do it!"

"Okay, okay calm down."

Bayonetta was watching Mario preparing to capture the dinosaur with Richter, "So the red plumber thinks he can actually control this thing. Amusing," the umbra witch said.

"Well he said he had done it before," Richter said, "wouldn't try to doubt him."

Mario, who was fully prepped threw Cappy at the sleeping dino and just like magic a moustache appeared and the captured T-Rex stood up as the others watched in amusement. And just to see what would happen Mario let out a tremendous roar. This caused multiple residents (mainly the younger ones) to run away. Mario then decided to smash some rocks and chain chomps and revealed a power moon. Zelda grabbed it before the others could.

 **Young Link: I thought Mario was kidding when he said he could actually capture a dinosaur.  
** **Blue: Mario proving something, our whole life is a lie.**

It looked like Mario was slowing down though, and finally he popped out and fell to the ground with Cappy. Said T-Rex collapsed on the ground.

"Sorry Mario I just couldn't hold it for much longer," Cappy said.

"It's-a okay," Mario said, "but look on the bright-a side. At least they believe in the capturing abilities now-a."

* * *

Sonic and Ryu were walking around until they came across Captain Toad.

"Hey guys nice to see you," said the happy toad.

"Good to see you too," Ryu said.

"Here's a fun fact Master Hand told me if I ever came across you he told me to give you this," Captain Toad took out a power moon and handed it to Sonic.

"Cool thanks," Sonic said, "hey we are heading to New Donk city at some point maybe you could join us."

"I'd be fine with that if you have enough room."

"Well we had enough room to squeeze in Kirby and the camera crew so why not."

"Are you sure about that Sonic," Ryu said with hesitation.

"Ryu we're going to another spot in Mario's world any way after that we can just leave him there," Sonic shot back.

"Fine just don't say I didn't warn you when Master Hand strikes you with lightning."

* * *

The Pokemon were behind the waterfall in front of the painting to Bowser's kingdom.

(since it's just pokemon they will all talk normally even though there is a cameraman there. Mewtwo translated everything they said for this scene)

"What do you think is on the other side," Pichu said.

Decidueye looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Mario said that these kinds of paintings are passable, I'm reluctant to check them out though," Greninja said.

"Someone should walk through," said Mewtwo, it then pushed Pichu right inside. All the other pokemon looked at the genetically engineered pokemon. "What?"

 **Mewtwo: I did that for one reason and one reason only, to get a laugh.**

One by one the pokemon went trough hoping to retrieve the tiny mouse pokemon. When they arrived in Bowser's kingdom they saw Pichu holding power moon.

"Found one," Pichu said with pride. Decidueye took it and pocketed it. "Hey!"

"We'll give it back after the trip," said Pikachu. They all went back through the painting.

* * *

Pit and his crew were continuing to a flat area where the saw a giant bunny with a golden chain chomp (you most likely see where I'm going with this.)

"Uh hey ma'am," said Dedede, trying to be polite, "is it okay if you could get out of our way so we can keep exploring."

The giant bunny turned around the crew jumped in fright by her face. "Well, well, well, if you must know my name is Madame Broode," the giant bunny said.

"Woman you are ugly as hell," said Dedede, guy really doesn't know manners.

"How cruel! I'm sure my chain chompikins will make a quick snack out of you," said golden chain chomped gritted it's teeth.

"RUN!" Pit yelled loud enough for everyone in the kingdom to here he and his crew then jumped off the side of the cliff.

As Madame Broode jumped down everyone was making a run for the bus while Mario was trying to knock off the chain chomp's hats.

"Mario forget it," Cappy said, "there's too many hats."

Mario nodded and yelled, "Master Hand-a, Kapp'n start the bus."

Master Hand looked what behind Mario, "well good thing the hour's up. Everyone hurry!"

Everyone filed into the bus not even minding the seats the portal opened and the bus sped into it. The portal closed before Madame Broode could make it.

"Hmph. hopefully my kids will take care of them," the giant bunny said as she walked back to where she was before.

* * *

Back on the bus Mario said, "Who in the world-a thought it would-a be a good idea to aggravate Madame Broode."

Pit, Kirby, and Pac-Man looked right at Dedede. The proclaimed king chuckled nervously.

"Figures," Cappy said.

"Well luckily we should be at Inkopolis pretty soon," said Master Hand.

 **Red the PKMN trainer: Knowing Dedede it was probably unintentional.**

"We're here," Kapp'n said.

* * *

In Inkopolis square it was 7:00 in the morning when the portal opened and the bus came out.

"Okay humans," said Blue, who was switching to an Inkopolis manner to show them what the cephalopods would talk like. "The is Inkopolis square, capital of the inklings and the main start for battles, and...oh no. Master Hand what time is it here"

"Uhh, 7 am," confirmed the giant hand, "why do you ask?"

"Because we came too early barely anyone is here and the stores haven't officially opened yet."

Some yelling was suddenly heard from the Ammo Knights shop, five seconds later multiple octarians came out while carrying mechanical parts, dove into the nearby grate while the horseshoe crab, Sheldon, was chasing them with an experimental tri-blaster. After the octarians escaped Sheldon went back to his store, came out of it, slapped on a sign that said "closed for the day due to thieves" and left the square.

"Oh no you gotta be squidding me," said Blue, "Master Hand we chose a bad day, if even one store is closed most of the inklings and octolings won't show and Off the Hook will call off any matches for the day."

"Well if that's the case I guess you guys can tour around for fifteen minutes and get back on the bus," said the disembodied hand.

So the residents spent the next fifteen minutes talking to the few kids at the square and learned about the stores, others decided to stay on the bus. After the time was up Master Hand called everyone back to the bus. Said bus then took off.

* * *

Back on the bus Kapp'n announced that they would arrive in New Donk City in an hour. A lot of residents went to sleep after hearing that only a few were up.

"Well to bad we couldn't stay in Blue's world for long," Chrom said.

"Yeah," Lucina replied, "I wonder how Robin and Lucario are.

* * *

In the hallway of the mansion Lucario and Robin were discussing certain things about the upcoming wedding.

"So I looked up more potential places in case Master Hand said no to the rent on thanksgiving week," Lucario said.

"And I have a list of people that could serve roles," Robin said.

"We're making good progress."

Suddenly a portal opened right in front of the two. They readied themselves for an ambush, they waited, and then a stange creature that looked like a tentacle with legs and a face came out.

"What in the world is that thing," Lucario yelled. Suddenly more of them came out of the portal and started grabbing the tactician and aura pokemon. "Robin I think they're kidnapping us."

"Of course they are they threw my weapons on the ground," said Robin as he and Lucario were dragged into the portal, it then closed behind them.

* * *

In New Donk City the portal opened up and a few new donkers were watching as the bus flew out of the portal. Literally they shot fifteen feet too high. Because they didn't stop at the desired location, they instead crash-landed inside the park. Right next to the jump-ropers.

"Sorry folks miscalculated some things," Kapp'n said as he opened the bus doors. "Get off now I'll move the bus to our desired spot."

So when everyone got off Mario did introductions again. "Everyone welcome to New Donk City," said the red plumber, "Here you can explore the multiple buildings in here and if some you want I know the mayor so I can take you to introduce you to her."

About ten residents decided to go with Mario including Peach while everyone else decided to venture off.

"Okay everyone," Cappy said holding pamphlets, "here are you maps of this city don't lose them or you could easily get lost here and we don't want that."

Everyone dispersed after receiving a map one group was Wolf, Ryu, Pit and Blue. They were planning on going to a certain building that intrigued them.

"There's a live dinosaur here too," said Pit, "right at that building."

"Honestly I think we should check it out," Wolf said.

"Then let's go," said Blue running off.

"Blue don't get lost," Ryu said as the others chased him.

* * *

Tails was doing an RC car race with Sonic and Link and it was neck to neck.

Sonic's car slipped between them, "Eat my dust," the blue hedgehog said.

They ended up going neck to neck again and were approaching the finish line, that's when Link pointed and said, "look a dragon." The champion's plan worked. Sonic and Tails got distracted and crashed while Link passed by the finish line.

Sonic realized they were tricked and said, "Hey no fair you cheated." Sonic walked away hoping he could find another group to hang with.

 **Sonic: I don't associate myself with cheaters. Link is one of them, all cheaters do is ruin the fun for everyone. I mean I know if I were to do a foot race I would have an unfair advantage. Which why I'm glad they're making a car racing game for my franchise.**

* * *

Mario took the ten joining him to the city hall where mayor Pauline was waiting.

"Ah Mario there you are," she said, "we've been expecting you."

"You-a have?" Mario said in shock.

"Master Hand didn't tell you.

 **Master Hand: I told Pauline ahead of time that we were coming and that Mario was going to bring some residents over to the city hall.**

Peach then walked to the front of the group and said, "Pauline."

Pauline looked over and said, "Peach."

Falco ,who was standing in between Zelda and Rex, said, "This is awkward."

 **Falco: For the Super Mario fans that don't know Pauline first debuted alongside Mario and DK in the Donkey Kong arcade game in 1981. She was programmed as Mario's lover. That changed when the NES Super Mario Bros. came out in 1985 when Peach came in a Mario's lover. Rumors going around the mansion say that the two girls get bitter with each other when seen together.**

"Now, now ladies now's not the time to fight," said C. Falcon.

"Thank-a you Falcon," Mario said.

"Thanks after we still have a half hour left until we go, might as well take a tour of the city hall."

"Actually that was the plan," Pauline said, "follow me." She led the group inside the city hall.

* * *

Lucina, Chrom and Master Hand arrived at the planned park and were in a discussion with an official to rent it on Thanksgiving.

"We hope you realize that trying to kill two important birds with one stone can be hard," The park official said.

"Well yes we're well aware, but we have some folks back at the Smash Mansion that could really help us out," Lucina confirmed.

"Very well, all you need to do is put your card into here to rent the park for that week, we have it formatted for your currency."

Master Hand put his card into the machine, when the green light appeared the disembodied hand removed the card and the father-daughter duo stood up.

"Thanks for your hospitality," Chrom said.

"No problem, but considering you guys just started planning the wedding you have a lot of work to do," the park official said.

The trio left the building and went to the nearby fountain.

"Let me call Robin and tell him that we were able to rent the park." Lucina pulled out her phone and called Robin, but it went to voicemail. "That's weird he didn't pick up."

"Well to be fair Lucina we don't have multiverse coverage," Master Hand said, "Though I have been thinking about getting it."

"I guess."

"Let's just go back to the bus Lucina it will be time to go by then," Chrom said.

The trio then left the park and made their way back to the bus.

* * *

About ten minutes after those three left the park Pit and his crew were in the building housing the T-Rex though they were pretty confused.

"That's weird this building looks like an obstacle course," said Pit.

"What a rip-off," Wolf said crossing his arms

Suddenly a tremendous crash, they all looked Behind them to see a non captured, awake T-Rex roaring at them. They then saw four motorcycles appear, realizing what this meant the foursome jumped on the cycles and sped off with the dinosaur chasing after them.

Ryu crashed into a box, "Don't crash into the boxes, they slow you down."

After some more chasing they noticed an opening. "There's the exit," Blue said. They made it through in the nick of time.

Wolf looked at his phone he turned as white as a ghost. "Guys," the mercenary pilot said, "the bus takes off in five minutes."

"It took us forty minutes to get here," Ryu said.

"True," said Blue, "but we have motorcycles now." The inkling drove off saying, "Come on." The others followed.

Back at the bus residents were starting to board, Master was counting.

"29, 30, 31, 32, and 33. We have everyone," said Master Hand.

Here's the thing though they didn't Master Hand thought he counted residents, but was tired and actually counted four pieces of food the pink puffball and proclaimed king were trying to sneak on board.

The bus was taking off and the motorcycle crew was just rounding the corner.

"Nonononononono!" Ryu yelled as the portal opened and the bus went through. Said portal closed just before the bikes could reach it.

The group of four crashed into nearby bushes. Pit suddenly jumped out of one and said, "Guys! We were just left behind in a world we barely know anything about!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. S1 Worlds Tour: part 2

**Author's note: This second part of the mid-season. Just a reminder that the side story for the Splatoon archives will be posted after this chapter goes up. You don't have to read the side story if you don't want to, but I highly recommend you do because it will tell you who is this season's villain ahead of time and explain some things that you would probably be confused about in the coming episodes. I also realized that I accidentally said 'onto reviews' in the last episode when there weren't any in that time period. I will fix it and I promise it won't happen again. However reviews on character requests, ideas for future episodes, and questions about this series are highly appreciated. Also as for the nintendo direct when they revealed Isabelle as a non-echo and Animal Crossing for switch I was like *inhales deeply* NINTENDOOOOO! You have once again delivered. I was also pretty excited about the update for Splatoon 2.**

 **Season 1 Episode 11: Worlds tour part 2**

(this take place immediately after the last episode)

Things weren't so good for Pit, Ryu, Wolf, and Blue, that would be because they were just left behind in New Donk City having no way to contact the bus, or get home. They were originally planning on what to do, but then it turned into a hate fest for a particular member.

"This is your fault Wolf," Blue yelled, "you're the one that wanted to check it out!"

"Well Pit's the one that pointed it out," Wolf retorted, "it's his fault that he intrigued me."

"I only pointed it out because I knew someone would want to see it," Pit shot back.

 **Ryu: *watching them* I'm not the one to argue right now, but I will have to set peace at some point.**

They were going back in forth for awhile, Ryu who was standing behind them and watching eventually got fed up with it and decided to make peace saying, "Stop it all of you! We are currently lost in a foreign world and our first order of business is to fight, that's not what Master Hand would want."

"Now that I think about it Master Hand always does a headcount before leaving a place," Blue said, " he must've miscounted somehow and was too tired to count again to be sure."

"So this is technically his fault for not doing so," Wolf said.

An idea popped up in Pit's head, "Guys," the angel said, "Mario said he knew the mayor of this city from way back, if we can find the city hall that mayor could probably help us reach the plumber."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Wolf said, "who here had the map again."

"Oh I did," Blue pulled out said map, "with this thing we'll never get lost."

As if it was meant to be right on cue a hawk swooped down, grabbed the inkling's map, and dropped it in a nearby sewer system.

"Guess we're winging it," Ryu said as the group followed him into the unknown city.

"Hope it doesn't take long for Master Hand to realize we're missing," Pit said as they were walking.

In the air following the foursome was a small airship holding four rabbits it went down a bit and was about a hundred feet behind them.

* * *

Falco was just sitting staring out the window, he felt like something was amiss. He would continue to feel this until Wario interrupted his thoughts rudely.'

 **Falco: I couldn't help but feel like we were forgetting something, for some reason it involves Wolf**

"Why are you staring out the window like a weirdo there's nothing to see," the greedy fat-so said.

"Well for your information I happen to have a certain feeling that we're forgetting someone," Falco retorted.

"Actually know how you feel right now I haven't heard Wolf's voice since we got back on the bus."

Falco gasped in realization something was amiss, he got up and scanned the bus. He couldn't find four residents, "Master Hand!" the avain pilot yelled.

"What," asked Master Hand.

"We're missing four residents."

"WHAT!" upon hearing this everyone looked around and noticed that there were missing residents.

"We are-a missing Ryu, Blue, Wolf, and-a Pit," Mario said, "Master Hand did you-a even do-a proper headcount."

"I swear I counted 33 residents," Master Hand said.

"Uhhh hate to break it to you Master Hand," Kirby said, "but you counted the food Dedede and I were smuggling on board as four residents."

"Why were you smuggling food in the first place."

"Because lunch wasn't enough for us," replied Dedede.

"Okay so this is what's going to happen," Master Hand said, "We are going to Dream Land, which the author probably won't write events there, you guys are getting off and the Mario, Kapp'n and I are going to speed back to New Donk City and pick the others up. The next spot may very well be our last before going home."

 **Kirby: At least we'll still be able go to Dream Land Dedede.  
** **Dedede: Yes, but there's one thing I'm curious about.  
** **Kirby: What's that?  
** **Dedede: Who's this author Master Hand keep referring to?  
** **Kirby: I honestly have no idea, he's mostly likely becoming as crazy as his brother.**

"Full speed ahead," Kapp'n said, as he sped up the bus.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Smash Mansion Marth and the other residents who didn't go on the trip were practicing for the upcoming tournament on the stadium, the hero-king even decided to open the matches for the public. Since it wasn't a main competition only about 10,000 people attended (that's about 1/30 of the population of the Smash Island).

 **Yoshi: Originally we were going to keep this private, but Marth suggested it'd be a good idea to show off some fighters to the public. Honestly I'm not complaining especially since my eggs can bounce now when I throw them.**

The next match was Ness vs. Bowser, an interesting matchup. The match was actually part of a strike squad game and was single elimination two minute matches. The crowd was split cheering wise when both the PSI kid and the koopa king appeared on stage.

"Okay time for the next battle to begin said Marth as the Onett stage appeared.

 **Ness vs. Bowser**

Music: Onett

Stage: Onett

Bowser started with immediately used his side special on Ness, they both crashed below the lowest arwing of the drug store just before the car hit them. After recovering from the knockback Ness used PK fire on Bowser and then swung his bat at the koopa king (I found that combo to be pretty useful in 1v1 battles). Bowser then rebounded of the building and was hit by another car. He then used timing to bowser bomb Ness, and sent the PSI kid up high.

Bowser was about to hit him with his recovery move, but Ness directional dodged it, and landed on the ground. Seeing the opportunity Ness attempted to hit Bowser with PK pulse, but missed. When the koopa king landed he breathed fire all over Ness. Bowser then did a forward smash and shot the PSI kid out of the middle of the two buildings.

Ness seeing he was in trouble did another attempt to use PK pulse, and succeeded the attack hit Bowser and the koopa king went flying off the stage in lightning speed.

(end music here)

The crowd cheered as Ness did his victory pose, he and Bowser then shook hands and were teleported off the stage.

In the resident's viewing room a certain person was wondering where a certain tactician is.

"Roy are you sure you haven't seen Robin and Lucario they've been gone for awhile," Ike asked.

"Pretty sure," Roy said, "but I'll look around the mansion if I can find him. If I remember correctly he was with Lucario doing some more planning for his wedding."

"Well find them, they are battling each other after this is over."

"Got it," Roy left the stadium in order to find the tactician and aura pokemon.

 **Roy: Most people have forgotten about what I did on Tuesday a couple days ago. After how people are feeling sorry for me I might just forgive Pit for what he did. Though that's a slim chance.**

Roy was alone in the hallway calling Robin and Lucario's name he them came across something that struck great fear into him. That something was Robin's tomes, levin sword, and normal sword, along with the clipboard Lucario was holding.

The young lion quickly picked up said items, and started running back to the stadium saying, "I got to show the others this."

* * *

In New Donk City the lost foursome was able to get a new map and are currently navigating themselves to the city hall.

"So who's this mayor anyway," Blue asked?

"Says here her name's Pauline, she was an old friend of Mario and she just became Mayor last year," Wolf explained. "It also says here that plumber helped restore the power to the city once."

They were just a couple blocks away when a portal started forming around Ryu's feet. "Uh, guys?" the street fighter said.

The rabbits from the airship and Pit, Wolf, and Blue looked on confusion.

"What's going on," Pit asked.

"I don't kn- AHH!" the portal opened up and Ryu fell through the portal closed quickly afterwards.

"RYU JUST," Blue screamed, "What in woomy is going on."

"Don't worry Blue," Wolf said, "the city hall is right there, hopefully we can get some answers when Master Hand gets back."

Back on the airship hovering above them Topper ,one of the few broodals, said, "That's the same kind of portal ma was talking about."

"Maybe we can use those three as leverage to get that kind of technology," Harriet suggested.

"But their smashers, it would be hard to capture them," Spewart said.

"Well let's just follow them to the city hall and then decide what to do," said Rango.

"I'm going with Rango here guys," Topper said as the airship continued to make its way to the city hall.

When the now threesome reached the city hall they were greeted by Pauline.

"Oh more friends of Mario I see, but didn't you guys already leave," she asked.

"Well we were left behind by accident," Wolf said.

"Well then you're welcome to stay within the city hall till they come back to get you."

Suddenly some sort of music was heard from above when they looked up the broodals airship.

"Well, well, well if it isn't one of the brats that offended our mother," the green tuxedo rabbit said, pointing at Pit.

"Wait you know about that, who are you guys," Pit asked.

"Well I'm Topper, that's Harriet, the lanky one is Rango, and then the big one is Spewart. Together we are the Broodals."

"Sounds more like brutality to me," Wolf said.

"Grr how dare you," Topper threw a bomb of knockout gas. Some collapsing was heard, when it cleared up Rango got off the ship and came back on with now tied up Pit, Blue, Wolf and Pauline. The cameraman recording this was out of range of the knockout gas, but was brought aboard. Because he couldn't do anything anyway.

"Let's get back to where that bus was in the first place," Topper said as the ship turned around.

* * *

In Dream Land everyone got off the bus and King Dedede did introductions.

"Welcome to Dream Land peeps," the proclaimed king said, "unfortunately since some folks were left behind and Master Hand needs to go back to New Donk City we can only let you within the perimeter of either my castle or capy town right down there."

Kirby was already running down the hill as some others started to disperse.

"Okay Master Hand I'm taking these five to my castle good luck on the search mission," Dedede said, he then led his group over to his castle.

"Let's-a hope we can find them," Mario said sitting in a front seat.

"I'm sure we will," Master Hand said, "Ok Kapp'n initiate fast mode."

"You got it MH," Kapp'n hit the speed mode and the bus started to hover as an engine jet appeared from the back and jet like wings came out from a side. A small ray gun opened up on the top of the bus, and the speed of sound it blasted a round-trip portal open and the bus went in.

"We should-a get to New Donk City in fifteen minutes," Mario said.

* * *

Back in the Smash Mansion stadium a battle between Meta Knight and Fox was underway. Roy bursted into the viewing room with everyone looking right at him.

"Roy why do you have Robin's things," Corrin asked.

"Because both he and Lucario were kidnapped," Roy said trying to pull up security footage. "Ah come on."

"Roy you need to calm down," Cloud said, "what makes you think they were kidnapped."

"Well I found Robin's weapons and Lucario's clipboard just laying around in the hallway plus said items are covered in this weird purplish ink," now that everyone thought about it the items were covered in ink.

Orange grew fearful, "I've seen that kind of ink before," she said.

"You have where," Simon asked.

"That is the signature ink color for the octarian army in my world, they may have a plan in development. I have to get back to Inkopolis."

Orange was about to run out of the room when Geno stopped her and said, "You're a fighter here you have to be here at all times."

"But-"

"Geno's right Orange," Little Mac said, "you don't know what could happen."

The inkling crossed her arms and said fine, meanwhile Ike and Roy were running up to the announcers booth to tell Marth what happened. When they opened the door Marth said, "What are you two doing up here?"

"Robin and Lucario were kidnapped by octarians," Roy said.

"A. what in Naga is an octarians, B. WHAT!"

"They're are a enemy of sorts from the inklings world," Ike said, "Marth you have to stop the battles right now," Ike said.

"That's going to have to wait till-" a sudden beeping was showing up on the controls board. Marth looked at it and said, "A disturbance?"

Fox was about to dash attack Meta Knight when a portal appeared right in front of him. Fox fell in and the portal closed. The crowd gasped.

Marth quickly got on the announcer and said, "Due to recent evidence of kidnapping from now three fighters we are cancelling battles for the day. Please make you way to the exits and drive home safely."

 **Marth: This is bad this has never happened before, these octarians are probably going to pick us off one by one.**

Meta Knight was teleported back to the viewing rooms saying, "What the hell is going on, who was kidnapped."

"Robin, Lucario, and now Fox, guys there's an evil among us. We don't have a confirm on who that is, but they have somehow acquired Master Hand portal technology. We are telling Master Hand of this when he gets back."

"Lucina will be heartbroken by this news," Palutena said.

"Well we don't have a choice," said Ike.

Everyone went back to the mansion and just sat around on the front porch and waited for the bus to come back while Palutena was making dinner.

* * *

The bus arrived in New Donk City and stopped as Mario and Cappy were greeted with four familiar faces.

"The Broodals," Cappy said.

The bus door opened and Mario climbed to the top of the bus and said, "We don't-a want any trouble, we are-a just looking for-a few people."

"You mean these few people," Topper said as his siblings moved out of the way revealing Pit, Wolf, Blue, and Pauline.

"Well-a I guess we-a will have some trouble, but-a where's Ryu."

"Oh that karate guy, one of those portals you guys used popped up and he fell in. If anything he was probably kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Master Hand yelled.

 **Master Hand: in reality I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was because I am linked to these portals to some capacity and I felt that a total of four people were kid… uh oh.**

"This is how we're doing this Mario," Topper said continuing, "You go up against us one at a time. You hit our heads once we switch out. Hit all of our heads once we let your friends go and leave, and if you get hit three times while battling all of us we keep your friends, deal."

"I don't-a want to say it, but deal," Mario said jumping onto the road below with Topper following suit.

The battle started with Topper putting about ten hats on his head. Mario started throwing Cappy multiple time at the green tuxedo rabbit. Said rabbit, seeing his chance, did a spin attack and hit Mario. After Mario hit the rest of the hats off he jumped on Topper and finished the first battle. Topper got back on the ship and Harriet hopped down.

She started with here lava bombs attack, Mario was luckily able to dodged them. When Harriet threw the two big bombs Mario hit one of them which was enough to knock out the rabbit's hat. Mario jumped on her head, Harriet then swapped with Spewart.

Spewart instantly started with a poison attack which hit Mario. The red plumber quickly cleared said poison with Cappy. The blue tuxedo rabbit then threw his hat spaying more poison Mario quickly jumped on his head, ending the third battle. Spewart quickly swapped with Rango.

Mario, Cappy, and the other Broodals thought Rango was going to start with his bounce attack, but he was stupid and threw his hat instead allowing Mario to use that hat to end the fourth and final battle.

"Topper you-a know the deal," Mario said, "Let-a them go.

The airship lowered and they kicked off the now untied hostages. The Broodals then took off probably not going to be seen for awhile.

 **Cappy: I say we had a stroke of luck there Mario.  
** **Mario: I know-a, should Rango have used his-a bouncing move, we-a would've lost some people today.**

"Well Mario it seems I'm always thanking you for something," Pauline said, "Well I should get back to the city hall, see you around."

"Uh Pit, Wolf, Blue," Master Hand said getting their attention, "sorry about leaving you guys behind I accidentally counted the pieces of food Kirby and Dedede were bringing on board."

"Apology accepted Master Hand," Pit said, and Blue nodded in agreement. Wolf was reluctant to, but he nodded anyway.

"But Ryu," Mario asked.

Blue looked down and said, "Like the Broodals said he was kidnapped by unknown forces."

"Mama Mia."

"Let's back to Dream Land pick everyone up, and go home," Master Hand said as the group got on the bus and left for Kirby's home world.

* * *

Back at the Smash Mansion it had been two hours since the residents there have sat down on the front porch, and dinner was almost ready, the thing they were dreaded for most came as portal large enough to fit a bus opened. The bus came out of it, and said portal closed. Everyone on the bus were met with gloomy faces.

Master Hand and already knew what was going on. "Who was kidnapped," the disembodied hand asked.

"You guys lost someone too," Lucas said.

"Ryu was kidnapped," Pit said.

"Well three people were kidnapped from here," Marth said, "Fox, Lucario, and…," the hero king knew that someone was about to cry. "Robin are gone."

Lucina couldn't begin to process what she just heard. She broke down crying as her father comforted her.

"I'm going to take my daughter to her room," Chrom said one tear forming in his eye. They walked inside the mansion with Zelda following.

"Everyone I know things bad," Master Hand, "But to be far we faced our world being destroyed before. I can promise you we will get back those that were kidnapped, and for future people that may be kidnapped we will save you too. Now let's just go inside and have dinner."

All the residents walked inside while Master Hand was seething because of this.

 **Master Hand: This is a sad day for the smash mansion, but I will say right now whoever did this through some power or some way. I will destroy them for kidnapping Falco' best friend, a beloved pokemon, and Lucina's fiance. And I will do it one way or another.**

* * *

Meanwhile was silhouette of a male octoling was standing on the roof of an abandoned factory, admiring the view.

"So this is the Smash Island," he said, "cute."

"Commander," and octoling scientists said, "some troops came back with residents of the Smash mansion."

"Really show me."

The scientist led the commander down to the bottom floor where Fox, Ryu, Robin, and Lucario were waiting tied up.

"Hm they kidnapped them," said the commander.

"Yeah we were kidnapped what are you going to do," Lucario said seethingly.

"Oh believe me what I'm going to do is the least of your concerns, what the top of your concerns is what's going to happen to you."

"What is going to happen to us," asked Fox.

"This," the commander snapped his fingers and four suspicious looking shades were placed on them.

"Almost and, brainwashing complete sir," said the scientist.

"Now I'm going to ask you this once," the commander said, "What master do you serve?"

"The octarian king," said the brainwashed trio.

The commander grinned evilly, "everyone we are entering phase two of the plan, get everything unpacked, keep that device stable and get ready, our next step freeing the boss. This island will be under his control in no time. Sleep well smashers after some time there will only be two thirds of you left.

 **Author's Note: Who was this commander and who is his boss. Though I may have kind of given it away the side story for the Splatoon archives will be put up immediately after this episode comes up. The story** _ **Octavio's Great Escape**_ **(now I've definitely given it away). Will be about five parts, and again I recommend you read it to avoid potential confusion in coming episodes. And I know this is a bit shorter than some episodes, but most of my second parts will probably be like that. So until next time goodbye.**


	12. S1 Surveillance

**Author's note: A notice that I went through a randomizer and decided that at least a third of the residents will get kidnapped. I have decided about four more will be kidnapped in this chapter. Also for plot purposes I chose the third that had Orange in it. It also had some of my main focuses in it, so you'll probably see more of certain characters in the coming episodes. I also somehow got Robin and Lucario in one group, so that works well to some capacity, the hard part is trying to figure out how they are getting kidnapped. Also the side story is up, and I do recommend you read it, it will give you a bigger explanation to the plan the octarian army has been cooking up. Other than that let's get started.**

 **Season 1 Episode 12: Surveillance**

(this takes place the day this was posted)

Things have been nothing but gloom for at least a quarter of the residents these past couple days **.** That would be because Ryu, Robin, Lucario, and Fox. were all kidnapped by octarians as Orange and Blue would call them. Master Hand did say that more residents would probably be kidnapped, but so far nothing has happened. Master Hand decided to call everyone to the meeting room for an announcement that did not get to breakfast.

"Okay," the giant hand said, "so we all know that some more people are going to be kidnapped eventually."

Falco, slumped in his chair, said, "Yeah hopefully no one else's best friend gets taken."

"Or you fiancee," Lucina said, with her arms crossed.

"Or a fellow third-party member," Mega Man said.

"Or a fellow pokemon," Red the PKMN trainer said.

"Okay well I went across the multiverse and I've chosen six people to act as a surveillance team to make sure no one else gets kidnapped." Master Hand said.

"And-a who are these-a six Master Hand," Mario asked.

"I'm showing you right now."

"No then the first one, who is in this mansion right now, is.." the board changed to an image of Ashley's assistant, "Red who is right on top of Ashley's head."

Red flew up to the stage and said, "I promise I won't let you down."

"The next two people who also come from Wario's world is...," the board flipped to a image of with looked like a big dog and a small cat wearing janitor uniforms. "Dribble and Spitz."

Said Dribble and Spitz came out of the side of the stage. Dribble said, "It's an honor to help out Master Hand."

"We promise we won't let you down," Spitz said, standing on Dribble's shoulder. He then looked out into the crowd of residents and saw a familiar face, "Oh hey Wario."

 **Wario: Why out of all people in my world he chose Dribble and Spitz, I mean true they have a flying taxi that can circle the mansion from the air. But why couldn't Master Hand do Mona… then again she is busy most of the time.**

Master Hand continued "And now the final group from the pokemon world (game world not the anime) and feel free to attack me or the author in the reviews for this readers is…"

A certain music started playing Red the PKMN trainer and Pikachu were already dreading who was coming out of the missing piece of floor on the stage.

"Prepare for trouble," one said.

"And make it double," the other said.

"To protect the world for devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To protect the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right," the famous cat pokemon said.

"Wobbuffet!"

Red the PKMN trainer got up from his seat and yelled, "Master Hand why these people even in the one game they showed up in they kept trying to steal Pikachu."

Master Hand saw this coming and said, "I was low on options also Team Rocket's all about stealth. They seemed like a good fit for me."

"Besides who would pass up an opportunity like this from the great Master Hand," Meowth said.

"Exactly."

"So hopefully you guys are feeling more safe now," so looks of uncertainty were shot at Master Hand. "Also there's an important trailer from the recent nintendo direct you all need to watch."

As the surveillance group got off the stage Master Hand put on the video.

 **The first thing we see is Isabelle doing some things going around the city hall doing some things.**

Some already knew what this meant especially Villager, but others thought it was an Animal Crossing trailer, well in some ways it kinda is. (fun fact I knew right away that this was an Isabelle reveal trailer. In. Your. Faces. Streamers.)

"Master Hand what's the point of this," Dark Pit asked annoyed.

"Just wait," the disembodied hand said.

 **Isabelle then said, "Just a little more and I'll be done." An option button appears and hits 'you should take a break', " No, no. Don't worry about me. I really enjoy my work!" Isabelle walks to Villager's mayor chair and sits down on it. "Although I wish the mayor wasn't so busy with the campsite and Smash."**

Some realized what this trailer was.

"Oh s-" Wolf was about to say.

"Quiet!" yelled Master Hand cutting him off.

 **Isabelle then ponders, "Maybe I should be mayor instead…"**

Villager sends a deep glare in Isabelle's direction for that line.

 **Isabelle (not the trailer, this is a head segment): Interesting fact I've actually thought about that before.**

"Villager stop glaring at her," Master Hand said.

 **Isabelle then snaps out of here thoughts and said, "What am I saying?! Keep it together Isabelle!" A knock is then heard at the front, Isabelle quickly runs to the door to greet the mailbird, Pete.**

 **Said Pete hands Isabelle an envelope and says, "You have a letter."**

" **Oh, Pete! Thank you for all your hard work," Isabelle replies. She then waves goodbye as Pete leaves. Isabelle then walks over to her desk and opens the envelope saying, "I wonder what this is about…" An exclamation point appears as the she spins around and the camera zooms in. She then said, "They want me in SMASH?!"**

At this moment people who figured it out were cheering for her, while a few others did literal spitakes. Falco, completely forgetting that Fox was kidnapped, literally threw his full water bottle with full force on the ground in shock. That poor bottle.

While the footage of her moves are being shown more people are surprised that she's not an echo and more or less a semi-clone. Why do I say this. I say this because she has a pocket ability too and her recovery is similar to Villager's, to some degree. Not to mention her final smash is technically the same as Villager's

Master Hand stops the video and says, "That's right Isabelle has joined the fight as a unique fighter. As for the Animal Crossing series it was revealed to have another game coming for the switch through a kinda seperate trailer.

 **Sonic: And to think I said Mr. Sakurai was lying when he said he would actually refer to the ballot when picking fighters, I mean this is huge!**

"Yeah felt like I would end this meeting on a high note," Master Hand said, "Anyways can our surveillance people meet me in my office so I can give you your room keys as well as watch assignments today. As for the rest of you go have fun." Oh but Isabelle I would like to see how you do in a battle if you don't mind."

"Not at all Master Hand," Isabelle said.

"Great, we'll find you an opponent later."

As Master Hand left Isabelle couldn't stop thinking, _I'm going to fight,_ she then calmed herself and walked out of the room saying, "Well look on the bright side. At least I don't have an axe," to herself.

* * *

After getting assignments Dribble and Spitz were up in the air looking for any suspicious or abandoned buildings that could possibly be housing.

"So we're checking the west side of the Island today," Spitz said, "hopefully we can find something."

Dribble, who was looking out driver's window, said, "Well I do see what I think is an abandoned warehouse."

"A what!" Spitz jumped over to the driver side and looked out seeing said warehouse. "First day of the job and we might have found something, land."

Dribble did land, but five blocks away. Spitz was yelling at him why he did that, but Dribble said to avoid suspicion with the police. The cat was angrily mumbling to himself.

 **Spitz: We literally escaped the space police before in the latest WarioWare game. I don't know what made Dribble think we'll get caught.**

* * *

Red was circling the hallways looking for clues as to what these octarians are capable of he was also holding Blue's Splattershot. Because the inklings say the octarians can only be taken out with them.

"Ah man this is so hard to carry," Red said, "How am I even supposed to fire it with my hand's this small."

A portal opened in front Red and the imp got ready for what was coming. Multiple octotroopers came out of the portal and looked up at Red.

"I got a splattershot and I ain't afraid to use it," Red said.

The octarians scared and looked behind them as Sonic and Tails were walking out of Sonic's room. They then stared at the octarians, then the portal, then Red, and then back to the octarians.

"Red are you commanding these," Sonic asked, Tails facepalmed thinking his friend couldn't be any dumber.

"No I'm not commanding them what makes you think that."

"Well-," the blue hedgehog was cut off as the octarians made a decision and grabbed Sonic and they covered his mouth.

Tails and Red were quick to react though Tails managed to grab Sonic's hand and Red was finally able to get the splattershot work and splatted some of them. But more came out of the portal and knocked the two back giving them freedom to bring Sonic through the portal and close it.

"We just lost my best friend," Tails screamed.

"Master Hand's going to kill me when he finds out about this," Red said.

"Hm," Tails got up from the floor, "Maybe if we guess where the next portal opens we can jump in and get to wherever they're keeping them."

"That's not a bad idea, let's do it. But there's still one problem how are we going to figure out where they're coming next."

"Let's try the game room James is there right now and there's at least half of the residents in there."

Red nodded and then him and the fox ran down the hall to get to the game room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the front porch of the mansion was Meowth and Wobbuffet, the former standing on the latter's head.

"Nothing so far out here, over," Meowth said into the earpiece he was given.

"Meowth these are earpieces not walkie talkies, you don't have to do that," Jessie said on another end.

"Guys just remember our plan," James said into his end.

 **Meowth: There's more to this than us acting as surveillance.  
** **Jessie: Our plan is to keep doing this until Master Hand and most people in this place give us their trust.  
** **James: And then when they least expect it we'll snatch Pikachu, and maybe even Pichu and get out of here.  
** **Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!  
** **Meowth: Can you delete this footage?**

"Hm this is starting to get boring," Meowth said.

James remembered something then on his end he said, "Didn't Master Hand say that if there was no activity in a place for one hour you can move to another spot.

"Oh yeah, he did," Meowth got off Wobbuffet's head, "Let's go to the pool." The scratch cat Pokémon and the patient Pokémon walked to said pool and started keeping watch there.

A portal stated to open but in the pool. This caused all of the water in the pool to drain entirely.

Meowth started laughing and went presses a button on his earpiece and said, "Those octarians die from water right."

"Yes Meowth what are you talking about," said Jessie, "And why are you laughing."

"Because they unknowingly sent a pool full of water into wherever they're at."

Now all three members of team rocket were laughing. Shadow was walking by to see what was going on. He saw two things. Meowth laughing in the grass and a pool with no water. Shadow rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

Arrangements were currently being made for Isabelle's first battle, and her chosen opponent was Mario the iconic red plumber. Master Hand was going over plans with Marth and they already started publicizing the event. Citizens of the island and residents were currently waiting for the stadium to open.

 **Isabelle: I'm going to be honest I'm quite nervous for this first battle. I actually don't know how my moveset is supposed to work.**

Isabelle was standing next to Villager while waiting for the stadium.

"You okay Isabelle," Villager asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Mayor it's just that I only learned about this today so I'm practically unprepared," Isabelle replied.

"I'm sure you'll do fine just believe in yourself."

"Okay everyone," said Marth, "time to open up this stadium." Marth pressed a few buttons that started a sequence I have not gone through yet.

The pool retracted in the ground as Master Hand grabbed Meowth and Wobbuffet to watch for any suspicious activity in the stadium. After That two big plates in the backyard along with two tunnel roads in the front yard started to open. Cars holding the people waiting drove into the tunnels to the underground parking lot. Then, the stadium started to rise out of the open gap and went into the air. Finally elevators and teleporters started to connect from the stadium to the mansion's stadium entrance and public parking lot.

 **Chrom: I've been here for a month now how in the world did I miss that the first day I was here.**

All the residents started to walk into the tubes and went to the viewing areas, Isabelle was the last one to enter gulping when she did.

* * *

Dribble and Spitz were now inside the warehouse walking around and suddenly stopped at a cargo crate. They looked over to see multiple Octo troopers, copters, and octolings. They were grabbing mostly metal parts one of the troopers were holding a piece of paper that looked like plans the duo's view.

Equipped with a splat roller Dribble whispered, "Should we engage?"

"No let them talk see if we can find any information about those plans," Spitz whispered back.

One of the octolings said, "So the Commander is planning on breaking our leader out of his prison tonight in our world's time."

Another octoling said, "Well for us he'll be out by Tuesday or maybe Wednesday."

"Well I hope we can at least get enough so we can build this thing."

"Yeah this machine is going to tower over this island like a monster."

Spitz has heard enough, "Now," he yelled as he equipped the Inkbrush given to him.

As he and Dribble starting splatting some guys one of the octolings said, "Get everything back through the portal."

The troops stopped fighting and grabbed what they could and rushed back into the portal the last Octoling to go closed it. Just before Spitz could jump in himself.

"Are you crazy," Dribble said, "Master Hand will go nuts if he finds out one of his own surveillance people were taken."

"I thought if we followed them we could find out what happened to the residents they had kidnapped," Spitz said.

"Well at least we know some more info now, let's get back to the mansion and tell the others."

As the taxi duo returned to their car they found one of those things they attach to tires on it. Dribble looked at his friend with an 'I told you so face'

"Joke's on them this puppy can fly," said Spitz as they got in the car and took off. The thing however weighed them down a bit so Dribble shot it off with a Smash Bros ray gun that was given to them.

* * *

In the game room was James and Jessie keeping an eye on the quarter that decided not to go to the stadium. James was rounding the corner of the room when Tails and Red came in.

"Red what are you doing here," James asked, "your supposed to be going through the hallways. Can you do that."

"That's the thing," Red said, "Sonic was taken and we think they'll strike here next."

"Anyone in this room could be next," Tails said.

Then a portal opened up in the middle of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the portal. Multiple octarians came out and when they saw how much people there were they just grabbed Paper Mario without question.

"Oh no you don't," said Jessie as she started splatting the octarians carrying the 2D Mario .They decided to drop him and retreat, but not before Falco took a running start and jumped int othe portal.

Everyone looked on in shock as Falco yelled, "Give me back my best friend!" The portal closed and everyone just stood there in utter shock.

The silence would continue until someone turned on the celebration song. The residents and Team Rocket looked over to see Wolf dancing with total happiness. The mercenary pilot then noticed the multiple people glaring at him and he stopped.

 **Wolf: The two most annoying people in my life, gone, possible they're never going to be seen again. This is the best day of my life!**

"I can't believe Falco literally jumped in just to save Fox," said Tails.

"Possible that he won't be coming back, I mean he would have to go through a whole army," said Zero. He then noticed something on the ground. "Hey what's this," the robot picked up a note.

The note said:

 _We are an army called the octarians, the one who wrote this letter is Commander Octorson. We will let you know that we plan to squidnap at least a third of you before enacting our master plan. We plan on taking at least two more today not including Sonic and the one who was just taken. Hope you find out where those portals are opening._

"So they plan on taking two more," said Mega Man, "but who."

Little Mac ran into the room saying, "Guys Doc Louis, my trainer, was just taken by those slimy octarians."

"They took you coach," Bowser said, "that timing couldn't come any quicker."

"Well he wasn't like grabbed by them a portal opened beneath his feet and we didn't have enough time to act," said the boxer.

"Wait a minute," Red said, "they told us through that note they were going to take two more today, one of them was Doc Louis, but think guys what's the one place that still has residents right now."

Everyone pondered over this before coming to a very bad conclusion.

"The stadium," said Corrin.

"Exactly they must've heard about the battle and plan to take either Mario or Isabelle."

"That means we have to get there and warn Master Hand before it's too late," James said.

"We have earpieces," Jessie said, trying to reach the scratch cat pokemon. "Meowth. Meowth are you there?! Grr that stadium is blocking the signal."

"Guess we're running," said Mega Man as everyone took a sprint down the hall.

* * *

The battle between Mario and Isabelle was about to begin Master Hand and Marth were going over the settings with the citizens watching.

 **Orange: Turnout is better than expected.  
** **Blue: About half of the island is here that's pretty amazing.  
** **Orange: Not as amazing as you.  
** **Blue: ...What?  
** **Orange: What?**

"Okay attendees," said Master Hand, "This is a two minute, one stock match, and our stage will be Smashville.

Isabelle and Mario were teleported to the stage. Villager decided to use one of the floating viewing platforms that circle around the stage and said, "You got this Isabelle."

Luigi was also on a floating platform and he said, "Don't-a let her cuteness fool you-a bro, show her no mercy."

 **Isabelle Vs. Mario**

Stage: Smashville

Music: Tour (Animal Crossing: New Leaf)

Isabelle started the match with running and throwing a pot which hit the red plumber, she then buried a Lloid rocket and moved out of the way for Mario to land one and get shot up. The red plumber then went and did a forward smash. Isabelle fell of the stage and used her fishing rod to get back up.

Meanwhile outside of battle Mega Man and Zero, along with Red opened the door to the announcers booth.

"What in Sakurai are you three doing here," said Master Hand.

"We got a note from the octarians," Zero handed the disembodied hand said letter. "They said they were planning on taking at least a third of us before doing their master plan, and they said they were going to take four of us today. They already took Sonic, Falco, and Doc louis. We think they plan on taking either Mario or Isabelle next."

"As much as I do believe that I don't want to cancel this match and give the people their money back."

A smash ball came in right above Isabelle Mario was about to jump and get it but then she used her party popper to send him back, and grabbed it. She then caught Mario and unleashed her final smash. After the city hall blew up Mario was sent flying it looked like he was going to fly of the screen. That was when a portal showed up and caught Mario in it and closed.

(end music here)

Everyone gasped from the audience, to the residents viewing booths, to Villager and Luigi, and to Isabelle. Marth, not knowing what to do, played the Animal Crossing victory music and then said, "And that concludes our battle we were trying out a new uhh… way to indicate that fighters went off screen. Thank you for coming and goodbye."

"Everyone to the meeting room," Master Hand said as residents slowly started to exit.

* * *

 **Master Hand: I messed up I should've called off the match and now we lost our most famous fighter because of it.**

Before Master Hand entered the meeting room Dribble and Spitz came back saying they had vital info about the octarians plan. At least something good came out of this.

On the stage was Master Hand and he said, "We unfortunately lost four more today, but I would like to commend Jessie from Team Rocket who saved Paper Mario from being taken. And on a brighter side Dribble and Spitz found some info.

"Okay guys listen up," said Dribble, "apparently they have been raiding a warehouse for the past few days for parts to build a machine.

"I actually caught the name of it," said Spitz, "it said King Fortress. They also plan on breaking their boss out tonight in their world's time, it could be a couple of days for us."

"Those portals are a bit screwy with time."

"Also," Zero said butting in, "we now know that the Commander's name is Octorson, though we may not know what he looks like we should definitely keep an eye out.

"That concludes our meeting," said Master Hand, "everyone to the dining room for dinner."

Everyone walked out some a bit more brighter than others.

 **Roy: We may have lost some good friends today, but no matter what happens we will defeat this army no matter what it takes.**


	13. S1 Guests

**Author's note: This the chapter where you'll be confused if you haven't read the side story** _ **Octavio's Great Escape**_ **. You can either find it within my profile or in the Splatoon archives. Let's get started.**

 **Season 1 Episode 13: Guests**

Ever since word has spread on Mario's kidnapping multiple people from other worlds have been volunteering to help protect the residents. Master Hand who was delighted with this decided to hire at least four more to help out we'll get into who those are later.

Once again Dribble and Spitz were up in the air now searching the middle strip of the island. Dribble looking for anything and keeping an eye in the sky.

"You see anything Spitz," Dribble asked.

"Nope, nothing," Spitz said, "why are we even doing this, that only clue we're ever going to find is what was in the warehouse on the other day.

Dribble showed some sentiment for his cat friend he then looked out and then stopped the taxi. Spitz faceplanted into his side of the car.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Spitz yelled.

"LOOK!" said Dribble

Spitz looked out the front to see a portal opening about twenty-five feet in front of them. He was questioning whether they should drive into it or not, Spitz then saw something coming, "Swerve," he said.

"Wha-"

"Swerve. Swerve. SWERVE!"

A flying van came out of the portal was both Dribble and Spitz screamed as both vehicles swerved out of the way. Dribble then caught a glimpse of the van. It was white with pink and green decals on it, and had a mini stage on top of it. The driver was a certain horseshoe crab with a freaky truck smile that would send chills down anyone's backs. (nudge. nudge. Wink. wink. Splatoon fans)

Dribble turned the taxi around to see it, "Spitz look," he said, "that van's heading for the Smash Mansion."

"Might be trouble," said Spitz, "Let's go."

"We can't just assume it's trouble all I saw was a man with a freaky...truck...smile." The big dog trailed off as he realized what he said. He then put on a game face, "Tell Master Hand we may have uninvited visitors."

 **Spitz: Gonna be honest I didn't think the van or anyone in it was a huge concern, but it was probably worth reporting it.**

* * *

In the giant hand's office Master Hand was talking to two of his protection recruits that specialized in mystery solving and detective work (I just want to point out now that only permanent residents are at risk of being kidnapped, all temporary residents are safe except for one). One was a grown british man who had a tall top hat and he wore an orange shirt with a long collared coat with matching pants. The other was a young boy who wore a blue hat and sweater along with and unfastened suspenders.

"Really appreciate coming out to help us Professor Layton and you too Luke," said Master Hand, that's right it's the detective Professor Hershel Layton and apprentice Luke Triton from London (and I will point out that any characters I include that come from real places in the world will come from the real world). "I hope you can crack this case as to where they may be taking all of our lost residents."

"I promise you Master Hand that this is no easy case since the portals are used as transportation," Layton said, "But I can also promise you we'll crack this case one way or another."

"Yeah so hopefully no of us go somewhere we could dye on the job," Luke said who was then nudged the young boy to stop talking. The reason Luke said 'dye on the job' was because he saw a terrible paint job on the wall in Master Hand's office.

"Luke I tried to save a couple hundred bucks by doing the paint myself, it was a mistake, let it go," said Master Hand.

 **Master Hand: I'm glad Layton and Luke have finally decided to help us out. They were even the first people I asked. I might give the Professor a permanent residency here after this is over. But if Luke's going to be here then he needs to shut his mouth.**

 **Layton: Luke why did you say that, it was very ungentleman like of you.  
** **Luke: I was just bantering.  
** **Layton: Well if by bantering you mean offending Master Hand then I'd say you succeeded.**

"I want you two to look through our security footage and these inked items that were dropped," said Master Hand giving the two a map of the mansion and Robin's levin sword. "Good luck you two."

"We bid thy farewell Master Hand," Layton said, in a kind of Shakespeare way,"come on Luke." The professor and apprentice left the room.

Master Hand was suddenly receiving a transmission, he pressed the button on the desk and heard Dribble saying, "Master Hand a flying van that's white and has green and pink decals on it was seen flying towards the mansion. We're following it now, but we would like it if you were to come outside and intercept them at the front."

Suddenly Blue and Orange popped the door open as they eavesdropped on the conversation. "Did you say a flying white van," Blue said, in shock.

"With Green and Pink decals," said Orange, also in shock. She then grabbed the speaker and said, "Dribble, Spitz don't shoot them down we know who they are."

"Well if you know who they are then get to the front so you can greet them," said Spitz.

"Way ahead of you," Blue said as he grabbed Orange's arm and pulled her out of the room. Orange blushed at the sudden arm grabbing. Master Hand just sighed and teleported.

* * *

At the front of the mansion the mysterious flying van was landing with Dribble and Spitz's taxi landing on the opposite side of the driveway. The two inklings were waiting until they were disappointed as the horseshoe crab with the freaky truck smile got out.

"SHELDON," Blue screamed, "What are you doing here?!"

The crab who was named Sheldon apparently turned around and said, "Ah Blue, Orange good to see you two again, oh one second." the horseshoe crab went and unlocked the doors saying, "Ok you guys can get out now."

First out in this specific order was a male octoling with combed like tentacles, after that was a female octoling, the next was Cap'n Cuttlefish, followed by him was Marina and Pearl with the latter saying, "I think I'm feeling airsick."

"Pearl you better not throw up on our van," said Marie getting out along with.

"CALLIE!" Screamed Blue as he ran up to the squid sister and started to ask a bunch of questions mainly about why they were here.

Cuttlefish pulled the blue inkling back, "We'll explain everything once we have all the fighters you have together. They are in danger of being squidnapped."

"Um bit late to bring that info," said Master Hand, "Yeah um our portals are screwy with time so you guys are here about five days later then you were probably shooting for."

"Five days," Pearl said in disbelief, "how many did you lose so far."

"About eight others," Master Hand opened the door, "but if you have info on the mastermind behind this then we should probably address them."

"I agree if there's already eight taken then we're going to want to tell the others before we lose more," said the male octoling.

* * *

In the meeting room everyone had gathered even the two other new surveillance people. One was from the Animal Crossing world and was a police officer, this officer was copper. The other one was from was from the Super Mario world, and well he didn't want to be a surveillance person he just wanted a chance to be at the mansion, this was Waluigi.

 **Waluigi: Wahahah! My plan worked now I'm in the mansion, and I know I'm going to go home when this is all over. So I'm guess I will be going WAH all the way home.**

"Everyone," said Master Hand, "we have some visitors and temporary residents here from the inklings world that know who's behind these kidnappings."

"Hello everyone," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, "my name is Cap'n Cuttlefish, veteran of the great turf war and leader of the legendary New Squidbeak Splatoon. With me I have my granddaughters, Callie and Marie who are Agents 1 and 2, then we have pop duo Off the Hook who are Agents 5 and 6, over the by the stairs of the stage is Nicole or Agent 8, and finally we have our newest recruit, Nathaniel or Agent 9. Oh and the horseshoe crab, Sheldon is the unofficial Agent 7."

"Now we know we are late on delivering the news on the fact their going to be squidnapping fighters," Callie said, "but we can tell you who's really behind this."

"His name is DJ Octavio," Marie said, "he's the king of the octarian army and tried to steal our main power source twice."

"We know what they're capable of," Marina said, "but we don't know where they currently are."

"Well good to know that info maybe the next person to get captured can try to escape," said Corrin, at that moment a portal opened below his seat and the dragon prince, along with the seat fell in, the portal closed.

"Great veemo," said Nicole.

"Nathaniel go to the library and and find these two," said Master Hand giving a map of the mansion and a picture of the people he's looking for to Agent 9, "You all don't have to worry about disappearances for long. I have some people on the case."

* * *

After the meeting was let out Lucina, Chrom, and Zelda went back to the latter's room to continue planning the wedding.

 **Lucina: Though both Robin and Lucario were taken we still only have about two months till our planned wedding.  
** **Zelda: So we decided to continue planning without them and then run them through what we did since they were last here.**

While Chrom was making the guest list Zelda and Lucina were going around asking residents about planned roles. Their first stop was Roy who was currently playing air hockey in the arcade room with… PIT! I thought he was getting revenge on the angel somehow.

"Roy," said Lucina getting the young lion's attention, "I thought you hated Pit, unless this is a form of revenge."

"No, no I actually forgave Pit on the whole thing, and thanked Falco for live-streaming what I was doing," Roy said, "Now most people from my melee days remembers me."

"So we've been going at a few competitive arcade machines just to see who's better," said Pit, "it may seem pointless, but at least Roy's my friend again."

"Anyways what do you two need me for," Roy asked.

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to be He officiant of the wedding," Lucina said.

"Well I'm not a licensed one meaning if were to be an 'officiant' you and Robin technically wouldn't be married," said Roy. "But I suppose I could find an online course."

"You mean you'll do it?" Roy nodded. "Thanks Roy," Lucina said, "you can go back to your game now."

Zelda and Lucina were walking back to their room when they came across Kamui, the planned flower girl. The duo were about to ask her when they noticed her crying, they knew why too.

 **Chrom: Don't know why you're asking me this since Kamui and Corrin are from a different world in our realm, but fine. Kamui and Corrin are twins, both were separated in their early childhood when Garon kidnapped Corrin. When they finally reunited after the kingdoms finally agreed to work together in peace they decided to catch up on things and they reformed their former relationship. Kamui does worry about Corrin's safety at times, but she does let him go off on his own when he wants to. It would seem Corrin's recent rekidnap is affecting her.**

"Kamui are you okay," asked Lucina worried for the dragon princess.

"Does it look like I'm okay," Kamui responded, "I just lost my brother again."

"You know we're going to get them back."

"Yes but I'm just concerned if Corrin doesn't escape we may never see him again. How can you still carry out the planning of your wedding when your fiancée was taken."

"Well because my wedding is in two months, but I do hope Robin's okay, however, I feel like this Squidbeak Splatoon isn't telling us everything. Like if they're going in a number order then where's Agents 3 and 4, it's actually bringing up more worry for me."

"Then I guess you know how I feel."

"Hey maybe you could help us out may take you mind off of things, if that's okay with you?"

Kamui thought about this for a brief moment and then got up and said, "Okay I'll join you two hopefully it'll take my mind off of things."

"Great," Zelda said, "for starters are you okay with being the flower girl." Lucina nudged the hylian princess to stop talking.

"Of course I'll happy too," Kamui said. The trio then continued down the hall to find the planned groomsmen.

* * *

In the library Professor Layton and Luke Triton were currently pulling up footage of the first kidnapping. Nathaniel walked into the room and found them and walked over to them.

"Uh hi," said the octoling, gaining the attention of the two.

"Hey it's one of those octolings," said Luke, getting behind Layton as the professor pulled a katana from his imaginary pockets.

"Whoa I'm not the enemy," said Nathaniel raising his hands, "I just got here with a few others with explanations on who was behind the squidnappings. Master Hand told me to find you two to help you."

"Ah I see," said Layton, putting away the sword, "many apologies then, come on I'll show you where we are."

Layton showed the agent the inked sword and footage from the first kidnappings to see what happened to Robin and Lucario.

"Hm, maybe if we can find a way to get a proper scanning of the portals we can find out where they went to," said Nathaniel.

"How are we going to do that though," Luke asked.

"Maybe we could ask around see if anyone here knows who has that kind of technology," said Layton.

"Looking for someone who has a scanning technology," said the blue bomber who had eavesdropped on the conversation, "Try Zero he specializes in that stuff."

"Thank you Mega Man," Layton said turning back to his helpers, "gentlemen let's move."

They three were about to leave the room when they heard a portal open behind them followed by Mega Man's screaming, and then the portal closed. They looked back around to see nothing except an inked book that the blue bomber was holding.

Nathaniel looked at the book and said, "We may want to run."

"Agreed," Luke said as he and the male octoling ran out of the room with Layton close behind.

* * *

The watch groups for team rocket were mixed up a bit, Meowth was now with Jessie and Wobbuffet is with James. The two formers were in the party room hoping to find some inside secrets about the mansion's walls.

 **Jessie: I we're going to get Pikachu and Pichu we need to be stealthy.  
** **Meowth: Which also means we need to find some good passageways within the walls to use. However there may not be any at all.  
** **Jessie: Still worth a try though.**

The two were looking around from the floor, behind the stage, and closets, but to no avail.

"There's nothing in here but normal party junk," Meowth said.

"Keep looking," said Jessie, "there has to be something."

A portal then opened in the middle of the room the two stopped what they were doing and got ready.

"I would say do the motto but we don't have James," Meowth whispered.

"Then take his place," Jessie suggested.

Normal octarian troops came out of the portal and Meowth and Jessie started the motto.

"Prepare for trouble we're one of a kind," Jessie said.

"Yeah we're quite define," said Meowth who was wearing a wig of James's hair.

"As evil as old as the galaxy."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny," Meowth took off the wig and said, "Meowth that's me."

Jessie grabbed the cat pokemon and said, "Why did you do that?"

"What I should at least be able to do my lines too."

"But what you did there totally killed the momentum we were making."

The Octarians, realizing they made a mistake, turned around and went back through the portal. Jessie took note of this and just decided to let them leave as the portal closed. She then noticed something peculiar with the floor and said, "Wait a minute." She carefully grabbed a saw and removed the piece of flooring to reveal a hole made by Geno back in episode 3.

 **Master Hand: I decided to not fill in the hole and just put flooring over both openings in their places, why do you ask?**

"We can use this room to bring in Pikachu and Pichu and then use this hole to escape," Meowth said.

"My thoughts exactly," Jessie said placing the floor carefully back on it. "Let's move to a different room. Jessie and Meowth left.

* * *

Zelda, Lucina, and Kamui gathered all of their decided groomsmen in the two formers room, these four were Marth, Ike, Lucario is one but is currently missing, and Chrom, the best man.

"We are glad you two were able to be the groomsmen," Lucina said with gratitude.

"For my descendant of course I would be one," said Marth.

"I'm only here because you guys couldn't think of anyone else to hire," Ike said.

 **Marth: I too share excitement that I will be watching history of one of my many descendants.**

 **Ike: Chrom asked me personally if I could be a groomsman. I agreed though I heard from Pac-Man they were originally planning for me to be the ring bearer.**

 **Zelda: I talked Lucina into having Corrin be the ring bearer instead of Ike because I thought he would handle that job better.**

"Well you guys can go now," Chrom said, Marth and Ike left.

"Okay," said Zelda, "so all we need now is too talk to the bridesmaids and he ring...bearer." She trailed off.

"Why did you trail off," asked Kamui, "who's the ring bearer?"

"Uh the ring bearer isn't really that important right now don't yo-"

"Who's the ring bearer!" Kamui started to wrestle the previously inked clipboard out of Zelda's grasp. She was successful, when Kamui looked at it she became disheartened again. "Oh I see, I understand why you didn't tell me," a tear was starting to go down her face. "Sorry I have to go."

"Oh no Lucina we messed up."

"Your right," said Lucina, "we shouldn't have had her join just to forget about what happened to Corrin. We should apologize."

Zelda nodded as the two walked off to find the dragon princess.

* * *

Layton, Luke, and Nathaniel found Zero in the practice room's workshop, Samus was there two, as was Little Mac. Samus was working on her paralyzer while the boxer was watching Zero modify his sword while asking questions.

Layton stood up straight and said, "Zero we were told by a now captured Mage Man that you had a sort of scanning device."

"I do actually, in fac-" Zero said suddenly stopping after processing what Layton said, "wait Rock was kidnapped!"

"Yep," said Luke, who was nudged by both Nathaniel and Layton because of how he said it.

Zero quickly went through his imaginary pockets and pulled out the scanner, handed it to Layton and said, "Scan where a portal opened and it will show you a map of the island on where all of these portals opened."

"Thank you Zero," said Layton.

"Honestly I don't know why you guys are fussing over this kind of thing," Samus said, getting up from her seat, "anyone that was taken by these octarians is as good as gone anyway."

"Samus why would you say that," Little Mac said, "there has to be someone you cared about that was taken."

"Sorry but unless I get taken I won't change my opinion," at that moment a portal opened under Samus's feet and she fell in, the portal closed.

Nathaniel quickly grabbed the scanner from Layton and scanned where the portal was. Multiple beeps came from the scanner, he grabbed a map of the city and started spotting some places. He then showed them the paper and said, "We have a lot of searching to do." the map he spotted had multiple portal openings throughout the island.

"It would seem the octarians are good at scrambling their location," Layton said. There were about eleven different portal openings throughout the island all in different spots.

"You guys keep the scanner for now," Zero said, "in case you need to add any more points on the map.

Little Mac was just staring where Samus once was.

 **Little Mac: Okay this may come as a shock, but I may have a teeny tiny crush on Samus. It's just wherever I go she just feels like she's the one for me.**

(It was at this moment I decided, this going to be a Romance/Humor fanfic for now on)

* * *

In the game room was Waluigi and copper both holding splattershots and keeping watch. They knew nearly anyone could be taken, whenever they least expected it.

"I hope Corrin will be fine," said Link, "I mean out of all people I didn't expect for him to be taken."

"Corrin may be oblivious at times but he can handle himself in bad situations," Cloud said, "I'm sure he's already out of wherever he is and on his way back."

Copper was going over reports with Waluigi saying, "Have you seen anything?"

"No but I will tell you now should these octarians appear, they'll be Wahed like never before."

A portal opened in the game room everyone cleared the room except for a few others who were willing to fight. When the octarians came out Waluigi said, "Let's Wah these chumps."

Copper and Waluigi were splatting the troops with ease until the ran out of ink.

"Design flaw in these weapons for us," Copper said, "We can't recharge."

The octarians, seeing their chance swarmed the group and pulled Cloud out of it and pulled him into the portal leaving his inked buster sword behind, the portal closed.

"Now I've lost both of my friends," Link said.

* * *

Lucina and Zelda found Kamui crying in her room they both sat down on both sides of her bed.

"Kamui," Lucina said, "I'm sorry for what we did back there, we didn't mean for you to forget about Corrin."

"Well that's kind what happened, " Kamui said sobbing, "It's just that I already lost him before when we were kids and now that he's back, I don't want to lose him again."

"I do know how you feel. When I heard in my doomed future that Robin died I didn't know what to say, when I finally traveled back to fix things I didn't want to lose him again either. And because of events in my future I nearly killed him myself."

"I guess we have something in common then."

"Yeah I guess, will you accept our apology."

"Of course I will," Kamui hugged Lucina.

 **Kamui: even though my brother has been taken I won't stop fighting, I will find out where he is, and I will save him, no matter what the cost.**

* * *

In the dining room Master Hand had some announcements to give, "Okay so unfortunately we've now lost Corrin, Cloud, Smaus, and Mega Man," some residents didn't know what to say of this, more and more people were being taken by the day. "But on the bright side Layton, Luke, and Nathaniel now have locations of where the portals had opened across the island and will be checking them out in the coming weeks so our fighters may be coming home." Residents cheered for theis news.

 **Dribble: We'll be driving the mystery trio around the island to certain locations.  
** **Spitz: We'll be helping them to so it'll be a team of five.  
** **Dribble: Hopefully we can stop these octarians by Halloween.**

 **Author's note: I can't believe I'm posting this a day later I was shooting for, goodnight everyone.**


	14. S1 Investigation

**Author's note: There is a reason as to why this episode is coming out much later than I wanted it to. I'm closing in a on an impending writer's block. Even though there are a few things I'm arching I still need some focus points that are only going to last one or two episodes. This is when I need you (the readers) help. If you have any ideas for future episodes tell me in the reviews and I'll see what I can do. Also in light of all of this I did get a request from a Guest reviewer.**

" _How about something with possessed richter?"_

 **Richter was possessed?!**

" _If you don't know what I'm referring to, in symphony of the night, richter got possessed and summoned Dracula's castle."_

 **Interesting, I've never played the Castlevania games before, but I'll research it and we'll see what I can do. Other than that onto the episode.**

 **Season 1 Episode 14: Investigation**

Professor Hershel Layton, along with his apprentice Luke, and Agent 9 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, Nathaniel, have found various locations of where the portals have opened throughout the map thanks to Zero's scanner. Knowing that this would sooner or later lead them to the captured residents the three have decided to check all of those places out to see if they could find the missing residents or clues. Joining them were Dribble and Spitz who were acting as extra helpers and transportation since they have a taxi. However the taxi wasn't big enough for five people since there was a compartment in the back two seats where a middle seat would be.

After sending Nathaniel to ask Marie if they could use the squid sisters van, Marie was hesitant at first since she only knows Agent 9 as the guy who was secretly living in a secret room of her grandfather's house basement. But knowing that they could possibly find the squidnapped residents she handed it over.

The squid sisters were watching as the van took off and left. Marie then said, "I get a feeling we can't trust Nathaniel."

"Because he's octarian," Callie said, "two of our agents, not including him, are octarians."

"No not that, the fact that grandfather didn't tell us about him. And his personality kinda sends a bad vibe to me."

"I'm sure Nathaniel is nothing to worry about. Mostly because he hit DJ Octavio's team twice with a rainmaker, and said DJ didn't know who he was."

"It could have been an act for all we know."

"Then why don't you ask gramps about how he came across Agent 9."

"I guess that's the only option I have, and to think questioning our grandfather is the last thing I would ever do," Marie walked back inside the mansion to find Cap'n Cuttlefish.

* * *

Despite twelve residents being taken Master Hand still wanted to have the residents do something fun to take their minds off of things which was a party. And not a birthday party or anything like that, just a normal party. Some residents were questioning why the giant hand would do this, but then stopped knowing that Master Hand is trying his best to make everyone feel happy.

 **Master Hand: I know some residents are heartbroken right now. Like Kamui who is sad about her twin brother being taken. Or Link losing his two new friends.**

Things weren't quite ready yet though since Master Hand came up with it today. Him and some others were setting things up for the party. These people helping him were Pac-Man, Olimar, and Shovel Knight.

"Thou thinks tis could be a great party Master Hand," Shovel Knight said, "Once we have everything prepared."

"I like that enthusiasm Shovel Knight," Master Hand said, he then turned to Olimar, "Olimar how's the food coming."

"I ordered everything we needed for food they said they would get here around noon," answered the captain.

Bowser then walked into the room and said, "Um Master Hand," Master Hand turned around, "I was wondering if I could do a motivational speech for our downhearted residents."

"That...would...be… EXCELLENT," said Master Hand, "a way to make the residents think that there's still hope to bring the lost one's back is a joy, though I feel as if there's a catch."

"There is, if do so good that almost all of those residents walk out of there happy today I get a week free of punishments. And I do terribly I get punished for a week."

"Deal."

"Great I won't let you down," Bowser ran out of the room.

 **Master Hand: The reason I let Bowser to what he wanted to do is because I think a motivational speech is just what our downhearted residents need. Plus I'm in the mood to punish someone.**

* * *

The van was in the air as the team were heading to their first stop. It was awkward silence at first but then Spitz decided to start a conversation.

"So where are we headed first," Spitz said.

"First up is the hotel on 4th avenue," said Layton, "It actually says here online that they have been experiencing food shortages, and that's reducing the people staying there."

"So it would seem the octarians ate rummaging for food," said Nathaniel, "can't blame em, after all there's nothing really appetizing when I was in the army."

"We're here," Dribble said as the taxi landed.

The group walked inside and went to the front desk, "How may I help you," the receptionist said.

Layton motioned the others to watch and learn as he walked up to the desk and said, "I am Professor Hershel Layton, me and my crew are here to talk to the manager about your food shortages."

"Very well right this way," she led them past the desk and into the manager's office.

"Ah I see the great detective himself decided to take a stop by in the Smash Island," said the manager as the group walked in, "What are you here for exactly?"

"We are here to investigate your mysterious food shortages," Layton answered, "We may know who's behind it."

"Oh my Sakurai thank you so much! We've been losing customers ever since it started here I'll take you to the storage room." The manager brought them through the kitchen and into the food storage. "These things come here today and Friday."

"Have they come yet," Layton asked.

"No not yet, I'll you guys too it. See what you can find," The manager left the room.

"Ok everyone spit up," said Layton.

The group then went around the room checking shelves, opening fridges, and looking under the cabinets. They all felt like giving up when a portal opened and multiple octarians popped out. They all grabbed their ink weapons and started firing. The octarians started to retreat after a while and went back through the portal, but not without taking some Food with them.

Luke noticed something on the floor and went to pick it and said, "Hey guys look what I found." He was holding a torn note.

Layton looked at it," An address 1546 smashville avenue, "This could be our next clue."

Nathaniel looked at the map, "It says that address is one of our spots on this list."

"This paper though is ripped," Spitz said, "the only thing on here is a heading that says Important Addresses and that one address."

The manager walked back in to see ink everywhere, "What did you do," he yelled.

"Those things that stole your food came back, and we tried to stop them," said Layton.

"Does this stuff come off?"

"Within an hour," Nathaniel said.

"Leave," the manager said as he started to push everyone out of the room and the hotel.

"Well gentlemen even though we may not be allowed back in there we found the next clue in our case," Layton said.

 **Layton: If this one address is the one with all of the captured residents we may be able to end this case before the octarians can complete their master plan.**

 **Dribble: Should we tell them the address is the warehouse we were already at.  
** **Spitz: Nah, who knows what could happen. We may be able to find either another piece of that note or some more info about their master plan.**

"Layton can we get going," Dribble said, "I think the manager is giving us the stink eye for inking the storage room."

"Very well," Layton said opening the back doors to the van, "Let's go gentlemen."

They all climbed and the van took off for the warehouse we saw in episode 12.

* * *

Marie eventually found her grandfather, Cap'n Cuttlefish, in the game room having, guess what. I rap battle with Pearl, Marina was just standing off to the side waiting for it to end. The two would keep on rapping till Marie unplug the speaker connected to the microphones.

"Hey you cut the speakers off," Pearl complained.

"Oh did I," Marie said with an innocent voice, "Oops."

"Why you," Pearl was about to charge at Marie when Marina grabbed her. Pearl started struggling to get out.

"We'll be in our room," Marina said as she carried the squirming inkling out of the room.

"Gramps can I talk to you quickly," Marie asked, "it's about Agent 9."

"What about him," Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Can we trust him?"

"Marie I already told you and Callie we can trust him."

"How can you say that? I don't trust anyone who was secretly living in your basement."

"Technically it's not a secret if the owner of the house knows about it."

"Can you at least tell me how you came across him?"

"Fine, but not here. Follow me." Both Cap'n Cuttlefish and Marie started walking to the former's room. There was a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

The party has started everyone minus the downhearted residents were in the room. Surprisingly, to Master Hand, he found Link and Luigi in the audience.

 **Link: Zelda told me to come to the party, she said even though I lost possibly my two best friends, I still have her. She may not be the Zelda from my world, but she does know how to make me feel better.**

 **Luigi: I've-a gotten a left behind by Mario many times when-a he had to save the princess-a. So I'm pretty used to him not being around.**

Master Hand decided to talk to some residents about what they thought about the party. The first two people he talked to were Lucina and Kamui, he was surprised once again. He thought for sure the latter would go to Bowser's seminar.

"So how are you two enjoying the party so far," asked the disembodied hand.

"Honestly Master Hand I'm surprised," Kamui said, "You actually managed to pull it off. Though it would be better if my brother was here."

"Yeah I was meaning to ask how come you're not in the meeting room? Bowser is doing a feel better speech or something in there."

"Because we all know he's just going to make everyone in there feel worse," Lucina said.

"Fair point," Master Hand said.

* * *

Let's see how Bowser's speech is going.

Not as many people as the koopa king was hoping showed up, but it would be fine. He opened the curtains and started with saying, "Welcome residents to the feel better about your loved ones, or people you love being taken speech. Let's start with some simple thought exercises." Bowser flipped to another slide. "Everyone close your eyes and think about what you would do if you weren't with the people who were kidnapped."

Everyone did this and some even started to smile Bowser's speech was actually working. He decided to continue. "Now then I see you guys have some nice thoughts, now you should know that even though they may not be here they'll always be in your dreams and in your heart."

 **Little Mac: I can't believe not only Bowser is pulling this off, but I'm also surprised he was actually this concerned for us. I'm actually feeling better about things.**

Little Mac's head segment would jinx things when Bowser flipped to another slide that said one thing that turned some smiles into frowns or blank stares. The slide said "Forget!"

"If you still aren't feeling happy after that then do this one simple thing. Forget about them, pretend you don't know who they are until we save them." Bowser noticed some were starting to shed tears, "Maybe I shouldn't have done that slide. Um I hope you have a good time doors are to you left and right goodbye." The koopa king facepalmed in frustration knowing he messed up.

Little Mac was the only one left, he walked up to Bowser and said, "He buddy if it makes you feel better you cheered me up."

"Thanks Mac, but I don't think it's enough to stop my impending punishment," Bowser said.

"Well I'm sure you can get through it," Little Mac left the room.

* * *

In the warehouse from episode 12 Dribble and Spitz were shocked to find out that there were nearly half as many boxes as there were when they were here the first time.

"Professor," Luke said, "It would seem they're raiding this place. On the lastest inventory count they missing multiple boxes of parts. Also they have a paper put up asking for anyone to call the company if citizens have seen them."

"Good eyes Luke," Layton said taking notes on his pad, "Now let's see if we can find some clues." they split up as the group went to various areas in the warehouse.

Nathaniel saw some octolings and pulled Spitz back as they watched and listened.

"So do we need anymore parts for this thing," said a male octoling.

"Nope we have everything we need to finish the king fortress," said a female octoling, "though it could take a few more weeks to build."

"Can you two get back through the portal," said a mysterious voice. Nathaniel and Spitz made out that voice to be Corrin's they quickly ran too see, but they were gone.

"Was that Corrin," Spitz asked.

"No it can't be," Nathaniel said, "We must've heard someone with a similar voice." the octoling then noticed a piece of paper on the floor he went to pick it up. He brought it over to Spitz and said, "We have to show the others this."

They walked back over to the others and found them talking, Dribble was holding a slip of paper.

"What did you guys find," Spitz asked.

"We have our next address," Layton said, "We'll be checking it out another time, but it's on 245 mushroom road." the professor then noticed a paper in Nathaniel hands. "What did you find?"

"Plans for something called the king fortress," Nathaniel said handing the paper to Layton to see."

"Hm, this must be the master plan item they're using we definitely want to show this to Master Hand."

Luke walked to the doors, "Speaking of Master Hand can we go I'm pretty sure he was holding a party today."

Layton chuckled, "Fine Luke, come on everyone let's head back." they all left the warehouse.

* * *

Back at the party the residents were either talking or sitting down. Wario was eating all of the food at an alarming pace.

Link saw this and said, "Geez Wario may want to slow down a bit." some gagging noises from him were heard, "Uh Wario?"

"Can you keep it down over there Wario I'm trying to stay interested in Snake's boring story," Simon said.

"Ugh Simon," Snake said mad.

"Wait a minute is he choking," Mewtwo said.

"Oh my Sakurai Wario is choking," declared Lucas, "Does anyone know first aid."

"First aid is probably high in priority for him," Dedede said, "Second or Third aid is probably more appropriate."

"He needs the heimlich maneuver you idiots," Mewtwo exclaimed.

"Heimlich maneuver," said Diddy, "That means he's having a heart attack."

"Wait what he's actually having a heart attack," Villager.

"A heart attack," Dedede repeated.

"No he's choking," said Mewtwo, "heimlich maneuver is for choking."

Everyone in the room started panicking a bit running around because they didn't know what to do. "Wait a minute," Luigi said, "as an uncertified doctor-a you don't perform the heimlich maneuver on-a heart attack victim, you do CPR instead."

"How are we supposed to perform CPR," said Ness grabbing Lucas, "I don't know how to perform CPR."

"Don't worry everyone I saw instructions online so I know how to," Meta Knight said, "If I remember correctly the first step is to place the perfect blame," he then proceeded to grab Link and say, "You did this!"

Link was confused, "What are talking about? Let go of me!"

"Meta Knight's right tis Link's fault," said Shovel Knight.

"Link why would you allow this to happen," Pac-Man said.

At this point everyone was going all over the room and attacking other in there panic Mewtwo was watching from afar while saying, "You're not supposed to perform CPR you idiots. Where are Layton and Palutena."

 **Mewtwo: Every day I'm given more evidence about how incompetent everyone here is.**

Just outside Layton's group and Palutena were approaching the party room right now.

"So how often does Master Hand do these parties," Layton asked.

"Actually this is the first time," Palutena said, "he probably doing it to see if it's okay to do more."

They were about to open the door when Ness and Lucas came running out saying they were going to get Master Hand. They looked inside to see Wario on the floor and everyone fighting. Pit then said, "Somebody do something!"

"I got this," C. Falcon said as he took a running start and got in front of Wario while charging his signature move.

"Not again," Palutena said in disappointment.

"FALCON-"

* * *

In Cap'n Cuttlefish's bedroom (he got one to himself) he was preparing to tell Marie about how he came across Agent 9.

"So it all started when Agent 4 and I went back to the deepsea metro to potentially help more octolings get to the surface. When we made it down C. Q. Cumber said one was going through the tests.

"Later on when we brought Agent 9 back to Inkopolis Marina recognized him as an old friend. I figured if an agent knew him maybe he could be and agent himself. So after asking we put him through a one on one turf battle. He lost but by a small margin, so we made him a new agent. But when we did it he said he couldn't wait to meet the others. Then it hit me, even though we had two octolings recruited you, Callie, and 3 wouldn't be so hot with the fact we have another octoling on the team."

"After talking it over we decided we would have him stay in the secret room of my basement. Didn't you two about it until that night Octavio captured Agents 3 and 4."

"Gramps I didn't know that was the story," Marie said, "I'm so sorry for doubting you and Nathaniel."

"It okay you were being cautious who could blame you."

Marie smiled and Cap'n Cuttlefish looked at the clock, "Well would you look at that almost supper time, let's go." Craig left the room with his granddaughter following him.

* * *

It was time for dinner and the fighters were already knew what was coming when Master Hand came in and said, "Would anyone like to explain to me why Wario's in the infirmary."

Kirby started talking very fast saying, "WariowashavingaheartattackandeveryonewaspanickingbecauseWariowasdefianatlyhavingaheartattackand-"

 **Ashley: Remember when I said that potion was experimental. Well Kirby can permanently talk now sooo.**

"He was not having a heart attack," Mewtwo said, "he was choking, he was obviously choking you all somehow convinced yourselves that he was having a heart attack. How do you people even do that? How are you this dense, this empty headed. A fellow fighter almost died today because none of you took a second to think," Mewtwo angrily grabbed its plate and left the dining room.

Everyone was silent for a minute, Master Hand broke the silence by saying, "So tell me more about Wario's "heart attack"" Seems like the disembodied hand trusted Mewtwo more.

"Basically Wario was having a heart attack and nobody knew how to perform CPR," Zelda said, "The only people currently present at this mansion that knew were Layton and Palutena, but they were outside."

"And some people thought they knew," said Link glaring at Meta Knight, "but were only making things worse."

"Yeah Snake," said Simon.

"Really Simon," Snake said.

"I see so Wario had a heart attack and no one present knew how to perform either the heimlich maneuver or CPR," Master Hand said, "the problem is that this would've never happened had we given you all proper training." the residents agree with this statement. "Then I think I have the perfect solution." Master Hand then pulled out a letter, "Now unfortunately we lost more residents through the confusion," everyone prepared themselves as Master Hand read the letter they received from the octarians.

 _Hello Smash Mansion, this is DJ Octavio, leader of the octarians. We would like to let you know that through the confusion in your party… we actually do hope that residents would fine death by choking never a way people want to go. Anyway we now have Daisy, Escargoon, King K. Rool, and Bowser Jr. Goodbye for now._

That last name cut into Bowser and it cut deep the koopa king got up and said, "I need to lay down." he left the room with many feeling sympathy.

 **Peach: I'm sad that Mario and Daisy were taken, but Bowser lost his only biological son. That's worse than my two loses combined.**

 **DK: I will miss the rivalry K. Rool and I have for now.  
** **Diddy: Same but I can't believe what Bowser just went through.**

 **Dedede: Escargoon is a loyal servant of mine, but I can't believe these octarians would go as far as taking a child.**

 **Master Hand: I'm cancelling the Bowser week long punishment or freedom deal we had made because losing his son… that's punishment enough.**


	15. S1 Lessons

**Author's note: We have about eleven more residents that need to be captured and about 5 or 6 planned episodes before the season finale so I'm going to start spacing things out. Review time. This one comes from Bluejack222**

" _It's going to get worse for bowser, looks at the bowsette art."_

 **This isn't a request or anything, but I'd like to shout him out for giving me an idea for this chapter.**

 **Season 1 Episode 15: Lessons**

Ever since the whole "Heart attack" incident the other day Master Hand promised himself not to do another party for a while. The reason is because nobody knew what to do and Wario almost died, though Captain Falcon's punch may have saved him from choking to death it also put the fat-so in the infirmary for about a couple weeks. After some scolding Master Hand decided he would have the two CPR and heimlich maneuver capable people, Layton and Palutena, hold classes to teach said procedures so this kind of accident wouldn't happen again.

Since Layton wouldn't be able to continue the investigation today Luke and Nathaniel asked team rocket if they want to join them for the day so they could check out the junkyard today to see if they could find anything. The trio plus the patient pokemon agreed to join, mostly because they could potentially find a place to hide when they eventually take Pikachu and Pichu.

Meanwhile Agent 8 or Octa (I know I already said her name was Nicole but this is being changed due to popularity of this name, also because of a realization I had through someone's review.) wasn't really leaving her room, she only left if it was time to eat, or if she had to go to the bathroom. The reason behind this is because she was missing a certain purple haired inkling.

 **Octa: I don't know why you would ask someone this, probably to keep ratings up but yes I am in love with Jake or Agent 3 as some people know him by. It's just I was planning on confessing to him eventually, but I never came around to it. And now that he's gone I may not have the chance.**

She would continue laying on her bed looking at nothing when Marina came into the room.

"Octa what are you doing in here," Marina asked, "You should be getting to know some of the people here. Pit's pretty fun when you get to know him even though he can be very irritating."

"I just don't feel like having fun when the squid I love is in Octavio's captivity," Octa replied.

"Octa I promise you we're going to get him back no matter what it takes," Marina put a hand on the distressed octolings shoulder, "Can you at least come out of the room and meet some people."

"Fine let's go," Octa said sadly getting off her bed and leaving the room.

 _This may be a hard task to accomplish,_ thought Marina as she left the room to catch up to Octa to take her to the first room she's going to showing.

* * *

Bowser was walking around the mansion being all gloomy because the octarians snatched his only biological son Bowser Jr. The koopa king was walking down the hall. Villager and Toon Link saw him and they both hid their phones. They were looking at something they didn't want the koopa king to see. They pulled out their phones to reveal that they were looking at fanart of Bowsette.

 **Villager: Ever since the deluxe version of the Wii U's New. Super Mario Bros. they told the gamers about a thing called the super crown.  
** **Toon Link: Apparently it says if toadette grabs it she becomes peachette.  
** **Villager: Since then the internet has been blowing up about a concept of what Bowser would look like with the crown on. We don't want him to find out about this because one of two things will transpire if he does.  
** **Toon Link: Either he gets more sad and angry that people like him better like this, or he'll try to find the crown himself because spoiler alert it's here.  
** **Villager: Since Master Hand got it from the Nintendo HQ he was going to showcase it, but he then locked it in the vault after he saw the first Bowsette post on smashtigram.**

"That was too close," Toon Link said.

"What was too close," C. Falcon said causing the two to throw there phones and Falcon caught both of them and looked at what they were looking at. "Oh that's what was too close, but on another note why are kids your age looking at this. Especially since this is an internet created character fans tend to exaggerate with the...the, umm.. You know."

"The face," Toon Link said completely missing what the racer was going for.

"No, the..," C. Falcon facepalmed, "Nevermind I'm not going to say it to a bunch of kids, but we have to make sure he doesn't find out about this."

"But how," said Villager, "he's going to find out sooner or later."

"We'll tell all the residents to keep a secret from him, most are probably doing it anyway since the dude's just lost his son." The racer got up, "Now if you excuse me I'm off to the next first aid lesson."

* * *

In the van the group was currently talking about what the plan was when the got there.

"Okay," Dribble started, "So I've split us up into teams, and since team Rocket's already a team they can stay together. Other than that it'll be me and Spitz and Luke and Nathaniel."

"Are you sure our group's going to work well," Nathaniel asked, "I mean we barely know each other."

"I second that," Luke said.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine," Spitz said.

"And if not and you guys get captured," said Meowth, "Then I guess we won't be seeing you guys again."

Jessie hit the scratch cat pokemon on the head, "Don't say things like that you idiot."

James tried to make peace, "Now Jessie calm down Meowth was just stating his opinion nothing wrong about that."

"You know every day I begin to doubt if you guys really are evil," Nathaniel said.

"Maybe there going through villain decay," Luke said. The others just looked at him with those faces.

"We're here," Dribble said landing the van. They all got out and split up into their teams, "You think we'll actually find anything here."

"We have to," Spitz said, "this place is on the important address list, this could be where they get scrap parts for this king fortress."

"Maybe," they then heard something crash and the two taxi drivers got there items ready. When they turned the corner they saw multiple octarians trying to to topple the stack of crushed cars to get the parts needed and they were sending it through the portal.

Spitz turned off the safety lock and said, "Let's delay some plans." He then fired the splating, How was he able to hold one to begin with, and started splatting multiple troops as they rushed back through the portal and closed it.

"And they got away," Dribble said inspecting the parts they were trying to get. "Looks like they were here for some metal sheets. Probably for the outside shell of that thing they're building."

"Well we found one thing," Spitz wrote the note down on a piece of paper. "Let's keep looking around here and see if there's anything else."

* * *

In the meeting room Palutena and Layton were preparing for the next day of lessons. Layton had to ditch his hat and coat since Master Hand said he didn't need them for this. Residents consisting of Pit, Dark Pit, King Dedede, Kirby, Link, and Diddy Kong came with C. Falcon who's going to show up later.

 **Layton: I didn't really want to do this since Luke and I have a case to crack, but nonetheless Master Hand says it's necessary for the health and safety of everyone in this mansion. He bloody said that me finding the missing residents was the top priority then he goes and change it. I don't know how I'm even surprised.**

"Uh why are we here again," Link asked.

"Well since Palutena and I are the only ones in the smash mansion that know how to perform CPR and the heimlich maneuver it'd probably be important to perform a class on it," Layton said.

"This is dumb, when are we ever going to need this," Dedede said as the whole group shot bewildered looks at the proclaimed king.

"...Okay everyone we are going to start with Heimlich maneuver," Palutena said, "Dedede and Pittoo will come up to be the demonstrators." The doppelganger and proclaimed king came up to the stage.

"Alright Dedede you're choking on a whole cake and Dark Pit here is going to try to save you," Layton said.

"Wait a minute how come I have to "save" Dedede," Dark Pit said in protest.

"Because we felt if that Dedede was the one saving you he would've broken every bone in your body," Palutena said.

"They have a point," Dedede said.

"Okay so what you need to do is wrap your arms just below Dedede's diaphragm," said Layton. "And the just give a good squeeze and let go," Dark Pit did that, "Good now there's one other way to do this maneuver, but we'll get into that later for now we'll have everyone else come up and try this then we'll move onto CPR."

The others went through this and they were about to move on when they heard multiple stomach growls. They then looked at the clock and it was 2:00PM.

"I guess we could have a quick lunch break," Palutena said.

They all went to the kitchen to grab something to eat while sitting down in the dining room some decided to talk.

"So who else thinks this is going great so far," Pit asked the others.

"Other than this sandwich I'd say it's going pretty well, but I'm a bit confused by it," Dedede replied.

Marina and Octa came in the former looking for something that the latter can do. She eventually decided to sit where Pit and Dedede were sitting at and asked, "So what are you guys doing?"

"Eating lunch duh," said Dedede.

"No I mean what kind of activity are you guys doing?"

"Oh that," Pit said, "Well we are having a quick lunch break from doing lesson on the heimlich maneuver and CPR."

"Ladies," Layton said as the two octolings turned around, "Have you come to join the lesson?"

"Uh, Well-"

"Yes actually we were," Marina said cutting off Octa.

"Excellent well we're about to head back to the meeting room so why don't you guys meet us there."

"Great come on Octa," Marina dragged the saddened octoling out of the dining room.

* * *

Back in the junkyard team rocket was hiding from behind to piles of crushed cars scanning the area with binoculars. Jessie was taking another sweep when she saw an octarian trooper to their left also scanning the area. "What," she said confused.

James and Meowth poked their heads over to where Jessie was looking while James said, "What kind of creep would hide up here and spy through binoculars."

"You idiot," Meowth said, "That's an octarian and its probably trying to find us they must know we're here I blame that cat and dog." Good choice Meowth.

"How about we give these octarians another motto and see if they don't ignore us this time," Jessie suggested.

"I like the way you think," James said.

"Let's do it," Meowth said.

"WOBBUFFET!" Jessie quickly brought the patient pokemon back to its ball.

The octarian troops were going over some things when team rocket jumped down and got their attention.

"Listen is that a voice I hear. James your turn," said Jessie.

"It speaks to me loud and clear," James said.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear," Meowth said.

"Bringing crisis at a breakneck pace," Jessie said.

"Dashing hope putting speed in its place," James said.

"A rose by any other names just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"SWEET!" they all said.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's the name!"

"Putting octarians in their place," Jessie said.

"Team Rocket," said James.

"In your face," Meowth said.

"WOBBUFFET!"

The octarians didn't leave this time instead they donned their blasters, for the first time they're fighting back.

 **Jessie: I can't believe they didn't leave  
** **James: I can't believe they're actually fighting back now  
** **Meowth: I can't believe you two actually thought that.**

Wobbuffet got in front of the team to protect them, but was hit with multiple shots of ink.

"Wobbuffet," Meowth said, "you've forgotten that you can only use mirror coat on Pokémon moves, you're completely useless here."

Team Rocket was about to start firing when a mysterious voice said, "WAIT!" the group looked up to see a male octoling in a uniform and it wasn't Nathaniel. "Let's not aggravate anyone after all these are villains here."

"Who are you," James said.

"You look familiar," said Jessie, "Like we've met before."

"You did meet me actually," the octoling jumped of the pile of cars and walked into the light to reveal himself to be the one who sent the first letter to them in episode 12.

"Wait a minute aren't you General Octorson," Meowth asked.

"I am indeed," Octorson said, "We've been watching you three and we know you've been plotting to capture to two electric mouse pokemon."

"What are you going at here," James asked.

"Our leader, Octavio, has been actually wanting to ask you guys if you'd like to help us with taking over the Smash Island when the time comes or when you capture the pokemon."

"What's in it for us if we help you," Jessie asked.

"Octavio is willing to give your evil organization the smash mansion to use as a secondary base, and a third of the island when we take over."

"I like that deal," Meowth.

"It'll definitely give us the respect we so greatly deserve," James said.

"It's official," said Jessie, "Either when they figure us out or when we capture Pikachu and Pichu we'll join you to help take over the island."

"Very well," Octorson said, he then took out a stack of papers that looked like they were purposefully dragged through the mud. "Take this and pretend we dropped it, it contains info on some of the residents we captured and what happened to them. As for the address to our base here a trooper will be bringing it to your other two associates."

Meowth took the papers from the general, "Thanks this will help for Layton I guess."

"Well this is when we take our leave," Octorson said as he led the troops back through the portal and closed it.

"Looks like out betrayal is getting closer by the day," Jessie said, "It's settled next week we take Pikachu and Pichu."

 **Nathaniel: *stops*  
** **Luke: What is it Nathaniel?  
** **Nathaniel I feel as if we'll be betrayed by someone in the future, but it's not likely.**

The other two nodded as the trio started to make their way back to the van.

* * *

Layton and Palutena were now onto the CPR session of the lesson they currently were flipping slides and talking about what to do Layton then said, "We're going to have Pit and Diddy Kong come up first. Diddy your going under cardiac arrest," the spidermonkey nodded as he laid down on the floor. "Now what you would want to do first is to check and see if they're still breathing you would call 911 imdiately."

"This poor monkey is still breathing," Pit said, "I'm gonna call 911." He was actually about to do that when Palutena stopped him and told him that Diddy Kong was pretending.

"Okay," said Layton, "So next you would-"

"Oh, no Pit performing CPR," Link said.

"Excuse me," Pit said confused.

"Diddy Kong may as well consider himself a goner. Pit's not competent enough to resuscitate someone."

Dedede laughed while Kirby was going "oooo" Octa was taking an interest on what was going on right now and Marina smiled at it.

"Yeah Link? Uhh I will resuscitate your.. Face!"

"Focus Pit," Palutena said, "Don't let Link get to you, anyway so you just called 911 no you have to keep up chest compressions at a rate of-"

"Pay attention Link I'm gonna show you how it's done," Pit started pressing on the spidermonkey's chest and started counting at a rate Palutena was fine with.

"Wow is that as fast as you can go," Link said, "If that were me doing CPR I figured I would've recovered by now."

"Oh so you think your so tough well I'm going to save Diddy Kong. I'm going to save him so hard," Pit started going a much to fast pace as Palutena and Layton were trying to stop him.

"Hurry up Pit you're losing him," Octa said finally getting into it, "Link's patient has already recovered."

"The ambulance doesn't get here fast enough," Dedede said, "You've got to do something Pit."

"Always number 2," Link said as Kirby left saying he was bored, but also because he knew something bad was about to happen.

 **Kirby: I have a feeling that something's going to happen that's going to get everyone in there scolded by Master Hand so I'm leaving the room so I don't get scolded and punished.**

"That's it," Pit said, "I am saving him Smash Mansion style, call Captain Falcon!"

"I'm already here," C. Falcon said at the doorway causing Marina to jump back a bit.

"He isn't waking and we need immediate action. PUNCH HIM!"

"NO DON'T!" Layton yelled trying to stop them but it was too late as C. Falcon got up to the stage and started sharing his move.

"Falcon PUNCH!"

* * *

"Unfortunately there's now two fighters in the infirmary," said Master Hand as he had everyone that was in the meeting room in the foyer. "But on the plus side about forty residents were able through the lessons successfully so I don't feel a need to punish all of you."

"Thanks Master Hand," Dedede said, "That's very generous of you."

"No problem."

"So Octa," Marina said, "looked like you were having fun towards the end of that session."

"Yeah I actually was," Octa said, "I guess you were right I should have confidence we're going to get the others back. I mean who knows they might walk through those doors saying that they know where the base is right now."

As if the couldn't be more on cue Nathaniel swung the doors open saying, "We have the address of the base!"

 **Octa: I must have the powers of the squid gods.**

"Along with info of what happened to some people," Meowth said.

"You do? Hand over the stack of papers I want to be the first one to read it," Master Hand said swiping the papers from the scratch cat pokemon.

"Hey Link I think you forgot your master sword in the meeting ro-" dark Pit was about to finish sentence when a portal opened under his feet and he fell in, the portal closed afterwards.

"Read it, read it!" Luke said as Master Hand quickly flipped to the page of the first four people that were caught.

 _Progress report 1 9/17/18_

 _(Episode 11)_

 _The first four_

 _Today was a success, we got the portal online and transferred bases and in the midst of things we captured some residents of the Smash Mansion too. One looked like a guy with a cloak (Robin), one had different colored furs (Lucario), some kind of martial arts guy (Ryu), and a humanoid fox (Fox). After the Commander (Octorson) was able to tell them some things he ordered the hypnoshades to be placed on them. Their screams were quite loud, but they are now under our control. We don't know what's going to happen in the future. Some octolings are planning on raiding a warehouse on Monday so we'll just have to see how things turn out._

 _Progress report 9/20/18_

 _(Episode 13)_

 _The dragon prince_

 _We pulled a guy who was sitting in a seat today, this is the first one who actually almost managed to escape. The second he came through that portal he turned into a dragon and started blasting everyone out of the ink. We were luckily able to blind him with ink capture him properly and put the hypno shades on him. DJ Octavio said he'll be a strong puppet to use._

 _Progress report 9/24/18_

 _(Episode 14)_

 _The koopa heir_

 _Along with the other three we managed to pull a kid, an actual kid. We were speculating whether we should just send him back, but Octavio said we should keep him. He said that we could use the squirt as a piece of leverage since he's probably important to someone in that mansion. We've also gotten reports that the New Squidbeak Splatoon arrived at the 're currently worried that they are going to reveal that we've been using the hypnoshades to brainwash the people we capture to put them under our control. But if they don't want the residents to freak out more than they probably already are then we'll be fine._

That last one stopped everyone dead in their tracks as Octa, Marina, and Nathaniel tried to escape. Nevertheless Master Hand grabbed the two and said, "Your entire organization has never told us that they've been brainwashing our residents!" The three octolings chuckled nervously. "You'll be telling the whole mansion about this at dinner, and I don't care who gets upset from it!"

"Master Hand calm down," Palutena said, "They had a valid reason for not telling us."

"Calm down. Calm down! How am I supposed to stay calm when fourteen of our residents were kidnapped and brainwashed. It's more than possible we won't be getting them back."

"Now that's where you wrong," Callie said from behind eavesdropping on the whole thing behind her was Sheldon. "I was under Octavio's control with those glasses over a year ago."

"You were."

"Yes Marie used low tide ink and played our calamari inkantation song to jog my memory, I was back to my old self after that."

"I was there," Sheldon said.

"Well even if there is a chance I want you to tell the others about this at dinner do you understand," Master Hand said a the agents and Sheldon nodded.

* * *

Later at dinner the smashers were talking about the whole Bowsette thing on the internet, until Bowser came in and everyone started talking about normal things.

 **Villager: We were successful about telling everyone to not tell Bowser about the whole internet thing.  
** **Toon Link: We made sure that some precautions were made to make sure he doesn't find out until after we get Bowser Jr. back.**

Marie got onto the table after told by her cousin they had to, "Can I have everyone's attention please," they did, "Thank you there's something we have to confess about the octarian army. We didn't tell you this because we thought you'd freak out and it would send some of you crying, but Master Hand told us to do it so… the octarians have device called hypnoshades. They used one on Callie before, basically what they do is that when the put them on you it brainwashes you and you fall under their control."

Lucina couldn't believe this, "You mean Robin."

"And my brother," Kamui said.

"And my son," Bowser said.

Nathaniel nodded, "Sorry guys but they were all Octavio's puppets the second they fell into a portal."

Some residents started to leave the dining room and they haven't started eating yet and Master Hand realized the mistake he had made.

 **Lucina: *shedding some tears* I can't believe Robin might actually be gone.  
** **Chrom: Daughter I promise you no matter what we will get him back.**

* * *

Later on in the night DK was in the infirmary looking at his nephew, wishing him to get well soon before heading back to his room to go to sleep. While walking down the hall he heard something fall he started walking towards the sound as he heard something slimy slap something. _Octarians_ , he thought as he gritted his teeth and went on a mad sprint to the empty game room looking around he noticed an open portal.

He walked up to it and said to himself, "Hm they're most likely asleep by now wherever they are. Maybe I can save som-" he was then pushed into the portal by the Octarian king himself.

"Hahaha," said DJ Octavio, "sixteen down nine to go."

 **Next time:**

Layton was in the van with the crew, "Everything we ever searched is leading up to this."

"Then hopefully we can find their true master plan and at least save someone," Nathaniel said.

Luigi was running away from a cockroach on the ground while saying, "Somebody help-a me!"

Shaft started to take over Richter's mind while saying, "I will control you and Dracula will be reborn once again."

Team Rocket was doing a motto, "Bringing the blinding bright light of evil into the future."

"You won't get away with this you stupid detective team," Octavio said.

Layton responded by pulling out his sword, "We'll see about that."

 **Author's note: Yeah the next time is something I plan on doing in the future, see you next time everyone.**


	16. S1 The Secret Base

**Author's note: Due to multiple errors found in my last chapter I will be reading them before uploading from now on. Sorry about that.**

 **Season 1 Episode 16: The Secret Base**

Things were getting intense inside the mansion. Ever since the Squidbeak Splatoon confessed about what was happening to the captured residents, some have been speculating if they were trustworthy. Master Hand was getting a bit of the blame himself for making them tell the others. Because of it multiple residents were now in a state of distress about what would happen to their loved ones. This made professor Layton more serious than ever about freeing the captured residents. Layton, along with Luke, Nathaniel, team rocket, Dribble and Spitz, Waluigi, Copper, and Red were teaming up to infiltrate their secret base.

They have been spending the weekend going over the plan and stuff like that. After some setbacks with events Master Hand was doing to cheer up some residents they had everything they needed set up and ready to go.

At the front Layton was talking to his partners, "Gentleman," he said, "this is the ultimate triumph in this case, the very reason we were hired for this. Everywhere we've been, everything we searched has led up to this. Are you all ready.

"We have all of our ink weapons," Nathaniel said donning his octobrush.

"The van is packed and all set to go," Dribble said.

"We went online and looked through the factory," Spitz said, "we have a predicted floor plan."

"We have the motto ready for our entrance," Jessie said.

"It's a grand one," James said.

"It's the author's favorite one," Meowth said.

"WOBBUFFET!"

"I have all the potions I "borrowed" from Ashley," Red said.

 **Ashley: What happened here! Nearly every potion I have is gone.**

"I have my senses turned up extra high to find the residents," Copper said.

Everyone looked towards Waluigi and the lanky man said, "We save one resident or we go WAH all the way home."

Dribble honked the horn, "Everyone in," the group climbed in as the van started to take off with style. "Next stop the abandoned factory, or should I say. The octarians Smash Island base!"

Cap'n Cuttlefish was watching the liftoff take place with his granddaughters.

"Do you think they'll be able to at least bring someone home," Marie said, "or do you think they'll all be captured?"

Callie put a hand on her cousins shoulder and said, "If they managed to elude capture so far I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I watched those youngins closely," said Cuttlefish, even though some of them aren't that young, "they're a strong team, they can do it."

"We can only hope," Marie said as the van was getting farther.

* * *

In the game room there were some residents playing the games that were offered, along with others trying to cheer the saddened residents up. This time of despair would soon come to an end when some screaming was heard from the hall.

The screaming came from Luigi as he was running down the hall, away from a cockroach, while yelling, "somebody help-a me!"

The cockroach came into the game room and some people started to gather around it to decide what to do with it. Wolf instantly pulled out his blaster ready to fire.

"I'll take care of this pest," Wolf said.

Ike then pointed the mercenary pilot's blaster down and said, "you realize we could just roll up a piece of toilet paper and bring it outside right."

"I say invite it to that kickball match we're having in a couple of days," Orange said.

"I like that idea," said Blue.

"No, don't worry everyone I got this," Meta Knight said, he then took out and extra sword he had and put it next to the cockroach. He proceeded to get in his fighting stance and said, "Fight me."

This caused a ton of residents to just facepalm at the masked warrior in annoyance of his ways.

 **Meta Knight: I gave that cockroach a sword to defend itself. It's a cruel world out there.**

"Where in the world did you get the idea that the cockroach can defend itself with a sword," Ike said.

"Sorry but I like to keep things fair in battles outside of the tournament," said Meta Knight.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever HEARD-" The reason why that last part was screamed was because a portal opened below the radiant hero's feet.

"Don't worry everyone I know what to do," Dedede said. The proclaimed king then went ahead and grabbed a chair and threw it at the cockroach. He missed the pest but instead hit Popo square in the head knocking him unconscious.

"Stop it all of you," Zelda said, "This thing is a living being too, we can't kill it."

"Well then what do you propose us to do," Little Mac said crossing his arms.

"Let's just leave it for now and see if it'll either leave this room, or kill itself I guess," Zelda then moved everyone away from the bug as they continued to do what they were doing like a cockroach didn't come into the game room.

 **King Dedede: If Zelda actually thinks we'll be able to keep ourselves from killing that cockroach she is deeply mistaken.**

* * *

Since Lucina is unavailable to continue planning the wedding, for obvious reasons, Chrom decided to take up the role to help plan. With him to help was Pac-Man, Shovel Knight, and Olimar, the same people that helped Master Hand with the party that resulted in Wario's "Heart attack". The Shovel Knight was delighted to help a fellow resident in need, but the other two just didn't want to become labeled as party planners.

"Okay we have already talked to some people taking up roles in the wedding except for Corrin because y'know," Chrom said, after gaining nods he continued, "So now we have to go over what kind of food that's going to be at the wedding as well as how we are decorating it."

"What did you plan for food because knowing you probably went ahead and got that ready," Pac-Man asked.

"Yes I have indeed, I plan that the food will be a variety of food from Ylisse, to remind them of home."

"Um Chrom," Olimar said, "You do realize that Robin and Lucina have been living here for about four years now. They're going to be more used to here then your kingdom."

"I know that," Chrom grabbed a list he made and handed it to Olimar, "That's why I have the menu combined of foods from our kingdom and the Smash Island."

"So the noble prince thinks ahead," Shovel Knight said, "Many congratulations good sir."

"Now the reason I hired all of you is because of the decoration you guys did in the party room for that party last week," Chrom grabbed a printed picture he took of the party room on that day for future reference. "Now I want to do something that both Lucina and Robin like, I know both well but I could still use a refresh since I haven't seen them in four years."

"Well maybe we could do the colors they're wearing to some capacity," Pac-Man said.

"I like that idea," Chrom handed them each a blank piece of paper, "Now I want you four to sketch something out for decorations and then show me. I'll be back in an hour I have something to take care of, and remember the wedding and reception is taking place in a park."

Olimar just sat down and started while Pac-Man and Shovel Knight decided to do it in the peace and quiet of their rooms.

* * *

Simon and Richter were walking down the hall talking about the latter's friend's adventure, and what happened in it.

"Wait so you were possessed by this guy named Shaft and Alucard, the son of Dracula, went on his own quest to figure out why Dracula's castle reappeared after five years and actually fought you to free you," Simon said.

"Pretty much, after that he left for good with Maria running after him I haven't seen those two since," Richter said.

"Do you miss them at all?"

"Of course I miss them they were my friends after all," they continued walking into the foyer until Simon stopped dead in his tracks, "Simon are you okay?"

"Richter by any chance this Shaft has light grayed skinned and had a red and purple robe with a red hat making him out to be a dark priest."

"Yes that's exactly what he looks like and what he is, how did you know?"

"He's standing at the front door."

Richter looked and took a few steps back as he saw Shaft, the dark priest and servant of Dracula, grinning evilly at the two Belmonts. His elemental orbs swirled around the two making impossible for them to escape.

"Well, well, well not one but two Belmonts this really is a treat," Shaft said as he approached the vampire hunters.

"Shaft," Richter said in disbelief, "How are you still alive, Alucard defeated you for good."

"Let's just say I cheated Death himself again, and with Alucard gone I will once again put forward my plan to resurrect Dracula so he can finally lay waste to all the worlds in the multiverse starting with this one." He them used his electric orbs to knock Simon out of the way as he started to take over Richter one again while saying, "I will control you and Lord Dracula will be reborn once again."

As Simon was on the floor Yoshi approached him and said, "Simon why are you laying down like that, did something happen." Simon pointed towards the possession taking place and Yoshi dropped the glass of water he was holding and said, "Uh oh."

The dark magic disappeared as Shaft laughed maniacally and Richter slowly turned around to reveal his eyes pulsating dark power.

"What do we do," Yoshi said scared.

"One thing I would do is tell Mario but he's not here," Simon said, "So I guess all we can do is tell Master Hand," with that the vampire hunter and the green dinosaur went on a mad dash to the giant hand's office.

* * *

The van was silently approaching the factory base, and the team was peeping for departure.

"Okay just so we're clear we will be landing on the roof we'll be making our way down to the bottom," Spitz said. "But for Waluigi and Copper, they'll be branching off to us to find the captured residents."

"Prepare to disembark," Dribble said as the van landed on the roof of the factory everyone then got off and branched off team Rocket left the group saying they were going to find a good place to make their entrance.

Waluigi and Layton were in the halls splatting any enemies they saw, Copper then picked something up and started going towards a certain room.

 **Copper: I was following the smell of a certain blue hedgehog.**

The two entered a room that was filled with tube chambers most of them were empty, but there were three people in them… Robin, Corrin, and Sonic.

"Quick get them out of those tubes and take off the shades," Copper said as he and Waluigi opened the tubes and took off the shades and broke them as the three fell out.

Robin was the first to come to his senses saying, "What the. Where am I?" Robin then looked up to see Waluigi, "Am I in some kind of alternate universe where you made it in."

"Nope we were just hired to protect residents from getting captured," Waluigi replied.

"Who's we?"

"Me and Copper along with a few others."

Robin looked over as Sonic and Corrin returned to their senses and got up off the floor. "We were captured weren't we," Corrin asked.

"Indeed you were," Copper said, "but wouldn't consider yourself free until we get you back to the van, oh and Robin," the officer tossed a hero roller to the tactician. "You're going to need that."

The group made their way out of the factory while Waluigi went on the walkie talkie and said, "Layton we freed Robin, Corrin, and Sonic, we'll be bringing them up to the van and wait there."

"Good job," Layton said, "should they find out we're here prepare to de*static*"

"Layton. LAYTON!" Waluigi put the talkie away, "lost the signal, but he wants us to defend the van if they find out we're here."

"Very well let's go," Copper said as the group of five made it back to the van.

* * *

The cockroach was still in the game room and she me people were just getting annoyed by it. Red the PKMN trainer then grabbed an empty pokeball and said, "That's it I'm putting an end to this. Go pokeball!" He threw said ball and missed it.

"What exactly were you trying to do there," Zero asked.

"Capture it," answered the Pokémon trainer.

"Pretty sure you can only capture Pokémon with the pokeballs."

Chrom came into the room and asked, "has anyone seen Lucina I need to talk to her." The prince then saw he cockroach and threw a chair at it this time it hit Nana in the head knocking her unconscious. "Why would you guys keep this cockroach alive."

"We're waiting to see if it leaves or if it kills itself," Zelda said.

"Okay… where's Lucina," Chrom asked again

"In her room," Marth said.

Chrom then left the game room as some residents started to gather around the cockroach again. Mewtwo getting annoyed with this just used its powers to kill it. Everyone looked on as the genetic Pokémon floated away.

 **Zelda: I guess no one has respect for nature anymore**

* * *

In Master Hand's office Simon and Yoshi walked through the door, "Master Hand we have an emergency," Simon said.

"What kind of emergency, and before you say it the inklings are not vampires they're evolved squids," Master Hand said.

"No it's not that, it's much worse," Yoshi said. The green dinosaur proceeded to tell Master Hand the scene they witnessed in the foyer.

Master Hand recapped what he was told by saying, "So this guy named Shaft has taken control of Richter, and with him he'll be able to resurrect Dracula so he can lay waste to the multiverse."

"Pretty much," Yoshi.

"Then what are we waiting for we have a fighter to save," the disembodied hand grabbed Yoshi and Simon and started going down the hall. On the way he grabbed Pit and Kirby as reinforcements and he was coming up on Chrom. "Chrom we need your help," Master Hand said grabbing the round prince.

"Master Hand I need to talk to Lucina I want her to be happy," Chrom said as he was being brought over to the foyer.

* * *

In the main room of the factory General Octorson was going over plans with Octavio. Watching over them was the rescue team. Team Rocket in the middle of the catwalk, Layton, Luke, and Nathaniel on the left end, and Dribble, Spitz, and Red on the right end.

When Layton gave the signal Team Rocket jumped down and grabbed the two octarian's attention.

"Who are you," Octavio asked.

"Well that's a shocker you should know us well," Jessie said.

"We're the ones that have been fighting for these past weeks," James said.

"Bringing the blinding bright light of evil into the future."

"Thrusting the hammer down onto the darkness of the universe."

"And carving our name into the rock eternity," Meowth said.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James."

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth."

"Now cower," they all said, "under the name of team Rocket."

"WOBBUFFET!"

The rest of the team jumped down and DJ Octavio put on his game face. "Oh I see your here to rescue the residents we took, well news flash, they're under our control now!" Octavio pushed a button and a curtain lifted revealing all the captured residents (if you didn't keep track of who's captured I'll be sure to update my profile in that) wearing hypnoshades.

"Um Boss," Octorson said, "We're missing three."

"Oops," Octavio pressed a button on the intercom of his mini king, "Can someone send the tactician, the dragon, and the hedgehog down here."

"Sir," an octoling said, "they're gone security footage shows that two of them freed them from the brainwashing state. Their van is on the roof though."

"Then get that van and bring those infiltrators here," Octavio turned off the intercom and said, "you won't get away with this you stupid detective team."

Layton responded by pulling out his sword, "We'll See about that."

Some mist then came upon them and as it cleared Layton noticed that his sword was now and inksword (an idea I had). Nathaniel's ink color went from red to pink.

"I asked Ashley to make a potion to do that," Red said, declaring he was the one to throw it.

 **Ashley: Yes, I did make a potion to change weapons and the Squidbeak's ink colors to pink ink. Why do you ask… so that's why most of my potions are gone.**

"Hm clever indeed, but not clever enough," DJ Octavio said as multiple troops surrounded the group, "get them!" and with that the ultimate battle started.

* * *

Simon, Yoshi, Master Hand, Pit, Kirby, and Chrom arrived at the front yard to find a dark vortex swirling above the mansion with Richter and Shaft on the roof.

"He's going to drop Dracula's castle on the mansion," Simon said, "that'll kill everyone in it."

"Then we have no time to waste," Master Hand snapped his fingers and Shaft lost his balance as he and a possessed Richter fell to the ground. The dark vortex remained but it was getting bigger.

"Nice try Master Hand," Shaft said, "but this time around only a Belmont can free Richter."

"Luckily for Master Hand he has a Belmont right here," Simon took out his whip.

"Simon are you sure you want to do this," Pit said, "that is still your descendant in there."

"To save everyone in the mansion it's a risk I have to take, no simulation Master Hand."

"Very well," Master Hand said as he and the others backed away.

"Well my own ancestors is going to fight me," The evil Richter said, "how cute, you will fall and Lord Dracula will be reborn."

"Not if I stop you," Simon said as the clash of the Belmonts began.

 **Simon vs. Possessed Richter**

Stage: Mansion front yard

No music

Simon didn't waste any time and used his whip to hit Richter a couple times, since the vampire hunter was using material that Richter was resistant to it wouldn't hurt him as much. Richter then threw a cross at his ancestor and Simon ducked. From the sideline the group watching was marveling over the fact that Richter couldn't land a hit on Simon. Shaft was getting frustrated.

"How is he able to avoid all of those attacks," Yoshi said.

"An advantage Simon has since Richter is possessed," Master Hand said, "Shaft is the one controlling Richter right now he doesn't know how to dodge those moves, but Simon does since he and Richter have the same moveset."

Simon continued to hit Richter with a few smash attacks, it did hurt the vampire hunter when he hit his descendant each time. But it would end soon as he hit Richter with a cross and took him out. Shaft started to lose his hold on Richter and the dark vortex was dissipating.

"No how," Shaft said in disbelief, "my plan was foolproof!"

"To anyone maybe," Simon said, "But not to a Belmont." Pit grabbed the portal ray gun and fired it behind Shaft and the dark priest was pulled in.

"Mark my words Simon," Shaft warned, "I will be back and I will wiiiiiiiiiin." The dark priest fell through and the portal closed.

Chrom went over to assess the damage done to Richter, "Just a few wounds, he'll be fine but we should probably get him to his bed." Kirby was about to help the young prince carry the worn out vampire hunter to his bed when a portal opened and Richter fell through.

"No not my descendant," Simon said not believing what he had witnessed. Kirby walked over and patted his leg in sympathy

Yoshi turned to face Master Hand and said, "Master Hand when Shaft said he'd be back that's nothing to worry about right."

"Probably not," Master Hand said, "Come on Simon you can grief inside. Yoshi since your the last one going in can you lock the door… Yoshi?" The disembodied hand turned around to see that the green dinosaur was missing and in his place a letter that said, _Mwahahahahahaha! -from a random octoling,_ Master Hand sighed, "Great we just lost two in one minute."

 **Master Hand: I swear when I find out what these octarians are up to I will punch where it hurts.  
** **Kirby: *from behind* Master Hand if your getting to stressed about the captured residents you can take a break.  
** **Master Hand: I do actually need some sleep, thanks for the thought Kirby.**

* * *

The battle in the factory had reached the van as Waluigi, Copper, Robin, and Corrin were splatting the octarians. Sonic was in the van coming up with a way to get the others out while eating a chili dog, and enjoying said chili dog too. He then snapped his fingers as he saw a button.

"Everyone in," said the blue hedgehog, "Time to blow the roof off this place." once everyone was in and the van was in the sky he said, "Literally." Sonic a high-tide stingray button and said stingray beam fired and blew up the roof and went into the battle below, he even splatted Octorson.

"Looks like someone doesn't have a general anymore," Nathaniel said.

"Guess again," Octavio said as he moved the mini king out of the way to reveal Octorson's ghost flying into a respawn point and Octorson came back up. "We had that installed a while back when we were moving supplies into here, it's the only one though."

Waluigi opened a window and said, "They're too powerful right now everyone in." The others agreed with Waluigi as they got into the van Layton had to be carried in though since he didn't want to leave when he was this close to ending the case. The van then hightailed it outta there.

"Boss they know where we are," Octorson said.

"Of course I know they know where we are you are the one who thought it'd be a good idea to tell them where we were. And now because of that we have lost three of the residents we kidnapped," Octavio said blowing up at his general.

"Actually sir," an octoling scientist said, "we captured about three more residents that can take their places."

"Really? Okay great put the shades on them."

Octorson let out a sigh of relief knowing he won't be demoted today. He quickly followed after them to see the captured residents, he stopped and turned around to see the cameraman still here.

 **Octorson: Got left behind huh. Don't delete this footage I want to send a message to the Smash Mansion if you mind. Attention Master Hand as you can see from the episode probably going up today that we are much powerful than you think. Should you dare try to attack us again we won't hesitate to place the hypnoshades on them.**

The cameraman walked out of the factory as Octorson went to the chambers.

* * *

In the dining room the residents were sitting down for dinner Master Hand flew into the room at high speeds saying, "I've got great news everyone, news that is guaranteed to turn about ten frowns upside down."

"What-a is it Master Hand," Luigi asked.

"Layton sent a transmission and this is what he said," Master Hand pressed a button and Layton's transmission played.

"We've got great news Master Hand," said the hologram of the professor, "We weren't able to defeat Octavio he's much more powerful than we thought so we're going to have to wait or a good time to take him down, but Waluigi and Copper managed to save three residents from capture," cheers were heard throughout the dining room as the hologram continued, "Those three were Robin, Corrin, and Sonic.

"Robin," said Lucina and Chrom.

"Brother," Kamui said.

"Sonic," Tails said.

"We should be back in time for supper," the hologram said, "See you then." the hologram turned off. Three loud honks were heard from the squid sister's van as the four who had stood up made a mad dash for the front yard.

"Robin!" Lucina yelled as she jumped into the tactician's arms.

Tails walked up to his bud and said, "Glad you're not dead."

"Me too buddy, me too," Sonic said as he and Tails walked inside. The blue hedgehog was then run over by Kamui. He then said, "I see barely anything has changed since I was gone."

"BROTHER!" Kamui screamed as she literally tackled Corrin to the ground.

"Ow! Sis I'm still a little sore," Corrin said as Kamui got up.

"Oops sorry."

"Welcome back all of you," Master Hand, "it's good to know that there is a chance to get everyone else back as well. For now dinner is in the dining room there's always leftovers despite over big eaters. Also this means that the engagement party can finally get a date since Robin's back."

When they walked in multiple residents went up saying how glad they were that they were okay. Dinner finally started and Sonic decided to tell the others what it felt like getting brainwashed.

 **Layton: Though we may not have stopped Octavio we were able to save some residents. Honestly I think that's all that is needed to put a smile on my face.**

 **Next time:**

Red the PKMN trainer was watching team Rocket with Sonic and Tails, "I seriously think they're plotting something."

"I can't believe you guys got this far without me," Robin exclaimed.

"I really should've filled in that hole," Master Hand said.

In the Meowth balloon James said, "Listen twerp we're known as Team Rocket the meanest, the baddest-"

During a motto, "It's all for one and one for all," Meowth said.

"You won't get away with this," Mewtwo said.


	17. S1 Triumph

**Author's note: I have info about our captured residents on my profile in case you don't know who's out of the equation for this season. Also those unconfirmed plans I had a few episodes back? Well I can now confirm that I'm planning to do something in season 2 that I think you guys will enjoy. Let's get to the episode.**

 **Season 1 Episode 17: Triumph**

For the past few weeks Team Rocket has been planning to capture Pikachu and Pichu and bring them to the boss. That was the original plan, but it has changed. Ever since general Octorson invited the trio to help the octarians take over the Smash Island in return for a third of the island for the evil organization they now planned on capturing the mouse Pokémon and use the third they get to get the respect from the boss they deserve. After awhile they were able to come up with a plan to capture the two mouse pokemon and escape the mansion.

Jessie was in their room with Meowth and James going over the plan, "Okay so here is the plan," Jessie started, "We're going to ink up the party room with purple ink to make it look like the octarians attacked. Meowth, half covered in said ink will run and go fetch Pikachu and Pichu while acting helpless saying James and I were being dragged into a portal and he needs their help."

"Are you sure those two pokemon will buy it," Meowth asked.

"We've been saving residents for the past two weeks I'm sure most people here trust us by now," Jessie went back to explaining, "anyways when you three run back in we'll drop and electric resistant net on them, and use the hole to get in the foyer, get to the balloon, and make our way to the octarians base. We then offer Pikachu and Pichu to be hypnotized and we win! It's a foolproof plan!"

"Well then let's go ink that party room," James said.

"We will make this our ultimate triumph," Meowth said.

"WOBBUFFET!"

They casually walked out of their room and headed down the hall, Red the PKMN trainer then poked his head out from the corner of the hallway. He wasn't close enough to hear what they said, but he was close enough to know they were up to something.

 **Red (Pokemon): No matter who I tell everyone here thinks Team Rocket is nothing to worry about. Even though I will at least respect them for not messing up the protecting job I still think something is going on.**

The PKMN trainer was then confronted by Tails and Sonic, the latter eating a chili dog while saying, "Red are you stalking team Rocket."

"Well I guess you could say that," Red (pokemon) said, "I just seriously think they're plotting something behind our backs, like they're going to betray us."

"Red I know this is hard for you, but those three have saved multiple residents," Tails said, trying to make a point, "I don't think there's anything to worry about right Sonic." He noticed his friend was looking down a bit, "Sonic are you okay?"

"Sorry Tails but I think I'm with Red on this one," Sonic said, "I haven't been back for a least a week yet, but I do feel like they can't be trusted."

"They're right," said a voice the others looked behind them to see Mewtwo. "I feel that they're are planning something big," said the genetic pokemon, "but what they are planning I cannot say as it would potentially corrupt the space-time continuum."

"Even if you can't tell us do you think you can at least help us figure out what they are going to do," Red (Pokemon) asked.

"Indeed I can, but I can only tell you one thing, their plan has something to do with the party room."

"Then how about we head down there, go up into the vents and spy on them," Sonic suggested.

"I guess that would work," Tails said.

"Then let's go," Mewtwo said as he used telekinetic abilities to open a vent and the four went in and crawled to the party room.

* * *

Chrom, Lucina, Kamui, and Zelda were in the living room currently catching Robin and Corrin up on what happened since they were gone and how far the got into planning. Needless to say Robin was impressed, and during it Kamui talked to Corrin about being the ring bearer. The dragon prince agreed to do it.

"I still can't believe you all got this far without me," Robin said, "a great job indeed, "but even with all of that we still need a food list and decoration for the event."

"I actually covered that," Chrom said, "I have a list of foods we could do, along with a design for the wedding, which is three concepts done by Olimar, Pac-Man, and Shovel Knight."

"Wow father you quite a lot without any of us," Lucina said, "What does the food list and concepts look like." her father took out two things, a food list and the three concepts. "Hm well I'm glad you did a mix of foods from here and Ylisse, that was a good idea."

"I think I would favor this one to be the decoration at the wedding," said Robin holding up Olimar's concept, everyone else agreed with him.

 **Olimar: I was told by Chrom today that they went with my design for the wedding… I'm so going to become the designated party planner.**

"Hang on," Corrin said, "Guys you're all forgetting one thing. Who's going to take pictures at the wedding." This stumped everyone as they didn't take much thought into that.

"I can't think of anyone," Lucina said.

"I could go back Ylisse and see if Frederick would be fine with taking pictures," Chrom suggested.

"I don't think he knows how to take pictures with a camera," Robin said, "Let alone even use a camera, they don't have those back home."

"Wait how about Link," Zelda said, "He has something similar to a camera back in his Hyrule, I'm he knows how to use one here."

"Then go talk to him about it," Kamui said, and with that Zelda left the room. "What are the chances Link will agree to take photos," asked the dragon princess.

"Not likely," Robin said, "I tried to convince to leave his room back in June so he could meet some people, and if I had to describe him in one word it'd be, frustrating."

* * *

Master Hand was currently with Layton in his office the giant hand was pacing back and forth after he saw the footage of the team's battle in the factory base, and the message from Octorson.

 **Master Hand: I can't afford to have more fighters risk their freedom to free the residents with a whole army of octarians. I don't know what to do.**

"Master Hand," Layton said, "We don't have to attack them right away we can wait a little bit."

"That's the thing Layton," Master Hand shot back, "We are losing fighters by the day, and by the time they'll be ready to activate their plan, there won't be a lot of us left."

"So we can call upon multiple allies from our homes, not to mention Meta Knight's Halberd will probably be able to shatter the king fortress's, apparently that's what it is called, shell wide open so we can get in."

"We'll see," the door was opened as Marth walked in, "Marth? What do you want?"

"It's about the New Squidbeak Splatoon," Marth said sitting down on the chair facing the disembodied hand's desk, "A lot of residents, not myself, have been asking for us to temporarily ban them from the mansion ever since they told us about the hypnoshades, and if the episode that came out on this Monday is any indication people want them gone now."

"Well for starters I'm glad your not one of those people," Master Hand said, "but I need you to tell them that if we're going to be attacked when we don't have many residents left we are going to need all the help we can get. So they will be staying for the time being." Master Hand went over to a snowglobe of the mansion he had, "Now I need to ask a question."

"What kind of question," Marth asked.

"I've been getting a recurring nightmare of Team Rocket betraying us and taking Pikachu and Pichu away. Do you think that it's actually going to happen, or am I just overreacting."

"Though I would like to say you're overreacting but, I did overhear a conversation in the hall that Mewtwo said that they are planning something big and it's not good."

"Where's Mewtwo right now?"

"Mewtwo is currently in the vents above the party room right now with Red the PKMN trainer, Tails, and Sonic. They're currently following them to see if they do anything bad."

"Hm here's what I want you to do," Master Hand led Marth out the door, "go to the big vase in that hall and hid behind it and watch the door to see what's going, if they do anything bad contact me with this," Master Hand gave Marth a walkie talkie.

"Got it Master Hand," Marth left the room.

"Do you think Red was right about not trusting team Rocket," Layton asked Master Hand.

"I can only hope not, but the chances of them not wanting to capture Pikachu and Pichu is low," Master Hand said. He then continued to shake the snowglobe in attempts to distract himself from the inevitable. Layton saw himself out.

* * *

In the game room Pit, along with Blue, Orange, and Kirby were playing _MarioKart 8 Deluxe_ with multiple residents cheering them on. Pit was in 10th place and it was the final lap in the _GBA Cheese Land_ course. The angel was playing as toad as he hit a double box and got four mushrooms, he then proceeded to use them to launch himself onto the sand and the secret glide spot as he overtook Blue and the last second, everyone went crazy.

"Oh my squid how," Blue yelled in disbelief, "you were literally in a losing spot there how did you win?!"

"Let's just say I discovered that shortcut awhile back," Pit said smirking.

Everyone's good feelings would end when a portal opened up behind them everyone took a step back and/or ran if they didn't have an ink weapon. Everyone who did which was Blue, Orange, Shulk, Rex and Pyra and Zero who had modified his sword as multiple octarians came out in increasing number. Shulk them fired a blast that closed the portal.

 **Shulk: That techie octoling Marina found a way to close the portals from our side with this portal ray gun *holds up said gun* she did it by reversing the polarity.**

Even though they stopped coming through there was still a countless number of them, so after decided they fired their blasters while swarming them, picking up Pyra from the group and thhey ran off.

Rex saw this while saying, "Pyra!" the others followed after them while splatting. "Blue do you have an extra splattershot," Rex asked.

"Yeah but don't you have a sword," Blue said.

"That's the thing Pyra is my blade, meaning that without her I'm practically useless."

"Wait if she's your blade doesn't that mean you two are specially bonded," Orange said, while also hoping the same could be said about her and Blue. The specially bonded part not the blade part.

"That's one way to put it," Rex said as they chased them through the halls and out to the front yard, where they came across someone they would fear more than general Octorson. DJ Octavio.

"Well, well, well looks like you guys finally found a way to close our portals," Octavio said, there was a portal behind and Pyra was about to be tossed in, "Hold up, hand her to me." the troops did as told, "Now I assume this one is important to one of you." Everyone looked at Rex. "So here is how this is going to work. Should you, alone, defeat the whole army here right now I will let her go along with another two residents. If you fail well then I'll only free one but the girl is as good as gone."

"Fine I accept that challenge," Rex said.

Luckily Sheldon was in the yard at this time and said, "Rex! Catch," the horseshoe crab tossed the wielder an experimental tri-blaster, "Use that it'll help out greatly."

"Thanks Sheldon," Rex charged it up and got ready.

"ATTACK!" DJ Octavio commanded as Rex started blasting the octarians while the others watched, hoping.

* * *

Meowth was all inked up and was running through the halls to the arcade room where Pikachu and Pichu were. When he entered he went to the two mouse Pokémon and did a mix of good and bad acting. "Pikachu, Pichu I need your help James and Jessie are about to be dragged into a portal and I don't have enough firepower to take those octotarians I need you to help me. Please."

The two mouse Pokémon started talking they then turned around and went to Meowth with Pikachu saying they'll help him. Delighted with that news Meowth quickly led hem back to the party room.

In the vents of it was Red (Pokémon), Sonic, Tails, and Mewtwo watching team Rocket. Tails was still reluctant about what they were doing.

"Guys I still think Team Rocket is nothing to worry about," said the fox.

"If they're nothing to worry about then how come they have a cameraman with them and why did they ink up the party room," said Red (Pokémon).

Inside a vase about twenty five feet away from the door to the party room was Marth.

 **Marth: I have been in this vase for a hour my body is getting cramped. *gasps* They're coming back, go before you blow my cover.**

The hero-king watched as Pikachu, Pichu, and Meowth run towards the door while Jessie and James were making cries of help. Meowth stopped as Pikachu and Pichu ran through the door and smiled as he hit a button which dropped the electric resistant nets on them.

"I knew it," Red the PKMN trainer said as he kicked the vent open and jumped out and went to get the nets, but Meowth swiped them before he could get them.

"Master Hand! Team Rocket is about to get away with Pikachu and Pichu hurry," Marth said into the walkie talkie.

When Marth entered the room and Sonic, Tails, Mewtwo reached the floor Jessie said, "Well I guess we have company."

"Time to do a mega motto," James said.

"One that combines all of our mottos from the past," Meowth said.

"Prepare for trouble, we're one of a kind," Jessie said.

"Make it double, we're quite define," James said.

"As evil as old as the galaxy."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny."

"Meowth that's me!"

"The fiery destroyer, the sun and flowers wallow in shame at the name of, Jessie!"

"With thunderous emotion, a heroic man of our times, my name is James."

"It's all for one and one for all, a dark star that always shines bright. Dig it while Meowth takes flight."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," Jessie said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight," James said.

"Meowth! That's right!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

"So you were plotting against us this whole time," said Master Hand coming into the room via teleportation, "and to think I trusted you three."

"Then you must've been low on options," Meowth said.

"You won't get away with this," Mewtwo said, "unless your willing of picking up window scratches you have no way out."

"Guess again," Jessie said as James broke open the covered hole in the floor form episode 3 and the trio plus Wobbuffet jumped in.

"I really should've filled in that hole," Master Hand said Red (Pokémon) was about to jump in but the giant hand caught him while saying, "Red you don't know how deep that is, you could get hurt."

"But they jumped in," Red said in protest.

"Yeah but they probably had a bunch of training for that kind of thing," Tails said.

Geno was walking by and noticed the ink in the party room and said, "woah, what happened here."

"Geno right on time we need you help," Master Hand said while dragging the star warrior over to the hole. "You're the one who made that hole. We need to know where it leads to and how deep is it. Because Team Rocket just captured Pikachu and Pichu and they are using that hole to escape."

"Well for starters the hole opens up in the foyer behind the stairs, and it's about fifty feet deep so they aren't getting out of that any time soon."

"Okay come on," Master Hand flew out of the party room dragging Geno and everyone else that was in there.

* * *

Zelda eventually found Link in the game room and she walked up to him saying, "Link I need to ask you something."

"What is it Zelda," Link said.

"We need someone to take pictures for the wedding and we decided to ask you since we know you have something related to a camera."

"I do and honestly Zelda the more I'm reminded of my Hyrule I actually feel homesick because I barely know anyone here."

"But you know me and Impa."

"But you're not the Zelda and Impa I know, this just feels weird to me that there are multiple Hyrules in the multiverse."

"Believe me Link I felt uneasy too knowing the Link and Impa I know are back in my world, but that didn't stop me from learning about the you and Impa here at the mansion. And it shouldn't stop you just give it a chance, for me."

Link thought it over and decided saying, "Okay I'll do it, but only because you asked me

 **Link: It is weird to me knowing that I was accepting a request from an entirely different Zelda, but this Zelda doesn't seem as bad as I thought.**

* * *

Rex was still fighting the army but he was on his last legs since and octosniper turned the experimental tri-blaster into a experimental blaster. Eventually after Sheldon tossed him so many in pack he ran out and pinned to the ground a bell was sounded by DJ Octavio.

"Well I guess the girl is ours," Octavio tossed Pyra into the portal with the remaining troops following Rex looked down in sadness, "But don't think I forgot my end of the bargain." a purple haired inkling was tossed through as Octavio went back through the portal and closed it.

"Wait I know that inkling," Sheldon said running over to help said inkling up, "It's Agent 3!"

"Ah man what happened," Agent 3 said waking up he then noticed he was at a strange building and Sheldon was supporting him, "Sheldon where are we?"

Sheldon started leading him in with the others following while saying, "Well for starters you fell under Octavio's control after that our team came to the Smash Mansion, and that's where you are right now." the two were then run over by Team Rocket as the went right through the front door and got in the Meowth balloon and said balloon started to take off.

"Who was that," Agent 3 asked as Master Hand, Geno, Marth, Mewtwo, Red(Pokemon), Sonic, and Tails came out, "and am I hallucinating or is that a disembodied hand?"

"How did you guys even make it out of that hole there wasn't even a ladder down there," Geno said pretty much annoyed considering that hole was fifty feet deep.

"That's a secret only Team Rocket knows," Jessie said.

"The author can't figure it out either," James said.

"Well you guys are going down like you did countless times before," Red said, "Just a bunch of bumbling thieves."

"Listen twerp," James said, "We're known as Team Rocket. The smartest, the coolest, the baddest, the nastiest," he started to get sad as he said the following words, "the cheapest, hungriest, stupidest, empty-headed." He started crying.

"Are you serious right now," Meowth said, annoyed with his partner, "Now is not a good time to be crying.

"I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment," James said.

"And that moment went from determined to saddened apparently," Jessie threw a pokeball, "Seviper let's go."

"Carnivine you too," James threw a pokeball as well.

"You're no match for me," Mewtwo said as he used confusion to send those two pokemon into the balloon and blew it up and Team Rocket went flying. Mewtwo's eyes widened as the trio went out of range and they were holding tight onto the nets containing Pikachu and Pichu, and a cameraman ended up flying with them.

"Well would you look at that," Meowth said, "We didn't even last a second in a battle."

"But look on the bright side," James said, "We're still managed to get away with Pikachu and Pichu."

"And now when we go to help the octarians take over the Smash Island and get that third," Jessie said, "So all together."

"Loud and clear," Meowth said.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all yelled as they disappeared with a twinkling star. The two electric mouse pokemon didn't come back down.

"Red I thought you said they lose everything they take when they get blasted off," Master Hand said, "We just lost Pikachu and Pichu!"

"Well this time I guess they decided to have a tighter grip on the stuff they're holding," Red shot back.

"I'm sorry but I am confused here," Agent 3 said.

Master Hand turned around and said, "Who are you?"

"I am Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, but you can call me Jake, and I was also under Octavio's control. They seemed to have decided to set me free."

"Why," Marth asked.

"Because of a deal I made with Octavio," Rex said, "He said if I was able to defeat a whole army by myself and with an ink weapon of my choice they would let Pyra free along with two others, but I lost meaning they free one, but take Pyra with them." Rex shedded some tears and walked inside.

"Honestly I feel bad for the guy," Shulk said, "he isn't really feeling it."

"Well Sheldon I'll tell the Squidbeak Splatoon that they let one of their agents free and that you can see him in the meeting room so might as well take him there," Sheldon nodded as he led Jake inside.

* * *

"Okay Link agreed to help as the person taking pictures," Zelda said as she walked into the room Robin did a spitake.

"H-how," the tactician said, "You two aren't even from the same Hyrules, if he was going to listen to anyone it would've been the Zelda from his world."

"Well then I guess he's warming up to a completely different Zelda," shot back the princess.

"Well if that's the case," Lucina, "Everything is planned, we just need to make a guest list and that shouldn't be too hard considering there's a lot of people we can invite from our world and others I guess."

"Well for now," Corrin said getting up, " I think I'm just going to head over to the dining room for dinner after all we all need the rest since you two have the engagement sometime after the weekend, so I'm gonna go." the dragon prince walked out of the room with Kamui chasing after him.

* * *

In the meeting room Jake and Sheldon were in the meeting room waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. They were about to just head to dinner when Octa ran into the room screaming Jake's name and tackling the poor inkling to the ground.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Octa said getting off Jake.

"Honestly I thought I was never coming back when they took me over," Agent 3 replied, "but I have to ask where are the others?"

"In the dining room for dinner come on," Agent 8 grabbed Agent 3's and dragged him out of the room. Sheldon just sighed knowingly and followed.

 **Jake/ Agent 3: So this is some kind of documentary thing. That's cool, but yeah I'm glad to be free of Octavio's control, but team ain't whole yet. Emily is still back there, and we are all determined to get her back, and we will.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the factory base the octarians were moving some things around and testing the King Fortress's flight capabilities. They were about to go to sleep for the night when Team Rocket and the cameraman crashed through there recently fixed roof.

Octorson and DJ Octavio went up to them, "So figured you out and now you've come to join us," Octavio asked.

"Yup and we got some catches," Meowth said as two octolings went ahead and placed hypnoshades on the two pokemon.

"Yup six catches in total today," Octavio said.

"W-what do you mean six," James asked.

"Well when we said we were going to give your organization a third of the island, we were lying." Octavio put on a very evil grin as hypnoshades were put onto Team Rocket as they also fell under his control. The cameraman fell back in fear as two troopers held him, he wasn't falling under the control of the octarians, but he was staying to record them.

"Can't believe those three were dumb enough to think we would actually hand over a third of the island to them," Octorson said.

"Get ready general," Octavio said, "From here on out we're in phase 3."

* * *

 **Next time:**

Master Hand was cheerful saying, "it's time for your engagement party.

"This is something," Lucina said, "Too bad some people too bad some residents are going to miss it."

Nathaniel and Jake looked like they were about to fight and Jake said, "Why would I trust an octoling if I don't know anything about him."

"We may need one more part to finish this thing off," DJ Octavio said with the King Fortress nearing completion.

"ORANGE!" Blue yelled in a dramatic slow-mo scene where Orange was about to be carried away through a portal.

 **Author's note: I won't be able to upload during most of this weekend, but I will do what I can to see if I can get episode 18 out by Sunday.**

 **Link(BoTW) and Zelda(ALBW) have achieved support level C.**


	18. S1 Engagement Party

**Author's note: Yeah.. this is happening. I would've saved this episode for season 2, but with the way I'm portraying Master Hand and his endeavors to help the residents feel better this is happening now. As for the season finale it will be a two parter that will start episode 20. Let's get started.**

 **Season 1 episode 18: Engagement Party**

Ever since Team Rocket had successfully captured Pikachu and Pichu the morale at the mansion was starting to reach an all-time low. Master Hand was doing his best to keep the mansion residents happy but that hasn't been working out well. After some time residents like Bowser have gotten mad and have started to beg Master Hand if they could attack the octarians, but the giant hand refuses as it would result in someone else getting captured.

Layton suggested to the disembodied hand that they should send a letter to everyone in the multiverse about their situation. Master Hand wasn't too hot on the idea at first because doing that would cause hundreds of characters to come to the mansion. Not only would he run out of room in the mansion, but the overloading numbers would cause the author to forget who's in the mansion and who isn't.

An idea then popped into the hand's mind. Robin and Lucina's engagement party. He has been meaning to place a date for it, but never came around to it so Master Hand decided now would be the perfect time to do it. Master Hand and a few others who also want to see the residents happy spent the weekend cleaning up the ink in the party room and decorated it. Now all that was left to do was tell the lucky couple.

Master Hand found Robin and Lucina together in the library he then said, "Hey Robin, Lucina guess what!" He was immediately shushed by Meta Knight who was looking for a quiet place to polish his sword.

"What is it Master Hand," Robin whispered.

Master Hand motioned the two to follow him and led them down the hall and to the party room doors. When there he explained some things, "So you guys both know I've been finding ways to help the residents feel better even though their loved ones were captured. Then I thought why not do your engagement party now."

"Well Master Hand that's really nice of you," Lucina said, "I would say we don't want our engagement party to take place right now, but you probably went ahead and set it up didn't you."

"Yep," Master Hand swung open the doors to reveal about fourth residents in the party room (anyone in here is not getting capture this episode so they won't know if anyone got captured till the end of the episode) some were cheering, others were just at a table, Sonic was just eating chili dogs. "It's time for your engagement party," Master Hand said.

Lucina looked around at how it was decorated, "This is something," she said, "too bad some residents are going to miss it."

 **Chrom: Are you actually asking me why I came… Lucina is my daughter of course I would come.**

 **Bowser: I was talked into coming here by Kamek. In case you're wondering he came to visit.  
** **Kamek: Master Bowser I do believe this could help you feel a bit better.  
** **Bowser: I'm not grief mode anymore I'm in revenge mode you doofus.**

"Well now that you're here you can talk to some residents, maybe say a couple words, or have some fun," Master Hand said, "choice is yours now have fun I have to attend to some boring paperwork about the unconfirmed October direct." The disembodied hand teleported away.

* * *

In the living room was the New Squidbeak Splatoon, minus Agent 4, going through a meeting about two things. Agent 3's freeing and how things have been going in Inkopolis. Cap'n Cuttlefish had another slideshow set up and he had asked Sheldon to help him set it up.

"Okay," Cap'n Cuttlefish, "I'm sure you already know why we're here so let's start with welcoming back Jake to the team after escaping capture." An applause was heard from the team. "Now then with help from Agent 9 we were able to get to the main website from our world. It seems our reveal is going all over the place and the rebuilding of the top half of the Deca Tower is under way."

"Hang on," Marie said, "Gramps if the portal is still there then why are they rebuilding the tower?"

"That's the thing," Cuttlefish switched to a picture of the destroyed portal device, "it would seem the helium bubble gave way and the device came crashing down. Someone nearly died."

"But if that's the case then how are going to get back," Pearl said.

"Well we could ask Master Hand for one of those portal ray guns they have, or have him open a portal for us when we head back to Inkopolis after we defeat Octavio," Cuttlefish suggested.

"Don't we have the needed firepower to do that even though we lost some residents Gramps," Callie asked.

"Well I've been having my usual ink-vibes from that giant hand, and I have a feeling he knows we can defeat him if we all pool our power together. I think he's afraid to do it because he thinks someone will probably be killed in battle," the veteran said.

"Hmm, we should confront him on that," Marie said, the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Nice to know we're all in agreement," Agent 3 went to a more serious and angry tone, "Now I think it's about time we address the jellyfish in the room." (it was basically elephant in the room he said).

"That being," Nathaniel asked.

"You," Jake replied in a menacing tone as he kicked Agent 9 off the couch and pointed his hero shot at him, "Since when are you an agent and how come I didn't know you even existed till last week."

"Because I was secretly living in the Cap'n's basement," Nathaniel said getting a bit scared of the sudden change of events there were right now.

Octa quickly grabbed the hero shot away from Jake and said, "Jake what are you doing?"

"Trying to snuff out a spy, now give me back my hero shot," Octa tossed to Sheldon, who tossed it to Marie, who tossed it Marina, who tossed it to Callie, who gave it back to Jake out of fear Nathaniel was now in a fighting position ready to pull out his octobrush.

"Jake he isn't a spy," Cuttlefish said, "I'm the one who recruited him."

"The way he was acting could have easily been a ploy," Agent 3 got into a fighting position, "Why would I trust an octoling if I don't know anything about him."

"I literally hit the helicopter DJ Octavio stole twice with a modded rainmaker and you're calling me a spy," Nathaniel pulled out the octobrush.

"Then how come you have an octarian weapon," Agent 3 asked getting angrier by the minute.

"Because it's the only weapon I have in my personal possession, C. Q. Cumber allowed me to take one before Cap'n, Agent 4, and myself left for Inkopolis."

"Not to mention I've been selling replicas of the Octo weapons in my shop," Sheldon said, not helping the current matter. And the horseshoe crab was silently told this from a hard nudge from Pearl.

 **Marina: How to give reasons to trust Agent 9 in thirty seconds everyone.**

"Well if you want me to trust him then first I'll need to test his skills in battle," Jake said, he then turned his attention back to Nathaniel, "front yard 3:00." Jake then left the room and Octa followed him.

"I'm going to have to fight the best agent you have am I," the team nodded in response Nathaniel put on a game face, "so be it." He left the room too.

"So much for a calm meeting," Marie said, "though we have a problem the only respawn station on the island is at the octarian base here, meaning if someone gets splatted they could very well get captured."

"I can see if I could make another one for here at the mansion," Marina suggested, "though I may not be able to pull it off."

"You should at the very least try," Callie said, "just in case though Octa should hopefully talk Jake out of doing this."

* * *

It was a show of friendly competitions in the game room, some residents there we out of the gloominess and started enjoying life at the mansion again hoping that they would be able to free those caught. Still wasn't helping morale though.

Pac-Man was currently doing a two player face off with Sonic in the NES Nintendo switch online playing _Donkey Kong_. And for some reason the dot muncher was losing by a big number.

"Haha," Sonic lady drinking in victory, "I win again nothing can stop me and my winning streak."

"You don't have to rub it," Pac-Man said, "how about we try something else." Pac-Man proceeded to leave the game and find something else to play he then noticed the only Konami game on it. "How about this," said the dot muncher hitting the game _Gradius._

"Okay why not," Sonic said getting ready to fly.

"You're going do-" Pac-Man was cut off as a portal opened where he was sitting and the dot muncher fell through with the portal closing quickly.

Sonic however couldn't care less, he just grabbed Pac-Man's controller and said, "Anyone want to play _Gradius_ with me."

 **Sonic: Seriously the company Pac-Man is from only has one representative. I don't care for companies that only have one representative in the game… this implies that I won't be giving a crap about Cloud until Geno's reveal trailer comes.  
** **Tails: Does that also mean you didn't even give a single care about Snake until Simon and Richter came in August?  
** **Sonic: Pretty much.  
** **Tails: *rolls eyes***

"We can," Blue said grabbing the controller with Orange standing from behind the couch, "We've played this game a couple times before."

"Cool," Sonic said as he pressed the 2 player game button and started. The blue hedgehog went first, and while he was playing with Orange and Blue spectating and the other residents minding their own businesses no one noticed when a portal opened in the hall. The ones coming out of it were two octolings and about fifteen troopers. Only the cameraman from the game room saw this and went to investigate and record.

"Sir we're in the mansion," said the Octoling boy.

"Good," said Octoson from the other end of it, "We have a planned selection of who we want you to take. Let's see um..," Rustling of papers were heard on the team's end. "Okay we want you guys to try and take Villager, and Orange. We plan on opening portals on Ganondorf and Captain Falcon since they're big."

"Copy that," said the Octoling female, "You know now that I think about it how have we've been able to open up portals in the Smash world when we have the main portal device back in Inkopolis?"

"Because we built one into the King fortress just in case if we wanted to conquer another world," Octorson replied, "But enough about that, go get those two." the general hung up.

The octoling boy noticed the cameraman and said, "One word and we end you got it," the cameraman nodded.

"You dare threaten someone from the filming crew," said a certain mayor with a number one shirt he was also holding an axe. "You will pay greatly."

One of the troopers quickly contacted Octorson, "What," said the annoyed general who, when he saw Villager, quickly pushed a button and a portal opened at the mayor's feet and closed, the axe was left behind, "Well that was frightening, now I have to deal with that." Octorson hung up and the team huddled up.

"Okay everyone," said the octoling boy, "Here's the plan to get that orange-haired inkling."

* * *

After wrestling Villager to get the hypnoshades on him Octorson went over to DJ Octavio to help oversee the construction of the king fortress which was almost done.

 **(Octarian) Officer Jeff: That kid is a monster, I mean where did he even get saplings that can make trees explode from the ground.**

"So how's it coming boss," Octorson asked, "Looks like we can attack earlier than scheduled." it did seem like that all the troops were to was transferring the tubes holding the captured residents onto the battleship.

"Actually there may be one more part we need to finish this thing off," DJ Octavio said, "The thing is with the portal devices we have they burn out after awhile the one we've been using is starting to break down, but we have a solution. If we can smuggle either their bus or one of their portal ray guns we can start using that instead since those never break."

"I'll tell the team there to get that as well then," Octorson said as he went back to where he was before.

"We will win this," Octavio said to himself, "And no one, not even Master Hand, will be able to stop us."

* * *

Jake was in his room preparing to fight Nathaniel at the front yard, before he could even think about leaving Octa came into the room not looking to happy with Agent 3.

"You realize Nathaniel has splatted many octarians from the army while helping professor Layton and Luke with their investigation right," Octa said trying to get Jake to see that he was making a mistake, "I can tell he's a good person Jake."

"All those octarians he splatted could've been a part of his cover," Jake said, "Maybe the octarians use low tide ink when hitting him."

"Jake I don't like the way your acting about this Agent 9 is not a spy! Besides the only respawn point is at the octarian base here. If Marina isn't able to build a new respawn point for the mansion one of you could very get captured or worst case scenario die!"

"Well I'm the top agent there's no way he's beating me," Jake finished getting ready and went to the door, Octa was blocking it, "Can you please move." Agent 8 shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you," Jake said.

"Then I guess you aren't leaving this room," Octa said, Jake then picked her up, spun her around, gently placed her on the floor, and left. "Wasn't prepared for that," Octa quickly ran after him.

Jake reached the hallway where he came across Villager's axe. In bewilderment he kneeled down and picked it up saying, "Who's axe is this."

Octa caught up and gasped, "That belongs to Villager," she said, "The octarians must've squidnapped him."

Agent 3 clenched his fist, "Just another reason I need to destroy that spy." Jake continued down the hall with Octo fearing the worst to come.

* * *

Back in the party room Robin and Lucina were talking with Marth when Roy quickly got on stage and spoke through the microphone.

"Testing, testing, is this thing on," Roy asked, he heard someone say "Yes!" and continued, "Well first off I would like to say congrats to Robin for proposing to Lucina last month, and I also apologize for fighting you two when I was seeking revenge on Pit." a long silence, "That is all." some clapping was heard as Roy walked off the stage. He then got an idea and came back on and said, "How about we let the future husband make a speech why not."

"Oh no thanks Roy I'm not one for speeches," Robin then heard everyone in the room chanting the word speech, "Really," the tactician said, "Okay fine then." Robin went up the stage and started with, "Hmm where do I start, well it was definitely a crazy two months so far, I mean I got engaged to Lucina, I was captured by the octarians, and then I was freed by Layton. I'm not good a these I guess all I can say I'm glad I'll marrying you by November Lucina."

Lucina came up to the stage and hugged and kissed Robin, Bowser was watching with Kamek while grinning evilly.

 **Bowser: Well now that the two lovebirds finally had the moment I think it's time for my plan.  
** **Kamek: What plan master Bowser.  
** **Bowser: A kind of rally if you please that's what this plan is, the reason why you're here in the first place.**

Bowser quickly came up to the stage and shoved Robin and Lucina out of the way and said, "People of the party room now that I've let the lovebirds have the moment we've been waiting for. Now it's time to run my own show. Kamek put up the slideshow," Kamek did as told and used his wand to project a presentation. "Good now this is no longer an engagement party it is now a rally so let's begin," Kamek switched to footage of DK's capturing, "Diddy Kong how did you feel when your uncle was discovered to be captured one morning."

"Well I was in the infirmary at that time so I didn't know but when I did find out I felt pretty hurt like I wanted to do something," Diddy replied as Chrom and Marth huddled.

"Did you want to grief or take revenge on them?"

"It was grief at first, but now that you mention we could easily take them out." some residents started nodding in agreement others like Shovel Knight were like…

 **Shovel Knight: Bowser's rally is going to destroy us.**

"Continuing," Bowser said and Kamek flipped to footage of Richter's kidnapping, "Now Simon how did you feel when your own descendant was taken."

"I did feel like I wanted revenge," Simon said, "But that quickly went away because I knew that was not the way to go and I should trust Master Hand all I can."

"Then that's relevant to the topic you doofus," Rex said in anger, "I say we demand Master Hand let us attack the octarians now."

Bowser was happy his plan was actually working until when he was suddenly hit by not one but two shield breakers coming from Marth and Lucina, "That's enough Bowser," Marth said, "This day was supposed to be about my descendant and her fiance, but you had to go ahead and ruin it with your plans."

"But Marth Master Hand is keeping something from us. A reason as to why he won't let us attack them now," Bowser said, "More people agree with me than you anyway."

"Think again," Chrom said, "You could've held this on another day, but instead you thought it'd be a great idea to do it at an engagement party. I can tell that you've never changed in your time here Bowser, and you never will and much worse you rallied these poor residents when this day should've been about them not you and what most people in this mansion think."

"Why I'm so gonna deep-fry you if it kills me," Bowser was about to let out a heaping amount of fire onto the swordsmen when.

"ENOUGH!" Master Hand screamed as he teleported into the room, he then turned to Bowser and said, "How dare you do this."

"I wouldn't have done this if you allowed us to attack those octarians, but instead you just decided to be like an overprotective father because you don't think we can do it," Bowser shot back.

"You think that's the reason don't you," Master Hand turned to the crowd and said, "Do you want to know why I'm not letting us attack," he saw multiple nods, "It's because Mewtwo showed me the future as to how the battle plays out, he showed me that if we attack before they finished the king fortress, nearly everyone here would've fell under the octarians control. I then told Mewtwo to show me what happens if we attack when they attack, two residents fall in battle," there were shared gasps throughout the room.

"Is there any other way we can beat them without losing anyone," Roy said.

"No there isn't," Master Hand went to the doors and said, "I will come up with a plan even though no matter what I do the outcomes will still be the same." He left the party room and Bowser looked down thinking about what he had done.

* * *

At the front porch of the mansion Marina was successful in making another respawn station in the battle field, and while the techie was doing that the squid sisters were setting up obstacles around the place for the two to use. Nathaniel was waiting when Jake got outside.

"Did you even prepare," Jake asked.

"I already have everything I need to prove to you that I'm not a spy," Nathaniel replied.

"Then let's get started," Jake said as Pearl started the countdown. When she hit Zero the two immediately went for the center. Nathaniel had made it there first and had a good chunk of it filled when Jake arrived and started firing. One thing the inkling didn't expect was Agent 9 being agile, another thing he didn't expect was that said agent escaped the center. Jake went to tracking him down.

* * *

After the octarian group split up to retrive the portal ray gun the octoling girl and about six troopers fanned across the game room in plant disguise having to drop whenever someone looked at them. One trooper was stuck for a while because C. Falcon took interest in it.

"Hey since when did we get plants for this room," He said since he didn't find anything strange about because the trooper was against a wall.

"I don't know," Pit said, "Maybe Master Hand has started taking a liking to nature?"

"I doubt he would do that, but the plants still are a nice touch."

In that time a trooper and the octoling girl were approaching Orange who was standing behind a couch. They quickly muffled her mouth and hid her inside the trooper's plant disguise as they slowly started to make their way out of the game room when unfortunately for them.

"Hey since when did those plants get legs," Ness said as he turned EVERYONE'S attention towards the seven walking plants lined up and leaving the room.

"Wait where's Orange," Blue asked.

"Squit," said the octoling girl she then stood up straight and yelled, "RUUUUN!" she ran out of the room with the others running after her.

"Orange," Blue yelled as he, C. Falcon, and Pit ran out of the room to stop them. A quarter way to the stairs the tem dropped their disguises and threw them behind.

"Don't worry guys," Captain Falcon said, "With my speed there's no way they're getting away from u- AHHH" he screamed when a portal opened under his feet and he fell in with the portal closing afterwards.

"Well so much for the speed," Pit said as he and Blue continued chasing them down the halls and to the foyer.

"Hey we got the ray gun," said the octoling boy as he and his team started to run out the foyer with the others. When they opened the doors the found broken obstacles and an inkling and an octoling fighting. They just awkwardly stood there as Jake and Nathaniel kept on dodging and firing.

The octoling girl saw Blue and Pit coming and said, "Come on we don't have time for this." they ran through the battle and shoved Jake and Nathaniel out of the way while the army's octoling boy opened a portal with the ray gun.

"Orange," Blue screamed as things got to a dramatic slow-mo as Orange was about to be dragged through the portal. Nathaniel seeing an opportunity to prove himself to Jake started splatting the octarians with his octobrush going back and forth he eventually made it to the octolings and splatted them both without splatting Orange.

"Marina turn off that respawn station," Nathaniel said even though Marina was way ahead of him. When the station turned off the ghost of the octolings went through the portal. Jake couldn't believe what he just saw Agent 9 do.

"Orange," Blue said running up to her while thanking Nathaniel, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"NOT FOR LONG," said Octavio from the other side of the portal as his tentacles came in and punched Blue and Nathaniel back. Another one grabbed Orange and the fourth, in front of everyone there, place the hypnoshades on her. They looked in horror as the orange haired inkling soon showed a blank face and was pulled back into the portal with said portal closing afterwards.

Blue went to his knees and started tearing up, he then said, "Can you guys go? I don't want anyone to look at me like this." they did so and went back inside.

 **Blue: And to think after all this time I didn't see it before. The thing is when those hypnoshades were placed on Orange and she fell under Octavio's control, I learned I have a crush on her too.**

"Hey Agent 9," Jake said when back inside, "After what you did there and seeing how hard Octavio punched you I realize that you weren't a spy I'm sorry."

"Well spy or no spy you still had a pretty valid reason," Nathaniel said, "You didn't know who I was or that I even existed, but I hope this will be the start of a friendship." the octoling held out his hand.

"Let's just say acquaintances for now, I don't think we're at friend status yet."

"Totally fine with that."

* * *

Pit and Sonic were in Master Hand's office telling him the kidnaps of today.

"So we lost fore more today," the two nodded and Master Hand then said, "I guess I may as well get cracking on that plan. Do you think you two can help me?"

"Master Hand," Sonic said, "they have nearly a third of us now, we would help no matter if you asked or not."

"Then let's get to work, and hopefully by the end of this week we can defeat those pesky Octarians."

* * *

Late at night Ganondorf was asked to retrieve the portal ray gun that was dropped during the fight today. When he reached to grab it a tentacle grabbed it as well. The king of evil looked up to see DJ Octavio not happy with him.

"I will tell you right now you are never going to win," Ganondorf said.

"We'll see about that," Octavio said as he grabbed the ray gun and Ganondorf and pulled them both through and the portal closed never to open up in the smash mansion again until it was time for their plan.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

Master Hand was with Pit and Sonic saying, "This plan will decide the fate of our battle we have to think fast."

Cap'n Cuttlefish was working towards cheering up Blue, "young one, you know we'll get Orange back either way."

The king fortress was onto flying capabilities testing with Octorson saying, "If this works then it will be a matter of time before the smash island falls to our knees."

Bowser was with Dribble and Spitz saying, "I don't care about the risks I'm going to that base and I'm getting my son back.


	19. S1 The Octarian's Invasion: part 1

**Author's note: Wait what this the author decided to to a three parter instead, that's right you saw the title, you know what this is, it's go time. Note that at the end of the finale (AKA part 3) the will be a teaser for next season's plot. Also note that the time frame of the finale is through one day (October 9th, 2018) while the time frame of this episode takes place throughout one morning. Other than that let's get started**

 **Season 1 episode 19: The Octarian's Invasion Part 1: Final Steps**

Things were really starting break down at the mansion with the word that Mewtwo showed Master Hand the future of the battle. Said battle involved two residents falling in it. The giant hand said that despite this he would try to come up with a plan to attack the octarians, and he's getting help from Pit and Sonic. Not only that but some residents have been speaking of going rouge so they could free a resident. Master Hand was prepared for this saying that anyone who would try to go rouge will be hit with a temporary ban.

This however didn't stop the koopa king, Bowser, who was heading to talk to some people that could help him out. When he reached the taxi crew's room he found that they were asleep which made sense since he's trying to get out of the mansion by 5:30 AM so no one will see him leave.

"Dribble, Spitz wake up," Bowser whispered which was surprisingly enough to wake the two.

"Bowser," Spitz said confused, "what are you doing in our room it's like five in the morning." The cat got off the bed and started to try and push the koopa king out of his room.

"That's the thing though," Bowser said not budging, "I came to ask for your help and leave before anyone wakes up."

"Leave?" Dribble said getting out his bed as well, "you aren't planning on rescuing your son are you?" Bowser was silent, "Bowser you know what Master Hand said about rogues you'll get kicked out of the mansion."

"Not to mention the risk we'll be captured," Spitz added.

"I don't care about the risks," said Bowser, "I'm breaking into that base and saving my son. Are you guys with me or not?" he was now standing at the doorway ready to just leave and not bother listening.

After a quick huddle Dribble said, "You'll need a taxi, and after all this is your son we're talking about."

"Then let's go," Bowser said.

The three quietly left the mansion and got in the taxi and headed out at 6:00, just before Master Hand woke up. In the taxi the group, excluding the cameraman with them were talking about the plan when they arrived.

"Okay if they still have all the residents in their tubes by the time we get there," Spitz said, "Then they should be right here where Waluigi and Copper rescued Sonic, Corrin, and Robin. Are you sure you just want to free your son and not everyone else."

"Pretty sure," Bowser said, "Besides if we only take one they might not even realize he was here in the first place especially since they gave us the report on him, if they come in and see all of those tubes empty then they'll know someone was there."

Dribble nodded in agreement even though he was driving and not paying attention to what they were saying.

 **Dribble: I would listen to what the plan was when we were in that taxi, but I had to keep an eye in the sky to make sure we didn't hit any birds.**

* * *

Master Hand was now awake and was heading towards Pit's and Sonic's to wake them up and bring them to his office for early morning planning. When he noticed Dribble and Spitz's bedroom door was open with no one in the beds. He just assumed they got up early and closed the door.

When he eventually woke the two up and their roommates, he decided to take Shadow with him since he could actually use some stronger brains.

"Ok so here's the plan about the plan we're making," Master Hand, "We will come up with a plan that does not involve any of the future things that Mewtwo mention. We are going to risk the balance of space and time with an entirely new plan."

"Are you sure that will end well," Shadow said wishing he could go back to sleep, "I mean that's not really the best way to handle this kind of thing."

"I know it's a risk," Master Hand said while taking out a big map of the Smash Island out of his desk. "But it's a risk we have to take, not only for safety of the residents, but also to relief the readers that the author won't tell what this plan is and the outcomes of it until the second part."

 **Sonic: *looking at the camera the way Master Hand was looking at* What does he mean by readers, this is a TV series not a fanfiction...is it?**

"So where should we start," Pit said, "Oh wait a minute how about we predict where their battleship will be."

"Actually that's a pretty good idea Pit," Master Hand said, "First we need to find their factory base.. Uh where is it, it should be right here."

"Um Master Hand," Shadow said gaining the disembodied hand's attention, "That's a map of the Smash Island in 1999 from when the first tournament was held." Indeed it was Master Hand sheepishly put the map in a chute to be placed in the vault and went to find a more current map.

"Um you guys can brianstorm while I find the right map," Master Hand said as the three helping him started talking, pitching in ideas. "And remember this plan will decide the fate of our battle and I don't remember when the octarians are going to attack so we have to think fast."

* * *

Blue was in the game room by himself in a state of near depression because he now realized crush with orange tentacles was now under Octavio control.

 **Blue: *in a very sad tone* I couldn't sleep these past two nights, all I've been doing was laying in here while feeling very depressed. All because I know realize that Orange was more than a friend.**

Cap'n Cuttlefish walked in and felt sad for the Blue haired inkling, he then walked over to the couch and said, "Not feeling like yourself young one."

Blue looked up and jumped saying, "Cap'n Cuttlefish," he then sat up and looked away, "I'm one hundred percent fine nothing wrong with me."

"Don't play with me I saw what you were like when your little friend was pulled into that portal. Why don't you tell me about her, I maybe able to help you get through the situation easier."

"Are you sure," Cuttlefish nodded in response, "Okay then, her name was Orange, we came here together back in June. What a day that was."

(Flashback June 20, 2018. No head segments Blue's POV)

I was running up to the mansion with Orange slacking behind since it was atop a hill. When I reached there I said, "Come on Orange hurry up we're almost at the front door."

"I will be there once I can overcome this hill," Orange said she looked like she was about to fall so I helped her make the rest of the way. "So this is it," she said in awe, "The Smash mansion."

"You bet it is," I said, hehe I was so excited, "Just think about it Orange, humans are extinct in our world. With a whole bunch of humans here we could finally learn some knowledge of the past."

"That is going to be hard to do since none of the residents in there are even from the correct world where we can learn that knowledge," Orange said crushing my spirits, "When you think about it the world where we're just in a bunch of games is the world we're looking for."

"I'm sure we can still learn some things here," I said walking up to the door and I was about to knock on it when we heard a deafening screech. The two of us looked up to see Ridley as he landed in front of us and punched the doors of its hinges. Mario and Kirby were fine, but both doors hit Dedede (hint, hint to those of you that remember Dedede's head segment from the first episode of this season) after that Mario greeted us.

"Welcome to-a the Smash Mansion inklings," said the red plumber in his accent we thought was weird at the time. I assumed the reason behind the accent was knowledge we have yet to learn about, so I leaned over to Orange and said, "Told you."

"Mario I'm pretty sure they have name," said Cappy (I forgot to mention Cappy was captured along with Mario too, they just keep that floating hat in statis), "I mean who doesn't have a name." he said.

"And an inkcredible assumption of you because we do," Orange said, "My name is Orange and this is Blue." I waved hi.

"Well it's-a great opportunity for-a you two to come," Mario said as he led us to Master Hand's office, "Even though you-a did come on the day you were-a planning Master Hand actually started a new-a thing where he-a would send-a invitations to-a those who want to-a come as-a resident of the mansion so you-a would've-a been here either way."

After that Mario gave us a tour and tested us in battle, after that we started relaxing and hanging out with other residents. No matter what though we would stick together, and after awhile I actually started to grow some feelings for Orange, but I never started piecing things together until Shadow announced Orange's crush on me last month.

(End flashback. Back in preset time)

"I wish I had realized these feelings sooner so we could actually be together I guess," said Blue finishing his flashback.

"Hmm," Cuttlefish was thinking, "Well if the flashback we just read was of any indication it would seem you two were very close, even as friends. But trust me when I tell you young one, you know we will get Orange back either way. No matter what happens Octavio's army usually fails, even if it's an entirely new plan."

"Really?"

"They aren't the best army I'll tell you that, but I can tell that when we do get Orange back confess your feelings for her. You know she won't reject you," Cap'n Cuttlefish got off the couch, "For now let's head downstairs and see if breakfast is out yet."

"It's 7:00 breakfast isn't served until 8:30."

"Could still help you keep your mind off things," as Cuttlefish continued down the hall Blue got off the couch and followed.

 **Cap'n Cuttlefish: Do I think I can make Blue feel like himself, no. But can I at least cheer him up a little bit, that I can do.**

* * *

The taxi was landing on the same roof as episode 16 and Bowser, Spitz, and Dribble went in avoiding all octarians they could. If there were any for some reason the factory seemed to be empty they were confused. They went from confused to shock when they saw a sign on the door that was housing the captured residents that said "All brainwashed residents are to be moved from here to the king fortress."

"Oh no this isn't good," Spitz said, "If they transferred them to the king fortress they must be preparing to attack the island. We have to get back to the mansion and warm Master Hand."

"Not so fast," said a mysterious voice, said voice then jumped out of their hiding place along with another person, a scratch cat pokemon, and a patient pokemon. The group grew in fear when they realized who they were.

"Team Rocket," Bowser said, "You've been hypnotized too. They were definitely double crossed."

"Prepare for trouble." (You probably know who says what by now)

"And make it double."

"Still the same motto really," Dribble said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people in our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the worlds beyond!"

"Jessie!"

"And James."

"The octarians blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"WOBBUF-"

Bowser suddenly used his fire breathing to crisp the hypnoshades on them and break them while questioning where they were Spitz and Dribble used what they had to blast them off.

While flying Jessie said, 'So we were under control of the octarians."

"I would assume so," James said.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again," Jessie then said, "But it's only the first part." the twinkling star was seen.

"Come on," Bowser said continuing down the hall Dribble stopped him.

"Are you actually going to continue," said the bulldog, "We just learned that they're almost ready to attack we have to warn everyone at the mansion."

"Not until after we get my son back, because honestly I don't know what I would do with myself if he got hurt."

"Fine we'll continue," Spitz said, "But if they get to powerful for us we're turning back right away you got it." Bowser nodded, "Good now how do we get to the king fortress."

"Follow those signs the say 'King fortress in this direction'?" Dribble guessed.

"Seems like our only option," Bowser said as they continued down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile on the top of the king fortress in the control center was Octavio and Octorson over seeing the final test of the fortress which were flight capabilities.

"If this works it'll only be a matter of time before the Smash Island falls to our knees," Octorson said as he was watching the power of the rocket thruster they had installed to get the fortress into the air.

"Couldn't have said that better myself general," DJ Octavio said, "And not only the Smash Island, but those pesky agents will also fall to their knees at the might of us. A silent alarm went off, "What's going on," Octavio asked.

Officer Jeff quickly went to the board to check, "We got intruders," he pulled up security footage and said, "Bower, Dribble, and Spitz infiltrated the front bottom entrance, I would assume they're here for Bowser Jr."

"Most likely," Octorson said turning to Octavio and said, "Shall we capture them?"

"No let them free Jr.," Octavio said, "Then capture them we'll make them have a front row seat of the show." Octavio finished off with some maniacal laughing.

 **Octorson: If those three think they can free Bowser Jr. and escape they're dumber than they look.**

* * *

"Aha I found a map of the current day Smash Island," Master Hand said bringing said map to his desk and laying it flat. He then asked, "Did you guys manage to come up with a plan."

"There's one we think may work," Pit said walking to Master Hand whispering in his… I don't know.

Master Hand lit up and said, "Nothing related to what Mewtwo showed me. Amazing plan gentlemen let's do it."

While mapping and planning routes for them to use Mewtwo came in and overheard what they were talking about he said, "Master Hand what do you think your doing."

"Um, coming up with a plan," replied the creator of the smash universe.

"But the way you're doing it, you are risking the island and not to mention space and time itself."

"I'm the one who created this the world we're in right now, I'm practically the god of space and time, and Mewtwo this is a risk I have to take."

Mewtwo grew an angry face, "But will that risk be worth it?" The genetic Pokémon was on the verge of destroying that map himself.

"If it can save the lives of those two fighters you showed me, then yes I think it will be worth it."

"Fine, and by the way, it's nearly 8:30 you may want to come down for breakfast," Mewtwo left the room.

Sonic looked at the clock on his phone, "He's right."

"Mewtwo doesn't have a gender imbecile," Shadow said annoyed with the blue hedgehog.

"Like I care," Sonic then left the office to head down to the dining room with the other two following. Master Hand stayed behind, He was determined to free the residents, and he isn't letting breakfast stop him.

* * *

Blue was eating breakfast alongside the person helping him, Cap'n Cuttlefish, and Squidbeak Splatoon. Blue felt a little uncomfortable with this since he barely knew the agents. That or the fact Cuttlefish place him next to Marie.

While eating Nathaniel asked, "So what are we going to do once we defeat Octavio. Are we going to head back to Inkopolis or stay at the mansion for a little longer."

"Considering we'd be bringing a snowglobe Octavio back with us I would assume we would head back," Pearl said, "After all Marina and I have the Inkopolis news to run."

"Actually I would like to stay for a little longer," Callie said, "it can get pretty exciting here when you least expect it."

"What do you think Blue," Cap'n Cuttlefish said dragging the poor inkling into the conversation.

"Oh well uh I think you guys could choose between the two yourselves," Blue suggested, "like some of you could stay here while the others go back to Inkopolis."

"I like that idea," Octa said.

Blue finished and got up from his seat to leave, and Cuttlefish decided to run after him and said, "Where are you going?"

Blue was at the front doors of he mansion, "What you're doing isn't helping me feel better especially since you put in that uncomfortable position." The blue haired inkling opened the door saying he'll be on the porch. Cuttlefish sighed and went back into the dining room.

 **Marie: Can't blame Blue for wanting some space, but what gramps did was not something I would approve of.**

* * *

Bowser, Dribble, and Spitz found a convenient directory on the fortress and were now making their way to the proper room holding at least half of the captured residents. When inside they were greeted by multiple octarians protecting the area. When they were splatted Bowser went ahead and opened the tube holding Bowser Jr.

Before his son woke up he took off the hypnoshades and broke em, and said, "Son are you there?"

Bowser Jr. bolted upright and said, "Daddy," he then looked around, "aw cool where are we? Did you make a technologically advanced castle." He then noticed the multiple tubes containing the brainwashed residents. "Oh."

"Yep this is the octo's base," Bowser told his son, "but don't worry we'll be out of here. There's a taxi on the roof."

"Guess again," general Octorson said blocking the exit of the room, "I assume this is the taxi your talking about," he tossed a dented license plate to Dribble and Spitz's feet.

"You destroyed our taxi," Spitz said in disbelief, "you are evil."

"Yeah I know," octarians started to surround the four, "I also know you used up the ink you had on the troops we had stationed here so I guess you may want to give up."

They dropped the ink weapons they had Bowser then said, "Brainwash is If you want just know that no matter what you will lose."

"We have another plan to hypnotize your friends back at the mansion you guys are getting a front row seat of the invasion," Octorson snapped his fingers and said, "knock em out." The troopers did as told and dragged them out of he room.

* * *

In the giant hand's office Master Hand, Pit, Sonic, and Shadow we're finalizing the plan they came up with. The disembodied hand was going through a checklist.

"A way to break in check, a plan for a ground attack check, an idea of reinforcements if needed check, and finally some roasting words to say to Octavio when we beat him check," Master Hand said going through he list.

"This no way we can lose this fight," Pit said in total confidence.

Mewtwo teleported into the office and said, "Is your plan ready," the four nodded, "good because we need to get everyone to the front. I feel is if they're about to attack."

* * *

In the control center Bowser and his crew were waking up to see that they were tied to chairs and were facing a giant rectangle shaped window.

"Is this the command center or something like that," Dribble asked.

"You bet your ink it is," Octavio said, "everyone hand on tight the test are finished and came back successful time to go up." The thrusters came online as the fortress started to shake and rise into the air from its hiding place. It even started to rumble the island as it took off.

* * *

At the front of the mansion Master Hand had everyone gathered there and was coming out now. "Okay everyone it's go time, one of our most important battles yet."

"Master Hand-a what are you-a talking about," Luigi said, the ground started shaking as some residents were starting to run around thinking it was an earthquake.

"It's not an earthquake you idiots," Mewtwo said as he pointed to the other end of the island, "It's the king fortress."

Said fortress was seen rising into the air begin to fly over the island. The fortress was a half dome shape with a giant samurai like castle on top. Some residents started to back up as the fortress moved to the center of the island, and started dropping troops throughout the island with multiple portals.

"It's time to end this," Master Hand said, "Time to get back the residents they captured, and a chance to give the island hope that we haven't forgotten about its people. And one thing Meta Knight," The masked bat asked what to the disembodied hand. Master Hand then said, "We'll need a Halberd."

The cameraman there took one final shot of the king fortress overlooking the island beofre fading out.

 **To be continued…**

 **Next Time:**

Octavio was on the intercoms, "Purge their firepower."

The squid sisters van was seen flying through the mass amounts of the octocopters with Sheldon saying, "There's too many of them."

"I called for some help," Rosalina said as a giant portal opened above the Smash mansion.

"Mewtwo we came up with a foolproof plan," Master Hand said, "What could happen."

*Halberd explosion*

 **Author's note: And that's the first part of the season finale I hope you guys like the next two parts in the coming days. And just a note that there will be a period of time where we'll have a break in between seasons.**


	20. S1 The Octarian's Invasion: part 2

**Author's Note: Just a notice that in the reviews I found a hate comment. If your confused because there's no hate comment there it's because I immediately deleted it. Just a warning for the future that any hate comments I find will be deleted within the next minute.**

 **Season 1 Episode 20: The Octarian's Invasion Part 2: The Break-In**

(This takes place right after the last episode)

In the king fortress, which was now clouding over the Smash Island, Octavio was laughing evilly at this achievement. All that Bowser and his group could do was watch the battle unfold as multiple portals opened over the island with octarian troops dropping out of them. Meanwhile the cameraman there decided he had enough of recording the villain and tried to escape, but the were octolings blocking the exit so, according to protocol, he had to continue recording against his will.

"My Ultimate triumph," Octavio said gleefully, "Soon the Smash Island will be mine, and once we destroy the Squidbeak Splatoon we'll travel throughout the multiverse and take over one by one. And no one will be able to stop us." He went back to maniacally laughing.

"Sir even with the might of power we have," Octorson said, "There are still things contributing to their advantage." He had pulled up video feed of the front yard of the mansion. "For instance they do have a well thought-out plan that we won't be able to counter, though we could just attempt to stop it. And not only that but they do have allies spanning from all over the worlds."

"Hmm, I actually have and idea," DJ Octavio went over to the intercom and said, "Officer Jeff, if your the one manning the second device we built from that ray gun then purge their firepower."

Dribble was looking around for a way of escape, but he then said, "I can't find a way out of this, it's impossible." Dribble then looked at his bud, "Wait a minute Spitz you're small, you can probably wiggle yourself out of those ropes."

Spitz started wiggling while saying, "I can try, but I don't know if it'll work." After a bit Dribble saw an opportunity to chomp down on Spitz's rope and free him. "Hey it worked," said the cat since he didn't see his buddy chomping. He then tried to sneak his way around the control board and past Octavio. And when they weren't looking he grabbed a splat roller.

Some splatting was heard and Octorson turned around to see a cat wearing janitor like clothes running out of the doors. "Boss one of them just escaped," Octorson said as he grabbed his octoshot.

"What," Octavio was in shock as he looked over to the prisoners to see ropes with bite marks an empty chair. "Okay who freed the cat." Dribble raised his hands, Octavio then said, "Okay just so you won't do that again...put the shades on him." A now respawned octoling did so.. Wait a minute. Wasn't that respawn point in the factory and not here.

 **Octavio: Oh yeah we practically moved everything onto the king fortress as we were putting on the finishing touches of the fortress.  
** **Octorson: We could've just built another one, but this guy thought it would a good idea to save materials.  
** **Octavio: I will destroy you along with the Squidbeak if you don't shut up.**

* * *

At the mansion Meta Knight was currently getting his Halberd from the underground garage while Master Hand was going over the space-time continuum risking plan to defeat and save the Smash Island.

"Ok so here's the plan," Master Hand said as had a model of the city and objects vital to their plan. Since when did the disembodied hand have time to put this together was anyone's guess. "Okay so the reason I asked Meta Knight to retrieve his Halberd is because we're going to use it to blast a hole in the bottom half, the half that's shaped like an upside-down dome, and send the escape pods from the ship into it. On the ground will be anyone who isn't with Meta Knight, this team will include any reinforcements we decide to call in. Pit has gone ahead and asked Viridi for a helping hand. The squid sisters van will contain the Squidbeak Splatoon, what I want you guys to do is fly into that hole about five minutes after the pods went in and see if you can rescue and residents from their hypotization."

At that moment multiple portals opened on the ground and closed taking Isaac, Luigi, Little Mac, Waluigi, the Duck Hunt dog, Wii Fit Trainer, Shadow, Diddy Kong, Decidueye, Bandana Dee, Greninja, Chrom, Roy, Shulk, and Marth with them. Mewtwo gave a scolding "I told you so" look at Master Hand.

"Master Hand we got a problem," Pit said running out of the mansion, "since Viridi has a huge hatred for humans she says she refuses to help save an island full of them. We're going to need someone else to call reinforcements." Rosalina heard this and went back into the mansion to make said call.

"However I was able to get Knuckles here," Sonic said running of the mansion with the echidna.

"Okay glad you were able to get him, but as far losing potential backup we'll have to take care of that later," Master Hand said, "For now you, Sonic, Tails, Kirby, Dedede, Peach, and Blue get on that battleship." Just as the giant hand said that the Halberd was rising from the cliff side as Meta Knight came out and motioned the others to come in. Once everyone was on the main bridge the ship took off for the fortress.

Sheldon was jumping into the squid sisters van to start it up and get the doors open so the others to get in. They then took off going down the driveway and into the city.

"Master Hand how are we going to get throughout the island on foot," Layton said, "Pretty rubbish plan if we just stay here."

"Of course you're not staying," Master Hand said snapping his fingers as multiple portals opened up. "Go into one of these portals and it will take you to a part of the island with a high concentration of octarians, and do your best to keep the citizens safe."

"How will we know if the people will even trust us," Snake said, "They haven't been that faithful in us since the Subspace Emissary."

"I know the people are weary of us ever since that because of them questioning if we'll actually protect them when the island is in danger." MH turned to look over the island under attack, "but now is our chance to prove that we will protect. So get out there and defeat those octos." After the encouraging speech the residents left split up into groups and went through the portals.

Before Mewtwo walked in he asked the disembodied hand, "Are you sure we can beat them?"

"Mewtwo we came up with a foolproof plan," Master Hand said reassuring the genetic Pokémon, "What could happen?"

 **Mewtwo: A lot could happen Master Hand.. a lot.**

* * *

The squid sisters van was literally driving through the mass amounts of octarians while Nathaniel and Jake were splatting the octosnipers. Cap'n Cuttlefish was just sitting calmly in the back which freaked out Off the Hook.

"How can you stay calm in a situation like this," Pearl said, "we are literally surrounded by octarian as we speak!"

"But I know we're going to get into the fortress quite fine," Cap'n Cuttlefish said though he wasn't looking at Pearl, but rather a picture of him and someone else.

"What are you looking at," Marina asked, "something important?"

"Oh no, not really," Cuttlefish said putting the picture he was holding away in his pocket. He then looked out the front window as Sheldon activated he rocket boosters and brought them up in the air.

The my were then fighting their way through octocopters with the horseshoe crab saying, "There's too many of them. What do we do!"

"Just keep driving don't stop," Nathaniel shouted as he started splatting the copters. "Let's hope the Halberd will Be able to penetrate the shell of that thing."

The van kept flying around keeping the copters at bay and now the two giant fists on the fortress started firing towards them. Sheldon dodged them the first time, but Agents 3 and 9 had to deflect them the second time. And instead of the fists crashing into the ship they just retracted back to where they were.

"Huh," Callie said, "looks like they were smart about something this time around. "How are going to be able to get the fortress to go down after we defeat Octavio?"

"Maybe there's a self-destruct button," Nathaniel said as everyone shot blank stares.

"What make you think there's a self-destruct button," Jake asked.

"Isn't always a self-destruct button on a villain's machine?" Nathaniel asked, Marie was about to protest but then stopped thinking that he's not entirely wrong. Most villains are still dumb enough to add a self-destruct button.

"Hmm, I think I know another way to get in to help take attention of the Halberd for a short time," Sheldon said as he whipped the van around the back and activated the same stingray Sonic used back episode 16. He first used it to clear all of the octocopters, and then pointed it at the shell of the fortress' bottom half. The team was shouting "Don't you dare" or "No" at the horseshoe crab, but he didn't listen. Sheldon fired and blew a hole just big enough for the van to get in from the back. On the way to the hole he noticed an outside camera and flashed a smile while looking intently at it.

 **Mewtwo: *Watching pieces of the outside shell falling* I still stand by my original statement.**

The van was flown in and was placed in a spot out of sight for any octarians coming by. They Squidbeak then got out of the van with Pearl saying, "Yo! Are you this insane! That could've backfired and then we would all be splatted."

"I was improvising," Sheldon said raising his hands innocently, "Besides if my plan worked then they'll take their attention away from the frontal attack since we're all DJ Octavio's greatest enemies."

Marina held her chin in thought, "That's actually a pretty good plan if I say so myself. But we don't have time to waste we must find those captured residents." The team ran down the hall to find an elevator or something since they were on the very bottom of the fortress.

* * *

Sheldon's plan worked. The second he blew open the shell Octavio got a notice on the screen, he spat out the coffee he was drinking after and said, "The Squidbeak Splatoon got in."

"That's the least of our worries right now boss I think there's another ship com-" General Octorson was about to finish his sentence when Octavio cut him off saying, "Those pesky agents are on the top of my priority list right now. Go GET EM'" Upon command Octorson left the room to gather some troops.

Octavio sat in thought about what his commander said, _Was that a diversion, no it was probably the dumb plan that the giant hand came up with. After all I only promoted Octorson because of the plan he concocted on getting me out of that snowglobe, doesn't mean I am gonna start listening to him,_ he thought. He then looked over to the cameraman still there.

 **DJ Octavio: Listen truth is the only reason I have you locked up here is so you guys, nor will the prisoners over there will give us away. If you didn't actually pose a threat we would've let you off easy. Just don't think you'll be so lucky if you try to escape again.**

"Okay so we lost Dribble and I mean who knows where Spitz is at this point," Bowser said to his son, "I'm going to have to risk it. I'm fire breathing our way out of this." Bowser used said fire breath to burn his ropes to crisps and broke free he then did the same thing to Bowser Jr. "Now let's go and-" the koopa king started to say as he turned around to face Octavio.

"You know, you need to work on keeping your plans to yourself," Octavio said, "Could make you more successful as a villain." He grabbed Bowser with two tentacles, "So this is your father kid, calls himself a villain and yet he has biological son he cares so deeply about. Your father is WEAK! No matter what he does, no matter where he goes his plans are always stopped by that red plumber named Mario that we brainwashed. I can show you the true path of a villain, the correct path." he held out a tentacle, "Join me."

Bowser Jr. looked at the tentacle and back at his father. He then got in a fighting pose and said, "If you actually think I'm going to betray my daddy and the friends I have back at the mansion the you're mistaken"

"Your loss," Octavio said proceeding to slam hypnoshades onto Bowser and the heir stood there in fear watching his father's face go blank. Bowser Jr. was then grabbed by troops to be re-tied to his chair. "Go find Octorson and help him out," Octavio said to Bowser, the brainwashed koopa king then went out of the command center. Bowser Jr. shedded some tears.

 **Cameraman: *Livestreaming a message* Master Hand if you're there you need to hurry. The Squidbeak went ahead and blasted their way into the bottom of the ship, and Bowser, Dribble, and Spitz came here to save Bowser Jr. The former two were given hypnoshades, but they're practically torturing the poor kid here. You've got to hurry *Camera turns off*.**

* * *

On the streets of the city Red (Pokemon), Layton, Luke, Knuckles, Isabelle, and Snake were fighting back the octarians on main street with their ink weapons provided by Sheldon (He brought a lot of things with him in his imaginary pockets) while Simon and Geno were bringing citizens to a safe building from the attack.

"They're really grouping up one us," Snake said with Isabelle on his shoulder (I've seen instagram posts), "What are we going to do." Isabelle quickly pulled out a fizzle bomb and shook it, she then threw and splatted multiple octarians. "Hey thanks." Snake said finding an opening to take out the octosniper with the hero charger replica.

"No problem," Isabelle said.

After a few more minutes they splatted all of the octarians and the citizens started cheering for them. All that would end when a mysterious voice said, "Stop right where you are." Everyone looked over to see the green dinosaur, Yoshi holding an octo blaster. "You guys stop here. Not going any further.

"We'll see about that," Layton said as he used his splatling to fire at the hypnoshades. Said shades broke into multiple pieces and the green dinosaur feel to the ground and was then picked up by Knuckles.

"Well that's one freed," Knuckles said, "But there's still many more residents that need to be freed from the octarians command. We should keep going."

Red turned to the people in the building, "Everyone stay where you are, we don't any of you to risk your own safety by walking around on the streets at this time. But know that the residents of the Smash Mansion left will do anything in their power to defeat this octarian menace." The group then started to take off getting closer to the fortress.

* * *

Master Hand saw the livestream the cameraman sent him and was now looking for something in the vault to use against the octarians. Rosalina came in and saw him going through multiple items from past and new nintendo games.

"Ahem," Rosalina got Master Hand's attention and then asked, "Um Master Hand, what are you doing? I mean you rarely go into the vault unless it's an emergency."

"Looking for a weapon to use and blow up those octarians," Master Hand said, "But that's beside the point why are you even at the mansion I thought you walked through a portal. Are you going rogue on me?"

"No I'm not going rogue one you, but Master Hand you are the most powerful being ever. There's no reason you should be looking for an ultimate weapon, you are that ultimate weapon. And it's time you showed them that."

"You're right," Master Hand snapped his fingers and teleported him and Rosalina to the front of the mansion. He then asked, "By the way you never answered my question, why were you still in there?"

"Let's just say I called in reinforcements," At that moment a giant portal opened above the Smash Mansion and Master Hand looked in awe, even though you can't tell, as starship Mario came out of it. "Lubba you ready."

"Of course I'm ready for this," Lubba said, "and since Mario's not here that makes me the temporary captain of this ship."

 **Master Hand: Lubba and Mario's starship isn't the best backup I would consider, but we need all the help we can get.**

"Ok just stand by and wait for my signal," Rosalina turned to Master Hand, "You may want to open a portal and get us into that fight." Master Hand snapped his fingers and he and Rosalina then went in a portal heading for Master Ave.

* * *

The Halberd was firing ink from its small cannons to splat the octocopters while inside the ship Meta Knight was preparing to send everything else to breach the bottom half shell. "Okay the second that shell is breached we need to get to the escape pod as fast as we can before they notice us." Meta Knight started firing everything the Halberd had at a specific spot.

Unfortunately aboard the fortress command center this was noticed by Octavio immediately, "Ha, so they think that ship can make a hole big enough for it. Doubt that, charge the the inksplosive stingray!" the octolings did so, and a beam of octarian ink started to form from the front of the fortress, meanwhile inksplosive suction-cup bombs were sent hurtling towards the right side of the Halberd and blew it up.

"Meta Knight how much longer can we hold," Pit asked.

"Long enough," Meta Knight said as the laser beam from his ship fired and blew the needed hole. "Yes everyone to the escape pod," as soon as he said that inksplosive suction-cup bombs were sent to the left side of ship and blew up causing the Halberd to begin to fall. "NOW!" the masked bat yelled as the group quickly made their way to the escape pod.

After they got in Meta Knight went over to the control board for it, "Meta Knight what are you doing there's a launch button right here." the warrior didn't say anything, "Meta Knight."

Meta Knight tossed his sword while saying, "Kirby take my sword," he then closed the pod's doors as his two friends started banging in the glass. The countdown for the take-off initiated.

"Meta Knight what are you doing," Kirby asked with a tear forming in his eye.

"I'm sorry Kirby," Meta Knight started, "But a good captain always goes down with his ship." the pod launched and started its way to the hole in the fortress Meta Knight then went to the top of his falling ship and stood right where the platform for the stage version would've landed.

Octavio noticed this, "Aww so this guy must be the captain and was noble enough to go down with his ship." Octavio hit the fire button for the inksplosive stingray and said, "How about we give him the foolish noble ending he deserves."

Kirby was watching from the window of the pod as the stingray penetrated the Halberd and caused the ship to blow up, engulfing Meta Knight with it.

"Noooooooo," Kirby yelled as King Dedede was holding him back saying, "There's nothing you can do now Kirby." Kirby released himself from the proclaimed king's grasp and picked up the galaxia sword. "Maybe there is something I can do," Kirby said recalling the first time Meta Knight ever gave Kirby his sword to defeat his dark clone.

* * *

Master Hand and Rosalina watched this explosion from above. Master Hand couldn't believe, Mewtwo was right he never should've tested fate.

 **Master Hand: So it became Meta Knight's life for Red the PKMN trainer's instead. *hangs down in sadness.***

Mewtwo noticed this sadness in the disembodied hand. At first it was going to scold him, but then it decided, even Master Hand doesn't deserve that. He deserves a gentle conversation. "Master Hand," said the genetic pokemon, "You shouldn't beat yourself up on this, I mean look on the bright side by having the Halberd siege the front of the base you saved a ten-year-old's life."

"Yeah but at what cost," Master Hand said, "Fate played me and still had me pay for distributing the space-time continuum. I don't think I can forgive myself for this, like seriously we lost a brawl veteran."

"I guess a moment of silence is in order," Rosalina said as she, Mewtwo, and Master Hand looked down. Some of the octarians did it as well, even Octavio.

 **Octavio: It was never my intention to outright kill anyone, but if it helps me win then it's what I have to do.**

* * *

The escape pod from the Halberd landed as the group filed out with the galaxia sword now in Kirby's hand. Like some others he too was now seeking revenge, revenge on Master Hand for having the plan involve the Halberd, even though Dedede told the puffball he didn't know what would happen, and revenge on Octavio for blowing up the Kirby's mentor.

"Okay guys," Dedede said, "Meta Knight's gone due to that explosion now since I'm the king of Dream Land I will be leading us through the fortress and up to the command center." he then looked around and noticed something. "Is that a map of all things! That's very poor planning since enemies will know exactly where they're hiding."

"You don't know that Dedede," Tails said, "For all we know that could be a trap, though I guess it would make sense that the command center is at the very top of the samurai castle."

"Then I say we split up and have one group check that spot while the other group looks around here," Sonic suggested.

"I guess that's our best bet," Dedede went back to the group and said, "Okay everyone we are splitting up. Blue, Pit, Kirby you're with me, Peach, Sonic, and Tails search thoughout the bottom half of the dome to see if the command center is down here," he tossed a walkie talkie to Tails, "Warn us if we are about to fall into a trap." After Tails nodded the group went their separate directions.

* * *

Spitz had lost the octarians that were behind him and now he was running back to the tubes holding the captured residents to free all of them. On his way he bumped into the Squidbeak Splatoon. Literally he bumped into Marie and that caused all of them to fall down.

"Oops sorry guys," Spitz said, "We don't have much time what are you guys doing here we're airborne."

"We have a flying van," Nathaniel said, he then asked, "Do you know where the captured residents are since you were on here before they launched."

"Yes I do, we freed Bowser Jr. earlier follow me," Spitz led them down the hall and to the same door his group opened earlier, "Okay get ready, if there are octos behind that door then we're ambushing them."

"Okay on 3," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, "One, two, three." Jake and Octa kicked down the door and splatted the octarians standing guard when the rest of the team filed in they gasped at what they were seeing...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Next Time:**

Octavio was going through of a rush of memories of him with an old friend.

"I can't believe that dude's been controlling me the whole time," Agent 4 said.

"You will pay for what you did to my mentor," Kirby shouted in anger.

"Perhaps there is still hope for him," Master Hand said.

"Once the inksplosive stingray is charge up the Smash Mansion will be gone forever," Octorson said.

The scene here shows that Octavio is actually hesitating to push the button.

 **Author's note: My first cliffhanger mwhahahahah I can be evil. Goodnight everyone.**


	21. S1 The Octarian's Invasion: part 3

**Author's note: This is it our season finale, when Season 2 comes out it will be a two day, two episodes (or three day three episodes) extravaganza so be sure to check that out when the time comes. And right now I'm currently debating if I'll do a season 1 epilogue story for Splatoon since splatoween is coming up this week.**

 **Season 1 Episode 21: The Octarian's invasion part 3: DJ Octavio**

(Takes place immediately after the last episode

"On 3." Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "One, two, three" Agents 3 and 8 kicked the door down and they all ran into the room. They then gasped at what they were seeing, not only there were no octarians guarding the area but.

"They're all gone," Spitz said as indeed all of the tubes were empty. "I guess they needed the firepower. Wait there's still two here, but I don't recognize one of them."

The others looked towards the direction the cat was pointing at. Nathaniel then gasped and said, "That's Agent 4," he ran over to the tube and opened it when Nia(This is Agent 4, if you are reading this now. In case you're confused, this story is currently under revision, Agent 4's name was changed for the revisions.) fell out he grabbed the hypnoshade and crushed them with his foot. "She's with us Spitz," Nathaniel said as he picked up the sleeping inkling. Spitz went to the other tube and freed the floating cap.

"Freedom," Cappy yelled charging out of the tube. "Man, feels good to be out of there because you have no idea how uncomfortable those things are."

Agent 4 then woke up to notice she wasn't on the ground, "Hey let me go," She started squirming and Agent 9 put her on the ground. She then looked around to realize she was with friends, "Oh guys, sorry about that outburst, wait, where are we the future or the past when humans existed in our world."

"Technically for you the future," Callie said, "You were under Octavio's control for the past few weeks. But don't worry, your safe now."

Nia sighed in relief until Jake said, "Well not really, we're actually on the octarians' king fortress, and it's over the Smash Island as we speak." Nia gave a blank face and Octa nudged Agent 3 for saying that to her.

"Where's my hero shot," Nia asked, Sheldon then tossed said hero shot to her, "Thanks." The group then left the room and continued down the hall and started making their way back to the elevator they were on before. On the way Emily asked, "Wait who are these guys," she was pointing at Spitz and Cappy.

"Name's Spitz," said the cat, "I was hired to make sure no residents were captured, though in all fairness that didn't go as planned sometimes. We lost a bit over a third of the residents I think." Spitz noticed Nia was looking at him weirdly, "What?"

"Well for one thing you weren't good at your job," Agent 4 received a slight nudge from Agent 9, "And another thing is that I know Judd and Lil' Judd can talk be seeing a cat wear actual clothes is just unsettling. But a living cap." She redirected her attention to Cappy.

"Don't worry," Cappy reassured, "it happens a lot."

"Hold up," Marie whispered as they stopped and looked at the elevator doors which was being guarded by Octorson and some octolings. "Guess they caught on to the fact that they should keep those things blocked off for enemy use."

"How are we going to get pass them Marie," Callie asked her cousin, "I'm not seeing anything especially with the wicked general there."

"Maybe a diversion," Marina suggested, "That could get them away from there."

"I don't think that would work in this situation," Jake said, but then at that moment.

"Hey octo-losers," said a certain Blue hedgehog, "You may have been able to control me the first time, but you won't be doing that again." He sped around the room as Octorson yelled to get him. While the octolings were firing the general picked something up.

"Wait a minute," Octorson said, "This looks like.." he looked behind him to face an elevator, "A diversion!" The elevator doors were closing with Agent 4 sticking her tongue out at the furious octoling. "Now look at what you've done I will be demoted for sure if I don't capture that team," Octorson pointed at the two silhouetted figures with hypnoshades, "Get them."

 **Agent 4/Nia: I can't believe that dude's been controlling me the whole time. I mean seriously he fell for a diversion from a guy that Nathaniel tells me is a pain in the butt.**

Peach, Tails, and Sonic looked to the side to see a brainwashed Mario and Isaac reveal themselves. Sonic then acted like they weren't a match for him and said, "Oh hey Mario, I was wondering where you've been."

"Sonic what are you doing," Tails said while splatting an octoling, "You're going to get yourself recaptured."

"Trust me," Sonic said speeding up to Mario and taking off the shades in a blink of an eye, causing the red plumber to go into a dizzying state. "Cool shades can I hold onto these for you," Sonic then proceeded to push Mario into Peach and take off Isaac's shades and broke the two hypnoshades. Octorson just stood there with a shocked expression, and like that he nervously chuckled as he hit a button to get the elevator back down.

Ignoring the general Peach met eyes with Mario, who was now coming to his senses, and asked, "Mario are you okay?"

The red plumber came to his senses and said, "Wait what-a happened? The last-a thing I remember was-a flying right into-a portal." Peach hugged him tightly.

"Well I hate to break this up," Isaac said coming to his senses too, "but we should probably focus on finding the command center. Since that's what Tails is telling me."

"Yeah follow me I think I have a hunch," Tails said as he led the others to where he thought the command center was. Octorson went into the elevator to go after the Squidbeak Splatoon knowing that Tails was leading them the wrong way.

* * *

Back on the street where Master Hand, Rosalina, Mewtwo, and now Ness and Lucas were dodging falling debris from the Halberd. A bunch of structural pieces were falling around them as Mewtwo was using his abilities to send the pieces away from them. The final piece that was falling was the giant metal mask that was on the front of the ship. Master Hand punched that away from them just in time.

"Well that's the last of the debris," said the giant hand as he was clearing a path, "Let's get to one of those portals they opened and see if that can lead us to the fortress."

As they were walking there were some octarians that found them and were splatted by Ness and Lucas. After awhile more and more came hinting to the group they were getting closer to the needed portal. Ness then found something under the leftover debris from the Halberd. The thing was a metal glove. "Master Hand," Ness shouted gaining the attention, "Look!" the PSI kid pointed at the glove.

"No way," Master Hand said while lifting the debris to reveal Meta Knight unconscious, "Perhaps there's still some hope for him." Master Hand used his power to heal the masked warrior's wounds. The dark yellow tint in the eyes turned to a bright yellow as Meta Knight woke up.

"Ugh… wait I'm alive," Meta Knight said as the blur from his eyes left and he saw Master Hand and Mewtwo looking at him. "Master Hand did use your powers to revive me? You know you have a limited amount of those."

"Yes, I do know that," Master Hand said helping the masked bat onto his feet, "but I wasn't going to just leave you here, especially when you have someone that cares about you. Although, I will have to ask how was your body not blown into a million pieces in the explosion, and where's your sword?"

"Well if you must know I started flying off the ship right before the blast got to me, unfortunately I misplaced the timing and got engulfed in the flames which sent me falling down. As for my sword I gave it to Kirby to use."

 **Master Hand: Phew! so what we thought we saw was an illusion to some capacity, if Meta Knight was blown to smithereens I wouldn't be able to do what I did.  
** **Mewtwo: That does give me some hope that everyone will get out of this alive actually.**

"Then you're going to need this," Mewtwo said tossing an inksword to the masked warrior, "It is a sword so you should have no problem using it." Some octarians showed up behind Meta Knight and the he slashed them, which splatted them in the process.

"Let's go," Meta Knight said as Master Hand was about to start leading them again when.

"Stop right there," said a voice when the group turned to face a hypnotized version of Dedede's loyal servant, Escargoon. Thinking he was going to try and attack them he instead took off the hypnoshades and said, "Gotcha."

"Wait you're not brainwashed," Lucas said in shock, "but how!?"

"Because a brainwashed version of myself bumped into a wall," Escargoon said, Meta Knight was not surprised. "When I came to my senses I took off a main component that brainwashes the recipient. After that, I put them back on and pretended I was still under their control. While doing that I learned that all of the hypnoshades aren't controlled separately. There's this one big button in the command center of the fortress. We press that button once and it overrides the controls for the shades and they simultaneously shut off for good."

"Meaning if we could get to that button," Rosalina said.

"We can free all of the captured residents at once," Master Hand said finishing her sentence. "Well done Escargoon, but where's the command center?"

"At the very center of the Samurai castle, tallest point" Escargoon pointed to the spot. Uh oh, this means Sonic's group is going the wrong way. Master Hand started leading the group once again to the planned portal.

* * *

In the command center DJ Octavio was currently bored because nothing interested has happened since he blew up the Halberd. Despite that being a half hour ago he now regretted using the stingray and wished he just let it fall, now they had to recharge it and that would take awhile.

 **DJ Octavio: First design flaw in the king fortress, it takes about a hour and a half to charge the stingray. Once it's charged up though that puny mansion is going down.**

He then got a notice from the intercom, it was Octorson. "What is it general," Octavio asked hoping something interesting would happen.

"The Squidbeak Splatoon got past me because of a diversion caused by another group. Mostly likely residents that were on the Halberd." Octavio spat out his coffee again as Octorson said that, "It would seem they got on board and we didn't notice how."

"If the Squidbeak made it past you then they'll be coming right to here," Octavio said he then smiled and said, "Get a team as fast as you can we'll see if we can corner them in here somehow."

"Got it boss, oh and how's the recharging of the stingray coming along?"

"Starting to make me wish that something interesting would happen, and something has so make sure you have about five octolings and/or troops when you get here. Good luck." Octavio hung up the intercom and starting laughing evilly and all Bowser Jr. could do was watch in horror.

 **Bowser Jr.: I knew this guy was a villain, but I didn't know that he was a bigger villain than my daddy. I wish someone frees me soon.**

Bowser Jr. was handed a glass of water from one of the octolings. That octoling said, "You realize you're just a kid, we aren't going to be that mean to you."

Jr. didn't accept it since it was from the enemies the octoling just shrugged and walked away. Bowser Jr. then decided to ask Octavio something, "Hey," he got the king's attention, "Why are you doing this what did we or the inkling's world for that matter do to you."

"That's a long story kid," Octavio said, "About more than a century ago the water levels started to rise depleting the amount of land we had. We decided that there wasn't enough room on the surface for both Octolings and Inklings, soo... we... held a battle known as the Great Turf War. In the end the octarians lost and were forced underground, and believe or not kid, but I was the leader for our side."

"You're saying you older than a hundred years," Bowser Jr. said in shock, "Should you be dead by now you sound a lot younger than you are."

"And I don't look as old as I'm supposed to be in my humanoid form, but I rarely use that."

"So I'm assuming when that thing you called, stingray, finishes charging up you're going to blow up the Smash Mansion, but you still didn't answer half of my question."

"Oh right, well, no one in Inkopolis really knew about your world until two inklings were invited to join in your tournament. So Octorson said how about instead of trying to take over Inkopolis again, since that didn't work both times, we instead take over the Smash Island. So we are right now."

"Wait does that mean Cap'n Cuttlefish is over a hundred years old too?-"

"YOU'LL NOT SPEAK OF THAT BLASTED INKLING!," Octavio shouted, "But yes he was the leader for the Inkling's side of that war. Now if you excuse me I need to prepare for when the Squidbeak gets here."

* * *

Tails led Mario, Peach, Sonic, and Isaac into a room that wasn't the command center, but instead the room housing the second portal device that was built with the ray gun the octarians stole.

"Wait Tails this isn't the command center," Sonic said. "Where did you lead us to, and not only that but there's octarians everywhere."

"That's the thing when we came across another directory while running I noticed that it looked exactly the same as the last one," Tails said, "This means Dedede and his group is going the right way, but I also noticed that this is the room housing the portal device they made." Oh, so Tails knew that they were going the wrong way.

"Are you saying if we can destroy that device right here, right now," Isaac started, "then the portals that's spilling out octarians all over the city will close?"

"Exactly."

"So then how-a we going to get down there without being-a spotted," Mario asked.

Time seemed to slow down for Sonic as he then sped around the room unhooking wires around the place, causing the portals to begin to close. He then did one final thing, he pressed a self-destruct button.

 **Sonic: Can you believe those guys actually put a self-destruct button on the portal generator thing. Man talk about poor planning.  
**

Multiple pieces of the machine started to blow and the portals started to waver a bit. "What did you do," Tails yelled at Sonic as they were running out of the room.

"Destroying the machine," the blue hedgehog answered, "What else would I be doing?"

"Don't-a you remember what-a happens if someone goes into-a portal without-a way out," Mario said. Sonic's face went wide as he remembered.

Master Hand and his group were just jumping into the portal when all of a sudden the original endpoint closed on em'. "Oh no," Master Hand said, "without that exit we have no control of where we're going. Worst case scenario we end up in another world, those odds aren't likely however."

"Where can we end up at the very least," Ness asked.

"At the very least we'd end up where we first jumped in," Mewtwo said, "Those odds aren't likely either."

"Then I guess all we can do is ambush them when we get there," Meta Knight said, "That is if we end up on the fortress."

* * *

The Squidbeak Splatoon, and Spitz was almost at the command center with a few more turns to go. When at the doors of the center they bumped into Dedede's group, deciding to enter together the proclaimed king broke the doors open with his hammer. And they all ran in to only see DJ Octavio with his back faced to them, no one else was in the room. They must've moved Bowser Jr. so he wouldn't tell them they were walking into a trap.

Before walking Kirby said, "They will pay for killing my mentor."

Once in Marie said, "DJ Octavio show us your tentacles." DJ Octavio turned around did so but, "All of them." He raised the last one which was a coffee mug and took a sip from it. All of a sudden about forty octarians dropped from the ceiling and landed on all of them pinning them to the ground.

"Boss, I'm here," Octavio said coming into the room with five octocopters. He then noticed the Squidbeak pinned to the ground and said, "Oh, I see you already have things covered." They quickly moved the pinned team to a holding cell that was now being moved into the room that already had Bowser Jr. in it.

"You won't get away with this punks," Pearl said trying to squeeze herself through the bars, but that didn't go as well as hoped. "Well that didn't work but I will find a way out of here."

"Pearlie please stop its no use," Marina said.

Blue looked over and noticed a brainwashed Orange guarding the cell. "Orange," he said trying to get her attention, "It's me Blue, come on look at me."

"Don't bother," Nathaniel told the blue haired inkling, "The hypnoshades makes someone forget about relations they had with anyone, you won't be getting through to her."

"Hahaha, better prepare yourselves," Octorson said, "once the inksplosive stingray charges up again the Smash Mansion will be gone forever. The Smash Island will be ours in no time with the troops we have down there."

They then got a buzzing on to intercom, it was from Officer Jeff. DJ Octavio picked it up and said, "What is it officer?"

"Sir bad news a blue hedgehog ran around the place and destroyed the portal device as we speak they're only a hundred troops left on the ground."

DJ Octavio sighed and said, "Can't you guys do anything right for once in your lifetime pls. Where's that group now?"

"Pretty sure they're in the hall of the command center," while Jeff was talking Tails and his group made it into the command center and started splatting the octolings in there. Octavio didn't notice, and Isaac went ahead and broke the respawn station.

"Sir," Octorson was trying to get the king's attention.

"Just be prepared sense I'm picking up readings that someone jumped into one of those portals before they closed," Octavio said.

"Sir."

"And know that no matter what happens we will win."

"Sir."

"We will win because we have the beats needed."

"SIR!"

Octavio hung up on the intercom and yelled, "What is it Octorson! I'm monologuing!"

"The third group got here and splatted all of the octolings and broke the respawn station."

"WHAAAAAT," Octavio stood there with a shocked expression looking at Sonic's group while some DUN DUN DUUUN music played.

 **Pit: Where did that music come from.**

Octorson called some troops to him and said, "We'll hold them off, you fire the stingray it's almost done charging." Indeed the stingray had about a minute before firing.

Octavio went up to the button as it flashed with power, "Time to finish this." From the outside the beam started to light up as the residents on the ground started to sport looks of defeat.

"Octavio think about what you're doing," Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "You squidnapped multiple residents that were friends and maybe even considered family. You do this not only will you win, but you'll betray the friendship we once had."

"Wait you two were friends," Callie said in shock.

"Yeah from like long ago like about ten or twelve years before the great turf war."

"Octavio," Marina said, "The war was over a century ago, inklings and octolings on the surface are living happily together in harmony like they once did before. The only thing left to make all inklings believe that octolings have changed is if you end this right now."

"She's right you know," Jake said, "At first I thought there was nothing good about octolings. I had no idea I would end up falling in love with one," Jake glanced at Octa (Yeah I ship Agent 3 x Agent 8).

DJ Octavio started taking these words to mind until Octorson said, "Sir don't listen to them we can give the octolings the surface they always deserved away from inklings. All you have to is push that button."

"This all ends now," Octavio said as he nearly slammed his tentacle on the button when all of a sudden he stop. He looked like he was having a realization, everyone looked on in suspense. DJ Octavio slowly turned his head over to Cap'n Cuttlefish, who was smiling cause he felt like he knew what going to happen. But instead of what the leader thought, Octavio slammed the tentacle on the button and yelled, "HA! You thought!" Everyone looked on in horror both inside an outside as the beam was about to fire and blow up the mansion. "Nothing can stop me now! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A portal then opened to his right.

The only thing anyone could see was a giant, disembodied hand barreling out of the blue portal yelling this. "Sorry to punch the paaaaaaar-teeeeeeeeeey," Master Hand yelled as he slammed his fist right into Octavio and effectively breaking the cage holding the squidbeak.

Meta Knight quickly pressed the button Escargoon pointed to override the hypnoshades and shut them off, while Marina quickly went to the aiming board and managed to send the beam over the mansion and Starship Mario before splashing into the ocean. "Well, that deed is done," Meta Knight said as Kirby ran up to him. "Ah, Kirby, good to see you're okay."

"M-Meta Knight," Kirby was on the brink of crying, "I thought you.." Kirby started to cling onto the masked warrior sobbing. Meta Knight slowly patted the puffball's back.

 **King Dedede: Honestly, it's touching just seeing those two like that. Kirby as the lost young boy, Meta Knight as the father figure. Sure brings back some good memories.**

Orange was currently in Blue's arms after fainting from the sudden shutoff of the hypnoshades. The blue inkling was shaking her worriedly, "Orange, are you okay? Please answer!?"

Orange winced at Blue's voice as she woke up. She lightly chuckled, "Geez Blue, you need to stop being over dramatic. It ain't fresh." Blue hugged her, needless to say Orange was happy to return the hug. Blue broke apart from her and said, "We need to talk about this later, for now we have a fight." The two got up and went behind Master Hand as DJ Octavio sat upright(still in his octopus form).

"You want seconds on those punches," Master Hand said getting ready to rocket at him again.

"You may have won," Octavio said, "but this is just a failed battle for me. As long as these octarians are loyal to me Inkopolis, no the whole multiverse won't be safe from me." Callie got an idea and whispered in Marie's ear. The squid sisters nodded and grabbed Sheldon as they ran out of the room.

"Oh please," Escargoon said, "you're spawled on the floor next to a damaged mini-king. If you ask me it's back to a snowglobe for you two."

Dedede pulled his servant backed and whispered loudly, "Don't test the man."

"He's-a right though," Mario said charging a punch, "we-a should get rid of-a that mean of-a transportation." Mario effectively punched the mini-king, shutting it down for good."

"Can this day get any worse sir," Octorson asked. He was going to regret saying that in 3... 2... 1...

Music: Calamari Inkantation

The squid sisters van whipped around to the front of the king fortress to face the Smash Island, revealing Marie and Callie in their stage clothes with Sheldon driving. "Oh no, it can get worse general," Octavio said as the squid sisters started singing.

"Oh yes," Nia said jumping in the air. A ride rail broke through the window as a helicopter case came in, Agent 4 grabbed it to reveal the rainmaker.

"Agent 4," Sheldon said through the headphones. "I'm sure you know what to do with this. I've highlighted blue marks of weak spots along the fortress. Hit each one and the place will go do. Now get out there and make it Rain!" Nia ran and jumped onto the ride rail.

"Okay everyone," Octavio said as octarians began to corner the group, "this is a last ditch effort. GET THEM!" The army was upon them.

Everyone in the room were efficiently splatting the whole army, but with the inklings and octolings in the middle since the respawn point is broken, they could actually die. On the outside Nia continued hitting the blue marks on the fortress. On the inside the group of octarians were about to sneak attack on Orange and splat her. Blue was the only one who saw this, he was the only one to have time to react.

"Orange! Watch out," Blue said running towards the orange inkling and pushed her out of the way. Causing the ink that was meant for her to hit him instead, and in turn, splatted Blue."

"BLUE! NOOOOOO!" Orange yelled in horror as the group say a blue inkling ghost spiraling out looking for a respawn point. Nathaniel got an idea, "Marina, didn't you make a makeshift respawn point for one Jake and I did that match the other day."

 **Mewtwo: *sighs* I should've seen that coming.**

"Uh, yeah," Marina answered pinned between Isaac and Tails, both keeping the octarians from getting her.

"Well turn it on, let's hope Blue goes to it." Marina nodded as she pulled out a switch and flipped it turning on the respawn point made at the mansion a couple of episodes ago. Nathaniel felt like he could make out the ghost going to it.

Nia hit the final weak spot on the ship, causing it to go down slowly. "Sheldon, I got em' all what now!" Emily noticed the ride rails falling apart. "Hurry!"

"The van is coming around now, get ready to jump," Sheldon said as he whipped the van close to Agent 4. Nia jumped off the ride rail and landed on the stage of the van.

Rosalina, who noticed the fortress was going down, sent the signal. "Master Hand, we need to get out of here, now." Master Hand did his form of nodding and snapped open portal. As the group was leaving Master Hand opened some more portals to take all the residents currently on the ship back to the smash mansion. Nathaniel and Jake knocked out Octavio and Octorson and dragged them through the portal. It then closed as Starship Mario rammed into it. This sent the fortress in a backward motion towards the ocean, it then blew up in a large amount of green ink. This effectively covered the lenses of the camera recording from the stage of the squid sister's van.

(end music here)

* * *

Later that evening the Squidbeak was saying their goodbyes as they we now heading back Inkopolis with Octorson & DJ Octavio secured in snowglobes.

After talking about things Master Hand gave them a portal ray gun in case they ever wanted to come back, and Nathaniel and Nia decided to stay. Nathaniel wanted to stay because he liked it here, and Nia wanted to stay because she was just freed and wanted to spend some time.

After the the squid sisters van left through a portal for Inkopolis it was time for some others to go. "Well Master Hand," Layton said, "It sure has been a thrilling case to have a journey with."

"I will admit some fighters enjoyed having you here," Master Hand said handing them a portal ray gun, "if you guys ever want to come back you a have way." The disembodied hand waved goodbye and Layton and Luke walked through the portal, it then closed. He then turned to the lanky man and taxi drivers, "Okay time for you guys to go."

"Well I did say I was going to go wah all the way home," Waluigi said, "And I'm going home so," he jumped into the portal and went, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Master Hand closed the portal.

"We'll be sure to say hi to Mona for you Wario," Dribble said.

"Until then see you soon," Spitz said as the two got into their taxi and drove through the portal, Master Hand closed it.

 **Isabelle: Copper would be going back too but he decided to stay for a little longer.  
** **Dedede: Same goes with Escargoon, though I guess I can't blame him. He was brainwashed for awhile there after all.**

"Well everyone time for dinner as a whole again let's go," Master Hand said, as residents started making their way to the dining hall. He chuckled to himself thinking, _Great for everyone to be back, however, I wonder what happened to team Rocket._ He then noticed Orange, standing alone, waiting for someone. Master Hand decided it was best to leave her be and went inside.

Orange looked down in discomfort, it had been two hours after the fight and there was still no sign of Blue. She started shedding some tears thinking the worst, however, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see a certain blue inkling.

"Man, thought I was a goner there," Blue said going over to Orange. "Took me awhile to even find that makeshift respawn point, glad I made it in-" He was suddenly pulled close tightly to Orange. "time?"

"You idiot," Orange said crying, "why did you sacrafice youself for me, you could've just warned me and left it there! I would have been able to dodge it."

"Well, what can I say. People make dumb decisions when it love, right?"

"Yes, yes they do," Orange then realized what he meant. "Wait...Wha-" Blue suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. Orange returned it. after breaking apart, the orange inkling said, "Come on, let's go inside." The two inklings walked inside holding hands.

 **Blue: *noticing the cameraman recording them* You never saw this.**

* * *

(This is outside of the cameras no head segments here.)

Team Rocket was on the grass slowly waking up to an old voice saying, "Oh thank goodness you're waking up."

Meowth was the first one to see who this was, he looked like and old toad from Mario's world with a moustache and brown spots on his head. Toadsworth.

"Wait a minute who are you, "Jessie asked, "and where are we?"

"I am Toadsworth and you are all currently in the Mushroom kingdom."

"Wait the Mushroom Kingdom," James said, "but that's impossible we were blasted off from the Smash Island.

"And there were not portals coming out of nowhere for that blast off," Meowth said.

"That's the thing," Toadsworth said pointing his cane at the Smash Island in the distance. "Somehow a giant portal came along and teleported the whole kingdom to the Smash world. But it didn't look like an ordinary portal. We've been here for about a week"

"What did it look like," Jessie asked.

"A mix a red, purple, and black," Toadsworth said.

"Oh man what's going on," Meowth said.

"I guess we're gonna have to get to the bottom of this," Jessie said as the last few seconds before fading was shown of a bird's eye view of the Smash Island and Mushroom Kingdom only ten miles away from each other.

 **Author's note: And that's it for season 1 of this series. And the idea of Octavio apparently being an old friend of Cap'n Cuttlefish was inspired by one of the sunken scrolls in the first Splatoon game. See you all in season 2**


	22. S2 Decorations

**Author's note: It is time for season 2 to begin and remember a second episode will be posted the following day. Also I will opening a poll to see if you guys want me to do interviews on characters who want residency at the mansion. Be sure to check my profile for it. Also there are role changes since some characters left in the last episode and some stayed check my profile for that to.**

 **Season 2 episode 1: Decoration**

(Takes place the day it was posted)

Things at the mansion were finally getting back to normal after the octarian army was defeated. Master Hand was overjoyed that they were able to do it without anyone dying. Despite that there were something's the giant hand still had to take care of, for instance, he had Bowser punished for going rogue. Not only that, but he rearranged some rooms from the temporary residents because Emily (Agent 4), Knuckles, and Copper decides to stay. After that, everyone took a few days to relax, until Mega Man came around warning the residents that they had to decorate and get ready for the upcoming holiday. Halloween.

A lot of residents went out for costume shopping knowing that the younger residents would go trick or treating. Master Hand asked around for people to help decorate the mansion for the holiday. He had asked the right people since they were all temporary residents and had experienced the holiday before.

On the front porch Nathaniel was hanging up small ghost from the porch while saying, "We do have the exact same thing back in Inkopolis by the way Master Hand."

"Really," Master Hand said while spreading spider webs across the bushes. "I've heard some facts about your world from Blue and Orange so I'm guessing there's going to be a splatfest this year?"

"Yep it's called splatoween in our world," Emily said as she was placing gravestones into the grass, "I heard in one of those inter dimensional messages from Sheldon that it's Trick vs. Trick this year, and I'm all for tricks."

"Well I'd rather stuff my face with candy instead of scaring little kids so I would be on team treat if I could," said Nathaniel.

"He have Halloween every year back in town," Copper said, "I'm usually at the station for the night, but I know for a fact that everyone living there participates in some shape or form."

"Hm," Master Hand thought as an idea popped in his head, "So would any of you be interested in participating in the mansion tradition?"

Nathaniel cocked his head in confusion, "Tradition?"

Shovel Knight, who was polishing his shovel, saw a lesson opportunity and said, "Halloween can be a proud day for treaters or tricksters. You see once a year on the last day of October the younger residents go around to all of the rooms and say their usual phrases. While in the depths of the basement the tricksters plot to take the candy from the poor children."

Master Hand picked it up from there, "Basically whichever team gets more candy by 7:00 wins the competition. If the treaters win all of the candy goes back to the residents who gave them the candy, however, if the trickster win then they keep the candy that they stole from the treaters along with the candy they didn't steal from their buckets. The younger fighters still go trick-or-treating outside the mansion either way."

 **Master Hand: This started back in the brawl days, it started when the younger fighters got back from trick-or-treating and King Dedede, Bowser, Ganondorf, and some others stole all of it from themselves. I of course got the candy back from them before they got too far away and it gave an idea of something we could do in the future. Sure enough people enjoyed it the first year and we've been doing it since.**

Nathaniel and Emily looked at each other and looked back at Master Hand and said in unison, "We're in."

"Great," Master Hand said, "There's a sign-up sheet outside the dining hall I made an announcement this morning. I would also tell you what team are you're going to be on, but I think it's pretty clear about which one you'll joining." Master Hand finished getting the last of the webs on the bushes, after much struggle, and said, "Phew after that last bit I think I'm gonna take a break."

"Master Hand," Mario said, running out the door and into the yard, "You need to-a get to the living-a room, it's urgent."

"Oh come on what could be so urgent that it takes place in the living room," Master Hand said annoyed because he knows he'll never get a break.

"What if-a I told you it was-a world transportation urgent!"

Master Hand just floated there for a few moments, then he yelled, "WHAAAAAAAT!" Then with a blink of an eye he vanished.

* * *

Master Hand reappeared in the living room and noticed that Lucina, Robin, Chrom, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Ness, Toon Link, the Duck Hunt dog, Mewtwo, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blue, Orange, and Red (Pokemon) were all in said room and were looking at the tv. Master Hand then followed suit and gasped as he saw it was on the Smash news channel and the headline on it would stop anyone in their track. 'Mushroom Kingdom in the Smash World!?'

"Wh-What? How is the mushroom kingdom here," Master Hand said.

"In a shocker that has the island buzzing," said the news reporter who was for some reason, a Mii, "The Mushroom kingdom, home to about 9 fighters has appeared in the Smash world. Apparently just a week before the octarian's attack an invisible swirling vortex showed up about ten miles away from the Smash Island, and out of it came the kingdom. It went unnoticed till' just last night when a group of individuals known as Team Rocket from the Pokemon world managed to establish a connection with Smash Island and told us they landed in the kingdom on October 11th, 2018, the day of the attack." Mewtwo turned off the tv.

"I would say that this happened because of the time and space risking plan you made," said the genetic pokemon, "but that doesn't seem to be the case here."

"What do we do Master Hand," Knuckles said, "Are we just going to let this happen or are we going to do something about it."

"Well Knuckles," Master Hand said in response, "Unfortunately its the latter because we don't have enough info on this yet to check it out. For now let's just focus on decorating the mansion okay Halloween is less than two weeks away." The residents started filing out of the room and Master Hand signed.

 **Orange: Do you think Inkopolis will end up here, I mean that would totally wreck the plans for the splatfest coming up.  
** **Blue: Don't worry Orange I'm sure everything will be fine, no need to worry.**

 **Mario: To-a think the toads in the Mushroom Kingdom are-a probably freaking out right-a now, and-a Master Hand isn't going to-a do a thing about it. Well not-a yet at least.**

* * *

In the game room Bowser was serving his punishment for going rogue and leaving the mansion to free Bowser Jr.. His punishment was to clean up all the gum on the table and couches in said room, a chore no one ever wanted to do. He was still cleaning gum when his son came up to him.

"Dad do you mind if I can help you," Bowser Jr. asked.

"You don't have to help me son," Bowser said grabbing another piece, "After all you should be finding a costume for Halloween since the Mushroom Kingdom is here the others are planning on coming to finally spend one Halloween with you. No jokes Iggy said it was the top of their bucket list."

"I don't think I'm going to participate in the game or go trick-or-treating this year," Bowser Jr. sat down next to the table his father was working at.

Bowser then hit his head in shock on said table and said, "Why not I thought you loved Halloween, especially the game you love going to the doors of the residents."

"Yeah but after everything that happened with the octarian army I felt haunted, like at any moment they're just going to come back and take me again or worse."

"Listen son," Bowser sat next to Bowser Jr., "I've been through some scary things before, but none of them scared me more than what happened to you when those octos had you. And besides we won a great battle against them, now I think is the time to relax and stop thinking about them. And start doing activities you enjoyed."

"Like kidnapping Peach and sending Mario on a never ending quest to save her like we always do."

"Jr. We're in the Smash Mansion, there won't be any kidnapping of Peach or anything like that unless we have a new game, not a port, coming up."

"Then I'll be in my room," Bowser Jr. walked away from his dad and out the game room. Bowser felt like he wanted to do something, so he sped through his punishment and then went down the hall to find Jr.'s closest friend at the mansion.

* * *

The foyer was being brought into the Halloween spirit as Greninja, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Richter were working on multiple decorations for the room and stairs. Meta Knight was wrapping black and orange light around the railings of the stairs, Kirby was trying to to hang ghosts on the chandelier, Greninja was helping Kirby with said chandelier, and Richter was just watching from the stairs.

"So correct me if I'm wrong," said Richter watching, "Master Hand wants to go all out every year by decorating the mansion as if it were and actual haunted house, he even wants our rooms to be at the very least have something Halloween themed or we get punished."

"Yep," Meta Knight said, "Honestly sometimes I don't get him, oh and you forgot that there's also the great trick-or-treat battle we have every year."

"Right I think I might join the trick team," Richter walked over to the sign-up and wrote his name, "I have some techniques that could use some practice."

"I wonder if those techniques will help you with your treat skills," Kirby said, Richter then turned around and noticed he wrote his name in the team treat box. The vampire hunter quickly scrambled with the pencil and fixed his mistake. "Besides I'm on team treat, so you're going down," Kirby said as Greninja lost focus on his hydro pump and the pink puffball actually fell to the floor. I guess you could say he went down.

Richter was about to ask Meta Knight something, but the masked bat cut him off saying, "For your information I won't be participating in the event. I don't involve myself with child's play, I think anyone over the ages of 11 will be joining team trick." Then to his surprise Nathaniel and Emily came in and put their names on the board with Nathaniel being on team treat. "Make that...14? How old is that octoling anyway?"

 **Nathaniel/Agent 9: Well if you must know since Meta Knight asked it I am in fact about 15 and a half years old. I just think you should try to stay young while you can. Besides a lot of inklings and octolings about my age are probably on team treat back home.**

 **Meta Knight: Oh that's right they come from a world where they're doing a thing called a splatfest on this.**

"Oh by the way Richter," said Kirby walking up to him, "Only people that are on team trick or were past members of it, I was banned from team trick the one year I joined it since my copy ability was considered broken in this competition, but the team hold their meetings on certain days. You'll need to stop by Dedede's room for more info."

"Thanks Kirby," Richter started walking away and then stopped and chuckled while saying, "Well would you look at that it's not even a week before Halloween and you're already helping the opposing team." Kirby made that "really" face as Richter left.

* * *

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

Mario and Yoshi decided to go against Master Hand's wishes and go to the mushroom kingdom just to check and see if everything's okay. When the duo arrived they we relieved to see that all of the buildings were still intact.

"Mario, Yoshi you're here," said a random toad running up to them. "We were actually wondering when someone we knew would arrive."

"Well Toad I need to-a know if you-a guys can-a handle things in the kingdom because-a Master Hand isn't doing-a anything with this-a situation at the moment."

"Things are being handle just fine we're adjusting, though you should probably see Toadsworth in the castle," Toad walked away as Mario and Yoshi made their way to the castle.

When they walked in the castle they were immediately greeted by Toadsworth, "Ah Mario, Yoshi good to see you. If you must know we are handling things just fine is there anything you'd like to know."

"Yes actually there is something," Yoshi said as Mario unmounted him, "What did you guys last see before you ended up here, and how did Team Rocket get here."

"Well Team Rocket is still here, they helped us establish a connection with the Smash Island. As for what we saw it was an abnormal portal. However the colors are starting to leave my memories, but I did tell Team Rocket this so you can ask them."

"Very well," Mario said walking down the hall, "Come on-a Yoshi."

Mario looked room to room until he eventually found Team Rocket in a bedroom, Toadsworth actually gave them a bedroom. All they did was establish a connection for them, the bumbling trio didn't even know how to do that in the first place!

Jessie noticed Mario standing at the doorway and started the motto saying, "Prepare for trouble."

"And make it dou-" James was cut off as he was hit by Yoshi.

"We don't-a have time for this," Mario said, "and-a Yoshi remind me to-a tell Toadsworth about these-a three before we leave. Now then how-a did you/a end up here, and-a why haven't you even tried recapturing Pikachu yet."

"Well if you must know after Bowser burned off the hypnohades they put on us Dribble and Spitz used their ink weapons to blast us off," Meowth said.

"How did-a ink weapons blast you-a three off," Mario was just confused by this explanation.

"Well when it comes to us you really shouldn't question the writer's imagination,"James said in a positive tone.

 **Mario: *giving a deadpan face at the camera* These-a guys are-a even more pathetic than-a Red made them out to-a be.  
** **Yoshi: The ink weapons barely have any knockback on people who aren't from the inkling's world meaning these guys are as light as feathers.**

"Continuing," Jessie started, "After that, we woke up in the night on the grass right beside the castle. Toadsworth explained to us how they got here, the portal that sent the Mushroom Kingdom here isn't like the others. And on top of that he fears more worlds are going to pop up in this world."

"Master Hand said-a something similar to me in private," said Mario, "But what-a did the portal look like." Finally he asked the question he was originally came for.

Meowth piped up, "Toadsworth said it was a mix of Red, Purple, and Black. And maybe something about pulsing electricity."

Yoshi and Mario stood in thought for a few moments as they were trying to place a finger on where they've seen it before since it seemed familiar. They both gasped as they realized what it could be.

"Mario you don't think," Yoshi started.

"No it can't be, we destroyed him years ago. It has to be something else," Mario walked over to the door of the room. "We'll need to get more evidence before we jump to conclusions, for now let's head back to the mansion." Yoshi and Mario left without telling Toadsworth about Team Rocket. They both knew that trio would show back up eventually.

* * *

 **Smash Island**

Bowser kept looking throughout the mansion for Jr.'s best friend so he could help him with getting his son back into his usual character. He eventually found said best friend in the arcade room. It was Villager.

 **Villager: Bowser Jr. and I don't really consider each other as best friends, but it's what the residents think so why not.**

"Villager," Bowser said as he grabbed the poor kid and brought him out of the room and said, "I need your help."

"What could you possibly need my help with," Villager asked, "and can you please let me go back to the arcade room, I was so close to beating the high score in Super Mario Bros." Bowser started boiling fire as he thought the mayor meant he was about to destroy his sprite in that game, but Villager quickly recovered saying, "Oh no I didn't mean that I meant the normal score, I've got about another world before I get to you."

"Jr. isn't feeling like himself ever since the octarian's attack and now he's planning on skipping the Halloween festivities this year, and it's up to you to snap him out of it. I tried myself before and that didn't work out too well." Bowser arrived at Villager and Jr.'s room, they share the same room. No wonder residents think they're best friends.

Bowser placed Villager on the floor right in front of the door and then leaned against the wall next to it and motioned for the mayor to go in. Villager sighed and walked into the room and to the bedroom where he found Bowser Jr. hiding under the sheets.

"No one's home," Bowser Jr. said, "come back later."

"Don't try it buddy," said Villager, "I know that trick in the book because I've used it before. Plus, your spikes give it away."

Jr. then groaned in annoyance and said, "Why are you here."

"This is my room too, and Bowser said you were planning on skipping Halloween this year. How come?"

"If my daddy told you this then it's because of the octarians' attack on the Island every time I go to sleep I have nightmares on it."

"But everything is fine now, we defeated the army, helped the Squidbeak get back home, and on top of that DJ Octavio became a good guy out of nowhere. So what's wrong?"

"The army's general, Octorson, he still thinks that the inklings are evil. What if he breaks out and tries to do something."

"If we were able to defeat him the first time I'm pretty sure we won't have to worry about him. Besides what will your friends here or the koopalings will think of your behavior right now."

"They'll think I'm a scaredy cat."

"Yep."

Bowser Jr. then got off his bed and said with motivation, "Know what you're right, I can't let this nightmare control me. It's not like they're gonna try to attack this place a second time. I'm back, now where are those sign-ups." Jr. and Villager left the room and Bowser was watching with a proud face.

 **Bowser: I knew he could do it, but seriously why did Jr. tell Villager the explanation and not me. Honestly I'm a little disappointed in him.**

* * *

Richter reached Dedede's bedroom and was knocking on the door to open up. When the proclaimed open the door he said, "wha-" he was cut off as Richter kept on knocking, on his face.

Richter realized what he was doing and retracted his fist saying, "Oops sorry Dedede I didn't think you'd actually open the door."

Adjusting himself Dedede asked, "What do you want Richter?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I signed up for the Halloween game as a member of team trick. I'll be helping with taking the candy or setting up traps."

"Well nice to know we have some newcomers to the group let me get the meeting schedules sheet," Dedede went back into the room and Emily walked up to the door beside Richter when Dedede came back he noticed he Agent. "Ah Agent 4, did you sign up for team trick too," Dedede handed a packet to Richter.

"Yes actually," Emily said as she took a packet from the proclaimed king too, "oh by the way I noticed on the sheet there were more people on team treat than trick like a lot more. Is that going to be a problem."

"Nope It should not because this is how it works for that team. Master Hand separates team treat into two groups those who'll be stopping door to door in the mansion and those who will be passing out the candy from those doors. Usually the older participants do the latter."

 **Meta Knight: I forgot about that too? Hm, maybe I could...what no I'm not going to sign up. Like I said before it's a children's game to me.**

"Well we hold the meeting Tomorrow so be there," Dedede said, "and don't be late we won't wait for anybody." He then closed the door as Richter and Emily walked away.

Richter then noticed something, "Hey check it out," he showed it to the Agent, "it says here they won three years in a row."

"I remember when Marina was made about losing three splatfest in a row," Emily said bringing back recent memories. (That line probably applies to North America only since that one was Fork vs. Spoon.)

* * *

Nathaniel was told by Luigi that he would have to go to Mario and Link's room for more info on team treat and what they do. With the octoling was Isabelle who was also signing up for the first time in her residence in the mansion.

Nathaniel knocked on the door and Link opened it up. The Agent showed some confusion and asked, "Where's Mario?"

"Don't tell anyone, but he secretly went out with Yoshi to the Mushroom Kingdom to make sure it wasn't in chaos. I assume you two are here for packets on team treat," Link said, when the two nodded their heads he went back into the room and got two packets for them.

"Wait this is confusing," Nathaniel said, "fourteen or up team treat second division?"

"Yep pretty much the team is divided into two divisions, or as Mario tells me. You team is at the age where you'll be the ones passing out the candy."

"Oh that make sense, will we still be able to wear costumes if we choose to," Link nodded, "Great that's all I needed to know, bye." Nathaniel walked away.

* * *

Mario and Yoshi were re-entering the front yard through a portal. They left the kingdom unsettled because of what Team Rocket had told them they were discussing it until they decided to just walk into the mansion. Before entering Mario noticed the place was starting to look like a haunted house, but more work was needed.

They were greeted by a slightly angry Master Hand when they came in. "So how was your trip to the Mushroom Kingdom," asked the disembodied hand.

"Well-a everything is-a fine in there, the toads were-a handling the situation," Mario said.

"Did you at least find out anything about the invisible vortex?"

"Um, no-a Master Hand we didn't," Mario looked at Yoshi who simply shrugged.

"Well I will let this slide for now, but don't it again if you know what's good for you," Master Hand left the foyer and went into the dining room.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth," Yoshi said.

"We're-a not sure on this-a theory yet Yoshi," said Mario, "We're-a going to-a need more evidence before causing an island wide panic."

Mario and Yoshi went into the dining room to join the others for dinner knowing they'll have to tell someone eventually, and get to the bottom of this.

 **Author's note: Just a notice that at the time this is published the second episode isn't complete yet and may not be out by tomorrow. I'm posting this now due to time contrictions since Halloween is coming up fast.**


	23. S2 Spooky Meeting

**Author's note: Just a reminder that the poll is up. And I noticed I didn't put up the next time in the last episode. I decided to stop doing that because I feel like it just spoils somethings.**

 **Season 2 Episode 2: Spooky Meeting**

Halloween was coming up fast and because of the invasion both teams were behind on preparing for the event. So today team trick would be holding their meeting in the basement and team treat, the second division, is going out to buy candy for division one. Master Hand has all of the residents who didn't sign up for the event decorating the mansion's halls room and the party room since as a first time the disembodied decided to hold a Halloween party in there for the residents enjoyment.

Right now Master Hand was switching the normal light bulbs with the ones that can be dimmed so he could give a new warning system for when the tricksters are close. Helping him with the lights was Zero and Mega Man.

 **Master Hand: These kinds of bulbs are to give the treat team a chance of winning since they've now lost three years in a row. Plus, we'll probably use these lights as a warning system when an enemy is about to attack the island or the mansion.**

"Master Hand," Mega Man said, "Are you sure these lights are necessary. You literally have an intercom in your office that reaches throughout the whole mansion and the stadium."

"Well it can't hurt to be a little extra prepare now would it," said the giant hand getting the blue bomber to stop talking. "Besides this is also a way we can help team treat win this year we've been getting complaints from that team because of the losing streak."

"Well this could take weeks to do depending on how many light bulbs are in this mansion," Zero said climbing down from the ladder he was using. "Are you sure we don't have a device that could place on all of these light bulbs at once."

"Maybe we could check out the vault and see if there's something there that could help us," Mega Man suggested, but that idea was shot down by Master Hand immediately.

"Nonononono NO! You know the rules blue bomber," said Master Hand, "Mansion Rule #12 Never, under any circumstances enter the vault. The only shot you got at entering the vault is getting my permission, and you don't have that."

"Maybe I could help," Nathaniel said not far away from them.

"I thought you were out with team treat getting the candy," Mega Man asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Well for starters we haven't left yet, but I think I have an idea that could help. I mean it's not get all the bulbs in at once help, but it could make things go by faster." Nathaniel said

"Well what do you suggest we do," Zero asked annoyed, "ask someone if they have anything that could help us."

"Well I do have something," the octoling opened his bag and a small flying robot came out. It was about 5 inches wide and 4 inches tall. It also had a dark gold color with a camera on the front and two claws. "This is something Marina made for me shortly after we first came here. She gave it to me as a welcome to the team gift, even though I was already on the team since August."

"So this little thing can record things with that camera," Master Hand asked, "Where was this during the whole octarian invasion."

"Well as embarrassing as it is, it was asleep while recharging that whole day."

"Well I guess we could use the extra help," Zero said as the robot went to grab a bulb. "I see it can be eager."

"Yep Marina told me that it has a mind of its own. It takes pictures and records somethings all on its own." Nathaniel started his way toward the foyer while saying, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a shopping trip with team treat to do."

* * *

Richter and Emily were making their way to the basement of the mansion, or well at least the stairs for it. They had to get past Bowser by saying the password Dedede told them.

Emily knocked on the door saying, "We're here for the team trick meeting." The door opened but slightly.

"In order to enter," Bowser said on the other side, "one must enter by reciting the password taught by King Dedede."

The two newcomers looked at each other, Richter then said, "Password."

"Access granted," Bowser opened the door to the basement wide open and said, "We really need to change that password, but he won't allow because he likes to keep things 'simple'"

 **Dedede: Well in my defense I usually forget things easily so I figured this is the only password I could think of without forgetting it.**

Bowser, Richter, and Emily went down the stairs to the basement, and upon entering the latter two saw that team trick was bigger than they thought. (Remember I'm basing the teams off an instagram post so if some members feel out of character, I'm sorry). The members of team trick currently in the room, including them and Dedede, was Corrin, Robin, Chrom, Lucina, Bayonetta, King K. Rool, Wario, Simon, Mewtwo, Ridley, Dark Samus, Shadow, Knuckles, and Wolf.

"Okay everyone welcome to the teamtrick meeting," said Dedede, " I know we said that we would have this meeting on the 19th, but it was pushed back to today due to something coming up. I am your team leader King Dedede. And I would like to welcome some new members for this year which is." The proclaimed grabbed a photocopy of the sign-up sheet for the names, "Chrom, King K. Rool, Simon, Ridley, Richter, Emily/Agent 4, Dark Samus, Shadow, and Knuckles. We've got better chances than we did before on winning guys, though to be fair, we were already winning no problem."

"So can you remind me what we do in these meetings Dedede," Wolf asked, "Not just for me because I haven't been here in seven years, but because we have quite a few new recruits."

"I'm glad you asked that pal, anyways what we do is strategy planning, like who's going in groups and who will be flying solo. But before we get to that there's some news we need to discuss." The proclaimed king put the team in suspense as he continued, "I infiltrated the vault the other day and peeked at Master Hand's journal to see if we could use anything to our advantage, however, I found the opposite. Team we may be at risk of losing, Master Hand said in the very journal that he will allow the second division of team treat to help out division one in keeping their candy safe, and as of right now his is currently switching all the lightbulbs to dimming ones so he can warn them when we are close by."

"But you just told us so we know what's going to happen," Wario said, "we can just prepare to fight both divisions instead of just one."

"That's exactly what he's saying Wario," Lucina said annoyed with the greedy micro-gamer, "I swear you have the realization of a goldfish."

"Well I'd say for now is a good time for a quick break so you guys could enjoy the food on the table," Dedede said, "When we reconvene we'll come up with strategies and way to deflect our opponents moves." Dedede let out a quiet sigh as he just prevented a messy fight.

* * *

In the party room Falco, Marth, Meta Knight, and Snake were setting up the party room for the planned Halloween party for the residents that didn't want to participate in the game. Marth was on the stage, Meta Knight was in the air with the chandelier, Snake was setting up the tables and chairs, and Falco was taking down the curtains to swap them with black and orange ones.

"So when do you think we'll be done here dudes," Falco said, "I mean I know Fox is out with the second division of team treat right now, but I didn't really want to do this in the first place."

"Well we already got quite a bit done," Marth said wheeling out the DJ system, "If anything we should be done just a bit past two o'clock maybe earlier." The hero king quickly went to plug in the system, but noticed the extension cord was missing. "He guys what happened to the extension cord for the DJ system," he asked.

"You think we know," Meta Knight said while spreading webs on the chandelier, "We know just as much as you do as to where the extension cord went which is nothing."

"Try asking some people around the mansion to see if they have it," Snake said, "For starters I do know for a fact that I saw Bowser holding it when entering the basement maybe you should try there."

"Maybe I will," Marth quickly jumped of the stage and ran out of the room while saying, "Thanks Snake."

Falco looked at Snake, who was laughing, and asked, "Bowser doesn't have the extension cord does he?"

"Nope," Snake said placing a tablecloth, "even the koopa king knows not to do that ever. Samus took it since the charging port in the workshop was already in use and the one she has doesn't reach to her usual desk."

Falco started laughing alongside the ex-spy while Meta Knight just shook his head in disappointment in the spy for tricking the hero king.

 **Falco: I can't wait to see the look on Marth's face when he finds out Bowser doesn't have the cord. I bet it'll be like *makes shocked face* Whaaa-. You how he does that *makes face again* Whaaa-.  
** **Snake: My thoughts exactly bird.**

 **Meta Knight: Snake is going to be sooo dead when Marth finds out about this.**

* * *

At the supermarket for candy was Mario, Luigi, Peach, DK, Link, Zelda, Shulk, Mr G&W, Ike (because he lost a bet), Roy, Fox, Lucario, Greninja, Olimar, Isabelle, Captain Falcon, Little Mac, Sonic, Pac-Man, Ryu, Decidueye, Geno, Isaac, and Nathaniel/Agent 9. They were split up into groups so they could go throughout the store to get the needed candy.

"Ah, Mario I think I already found what I'll be giving out," C. Falcon said as he grabbed something from the shelf. He then showed Mario a box a king-sized candy bars.

"Of-a course you would-a pick that," Mario said, "but I guess we-a do need one of-a those kinds of people for-a the first division. Luigi have you found anything."

"No-a Mario I haven't," Luigi said looking at the bags, "I don't-a want to-a get too much since we only have-a twenty-three people going around the-a doors of-a the mansion this-a year."

"Luigi, any candy we-a don't want is-a sent to the-a pantry in the kitchen to-a serve as snacks during lunch anyway so just-a feel free to-a pick what-a you want." Mario grabbed a bag of about one hundred pieces, "For instance I'll-a take this, what about you Geno."

"Not sure Mario," Geno said, "If gonna say a downfall is that there's a lot of selections where you just feel like picking your favorite when you are confident you're team is going to win." How does he have a favorite he can't eat.

"Well with-a what Master Hand is-a doing this-a time around they will," Mario said to himself, "Just-a pick anything we-a have to-a be back at the-a mansion by-a five." Geno grabbed a bag and put it in the cart with. "Good now-a Luigi have-a you found somethin-," Mario turned around to see his brother was no longer where he used to be. "Luigi? Luigi! Ugh, great-a he must've-a walked off somewhere." Mario left and C. Falcon and Geno decided to follow with the cart.

 **Mario: First I get kidnapped, and now Luigi has gone missing. Unless he was kidnapped too, why would nearly every villain here want to capture us.**

In another part of the store Isabelle, Little Mac, Ryu, and Pac-Man were just looking at potential costumes for them to wear on Halloween, or at least the former three are, Pac-Man is just the guy with the kart.

Isabelle found dog costumes, but not the kind she was looking for. "They know I'm on the island right, you'd think they would have something that works for me and my friends back home."

"Didn't Villager say you don't dress up for Halloween in Smashville," said Ryu, "This seems out of character from the secretary vibe you give."

"Well I just thought I should try something new, can you blame me?"

"Guess not, but you may have to try to make a costume yourself or ask someone in the mansion for help."

"Well I don't know how to sew, and I doubt anyone else would know how to as well."

"Well you could just ask Master Hand if he could snap a costume for you," Pac-Man said, "I mean he said once himself he's practically a god of space and time. So it's probably possible, for now you're going to have to wait for us to get back to the mansion."

"I guess that'll work," Isabell walked back to the cart and waited for the other two.

"Oh hey guys," Little Mac said, "How about I try a this," he held up a costume… that looked like his wireframe alternate costume. "It's basically me, but a wireframe."

Pac-Man, Isabelle, and Ryu failed to see the reason for this, but Ryu then said, "Um, whatever floats your boat man." Little Mac put the costume in the cart.

* * *

Back in the basement of the mansion Dedede started the meeting up again with the strategies by saying, "Okay everyone how are we going to get the candy from the first division of team treat."

"What if I use my bike to bulldoze em," Wario said, "That'll scare em' real good."

"I would say to no to it despite the no vehicle in the halls rule (#25), but Master Hand would probably override it for the game so why not do it. Anyone else."

"Maybe we could hack into the lights to keep them from dimming when we're nearby," suggested Robin. "That way we can actually get the element of surprise."

"That would be a perfect idea," Bowser said, "but does anyone know how to hack into a system made by Zero, Master Hand, and Mega Man?" a loud screech was heard from Dark Samus. A bunch of scared and confused looks were shared as Bowser said, "What?"

"I think she said she can do it," Ridley said, "But only if she can mess with Samus in the process." Confused looks were shot at the space pirate, "What I speak villain noises when they can't speak what's so wrong with that."

"Okay Dark Samus you can do that," Dedede said, "Now then does anyone else have any ideas?" Chrom was about to say something but the door opened and someone was coming down the stairs. "That's weird I am not seeing anyone that is missing on the list." Marth the made it to the bottom and the proclaimed king got mad. "Marth what are you doing here, you think you can just waltz in of this meeting without saying the pass-"

"Password," Marth said cutting off Dedede and going over to Bowser saying, "Give me back the extension cord for the DJ system now!"

 **Bowser: I told we need to rethink the password. Marth never participated in the game before, and he guessed the password without a problem.  
** **Dedede:*muttering* I'll think of one tomorrow.  
** **Bowser: Make sure you write it down so you don't forget it.**

"What are you talking about Marth," Bowser said, "I didn't take the cord."

"Snake told me he saw you walk into the basement with the cord for the DJ system," Marth said, "Where is it."

"Oh, that cord," Bowser went over to the wall where it was plugged in, "I was using it for the toaster since the initial length of that cord is ridiculously small. But it's not the cord for the DJ system, that cord is blue this one's gray."

"You're right, sorry Bowser do you have any idea where the cord could be?"

"Wait you said a blue extension cord Marth," Chrom asked, the hero king nodded his head. "I think I saw something similar to it being used in the workshop by Samus."

"Hm, thanks Chrom," Marth started up the stairs, "I'll go talk to her."

"Oh by the way how come the cord is blue?" Chrom just had to ask this question.

"Because it's the only blue cord in the mansion that makes it easy to find than the rest," Marth went up the stairs and out of the room. Dedede then continued with the meeting.

* * *

Back at the supermarket Yoshi, Shulk, DK, and Isaac were looking down the halls for items they could use to decorate their rooms. All was going well until Yoshi caught sight of a certain tanooki in a sweater vest and tie. The green dinosaur then hid behind DK saying, "Hide me!"

"Hide you from what," DK asked, Yoshi then pointed at Tom Nook who was coming their way, "Hey if it isn't Tom Nook, surprised you're here. How have you been?" Yoshi facepalmed since the big ape missed what he was going for.

"Well hello DK, Shulk, and...some new guy," Tom Nook said not seeing Yoshi, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for Halloween decorations we can use in our rooms. You of all people should know that Master Hand would have us do that."

"That I do, that I do."

 **Isaac: So what's the deal with Tom Nook anyway?  
Shulk: As I've been told when the mansion reached its second tournament and that started and ended Tom Nook came to the mansion about half a year after stating to Master Hand that as of the release of the first Animal Crossing game he was supposed to collect rent and taxes from the fighters in between the development of the last game and when they get revealed for the next game.  
** **Isaac: So basically if you aren't revealed for the amount of time you have to pay to stay?  
Shulk: Exactly! But only for the fighters don't worry you're safe.**

"Now that I have minute with you guys actually have any of you seen Yoshi," Tom Nook asked.

DK decided that something was up and covered for the green dinosaur, "Nope, can't say we have. Why do you need him?"

"That kind of stuff is only important to him, but tell him it involves taxes from in between the Bayonetta reveal trailer and the roster trailer for Ultimate." Tom Nook walked away.

Dk then took off Yoshi, who was hiding within his fur, and asked, "Okay Yoshi what did you do again."

"I might've not payed for the rent or taxes at all in between the times that Tom Nook mentioned," Yoshi said while laughing nervously.

"Yoshi, I know even you would only miss a couple months, but the whole time period. That gives you about two and a half years of unpaid debt."

"I know I promise I'll find a solution before he comes to the mansion," Yoshi said as DK put him back down.

"You're telling Master Hand when you get home Yoshi," Shulk said, "Okay."

"Okay."

In another part Mario, C. Falcon, and Geno were still looking for Luigi, but he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't even the produce section, and it had gotten to the point where they might as well give up.

"We've-a looked around this-a store like-a hundred times," Mario said in annoyance, "Where is he!?"

Geno was poking his head down another aisle while saying, "Well there's no way he just upped and vanished. Maybe if we stay in one spot he'll eventually find us."

"But, that could take forever and it's almost 3:30," said Captain Falcon, "Maybe we could just ask and employee if we can use their PA system that could help us track Luigi down."

A voice was then heard screaming, "Somebody-a help-a me!" They then picked up that was Luigi's voice and went into the storage area of the store and out the back to find Luigi just floating in the air. But he wasn't doing that on his own.

"Wait-a minute," Mario took a flashlight he conveniently had and shined it where Luigi was. A figure was then revealed to be carrying Luigi and it was, "King-a Boo!"

 **C. Falcon: If I remember correctly from stories told by Luigi, King Boo is an evil ghost that trapped Mario in a portrait twice.**

"Why hello Mario," said King Boo, "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here, and I will tell you. You see it wasn't just the castle that got transported into this world it was also the mansion, the desert area, even Mt. Brrr is here."

"Oh I see," Mario said, "Once-a you ended up-a in here. You-a decided to-a enact a revenge-a plan."

"I did indeed, and it is working perfectly so far none of you have the poltergust with you deeming me unstoppable."

"Guess again," Geno said pulling his arm cannon, "We may not have the poltergust, but we do have lights," the star warrior shined a light at the boo with Mario doing the same.

"King Boo was flailing and dropped Luigi while saying, "Ahhh not the lights, that's it this isn't over Mario!" King Boo quickly flew away before he could die

"Serves-a you right," Luigi yelled after him, "Thanks-a so much for-a rescuing me before I could-a gotten stuck in-a portrait."

"Well the-a others are probably waiting back at-a the front for-a us so let's-a go," Mario said as the four walked back through the store.

"Wait-a I haven't found anything to-a give to the treaters-a yet," Luigi said but then Geno whispered in his ear, "oh, that-a works."

 **Geno: I told Luigi that since we're roommates we can use the bag of candy I got together.**

* * *

Marth was now in the workshop and looking for Samus to get the extension cord for the DJ system back. Sure enough he found the cord helping her charge her suit in there, but no Samus. Even though he knew he would regret it later on he went ahead and unplugged the cord, and ran out of the room and down the hall before Samus could come back.

When he made it back to the party room he saw that it was almost set up, they just had to finish getting tablecloths on the tables. "I got the extension cord," Marth said, "and Snake did you know Samus had it?"

Snake shook his head and said, "Like I was supposed to know the extension cord for the DJ system was blue."

"Fair enough," Marth went ahead and plugged in the DJ system, "Well that's done, how are you guys doing with the tables."

"We are almost done," Meta Knight said, "We just have ten more to cover so I guess you can leave now this will be taken care within the next couple minutes."

"Bro why are you telling him that," complained Falco, "We don't want to him to leave us in the dust here."

"True," Snake said, "But he did walk into team trick's meeting, that takes guts and it's extremely impressive if you don't get thrown out the second you walk in."

"Well I would say today has been a successful day," Marth said getting off the stage, "I'm going to head to the game room." Marth left the room and Snake let out a sigh since Marth wasn't able to sniff him out for lying.

* * *

"And that concludes the meeting," Dedede said as he closed his planbook, "we've made a lot of strategies and plans that could lead us to victory, and now help yourselves to what's left of the food we still only have three hours till dinner."

"Hey Dedede," Emily asked, "I've been meaning to ask, but why is Master Hand putting in all of these precautions to help team treat win, I don't get it."

"Well the thing is team trick has won three years in a row now, so in that case Master Hand is helping the opposing team win since he feels we've gotten too strong. Hopefully with the plan we have we could win."

Emily looked down wondering if team treat would still lose despite the precautions.

The final dimming bulb was being put in by Zero and Mega Man, Master Hand, and the robot given to them by Nathaniel were cheering.

"Well would you look at that," Nathaniel said from behind as the robot went back over to him, "you were able to get all the bulbs in."

"Yep," Master Hand said, "So how was the shopping today."

"It went pretty well, except Mario, Geno, Captain Falcon, and Luigi said they had a run-in with King Boo. I have no idea who that is."

"King Boo is pretty much Luigi's rival," Mega Man said, "Probably went for him as revenge once the Mushroom Kingdom ended up here."

"Well I don't think we have to worry about him for now," Master Hand said, "For now you guys can just hang out until dinner I'm going back to my office for a well deserved nap." The group parted ways.

 **Master Hand: This whole thing is starting to get bigger than I thought.**

* * *

(Outside of cameras, no head segments)

King Boo was back in the mansion in the Mushroom Kingdom cursing over his defeat saying, "I swear one day Luigi I will have my revenge."

"I may be able to help you with that," said a mysterious voice said, "I've been watching you from a distance you may be able to help me."

"Who said that," King Boo looked around and say a strange figure, "Who are you."

"My name is of no importance," said the figure, "I can help you get your revenge on the green plumber, if you agree to help me in return."

King Boo thought long and hard about this, _He's offering me a chance to destroy Luigi. I don't know who this is though that voice sounds familiar, but still a chance to destroy Luigi._ King Boo turned back towards the figure and said "Very well I will help you with your plan, and I will destroy Luigi. But out of curiosity what kind of thing are you planning."

"Don't worry King Boo," said the figure, "All will be revealed in due time."

* * *

 **Author's note: Who was that figure, what's going to happen to Luigi. I guess we'll see in coming episodes.**


	24. S2 Taxes

**Author's note: A scene was accidentally left out in the last episode that's important to something that will be carried out in the next few episodes so I went back and fixed it. So you may want to go back and read it, it was the supermarket scene before Mario and crew came across King Boo. But for those of you that don't want to do that I will tell you the scene in four words. Tom Nook. Yoshi. Taxes. I really love how these instagram posts are giving me crazy ideas. Also the poll, which you can find in my profile at the very top, will be closed the day episode 4 of this season is out.**

 **Season 2 Episode 3: Taxes**

After the near run-in Yoshi had with Tom Nook at the supermarket he was filled with relief. Yoshi was nervous of the tanooki because he never paid the rent or taxes from the time between the Bayonetta reveal trailer and the SSBU roster trailer. He thought that would be the last he'd see of him for awhile. Yoshi should've known there was a bigger reason behind why Tom Nook was on the island.

In the front yard a random taxi was approaching, when the doors opened Tom Nook walked out.

 **Tom Nook: You want to know why I'm here? Well Yoshi still hasn't paid the rent or taxes from the break period when it was uncertain whether he would be in the game coming out this year. This happened before, but it's not as serious as this so I will tell you one thing. That green dinosaur has avoided paying his taxes for the last ****ing time.**

Tom Nook knocked on the door to the mansion and waited patiently for someone to come. Sure enough, and hilariously Yoshi opened the door saying, "Hello and welcom-" the green dinosaur then met eyes with a suddenly angry tanooki. Yoshi then slammed the door shut in his face. You're already in big trouble already Yoshi you shouldn't make your situation worse.

"Someone hide me," Yoshi screamed as he ran out of the foyer. "He's back." Angry knocking was heard on the door.

"Yoshi why did you close the door," Master Hand said and opened the door to let Tom Nook in, "Sorry about Yoshi Tom Nook, but he just really doesn't want to see you."

"Yeah I think we've picked up on that," Tom Nook said walking in, "Does he even have the smash coins necessary to pay off everything?"

"Honestly I don't know, but if you want we could talk about this matter in my office see if there's a way we can correct the mess." Master Hand led the tanooki to his office.

 **Master Hand: Tom Nook told in advance he was coming to the mansion. He also said it's not just Yoshi he had to talk about.**

Villager was also in the foyer and was confused by this outcome of Tom Nook coming to the Smash Island. Toon Link then walked up to him and asked, "Villager are you okay? It seems like something is bothering you."

"Something is bothering me," Villager said, "it's the fact that Tom Nook is here. Kapp'n is currently off duty there's no way he got here without the bus."

"Then how? I mean it's not like Smashville was transported her like the Mushroom Kingdom was," Toon Link actually laughed and then realized, "Uh oh."

"It's gotten worse," Villager started to panic and was pacing back and forth, "Is Tom Nook going to tell Master Hand or is he going to try and collect Yoshi's taxes first before telling him. Maybe we should help Yoshi with his problem."

"Are you sure that's the best idea," Toon Link sat down on a bench there, "I mean we're kids the only thing Master Hand tells us about the taxes is the amount of smash coins we have to pay. It's more complicated for the adult fighters."

"Let's just go talk to Yoshi and see if he wants our help," Villager said. Then, the two kids made their way to Yoshi's room.

* * *

Wario was in the practice room perfecting his motorcycle skills so he could give the kids a real scare on Halloween, and to help team trick win. He was just riding around in circles inside the room which as not the best idea since Master Hand has yet to override the rule. This on one hand was driving Samus crazy, eventually, she had enough.

Samus stomped out of the workshop and yelled, "Can you stop driving that thing all over this room," at the greedy person. "Can't you see I'm working in there."

"Like you are all the time yes," Wario said getting off the bike, "I was just trying to hone the driving skills again before the game on Halloween." Again I will say Wario not a good idea at the moment, or at least where you're doing it is not a good idea.

"Okay you realize you can just do that on the streets of the city, or better yet use the Mariokart simulator placed outside in August." Wario the bulged his eyes as he got an idea. "If you're going to do what I think you're going to do then leave me alone afterwards." Samus went back into the workshop.

"That's it we can do a race just like old times," Wario then used a teleporter to send his motorcycle back to the garage. "I need to either gather some people or tell Master Hand about this."

 **Samus: That's what he's doing? Huh, I thought he was going to let out a terrible fart, but I guess that works.**

Wario left the room and Marth walked in, he was still mad about Samus taking the DJ system cord the other day. The hero king thought it would be best to help Samus with her problem. He is so going to get himself hurt.

"Samus can I talk to you," Marth asked, "It's about you taking the DJ system cord the other day. I think I know a way that could help you."

"That's what happened to the cord yesterday," Samus said, "Well in my defense I didn't know it was for the DJ system. Or well more like I just saw laying on the floor by the DJ system and decided to use it."

"Well for starters do you know how much of a problem it's going to be for Master Hand when he gets the electric bill?"

"Believe me I know that, but I don't think I used that much to charge my suit, also you are lucky you took back the cord when it was at full power."

Marth was holding a tablet provided to him by R.O.B, he knew how to use one since he joined in Melee "Well according to this our electricity use has been spiking ever since the night after the octarian's invasion."

"If you think you can make me confess that I had something to do with it then you're crazy."

"So you're admitting that you had something to with it in a way," Marth is almost as good as Layton right now. Maybe he should invest in taking up detective work.

"Okay fine I usually take some trips back to my home to charge my suit," samus confessed, that's something, "But since Kapp'n is currently off duty I had to use the mansion, and since the table and cord I was using didn't reach all the way I took the DJ system's cord."

"Well we have a big problem," Marth showed Samus the tablet and the estimated bill cost made her cringe. "Tom Nook is probably gonna tell Master Hand about this."

"Come on I think I know a way we can fix this." samus and Marth left the room.

* * *

Villager and Toon Link reached Yoshi's room and they looked in to see the green dinosaur going all over the room looking for smash coins. The two kids feared the worst as they walked in. "Hey Yoshi," Villager said, "would you like some help with paying your debt?"

"I would say yes I like your help," Yoshi said, "but this kind of stuff is more complicated for you two."

"Well we just thought you could need the help," Toon Link said, "after all we say going all over your room looking for coins. Do you even have enough." Yoshi sat on his bed and looked down in despair.

"No I don't I blew all my money on somethings just because I knew that they planned to include everyone in this game, but I didn't think we would actually have to pay until the roster trailer." The green dinosaur walked over to the pile of smash coins and said, "As you can see here this is only 2000 smash coins."

"How much do you need to pay," Villager asked hoping it wouldn't be that high of a price.

Yoshi sighed and took a deep breath. He then said, "Twenty-five thousand." That was enough to make Toon Link faint and Villager to show the gaping mouth to the ground.

"That's actually how much we paid to stay that entire period," Villager said, "I'm glad I decided to go back to Smashville for the time being so I could help Isabelle run the town."

"What are we going to do if I can't pay then I'll be kicked out of the mansion ordered by Tom Nook. It's over for me." Yoshi fell to the floor and curled up into a ball, crying. He's just like Simon in episode 6 of season 1 when he learned Yoshi wasn't a monster.

Toon Link woke up and said, "Omg! Villager I just had the worst dream. I dreamt that Yoshi said it costs 25,000 smash coins to pay off his debt, and that wasn't a dream wasn't it." Villager nodded his head and Toon Link fainted again.

 **Toon Link: 25,000 smash coins! This explains why Master Hand had battles and stuff going after the main tournaments.**

* * *

King Dedede and Kirby were currently helping Escargoon prep for his return to Dream Land. After a month of staying on the island, even though half of that month was with the octarians, the snail decided it was about time he got back to his majesty's home. Meta Knight on the other hand wouldn't joining this since he had to rebuild the Halberd after its explosion in the octarian's invasion of the island.

Escargoon thought it would be best to say goodbye to the masked bat before leaving. He was currently in the underground garage to find Meta Knight. The snail did eventually find him as he was hard at work.

"Hey Meta Knight," Escargoon said, "how are you doing?"

"Why are you here right now, Escargoon," Meta Knight said while working on the control board in the bridge. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Even though you won't be there I thought it'd be best to at least say goodbye to you before leaving. I mean you want to at least see me before I go, right?

"Escargoon, if I didn't give a crap about you living here before, then I wouldn't give a crap about you now. Besides I need to get the Halberd MK II in a proper working order." (Basically the Halberd's redesign in Ultimate) "But goodbye anyway, I hope you had a good time here."

"I sure did! Everyone was nice to me, I made some new friends, and I gotta chance put my undercover skills to good use when I fell out of control of the octarian army! Couldn't ask for anything better! Well, see you in January ."

"January?"

"Oh, right, you didn't know. I will actually be coming to the world tournament for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate."

"Okay then I guess I'll see you then."

Escargoon left the WIP Halberd and started his way back to the elevator. When he nearly got there he was stopped by Fox and Falco.

"So where do you think you're going," Fox said, "Leaving early, thought you said you'd leave around 4:00 PM today."

"And I am," Escargoon said, "I just need to get back up so I can make sure I have everything."

"You should still have enough time to get a bird's eye view of the city," said Falco, "be a great last experience here on the island."

"And how are we going to do that," Fox and Falco pointed to their arwings. "Oh, I guess I have sometime."

"Then hop in bro," Falco said jumping in to his ship.

"You guys know you don't actually have to do this, right," Escargoon said getting in to Fox's arwing.

"Ehh," said Fox, "it's the least we can do since you we with the octarian's for half of your visit." The arwings sped out of the garage and Meta Knight simply looked on under his mask.

 **Meta Knight: I asked Fox and Falco if they would be fine with giving Escargoon a tour of the island from the sky. He deserves it, and take as a way to make up to him about me not being there when he goes.**

* * *

Tom Nook and Master Hand were now in the latter's office as they were going over important things concerning Yoshi. Tom Nook wasn't pleased when Master Hand told how much the green dinosaur.

"He doesn't have anything in his smash bank account," said Tom Nook, "and to top that off he only has 3000 coins total!"

"Unfortunately yes," Master Hand said, "I mean I made an announcement that Ultimate was underway in 2016. I even told them they were including everyone from the past, and that they still have to pay to stay at the mansion. He didn't listen apparently."

"Fine I'll give him a chance to get the coins he needs together. Now I must tell you about the other reason why I'm here."

"And that is?"

Tom Nook was about to say when Wario opened the door to the office and poked his head in saying, "Master Hand, quick question."

"What is it Wario?"

"Is it okay if I gather some residents so we can do a good old Mariokart race?"

"Hm I don't know we haven't used the track simulator in awhile."

"Well I heard what you two were talking about, and I thought maybe we could open it to the public to watch and use the coins received to help Yoshi."

Tom Nook and Master Hand stopped and realized, that could work. But at the same time that line was out of characters for the fatso and it caused Tom Nook to say, "Who are you, and what've you done to Wario."

"We'll do it Wario just make sure you get Yoshi in on this." Wario nodded and left the room.

 **Wario: I would try to keep the profits myself, but 25,000 smash coins to pay. I'm doing you a huge favor Yoshi.**

"Now what did you have to tell me Tom Nook," Master Hand asked.

"Well…"

* * *

Wario had managed to gather everyone necessary for the race, since he was doing the Mariokart 8 Deluxe version courses. And in fifteen minutes to be exact, he should be proud of himself The racers recruited were himself, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Villager, Bowser Jr., Blue, Orange, and Rosalina.

 **Villager: Wario went to us personally to tell us about the race he was holding.  
** **Yoshi: It was originally planned to help him practice his motorcycle skills for the game on Halloween, but after hearing about my problem he decided to have all profits go to me so I can pay off the debt.**

 **Mario: I was a little weirded out about Wario doing this for Yoshi. Though to be fair usually limits himself to one favor per a fighter per month. And he's rarely stuck to it.**

The stands weren't indicating a full house, but maybe a quarter full and the race stadium is small. That's about 500 people and the admission fee was thirty smash coins. Multiply that and add it'll give Yoshi a total of 18,000 smash coins. Still short yet close. "This is what happens when you release a deluxe version and not Mariokart 9," said Blue. (Don't worry I don't hate the deluxe version. I'm just stating facts that it's about time we actually get a new game.)

"Don't say that," said Orange, "After all this is for Yoshi, right?"

"True, but I'm just saying it probably be better if we had a bigger crowd. Not to mention that this is real life! We could get actually get hurt."

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will work out fine," Orange said kissing his cheek making Blue blush in return.

"Okay everyone to your go karts," said … Falco I thought he was with Fox and and Escargoon."

 **Falco: Trip round the island took quicker than we thought. Escargoon is back in his room getting ready to head out, and Fox is working on his retired landmaster.**

 **Wario: Falco asked me if he could commentate for the race since there was a booth for that in this stadium. I obliged because why not.**

"Alright fighters," said Falco, "you will be doing the three section N64 Rainbow Road. Remember the track and your surroundings are simulated, but you can still get hurt. Spectators you'll be watching the person you decided to watch. Get ready!"

"Remember Yoshi," Villager said, "you're getting the money no matter what happens so treat this as if it was a casual game. Except it's real this time."

"Got it!" Yoshi said as Lakitu came down and started the countdown.

 **MARIOKART 8 DX 12-PERSON RACE**

Stage: N64 Rainbow Road (my favorite)

Music: Rainbow Road medley

All words in quotes come from Falco unless said otherwise.

The race started with everyone getting the boost while… "Oh Luigi burned out the boost. Not a good start," Falco said Luigi got moving and hit a double-item box before the glide spot and got the bullet bill and golden mushroom. "Oh watch out Villager. Luigi is tailing you." The bullet bill fired and knocked Villager off the course "That's gotta hurt."

Up a few places was Mario with triple green shells surrounding him like a barrier, suddenly the bullet bill Luigi uses come out of nowhere and blasts Mario out of the way. Mario is then hit by one of the chain chomps. "Yikes! Talk about a stroke of bad luck let's see if the red plumber can recover. Mario kept on going until he caught up to Blue. He then threw the red shell he had also gotten, but the blue inkling got a banana at that very second and tails with it and breaks the shell. "Smart move from Blue, and excellent timing I might add.

 **2nd lap**

Yoshi was in 2nd behind Bowser and the train carrying the toads flew by as coins were dropped onto the track to be picked up by the two. Yoshi then hit an item box and got the banana and a super horn. The green dinosaur manages to "SNIIPE!" the koopa king and took the lead. "Now that's what I call the overtake you want to do. Uh-oh. Oh-no!" Orange, who was in 6th place, threw the blue shell and it barreled past Peach, Wario, and DK, but Bowser, and it almost got Yoshi, but the green dinosaur used the super horn. "Now what a save! Same can't be said for Bowser unfortunately. Dude just went from 2nd to 9th in a matter of seconds."

"Watch out we're coming up on chain chomps again." The chomps were bouncing along the track as about half (Yoshi, Villager, Bowser Jr., Mario, Wario, and Blue) managed to avoid them. The others were hit and had fallen behind. "And just like that folks the racers have been divided 12th-7th struggling to catch up, and 6th-1st getting to the last lap."

 **3rd lap**

"This is it everyone the last lap let's have a good last minute," The toad train comes up around them again and throws more coins. The top 6 grab 'em and hightailed it for the glide spot. However DK, who was in last, was laughing. The second Mario (6th) went on he fired the lighting bolt and sent them down. "Oh no Dk just sent the top 6 hurtling to the ground but can Yoshi recover before it's too late." Yoshi was close to the finish line and was almost there. But Peach overtook him, and the green dinosaur got second. "Oh no. Yoshi nearly made it, but it wasn't enough good race everyone." The simulation turned off.

(Music ends here)

"Okay," said Falco, "So, so far Peach is in 1st, with Yoshi in 2nd, and Bowser Jr. is in third. Don't leave yet people we still have three more courses. Racers you can take a break while preparations are made."

Inside the waiting room for the racers Blue was going all over the place excited, "Oh yeah! That was inkcredible! It felt so real even though it was just a simulator." He quickly winced in pain, "Ugh, I think that lighting bolt did a number me."

 **Orange: Yeah that was Blue first race on the simulator. Just watching him like that is so cute.**

"No that's-a just the over-a excitement and-a adrenaline causing you to-a strain your-a muscles," Mario said with his doctor persona kicking in. "It-a should go away in-a few minutes."

"Well then it's a good thing at least to us the racing is for fun more than competition," Bowser said, "And to help Yoshi with his mess."

"Yeah," Yoshi said, "I just wanted to say thanks to you guys for helping me with this. I mean it's not enough to pay for everything, but I think it still pretty good."

"Attention racers," Falco said, "The next course, which is 3DS DK Jungle, is about to begin. Please make your way to your karts and bikes.

"Okay-a everyone," said Mario, "let's-a go back out-a there and have some fun" Everyone cheered as they left the room.

 **Luigi: I forget how-a much we love to-a do this. Maybe we-a should do it-a more often.**

* * *

Tom Nook and Master Hand just went over the second reason as to why Tom Nook was here on the island, and the disembodied hand didn't know what to say. "Wow that is something. Well I hope we can find a way to fix it."

"We know how to fix this," Marth said going through the door.

"You do?" Master Hand exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Well with Samus' help I managed to come up with a plan to help pay off the power bill." Master Hand started laughing. "What? What's so funny.

"Oh I can't," Master Hand was still laughing. He then said, "Marth it seems you have forgotten that I own the power company for the island we don't have to pay anything to something I own."

Marth was shocked "What but Samus-"

"Probably went along with what your were saying just to mess with you so it would end up being a prank."

 **Samus: What can I say when I see the perfect opportunity to prank someone. I do it.**

"Wait so if Tom Nook wasn't also here because of the power usage then what for," Marth asked. Master Hand stop laughing and looked around for a good lie to get around, but to no avail. "Master Hand," Marth said in fear, "what's going on?"

* * *

(five minutes later)

Everyone was in the meeting room lost for words as they were watching the live news. The headline read 'Smashville arrives in the Smash world!' Master hand turned off the TV and said "Residents... it has gotten worse, Smashville is now to the southeast of the Smash Island with the Mushroom Kingdom being southwest of the island. I now plan to slowly take action by establishing non-fighter residents to represent their home as they come in. For instance, Geno will be the representative for the Mushroom Kingdom."

Geno nodded and said, "And if I become a fighter?"

"Then I will have Toadsworth come to the mansion to represent. Likewise, Tom Nook will be the representative for Smashville. Besides he was going to stay here anyway since Yoshi has yet to get the last seven thousand smash coins needed. Escargoon you will be leaving now, but you will return should Dream Land end up here. Got it?"

"You bet Master hand," said Escargoon as he started to make his way to the stage with a suitcase in hand. "Well I think it's about time I get back there anyway."

"Of course," Master Hand, snapping his fingers to make a portal appear. "Happy travels!"

Escargoon waved goodbye as he walked through the portal. It then closed.

 **King Dedede: Yoshi got some more cash, Master Hand is finally going to take action, and Escargoon has gone home now. What's going to happen from here on out and whether this is going to affect Robin and Lucina's wedding. I guess time will tell.**

 **Author's note: Couldn't have said it better myself Dedede. I will tell you now that the next episode will be the Halloween special. It will probably get posted some time before Halloween. And should that happen then there will be no guaranteed episodes until November. Goodbye!**


	25. S2 Trick-or-Treat

**Author's note: This is our Halloween episode, remember since this was published before Halloween actually gets here then there are guaranteed to be no new episodes until the beginning of November. Also when I said I would basing the teams off an instagram tier post I found, I meant it. And it backfired, since the words are small I misread one section. Robin, Chrom, Lucina, and Bayonetta are in a section where they would take the kids trick-or-treating. I'm still going to keep them on team trick though since that team needs numbers.**

 **Season 2 Episode 4: Trick-or-Treat**

It was a time of ghouls and treats at the Smash Mansion, for today was Halloween. Master Hand has been putting final efforts in getting the mansion ready, and tonight he finally finished and the mansion looked like an actual haunted house. Not only that, but tonight the game would take place. First, an early dinner would take place at 4:00 pm. Then, the two teams would go to their respective spots for a final meeting. Next, team treat's first division would get into costume. Finally Master Hand would override multiple rules and start the game. And everything would be done by 7:00 pm.

Dinner was happening right now as the fighters were eating, talking about tonight's events. While others just sat silently, since they weren't participating and didn't fit into any of the conversations at the moment.

 **Nathaniel: I have faith in Team treat, if the team can win in my world then here should be a piece of cake.**

 **Wario: we so far know that Master Hand will override rule #25 for the event. We don't know about any others.  
** **King Dedede: There have been rumors that the no pranking rule is being overridden.**

 **Samus: Why are you even asking me this if I'm not even participating? I don't give a crap about this game.**

 **Master Hand: *Sees the residents in the dining room* Man they're talking up a storm on this whole thing. I guess it's time to give 'em the announcements.**

Master Hand came into the dining room and fighters quieted down so he could speak. "Attention residents," said the disembodied hand, "tonight, as you all know is the game. Now time to go over some importance's of the rules. First off, the second division of team treat will be allowed to help the first division of the same team with avoiding team trick should they be nearby. Also, the dimming lights will flicker in your area if someone from that team is spotted nearby."

"Get to the overridden rules already," Screamed Bowser, "we want to have some fun!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Master Hand flip his papers around and continued. "Anyways rules that are being overridden only for tonight are…" A drumroll was started. "Rule #25 "No vehicles in the halls, Rule #15 "No pranks of any kind.", Rule #30 "No hacking into the systems for fun, Samus." Samus raised her hands in defense. "Rule #1 "No fighting your rival outside of the stadium's simulator.", and finally, for the first time ever. Rule #12 "Never, under any circumstances, enter the vault."

The last one shocked everyone in the room, Master Hand allowing residents to go into the vault was just as unbelievable as flying pigs. Speaking of which, where are the flying pigs right now.

"We can actually go into the vault," DK said still shocked.

"Without permission," said Fox.

"And we won't be punished," said Ness.

Cheers were heard all over the room knowing what chaos would come of that, but then Master Hand cleared his throat. "Wait there's a catch to that one. You can only enter the vault if your team is currently at risk of losing, and you can only grab an item specifically from you game series."

"Of course there was a catch," Wolf said, "No way we'd be able to go in there all willy-nilly. Besides, if we could go in there then who knows what would've happened."

"That's probably the exact reason why then," Zero said, "I mean just imagine what kind of destruction there would be, someone would most likely get gravely injured tonight though."

"Anyways," Master Hand said, "And now time to announce the raffle winner for who will be able to crossover into the first division for team treat tonight." Master Hand reached into a hat that magically appeared. "And that winner is.. Yoshi, congrats." Yoshi pumped his fists in the air for celebration. "Okay teams you may go to your meeting places one final time before we start," said teams bagan to leave the room. "As for the rest of you, you can continue eating. But when you're done make sure you get back to your room safely so you don't get stuck in the crossfire." Master Hand left the room.

"Is this a yearly thing," Tom Nook asked, "In all times I've been here I never heard anyone talk about it."

"Yes it is," Marth said, "It's been going on since Brawl, a very fun tradition to those who enjoy it."

"And while they enjoy it," Falco said, "We usually stay in our rooms for the night so we don't get caught in the crossfire like Master Hand said. Could be deadly on our parts." Falco put plate in the sink, in the kitchen, and left for his room.

* * *

In the meeting room was team treat going over the objective and possible strategies they can use to victory. The team leader was Mario and he was showing the plan through a slideshow once again. The treaters from the first division were Bowser Jr., Yoshi, Diddy Kong, Toon Link, Young Link, Kirby (Because his age isn't specific), Villager, Popo and Nana, Ness, Lucas, Red (Pokemon), Pikachu (Because Master Hand allows the pokemon to join that team regardless), Squirtle, Pichu, Ivysaur, Jigglypuff, Pit, and the Duck Hunt dog. I already mentioned who was on the second division in episode 2 of this season so go back to it if you need a reference.

"Okay let's-a get down to-a business," Mario said as he went to the first slide which showed a demonstration of what Master Hand told them what they could do this time around. "As-a Master Hand said we will be able to-a help you guys out should any assistance be needed."

"What should we do if any of the guys on team trick come towards us," asked Toon Link, "Don't we have a way to avoid 'em."

"If you want to make sure you stay safe from-a them then-a run into one of our rooms and we'll keep you hidden until seven o'clock." Mario flipped to another slide of the best moves his division could use. "Captain Falcon, you-a can use your-a falcon punch if-a Wario's bike comes along, especially since Master Hand has-a that rule overridden."

"You got it," said C. Falcon, "no one will be able to escape me. We will show them no mercy!"

"Continuing. Link be-a ready to-a use your-a sword when we get an encounter of anyone from team trick. It will be effective."

"Got it," said Link, "and if it's Wario we're dealing with then I can use my arrows to pop the tires. That'll probably put him out of commission for the game."

"Good," Mario flipped to a slide that said, "Good-a luck first division. You're gonna need it, everyone get-a into costume and get your-a bowls of candy ready. With the advantages we-a have, hopefully, we can-a finally win." Mario and the residents giving out candy went to their rooms to get ready while the treaters went backstage to get into costume.

* * *

In the basement King Dedede was holding the final meeting for team trick before the game began. I also told who was going to on this team in episode 2 of this season so, once again, go back if you need a reference. "Okay team," said Dedede, "The objective has changed a bit. Of course we will still try to get as much candy as possible, but word got out on where our lair, which is right here, is. So for that reason I will assign Chrom, Robin, and Lucina to defend any candy that we manage to get down here. Chances are that Nathaniel and/or Captain Falcon will come down and try to take it back."

"Really," said Lucina, "We decided to try something new here, and you gave us the most boring job in the game."

"Well how about you guys take shifts," suggested Bowser, "Two of you can stay here and guard while one of you goes out into the mansion."

"I don't feel like running around and hurting the young fighters," Robin said, and that garnered some looks. "I was pulled into doing this by Lucina." the team nodded their heads, realizing what Robin meant, meanwhile Lucina gave him a slight face of offense. "So I can stay here the whole time. Meaning it'll be up to you two to decide who will go first." Robin pointed at Lucina and Chrom.

"You can go first Lucina," said Chrom, "You're the one who wanted to do this in the first place anyways."

"Thanks father," Lucina hugged Chrom.

 **Lucina: Yeah Robin and I usually take the kids trick-or-treating after the game. I decided we do something different this year. Especially since we're getting married within a few weeks.**

 **Robin: I didn't really want to do this, but I didn't want to upset Lucina either. So I decided to be the good future husband I am and oblige.**

"Okay," said King Dedede moving on, "Dark Samus, once the game starts I need you to find a safe place to hide. After that, get onto hacking into the light systems so we can deactivate an advantage the opposing team has. Maybe even flash them a couple times just to trick 'em, I don't care. Emily/Agent 4, am I reading that right?" Emily nodded her head, "Okay, good, so since your a good friend of Nathaniel with you two being from the Squidbeak Splatoon. I want you to try and trick him and then steal the candy from his room."

Emily felt a little uncomfortable with this, but nodded anyway, "I don't really want to trick a close friend, but if it's to avenge team trick in my world then… I'll do it."

"Okay, Wario," Dedede turned his attention to the greedy guy, "Ride your motorcycle around the mansion a few time to rack up some points. Just remember to avoid Falcon, since his Falcon Punch is the only move that can actually blow up that bike outside of the simulation."

Wario gave a thumbs up saying, "You got it."

Bayonetta raised her hand, "Yeah Bayo, what is it," said Dedede.

"I was just going to say that maybe some of us could use an element of surprise."

"Like what?"

"How about we purposefully begin to lose and then someone can look for an ultimate weapon to use in the vault."

"That's a perfect idea, Ridley think you could that? I think the meta transformation is in there somewhere."

"You got it," said Ridley, "I just have to remember not to actually kill anyone because Master Hand said we could hurt them if we have to. But we can't kill them."

"Doesn't Master Hand have reviving ability," K. Rool asked, "He can just use that if someone actually gets gravely injured right?"

"That's the thing King K.," Dedede said, "The giant hand can't do that over and over again or else he may die himself. We have to be careful as far as hurting others go. This can be a dangerous night we don't want that kind of burden on our backs."

"Oh."

"I think I'll end the meeting here," Dedede closed his book and said, "Everyone get by the door and prepare for the countdown to start. Remember, that cauldron in the corner over there is where we put the candy." The team got by the door at the top of the stairs while Dedede sighed, hoping that nothing too terrible would happen.

* * *

Master Hand was in his office ready to get things started, Tom Nook was also with him for some strange reason.

 **Tom Nook: I asked Master Hand if I could watch the action through the surveillance cameras in his office. He was quick to oblige, especially since I don't know how this works.**

"Okay treaters and tricksters," said Master Hand over the intercom, "get buckets and trick supplies ready because we're about to begin." The disembodied hand quickly went over to the security cameras to make sure the rooms and halls were empty, and they almost were. He quickly went back to the intercom and said, "Isaac get to your room you literally have to prepare since you're giving out candy."

"All good," said Tom Nook watching the cameras, "no one is in the halls."

"Okay we are ready to begin," Master Hand said over the intercom again. "Just one more thing, don't puppy guard the vault. That counts as cheating and you'll be in my office for the remainder of the game." There goes one idea from team trick. They can probably work around that though. "Ok. On your marks, get set," Master Hand blew an air horn over the intercoms, "GOOO!"

* * *

Team treat's first division, all in costume, ran out of the meeting room and split up through the halls. Villager, Bowser Jr., and Ivysaur were already coming up on the first one, Roy. Villager knocked on the door, and the young lion opened up.

"Wow you guys look great," said Roy trying to be encouraging since Villager was a simple ghost. Though he admired the pirate and zombie costumes Bowser Jr. and Ivysaur were wearing, respectively. Roy went back and grabbed the bowl saying, "Okay now you can each take the three," they did so, "Be careful, team trick can use the elevators as well." Roy closed the door.

They continued down the hall while talking, "So what do you think chances are we'll win this year," asked Bowser Jr.

"With the advantages we have I say we have a pretty good chance," Villager.

"Saur," said Ivysaur pointing at the lights which were flickering. They all got into fighting positions and Ganondorf started taking a running start down the hall to give them all a down special. But before the king of evil could do so, Ivysaur grabbed onto his legs with vine whip and tossed him into the nearby elevator Villager opened. Bowser Jr. then sent him to the top floor. They started running down the hall.

* * *

Outside the mansion three villains were approaching as they all planned on attacking it tonight for certain residents, not together though. Coming from the skies was King Boo, sneaking around in the bushes was Team Rocket, and coming through a portal was Shaft.

 **Shaft: I said I would be back and now I am… back!**

 **King Boo: I came up with a plan to capture Luigi since the guy who recruited me needs him. Oh, wait, you guys didn't know that… please don't tell anyone about this.**

 **Jessie: We're taking another crack at capturing Pikachu since we're still here.**

 **Meowth: Hopefully this one will be for the records.**

 **Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!**

King Boo was already sneaking his way around the back while Shaft was going through the front doors. Team Rocket was still out there feeling uneasy because of how the mansion looked.

"The place looks like a haunted house," James said, "or mansion in this case."

"So who's going first," Jessie asked.

"James can," said Meowth, "since he's a guy."

James pushed Jessie forward saying, "I insist, ladies first."

Jessie grabbed Meowth saying, "Meowth's first!"

"No James," Meowth yelled getting of Jessie's hands and started pushing James forward.

"Whatever, James," Jessie pushed James onto the yard close to the living room window.

James decided to just do it anyway he looked through the window, and opened it. When he climbed in he gave a signal to his teammates that the coast was clear. Jessie and Meowth quickly got in and closed the windows.

"Wow," Meowth said in amazement looking around the living room. "If Master Hand was going for a haunted house look inside and out he did a bang-up job. I mean, look at this place." He noticed there were fake cobwebs on the chandelier and fireplace, and the room had a few electrical candles.

"Meowth we don't have time for looking around," Jessie said, "we have a Pikachu to catch, though I will admit this is impressive."

"I think it's time we get a move-on," James said as team Rocket ran out of the room and made their way down the hall to find Pikachu.

* * *

In the halls on the second floor were Red (Pokémon), Ness, and Lucas, currently making their way to Captain Falcon and Olimar's room. Red, who was a… Moltres? Why not, anyway Red knocked on the door and C. Falcon arrived with the king sized bars he got from the store.

"Why, hello Red, Ness, Lucas," C. Falcon said handing them one king size bar, "I can see you're a Pokémon from your world Red, and Ness and Lucas… I see you two are uh… wearing a two headed shirt."

"Yeah," Ness said, "we didn't have a lot of options."

"I think I'm getting nightmares," Lucas said. A certain motorcycle was heard revving and the lights were going crazy. The four looked down the hall to see Wario, on his bike, ready to charge.

"Happy Halloween," Wario yelled as he sent his motorcycle going at the group full power. Captain Falcon got in front of them and charged his special move. Wario made that face.

"Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon blew up Wario's bike and the fatso went flying to the other end of the hall. While flying Wario said, "I need to find my revised map of the mansion."

 **Wario: In my defense I had no idea where Captain Falcon's room was.**

Wario landed right in front of Simon and Richter covered in soot. Richter picked up the greedy person and said, "Wario did you try to go face-to-face with Captain Falcon! You know what King Dedede said."

"I wouldn't have ran into him if I had my revised map," Wario said, "And besides Dark Samus should've had the systems hacked by now. What's taking her so long."

"Well if you want you can help us with our plan to score some points for the team," Simon said.

"What does it involve," Wario asked.

…"Nets."

* * *

Dark Samus was in the movie room with Bowser, who was keeping lookout, trying to hack the systems to shut off the dimmer function and the security cameras. It was easier said than done apparently as it is proving to be much harder than the evil clone originally thought. Master Hand had put up a ton of firewalls to keep the system from being hacked. Dark Samus was through all-but-one and that one was the hardest out of the rest.

Bowser caught sight and closed the door saying, "Three treaters 9 o'clock!" Dark Samus did hand signals saying it was almost there. The clone then showed the computer saying that system was hacked and the lights and cameras are down. "Great," Bowser said, "Time to score the first points for our team."

* * *

In his office Master Hand saw Bowser and Dark Samus leaving the movie room, and Diddy Kong, Pikachu, and Young Link were walking right towards them. "Oh,no! I have to warn 'em," Master Hand tried to flash the lights, but to no avail. "What why won't these work," the cameras went offline, "Oh, no. That's not good."

"Master Hand what's going on," Tom Nook asked Master Hand then pointed at the static meaning, the system was hacked. "Oh…. Um… Wait don't you still have an intercom."

"That was also CONNECTED to the system, it's down as well," Master Hand opened the door saying, "Come on we're doing things manually now." He and Tom Nook left the room.

* * *

Bowser and Dark Samus pounced onto the three at the perfect time. Dark Samus was gathering the candy while Bowser was keeping them pinned. "Wait one of them's missing," Bowser said, he then looked down the hall to see Pikachu running. "I got him!" Dark Samus made a run for the basement as Bowser went after the mouse pokemon.

Pikachu was trying to lose Bowser, but the koopa king wouldn't give up that easily so he had to do the next best thing. Pikachu used thunderbolt on Bowser, and sent the koopa king to unconsciousness. The mouse pokemon took of running with on destination in mind.

 **Dark Samus: *sees Bowser on the floor and facepalms***

* * *

Ridley made his way to the vault stealing some of Squirtle's candy while he was at it, unfortunately the space pirate didn't have much at dinner and ate the candy on the way. So he won't be getting points for that. When he made to the vault he got in easily. He then got searching. "Come on, come on. Where is it?"

"Ridley, what are you looking for," Master Hand asked on the outside of the hall. "Out of all people to come here tonight I wasn't expecting you."

"Well it seems you're out of your office," Ridley said, "I guess Dark Samus was able to complete her mission."

"You realize you're just assuming Dark Samus's gender right?"

"Yes, but she allows us villains, some non-villains, and the author, to some extent, to call Dark Samus a she."

"Who is this author you speak of," Tom Nook asked.

"That's not important right now. Ridley, what are you looking for, I might just help you."

"I'm looking for my metal transformation to help out the team, but I can't seem to find it anywhe-" Ridley then noticed something shiny and touched it. And he was transformed into.. Meta-Ridley. "Oh, hey! I found it. See you later you giant hand." Meta-Ridley zoomed out of the vault leaving Master Hand and Tom Nook in the dust.

"Should've kept that in your office," Tom Nook said.

"Agreed," Master Hand said, "because out of all things that was one on the top of the list I was hoping wouldn't be found. RIdley is much more dangerous in his meta form. This could spell disaster for a lot of residents. Come on, we have to follow him." Master Hand grabbed Tom Nook and the two went speeding down the hall.

 **Master Hand: The main reason I didn't want Ridley's metal transformation to be found was because he can be much more menacing with it and might actually hurt someone badly.  
**

* * *

Emily was approaching her and Nathaniel's room ready to steal the candy he had. When she got there she quickly emptied a giant vase and used it as a costume after punching some holes in it. She then proceeded to knock on the octoling's door and Nathaniel opened.

"Well would you look at that," Nathaniel said, "Someone decided to dress up as a vase, but according to rules I need to know who you are." Emily panicked, she didn't think of that.

"Uh… It's Toon Link," answered the Agent hoping Agent 9 would buy it.

Sure enough he did, "Well it's a good costume, though, I thought you were smaller."

"Hey, Nathaniel," said the actual Toon Link dressed up like his BoTW version. Link would be proud.

"Oh hey… Toon… Link, wait a minute," Nathaniel then studied the vase closely. It wasn't until her checked the shoes he realized who this was. "Emily!" said inkling dropped the vase costume and snatched the bowl of candy from Nathaniel and took off running.

"Get her," Toon Link yelled as the two took off running after Agent 4, they then ran smack into Team Rocket, who was exiting an elevator. "You guys," Toon Link yelled as he looked up.

Team Rocket began their motto, Unova version, "Yes that's who are," Jessie said.

"Nice to know your catching on," James said.

"Bringing the blinding bright light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer down onto the darkness of the universe."

"And carving our name into the rock of eternity," Meowth said.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, my name is James."

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Now cower! Under the name of Team Rocket," they all said.

"WOBBUFFET!"

"So let me guess," Nathaniel said, "Planning on capturing Pikachu again."

"You got that right bub," Meowth said, "And you ain't stopping us this time."

"Think again," said a certain aura pokemon with the ninja like pokemon.

Jessie turned around and exclaimed, "Oh, no! It's Lucario and Greninja!"

Lucario used an aura sphere while Greninja used a water shuriken to send Team Rocket into the air.

"So let me guess," Meowth said, "Our next stop."

"Team Rocket's … blasting off to Smashville!" They disappeared with the twinkling light in the sunset.

"Phew," Nathaniel said, "Thanks guys, I didn't actually have my octobrush with me. But that doesn't matter, Emily tricked me and stole the bowl of candy I had."

"Your not the only one," Lucario said, "Wolf snuck into our room and stole the bowl we had as well. We were currently on our way to the basement to take back the candy. Toon Link as for you, go hide in Nathaniel's room, you got quite a lot there."

Toon Link nodded and left, Nathaniel then said, "Well what are we waiting for let's go." The three took off for the basement. "But quick question," Nathaniel said as they were running. "How come the lights didn't go off when Emily and Wolf got close to our rooms?"

"Someone probably managed to hack the system," Lucario said as they made their way down the stairs.

 **Nathaniel: Still can't believe Emily tricked me to get the candy. I mean I know it's a game, but gonna be honest, kinda hurt.**

* * *

Bowser Jr., Villager, and Ivysaur had met up with Red (pokemon), Ness, and Lucas, and all decided to go as a team together, especially since one of them is practically defenseless without his pokemon. Simon, Richter, and Wario were ready to enact their net trap. When they turned the corner Wario pressed a button that sent a bunch of electronic hands to steal their buckets, and the Simon pressed a button to drop the nets.

"What," Red said as they were collecting the candy, "Wait, how come the lights didn't go off."

"Because Dark Samus hacked the system, sucker," Wario said as the two Belmonts were grabbing the buckets.

"I don't get it," Richter said, "Why didn't we do this in the beginning?"

"We have to fill about 6,500 words," Simon said as the three took off, until they were held in a magic bubble, not by Mewtwo, but by Shaft.

"Ha ha ha," Shaft laughed, "and here I thought I wouldn't be able to find you two Belmonts on this specific night."

"Shaft," Richter exclaimed, "How did you get back here after being sent through a portal. You don't have the necessary device."

"Well, on the contrary, I have my ways," Shaft's hand started to pulsate with dark energy. "On nights like tonight I have strengthened powers, so there's no way you can stop me from resurrecting lord Dracula." Shaft split the bubble into three and started to try and take over Richter again.

Red, seeing the situation, had Ivysaur get the net off of them and throw it at Shaft. The grass-type pokemon did so, and Shaft started to struggle to get it off. "Ha!" said Red, "Forgot about us did you!"

"No I didn't," Shaft got the net off and did a force like choke on Red and Ivysaur. "I will not let you two stop my plans to bring back Dracula's castle and Dracula himself!"

"Think again buster," said Meta-Ridley coming in full power and punched Shaft into the wall. "I say we have a temporary team-up to take this guy down." Shaft quickly teleported himself and Richter away before they could get the chance.

"Great," said Simon, "He have my descendant again. Where is he going to go anyway."

"One can only hope that he will end up in a room where others are right now," Villager said. "But for now can we just split the candy 50-50 since we teamed up and continue with the game." Wario sighed as he gave them three buckets back before heading down to the basement with Simon and Meta-Ridley.

 **Simon: Hopefully we can save Richter before it's too late.**

* * *

Samus was minding her own business while working on her cannon arm. She then heard knocking on the door and said, "Go away, I'm not in this stupid game." She then heard the mouse pokemon's familiar noises and went to the door to be greeted by Pikachu. "Oh, Pikachu, It's just you. Sorry thought you were someone else, come on in." Pikachu did so. "So let me guess trying to hide from the other team." Pikachu nodded.

Samus went over to her desk and continued working on the cannon arm. She then heard snoring on her bed and turned around to see Pikachu asleep. Samus smiled and sat down on her bed next to the mouse pokemon. She didn't like to admit it, but she had gained a friendship with the mouse pokemon ever since the events of the subspace emissary. Pikachu would usually come into her room on a daily basis. She then remembered that there was a cameraman in the room. She then went back to her desk to continue working, but not before putting a blanket over the mouse pokemon.

 **Samus: Not a word.**

A secret she had from the fighters melee and beyond id that she wasn't like the way she is now. It was losing a battle in the first tournament that changed her attitude. (Wink. Wink. potential mid-season) She started to remember those events. But we won't be getting into that for awhile.

* * *

In Luigi and Geno's room they were currently handing candy to Pit, and Pichu before closing their door. "With the peacefulness we've been having so far, Luigi," Geno said, "I saw the last half hour of this game will be nothing, but easy soaring." He's going to wish he didn't say that.

King Boo was at their window looking into the room thinking of a way he could get in their undetected. The boo eventually found the light switch in the room and tossed his crown boomerang style to it. The switch flipped and Luigi's high pitched scream was heard.

"Who-a turned out-a the lights," yelled Luigi running all over the place. King Boo phased through the window as Geno was trying to calm the green plumber down.

"Luigi," Geno said, "calm down, something must've hit the light switch." Geno walked over to it and turned it back on. Some ghostly screams were heard as they looked out the window to see King Boo fleeing the mansion. "HA! Nice try you crazy ghost!"

"Phew. That was-a close one," Luigi sat on his bed and said, "I think I'm going to turn in early."

"What! Why now," Geno the realized, "Oh right you always take a nap or go to sleep whenever you get greatly scared by something. Just like that cockroach incident about a month back."

 **Geno: Luigi's sleep schedule is something I will never get for as long as I live. Which is going to be a very long time.**

* * *

After telling Master Hand and Nathaniel's group, since they ran into them, the situation with Shaft and Richter, Nathaniel was allowed to get two items from the vault that he could use. Which was an octoshot and something else we'll get into later. As for Simon, he was allowed to use a smash ball to gain his final smash, Grand Cross. After that, they went over to the basement door and some sword slashing was heard.

When arriving they saw Robin, Chrom, Emily, Meta-Ridley, and Wario fighting off Shaft and his abilities while possessing Richter again.

"And here I thought no one would be in the basement," Shaft said, "Guess I'll just have to destroy you five and anyone else that comes in here." said five were starting to lose the battle, until.

"Give it up Shaft," Master Hand said coming into the basement with Simon, Nathaniel, Lucario, and Greninja. "There's no way you can beat all of us at one. You're not strong enough, you will never win unless you had help yourself."

"Oh shut up," Shaft did one powerful blast knocking back everyone in the room, and Richter was almost under full control. "You are all running out of time," he pointed to a convenient clock, "When the clock strikes seven Richter will be under my control once again, and since this is Halloween there will be no way to bring him back."

"And here I thought I wouldn't have to actually use this," Nathaniel said quickly opening the canned special and powered-up. Emily realized what was coming and went to the stairs. Nathaniel started to rise into the air surrounded by and invincible shield of his ink color and said, "Everyone yell "Booyah!" a small ball appeared from his hand.

"Booyah," Emily yelled and the ball got bigger, others then realized what the octoling meant and followed along. Once the ball was fully charged and full of light Emily quickly ran up the stairs and shut the door as the Nathaniel dived and unleashed. A booyah bomb. Shaft lost focus and was knocked out and Richter was freed.

 **Nathaniel: I honestly didn't think the booyah bomb would work. I felt like I should've went with the kraken special, but no octoling has ever used that before so I felt like it would backfire on me.**

Meanwhile everything and everyone was covered in green ink that wa slowly dissipating. "Wow," Master Hand said, "Now that was something." the disembodied hand snapped his fingers and Shaft fell through a portal, it then closed. The clock struck seven and Richter woke up, not possessed. "I guess that ends the game, get that cauldron into the meeting room so we could see who won." Everyone started to slowly leave the room.

* * *

In the meeting room, members from both teams were empting what they had into piles for Master Hand to check. It seemed close, but after a close examination this is what Master Hand had to say. "Well it was close, but unfortunately, the winners of the game, and for four years in a row." Team treat started to look disappointed ,"Is…" he was cut off when Samus kicked the door open.

"Not so fast," Samus said with Pikachu on her shoulder, "Pikachu here has a bucket that may turn things around. He was hiding in my room the whole time because he knew I was the one person who would let him in."

The mouse pokemon emptied his bucket onto the pile and Master Hand reexamined. He then said, "Residents, it is with great pleasure that I announce the winners of the game is… Team treat." said members started cheering while team trick members started raging, well some of them.

 **Nathaniel: I knew it'd be a piece of cake. *sees Emily looking down and begins to ponder***

 **Samus: I may have exposed my friendship with Pikachu, but … it was worth it.**

 **Tom Nook: I'm so glad I was here to witness such an amazing event. I hope I get to see more of these in the future.**

"Okay treaters you can now head out into the city to trick-or-treat for real," said Master Hand, "I will work on getting these treats back to the proper rooms." The residents started to leave as Master Hand started working. Nathaniel walked up to him and this went noticed. "What is it Nathaniel?" The octoling started whispering an idea to the disembodied. A certain Agent overheard this and smiled.

* * *

In the party room, the planned after party was going on. Some of the villains were still morning the win streak while others already moved on and started hanging out again. That was until a portal appeared and a big bowl of candy, along with Master Hand came out. "Look alive everyone, suggested by one of out temporary residents I've decided to have this be a party for all members, or, well, it already is. But what I mean is that you can all share the candy, as one big group."

The guys from both teams didn't know what to say. But Mario broke the silence by saying, "I think that is-a great idea, Master Hand."

"Same here," Bowser said, "Let's dig in everyone." some started going over to the bowl, some were watching over a new part of the tradition. And one octoling was standing in a corner, proud of himself.

"That was a nice thing to suggest to Master Hand," Emily said.

"Oh, you overheard that," Nathaniel said, "Well, I thought it was unfair to team trick so I thought this was a nice way to have things set right."

"Well," Emily said kissing Nathaniel's cheek, "See you tomorrow." She left the octoling stunned.

 **Emily: Might've been too much.**

* * *

(Outside of the cameras. No head segments)

Shaft started to wake up in the mansion in the Mushroom Kingdom, "Oh hey, you're waking up, great." King Boo said.

"Who are you," Shaft asked unsure if he could be trusted.

"My name is King Boo, and someone would like to talk to you."

"Who?"

"Me," said the mysterious figure seen in episode 2.

"And who are you," Shaft asked.

"All will be revealed in due time, I hear you want to possess a certain person to resurrect your old Master. Correct?"

"Yes."

"I can help you with it, as long as you promise to help me in return."

Shaft was about to say no, but then thought back to what Master Hand, " _You're not strong enough, you will never win unless you have help yourself!"_ Shaft then smiled and said, "Okay, I'll do it.

* * *

 **Author's note: The poll is down, and the winning choice is "Yes!" with the one and only vote. So interviews will happen in the mansion. Now this is where you guys, the readers come in. I will give you all till November 8th, 2018 to decide who you want to see interviewed for residency. See you next time.**


	26. S2 Unfilled Space

**Author's note: The Direct… was hype. I mean not only the grinch leak was disproven, thankfully, but the adventure mode announced was amazing and they actually had lines in that trailer. Despite that I think it's time to reveal plans for the future of this series. What's going to happen is that the thing I'm arching right now will be the mid season. And then the finale will be an origins or a flashback to the first tournament. The final scene in the season finale will be based on the world of light trailer we saw, in a way the idea I had to have multiples worlds coming to the smash world worked in my favor. Season 3 will be based off the adventure mode itself depending on my gameplay. If things go according to plan the story will go on hiatus until I at least played the game and adventure mode. Probably till mid-January, a beginning team has been planned though. Factors as to this failing is if I speed too much and I get to the season finale before thanksgiving, when I have planned Robin and Lucina's wedding. For now enjoy what's left of the season. Also, by the time this episode went under writing the direct for Nov 1st was announced, but had not aired. Anyone revealed in that direct will be arriving at the mansion next episode. Also if you want a character to be interviewed for residency at the mansion you need to tell me who via PM or review, this request event will close November 8th, 2018. And if you are reading this past the date, then sorry you missed out. We have our first requests from our one, and only, constant reviewer, ultimateCCC!**

" _Birdo."_

 **Done. The other requests he asked were sent to me through PM.**

" _Caeda the wife of Marth, Tifa Lockheart who's Cloud's love interest, and Dixie Kong."_

 **You got it. I actually included Cadea in this episode, she decided to come ahead of time. I was at first questioning Tifa as Cloud's love interest, but then I remembered Sephiroth killed Aerith in Final Fantasy VII. So thanks to him we have four characters to be interviewed in episode 6. If we can't get at least 5-8 by that episode then I'll have to take matters into my own hands.**

 **Season 2 episode 5: Unfilled Space**

Master Hand has been thinking about doing something for the mansion as a way to open up residency to more than just fighters and possible newcomers and DLC. He was thinking about doing interviews for anyone that wants residency at the mansion. However the giant hand needed opinions, so he called the original twelve down to the meeting room to tell them about his plan.

So far about five out of twelve of them were there. This was Mario, Luigi, Link, Yoshi, and Fox. The others said they were busy with other things. However, Master Hand needed all of them.

Figuring they would probably show up soon he decided to entertain the ones here now. "Okay guys," said the disembodied hand, "I called you here for an important meeting, but I need all twelve of you here, not five."

"Can you at least give us a hint as to why we're here," Fox said, "Could help us get interested."

"Okay, I'll give you a teaser then I will go find the others. It has something involving a buzzer." Master Hand teleported away.

"How is that supposed to help us," Yoshi complained, he then went up to the stage and tried to get into Master Hand's laptop. Yoshi would actually disobey the giant hand as far getting into his personal device! Interesting.

"Yoshi are sure you should be doing that," Link said, "I mean we don't want to anger him in anyway that could get us into… whatever punishment he can think of."

"I'm-a with Link on-a this one Yoshi," Mario said, "maybe it's-a best to-a leave it alone."

"Mario," said Yoshi, "For all we know this could be some elaborate plot to kick me out of the mansion for still not having those payments paid."

"Personally," said Fox, "I think we should figure out what's related to a buzzer. It could be related to something we usually do. I mean after all there's a direct that was announced, probably aired by now."

"Fox has-a point," Luigi said, "that-a laptop could have-a spoilers to the direct! We can't-a have that."

 **Fox: The thing with the directs is that it always takes them a few days to get them to us after they aired. Anyone revealed in the direct would come to the mansion within that time.  
** **Mario: The reason to-a this is-a because we live in-a different world than the Nintendo headquarters in Japan.**

"Hey guys hope I'm not too late for the meeting," DK said poking his head through the door. "I was going over possible places to hide our bananas with Diddy. It's just gotten so hard after Rool came to the mansion."

"Well the meeting hasn't started yet," Yoshi said still cracking on the laptop. "But Master Hand tells us the thing he's planning involves a buzzer. I'm trying to get into his computer to find out what it is, but he has a password." Of course he has a password Yoshi, who doesn't.

"A buzzer you say," DK said in thought, his eyes then widened, "Guys I think I know what he's planning."

* * *

In his room, Copper was currently preparing to return to Smashville via bus short hop portal to the place since it's now in the Smash world. Helping him with packing was Villager, who was telling him multiple things to check up on when he got back. And then send an email to him.

"One thing I need you to do is ask the residents of the town how they think of Mr. Resetti as the stand-in Mayor right now," Villager asked, "I mean I know he knows how to stay organized and remember things. But he is just annoying with all of his blabbering."

"I can agree with you on that one Mr. Mayor," Copper said placing a picture frame of the police station's opening day in his suitcase. "You can count on me to give everyone the survey, and I guess I can send the report back within a week."

"Good, oh, and remember Master Hand said I can go back to Smashville anytime I want to just to check up on things. Be sure to tell me if I'm needed."

Villager and Copper, now joined by Isabelle and Tom Nook were walking to the foyer when they were stopped by a hand. A menacing hand. A giant hand. A hand that couldn't twitching. A CRAZY HAND. That's right twas the hand of destruction himself. Who knows why he's at the mansion today.

"Crazy Hand," Villager exclaimed, "Well, this is a surprise. Why are you here, you haven't been around a lot after you and Master Hand decided it would be best for you to live on your own."

 **Master Hand: Crazy Hand, my brother, is just as his name ensures, crazy. He gets fighters into all sorts of shenanigans, sometimes criticizes me and the other hitting them on a mental level, and to top it all off he sometimes breaks the walls and rooms. Sometimes the 4th wall as well. I called him here for something important.**

"Well, well, well," Crazy Hand said, "Nice to see you again Villager, and I see you have some of your weird looking friends with you. Name's Crazy Hand." The lord of destruction held out his pinkie for a handshake.

"I think we can tell by now, thank you," Tom Nook said, not approving of this guy, but he shook the pinkie anyway. "My name is Tom Nook."

"Isabelle. I'm actually one of the newcomers."

"Copper, and I was about to leave."

Crazy Hand just floated there and yelled, "Sakurai promoted YOU to be a fighter. And I thought he was joking when he said choices for fighters and assist trophies would be based on the ballot. Well nice to meet you anyway, and good luck in the tournament." The twitching hand turned his attention to Copper. "And another thing, YOU were about to leave, why my friend-"

"I never said we were friends."

"...Why my acquaintance, how long have you been here. I have a feeling it was not that long."

"About a month actually, and if your trying to get me to do something here before I go then your crazy. Come on, we have to get to Kapp'n and get me back to Smashville." Copper started down the hall, but was then stopped by Kapp'n.

"Um, guys," Kapp'n said, "The bus is experiencing some problems, problems that I have to fix. So no one's going to be able to leave right now, at least, not until 5:00 pm. Thought I'd let you guys know." Kapp'n left.

Copper looked back at Crazy Hand who was already on his way to grab Copper. "Great, you free let's have a final hurrah for you!"

"Hold on Crazy Hand," Villager said preparing to take out his axe. "Why exactly are you here, you never come without having a good reason." Since when does he have good reasons, Villager.

"Oh, well, if you must know I'm helping Master Hand with a secret project. Only the original twelve can know what it is." Crazy Hand proceeded to grab all four of them instead of just Copper. "Now let's go have some fun." He sped down the hall with the Animal Crossing characters in his hand.

* * *

In the game room Marth was at a table talking to his wife, Caeda. She Some fighters were questioning why she was here, while others didn't even hear of her until now. Wario in particular was spying on the two trying to figure out two things. One, how to get a girl himself, and two wondering how did Marth get married if he looks like a girl in his eyes.

 **Wario: Marth looks like a girl, I don't know how this happened.  
** **King Dedede: You've knew Marth had a wife since Brawl and yet you're questioning how they got together now.  
** **Wario: Word didn't travel fast back in Brawl days.**

"Ceada though I am delighted," Marth said, "I have to ask since when did you get hear, and why are you here. I doubt Master Hand would let you in without my consent. Not that I wouldn't mind for you to come to the mansion every once in awhile. I enjoy your presence here."

"Okay, Marth I'll you why I'm here, but you can't tell anyone else," Ceada said, "It's Master Hand's rule that only the original twelve can know about what he's planning."

"Then why are you telling me? I joined in Melee."

"Because you're the one person I can trust with this. The one guy I know won't tell the others when the time is right." Caeda whispered into his ear, unfortunatly for her Wario was right behind them hearing every word she said.

"Master Hand is doing what," Wario said as he ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Marth saw him run out and said, "Aww, man it's season one all over again. Come on, we have to stop him." Marth and Caeda.

"How did he hear us?" Caeda asked while running with Marth.

"He's Wario, probably spying on us so he could learn to get a girlfriend himself when he can really just ask for advice," Marth stopped as they lost track of him. "Ugh. He got away." Wario was then thrown at Marth.

"No he didn't," Sheik said dropping from the ceiling and turning back into Zelda. "I also ended up overhearing your conversation, or, well, I at least realized what it was when Caeda said the word 'interview'"

"So we had two eavesdroppers," Marth said, "Figures, since you were trained as a ninja."

Suddenly the door to the left of them came open and Blue and Orange ran out panicking like crazy. "It's, uh.. Inkopolis , ugh, can't make words," Blue said.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down" Caeda said putting her hands on Blue's shoulders. "Take a deep breath and tell us what's wrong." Blue did and calmed down immediately. "Good, now tell us what's wrong."

 **Marth: I have strong feeling Caeda will pass the interviews and become a resident here.**

"Well, uh," Blue said he then turned his phone to face them, "I think this is explanation enough." It was the smash news once again and another world was transported. The headline read 'Inkopolis is here in the Smash world' a satellite image was shown to reveal that it was just mile off from Smashville.

Nathaniel was walking down the hall towards them and said, "Can anyone explain to me why Marie called me saying Cap'n Cuttlefish is on his way to the mansion and immediately hung up on me." Blue then showed him the news broadcast. "Oh-no."

"That's a total of three other worlds in this one," Marth said, "this is getting more and more serious by the day."

"Should we tell Master Hand," Orange asked, "I mean this is pretty big, and we don't know who's causing all of this. It could be a new evil that we haven't heard of yet."

"Wait, guys," Wario said, having woken up now, "the portal that transported the world is visible in this one." Indeed the portal of black, red, and purple and the electricity is seen.

"Wait a minute I've seen something like this before," Marth taking a closer look, "Wario you have too."

"I know, that is what worries me."

"Do you remember where you saw it, Marth," Caeda asked, "this seems like something you saw here and not in our world."

"No, it's impossible, we destroyed him about ten years ago there's no way he's alive." Marth started down the hall with the others following. "We have to tell Master Hand, I think I know the one behind this world transportation."

* * *

Master Hand was successful in getting the last six of the original twelve, though he can expect a lot of death threats from Samus for something he caused. It involved precision and her arm cannon, again.

 **Samus: Master Hand literally grabbed me from the workshop and teleported away. For all I know I'm going to have to rebuild my arm cannon.**

"Okay," Master Hand said, "Now for the meeting," He then noticed something. "Yoshi why are you on my laptop!"

"I thought this meeting was for the direct," Yoshi said, "So I was going to check it out myself. You know see if we could find anything interesting."

"Believe me when I tell you that the direct is not on that laptop, but my plan instead." Master Hand grabbed Yoshi and tossed him to a seat. "Now then, I'm sure some of you know that Caeda, Marth's wife is here at the mansion. I can tell that some of you wondering why she's here?"

Mario looked around to see about half of them didn't care about this. Especially Samus who was making a face that meant, 'you pulled me out of the workshop for this?' Mario then said, "Master Hand, Why-a is Caeda here in the-a mansion?"

"Thank you, Mario." Master Hand turned on the projector which revealed the slideshow reading 'interviews'. "I plan on having interviews here in the mansion for those that want residency here. I called you all here to get your opinions, and ask you guys if you'd like to help with the interviews."

"I think it's a great idea Master Hand," Ness said, "some more of my friends will be able to come live here, considering Jeff is an assist trophy, and that Paula and Poo are in my final smash this time around."

"I maybe new to this since I come from a different Hyrule than the TP Link," said Link, "but I would be happy to help."

"I think that this is-a great idea-a Master Hand," Mario said, "could help-a open things-a up."

"Great to know that you guys are on board with me," Master Hand said. "Now then there are some things we need to organize. Such as finding a way to get the people we're interviewing to my office. I think-" He was cut of as Crazy Hand cane through the doors of the room and placed Villager, Isabelle, Tom Nook, and Copper in seats.

Crazy Hand then went up to his brother and said, "Hey bro, what happening. Any plans to the interviews. Oh, here's an idea how about-"

"Crazy," Master Hand yelled, "I told you to wait outside the doors, and on top of that you brought four others with you. Copper should've been going home by now. Sometimes you really need to learn how to control yourself."

"We're all just video game characters that are saying these lines written by an author. I don't care, instead why don't you tell them why I'm here."

"Yeah, Master Hand," Fox said, "Why is Crazy Hand here? Something you want to tell us."

"Fine," Master Hand said, giving in, "Crazy's here because I personally asked him to help us out with the interviews. He may be intense, but he's is a heck of a interrogator."

"That-a makes sense," Luigi said remembering that one time he was interrogated by Crazy Hand. "Do we-a have anyone-a else signed up for-a interview."

"Well other than the Ceada, who I mentioned earlier. There's also Birdo, Tifa Lockheart, and Dixie Kong. So we could use some more characters to interview."

"And like the author said," said Crazy who's breaking the fourth wall on me. "he'll take matters into his own hands if he has to. So, to those of you reading be sure to tell him who you want to be interviewed." He gave a thumbs up.

"Who is he talking to," asked Tom Nook, "It's not like there's actually anyone watching or "reading" on that end of the screen this is recorded."

 **Master Hand: What did I tell you, he breaks the fourth wall. And he breaks it hard.**

"Now then as for the rules to the interviews the people we interview has had to appear on a Nintendo console if not we send them through a portal back to the world they came from immediately."

"But, Cloud was never on a Nintendo console, right?" Samus asked, "the purpose of that rule will be defeated if he showed up only on Sony's consoles."

"Well Cloud was a one time acceptance," Master Hand said, "I don't want to continue on this topic. You guys can take it easy for the day now. Tomorrow we get to work."

Everyone was about to leave when Marth came through the doors saying, "No one leave we have news to share." The others groaned as they went back to their seats. "This is important I promise."

"What is it Marth," Master Hand asked, "I just ended a meeting."

"About the interviews I know, but just listen. Blue, pull up the news on the laptop." Blue did so as he went to the correct website and brought the news broadcast, revealing the reporter and the view from the helicopter. The others excluding Marth, Zelda, Blue, Orange, Wario, and Nathaniel didn't know what to say. The fact that it was close to Smashville was another concern.

"Oh boy," Crazy Hand said, "I don't have a TV, what is going on. I mean I can tell this is serious, but why is it."

"Well first of all you need to get a TV," Master Hand said in annoyance, "Secondly, for the past couple weeks multiple worlds have been showing up in the Smash World. And we have yet to figure out who it is."

"Actually Master Hand-" Marth started, but was cut off as the helicopter in the news swooped around and another portal was opening.

"This is huge everyone," said the reporter in the copter, "This is the first time we'll be getting live footage of another world showing up here, and on top of that the vortex is visible in this one too." Master Hand examined it and silently gasped. As the vortex continued to pulse it became brighter and brighter, until. A large amount of electricity exploded from it and Hyrule, BoTW version, came out of the sky and came crashing down into the water just a few miles away from the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Wait," Link said, "That's my Hyrule! I can tell because I recognize that volcano, the castle, the tower, even the dark fortress in the distance."

"Look at that folks," said the reporter as the screen split into two, "That Hyrule is home to one of the original twelve, Link." A picture of Link's render was shown. "He's the only incarnate from this Hyrule, though with the representative rule Master Hand has put out, we can probably expect the Zelda from there within the next few days."

 **Nathaniel: Oh, I forgot Master Hand put out that rule. That would explain why Cap'n Cuttlefish is coming to the mansion.**

"As I was saying," Marth said getting Master Hand's attention again, "Master Hand, I think I know who's behind all of this. It should've been clear to us from the very beginning when the Mushroom Kingdom got here."

"Shoot, Marth," Master Hand said, "I think I know too."

* * *

(Outside of cameras. No head segments.)

 **Mushroom Kingdom: The boo mansion.**

"Why in the world did you take this from Inkopolis," King Boo asked, "It looks like parts of a broken telephone."

"Yes, indeed," said the mysterious figure, "But this is a special A.I. created 12,000 years ago in his world. And he had a sinister plan, before it was stopped by one of those cephalopod kids." The mysterious person began to use his powers to rebuild the telephone. It slowly came back to life.

"Bzzt. Zrrt." Said the telephone as it came back to life, it then awoke and yelled. "TATAR IN DA HOUUUUUSE! Turning off contemporary speech mode. ALRIGHT WHO ARE YOU, AND YOUR NOT THE PERSON I WAS EXPECTING."

"No, I'm most likely not, but I rebuilt you to offer you a deal, if I help you accomplish your goal, you need to help me with something in return."

Tartar too a quick look at his surroundings, "WELL, IT'S CLEAR TO ME I'M NO LONGER IN THAT CESSPOOL OF A CITY, BUT MAYBE ANOTHER WORLD WHERE HUMANS EXIST?" It was looking right at Shaft.

"I'm not a human persay," Shaft said, "More of a demon. Maybe if you tell us your story we can understand a bit more about you."

"VERY WELL, I'M A.I. CREATED BY A BRILLIANT PROFESSOR 12,000 YEARS AGO. MY MAIN GOAL WAS TO PASS THE KNOWLEDGE OF HUMANITY ONTO THE NEXT WALKERS OF THE PLANET. WHEN THE FIRST INKLINGS CAME OUT OF THE WATER I THOUGHT I'D FINALLY BE ABLE TO LIVE UP TO MY PURPOSE. BUT UPON EXAMINING THEM, I WAS DISGUSTED. SO I PLANNED TO STILL COMPLETE MY PURPOSE BY DESTROYING THE WORLD THEY LIVED ON NOW AND CREATE THE SUPERIOR LIFEFORM. IT WAS ALL GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN, UNTIL APPLICANT 10,008 CAME ALONG AND WRECKED IT ALL, AND BLEW ME UP IN THE PROCESS TOO."

"I see," said the mysterious figure, "If you help me I can help destroy that city and this applicant 10,008."

"VERY WELL, YOU REBUILT ME AFTER ALL. I'M IN YOUR DEBT, BUT WHO ARE YOU?"

"He won't tell us," King Boo said, "He says he needs to wait for the perfect time."

"And right now is that time, King Boo," the mysterious figure said, "My dream is almost complete anyway. I fought against the fighters in this world once before. They defeated me, but with the plan I have this time I won't fail."

* * *

(This is going to be transitioning. Marth= smash mansion meeting room. Mysterious figure= the boo mansion.)

"He was a menace to us. Nearly destroyed us all," Marth said.

"I had ultimate power in my grasp until Kirby broke free from the trophy state," The mysterious figure said.

"He took over the minds of Master Hand, Bowser, and Ganondorf."

"I even mind controlled some of them to keep them from winning."

"The person causing is…"

"My name is…"

"Tabuu," Marth and Tabuu said on a split screen.

* * *

 **Smash Mansion: meeting room.**

Fox did a spittake, "WHAT! Are you sure about that."

"He has a valid reason to believe so, Fox," Samus said, "The vortex is a mix of black, purple, and red. The same colors those subspace bombs set off."

"I'm sorry, but I think the four of us need an explanation," Villager said, motioning to his friends as well. "We don't know who Tabuu is."

"About 10 years ago," Kirby said, "The first battle of the third official smash bros. Tournament. It was me vs. Mario. In the end Mario won the battle, but after shaking hands Meta Knight's Halberd flew across the stage and spewed dark magic. I could tell someone took control of the ship because Meta Knight never used it for anything evil ever since that one time he tried to take over Dream Land."

"The rest of us were off in other places at that time," Fox said, "We were having some fun because we need it every once and awhile. I then got a halo message from Zelda saying that someone took over Meta Knight's ship and attacked. I soon followed the ship, but got shot down."

"That's-a when Pit came-a in," Mario said, "He revived me from-a my trophy form, after I was-a hit by-a giant cannonball."

"I'm foggy on some of this because Master Hand gave me some of my past versions memories," Link said, "but I think in the meantime Wario was going around collecting our fallen heroes. Instead of reviving them he kept them frozen for a personal collection. King Dedede came along to stop him."

"However at that time," Kirby said, "Even though he saw me do it, he didn't know that he could revive them himself. He thought until he was revived himself that only ones with true hearts of good could revive others. Instead he used special pins to bring Luigi, Ness, and Peach back."

"That's-a when a mind-controlled Bowser came along-a," Luigi said, "He destroyed Dedede's castle, and-a it was-a put into subspace by a once evil R.O.B. He was revived by me and-a Ness later, after the pins did their job."

"In that time," Ness said, "Tabuu had gone ahead and put everyone in their trophy states. Me, Luigi, and King Dedede, along with Kirby went around the subspace and freed everyone from their trophy states."

"When it came to a final showdown with Tabuu," Samus said, "Things weren't going well until Sonic came along and helped us turn the tides to win. But it seems it wasn't enough to keep him down for good."

"Well," Tom Nook said, "Hopefully we can stop him before he does whatever he's planning."

"Hello," Kapp'n said poking his head into the room, "I can tell I missed something, but that doesn't matter right now. Copper bus is ready time to go."

* * *

Everyone in the meeting room went to the front of the mansion to wish Copper goodbye. But not before Master Hand made the promise to tell the other fighters about Tabuu and the interviews at dinner. At the front though they came across an opening portal and Cap'n Cuttlefish came out.

"Sir," Nathaniel said, "Nice to see you again."

"Same to you Agent 9," said Cuttlefish, "I hope you and Agent 4 are enjoying your time here."

"You bet, there's a lot we need to tell you about."

Copper waved one final goodbye to his friends before getting on the bus. It then opened a portal and drove through, and the portal closed. But before they could go inside another portal opened, and out came a certain detective and apprentice.

"Hello, gentleman, lasses," said Professor Layton as the portal closed behind him. He then reached into a jacket and pulled out a residency invitation. Luke did as well. "Guess who's back and here to stay."

"What!" yelled Crazy Hand, "Bro, did you-"

"Of course I knew!" said Master Hand, "I'm the one that gave it to them."

 **Crazy Hand: Geez Louise, no one tells me anything.**

 **Author's note: I think now is a good time to talk about why I'm planning a team instead of Kirby alone. I think doing this will help me with lengthening the episodes so I have more words for you guys to read. As for my choices, Sakurai said that avatar icons on the smash tags couldn't be spirits, paving the way for Geno to make it to season 3. Nathaniel is an OC and I can decide what I want to do with him. Doc Louis, Kat & Ana, and Cap'n Cuttlefish seem to be trainers in spirits mode, which is why I choose Cuttlefish to come back to the mansion. Kat & Ana will survive the beams another way. And it still hasn't been confirmed if Layton is a spirit or not, so whatever happens to him he will still be in season 3 at the beginning. For now, goodbye.**


	27. S2 Interviews and Rivalries

**Author's note: My motivation has returned, thanks so much guys. Ken, Incineroar, and Piranha plant will be in the mansion today. You can expect a grudge from Decidueye, and I am a tiny bit disappointed that pokemon didn't get in, but it became so close to the release that I would've been fine with any Gen 7 they threw at us. This is also the first interviews episode and we got a lot more requests this first one from, once again, ultimateCCC.**

" _Another two to interviewed: Pit's not-so open love interest Viridi and the Strongest Woman in the World and has genuine feelings for Ryu, Chun-Li."_

 **You got it. The next request comes from a Guest.**

" _So I'm the castlevania front, you could do either alucard or juste belmont. On other characters, there's Prince Fluff from Kirby's epic yarn, and maybe Skullkid from the Zelda series!"_

 **I chose Alucard to be interviewed, the others can be done. I'm pretty sure this was the same Guest in this next one.**

" _One more thing from me (I don't have an account here), a concept that might be fun for you to play around with is the Satsui No Hado and Evil Ryu. Look into it, it might be fun for a future plotline. Especially since ken's in smash now, and he knows about this stuff as well."_

 **That could be something I may play around with after the interviews, since during Season 3 I probably won't be able to do it. Fun fact, it is a goal for me to have this season run a bit longer than the last. The next one is from Reader567**

" _I'd like to see Ilia (TP), Ruto (OoT), Saria (OoT), Krystal (Starfox adventures), Daisy (Mario), Link (TP, OoT, Majora's Mask, CGI), Mario's companions (Paper Mario Saga), Bomberman, Midna (TP), Snake's partners, Viridi, Blue (Pokemon), Ash (? (Pokemon Yellow), Gardevoir (Pokemon), Metal Mario (SSB) interviewed"_

 **Wow. That's a lot, but it can be done. Well, some of them. Viridi was already requested, The Link from Majora's Mask is Young Link and he's already in the mansion, Daisy is a fighter, therefore she was in the mansion day one, she even had some lines in episode 2 of season 1. Blue can be done, but Ash unfortunately is an anime counterpart of Red, so that won't work, sorry, I will still do Gardevoir though. I will have Link from TP show up even if he wasn't going to be interviewed, I won't do the ones from OoT or CGI. I can't do Snake's partners since I'm not too familiar, nor have I played a game from Metal Gear Solid. I can't do all of Paper Mario's companions in the series so I chose Goombella out of all of them. Everyone else that I haven't mentioned can be done. It seems he sent some more too.**

" _I forgot about Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat and Cream the Rabbit (all from Sonic series)"_

 **You got it. We have another guest in this one.**

" _Can you include Marx from the Kirby series it would be cool to have a more Kirby characters in the mansion as well as he is funny and wacky!"_

 **Okay you got, and I do agree, that series is going underrepresented right now. The last one come from Pusheen Reads.**

" _A few characters that I would want added, would be my favorite two Kirby villains! DMK (dark meta knight) and Marx because they will add a new side to the story. As well as if you don't have her already maybe Daisy?"_

 **Dark Meta Knight, okay. And again I say Daisy is already in the mansion, thought, I'm starting to think that people want to see her more so okay. Wow, with all of these requests we're up to 24 characters to be interviewed. This is where the randomizer comes in. Basically if we have more than nine, because that's how much I'm willing to do each episode, to be interviewed I will throw them into a randomizer and it will pick nine to be interviewed. After doing this the characters being interviewed this episode are.**

 **Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog)  
** **Midna (Legend of Zelda: TP)  
** **Metal Mario (SSB) ?  
** **Alucard (Castlevania)  
** **Prince Fluff (Kirby)  
** **Caeda (Fire Emblem)  
** **Ruto (Legend of Zelda: Oot)  
** **Blue (Pokemon)  
** **Tifa Lockheart (Final Fantasy VII)**

 **Specifically in that order. The other characters requested will be interviewed in later episodes. This request period has been extended, it will now end on November 12th, 2018 12:00 PM EST so be sure to tell me who you want to be interviewed by then. No requests will be taken after this date.**

* * *

 **Season 2 episode 6: Interviews and Rivalries**

The direct blew some fighters out of the water with the concept of spirits mode, literally the fact the Grinch leak was fake caused Greninja to hydro pump himself out of the meeting room. However, a trailer in that direct was cut out since Master Hand and Crazy Hand didn't want the fighters to know about it. This was the World of Light trailer, and now they were on a interdimensional video chat with Sakurai in Master Hand's office.

"Mr. Sakurai, you realize this is bad," Master Hand said, "With the World of Light trailer out there what happened in that is going to happen in this world before the game releases. We don't know if Kirby will even be able to do it."

"Not to mention that if he doesn't do it then we're dead for eternity," Crazy Hand said, "And I was so looking forward to haunted the fighters in their sleep while I was here."

"And you wonder why we had you live on your own," Master Hand said.

"Guys," Sakurai said, "Kirby is my creation, and I made him to be practically invincible. Besides, when the Subspace emissary happened here some things didn't go as they seemed to players, right?"

"True," Master Hand said, "I guess if King Dedede was trying to help revive Luigi, Ness, and Peach, then I guess it would make sense that Kirby wouldn't be alone in this."

"Exactly," Sakurai said, "Some fighters might manage to make it out instead of what happened in the trailer."

"Should we show the fighters the trailer and haunt them with the future," Crazy Hand said, "I mean there's no point in hiding it. Unless we take the footage and burn it to the ground! HAHAHAHAAAA!"

"I'm not so sure that would be a good idea, Crazy," Master Hand said, "I mean for all we know they may turn their backs on us if we show them this, or worse, they could leave the mansion for good and never come back."

"Well, not unless their world ends up in the Smash world. Then, they will have to stay because they won't be safe either way."

"Crazy Hand," Sakurai said, "What exactly do you mean by "Their world ends up in the Smash world." You have me quite confused." He leaned closer to the screen at this info.

"For the last few weeks," Master Hand said, "Four other worlds have shown up in ours with little to no trace as to how. But after taking a close look at the colors of the portal, not to mention electricity in it, we assume it is Tabuu behind this."

"Well other worlds showing up in yours is definitely a problem," Sakurai got out his chair, "But I don't remember ever giving Tabuu such an ability. I'll look through the game files of Brawl and Ultimate and see if I can find anything. For now, don't tell the fighters about this." Sakurai hung up.

"Well," Master Hand said, "I guess we may as well start the interviews. We got nothing more important to do at the moment anyway." The disembodied hand went to the intercom and said, "Link, Mario, and Ness please report to my office to start the interviews. Oh, and to everyone else, Incineroar, Ken, and Piranha Plant arrived today so please don't bother them to a hatred level in their first week here, that is all."

 **Ken: I'm rather excited to be at the mansion with my rival, Ryu. This tournament could really help me tone my skills.**

 **Incineroar: *Holds up a fanmade picture of Decidueye on the roster and laughs*  
** **Decidueye: *Seething from behind***

Mario, Link, and Ness arrived in the office about five minutes later while Master Hand and Crazy Hand were setting things up. "So this is what the interviews look like," Ness said, "I'll be honest, I am a little disappointed." There was only a simple folding table, a buzzer to indicate they were ready for the next applicant, and a portal raygun. In case they needed to send anyone back to their world.

"Okay are we ready to start," Master Hand asked he got no response as the three got in their chairs. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. Let's begin." Ness hit the buzzer and the door opened to reveal Rouge the Bat.

"Nice to meet you, uh, 'Rouge the Bat' am I reading that right," Master Hand asked.

"How come not just Rouge," Link asked, "That would be easier, right?"

"That is-a not important right-a now," Mario said, "Rouge, why do-a you want-a be a resident here-a?"

"Wait," Crazy Hand said, "You forgot to check if she appeared in any nintendo consoles."

"Crazy," Master Hand said, "SEGA has been releasing most of their games onto nintendo consoles ever since they stopped making their own. Of course Rogue was in one."

"Well," Rouge said, "to answer Mario's question, at the moment you do only have one representative from my world in the next tournament, and I know Knuckles is here."

"Well not for long," Ness said, "Knuckles is temporary he's leaving at some point in time, and we already have Sonic, Tails, and Shadow here. Their kind of the three most important Sonic characters so I don't think you have a high chance of getting in here."

"However," Link said, "our decisions of which of the ones we interviewed to get the residency is probably going to be announced by the end of the day."

"Not to-a mention," Mario said, "Recommendations for you are-a at a high. You are-a recommended by-a Sonic, Tails, and-a… Knuckles? Wait-a minute, Master Hand I thought-a only actual residents could do the recommendation thing-a. How did-a Knuckles get-a his name on-a this."

"I don't know," Master Hand said, "But keep in mind just because she was recommended by friends in her own world doesn't mean she'll make it in. Her chances would've been higher if someone outside her world wrote their name on that. Other than that it would seem Rouge only signed up because Knuckles was here, but I'm not calling you out on that one."

 **Rouge the Bat: Is that the only reason I signed up for the interviews… I think it was.**

Master Hand handed Rogue a map of the mansion. "Your chances are high enough to at least spend a day at the mansion so make the most of it, and we will see what happens at 5:00 in the afternoon."

"Thank you very much," Rouge said walking out, "I hope you at least consider me." She closed the door.

"Well that was easy," Link said, "We'll be done by lunch."

"I wouldn't count on that one, pretty boy," Crazy Hand said as Mario hit the buzzer. The door opened and let in, Midna.

"Ah, Midna," Master Hand said, "Nice to see you again, despite being an assist trophy again. But that doesn't mean you can't get in since Shovel Knight is currently a resident."

Midna took a look a Link to see it wasn't the one she remembered, "I guess you chose a different Link for the tournament next month?"

"Well, yes," Mario said, "it was-a Sakurai's-a request-a that-a this-a Link would be in-a here ASAP."

"What was the last Link like," Link asked.

"Serious," Crazy Hand said.

"Not fun to be around too," Ness said.

"Hm, sounds like a jerk version of me," Link said. (Don't worry I'm not gonna portray Link (TP) as a jerk in this. But the serious thing will be a true fact about him in this.)

"Anyway let's get back to the interview," Master Hand grabbed a clipboard, "Okay so Midna even though there are no more incarnates of TP here you were recommended by Toon Link since he's the only rep from your world that remembers you. Despite that though, your series does need more unique characters at the mansion, even if we can't get you in the game."

"We'd say you have-a good chance-a of getting the residency here," Mario said, "But we do need to-a advise you-a that-a you'll have-a to-a play nice with the-a other residents since some of-a us know how-a you can-a be."

"I'm sure I can manage," Midna said, she was then handed a map of the mansion. "What's this for."

"You're allowed to stay for the day," Ness said, "We will announce who got the residency by the end of the day."

"Then I guess I'll waiting patiently till then. Bye-Bye." Midna teleported away.

"She could do that going out of the room, but not into the room," Crazy Hand, "Am I the only one that thinks that's weird."

"Yes!"

* * *

In the game room, Ryu was doing an honorable and right thing of showing Ken around the mansion. The game room was their next stop, and currently in it was Bowser, King Dedede, Snake, Sonic, Tails, Pikachu, Greninja, Piranha Plant, Wario, Incineroar, Decidueye, Zero, Profesor Layton, King K. Rool, Isaac, and Knuckles. Ryu started the tour of the room by watching over a match being done by Isaac, Greninja, King Dedede, and Sonic.

 **Isaac: I'm a little upset I didn't get into this tournament, but I did hear from Master Hand that he may hold some tournaments after the main one that non-Ultimate fighters can participate in, so that's a thing.**

"So the Nintendo HQ sent us a full version of the game before it released," Ken asked, "That's cool."

"Yeah it is," Ryu said, "However for some reason they won't let us into the new Spirits mode and any website that talks about it is blocked off to us by Master Hand. I think there's something they're not telling us."

"Maybe it's nothing," Sonic said, "Or maybe they want us to play it when the game releases because it's the last thing they need to finish up on. You know like sharpen some edges, smooth out the bugs. Y'know what I'm saying." He was then blasted off in the game by Isaac who was playing R.O.B. "I so hate that robot's new final smash" (Find an instagram post people its official.)

"Yeah I guess that does make sense," Ryu said, "Oh, and did you see the trailer that revealed you, I think we've got some serious competition with Incineroar."

"Yeah," Ken said, looking at the pro wrestling pokemon, "I admit he was a worthy addition to the tournament, besides, it's not like they had any wrestling fighters before right."

"Nope, not really. Though, Little Mac is a close one since he focuses on boxing. Oh, that reminds me, there's a practice room in the mansion. You can probably find someone in there to battle with since we're about a month away from the tournament."

"Okay, but quick question," Ken said pointing at Decidueye, "What's the problem with that bird, I mean, why is he following that giant cat around in an angry manner."

"Well, here's the thing. Decidueye was originally the one with the highest chance out of all of the Gen 7 pokemon to get in when the game was first announced. But as the leaks came chances started to move to Incineroar's favor. Decidueye is probably mad at him for getting in when the tournament never had a fully evolved grass-type pokemon." (One of the main argument points I think)

Incineroar started showing off his moves, or posing to Pikachu and Greninja. The water frog did a quick substitute in return putting a log in his place. Greninja then came back with a smoke ball, where he got it was a mystery. Incineroar give him the face that said "I'm not 100% cat you know." Decidueye couldn't take it, the archer then went against rules and used spirit shackle on Incineroar. It didn't do much, but the fire cat was sent back a bit and looked towards the bird direction. Mewtwo had just came in and shook his head at the scene.

 **Mewtwo: I'm a pokemon that can literally see into the future, of course I saw that coming. It was only a matter of time. But if Decidueye thinks he can actually defeat Incineroar in a match then I don't know what goes on inside that birds head.**

 **Lucario: It's actually been rumored, unfortunately, that Master Hand is going to kick Decidueye out of the mansion since Incineroar is in. So I can see why he's holding a grudge over the whole thing.**

"(Hey what was that for)" Incineroar said, remember translations are provided by Mewtwo or Lucario.

"(I think you know why)" Decidueye said as he suddenly charged towards Incineroar with leaf blade, but was stopped by Pikachu's thunder.

"(Decidueye,)" Greninja said, "(You need to calm down. I know you had the better chance at first, but you can't blame Incineroar for getting into the tournament and not you. That was the developers' choice not Master Hand's.)"

"(Yes, I know that, Greninja,)" said the arrow quill pokemon, "(But because of him I may get kicked out of the mansion)"

"(Well if you're thinking about starting a fight,)" said Incineroar, "(Then I'm not participating in any fights. Especially not in this room!)"

"How about you two take this to the practice room," Mewtwo suggested, "There you can use the simulator so no one would get hurt, and you can fight in a place that feels like home with the stage morpher."

"(Very well, Mewtwo,)" Decidueye said this next sentence to Incineroar threateningly, "(Practice room, omega, Pokemon stadium, after lunch.)" Decidueye walked out of the room, "(We finish this!)"

After Decidueye left, Greninja turned towards Mewtwo and said, "(You had to bring the practice room into this.)" Mewtwo shrugged and left. Greninja then turned to Incineroar. "(You need to be careful, Incineroar. I went up against Decidueye once before, I almost won, but he can be clever and turntables if you're not careful. You'll have to keep your guard up.)"

"(Relax, Greninja,)" Incineroar said, "(He's a grass/ghost type and I'm a fire/dark type.)" Incineroar walled out of the room to prepare saying, "(What could happen.)"

"(Types don't decide matches in smash,)" Greninja said to himself remembering the times he won against Pikachu.

* * *

Back in the Master Hand's office after a long time of explaining to Crazy Hand what Midna was like, they were able to continue the interviews letting in the next one. Which was Metal Mario. The metal version waved hello and Master Hand said, "Is this a joke? I'm sorry Metal Mario, but I fear having you here may spur confusion so bye-bye." The disembodied hand grabbed the portal raygun and sent Metal Mario back to his world.

"Master Hand was-a that-a necessary," Mario said, "We-a didn't even give-a him-a chance to-a talk. Granted, he's-a metal, he can't-a talk, but-a still-a."

"I'm sorry Mario, I wish I could've given him a chance, I really do, but with people like Pit they might mistake him for you." Master Hand hit the buzzer to open the doors. Which was Alucard, "Ah, Alucard, son of Dracula. Nice to finally meet you, Richter has spoken highly of you."

"I imagine he has," Alucard said, "The main reason why I'm here is because I've received word the Shaft is loose in the Smash world. I thought my presence would probably make him go away or at the very least I can help fend him off."

"Wait what does this Shaft person have to do with Richter," Crazy Hand said, "Some sort of plot to possess him, have Dracula be reborn, and destroy the Smash Island. Hahahahahah!"

The other five looked at him weirdly, "Are you a detective," Ness asked, "Because that's exactly what Shaft's goal is." Crazy Hand immediately stopped laughing and gawked that he got it right without even knowing any facts on it.

"Anyways," Link said holding a clipboard, "It says here you were recommended by Richter, Simon, and Yoshi, apparently. So since you've got one of those from someone outside your world, you got a pretty good chance."

"I say we don't even need to continue interviews," Crazy Hand said, "Let 'em all in, two hundred residents, how about that!"

"Now there's a nightmare for the author," Master Hand said as Ness handed Alucard a map of the mansion, "You can use that map to try and find Richter, Alucard, and maybe see if you can put some sort of spell on Richter so he won't get possessed. We really can't have someone as powerful as Dracula wreaking havoc on the island."

"Very well, Master Hand," Alucard said turning to leave, "Oh, and one more thing. If Shaft ever does come back tell him that Alucard is watching. That'll get him moving." Alucard left the room.

The other five just sat there in confusion, "Should we try that," Link asked.

"Oh, who-a cares-a," Mario said pressing the buzzer, "Let's-a just-a continue the-a interviews." The door opened and Prince Fluff walked in.

"Wait a minute," Crazy Hand said, "You looked like a yarn version of Kirby, but blue and with a crown."

"It says here he's known as Prince Fluff," Master Hand said looking him up, "he helped Kirby out in one game on the Wii in _Kirby's Epic Yarn_ and he's going to be seen again next year in a 3DS remake titled _Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn_. So Kirby knows him at least, I say that brings his chances up a little bit."

"And right you are, Master Hand," Prince Fluff said, "I became a good and close friend of Kirby on that journey we shared to help fix my kingdom, and we saved Dream Land too. I came because I'm sure Kirby would love to see me again."

"It is true in this clip that Kirby was sad Prince Fluff was leaving," Link said looking at gameplay footage, "but Kirby should still have that sock, and since there's only two of them, one in Kirby's bedroom, and the other in Patch Land. That means Prince Fluff has been here the whole time hiding in Kirby's room."

Prince Fluff stepped back in shock and said, "What are you, a yarn cop. I don't remember any of them following me through the sock."

"No," Mario said, "don't-a worry we're-a not yarn-a cops. Link was-a… just-a stating facts."

 **Prince Fluff: Okay, yes it's true, Kirby has been hiding me in his room for the past week before the interviews started so no one would know. The only one that knew I was here was Kirby's roommate, Pikachu. The three of us had fun this last week, playing games, and other stuff.**

"One-a final thing-a," Mario said, "you're-a much-a more vulnerable here-a than-a Patch Land, since yarn-a here can-a be destroyed-a easily."

"Well I'd say he has a good shot of getting the residency," Ness said handing Prince Fluff a map, "you can stay at the mansion for the day, just remember since the only way you can get back to your world is through that sock, then we may be able to hook you up with a temporary residency. Right, Master Hand?"

"I guess it can be possible," Master Hand said, "but for now you're going to have to sit and wait Prince Fluff."

"And wait I shall do," Prince Fluff Said, waving goodbye and leaving the room, probably to find Kirby.

"Can someone explain to me Patch Land," Crazy Hand said, groans were then heard.

"Well, we have lunch now so we can tell you during that," Master Hand said as Mario, Link, and Ness left the room.

* * *

In the dining room, lunch was being served and there were two main topics. The direct, and the battle between Incineroar and Decidueye after lunch. When Master Hand eventually came in everyone stopped talking about the latter since they didn't want him to know about it. The disembodied hand already had enough on his plate as it is.

Supporting Decidueye in the match coming up was Pikachu and Red (Pokémon) who both believed that the arrow quill pokemon was a better choice the Incineroar.

"(So what moves do you have at your disposal, Decidueye?)" Pichu asked.

"(I think it's best you wait to see the battle to see what I have up my sleeve, Pichu,)" Decidueye said. "(Despite being in the tournament, you're still young, you have a lot to learn.)"

Over at another table was Incineroar, Greninja, and Lucario. Prepping the fire cat for his battle by telling them their experiences fighting Decidueye. Needless to say Incineroar wasn't paying any seriousness to this talk.

After awhile Incineroar said, "(Guys, you don't have to worry about me. I mean Decidueye is at a double type disadvantage, I'm gonna be fine.)"

"(Types don't affect the matches in the simulator Incineroar,)" Lucario said, "(Charizard thought it once too, but then he lost to a steel type in a match. The simulator turns off the type matchup system our world has. Anything could happen.)"

"(But still, a bird archer vs. a pro wrestling fire cat,)" Incineroar laughed, "(I think this match is already decided.)"

 **Mewtwo: *watching them for some reason* And when People thought no one could be more arrogant than Sonic.**

"(You're too arrogant for your own good!)" Greninja said angrily, getting up from the table and walked away.

"(Hmph. I don't need your advice to win anyway,)" Incineroar said, "(I'll show that stupid bird who he's messing with!)"

Master Hand noticed this, but was confused since he couldn't understand what they were saying. He decided to shrug it off and resume his lunch.

* * *

On his way to the practice room after lunch for the match, Knuckles was walking until he suddenly stopped because he felt like someone was watching. He then sighed and said, "I know you're there, Rouge." Rouge came out of hiding and went towards the echidna.

"Dang, I was so going to try and scare you," Rouge said coming up to him, "how have you been, Knuckles."

"I'm doing fine," Knuckles said, "the Smash Mansion is a great place here, but despite that I'm probably going to be leaving soon. And Ness tells me you signed up to be interviewed because you knew I was here."

"Yes, and I have to ask where are you headed right now?"

"Match between Decidueye and Incineroar, I felt like it could be interesting. Plus our buds are going to be there so I decided to go and watch. You?"

"I was planning on doing whatever you were doing if I was interested in it, and this match has me intrigued. Do you know where the battle is taking place?"

"Indeed I do, follow me." Knuckles and Rouge continued down the hall.

* * *

In the practice room about three quarters of the residents were spectating, and sense that's a big number I won't be getting into who they are exactly. The rules and stage were currently being placed which was. 2 stock, 3 minutes, Pokemon stadium final destination form, Smash ball only, final smash meter off. Incineroar and Decidueye got to their respective ends of the stage. Sonic saw Knuckles and Rouge and flagged them down.

"Hey guys," Sonic said, "Didn't think you make it in time. Rouge, nice to see you again, how are you enjoying your stay so far."

"Honestly it was boring until I found Knuckles," Rouge said, "Where are Tails and Shadow aren't they here too."

"Not in this particular rooms, they said they had other business to attend to. Whatever that is, oh, looks like they're about to start."

 **Incineroar vs. Decidueye  
** Music: Battle! (Wild Pokemon) (Sun & Moon) (Preview)  
Stage: Pokemon Stadium: omega form  
Decidueye's imagined moveset.  
Special B: Spirit Shackle  
Side B: Leaf Blade  
Down B: Sucker Punch  
Up B: Brave Bird (Works the same a Charizard's Flare Blitz, but with directional aiming)  
Forward Smash: Slashes with his wings.  
Down Smash: Sweeps wings.  
Up Smash: Flip double kick  
Final Smash: Sinister Arrow raid.  
(Tell me what you think)

The match started with Incineroar going right ahead with Darkest Lariat sending Decidueye back. The arrow quill pokemon then went with a forward smash, but Incineroar used Revenge, and was about to forward smash him back when Decidueye jumped out of the way. Decidueye then used Sucker Punch sending Incineroar back a bit with the force that came from it. The arrow quill then proceeded to use Leaf Blade and Spirit Shackle dealing extra damage. Incineroar then used his side B and sent Decidueye against the ropes and landed a perfect hit and nearly sent the arrow quill pokemon off the stage. The fire cat then used his body slam to end Decidueye's first stock.

When the arrow quill pokemon respawned he went on the defensive only using his moves when he could. "(Coward)" Incineroar said, "(I will admit you surprised me at the start of this, but know I think your realizing what you're truly up against.)" Incineroar turned back to Decidueye, but the pokemon was gone. He was suddenly hit from behind with a sucker punch and was sent offstage. When he spawned this is what he had to say, "(What?)"

 **Greninja: *Watching what had just happened* (I tried to warn him.)**

In the last minute and a half of the match Incineroar didn't know what was happening, at first Decidueye looked like he didn't know what he was doing, but now the bird was dodging most of his attacks and continued to land hits on the fire cat. The smash ball came in and Incineroar, seeing as that was his only chance in winning, went for it. But before he could break it, Decidueye used Brave Bird and dashed, knocking Incineroar out of the way and breaking the smash ball. The arrow quill pokemon then used Sinister arrow raid and ended the match.

(End music here)

Incineroar just couldn't believe it, but during his unbelieving, Decidueye walked over to him and gave his hand. "(Really,)" Incineroar said, "(After you started this whole mess.)"

"(I'm holding a grudge against you,)" Decidueye said, "(I'm not pretending you're invisible.)" Incineroar accepted the hand and got up, "(I will admit myself you put up a good fight. I was still observing your moves and how you execute them during my first stock, that's why it was easy to take me out for the first minute.)"

"(Well, if there's one thing I should've listened to Greninja on, it was that types don't mean anything in Smash, skills do. I hope we can be friends eventually.)"

"(Well, maybe not right now. But in the future it may be a consideration, for now you may want to try battling someone else. You have a long way to go.)" Decidueye left the room.

* * *

The interview group were on the last four of the day and first up as the door to the office opened was Caeda. "Ah, I was-a wondering when we-a would-a get to-a you-a, Caeda." Mario said holding his clipboard. "Okay-a, so it-a says-a here-a that-a you were-a recommended by-a Marth, of course, Lucina, Robin, Chrom, and Corrin? Hm, that's-a strange."

"Actually it isn't," Master Hand said watching some clips, "Corrin and Caeda did, in fact, fought side by side once before."

"Yes that's true," Caeda said, "And it was very confusing because it involved me and Marth and well, some of our companions in another world."

"Well I'd say you have one of the best chances so far today," Link said, "Not to mention Zelda told me of how you managed to calm Blue down after he had learned that Inkopolis was in the Smash world."

"I say don't go any further," Crazy Hand said, "Let her in, let the world in, let's create some chaos for the writer."

"No, Crazy!" Master Hand yelled, "I already told you we're not doing that, ahem, Caeda you can go back and wait with Marth while we finish up the interviews."

"Very well," Caeda said, walking out from the room. Mario then hit the buzzer, the doors opened and let in Ruto.

"Okay, Ruto," Ness says, "So it says here you once helped Link on a quest to stop Ganondorf by giving him something called a Zora's Sapphire. Which he used to help him defeat Ganondorf.

"Yes that is true," Ruto said, she then looked at Link and gave a weird look at him. "That's not the Link I remember."

"And it isn't," Crazy Hand said, "The Link you remember is somewhere in the mansion, but considering your role in Ocarina of Time wasn't that important he probably doesn't even remember you!"

"Crazy," Master Hand said, "You don't just go around saying things like that, she's a princess!"

"One that probably didn't even have a chance of getting into the mansion to begin with."

"Excuse me," Ruto said offended, "But I'm pretty sure I have a genuine shot at making it in."

"Not-a likely," Mario said, "Only people who-a played back-a when the N64 was-a out would-a remember to-a mention out-a of-a everyone from-a your-a respective game-a series you-a would be scraping the bottom of-a the barrel."

"You heard him," Link said grabbing the portal raygun, "Your chances aren't high enough to make it into the mansion, nor stay for the day for that matter so we're going to have to send you back to your world, sorry." Link blasted a portal beneath Ruto's feet and she fell through. The portal then closed and Ness hit the buzzer, letting in Blue (pokemon).

"Ah, Blue," Master Hand said, "From the pokemon series and actually rivals of Red and Leaf. Too bad Leaf isn't in the mansion, haha, I really need to get that invitation to her."

 **Blue(pokemon): Well, that answers one of the main reasons why I'm here.**

"Well, I came so i can finally show Red who's really the best," Blue said.

"Didn't Red literally defeat you after thirty minutes of being the champion of the Kanto region," Ness said.

"He has a fair point Blue," Link said, "Red is kind and caring with his pokemon, he even lets them out of the pokeballs every once and awhile. You, you're just speedy and you don't take time to get to know your own pokemon."

"Quit the philosophy, pretty boy, I think he gets the point," Crazy Hand said grabbing the portal raygun and sent Blue back to the Kanto region.

"Crazy," Master Hand scolded his brother, "We weren't even done yet."

"Well, sorry, but you still have to get that invitation to Leaf and I think two pokemon trainers is enough for one mansion. Blue didn't even have any recommendations."

"That doesn't decide much it's mostly decided by the fans want of one character!"

Master Hand, Crazy Hand, please," Mario said getting the two of them to shut up, "We have-a one more-a person to-a interview, then announce results-a, and then you-a two can-a argue with each other!" Mario sat back down and slammed the buzzer letting the ninth and final character of the day… Tifa Lockheart.

"Ah, Tifa Lockheart I assume," Link said. "I don't know for sure, but I do believe Cloud has spoken of you."

"I would hope so," Tifa said, "if he didn't talk about me then I just wouldn't know what to think."

 **Cloud: Have I talked about Tifa much, yes, on occasions where something happens in the mansion that reminds me of her.**

"So Tifa I am assuming you came because of Cloud," Master Hand said looking at his clipboard, "And out of all of the Final Fantasy character you do have one of the biggest chances of getting residency at the mansion."

"Not to mention she's a fan favorite," Link said, "Being Cloud's primary love interest and all." the champion's hand was then grabbed by Tifa and was flipped onto the floor and his head was facing her's.

"How do you know that," Tifa asked in a demanding tone.

"Woah, Tifa," Mario said, "Calm-a down, we're-a supposed to know this-a kind of-a stuff when-a doing these interviews." Tifa let go of Link and allowed him to go back to his seat. Link will definitely next time. "Now-a why do you-a think you would-a be a great-a addition to the Smash Mansion as-a resident?"

"Well, you don't really have many residents that use martial arts as a primary skill," Tifa explained, "Not to mention you have way too many sword wielders here."

"Hm, it's true that we need more of those kinds of fighters, I say she's in."

"Well it is 5:00 anyway so I guess we better announce who gets the residency come on," Master Hand said leading everyone out of his office.

* * *

(Residency choices are decided by my personal opinions and how much of a fanbase they have behind their backs.)

At the front of the mansion the applicants that weren't sent back, which were Rouge, Prince Fluff, Midna, Alucard, Caeda, and Tifa. "Okay everyone," Master Hand said, "In this envelope is the room and keys for the ones chosen to stay. And that is," drumroll…. "Alucard, Midna, Caeda, and Tifa!" Master Hand handed the envelopes to the four. "Sorry Rouge, but you will have to leave now, and Prince Fluff since the only way we can get you back home is through that sock Kirby has here we can probably have you stay in Kirby's room as a temporary resident."

"Well, then I guess this is goodbye," Rouge said getting on the bus, "Tell Knuckles I'll be waiting." The bus left through a portal.

"Okay new residents as your first experience dinner is being served in the dining room in about half an hour so go ahead and enjoy," Master Hand said as everyone else walked back inside, _Four new residents,_ He thought happily, _How about that?_ He knew it was the beginning and it wouldn't the end as much more interviews were to come.

 **Tifa Lockheart: I can't wait to see Cloud's reaction when he learns I got in.**

 **Caeda: It says here I'm roommates with Tifa. That'll be fun, I think.**

 **Prince Fluff: I may not have gotten in, but at least I get to stay for a little while!**

 **Midna: Like Mario said, I'm going to try my best to keep my tricks at a minimum. But I guess sometimes I just can't help myself.**

 **Alucard: I'm sure Richter will be thrilled knowing him. I do hope though that we can stop Shaft and get rid of him for good.**

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm so proud of myself for finally making these episodes a bit longer in words.**


	28. S2 Insecurities

**Author's note: This episode will focus a bit more on the new residents and their first day, or well full written episode as a resident. This will still take place the day it was published. Now it's time for reviews the first one from Tashasuarous**

" _Is there anyway for Cloud to mention he was in Dissidia in the later chapters or has he done that already?"_

 **I've never personally played Final Fantasy VII, but if this was something that happened in it then we are way past this by now. This person did send another request.**

" _Have May (Sapphire from Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire) join the group and be interviewed. If that's okay."_

 **I'm fine with that and since she goes by May in the games then that's her name. I can't guarantee she'll make it far into the interviews since Master Hand remembered to send that invitation to Leaf in between episodes. And after going through the randomizer this is who we are interviewing today.**

 **Dixie Kong (DKC)  
** **Marx (Kirby)  
** **Birdo (Super Mario)  
** **Amy Rose (Sonic the hedgehog)  
** **Viridi (Kid Icarus)  
** **Gardevoir (Pokémon)  
** **Dark Meta Knight (Kirby)  
** **Link (Legend of Zelda: TP)  
** **Krystal (Starfox)**

 **Remember the request period ends the 12th of November, 2018. Be sure to tell me who you want interviewed before then.**

 **Season 2 episode 7: Insecurities (because we got Amy Rose, Birdo, and Viridi coming to the mansion today, you know what's gonna happen.)**

More interviews were happening today in the smash mansion as Master Hand had called Fox, Samus, and Kirby to his office. He also pointed out that he would want the new residents from the last interviews to be treated nicely in their first week here and that Leaf would arrive today and the Zelda from Link's world would arrive at the mansion just before dinner to be a representative for that Hyrule. He also announced who was being interviewed today. Yoshi opted to stay in his room, Sonic was fine with this, but Pit… let's just say Palutena is looking for him as we speak.

 **Dark Pit: Pit stain, knowing him, would've been fine with Viridi coming to the mansion since he actually considers her as a close ally. But recently he's been thinking differently of her, just last week when I literally said Viridi's name in front of his face he ran to our room and stayed there for the rest of the day.**

Everything was set up for the interviews and they were ready to start, but one thing, Samus hadn't shown up yet. "Where is Samus," Master Hand asked, "She knows for a fact that the interviews are of one of our top priorities at the moment."

"I'll get her," Crazy Hand said teleporting away, he then came back five seconds later and tossed Samus to a seat. "We tell you this is of utmost importance and you still go to the workshop?"

"Well for you infomation, Crazy Hand, I don't give a crap about this at all," Samus said sitting down, "Seriously it's a waste of time when Master Hand can just send invites to people like Leaf."

"The only reason I had to give the invite to Leaf is because she was bing featured as an alternate costume in the next game," Master Hand said. "Not to mention that's what you say about everything. Honestly, not really a good excuse especially after five years of using it."

"Can we just start now and get this over with," Samus said slamming he fist onto the buzzer and opening the door to let in. Dixie Kong.

"Ah, great," Crazy Hand said, "the randomizer picked you now we can get your interview over and done with." Crazy Hand was holding the clipboard this time around. "So it says her you're a highly requested character that's been relevant ever since your first appearance in DKC2. You were even bigger on the spectrum with the introduction of echo fighters, not to mention you were high up on the ballot in 2015. At least I think you were."

"And it says here that not only you were recommended by Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong," Kirby said, "But you also were recommended by me, Mario, Yoshi, and about five others so I say you have the highest chance so far."

"But then there comes the question," Fox asked, "Why did you sign up to be interviewed, Master Hand was thinking about sending you an invite before he started this whole idea."

"Well I guess it's kind of like what you all said," Dixie King answered, "I felt like if I couldn't get into the tournament this time around then I guess I would be able to at least make it into the mansion."

"Also because you have soft spot for Diddy Kong," Crazy Hand said who immediately got a big slap from Master Hand. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You know why I did that," Master Hand said, "you aren't supposed to ask questions that are too personal to the ones that are being interviewed it puts them in an uncomfortable spot." Master Hand handed a map of the mansion to Dixie, "You can stay for the day, just remember to be at the front yard by 5:00 when we announce who got in."

"Then I'll go see if I can find my friends," Dixie Kong said leaving the room.

"Samus are you going to at least say something during these interviews," Fox asked, Samus sent no response. Fox sighed and hit the buzzer to open the door. And let in….

"Marx," Kirby said jumping for the portal raygun. He was then grabbed by Master Hand, "Master Hand, let me go this guy is evil. We have to send him back."

"Just because you want to send him back doesn't mean the rest of us want to," Master Hand said putting Kirby back in his seat. "Now just stay calm and this will be over before you know it."

"Y'know Kirby that was a hurtful thing to say," Marx said playing around with a random ball, "especially since I once helped with defeating Void Temina only half a year ago."

"That was the work of the dream palace and the wand to make you good, not your own decision," Kirby said with an angry expression on his face. "And let's not forget that you tricked me that one time so you could take over Dream Land."

"That was just a one time thing, water under the bridge now, right?" Marx was getting no response from the pink puffball. "Anyways I decided to come because I do know that the mansion is in need of more villains, not to mention I do have a fan base behind me."

"Though that may be true," Fox said, "it isn't as big as Bandana Dee's, especially now since Piranha Plant's inclusion destroyed the one reason haters had that he wouldn't get into the game. And with DLC on the rise they might choose Bandana Dee over you."

"But what if he's a spirit in the game, that'll kill his chances."

"Think again," Master Hand said, "spirits are a replacement for trophies. Basically if Mewtwo and Lucas became DLC despite being trophies in the last game. Then the same thing could happen in this game."

"For now I guess your chances are high enough to at least stay in the mansion," Samus said, finally. Kirby reluctantly gave Marx a map of the mansion.

"Then I guess I'll see you guys at five," Marx said shadow sneaking out of the room.

"How many villains does the _Kirby_ series have," Crazy Hand asked.

* * *

Dark Pit was walking down the hall, minding his own business until he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a closet along with the cameraman following him. The reason as to why there was a random closet in the hallway was anyone's guess.

Dark Pit got out his bow and said, "Ok, who's kidnapping me!" The faint light in the arrow lit up Pit's scared face. "Oh, it's just you, Pit. Why did you pull me into a closet without a warning, and on top of that, why are you even hiding."

"I'm kind of hiding for when Viridi gets here," Pit said quietly.

"Why would you of all people be hiding from Viridi?" Dark Pit felt like he may know why, but wasn't sure if that's why.

"Well, it started when I got this letter from Viridi last week saying she was coming to the mansion." Pit handed his doppelganger said letter.

Dark Pit took a look at the letter and read it quietly to himself.

 _Pit,_

 _It's Viridi and I just wanted to tell you that I signed up for the interviews being held at the mansion. Honestly, it's kind of boring here without you guys and the underworld army defeated. I should be there within the week, so see you soon._

"So," Dark Pit said confused, "this is a normal letter nothing wrong with it." Pit pointed to his name at the top of the letter. The i in his name was dotted with a heart. "So, that could just mean anything."

"Look at where she signed it, Pittoo," Pit said. Dark Pit looked at the bottom of the letter and his face shot in slight surprise as it said this.

 _Love,  
_ _Viridi_

"Does this mean what I think it means," Dark Pit asked. If it did then he was questioning some things.

"I'm starting to suspect that Viridi may be in love with me." Pit started pacing back and forth, "But that's crazy, I mean I don't like Viridi like that. I like her as a close friend/ally."

 **Dark Pit: And to think she put Pit stain at the top of her to-kill list.**

"Maybe you should ask Palutena," Dark Pit suggested, "she always has the answer for you, right?"

"Are you sure asking Lady Palutena about this is the best answer?" Pit has gone from pacing to sitting down, a lot was going through the angels mind

"Better if you do it now than later, for all we know the doorbell can be ringing right now with Viridi on the other side of it." 3… 2… 1...

At that moment the doorbell was heard from inside the closet. Pit and Dark Pit walked out of the closet and went to the railing overlooking the foyer as Alucard went to the door as someone was knocking. "Quit knocking I'm coming," Alucard yelled as he opened the door. He then looked down a certain goddess of nature resembling the looks of an eight year-old, it was Viridi. "Who the hell are you," Alucard asked in major confusion.

"My name is Viridi," Viridi said, "and I suppose Master Hand was sooo busy he had to have some human open the door instead of him." Viridi walked in, "He could of at least sent a resident that wasn't a human." The goddess of nature's words made the son of Dracula very angry.

"I will have you know that I am not a human," Alucard said in anger, "I am a vampire, Alucard, son of Dracula! I am no human."

"Oh, well you looked like one so it was hard to tell." Viridi's words actually put Alucard into some thought, that isn't entirely wrong.

 **Alucard: How many people mistook me for a mortal so far, you ask? Um, I believe that number is up to about twenty-five residents who mistook that. Richter didn't really get the word to travel so far.**

Viridi looked up to see Dark Pit on the railing, "Hey, Pittoo." the dark angel was confused as he looked to his right and saw that Pit was gone. "Have you seen Pit anywhere?"

"For starters, don't call me Pittoo, and why do you ask," Dark Pit said, "Does it involve this letter here." He started to grill Viridi as he held the letter in his hand. _Bet Pit stain went back to that closet,_ he thought.

"Hey, where did you get that! It was meant for Pit, not you!" Viridi actually tried to tackle Dark Pit to the ground to get the letter, but to no avail.

"I know that, he showed me the letter after he received it," That was enough to make Viridi calm down. "The reason he showed me this is because he's suspecting that you have a crush on him. Is that true or is he just hiding in a random closet for no reason."

"Wh-WHAT!? That's crazy I don't have a crush on Pit. He's stupid and he's easy to insult, I just like him as a that one dumb friend I can pick on, all right!"

"Then how do you explain the heart-dotted i in his name?"

"I always do that with my I's!"

"The fact that you said _Love, Viridi_ at the end of your letter?"

"I'm the goddess of nature for crying out loud, of course I would say love!"

"Okay how about I go a bit deeper. Like the time with the Aurum hive for instance, you sent the forces of nature to help protect Pit, and when Palutena teased you saying you have a soft spot for Pit you openly denied the fact. Not to mention after he gained his body back after being stuck in that ring, you could've just let him stay on his own, but you took over Palutena's duties because you probably wanted too, not to mention you even let him stay in your sanctuary." Dark Pit was really starting to cause Viridi to crack under pressure reminding her of these moments. "And in that final battle against Hades you could've gone back to rebuilding you reset bomb depot, but nope, you instead stayed and cheered Pit on."

"Well, uh… I, uh." Dark Pit was giving her that look when he knew he was right. "Okay fine, yes, I have a crush on Pit. When I first met him and blew up the depot I was so mad that I thought I'd only see him as an enemy. And then as time went on.. I don't know what happened. I guess sometimes his idiocy can seem adorable to me. But he can not confirm the fact that I'm in love with him."

"WHAT!" Pit yelled as he kicked open the door from the closet from before and took off the halls, screaming Palutena's name the whole way. Dark Pit then looked back at Viridi and the said, "Yeah, I think you're too late on that one."

 **Viridi: The one thing I was hoping to keep secret… I can't believe I'm talking into a camera operated by a human.**

* * *

Alucard was walking down through the halls to a certain young witch's room to possibly find a potion that would protect Richter from Shaft's power. When he arrived at Ashley's room he knocked on her door and patiently waited for her to open it. Instead Tails was the one opening it.

"I thought this was Ashley's room," Alucard said confused once again to not find the witch in the room, but he did see her cauldron. "Ah, right Master Hand believes in roommates."

"Do you not have a roommate," Tails asked letting the vampire in, "I mean Master Hand tries to set everyone up with one."

"Eh, I prefer to live alone while I'm here as a resident, but that doesn't matter right now. Where's Ashley."

"I don't know, she usually at a random spot in the mansion testing some things with Red (WarioWare), however, if you just came for a potion then I can help you with that."

Alucard wondered if he should trust a double-tailed Fox that's only eight. Then deciding that he didn't have a choice he said, "I need a potion that will protect Richter from Shaft's possession powers." Tails quickly looked through the shelves until she found something similar to what the vampire asked for and handed it to him. "Thank you very much, Tails." Alucard left the room.

Ashley then walked in as he was walking out and asked Tails, "What kind of potion did he ask for?"

"Just a potion that'll protect Richter from Shaft's powers so he doesn't go and bring doom on us all," Tails answered.

"And what potion did you give him," Tails pointed to the empty space on the shelf. Ashley got mad, "you idiot! That potion is still experimental, it was the right one but it's dangerous. There's no telling what would happen to Richter if he's given it." Red quickly turned into a broom and Ashley raced down the halls in hopes of stopping Alucard before it was too late.

* * *

The interviews would continue after giving Crazy Hand the rundown of villains from Kirby's world. Kirby hit the buzzer and the door opened to let in, Birdo.

 **Fox: I see why Yoshi opted to stay in his room.**

"Well, hello there Master Hand," Birdo said acting all sweet. She should know that won't score points with Samus.

"I assume you're here for Yoshi," said Crazy Hand who was once again slapped by Master Hand. "Ow! Really, bro!"

"I warned you not to ask that kind of question, but you didn't listen," Master Hand said picking up the clipboard. "Okay, Birdo. You are from the Mario series which already has many reps for the mansion and the tournament. You aren't really someone that really has things to make a moveset out of."

"Not to mention you weren't recommended by anyone," Fox said, "and fans probably want Waluigi and/or Captain Toad as fighters over you."

"So I guess that leaves the question," Samus said wishing that this was done, "Why did you sign up. Is it what Crazy Hand said, or did you come because you felt you had a chance."

Birdo didn't return a response, instead she just chuckled nervously. Master Hand got mad and said, "You saw the rules Birdo," Kirby grabbed the portal raygun while he was talking. "You have to sign up for a reason, and not because someone you love is here. Disqualified!" Kirby blasted a portal under Birdo's feet and the pink dinosaur fell through. The portal closed afterwards and Fox hit the buzzer as Kirby went back to his seat.

"Hey guys," Amy Rose said as the door opened to let her in. "How come I didn't see Birdo walk out?"

"Sent her back to her world because she only came because Yoshi was here." said Crazy Hand, "Did you come because Sonic's here." He was slapped once again by his brother. "Ow!"

"Seriously, stop asking that question," Master Hand yelled. He then motioned for Samus to read what was on the clipboard.

"Fine," Samus said picking up said clipboard, "Ok, Amy Rose, you do come from Sonic's world and you are a well known character since you are Sonic's primary love interest throughout the games."

"As far as recommendations go," said Kirby, "you were recommended by Tails and Sonic, no one else, but I say your popularity helps you out. Though there are complications such as if Sonic would be fine with you living here."

"What makes you say that," Amy said nervously.

"You have a history of stalking Sonic at times," Samus said.

"But why did you come here, Amy," Fox asked, "was it the same reason Rouge had, are you here because the representation in your world could use a bit more."

"Are you a psychic," Amy asked, "because that was very close to what I was going to say."

"Great we don't have to send you back to your world too," Master Hand said with delight and handed Amy a map of the mansion. "You can stay for the day, just be at the front yard by 5:00." Amy Rose have her thanks and left the room to find her friends.

Kirby hit the buzzer, but when the door opened no one was there, "Um, who's next on the list, Master Hand."

"Hmm," Master Hand looked through his planner, "Viridi is next to be interviewed, but it would seem she's running late."

"Should I grab her and bring her here while scaring the living daylights out of her," Crazy Hand asked, itching to scare someone.

"No, no need for that, I'm sure we can be patient, right guys?" Fox and Kirby nodded their heads while Samus just face planted on the table out of annoyance.

 **Samus: Viridi just had to be late, I could be back in the workshop by now, but no. These people had to just take their time with getting here.**

* * *

I'm the kitchen Palutena was preparing lunch for the residents. Right when she was about to put something in the oven she heard Pit screaming towards her direction. She finished putting the food in the oven just as Pit came through the door.

"Lady Palutena, I need your help," Pit said walking over to her in a very distressed state.

"Oh Pit, when do you not need my help," Palutena said. And Pit made that "it's serious!" face. "I'm just kidding, what is it?"

"I overheard Viridi talking to Pittoo earlier in a closet. She's in love with me!"

"Ah, young love! How sweet, you should feel flattered, Pit. I mean just think of what Viridi thought of you when you two first met."

"But Lady Palutena, I don't like Viridi like that." Pit ended up kneeling in front of her, "How do I get out of this."

"If you want to get out of this then you should stop whining and go talk to her, instead of hiding in a closet like a wimp," Dark Pit said as her walked in. "She's going to her interview now and I say there's a chance she won't be going home."

"But Pittoo," Pit said, "I don't feel like talking to her right now. I mean you practically grilled her into telling you. Which caused me to overhear her confess in front of you, and.. Why are you getting ice cream from the fridge." Indeed the evil clone was getting ice cream from the fridge, what was he doing.

"Just testing something," Dark Pit said scooping some ice cream out and purposefully drops the ice cream on the floor. Not even hesitating Pit jumped for it yelling "Floor ice cream!" Dark Pit shook his head and said, "I have no idea what Viridi sees in you."

 **Palutena: I really have to get Pit to stop eating ice cream off the floor.  
** **Pit: Well sorry, but I think floor ice cream is delicious.**

"I'm outta here," Dark Pit started to make his way out of the kitchen but something dug into his head, metaphorically. "Wait," the dark angel went back to Pit and asked, "If you only see Viridi as a friend then how come you're too nervous to talk to her?"

Pit, now getting up, said, "Well how would you feel if someone you only saw as a friend told you their in love with you."

"Easy, I would just let them down easily saying I don't like them like that. But why are you being so chicken about talking to Viridi, back when we were stopping Hades you had no problems with talking to her."

"Pittoo," Palutena said, "Did you actually grill Viridi into telling you she was in love with Pit? And now you're pressuring Pit to-" She realized why Dark Pit was doing what he was doing. She motioned for him to continue.

"Okay, Pit, the only logical explanation that you don't want to talk to Viridi is because either you're a wimp orrrrrr." Dark Pit was trying to get Pit to say it himself but to no avail. "Pit, do you have a crush on Viridi too?"

"WHAT! Nooo," Pit defended, "She's always making fun of me at any possible chance and well.." He was hoping to come up with another reason, but he knew he couldn't outsmart his dark clone. "Ugh, okay fine, I may have a small crush on Viridi."

"Young love," Palutena said again, "Always a nice thing to see."

"Well I guess if you two like each other then there should be no problem." Dark Pit said, "But can you overcome your fear and actually talk to her, or are you going to be a wimp like you always are." Dark Pit left the room leaving Pit to go deep in thought.

 **Pit: Sometimes, I can find Pittoo's words to be meaningful to my character development.**

* * *

Alucard was arriving in the arcade room where Richter was, why the descendant was here was beyond the vampire's concern. Ashley was close behind him, hoping to stop the son of Dracula before he gave the concoction to Richter. The young witch crashed into Alucard inside the arcade room drawing the attentions from Cloud, Tifa, Marth, Caeda, Wario, Richter, and Simon. Most residents preferred the game room over this room.

Ashley and Red jumped onto Alucard to get the potion back. "Give me back that potion," Ashley yelled, "It's experimental!"

"Experimental or not it is still going to help Richter with his situation with Shaft," Alucard said getting the two off of him. The potion was then grabbed by Ashley and Red as they started a tug-o-war over it. "Oh, c'mon this is ridiculous. I am much too old for this kind of child's play."

"Like Ashley said," Red said, "You can't give it to Richter, it could potentially kill him, or maybe even worse. He could blow up."

"I don't want to blow," Richter said, putting Simon in front of him as a human shield. "Protect me ancestor." Simon was suddenly annoyed by this outcome.

Alucard, Red, and Ashley would continue pulling on the potion until it slipped out of their hands and flew into the air. The potion ended up flying and hit Cloud in the head shattering in the process, "Aggh," said Cloud as the potion made impact, "Aw come on, do you have any idea how much damage that could've done!" He then realized that the potion's contents spilled onto his hair.

"Um, Ashley," Alucard asked, "That thind doesn't have a splash effect, does it?"

"Even if it isn't consumed the potion still had effect if the liquid come in contact with someone. However I'm surprised, nothing is happening. Guess it isn't as deadly as I-" Suddenly a bright flash came from Cloud as everyone covered their eyes. When the opened said eyes they were shocked to see that Cloud was now a solid bronze statue. "...thought"

"Cloud! CLOUD!" Tifa yelled seeing that the one she loved is nothing, but bronze. She then angrily walked up to Ashley and said in a demanding tone. "Do you have potion that can reverse this."

"Tifa, step away from her," Caeda said, "She's just a little girl."

"For starters, don't call me that," Ashley said, "And secondly, yes I do have a potion that could fix this. It's back in my room, you guys make sure nothing happens to Cloud until I get back."

After Ashley left Tifa shot a deep glare in Alucard's direction.

 **Tifa: Ashley better be able to bring Cloud back, or… I don't know what I'd do.**

* * *

Interviews were finally continuing when Viridi arrived in the office, "Hello there Viridi," Crazy Hand said holding a clipboard, "Okay let's see, you made you debut in Kid Icarus: Uprising on the nintendo 3DS back in 2013. You helped Palutena and Pit defeat Hades even though you first started as enemies. May or may not have a soft spot for Pit." He said that last one quietly.

Unfortunately Master Hand heard it and said, "Ok, now you're just asking for it. Luckily, you kept quiet that time so I won't slap you."

"Anyways," Fox said, "As far as recommendations go you have them from Pit, Palutena, Dark Pit with a parentheses that says "to some extent", and… Kirby? Kirby, why did you put your name on this, and did you do it at the last minute too. You're literally holding a pen."

"What, Viridi looks like a nice person," Kirby said raising his hands in defense. "Plus the Kid Icarus franchise has as much fighters in the tournament as the resident numbers of that franchise. They need more representation for the mansion especially considering we have that he if you think about the inklings and octolings here right now."

"He does have a good point," Crazy Hand said, "that is why you came here right."

"Well that of course," Viridi said, "And the fact that nothing was really happening back in our world I felt like I needed some action. So naturally I signed up for the interviews pretty sure I have nice shot at getting in too."

"There's still on thing that concerns Pit," Fox said, "Like if Pit's okay with you being here at the mansion as a resident, but we don't really affect scores on that." Kirby handed the goddess of nature as map of the mansion. "Be at the front of the mansion by 5:00 so we can announce who got in."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Viridi said leaving the room. Samus then hit the buzzer and the door reopened to let in, "Ah Gardevoir, nice to see you, oh that reminds me I need to do something. Can you guys take over this one." Master Hand teleported away.

 **Kirby: Wonder what could be more important than the interviews right now for him?**

* * *

(Sorry not doing Gardevoir's interview, but you'll see how things went for her when Master Hand gets back. The following scene is important to a growing plot.)

Master Hand teleported to the game room in search of a certain bird archer. He then found Decidueye talking with Greninja. "Ahem, Decidueye I need to talk to you about something important."

"(What is it, Master Hand,)" Decidueye asked, even though he and Greninja were already fearing the worst.

"Well due to Incineroar's inclusion, and the only reason you were here was because you originally had the highest chance of getting in, but. This is harder for me to say than it is for you to hear. Decidueye I'm sorry but… effective at 5:00 today you are no longer a resident in the Smash mansion." multiple gasps were heard since Master Hand did this in the middle of the game room. "I suggest you start packing." Master Hand teleported away.

Decidueye couldn't believe this, he was being kicked out. "(Decidueye,)" Greninja said, "(It's not your fault.)"

"(I know,)" He got mad and said, "(It's his fault!)" he was pointing right at Incineroar. After that he left the room.

* * *

Master Hand arrived back at the room and said, "Where's Gardevoir and how did she do?"

"She did ok," Fix said, "We said that her popularity did increase when that leak of her being in the came wasn't confirmed to be fake. At the same time there is yet to be a Gen 3 pokemon at the mansion which up her chances." Fox hit the buzzer and the door opened to let in.

"Dark Meta Knight," Kirby yelled jumping for the portal raygun once again, this time held back by Samus, "Oh come on, this guy is more evil than Marx he can't be trusted in the mansion."

"Good to know you haven't forgotten about me, you pathetic puffball," DMK said, "I'm here because I know that the mansion needs more diversity, and after all I'm an alternate costume choice for Meta Knight in the upcoming tournament, right?"

"She's not wrong on that," Fox said, "Though you would get more credit for the alt. If it said you name on the alternate skin, and you weren't recommended by anyone."

"Honestly," Crazy Hand said, "I think Marx has a better chance of getting in than you. You probably won't be able to stay for the time being." Crazy Hand grabbed the portal raygun and before DMK could react he fell through a portal.

"Really, Crazy," Master Hand said, he then changed his mind and said, "To be fair you did have a good point."

* * *

Back in the arcade room the others in there were talking among themselves about this outcome while waiting for Ashley to come back with the antidote. Eventually Midna came and snuck up behind Richter and Simon.

"Surprise," Midna said, startling the two Belmonts and well everyone in there, "Hehe, sorry couldn't help myself."

 **Midna: I know I made a promise with Mario not to do that to the other residents. But honestly, that's a hard promise to keep for a long time.**

Ashley came back with the needed potion. But first she went to Richter and said, "Here's the safe version of the potion that was supposed to keep you protected from Shaft's powers." Richter smiled in relief and drank the vile. "Never ask me for anything ever again," Ashley said pointing at Alucard. She then proceeded to put the liquid of the antidotes onto Cloud shoe. The bronze statue then turned back into Cloud.

"Gahh," said Cloud, "What happened?"

"Long story short," Marth said, "There was a tug-o-war battle, an unsafe potion hit you, you turned into a bronze statue, but Ashley was able to get an antidote."

Tifa quickly hugged Cloud and said, "Glad you not bronze anymore."

"He was bronze for like fifteen minutes," Simon said, but Richter but his hand on the ancestor's shoulder gesturing to let her have the moment.

* * *

Samus hit the buzzer and Link (TP) walked in, a groan was heard from Kirby. He then said, "Not you."

"What's wrong Kirby," said Twilight Link, "Not happy to see and old fellow veteran fighter."

"Twilight," Fox said, "You're technically not a veteran fighter since another Link has taken your spot on the roster. But that's beside the point, why are you, of all people, here."

"Well word about the word transportation reached my Hyrule and I thought I'd come right over to help you guys out with the impending trouble."

"No offense Link," Master Hand said, "But honestly Mr. Sakurai has a strict rule the no more than three Link incarnation should be in the mansion at the same time. There's the new Link, Toon Link, and Young Link. You would make four Links and we can't that."

Twilight noticed Master Hand grabbing the portal raygun, "What! Oh no, you are not sending me back I came to help, and that's what I intend to-"

"Sorry what's that," Crazy Hand said, "I don't think we can hear you over the blasting raygun." Master Hand fired and Link (TP) feel through the portal screaming no.

Samus hit the buzzer and said, "Finally the last one of the day." the door opened to let in Krystal. Fox sat up straight.

"Why hello, Fox," Krystal said, "Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Same here, Krystal," Fox then saw that he was the one with the clipboard, "Okay then, uh, so we are from the same world, and though you are an assist trophy that doesn't disqualify you. And you have recommendations from Falco and I."

"How about you tell us why you're here, Krystal," Kirby asked, speeding things up for Samus' sake.

"Well you do only have three representatives from our world," Krystal said, "Not to mention should Corneria end up in the smash world then I can act as a representative for that world."

"Wow," Crazy Hand said, "The first one ever to use that line. Let's keep her."

"It's a group decision, brother," Master Hand said, he then looked at the clock as it read 4:55 PM, "Holy cow, we missed lunch. Well let's round everyone up." Master Hand led everyone out of the room.

* * *

At the front of the mansion everyone that wasn't sent back through the portal was lined up and Master Hand had three envelopes in his hand. "Okay, in these envelopes are the chosen ones room keys and a fire escape route. The first one goes too." a drumroll was started, "Marx!" Kirby was not happy with this as Marx went up and took the envelope with his mouth. "The second one goes too, Dixie Kong." Dixie Kong went up and saw that she was roommates with Marx. Master Hand let them go inside to find their room. "And the last which is between Amy Rose, and Viridi. The winner of the third one goes too, Viridi!" the goddess of nature happily took the envelope.

"And us," Krystal asked, referring to her, Gardevoir, Amy, and Decidueye, who was walking out now."

"Well don't lose fear," Kirby said, "Amy, Krystal, should your world end up here you are allowed to come back to act as a representative. So if that does eventually happen see you then." a rumble was then heard from above as a giant vortex came over the island. "Un-oh." Everyone was bracing for takeoff, but then Skyworld came out and gained levitation above the island. "Well, Viridi, I guess you the representative for Skyworld now."

"Hm, okay then," Viridi said, she then saw Pit, "Pit, about earlier what I said, um, you weren't supposed to know that."

"No, don't worry, Viridi it's okay," Pit said, "It's my fault for even running away. I just wanted to let you know that I am flattered, but if you don't mind I want to at least think about it first before I come to a decision."

"Sure, take all the time you need." the two went into the mansion.

The bus arrived and the doors opened to let out BoTW Zelda, and Leaf. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to send me this, Master Hand," Leaf said holding the invitation.

"Sorry Leaf, it just slipped my mind, find Red I think I made arrangements for you two to room together since June, as for you Zelda you can go to the other Zelda's room we set something up."

"I wonder how happy Link will be when he sees me," BoTW Zelda said walking into the mansion.

 **Link: Between you and me I think I'm starting to like the Zelda here more than the one from my world.**

"Amy, Krystal," Master Hand quickly tossed Portal rayguns to them, "For when your worlds get here if they do eventually. And Decidueye I am deeply sorry about this." The arrow quill pokemon didn't say anything, but while getting on the bus Decidueye took Amy's portal raygun without anyone noticing. The bus took off.

"Well, all's well that ends well I guess," Master Hand said as he, Fox, and Kirby went into the mansion.

 **Marx: I sure am happy to give the villains here more diversity.**

 **Viridi: Most of the residents maybe humans, but Palutena says that living with them will be important to my character development, or something.**

 **Dixie Kong: I'm sure DK and Diddy will be happy to know I made it in.**

* * *

(Outside of the cameras)

 **Alola region: Melemele island**

It was late at night when the bus came out of the portal, Decidueye got out and looked back at Kapp'n who said, "Sorry Decidueye. You did your best." the bus pulled away.

"(Oh, believe Kapp'n, I know,)" Decidueye said, he then gripped the portal raygun he was holding and blasted a portal opened. One that was leading back to the Smash world. "(Now all I have to do is find Tabuu.)" Decidueye walked through the portal and it closed behind him.

 **Author's note: Uh-oh, it would seem Decidueye has gone to the dark side. I guess we'll see what will happen in later episodes.**


	29. S2 Competition

**Author's note: Knuckles will be leaving today and interviews will continue. After this request from Empoleon66**

" _I'd like to nominate Empoleon. It'd be a wonderful way to tie in Pokken Tournament. His prideful ways would make an interesting contrast to Incineroar's flamboyant personality!"_

 **I will interview Empoleon, and you do make a good point with the contrast. This next one is from UltimateCCC.**

" _Like to see a companionship bond of Lucina and Pichu."_

 **I can make that happen, eventually. The next one is from Tashasaurous.**

" _I'd love to have Grovyle and Lana(from Hyrule Warriors) to join Smash Bros, or even Alisa from Tekken 6 &7"_

 **Another pokemon, fine by me. Even though it sounds like you just want them to make an appearance any characters requested before Nov. 12th, 2018 will be interviewed, so yeah. Though Master Hand would probably take Sceptile over Grovyle, but I'll still interview him and we'll see how far he gets.**

" _Wonder why Decidueye would try and find Tabuu...unless he wants revenge on Master Hand and the others. 0~0"_

 **...Are you a detective… No, no I'm just kidding, but yes, that is exactly why. And though I'm not the kind of person to spoil my own story, to some extent, but that is what's going to happen. Though mainly he'll be getting revenge on Incineroar. I wavered whether to have him say that, but then ultimately decided to have him say he was going to find Tabuu and see if you guys could figure it out on your own. After going through the randomizer this is who we're interviewing.**

 **Blaze the Cat (Sonic)  
** **Goombella (Paper Mario)  
** **Saria (Legend of Zelda: OoT)  
** **Cream the Rabbit (Sonic)  
** **Ilia (Legend of Zelda: TP)  
** **Skullkid (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)  
** **Lana (Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors)  
** **Bomberman (Bomberman)  
** **May (Pokemon: Ruby and Sapphire)**

 **Ok after these interviews we still only have four characters left and the request period has ended. Since I want to finish off with nine characters in the next episode then I'll have to take matters into my own hands. Also I learned Thanksgiving is coming earlier than I thought, so I don't have to worry about speeding. Also the season finale, regardless of what day it gets posted, will take place on December 7th, the day Ultimate comes out.**

 **Season 2 episode 8: Competition**

The interviews were continuing today as Master Hand had called Captain Falcon, Luigi, and Yoshi to his office for them. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were currently setting things up once again, but this time they added a device that'll fire the portal device so they don't have something similar to what Kirby did happen again.

Meanwhile, Master Hand said that if anyone wants to they could hold a competition for the citizens in the stadium as an early practice tournament. Marth was helping with organizing the short tournament for the citizens. He was also planning on doing something new for them in between matches since they now have a camera crew recording them. He even got permission from the producer to do this ahead of time.

Also, with realization that Thanksgiving was coming early, Robin, Chrom, and Lucina were going to pull off a final effort by getting the invitations to the wedding to their world since they wanted their companions in their battle against Girma to be there. They knew it wouldn't be proper without their friends.

Captain Falcon was the first to arrive in Master Hand's office, "I thought we could grab the raygun independently. How come it's being held up by a metal arm?"

"Well," Master Hand said, "After Kirby's blow up over Marx and Dark Meta Knight the other day I felt like doing this just so we don't have to worry about anyone grabbing and firing said raygun before we can start. And just to make sure that the chances of that happening again smaller, I have the remote to activate it. So the only way people are being sent back is if I decide to."

 **Captain Falcon: Welp, I guess Kirby is to blame for taking away the one thing that was fun at these interviews**

Luigi and Yoshi walked in, "Ah, good were all here," Crazy Hand said, "time to fail some people." Crazy Hand hit the buzzer before they could sit down. The door opened and let in, Blaze the Cat.

"Another Sonic character," Master Hand said, "Knuckles is literally leaving today and I don't think we're looking for anymore characters from your world."

"At least give me a chance," Blaze said, "I assume you already know who I am."

"Indeed we do," said Luigi grabbing the clipboard, "Blaze the Cat-a, you-a are long-a time friend of-a Sonic, Tails, and to some extent-a Shadow. However you-a are one of-a the Sonic characters that-a may not make it-a in since, Tails and Shadow are more highly requested characters than-a you. Not-a to mention, we already had-a two others here-a and-a Amy probably had-a better shot considering she was-a close tie to Viridi."

"So your saying my popularity decides my chances here," Blaze put her hands on her hips, "That's rude. After all I did come here because Knuckles was leaving today and wherever he was I can probably take his place"

"No don't worry, Blaze," C. Falcon said, "It's more than popularity, it also depends on who wants you here. You were recommended by Sonic and Tails. Not a lot, but it's still something."

"And besides," Yoshi said, "I'm sure Sonic and Tails would appreciate having more friends living at the mansion." Crazy Hand tossed Blaze a map. "You can stay for the day just be sure to be at the front by 5:00 when we announce who got in."

"Then I'll see you till then." Blaze left the room, and Yoshi hit the buzzer. The door opened to let in, Goombella.

 **Master Hand: Finally, someone from a world we haven't seen yet.**

"Woah," Crazy Hand said, "This one's flatter than I pancake. I'd say she's only paper, maybe from Paper Mario's world."

"That's exactly what she is and where she's from doofus," Master Hand said with the clipboard, "All right, Goombella. You were once one of Paper Mario's companions in his second adventure. Or in another world a game on the Nintendo Gamecube called _Paper Mario and the Thousand-year Door._ I think that's what it was called."

"It also says her in her profile," Captain Falcon said, "That she's a student at the university of… Goom? And in some fanfictions that sometimes crossover with the Paper Mario series she would appear in 'em. So she's still a relevant character to this date."

"Not to mention Paper Mario would want one of his old friends at the mansion with him," Yoshi said. "Luigi, what do you think," Yoshi looked over to see Luigi hiding behind his chair. "Luigi, are you serious, right now?"

"But-a," Luigi said cowardly, "She's-a a goomba. Goombas are evil."

"Not all of us are evil," said Goombella, "But yes, you are right Yoshi. I did come because I felt like my Mario was probably feeling rather lonely being the only paper being here."

"Not to mention you were recommended by him," Crazy Hand said, "But don't think you're gonna get in here that easily goomba! We still have about eight, including you to interview. And personally I'm starting to share Samus's sentiments from Thursday, can we wrap this up."

"Fine, fine," Master Hand handed a map of the mansion to Goombella, which was hard to believe she could actually hold it. She doesn't even have any arms. "You can stay for the day, maybe even find Paper Mario while you're at it. Just be at the front by 5:00" Goombella said her thanks and left.

"How many companions does Paper Mario even have," Crazy Hand asked.

* * *

The short competition in the stadium was almost ready to go, the citizens were in their seats and Marth was warming up the crowd by doing a stage showcase. The sixteen fighters participating in this were Ganondorf, Pit, Fox, Mario, Ridley, Incineroar, Villager, Snake, Bowser, Duck Hunt, Kirby, Meta Knight, Roy, Ice Climbers, Daisy, and Mewtwo.

"Okay, everyone we're almost ready to start," Marth said speaking through the announcers booth. "The first battle will be Roy vs. Pit, an old grudge that was held by Roy against the angel actually ended a month ago, in fact. And I will say now that we do enjoy you all tuning in to watch us ever since the camera crew came to the mansion back in August." Marth was pulling up some clips, "While we're waiting for things to be set up let's revisit some moments." The Jumbotron was replaying the scene.

* * *

 **Season 1 episode 16: The Secret Base (clip)**

The battle in the factory had reached the van as Waluigi, Copper, Robin, and Corrin were splatting octarians. Sonic was in the van coming up with a plan to get the others out while eating a chili dog, enjoying said chili dog too. He then snapped his fingers as he saw a button.

"Everyone get in," said the blue hedgehog, "Time to blow the roof of this place." Once everyone was in the van and it was up in the sky Sonic said, "literally." He hit a high-tide stingray button and said stingray beam fired and blew up the roof. The beam went into the battle below and even splatted Octorson.

* * *

 **Season 1 episode 14: Investigation (clip)**

Back at the party the residents were either talking or sitting down. Wario was eating all of the food at an alarming pace. Link saw this and said, "Geez Wario, may want to slow down a bit." some gagging noises from him were heard, "Uh, Wario?"

"Can you keep it down over there Wario, I'm trying to stay interested in Snake's boring story," Simon said.

"Ugh, Simon," Snake said mad.

"Wait a minute is he choking," Mewtwo said.

"Oh my Sakurai, Wario is choking," declared Lucas, "Does anyone know first aid."

"First aid is probably high in priority for him," Dedede said, "Second or Third aid is probably more appropriate."

"He needs the heimlich maneuver you idiots," Mewtwo exclaimed.

"Heimlich maneuver," said Diddy, "That means he's having a heart attack."

"Wait what, he's actually having a heart attack," said Villager.

"A heart attack," Dedede repeated.

"No he's choking," said Mewtwo, "heimlich maneuver is for choking."

Everyone in the room started panicking a bit running around because they didn't know what to do. "Wait a minute," Luigi said, "as an uncertified doctor-a you don't perform the heimlich maneuver on-a heart attack victim, you do CPR instead."

"How are we supposed to perform CPR," said Ness grabbing Lucas, "I don't know how to perform CPR."

"Don't worry everyone I saw instructions online so I know how to," Meta Knight said, "If I remember correctly the first step is to place the perfect blame," he then proceeded to grab Link and say, "You did this!"

Link was confused, "What are talking about? Let go of me!"

"Meta Knight's right, tis Link's fault," said Shovel Knight.

"Link, why would you allow this to happen," Pac-Man said.

At this point everyone was going all over the room and attacking other in there panic Mewtwo was watching from afar while saying, "You're not supposed to perform CPR you idiots. Where are Layton and Palutena."

 **Mewtwo: Every day I'm given more evidence about how incompetent everyone here is.**

Just outside Layton's group and Palutena were approaching the party room right now.

"So how often does Master Hand do these parties," Layton asked.

"Actually this is the first time," Palutena said, "he probably doing it to see if it's okay to do more."

They were about to open the door when Ness and Lucas came running out saying they were going to get Master Hand. They looked inside to see Wario on the floor and everyone fighting. Pit then said, "Somebody do something!"

"I got this," C. Falcon said as he took a running start and got in front of Wario while charging his signature move.

"Not again," Palutena said in disappointment.

"FALCON-"

* * *

 **Season 2 episode 8: Competition (main episode)**

"Yeah we do have some pretty idiotic moments," Marth said as Roy and Pit teleported to the stage. "Okay folks, it would seem we are ready to begin. Each match is two stock, three minutes, final smash meter is on, and the Smash ball is the only item available." The stage started to form into Skyworld and the countdown began and the simulator was activated.

 **Roy vs. Pit  
** Stage: Skyworld  
Music: Underworld

Roy started immediately with dashing towards Pit and used dancing blade which proved effective. Pit then countered with and upperdash arm and a forward smash sending Roy back a bit. The young lion then tried to use his recovery move as he was dashing towards Pit, but the angel was onestep ahead and and used the power of flight to evade it. Unfortunately he didn't angle it right and fell off the stage ending his first stock.

Roy did his taunt as Pit came back on the stage and angrily upperdashed him. Roy fell back down and tried to perform a short hop attack, but failed as Pit shielded and used a forward smash on Roy. that was enough to fill the young lion's final smash meter. Roy the proceeded to get close to Pit and used his critical hit, but the angel used power of flight once again and Roy missed. The angel then used an up smash and sent Roy out of the stage.

Roy respawned and the smash ball appeared Pit started going for it, Roy jumped on the angel's head and hit it, it wasn't enough. The ball floated back down and, after throwing Roy, Pit was able to get it and used the lightning chariot. Roy tried his best to evade it, but he was hit and the match ended.

(End music here)

Pit did his victory dance and both him and Roy were teleported back. Once in the waiting room some residents congratulated Pit on the win while some others told Roy he put up a good fight. Roy started to think about it and then said to the angel, "Hey, Pit."

"Yeah?" said Pit, "What is it."

"I may no longer hold a grudge against you, but this may be the start of an interesting rivalry." Roy walked away and out of the room to join Marth in the booth. Pit somewhat groaned complaining he kinda already had one with Link.

 **Pit: Master Hand gave the new Link some memories that the last Link had. That includes the subspace emissary and our old rivalry, which was reborn after he got those memories. One rival is fine, but two… I don't know what to say about that.**

"Two rivals, huh Pit stain," Dark Pit said, "That's going to be hard to handle, considering you." The dark angel had seen Pit lose multiple battles against Link back in the sm4sh era.

"You're telling me Pittoo," Pit said, "I could barely win against Link which already made us rivals, but with Roy as a rival now I don't think I'm going to survive."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to manage it Pit," Viridi said coming up to the two angels. "You always do, somehow."

Roy went up to the announcer's booth where Marth was, since the hero-king allowed him to join him up there if and when he lost. "Well folks our next battle is going to be Incineroar vs. Mario. One of the original twelve against the usual pokemon newcomer. This is going to be a battle to remember." Marth had noticed Roy had walked in. "But first let's take a deeper look into the two fighters we just saw. Roy was one of the clones back in melee, and Pit was introduced in brawl. For a few years Roy had held a grudge against Pit after accusing him of replacing himself. Luckily, we were able to stop it before things got out of hand."

"You know you don't have to tell them about that Marth," Roy said. "That's something I'd like to keep disclosed nowadays, for obvious reasons."

"Don't worry, Roy," Marth said, "I'm just trying to warm up the crowd before the next battle nothing serious." The next battle was about to begin, but unfortunately we have other places to be.

* * *

Robin, Lucina, and Chrom were currently thinking of a way to get the invitations to their friends back in their world. Chrom was currently looking over the guest list to make sure no one was left out. However, he did notice someone was missing on the list. He made a mental note to talk about it later.

"Ok so how are we going to get all of this invitation to Ylisse," Robin asked. "Knowing Master Hand he's not letting anyone go out of the mansion without his permission first anytime soon because of the octarian incident."

"Well," Lucina said, "We could ask Kapp'n if he could bring the letters to our world with the bus. It'll save a lot of time."

"And maybe we'll be able to watch a bit of that tournament being held today," Chrom said, "The hard part, however, is trying to figure out where Kapp'n is at this time." Then you may want to find someone Chrom, you've only been here for three months.

Villager poked his head in the room and asked, "Did I just hear you guys say that your wondering where Kapp'n is at this time." The mayor received three nods, "Follow me, I'm actually heading back to Smashville for a couple days since Copper tells me there's a problem in the town I need to fix which concerns power and water. Hm, I may want to pack a weeks worth of clothes instead of three days." Villager was starting to get off topic so Robin nudged him. "Oh, sorry," Villager went down the hall, "Follow me, he's probably at the front."

* * *

The interviews were continuing as Master Hand hit the buzzer to let in, Saria. "Okay then, Saria," Master Hand said, "you were seen in one legend of Zelda game which was Ocarina of Time. You were also a long time friend of Link when he was in the forest, but since we're going for representation purposes you're not who we are looking for."

"Now, Master Hand," Captain Falcon said let's not jump to conclusions-" the racer was too late and Master Hand presses the button to send Saria back. "Wouldn't have happened if Kirby didn't do what he did."

 **Kirby: Wait so because of what I did last episode, Master Hand is now the one that decides who's being sent back via portal raygun. I did mess up.**

Yoshi hit the buzzer and the door opened to let in, Cream the Rabbit. "Hi guys-" she was about to finish her sentence when she fell through a portal.

The others, including Crazy Hand, looked back at Master Hand who said, "I'm done interviewing Sonic characters." Don't worry Master Hand, that's the last one, I can promise you that. Luigi hit the buzzer to let in, Ilia. "Another Legend of Zelda character!"

"Master Hand," Luigi said trying to stop the disembodied hand, "don't-a send her-a back, she may-a have more potential than-a Saria and-a Ruto. Combined maybe."

"Fine."

Yoshi picked up the clipboard, "Okay, Ilia, you were seen throughout multiple points in Twilight Princess, not to mention you did technically make an appearance as an alternate costume for Zelda in another game."

"I guess you could say that," Ilia said, "and don't forget I am a long time friend of Link."

"That won't help you, missy," Crazy Hand said, "that Link is no longer a resident. And you have no recommendations."

"Even though you are a well known character, to some extent," Captain Falcon said, "you aren't really someone that may make it into the mansion.

"Falcon is-a right," Luigi said, "If-a anything we're probably going to get Skullkid in-a here before looking for-a anymore Zelda characters."

"So what you're saying is, I'm not in," Ilia asked. "Well, I did come because I have a message from the Link in my world."

Master Hand groaned, "And tell that Link we don't want to hear it," Master Hand hit the button to send Ilia back. "Goodbye." The raygun fired and Ilia was sent back to her world. "If you guys excuse me I need to vent my frustrations after the author allowed this many Legend of Zelda characters to be interviewed this episode." Master Hand left the room.

* * *

Back at the stadium the final battle for the first round was ending as the last two fighters were making their way to the teleporters while Marth was warming the crowd up again with more memories from the past three months. In the past matches Incineroar was tricked into two cross chop kills by Mario, Duck Hunt couldn't handle the 2 in 1 fighter, Ganondorf failed to ganoncide Mewtwo with the nerf in place for him, Villager was not good against Meta Knight, Snake placed his moves strategically in his battle against Bowser, And Kirby just loved swinging his hammer on Fox. The next match was Daisy vs. Ridley

"So our next match is coming soon, those fighters will be out shortly," Marth said, "but for now how about another clip from the series. And we should have you know just because things are recorded won't mean they'll make it into the final edit of the episode." Marth hit the button to play the clip.

* * *

 **Season 1 episode 7: The Date (off-screen)**

(This was a scene I had an idea of doing, but decided not to write it as I thought it wasn't necessary. But now I've decided to write it for this episode.)

Chrom and Snake were currently trying to get Lucas out of the vent, as he was stuck in it. "Are you serious, Lucas," Snake said annoyed with the PSI kid, "how do you get in the vent fine, but when you try to get out, you get stuck!"

"How am I supposed to know how," Lucas said trying to get a foothold inside the vent to push himself out.

"We don't have time for this we have to get to the park before Lucina and Robin do," Chrom said trying to pull Lucas out by the hand. "Ok, on the count of three, Snake, we yank on Lucas's arms. Hopefully our combined strength will get him out."

"Better than nothing," Snake said as he and Chrom got ready. "1… 2… 3!" Snake and Chrom yanked Lucas out of the vent, unfortunately the force caused Snake to fall back and off the roof and land in the dumpster.

"Snake," Chrom said looking over the edge of the roof. "Are you okay?"

"Well, luckily for you Chrom, this isn't my first time landing in a dumpster."

 **Snake: Where have I landed in a dumpster before. Hm, well I remember hiding in dumpsters, I don't remember ever falling into one until now.**

* * *

 **Season 2 episode 8: Competition (main episode)**

"That explains why Snake smelled like trash when he came back to the mansion that day," Marth said. Daisy and Ridley were teleported to the stage. "Looks like we're ready to start folks." The stage transformed into Green Greens and the battle started.

 **Daisy vs. Ridley  
** Stage: Green Greens  
Music: Green Greens (Melee)

Ridley started the match with charging up his special and sent the fireballs towards Daisy. The princess simply used the toad counter to stop the attack, and then used a side b to send Ridley back a bit. The space pirate flew back into the fight and used his side special to slide Daisy across the stage and threw her. He then Metored the princess and ended her first stock.

When Daisy came back in she went on the defensive to make sure she wouldn't get hurt too badly, but it's hard to avoid the space pirate when he has a tail stab. Ridley used said Tail stab on Daisy at max power, and the princess's final smash meter was filled. Daisy used her final smash and caused Ridley to fall asleep. She then proceeded to hit him with a golf club, ending his first stock.

Ridley respawned and quickly a forward smash while he could, and sent Daisy close to the edge. Daisy then retaliated with her forward smash, and sent Ridley back. The space pirate took the hit knowing it would help fill up his final smash meter, and it did. Ridley quickly dealt some damage to the princess and used his final smash, ending the match.

(End music here)

Ridley did his victory dance and both him and Daisy were sent back to the waiting area.

 **Daisy: I may have lost this battle, but I can guarantee Ridley may not be so lucky in the actual tournament in January.**

"Well everyone that's it for the first round the next matches will be Pit vs. Mario, Duck Hunt vs. Mewtwo, Meta Knight vs. Snake, and Kirby vs. Ridley." Marth was getting ready to put on the next clips when he heard someone yell. "Show us some of Mario's moments!" Marth was fazed by this, but smiled knowing people are enjoying the slight clipshows. "Very well, this next one is one of Mario's moments." Mario wouldn't want Marth to do it, but he did anyway to please the crowd.

* * *

 **Season 1 episode 3: Late Night Party (Clip)**

After Corrin gave us the signal I taught-a him I sprinted down the hall to the gaming room. When I got-a there I was-a surprised to see Roy there. But when I saw the inklings I got-a furious. "Roy," I said not-a really happy. "I thought-a I told you to keep the Inklings in their room."

"Well for starters," Roy began to-a retort, "Master hand Isn't the boss of you and you're not the boss of me."

"That-a doesn't give you power over me."

"Of course that gives me po-"

"HERE TOO!"

Everyone froze and-a at that moment we-a turned to face Master hand.

"I'm giving you all ten seconds for someone to yell scatter and then another fifteen seconds to get out of here." the disembodied hand said.

At that moment I ran-a over to the hall lights flipped them all on and yelled "SCATTER!"

I decided to take-a punishment and watch everyone go. Some, ran out the, doors, Meta knight slashed through the window and he and Kirby jumped out-a. King Dedede and Wario didn't even make-a it out the door they were-a already collapsed on the ground.

"I can't go any further." the fat penguin said.

"You and me both buster," said one of my top rivals.

"Your both pathetic." Master Hand said. He then turned to me, "your not even going to run."

"Nope," I said with full confidence.

* * *

 **Season 2 episode 8: Competition (main episode)**

"Nice to see Mario willing to take a punishment," Marth said, "Sure does take courage to do that." The hero king noticed Mario and Pit teleporting to the stage. "Okay everyone we are ready to start the quarter finals, get ready." The stage turned into Paper Mario and the battle began.

 **Pit vs. Mario  
** Stage: Paper Mario  
Music: Paper Mario medley

Pit went straight ahead with an upperdash, Mario jumped over it and grabbed the angel and threw him off the stage. While the angel was trying to fly back up Mario quickly meteored Pit and ended the angel's first stock. The crowd gasped at how fast that was. The second time around Pit tried shielding, but that didn't work. He was thrown off the stage again and was meteored and the match ended.

(End music here)

Everyone was shocked at how Mario was able to make quick work with Pit. They didn't even see him do anything like that in his last match. After being teleported back Pit asked, "Wait, Mario! How did you defeat me so fast?"

"Oh, Pit," Mario said and he looked at him, "You're just predictable." The angel noticed there was a purple tint in the plumber's eyes.

Pit decided to yell this question, "Why are your eyes purple!" That got the attention of everyone in the room. "Like seriously are you wearing contacts or something."

"Uhh, Yeah that's definitely it, I'm gonna prepare for my next match," Mario tried to leave, but was stopped by Ike.

"Hm, your right Pit, the plumber's eyes are kind of purple," Ike said, he then grabbed Mario by the overalls. "Someone get flashlight I think a ghost is possessing our friend."

"What," Mario said trying to shake the swordsman's grasp, "There's nothing wrong with me so unhand me."

"Then where's the accent we usually hear from you," Wii Fit Trainer said as she handed Ike a flashlight. Despite what was going on right now Duck Hunt and Mewtwo were being teleported to their match now.

Ike shined the flashlight im Mario's eyes and King Boo came out screaming, "Ahhh! Light get it away from me!" He fled the mansion once again."

 **Ike: Why am I not surprised.**

* * *

Villager, Lucina, Chrom, and Robin found Kapp'n and Knuckles at the front yard, the turtle was having a conversation with the echidna. "Ahem," Chrom said getting their attention, "Kapp'n we need your help with something."

"Okay," Kapp'n said getting up, "What is it?"

"We don't have a way of getting these invitations to our wedding," Lucina motioned to herself and Robin, "Without getting Master Hand's permission, so is it okay if you take them to our world and send then to our friends."

"Hold on, now," Kapp'n says, "On my contract it says I'm only supposed to transfer characters world to world. If you want me to transport these letters, it's gonna cost you."

"How much is it going to cost us," Robin asked, they should've remembered rule #27 _Kapp'n can only transport living beings for free charge. Should you ask him to transport letters, gifts, etc. have your money ready._

 **Villager: Since when was this a rule. I don't remember this one ever being in the rulebooks Master Hand gives us!**

* * *

Master Hand came back after venting his frustrations and the interviews continued with Yoshi hitting the buzzer to let in, Skullkid. "Finally," Master Hand said, "I was wondering when you'd be selected." He grabbed the clipboard from Captain Falcon's hands. "Okay, Skullkid, you are a highly requested character throughout millions of fans. And it did dishearten some fans when they learned you were an assist trophies again." (Even though they should just be glad Skullkid, and others are even an assist trophy and not in the game at all.)

"You were the main villain for one game that was wildly popular," Yoshi said, "You probably have one of the better chances we have so far, however, Young Link may not be okay with your inclusion here at the mansion for reasons." Skullkid nodded understanding that being in the boy's presence would not end well."

"However," Luigi said, "You-a can stay for the day." Luigi handed Skullkid a map of the mansion, "Just be sure to be at the front yard by 5:00" Skullkid nodded and left the room. He waved at someone in the hall, curious Crazy Hand hit the button to let in, Lana.

"At least this Legend of Zelda character has some potential," Master Hand said holding the clipboard, "Lana, it says here you made your first appearance in Hyrule Warriors. You are good friends with Link, and you are a sorcerer of some kind, is that right?"

"Yeah," Lana said, "I am good friends with Link, so when I say the flyer in my world I came rushing over knowing he'd be glad to see me!"

"Really," C. Falcon said, "Is that the only reason you came here."

"Yeah, why do you ask," Lana saw Master Hand reading the button. "Oh no, I did something bad did I?"

"Yep, you had to have reason," Master Hand said, "And just because someone you know is here at the mansion, in fact, the Link you know isn't even here so we're going to have to send you back." Master Hand fired the raygun and Lana fell through a portal. Master Hand slammed a button and yelled, "Who's next."

 **Master Hand: This is shaping up to be one of the worst interview episodes we had so far. And it's the author's fault for picking them!  
** **Luigi: Who is this-a author?**

The door opened up to let in, Bomberman. "Well hey if it isn't the bomber himself," Yoshi said grabbing the clipboard. "Okay, so Bomberman, you are a requested character across the board and people have been wanting you for quite sometime now. Although, there are already three konami residents here at the mansion and I think we're fine with that number, or at least the author is."

"Don't worry," Bomberman said, "I completely get it, Snake, Simon, and Richter were more popular characters than me so they were chosen first due to their games coming out long before mine."

"Well you can at least stay at the mansion until 5:00," Master Hand said handing the map to Bomberman, "Be at the front of the mansion by then."

"Very well, see you all soon," Bomberman said leaving the room, Master Hand hit the buzzer to let in the final one of the day, May.

"Ugh, no." Master Hand pressed the button to send her back. He didn't even give the slightest hesitation. "I'm only going up two pokemon trainers that are potentially in love with each other at this mansion."

"Well then I guess we're done early today," Crazy Hand said seeing that it was 4:30. "Quick everyone, let's go to the stadium and watch the last match." They all left the room.

* * *

The stadium was approaching it's final battle. Mario was disqualified due to being possessed, when it was learned that Pit had already left the stadium, Mewtwo was sitting through the semi-finals. Snake made quick work with Meta Knight, and Kirby was able to defeat Ridley. In another battle it was decided it would be Kirby vs. Mewtwo

"Okay folks one more clip before the final battle," Marth said putting one on the jumbotron. "Now sometimes we do help others with their problems. Like that one time Simon was in a distressed state when he was questioning if he was a good monster hunter. Luckily a plan was made to help Simon prove that he was a good one, this is the meeting for said plan.

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 6: Facing Facts (clip, revised too)**

Yoshi and Richter had a plan to bring Simon back to his senses, and had gotten permission from Master Hand. They already found enough volunteers to help.

These volunteers were Mario, Fox, Pikachu, DK, Diddy, Daisy, Ike, Robin, Snake, C. Falcon, Wii Fit trainer, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Red the PKMN trainer, Kirby, Mega Man, Chrom, Peach, and Zero. Who knew so many people were worried about Simon.

 **Mario: I'm-a Master Hand's second in-a command I care about-a these residents just as-a much as-a he does. Well maybe more… a lot-a more.**

 **Mega Man: Since we're fellow third party characters we are definitely worried about Simon.  
** **Snake: Probably not as much as me. We are from the same company after all.  
** **Mega Man: Point taken.**

"Okay everyone," said Richter who was about to make a speech, "I'm sure you all know why we're here. As you all-"

Richter was cut off when Pit walked in the room and started singing happy birthday to the curtain. Everyone looked on in bewilderment. Yoshi decided to cut him off half way.

"Pit, what are you doing?" asked the green dinosaur.

Pit turned towards Yoshi, "Singing happy birthday to the curtain. What does it look like?"

"Looks like you finally lost your marbles," retorted Robin.

"Well what are you guys doing?"

"Going over the plan to make-a Simon feel better," said Mario

"Why didn't you say so! Can I join in I'll just continue my duties later."

"Great, the more the merrier," said Yoshi.

"Okay," said Richter, "as I was saying, we have come up with a fool-proof plan to snap Simon out of it."

"What's the plan?" Fox asked.

Yoshi put a stern face on. "Well he mistook me for a monster, followed me around, and took notes on me." The green dinosaur put on fake claws and teeth, "I say we make that mistake a reality."

"What's going to happen is that I'm going to tell Simon he was right then lead him down the hall. Then, we come across a 'dead' body of Mario. Unfortunately since we don't have fake blood we will have to resort to ketchup."

"After that, Richter runs ahead into the meeting room Zero will use a computer to lock the door."

"When we give Mega Man the signal he will unlock the door, and that's when the chaos begins."

* * *

 **Season 2 episode 8: Competition (main episode)**

"Yeah and I can tell you now," Marth said, "Chaos did ensure, and there was a lot of chaos." Mewtwo and Kirby were teleported to the stage. "Okay everyone, this is the final battle for today." The stage turned into Port Town Aero Drive and the battle began.

 **Mewtwo vs. Kirby  
** Stage: Port Town Aero Drive  
Music: Mute City (3DS/Wii U)

Mewtwo quickly teleported behind Kirby and hit him with a forward smash. Kirby quickly bounced back and shielded before the genetic pokemon could land another attack on him. Kirby then used his cutter and Hammer to send Mewtwo back far. Mewtwo used teleport again, but Kirby was one step ahead of him and copied the genetic pokemon's ability. Kirby then charged up shadow ball and used it on Mewtwo. The genetic pokemon's final smash meter was filled and it used Psystrike of Kirby, ending the puffball's first stock.

When Kirby respawned he charged up his hammer and hit Mewtwo, ending the pokemon's first stock. Mewtwo respawned and used diable on Kirby to land a strong down smash. Kirby's final smash meter was charged, and he quickly jumped back onto the stage. Kirby then hit Mewtwo a couple times before using Ultra sword and ended the match

(End music here)

"And the winner of the competition is, Kirby," Marth said as Kirby was doing his victory dance. After some cheering the citizens began to leave and Master Hand left the stadium to take care of other business.

 **Mewtwo: Can't believe I lost to a puffball. I need to remember how to use amnesia on myself.**

* * *

At the front of the mansion Blaze the Cat, Goombella Lana, Skullkid, and Bomberman were waiting at the front for Master Hand, when the giant hand made it he only had two envelopes in his hand. "Okay, first off I'd like to thank you all for coming out. And the first one staying is," Drumroll… "Goombella." the paper goomba happily.

 **Paper Mario: *giving a thumbs up for his companion***

"Now this second one is between Lana and Skullkid. Here the thing though." He swiped his fingers and revealed two envelopes "Lana, Skullkid, both you guys are in," Master Hand handed the envelopes to them while Skullkid was simply doing a celebration dance. "You three can head on in. Kapp'n take these guys back and what's with the letters in the back of the bus."

"Chrom, Lucina, and Robin had to pay the turtle 1000 smash coins just to get their letters friends back in their world," Knuckles wedding, "Pretty sure it was about the upcoming wedding."

"Ah, I see. Well Knuckles, I hope you enjoyed your stay at the mansion. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

"We'll see about that," Knuckles got on the bus and said bus took off.

Chrom then walked out and over to Master Hand, he had something important to ask, "Um, Master Hand can I talk to you." Master Hand turned his attention to the young prince. "I noticed someone that wasn't on the guest list and I was wondering if they could come to Robin and Lucina's wedding."

"And who is this, Chrom," Master Hand asked.

"Well…"

* * *

 **Author's note: Who was Chrom talking about, you'll have to wait until Robin and Lucina's wedding to find out. Goodnight everyone.**


	30. S2 Preparation

**Author's note: Those of you who read the last chapter before November 13, 2018 7:00 EST there's something you need to know. At the time I didn't do as much research on Skullkid as I should've. After learning he was actually Young Link's friend by the end of the game changes were made so he actually got in the mansion. I'm still keeping Lana in the mansion though as I think she and Pit will be good friends, not to mention some shenanigans. Just remember at this time Skullkid has the Majora's Mask since it was necessary for the tournament since he's an assist trophy, it's Master Hand's power that's keeping him from doing anything moon collision evil. Onto the first review from a guest.**

" _Do an interview with Lilac the Dragon Girl from Freedom Planet."_

 **Deeply sorry, but the request period ended a day after you sent this so Lilac will not be interviewed, however, I didn't even remember this character from the E3 direct so an appearance may not work out either. This is who we are interviewing today.**

 **Empoleon (Pokémon)  
** **Alisa (Tekken)  
** **Grovyle (Pokémon)  
** **Chun-Li (street fighter)**

 **I decided to just do our last four instead of coming up with five extras to be interviewed. Felt like that was easier.**

* * *

 **Season 2 episode 9: Preparation**

The day had come, it was the final day of the interviews. After three episodes it had come, the fourth day would be finished off with four characters conveniently. Master Hand and Crazy Hand decided they would have some of the newcomers help with interviews this time. However first was breakfast, some announcements were to be made.

The fighters were chatting at their respective tables until the disembodied hand floated in. "Attention everyone," Master Hand said getting everyone's attention, "as you all know, today is the final day for the interviews and helping us today will be Orange, Simon, and King K. Rool. You three can head up to my office afterwards."

"I thought you were going to do some of us from the second tournament," Nana said, clearly not happy with this change of plans.

"Well we felt like this would be a good experience for the newcomers so deal with it," Crazy Hand said. Luckily he'd be leaving by the time interviews are over, so the residents don't have to worry about them for long.

"Anyway," Master Hand said returning attention to him. "Robin and Lucina's wedding is next week on Thursday, Nov. 24. Since this is the first wedding here you all have to go out and find some sort of formal wear. Well, most of you." Master Hand said because he couldn't leave out the fact that the pokemon, Mr. GW, R.O.B, Yoshi, etc. probably just need a simple bowtie. Speaking of the green dinosaur. "Yoshi, this last one is directed at you. I've been stalling for you, but Tom Nook says if you don't have the smash coins in by 5:00 this afternoon, you'll be temporarily banned from the mansion."

Yoshi couldn't believe this, him, banned, temporarily. No way the green dinosaur was going to let this happen. He kept his cool and said, "Don't worry Master Hand, I can guarantee I will have those coins in by 5:00."

 **Yoshi: Or maybe not because I totally spaced. I still only have 20000 smash coins! ...Oh, I got another 2000 because Master Hand allowed me to run a lemonade stand last episode. But I need to either find a way to make money, or ask someone if I can borrow with the promise to pay them back, or I'm going to get kicked out like Decidueye. Even though that bird was kicked out for another reason.**

"You can continue eating, though I would highly suggest you take care of the clothes shopping during the day," Master Hand said leaving the room, his brother following after him.

"I can't believe it will be a week before you're married Lucina," Chrom said, "I'm so proud."

"And to think you were against it back in September," Lucina said who hadn't forgotten about her father's actions when Robin proposed to her in S1 ep7. "Snake told me you could barely keep yourself from exploding."

"Yeah that was stressful for me due to what I originally thought back then," Chrom said taking a sip of his drink, he then decided to ask this question. "Are you guys sure we invited everyone, I can't help but feel as if someone was missing on that list."

"If it was Kellam we remembered to put his name on," Robin said, which was a good call, considering Kellam is forgotten in some things.

"No not him," Chrom pretended to give up in thinking, "Eh, I'm sure it'll come to me eventually." Little did Robin and Lucina know he had a surprise for them.

 **Chrom: There was one person on the guest list I thought for sure would be invited. But said person was not on the list. I talked with Master Hand and we managed to get a message out to her. Who this is you'll have to wait until the wedding.**

* * *

In Master Hand's office the final interviews were ready to go as Orange, Simon, and King K. Rool walked in and took their seats. "Okay you three," Master Hand said preparing to push the buzzer, "This is the final interview day let's end it on a high note." the disembodied hand hit the buzzer to let in, Empoleon.

"We can't interview a pokemon," Crazy Hand said, "We can't even understand he he's going to say." But didn't you help interview Gardevoir, Crazy Hand?

"Don't worry I came prepared," Master Hand pressed a button on the intercom and said, "Mewtwo, can you teleport to my office for pokemon translation." The genetic pokemon showed up next to Empoleon about a second later. "Tell us what he's saying." Mewtwo nodded.

Orange picked up the clipboard. "Okay, Em-pol-eon, am I pronouncing that right? Anyway, you were one of the final evolutions of the starter pokemon in the Sinnoh region. And not to mention when it comes popular starters you and Infernape are close to tied."

"So did you come here because you thought the pokemon franchise needed more reps at the mansion," Rool asked, "If so then this may not work out."

"Empol, Empoleon," Empoleon said, Mewtwo then translated saying, "He says that's not the reason he's here."

"Then why is he here," Crazy Hand said, "Pretty dumb to sign up and not have a reason to."

After Empoleon spoke again Mewtwo translated, "He's saying that he knows Incineroar is here and how he can be with his flamboyant ways. He feels if he stays he can get Incineroar to think that power isn't everything in this tournament. Despite already losing to Decidueye and Mario it hasn't really changed him."

 **Incineroar: (What do I have to say about Decidueye leaving the mansion? Well, I'd say good riddance, no one needed him here anyway that fool was just useless, 100% useless. I mean if he wasn't useless and serious all the time he may have gotten in instead of me.)**

"That does make sense," Simon said, "I had a conversation with the fire cat once, and he practically made the whole conversation about himself." Simon couldn't even understand him to begin with, must've been context.

"I will admit that with Empoleon's prideful personality would possibly help Incineroar with realizing what the tournament is all about," Master Hand said. "Here's the thing Empoleon, we may not be able to make you a permanent resident, but we may be able to hook you up with a temporary residency, at least until Incineroar opens his eyes on the tournament."

Empoleon nodded with these terms. "He says he agrees on those terms," said Mewtwo, translating.

"Great," Rool said handing a map to Empoleon, "that should help you navigate the mansion, as for a room we'll have to wait until 5:00" Empoleon nodded and left the room. "Now that I think about it you're not in the wrong with him being prideful. He acts as he looks, like a humble king." You got that right King K., to bad the leader of the kremlings can't act like that himself.

Mewtwo was about to leave when Master Hand stopped him, "Mewtwo wait. We actually have another pokemon on this list, so if it's okay with you, can you stay until they pass through." Mewtwo nodded and went over to behind the table, they did need him in a time like this. But did they use him when interviewing Gardevoir.

 **Lucario: They called me in when interviewing Gardevoir to help translate, Mewtwo was busy with something else that day.**

 **Mewtwo: I was focusing my attention in polishing my moves before the next tournament that day. I preferred to never be disturbed when training.**

 **Nana: I can't believe Master Hand let Mewtwo join in those interviews, he's not a newcomer.  
** **Popo: Master Hand had a good reason though, they do need a way to talk with the pokemon being interviewed.  
** **Nana: I don't care that should be us in there right now.**

* * *

Yoshi, the green dinosaur, was in a tough pickle. He had to find a way to get the final 5000 smash coins needed, or he would be temporarily banned from the mansion until he was able to pay. Yoshi knew if he were to be kicked out he would never manage to get back in, and he would be disqualified from the tournament. The first thing he's doing right now was asking someone if he could use 5000 smash coins from them to pay off his debt and pay them back one day. Unfortunately, the whole situation has residents finding the dino, not trustworthy. Every single person Yoshi had asked so far turned down the request.

It eventually came to the point where he had to go to the library for residents to help him out. In the library was Link, Zelda (BoTW), Zelda (ALBW) (hehehehehe), Layton, Luke, Sonic (who knows why he was here), Pit, Dark Pit, and Viridi. More than what the green dinosaur was expecting, but a room with potential residents willing to help him out.

Yoshi started by going up to Link and Zelda (BoTW) and asking, "Hey Link, can I ask you something?"

"If your going to ask me if I can lend you 5000 smash coins then no," Link said, "I've given enough money to others as it is."

"What do you mean, Link," Zelda asked the champion.

"Well, basically since I'm one of the strongest fighters here, I usually get a surplus of money from my battles. Others around the mansion asked if they could take said money for their personal stuff. At the time I was clueless until one day when I had no money and I tried going to a restaurant I was forced to work through half a month at said restaurant because I couldn't pay the bill. Since then I've been using my coins responsibly, especially since not many battles have been going on since the camera crew first came."

 **Link: Yes, I do think the camera crew coming here is the reason why battles have been on a low as of late. ...You're telling me it's because Master Hand gives us a break a few months before a major tournament. Hmm, learn something new everyday, as they say.**

"How much money do you have right now," Yoshi asked out of curiosity.

"Even if I willing to give away my money to you I still wouldn't be able to help you. I currently have about 4000 smash coins as of right now." Yoshi sighed and walked off hoping to find someone. Sonic did overhear this and finished the chili dog he shouldn't have brought into the library. He then followed after Yoshi to make sure no one else would be willing to give Yoshi money at first.

Zelda (BoTW) was starting tell Link about the number of books the mansion had. The champion soon got bored quickly, and then started looking over to where Zelda (ALBW) was. Zelda (BoTW) noticed Link wasn't listening to her anymore. "Link?"

"Ahh, um, yes Zelda," Link was trying to cover things up, but Zelda (BoTW) had her suspicions.

"What were you looking at," Zelda said trying to see what the champion was seeing.

"N-nothing in, Ah, particular," Link was doing his best, have to give him that. Unfortunately for the champion though, his Zelda saw what he was looking at.

"Why were you looking at the other Zelda," she thought to herself. "Do you like her more than me?"

"Uh, no," Anyone could see through that lie Link. Zelda (ALBW) did hear the conversation, she knew Link was also trying to cover things up. "I gotta go to the bathroom. "Link got up and left the room in a hurry."

 **Zelda (BoTW): Link is not the best at lying.**

* * *

As it turns out some residents did actually have formal wear due to their games that involved them so some others had to head out into the city to get formal wear via bus. It had to be a bigger bus though since there would be more than 33 residents this time around. Kapp'n was currently getting the 80 seat bus from the underground garage while the residents going were waiting at the front.

"So where exactly are we going to get the suits and dresses we need," Shulk asked. Has he ever been to a clothes store or something.

"Pretty sure we're just heading to a store in the mall on the west side of the island," Rosalina said.

 **Rosalina: Master Hand doesn't really count the clothes I have as formal attire. I honestly don't get it.**

"How long does it take for that turtle to get the bus," Blue asked. "I mean, I know the garage is like underground and all, but still it shouldn't take this long."

"It takes much longer for non-flying vehicles to get out of the garage then the ones that can fly," Ike said. Suddenly two arwings and a wolfen were blasting out of the opening in the cliff. "You've got to be kidding me."

"See you at the mall slowpokes," Wolf taunted as the ships blasted off. The hatch in the front yard the opened up and the bus, C. Falcon's Blue Falcon and Wario's bike came out.

Kapp'n opened the bus doors, "Come on everyone we're losing them." The residents got on the bus and C. Falcon sped down the road with the bus and Wario's bike following behind.

In the bus residents were talking about the big day next week. For some of them it would actually be their first time at wedding surprisingly. Those who had been to weddings before though were probably had to get attire more suited to the smash world.

"I've been to a couple weddings back in my world," Richter said, "but Master Hand doesn't want me to wear anything that looks like it's from the 1700s." That's the year Richter is from though, Master Hand cannot criticize that.

"I few of our companions were wedded back in my world," Chrom said, "but that was during the war so none of us had the attire to begin with."

Suddenly rumbling was felt as the bus came to a halt along with Wario's bike and the blue falcon everyone looked at the sky as Diamond City (WarioWare) came out of the vortex in the sky and landed three miles of of Inkopolis.

 **Wario: I would hope Master Hand asks Mona to come to the mansion as a representative for the city. But knowing him it's probably going to be Dribble and Spitz coming back to the mansion, it is likely since they've been here before.**

"Well, that's something Master Hand is probably going to be taking care of while we're at the mall," Kapp'n said starting the bus again and continuing.

"What do you think chances are the Ylisse is going to end up in here," Robin asked.

"Gods, I hope that doesn't happen," Lucina said leaning back in her seat. "Then again Kapp'n wouldn't have to use the bus to pick them up if Ylisse does end up here."

* * *

Interviews would continue with King K. Rool hitting the buzzer to let in, Alisa. "Huh, a robot, that's...interesting. Anyways, Alisa, it says here you are an android with actual human emotions created by a man named, or well, he doesn't have name just Doctor Bosconovitch. You made your first appearance in Tekken 6: Bloodline Vengeance. Hoo boy."

"What, what's wrong," Alisa asked.

"Here's the thing," Simon said, "Heihachi has been the face of Tekken for many, many, years, and if anyone from that franchise is getting to the mansion first Master Hand wants it to be him."

"But something that's further lowering your chances," Orange said, "is that Tekken is published by Sony, one the main rivals of Nintendo. Not to mention Heihachi was in All-Stars Battle Royale and is currently residing in the All-star Manor in their world as we speak."

"I understand," Alisa said, sadly, "So I guess I have to go back?"

"Yep," Crazy Hand said, grabbing the remote from Master Hand and pressing the button, sending Alisa back to her world.

"Crazy," Master Hand said, scolding his brother, "we could've at least gave her a ride back on the bus."

"Why, she's a robot. She doesn't have feelings." Is Crazy Hand a non-listener.

 **Master Hand: I swear all he was focused on was sending her back to her world, instead of listening to what King K. Rool said.**

* * *

Yoshi's hunt for someone to help him would continue, if there was anyone left at the mansion. The green dinosaur had asked everyone that was in the mansion, everyone else was at the mall. Yoshi decided to go back to the library and sulk.

It was until Sonic came in holding a bag containing 5000 smash coins. Was the hedgehog actually going to do a favor for another resident, where are those flying pigs. "Hey Yoshi," Sonic said plopping the bag in front of the green dinosaur's face.

Yoshi shot up and opened the bag to reveal the 5000 smash coins. "But how-"

Sonic laughed saying, "Link wasn't the only one with a surplus of money. You don't have to pay me back."

"But why, this pretty unbelievable considering you."

"I know I can be like the way I am most of the time, but you're one of the original twelve. For long time fans a tournament without one of them would kill sales."

Yoshi hugged the hedgehog, after a bit he let go and said, "I may want to get these coins to Tom Nook." Yoshi ran out of the room, good thing the tanooki already had formal attire.

 **Tails: That was a really nice thing for you to do, Sonic. I'm surprised.  
** **Sonic: Honestly, I didn't know what to do with the money I had, but to be fair Yoshi really needed it.  
** **Tails: Yeah, and you're not wrong about the cut in sales, no one wants one of the original twelve removed from the game.**

* * *

The residents were now in the mall and we're going to be checking on the guys first, and see how they're doing. Some were already in the suits they tried on and were waiting for everyone else to finish first.

Marth was standing in front of a mirror when Corrin walked up to him and asked, "Don't you already have a kind of suit when you were married?"

"That's the thing, Corrin," Marth said, "Master Hand wants us to have attire that came from current time periods and not the set time of our worlds. Residents like Mario, Peach, and Bowser are left out of the equation due to Mario's latest game." Marth finished looking at himself in the mirror. "Well I don't know about you, but I think I'm all set for the wedding."

 **Marth: Well of course I'm going to try and do what Master Hand wants this is my descendants wedding after all. And to think it's something no ancestor would ever be able to see.**

"Not the only one," Geno said walking up to the two. Why was he here, "The workers were able to make a formal cape and hat for me, just need the bow tie." Indeed the cape he was wearing right now was longer and was black and yellow with his hat sporting similar colors.

"I'm assuming Master Hand didn't allow you to wear your normal cape and hat," Marth said and the star warrior nodded. "Hm, that's him."

Robin came out of the closet that he was getting dressed in. It looked like most of the others except his has the symbol of the royal family on it, which was requested by Chrom. "You know Chrom I don't why you asked them to include the symbol."

"Well Robin," Chrom said, "I hope you realize that marrying the daughter of the leader of Ylisse is serious. Once you two are wedded you will actually become the prince, in a way."

"Hm, I see. By the way why do I feel like you're keeping something from Lucina and I."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you were acting at breakfast, it seemed pretty suspicious if you ask me."

"Robin, I can guarantee you that I am keeping nothing from you and Lucina. I just thought we were forgetting someone. After thinking it through we weren't so it's all good."

"Okay, Well, I'm going to show the others see what they think," Robin left the dressing rooms and Chrom let out a big sigh of relief.

 **Chrom: That was a close one. If Robin found out right then and there, I don't know what I would've happened.**

* * *

Interviews were continuing with a dual interview to make things go by quicker, since Master Hand knew one of them wouldn't last long. The first one was Grovyle and the second one was Chun-Li.

"Ah, I knew there was a reason I decided to call in two at once," Master Hand prepared the button. "Deeply sorry Grovyle, but I'd rather take your final evolution instead of you. Goodbye." Master Hand pressed the button which fired the portal raygun at Grovyle's feet and the pokemon fell through.

"Is that what's going to happen to me," Chun-Li asked.

"No don't worry," Orange said, "It depends on your chances." The inkling grabbed the clipboard, "Okay, Chun-Li, you are from the Street Fighter series and has been a requested favorite with competition coming from Ken. It is stated you admire Ryu, but that's personal for you, so I'll stop talking there."

"Other than that," said Rool, "Somethings are holding you down, such as, being from a third-party company. And I think something going along the lines of-"

"Get to the point," Chun-Li demanded, getting impatient.

"You can possibly get in but we need to think about it," Rool said out of fear.

Simon handed her a map of the mansion and said, "Be at the foyer by 5:00." Chun-Li left the room. "Woman has attitude."

"Don't worry, Simon," Master Hand said, "Just her character."

* * *

Tom Nook was currently in the living room finally watching TV on his own time, with most of the residents out today the day was fairing well with him. "Ah finally some me time," Tom Nook said to himself, "Okay news tell me what's happening." the tanooki turned on the TV, and that's when Yoshi came in. "So close," Tom Nook said.

Yoshi placed the bag of smash coins next to Tom Nook, "It's all there," Tom Nook quickly looked through the bag and seemed quite pleased. "Is it enough," Yoshi asked.

"Exactly 25000 smash coins, well done Yoshi, you did it," Tom Nook put the bag in his imaginary pockets. "Now can you please leave I'm trying to watch the news." suddenly light rumbling was felt. Knowing what had happened earlier Tom Nook and Yoshi looked at the TV to see the helicopter camera swinging around to face a vortex ready to blow.

"Wonder what world it's going to be this time," Yoshi said. The electricity then came out of the vortex as Ylisse came down (just the castle, town, and surrounding fields. I know Ylisse is a big country) and landed in the water just a bit away from Hyrule. "Is that Lucina, Robin, and Chrom's world!?"

 **Yoshi: I just remembered as that place fell I betted Robin 500 smash coins saying his world was going to show up. Looks like I'll still get some coins when he gets back.**

"Hey look," Tom Nook said, "In a bird's eye view it kind of looks like the worlds are forming a circle as the fall in." Indeed they were the pieces of land of the transported worlds were forming a circle as the location of the worlds were curving. Branching from the right of the bird's eye view was the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, and now Ylisse. Branching from the left of the view was Smashville, Inkopolis, and Diamond City.

"Yeah you're right," Yoshi said, "maybe they'll form something like a perfect circle eventually." That could be the case Yoshi, but time will tell.

* * *

Back in the mall the girls were currently trying on their dresses after looking for them. They were all ready to go they just needed to see how Lucina looked in her dress.

"Come on, Lucina," Palutena said, "how long does it take to put on a dress."

"A while, actually," Lucina said, "Considering all of your dresses are normal ones while I'm in a wedding dress. Even with Zelda helping me it may take a couple more minutes."

"I've actually heard Master Hand allowed her to use the bride dress she had in a DLC for a game she appeared in," Daisy said, "I honestly feel like that's unfair."

"Not exactly," Rosalina said, "It's her wedding, right?"

"Okay ladies," Zelda said walking out, "all done." The princess let Lucina out. She was wearing the same bride costume in Fire Emblem Warriors. (And if you don't know what I'm talking about, look it up) They all marveled.

"So how do I look," Lucina said doing a 360. "I think it's a bit much."

"Well I think it's perfect," Caeda said walking up to her, "And to think I'll be able to watch one of my descendents get married."

"Thanks Caeda," Lucina said, she then looked at the clock, "Well looks like I may want to get out of this dress and back in my normal clothes." Zelda led her back into the room.

Unknown to them the guys were right at the window of the store and Robin saw Lucina in her dress. Mwahahahaha.

 **Robin: Oh no, this is not good. I just saw Lucina in her wedding dress… And though I thought she looked amazing in it. I saw her in it literally a week before our wedding day. Oh, we are so getting bad luck.  
** **Corrin: Don't worry, Robin, it's just a myth we don't know if anything is actually going to happen. Just think, you two will be riding in the sunset after your wedding is over.  
** **Robin: Have you ever been to a wedding before?  
** **Corrin: Nope!**

The guys backed up and waited for the ladies to leave the store. Robin was having trouble keeping his composure while waiting. But, with help from Ike, he was able to calm down just as they were leaving.

"Oh, you guys are already here," Lucina said in shock, "You didn't see me in my-"

"Nope," Chrom said walking up to her, "Don't worry, Lucina everything is fine. We just walked up, saw you guys, figured you were still busy, and waited outside the store. Nothing to worry about."

"Well now we need to get back to the mansion," Palutena said walking towards the mall doors, "I still have a dinner to cook." Palutena heard a groan from Wario and glared his direction.

* * *

The bus got back to the mansion around 5:00 o'clock and, after greeting everyone, Master Hand flipped a switch to let Kapp'n bring the bus back into the garage. He then thought of something and said, "Wait did you guys get a dress and suit for Orange and Simon, respectively, since they weren't able to go today."

"Yep," Pyra said holding up Orange's dress.

"Right here," RIchter said holding up Simon's suit.

 **Simon: I seriously have to wear this.  
** **Richter: Don't try getting out of it, unless you want a punishment.  
** **Simon: Fine.**

"Anyways," Master Hand said turning towards Chun-Li and Empoleon, he then handed them both envelopes. "Chun-Li you are in as a permanent resident, and Empoleon you will be a temporary, not to mention you will be helping Incineroar get more on the humble side. He's more arrogant than Sonic at this point."

"Thank you, Master Hand," Chun-Li, "It says here Empoleon and I are rooming together."

"That's mostly because you two got in the mansion at the same time, and I don't miss an opportunity when I see one. Besides, Empoleon does pokemon battles, I am sure you two will get along fine."

Chun-Li and Empoleon left to find the room while Master Hand turned towards his brother, who was holding a suitcase. "Well, Crazy, time for you to go."

"I guess it is, I had fun being in here again," Crazy Hand went out the door, "See you soon, bro." Crazy Hand teleported.

 **Master Hand: Gotta be honest I find the guy annoying. But sometimes you have those moments, when...he not that bad.**

* * *

(Outside of cameras)

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

A portal opened inside the boo mansion, and Decidueye stepped out. "I have been waiting for you Decidueye," Tabuu said.

"(Took me a while to find you,)" Decidueye said. (Do note that Tabuu can understand him).

"I'm assuming you've come to take revenge on Master Hand and Incineroar."

"(Exactly, and I think I know a good time to attack.)"

"Explain."

Decidueye grinned. "(There's a wedding happening in New Donk City next week that the residents are attending, all of them, even Master Hand. The wedding is for two residents.)"

"Are you saying you want to crash the wedding?"

"(Nah let them have the wedding, they deserve it. I'm saying we crash the reception which was relocated to the Smash Mansion's front yard. The reason the reception was relocated was because they actually didn't rent enough time for the reception to take place in that park.)"

Tabuu smiled, "I like you, Decidueye. Greninja was right, you sure are clever." I guess the wedding myth Robin described is real.

* * *

 **Author's note: Plan time. So what's going to happen is that the mid-season will be a two part Thanksgiving/ Robin and Lucina's wedding. I don't know how many episodes I'll be able to make after that since Ultimate is releasing soon. I may extend the season to end after Ultimate's release, but I don't want to push things. So, I guess I'll see you all-**

 **Crazy Hand: *Punches the door open* Hey, author.**

 **Me/Author: Crazy Hand! What are you doing here? This is some major fourth wall breaking right now.**

 **Crazy Hand: I wanted to join in on the author notes, especially since we both know you don't plan on including me anytime soon.**

 **Me/Author: I'm not going to allow you to do that. Leave!**

 **Crazy Hand: Please!**

 **Me/Author: No!**

 **Crazy Hand: Pretty please!**

 **Me/Author: That's not going to work.**

 **Crazy Hand: Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

 **Me/Author: ...A cherry, huh. *sighs* Fine.**

 **Crazy Hand: YAY!**

 **Me/Author: So I guess Crazy Hand is going to be joining me in these from now on. That's going to be fun. I'll see you guys next time.**


	31. S2 Gratefulness: Part 1

**Author's note:**

 **Crazy Hand: Wait a minute, I'm reading your episode plan here. How exactly are you gonna make this two parter work if you're going to-**

 **Author/Me: Crazy Hand, stop talking or you're going to spoil it for everyone reading right now.**

 **Crazy Hand: Oh. Okay.**

 **Author/me: This is our mid-season two parter/Thanksgiving and wedding special. This will take place on thanksgiving. Again I don't know how many more episodes I can do before having to wrap things up with the finale, but for now let's get started.**

* * *

 **Season 2 episode 10: Gratefulness part 1: Wedding**

The day Lucina has been dreaming of for months ever since Robin proposed to her in September was here. It was Thanksgiving, the day of being thankful, being with family, and all that. But if you recall from last season Master Hand decided to have Thanksgiving and the wedding piled up in one day because he didn't have plans at all for the holiday. Lucina was excited for today when she got the okay from Roy who told her he finished the online course. So the young lion can officiate.

Robin however was another story, just last week when checking on the girls progress he saw Lucina in her wedding dress. And though nothing bad has happened yet, he can't help but shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong at the wedding. Chrom has assured the tactician that there was nothing to worry about and if something did happen they still had multiple friends backing him and Lucina up. Even though everyone was getting ready over the week three others had arrived at the mansion to represent. The first two were Dribble and Spitz representing Diamond City, and the other one was Frederick, who was representing Yillsee.

 **Dribble: Glad to be back, but Master Hand should have told us there was going to be a wedding before we came.  
** **Spitz: We went out two days ago to get suits, took awhile, but we got 'em.**

The wedding was scheduled to take place in New Donk City at 11:00 AM. It's that early since Master Hand feels like it's going to be one of those days when the portals are screwy with time.

It was now 9:15. There was an early breakfast and Master Hand was having the group leave in waves. First the girls then the guys, everyone on the guest list would get there in between those two waves. Kapp'n was driving the bus housing the guys, but the disembodied had was still looking for someone to drive the girls.

It was until Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina came out where Master Hand found his opportunity. "You three," he said pointing at the princesses, "do any of you know how to drive a bus."

"I can probably drive the bus to New Donk City," Daisy said raising her hand. The three were all licensed Mariokart racers. What's stopping the other two.

 **Daisy: The three of us maybe licensed in Mariokart, but not actual driving. I got mine back in June. *holds said license up to the camera***

"Great," Master Hand said. He then handed her a pamphlet. "That's the instruction manual, quickly read it before the rest of the girls get out." He then looked over at Peach and sighed, "Peach, are you sure you couldn't have gone to the mall last week."

Peach was wearing her wedding dress seen in Super Mario Odyssey. "What do you mean," Peach asked, "I took off the veil, Mario told me there was no problem."

"We'll just have to see," at that point the hatch opened and Kapp'n pulled out the bus and the last ones the girls they were waiting on came outside. "About time," Master Hand said, "we're on a tight schedule. Everyone in the bus, Kapp'n get out and bring out the other bus.

Daisy hopped in the driver's seat while the girls went on the bus. Some of them were questioning whether Daisy would be able to bring them to the right place or not. Master Hand snapped open a portal to New Donk City and the bus drove in. Seeing the coast clear the guys started to file out of the mansion to wait on their bus.

After doing a headcount Master Hand noticed there were some missing, "Okay, where's Pit, Dark Pit, Robin, and Chrom. More emphasis on the latter two."

"I think Pit overslept and is getting ready right now," Rex said, "I mean, knowing him it could happen."

"And Robin?"

"I've heard from Lord Chrom," Frederick said, "that Robin has been nervous about going to the wedding ever since he accidentally saw Lucina in her wedding dress."

"Ah, I see," Master Hand said, "I thought I told him there's no problem with that. The whole bad luck thing is just a myth for all we know." Good thing someone agrees with Corrin.

He hatch then opened again and the second bus came out. Robin and Chrom walked out with the latter needing to ask a question. "Um, Master Hand," Chrom asked, "just out of curiosity, how is everyone currently in Ylisse going to get to New Donk City?"

"I'm just going to teleport there and open a short hop portal," Pit and Dark Pit then came out and Master Hand sighed again, "Pit, did you really have to get a white suit."

"Pit's not the only one with a white suit though," Dark Pit said, defending the angel while pointing at Mario and Bowser.

"Fair point, but what matters is that everyone is here, so get you butts on the bus," everyone filed in. Kapp'n then used the portal raygun this bus was equipped with and drove off. Master Hand then teleported away to get the people on the guest list.

* * *

Master Hand was right when he said the portals were being screwy today, Kapp'n was dodging multiple rocks created by the portals that could potentially send them off course. It made for a very bumpy ride. This was not helping Robin's nerves with the whole thing.

Chrom was doing his best to calm his best friend done, but to no avail. "Robin, Kapp'n is a very reliable driver. I'm sure we'll be out of here in no time."

"It's not the portal rocks that are worrying me, Chrom. It's about what happened last week," Robin said, "Like this is an important day for Lucina, I don't want me seeing her dress to wreck the whole thing."

"What are you two talking about," Sonic asked, poking his head out from behind his seat. Guess someone never cared about privacy. "You discussing something that you need to keep from Lucina?"

"Technically," Robin said, "last week at the mall. We went over to wear the girls were to see their progress. Unfortunately, I ended up seeing Lucina's wedding dress, and now the wedding is doomed." Robin was probably one of the many grooms to take the myth this seriously. Maybe too seriously.

"Robin," Sonic said, "just because you saw Lucina in her wedding dress doesn't mean anything bad is going to happen." The Blue hedgehog was one of the few residents that didn't require a suit and was wearing a bow tie. So he was not at the mall to see that incident.

"I feel the talking squirrel is right, Robin," Frederick said, who was sitting next to Sonic. A bad move on his part as Sonic sent a face of offense his way.

 **Sonic: Did Frederick seriously call me a talking squirrel? I've only known this guy for a week and I already don't like him.**

"Are you guys sure nothing bad is going to happen at the wedding," Robin asked still unsure of things.

Chrom put his hand on the tactician's shoulder, "Robin it's your wedding day, the one thing you should worry about is if Lucina is going to enjoy it. Besides, if anything bad was going to happen it should've started a week ago." Chrom, guaranteed to be a great father-in-law.

"Thanks Chrom," Robin leaned back down, "maybe if I can sleep it'll calm me down a bit more." The bus then jerked to the left causing him and a few others to fall out of their seats. "On second thought, that may not be possible."

 **Chrom: Robin maybe able to calm down now, but I think he might go back to worrying after the special guest Master Hand and I reached out to gets to the wedding.**

* * *

On the bus housing the girls, Daisy was having a bit more trouble dodging the portal rocks. Since there were quite a few of them. They ladies in the seats were struggling to hold on. Daisy even spun the bus a full 360 at one point to dodge about ten rocks.

"I knew Master Hand made a mistake letting you drive," Samus yelled from the back. Out of all of the residents, she was the one that didn't want to go to the wedding. She even tried to get out of by hiding, but at this point the workshop is an obvious spot.

"I'm doing the best I can," Daisy said swerving out of the way of a big rock. "Master Hand never said anything about rocks being in here. How does this count as screwy with time."

"The rocks try to send you off course," Palutena said, "if they are successful the bus could fall into a time disruptor and then we would end up back in the Smash Island at any point in time."

"Oh please don't let that happen," Orange said cowering in fear. Who could blame her, all inklings are aged around fourteen in the games.

"Wait I think I see them clearing up," Chun-Li said pointing out the window to show a spot where there was no rocks. "Floor it!"

"Wait no don't," Zelda (ALBW) was about to stop Daisy, but it was too late as the princess slammed the pedal on the floor and the bus zoomed to the opening.

 **Zelda (ALBW): She's never gonna listen.**

"We're gonna make it," Luma said in celebration, but then a rock came and hit the bus from behind. The bus started spiraling out of control. "Never mind. We're gonna die."

"Not if we reach the opening first," Pyra said as the exit was just within reach. She then noticed the green portal. Assuming it was a time disruptor she yelled, "Look out!"

Daisy managed to swerve the bus away at the last second and the bus made it through the portal.

* * *

 **New Donk City: 10:00 A.M**

The bus came out and Daisy pulled it to a screeching stop. Parallel parking the bus just in front of the park. She then took a deep breath and said, "Told you I could do it."

"You're so lucky I don't feel like hurting you anymore for nearly getting us lost in time," Bayonetta said as the bus doors open and got out. The others quickly followed suit.

"Well I see you guys had some difficulty with the rocks," Master Hand said putting up the entrance canopy. How did he get here so fast.

 **Master Hand: Really? You're asking me that question? I'm the creator of the Smash World, not to mention I can teleport between worlds if I want to. On a day like today it was necessary…oh the people from the guest list are crossing the portal bridge now from the short hop portal I opened. They should be here by 10:30.**

"What gave it away," Daisy said nervously.

"The screeching stop," Master Hand said, "and the fact I'm seeing a massive dent on the back of that bus." It was a big dent, wouldn't be surprised if the seats in the back broke off too. "So, um, I'm a bit behind with setting things up so you guys wouldn't mind helping me out with things right. Oh, except for the bride and maid of honor, you two go over to that tent. We too keep you two concealed from the guys when they get here."

"Got it Master Hand," Lucina said as she and Zelda (ALBW) walked over to said tent. "Hopefully everything will be set up by the time the guys get here."

"Okay now there's one more thing we need to settle," Master Hand grabbed a camera, "we never assigned someone to take pictures. We need someone to do that." A portal began to open, "That's weird the guys aren't scheduled to get here in fifteen minutes. Unless…" A certain white van with decals and a mini stage came out. "Ah, they got here early."

"What do you mean," Impa asked, "Why are they here? They aren't residents."

"That's the thing," Master Hand started to explain, "Residents can come, but also anyone that was once a temporary resident and/or a permanent resident that got kicked out. That includes them, Decidueye, even Waluigi for all I care."

"Why hello Master Hand," Sheldon said walking up to the disembodied hand. He was also in a suit. "Now I know we came early, but you did warn us about the portal rocks and stuff so I figured it'd be a good idea to get in now so we don't have to worry about being late."

"Yes, yes, good plan. Wait a minute, Sheldon you mind taking pictures for the wedding would you?"

"I'd be honored to...um where's the camera."

"Right here," Master Hand tossed the camera to the horseshoe crab. "Go over there somewhere, we'll probably take pictures with who's here in a few minutes." Sheldon walked over to where Master Hand said. "Okay everyone let's get these chairs set up."

 **Master Hand: The reason I gave Sheldon the camera duties was because he's a tech geek. He should know how to use stuff like that.**

 **Sheldon: How do I use a camera from before times.**

* * *

Back on the bus with the guys, they seem to have come to a roadblock as there were portal rocks clogging the way to the exit. Kapp'n decided to go down a longer route to get to New Donk City.

"At this-a rate we may-a be late for the wedding ourselves-a," Mario said from his seat, "Kapp'n can-a you speed up the bus-a little bit?"

"If you want me to hit a rock and send us to the future or past of the Smash Island then no," Kapp'n said, "Besides we're almost there I'm seeing an exit portal right now." Said portal was coming up fast. "Hang on."

 **New Donk City: 10:15**

Since it was a different portal they were dumped out by the city hall. So now Kapp'n has to drive to the park. Some of the guys groaned as they would have to stay in the bus till then.

"Bruh, this place has a lot of traffic," Falco said, "wouldn't we be better off by walking to the park at this point."

"I don't know, Falco," said Fox, "Kapp'n seems pretty serious when he tells us to stay on the bus. But I wouldn't be surprised if someone used an emergency window to get out and walk."

Said emergency window would open as Wario squeezed out of it and started running down the sidewalk. "Later chumps," he said.

"Uh should we stop him," Spitz asked as he was watching his boss run down the sidewalk.

"Nah," Dribble said, "especially in a suit he ain't getting far." The bus started pulling forward about 45ft to get to Wario who was collapsed on the sidewalk. Dedede quickly got off the bus to retrieve him.

 **Wario: I'm so tired from running.  
** **Meta Knight:*from his seat* You didn't even get a block far!**

* * *

The bus made it to the park about five minutes later and the doors opened to let the guys off. Robin took a quick look from inside the bus to make sure Lucina wasn't there. He then got off the bus as well. Kapp'n got out and locked the bus so no one could get in.

"You guys are a bit behind schedule," Master Hand said as chairs were being set up. "What took so long."

"Many apologies, Master Hand," Kapp'n said, tipping his hat, "we came across in the portal so I had to take a detour. We then had to drive here from the city hall."

Chun-Li suddenly jumped and hid behind a chair immensly blushing while looking at Ryu in his suit, the sleeves were ripped off too. "So you're spying on a guy you like in a spot that gives very little hiding," Bayonetta said sneaking up on her, "Cheeky."

"Bayonetta," Chun-Li said, "hehe, um, it's not what it looks like."

"If that's what you think." Bayonetta walked away.

 **Chun-Li: How am I supposed to face him if he's wearing that?!**

"Oh uh, Master Hand," Mario said, "I asked-a Pauline if she would-a like to come to-a the wedding since she lives-a here."

"Oh, that's fine Mario," Master Hand said, "that just mean one extra seat to set up. It's nothing to worry about since we have a surplus of chairs." A portal then opened and all of Lucina, Robin, and Chrom's companions from _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ came out. "Oh shiitake mushrooms, can I ask that all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen, including the best man and maid of honor go the that tent over there and wait for instructions. Layton. Tifa. Go greet the guests at the entrance."

"You got it Master Hand," Layton said as he and Tifa went to the entrance canopy.

Master Hand saw the ones needed were going over to the tent, he then grabbed Link (BoTW because Twilight Link is going to be here) saying, "I need you." He then pulled the champion away from Zelda (BoTW).

 **Zelda (BoTW): What could Master Hand possibly Link for? Unless…**

* * *

In the tent the groomsmen (Marth, Ike, and Lucario just because he's Robin's roommate) and the bridesmaids (Rosalina, Palutena, and Caeda because they were having trouble finding a third one until she came) were talking with each other until Master Hand came into the tent with Link, Zelda (ALBW), Chrom, and Robin.

"Okay everyone," Master Hand said, "as we all know while the piano music, which is being done by Waluigi surprisingly, is going you guys will walked down the aisle with arms linked. I don't care whether you guys are enemies or something, you're doing it. Then here's the complicated part. Chrom is the best man, but also Lucina's father. Meaning he has to walk her down but then that leaves our maid of honor, Zelda without a partner."

 **Link (BoTW): *sighs* I already know what's going to happen. And frankly, I'm not gonna try to get out of it. It's Robin's wedding day after all.**

"Link," Master Hand said to the champion, "If it's okay with you I want you to walk Zelda down the aisle, you can then sit in the front row."

"I'm totally fine with that," Link said, "even if it makes the Zelda from my world mad so be it."

"Excellent! Well I need to prep Waluigi on what to do so be right back," Master Hand left the tent while the residents in the tent got prepared."

* * *

At the entrance Layton and Tifa were going over the guest list while letting others into the area. Checking their names because they were here.

"I think that's everyone," Layton said as he let Decidueye in, "she we close this up or are we just going to leave it here."

 **Decidueye: (It's nice to be a part of an event with the mansion even though I was kicked out. Don't worry I won't be getting revenge on Incineroar...yet.)**

Decidueye quickly tapped on his earpiece saying, "(I'm in, which is no surprise really.)"

"Good," Tabuu said on the other end, "when you get back to the Smash Mansion for the reception think of a good time for us to make our grand entrance."

Layton and Tifa were about to walk in when they heard someone say, "Wait!" They turned around to see a teenager girl with blue hair and a black and purple dress.

"Ah, I felt like someone was falling behind," Layton said, "and your name?"

"Morgan," answered the girl, "I'm Lucina and Robin's daughter from the future." She gained perplexed looks. "It's complicated."

Tifa looked through her list, "Hm, I don't see a Morgan on this list. Are you sure you are who you say you are."

"That doesn't make sense," Morgan said looking at the list. "I have an invitation right here." She pulled out said letter."

"Morgan, you're here," Chrom said walking over to his granddaughter.

Morgan went up and hugged him, "Grandpa," she said, "Thanks for the invite, but they said I wasn't on the guest list for some reason."

"Well don't worry guys I invited her," Chrom said, Layton simply tipped his hat and let them in. Chrom told Morgan he had to go back to the tent to get ready, and told her to sit down by Lissa. Morgan did so after another hug.

 **Chrom: Yep, Morgan was the one missing from the guest list, and why she was missing from it is what I intend to find out at the reception.**

* * *

Chrom walked back into the tent and said, "Okay, I got word from Layton everyone on that guest list is here. We can start when the clock reaches 11:00."

"Well it's 10:50," Master Hand said, "May want to go to the tent Lucina's at and get ready. Wedding is about to start everyone. Now if you excuse me I have a speech to take care of." Master Hand and Chrom walked out of the tent.

* * *

In the seats everyone was talking and/or waiting for the wedding to start. Someone one like Sonic got too bored of just sitting around and actually fell asleep. His head was even on Tails' shoulder. When Master Hand came out Knuckles nudge the hedgehog awake. "Chili Dogs!" Sonic screamed out loud. Some gave him looks, some shook their heads, Cap'n Cuttlefish was just smiling at that. And for what reason.

 **Cap'n Cuttlefish: Would you look at that, I'm not the only one that does it.** (Reference to _Octavio's Great Escape_ in my profile _)_

"Ignoring that," Master Hand said, "It is with gratitude that I do thank you all for coming out and I welcome you to Robin and Lucina's wedding. And I'm glad one of you isn't currently attacking someone for being kicked out." Master Hand was looking right at Decidueye, who was sitting right behind Incineroar. The arrow quill pokemon was trying to do his best keeping himself from using spirit shackle. "Anyways, we have been working our butts off, well some of us, since September to get this wedding operational. This is also the first wedding being held by the Smash Mansion so feel free to criticize us on how we do." (By that I mean there maybe some things I will get wrong in how a wedding goes despite being to multiple.)

"Time to start the wedding," Waluigi said as he started playing...in decent tune actually. Some had actually doubted he could do it. Then again, the lanky man could just be trying to find ways to get a permanent residency in the mansion.

Roy took his place at the altar, and the Groomsmen and Bridesmaids started walking down the aisle with Marth and Caeda going first, then Ike and Rosalina, and finally Palutena and Lucario, both finding it weird to the guest. Which it was about half made that weirded out face.

 **Dark Pit: I knew Lucario and Palutena were both planned to walk down the aisle together so I'm not that fazed by it. Right, Pit?  
** **Pit: Yeah, Lady Palutena told us ahead of time.**

Link (BoTW) and Zelda (ALBW) walked down the aisle next. Zelda (BoTW) did send a face of disappointment towards the champion's way, but Link ignored this telling himself to wait till the reception to wait. After bringing Zelda up Link walked over to his seat, at the front row and sat down.

Kumai started walking down the aisle dropping flowers of course while Corrin was tagging behind her carrying the rings. Everyone then stood up to face Chrom and Lucina at the entrance. The father daughter duo walked down the aisle. Once they met up with Robin halfway Chrom left his daughter so Robin could bring Lucina up to the altar. Chrom then took his place as the best man.

Roy then started going over everything, such as a speech, vows, then Robin and Lucina confessed their love for each other. Then Roy said this, "If anyone objects that these two should be married please come forth at this time," no response, "Well then if no one objects-" Lucina was then suddenly hit by and elthunder sending her to the ground. "What the."

Everyone looked towards where the beam came from to reveal Tharja, not so happy. "I object," she said, "Robin, you and I are perfect for each other. We both use magic, you don't need someone like her."

"I don't think so Tharja," Robin said, "I have loved Lucina ever since the war in our world. Lucina is kind, selfless, and enduring. Yet your nothing but a stalker, someone that just won't get off my back."

Lucina felt touched, she then said, "I think we made a mistake inviting you. Master Hand can you send her back please."

"I think I may want to ban her from the mansion too. Especially since she, well, you know." Master Hand snapped his fingers and Tharja fell through a portal vowing she'll get revenge.

 **Master Hand: In all of the mansion's history I think Tharja was the first person ever to be banned from it. I can't believe I went nearly twenty years without banning anyone.**

Everyone took their places once again, except now the was a small burn mark on Lucina's dress, but she's seen and experienced worse, much worse. "Okay I'm going to ask again," Roy said, "if anyone objects that these two should be wedded speak now or forever hold your peace." Sonic was thinking about doing it as a joke but Tails stopped him. "Then if no one objects can we please have the rings."

Corrin stepped forward and Robin and Lucina put the rings on each other. "By the power vested in me by an online course in the Smash Island, it is with great pleasure I pronounce you husband and wife." He closed the book, "You may now kiss the bride." Robin did so starting a marriage that was guaranteed to last.

 **Chrom: *actually crying* No I'm not crying, you are. Excuse me.**

 **Tom Nook: I don't think I could ever experience such a joyous occasion as this one. I for one am glad Master Hand allowed me to stay at the mansion.**

* * *

 **Smash Island 3:00 PM**

Back at the mansion, in the front yard, multiple tables were set up for the guests to sit at along with some tables with food as everyone was having their Thanksgiving dinner now since Master Hand combined the two occasions together.

"I wonder how things are going to go at the mansion now that we're married," Lucina said sitting next to Robin, "I mean Master Hand probably going to make rearrangements so we're in the same room but other than that."

"I'm sure everything will work out fine Lucina," Robin said, "besides this is something to worry about in the future." Robin started taking a sip from his water until he saw Morgan and Chrom walking over to them, and the tactician did a spittake. "*Cough cough* Morgan!"

"Morgan," Lucina said in confusion she then looked over to see what he was talking about, "Oh, Morgan," Lucina said a bit nervously. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great," Morgan said hugging both her parents.

 **Sonic: *watching from afar* Man, Marth, sometimes you game series can be confusing.  
** **Marth: So I've been told.**

"What are you doing here," Robin asked starting to think Chrom is somehow linked to this.

"I was invited, but it's strange. I wasn't on the guest list, aunt Lissa was confused to see me, and now you guys are acting like," Morgan gasped, "Wait did you not invite me."

"No," Robin said trying to make his daughter not cry, "We invited you, you name just didn't make it on in time. In fact, Chrom can we please speak with you privately." Robin started dragging his now father-in-law by the ear into the foyer of the mansion with Lucina following.

* * *

In the foyer Chrom knew he was about to be grilled when Robin pushed him and asked, "Chrom can you please explain to us how our daughter got here if we didn't invite her."

"Well, first of all," Chrom said, "I talked with Master Hand and we invited Morgan together. And secondly, I think the bigger question is why didn't you two invite her in the first place." A much more important question indeed.

"We," Lucina started to say, she then sighed, "We didn't invite her because we felt like if she saw the wedding it would create some sort of paradox."

"But Lucina," Chrom said, "Sumia and I found our love for each other in the war and you weren't there to see that wedding. Nevermind that was a failed point, my actual point is...if Morgan saw the wedding and nothing bad happened immediately, then there was nothing wrong with inviting her in the first place. I mean she is your future daughter, wouldn't you want her to see something like that in she had the chance to?"

"I guess you do have a good point," Robin said, "Maybe we should tell her and apologize for not inviting her, Lucina."

Lucina sighed then said, "Okay." They all left.

* * *

When they got back out they saw Master Hand dinging a fork on a glass saying, "Okay, everyone how about we go around and tell everyone what we are thankful for. Marth?"

Marth stood up and said, "Well I for one am thankful for the friends and family here at the mansion, and of course my descendant getting married."

Ike was next, "I lost a bet." He sat back down.

 **Master Hand: And here I wanted people to actually say something.**

"Well Ike now you've gone and killed the mood," Decidueye then got up, "Yes Decidueye."

Decidueye smiled, he then turned on a translator on his earpiece and yelled, "NOW!" At that moment King Boo rose from the ground and slammed a portrait onto Luigi trapping the green plumber inside. Tartar landed on the ground in a mech suit of some sort yelling, "TARTAR IN DA HOUUUUSE.."

 **DJ Octavio: That telephone stole my line.**

Shaft then came and binded the Belmonts and Alucard, and sent the latter into the living room. Decidueye and King Boo were started to wreck things outside as the three, technically four, villains grouped up. Rumbling was then heard as the island from subspace emissary, the one everyone thought was destroyed, started to rise from the cliff to the left of the mansion. And with it was the ruler of subspace himself. "Tabuu," Master Hand said in utter shock.

"Master Hand," Tabuu said, "It's been a long time… Oh congrats on the wedding by the way."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	32. S2 Gratefulness: Part 2

**Author's note:**

 **Crazy Hand: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE cliffhangers.**

 **Author/Me: Crazy let's just get to the episode. Also last episode if you're confused by Master Hand having Sheldon taking pictures when they had planned to have Link take pictures back in season 1. Let's just say The disembodied hand never got the memo.**

* * *

 **Season 2 episode 11: Gratefulness part 2: Subspace**

(Takes place immediately after the last episode)

"Tabuu," Master Hand said staring right at the ruler of subspace, "It's been awhile." Master Hand couldn't believe what was worse. The fact that Tabuu was alive, the fact that he recruited multiple villains, or worse, the fact that Decidueye had betrayed the Smash Mansion.

"It's been ten years Master Hand," Tabuu said, "It was more the than awhile. I believe the correct phrase would be...a very, very long time."

"Enough talk Tabuu," Mario said taking initiative, "How-a are you-a alive, how is-a that floating island not-a destroyed, and most-a importantly. Why are you-a here."

"I've been planning this attack for the last five years," Tabuu answered, "I was actually about to attack back in March. But then, the teaser for the next game was shown. So I decided to wait for the newcomers to come before moving forward in my plans. When I saw the number of residents you had I realized I couldn't go in alone. So when the Mushroom Kingdom ended up in this world I saw my chance."

"And it's not just him that can't carry out his goals alone, Master Hand," Shaft said with his bindings still on the two Belmonts. "After what you told me on Halloween I realized I couldn't do it alone either. When Tabuu offered the chance to help me I couldn't resist. Now he can carry out his part of the bargain when I take over Richter."

"Ha," Richter laughed, "Just try. I was given a potion that protects me from your possessive powers." Richter was confident that he'd be fine, but there was an answer he needed. "Though, now that I think about it, how come you need Simon? He's of no use to you." Richter's ancestor showed a face of offense.

"I can be very useful," Simon said in protest, "at times that is."

"I have Simon so when Dracula is reborn and brings reckoning across the Smash world. Simon will be the first life he takes. And the best part is if Simon dies now, you and all of your ancestors to carry that whip after him will seize to exist." Shaft then rose into the air, "As for the potion, I'm sure I can work away around that." Shaft started to do so. As a precaution, King Boo floated in front of him.

Octa decided to get some answers herself (in case you don't remember everyone that was a temporary residents/ resident that left in the past is here). "Tartar, how are you alive," she asked, "I thought Pearl's battle cry blew you up."

"AND IT DID," Tartar said, "AND IT WAS NOT A GOOD DAY FOR ME, BUT TABUU HERE USED HIS POWERS TO REBUILD ME. SO NOW WITH THIS SUIT THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP ME FROM BLOWING UP THAT CESSPOOL OF A CITY." Tartar then took a couple steps forward in the mech suit. "THIS SUIT WAS PROVIDED BY HIM AS WELL. IN FACT BEFORE I GET REVENGE ON INKOPOLIS." he readied his goo and fired. With no time to react with how close he was, Octa was hit by it. "I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU, APPLICANT 10,008, BY PLUNGING YOU INTO MY CONTROL."

"Octa," Jake said trying to run forward, but Marina held the agent back sense there was nothing he could do right now. Octa slowly got up to reveal the same goop that put Agent 3 under the telephone's control back in June. Jake looked on to see what he looked like when it had happened to him.

 **Jake/Agent 3: Was that actually what I looked like? And here I thought they were overexgarating.**

"Decidueye," Lucario said confronting the arrow quill pokemon, "How...why did you join Tabuu, you had every right a of a good hearted pokemon. But now you suddenly join the bad guys."

"Believe me, Lucario this is not how I wanted things to go," Decidueye said through the translator, "maybe this would've been avoided if Master Hand never kicked me out to begin with!" Master Hand was starting to realize the mistake he had made. "Better yet if Incineroar was never put in the tournament!"

"(Why do you have to bring me into this,)" Incineroar said, "(You joining this celestial being was your choice.)"

"But you're the one that sent me on this path of evil." Decidueye rushed forward, grabbed Incineroar and threw the heel pokemon towards the mansion creating another hole in the wall. "My revenge is just beginning."

"Gentleman," Tabuu said, "Now isn't really the time for violence. I still have a monologue to deliver." Tabuu overlooked the residents and guests once again. "My plan has evolved since the tournament was announced. With help from the other villains I will plant subspace bombs on each piece of land and plunge this whole area into subspace. And if anymore worlds show up then they will fall into subspace too."

"Quit avoiding the truth bro," Falco said pointing his blaster at Tabuu, "You making it sound like that you have no idea how these worlds got here. But we already know that in reality, you're the one behind the world transportation."

Tabuu started laughing, legitimately. Needless to say, a lot of people were creep out by the fact that this guy has a sense of humor. "Oh, that's a good one," Tabuu said, he then looked to see no one was laughing with him. "Wait you're serious. Ahem, naive fools, I am not the one behind the world transportation. The transportation was done by an entity unknown to us. And where you see confusion I see...opportunity."

"So you're going to use that island to make one of these...subspace bombs," Blue said, "I don't get it." The blue inkling, veteran fighters missing in brawl, any newcomers and most DLC from sm4sh, and the ultimate newcomers had every right to not get it.

"In that island is a factory," Samus said, "It's where a crap ton of the subspace army came from, mainly the robotic ones. R.O.B worked on the dark side before he defected and became a part of the tournament."

 **R.O.B: FOR THOSE OF YOU...NOT AROUND...DURING BRAWL DAYS...THEN IT'S IMPORTANT…FOR YOU TO KNOW THIS.  
** **Olimar: Nope. Jumping in.  
** **R.O.B: WHY?  
** **Olimar: Because with you it's going to take too long. R.O.B was the Ancient Minister, a being that would go around and plant bombs in certain spots. When he was watching his own friends sacrifice themselves so many times he tried to stop them from doing it on the island by defecting since he had control over them. Ganondorf, under Master Hand's influence because Tabuu was using him as a puppet, then took control of the sentries, and tried to destroy R.O.B. It was a big turn in character development.**

"If that's the factory then it's our main objective that we destroy it," Mega Man said getting his mega buster ready. "This should be easy."

"Someone should watch his words," Decidueye said as the floating island started rising into space with the villains, plus Richter, Simon (both are in binds), and a mind controlled Octa following after it via flying, levitation, or hitching a ride on Tartar's mech suit. You can probably tell who did what.

Robin looked down and said to himself, "I knew something bad would happen." Unfortunately for him, this was heard by Lucina.

"What was that Robin?" Lucina asked.

"Lucina there's something I need to tell you," Robin faced towards his now wife. "Last week at the mall I… *sighs* I accidentally saw you in your wedding dress as we were coming to check on the girls to see how far you all were."

Lucina saw how sad her now husband was by the turn of events. "Robin, it's okay, you had no idea what would happen. And besides we managed to get through most of the day without anything extremely bad happening."

"I guess that's true."

"Oh can we stop it with the lovey-dovey stuff," Sonic said, ruining the moment, "We just learned that Tabuu wasn't the one who transported the worlds, recruited multiple villians to help him, and on top of that took about three of us hostage and smashed two of us into the walls and you guys talk about this."

"Sonic is right for once, guys," Master Hand said, "after what just happened there's no time for romance this chapter. You guys get situated and come up with a plan on how we are getting into space and check to see if Incineroar and Alucard are okay. For now, I need to make a call."

 **Master Hand: If Tabuu wasn't the one behind the world transportations then the real one behind it is clear as day.**

"What kind of call could possible make at this time," Pearl asked, "The fate of our worlds is at hand and he's going to make a phone call." Oh Pearl, you have no idea how much trouble your worlds are really in.

* * *

Master Hand opened the door to his office and and closed it after floating in. He then turned on his laptop and video called two people in his contacts named 'Crazy Bro' and 'Daddy Sakurai'.

* * *

 **Crazy Hand: *phone materializes in his hand, it is ringing*  
** **Author/Me: This is one of the main reasons why I keep you out of this kind of fourth wall break. Answer that.  
** **Crazy Hand: *presses the answer button.***

* * *

Crazy Hand appeared on the left side of the screen, "Hey bro what's happening. You want me to come back, of course I will."

Sakurai appeared on the right side of the screen, "Master Hand? What's going on?."

"Crazy. Mr. Sakurai. Tabuu is making his revenge. He restored the island, took Simon and Richter hostage, recruited multiple villains, and worst of all he said he wasn't responsible behind the world transportation."

"That's actually something I was planning on calling you about later in the day," Sakurai said, "but I guess since your here, calling me now, I guess I can discuss it. We had staff members look through game files in Ultimate, one of the programmers accidentally programmed the Smash World to transport other worlds to it to form of circle of worlds said programmer dubbed _The Nintendo Isles_ (I came up with that on the spot). The Smash World is transporting worlds from when the Mushroom Kingdom ended up in there to December 7th, 2018." The same day Ultimate would release. "Galeem will then come along and does what he needs to do to start World of Light."

"So it's really happening," Crazy Hand, "Haha! Oh, have fun breaking this to the fighters bro. I have to go now bye!"

"Master Hand," Sakurai said, "You may want to tell the residents now so they'll be prepared for later. As for Tabuu I know you can do it." Sakurai hung up.

 **Master Hand: I know Mr. Sakurai wants me to show them the trailer, but how will they react to it. How will they react to me in it, will they stop trusting me, or try to do their best to make sure I'm safe.**

* * *

In the meeting room, Mario was doing his best to calm everyone down with the recent events of what happened. Incineroar and Alucard were in a corner away from the rest so they could focus on healing. Mainly the fire cat because, after taking a closer look, learned his arm got sprained in the collision with the wall. It was currently in a slint. Master Hand then came in and everyone quieted down, Mario raised his hands in an annoyed defeat as it was easy for the disembodied hand.

"Everyone," Master Hand said, "I need to tell you all something." Everyone sat in suspense waiting. "There was a trailer left out from the November direct that we originally didn't want you to see. We lost the footage because Crazy Hand literally lit the disk on fire. So your going to have to trust me on this." Residents and guests were confused with what Master Hand was talking about. "A trailer for a new Adventure mode was made, in it I was under the control of an entity named Galeem, he made multiple copies of me and then used the life energy of all of them to unleash.."

Master Hand stopped, he didn't really want to tell them, but he has no choice. "He unleashed beams of light that practically killed all of the fighters, but Kirby, and used your confined bodies to make evil clones that the puffball had to fight on a journey to rescue you. We didn't tell you in the first place because we didn't know how you would react."

Everyone was shocked by this news, "Who's-a we," Mario asked.

"Me, Crazy Hand, and Mr. Sakurai," This shocked everyone more since the director of the games never told them. Some didn't know what to think.

But then Mario spoke up, "Master Hand, it-a doesn't matter what-a happens in the future. What-a matters now-a is-a that we take down-a Tabuu, once and for all." Master Hand looked on and saw everyone's determined faces.

 **Sonic: Master Hand may do something bad in the near future, but at least now we can be prepared for when it happens.**

"Thank you, Mario," Master Hand said, he then faced to group. "Okay everyone, now we need a plan to take down Tabuu. Mewtwo did you look into the future and find one that works."

"Actually, Master Hand," Mewtwo said, "I think it's about time you stop relying on me for plans. Try coming up with one yourself."

"Okay then," Master Hand snapped his fingers, "I got it. Squidbeak Splatoon, go into the vault and find a device that will allow your van to get into space. I say your main objective is getting Octa out of Tartar's control. Palutena, Dark Pit, Pit, and Viridi, your last game had a scene where Pit was able to fly in space, or at least close to the atmosphere. I'm going to need you do the same thing, and get the forces of nature and the centurions if you have to. Meta Knight, is your new Halberd ready yet.

"Why is it always my ship," Meta Knight said under his breath, "Yes, it is ready, but I don't want to put it into the field right away."

"But Meta Knight," Kirby said, "Your ship is the only one that can carry everyone."

"Meta Knight's ship may be able to carry everyone," Fox said, "But the Great Fox is in the garage right now and that could probably carry most of the people here."

"Good though I'm now accounting for the fact they may send some of the subspace army down onto the island. Chrom can you and all of your friends take care of island defense, knowing Tabuu he's probably going to send the army here first."

"What about the other islands," Frederick said bringing up a good point, "There's no way we can protect them all."

"We don't need to," Master Hand began to explain, "The Smash island only has us to protect it no one else. In any other place, though we may have their strongest protectors, they still have heroes of many shapes and sizes to help out."

"Well there's still one problem. Most of us don't have our weapons." Frederic motioned to everyone that was not a resident.

"Well for starters we have an armory," the disembodied hand snapped his fingers, "here's a map, good luck." Robin and Lucina's companions, including them were about to leave the room when.

Tabuu's appeared on the projector screen, "Hello Master Hand," he said.

"Tabuu," Master Hand questioned, "What are you doing on our perfectly good projector screen. It can't be perfect if your face is plastered on it!"

 **Dedede: We had that projector screen for 8 years and Master Hand says it's "perfectly good". I don't think anyone is believing that...you stupid hand.**

"Well I just wanted to let you know is that someone else hitched a ride on Tartar's mech. So now, we have someone's son."

Everyone was confused by this statement, "Uh," Master Hand said, "I don't think anyone has son here. Do you guys have a son, does anyone," Everyone was shaking their heads. "Yeah no one here has a son that's missing Tabuu." Master Hand was excluding the children from Fire Emblem Awakening since they were there and accounted for.

"Then who do we have? Like seriously, he's not grasping that he's in life threatening danger. Not to mention he's weirdly asking where can he get a bloody kill."

"Oh gods," Lucina said growing a face of fear, "they have Henry."

"Oh, goodbye," Tabuu hung up.

"Okay," Master Hand said, "We need to get up in the air now everyone but Fire Emblem franchise get on the Great Fox. Palutena stay in the mansion so you can guide Pit and Pittoo with the power of flight."

 **Mewtwo: Are you asking me if that was one of the plans that turned out successful. I'm not telling you that.**

* * *

On the Great Fox, Falco was getting the systems online while trying to contact Slippy and Peppy. Fox was leading everyone in and situated in a spot. Once systems were online Peppy received the call Falco sent out.

"Falco is that you," Peppy said, "Well it sure had been awhile."

"Nice to see you again too, old man," Falco said, "Listen the Smash World is in danger of being subspaced. Fox and I need you and Slippy to get to the island that is currently above it. We need everyone we can get."

"Don't worry Falco," Slippy said, "We'll be there before you can say, uh...something." The two hung up.

"Did they answer," Fox said opening the hatch.

"Yup, they'll be here," Falco said moving to his seat so Fox could get the ship off the ground.

Before starting the engine, Fox turned on the intercom and said, "Okay guys we're about to take off we suggest you hold onto something."

 **Mario: Do we even-a have anything to hold-a onto to.  
** **Cappy: Nope! This is gonna be a rough flight.**

"Unless we put you all in the cargo area," Falco confirmed, "which we did so too bad." The avian pilot then lifted the ship off the ground and sent it out of the garage. He also left the Squid Sisters' van in the dust.

"Sheldon we're losing them," Jake said, "how long does it take install this device."

"Longer than you think," said the horseshoe crab. The device then connected and a blue field surrounded the van. "Okay everyone in." Sheldon turned the van on after the team was in and sent it out the garage.

* * *

At the front yard, Pit was stretching for no apparent reason. Dark Pit was fazed by this and said, "We're flying not running bozo there's no need to that."

"Yes but we're also going into space which doesn't happen often," Pit said, "l'd prefer to be ready."

"Moronic idiot," Dark Pit noticed the van and Great Fox ascending, "they're leaving, we have to go NOW!"

"Okay you two," Palutena said, "you ready?"

"Ready for anything Lady Palutena," Pit said in triumph as he started a running start off the cliff. Palutena activated the power of flight and the two angles skyrocketed into space.

* * *

In the ascent Master Hand was watching from the roof of the mansion, hoping he made the decisions necessary. Meanwhile the ships, Pit, and Dark Pit were currently passing through the atmosphere and into space. Once through they were suddenly swarmed by subspace troops the Great Fox was doing the best it could to hold them back. Unfortunately it was only capable of attacking forward. The shield was mainly protecting the ship, Pit eventually started taking out the army troops from the sides.

"How was Tabuu able to make troops this fast," Pit asked. Troops were coming in thousands and were mercilessly trying to get past the shields of the Great Fox.

"Guess Tabuu brought back to island earlier than we thought," Palutena said from the front yard, communicating through telepathy. (I think it's that). "But you shouldn't get distracted so easily Pit, we need to take out those forces so the Great Fox can land safely on the island."

"And besides if you die," Viridi said, "then how are we going to get your body back so we can do a proper burial."

"Are you implying that I'm going to die, and that you do care about me a lot?" Has Pit forgotten that Viridi literally said she was in love with him.

 **Pit: *facing the cameraman who hitched a ride in the Squid Sisters' van* Oh no, I didn't forget about that. I was just testing Viridi. I thought about it a little bit and I think I may tell her something if I do get through this.**

Viridi was fazed by this and said, "Shut up and stop those troops! The forces of natures are on their way. Phosphora is leading them."

Dark Pit decided to fly ahead and try to get onto the island, but he then noticed something amiss. He quickly stopped and fired an arrow, said arrow made contact with a blue forcefield. "Fox! Falco! Stop your ship! There's a forcefield around the island."

Falco did a spittake, "What!," He yelled from inside the Great Fox. "How is that possible, Diddy Kong was able to get through that ten years ago, right?"

Fox sat in thought and said, "Maybe it only let's ships belonging to the army in."

"Why is this battle suddenly reminding me of the fight against the Aurum army we had years ago," Pit said stopping while thinking in thought.

"Maybe the author is trying to stir up nostalgia," Viridi suggested, "or he's just run out of ideas of how this battle would go and decided to make this one sorta similar to that just because he liked the sequence of it."

"I'm sure that's not the case," Palutena said, "and besides the time for fourth walls breaks was in our last game. Pretty sure Master Hand wants us to limit those."

"I guess that would make sense," Dark Pit said, he then saw something that looked like a swarm of underworld troops, "Oh no. The underworld army!"

"What," Pit said looking the way he was looking, "But how we defeated Hades."

"Oh did you now," Hades said from the underworld, "I guess it's a shame you did then or else these guys would be flying loose right now."

"Hades," Palutena said, "are you working with Tabuu too?"

"Oh is that his name? No, no, I'm not working with that bloke, think of this as a team up. Besides if anyone's going to take over the Smash Island first it's going to be me. Not him."

"So you're helping us," Pit asked, "how do we know we can trust you? And how are you alive"

"Do you see my troops taking out the subspace army right now," Hades said. Pit and Dark Pit looked towards the Great Fox to see that was exactly what they were doing. "Also, the spring was still in the underworld so the troops brought me down into it and viola! I'm here."

"Ok so this demon god is on our side," Falco said, he then saw two arwings making their approach. "Slippy. Peppy. Is that you?"

"Indeed it is Falco," Peppy said from his ship, "Good to see you two Fox."

"Same here Peppy," Fox turned his attention to the bullfrog. "Slippy I assume you already did a scan of the island."

"You bet," Slippy said as he pulled up the schematics of the island, "The island is guarded by a force field that only let's ships and troops of the subspace army pass through. The only way you can get in is of you can lodge a destroyed ship into the force field then have some of you guys go through it. Then go to the room housing the generator is on the bottom level heavily guarded. Destroy that and the island shuts down then you could destroy it, of course you have to wait a bit for the ones inside to get out."

"But we don't have any abandoned ships," Falco said.

"Well it's like I always say," Hades said who had eavesdropped, "When freaky aliens give you lemons, make freaky alien lemonade." An Aurum ship was suddenly falling down. "Like this!" The ship was lodged into the forcefield. And it was a pretty big ship, making for a pretty big hole.

"That was so awesome," Falco said.

"Yeah the author is definitely running out of ideas," said Viridi. "Also did you save that when your troops raided those ships."

"I'm not telling any secrets," Hades teased.

"Awesome," Pit said only focusing that there was now a way in, "come on Pittoo! We have a celestial being to stop."

"Actually Pit, Dark Pit," Palutena said, "I have to cancel the power of flight on both of you or else your wings will burn up."

"What!" Both Pits said in unison. They suddenly started falling back down to the Smash World. "No," Pit yelled at the top of his lungs, "I never even learned how to read."

 **Falco: Did Pit just say he never learned how to read? Man dude's life must suck if he never learned that. Especially if he was living for a long, long time.**

"Don't worry just line up with that pod the Great Fox sent out," Viridi said.

An angry Fox the entered the telepathy conversation through his communicator attached to Pit's clothes and yelled, "What! Do you have any idea how much those pods cost." Pit and Dark Pit landed on the pod and the van was speeding up as it was going to try and get through the ship to get in.

"Hang on everyone," Sheldon said, "it's going to be hot!" The van went into the ship which wasn't on fire but it was overheating.

"When you said it's gonna be hot," Nathaniel said, "I thought you meant the inside is on fire. How is this still making me feel hot."

"Maybe it's because someone somehow fell asleep on you," Callie said as she was pointing to Emily who had somehow fallen asleep.

"Uh," Nathaniel didn't want to wake her up but they had a job to do. "Psst. Emily." he was trying to shake her awake but to no avail. "Was she ridiculously tired or something?"

"If I remember correctly," Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "She was really excited about her first wedding that she wasn't able to sleep."

"So she's basically unable to fight in this state," Jake asked, Cap'n nodded his head, "Great."

"I guess someone is gonna have to stay with her," Pearl said pointing to and teasing Nathaniel at the same time. The octoling blushed in return he then looked away.

"We made it," Sheldon said as he was setting the van down onto the island. "Surprisingly there is breathable air and a somewhat gravity, so we should be fine without space suits." the horseshoe crab opened the door as everyone, except for Nathaniel and a sleeping Emily got out. "Emily is in your safety Agent 9." Sheldon smiled, "good luck." The Squidbeak Splatoon left.

Nathaniel sighed knowing he'd be there for awhile.

* * *

The pod the two pits were on was being protected by the underworld army and the forces of nature. Meanwhile the pod they were on, sent out by the Great Fox, housed Mario, Peach, Daisy, Samus, Pikachu, Sonic, Corrin, Layton, Kirby, Marx, and Impa.

 **Impa: Being cramped up in this pod is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon, but then again this is to save our homes. Though despite that I can't help but feel we have a stowaway on board.**

"Be careful you two," Palutena said, "You have to defend that pod long enough for you to get in with it. Fox tells me there's no defenses on them."

"Got it, Lady Palutena," Pit said as the escape pod was taking a course straight to the opening and was being surrounded by the underworld army as protection. "Besides we're not that far away from the island, and the underworld army is helping us out. How hard can it be?"

"Pretty hard actually," Viridi said, "I'm seeing dozens of them coming at you 12 o'clock."

"Wait what," Pit looked forward to a practical wave of them coming. "I guess it's a good thing the Squidbeak made it in," the angel said in fear.

"Here they come," Dark Pit said, "We have to fight!" the doppelganger started shooting them down."

"Go my children," Viridi said, "give 'em everything you got."

"We may not be able to get in," Peppy said shooting some down as well, "But we can provide heck of support."

On the Great Fox, Falco decided relax and get some coffee knowing the shields were strong and that they were going to be there awhile. "Hey, Fox," Slippy said from his ship, "Can you tell me what the plan was again."

"Really," Fox said in annoyance, "Fine. First, we infiltrate the island. Then, We fight our way to the generator. After that, we turn off the generator and get out of there. And there are subspace troops heading down to the Smash Island as we.. wait whaaa…" Fox saw hundreds of the subspace troops heading through the atmosphere. Falco spat out his coffee hearing this news, and hung up on Slippy. Fox slammed the transmission button saying, "MASTER HAND! Hundreds of the subspace army is heading down to the Smash Island right now. You need to get Chrom's group into the field."

* * *

Master Hand, having received the transmission from the roof, said, "Got it!" He then went down to the Shepherds. Okay shepherds," Master Hand addressed the group, "This subspace army is making their descent onto the Smash Island we have to protect the citizens." Master Hand snapped open multiple portals. "These will take you to certain parts of the city. Now get out there and fight." After the team split into groups they went through the portals. They then closed and Master Hand went back to the roof. However…

"Hey guys wait," Kellam said running out of the mansion in his armor. "Sorry I'm late it took awhile to...get..my..armor." He noticed no one was here. "Great. Forgotten again. Master Hand!" the disembodied hand was not hearing him from the distance they were at.

 **Kellam: *sighs* Don't worry this happens all the time, I can manage. *starts running the best he could in his armor down the hill* I'm coming friends who constantly forget me!**

* * *

In the generator room was King Boo and Decidueye with the former taunting the trapped green plumber. "Don't you think you have tortured Luigi enough," Decidueye asked. "I mean, I know you have been wanting revenge on him for a long time, but I think that's enough."

"Ah, don't be a party pooper," King Boo said, "besides I lost to this guy twice before and I'm probably going to lose to him again in the upcoming game so I deserve this." An alert screen then popped up King Boo looked at it and said, "Nevermind we have intruders coming down here right now. Footage was shown of the Squidbeak Splatoon fighting their way through the army.

"Shouldn't be much to worry about them," Decidueye said, "their just a bunch of squids and octos, or is it kids and one freakishly old man." King Boo shrugged and the two got ready. They waited five minutes and nothing happened. Decidueye retracted his arrow and said, "Ok, maybe they just got in when we saw them.

Meanwhile in the loading dock multiple subspace bombs were in the works, being made by Tabuu. He was overlooking the development when he heard the intercoms blaring, " _Intruder alert! Intruder alert! This is not a drill."_

"Double time minions," Tabuu said, "We can not let them turn off that generator or we've lost."

 **Tabuu: *hacking into a camera for a head segment* As you guys have probably figured out by now that generator is our main source of power. Without it no lights, no power, no forcefield, and no support system to help the island float. Protecting that generator is one of our top priorities.**

* * *

Back inside the pod sent out by the Great Fox, everyone was patiently waiting while the two pits and the two armies brought them to safety. "Okay everyone," Mario said addressing his team, "when-a we get-a in we need to get to the Squidbeak as-a fast as-a we can-a to help them." he noticed someone wasn't paying attention to the plumber. "Impa did-a you hear what I said."

"I heard you Mario," Impa said, "I just can't help but feel like we have a stowaway on board."

"But Impa," Kirby said, "this pod is cramped enough as it is. If there were stowaways they would have no place to hide." They then felt like the pod was heating up. "Uh, what's going on."

They then stopped and landed. "Guess we made it on," Sonic said. The pod door opened and the hedgehog sped out, "all right."

"Guys come on," said Pit, who was standing the entrance to the factory with Dark Pit, "we have some villains to take down." They all ran in.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground in the city, multiple troops from the subspace army was attacking multiple blocks. One group of the Shepherds were Lucina, Robin, Chrom, Morgan, Sumia, and Olivia they were somewhat struggling.

"I ran out of uses in my tones," Robin said trying to hold off a rototurret, "my Levin sword is gone too, now I'm stuck with this brass sword."

"Don't give up," Lucina said, "we have to win now to make a brighter future for the island and the world for that matter." Rumbling was then heard.

"What's that," Sumia asked.

"If I missed my guess I say another world is being transported here," Chrom said who then looked up to see Dream Land falling from the sky. "Over there." Dream Land crashed down two miles off of Yillsse.

 **Meta Knight: So, I guess this means Escargoon is coming back. *scarcastic* That'll be fuuuun.**

 **Escargoon: Well it'll be fun for me to return.**

"How does the land not fall apart when it falls," Olivia asked.

"A question we still ask ourselves," Robin said as he finished the rototurret. Little did he know an armright was going right for the tactician's.

Lucina noticed this and didn't have enough time to react, "Robin! Watch out!"

Robin looked behind him to see the armright, feared the worst, and covered his eyes. He then noticed he was not dead. He opened his eyes to see Kellam taking out the armright. "Kellam," Robin said in shock.

"You know," Kellam said, "you guys really have to stop forgetting me all the time."

"Thanks for the save," Robin said, Lucina then hugged the tactician thinking she lost him. "I'm okay Lucina."

"I didn't know what I'd do if I lost you," Lucina said.

"We still have work to do," Sumia said as more troops came down, "let's go."

* * *

In another room was Shaft who was hopelessly trying to possess Richter again but to no avail. Nothing the dark priest tried was working, the potion Ashley had given to the vampire hunter was a strong one.

"Grr," Shaft said getting annoyed, "why won't this work." Richter confidently smiling was making Shaft even more annoyed. "Will you stop smiling."

"Sorry," Richter said, "just watching you grow more and more frustrated puts a huge smile on my face." The doors to the room slid open, "I think you have some company Shaft.

The dark priest turned around to see a group of three consisting of Nathaniel, Emily, and a cameraman. "Just a bunch of weaklings, this should be easy."

"Have you ever heard the phrase "don't judge a book by its cover,"" Nathaniel said. "If you haven't then you're in for a big surprise."

"Hang in Richter," Emily said, "we'll get you out of here."

"Hey what am I," Simon shouted who was in the room too, "chopped liver."

 **Emily/ Agent 4: When did I wake up? About when that escape pod landed, after giving Mario a rundown we split up and went multiple ways.**

Emily quickly ran forward, dodging Shaft's attacks and tried to free Richter and Simon from their bindings. "Nice try," Shaft said, "as long as I have a focus on then they'll be stuck in those chains."

He was then hit but Nathaniel's new kensa octobrush provided by Sheldon, "then let's see how much ink it takes for you to lose focus." He and Emily started repeatedly hitting Shaft. The dark priest was having trouble as the chains were slowly started to fall off the Belmonts. Nathaniel then activated the Ultra Stamp which read something Richter smiled at. "Begone demon!" Nathaniel yelled slamming the hammer onto Shaft about five times before just throwing it away.

"No," Shaft screamed, "it can't end here! I don't think I can even try cheating Death himself a third time. One day Richter, when your descendant comes I will cause him to fall to Lord Dracula. Just you waaaait." Shaft faded away.

"He's gone," Richter said as the chains fell off him.

"He is indeed," Simon said walking up. He then turned to the agents saying, "Thanks you two."

 **Simon: I never thought they would be able to do it, I mean, I thought their ink was only effective on octarians. Guess I was wrong, and I sure am thankful that Richter didn't fall under Shaft's control...again.**

* * *

On a bridge leading to the generator was the Squidbeak Splatoon. They were about half way across the bridge when Marina looked up and said, "What's that?"

Everyone stopped and looked up on a platform not to far from them. On it was a mind controlled Agent 8 who then jump down onto the bridge and said bridge separated and formed a battlefield with only her and Agent 3 on it.

"OH, HOW ROLES HAVE CHANGED," Tartar said hovering in the mech suit, "NOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS TO FREE THE SEMI-SENTIENT SEAFOOD FROM MY POWER." Tartar started flying towards the platform the rest of the team was on. "TIME FOR A REMATCH."

 **Jake/Agent 3 vs.** _ **mind controlled**_ **Octa/Agent 8, a** **nd Squidbeak Splatoon vs. Tartar  
** Stage: Bridge platforms  
Music: Splattack (Ultimate remix)

Jake went ahead and dodged a splashdown Octa used and started firing his hero shot at the octoling even though it hurt him on the inside to do it. He got off the The first of the goop, and Octa went back to the single platform to heal. Jake tried reasoning, "Octa! Please this isn't you, you have to fight it."

"You weren't able to fight it yourself," Pearl shouted from her platform.

"Pearlie watch out," Marina said as Tartar sent multiple torpedoes going right for the team they managed to dodge all of them. "Pearl, I think you need to unleash another battle cry."

"Okay just stall him so I can get ready."

"PATHETIC SEAFOOD," Tartar said, "YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME WHEN I'M IN THIS SUIT! YOU WILL ALL PERISH BEFORE ME!" He started manically laughing in a way that would make someone cringe.

Meanwhile Jake has Octa on the last coat of armor before the ink was gone entirely and the inkling was really hoping that he didn't splat her. Octa went forward with multiple splashdowns that nearly splatted Jake. He then fired the last needed shot with his hero shot and freed Octa.

Back on the other platform, Tartar was sending out a few autobombs. They missed and Pearl was ready to fire her battle cry. But before that she asked, "Hey telephone! Do you remember how we defeated you last time?"

"OF COURSE I REMEMBER THAT," Tartar answered, "HOW COULD I FORGET!"

"Did you tell Tabuu that," Pearl received no answer, "then I guess I have a green light." Pearl brought out the killer wail and unleashed her battle cry destroying the mech suit and Tartar with it. The telephone pieces fell to the abyss below them.

(End music here)

"Finally that crazy telephone is gone for good," Cap'n Cuttlefish said as the platforms we aligning themselves to reform the bridge. The team looked over to Jake who was carrying an unconscious Agent 8.

"She's our cold," Jake said, "if you guys don't mind I'll stay here till she wakes."

"Sounds like a good plan," Marie said as she then led the team to the generator room.

* * *

In the area housing the subspace bombs, said bombs were almost ready to drop. That was when Mario and his group came into the area. "Tabuu," Mario said stomping his foot, "You're terror on-a is all ends right-a here. Right-a now."

"Well then I should have you know I'm twice as strong as I was back then," Tabuu said. "It won't take at least five of you to take me out, in fact, none of you will be able to."

Tabuu started whipping out multiple attacks that were stronger than ever before. This was wiping them all out quickly. Sonic decided to try running and see if he could break Tabuu's wings but even that didn't work as Tabuu was able to catch him.

"What," Sonic said in shock, "but I'm supposed to be the fastest thing alive."

"Not anymore hedgehog," Tabuu was about to use his move to turn them into trophies. The team back up for what was coming, but Tabuu was then hit by a Dark Pulse and a Sludge Bomb. "Ugh who did that?!" Everyone looked to their left to see..

"Team Rocket," Peach said.

 **Impa: I knew there were stowaways. How they were able to conceal themselves though will stay a mystery I guess.**

Jessie started the motto," Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It speaks to me, loud and clear.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing crisis at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope going into space."

"On any other names just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse our work is complete!"

"SWEET!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth! That's the name!"

"Putting the subspace army in its place."

"Team rocket."

"In your face!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

"Uh come again," Tabuu said pretty confused by this.

Needless to say Jessie was offended, "Did you not hear anything we just said! Arbok! Sludge bomb."

"Wheezing! Dark Pulse," commanded James and the Pokémon didn't stop. They just kept using their moves. Tabuu was even blinded by the sludge bomb."

"Now's our-a chance," Mario said as he and everyone there started dishing out their moves.

* * *

Meanwhile the Squidbeak Splatoon made it to the generator room guarded by King Boo and Decidueye. Behind them was the portrait containing Luigi and a tied up Henry.

"Hey it's about time some friends got here," Henry said, "Now get me out of here so I can place a curse on someone."

"If you puny brats think you're getting any farther," Decidueye said, "then you are gravely mistaken." Decidueye sent out multiple arrows towards the teams' direction.

They dodged 'em and Marina thought it was best if she'd stay close to Cap'n Cuttlefish so he doesn't die.

They pressed their way on and Decidueye was having trouble keeping them back. "A little help!"

"Oh right," King Boo said grabbing the portrait in front of them and said, "one step closer or the plumber gets it."

Henry, finally realizing the situation quickly reached for a tome and used elwind. This knocked the portrait out of the boo's hands and into Callie's hands.

"You were saying," Callie said as she backed up to protect the portrait.

Henry freed himself and said, "So turn off this generator and the whole island goes down."

Decidueye looked behind him and grew fear, "oh no."

A portal shot there by Marina opened under Decidueye's feet appeared, and the arrow quill Pokémon fell through. She then did the same to King Boo. Henry destroyed the generator.

 **Lucina: Henry can realize the situation sometimes if it gets to drastic measures. When that happens he usually becomes a lot more useful. I'm not saying he wasn't useful before he's always a welcome member of the Shepherds.**

"I think it's time we make our leave," Henry said as he and the Squidbeak ran out of the room.

* * *

Back in the room where the group was fighting Tabuu the lights went out and the sentries powered down, "No, I couldn't have lost," Tabuu said, "I even had everything planned out perfectly."

Sonic was charging up the finishing blow, "That may be true but there's always one thing you underestimate about us. We always have each other's backs." Sonic did a spin dash straight through Tabuu, who in returned faded away.

The island began to tilt as it was beginning to fall. "We need to get back outside," Kirby said, "hopefully Fox and Falco can pick us up." They all ran out.

Back at the entrance to the factory the Aurum ship that was lodged into the forcefield was floating away. And the van could barely stay on the ground, luckily the Squidbeak and Henry came in time to get out.

"Since when did you guys defeat Shaft," Callie said as she noticed Simon and Richter in the van.

"Not to long ago," Nathaniel answered as the van lifted off and made its getaway.

Mario's group was next as the Great Fox was getting close to the falling island to pick them up. After the group, including Team Rocket, got on the ship it pulled away as it broke through the atmosphere and started burning up.

"We have to blow up that island or else it will wipe out all life in the Smash World," Fox said, "everyone, focus everything you have on it." The mega lasers from the Great Fox, the arwings, the underworld army and the forces of nature combined all of their attacks into one and blew up the island.

"Yes," Master Hand said celebrating, "great job everyone, I knew you could do it."

"Wouldn't have done it without you plan MH," Falco said.

 **Mario: Though there may come that-a one day when-a Master Hand does what-a he does. At-a least we'll know it's-a not actually him who's-a doing it.**

Later that night, everyone that attended the wedding and was not a resident was leaving through the portals to get back.

"I don't think I'll forget this day," Henry said, the last one to walk through the portal home, "but I must say I wish I was able to see that explosion of and island."

"So you guys are still going to stay," Marie asked Emily and Nathaniel.

"Yeah," Emily said, "this place is amazing I kinda want to stay a little bit longer."

"Very well," Marie got into the van and closed the door. Said van then drove off into the portal.

After everyone left Master Hand said, "Well may not have been the Thanksgiving we were hoping for, but at least we were able to get through the wedding."

"Yeah," Bowser said, "and while you guys celebrate that I'm gonna go to sleep." Many residents followed.

Viridi was in the foyer heading up to her bedroom too when Pit stopped saying, "Viridi! Wait up!"

"What is it, Pit," Viridi asked. She was then pulled by the angel into the closet from episode 7 of this season.

"There's something I want to talk to you about in private."

"And that is?"

"Well, I thought over the whole thing about you having a crush on me and all that. And well, I kinda feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so if you wouldn't mind so guess we could start out slow by hanging out sometime."

Virudi suddenly hugged the angel and said, "Pit, I'd like that."

"Great."

Eavesdropping from outside the closet was Palutena who walked away and smiled to herself.

 **Palutena: Ah, young love. Always a beautiful thing in life.**

* * *

 **Author's note: WOW! I made over 8,000 in this one chapter. I'll take that as an accomplishment.**


	33. S2 Satsui no Hado

**Author's note: I took my break with my family on Thanksgiving, but now I'm back with another episode. I'm going to have a plotline going on for the last few episodes before the finale. This plotline was requested a while back so you may be able to recognize it if you do read these notes.**

 **Crazy Hand: Oh! I know what it is! It's-**

 **Author/me: Crazy what did I tell you about spoiling.**

 **Crazy Hand: To not do it.**

 **Author/Me: Also, midterms are coming up so I will be delayed, good thing I'm ending this season a couple weeks before.**

 **Season 2 episode 12: Satsui No Hado**

 **Crazy Hand: Hey doesn't that title give it away?**

 **Author/Me: Shut up!**

It has been a few days after Tabuu's attack on the island. Some things that became outcomes for the future was that everyone now knows about the events of World of Light, and that Pit fears Hades may conduct an attack in the future. Master Hand said that he mainly wants to focus on potentially stopping Galeem. Especially since that battle is getting closer by the day.

So far Mario was trying to come up with ways to be prepared for the fight. But not being able to use the video as a base made things difficult. Meanwhile some residents thought there was going to be no hope in World of Light. Due to this some are actually writing wills. This angered Master Hand and he gave a scolding to the mansion for having people that are already giving up.

Now it was Monday and some residents decided to take it easy for a few days before the game released. Some were playing games, some were playing cards, as for Ryu and Ken, they were talking about recent events at a table.

"So what do you think of Master Hand after what he told us," Ken asked his friend while taking a sip from his glass of water. "I mean I just want your opinion. I still trust Master Hand because he did the right thing of telling us beforehand."

"I feel a little off about Master Hand," Ryu replied. "Ideally, he should of told us the day he found out about it instead of waiting till when the island was under siege by Tabuu."

"Ryu, you have to agree that Master Hand sometimes doesn't make the best choices." Ken looked down at his shoe… Wait what. "Oops, my shoe is untied."

"Shoe?"

"Yeah, well, Master Hand suggested I should wear shoes around the floor of the mansion because I said it was too hard for my feet." While Ken was talking Ryu's eye turned red for a second before going back to normal. This confused the fighter.

Ken came back up and said, "And then I'm like "but my feet are huge how are we going to find shoes to fit them." Then, with a snap of his fingers I was wearing shoes that fit me perfectly. Of course I have to take them off before a fight, but that's not a big problem."

"Good story," Ryu said, he then got up, "I think I'm going to go to my room."

"Now? It's not even noon." Now it was Ken's turn to be confused.

"Don't worry I'll be back," Ryu walked out of the room.

 **Ken: *stroking his chin* Suspicious. That was not like Ryu, there has to be a bigger reason behind this.**

 **Ryu: There's no way the seal broke. I have the power to balance it, I couldn't have let the seal break.**

* * *

Mario was currently in the meeting room waiting for some others while pacing back in forth. Master Hand says the future of the Smash Island was imminent, but the red plumber was determined to make sure more than just Kirby makes it out alive. He stopped pacing and was now deep in thought. His concentration wasn't even broken when Luigi came in, one of the few helping Mario.

Luigi walked up to his brother and tapped him on the shoulder saying, "Bro?" This startled Mario who immediately jumped backwards to face his brother, and he looked like he was ready to punch someone. "Wha?! Mario it's-a just me!"

"Oh, Luigi," Mario said putting his fist down, "sorry I was-a…lost in-a thought." Mario sat down on the stage with Luigi following. "I just can't help but-a be haunted about what-a Master Hand said-a about-a Galeem."

"You still-a trust Master Hand right-a." Luigi was starting to worry. If Mario had lost trust in Master Hand then all would be lost before the day could come.

"Of course I still-a trust Master Hand," Mario shot up while talking, "I'm-a his second in-a command. I would-a always help him in-a pinch. Which is-a why I'm-a even calling this-a meeting to order." Mario looked out at the seats, "Where is-a everyone?"

Sonic then sped into the room and took a seat in a blink of an eye, all while eating a chili dog. "Did I miss anything," asked the blue hedgehog.

 **Mario: Out of-a everyone that-a could've gotten there first I'm-a surprised it was-a Sonic. The blue hedgehog is-a late to most-a things.**

"Actually other than-a Luigi, of course," Mario said, "you're the first-a one here." A square in the ceiling came off as Snake dropped to the floor, with style of course. "You-a know you can-a use the door like everyone else, Snake."

"Eh, tournament is in two months," Snake said, "I felt like I needed to brush up on my skills." Snake took a seat in the front row one hundred percent forgetting that there was a ceiling tile on the floor. Master Hand will probably have Mewtwo take care of it. "So, where's everyone else."

"Right here," Simon said walking with Richter in two. "Richter I thought I told you this meeting does not require you." The ancestor was starting to argue with his descendant… again.

"Oh come on, Simon," Richter said to his ancestor, "you guys could always use some more brains when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"Are you saying we're all dumb," Snake asked suddenly getting up from his seat in anger. "I will have you know that I have been a spy for a very long time. In my time at the mansion I learned every possible shortcut, the vent system, even made a map by myself! And you're saying I'm dumb!"

Snake was about to lash out at Richter, but Sonic, Luigi, and Mario held the former spy back. "Snake please," Mario said, "Now is-a not the time for-a violence! We have more pressing-a matters as of-a now." Snake stopped and was let go. He went back to his seat, but not before sending a certain message to the vampire hunter. Richter was greatly offended.

 **Richter: He had the nerve to flip me off. And here I thought I could be friends with that spy. Guess not!**

"Why do I of all people have to attend this meeting," Cloud said being forced in by Bayonetta. "I could be doing more important things right now." More important than trying to stop Galeem?

"I hope you realize why we're all here for in the first place," Bayonetta said walking in. "Perhaps you prefer to not be saving the very world you live in." The way the umbra witch was walking had Richter in a trance. It took Simon slapping him to snap him out of it.

"All I'm saying is that if we're going to avoid these beams of light then we could just go back to our own worlds, easy." A good point Cloud but unfortunately.

"That-a won't work Cloud," Mario said, "Master Hand gave me a longer description of-a what-a happened. He said the beams go throughout the multiverse."

Cloud sighed and took a seat, "Fine I'll stay."

 **Tifa: Cloud told me himself that he's been wildly skeptical of Master Hand after what happened on Thanksgiving. I'm worried that he may leave altogether and leave me by myself. Too bad he actually won't get to do that... Oh, what am I talking about? You'll find out soon enough.**

Pac-Man and Mega Man then came in and took their seats. It would seem this is a meeting for the third party representatives. I guess Mario wanted to show how much of a crossover Ultimate was. "Okay," Mario said, "where's-a Ryu and/or Ken. The meeting should-a be starting by-a now."

"Maybe give them-a some time bro," Luigi suggested, "they'll-a come sooner or-a later." The green plumber went and took his seat.

"Fine I'll-a give them some time. I do need to get-a things set up anyway." Mario went backstage to get the lights on.

* * *

Outside Ryu's room was Ken and Chun-Li the latter being pulled into the matter. "What makes you think something is wrong with Ryu," Chun-Li asked, "maybe he just didn't get enough sleep."

"I'm his best friend," Ken said, "I can tell when something is wrong with my friends." Chun-Li was showing a face of doubt. "I can tell you have feelings for Ryu."

Chun-Li blushes in return, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." She was looking away.

"Don't think I didn't see you hiding behind that chair at the wedding." Ken motioned the female fighter closer to the door. "Here's what's gonna happen. You're going to walk in there and have a normal conversation with him. If at anytime he acts out of character ask him what's wrong. I'm confident he'll open up to you." He then jumped into a vase to hide

"What are you guys doing," Pit asked, who was with Viridi. This caused the two to jump, and caused Ken to scream like a girl and fall out of the vase he was hiding in.

"That's none of your business," Ken said regaining his balance, "now go you're going to blow our cover."

"You mean we're going to blow your cover," Viridi said, "Chun-Li is standing and out in the open. In the meantime you're literally inside a vase." She threw her arms in annoyance. "I'll never get you humans!"

"Well, we could ask what are you two are doing," Chun-Li asked. "Doing something together?"

"Oh, well, we're going to hang out in the arcade room," Pit answered. "In fact we should be going there right now bye." The angel and Viridi left.

 **Ken: They're so dating.**

 **Viridi: Why did you rush us out of there. You practically gave us away.  
** **Pit: I panicked, she was grilling me.  
** **Viridi: All she did was ask a simple question. I don't get you sometimes.**

Chun-Li knocked on the door, she had to wait a solid minute before Ryu cane to the door. "Oh, Chun-Li," Ryu said, "what are you doing, at my room?"

"I just wanted to talk," Chun-Li said walking into the room. "We haven't really talked to each other since I came here."

"Look I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now. So can you please leave."

"I thought you always enjoyed my company. Is something wrong Ryu?"

Ryu has a sudden realization, "Ken set you up didn't he." He then looked at the vase, "Ken I know you're there." Ryu motioned Chun-Li to leave his room, which she did.

"Ryu we just want to know what's going on," Ken said as Chun-Li left the room. "Your not acting like yourself." He fell to floor while trying to get out of the vase, again.

"And I told you before Ken I'm perfectly fine," as Ryu was getting annoyed with Ken his eyes turned red again. This frightened Ken. "Just don't come back in my room!" Ryu slammed the door shut.

"Should we try another way," Chun-Li asked.

"We don't need to," Ken said, "I know what's going on."

* * *

Back in the meeting room Mario was all set and ready to start, but Ken and/or Ryu have not shown up yet. It had gotten to the point where the red plumber was tired of waiting and said, "That's-a it I'm starting without-a them!" He went up to the stage where his laptop was and pulled up a document titled "How to Prepare for Galeem."

"So we're all basically going to put our ideas down onto one document and then share it with the entire mansion," Cloud asked. "I knew I should've not attended this meeting."

"This-a meeting is-a good cause Cloud," Mario retorted, "We have to find-a way to either stop-a this from happening, or find-a way for us all-a to get out of it and-a safe." Mario moved the cursor and created a bullet point, he then asked, "Any ideas?"

Pac-Man raised his hand and said, "Maybe we should have everyone carry their primary weapon with them. That way when Galeem eventually attacks we'll all be ready." Mario nodded at this and typed it down.

"We still have the lights, right," Richter asked who received the nod. "We can use the dimming feature on them to warn everyone when the time has come." Mario nodded at this and wrote this down as well.

"Maybe a forcefield to protect us and the mansion from Galeem's attacks," Mega Man suggested, as Mario was writing it down Zero walked into the room and grabbed the blue bomber. "Zero! What are you doing I'm in the middle of an important meeting."

"We're needed by some others," Zero said as he continued to drag Mega Man out of the room. Mario was not happy with this.

 **Mario: I can't-a believe Zero had-a the nerve to drag-a Mega Man out of-a the room! And-a during an important meeting as-a well. I'm-a trying to save our-a butts for crying out-a loud.**

Cloud got up and said, "If he can go then I'm out of here too." He was about to get to the door before Sonic blocked it. "Out of the way, Sonic."

"Cloud," Sonic said, "Do you even care about helping us, helping this world and all the worlds for that matter. We're trying to find ways for us to get better chances at winning. And what do you want to do? Just leave?"

"Sonic, I do care about the fate of our homes, but the fact Master Hand never told us about it until Thanksgiving last week. I'm starting to get bad vibes from that hand." Cloud shoved Sonic out of the way. As he was storming to his room he passed by Tifa just outside of the meeting room.

"Well," Mario sighed, "I guess we already-a have all of-a the tactics we need to prepare. I'll-a show Master Hand later today. You can go." Everyone began to leave the room except for Luigi and Sonic.

"Honestly," Sonic said, "I don't get why Cloud is so salty about this whole thing. I still trust Master Hand despite this." Tifa then walked in.

"I think I know why Cloud is being salty, and not to mention, avoidant today," Tifa said gaining the attention of the three in the room.

* * *

In the living room was Viridi and Pit having found a good spot to talk. Especially after what happened in the hallway. "Pit why exactly did you pull us out of there so fast. We didn't want to make it obvious, I'm pretty sure everyone here thinks I hate you, to some degree."

"I'm sorry Viridi," Pit said, "I was just never in that kind of situation before. I didn't know what to do." Pit looked down in shame. "This is all new to me, in fact, you probably know more about this than me. You know with being the goddess of nature and all."

"With nature yes… but not an actual person." Pit sent the shocked face. "I guess we'll be learning together."

Little did they know Dark Pit was recording from a distance. He stopped recording and said to himself, "Hehe. Pit, Viridi, you guys will thank me later." He uploaded the video to smashstigram and walked to the kitchen.

 **Dark Pit: Honestly, I didn't want to do what I did. But when you think about it, they probably have a lot of fans and friends here at the mansion supporting them together. What will happen only time will tell.**

Once in the kitchen he was confronted by Palutena who was just getting dinner started. "You actually did it didn't you," she asked.

"Yeah," Dark Pit said grabbing and apple, Dr. Mario and Wii Fit Trainer would be proud, "What of it?"

"I figured you'd want to honor their wishes if not telling anyone." Palutena went into the pantry to grab ingredients.

"If that's what you think then how did you know about them," upon asking this Palutena stopped what she was doing and had a guilty face. "That's what I thought," Dark Pit said while leaving the room

* * *

Zero continued to drag Mega Man throughout the mansion before reaching Ken and Incineroar's room, those two must get along well. Once inside they saw Ken and Chun-Li sitting on the former's couch. The two robots sat down at the card table in the room.

"Zero," Ken said, "Mega Man, I'm sure you know why you're here." He gained confused looks from the two robots. "It has occurred to me that I have forgotten to tell Chun-Li to tell you two why you're both here."

"Yeah why are we here," Mega Man said pretty annoyed, "I was in the middle of a very important meeting concerning Galeem!"

"I'm sure you two remember the Satsui no Hado? I mean it be a shock if you didn't know considering you two have been a few CAPCOM crossover fighting games."

"The dark energy thing," Zero said," Yeah, of course we remember that, after all it was an alternate costume for him. But what does that have to do with.." Zero stopped talking as he realized what was going on.

"Ken," Mega Man said, "Is this what we think this is about."

Chun-Li nodded and said, "It would seem Ryu is starting to lose the power to control the Satsui no Hado and use it on occasions for good."

 **Zero: Fun fact for you guys watching actually. Satsui no Hado means "dark energy" in Japanese. (A/N I think)**

"We don't know how much time we have," Ken said. "Before we lose him forever."

"Well," Mega Man said, "since when did this start. We may have a chance to fix it. I mean as long as no one makes him stressed or mad about this whole thing."

"Something tells me this has been going on since Thanksgiving after Master Hand told us about Galeem." Mega Man and Zero made those uh oh faces. "He's been a tiny bit skeptical about Master Hand since."

"We also fear that we may have made it worse," Chun-Li said. "When we tried to figure out what was going on we made him mad on the fact that Ken was eavesdropping from a vase. He raged out on us." Chun-Li sadly sighed hoping Ryu would not submit to it.

"I'd say we only have a week or so to try and get Ryu under control before he submits to it," Meta Man thought out loud. "Thing is we can't tell anyone else what's going on. If we do people will begin pestering him and make things worse."

"People may pester him anyways," Zero said, "as the power of the dark energy grows so does his personality. Residents will ask questions." Zero stood up from the chair with determination, "And we're the only ones who can stop it."

* * *

Cloud was in his room taking a nap, until Mario knocked on the door, Tifa was with him. "Come in Mario," Cloud said waking up, "You too, Tifa." they did so and sat down on the opposite bed. "I'm assuming Tifa told you Mario."

"She did-a indeed Cloud," Mario said no longer in an annoyed tone, but a sympathetic one.

 **Sonic: Tifa told us everything we needed to know. Cloud and Tifa got a call from Mr. Sakurai last week a day after Thanksgiving. Square Enix still have restrictions, in fact, there are officials are coming today to take Cloud and Tifa back to headquarters, she was the only one who told me that. Thing is the game only has three spirits from Final Fantasy and the same two song tracks. Square is still keeping close watch on Nintendo and what they do with Cloud.**

Cloud sat up and sighed, "It pains me to think that I'm still being restricted by Square Enix for this tournament. I can't even participate in some events after the tournament because of the restrictions. In fact, Master Hand had to get permission from them just so he could invite Tifa to the mansion."

"Well," Mario said, "Square may-a restrict you, but they can't-a stop you from having fun at-a the mansion. After all-a they can't-a stop you from-a helping us in-a the real life event. The cutscenes don't decide everything, you and anyone else can-a make it out with-a Kirby and-a then and-a then all of-a you can-a work together."

"That can't happen Mario," Cloud said. He then revealed a suitcase. "Square Enix officials are coming today, less than a week before the game's release, to take me and Tifa back to headquarters. We won't be able to come back until World of Light has passed, completely."

"You mean, you-a won't be able to help?" Cloud nodded. "Did-a Master Hand."

"Yes," Tifa said, "Master Hand tried to talk them out of doing it, but he failed. We're leaving in a couple of hours."

"But then that-a means, you weren't being-a salty about not being-a included like you wanted-a. You're being-a salty because you-a have to leave the mansion. Where you made friends." Cloud nodded again this one in a bit of sadness.

"And there's nothing I can do about it," Master Hand said at the door. "Mario did you come up with some ways," the red plumber nodded. The disembodied hand then turned his attention to Cloud and Tifa. "Cloud, Tifa, time to go."

* * *

Out in the front yard of the mansion was everyone, except Ryu, Kapp'n and his bus, and the two Square Enix officials waiting to take Cloud and Tifa back to headquarters. Everyone made way as Master Hand and Mario came out with Cloud and Tifa right behind them. Corrin was actually tearing up because one of his friends were leaving.

"Don't worry Corrin," Kamui said, "it's not permanent. They'll be back before you know it."

"Cloud, Tifa," said one of the officials, "iku junbi ga dekite imasu ka?"

Everyone was confused on what he asked until Cloud said, "Yes, we're ready to go." he looked back at everyone, "bye guys." Kapp'n led everyone on the bus and the portal opened and the bus took of the for the Square Enix headquarters in Japan.

"Okay everyone," Master Hand said, "We may have lost two today, but they will return. For now we must prepare and maybe find a way to steal them from the headquarters I don't care. For now let's just go in and have dinner." Everyone did so leaving Master Hand some time to himself. "This is getting worse by the day."

 **Mario: Cloud and-a Tifa may be gone, but-a that shouldn't disencourage us-a. If we work together and-a plan accordingly we will-a stop Galeem.**

(outside of cameras)

Later that night when Ryu went to sleep he had a foreshadowing dream.

 _Ryu found himself in a black abyss by himself in his gi. Suddenly a shade of red appears on front of him, it was the version of him using the power of the Satsui no Hado if he submitted to it. Evil Ryu._

" _Hahaha," Evil Ryu laughed, "I knew the seal would break one day. Now you can finally accept the Satsui no Hado and gain power no one could ever dream of."_

" _Like I would ever do that," Ryu said, "I will find a way to beat you, and I will never submit to the power."_

" _Little do you know naive Ryu, it is already too late." Evil Ryu was coming at him with a full force punch._

And that was when Ryu woke up, sweating. "I have to find a way to stop this," Ryu said, "no matter what, no matter how, I will defeat the darkness in me."

 **Author's note: I just wanted to say that I don't hate Square Enix as a whole, in fact, I will play the heck out of Kingdom Hearts III when it comes out. I just felt bad for Cloud when he his series wasn't being recognized like it should've, I then realized I had to implement it somehow figuring officials would do the same thing I did if the Smash World and everyone in it was real. So this is what transpired, sorry to any Square Enix fans, but do not fear, Cloud will return in Season 3. Maybe even sooner. On a completely different topic, I have more to share about future plans about this series and others.**

 **The ULTIMATE Smash Bros Series (Full scale revision!): That's right! I will admit I messed up on quite a few chapters with grammatical errors some missing entire scenes. So after the story goes on hiatus I will read through the chapters, make changes, add some words, and maybe a scene if it's needed. This will begin after the season finale, however, it's up to you guys to keep checking back for changes if you choose to. Chapter updates/replace don't put stories at the top of the updated list.**

 **Octavio's Great Escape (Full scale revision!): This old side story is also getting the revision treatment, mostly because I have been thinking about changing the name I gave Agent 4. The way I'm portraying her with my octoling OC right now is starting to feel weird since Emily is the name of one of my cousins. Hope you understand.**

 **The ULTIMATE Smash Bros Series (Season 3): Unfortunately, I fell into temptation and watched the World of Light cutscenes. But don't worry, I won't spoil. This matter will be further discussed in the season premiere. But I have the season description ready.  
** **Season 3: On a race against time Kirby and his team of heroes and spirits must rescue their friends and stop Galeem before it's too late.**


	34. S2 Fortify

**Author's note: Just so you know the Satsui no Hado plot will continue for this episode and the next episode. Then the season finale will begin, and I can confirm that Cloud and Tifa will return in the final episode of this season.**

 **Season 2 episode 13: Fortify**

Things were starting to crack down at the mansion with the release of Ultimate about a week away. For starters, Mario was helping today with getting the forcefield suggested the other day set up, one that would hopefully be powerful enough to protect the mansion from the light beams. Meanwhile Ryu's anger was growing as multiple resident were starting to question. Mega Man was trying his best to finds ways for the fighter to calm his mind but nothing was working.

As of now Ryu was in the lounge actually trying to meditate, rebuilding his power to control the dark energy. Ken had Zero assigned to watch over to make sure Ryu is successful in doing so. Currently in the room was the world representatives who were meeting Master Hand in there to go over some things. Also in there was King Dedede, sleeping on a couch once again.

 _Calm yourself, Ryu,_ Ryu thought, _just imagine the comfort that you find in Japan. In the cherry blossom trees. How they peacefully sway._ His train of thought was interrupted by Dedede's snoring. Zero, watching from a table, got annoyed from that because if he tried taking Dedede out of the room now Ryu would suspect something.

"There's an interruption wherever you go," Ryu said to himself, "you just have to tune them out." He went back to meditating, and that's when King Dedede rolled off the couch and woke up.

"Ow," yelled the self proclaimed king he then tried to sit up but failed. He then panicked and started flailing his arms while saying, "Help! I've fallen and can't get up!"

 **Zero: Dedede, guaranteed to be a childish, pathetic, villain since 1990. And that's not what I needed back there! I needed Ryu to stay calm or else his anger would grow and soon enough we'll have someone far worse than Galeem to deal with.**

Ryu slammed his fist on the cushion and yelled, "You know if you try you can get up yourself." Zero was seeing his time to interfere and Ryu's fist was glowing. "You need to stop acting like a child most of the time, Dedede."

"Hey," Dedede said getting up, "I may act like one most of the time but at least I learned from my ways since Brawl." Zero got from the table and went over to Dedede.

"Calm down Dedede," Zero said, "I'm sure Ryu didn't mean it." Ryu saw what was going on and angrily got up from the couch.

"I mean everything I say," Ryu said to himself as he started walking down the hall.

Dedede went from angry to confused in a matter of five seconds and said, "Wait a minute, how come Ryu didn't sound like himself. And more importantly how come you came to my rescue of all people." The proclaimed king did have a solid point, helping others isn't what Zero does, unless the situation called for it.

"Dedede I'm gonna let you in on something," Zero said pulling him back on the couch. "But you cannot tell anyone. Not a single person, not even you best friend if you have one. Do you understand?" Dedede nodded. "Ryu is currently trying to overcome a dark power known as the Satsui no Hado. Rock, Ken, Chun-Li, and I are currently trying to get him back to calm levels. The more angrier he gets the more risk of there being a major problem on our hands."

Dedede nodded and said, "Don't worry Zero. I promise not to tell anyone, and if I do you can um, take my gum machine."

"I can't eat."

"You can have Ken take my gum machine."

 **Dedede: Yeah, the fact that robots can't eat is something that's been going in and out of my mind for the longest time now.**

"Well, I have to go follow him," Zero said getting off the couch. "You can go back to sleep now." Zero left the room to find out where Ryu went.

* * *

Mario was in the front yard placing down some parts for the forcefield that was given as an idea. However, the task itself would take weeks, so the red plumber was getting help from R.O.B., Kirby, Robin, and Corrin. Robin didn't really want to be in this predicament since he still had Lucina to be with, especially after the marriage. In fact…

"Hey Robin," Corrin asked while placing down one of the parts to be connected by R.O.B., "how's the marriage going to you and Lucina so far."

"Well, It's going pretty well," Robin replied, "Master Hand made rearrangements with some rooms so we would be in the same one. Pretty he ended up putting Lucario and Zelda together in the same room. I wonder how they're handling it."

 **Lucario: Zelda isn't as bad as a roommate as I had originally thought. She's actually a lot more organized than Robin though she can forget somethings at times. However, right now a lot has been on her mind. Even with the aura I don't know what.**

 **Zelda (ALttP, because that's what I'm being told or read about now) Lucario said something was on my mind? Well let's just say ever since the wedding Link has stopped spending a lot of time with the Zelda of his world. I'm starting to think that other Zelda is starting to try and get revenge for "taking Link away." It was Link's choice to be with me.**

R.O.B was coming along the line, using a blowtorch he had to fuse the pieces together. He then saw Robin and Corrin talking to each other and said, "MAKE HASTE...YOU TWO." He then moved around them to continue down the line.

"He does realize that the line we're doing is about a thousand feet around the mansion. Pretty that's what Mario said," Corrin said as he was placing down another piece.

"Pretty sure he just wants to get this done by today," Robin said. "Not sure that will happen though, this is a lot."

Corrin then remembered something, "Hey Robin. Know that I think about when are you too going to you know." Robin was confused about what Corrin was trying to say.

"What are you talking about Corrin," asked the tactician.

"Well, I mean you already know you have a daughter in the future…" Corrin stopped as he saw Robin found out what he was talking about. The tactician was looking at the dragon prince with a stunned face.

"Uh.. that's not really something I would want to talk about right now."

"Totally understand, sorry for bringing it up." They peacefully went back to placing down the parts.

* * *

Back in the lounge Master Hand had arrived and was ready to start the meeting between the representatives. "Okay everyone," said the disembodied hand, "As our first order of business I think we should go around room and introduce ourselves and what we do."

"Very well," Geno said getting up, "Hello everyone, my name is Geno, and unlike the rest of you I'm an actual resident here." Oooooh, Geno burned 'em.

Not paying him any mind Tom Nook then stood up and said, "Hello gentlemen and lasses," he said not forgetting about Zelda(BoTW) and Viridi, "my name is Tom Nook and I'm the one leading all the taxes and such for this mansion and Smashville." He sat back down. Escargoon nodded in interest.

Cap'n Cuttlefish was next, when standing he said, "Hello, I am Cap'n Cuttlefish, veteran of the Great Turf War and leader of the Legendary Squidbeak Splatoon." He struck a pose, the same pose he used in the first Splatoon game. He gained some very questionable looks.

 **Frederick: Never in anyone's mind would they ever imagine a man as old as he doing some sort of holding motion like that.**

Zelda (BoTW) then stood up and said, "Hello, my name is Zelda. A different Zelda than the one participating in this tournament. In my world I am the princess." Zelda sat down and everyone was looking at her, unamused. There will never be a Legend of Zelda game where Zelda wasn't the princess.

Viridi then stood up and said, "My name is Viridi, and I'm also a resident here thank you very much!"

Geno stood up and said, "Well, at least I can tolerate the humans here. Unlike someone…"

Viridi slammed her fists on the table with anger and yelled, "How dare you! Listen to me here you wooden puppet! Humans take advantage of everything and their probably wrecking ecosystems back in my world as we speak!"

"OKAY! CALM DOWN YOU TWO," Master Hand yelled angrily, "I want to have a nice, calm meeting, and we can't do that with you two arguing. So sit back down." Geno and Viridi did so, but not before sending soul threatening glare at each other. Master Hand sighed and said, "Dribble, Spitz."

"Actually Spitz couldn't make it," Dribble said getting up from his seat. "He walked around town yesterday without a jacket, fell into a pond, and caught a cold. Currently having himself under quarantine in our room so no one else would catch it."

 **Spitz: *sneezes as the cameraman opened the door to the room* You! Out! I don't want anyone else to cat-a-a-ACHOO. Catch the cold. *Cameraman closes the door, but not before the camera picked up* I made a grave mistake yesterday.**

"Anyway," Dribble started, "My name is Dribble, I work for Wario in our world. I also work part time as a taxi driver." Some claps were heard since someone at the table at least had a job. Too bad some of them don't know what Wario is like.

Frederick was next, "My name is Frederick and I am the leading captain for the army in Ylisse." He then sat back down. Snoring was then heard, "And Master Hand, if you want a calm meeting then get rid of him." The captain was pointing over a Dedede sleeping on a couch.

Master Hand shook his..uh...hand and said, "No can do. He may be a king (a self proclaimed one) but wake him up and he throws a temper tantrum like a baby."

"Then why here of all places," Geno said getting annoyed with Dedede's sleeping. "We could have gone to the dining room."

"But there we would have been interrupted by residents coming in for lunch," Master Hand reasoned. "I chose this place because it's the one place in the mansion that isn't too popular nowadays. Heh, and to think a lot of the smashers would spend their time here until the game room was installed. I guess good things come to an end sometimes."

"So what's the first order of business," Zelda (BoTW) asked.

"Well, the… I thought the introductions were the first order of business… Nevermind, andway, the first order of business is showing you how your world are coping right now," Master Hand turned on his laptop and started reading the Smash news website to see if there was more news on some worlds. He eventually found one and said, "Ah, Geno, it says here the Mushroom Kingdom has managed to avoid a kingdom wide panic the whole time they were here so nothing to worry about that place." He then found one on Ylisse, "oh, um, Frederick. It says here Ylisse is experiencing minor food shortages due to the lost farmland."

"I guess I'll to see to that," Frederick said getting up, "may I?"

"Don't need to tell me twice," Master Hand snapped his fingers and a portal back to Ylisse opened and Frederick walked through. Before the portal could close Henry quickly jumped out of it. "What the! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Master Hand," Henry said, "I can explain." He then started to get backed into a wall by the disembodied hand.

"You better have a good explanation or so help me I will ban you from this mansion. The same way I did it with Tharja." Master Hand literally had his finger on the dark mage's chest.

Henry was cracking and he blurted out, "Tharja put a dooming curse on Lucina!" This caused everyone in the room to look at him with the confused faces. Dedede, however woke up from this and started that temper tantrum Master Hand was talking about.

"GAAHH!" Dedede yelled in fits of anger, "Who woke me up!"

"Henry," Master Hand said, "What are you talking about?"

* * *

Ryu went from the nearly empty lounge to the gazebo, built recently actually, to try and relax. A much better spot for this kind of stress relief. Zero also made it outside and was watching from behind a tree while taking notes on progress.

The hand that was glowing before was now back to normal as Ryu was finally beginning to relax. This would end however when Mario and Kirby came around, placing the parts for the forcefield down. "Heh," Ryu said, "Not even the placing of parts will make me go back in the other direction nice try univer-" He then heard the sound as a blowtorch. Ryu immediately opened his eyes and noticed R.O.B fusing the pieces together. The glowing in his hand was slowly returning as he yelled, "OH COME ON! I was finally beginning to relax!"

R.O.B. turned around and said, "SINCERE APOLOGIES...RYU, BUT...WE MUST GET...THIS FORCEFIELD UP...BY THE END...OF THE DAY." R.O.B. then turned back around and continued fusing the parts together. Zero was freaking out that a circuit might pop. The universe really was hating on Ryu and him right now.

 _I can't let Ryu know I'm here, or else things could get messy_ , Zero thought looking back to see Ryu walking away once again, but this time both his hands and feet were glowing. The robot swore he could see the grass burning under said feet.

 **Zero: This is getting bad, if Ryu gets angry enough we may lose him forever, but if I reveal to him that I was following him around all day to try and help lose his anger and stress he may turn into Evil Ryu right then and there.**

Zero ran off again as R.O.B. was fusing the last of the pieces together. "THAT'S ALL...OF THEM," said the robot as he went over to the front of the mansion where the others were. Mario was holding the remote.

"Okay," Mario said, "Let's-a see if this-a works." The red plumber hit the button and the forcefield started to form around the mansion. Before an electrical pop was heard and the field shut down. Confused, Mario went over to the source of the problem, which was a single barrier, and opened it up. He then facepalmed afterwards. "Okay-a who thought-a it'd be a good-a idea to use the parts of-a an old-a portal raygun as-a parts for-a the barrier."

"I think I may know who," Robin said as he looked right towards Corrin, who was whistling to himself. "Are you serious Corrin?"

Corrin, knowing he was caught red-handed sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen. And in my defense, I was only here for a few months before going back to my family in my world for the off season." (I will point out now that in this story Corrin and Kamui took the revelation path, and completed it.)

"Well where are we going to find the spare parts," Kirby said, "Not like we can raid one of the retired landmasters." Everyone else then froze with what Kirby said, Mario smirked to himself. Kirby sighed and said, "We're raiding a retired landmaster."

"Come on-a everyone," Mario said walking inside the mansion, "The next-a stop for-a us is the underground garage. We are raiding Wolf's landmaster."

 **Kirby: I'm one hundred percent fine with raiding a landmaster if it's Wolf's,, mostly because he's a villain and we try our best to make sure they don't do evil things.**

* * *

"Ok so let me get this straight," Master Hand said having ended the meeting in the lounge and was now in his office with Henry. "Tharja placed a curse on Lucina just before I sent away through a portal. A curse that will slowly kill Lucina without her knowing it until the final hour, and the only way to cure the curse is an act of true love."

"That is precisely it," Henry said nodding, "but we need to be fast."

"How many days do we have," Master Hand noticed Henry shook his head.

"Should've given one of us a portal raygun," Henry said, "I calculate about 1 and a half hours before things get bad and bloody."

Master Hand grabbed Henry and said, "Then we have no time to waste, we must find Robin." Master Hand activated this rocket and sped down the halls with Henry in tow. While speeding around he did eventually find Robin making his way down to the underground garage with his crew. Luckily Master Hand grabbed the tactician in time and said, "I need you, NOW!"

"Master Hand," Robin yelled, "What's going on. Why is Henry here!"

"No time to explain," Master Hand said, "We gotta get you do to do some sort of act of true love with Lucina before the curse Tharja put on her wins."

"Wait WHAT!?"

 **Master Hand: I can't believe I'm coming this close to losing a fighter because of this curse. Hopefully Robin can save her before it's too late.**

* * *

Ryu finally decided to just try calming down in his room, Zero was just outside the door listening in to make sure nothing was happening. Luckily, so far nothing was and the robot was breathing easy when his dark energy sensors went down a fair amount. That would end when Ryu's roommate, Pac-Man, came up to his room and saw Zero. He then said, "Zero, why are you right next to my bedroom door."

Zero froze up, he had been caught and what was worse, Ryu broke out of his concentration and went to the door. Zero quickly got up off the floor and told Pac-Man, "Pac, listen to me carefully." Ryu opened the door slowly. "Ryu is slowly losing control of a dark power known as the Satsui no Hado. I was assigned by Ken to make sure he could accomplish his task of relieving his stress and anger. But he can not know that I was following him or he could get very mad and that may speed up the process. You can not tell Ryu or anyone what I just told you."

"Little late on that," Ryu said with his fist glowing once again.

Zero turned around and nervously said, "Oh hey, Ryu. How was your meditations going, I'm sure you can find the total peace and quiet you deserve to accomplish it." Zero was starting to act all cool, but little did he know he sealing a potential death wish. In fact, Ryu gritted his teeth and the aura started going all over his body.

 **Lucario: *widening eyes in fright* I sense an evil aura, and a powerful one. One as if it was meant to be a forbidden one, but who. *quickly closes his eyes to try and sense the aura, he gasped* Ryu. *Lucario runs out of the arcade room***

"Well you know what Zero," Ryu said as the power was beginning to overtake him, "You can tell Ken that he doesn't have to worry about me, not anymore." The fighter knew he lost the battle against the dark energy, but it was starting to alter him. Ryu was enjoying it, he closed his eyes. "In fact," he said in a demon like voice, he then opened his eyes to show the color Zero would fear greatly. Ryu was about to use shoryuken, "YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" He unleashed said shoryuken and sent Zero flying through the floors of the mansion and eventually into the sky.

Pac-Man began to back up in fright. "Ry-Ryu," he said nearly wetting himself, "This isn't you, whatever this Satsui no Hado is, you have to fight it!"

"But it's too late," Ryu said, "it's overtaken me, but I don't know why I held back this long. This feels great." He started maniacally laughing, "Oh, and I'm not Ryu anymore." he was about to use a hadoken, "From now on, my name is Evil Ryu." he fired the hadoken at an alarming speed."

Pac-Man covered his for what was coming, but then a hand reached out in front of the dot muncher and pocketed the projectile. It was none other than Villager who said, "Glad you brought me over here Lucario, but this is scary." That was his one and only comment on Evil Ryu.

"I know," Lucario said standing in front of him, "get behind me." Villager did so and quite cowardly as well. "Ryu you have to fight it, this isn't something you can live by. You have people who would not appreciate this change. Like, um Ken, Mega Man, Zero-"

"All of them are worthless," Evil Ryu retorted.

"Then what about Chun-Li. Do you think she's worthless too!" This caused Evil Ryu to flinch and lose focu for a few moments.

 **Lucario: Always use the resident the other resident is in love with. It will snap them out of anything like that *snaps his fingers***

In Lucario's case though this didn't work as Evil Ryu went back to the way he was before and said. "HA! You think just because I'm still the Ryu you once knew you can throw stuff around like that. Nice try, the Ryu you know is gone, for good." Ryu then ran down the hall in an attempt to flee the mansion.

"Should we go after him," Pac-Man said.

Lucario shook his head, "No, let him go. This will be something for Ken, Chun-Li, Mega Man, and Zero to answer of later. For now though," Lucario looked up at the holes Zero's flying body created, "We should probably see if Zero is okay."

* * *

Zero luckily would be fine since Mega Man was in the front yard at the time he quickly used Rush Coil to break the other robot's fall. Zero landed at Lucina's feet, the swordswoman then helped Zero up saying, "You okay Zero."

"Zero," Mega Man said running up to his fellow robot, "I thought you were watching over Ryu what happened?"

"That's the thing Rock," Zero said. Evil Ryu then broke the doors open and did what seemed like a super jump down the hill and into the city. "I failed."

Mega Man sighed, "So now we have to confess to Master Hand, possibly making him whole heaps of angry. I honestly can't see how this day can get worst." It would soon get worse as they heard Lucina screamed and double over clutching his chest with her arms. "Lucina what's going on!"

"I don't know," Lucina said in a pained voice, "First, I was when lost for words on what Ryu did. And then the next thing I know I feel like my heart's giving out on me."

"That's Tharja's fault," Master Hand said coming through the doors of the mansion with Henry, Robin, and now Chrom in tow. Before letting the three men go he pointed at the two robots saying, "You two have lot of explaining to do about how I saw red covering Ryu's whole body."

Chrom quickly ran over to his daughter, "Lucina?"

"F...Father," Lucina was getting weak.

"Henry I thought you said we had an hour and fifteen minutes," Master Hand said.

"I don't know what happened," Henry said in his defense, "Either I miscalculated or Tharja somehow learned we were onto her and sped up the spell."

Robin picked up Lucina and his arms, "Lucina," he said, "It's going to be okay. We're going to save you."

"But Robin," Master Hand said, "An act of true love is something that can rarely happen. If what you're doing right now isn't working then I think hope is lost."

"No it can't be," Robin was beginning to she tears. He then looked at Lucina and said, "Lucina, I love you no matter what happens. Even if you die today I will never stop loving you." As a final hope Robin kissed Lucina. Lucina closed her eyes and let it happen.

Then there was a still moment, Lucina was motionless. Then suddenly she gasped for air having been cured. Robin hugged her as everyone around them right now was cheering. Chrom even let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw that the bond between the two was a very strong one.

"For a second there I thought I was a goner," Lucina said having trouble to stand up properly. "Thank you, Robin."

"Well, all's well that ends well as they say," said Henry as he turned to Master Hand. "I fulfilled my deed you can send me back now."

Master Hand pondered about this and said, "Nah. With Tharja capable of things like that she will most likely try to strike again. We'll probably need a dark mage like yourself to help protect us from dark magic at times." Master Hand held out a summoned envelope. "Henry, would you like to become a full-time resident."

Henry swiped the invitation, "If it comes to stopping dark magic then you'll need a master indeed."

"Excellent," Master Hand cleared throat and turned towards the two robots. "Get Ken and Chun-Li into my office and bring yourselves as well." As they nodded and walked in Mario and his crew activated the forcefield having missed all of these events.

 **Mario: We were able to finish-a the forcefield-a. All-a we hope is-a that Wolf doesn't find-a out about what-a we took out of his-a landmaster.**

* * *

Later in Master Hand's office was the four accused of the whole Ryu thing. "How long have you four know about this."

"About a couple days," Ken said.

"And it never once occurred to you that you should tell me. Especially I have the power to stop the problem in this first place."

"We're all sorry, Master Hand," Chun-Li said.

"Well now we have an Evil Ryu on the loose. It's up to us to find him, bring him here, then I can do what I have to do to get him back. You can all go."

They did so, Chun-Li sighed in sadness about what had transpired.

 **Chun-Li: I really hope we can get Ryu back. I don't know what I would do if he was gone forever.**

* * *

 **Author's note: I am happy to announce that as of December 2nd, 2018, I will be able to cross publish this story on Ao3. I've also decided to write the Fire Emblem story, however that may be published on Ao3 first as a temporary exclusive. For now I am tired so sorry about the rushed ending but I want to go to bed.**


	35. S2 Evil Ryu

**Author's note:**

 **Crazy Hand: I actually would've loved if you had Zero smash into pieces when landing.**

 **Author/Me: I didn't feel like doing that, considering Zero is an assist trophy in the game.**

 **Crazy Hand: Whatever.**

 **Author/Me: Okay, this is the final episode of the Satsui no Hado plotline, after that the season finale will begin. The first part will be a flashback to the first tournament. The second part...well that one is a surprise.**

 **Season 2 Episode-**

 **Crazy Hand: Wait! You had something else to say involving my bro.**

 **Author/Me: Oh, you're right thanks for reminding me. So in this episode I plan to have Master Hand take on what I like to call a true form. I imagined how what I'm planning to do with him would look in other stories seen on this website I'm sure some have read these stories too. For that I need to do a description before we get into the episode.**

 **Master Hand (true form)  
** **Species: Human (immortal)  
** **Age (appearance wise): 18  
** **Actual age: Thousands of years old (as programmed maybe)  
** **Height: 5' 10"  
** **Weight: (actually I don't think this matters, I'll just tell you he's not over or underweight)  
** **Eye color: Blue  
** **Hair color: Brown  
** **Clothes: Long sleeve black shirt with a galaxy printed jacket (the non-wrinkled kind you see in video games or cartoons) going all the way down to his ankles, it is unzipped, jeans, a fedora with the same galaxy print, and white gloves on both hands. (That's what I imagine feel free to critique me on this decision if you like)  
** **Description: Master Hand's true form never before seen by any of the smashers, residents, or citizens of the Smash island. His normal powers are not as strong in this form, although, some more abilities are available to him in this form. He can still teleport however he pleases and open portals with the snap if his fingers.**

 **Author/Me: And now with further ado we begin.**

 **Season 2 Episode 14: Evil Ryu**

Not too long ago Ryu lost the ability to control the the dark energy known as the Satsui no Hado. As a consequence he has fallen under its influence and became Evil Ryu. Right now the dark fighter is causing mayhem in the city, wrecking blocks, destroying cars, and there's rumors of fatalities. Each and every time Master Hand would try to go into the city and do what he needed to do in order to bring the actual Ryu back. Each time though he failed and Evil Ryu got away.

To make matters worse on Friday two world vortexes showed up and spat out Colony 9 (Xenoblade Chronicles), landing next to Diamond City (WarioWare), and the Kanto region, landing next to Dream Land. From the way things are looking the Smash news predicts that at least one more world will show up before the circle is complete. Master Hand was really feeling pressure now with the game's release about a week away. The disembodied hand now had three things to do. Greet Dunban, stop Evil Ryu, and worry about Galeem's potential appearance on December 7th.

Luckily, Mario took the first part off his...hand so Master Hand could take care of getting Ryu back. The red plumber and his hat were currently for Kapp'n to arrive in the taxi Dunban would be in. "How long have we been waiting out here," Cappy asked literally about to fall asleep on the porch in the front yard.

"Pretty sure it's-a only been-a hour Cappy," Mario said sitting down in one of the chairs. "You just-a have to be-a patient." Master Hand then came out of the mansion with Ken, Chun-Li, Mega Man, and Zero. "Going back-a out to try and-a stop Ryu, Master Hand?"

"Of course that's what I'm doing," Master Hand said in annoyance, "What else would it be. Well, except this time I have friends and lover of him with me." Chun-Li blushed at this statement as she knew the lover part was focused on her. "Hopefully together we can stun Ryu long enough so I can do what I need to do."

 **Master Hand: What I'm planning on doing is taking on a form that I have not used in a very long time. Well, when I say form it's more like my true form. My powers aren't as powerful since this is a battle form, but it has some powers that I need to stop Evil Ryu. How everyone will react though is up to the author. Not to mention what I look like.**

"Well then I guess we can hope he comes back alive," Cappy said, who was immediately snatched up by Mario and was placed on the red plumber's head. "What did I say something wrong."

"Yes," Mario said, "Yes you-a did." the red plumber pointed at Chun-Li. She was now sporting a face of fright, for she hoped the they wouldn't have to actually kill Ryu. "Don't worry Chun-Li I'm-a sure you'll-a get Ryu back, without-a having to-a resort to that-a." Mario smiled while showing nervousness as Master Hand began to grab them and prepared for teleportation.

"Tootles, Mario," Master Hand said, "If all goes according to plan we should be back by dinner. Oh, and um, around 1:00 PM do you think, if you can, see if you can get who you can in the living room and watch the news. That would be greatly appreciated." Master Hand teleported away.

Mario began to ponder why Master Hand wanted everyone in the living room and watch the news. The red plumber would continue to ponder about this until a certain taxi honked its horns and pulled up into the driveway. The hatch to the garage opened and Kapp'n let Dunban out before heading down. "Ah, Dunban," Mario said walking up to the homs, "Shulk told-a us a lot about-a you. I'm-a sure he'll-a be thrilled to-a have you-a here. Um, why am I shaking your-a right-a arm but don't-a see any movement from it-a."

"Because that arm is paralyzed," Dunban said with a bit of anger as Mario did things properly with shaking the left hand. "Don't worry you're not the first one to make that mistake. I'm sure it will be made a lot here." The two started walking into the mansion, "Do you currently know where Shulk is?"

"Yes I do, but-a first we need to get-a you settled in-a your room," Mario pressed the button for the elevator, "then after that-a you can-a look for-a Shulk." They wouldn't need to though because as the elevator opened Shulk appeared to be in it. "Or not," was all Mario had to say.

"Dunban," Shulk said, "Nice to see you mate." The homs didn't make the same mistake Mario made and shook Dunban's left hand.

"Go to see you too, Shulk," Dunban said after letting go of his friend's hand. "We were actually about to get me situated in my room. Care too join us."

"Actually I had a vision about us all, well most of us being in the living room watching the news on the current problem with Evil Ryu." That was all Mario needed to know that it was serious. "Mario if you want I can take the case off your hands so you'll have more time helping Dunban settle in."

"Thank-a you, Shulk," Mario said as he and Dunban, along with the cameraman, entered the elevator, "I would greatly appreciate that." The doors closed and the elevator went up.

 **Mario: Okay, if-a nearly everyone was-a in the living-a room then it is-a something that-a is serious. The question is-a though, does it-a involve Master Hand-a, or does he want us-a to watch their-a victory against-a Evil Ryu as-a they turn him back to-a normal. Hmm, I guess-a we'll know around-a 3 o'clock.**

* * *

Master Hand would teleport to a street of the city where mayhem was going on right now as Evil Ryu was destroying multiple things along the sidewalk and some stores right now. "Oh no this is getting worse than we can comprehend," Master Hand said as he quickly zoomed to try and grab Evil Ryu. He was quickly grabbed himself by the finger and was thrown away.

After landing back by the others Mega Man said, "Are you okay Master Hand." The disembodied hand responded by getting back off the ground. "That's a relief," the blue bomber quickly looked back towards Evil Ryu, "How are we going to get him stunned, he's not even fazed by looking at us."

"Maybe we need a diversion," Ken asked. Zero then noticed Evil Ryu was trying to get away and he charged at the fighter with his sword and stopped him. "Zero what are you doing?!" Ken yelled after the sword wielding robot.

"Ryu," Zero said, "Don't you remember me? We fought together back in that Marvel vs. Capcom game when Ultron Sigma was trying to take over our two worlds. You have to at least remember me a little bit, right?" Zero's programming didn't include a tear feature, but if it did some would be shedding.

"Of course I remember you Zero," Evil Ryu said, "You're my...enemy. Hadoken!" Evil Ryu quickly sent Zero back. This caused one the robot to dropped his sword. Before he could get up Evil Ryu grabbed said sword and sent it through the robot's chest, cutting multiple wires and components. Zero slowly began to shut down. "Hmm, weak." Ryu began to walk away, all the others could do was stand there in shock.

 **Ken: What did we just witness.**

"Zero," Mega Man suddenly yelled going up to his kinda robot friend (I think) who was now shut down entirely. Mega Man, knowing what he had to do picked up the fallen robot and said, "Master Hand. Dr. Light is in the city somewhere. I can take Zero to him and he'll be able to fix him up."

"Then you'll a cameraman and a portal," Master Hand said snapping his fingers and a portal to Dr. Light's lab appeared. "May want to be quick though." Mega Man nodded and jumped through the portal with one of the two cameramen with them following right behind. The portal then closed and Master Hand said, "Okay, despite what just happened I do have a plan, and it does in fact involve a diversion. And a kiss from Chun-Li." Two (three if you count the cameraman) bewildered looks were shot at the disembodied hand. "I know it sounds weird but trust me, I know what I'm doing."

* * *

The portal ride would only last a minute as Dr. Light's lab was only a couple blocks away from where they were. The portal opened and Mega Man, the cameraman, and a fallen Zero dropped out right in front of the lab entrance. Upon walking in they were greeted by Roll who was sweeping the floor. She then looked up to see Mega Man holding Zero and gasped. "Brother," Roll was starting to ask, "Why did you bring Zero here and what happened to him."

"Long story short," Mega Man said walking down the hall, "Evil Ryu used Zero's sword to stab him through the chest...actually that's the only explanation." He looked through each window at every room. "Where's Dr. Light?"

"He's currently eating his lunch, but there's no way he's actually going to help fix Zero. He was created by Dr. Wily."

"We gotta try," Mega Man said, he soon passed by Protoman and said, "Hey Blues."

"Hey Rock," Proto Man said, he then did a double take and if he could drink water he would do a spittake. "Wait Zero? What is he doing here." Protoman ran up trying to catch up. "Dr. Light is going to kill you if he sees him." He meant that both figuratively and literally.

 **Proto Man: Don't get me wrong, I don't think Zero is outright evil. But as far as Dr. Light's book goes, he considers any robot made by Dr. Wily evil.**

Mega Man didn't care as he made his way down to the cafeteria where Dr. Light was currently enjoying his sandwich. In fact, he was about to bite into it when Mega man kicked the door opened and literally plopped Zero's shut down robot body onto the table. "And I nearly got to my lunch," Dr. Light said, "but don't get me wrong Mega Man it's always a pleasure seeing you and now why did you…" He saw that Zero was the lifeless robot on the table and looked back at his creation and asked, "What is he doing here?"

"His own sword was used against him, he was stabbed by Evil Ryu," Mega Man explained, "You gotta fix him doc. Or else he'll be gone forever," Dr. Light's stern face stayed the same as he began to walk away.

"No," he said, "There is no way I am fixing one of Wily's evil creations. Even if all of you think he's good. I swear Dr. Wily is probably waiting for the perfect time to strike and take control of Zero. By keeping Zero dead, we keep this island safe."

"But Dr. Light," Mega Man shouted, "Master Hand needs the two of us right now to take down Evil Ryu. We don't know if he, Ken, or Chun-Li are going to be able to hold up without us. Not to mention he is needed for the tournament in January since assist trophies have to be brought here, they aren't simulated like the items. If you had a chance to try and do something to save a city would you take it."

Dr. Light pondered about this and said, "I did create a device that can see into the future much like how Mewtwo can, and I can tell you that you and Zero weren't needed for it. Not to mention I also know that secret the disembodied hand has been hiding," he said the last part to himself. His features did eventually soften up, "Though, it did also show you two witnessing it meaning I obliged to fixing him somehow."

"Doc," Mega Man said, "Will you do it."

Dr. Light gave one final thought and sighed saying, "Well don't just stand there, get him to my workspace in five minutes." Mega Man pumped his fist and did as he was told.

* * *

Back in the halls of the mansion on the way to where Dunban, Mario noticed Kirby was holding a sock and was saying goodbye to an old friend. "So, Prince Fluff," Mario said, "I assume you're-a going home."

"Yep," answered Prince Fluff, he then noticed Kirby's sad expression, "Hey don't be sad Kirby. Remember what I told ya eight years ago. As long as you have the sock, I can come back anytime. Or you could visit Patch Land, choice is yours." Kirby understood and nodded, Prince Fluff then jumped back into the sock.

 **Meta Knight: Kirby and Prince Fluff did, in fact, create a strong friendship when traveling together in that one game. It was probably pretty hard for him to say goodbye a second time.**

After that, Kirby decided to accompany the two in making their way to Dunban's new room. And with Prince Fluff gone that won't be stopping them from getting Empoleon another roommate. Mario opened the door to said room and said, "And-a this is-a where you'll-a be staying Dunban."

Dunban took a quick look of the room because he knew he wasn't the only one living in this room. He then discovered who, "I'm sharing this room with a penguin."

"Technically he's a pokemon," Kirby said, "and a bad one I will say myself. I actually quite like him."

Dunban put his one and only suitcase on the made bad assuming it wasn't taken and said, "I'll get to unpacking later. For now this watching the news thing has me quite intrigued."

"Wait what," Kirby said in confusion.

"Master Hand wanted-a me to get-a everyone I could into the-a living room to-a watch the TV," Mario said walking back out the door. "Maybe we should-a see Shulk's progress."

"Attention residents," Shulk's voice was heard over the intercom, "can you all please come on down to the living room for a mandatory watching of the news on the whole Evil Ryu situation."

"I think he's doing fine, let's go," Kirby said as the three left the bedroom and made their way down to the living room.

* * *

In another random hallway were a trio of villains Bowser, Ridley, and King K. Rool. They were forced to go into the living room after Shulk told them consistently. The three were now unwillingly walking to the room with a lot of reluctance.

"This isn't fair," Bowser said on the way down, "we don't care about what happens in the city, unless it's someone that has the power to take it over within a day. We shouldn't be even walking over there right now."

"Then leave it to Shulk to make a mansion wide announcement saying that a watching of the news was mandatory," King K. Rool said. "I mean it's not like we're going to be the only villains there. I mean knowing Wario he's probably going to figure out a way to get out of it."

"Or Spitz," Ridley said, "He's getting out of it because he has a very contagious cold. If only we had colds ourselves we'd be walking free."

"I wouldn't say that," said Bowser, "Knowing Master Hand he may keep us in our rooms if we had colds."

 **King K. Rool.: Okay, first head segment in awhile, anyway, I am actually intrigued about why we all need to be in there. So I decided to check it out anyway. Especially I secretly watch the local news every night… please don't tell anyone about that.**

Once inside the living room they didn't see everyone in there yet, but the news was on as a helicopter was filming from above. Evil Ryu was currently making destruction while Master Hand, Ken, and Chun-Li were struggling to catch up. There was still no sign of Mega Man and Zero.

"Wait," Ridley said, "didn't Master Hand take four with him."

"That's the thing," Isabelle said, "Evil Ryu stabbed Zero with his own sword. Master Hand tells me Mega Man is currently trying to get him fixed at Dr. Light's lab." She then went back on the couch next to Villager.

"How come they're just following," King Dedede said, "I would assume Master Hand has a plan, but why aren't they doing it. Maybe he's just waiting for Mega Man and Zero to get back to him."

"No," Isaac said, "I think Master Hand may have a plan that involves only the three of them there right now, but as we can see they are having a hard time keeping up with him." Isaac then noticed something from Master Hand on the screen and was perplexed by this.

 **Isaac: Master Hand was glowing a bit, a faint glow. I'm the only one that saw it however. I think I should keep it to myself for now, but the main question. What is the disembodied hand hiding.**

 **Layton: I noticed that faint glow coming from that hand as well. I know I'm not at the scene, but maybe I can crack something before he does what he needs to do.**

"I think I'm going to go into the kitchen and whip us all up something to eat while we watch," Palutena said getting up. "Pit come with me, I could use your help with this one." Palutena left and Pit sighed to go after her.

Meta Knight passed by her on his way into the room and said to himself, "She is most likely making sandwiches for everyone." He then walked in himself with Mario, Dunban, and Kirby following.

"Has-a anything happened yet-a," Mario asked upon entering.

"Nope," Link said, "Master Hand, Ken, and Chun-Li are having a hard time keeping up with Ryu." Mario sat down on the floor since all of the spots on the couches were taken. Link couldn't but wonder where is Mega Man's current standing with getting Zero fixed.

* * *

Back in Dr. Light's lab, the robot creator was having some difficulty with fixing Zero since the stab hole was very thin given the width of the robot's sword. "I'll say Mega Man," Dr. Light said, "This is no easy task, I don't think I even have the equipment to even put the sliced pieces back together." He eventually had to use multiple magnifying glasses stacked up to he could see into the then hole. "Hmm, I may be able to try something else."

"What's that," Mega Man asked as Dr. Light went to something covered by a tarp, boy weren't things mysterious today. The robot creator then pulled the tarp away to reveal a tube. "What is that?"

"A prototype regenerator," answered Light, "I have planned it to be used to it would automatically reverse any broken components or wires. However, since it's a prototype I'm not so sure if it will work." Dr Light dragged Zero's lifeless body into the tube. "I just have to hit this button and hope for the best."

"Well," Proto Man said, "It seems like our only option." Dr. Light hit the button and the machine turned on after five seconds. It seemed like it was going to blow up but it served its purpose as the hole in Zero was fixed and sealed. When the tube opened he ended up face planting to the floor.

 **Roll: Phew. I don't have to sweep broken parts, though for sure it was going to blow up.  
** **Proto Man: That would be problematic on multiple levels.**

 _System reboot. Back online._

We Zero opened his eyes he had heard Mega Man say, "Oh thank goodness he didn't blow him up." Zero got up albeit a little dizzy.

"Where am I," Zero said taking a look at his surrounding, he then saw the one person he was not expecting to see. "Dr. Light? Wait did you? I thought you would never fix a robot created by Wily."

"For the sake of the city," Dr. Light said, "I did what I had to do." He then grabbed his own version of the portal raygun and opened a portal. "Now you and Mega Man may want to get back into the fight. Master Hand needs you two. This portal will drop you out in front of Evil Ryu so be careful."

"Got it," Mega Man said before jumping in, "Thanks Dr. Light!" Zero and the cameraman soon followed with the portal closing behind them.

* * *

Back on the street with Evil Ryu, he was still rampaging through everything. Master Hand was struggling to find a good time. "Ah come on," he said, "Where's Zero and Mega Man when you need them." He then saw a portal open above Evil Ryu as said two robots ambushed him. As the cameraman fell out he accidentally hit the dark fighter with the boom mic. "Oh, nevermind there they are." a deafening tone was made from the mic.

"Ok he's distracted," Ken said as they finally caught up with Evil Ryu. Chun-Li was sneaking around to the side. "Ryu," Ken yelled getting the attention of the dark fighter, "I bet you remember who I am right."

"Ken Masters," Evil Ryu said, "you're my rival."

"True we may be rivals," Ken said, "but we're also best friends. And I am not going to allow my friend to wreak havoc on the city like this."

"You're lying, we're not best friends." Chun-Li was walking in between Zero and Mega Man with the cameraman preparing to zoom in.

"Then who gave you that headband?"

"Hah! The longer I use this the more I forget apparently." He's saying that like it's a good thing. Snake would know what losing your memories. That's if it was still happening, Master Hand fixed his aging and memory lost problem before Snake arrived at the mansion.

 **Ken: *shrugs* Well it was worth a shot, but I guess that didn't work.**

"You know you should pay attention to what's going on behind you," Ken said giving Chun-Li the signal.

"What do you m-" Evil Ryu turned around and stopped as Chun-Li kissed him leaving him stunned, the red glow around his body was fizzling.

Master Hand was floating forward, in the living room of the mansion Layton and Isaac leaned forward as well. "Um, Master Hand," Ken asked, "exactly what does this plan involve you doing?"

"Something I have not done in a long time," Master Hand said as a bright light shined, blinding everyone at the scene. When Ken opened his eyes they widened as he saw Master Hand in his true form.

In the living room everyone's mouths were agape by just looking at him, "No...way," Was all Luke Triton could say about this.

Even the reporter and people in the helicopter didn't know what to say about this turn of events. Master Hand held out his right hand as it started to glow blue and the shape of a seal looked as if it was reforming.

"NO," Evil Ryu said, "It had worked, I had won. How could this possibly happen."

"Because you underestimated one thing," Chun-Li said still trying to act calm despite all of this. "You and Ryu are the same person deep down you know you love me." The seal was fixed and the dark energy dissipated. Ryu kneeled on the ground as he was regaining focus. "Are you okay Ryu?"

"Yeah, Chun-Li," Ryu said getting back up, "I'm fine, but I saw everything my evil self saw, and don't worry, I feel the same way. But despite all of this there's one question I have. Exactly what did Master Hand do."

Mega Man walked forward and pointed at the...well I can't say disembodied hand anymore so I'll just say man of the mansion while saying, "He actually has a human body."

Ryu looked back in shock as Master Hand walked forward saying, "Now I know this seems unbelievable so just let me explain. And how do I explain this, oh, this is my true form. What you saw was a form I mainly take in battle."

"So someone we thought was just a giant hand was really human the whole time," Zero said, "I'm assuming Crazy Hand has a true form as well."

"Yes he does indeed, but since he is the way he is he has yet to figure out how to switch back."

"Why did you stay in your battle form the whole time if this was your true form," Ken asked.

"Well, let's just say that by using the battle form I sort of intimidated all of you so you wouldn't mess with in you time on this island, though, you kinda do that anyway. But I feel like we should be getting back to the mansion now." Master Hand snapped his fingers and a portal back to the mansion appeared.

 **Mega Man: Well this was an eventful day, first Zero was stabbed, then Dr. Light had a change of heart, and now I think Master Hand may stay in his true form more often. No doubt residents will flood him with questions. Not to mention the echo in his voice is gone, you kinda just hear a normal voice now. I actually like this form of Master Hand.**

 **Chun-Li: I honestly don't know how I kept my cool while seeing Master Hand like that.**

* * *

 **King Dedede: *in the foyer* First we saw...and then...I think I'm gonna faint. *faints***

Upon entering the living room when returning Master Hand was met with multiple stares as he opened the door to the room. He just stayed calm and collected as Mario got up and approached him.

"Master Hand," Mario said in disbelief that this was actually the same hand he had met nearly twenty years ago.

"Mario," Master Hand said he then looked at everyone in the room, "everyone." he sighed, "Now that wasn't really the way I wanted you guys to find out about this form, but I didn't have a choice. I needed to stop Evil Ryu somehow. I know you guys have a lot of questions but for now I think Palutena should get started on dinner."

"And I guess I will," Palutena said calmly as she left for the kitchen confusing multiple residents.

 **Pit: Lady Palutena, why were you so calm on this whole thing.  
** **Palutena: Oh Pit, have I ever told you about power of future sight.  
** **Pit: *crosses his arms* Pretty sure you're making those powers up at this point.**

"I'm-a sure this will-a take some getting used to," Mario said while leaving the room with everyone else but Mewtwo following.

"You know I can see into the future, right," Mewtwo said.

"I know," Master Hand said turning to the genetic pokemon, "How much time do we have till World of Light."

Mewtwo paused for a moment and said, "6 days."

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for the short plotline and get ready the season finale will take place on December 7th. When that episode comes out I don't know. Also I am on fire with how soon I'm getting these episodes out.**


	36. S2 A New Era: Part 1

**Author's note: Everyone, it's time. This is the first part of our season finale, after this finale the story will go on hiatus till a selected date in January. I'd like to thank everyone that has stayed with me while writing this story the whole time. I honestly didn't think you all would like it when I was writing the very first chapter. Also, the story's episodes have slowly begun to roll out on Ao3 (one episode each day). So now you can read the story from two platforms. Things will work differently since that website's formatting is different, but here's the thing. Any and all episodes posted onto Ao3 will be the full-scale revised versions. So if you don't want to wait till December 7th for the story revisions to start then feel free to go to that website and read them from there.**

 **Crazy Hand: It is also highly suggested you do so, especially since chapters being updated from their original writing don't get put up at the top of the updated list. For those of you that don't want to transfer websites, then suffer.**

 **Author/Me: Don't say that.**

 **Crazy Hand: Just start the episode!**

 **Author/Me: Let me just say that for this episode I had to do two personalities for Link since this one includes the one from OoT in the flashback. It was hard. But still this is just a flashback how hard can it be. (This was said 5 days ago when I started.)**

* * *

 **Season 2 Episode 15: A New Era Part 1: Flashback**

 **(December 7th, 2018. It is important you look at these dates in the season finale and season 3)**

Today was a glorious day for the Smash Island and all worlds as for today Super Smash Bros. Ultimate released in stores. Everyone at the mansion felt accomplished since the game was the best pre-selling game on the Nintendo Switch. Despite that though, some are still worrying about what's coming, ever since Altea (I ran out of ideas) ended up in between Colony 9 and the Kanto region. This completed the circle going from the Smash island, with Skyworld above it, to Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Ylisse, Dream Land, Colony 9, Altea, Kanto region, Diamond city, Inkopolis, and Smasville. Residents knew Galeem was going to make his grand appearance soon, but the question was when. That was something Master Hand was keeping to himself as he and Mewtwo were desperately finding a way for the man of the mansion to protect himself from Galeem's powers.

Mario, Fox, Kirby, Donkey Kong, and Ness decided to try and get everyone to stop thinking about this by telling others, who wanted to attend, about the first tournament (I will point out now that there will be no head segments in the flashback. And all words will be in italics, so you can tell). Turnout was better than expected, about forty showed up this being Toon Link, Young Link, Villager, Lucas, Popo, Nana, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bowser, Peach, Zelda (ALBW), Link (BoTW), Pit, Dark Pit, Viridi, Ryu, Mega Man, Isaac, Zero, Lana, Marth, Roy, Caeda, Tails, Geno, Ashley & Red, Midna, Richter, Lucina, Chrom, Robin, Diddy Kong, Mr. Game & Watch, Impa, Marx, Paper Mario, Lucario, Doc Louis, Empoleon, and Tom Nook. They were all currently waiting patiently for the story telling to start.

It eventually did as the five fated story tellers came out. "Okay is-a everyone ready to-a hear the story of-a the first-a tournament," said Mario.

"Yeah," Pit said, "I was supposed to be in it."

Q"And you unfortunately weren't," Fox said, "That was mainly due to time and restrictions. Just be glad that wasn't the reason in Melee."

"Why don't you have a book," Toon Link said raising his hand.

"We would use a book," Ness, "if we even had one to begin with, but we think we should remember that first tournament as clear as day."

"So sit back," Donkey Kong said, "And let the plumber begin." The room got quiet.

After clearing his throat Mario said, "It all-a started close to-a year after the game's-a release."

* * *

 _(Warning: the flashback will be entirely third person due to there being five tellers and it being the main focus of this episode.)_

 _Beep. Beep. Be-_

 _Mario hit the alarm in his room, his own room, and slowly got out of bed. Back then the Smash Mansion was much, much smaller. It only had two floors and everyone did get their own room since there was enough space at the time. The dining room and kitchen weren't as big and there was no underground garage. The stadium and pool though were still as big as they always were and Crazy Hand also lived in the mansion too. Mario walked over to his closet and grabbed his usual attire._ Today's the day, _he thought,_ The first tournament.

 _Master Hand had advertised the tournament for the past few months and it seemed that a huge crowd would nearly fill up the entire stadium. Since there were only twelve at the time the tournament would only last one day, but matches would work a bit differently. The quarter finals would four 3-person free for alls. Then the semi-finals, and then the finals. But first was breakfast everyone had to be properly fed before fighting._

 _Mario would walk down and into the kitchen where he would find his brother Luigi getting a head start on things. "Hey-a bro," Luigi said, "as-a you can-a see I already started."_

" _Great Luigi," Mario said getting and apron and a chef hat he didn't really need. "And to-a think after today-a we have a choice on-a whether we want-a to go home or not." Mario put the scrambled eggs on the pan._

" _I know-a, honestly, I rather enjoyed it-a here. It's-a always so peaceful." Luigi wasn't paying attention and caught his sleeve on fire. After some panicking he quickly ran to the sink and put it out. "Phew. That-a would not-a be good."_

" _You need-a to pay-a more attention to things-a bro," Mario said getting bowls from the cabinet, "It-a may help you in-a the future if-a we-a do another tournament." The game was already out Mario and it was fairly popular, especially since a sequel came literally two years later._

" _Actually I have some good news on that subject," Master Hand said floating in (he is in battle form for the flashback). "I got an interdimensional message from Nintendo, they're actually in the process of making another game for the Gamecube right now. You guys are going to have to leave anyway so I can expand the mansion for the possible number of newcomers."_

" _Hm," Mario said, "Good to know."_

* * *

 _In the short hallway on the way to the dining room for breakfast was Samus, Kirby, and Link (OoT). Chatting about the tournament. "Honestly," Link said, "I can't wait to show some of these challengers my expert sword handling."_

" _I wouldn't get too cocky," Samus said who was almost ready for the tournament. She was just missing her helmet. "You never know when someone could surprise you in ways you didn't think were possible."_

* * *

(pause)

"Wait," Lucas said, "wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Samus was social."

"Samus was nice," Robin said in shock as well.

"Samus actually had friends at the mansion," Villager said, "what happened. Why did she become the way she is now?"

 **Lucario: Did I know whether Samus was nice once, before the first tournament with the power of aura? Nope, not really, I'm about as shocked as everyone else on this news.**

"That's later on in this story," Kirby said, "Anyway…"

* * *

(unpause)

 _Kirby started waving his arms to be picked up. "Poyo," he said since at this time he wasn't capable of verbal communication until the mid-season back in Season 1. Samus and Link, unfortunately, both shook their heads and continued. The pink puffball looked down in major disappointment, but caught up with them quick._

 _Upon entering the kitchen they ran smack into Crazy Hand._

* * *

 **Crazy Hand: Yay! I'm in the season finale!**

 **Author/Me: Continuing.**

* * *

" _Hiya, Samus, Link, Kirby, I hope you two are ready to fight to the death in the tournament today," said Crazy Hand. He did his normal crazy ways as the three passed by the hand._

 _While sitting down at the table Link said, "Pretty sure we're not supposed, or allowed for that matter to kill each other. Did you even read the rules of the mansion?"_

" _Aw, come on," Crazy Hand zoomed up to their faces, "like anyone actually reads those rules."_

" _The only person that hasn't read the rules was Donkey Kong," Samus said. "And that's mostly because he believes he can get revenge on Mario."_

" _And I still do," Donkey Kong said walking into the kitchen, "and there's no way any of you are talking me out of it. I will end that plumber."_

" _Mario pretty strong DK," Yoshi said coming in as well, "he will wipe the floor with you." The two sat down at the table. To be fair though Yoshi is in this tournament too. No one sees why he's supporting someone else instead of himself. Then again, he and Mario go way back._

" _Are they going at each other again," Ness said walking in with Pikachu and Jigglypuff behind him. "You think they would've moved past that by now."_

 _Crazy Hand was laughing, "Only twelve people and we already have chaos. I am so going to love living here in the future tournaments!" Future has bad news for you Crazy Hand._

" _Breakfast is-a ready," Mario said opening the small window connecting the dining room from the kitchen, "come get it while it's-a hot!" Kirby was running right up and was preparing to inhale._

 _Master Hand quickly grabbed the puffball and said, "Nope! Sorry Kirby but you have to wait for everyone else to get their food." He then noticed some were missing. "Where the heck is Fox, and Captain Falcon."_

" _Right here," Fox said walking in with C. Falcon right behind him. "Sorry I was doing target practice."_

" _I overslept," C. Falcon said, he actually forgot to put on his helmet. Some were watching with dropped jaws. "What?"_

" _You forgot your-a helmet," Luigi said. Falcon touched his hair and was about to run out when Crazy Hand grabbed him while Master Hand told him he has plenty of time._

 _Later on, while everyone was eating, Master Hand decided was a good time for announcements. "Okay fighter listen up," he said getting everyone's attention, "Okay so first I need to go over the matches. The round 1 battles will Be Samus vs. Fox vs. Pikachu. Then, Kirby vs. Ness vs. Jigglypuff. Next, it will be DK vs. Mario vs. Yoshi. And finally, it will be Luigi vs. Captain Falcon vs. Link. Also, I have gotten confirmation from Nintendo that they're going to be making another game for the series hence another tournament. So, after today you will all unfortunately have to leave the mansion so I can make the necessary expansions."_

" _Well, that is unfortunate," Fox said, he then got up. "If that's the case I say we make this a day to remember."_

" _We will do the tournament," Yoshi said._

" _And in the end we can all play some games before dinner," Ness said._

 _They were suddenly talking about what they were going to do after the tournament was over and they go home. Master Hand was smiling to himself, though in that form you can't tell. "Ah," he said, "like one little family."_

* * *

(Pause)

"Not exactly a little family anymore," Link (BoTW) said, "I mean how many residents do we have in here now?"

"If I remember," Meta Knight said, "pretty sure we're nearing about a hundred."

* * *

(Unpause)

 _In the stadium's waiting booth for the fighters they were watching the screens as citizens began to enter and take their seats. "Wow," Mario said, "not only Master Hand did a good job advertising, but this is more than we were expecting." The teleporters were turning on as it was about time for things to start._

" _Can Samus, Fox, and Pikachu please go to the teleporters," Master Hand's voice was heard over the intercom. "Remember this is a two-stock match only, and there will be items." The group made their way to the teleporters and waited there._

 _For now it was time for Master Hand to get the crowd ready, he did that by floating to the stadium. "Hello citizens of Smash Island," Master Hand said, "I'd like to welcome you all to the first official Super Smash Brothers tournament." The jumbotron showed the roster. "As you can see we have only twelve fighters with three rounds so this will take the afternoon, but it will still be a fight to remember."_

" _And we can confirm that this won't be the end," Crazy Hand said floating down to the battlefield as well, "for gained a letter from Nintendo saying that you should all stay tuned for when the calender hits December 2001 we happily invite you all back here once again. As for the company will soon be making a new game for the Gamecube!" cheers we heard but not as much as the disembodied hands were hoping for._

" _With that being said," Master Hand said, "we hope you enjoy these battles, the first battle is between Samus, a bounty hunter, Fox, a mercenary, and Pikachu, the mascot of the pokemon franchise." The two hands went back to the booth as the simulator turned on and the stage became Dream Land 64._

 _ **Samus vs. Fox vs. Pikachu**_

 _Music: Gourmet Race (64)_

 _Stage: Dream Land_

 _Fox started with a forward smash on Kirby sending the Pokémon back a bit. Samus took this time to charge up her charge shot and then fired it. Fox noticed and and dodged it, when Pikachu got back on stage he avoided it as well with quick attack. He then went over to the two, who were currently throwing attacks back and forth. Pikachu got in between them and used thunder, sending them an equal amount of distance back. Samus grappled back onto to stage and Fox landed at the end. Whispy Woods was currently blowing air in the pilot's direction. Pikachu took this chance to up smash Fox and ended his first stock._

 _Pikachu did a giant but was then hit by a full power charge shot and went offscreen too. When Fox respawned he took the time of his short invincibility and dealt damage to Smaus. When Pikachu came back he decided to help Fox this one time and used a forward smash and ended Samus's first stock. It was never specified whether teaming was against the rules._

 _Samus respawned and immediately forward smashed the two sending them both off the stage. Fox quickly did a meteor and ended Pikachu second stock before recovering to the stage._

" _Pikachu, defeated," Master Hand said over the intercom._

" _Well," Samus said, "I'll admit Fox I underestimated you, but you won't be getting any farther." She was quickly charging up another charge shot._

 _Fox decided to use this time to bring up Samus's damage meter with his blaster. Samus fires the charge shot and hit Fox. The pilot managed to barely make it back to the stage, and did an up smash on Samus, ending her last stock."_

 _(End music here)_

" _The winner is," Master Hand said, "Fox!" (Fun fact, Fox's victory theme still originates from Starfox 64 to this day.)_

 _Pikachu was clapping for the pilot's victory, Samus was reluctantly clapping as the three were teleported back._

 _In the waiting booth Fox was flooded by congratulations from the other fighters. Samus was close to winning and yet no one was congratulating her for that. She noticed Pikachu was also saying his congrats to Fox, even though the mouse lost to him as well._

 _Samus took off her helmet and said to herself, "That's the last time I lose to you, Fox."_

 _(I just finished the first battle and I'm up to over 2,600 words, and I still have six more battles to write. *sighs* Doing a flashback in one episode is going to be harder than I thought.)_

* * *

 _(Pause)_

"That explains so much," Lucina said, "Samus was bitter about losing to Fox that she now spends most of her time practicing her weapons and moves for the tournament. Instead of being with others."

"Exactly,"Fox said, "worst part is _,_ she left the second the tournament ended didn't give a second thought."

"We need to keep going," DK said.

(Unpause)

* * *

" _Can Kirby, Ness, Jigglypuff please make their way to the teleporters," Master Hand said over the intercom. "The next battle is about to begin." The three went into the teleporters and left._

 _Back in the announcer's booth was Crazy Hand preparing to welcome the next fighters. "First up, the most powerful person in the universe, at least in his world, Kirby." Kirby appeared on the battlefield and did his little dance. "Next, a kid with special PSI abilities that I try to recreate every night, Ness." Ness appeared on the battlefield on waves for the crowd. "Finally, the Pokémon that replaced Mewtwo in this tournament, for reasons, Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff as also waving as she appeared on stage._

" _Get ready everyone," Master Hand said, "we are starting." The stage transformed into Saffron City._

 _ **Kirby vs. Ness vs. Jigglypuff**_

 _Stage: Saffron city_

 _Music: Main Theme (Pokémon) (64)_

 _Kirby went ahead and grabbed Ness and threw him to the side. When he tried to do his trap meteor the PSI quickly used PK thunder to send him back into the stage. While Kirby was flying Jigglypuff managed to use rest on the pink puffball and sent him flying into the air, ending his first stock. Unfortunately, Jigglypuff used rest in the air and away from the stage causing her to fall to the end of her first stock._

 _Ness saw an opportunity to get ahead as a beam sword appeared on the stage. He went it grabbed it, but then was immediately sent away and went down to one stock as an Electrode appeared from the door and blew up in his face. Kirby was laughing at the scene as he respawned. He then grabbed a hammer he found._

 _Jigglypuff had also respawned and was doing her best not to get hit. She shielded just as Kirby hit her with the hammer, he following is the result._

" _JIGGLYPUUUUFF!" Ding!_

" _Jigglypuff defeated," Master Hand said from the booth._

 _Ness respawned and grabbed a ray gun and started blasting Kirby. The pink puffball then noticed a fan and grabbed that. When the ray gun ran out of shots Kirby went ahead and was repeatedly hitting Ness with the fan. He then threw the PSI kid off the stage and successfully ended the match with the trap meteor ._

 _(End music here)_

" _The winner is, Kirby!" Master Hand said from the booth as the three were sent back._

" _I hope Master Hand removes that down air one day," Ness said as they we transported back, "I think you won about like half of your matches here with that move."_

" _True," Link(OoT) said, "but he did have a strategy that utilized it perfectly. I give him points on that."_

 _Jigglypuff on the other hand was a bit salty since she hated her shield's break mechanic. Even though that is her character, and a funny gag if you do Jigglypuff matches, she still hated it._

" _Can DK, Mario, and Yoshi please go to the teleporters," Master Hand said over the intercom._

" _This is going to end plumber," DK said, "Right here, right now."_

" _We'll see about-a that DK," Mario said as they stepped into the teleporters and left._

" _Get ready everyone," Crazy Hand, "First, we have the big gorilla himself DK." Donkey Kong appeared on the stage and grinned. "Then we have the green dinosaur, Yoshi." Yoshi teleported to the stage and did his little dance. "And finally, someone you've all been waiting for, he stomps goombas, he destroys Bowser, the best of the good guys, the… ok, I'm not saying all of these. The mascot of Nintendo, Mario." The crowd was cheering as the Red plumber appeared on the stage. "And if you're all wondering as to why my character seems different. I'm reading off a script my bro gave me."'_

" _Let's just get things started Crazy," Master Hand said as the stage transformed into Kongo Jungle._

 _ **DK vs. Mario vs. Yoshi**_

 _Stage: Kongo Jungle_

 _Music: Kongo Jungle (64)_

 _DK immediately started with charging up a giant punch. Yoshi, despite wanting to take DK down a notch too, battled it out with Mario quickly. When Donkey Kong unleashed the punch at Mario the plumber dodged the attack and forward smashed DK, sending him a bit back. Yoshi quickly used his special B on both Donkey Kong and Mario, and down smashed the both of them. After choosing he quickly ended DK's first stock with a meteor as Mario made it back to the stage. He saw a crate and picked it up, he then threw it straight at Yoshi. The crate exploded and Yoshi's first stock ended as well._

 _DK had already spawned and had charged up his giant punch while the red plumber was fighting and used it on Mario. This ended the plumber's first stock, he and Yoshi then re appeared on the stage. Mario was currently evading DK show many times that the gorilla decided to go after Yoshi to avoid being disqualified for only going after on person. DK grabbed a fire flower and used it on the green dinosaur, he then used a forward smash._

" _Yoshi, defeated," Master Hand said from his booth._

" _Prepare to meet your end plumber," DK yelled as he charged up another giant punch. He then ran up to Mario and unleashed it._

 _Only for Mario to dodge again, grab DK, throws him over the stage, and meteors him._

 _(End music here)_

" _The winner is, Mario," Master Hand said. (Mario victory theme has also been originated off of the same thing to this day.)_

 _The three were teleported back to the waiting area and Mario was hit with a wave of congratulations. Yoshi stood off to the side and let Nario soak in the fame._

" _Hey," DK said walking up to the red plumber. He then sighed and said, "How'd you do it, how did you win."_

" _Skill and-a strategy Donkey Kong," Mario answered, "you were-a so focused on-a defeating me you-a didn't stop and-a think about what-a Yoshi and-a I could do." The plumber held out his hand, "You know it's-a never too late to-a make friends."_

 _DK smiled and shook Mario hand, "Very well, from now on, we're allies. You should invite to the Mushroom Kingdom sometime."_

" _That's-a if I can-a convince the toads you're-a not one of-a Bowser's minions."_

" _Captain Falcon, Luigi, and Link," Master Hand said, "please make your way to the teleporters." They did so and left for the stage._

" _Okay peeps," Crazy Hand said, "our next fighters are ones to remember. First up, he's the iconic racer coming from Mute city, Captain Falcon!" C. Falcon did a pose along with his signature taunt. "Next, the brother to the iconic red plumber, Luigi." Luigi came out through a pipe. "And the twelfth fighter, he's faced down countless enemies and stop the user of the triforce of power himself. Give it up for Link!" Link(OoT) simply waved._

" _Time for the final battle in the first rounds," Master Hand said as the stage transformed into Super Happy Tree._

 _ **Captain Falcon vs. Luigi vs. Link**_

 _Stage: Super Happy Tree_

 _Music: Yoshi's Story (64)_

 _Captain Falcon started right away with a falcon punch, which connected perfectly on Luigi. The green plumber was able to quickly recover back to the stage, though he had received a good amount of damage. Link then took the opportunity to end Luigi's first stock. The hylian then took a running start at Captain Falcon. Falcon charged up his punch again, but Link dodged it, grabbed the racer, threw him off the stage and meteored him._

 _Luigi, however, knew he wasn't going to win, so since he is still a careful cat in Smash Bros at this time he allowed Falcon to punch him off the stage._

" _Luigi, defeated," Master Hand said from his booth._

 _Captain Falcon was trying to attack Link, but the hylian was dodging every move and was landing successful hits on the racer. Link then did a forward smash and ended the match._

" _The winner is, Link," Master Hand said, "without getting hit once that was a quick battle!" The three were teleported back._

(Halfway there, I still have three more battles, then the World of Light trailer recreation. Hope I can get this done today. (This was said two days ago))

* * *

(Pause)

"Sounds like that Link was a lot more skilled than that Link," Villager said.

"Hey," Link(BoTW) said annoyed, "I will have you know that I traveled all across my Hyrule and defeated many enemies."

"Can We please not have fight so we can continue," Fox said.

 **Link: I swear if anyone else says that I'm inexperienced then I don't know what I'll do.**

(Unpause)

* * *

" _Best strategies always help secure victories," Link(OoT) said as they appeared in the waiting room. "I didn't get hit once."_

" _That's the exact cockiness I warned you about," Samus said in a different tone, "insufferable."_

" _Samus are you that mad about your loss," Falcon asked, "like Master Hand said it's all about fun and entertainment. Not for glory and bets." Just wait till sm4sh Falcon._

" _He said it's like that, but that was one big lie. I'm outta here." Samus left the stadium._

" _Fox, and Kirby," Master Hand said over the intercom, "please go to the teleporters. Ness, Luigi, see if you can get Samus to stay. Fox and Kirby went to the teleporters to the stadium, and Ness and Luigi went to go catch Samus._

" _Okay folks," Crazy Hand said, "we are now in the semifinals. This match is between Fox and Kirby, items are now turned off. And, since it's the only freakin tournament standard stage, we are going back to the Dream Land stage." Fox and Kirby appeared on the battlefield and the stage transformed into Dream Land_

 _ **Fox vs. Kirby**_

 _Stage: Dream Land_

 _Music: Gourmet Race (6…). screw it. Gourmet Race (melee)_

 _Fox started with blasting the puffball a few times before going for an up smash. Kirby then sucked up Fox and copied his blaster ability. It was then a blaster fight between the two they then tried to forward smash each other, Kirby prevailed and sent Fox out of the stage. Fox respawned and decided to return the favor and ended the puffball's first stock as well._

 _When Kirby respawned he dodged Fox's up smash, grabbed him, threw him over the stage, and did the practically unavoidable meteor to end the match._

 _(end music here)_

" _The winner is, Kirby," Master Hand said, "I hope Sakurai nerfed that down air in the next game." Kirby and Fox were teleported back._

" _Seriously Kirby," Fox said, "I swear you're going to get through the tournament with that one move."_

" _Link and Mario," Master Hand said, "to the teleporters." The two iconic characters did so._

" _Okay everyone," Crazy Hand said, "time for the last semifinal round." Mario and Link were teleported to the stage._

 _ **Mario vs. Link**_

 _Stage: Dream Land_

 _Music: (I'm screwing the timeline even more) Gourmet Race (Brawl)_

 _Mario went ahead and threw a couple of fireballs at Link, which were both blocked by his shield. "Nice try Mario," Link said, "you won't be getting any projectiles past this shield. The hylian then went straight for a bomb and arrow combo, seding the red plumber back._

" _Yes true," Mario said as he dodged an up smash and grabbed Link, "but you should never underestimate the power of down airs." Mario threw Link off the stage, and meteored him before the hylian could get a chance to recover._

 _Link respawned and used his brief invincibility to even the score with Mario by using a direct hit on the up smash. Mario then respawned and the two started battling out for one minute before both were at about 100%. "This is tense folks," Master Hand said, "Which of the two will move on."_

" _I will," Link said as he tried to use another up smash, but Mario dodged and returned the favor, and ended the match._

 _(end music here)_

" _The winner is, Mario," Master Hand said, "and I don't think anyone wants to wait, right?" Master Hand got an uproar of yeses from the audience. "Ok then. Link will head back down, Kirby please make your way to the teleporter." Link disappeared from the battlefield and was replaced by Kirby._

" _Hold onto your hats everyone," Crazy Hand said, "the final match will begin."_

" _To the end-a Kirby," Mario said, and he received a nod from the puffball._

 _ **Mario vs. Kirby**_

 _Stage: Dream Land_

 _Music: Gourmet race (3DS and Wii U) (I swear they make a new remix for it every game)_

 _Kirby went right up to Mario and copied his fireball ability, Mario then went ahead with the tornado move (down special he used to have in the first two games.) sending Kirby back a bit. Kirby then went forward and grabbed Mario and threw him off the stage. Mario managed to recover and make it on just before the pink puffball could use his unavoidable down air. This however, caused the puffball to fall to the end of his first stock since his recovery has him go right back down._

 _Kirby respawned and did some damage on Mario before using an up smash to end his first stock, Mario came back on the stage and the two battle it out for longer than the last one. Kirby was utilizing a lot of his moves now. In the end, Kirby grabbed Mario threw him off the stage and landed a down air._

 _(end music here)_

" _And the winner of the first official Super Smash Brothers tournament is, Kirby," Master Hand said as the stadium was filled with chants of the puffball's name. "We hoped you enjoyed coming, please make you way to the elevators and back to the cars. See you all next year."_

* * *

 _Later that afternoon nine portals were opened for the assigned worlds. "So you're telling me Samus left shortly after the last match today," Master Hand asked Ness._

" _Yes," Ness said, "We couldn't stop her, she said she needed to grow stronger than she was now. For the next tournament that is."_

" _Well, I guess it's good to know that she will be coming back," Master Hand then turned to the others. "Okay guys, it's time. I hope you enjoyed living here for the past year, but it's time to go home. Just know that you will get letters in a few months to come back."_

" _Been a blast Master Hand," Captain Falcon said as he drove his blue falcon through the portal to his world._

" _Man, I can't wait to tell my sister about this," Ness said as he walked through his designated portal._

" _See you next year, plumber," DK said as he and Yoshi went through their portals._

 _Pikachu and Jigglypuff went into their portals without a word, and so did Link. Mario whispered something in Luigi's ear. His brother nodded and went through the portal waving goodbye. What is Mario up to?_

" _Aren't you going too," Master Hand asked._

" _I've-a been thinking," Mario said, "Crazy Hand-a may not be-a there for you-a all the time. I think you-a need a proper second-in-command. One that-a can help you-a when you need that-a help most."_

" _Are you offering to stay at the mansion in order to help me prepare the next tournament." Mario nodded. "Then I have no problem with that." Master Hand closed the portal, "Let me tell you Crazy Hand does not help me with anything."_

" _That-a I can imagine."_

 _Master Hand laughed, "Come one Mario, we have a lot of work to do."_

 _(end of flashback)_

* * *

(Almost there)

"And-a that's the story of-a the first tournament," Mario said as multiple residents were clapping.

"I will admit," Dark Pit said, "not a bad story. It definitely explained a lot about you guys."

"And a bit more about fighters we may not know outside of battle," Zero added.

* * *

Mewtwo was going back into Master Hand's office, thinking he found a way to help Master Hand protect himself from Galeem's powers. Mewtwo opened the door, "Master Hand I think I found a way to-" Mewtwo stopped and saw that Master Hand was nowhere to be found.

 **Mewtwo: This doesn't make any since, Master Hand said he would be staying in his office all day long. *sees note on the desk* Wait a minute.**

Mewtwo nervously picked up the note and its eyes widened as it read what the note said.

 _Better get to that ledge._

 _Galeem_

Mewtwo quickly looked forward into the future. "Yes," he said as he quickly wrote a note down for someone and left it on the desk.

In the library the lights were going crazy, a light rumbling was heard, and Mewtwo's voice was on the intercom saying, "All residents on deck. Galeem's taking Master Hand portals a forming where you are right now to take you to where we need to go." Said portals showed up, confused at first, everyone knew what this meant and went through them. Mewtwo teleported.

* * *

At the rocky ledge from the Subspace Emissary, multiple portals opened as the residents filed out. Once they were all there they saw Galeem and a wave of Master Hand copies floating down on them.

"Which one is the real one," Villager asked in fright.

"Well whatever the real one is," Fox said taking out his blaster and pointing it, "we can't let a single one get away!"

After examining Marth said, "We'll each need to take down about ten."

"Stow your fear," Zelda(ALBW) said, "it's now or never!"

"We'll win this," Pit said, "I know we will."

The Master Hands started to go into Galeem and Shulk had a vision of everyone being engulfed by lights. "We're not going to win this!"

"What," Mario said, but-"

"We may be prepare, but there's no way to stop what's coming! We have to go- oh, no"

Everyone looked back as there was now only one portal, but it was suspended in the air and far away from them. The black hole formed and beams of light came out taking Link and Samus first.

Chrom was ready to deflect one, but he knew it wasn't going to be enough. "Lucina, Robin, run!" The light engulfed.

"Father," Lucina yelled as she and Robin were hit too. The same light beam then went for Corrin and Kamui, who were trying to get away in their dragon forms.

Wario tried getting away on his bike but that didn't work. Mewtwo tried to use Confusion as Zelda(ALBW) used Farore's wind, but those failed as well. Isaac tried to use his move attack to protect him, Tom Nook, and Escargoon, but it failed.

Sonic was slowing down to grab Pikachu, but the light beams were coming up fast, "Pikachu use your Quick Attack." Pikachu did so and Sonic grabbed him. "Nice job, hang on, we still have to get-" Sonic looked to his left as he saw Tails and Shadow get hit by the light beams. Sonic looked down and began to speed up and outran the light beam. (Let a guy dream)

"Kirby get your warpstar and run," Meta Knight said as he was deflecting multiple beams.

"What about you," Kirby said as the he jumped on the warpstar.

"Don't worry about me! Go and save who you can!" Kirby nodded and zoomed picking up Geno first. (I know Geno is a spirit but at this point I don't care)

Kirby then zoomed around to see Palutena using her reflect while Pit, Dark Pit, and Virdi, who was being held by Pit, were making a getaway. Palutena was engulfed and the trio fell. The beams engulfed them before Viridi could grant the power of flight on them. They were fifty away from the portal.

Kirby was coming hot on Agents 4 and 9 as they along with Blue and Orange were splatting puddles of ink down. After choosing, Kirby grabbed Nathaniel as the beams were coming up on them. "Wait what," Nathaniel said in shock as he looked back down to see the three other inklings get hit, "oh no."

"Don't worry kid," Geno said, "however this adventure mode is supposed to go, we'll save them."

Kirby whipped back around and grabbed Cap'n Cuttlefish and Doc Louis. He was about to get to Snake, who was in his box. But had to turn around once again as the light beam hit Snake.

Kirby was coming up on Layton and Luke. Luke saw the warpstar coming in and said, "Save yourself Mr. Layton" Luke pushed the professor and he was grabbed by Doc Louis. Luke was hit.

Kirby quickly grabbed one on the cameramen and made the warpstar a bit bigger. He zoomed over Ness and Lucas who were about to get hit. Lucas quickly used his barrier move and said, "Sorry Ness." Ness was grabbed by the shirt, and was lifted off the ground by Meta Knight.

Ness was crying as his best friend was engulfed. "Don't worry kid," Meta Knight said, "soon you'll be where he is." He then looked up at Kirby's warpstar. "Kirby, my student," Meta Knight took off his mask to look at him without it, "I know you can do it." The two were engulfed.

Sonic was running out of options, he then saw Kirby's warp star coming overhead. "Hang on Pikachu." Sonic started running up a hill at full speed. "It's gonna be close." He did a mega jump and held out one hand. The cameraman Kirby saved saw this, and in heroic moment he threw the boom mic away and grabbed Sonic's hand. "Thanks!"

"No problem," said the cameraman, he then noticed the multiple light beams coming at them. "Um, Kirby!"

"Everyone hang on," Kirby said as he dodged the multiple beams and went through the portal. Said portal closed after wards and the beams started spreading throughout the galaxy.

* * *

 **Diamond City**

Everyone was panicking as the light beams were about to hit them. "Ana what do we do," Kat asked.

"The one thing we can do," Ana said.

"NINJA!" They disappeared as the light beams came over the city.

* * *

 **Portal vortex**

"It says here that this portal is leading us to Nintendo headquarters in Japan," Nathaniel said.

"Must've changed location when it opened," Layton said.

"That doesn't change the fact that we were the only ones that made it out," Kirby said. "All of out family and friends are gone."

"Don't cry on us Kirby," Sonic said, "The thing is Nintendo can probably code something into the game and release a patch that'll cause Galeem to die in the Smash World and then everything goes back to the way it was."

"Sonic's right," Geno said, "Once we get through here we'll tell them to do that and then.. LOOK OUT!" Kirby looked ahead and dodged a portal rock.

"There's a lot of them," Cap'n Cuttlefish said.

Kirb just kept on dodging until one came out of nowhere and knocked them off course, the vortex turned green. "Oh, no," Sonic yelled, "we've fallen into a time distruptor."

"And there's out exit," Layton said as a bright light kept getting closer. The group started screaming as the light came over them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	37. S2 A New Era: Part 2

**Author's note: Well, this is it, the story is officially on hiatus. Remember there will be no new episodes until January, but on Ao3 soon will be the Fire Emblem story I've been planning. Though it will eventually make its way to , I do suggest you read it from that platform if you want to continue reading stories done by me. The title is going to be Fire Emblem: Electric Travel, and it will take place in the same fanfiction universe as this one. Whether the OCs will show up in the story is up to me. Also, the story revisions will begin after the episode today, and those don't put the story up at the top of the list( I think) so keep tabs on this story. Also, JOKER FOR SMASH! I thought it couldn't happen, and the best part his trailer happened while I was working on this episode. You know what that means. And to top things off, if you thought I wouldn't be doing a Christmas Special because of the direction I'm taking with the series. You thought wrong, a five parter special (not canon to this series) is going to be published, the only concepts from this story crossing over are the portals and the current relationships. Anyway, Time for the last guest review before January.**

" _Can the Iceman Etika drop by?"_

 **No. I watch Etika's videos, don't get me wrong, but he's not the kind of person to be in this story (not mention with the number of times he swears I'll be risking an M rating, and I don't want that). Now then let's begin the final episode of Season 2.**

 **Season 2 episode 16: A New Era part 2: The Beginning.**

 **Time Vortex**

Currently spiraling out of control in the time disruptor was Kirby and his crew all screaming and on the warpstar.

"There's our exit," Layton yelled as they continued screaming as a bright light came over them.

 **Smash Island (dun)  
** **January 8, 2019 (DUN!)**

A twinkling light was seen as the warpstar was spiraling back towards the Smash Mansion with everyone still screaming. There were clouds all over the island, and the mansion looked like it lost the welcoming feel it always had. The outside of it looked faded to a dark brown.

Everyone was still screaming as the warpstar crashed through the front wall of the mansion and collided with the chandelier in the foyer. The warpstar crashed into the wall behind and broke with everyone falling to the ground. The chandelier crashes onto the floor a couple feet away, shattering in the process.

Sonic was the first to look up, "Well, so much for that plan for Nintendo," he said, "we're back in the Smash Mansion!"

"But," Nathaniel said, getting up, "pretty sure the bigger question is when are we. It doesn't seem like we traveled into the past, otherwise someone would have been in this very room."

 **Cap'n Cuttlefish: My old man senses are telling me that we aren't in a time that we once lived through.**

Pikachu looked at the device that told them when they were and grew of face of fear. "(Uh, guys,)" he said trying to get their attention, but to no avail, especially since they couldn't understand him.

"What is it, Pikachu," Doc Louis said, who got the Pokémon was trying to say something, but all the trainer could hear as "pika, pika." Pikachu showed him the device. "Guys," Doc Louis said getting their attention, "we're not in 2018 anymore."

"What," Layton said as footsteps were heard running right towards them. "Wait someone's here! Bloody hell!"

"Who's there," said a young, but feminine voice. Sonic and Pikachu swore they could make out who it was. The same person then appeared right behind them and hit them all with a sword.

Sonic gasped at the two ninjas and cat before them. "Kat, Ana, Spitz, it's us." Sonic took a good look at the three and made out that the power in the mansion isn't completely gone since their clothes were clean.

"How do we know you're not just saying that," Spitz said preparing to fire what was apparently Nathaniel's old octobrush.

"That octobrush has a marking of a squid on it," Nathaniel said, and Spitz took a look and saw the squid.

Spitz retracted the octobrush and said, "Decidueye, eye test."

Said arrow quill Pokémon shined a flashlight in all of their eyes. They all flinched at the bright light. "Eyes check out," Decidueye said, "it is them." Decidueye joyfully picked up Pikachu and hugged the mouse.

 **Doc Louis: Isn't that the same guy who worked with Tabuu on Thanksgiving? This future is a bit weird.**

"(I am so happy and weirded out right now)," Pikachu said, "(but aren't you technically still evil?)" Pikachu broke free from Decidueye's grasp.

"That's the thing," Decidueye said, "I had learned from my wrongs and since December I was helping out multiple people in the Kanto region. Then when the light beams came a portal opened under my feet and I fell through."

As for us," Kat said, "we were in Diamond City when Ana and I teleported out of there with our ninja moves. We popped up inside the Smash Mansion and the light beams were still coming for us."

"But when they reached," Ana said, "some sort of forcefield appeared and blocked the beams from hitting, and destroying the mansion."

"Since I was still sick," Spitz said, "I never even got out of bed that day. Ana and Kat here were quick to return me to full health."

"Well," Kirby said, "good to know that forcefield worked, yet we were dumb enough to even leave the mansion."

"We heard a crash and we came right over," said a new male voice. When the others that just got here saw them their jaws dropped. "Oh, new people."

"I think you know what that means," said a new feminine voice.

"Bringing the blinding bright light of evil into the future."

"Thrusting the hammer down onto the darkness of the universe."

"And carving our name in the rock of eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Now cower! Under the name of Team Rocket!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

"Team Rocket," yelled Kirby and his crew.

"What are you doing here," Nathaniel asked.

"Well for your information," Jessie said, "after Thanksgiving we've been hiding in the basement coming up with a plan to get Pikachu."

"It wasn't until those light beams came when we realized we now had a new goal in mind," James said.

"Stop Galeem and save the Smash Island and our worlds," Meowth said. "So consider this a temporary truce. If you want more info on what's going on then you'll have to talk to him." Meowth was pointing at another person in the room.

The group looked in that direction and when they thought they couldn't get more shocked, here they are. "Master Hand," Kirby said in shock (Master Hand is the form I introduced in season 2 episode 14), "but I thought you were-"

"Under Galeem's control," Master Hand said, "I was indeed. Took me quite awhile to break free from his control, and when I come back to the mansion what do I see but Kat and Ana going over a plan with Decidueye." He unfolded a note, "I also saw this note from Mewtwo on my desk." He showed it to them.

 _Master Hand,_

 _This is Mewtwo, I know I'm not going to be at the mansion when you break free of Galeem's control, but trust me, having us all go down to the ledge was the only way to activate you reading this. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that the rainbow protection orb you made yourself a long time ago is in between a couple of capsules in the vault. Use that and you should be safe from Galeem for an extended amount of time._

 **Nathaniel: I can't tell if this is real life or a dream anymore.**

"Well that would explain how you are here, but what was that plan you also mentioned," Sonic asked.

"It's not of importance right now," Master Hand opened the door to the meeting room. "For now, we may want to get you all up to speed on what's going on."

* * *

In the meeting room, Master Hand was giving the others the rundown of what had happened. "So Galeem turned everyone in the Nintendo multiverse into spirits," Nathaniel said, "and is using the remaining fighters he took as prisoners to make clones."

"And then he forces those spirits to use those copies as puppets," Layton said, "and has them stationed throughout the island."

"And," Sonic said, "the Smash Island was expanded to accommodate for volcanoes and some other things."

"But the worst part," Kirby said, "is that the time disruptor sent us one month into the future. We don't know how much time we have left."

"That's pretty much it," Master Hand said, "the light beams may have not destroyed the mansion, but it caused a sort of earthquake which caused many of the things here to break. The beds are all fine, but I can't use my powers to fix anything, or else Galeem will sense my location."

"We've tried to get in contact with Sakurai at Nintendo," Decidueye said, "but so far it's been fail after fail."

 **Geno: *quiet while staring at the camera*...Oh, I'm still here, I'm just shocked at how this all happened in such little time.**

Master Hand's laptop started glitching out, when everyone looked the projector it looked like a phone call from guess who. "Mr. Sakurai," Master Hand said as he slammed the mouse down on the answer button. Sakurai appeared on the projector. "Mr. Sakurai, I knew we would get through to you."

"Master Hand," Mr Sakurai said looking all over the room. "Is this all who's left."

"Unfortunately yes," Sonic said, "but Mr. Sakurai, if you guys can code and patch the game. We can probably stop Galeem before he gets too far into his plan."

Sakurai shook his head, "We tried that Sonic, it didn't work. You guys have to face this yourselves, that's why I programmed some portals to bring others here and that portal at the ledge that was leading to Japan. I see not all of the desired targets were hit."

"Well," Kirby said, "we did actually make it through the portal, but we ran into a time disruptor."

"Hmm, well there's still someone in our world that you guys can get here."

"Cloud and Tifa, of course," Nathaniel said, "we can get them from the Square Enix headquarters and bring them back!"

"We tried that too," Sakurai said, "Square said they're not risking the lives of the characters they have here right now. They think they'll die trying to stop Galeem."

"Well maybe we could go in the in person and ask," Geno suggested.

Sakurai shook his head yet again, "That won't work either. They've forbidden any characters that are associated with Nintendo and the Smash Mansion into their headquarters." Kinda ironic since Geno is technically owned by Square Enix.

"Guys you realize what this means," Layton said as the camera zoomed in on his face and to black lines from the top and bottom closed in as he said this. "We're gonna have to break...in"

(Da-da. Da-da. da-dada-dun!)

* * *

 **Square Enix headquaters  
** **January 8, 2019**

Layton, Sonic, Nathaniel, Decidueye, Geno, and the cameraman were all in trench coats and matching hats while a receptionist was handing them what seemed to be headsets (just go with me on this) all while saying, "Koko ni okyakusama no bajji to heddo setto ga arimasu. Kono tokubetsuna tsuā o o tanoshimi kudasai." (I used google translate so I don't know if this was right)

"She said here are your visitor badges and headsets. We hope you enjoy this exclusive tour," Geno translated.

(Da-da. Da-da. da-dada-dun!)

The camera did the same thing from before as Layton said, "We're in."

 **Sonic: There's without a doubt the cameraman just did something that would give the audience a big laugh… What's that.. you say I'm ruining it right now with the head segment. Well then just continue the episode for crying out loud.**

The tour guide was leading the group down the hall with our group of heroes following along in the back of the group. He was currently explaining the kinds of games the company does and how much time of effort they put into the them. Just look of how big of a game Kingdom Hearts III is shaping up to be despite constant delays.

After awhile Decidueye pulled out a device that was showing them Cloud and Tifa's current location. He then stopped the others as he pointed towards a door that said "characters only" signifying that's where they had to go. They walked through the door after Sonic quickly took out a camera.

They then came across a short hall with only one door at the end with a handprint recognition pad. "Great," Layton said, "there's no way we're getting past that."

"Unless," Geno said walking up to it, "one of us is literally owned by this company." the star warrior put his wooden hand on the pad and the door unlocked with the system saying "Yōkoso, Geno." The door swung open.

Sonic smiled, "I never thought you could amaze me you wooden puppet." Geno chuckled at Sonic's statement and led the others through. They then went down a few halls, avoiding some employees while at it.

They then got to the room and saw Cloud and Tifa in that very room, but they were talking with somebody else. Decidueye used the device to quickly pick up the conversation.

"So you're saying there's no way officials are letting us back go back to the Smash Island," Cloud said. His sounded sad, which isn't usual.

"I'm deeply sorry, Cloud," said a voice none of them heard of before, but Geno was trying to put his finger on it, "I really tried, but the company is not risking anything until a few months after the release Kingdom Hearts III. And they have good reason."

"Sora," Tifa said, yep it was the legendary keyblade wielder himself, "You're saying your on the company's side rather than ours."

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Sora said trying to clear things up, "Look they had cameras themselves there that day. Galeem took all of them out like they were nothing, a group may have escaped on that warpstar, but there's no report on them getting here in Japan."

"Sora," Cloud said, "You do raise a good point, I was shocked just watching Galeem take everyone out just like that. But, some of them were my friends, I need to help them, and I don't care if I have to go through every official here to do so."

"And you're gonna have some help," Sonic said, deciding to make himself visible by entering the room. The others sighed and followed wishing Sora had left first.

"Sonic," Tifa said in disbelief, "Geno, Layton...Decidueye?"

"And me," Nathaniel said making himself visible, "I'm here to, just putting it out there."

"How did you guys survive," Cloud asked, "Everyone thought you somehow got obliterated trying to escape to Japan."

"Well not exactly obliterated," Layton said, "more or less sent forward in time. December 7th was a couple of hours ago to us."

Cloud, Sora, and Tifa just stood there until Sora just said, "That's it, I have no idea how time travel works." Time travel is actually pretty simple, sort of.

"Point is," Sonic said, "we're here to break you two out." He pulled out a couple trench coats and handed then to the… three of them?

"Wait I'm coming to," Sora said, "I need to stayhere, I'm the main character of a game coming out in a couple weeks."

"Sora," Cloud said, "if you help us, I will put in a good word for you for Master Hand."

Sora thought about this, he then smiled and said, "Ok, I'll come too. You think I would actually leave one of my best buds hanging." Cloud rolled his since Sora literally just said he was going to stay. How could resist an invitation to the Smash Mansion.

 **Cloud: This plan Sonic has better work, if not then I'm never trusting that hedgehog again.**

* * *

They sneakily walked out of the room and went back to the door. Meanwhile, Tifa said, "Wait. Don't you guys have a portal raygun to get us out of here with no effort."

"Yes," Decidueye answered, "but we can't open one in here or else it may cause the walls to cave in on it. The properties of the portals can be very dangerous."

"We just need to get outside," Geno said, "after that, we use a portal and get back to the mansion. We'll then prepare to walk out the following day."

They opened a door just as the tour group from before passed by. Thinking their luck couldn't get better they jumped back in the tour in the back. The guide said they were heading back to the front.

However they came to a sudden stop when an alarm blared, red lights started flashing, and a voice over the intercom was heard. The person on it said, "Chūmoku no sutaffu! Cloud, Tifa, Sora ga yūkai sa reta! Sekyuriti eizō wa sumasshu manshon kara jūmin made o shimeshite imasu. Karera ga dasshutsu suru mae ni fan o toridashite mitsukete kudasai."

"Translation," Layton asked.

"Dude said the three of us were kidnapped by you guys," Sora said, "they're asking all staff to fan throughout the building."

"Okay everyone calm down," the tour guide said as people were panicking, "we are going to calmly leave the building." He started leading everyone to the front doors. "Sorry for the inconvenience in advance."

"We just need to keep following them and hope no one sees us," Nathaniel said as the group kept their heads down and kept walking.

They got to the lobby and were passing by the tour entrance when a hawk-eyed security guard noticed Sora's spiky hair and yelled, "HEY!"

Sora looks back to see the security guard running towards them and yells, "We've been spotted."

"Then I guess there's no point in keeping the disguises," Sonic yelled as he tore off the trench coat and threw it at the guard to slow him down.

Geno picked up on what Sonic was trying to accomplish and that and he and Layton did the same. The others just dropped the disguises as they ran through the tour group and through the doors. Decidueye was about to fire the portal raygun, when someone suddenly snatched it away.

"Who did that," Decidueye said as everyone stopped and looked to their left to see someone with a ninja like outfit. "Do you guys know who that is?"

"Yuffie," Cloud said as said ninja turned around to reveal herself, preparing to break the raygun. "You're with the company."

"Yes we are, Cloud," Leon said as he appeared on the right side of the group. "Going back to the Smash Island to stop a so-called "lord of light" is practically a suicide mission." Leon grabbed his sword. "The two of us are going to have to stop you right here and now."

"But what about Midgar," Tifa said, "We don't know how much time we have left, if we don't stop Galeem. Our homes may be gone."

Yuffie sighed and looked at Sora, "Sora! You're with them too! The next Kingdom Hearts game is literally weeks away! You are needed here."

"Listen Yuffie," Sora said, "What's happening may not affect this world, but it affects our homes. More than just us survived, some of them probably lost their homes when the lights beams came. And if our homes are destroyed, along with what's left of my friends just because we couldn't help, I would never forgive myself." (Sora's world was technically in the Nintendo multiverse since Kingdom Hearts had games on nintendo consoles. He, Riku, and Kairi were unaware of World of Light until Square Enix took Sora to headquarters) "Leon. Yuffie. If you were given to make one small choice to save the universe, what would you do."

Leon and Yuffie looked at each other before nodding, the ninja girl tossed the raygun back to Decidueye. "Good luck," she said, "you're going to need it if you're going to get our homes back." The arrow quill pokemon nodded and fired a portal heading back to the mansion. Everyone jumped in and the portal closed from behind. "You think we made the right choice?" Yuffie asked Leon as she walked over to him.

"Indeed," Leon said, "though we played a small part in this, it will most likely lead to a chain of events going to Galeem's defeat. Good luck, Cloud."

* * *

 **Smash Island  
** **January 8, 2019**

The portal opened back in the meeting room about four hours after they left. Master Hand was currently talking to Sakurai on something that happened just minutes before the game released a month ago. They were talking about a certain DLC.

"Ah, yes, I knew you could do it," Master Hand said as he noticed the group and walked over. "Cloud and Tifa, great to see you two again, but who is this?" his attention had suddenly gone to Sora.

 **Cloud: Who was that guy?... That was Master Hand?!... Wow we definitely missed a lot.**

"I'm Sora," said Sora, "friend of Cloud's, I decided to come help out with your situation."

"Great," Master Hand said, walking back onto the stage, "we're going to need all the help we can get. In fact, Mr. Sakurai, should we tell them about our little extra helper."

"What extra little helper," Kirby asked.

Master Hand smirked as he snapped open a portal suspended in the air facing downwards while setting the suspension. "He come from a third-party company, and like Cloud, has never appeared on a Nintendo console. The doomer of phantom thieves, the very first DLC announce is." Master Hand did something similar to the Fortnite behold emote as faint screaming was heard. A slim man wearing a mask then fell out of the portal and faceplanted on the stage floor. "Joker from Persona 5!"

Joker then realized his maks had fallen off and he quickly put it back on and got up. "Where am I?" He then took a look around and saw Master Hand. "You, are you the one who brought me here. Well, if you think for a damn moment I'm going to let you live then you are mistaken." He took out one of his weapons and was suddenly frozen in place by Master Hand.

"Okay explanation is needed," Master Hand said as he walked up to Joker, "now, let me explain. You are currently in the Smash Island. The smash world and the Nintendo multiverse were covered by light beams, robbing everyone of their physical forms and turned them into spirits. Your world wasn't part of the Nintendo Multiverse since you didn't appear on any Nintendo consoles. Now, we need your help with stopping Galeem and saving our worlds, especially since you are officially a part of Super Smash Brothers Ultimate as the first DLC fighter."

Joker was freed of his grip from Master Hand and he put his weapon away and said, "Just fun and games Master Hand, no need to get worked up."

 **Kirby: Is it weird to say that Joker's personality seems to change based on how he feels… that's his programming since it's based on the player what he's like? Okay then.**

"So when do we start," Joker said looking out into the small crowd."

"Tomorrow," Master Hand said as glances were shot towards him. "Well, it's been a long day, I would rather prefer you guys go to sleep for tonight. That way once it's the next day you'll all feel nice and refreshed. Come on Joker, let me show you your room." Master Hand led Joker out of the meeting room.

"Well then," Kirby said, "tonight we rest, tomorrow we save our friends and worlds." some cheers and claps were as we are now fast-forwarding to the next day.

* * *

 **Smash Island  
** **January 9, 2018**

It was 9:00 am and the team consisting of Kirby, Sonic, Pikachu, Cloud, Joker, Layton, Geno, and the one cameraman were currently preparing to head out. Kat & Ana said them and the others were currently working on a teleporter, so they could return the ones outside for the nights and then drop them off by where they left off.

At the foyer was the group heading out and Master Hand. "Now you guys need to be careful," said the disembodied hand, "out there is a changed world you guys have yet to witness. Some things may have been destroyed, but some things still stand. Good luck."

"Good luck to you too with the teleportation device, Master Hand," Kirby said. They all turned towards the doors as Layton opened them.

(music: Lifelight)

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame._

Everyone stared in awe as the Smash Island was not what it used to be

 _Distant sparks unto a path still unnamed.  
_ _Bare this torch against the cold of the night._

The camera zoomed all over the changed island. As it went into the same view Kirby saw in the trailer.

 _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light._

Multiple lifeless lands of the worlds stripped from their homes were shown. (the same ones that came out of the giant vortexes. One line for each one)

 _On that day, when the sky fell away. (Mushroom Kingdom)  
_ _Our world came to an end. (Hyrule)  
_ _In_ _our eyes did a fading sunrise in the dark (Ylisse)  
_ _Glimmering shadows (Dream Land)  
_ _Silence grows in the spaces between (Colony 9)  
_ _Stretching out beyond time (Altea)  
_ _Rising up as the chorus of souls finds a voice (Diamond City)  
_ _Flickering through the void! (Inkopolis)  
_ _These little sparks cling onto life (Smashville)  
_ _Everyone caught in the struggle  
_ _And then the storms of change_

The Group begins to walk down the hill a bit slowly taking everything in.

 _They fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind!  
_ _Every soul contains a whisper of light  
_ _Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight  
_ _No escape, no greater fate to be made!  
_ _In the end the chains of time will not break  
_ _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
_ _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
_ _Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
_ _Search your soul and re-awaken the undying light!_

"What's that," Layton says as a spirit floats past.

 _As fate spins a thread without end  
_ _New life draws it's first breath  
_ _Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past  
_ _Where destiny holds fast!  
_ _Here where we stand hand clenched in hand  
_ _Everyone caught in the struggle  
_ _This is the day we finally find  
_ _A way stepping into our tomorrow!_

The clouds around the mansion and hill slowly begin to part as sunlight comes in. Galeem takes notice of this, but doesn't suspect anything.

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light  
_ _Growing louder as it calls to unite  
_ _From the distance sings a chorus of souls  
_ _Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals  
_ _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
_ _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamedz  
_ _Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
_ _Light will guide you on your way to the Ultimate Fight!_

Getting closer to the spirit, Kirby sees that the spirit is in fact Bandana Waddle Dee.

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light  
_ _Growing louder as it calls to unite  
_ _From the distance sings a chorus of souls  
_ _Rising Slowly stirring heat from the coals_

Kirby begins to run in the spirit's direction, the others calling after the puffball.

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
_ _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
_ _Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
_ _Light will guide you on your way to the Ultimate Fight!_

The group goes on a full on run following behind Kirby, as their journey begins.

 **Season 3 begins  
** **January 9, 2019**

 **Author/me: That's it for the month *publishes the episode and closes the laptop, turns around to see Crazy Hand* You shouldn't be here right now.**

 **Crazy Hand: That's it. Nothing for the whole month! You've seen gameplay videos of the adventure mode for crying out loud, you can just go off that.**

 **Author/me: That's the thing Crazy Hand, I don't want them to read a season where the gameplay is based off of a video on YouTube. I want them to see my decisions on the whole thing, my personal gameplay. The kind of shenanigans I imagine at some parts.**

 **Crazy Hand: You're really willing to wait one month to post another episode.**

 **Author/me: It's a small price to pay since I have to focus on my midterms coming up. Besides, there's still the Christmas special, the Fire Emblem story, and the revisions of course. I will still be delivering content to them, just, slowly.**

 **Crazy Hand: Okay, but don't blame me when they start demanding the next season. *teleports away***

 **Author/me: We'll just have to wait and see.**


	38. S3 Crossroads

**Author's note:**

 **Crazy Hand *punches down the door* I'm baaaaaaack!**

 **Me/Author: Just in time. It's January 9th, therefore the first episode of season three is here, along with the beginning of my gameplay of World of Light. Apparently there are spirit battles that have Kirby as the main character you fight, so the same will go for Sonic, Cloud, and Pikachu despite having survived the light beams in my story, but some other characters will take their places in the fighter unlock battles. Now for the interesting part. World of Light is a very big story mode, and I want to at least start season 4 AKA the official tournament by April 26 (the 20th anniversary of Super Smash Bros.) Unfortunately this is the only episode I have done due to holidays and me wanting to take a break, but I tried to cram in as much as I could (about 6,000-8,000 words per chapter) but should this begin to take too long I may just skip a bit of the story and do dungeons, spirits close to fighter battles, and the main boss battles. But that'll be later on for now let's begin.**

 **Crazy Hand: You have a list of revisions, right?**

 **Author/me: Oh right. Unfortunately due to break, me playing ultimate, and midterms in December the revisions are quite delayed. Here's a list of all the major changes happening, and if they already been put in.**

 **Season 1 Episode 1 The arrival (revised version posted): A short scene of how King K. Rool turned off the simulator.**

 **Season 1 episode 2 Tournament (still in the works): The "Party Room" is being renamed to "Ballroom." At the time it was planned to be big in the beginning, it still is. I was thinking it to be used for events rather than formal events.**

 **Season 1 episode 4 Punishment (still in the works): Swapped Pac-Man out for Shulk since the monado boy was caught by Master Hand in the previous episode. Pac-Man didn't even appear in that previous episode once.**

 **Season 1 episode 7 The date(still in the works): Plan to add a scene of Zelda comforting Lucina.**

 **Season 1 episodes 10 & 11(still in the works): I will add a scene of Dedede's tour group inside said person's castle. Both parts will have slight title additions.**

 **Season 1 episode 13 Guests(still in the works): Agent 4's name has been changed to Nia, reasons to this were already stated, but if you don't remember then look back to Season 2 episode 12.**

 **Season 1 episode 21 The octarian's invasion pt 3: DJ Octavio(still in the works): I will be adding/replacing the original ending with an alternate (still good ending) if DJ Octavio didn't change sides suddenly, considering if he's still a bad guy in the anticipated Splatoon 3.**

 **Season 2 episode 4 Trick-or-Treat(still in the works): Captain Falcon's roommate has been switched to ROB. This is because he signed the petition held by Chrom way back in the beginning of the series. This was overlooked when originally writing the episode.**

 **Season 2 episode 8 Competition(still in the works): Mistakes we made. I had sent Lana back to her world for not having a good reason to become a resident, yet she still became one in the end. So I either have to remove her from the mansion's roster, or come up with a reason for her. Probably gonna do the latter.**

 **Season 2 episode 10 Gratefulness pt 1: Wedding(still in the works): Link has taken his rightful place as the guy taking pictures.**

 **Season 2 episode 12 Satsui no Hado(Revised version posted): Apparently Cloud was in WoL after all, so things were a bit altered.**

 **That is all**

 **P.S: I know I said this at the very beginning of the series, but since it's been awhile I'll say it again, I own NOTHING. All characters, spirits, and music belongs to Nintendo, CAPCOM, Square Enix, SEGA, etc. I only own my octoling OC in this story**

 **P.P.S: All music mentioned in this episode and future episodes are indeed songs you can find in Ultimate. I will point out if they are a new remix, original to the game it came from, or a remix from the past.**

 **Also, I know some people are complaining about WoL not having a ton of cutscenes. What we need to do though is remember what Mr. Sakurai said and I quote, "** _ **I'll show you how it began and leave the rest to your imagination."**_

 **Everyone, welcome to my imagination. Season 3 of The ULTIMATE Smash Bros Series begins now.**

 **Season 3 Episode 1: Crossroads  
** **(January 9, 2019)**

Kirby was still running down the hill chasing after the spirit of Bandana Waddle Dee when suddenly, the puffball came across a strange portal. He looked above it to see that it was a Smoky Progg possessing a copy of Mario. Kirby recalled Olimar talking about this kind of enemy before.

"Kirby," Sonic said running up to the puffball, "you can't just run like that, I know that spirit was one of your closest friends, but we have bigger matters than that." he noticed Kirby looking down. "Look, I promise that when we stop Galeem we'll save them all, every single person. But you can't do it alone, we have to work together." Sonic then noticed the portal himself. "Whoa, what is that?!"

Cloud, Joker, Geno, and Professor Layton then followed close behind. "What is that," Geno asked.

"That's what we were wondering," Sonic replied. He then felt a buzz from his phone and noticed a message from Master Hand. "Hm, have we ever used the groupchat?"

 **MH:** Hey, uh, There's some things I should've explained before you guys went out.

 **Sonic:** Such as?

 **MH:** The portal you're at will take you to a battle. One with the spirit said above on the board. Defeat that spirit and it should join your cause in defeating Galeem. Kat & Ana are sending over some that we found right now.

 **Cloud:** And which direction are these spirits are going to be coming from.

 **MH:** They're following the same path as you, so not to long. Kat & Ana how's progress on the transporter going.

 **Kat:** With the help we're getting now we might finish it today. When we finish we'll tell you guys and swap out some of you out with others.

 **Ana:** Think of it as a ninja like circulation.

 **MH:** The spirits should be there now, good luck.

 **Joker: Have you guys ever used that groupchat like Sonic said?  
** **Cloud: Pretty sure about a quarter of us remember the groupchat.**

The group heard some weird noises and looked behind them to see spirits of Deku Link, Dive Man, and Masked Lumen (a couple spirits I unlocked on the spirit board and classic mode and stuff. Fun fact: Deku Link was the first spirit I got when opening the game). "Well," Kirby said, "I'll take care of this first fight." Kirby motioned the Masked Lumen spirit to help him out, he didn't think he needed the others. The puffball then jumped through the portal.

* * *

 **Smoky Progg(Mario) vs. Kirby  
** Music: World Map - Pikmin 2(Brawl Remix)  
Stage: Distant Planet (omega)

Kirby landed in the stage and was attacked by the Mario copy. Kirby then went ahead and used a forward smash on it to launch it off the stage. As the copy was flying though it turned into metal and jumped back to the stage. Kirby then did some attacks that didn't look like they did much and was hit himself. Kirby managed to send him off the stage again, but once again the copy metal shifted and made it back to the stage. Kirby decided to wait and charge up his hammer. Once the copy got close he swung it and sent him offscreen. The spirit of Smoky Progg slowly floated over to the puffball.

(end music here)

* * *

The group watched as Kirby came back through the portal with the spirit, the portal dissipated and the path was opened. The group began walking. "So how many spirits do you think there are," Joker asked his colleagues, "I mean, there shouldn't be too many, right."

"I have a feeling that number is somewhat over a thousand," Professor Layton said as they approached the next portal, they looked up. "Eevee?"

"That's a pokemon from Pikachu's world," Cloud told Layton. He then turned to the hedgehog, "Sonic maybe you should take care of this one."

"You got it," Sonic said as he grabbed the Deku Link and Dive Man spirits and went into the portal.

* * *

 **Eevee(Yoshi) vs. Sonic  
** Music: Main Theme - Pokemon Red and Blue (Melee Remix)  
Stage Yoshi's Island (brawl)

Sonic jumped into the stage and saw a blue yoshi, who then threw down a pokeball and released Eevee. Sonic simply fired the steel diver to take the first one out of the screen. Yellow one appeared, this one with a screw attack and jumped. Trapping Sonic in a few electrical attacks, the hedgehog then did some quick jabs as the red yoshi, armed with superspicy curry, came in.

Sonic was being ganged up by two yoshis and his percentage was going up quick, he quickly dodged out of it and did a quick forward smash sending the yellow one out, but not the red yoshi. The curry was still on him, and that was causing a lot of trouble for the blue blur. When the curry disappeared Sonic dodged to the other side of the yoshi and unleashed another forward smash and ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Sonic came back out with the Eevee spirit. "That was not easy," said the hedgehog, "pretty sure I was nearly yoshi bomb into oblivion."

"Let's just trek ahead," Geno said as the group continued.

 **Geno: Welp, now I know for sure I ain't going into one of those portals.**

The continued until they reached another portal, this containing Celeste. Kirby went on ahead and jumped in without giving it a second thought, and without any spirits. "Will he be okay," Joker asked.

Cloud shrugged, "We'll see."

* * *

 **Celeste(Jigglypuff) vs. Kirby  
** Stage: Smashville  
Music: Outdoors at 7 PM(sunny)/Main Street - Animal Crossing: New Leaf (3DS/Wii U remix)

Kirby landed in the smashville stage and was greeted by a Jugglypuff slowly running up to the puffball. Kirby was confused at first until the Jigglypuff copy got next to him and used rest. Kirby dropped the urina he acquired from the smoky progg and landed. He noticed that the copy wasn't using any other moves, Kirby figured the enemy favors down specials. When the copy got close to him again he quickly dodged and used his hammer. The copy shielded but the swing was enough to break the shield and sent the copy flying. (I kid you not, that actually happened in my battle against this spirit.)

(End music here)

* * *

Kirby came back out with the Celeste spirit and the group continued forward. They were finally reaching the bottom of the hill when they came across a different kind of portal. This one had a figure with shapes similar to Galeem. The group looked up and gasped.

"Mario," Professor Layton said in shock, "I thought we would to go a father before rescuing anyone.

"I think we have to battle him in order to free him from Galeem's control," Sonic said. "Cloud do you mind going in there."

"No actually I don't, I will do this fight if it means freeing a fighter," Cloud said as he jumped in with spirits of masked lumen as the primary, and Celeste and Smoky Progg as supports.

* * *

 **Mario(controlled) vs. Cloud  
** Music: Final destination(ultimate)  
Stage: Final destination

Cloud landed in the final destination stage, and the spirits with him were quick to grant him their abilities as a urina soon appeared in his hand. The ex-SOLDIER then saw the red plumber running towards him. Mario did a dash attack and a forward smash to send Cloud back a bit. Cloud the threw the Urina nailing the red plumber in the face. Cloud quickly began charging his limit, but Mario interrupted with a down air. Cloud the used cross slash, and charged forward to hit Mario with a dash. The red plumber came back and unleashed a few more moves on Cloud. The ex-SOLDIER's limit break was charged. He quickly used a powered cross slash on Mario and sent him off screen

(end music here)

* * *

Cloud waited a few seconds to see if he had to bring Mario back, or jump back through the portal and Mario would be on the other side. He heard a thud and turned around to see Mario unconscious on the floor of the stage. Cloud picked up the plumber and went back through the portal.

 **Mario joins the battle!**

Upon returning to the group they quickly surrounded Cloud as he put Mario carefully on the ground. "Are we going to wait for him to wake up," Sonic asked, "cause if we are that may take too long."

"Don't think that's the case," Joker said pointing at Mario, who was now waking up.

The red plumber opened his eyes and saw seven faces looking down at him. The plumber sat up and said, "What-a happened."

"Do you want the short story or the long story," Kirby asked.

 **Geno: Please not the long story we don't have enough time.**

"I want-a the long-a story," Mario demanded

 **Geno: *looks down* dangit.**

 **One long story later…**

Mario looked at everyone with a blank face, "So let-a me get this-a straight." he pointed a Sonic, Kirby, Pikachu, Geno, and Professor Layton, he also pointed at the cameraman, but he hardly get acknowledged. "You-a five fell through-a time disruptor that-a sent you-a one month into the future." Mario pointed at Cloud, "You and-a Tifa, joined with-a Sora, were-a busted out of-a Square's headquarters." Mario pointed at Joker, "And-a you're the first-a paid DLC for Ultimate."

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up," Kirby said as clouds began to part. "Looks like we should continue." the group continued onwards.

When coming across the next portal, Mario said he'll take care of it and give the others a chance to rest. With the same spirits Cloud had he jumped in.

* * *

 **Guardian(ROB) vs. Mario  
** Stage: Great Plateau tower (omega)  
Music: Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 Trailer BGM

Mario threw the urina as he was flanked by a giant ROB. He dished out a couple attacks and was confused at how it wasn't being launched. He then remembered that Link told them that guardians usually stay on the ground, the only attack they know is a laser. Mario knew this meant the enemy favored the neutral special and the forward smash. The red plumber continued hitting the robot time and time again, bringing down its stamina. The ROB copy then started hitting the red plumber with a bunch of lasers. Mario then used a forward smash and took it down.

(end music here)

* * *

 **Sonic: Surprised we're getting through these fights very easily. This whole thing will be a piece of cake. (A/N I did this on normal mode. I may have seen the cut scenes, but as far as battles went I flew in blind.)**

Mario came back through portal with the spirit and the group came up to a three-way crossroad. They soon heard a mysterious voice.

 _Choose wisely, you'll only be able to free one, for now._

"Who's that," Cloud shouted.

 _Really, none of you recognize the one who sent beams through this world in the first place._

"Galeem," Kirby said in fear.

 **Joker: The lord of light can use telepathy. That decides it, this Galeem is no longer a laughing matter for me. I'm going to help these fighters hit him where it hurts.**

 _Indeed, I could trap you here right now to keep you from going further, but I'm a curious being. Free one, the other paths will be blocked._

"What are our options," Sonic asked.

 _To your left is Marth, ahead of you is Sheik, and to your right is Villager._

"Everyone huddle up," Mario said as the group huddled. "So who are we-a freeing."

"Marth has gone through a war before," Sonic suggested, "maybe this whole World of Light thing will be similar to him."

"I think we should do Villager, a kid doesn't deserve to be controlled for that long," Joker said. The group did a bit more arguing back and forth until they agreed on Marth. Mario ran to the portal and jumped in.

* * *

 **Marth(controlled) vs. Mario  
** Stage: Final destination  
Music: Final destination

Mario landed in the final destination stage and faced a Marth under control. Mario went ahead and used his dash attack to send the swordsmen into the air and used an up air. Marth was able to quickly counter Mario and landed safely. Mario quickly used his cape, but missed and suffered a shield breaker. Marth then came with a dancing blade and sent the red plumber back. Mario was quick to recover and rolled back onto the stage. Marth was about to turn around, the red plumber hit him with a forward smash and sent him offscreen.

(end music here)

* * *

Marth came back down unconscious. Mario grabbed the swordsman by his legs and dragged him out.

 **Marth joins the battle!**

Mario returned to the group with an unconscious Marth in tow. A copy of Master Hand arrived and snapped the other two paths shut. Cloud quickly grabbed his phone and went back onto the now usable groupchat.

 **Cloud:** I thought Master Hand broke free of Galeem's control.

 **MH:** I did, that was one of the remaining copies. There's a few more like him left, I don't know where they are though. Also, our radar is picking up that you freed Marth.

 **Cloud:** Yep, Marth's with us. He's waking up.

Marth was slowly opening his eyes to see Pikachu looking down at him with his trademark smile. "Pikachu," Marth questioned, he sat up and looked around, "where are we?"

"We're-a in a remade Smash Island," Mario said walking up to the swordsmen. "I just-a freed you from-a Galeem's control."

"Really, well thank you, Mario." Marth then noticed the two blocked paths. "What about Sheik and Villager?"

"We'll-a have to-a come back to-a them at-a later time." Mario motioned for the group to continue on. "The smash Mansion is-a still here, and-a it's-a the home base. But they have-a yet to-a finish the transporter, and-a why did we-a stop so soon!"

"There's another spirit blocking the path," Sonic yelled back as Marth pushed forward to see the spirit in question was Charlotte Aulin.

"Charlotte," Marth said to himself, "could've sworn I've heard Richter talk about her before."

"Well what are you waiting for," Joker said putting his hand on Marth's back, "go on in." The phantom thief of heart pushed Marth into the portal.

 **Layton: Joker knew Marth for five seconds and he already made an enemy out of him.**

* * *

 **Charlotte Aulin(Zelda) vs. Marth  
** Stage: Bridge of Eldin (battlefield)  
Music: Hail from the past (Original music from Castlevania: Protrait of Ruin)

Marth faceplanted in the bridge of Eldin stage. "I'm gonna scold that guy when I get back," said the swordsmen as he slowly got up only to be hit by the reinforcements spirit, Richter. Marth got up quickly and saw copies of Richter and Zelda. "Well, this seems unfair, but will do." Marth went right ahead with a dancing blade on Richter, and was then hit by din's fire. The Zelda copy kept on spamming it.

"Looks like this spirit favors the side special, I can counter that," Marth said as he slashed Richter away and landed a few hits on the Zelda copy. Marth was hit by a cross twice, he then turned around and used a forward smash on Richter. The copy failed to recover and died. Marth the turned his attention Zelda copy and used a shield breaker on her. When she got back to the stage Marth unleashed a forward smash and ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Marth came back out with the spirit of Charlotte Aulin. The clouds cleared and the group continued forward. "Young man," Marth said walking over to Joker.

"Joker."

"I need to have a word to you about manners when close to the hero-king."

"Let me guess, is that hero-king you?" Marth nodded, "Then many apologies for pushing you into that portal, your majesty." Joker bowed.

"Flattery won't work on me."

"I wasn't trying to flatter you, I was apologizing."

"Can you two break it up ," Cloud said walking over to them, "we have more pressing matters as of right now." Marth obliged, but not before giving the Joker the 'I got my eyes on you' gesture and walked away. The ex-SOLDIER turned his attention to Joker "Akira."

"How did you know my actual name," Joker questioned.

"I know quite a bit more than you think. Word of the wise, and I'm going to warn you once. Don't do or say anything that's going to outright offend Marth." Joker nodded and the two caught up with the group, currently at another portal.

 **Cloud: Hopefully, Joker won't try messing with Marth again, but with what we've seen of him so far. He's probably a lost cause if he offends Marth again.**

Not only one portal, but two, the path split and there was nothing stopping them from going to one or the other. Sonic was examining the portals and spirits. After awhile, he finally spoke, "Okay so ahead of us is Don Bongo, pretty sure he was one of Yoshi's enemies in his world. But also kinda freaky looking. To our right is Reyn, one of Shulk's friends, best friend maybe."

"Well Sonic, who do you think we should do," Kirby asked the blue blur.

"I think we should do Reyn and continue on that path. Then later on we could go back to Don Bongo if we wanted to."

"I say that is as good as anything," Geno said walking over to where Sonic was, which was the portal for Reyn.

"I'll oblige to this," Joker said walking over as well, "we could use some extra muscle in our spirit crew."

"Very well," Mario said, "we will-a do Reyn first and-a come back to-a Don Bongo later on. Marth, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Marth said grabbing the spirits of Charlotte and Dive man, and going through the portal.

* * *

 **Reyn(Ryu) vs. Marth  
** Stage: Gaur Plain (battlefield)  
Music: Time to Fight! -Xenoblade Chronicles(original music from Xenoblade Chronicles)

Marth landed in the battlefield form of Gaur Plain and was face to face with a copy of Ryu holding beam sword. Marth figured it was meant to complement the character and went forward with a dancing blade. The copy hit Marth with the beam sword, "Talk is cheap," said the copy, taunting. Marth didn't fall for the taunt, but was rather perplexed that the copies were capable of dialogue. He shook out of his head just before the copy came with a down air. The hero-king grabbed Ryu and did a back throw.

The copy then taunted again and hit Marth with the beam sword, sending the hero-king a bit far back. Marth realized if he didn't do something quick, he would be sent out of the stage. Marth used a shield breaker as the copy taunted again and then used dancing blade to end the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Marth came back with the spirit and said spirit was going all over the place, almost as if it was looking for someone. "Is it, err… he okay," Sonic asked the group.

"Don't know, don't care, let's continue," Cloud said, but the spirit then went up in his face.

"You just collect spirits and ignore them, that's rude," The spirit of Reyn said startling the group. "I was looking for Shulk, my best bud, hoping he was with you guys. Guess he isn't." He then noticed the shocked expression he was getting. "Why the faces."

"Whooo.." the spirit of Celeste (just so were clear, this is Celeste from Animal Crossing, not the game Celeste) "It's because they never saw a spirit talk until now."

"You can definitely imagine that," Dive Man said going up to them. "If I was in their spots, I'd be freaking out too."

 **Charlotte Aulin: I would talk with the other spirits, but I don't want to startle the remaining survivors any further.**

"You guys could-a talk this-a whole time, yet you-a never said-a anything," Mario said flabbergasted.

"Yep," Reyn said floating on down to Mario. "Name's Reyn, but you probably already know that, bet Shulk told you all about me."

"Do you-a mind if I ask, why are-a you looking for-a Shulk so-a bad. He was-a one of-a the few being copied by-a Galeem, unfortunately."

Reyn seemed like he was getting a downhearted tone. "Back when I was younger, Shulk and I thought each other as brothers. We made a promise that we would have each other's backs, but now I can't do that."

"Hey," Kirby said, "it's like what Sonic told me when we started today, no matter what happens we can save our friends. We just have to work together." Kirby looked over at the hedgehog, who, in turn, gave the puffball a thumbs up.

 **Sonic: Who knew I'd be quoted today.**

"You know what, you're right!" Reyn said, motivated, "together we can save our friends and homes, let's go!" The spirit bolted away.

"Wrong way," Charlotte said as the group bagan walking in the opposite direction.

Reyn came back, "I knew that."

The group kept going until they reached a spirit of Chespin. While the others were figuring something out since there was a roadblock up ahead. Marth decides to grab the Spirits of Reyn, and Celeste and went into the portal.

* * *

 **Chespin (Ivysaur 3x) vs. Marth  
** Stage: Kongo Jungle  
Music: Battle! (Wild Pokemon) Pokemon X and Y (original music)

Marth came in and noticed this would be harder than the last battle because not only there were three of them, but one threw down a pokeball containing Chespin. Fitting. Marth went ahead nd landed a few attacks, but was then hit by a pleamortha of bullet seeds. The hero-king could barely get out of it, and each time he did he would only have a few seconds before being sent into the air again. I got worse as one picked up a fire flower and started using it.

Marth's FS meter then filled to the max, he used critical hit and sent one out of the stage. He then managed to get a few more hits on the other two and sent them out with a forward smash.

* * *

(end music here)

Marth came back out with the spirit of Chespin. "So, which way are we going," Marth asked.

"Well," Mario examined the paths "Kammy Koopa is-a to our-a left, but we concluded that-a path may lead to-a dead end, ahead of-a us seems to-a be the bonus fruit Pac-Man throws around-a. We decided to-a take that-a path."

 **Sonic: I suggested we go down the Kammy Koopa path because I felt like it would lead us to something important. But to my dismay, no one listened, I swear these guys hate me to some degree.  
** **Cloud: *passing by* You finally get it.**

"Okay, onward," Marth said as the group passed by the Kammy Koopa spirit (don't worry I know what that path leads to). When they got to the bonus fruit the hero-king spoke again, "Who will be taking this one."

"I can," Kirby said walking forward, "I've rested enough." A couple spirits followed behind Kirby as the puffball jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Bonus Fruit (x2 Pac-Man) Vs. Kirby  
** Stage: PAC-Land (omega)  
Music: PAC-MAN (3DS/Wii U remix)

Kirby noticed that this was a timed battle and he only had twenty seconds to take them out. This meant he had to be fast, but it also meant it would be easy for him to launch the copies out of the stage. Kirby dodged the fruit being thrown at him and used his down air to damage them a bit. He then went with a dash attack and sent the two out.

(end music here)

Kirby came out with the spirit, everyone else wondering how he did it so fast. Before Sonic could ask the question his phone buzzed. He and Mario looked at it.

 **Kat:** Great news, we finished the transporter.

 **Sonic:** I thought you said it was a teleporter.

 **Ana:** Well, we had learned that there already was a kind of teleporter device inside the mansion, so we changed the name at the last second.

 **Mario:** Have we ever used this groupchat?

 **Cloud:** We do now, unfortunately.

 **Spitz:** What we're going to do is transport some of you back to the mansion, mainly the ones you've freed, that way they can get resituated in the mansion.

 **Decidueye:** Then we're going to send Nathaniel and I to you guys.

 **Sonic:** Wait how did you get a phone, Decidueye?!

 **Kat:** That's not important, get ready.

Sonic looks up and in an instant he is back in the smash mansion with Mario, Cloud, Kirby, and Geno. The hedgehog turned around to see Decidueye and Nathaniel leaving through the transporter.

 **Joker: So how long do I think it'll take for them to get here? Hmm, about a minute at the most, considering how fast Mario and the others were sent back. *notices something* Hey Marth, Pikachu, Layton, check this out.**

The hero-king was walking over to the phantom thief, "What is it?" he asked.

"Look over there," Joker said pointing to what looked like and entrance to a mine. "It may be a dead end, but I think it could be important, like very important."

"I doubt that," Marth said walking back over to where they were. "Now we need to stay here until the others come." Nathaniel and Decidueye appeared beside him. "And they're here, let's move on."

Marth was stopped by Decidueye. "Actually Marth, we were given orders by Master Hand to head down there," the arrow quill pokemon said pointing at the mine.

The hero-king looked over at Joker, who was giving a knowing smirk. He then sighed, "Fine." the group walked back over to Kammy Koopa. Once there Nathaniel jumped through the portal.

* * *

 **Kammy Koopa(Bayonetta) vs. Nathaniel(octoling OC)  
** Stage: Paper Mario  
Music: Ground Theme- Super Mario Bros. 3 (ultimate remix)  
(So I think we can agree that if octolings got in they would be echo fighters of the Inklings so Nathaniel moveset will be the same as Orange and Blue)

Nathaniel landed in the Paper Mario stage and took in his surroundings. "Well would you look at that, the landscape is made up of cardboard," he said. The octoling was then hit with a star rod. He got up and looked in front of him to see a Bayonetta copy. _How did this kind of spirit get a body like that,_ he thought while gulping. He then snapped out of it, reminding himself he had a job to do.

Nathaniel quickly rushed forward with the octoshit and fired rapid shots. The copy jumped over and used the down air dive. The enemy then turned invisible, but this was pointless since the star rod was still visible. He agent easily buried the copy and used an octobrush, covering the copy in ink entirely. He then used the blaster and sent the copy out of the stage.

* * *

(End music here)

Nathaniel came back out with the spirit, "you guys are never gonna believe who the copy was," he said.

The spirit of Kammy Koopa then whacked him in the head. "Respect your elders," said the magikoopa as the group continued forward.

They reached another spirit close to the mines, and Decidueye looked up. "Let me guess, Samus's gravity suit," asked the arrow quill Pokémon.

"Yep," Marth confirmed, "Samus always told us she had plenty of suits fitted to help her out in situations, never thought we would ever fight a spirit of it." The hero-king noticed Decidueye jumping in.

* * *

 **Gravity Suit(Samus) vs. Decidueye  
** Stage: Castle Siege (lava portion)  
Music: Sector 1 (Brawl Remix)

Decidueye landed in the final part of the castle siege stage, which fitted the spirit well. The arrow quill pokemon then noticed his jump power was decreased. Feeling this didn't matter as long as he wasn't sent off the stage Decidueye used his dash and spirit shackle to deal some damage. The copy didn't let up easily though, it was quick to send Decidueye off the platform. The arrow quill pokemon was able to quickly recover with brave bird and used leaf blade to end the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Decidueye came back out with the gravity suit spirit, and right in front of them was another spirit. Upon looking up everyone was struck with confusion, "Master Spirit?" Nathaniel wondered. "What the heck is that." The octoling then felt his phone buzz.

 **MH:** Radar's picking up that you've come across a master spirit.

 **Nathaniel:** Yeah, what is that.

 **MH:** A special kind of spirit, free them from Galeem's captivity and they can help you out by opening a gym, dojo, exploration outpost, or a shop.

 **Marth:** That's why you sent us over here, you felt like the master spirit could help us on our journey with training the getting items for us to use.

 **MH:** Exactly, good luck.

Marth, along with the spirits of Masked Lumen as primary and celeste and a farfetch'd that came out of nowhere as a support, went into the portal.

 **Nathaniel: Hang on, Alph wasn't a resident, right? How is he currently one being copied by Galeem.  
** **Decidueye: If I missed a guess I'd say it's because he's an alternate costume for Olimar in the games.  
** **Nathaniel: Then how come he was never invited to the mansion?  
** **Decidueye: *shruggs***

 **Master Spirit Charlie(Alph x3) vs. Marth  
** Stage: Garden of Hope  
Music: Mission Mode- pikmin 3 (3DS/Wii U remix)

Marth landed on the stage to notice he was currently holding lip's stick, ignore how it got there he decided to use it anyway and hit the copy. After a couple attempts of trying to hit the copy, the hero-king realized the stage was slippery meaning he had to take to the air. Marth was able to land an up air, and a counter on the copy.

The more copies of Olimar then dropped down and joined the fight, making things exceedingly difficult for Marth. Soon enough he threw lip's stick at a copy and was able to use dancing blade one it and sent the Olimar copy offscreen. He then turned his attention to the remaining copies. After a swift counter he was able to use a forward smash on both, ending the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Marth came back out, "Okay master spirit," Joker said walking up, "we freed you now open up the mines or something." The spirit did nothing, "do we need to do something before they can open location?"

"Yep," everyone looked behind them to see Master Hand. Some grew worry, "don't worry, I'm still under the protection orb, I'll be fine." The group sighed as the man of the mansion walked up to them and tossed a blaster of some kind (it's the blaster used in the spirit board) to them. "With that thing you can restore the physical form, of anyone you need to. In this case, you have to restore Charlie's physical form, in order for him to open the caves." Master Hand teleported away thinking that was explanation enough.

Marth examined the blaster, "Professor, would you like to do the honors."

"Very well, Marth," Professor Layton said taking the blaster. "Everyone get behind me, as far as we know this is still a prototype." The group did so and Layton fired.

The blast hit the spirit and in a swirling, brilliant light show, Charlie's physical form appeared and fell to the ground with a thud. This made some of them wince, hoping he was okay. Charlie raised his hand in reassurance as he got up. "Don't worry, I'm fine." he said, "now then, I can take certain spirits you have into the caves, we would mainly be looking for items. It will take six hours at a time. Since your spirit team isn't that big yet you can come back at anytime."

"Well, we thank you for your help Charlie," Marth said, "but yes we may come back here at a later time, for now let's head back to-" Marth noticed one of the cameremen(not the one that was currently recording things) coming out of the caves. "Huh, forgot that we had one cameraman with us." The hero-king pulled out a phone.

 **Marth:** We found one of the cameramen, think you can transport them back to the mansion.

 **Kat:** Will do!

Marth looked back up to see the cameraman being transported. "There, now that has been taken care of let's go back to where we were before Nathaniel and Decidueye joined us." Charlie waved goodbye as the group left.

Once back to the portal containing Blaze the Cat, Marth volunteered to go into the portal once again since the group looked exhausted from all the walking today. Marth was the only one that could endure this. The hero-king jumped in with the gravity suit fast behind.

* * *

 **Blaze the Cat(Robin) vs. Marth  
** Stage: Green Hill Zone(Battlefield)  
Music: Reach for the Stars (original music from Sonic Colors)

Marth landed and was welcomed with a lava floor which sent him up, but didn't do as much damage as it should've. The hero-king then faced a copy of the female Robin holding fire flower. Marth went ahead and tried to attack but was stopped by the fire flower and was once again greeted by the lava floor. The copy eventually lost the fire flower and began using arcfire. Marth found more openings with this and dealt some good damage onto the copy without touching the floor. The copy eventually grabbed a steel diver and began firing, Marth was quick to dodge this and landed a powerful shield breaker and ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Marth came back out with spirit and Nathaniel, energized now ran ahead of the group to an intersection. To the group's left was a mushroom gorge, to the group's right was a fighter.

"I say we free the fighter first before going into the gorge," Joker suggested. Everyone in the group seemed to agree with him, including Marth. Nathaniel went on ahead into the next portal.

* * *

 **Rabbit Kong(Donkey Kong) vs. Nathaniel  
** Stage: 3D Land  
Music: Arcade bunny's theme (original music from Nintendo badge arcade)

Nathaniel was able to take advantage of the moving stage by simply doing a back throw and then hitting the copy of DK off screen.

(end music here)

* * *

Nathaniel gained a bunch of surprised faces when returning, "What? I took advantage of a moving stage. Doesn't take too long if you know what you're doing."

Joker walked towards the fighter portal containing Pac-Man. "Finally, my time to shi-" He was suddenly transported and Mario took his place.

"Let's-a go," Mario yelled running into the portal. (sorry I don't have a moveset for Joker quite yet.)

 **Joker: (back at the mansion) Oh come on! I was so close to making a shocking debut to them.**

* * *

 **Pac-Man(controlled) vs. Mario  
** Stage: PAC-LAND(omega)  
Music: PAC-MAN'S PARK/BLOCK TOWN (3DS/Wii U remix)

Mario landed in the stage and was face-to-face with Pac-Man. The dot muncher started instantly with a side b and hit Mario. The red plumber retaliated with the cape and a forward smash. Mario then charged up his F.L.U.D.D. When Pac-Man got close to Mario he managed to land a few more hits. Mario was quick to recover and back threw Pac-Man off the platform. The dot muncher tried to recover, but Mario used his F.L.U.D.D pushing Pac-Man back and failed to try to recover again.

(End music here)

Mario watched as a freed Pac-Man came back down, Mario grabbed the retro character and dragged him back through the portal.

 **Pac-Man joins the battle!**

When Mario came back through he had something to announce to the group. "We're-a stopping for the day, it's-a starting to-a get a bit late." Mario pointed out as the sun was beginning to set. "Master Hand suggested we not stay-a outside at-a night, could-a be too dangerous." They were all transported.

* * *

The group reappeared back in the mansion, with Master Hand waiting at the entrance to the room. "Pac-Man is still out, I assume."

"Nope, I'm awake," Pac-Man said sitting up and looking around at everyone in the room. "Our forces dropped drastically huh?"

"They have indeed," Master Hand said, "but luckily thanks to my powers we still have an abundance of food to feed everyone here, and for viewers we can now record some antics that happen inside the mansion again, since we now have two cameramen. For now though, everyone to the dining room, you're probably pretty hungry since you've been out all day." The group nodded and left the room with Master Hand close behind.

 **Master Hand: We may still be a small group, but… I have a feeling some shenanigans may happen in here as time goes on when fighters return to the mansion. As told by Kirby, today we freed Mario, Marth, and Pac-Man. Our radar picking up someone else in the mushroom gorge, that's where the group is heading tomorrow. I have confidence that we can win, but that may be awhile.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope you guys enjoyed the first episode, this one contained 16 battles. Just so you know a lot of work went into this particular season, the next episode will be released tomorrow. Also, I am happy to announce that another request period is on the horizon. Starting today and throughout the season I will take request on which characters you want to see interact with each other, or a focus point. Just note that only one cameraman is stationed inside the mansion by the time this episode ended, I will only be able to do one focus point at a time starting at episode 3. See you soon.**


	39. S3 Mushroom gorge

**Author's note: I've come up with another story to replace the cancelled Fire Emblem story. This one will also involve the smash characters, but in a new kind of story, with a crossover twist to it. What this is will be revealed at a later date. Also, with the already upcoming U.S. anniversary of Super Smash Bros. the start of Season 4 has been scheduled to April 27th, 2019 (said anniversary). The deadline for me finishing this season is set for two weeks before (April 13th, 2019.) Let's hope I can do it in time. Something else, though I am familiar with the Persona 5 series, it was through my on research when planning to add Joker, and I plan to add some of his friends soon. Letting you know now that if I get any characters wrong feel free to give me constructive criticism. Onto a review from Charmander17**

" _Awesome! My hopes are for Ice Man from megaman, Chibi Robo, Megaman, Skull Kid, Toon Link, Lucas, Luke Triton, and maybe Shard from Sonic comics to show up"_

 **Hm, that's quite a few characters. Well, I can tell you now Mega Man, Toon Link, and Lucas will inevitably show up since they are fighters. The rest are going to depend on if I can remember when and how I got their spirits, I know I got Ice Man recently, Chibi-Robo was close to when I started, and Skull Kid I don't have yet as a spirit, but he would show up much later in this season. As for Luke Triton, he's not a spirit in the game, but he is in my story. That means I have free will over when he shows up. And as for Shard, much like the game itself, I don't include characters that originated from Anime, or manga/comic so I don't think Shard is gonna happen. We'll have to see what this season brings out though. Let's get started.**

 **No new revisions we posted as of this episode.**

 **Season 3 episode 2: Mushroom gorge**

 **(January 10th, 2019)**

Inside the mansion the group for today was getting ready to head out, today they would enter the mushroom gorge and see who they could free there. Then, they would go into the jungle area where that laboratory was because Galeem sent what Master Hand presumed to be a boss down there. Today heading out was Pac-Man, Mario, Pikachu, Professor Layton, Marth, Kirby, and Sora.

"Well, I would say good luck, but we already know you have enough of that," Master Hand said as the group stepped onto the transporter. "Remember if you have any questions you know how to reach us from where we are."

Sora was stepping up to the transporter, "Sweet, I get to try this thing out! Question, are there any heartless spirits?"

"Well, Mr Sakurai gave me a list of the spirits," Master Hand said holding a very long list, "as of now there are about 1300 known spirits and no, there are no heartless."

"Okay, that's cool."

 **Cloud: Sora personally told me that he figured Galeem had the power to summon heartless. Had to let him down gently telling him that there are no heartless in Ultimate, therefore no heartless on the smash island. It would seem he didn't listen.**

The group was transported to where they stopped yesterday, just overlooking the gorge. "Oka'a everyone, let's-a go," Mario said leading the group down to the first spirit. "Pac-Man, would-a you like to-a do a battle."

"You bet," Pac-Man said, jumping into the portal containing the Master Belch spirit.

* * *

 **Master Belch(Wario) vs. Pac-Man  
** Stage: Mario Bros. (battlefield)  
Music: Unfounded revenge/ Smashing song of Praise (Brawl Remix)(Earthbound series)

Pac-Man landed on a sticky floor, he could still move just not as fast as usual. He then faced a copy of Wario, then thought, _This fits well, considering the spirit's name is Master Belch._ Pac-Man went ahead and used his power pellet attack. The Wario copy dodged it and used his bike on Pac-Man. The dot muncher came back down and landed a few good hits. He defense was then reduced by the stage conditions and he was hit by Wario a couple times bringing his percentage up to 84.6%. Pac-Man panicked, he couldn't lose his first battle in World of Light or Mario might not send him back in for a good while.

Thinking it was now or never, Pac-Man quickly charge a forward smash, and used it the second the copy dropped down to him. He luckily ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Pac-Man came back out panting and with the spirit, "Warning for you guys, sticky floor's they slow you down a bit, I honestly got tired trying to move my legs in it."

"Think you need a breather," Kirby asked, Pac-Man then raised his hand and signaled Kirby to stop talking.

"Nah, I'm good I can take the next fight," Pac-Man walked forward, which drawed worry from the other members of the group.

Though the distance to the next portal wasn't far, Marth was able to get a quick conversation with Mario. "You don't think there aren't any simulators in these stages, do you?"

"No, I would-a believe there are-a simulation devices, but-a maybe not-a complete ones. There's-a chance you-a don't get-a cuts or bruises, but-a you still may-a get tired out-a depending on-a how much damage you-a take each battle. If that's-a the case, then Pac-Man must've-a been damaged badly in-a that last one." The group arrived at the next portal.

"Pac-Man, are you sure you want to go again," Sora asked. "I think the conversation Mario just had was a bad sign."

"Nah, I'll be fine, this is to save the island and our home, right?" Pac-Man said jumping into the battle with Iridescent Glint Beetle.

 **Sora: I would run in there after him, well actually I tried to go after him. Apparently the portals only allow one person unless it's necessary to have two people. I was blasted away and landed on my back.**

* * *

 **Iridescent Glint Beetle(gold Squirtle) vs. Pac-Man  
** Stage: Distant Planet  
Music: Forest of Hope (Original music from Pikmin 1)

Pac-Man landed in the Distant Planet stage, still a little tired. He then noticed the bonus fruit spirit, along with Reyn were with him as support. He then saw something that told him is was a stamina battle. Pac-Man charged at the Gold Squirtle, but said copy jump. If fact it just ran away, Pac-Man remembered Olimar talking about how these beetles run away at the sight of people. Pac-Man did the best he could, he hit it a couple time and brought it down to nearly zero health. Pac-Man managed to end it with a side smash.

(end music here)

* * *

Pac-Man jumped out of the portal with the spirit and the path opened. "Look! A fighter," Sora said pointing to a lone mushroom with a fighter portal. "It's O-li-mare? Am I saying that with."

"It's Olimar," Layton said, correcting the keyblade wielder. The group then ran but stopped when they realized the mushrooms in front of them were too small to cross.

"Oh, this is where I come in," said the spirit of Kammy Koopa, who flew to the front examining the situation. "If you guys can restore my physical form, I can use my magic and grow these mushrooms up to a crossable size." (no lie this is true).

The group looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "Will do," Layton said hitting the Spirit with the prototype blaster. A brilliant light show appeared and Kammy Koopa was restored of her physical form. With the wave of her wand she grew the mushrooms big, connecting the path.

 **Mario: Did learn from Sonic yesterday that Kammy Koopa was one of my paper counterpart old enemies. She apparently disappeared as the series moved to the Wii.**

"I can take care of this one," Marth said walking up to the portal. "Pac-Man I suggest you take it easy for a bit."

"Okay fine," Pac-Man said sitting down. Marth jumped through the portal.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to the mansion," Kammy Koopa said leaving.

* * *

 **Olimar and Alph(controlled) vs. Marth  
** Stage: Distant Planet(omega)  
Music: Main Theme - Pikmin (Ultimate Remix)

Marth landed in the flat stage and looked straight at Olimar, he then went forward and struck the space explorer with a dancing blade. Olimar then threw two pikmin at the swordsman, Marth tried to shake em' off, but to no avail. Olimar then grabbed a fire flower and used it on the hero-king causing his percentage to go up. Marth managed to get out of it and grabbed a much stronger beam sword. He then went ahead and slashed Olimar with it hard, sending the explorer out of the screen.

Alph then came out of nowhere used a forward smash Marth. The hero-king turned around to see that he had two to take down. The Hero-King went ahead and used a dancing blade on the rookie explorer. When Alph recovered and did and edge attack, he quickly threw some pikmins onto Marth. The swordsman was easily able to shake them off. He then used a forward smash and sent Alph offscreen.

(End Music here)

When the two came back down, Marth picked them off and carried them through the portal.

 **Olimar joins the battle!**

 **Alph joins the battle!**

* * *

The hero-king brought Olimar and Alph out of the portal, it didn't take long for the explorers to wake up after that. "Hmm, Marth can you put us down please," Olimar said embarrassed because he was light enough to be hunched over Marty's shoulder, Alph on the other hand didn't care. The hero-king carefully put Olimar and Alph on the ground. "Thank you, So what happened exactly."

"We don't really have time to explain," Kirby said, "we have to keep moving." The group walked back down the path and turned right towards another spirit battle.

 **Mario: Well, I say we are-a making good progress right-a now. We-a currently rescued about-a five of-a us including myself, going through these-a spirit battles without-a breaking a sweat-a, and we have-a multiple hands back at-a the mansion. This should-a Be done soon. Wonder how-a the others back-a at the mansion are-a doing.**

* * *

Back at the mansion Joker was currently looking for Master Hand, he had an urgent question to ask him. So urgent that he could not afford distractions. Granted, the number of people currently in the mansion was low, but still a chance. A distraction indeed came when an explosion went off in Kammy Koopa's self-selected bedroom. Regrettably, Joker entered.

"What the heck was that explosion," Joker asked barging into the room, uninvited. He should know manners around an old...magikoopa.

"I was coming up with a spell that could help me locate Lord Bowser," Kammy answered flapping the soot off of her, because she's paper. "And before you say something, I'm not talking about the Bowser in the tournament. I'm talking about Paper Bowser." (I didn't get that spirit until a bit after defeating my first boss, but not before the second boss. Heh, fun fact I used Paper Bowser when fighting Giga Bowser, not gonna lie, flashbacked to Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam there)

"Are you sure you can find him," Joker soon mentally slapped himself because he still needed to find a certain person. "Aw, shoot what am I doing, do you know where Master Hand is? I have to ask him something important."

"And what is the importance of you're question?"

Joker couldn't tell if Kammy was trying to grill him or not, yet here he was. "I need to know if my world was pulled into the Nintendo Multiverse as well, and if so, are my friends in danger too?"

 **Kammy Koopa: Hm, I must say this man did seem very sincere when he told me why he was looking for Master Hand. I looked at his face and he looked depressed and sad, must be some close friends, maybe close enough to call them a second family.**

"Hm. Did you try his office?"

"Of course I tried his office, he wasn't there! I'm not stupid."

"Why don't you try again, and if he's still not there go to the recently constructed planning room, I here he's been granted a skill tree."

"Okay I will. Thank you Kammy Koopa," Joker bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"No, thank you," Kammy said holding a piece of Joker's hair. How the heck did she get that, even I don't know. "At least now I have an ingredient I may need to get Lord Bowser to the mansion."

* * *

"Brittany," Olimar said in shock examining the portal the group had walked to. They stopped for snacks on the way which is why it took awhile. It wasn't everyday Olimar and Alph saw one of their colleagues trapped as a spirit. "I'm going in."

"Count me in," Alph said as the two ran to the portal.

"Wait don't-a do that-a," Mario warned, but it was too late. Olimar successfully made it through but Alph was blown away and landed right on Kirby's face. "It will-a only allow one person at-a time unless it's-a necessary."

"And when Marth fought me in addition to Olimar it wasn't necessary," Alph retorted. "Next spirit we find from my world can I take it." Mario nodded.

"Alph caf yomph geth off of mep," Kirby said with his voice muffled because of Alph's body. Alph quickly did so. "Thank you."

 **Kirby: Not actually the first time that's happened, I feel like it's happened to many times to count.**

* * *

 **Brittany(Alph) vs. Olimar  
** Stage: Garden of Hope(battlefield)  
Music: Garden of Hope (ultimate remix)

Olimar landed down in the battlefield form of Garden of Hope, he turned around and noticed Alph wasn't with him. Frustrated he realized he'd have to face Brittany alone. In fact, when the Alph copy showed up. "Hey Brittany," Olimar yelled, "it's Olimar, now how about you cal quits and leave the puppet fighter." He was answered with a forward smash in the gut. "Okay so not up for talks when under control, okay then."

Olimar plucked three pikmin out of the ground and prepared himself as the copy came over with as dash attack. Olimar was quick to dodge and hit the Alph copy with a forward smash, followed up with a side air. The copy quickly threw away on of the pikmin and recovered with the flower pikmin. The copy then hit Olimar with two pikmin. Olimar was trying to shake them off, but couldn't, and that's when the food dropped down.

He noticed the copy going for the food and powered up, Olimar then managed to get the pikmin off of him and ate the last two pieces of food. The copy took advantge and hit him with up smash harder than the last. Seeing it as now or never, Olimar backed up to the edge of the main platform. When the copy was close enough he quickly dodged an attack and used a forward smash and sent the copy offscreen.

(end music here)

* * *

Olimar came back out of the portal with the spirit in tow. He then noticed Alph, who actually had an ice bag on his head due to the electrical blast. "I'm not even going to ask," said Olimar.

"We can keep going," Marth said. On the way they noticed another split up, but something was off. "Hm, now that I think about it didn't the radar pick up a spirit there yesterday?"

"Yeah actually," Pac-Man said holding said sensor, "but it didn't show up today. Chances are, and it's most likely that the Farfetch'd, who aided you yesterday in your fight the master spirit, somehow broke free of Galeem's control."

"Hm, we'll-a have to-a tell Master Hand-a about that-a," Mario said. "But-a with that-a boat we may-a be able to-a cross that-a lake, and get to-a the airport."

"Sorry Mario, but sensor says we can't use it," Layton started looking at said sensor with Pac-Man. After gaining some weird looks Layton said, "Well, apparently we need a certain spirit in order to access it. Besides, does any of us even know how to pilot a boat other than Kapp'n."

"I guess not," Kirby said, "we'll have to come back here later. For now, let's clear these last two spirits." He ran forward to the next portal with the rest of the group behind him.

"This portal contain four Wario copies that have Chargin' chuck spirits," Pac-Man stated once again holding a sensor (that sensor is what they used to know what they can expect most of the time). "Mario, I'm sure you've heard of this enemy before."

 **Pac-Man: Y'know, I've always wondered how many enemies Mario has to deal with in his world. The only ones I have to deal with are four ghost named Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde. I also wonder how a piranha plant got into smash before Waluigi. But no one at the mansion complains about that, honestly a lot of us think that lanky man should just enjoy the internet spotlight while he has it.  
** **Layton: What do you mean?  
** **Pac-Man: Well, you know how much Ridley was joked about being in smash until they actually added him in. Nowadays all we see is either comics of gameplay footage of him, not much else.**

"Oh, yes I have-a," Mario said, "the enemies will most likely prefer dash attacks, I'll-a take care of-a this-a. I'm the only one who-a knows what-a their like." Mario went ahead and jumped through the portal.

* * *

 **Chargin' Chuck(Wario x4) vs. Mario  
** Stage: Super Mario Maker(SMW form)(battlefield)  
Music: Ground Theme - Super Mario World(original)

Mario landed and was instantly ambushed by four chargin' Wario copies. Mario quickly got up and kicked them away, he noticed that since they favored dash attacks their speed and power of the move were increased. Mario didn't let that take him down though, but it was proving to be difficult. He couldn't find a close opening, most of the plumber's moves worked at close range. He was able to send one out with a forward smash after a little bit, but after that it got harder. Luckily, a beam sword soon dropped in.

The red plumber jumped and grabbed iit and just started swinging it at the copies. He managed to send two off with it, and one was sent flying into the air. Mario quickly got under the copy's landing point and got ready. When the two made contact Mario unleashed and up smash and sent the last one out.

(end music here)

* * *

Mario came back through with the spirit, when the portal dissipated the group continued forward. Once again, they were at Don Bongo. "This-a one again, hm, I guess we could-a get this-a one now."

"I can take care of this one," Kirby said running forward and jumping into the portal.

* * *

 **Don Bongo(King Dedede) vs. Kirby  
** Stage: Yoshi's story  
Music: Yoshi's Story(melee remix)

Kirby landed in a stage he hasn't seen in a long time and was faced with a Giant King Dedede. Right off the bat, the puffball noticed that this copies movements were slower than usual. Taking advantage of this Kirby was able to quickly to jab and hammer the copy away. Kirby figured now was a good time to throw the Urina so he did. And almost immediately the copy was suddenly faster than normal and dodged it. Kirby bulged his eyes as he started to get hit countless times. He eventually managed to get out of the way in time to land a direct hammer swing and sent the copy offscreen.

(end music here)

* * *

Kirby came out with the spirit, "Well, that was harder than it looked actually." About to question something, Mario got a buzz from his phone and looked it up.

 **Kat:** We detected a green button near your area. You'll need to press it if you want to eventually want to get to the temple of light.

 **Marth:** Green button?

 **Mario:** Temple of Light?

 _Spitz shared an image of the radar, clouds had somehow moved away from the temple._

 **Spitz:** That temple of light. We think it may be important, but at the moment we don't know why. All we know is that the radars picked up two fighters within it.

 **Pac-Man:** I guess we'll head to that button. Which way do we have to go?

 **Kat:** Take care of Sakura's (Fire Emblem) spirit and continue from there, then you can go to the laboratory we saw.

 **Pac-Man:** Why did you put a the game series in parentheses after her name.

 **Nathaniel:** The current spirit list has more than one Sakura apparently. Not just her there's also two Leifs'.

 **Marth:** We'll take care of the button.

"I guess we can come back for that last spirit at a later time," Marth stated. The group nodded and headed in that direction.

Once there Kirby decided to go again, since he wasn't too tired. The puffball ran forward with some strong spirits joining him as he jumped in. Pac-Man ran in after him since the puffball didn't get warned about what was in this stage. The portal let him through too.

* * *

 **Sakura(Fire Emblem) vs. Kirby & Pac-Man  
** **Reinforcements: Corrin  
** Stage: Reset Bomb Forest  
Music: Lost in Thought All Alone(ultimate remix)

Kirby landed in the Reset Bomb Forest stage and got worried as he was instantly ambushed by a Corrin copy, one that was protective of the Isabelle copy. Pac-Man came down to the stage as well. "Kirby," said Pac-Man, "if we can defeat that copy of Isabelle we can win immediately, but that one heals over time. I'll distract the copy of Corrin, you take care of Isabelle okay." Kirby nodded as he jump over the copy of Corrin.

Pac-Man then got that copies attention with a pixel apple. Kirby landed in front of the Isabelle copy which began to fight back. As the puffball was fighting he quickly looked back to see Pac-Man getting seriously hurt by the copy of Corrin. Deciding he couldn't let his friend suffer through that, Kirby broke the shield the Isabelle copy put up with the stone ability and finished it off with a fully charged hammer.

(end music here)

* * *

The group was anxiously waiting for the two to come out since it has been awhile. When the spirit came out, Kirby was behind the spirit but with a tired Pac-Man. "Kirby what happened," Marth demanded as he examined the fallen fighter.

"There were two of them," Kirby said, "the sensor says this one is harder than some because it's an ace spirit stage. We each took on one, Pac-Man didn't do so good. Luckily, I had to defeat the one I was one to end the fight."

 **Mario: Mama Mia, Pac-Man was-a already tired from those-a two battles when-a we started this-a morning. He shouldn't-a pushed himself.**

"Hm," Layton examined what the sensor, "it says that the copy could heal itself over time." the professor turned his attention to the spirit. "Care to explain why it would do that."

"W-well, it's mostly because in t-the battlefield I'm a healer," Sakura answered. "If you can restore my physical form somehow, I could help him."

Layton looked down at Pac-Man, who was struggling to get up. Layton pointed the blaster a Sakura's spirit and fired. After a light show Sakura came down and grabbed here staff, Pac-Man was soon healed and got up. "He should be fine now," Sakura said.

"I remember you," Marth said walking over to Sakura. "Sakura wasn't it? We fought together in Aytolis."

"Yeah, I remember that. Your name was Marth, right?"

"Indeed," Marth turned to the rest of the group. "Well Pac-Man I'm glad you're okay, but I think we should continue to this green button." Marth lead the group as they continued.

 **Layton: The sensor said, Sakura could do poison immunity, we don't exactly have that now. It said one of the spirits up ahead have a poison floor, this is going to be hard.**

* * *

Joker was still walking down the halls of the mansion, he went back to Master Hand's office, but the guy wasn't there. The phantom thief of hearts was speed walking down to what was Kammy explained to be the recently built planning room. Once in Joker found Master Hand strategizing with Cap'n Cuttlefish and Decidueye.

 **Cap'n Cuttlefish: This room was built shortly after the others left yesterday. With the planning room, we can form strategies when fighting Galeem, and maybe other villains later on.**

"Hm, so this is the skill tree provided by nintendo headquarters," Cuttlefish asked.

"Yes they are," Master Hand said walking around the magic table. "With the skill spheres collected from the team I was able to unlock the tilt attack up, but that's it so far."

Joker quickly cleared his throat and gained the attention of the three. "Um, Master Hand, can I ask you a question privately please?"

"Very well," Master Hand said walking out of the room. Before closing the door he turned around and said, "Discuss our next course of action please." He then closed the door and led Joker about fifty feet away from it. "Okay, Akira what is it?"

"Well, I need to know if my friends are in danger or not," Joker answered.

"Your friends? You want to know if they're in danger or not?"

"Yes, you said yourself that once a character from a video game series appears on a nintendo console for the first time their universe usually gets pulled into the Nintendo Multiverse. Did that happen to my world are my friends in danger."

"Hm. Joker correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you and your friends live in modern day Tokyo, Japan?"

 **Master Hand: Joker cares about his friends indeed, but can't have him worry forever. Gotta explain somethings to him eventually.**

"Yeah, we do."

"Then there's nothing to worry about, Earth and the nintendo game worlds may be connected through the blue portals, but that doesn't mean they're in the same multiverse. If video game characters come from an actual place on Earth then they are guaranteed safe from Galeem. Because that's where they live."

"Huh, well that's good to know, but if that's the case then there's something else I need to ask of you."

"And that is?"

Joker grew a more serious face, "Well, you did pull me out of my home without a notice, so I'm pretty sure my friends are worried about me at this point." Master Hand froze realizing the slight mistake. "I was wondering if a couple of them could be brought he as temporary residents, as least until this whole situation is under control."

"Very well," Master Hand snapped his fingers and a portal opened. "Who do you want exactly."

"Well for starters Morgana please, he helped me out a bit. And secondly, Futaba, she's good with technology so she can probably help out with the radars and tracking." (I will admit, understanding Persona 5 can get confusing if the player is the one calling the shots. Also, I learned that the name I'm using for Joker, Akira, is the name used for him in the manga. So I decided, screw it let's use it. Also, characters can also get confusing. Well not Morgana I understand him well, but Futaba is just one character to another, I swear I'm gonna be lost with these guys so please help me in the reviews if you can.)

Master Hand focused and landed the target portals. "Okay, they're on their way. Not some bad choices though I will admit." Futaba and Morgana fell out of the portal and both landed on the floor.

"Huh, where are we," Futaba said lifting her head, she then looked up to see a familiar face. "Akira, is this where you've been for the past two days, you know the others were worried about you. Especially with this whole World of Light thing happening in the smash world."

"Um, Futaba," Morgana said, "if I hadn't missed my guess, I say we're in the smash mansion."

"He's right you are," Master Hand said as the two friends looked over to him, both confused. "Name's Master Hand, and while it's true we're working on fixing the WoL problem, we're are protected by a forcefield. None of Galeem's powers will be getting through here." Master Hand noticed something between the two friends Joker called in. "Also, Futaba can't help but remind me of a fighter we have here. And can't help but gawk at the fact is that Morgana is a cat."

Morgana went over to Master Hand and glared him in the eye. "Never call me a cat."

Master Hand was left unintimidated, but responded, "Okay. Now if you excuse me I need to get back to planning our moves. Joker, show them around."

"Okay Master Hand, follow me you two." Joker led the way as his two requested friends followed him.

* * *

The group currently out right now had made it to the green button and pushed it. Kat then told them they needed to find two more buttons in order to access it. The Venusaur battle did take a couple tries because as Layton said before Sakura couldn't provide the poison immunity her spirit could. They were now turning their sights back towards the laboratory. The group agreed they would call it a day once they checked it out.

They were going around the lab right now when they came across another portal. "Hm, sensor says this one is Strangelove." Pac-Man said. "He's from Snake's world. There will be a ROB in there as well, but it's metal. Luckily, it's a defeat main fighter to win battle, so if you manage to take down the copy before the metal ROB arrives then you should be fine. Who's going in?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said raising his hand and running into the portal. Too bad they don't have any metal killer spirits yet.

* * *

 **Strangelove(Bayonetta) vs. Pikachu  
** Stage: Midgar  
Music: Main Theme - METAL GEAR SOLID PEACE WALKER (original)

Pikachu noticed it was only Bayonetta at first when the electric mouse dropped onto the stage. Thinking it was not of importance right now Pikachu ran forward and hit the Bayonetta copy with a side air. He then grabbed her, tossed the copy upwards and used thunder. The copy used the divekick coming back down and hit Pikachu hard. The copy then landed some moves attacks on the mouse pokemon. Pikachu used a quick skull bash and threw the copy up again. The thunder cloud came on contact and sent copy barreling down for the connecting strike, sending it offscreen.

(end music here)

* * *

Pikachu came back and the portal dissipated, the next battle wasn't that far away. The group walked forward deciding to send Mario back in for the next couple battles. Mario ran forward and jumped into the portal

* * *

 **Roll Caskett(Isabelle) vs. Mario  
** **Reinforcements: Diddy Kong  
** Stage: Pilot wings  
Music: Light Plane(3DS and Wii U remix)

Mario landed on the pilotwings stage and was faced with a copy of Isabelle, and Diddy Kong. Mario quickly went forward and landed some attacks on the Isabelle copy, and sent the tiny Diddy Kong copy out instantly with a forward smash. Mario the turned his attention back towards the other spirit, dodged the fishing rod, and took the copy out with another forward smash.

(end music here)

* * *

Mario came back out and the group that there wasn't one more spirit before the entrance to the factory. They walked over to it. "Who is this Andy," Sora asked.

"I actually remember him," Marth said, "Andy visited the mansion during the brawl tournament since he was behind the tanks assist trophy. Honestly, too bad that one couldn't return." Mario ran ahead and jumped in, eager to get to the laboratory and call it a day. After looking at the sensor, Kirby ran in after the plumber.

* * *

 **Andy(Dr. Mario) vs. Mario & Kirby  
** **Reinforcements: Snake x8  
** Stage: Halberd (on the ship)  
Music: Filled With Hope(original from Steel Diver: Sub Wars)

Mario and Kirby landed on the ship itself when the platform was landed on it and were greeted with a Dr. Mario copy and 8 tiny Snakes. Mario and Kirby then went ahead and started bashing them all over the place. The first couple bombs came in, the X bomb and a smart bomb. Kirby went ahead and grabbed the X bomb and activated it, which caused a chain reaction with the smart bomb. The combo sent off two snakes and Dr. Mario. Mario then noticed a bomber and used it, this caused two more snakes to fly off.

 **After the minute long bomb fest…**

There was one snake copy left, Mario and Kirby were at a high percentage, any bomb could take them out. The tiny snake grabbed a gooey bomb and stuck it on Mario. It blew up and sent the plumber off stage. Kirby used the time the copy was distracted to grabbed a bomber and ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Sakura quickly healed the two fighters who came out of the portal since they looked like they were tired. Andy's spirit came out after then and said, "Sorry about that guys, but when you're being commanded by Galeem you can't help but follow his orders."

"It's okay Andy," Kirby said while Mario walked to the computer board. "We're fine now after all."

Mario came back to the group and said, "We-a need a certain spirit that-a can open the doors to-a the labratory. The place is-a locked thanks to-a that control board."

"Well, I guess we can call it a day," Layton said as the group were transported back to the mansion.

* * *

The evening went as expected, Joker introduced and showed Futaba and Morgana around then mansion the best he could, Master Hand got Olimar resituated in the mansion and gave Alph, Kammy Koopa, and Sakura proper rooms. After Joker finished giving his friends the tour Master Hand decided that Morgana and Futaba would share Joker's room, since it had two beds and Morgana could probably fit in there easily.

Everyone was now in the dining hall for dinner, which was still good since Master Hand and Mario took it upon themselves to take over as the mansion's cooks until Palutena got back. While everyone was eating Master Hand had some announcements to make.

"Attention everyone, I have some announcements," Master Hand said getting the rooms attention. "So, as for what the team is doing tomorrow I'd like you guys to make your way to the foggy jungle, we've located the power plant, and we need to restore it before the generators die. Also, Futaba, though you can probably manage to get the team into the laboratory we're going to hold off on going there for now. That is all."

 **Master Hand: Our numbers in the mansion are increasing steadily, though I don't know how much time we have before those generators die, plus, if we an get the power plant back on then the gates throughout the cities on the island would open up.**

 **Sakura: After I was given a bigger explanation on the problem I've been becoming a bit more worried about my older siblings. I hope they're okay.**

 **Kammy Koopa: The hair idea I had was a success, however, my Master Bowser is located on the east side of the map, which at the moment is blocked off. Hopefully the fighters can make it over there soon**

* * *

 **Author's note: This is ending earlier than I planned because there was a period after my fight with Andy(Dr. Mario) where I stopped taking notes on battles because I was bored. A mistake on my part, but I did take notes on important things that happened. So we're going to have quite the skip next episode since I started taking notes again as soon I reached the power plant. See you next time.**


	40. S3 The Enemy Reborn Part 1

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, but we're making quite the jump in spirit battles. We're going from Andy in the last episode all the way to Dr. Light from Mega Man(first spirit in the power plant.) Luckily, I have a way around this, and some spirits that had their physical forms restored offscreen will be featured today. I also decided that this will be the first two-parted in the season because trust me, there will be a lot of these. Remember, throughout most of this season we have a request period. If you have an idea for a focus point/plotline feel free to tell me in the reviews and you will get an answer the following episode. The only ones I have so far is the focus point concerning Kammy Koopa's attempts at finding Paper Bowser and something else that'll be revealed in this episode. For now, Crazy Hand, you can do the reviews this time.**

 **Crazy Hand: Yes! Okay this one comes from Skarloeyisyoung**

" _Hoping to see Wonder Red, Bass, and Riki spirits soon."_

 **Crazy Hand: All gonna depends if the author here has the spirits in his copy of the game yet.**

 **Author/me: I do have Bass, so unless there is a battle in WoL that has him as the enemy he may show up soon. Wonder Red and Riki however I do not have. I actually have some notes on the progress of the Season 1 and 2 revisions**

 **Completed revisions(and posted):  
** **Season 1 episode 1: The Arrival  
** **Season 1 episode 21: The Octarian's Invasion pt3: DJ Octavio(alternate/official ending added)  
** **Season 2 episode 12: Satsui No Hado**

 **Season 1 episode 4: Punishment(became on the priority list): It has been brought to my attention through a guest review on the chapter that I accidentally swapped Dark Pit's and Meta Knight's places halfway through the episode. My mistake.**

 **Season 2 episode 14: Evil Ryu: After doing more research on the Mega Man series, because I felt like it was necessary, I learned that Proto Man canonically doesn't trust Dr. Light. I decided to leave this alone though, it would be a pain removing Proto from the episode. Let's just say Proto Man agreed to stay at the lab to help Dr. Light as long as he doesn't do the energy tank repair on him. Since he fears it would change his personality.**

 **Season 3 episode 3: The Enemy Reborn pt 1: Power Crisis**

 **(January 12th, 2019)**

The team managed to accomplish a lot yesterday, but with the power troubles the mansion has been having the two cameramen weren't able to record any of it. They took the chance when the power was on to charge their equipment. Despite not being able to record yesterday they're able to make it up today since equipment was at full charge.

As for the group's accomplishments, they managed to get right in front of the power plant before having to turn in for the day. But many things happened on the way. DK, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers were freed from Galeem's control. A copy of Master Hand also destroyed a bridge, and the team found Rayman. Master Hand decided to restore the limbless man of his physical form since he felt he could be of good use. Finally, they restored Beedle and Toadette's physical form and those two opened their locations.

The group going today was DK, Lucas, Popo and Nana, Kirby, Marth, Pikachu, Rayman, Kammy Koopa(was forced to), and Sakura as a healer if necessary. "Okay get ready guys," Master Hand said as the group stepped onto the transporter platform. "We're sending you right in front of that power plant. We'll be using what's left in the generators to send you there, so don't die." Master Hand hit the button and the group left.

"Y'know Master Hand, I've been meaning to ask," Decidueye said as the lights went off. "Why did you restore Rayman of his physical form? He doesn't really have much of a moveset, I think."

"I felt he'd be a good person to try and boost morale y'know," Master Hand answered entering the somewhat dark hall. "Plus, he's a famous gaming icon for Ubisoft. With the relationship growing between the two companies I think it's about time he earned his space at the mansion."

"Hm, I guess that makes sense. Also, though, how are we going to get anything done without any power?"

Master Hand stopped, "Easy, I'm calling a small meeting to order. Me, you, and a few others around the mansion. There's something I've been planning for awhile." Master Hand walked away, leaving Decidueye a bit confused. "Meet me in my office by ten o'clock."

 **Decidueye: A meeting about something he's been planning on doing for awhile, huh. ...Oh, no, I don't what it is if that's what you're asking, but it's quite intriguing indeed. Wonder who else is going to be there?**

 **Cap'n Cuttlefish: Well, out of everyone currently here I'm the only one that has gone through an actual war. I'm sure I can help provide some help for this meeting.**

 **Mario: Of-a course I'm-a going to-a the meeting. Like I said-a last season I'm-a Master Hand's second-in-command-a. Whenever he's-a not around I take charge.**

 **Jessie: Out of all people he could've chose to go to the special meeting Master Hand chose us!  
** **James: It's almost as if he's giving us the respect and honor we never had!  
** **Meowth: Let's prove he's not making a mistake by being as attentive a possible!  
** **Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!**

* * *

The group appeared right in front of the entrance of the power plant. They walked inside to see a little creature up ahead just laying on the floor. "What's that yellow electric thing from over there," Lucas asked.

"Well, Blue and Orange talk about Inkopolis a lot," Popo said. "That over there is a zapfish, it can possibly power that circuit over there." Nana pointed towards said circuit. So Marth went ahead, picked up the zap fish and placed it on the circuit. A small bridge opened up, they then walked to another zapfish on the floor and put that one on the circuit next to it, opening that bridge as well.

They made a right and came up on a portal. "Nana, Popo," DK said turning to the duo, "you guys didn't go yesterday, do you mind if you take care of this battle."

"Not at all," the Ice Climbers said in unison. "Rayman, is there anything we need to know?"

Rayman took a look at the sensor given to him, "Well, in that portal is the spirit battle for Dr. Light, Mega Man's creator. It's a stamina battle, his puppet tends to avoid conflict, and there's a Mega Man reinforcement you'll have to fight that is protecting him." The jump duo nodded in understanding and hopped into the portal.

* * *

 **Dr. Light(Dr. Mario) vs. Ice Climbers  
** **Reinforcements: Mega Man  
** Stage: Wily's Castle(battlefield)  
Music: Mega Man 2 Medley(3DS/Wii U remix)

The Ice Climbers landed and were soon notified that while their opponents were at 160 each, they only had 145 thanks to the bonus fruit spirit. They decided to try and go for the Dr. Mario copy, but were quickly stopped by the Mega Man copy who used a leaf shield on the two. The duo decided to take care of him first, so they went ahead and used a forward smash to deal some damage, along with a side b. The copy quickly dodged their next attack and hit Nana with and up smash. Popo took the opportunity to solo forward smash him. After a bit the copy was close to 30%.

The Ice Climbers quickly used and up throw and took out the copy with an followed up smash. They then turned their attention to the Dr. Mario copy and began a game of cat & mouse. The copy was much weaker and took more damage than the other copy. When the Dr. Mario copy jumped into the avoid the Ice Climbers followed him and finished it with a side air.

(end music here)

* * *

The Ice Climbers jumped out with the spirit following. "Why do I still feel a bit exhausted after the game of cat & mouse we had in there," Popo asked brushing the sweat off his forehead.

"Well, Galeem's portals do not contain our ordinary simulators," Marth stated. "We discovered that while these portal keep you from getting any physical damage, the amount of damage you took reflects on your stamina." Some confused looks from the kids and DK. "Basically the amount of damage you take crosses over to the amount of energy you have left." the kids nodded in understandment while DK still looked confused. "Let's continue."

 **DK: I understood it later, but still, that must've been how Pac-Man felt the other day. Or so I've been told.**

 **Sakura: Yes, the fact the simulators in those portals are different is the reason why I'm here. In case anyone needs to be healed from exhaustion.**

The group walked forward. On the way they had to disconnect one zapfish, which closed off their only exit, and placed him on the circuit to the left. That opened up a bridge and led to another battle. Rayman quickly looked at the sensor, "Okay, according to this the spirit in there is Dedenne. One major problem that's difficult to overcome is that this spirit here comes with a zap floor. However, that can be fixed if." Rayman pointed over to Dr. Light's spirit in a dramatic way, "you go with the fighter as a support spirit since you have the zap floor immunity ability." Rayman was practically reading their choices from right off the sensor.

"I do," Dr. Light questioned, "very well, then I will join the fighter going in. Who is that?"

"I'll go," Lucas said with the primary Mórag spirit next to him. Dr. Light followed Lucas into the portal.

* * *

 **Dedenne(Pichu) vs. Lucas  
** Stage: Pokemon Stadium 2  
Music: Battle! (Wild Pokemon) - Pokemon X & Y

Lucas landed in the Pokémon stadium right on top of the zap floor. And to his surprise he wasn't being electrocuted. That was thanks to the Dr. Light spirit, the PSI kid looked up to see a Pichu copy spamming thunder shock. Lucas quickly jump over the small jolts of electricity and hit The copy with a strong forward smash. The copy threw a pokeball and an actual Dedenne came out. Lucas rolled out of the way of the Pokémon's attack. The then charged at pichu and used his ridiculously overpowered up smash to end the match. (I'm not joking this was instant KO central when the Pichu was at 50%.)

(End music here)

* * *

Lucas came back out with the spirit, after the group looked at options they decided to go right. They came across another zapfish currently in a circuit.

Kammy Koopa was going to grab it, but Marth stopped her. "Don't, there's another over there. Besides if we take that one out then that bridge will close. Let's take care of this one for now."

Rayman looked at the sensor and was confused, he turned it around and showed the others. "Anyone recognize this person," asked the limbless man, the spirit in question didn't have limbs like him and had pink hair along with solid blue eyes. (I'm doing this description since she debut in Kirby: Planet Robobot(released in 2016) only people who play that series would recognize her)

"Hm, I think I recall her name," Marth said in thought. "Pretty sure Meta Knight said her name was Susie. He told us a story about when he went up into a space fortress belonging to what was called the Haltmann Company. He talks lightly and kindly about her since she admitted she respected him."

 **Lucas: From what I had heard, Kirby's friends from Dream Land, the ones he called dream friends, are forming their own team.**

"Yeah, that's right," Kirby said running to the portal, "I'll take care of this battle." Kirby jumped in without looking at the battle conditions.

Sakura examined the sensor herself, "At least the only condition is that the enemy is metal."

* * *

 **Susie(Isabelle) vs. Kirby  
** Reinforcements: Meta Knight(this one is metal)  
Stage: Halberd  
Music: Pink Ball Activate!(original from Kirby: Planet Robobot)

Kirby landed at the beginning of the Halberd stage when the ship was about to take off. He looked forward and saw an Isabelle copy and a metal Meta Knight copy. The Meta Knight copy wasted no time and started immediately with drill rush, catching Kirby in a flurry of attacks. Unfortunately for the copy the Halberd had gone into the sky by then and it fell to its death while Kirby recovered. The pink puffball then went ahead and hit the Isabelle copy with Lip's stick he had gained at the start thanks to Farfetch'd. He was then caught in the rocket Lloid attack. Kirby did a down air when coming back down, and charged up his hammer while he waited. When the copy came up through the ledge and was in front of him, Kirby launched the hammer and ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Kirby came back through the portal with the spirit. "So where to now," asked the puffball.

"We plan on getting that zapfish over there by getting past that spirit," Kammy Koopa stated. "Even though I can easily flew over the portal myself."

"Then why don't you," DK protested. Kammy Koopa gave a hmph as she attempted to fly over the portal. Unfortunately, the portal ended up sucking her into the battle. "Sakura, you're on standby."

 **Marth: This may take awhile.**

* * *

Master Hand was getting ready for the meeting in his office, by going around and lighting multiple candles on his desk to provide some sort of light. Especially since there was currently no power within the mansion due to the generator burning out. The chosen characters soon entered Master Hand's office, he felt among everyone currently in the mansion he trusted them the most. These were Mario(ofc), Team Rocket, for some reason, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Decidueye, Copper, Professor Layton and Nathaniel.

 **Copper: How am I here? Well, the group going around and helping the spirits freed me and Booker. Since we had what Master Hand called a dojo they went ahead an restored us of out physical forms. I'm attending the meeting while Booker is keeping an eye on things there.**

"So why-a are we-a here Master Hand," Mario asked. "If-a you couldn't wait until-a the power was-a back on then this-a must be important."

"Indeed Mario, this meeting is very important. It's about something I have been planning on doing ever since Ultimate was announced back in March," Master Hand confirmed. Some gave him shocked stares, that's a long time of planning. "Let me show you what I'm referring to." Master Hand took long, rolled up paper and smoothed it across his desk.

"If my reading isn't deceiving me this an expansion/renovation plan for the mansion," Nathaniel said perplexed. "How is this important."

"I have to second with Agent 9 on this one, I don't really see the importance," Cap'n Cuttle fish said.

"Allow me to explain," Master Hand said facing a frame containing a group photo of the sm4sh fighters after DLC finished. "Do you know why I agreed to start this tournament in the first place."

Some were quiet, this question was never brought up before, only long-time veterans asked it. Mario knew for a fact the question wasn't asked since 2015. "Why did-a you start-a this tournament, Master Hand," asked the red plumber.

"Because before the Smash World and the Smash Bros. tournament was created I was just a traveler, along with Crazy Hand. (backstory time) We would go all over the worlds throughout the Nintendo Universe, talk with locals, share stories, and even explore. In fact Mario, Peach actually knew me before the tournaments started. When she first came to the mansion she recognized my voice through the echo my battle form gave, but I ushered her to stay quiet." Mario was shocked of this information. "As fun as it was, we never stayed in one place for too long. In time I felt a bit lonely, knowing that it would be a long time before we would ever to return to the worlds we've been to before . That's when we came across the Hal. Laboratory headquarters."

Master Hand looked at the other's faces and continued. "They were currently developing the first Super Smash Bros. game. When I had learned that the chosen fighters were some of the folks I had heard about that's when I had a face-to-face talk with Mr. Sakurai. Crazy Hand and I told him everything, needless to say he was very intrigued. So, he decided to ask us a favor. He wanted us to do the game for real, an actual tournament to see who truly is the best. They would make the games, but we would do things our way. The only thing we would follow was who was in the tournament."

"Crazy Hand was sad about not being able to travel anymore, which was one of the main reasons he moved out awhile back. Me on the other hand, I was glad to finally settle down in one place, and in a world I help build and prosper myself, along with my brother. At first, I was skeptical about how this would go, but eventually you all grew on me, became like a family I never had."

The others in the room were stunned, they had no idea one the full reason behind the tournament or how it came to be. They made a mental note that Master Hand probably didn't want this to be spoken of. Master Hand continued, "That's why I made this plan, as you can see the normal mansion is here, but only standing at three floors rather than the five this place has."

"I've been meaning to ask, why is that," Decidueye asked.

"Because after twenty years I'm finally going to fulfill a promise I made to myself. By finally uniting a family of characters. As you can see in the bird's eye view there a three residential-like buildings branching off from the main one. That's because my game plan is to have the fighters, assist trophies, and invited residents to come together under one area." He gained some wide eyes that were screaming "are you crazy!"

 **Nathaniel/Agent 9: I was not expecting that at all! Bringing about probably over 150+ characters to one certain area just seems like absolute chaos in my eyes.  
** **Cap'n Cuttlefish: I think it would be a great idea though, a great way to have friends and family come together, in Master Hand's eyes that is.  
** **Nathaniel/Agent 9: This would also mean the Squid Sisters will also come to live at the mansion, wonder how they would feel about that.**

 **Jessie: Did you hear what he said!?  
** **James: Bringing that many faces to one area is preposterous!  
** **Meowth: That's probably why there are three separate buildings.  
** **All Three: Oh man, he's going all out this time.  
** **Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!**

 **Mario: Believe me even I was-a shocked about-a that. But-a, after hearing Master Hand's-a story, I can't-a help but feel sorry. All-a he's trying to-a do is make sure-a no one in-a any other worlds feel-a lonely like he did-a.**

 **Decidueye: Heh, and to think I betrayed him once before. Hearing his story makes me feel sorry for the man.**

"I know, I know, it sounds crazy," Master Hand said looking down. "But despite what opinions you throw at me, I'm still going to put this plan into motion starting today. So you're either with me, or not."

Mario held his head in thought before saying, "Let's-a do it, Master Hand. Let's-a finish what-a you started so long ago."

"I too am in," Decidueye said.

"No argument here," Nathaniel said.

"Let's create a big family," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"While I do think the plan is absurd, I will still support you, Master Hand," Professor Layton stated.

"I've seen the mayor come up with some crazy plans in my day," Copper said, and his day was just a couple years ago. "I still feel like this is possible."

"Do you all hear yourselves," Meowth protested, "this is crazy bringing that many characters under one area is just spelling chaos… but, if it's what you think it's best Master Hand. Then you have Team Rocket's approval."

"He does," Jessie and James shouted in unison.

"Wobbuffet?"

Master Hand looked around at all the determined faces and smiled. He then put on a determined face himself. "Then we have no time to waste, here's the plan. Mario: While I use my powers to prepare the building you try to expand the forcefield to the edge of the hill, we need maximum. Nathaniel: Since Inklings and Octolings are all about style I'll need you to right the room designs of the resident buildings on a 1-10 scale. Once we hit 8 I won't go further. Layton: when the clock strikes noon get everyone to the backyard, it would be disastrous if someone was inside the mansion when I did the renovations. Everyone else can help Mario with the forcefield and be careful." The group started to leave. As Team Rocket were walking out Master Hand stopped them.

"I need you guys to do me a favor. The radar, before the power went off for good is was reported that multiple random spirits we flying freely around the hill. I want you guys to gather as many as you can. If you find anyone on this list," Master Hand handed James a list of the assist trophies and invited residents, and a blaster, "restore them of their physical forms."

"You got it Master Hand," Team Rocket said leaving the room. Master Hand sat in his office, _Now all we have to do is wait._

* * *

Back in the power plant, the group cleared the spirits containing Elec Man, after difficulty, Slippy Toad, and Victini.

 **Kammy Koopa: Well, thanks to me we now know that the portals will suck you in if you try to go around them. I literally had to self-destruct myself so someone else could go.**

The group was now in front of the Great Zapfish spirit. Rayman looked at the sensor and said, "Master Hand did say there was a possibility of clone fighters being created and used. This one is Pikachu, there's a zap floor, and it is giant. I would suggest DK."

"No argument here," DK said as the Dr. Light spirit came over to him. As well as Victini and Andy, Donkey Kong then jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Great Zapfish(Pikachu) vs. DK  
** Stage: Lumiose City(battlefield)  
Music: Calamari Inkantation

DK landed on the zap floor, luckily not gaining any damage. He quickly jumped out of the way, by was hit by a full force skull bash from a Pikachu copy holding the spirit. DK quickly charged up his giant punch while dodging the attacks from the copy. The ape decided to land some strong smash attacks before going in for the kill. The copy did the same thing. With timing, DK managed to bury the copy with the headbutt. He then unleashed the giant punch and ended the match.

(End music here)

* * *

DK came back out the portal with the Great Zapfish spirit, along with the bonus Zapfish spirit. When the portal cleared the group say an open panel with a giant switch flipped to the off side. Marth simply walked up to the panel, flipped the switch, and watched as the power plant came to life.

* * *

Master Hand was adjusting the plans a bit when he heard flickering. He looked up to see lights coming on in his office. He smiled as he heard cheers from outside his office. "Good job you guys." Master Hand hit the intercom in his office. "Futaba go to the transporter room, the group's going to the laboratory next." Master Hand left his office.

* * *

The group was making their way back around to the front of the power plant where they saw a fighter. Once connecting the needed Zapfish and walking up to it. The group learned it was Pichu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu volunteered to go into the portal. (I would do translations, but we don't have Lucario or Mewtwo yet. Sooo.) Pikachu jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Pichu vs. Pikachu  
** Stage: Pokémon Stadium  
Music: Pokémon Gold and Silver Medley(melee remix)

Pikachu landed in the original Pokémon stadium stage. He then faced a controlled Pichu, both electric noises started with skull bash. In fact whatever move Pikachu pulled Pichu would do the exact same, dealing good damage to the both. Pikachu eventually took advantage of Pichu's percentage, grabbed the tiny mouse, did an up throw and used thunder. Pichu was hit by the cloud and was sent barreling into the finishing strike from the move.

(End music here)

Pichu landed unconscious like all the others. Pikachu picked up the pre-evolution with his mouth and carried him out.

 **Pichu joins the Battle!**

* * *

Pikachu came out with an unconscious Pichu that was out cold for a good while. "Well, I guess there's nothing else we can do here. Time we left," Marth said as he led the group out.

 **Popo: I'd say it was pretty cool seeing the main power plant of the island.  
** **Nana: I'm honestly surprised it survived the beams.**

Upon leaving the group came face-to-face with a certain Dog & Duck duo. "Duck Hunt!" Lucas exclaimed. "How did you get here?!"

"He's here hanks to us," Joker said as he and Futaba revealed themselves. "With the power restored Master Hand wishes for us to enter the laboratory. We now have two people that can open the doors."

"And who are these two," Kirby asked out of curiosity.

"One would be me," Futaba said gesturing to herself. "The other would be a spirit going by the name of Susie. Pretty sure she's with your group."

 **Rayman: For some reason Futaba fits the description Mario gave me about one of the fighters yesterday. Pretty sure the fighter was an Inkling.**

"We opened up a quicker path back to the lab by freeing Duck Hunt," Joker said motioning the group to follow him.

* * *

In the backyard, with the big group helping with the forcefield expansion they were almost done. All they had to do was connect the circuit to the expanded pieces. Once done Mario went to the panel board and flipped it on. The bigger field covered the Manson's massive perimeter.

Master Hand came outside and observed the expanded forcefield. "Well, you guys made quick work." The Man of the mansion looked behind him to see Professor Layton leading residents currently in the mansion outside.

"What's going on Master Hand," Cloud asked, "I thought you said it would be dangerous if you walked out of the forcefield."

"Well, Cloud, ass you can see the forcefield has been expanded. And in all fairness, Galeem most likely doesn't need me anymore," Master Hand answered.

"Exactly what's going on," Tifa asked. "What's so important you had to bring everyone to the backyard."

"Well-a, let's-a say you are-a all in for-a spectacle," Mario said as Team Rocket we're walking into the backyard themselves.

 **Jessie: We weren't too successful at finding the spirits on the list.  
** **James: All we found were spirits containing Squid Sisters and Paper Mario. Restored their physical forms.  
** **Meowth: But we did find some normal spirits that weren't on da list, so either way I think we did an ok job.**

 **Callie: Marie, why do you think out of all spirits the needed to restore ours.  
** **Marie: Callie, I know just as much as you do on this situation. Which is nonthing.**

"Stand back and enjoy the show," Nathaniel said ushering the others to prepare themselves. "Well, that's if this is meant to be a show."

Everyone watched as Master Hand's hands began glowing with power as the area of the mansion was surrounded in magical lights. Everyone looked around as the mansion appeared to be doing part disassembly and attaching. Nearly all of the bedrooms were removed and disappeared entirely, the fighters belonging of course stayed. They then looked forward as a concrete pathway began to appear under their feet and lifted them up into the air. A bunch of concrete blocks, wood, and windows came together and formed the three residential buildings from Master Hand's plan.

In the center of it all was Master Hand seemingly moving his hands around as the buildings built themselves and some objects flew past him. The residential buildings were set down into the ground along with the three-floor main building and the dome of magic disappeared as the group on the singular concrete slab floated downward and set itself on it's desired spot.

Everyone looked around in awe, each residential building stood a five floor and were very long hallway wise. There was a sign where the pathway branched off three ways which read "Fighters ←, Assist Trophies →, Invited residents ^"

"Wow. Just, wow," Sonic said examining the buildings. "Master Hand what is all this for?"

"Something I've been planning for awhile," Master Hand said. He then pointed to the Squid Sisters, "This is the reason why you two were restored of your physical forms. This, is the new smash mansion, a place where fighters, as well as assist trophies and ones invited can live together." He gained some shocked looks.

 **Sonic: Question, how long was he planning this!**

"Well, I am lost for words," Sora stated.

"These residential buildings all have the following. A Kitchen area, a small living room with TV, multiple bedrooms, everyone gets their own." Master Hand overheard Cloud say "Finally." "Anyways, the bedrooms comes with a new customization feature, the room can look like however you chose. Along with that, they also have their own bathrooms and a mini fridge. Unfortunately due to costs and such you're shower situations are going to be the same as the before." He heard groans from those who were already residents. "Well, I'm sorry, but I tried. Couldn't risk a fortune."

"Just-a finish what you were-a saying, Master Hand," Mario said.

"Yes, well, to those of you who are new. The showers are separated by gender and there's one on each floor for the two genders. You walk into a room and basically you just go behind a curtain and I don't think I need to go further." Master Hand snapped his fingers and maps were sent to the residents. "These will tell you where you're rooms are. Temporary residents like Sora, Team Rocket, Nathaniel, and Cap'n Cuttlefish will stay in the remaining bedrooms in the main building." Master Hand walked away and into the main building.

 **Mario: Apparently, I'm-a next to-a the stairs and-a Zelda. It's-a clear the arrangements were-a randomized.**

 **Callie: Aw man, Marie we're not next to each other. These arrangements were randomized, I got stuck between the stairs and someone named Samurai Goroh. Phosphora will be across from me, at least she's a girl.  
** **Marie: Callie, remember what gramps told us.  
** **Callie: "Get what you get, and you don't get upset.**

Decidueye noticed he had a map too, but it wasn't for the main building. "Master Hand wait," the arrow quill pokemon called out. "This is a map for the invited residents building, not the main building where the temporaries stay. Does this mean…"

"Indeed," Master Hand said turning around to face Decidueye with a face of pride. "Decidueye, as of today you are officially a resident of the smash mansion once again."

Decidueye nodded, "I won't let you down."

* * *

The group managed to get into the laboratory after restoring Susie of her physical form and having her and Futaba working together. They defeated a spirit name Stigma and were now facing the battle to free Mega Man. "Duck Hunt, would you mind going," Marth asked the dog & duck duo politely.

The Duck Hunt dog shook his head and ran into the portal.

* * *

 **Mega Man vs. Duck Hunt  
** Stage: Wily's Castle(omega)  
Music: Mega Man 2 Medley (3DS/Wii U remix)

Duck Hunt was instantly faced with Mega Man once landing on the Wily Castle stage. Duck hunt went forward and threw a disc and made perfect contact with the blue bomber to start off the match. Mega Man did his quick dash attack on the Dog & duck duo and sent them back a bit. When the duo recovered they decided to go with a hit-dodge-smash hit tactic they had been working on. When Mega Man got close the Duck Hunt dog kicked a can into the blue bomber's face and dodged. They then went ahead and used a forward smash ending the match.

(end music here)

When Mega Man landed unconscious on the stage the dog dragged him by the leg back through the portal. The duck was trying to make it easier by lifting the blue bomber's head.

 **Mega Man joins the Battle!**

* * *

The group watched as the Duck Hunt dog dragged Mega Man out the portal. Once out the super fighting robot quickly rebooted. Mega Man shot up and said, "Huh, guys? Where are we?"

Marth quickly helped Mega Man up, "No time to explain," he said, "we heed you, Duck Hunt, and Kirby to defeat a boss so we can stop Galeem."

Mega Man quickly remembered what had happened and put on a game face. "Got it," he said as the blue bomber, Kirby, and Duck Hunt went to the base entrance (a ladder) and climbed down. The robot had to carry Duck Hunt down for various reasons.

"Hopefully we can make quick work of this villain and continue," Joker said. Little did they know that deep down in that base was a name the brawl veterans would fear greatly.

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's note: So yeah, the whole idea with the residential buildings is something that's been an idea for awhile now. I decided to put it into play this episode. It actually kinda works out because I had intentionally had the building housing the resident who were invited to stay to stand a eight floors and have ten rooms front and back on each floor. Except for the first floors of each building those just have rooms in the back. Anyway, what I'm saying is taking all of the permanent residents who aren't fighters or assist trophies the number of remaining rooms in that building is 126. This is done so if I do add any more residents to the mansion, I don't have to worry about writing another expansion plan for awhile. It also, gives opportunity. If you think there are any spirits that are worthy of becoming permanent residents let me know. Also, if you have an idea for a focus point/plotline or characters you wish to see interact let me know that through the reviews and I will get back to you by next episode. Goodbye for now.**


	41. S3 The Enemy Reborn Part 2

**Author's note: Welcome back to the second part of the base arc. Now you may recall a couple episodes back I said I came up with a new story to replace the cancelled Fire Emblem story. Well, it's now in planning mode and it will be a crossover story for Super Smash Bros. and Kingdom Hearts (That story will be completely separate from this story). This crossover story will be a multiple story series that will be exclusive on AO3. Chances are this will start after the events of KH3 (whatever happens in that) and will start early February. I don't have much else to say so let's get to the reviews. The first one is from ncraze.**

" _kinda hoping to see the mii's in here"_

 **Don't you worry, the mii swordfighter, gunner, and brawler will be in this season since they were created for the tournament we'll be having in season 4. Next one is from Skarloeyisyoung.**

" _I have a question"_

 **Shoot.**

" _will assist trophies not in ultimate such as Magnus and the Excitebike Racer be included inside the mansion and will you have Hades be a boss battle."_

 **Y'know, I never thought about including the assist trophies who were removed. This can be done, starting with Andy since the team already has him. I don't have Magnus as a spirit yet in my copy of the game, but I do have the Excitebike racer. And as far as bosses go I have a bigger plan for Hades that is not in this season, but I do plan to include my own bosses. You'll see one of the characters I picked to be a boss in episode 8 of this season. The next review is from GirlOnDarkerSide.**

" _I would make a suggestion, but I'm not too sure if it would work at all. (If you want to know anyways, the Shovel Knight spirit being near where you fight the Specter Knight spirit with one of the other fighters, in which that fight keeps losing. Harsh, I don't care. BTW, you can find the Shovel Knight at Timmy and Tommy's or via Amiibo and Shield Knight is found at Anna's shop. King Knight and Plague are also in the game, but are only found on the spirit board from what I know.)"_

 **Thanks for the info I'll keep that in mind. As for your suggestion, it's not a bad one, but that will only happen for spirit battles I quit and decide to come back to them later. Shovel Knight's spirit battle I completed on the first try. So far the group decided to go back to three spirit battles later offscreen. These were Ashley, Viridi, and the Boss(Metal Gear Solid. I hated that battle) who were later recorded into my notes. Final question is from ultimateCCC.**

" _What about the Pokémon gender factor?"_ **Never gave the pokemon official genders did I. Okay here's what they are.  
Pikachu: Male  
Jigglypuff: Female  
Pichu: Female(i'll make necessary grammar changes if necessary)  
** **Mewtwo: Genderless  
Squirtle: Male  
Ivysuar: Male  
Charizard: Male  
Lucario: Male  
Greninja: Male  
Incineroar: Male  
Decidueye: Male  
Empoleon: Male**

 **I'm going off of what the pokemon's voices sound like in the game. Decidueye and Empoleon's genders were determined by the normal chances in the games. Let's get started.**

 **Also, Happy 20th anniversary Super Smash Bros.**

 **The Enemy Reborn part 2: Galleom (you probably knew.)**

 **(January 12th, 2019)**

Mega Man, carrying Duck Hunt, and Kirby were currently climbing down the ladder into the base. As far as they knew this was leading straight to a boss fight, but they couldn't know since they haven't heard anyone from the groupchat. Though to be fair, neither of them had phones to begin with.

 **Kirby: Yeah, Marth should've sent a fourth person with us. We don't really have the necessary imaginary pockets to put phones in. Mega Man may have a transmission device built into him. Other than that, we're on our own.**

The trio finally made it to the bottom of the ladder and started walking down the steel hallway. "I'm beginning to think this isn't a laboratory," Mega Man said getting wary of the place.

"I'll admit even I'm a bit scared by the ominous feeling," Kirby said walking cautiously. "But we have a job to do."

The duck on top of the Duck Hunt dog then looked to the left and saw a familiar symbol. The duck flapped its wings frantically and tried to get the group to look. He eventually got the pink puffball's attention by pecking him.

"Hey, Hey! Stop that," Kirby exclaimed as the bird picked up the puffball and showed him what he was looking at earlier. Kirby grew a fearful face. "Uh, Mega Man."

The blue bomber turned around, "Yeah Kirby?"

Kirby pointed at a symbol, "We're on enemy territory." Mega Man looked and was left shock. The two were looking at the symbol of the Subspace Army.

Mega Man activated his transmission. "Anyone there, we found something of interest."

"Reading you loud and clear Mega Man," said Master Hand's voice through the transmitter.

"Kirby, Duck Hunt, and I appear to be in an old vase for the Subspace Army."

"WHAT!? If that's the case then there's no telling who the boss is. It may be a past foe, or something we have never come across. It's not safe." The blue bomber could feel the man of the mansion's concern.

"Master Hand, even if we don't know what's down here the sensor says there's a fighter within the base. Not to mention, if we defeat the boss here we get closer to defeating Galeem."

There was some grumbling on the other end. "Fine. But the second things go south you high-tail it out of there." Mega Man nodded and motioned the others as they walked to the first spirit.

 **Master Hand(in the mansion): While I'm glad they got Mega Man, the fact that a boss was sent to an undetected base of the Subspace Army already sends my concerns up high. While there may be a fighter down there, we have no idea who the boss is. Chances are it's something the army created and we never saw it. I'm going to give them a chance first to try, for now, I may want to bring the rest of the group back through the transporter.**

"Ugh, the dreaded Primid," Kirby said in annoyance, "they're the most common enemy but they know how to hit hard."

"I'll take care of it," Mega Man said jumping into the portal.

* * *

 **Primid(Mr G &W x8) vs. Mega Man  
**Stage: Pokemon stadium  
Music: Boss battle - Super Smash Bros. Brawl

Mega Man landed in the pokemon stadium stage and was faced with four Mr. G&W copies. The blue bomber went ahead and used his mega buster. Since he had a much stronger spirit team though the copies got KO'd in one hit because of the higher launch rate. Mega Man decided to do some tests after that to see which moves were a one hit KO for the copies. He used the blade and crash bomber, but those didn't do much.

Mega Man then decided to just end the match with his smashes. The last copy, however, grabbed a fire bar and managed to keep the blue bomber at bay. Mega Man eventually jumped over the copy and used his mega buster to end the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Mega Man came out of the portal with the spirit. Once said portal dissipated they noticed gates with a certain numbers on them. "Hm, that's strange." Mega Man said walking towards it a examining it. "A barrier we have to find a way to turn it off."

Kirby looked and saw the same thing to their right. "The only way we can go is straight." After waking forward into the next intersection they say a control board with the number 1 on it. "Hey, look! Maybe this can turn it off." Kirby jumped up and hit the button. The number 1 gates blocking their path were disabled.

They ultimately decided to go through the hall across from the control board since the sensor said there's another control board down there. Once there they saw it was bigger than the last one. Kirby, Duck Hunt, and Mega Man decides to flip three at the same time.

Hey walked to their sections and hit the buttons. The number 2 gates didn't turn off, but a spirit appeared in front of the last board to be turned off. And another one trapping Duck Hunt.

 **Mega Man: In hindsight we probably should've pressed those buttons on at a time.**

The dog & duck duo nodded and jumped into the portal blocking them in. Kirby decided to take care of the other portal and jumped into that.

* * *

 **Parasite Queen(Giant Ridley) vs. Kirby  
** Stage: Frigate Orpheon  
Music: vs. Parasite queen.

Kirby landed and was faced with a giant Ridley. He puffball could've sworn that the copy was larger than the Ridley after grabbing a super mushroom. The copy swooped forward and grabbed Kirby with the side b. This crushed the puffball as they went across the stage. Kirby managed to get the space pirate off and landed a few strong hits on the copy.

Parasite Queen then roared in the background of the stage. Alarms blared as the stage was flipped, Kirby was able to prepare himself for it and charged his hammer. When the puffball landed he swung it and sent the copy out.

(End music here)

* * *

Once Kirby exited the portal Mega Man passed by the puffball and hit he last button, which in turn turned off the number 2 barriers. Duck Hunt also exited the portal he was trapped by. The blue bomber looked at the sensor again. "Hm, it says that the boss is behind a number 5 gate and in order to get to the number 5 control board we have to turn off numbers 3 and 4," said Mega Man

"Well, there's nothing else we can do here so may as well turn back and find another control board," Kirby said. The group then turned back around to find another control board.

* * *

Master Hand, Mario, and Spitz were in the transporter room as the group that was outside the base came back through the mansion.

 **Mario: We-a plan to call it-a day once the boss in-a the base, or dungeon as Master Hand prefers we call-a it, is-a finished. That-a is the reason why we-a brought the others back-a. We're-a going to-a show them the new residential buildings, plus there was-a somone on-a Master Hand's restore list that-a we need to-a find within the group.**

Joker was about to say something but then stopped and said, "Why do I feel like somethings different."

"Yeah, something is different. Look," Lucas said pointing at the exit of the room. "Isn't that the railing overlooking the foyer."

"Yes it is," Marth said soon turning his attention to a certain someone. "Master Hand, what did you do?"

Master Hand raised his hands in innocence. "Don't place me as the bad guy, all I did was simply expand and change the order of rooms in the mansion. Speaking of which, all of you follow me." Master Hand led a confused group out to the back so they could look at the new residential buildings in shock.

"Now before I explain I must ask, is a certain spirit named Andy in your group. He was a helper for a past assist trophy in brawl," Master Hand said, he was met with blank stares of confusion. Master Hand facepalmed and said, "The army and tanks assist trophy." the group nodded the heads realizing what he was talking about.

"That would be me," said the spirit of Andy flying over to Master Hand. The spirit was then hit by the blaster shot out of nowhere, his physical form as restored as he landed on the ground with a thud. Andy looked at himself before asking, "Who shot that blast?!"

"HA! Told you Mario, I can hit a moving target with these," said a certain blue hedgehog revealing himself from the window of his bedroom.

"Okay, Master Hand what is all of this for," Marth said waving his hand across the three building. "It is very interesting."

"And how come the mansion is only three floors now," Popo said looking back at the main building.

"Well, this is a plan I've been meaning to establish for quite some time now," Master Hand explained. "Not only fighters and those invited, but as well as assist trophies. All three groups separated between these three buildings. As for the main building behind the first two floors contain all of the recreational rooms from before with some rearrangement. The third floor consists of rooms for the temporary residents." Master Hand snapped his fingers and maps appeared for the group. "Marth, Lucas, Ice Climbers, DK, Andy, Rayman, Pikachu, and Pichu. You guys are in those three buildings. Sakura since you're a temporary resident you've been given a map of the main building. Now you may want to go and get settled in for now, your belongings are in the assigned rooms."

 **Marth: Well, would you look at that, we all have our own rooms again. Haven't had my own room here since Brawl was announced. It seems I am on the top floor with Orange and Richter in between me.**

 **Lucas: What do I think of the arrangements for me? Noting I'm too comfortable with. I've been put on the second floor and was placed between Palutena and Captain Falcon. At least I didn't end up next to Wario, feel bad for whoever that is.**

 **Olimar: I'm next to Wario… along with whoever DLC 3 is. On a plus note though, Alph is officially a fighter resident at the mansion so I'm sure he'll enjoy that.**

Master Hand had walked back into the mansion and went into the planning room which had the live video feed of what Mega Man was doing. They had just disabled the number 4 gates and were now heading to the storage area.

* * *

Mega Man and Kirby were walking cautiously towards the area while the Duck Hunt dog was sniffing the floor. The dog had picked up the scent of someone evil and they were currently checking it out while making their way to the number three control board.

Duck Hunt stopped and so did the others behind them. Mega Man looked and saw sparks flying, "There's a chance this place may be building sentries since we came in," Mega Man whispered.

"All we have to do is walk up slowly and sneak attack," Kirby whispered back, they slowly crept up when…

Pichu suddenly appeared in front of them and greeted herself saying, "Pichu!"

 **Mario(in the mansion): Felt-a like it was-a good idea to-a send someone else to-a the base to help-a the others out-a.**

The person stopped what they were doing and noticed the foursome. He then said, "Well, well, well, didn't think I bump into you so soon, Mega Man."

Blue bomber in question would freeze since he recognized that very voice. "It can't be," Mega Man said as he made himself visible and came face-to-face with. "Dr. Wily!?"

The scientist, revealed to be Dr. Wily, would set off the blowtorch for one final second. "Glad I was able to finish this before you came here." He tossed the blowtorch away.

Mega Man needed answers and badly, "How are you here?! How did you survive the light beams Galeem sent!"

"Well, if you remember, I went into hiding in the smash island a few years back. I found this abandoned base and used it as a base of operation for me," Dr. Wilt explained while getting into the thing he built. "The light beams sent went over this place entirely, even though this place was guarded by spirits later on."

 **Master Hand(watching the scene unfold from the planning room): It was a revealed fact that Dr. Wily was loose somewhere on the smash island. It was one of the main reason why Dr. Light moved his lab into this world in the first place.**

"What is he getting into," Kirby asked.

"That's… that's the Wily Capsule." Mega Man then remembered Master Hand's physical form restore list. "That's right Dr. Wily is an assist trophy in the upcoming tournament. We're going to have to defeat him here and now with no simulator."

"Pichu?!" said the tiny electric mouse. Decidueye was currently present when Pichu said this from the live feed in the mansion and translated it as. "(But we could potentially die?!)"

The Wily Capsule fired up and lifted off the ground. "Let's rumble," Dr. Wily said. (I know, Dr. Wily is in here as a spirit. But I felt like the Wily Capsule had potential as a boss so I decided not to waste the idea.)

 **Boss Battle (fan-picked #1)  
Wily Capsule vs. Mega Man, Kirby, Duck Hunt, and Pichu  
**Stage: Storage room of base.  
Music: We're Robots (Dr. Wily stage 2)(Ultimate remix)

The capsule started instantly with firing its energy bolts of fire and electric. The bolts hit the group and sent them back as the Wily capsule teleported. Mega Man and Duck Hunt caught sight of the capsule reappearing and they both landed side airs on it. It didn't deal much damage though. Kirby was currently didn't have much he could do as he used an up air. The puffball may have multiple moves in the simulator, but outside of it he needed a copy ability.

As more energy bolts were sent out, Kirby sucked up the fire one and transformed into fire Kirby. Once landing on the ground he started breathing fire, constantly dealing damage to the capsule. Dr. Wily decided to try something different, he suddenly charged the capsule and rammed Dunk Hunt. The duo fell into the spirit battle portal containing Porygon.

"No!"

"Well, that's one less to worry about," Dr. Wily said, cackling.

Mega Man whipped out his mega buster and blasted the capsule two times. The third one he blasts as the capsule teleported again and fired more bolts. Pichu was currently under the capsule and used thunder. The lighting struck the capsule and fried the controls of the it. Kirby landed a fire dash which blew up he machine.

(End music here)

Dr. Wily was quickly pulled out of the capsule's explosion by the pink puffball. Kirby then dropped the ability. "Dr. Wily," Mega Man said walking towards the scientists, "you're going to hear what I have to say and listen."

Dr. Wily nodded, but then said, "If it's about me being banished from the smash world then you can save it."

"No, no it's not." Mega Man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look when it come to truces, I'm not a fan of making them with you. Galeem is still up there and as long as he's alive none of us are safe. We have to work together in order to stop Galeem and save our homes." The blue bomber held out his hand. "Truce?"

Dr. Wily took the hand and shook it. "Truce, so what's the next order of action."

 **Mega Man: How many times have I worked with Dr. Wily before. Almost never, but desperate times come for desperate measures as they always saw.**

"Well, for one, your capsule is part of an assist trophy in an upcoming tournament. So you're probably going to be sent back to the mansion for he time being."

"Really? Well then I guess I'll see you guys there. Eventually." Just as he finished a flash of light appeared and Dr. Wily was sent back to the mansion. At the same time Duck Hunt exited the portal it was rammed into.

"Let's continue," Mega Man said as the four continued a bit deeper into the storage room. They eventually came across another portal and Pichu jumped into it.

* * *

 **Bomb Man(Young Link x2) vs. Pichu  
** Stage: Wily Castle  
Music: Bomb Man stage(ultimate remix)

Pichu landed in the Wily Castle stage and was faced with two Young Link copies. The tiny electric mouse noticed that they kept throwing bombs and nothing else. It was also a stamina battle, Pichu just started unleashing attack after attack on the copies dealing significant damage. Pichu then used a quick forward smash to take them both down.

(end music here)

* * *

Once Pichu left the portal the path had cleared and the small group could continue forward. When they reached another portal and looked at the sensor Kirby gained an annoyed face. "Duon," the pink puffball muttered, "this is one of the strongest subspace army troop, strong enough we named it a boss."

Duck Hunt barked twice and jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Duon(Ice Climbers) vs. Duck Hunt  
** Stage: Halberd(on board only)  
Music: Boss Battle Song 1(Original from Super Smash Bros. Brawl)

Duck Hunt landed on top the Halberd faced with a giant Ice Climbers copy. The duo instantly ran forward with a dash attack and used an up smash. The Duck Hunt dog thought the copy would go higher but realized it was a stamina battle as the copy used the down air on the duo. Once recovered the dog would throw a flying disc and the zapper would shoot it. This was a direct hit in multiple spots. The copy retaliated with a few big hits. This caused Duck Hunt's FS meter to fill, they duo used their final smash and ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Once Duck Hunt exited the portal Mega Man walked over and pressed the button, shutting off the number 3 gates. They took another look at the sensor, they could now turn off the number 5 gates which would get them to the boss back towards the entrance, and the fighter ahead of them. "Okay," Mega Man said, "I'm going to go turn off the number 5 gates you guys wait here." Mega Man waked off while the others waited.

Back at the fighter residential building, Marth was putting the finishing touches in his room thanks to the customization feature Master Hand had put in when creating the buildings. The hero-king's room looked like a bedroom from the castle in Altea.

 **Marth: The customization feature Master Hand put is a marvel, you can make you room feel just like home. Granted, I live in a room much bigger than this, but still it works well for me.**

Marth would continue to admire his hard work until the Popo knocked on his door and came in. "Popo, you and Nana settling in all right."

"Yeah, I'm doing fine but my sister is another story, she thinks it's unfair that we still have to share a room," Popo explained. "In all honesty, I do get why she's upset."

"Yes it does seem rather unfair that you two do have to share a room, but I guess in Master Hand's defense he'd thought you two wouldn't mind sense you're related to each other." Marth motioned Popo out of the room as he closed the door walking into the hallway.

"Wait, where are you going?" Popo started chasing after Marth.

"Going to watch the live feed from Mega Man in the planning room," answered the hero-king. "Quite a few others will be there as well." Marth and Popo went down the stairs as they made their way to the main building.

 **Dr. Wily: What do I think about my room arrangements? Hm, well I don't know much about my neighbors. Says here I'm in between Shovel Knight and Tiki.**

* * *

Mega Man had returned after shutting off the number 5 gates as the group continued forward and took out the spirit battle before the fighter. They were currently looking at who it was. "Hm, Snake," Mega Man said handing the sensor to Kirby and walking to the portal. "Welp, looks I'm saving a fellow third-party friend." Mega Man was using the term "friend" loosely, since Snake didn't consider Mega Man a friend. The blue bomber jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Snake(controlled) vs. Mega Man  
** Stage: Final Destination  
Music: Encounter(Brawl remix)

Mega Man landed and was faced by a controlled Snake. The blue bomber used a crash bomber and stuck it successfully onto the former spy. The bomb blew up gaining multiple hits onto Snake. Snake then placed a c4 in the middle of the stage. And then went to get Mega Man over to it. The blue bomber was quickly dodging the former spy's attack the best he could and attacked where he could as well. Unfortunately he was right over the c4 when Snake set it off. Mega Man flew off the platform and saw that Snake was about to attempt a meteor. Mega Man quickly dodged, recovered, and meteored Snake himself.

(end music here)

Snake landed back onto the platform unconscious, Mega Man used his grab to take him back through the portal.

 **Snake joins the battle!**

* * *

Mega Man walked back through the portal and got a transmission from Master Hand. "What is it Master Hand," Mega Man said answering the transmission while just dropping Snake.

This in turn woke the former spy up, "Ow! Hey, think twice before you drop me-" Mega Man signaled Snake to stop talking by giving him the one minute finger.

 **Snake: I would talk back to him in a not so friendly way, but Pichu was there so, did not want to do that.**

"I want you guys to go to the boss right now, if we can at least defeat it and weaken Galeem I'd be happy for the rest of the week," Master Hand said. "You're firepower should be good enough since we know that bosses don't have their own portals."

"Got it. See you soon," Mega Man turned off the transmission and turned to Snake. "Look Snake, I know there's a lot of questions you have, but right now we have a boss to defeat."

Snake huffed and said, "Then let's go destroy this fiend."

The walk to the area was short, when they had gotten there they only saw a wide open area that looked like a landing pad.

"Well this stinks, there's no one here," Snake said annoyed. They then felt rumbling.

"What's that," Kirby question.

"Pichu!" Yelled the tiny electric mouse pointing at the growing shadow in front of then. Everyone looked to see a falling vehicle.

* * *

 **Just 15 seconds earlier…**

Back in the planning room, Marth and Popo have just arrive. "Aw, I see you two made it," Master Hand said. "The team is on their way to the boss now."

"Good to hear," Marth said looking around. Also, in the room was Lucas, Mario, Decidueye, Cap'n Cuttlefish, the Squid Sisters, Dr. Wily after quickly making his room, Cloud, Sora, and Sonic. The room was bigger than Marth thought.

"The ground is-a shaking," Mario said, as the live feed from Mega Man looked up.

"What is that," Callie asked as the vehicle crashed down with a big impact.

Lucas began to cower in fear as Marth went over to comfort the boy. The vehicle transformed into a battle robot. "Everyone," Marth said getting their attention, "say hello to Galleom."

Master Hand, who wasn't looking at the screen at the time, did a spittake and yelled, "Galleom!" he slammed his fist on the button for Mega Man's transmission device.

* * *

The group started to prepare to fight while Mega Man answered Master Hand's transmission. "Yes Master H-"

"YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THE RIGHT NOW! THERE'S NO TELLING HOW MUCH STRONGER HE IS! ARE YOU LISTENING TO M-" Mega Man couldn't take much more of Master Hand's ordering and ended the transmission.

"Sorry MH, but if this boss gets us closer to Galeem, so be it."

 **Boss Battle (adventure #1)  
Galleom vs. Mega Man, Snake, Kirby, Pichu, and Duck Hunt**

Stage: Base landing pad  
Music: Boss Battle song 1

Galleom started off with a charged punch which in turn hit Pichu and Duck Hunt, sending them back. Snake was firing his missiles at the giant robot, but it was doing minimal damage. The spirits they had with them quickly went around and powered them up to make the fight with Galleom much easier. The robot went back into vehicle mode and charged forward. Only Snake was hit by this and landed back on the ground when Galleom crashed back down and transformed back.

The group continued to do damage to the robot until it had enough and got angry and stomps its foot multiple times. He then fired two rounds of missiles, Pichu got hit by the most and was sent back far. Since the was no simulator her Pichu couldn't get back up. "We los Pichu," Snake yelled.

"We're close though we have to defeat Galleom," Mega Man yelled as he charged up his mega buster and fired it. Galleom used another charged shot.

Kirby was dodging the best he could since he didn't have a copy ability. But then he heard Snake say, "Hey Kirby," the pink puffball turned to Snake who was holding a hammer. "Catch." The former spy threw the hammer and Kirby sucked it up, transforming into hammer Kirby. Mega Man saw where this was going and used fire slash on Kirby creating a sizzle hammer. They were trying to recreate Kirby hammer flip in the simulator.

The pink puffball started charging up power as Duck Hunt was hit by another charged punch. Once the hammer was fully charged Kirby yelled, "Somebody throw me, I can't hold onto it forever."

Mega Man picked Kirby, aimed the pitch, and throw Kirby. Galleom looked as the puffball hit him with the strongest hammer attack he could muster. Galleom proceeding to explode into a million pieces. The team cheered as Snake picked up the fainted Pichu, Sakura could heal her.

(end music here)

* * *

The group in the planning room were cheering over the victory too as Master Hand let out a sigh of relief. He hit the intercom within the room and said, Sakura report to the transporter room. You have some healing to do." Master Hand left the room himself to bring back the group.

Once the group returned in the transporter room they were met with a stern face from Master Hand. "I told you to get out of there, and you turned off the transmission."

"Look, Master Hand," Mega Man tried to say but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I should've let you guys handle it yourselves," Master Hand said, and he was the one apologizing. "It's just this whole Galeem thing is just really getting on my nerves. I dread every moment when I see one of my fighters get badly hurt." Sakura used her healing magic on Pichu and the tiny electric mouse was back on her feet.

"Well, Master Hand," Snake said walking up, "but I think it's best if you tell what's changed right about now."

Master Hand chuckled and said, "Okay Mega Man, Duck Hunt, Snake, follow me. Kirby, Pichu, you guys can go down to the dining room."

Kirby watched as Master Hand left with a smile on his face.

 **Kirby: It's nice to see Master Hand admit his faults every once in a while. I was told later on that Galleom's defeat caused Galeem's shield to weaken, if that's not enough the barriers blocking Sheik and Villager are gone. But we're not going to go there yet, we're doing something different tomorrow, what this is you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Author's note: Another poll has gone live in my profile. This one will be deciding the future of Morgana and Futaba in the series. You have two choices, you can decide to have both of them become mansion residents, stay temporaries, leave the decision making up to me, or chose one of the two stay. For now, see you next time.**

 **P.S. Sorry this took over a week, I was really busy with school stuff.**


	42. S3 SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!

**Author's note: I'm have KH3 now, so for that this episode will focus a bit more on Sora and his stories throughout the years. Also, I've been playing that game a lot and completely forgot about this story. (sorry.) We have a problem though, it has now been one month and only four episodes(not counting this one), it was a practical weekly schedule. I do have the new story that launched onto AO3 yesterday and I need to work on that to, so I've decided to drop the deadline date and do my original plan for this season. I don't know when Season 4 will start, but for now I don't have to worry about rushing. And since most've you guys knows what happened in WoL at this point, I don't think it's necessary to do all of the spirit battles. After this episode we'll be skipping to freeing Sheik and Villager since I didn't go to them for awhile after defeating Galleom. Let's get to the one and only request from Greninjaboy143**

" _I'm Hoping that Toon Link,Villager and Ness Get a spotlight against a boss soon!"_

 **Well, I can confirm that Toon Link will help in the fight against Rathalos later on in the story. The Giga Bowser battle is still in planning, but Villager might be in it. As for Ness, we'll have to wait and see. Let's get started.**

 **Season 3 episode 5: SPAAAAAAACE! (reference to a line in** _ **Portal 2.)  
**_ **(January, 14th)**

Master Hand let everyone take a day off to rest while he planned their next course of action. Since he felt like Villager and Sheik could hold on for a little while longer he decided to have the group go to space. Radars had picked up two fighters (I'll give you a hint on the second one, starts with 'P', ends with an 'lant') there and a couple spirits on their restore list. However, in order to get there the group would have to take the Great Fox, a ship that unfortunately got busted when WoL started. The light beams washing over the Smash Island caused the Great Fox, and plenty of other ships within the hanger, to break.

Luckily, this is where Slippy Toad comes in, since he was restored of his physical form after the fight with Galleom the humanoid toad started working non-stop in the underground garage. His main goal was to fix the Great Fox, and any other ships while he was at it. As of today, the Star Fox mercenary team's home base ship was fully operational. Once the humanoid toad told Master Hand a selected team was sent down to head off. This was Mario, Pichu(getting another shot at redemption), Cloud, Andy (there as an additional helper), Sora, Ice Climbers, Mega Man, and Snake.

 **Sora: I've already been to space many times before during my adventures. And if you're going to ask if my world was affected by Galeem it is assumed that it was unfortunately. Master Hand tells me he's going to try and do what he can to see if it wasn't since there are no spirits that are from my world. And if it wasn't then I have to leave on the 24th in order to prepare for my fight against Xehanort(1). (Author: No spoilers on anything that happens past Monster Inc. I haven't gotten that far yet. And if you're confused by the (1) that's something new I'm starting. Go to the end of the episode to see what it means.)**

"Slippy, are-a we all set to-a go," Mario asked as the group entered the cockpit of the ship.

"You bet Mario, but I've never really flew the ship that much," Slippy admitted. "I may be good with the arwing, but Fox and Falco don't really trust me enough to fly this."

"So it may be bumpy, I don't care," Cloud said as he sat in a seat. "I didn't even want to go to space in the first place so the sooner we get back the better."

"Maybe I can fly," Sora suggested and was met with shocked glances. "What? I flew a gummi ship in my world(2). Same thing."

"I don't think it's the same thing," Andy said nervously.

"How about we-a let Slippy fly and-a if all-a else fails then we can-a let Sora fly," Mario said sitting down in a seat with Pichu getting into his hat.

Said hat moved and pushed Pichu off. "I'm not a seat, thank you very much," Cappy remarked as Pichu then went to Sora's lap as the keyblade wielder got to his seat and sat down.

 **Cappy: A bunch of people forget nowadays that I'm on Mario's head. It gets really frustrating when it happens.**

"Everyone seated," Slippy said turning around and saw the everyone sitting in their seats. "Ok, hold on to something." It was shaky at first but Slippy slowly managed to get the Great Fox out of the underground garage and shot it into the sky.

Once past the atmosphere a path of light appeared that led the ship to the first spirit battle. "Okay, who's going first?"

Mario stood from his seat and said, "I'll-a go, where are-a the space suits?"

Slippy shook his head. "Strangely enough the sources are saying that this light path has air and gravity. The same as the Smash World, so you can just all get off now and start walking." Mario nodded in understanding as he and the others walked off the Great Fox.

They soon came across a spirit portal on the light path, the group took a look at a sensor. "Hm, one of-a Samus's enemies. Wish-a me luck," Mario said as he walked through the portal.

* * *

 **Trace(Samus) vs. Mario  
** Stage: Norfair (battlefield)  
Music: Psycho Bits (original from Metroid Prime Hunters)

Mario landed in the Norfair battlefield stage and was faced with a copy of Samus. Mario looked in his hand and saw that one of the support spirits had given him a beastball(2). Mario proceeded to throw the ball and hit the copy. The ball teleported and rocketed back and hit the copy again continuing to raise the damage. The red plumber did it again before going in for the kill, but at that point the copy turned invisible and Mario missed.

Mario continued to get hit multiple times by the copy, the red plumber eventually focused and managed to land a short hop-back air onto the enemy sending the copy back a fair amount of distance. He then rushed forward as the copy dropped the invisibility and landed a forward smash to end the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Mario came back through the portal, he then got a quick text from Slippy. The red plumber pulled out his phone.

 **Slippy Toad:** Should probably tell you now, I moved the ship back a bit because I was blocking a path to a fighter. I would suggest you go get them.

 **Mario:** Thanks for pointing that out, we'll go over there right now.

 **Snake:** We're already by the next spirit battle Mario, and for some reason it's you ship, Starship Mario. Pichu's preparing to go in there now.

Mario looked up to see Mega Man waving him down in a different spot where the rest of the group was before, Mario quickly ran over as Pichu jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Starship Mario(Giant Mario) vs. Pichu  
** Stage: Mario Galaxy(battlefield)  
Music: The Starship Sails (original from SMG2)

Pichu landed in the battlefield form of Mario Galaxy and was faced with a giant Mario copy. How Galeem makes the copies giant was beyond the tiny electric mouse(3). Nevertheless, the gravity changed and Pichu found herself lighter… much lighter. Figuring it was best to stay on the ground as much as possible she charged and fired a skull bash. This landed a direct hit on the copy and was sent flying a short distance. The Mario copy retaliated with a forward smash, which in turn made Pichu fly out fast. The tiny electric mouse managed to avoid the boundary and slowly made it back to the stage.

Pichu the tried another skull bash which was stopped with a fireball. Pichu then ran forward and pulled off a bunch of moves on the copy. The tiny electric mouse than grabbed it, threw it upwards, and used it's infamous, yet useful in this, thunder combo to end the match.

* * *

(end music here)

Pichu came out and almost immediately Mega Man, on Mario's request, hit the Starship Mario spirit with the blaster. Restoring the ship's physical form, Mario then called over to Slippy, "Hey-a Slippy! You can-a go back to-a the mansion, we-a have another way back-a down."

"Okay, if you're sure. See you back at the mansion," Slippy called back as the Great Fox pulled away and began descending back down to the mansion.

 **Snake: I'm sure we won't get stranded in space, and besides if that were to happen Master Hand would send the Great Fox back with no issues at all.**

 **Cloud: Wish Slippy took me with him.  
Sora: Ah come on Cloud, it's not that bad. I actually know someone from space, I met them on my travels in Radiant Garden.  
** **Cloud: If it's Stitch you're talking about then I know, you already told me(4).**

 **Master Hand(from the mansion): Of course I'll send the Great Fox back up if the others get stranded in space. I'm not evil.**

The group went forward to the next spirit battle and Andy quickly explained what they were looking at. "Okay, so apparently we're looking at an Aparoid, an enemy is Fox's world. Warnings consist of the enemy being metal, decreased jump power, and the enemy has an increase of the jump power."

"And with that I'm up," Cloud said since his limit break would be useful in case of recovery. The ex-SOLDIER walked through the portal.

* * *

 **Aparoid(Metal Ridley) vs. Cloud  
** Stage: Venom  
Music: Space Battleground (original from Star Fox Assault)

Cloud landed in the Venom stage and jumped to the other side and was hit by balls of fire. Cloud landed and looked up to see a Metal Ridley copy. Cloud went ahead used a cross slash which didn't do much launch wise. The two continued to exchange moves as both FS meters started going up. The copy eventually managed to meteor Cloud, but the ex-SOLDIER was able to make a quick recovery with the limit break.

At this point his final smash was charged up. Cloud unleashed an omnislash and sent the copy up in the air. He then sent the metal copy flying far to the side with his back air. The Ridley copy tried to recover, but failed and fell to its doom.

(End music here)

* * *

Cloud came out with the spirit and the portal cleared to reveal the fighter battle. Some were confused because they thought it was Rosalina. "Hm, okay so we were wrong. This is Falco," Andy said.

The Ice Climbers volunteered to go in next and jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Falco(controlled) vs. Ice Climbers  
** Stage: Lylat Cruise(omega)  
Music: Space Armada(remix from Brawl)

The Ice Climbers landed on the omega form of Lylat Cruise and were faced with Falco. The avian pilot quickly used his side b and the forward smashed the 2-in-1 fighter. The Ice Climbers soon charged forward themselves and hit Falco with a dash attack and then a meteor. Falco rebounded on the stage as the Ice Climbers hit the bird again with a down air.

After exchanging some more moves Falco's FS meter charged all the way. The avain pilot got close and then used his final smash and nearly ended the match. Popo managed to make it back onto the stage, but Nana fell. Since his FS meter was charged he quickly used the Ice peak. The mountain hit Falco when coming up and the avain pilot was gone in the blink of an eye.

(End music here)

Nana respawned and jumped down next to her brother. An unconscious Falco soon dropped down as well, the two teamed up to take him through the portal.

 **Falco joins the battle!**

* * *

The Ice Climbers soon came back out the portal with Falco. Popo was grabbing his arms while Nana was grabbing his legs. Once outside the portal enough they dropped Falco without placing him down first.

This caused the bird to wake up instantly and get on his feet. "Ow! Who in the world interrupted my sleep," Falco said. He then opened his eyes and they bulged as he saw that he was in space. He quickly turned around to see the rest of the group looking right at him. "Guys, why are we- Oh, wait I remember."

(Flashback. Falco POV)

 _I was jumping into my arwing along with Wolf and Fox in their own. We blasted off just as the light beams fired. I noticed some flying around me as swerved out of their way. I then slammed my fist on the comms and yelled, "Fox! I'm quite far ahead, how are things looking for you."_

 _I could hear Fox freaking out as he said, "Not good! Falco whatever you do don't look back, and remember, you're the best wingman a friend could've asked fo-" His line went dead._

" _Fox? Fox!" Wondering what had happened to him, though it should've been clear, I looked back. That was my mistake. I quickly became under pressure and blasted my arwing at full speed. Managed to clear the atmosphere before the beams finally got me._

(End Flashback)

"Galeem must've decided to keep me up here to make things challenging for you guys," Falco concluded. "So how did you guys get here?"

"Slippy took us up here in the Great Fox," Sora said.

"Okay, how about someone I know says that," Falco said not trusting Sora one bit.

 **So who's the kid with the brown spiky hair… Sora? Oh, I know him, Cloud talked about him sometimes… Uh, yeah they were… mostly good things.**

"It's true, Falco," Snake said rolling his eyes. "Let's get to the next spirit." Falco nodded his head putting a mental note in his head telling him to congratulate Slippy on not destroying the ship later. Though there's still a chance something could happen on the humanoid toad's trip back to the garage. Let's see how that's going.

* * *

As a matter of fact, Slippy was given special permission to land the Great Fox outside in the front yard since Master Hand was worried about the ship potentially getting damaged. Slippy was currently landing right now as Master Hand was walking out. The man of the mansion soon heard sipping and looked over to Professor Layton drinking a lemonade and relaxing on a porch chair without a coat… it was January(5).

"Any reason as to why you're drinking lemonade and relaxing on a chair in cold weather," Master Hand questioned as the Great Fox shut off. "You don't even have a coat, and before you say it, I'm not counting the suit jacket."

"Just feels nice to sit outside every once in a while," Layton answered, "which is my honest opinion. Plus, lemonade is quite refreshing." The detective put the glass down and joined Master Hand as Slippy walked off the ship.

"Starship Mario is currently up there with the others," Slippy said. "In the unlikely event that they do get stuck up there you may want to prepare a portal."

"Don't worry Slippy, I have everything under control. For now you can go to any rooms around the mansion and talk with others," Master Hand said. The humanoid toad nodded and walked inside the mansion.

* * *

(6)  
Inside the Assist Trophy residential building was Dr. Wily who was still setting up his room to look like a bedroom/lab since he came two days ago. Watching from the door was Callie, who was joined by Marie, the latter squid wondering why they were even doing this.

 **Marie: My sister here thinks that Dr. Wily is going to betray us like Team Rocket did last year.  
** **Callie: I'm telling you it's possible, we were told by Mega Man that this was his greatest enemy.  
** **Marie: And Dr. Wily promised in front of everyone at dinner that he wouldn't do anything remotely evil. He said the closest thing to evil he would do was design his bedroom to look slightly like his lab. Not to mention, Team Rocket is currently also living at the mansion.  
** **Callie: But as temporary, we don't have to worry about them. They'll be gone the second Galeem's defeated. Dr. Wily, on the other tentacle, is here for awhile. We have to do to something.  
** **Marie: *sighs***

Marie looked around the hall to see if her cousin wasn't attracting any unwanted attention from other residents. She then got a possible explanation for Callie's actions in her head. "Callie are you doing this because Dr. Wily is nearly right below you."

Callie rolled her eyes at her cousin's assumption, "No, even though he causes a lot of noise. It's just because I don't trust him."

"I'm really starting to become convinced that DJ Octavio's squidnapping and hypnotizing of you has caused you to only trust members of our team, and some others."

"That's not true," Callie began to protest, but Dr. Wily then shouted something.

"Perfect!" Dr. Wily shouted from in his room, "I finally have the best layout I could ask for in my room. Who knew all I had to do was bunk my desk and bed. This derserves a treat for myself in the main building's kitchen." Callie stepped away from the door as the scientist walked out of his room, closing the door behind him of course. On his way out the door of the residential building he noticed the squid sisters in the kitchen of the building, waved, and walked out the doors. Marie waved back while Callie kept on watching.

"I'm going to keep following him," Callie declared as she went to the doors of the building herself. Marie just sighed and followed hoping she could stop her cousin before she faced Master Hand's wrath. Because Mansion rule #4, _Never provoke Master Hand, you will not like the result._

 **Dr. Wily: Can't help but feel like I make someone in this mansion feel uneasy. It's weird but I can't shake it so it must be true.**

* * *

The group were staring at the sensor of the next spirit battle, it was someone in the restore list. "Magolor, Kirby said this is-a one of his-a dream friends," Mario said. Falco nodded before jumping into the portal.

* * *

 **Magolor(Robin) vs. Falco  
** Stage: Halberd  
Music: CROWNED(original from Kirby's Return to Dream Land)

Falco landed on the Halberd stage and was faced with a copy of Robin. The copy quickly started charging up the thunder tome, but the avain pilot was quick to try and stop it. The copy dodged however and used arcfire on Falco, sending him back a tiny bit. Falco then pulled out his blaster and started firing it as the copy repeatedly tried to charge the thunder tome. The avain pilot then jumped up into the air and landed a down air on the copy. The screen at that point flipped.

Falco wasn't fazed by this since he spent years mastering the inverted movements. He also knew that if the copies are anything like the CPUs, they wouldn't have a problem with this either(7). Falco managed to land some move hits, he then got out of the way as the screen flipped to the normal side. He allowed the copy to charge up the thunder tome, and when the copy fired the avain pilot managed to successfully reflect the blast. This in turn sent the copy offscreen.

(end music here)

* * *

Once Falco returned with the spirit Mario hit it with the blaster. The swirling light show appeared and Magolor popped out. "Uh, what," Magolor said confusingly as he got up. When he looked at what was in front of him he realized what had happened. "Wow, thank you for restoring me. Any reason you did that?"

Pichu showed Magolor the list, the tiny electric mouse was being held by Sora while the keyblade wielder said, "You were on Master Hand's restore list. He told me it was something about offering you a spot in the mansion."

"You've got to be kidding me," Mega Man yelled holding the sensor of the fighter battle ahead, "I have to fight a plant!" Everyone looked at the sensor themselves to see that the fighter was indeed Piranha Plant(8).

 **Mario: Well I'm-a glad I don't have to-a fight him, as-a far as I know there was-a a victory screen of-a him launching-a me into the air.**

"Yes, yes you do," Snake said smirking to himself while patting the blue bomber's back. He then pushed Mega Man into the portal and yelled, "Have fun!"

* * *

 **Piranha Plant(controlled) vs. Mega Man  
** Stage: Mushroom Kingdom(omega)  
Music: Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. 2(ultimate remix)

Mega Man faceplanted onto the omega form of the Mushroom Kingdom stage, the blue bomber got off the ground and was faced with Piranha Plant. Said plant started charging up his poison cloud. Mega Man managed to land a crash bomber on the plant in that time. It blew up a couple second late, lightly damaging Piranha Plant. Mega Man then followed up on it with an up smash, followed by an up air. When Piranha Plant landed he fired the stored poison, Mega Man was in it for a good three seconds before dodging out of it.

Mega Man could tell the poison did a bunch of damage as he felt a little exhausted. The blue bomber quickly grabbed Piranha Plant and threw him downward. Mega Man then used a down smash to send the plant into the air and ended the match.

(end music here)

When Piranha Plant landed unconscious on stage Mega Man decided to carry it by the pot as he walked out.

 **Piranha Plant joins the battle!**

* * *

Mega Man came back through the portal holding Piranha Plant, he also glared down Snake as the group continued to the next spirit.

* * *

Dr. Wily was now in the kitchen of the main building, enjoying a big sandwich he made himself at the counter. Callie watched him from the window in the dining room, Marie was no longer with her though.

 **Callie: I shook Marie off my tail for a good five minutes by trapping her in a conversation with Nathaniel. All I heard as I was walking away was Nathaniel saying something about his future at the Smash Mansion. So either he's going to become a permanent resident, or he's going back to Inkopolis after Galeem is defeated.**

Rayman soon walked into the kitchen and noticed the scientist in the room. "Hey, Dr. Wily. Enjoying your sandwich," said the limbless man as he used his disembodied hand to grab a soda from the fridge.

"Yep and a well-earned one too," Dr. Wily said taking another bite out of his sandwich. "I finally finished decorating my room after the bunk suggestion you gave me, never thanked you for that."

"Hey, it's no problem. After all, you were pretty frustrated with what you were trying to do." Rayman took a sip from his soda, "And besides everyone here is working as one, we've got to have each other's backs when this is going on."

"Funny you mention that, I keep getting this strange feeling that someone is watching me. You know like they don't trust me, I feel like there's someone watching me from behind right now." Dr. Wily quickly turned his head, and Callie ducked fast enough. "And see, no one there."

"I get that feeling a lot, but it's usually superstition. Though to be fair, you are a villain." Rayman turned to leave, "Gonna go one of the others on my floor asked if I wanted to play chess with them, I obliged(9)." Rayman left the kitchen.

Callie was still ducked under the connecting window in the dining room. "He's onto me," said the squid sister, "I should probably go back to my room for the day and gather what I learned." Callie left the dining room in a hurry.

 **Rayman: Layton was the one who asked if I wanted to play a friendly game of chess with him. He also asked the others on our floor, but they both turned him down.**

* * *

The group arrived at the last spirit battle for the day… Peppy Hare. "I would jump in there to save on of my teammates, but I don't want to face Dedede with a bunny hood," Falco said while looking at the sensor. Piranha Plant was awake at this point and jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Master Spirit  
** **Peppy Hare(bunny King Dedede) vs. Piranha Plant  
** **Reinforcements: Fox and Falco  
** Stage: Venom  
Music: Main theme - Star Fox 64(melee remix)

Piranha Plant landed in the Venom stage and was faced by a tiny, bunny hood wearing copy of King Dedede. He went ahead with using a pitooey(10) which somehow managed to nail the copy while in the air. Fox and Falco copies then dropped in, in that time Piranha Plant charged up his poison and then used it on the two copies. They stayed in for most of the time and when the poison cloud cleared the plant hit the two of them with a strong forward smash and sent the two out. Piranha Plant then initiated a game of cat & mouse with the King Dedede copy. The plant was eventually able to meteor the copy and ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

When Piranha Plant came out with the spirit it was hit with the blaster. Peppy appeared from the blast, startling Piranha Plant. Peppy was about to say something, but was ushered by Falco to stay quiet for now as the group began to walk back to the Starship Mario.

Once said ship began its descent Falco gave Peppy an explanation of what was going on. Peppy then said, "If I'm a Master Spirit than I know of something I could do to train the spirits, but I don't want to do it in space. That would be uncomfortable."

"Which is why we're bringing you back down to the mansion to do your things," Falco replied as they passed through the atmosphere. "It's not too hard to get, old man."

Snake overheard what the two said and sighed, _Fox's teams has one of those rare friendships I see. There's nothing breaking that group apart anytime soon_.

"You know, seeing Falco talking about how his team is also his friends kinda reminds me of my own friends back on the islands," Sora said to Cloud, who was sitting next to him.

"Riku and Kairi?"

"Yeah, I do miss them. Most days I wish they were here, helping us out."

"Well, you don't have to worry for too long, after all you're going back in a couple weeks due to your game. You'll get to see them soon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sora smiled as the ship landed right next to the cliff by the smash mansion.

"Okay-a everyone off, we're-a back," Mario yelled as he started practically pushing the others off the ship. Master Hand watched the matter unfold and laughed.

 **Master Hand: You're asking me why Magolor was restored of his physical form. Well, there's a chance I'll make him an invited resident like Marx, but there's another reason. You'll find out what soon.**

* * *

Callie was writing down what she had learned today in her notebook. Marie was watching, quite worried. She knocked on her door even though it was open. "Mind if I come in," Marie asked."

"No, not at all," Callie said happily. "I think I've aquried some useful notes I could use against Wily, but right now there's a chance you're argument stands on the table." Marie nodded and smiled since her cousin was at least taking her words into consideration. "Oh, by the way what were you talking to Nathaniel about."

"Well…"

 **Nathaniel: I've made a decision on what I want to do here at the mansion in the future. Thing is it's been battle-after battle here with no end in sight. Honestly, I want to relax for a change, but Master Hand says I'm going back into the field tomorrow. *sighs* My decision is final, as soon as Galeem is destroyed I'm packing up my stuff and going back to Inkopolis.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Just a reminder that if you have an idea for a focus point and/or character/spirit suggestions, feel free to let me know. Time for the notes, or in your case what you guys saw as (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), and (10).**

 **Notes:**

 **(1)Xehanort is the main antagonist throughout the Kingdom Hearts series.  
** **(2)The spirit that gave Mario the beastball is known as Slugger & Green Glove from the Yoshi series.  
** **(3)I assumed all copies are normal sized, it's the spirit that could make it giant or metal.  
** **(4)In Kingdom Hearts II, Sora met Stitch from** _ **Lilo & Stitch **_**in Radiant Garden, or as it was known at the time Hollow Bastion.  
** **(5)This is a reference to an episode in** _ **Crashguy01's**_ **story** _ **Smash Life,**_ **the inspirer of this series.  
** **(6)Another cameraman was found in between episodes.  
** **(7)And they don't, which makes the ramblin' evil mushroom useless against them.  
** **(8)Piranha Plant is replacing Geno's spirit battle since the wooden puppet survived the light beams in this story. I had a primary plan if Piranha Plant didn't release last week, but decided to scrap it since the opportunity arose.  
** **(9)The residents living on the sixth floor of the invited residential building, other than Layton and Rayman, are Lana and Decidueye. Lana turned Layton down because she doesn't understand the game, and Decidueye declined because he's still sour after his fast loss against Shovel Knight in chess in Season 1 episode 2.  
** **(10)No joke when I say this, but that's the name of Piranha Plant's neutral special.**


	43. S3 Racetrack

**Author's note: I don't think I have much to say except one thing before reviews. In case you have forgotten there is a poll currently up on my profile that's going to decide Futaba and Morgana's future here at the mansion. The leading choice so far is that I keep the two as temporary and have them leave by the end of season 3 (it doesn't mention that second part, it's just what the plan is if that happens). I won't say by how many votes though. Other than that here's the first review from Charmander17.**

" _I hope Nathaniel changes his mind and stays though I wonder with all the rumors about ultimate going around will master hand offer sora resident status at the mansion."_

 **Unfortunately, my decision on Nathaniel's leaving of the mansion has been set in stone before Season 2 even ended. Nathaniel has been in since episode 13 of the first season and I think it's about time he moves onto visits like other temporary residents. I'm very sorry if you liked him as a character. As for Sora he has to go back to his world for Kingdom Hearts III to begin on January 24th in this story's timeline. He'll come back in Season 4, but should anything happen it might be awhile before we see Sora again. Next review is a question from ultimateCCC.**

" _Aren't Callie and Marie cousins not sisters?"_

 **I already gave this user an answer via PM, but I decided it was a good time to give some Splatoon lore. For those of you who don't know, yes, Marie and Callie are cousins. However, in their idol group, they're known as the Squid Sisters. I think it's because they're close enough that they consider themselves as sisters, but that's just what I believe. So now when you see me refer to Callie or Marie as the Squid Sister, I'm referring to half of the idol group.**

 **Crazy Hand: I can't remember, are they squids or kids.**

 **Author/me: Oh, Crazy Hand, Where have you been? You've been missing for the last couple episodes.**

 **Crazy Hand: Lets just say I was having a little chat with someone over the month.**

 **Author/me: Okay then. Let's get started.**

 **Season 3 episode 6: Racetrack  
** **(January 18th, 2019)**

 **Fighters that joined since last episode: Fox, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Jigglypuff, Blue, and Orange  
** **Spirits saved that were on Master Hand's restore list: Ashley & Red, Viridi, Spring Man, Jeff, Bomberman, Kapp'n**

The group took another day off so the ones that returned would get a chance to make their custom bedrooms. After that it was back to fighting, the group decided to take a different route to the fighter battles containing Sheik and Villager. They went through the main city of the Smash Island and cut through the forest. In doing so they freed plenty more fighters and restored some more assist trophies on Master Hand's restore list.

Master Hand wanted the fighters and assist characters to get a chance to make their bedrooms so he announced that the group assigned today would leave at noon. Right now the residents at the mansion were getting the chance to make their room, conversing with each other, or relaxing. As long as the forcefield was up, they didn't have to worry about Galeem and what he could do.

Right now, the residents in the fighter residential building decided that they would have breakfast from the kitchen their. There was a dining room within that building already built in case residents preferred to eat where they're staying rather than the main building. Cooking the breakfast was Mario, with help from Kirby in his chef ability.

 **Mario: I felt-a like a nice breakfast in-a our separate residential-a building would be a great-a way to reduce-a noise and-a maybe get to-a know each other a bit-a more.  
** **Kirby: Are you sure there's more we could learn about our friends than what we already know. Blue and Orange are a couple, Little Mac is a famous boxer, Samus is a bounty hunter, and not to mention, everyone is speculating when you're going to propose to Peach.  
** **Mario: Well-a, yes, we-a already kno- Wait. WHAT WAS-A THAT LAST-A PART!?  
Kirby: ...Nothing.**

The residents currently freed from Galeem's control were sitting at the big table in the residential building dining room(1). Mario and Kirby came through the doors with the food wheeled in on a cart. The children fighters did their best to wait patiently while the food was place on the table. Once given the okay from Mario everyone dug in and five minutes later a conversation could start.

Marth was the one to start it saying, "So, we still need to tell Master Hand who's going out today since he started to leave the choices to us."

"I wouldn't mind going back out," Little Mac said. "It be a great chance to test my skills before the tournament. Well, if we defeat Galeem that is."

"Not if, will," Orange said, "we're getting closer every day, besides from what we heard his shield was already weakened once due to Galleom's defeat. Maybe defeating another one of his bosses will break the shield."

"I second that statement," Blue said and Orange smiled.

"Of course you would, she's your girlfriend after all," Cloud muttered to himself.

Piranha Plant raised it's hand. "Looks like the stupid plant wants to go out there," Sonic said still thinking the idea of adding a plant to smash was ridiculous. He was soon hit by a spike ball thrown by the plant.(2)

"Looks like what you call a "stupid plant" has feelings," Snake said chuckling a bit. Piranha Plant nodded at that statement for it was true.

"So that's-a three, anyone else," Mario asked. He looked around to see no one else raising their hands. "Then I volunteer to-a go out-a there too."

"Actually Mario," Fox said raising his hand, "you can rest for once, I'll take your place."

Mario smiled and said, "Thank you-a, Fox."

* * *

The residents in the assist trophy residential building thought that what the fighters were doing was a good idea. So they had breakfast there two, Callie and Marie were attempting to make the breakfast. Chef Kawasaki would do it, but he hasn't been found yet. Not to mention, Kirby warned the residents there the Kawasaki's food wasn't the best.

Marie was placing the plates of food on the cart when she asked her cousin, "Callie do you have the last of the pancakes done?"

Callie froze for a second before saying, "I thought you wanted me to make waffles."

Marie facepalmed, "I literally put a sticky note on the pantry door saying 'make pancakes'."

"I thought it read waffles," Callie put a bit of thought into it at first. "Though now that I think about it, it looked like something was crossed out on it."

Marie has her curiosity peaked as she went to the sticky note next to the plate of waffles. Indeed, it read 'make *cross-out* waffles.' "Okay, so someone decided to swap one word out with another."

"I feel like I recognize that handwriting," Callie said as she pulled out her notebook.

"Oh no," Marie said dreading what was going to come out of her cousin's mouth. The notebook was then put in her face, the page showed a taped on piece of paper with handwriting that matched the waffles part of the sticky note. There was an arrow pointed to it and next to the end of the arrow was a name.

"It's Wily's handwriting," Callie said. "He must've swapped the foods because he knows that some of us hate waffles."

"Or because he personally wanted waffles himself, not to mention, don't you prefer waffles over pancakes.(3)"

Callie was silent for a few seconds before taking the plate of waffles and placed it onto the cart. As she did it she was grumbling something her cousin couldn't hear. She then wheeled it to the building's dining room with Marie close behind.

 **Marie: I'm worried about Callie, what she's doing is not healthy, plus if she gets caught then she's going to be in a world of trouble with Master Hand. I mean granted, Dr. Wily is technically a villain, but we're all working together here. Hopefully she'll drop this before she gets in too deep.**

 **Dr. Wily: Why did I change what the sticky note said. Believe it or not I was doing a favor for the building as a whole. Most of the residents currently here right now, including myself, actually prefer waffles.**

* * *

The invited residents and temporary residents were currently eating their breakfast in the main building dining room. This one room has been remade since the expansion Master Hand did a couple episodes back. Instead of on large table, multiple tables were scattered throughout the room(4). The residents could chose where they wanted to sit and eat.

Master Hand at least had a one-day rule stating that he wanted the residents to sit with someone they haven't talked to before. One person on the fence for this idea was Kammy Koopa. This certain magikoopa was currently searching for paper Bowser. She didn't want distractions in any shape of form.

Kammy Koopa ended up at a table with Professor Layton and Spitz, the former talking about some good news for him. "So, Master Hand tells me that the group is close to where my apprentice, Luke Triton, is," Layton said delighted with the news.

"Well, glad you'll possibly see the boy soon," Spitz said taking a bite out of his bacon. "Meanwhile, I'm still waiting for the radar to picked up on Dribble. Honestly, I'm surprised we actually found this many people already."

Nathaniel overheard their conversation and said, "You want to know what's really surprising? The fact Master Hand could snap this kinda food into existence, and he fact it's really good.

 **Master Hand: Well, with the designated cook (Mario) having breakfast at the residential building I was left with no choice but to literally snap up the food myself. Might do it more often.**

 **Sora: Should Master Hand continue to make the food himself? I say yeah, he should. This is one of the best breakfasts I had in awhile.**

 **Kat: It would help in the long-run if we eventually run out of food.  
** **Ana: Don't think that's the case. I finished a box of crackers the other day and threw the box away. Next time I went back the pantry another box took its place, unopened.**

"What about you Kammy Koopa, what surprises you the most," Professor Layton asked.

"That fact that people here can't respect peace," Kammy Koopa said glaring at the two.

"Oh right, you currently attempting to find Paper Bowser, any luck?"

Kammy Koopa sighed then said, "Yes, actually I've located where he is, he's close to a tower of some sort. Unfortunately, that's not where Master Hand wants the group to go today."

"Hmm," Layton got a lightbulb, "Well, if you tell Master Hand about it then he might allow you to try and retrieve Bowser himself. You weren't able to pass over spirit battles at the power plant because of height restrictions the building gave you, but if you go really high you might be able to fly over them."

"Guess I'll go talk to him about it right now," Kammy Koopa said getting out of her seat. "Couldn't eat the food anyway, it's not paper."

Later on, at noom the group heading out arrived at the transporters. The fighters going were Little Mac, Fox, Piranha Plant, and Blue, Assist trophies who volunteered to go was Dr. Wily, Jeff, and the Squid Sisters(mostly so Callie could keep an eye on the scientist), and the volunteered invites and temporaries were, Nathaniel, Kammy Koopa, and Layton.

* * *

Master Hand had everything set just needed to tell the group some things first. "Okay everyone," he said, "some reminders, for assist trophies to truly help out in battle all you need to do is walk in with the fighter and the fighter that was with you should have a trophy case containing you that'll be used the second the fight starts. As for Kammy Koopa, she's going to be going on her own today to try and find the Bowser from her world." Master Hand hit the button and the group left.

And were transported back on the crossroads where Marth was freed, except now they were showing the other two paths unblocked. It was soon decided to kill two birds with one stone. Fox went to go get Villager with Jeff as the assist, meanwhile Little Mac was going to free Sheik with help from the Squid Sisters. They both jumped into the portals, but since only one cameraman is with them we'll be watching Little Mac's fight.

* * *

 **Sheik(controlled) vs. Little Mac  
** Stage: Final Destination  
Music: Final Destination(original to Ultimate)

Little Mac landed on the final destination stage and was faced with a controlled Sheik. One thing he sure was questioning is if he would free Zelda and Sheik at the same time if he won this. He didn't have much time to think as realized he lifted the assist trophy into the air. As the Squid Sisters began their short concert the screen began to close in. Little Mac quickly used a jolt haymaker to send Sheik back a couple feet, but it wasn't enough to end the match despite the small screen. As Sheik threw her needles the screen embiggened and the Squid Sisters disappeared.

Little Mac then began to charge a special b, when he unleashed it it landed a direct hit on Sheik. This caused the trained sheikah warrior to fly far from the platform, she was able to recover though with her smoke bomb. Little Mac took advantage of her getting back onto the stage and used a forward smash and ended the match.

(end music here)

Little Mac watched as Callie and Marie reappeared before him. "I thought you two were sent back out after you finished your part."

"Actually we ended up becoming invisible spectators," Callie said, "it was cool."

The three soon heard a thud as they looked behind them to see an unconscious Sheik. Little Mac carefully picked her up as the small group stepped back through the portal.

 **Sheik joins the battle!**

 **(on Fox's end)  
Villager joins the battle!**

* * *

Little Mac came out with an unconscious Sheik with the Squid Sisters behind him. At that same time Fox and Jeff came out with an awaken Villager. When Little Mac gently put Sheik on the ground she instantly woke up and flipped onto her feet.

Little Mac, who was shocked, said, "Well, at least we know for sure you're okay Sheik."

"Yeah, and Sheik is Zelda in disguise," Fox said. "So we got a 2-for-1."

"Funny you should mention that, for some reason I feel empty, like there's a piece of me missing," Sheik said placing a hand on her chest. "Almost as if something was ripped out of me."

"What do you mean," Blue asked, he soon got a buzz from his squidphone. He pulled it out, as did Little Mac with his own phone.

 **Master Hand:** Why are you just standing around, we have work to do!

 **Blue:** We're having an enlightening chat with Sheik, at least I think it will be enlightening. She says she feels like there's a part of her missing

 **Little Mac:** Do you happen to know anything about this, Master Hand?

 **Master Hand:** Well, I may know something about it. *thinks carefully* It would seem that Galeem may have split Zelda and Sheik in two.

 **Fox: WHAT?!**

 **Nathaniel:** Did you seriously just use bold letters.

 **Fox:** Yeah, so?.

 **Master Hand:** I'll look into this matter, but if the theory is true then it would explain why Mario hasn't taken up the doctor persona recently. See you soon.

"I guess we continue on," Fox said as the group turned towards Villager's path and started walking down it.

 **Nathaniel: Pretty sure something fishy is going on when Sheik said she didn't feel whole. Not to mention, if she was whole then she would've reverted back to Zelda by now. It's all confusing to me, but I think there's one person currently in the mansion that may know something about this.**

* * *

Back at the mansion, Master Hand was walking to a certain keyblade wielders room for potential answers. He however stopped when he heard talking coming from a room that's supposed to be vacant. Master Hand pressed his ear on the door to listen in.

"I'm sure Master Hand will appreciate your help, we do need it," Kirby said from the other side of the door.

"Just need to ease my sudden return into him gently," said an all to familiar voice.

Master Hand swing the door open yelling, "AHA!" He faced a shocked Kirby and the one and only Prince Fluff. "I'm surprised the light beams didn't effect Patch Land."

 **Prince Fluff: That's right, Kirby called me back and caught me up to speed, however, it's more dangerous now since any one of those battles could get me killed in seconds. Considering Galeem's simulator doesn't support me.**

"Well, Patch Land only exists inside the magic sock," Prince Fluff explained. "Don't think you can get to it through the portals."

"Fair enough, but Kirby, if you were going to bring Fluff here you had to run it through me first." Master Hand turned towards the door saying, "Meet me in my office later so we can talk about this. I need to find Sora." With that Master Hand left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile the team already started down Villager's path and did the Tron Bonne spirit battle. Kammy Koopa flew off earlier to find Paper Bowser. The group was now in the racetrack of the island in front of a portal containing a spirit that interested some of them. "So," Blue said while looking at the sensor, "it seems all of the octoling still in the army were combined into one because there's about four inkling copies." Blue handed the sensor to Fox before running into the portal, not taking any of the assist characters with him.

* * *

 **Octoling(Inkling 4x) vs Blue  
** Stage: Midgar  
Music: Octoweaponry(original from Splatoon)

Blue landed in the Midgar stage and was faced by four inkling copies. He started with trying to used the splat roller, and while he was able to bury two he ended up getting covered in the pink ink they were shooting. The caused the attacks from the four copies to do more damage, but Blue noticed they were mostly using their neutral specials. A steel diver eventually fell onto the stage, and not seeing many other options Blue grabbed it.

He started to go rapid fire on it and managed to bring one copy's stamina down to 0%. As the copies continued their assault Blue FS meter was charged. Once it was, he pulled out the Killer Wail and activated it, this ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Blue came back out through the portal, and weirdly enough some of the ink that landed on him stayed. Not enough to splat him, but enough to make him feel uncomfortable. As the group continued he quickly splatted a puddle for him to go into to bring his health back up. He then caught up as the others were inspecting the next battle.

"Says here that this portal contains someone from Ryu and Ken's world known as Juri," Fox explained. "Warnings consist of a stamina battle, so who's going."

 **Fox: I can imagine there being a lot of strong fighters in Ryu and Ken's world, I mean, just look at Chun-Li.**

Sheik walked forward saying, "I'll go." The sheikah trained warrior then jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Juri(Bayonetta) vs. Sheik  
** Stage: New Pork City(omega)  
Music: Vega Stage(Ultimate Remix)

Sheik landed in the omega version of the New Pork City stage and was faced with a Bayonetta copy. The copy was starting to charge forward and used a side b on Sheik. The copy then followed up with a up b. Sheik landed on the platform, she then flipped up and managed to hit the copy with a forward smash. After another minute of fighting, the copy's FS meter was filled.

Once Sheik had grabbed a ray gun she found the copy activated its final smash. Luckily, the copy wasn't successful and completely using it. Sheik then fired the ray gun once, it hit the copy and took the rest of the stamina of it.

(End music here)

* * *

When Sheik came out of the portal the group continued. They soon found themselves in front of a F-ZERO race car. Worst part, it was blocking the path to the fighter and no one here knew how to drive one except Captain Falcon. "Guess we'll have to come back to this later, let's continue down the path out of here for now."

 **Villager: From what Falcon says, there's a lot of racers from his world, but there's a chance that we need the person who owns the car to drive it.**

Once the group left the racetrack they soon came across another spirit. After looking at the sensor, Nathaniel said this. "So, who wants to fight the pokemon?"

Piranha Plant casually walks over and jumps into the portal.

* * *

 **Wheezing(Wario)(5) vs. Piranha Plant  
** Stage: Pokemon Stadium  
Music: Main Theme - Pokemon Red & Pokemon Blue(Brawl remix)

Piranha Plant landed in a poisonous Pokemon Stadium stage, thinking it'd be fine since he was immune to poison already. That was a mistake, he was still slowly taking damage. He was soon rammed by Wario's bike, Piranha Plant quickly recovered and charged up his poison attack. When he released it the copy was in there for at least two seconds before using a dash attack out of there. Piranha Plant was quick to dodge out of an oncoming fart attack. He then used his up smash to end the match.

(end music here)

* * *

When Piranha Plant came out of the portal, the ground started shaking the group started looking around to try and find a source. They then saw two flashes of light coming from a fortress in the ice mountain. After that was down a wall of light came from the ravine.

"What just happened," Layton asked. Some members of the group then pulled out their phones to contact Master Hand.

 **Professor Layton: For a small second, I felt like I heard a small voice calling out to me. Must be Luke.**

 **Fox:** What the heck happened!

 **Cap'n Cuttlefish:** Well, the ice fortress we dubbed the Temple of Light just caused a light fissure to come up close to the bridges your group is at now.

 **Marie:** What does that mean gramps?

 **Cap'n Cuttlefish:** Well, let's just say you can't cross those bridges until you find the source of the light inside the temple.

 **Nathaniel:** Which is being blocked by color gates, we have two of them shut off so far I believe. We may just want to continue.

"Can't argue with that," Little Mac said as the group continued forward.

* * *

Master Hand had arrived at Sora's room, only to open the door and learn he wasn't there. Audibly sighing, Master Hand closed the door and kept walking down the hall to see if the keyblade wielder was in the game room. While walking down he caught a glimpse of Kirby and Prince Fluff walking into his office. "Probably best if I take care of that now, besides I could use the intercom system in there anyway."

Master Hand walked into his office shortly after Kirby and Prince Fluff did. The man of the mansion soon crossed over to his desk and sat down. "So Kirby, you brought someone here without my consent."

"Well, yeah, but I figured we could use the extra help. Especially since most of my friends are probably under Galeem's control," Kirby said explaining himself, he looked down in sadness. "Sorry about not telling you."

"It's okay Kirby," Master Hand said, "as a matter of fact I was actually going to ask you to bring Prince Fluff back here yourself." Kirby looked up in happiness, while Prince Fluff was shocked. "Fluff, we can get you a room here in the main building, we have plenty despite the fact we're kinda becoming a half-refugee place."

"Wow! Thank you Master Hand," Prince Fluff said in gratitude.

"No problem, now go, I have other business to attend to," Master Hand said. He then turned on the intercom saying, "Sora, please report to my office right now, I have something to discuss with you concerning one of our fighters."

* * *

The cameraman unfortunately failed to enter the portal in time with Little Mac and was forced to just record what the group has done since we last saw them. As he panned the camera to everyone sitting down it was noticed that Pico was with the grouped, restored of his physical form.

 **Pico: Yep, you guessed right, I'm the driver of the Wild Goose. I did offer we could go back to the racetrack now and I could drive for them, but they wanted to release their friend first. They told me his name is Lucario.**

"So how much longer do we have to wait here," Jeff asked. As if on cue a projection appeared in front of the portal saying " **Lucario joins the battle!** "

"Not much longer," Sheik said as the rest of the group began to get up as Little Mac came back through the portal with an unconscious Lucario.

Lucario was placed onto the ground as he started to wake up. He then shot up to his feet saying, "I sense a powerful dark aura that's about to be launched." The ground then shook again as Galeem sent another boss to the dark fortress.

"Another shield destroying boss," Fox said, "let's finish off the racetrack first, then we'll go back to the mansion, we can plan our next course of action then."

"Professor," yelled a certain spirit that's also an apprentice.

Professor Layton smiled saying, "I'd recognize that voice anywhere." Layton took the blaster out of his coat and blasted a spirit right behind him, after a few seconds Luke Triton landed on the ground. "Glad to have you back boy, but we don't have much time come on." Layton quickly got his apprentice on the ground as the group continued back to the racetrack.

* * *

Cap'n Cuttlefish was watching as the group in the planning room a they were making their short walk back to the racetrack. He was thinking exactly what this course of action when Master Hand walked in asking, "So, where's the group at."

"They decided they would finish off the racetrack then come back, however, the reason is that Galeem sent another boss to the dark fortress," Cap'n Cuttlefish answered.

"I see, I think I now a good course of action that would be pretty efficient," Master Hand said. "For now I need to prepare to address something to Sheik and the mansion when the group gets back."

"What kind of address," Decidueye asked who was also in the room.

"There's some important information that Sora and I learned."

* * *

(6)Pico was now driving the Wild Goose throughout the track, Lucario volunteered to take the next battle on the track. That would be when the car stopped when coming across a portal. Nathaniel took a look at the sensor and said, "A gyrowing? I do find it weird that Galeem made vehicle spirits." Lucario wasn't listening as he went ahead into the portal.

* * *

 **Gyrowing(Fox) vs Lucario  
** Stage: Pilotwings  
Music: Sector Omega(original from Star Fox Zero)

Lucario landed on the Pilotwings stage and was faced with a Fox copy, who also had a rocket belt. Lucario quickly used his double team and attacked the copy with a few hits. With the power of the aura on his side this would be a pretty easy battle for him. Lucario soon was able to charge up and aura sphere and saved it for later. The copy then landed a flurry of attacks onto the pokemon. Once it was done Lucario unleashed a powerful aura sphere which did quite a bit of damage to the copy. He then followed up with a forward smash that ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Lucario came back through the portal and hopped back into the Wild Goose. Said F-ZERO car then continued down the track as it came to another portal. "Jack Levin," Nathaniel said, "another racer from Captain Falcon's world." This time Fox got out of the car and went into the portal.

 **Jack Levin(Ken) vs. Fox  
** **Reinforcements: Wii Fit Trainer x3  
** Stage: Big Blue(battlefield)  
Music: Dream Chaser

Fox landed on the battlefield form of the Big Blue stage and was faced with a copy of Ken and multiple copies of Wii Fit Trainer. He started off with using as forward smash on the Ken copy. However, said copy then got a sudden final smash and used it on Fox to send him upward. Fox quickly used a meteor on one of the Wii Fit Trainer copies and ended their stock. When he landed he got ambushed by the three copies. Eventually Fox's own FS meter was charged, after dealing some more damage he managed to land all three in his final smash, ending the match.

(end music here)

* * *

When Fox came out of the portal he motioned for the others to stay put. He walked to the fighter portal, the one containing Captain Falcon.

 **Captain Falcon(controlled) vs. Fox  
** Stage: Port Town Aero Drive(omega)  
Music: F-ZERO medley(ultimate remix)

Fox landed in the omega form of the Port Town Aero Drive stage and was faced with a controlled Captain Falcon. The pilot started immediately with dodging out of the way of a Falcon Punch, and then he used Fox illusion to throw off the racer's balance. Fox then began to follow up with a flurry of attacks. Captain Falcon used a Falcon kick and managed to hit Fox, when the pilot recovered he dodged again and used a forward smash to end the match.

(end music here)

Fox waited for a good minute before he could drag an unconscious Captain Falcon through the exit portal.

 **Captain Falcon joins the battle!**

* * *

Fox continued to drag Captain Falcon back into the Wild Goose, and eventually got help from Little Mac and Lucario. Once everyone was in the already cramped space the Wild Goose started to race back to the mansion's underground garage. They would later on go to the meeting room with everyone else, where a certain person has news to deliver.

* * *

In the meeting room, everyone that was currently a resident, a saved spirit, or restored temporary residents alike were seated in the area waiting for Master Hand to make the address. They waited for him to start until after Kammy Koopa made it back to the mansion with a Paper bowser spirit in tow.

 **Kammy Koopa: I was successful in finding Lord Bowser today. Hopefully we can find more of the army.**

Master Hand eventually came onto the stage to start the address. "Hello everyone, I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here."

"Yes, we are," Ashley said quietly.

"Well, it was brought to my attention today that Sheik here wasn't able to revert back to Zelda, she said that she felt like she wasn't whole. Almost as if her true identity as Zelda was ripped out of her completely. Well, thanks to Sora giving me information on his world and how hearts have a significance there, it would seem those rules apply here too. And then some."

"Get to the point," Sonic yelled.

"My point being," Master Hand used the projector screen to show a slide that has an animation of Galeem doing something as Master Hand is talking. "It would seem Galeem split Zelda's heart in half somehow creating two separate people with the same memories, one being Zelda and the other being Sheik." This was met with shocked silence and a silent curse, along with relization from Mario. "It's not just her, this is also the same with Mario, and Dr. Mario is still out there. Samus and Zero Suit Samus are both still missing, but they two were split. And it's not just them, Galeem took fighters strongest memories and turned them into spirit, good examples of this would be James McCloud, taken from Fox's memories, and Bowser(Wedding), a very, very small fraction of Bowser's heart."

"We're going to look more into the matter and see if there's a way to fix this," Sora said. "It will be hard, and honestly we might not be able to do it. But that's why we try."

"You are all free to go," Master Hand said as the residents slowly started to file out with Sora leading the back. Once they were all gone Master Hand sighed and said, "What are we going to do."

 **Sheik: So the other half of me, Zelda, is still out there. I don't want half of me to feel empty for so long, no matter what happens I'll make sure I become one again.**

 **Mario: So this-a explains why my-a medical knowledge has-a been slipping. Hopefully I can-a find Dr. Mario before it is-a too late.**

 **Sora: I didn't think splitting hearts was possible, but when it comes to my world anything involving a heart could be possible. I want to do what I can to help, but I have to return to my world before the end of the week. I'm going to make sure I do my part in this battle, then when I go back to my home, I can start my own journey.**

* * *

 **Author's note: I've finally started something I meant to start a while ago, this was a development board for readers' requests such as episode ideas, character appearances, and some stuff I'm working on. If you want to know more about how the board works then go to my profile and scroll to the bottom. If you do have an idea for an episode, or character appearance, I encourage you to tell me. One effect they could have is episodes coming out sooner.**

 **Notes:**

 **(1)In case you don't remember who we freed before this episode here's the list. Freed Fighters: Kirby(starter), Sonic(starter), Cloud(starter), Pikachu(starter), Mario, Joker(starter), Marth, Olimar, Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Lucas, Ice Climbers, Pichu, Mega Man, Snake, Falco, Piranha Plant, Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer, Blue, Orange, Jigglypuff, and Fox.  
** **(2)I'm not a plant hater, I actually enjoy playing Piranha Plant. I just figured some fighters would still think the idea of having someone like Piranha Plant as a fighter in smash impossible, and they're currently sour about being wrong. Heh, still thinking about how Piranha Plant's inclusion brutally obliterated the one argument surrounding Bandana Waddle Dee.  
** **(3)Splatoon 2's recent splatfest was Pancakes vs. Waffles. Congrats to Team Waffles for winning.  
** **(4)This was my original concept idea for the dining room when I started, but it was later scrapped. I decided to give the idea a re-birth into this season.  
** **(5)Thank you for genius decisions like this developers.  
** **(6)I skipped some battles on the racetrack due to time/lack of notes constraints.**


	44. S3 The Molten Castle

**Author's note: We are making another big jump to the Molten Castle where the next boss is, we will then skip to the Temple of Light in the next episode. In the temple you will see my second fan-picked boss. For now let's get to the first review from ultimateCCC**

" _Guess who's coming in April making his debut in Ultimate?"_

 **JOKER! I** **have been excited for this one, I currently have the full fighter pass downloaded so you can expect I'll play around with all the DLCs. And since we also had the direct last week, I'll be guessing there may be another direct in April, maybe early May that'll probably give us some teasers on what we can expect in the E3 direct. Next review is from recon1o6.**

" _Definately a good chapter, nice balance of lore, fights and mansion stuff. Though with (5) just because a plant is poisonous doesnt mean it can't be affected by other things that are toxic to it. Thats why weedkillers have different types."_

 **Noted. Moving on..**

" _As for the piranha plant in general, I'm curious if this particular plant is special (like its been bred to do it) or whether its been trained to switch between the different types like an eevee."_

 **No, actually in my story when Piranha Plant is outside of the simulator, he's just your basic Piranha Plant, the only ability he has outside of it is the spike ball. It's the simulator that allows him to switch between all those forms though. Last one is from Skarloeyisyoung.**

" _Hey I'm wondering what'll happen to characters in final smashes Such as Kumatora and Paula or ones in Easter eggs like Otacon and can I request some characters for you to think about restoring. Cammy from street fighter and Pearl and Marina."_

 **For characters that appear in final smash such as the ones you said, Dunban, Mega Man X, etc. They are all on Master Hand's restore list, but some will remain as temporary residents for the rest of the season. As for Cammy, again it depends on whether she has a spirit battle in WoL (which she doesn't) and if I had gotten it yet. As for Pearl and Marina they have a spirit battle in WoL, and are due to appear, but not planned to be restored. I'll see what I can do...**

" _And sorry if I'm suggesting too many characters just like the story."_

 **Oh no, don't worry, it's totally fine. I actually enjoy getting these kinds of things. Mostly because they could get my brain going and I would be able to get episodes out quicker. With no more reviews to answer let's get started.**

 **Season 3 episode 7: The Molten Castle  
** **(January 20th, 2019)**

 **Fighters freed since last episode: Link, Isabelle, Mii Swordfighter(1), Dr. Mario(remerged with Mario), Ryu and Yoshi  
** **Spirits restored since last episode: Shovel Knight, Honey Queen(Master Spirit), and Timmy & Tommy(shopkeeper).**

The mansion went through quite the spirit overhaul yesterday, two groups were sent out. One to clear a path to the Dark Fortress and the final button, and another group to take care of other areas that had fighters and assist trophy characters within them. Out of all the Assist trophies only Shovel Knight was found within Timmy & Tommy's shop(2).

 **Shovel Knight: Back at the mansion, and ready to serve. For Galeem won't be taking over thy island today nor any day.**

 **Isabelle: I was glad to be freed, but it was also embarrassing at the same time. The mayor was the one who freed me, and Lucas yelled "kiss" on us… he was sent back to the mansion and was scolded for it.**

 **Villager:*hands on his head* Why did you do that Lucas.  
** **Lucas: Honestly, I thought it would be funny,**

The group venturing into the dark fortress consisted of fighters only. At the same time a second group that won't be recorded because… reasons consisted of a couple fighters, assist, and invited and temporary residents. The group going into the dark fortress contained Mario, Snake, Yoshi, Blue, Wii Fit Trainer, Isabelle, and Jigglypuff, said group would do battles in that order. As for the other group their purposes was to hit the blue button which would finally allow them to enter the temple of light, at the same time they would also free a residents who was not a fighter(3) but still important.

The first group was ready to go and were on the transporter platform, Master Hand was once overseeing their departure. "Okay, you know the rules when you're in there," said Master Hand. "Switch after one battle each, giving you all enough time to rest for when you come across the boss in the fortress. If you find any fighters, which you most definitely will, have them take the next battle then continue the order. Try your best in the boss battle, but if things start to go bad retreat immediately, do I make myself clear."

The group nodded. "See you a supper then," Luke said as he flipped the lever, sending the group away.

* * *

The group appeared right in front of the fortress, the evil presence before the group felt consuming. It was also quiet, too quiet, quiet enough everyone could here Blue gulping. Mario then put on his game face saying, "Let's-a go everyone!" And with that the group entered the fortress.

Upon entering they were greeted with most of the platforms surrounded by hazardous lava, and narrow passageways. Once Blue saw this, he raised his hands in a mock surrender and said, "I'm out."

Snake then grabbed the inkling saying, "Oh no you don't, we're in this together. If we go, you go." Mario began to walk forward with the group, Snake ended up having to drag Blue since the inkling wasn't moving himself.

 **Snake: This isn't the most intimidating place I've been in. Unlike other places I've been to this looks like something out of Mario's world, that's it.**

Wii Fit Trainer took a look at the sensor when approaching the spirit portal and said, "This contains the spirit of a mechakoopa."

"You mean those things Bowser Jr. has in his clown cart," Yoshi asked.

"Yes, however, the one who goes in will have to face off against four tiny Bowsers. Every one of those Bowsers are all equipped with bob-ombs."

Mario walked forward and said, "I can-a take this-a one." The red plumber then jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Mechakoopa(tiny Bowser x4) vs. Mario  
** Stage: Mushroom Kingdom U  
Music: King Bowser(Ultimate remix)

Mario landed in the Mushroom Kingdom U stage and was faced with four shrunken Bowser copies, all equipped with bob-ombs. One of the copies threw their bomb right away, which in turn exploded right in the red plumber's face launching back. Mario quickly grabbed the ledge and got back onto the stage, he then hit two of the copies with the cape and used his forward smash on them.

Another copy threw their bomb, but was sent back at them with help from Mario's cape. The bomb blew up and three of the copies were sent offscreen. Mario then landed a super jump punch on the fourth one and ended the match

(end music here)

* * *

Mario came out of the portal, the group then continued forward. While they were walking Snake took a second to examine the area and noticed three P-switches and four pipes. Snake groaned saying, "This is going to be a confusing dungeon."

The group arrived at the next portal, Isabelle was the one holding the sensor this time and said, "The spirit behind the portal is Juste Belmont. There's a lava floor, and the stage is in its battlefield form." She then pulled out a clipboard and wrote what she just said.

 **Isabelle: Though I was freed I was also assigned to take notes when I can and turn them in as a report to Master Hand. A lot of the residents felt like it would be faster and easier than them explaining what they did to Master Hand.**

Snake walked forward saying, "Guess it's my turn." Snake walked through the spirit of Esna flying in too(4).

* * *

 **Juste Belmont(Richter) vs. Snake  
** Stage: The Great Cave Offensive(battlefield)  
Music: Awake(Ultimate Remix)

Snake landed in the battlefield form of the Great Cave Offensive stage, and was faced with a Richter copy. The former spy was relieved when he saw the lava wasn't hurting him, giving him the freedom he needed to make the fight quick. The copy went ahead and tossed a holy bottle at Snake. The former spy quickly dodged and threw a grenade at the copy. He then went ran towards the copy and did a dash attack followed by a strong forward smash.

The copy managed to hit Snake with a forward smash despite the long big distance and nearly meteored him. Snake managed to dodge out of the way and returned the favor.

(end music here)

* * *

Snake cam back through the portal with the spirit in tow. the group looked forward for there wer some blocks missing, Mario confirmed that something was supposed to bridge the paths but was missing and the group turned around and turned right. They then continued walking until they came across another intersection. "So which way do we go now," Blue asked.

Mario examines the paths ahead for a quick second. "Hm, it would-a seem the path to-a the right-a leads to-a dead end. On-a the other hand, the left-a path leads to a pipe, I say we-a go that-a way." Mario hen led the group to the next spirit battle.

"So I'm fighting a spirit named Shadow Man," Yoshi said in confusion at first before looking at the picture of the robot provided by the sensor. "Oh, he's from Mega Man's world that makes sense." Yoshi went ahead and jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Shadow Man(Greninja x3) vs. Yoshi  
** Stage: Norfair  
Music: Shadow Man Stage(Ultimate remix)

Yoshi landed in the Norfair stage and was faced with three Greninjas. The copies quickly started throwing water shurikens at the green dinosaur. Yoshi wasn't able to find a chance to dodge and was met with multiple shurikens bringing his stamina down a considerable amount. Yoshi then jumped away from where he was and used his down air to deal some damage to two copies. The green dinosaur then used his forward smash on the other copy.

Yoshi soon was able to get the copies stamina down to 5%, 15%, and 25% respectively. The green dinosaur proceeded to use his egg roll and too out the first one, then his yoshi bomb on the second one, and finally his forward smash on the third copy.

(end music here)

* * *

Yoshi flutter jumped out of the portal, Mario had examined the path while Yoshi was doing his fight and led the group to a pipe. Once through the pipe the group carefully got down, except for Mario because he jumped, and continued until they came across another spirit. Isabelle took a look at the sensor and said, "This is one of the many beats Pit went up against in his journey. This monster's name is Twinbellows, one of Medusa's soldiers."

"Well, good luck Wii Fit Trainer," Snake said with a grin, the fitness trainer walked through the portal.

 **Blue: Exactly what does Twinbellows looks like?  
** **Isabelle:*shows him the picture* This is what he looks like.  
** **Blue: A two-headed dog of fire, glad I'm not in that battle right now.**

* * *

 **Twinbellows(giant Duck Hunt) vs. Wii Fit Trainer  
** Stage: Find Mii(omega)  
Music: Boss Fight 1 - Kid icarus: Uprising(Original to Kid Icarus: Uprising)

Wii Fit Trainer landed in the omega form of the Find Mii stage and was quickly hit by fire. Not fire from a fire flower, but fire from a giant Duck Hunt equipped with superspicy curry. The yoga trainer dodged out of the way and attacked from above. Wii It fried he best she could, but when you're only two ranged attacks has to be charged and the other isn't very strong you're in for a difficult battle.

A fire bar soon fell onto the stage and was grabbed by Wii Fit Trainer. She managed to land a strong hit on the Duck Hunt copy, sending it back quite a bit. When the copy got up the yoga trainer fired a sun salutation she charged earlier and was able to send the copy close enough to the offscreen to count as a KO.

(end music here)

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer exited the portal and the bridges to the yellow P-switch was opened up. Mario led the group as they continued on.

* * *

Master Hand was currently in his office with his head(5) on his desk in frustration. The reason, Kammy Koopa was berating the man of the mansion, demanding that he restores Paper Bowser of his physical form. "Kammy Koopa," Master Hand started, "how many times do I have to tell you, Paper Bowser is not on the restore list. The only chance he has at getting restored is if one of the official residents request it, you're a temporary."

 **Paper Bowser(spirit): Getting restored, I'd take it or leave it. I don't care if Kammy succeeds in getting me restored, I'm fine with staying like this for an extended period of time. Mostly because I can move lot faster like this, plus I can probably cause some terror among the other spirits here.**

"Master Hand, there's no harm in restoring my master's physical form, he already agreed not to cause some troubles," Kammy Koopa said, trying to reason.

"I did," asked a confused Paper Bowser spirit. Kammy shot her master a slight glare while Master Hand sat there with a deadpan face. "I mean, yes I did. I promise you Master Hand I will not cause any trouble among the residents here."

Master Hand just stared at the two with the same face, "I'm done here." The man of the mansion snapped his fingers and in an instant Kammy Koopa and Paper Bowser's spirit we're outside of his office. "I'll give you my answer at the end of the day!"

Kammy Koopa grumbled to herself before flying own the hall on her broomstick. "Finally," Master Hand said as he got back to his important paperwork. "Now to reschedule the tournament for late April or Early May." Master Hand didn't get much farther when he heard a knock on his door. After groaning and slamming his head on the table before saying, "Come in if you're not or with Kammy Koopa."

The door opened and it was revealed to be Decidueye. "Just wanted to let you know that we may have figured out who the boss is in the Molten Castle."

Master Hand got out of his chair intrigued, "Show me."

Decidueye then led Master Hand to the planning room. When looking around Master Hand saw the usuals being Cap'n Cuttlefish and Dr. Wily who helped some of the time with strategies. He also saw, "Shovel Knight! I thought you went with the second group going out to get that blue button to open up the Temple of Light."

"Well, thou thought wrong. I decided this would be a good time to see thy changes to thee mansion,(6)" Shovel Knight replied.

"Very well, so who's the boss."

"Well," Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "Decidueye did say may, we know what the boss looks like, but we don't have a confirmation on who it is. Though we have a feeling we may have dealt with this beast before." The great turf war veteran used the electronic board to pull up the picture. Or, at the very least, tried to, unfortunately he couldn't figure it out.

"Let me take care of this," Dr. Wily said as he went up and pulled up the picture. Master Hand took a step back.

"No, it can't be," Master Hand said slightly in fear, something the others haven't seen before. "We haven't seen nor of this monstrosity since melee."

* * *

The continued after reaching the yellow P-switch and got to the red P-switch as well, they are currently making their way to the purple one. Isabelle just finished her battle against Leif(Fire Emblem) as the group continued. Unfortunately they had to turn around due to the purple block path missing. The group turned around and went across the other red block bridge.

Mario sighed when they came across one of his more hated enemies, "Kamek, a magikoopa from the Mushroom Kingdom and a loyal servant of Bowser." Jigglypuff nodded as she jumped in.

* * *

 **Kamek(Inkling x4) vs. Jigglypuff  
** Stage: Mushroom Kingdom U(castle section only)  
Music: Fortress Boss - Super Mario World(Wii U/3DS remix)

Jigglypuff landed in the castle section of the Mushroom Kingdom U stage, she was then hit by as small star. The ballon Pokémon looked in front of her to see four Inkling copies, all holding star rods. Jigglypuff quickly acted by using her rollout attack on one of them. This caused the copy to drop the rod from the impact and the balloon Pokémon grabbed it. Jigglypuff then started using the rod herself, causing great damage to the copies.

Another star rod dropped onto the stage and was grabbed by the copy that lost theirs earlier. The copies then started to continuously pelt Jigglypuff with stars. The balloon Pokémon quickly got into the air and came back down. Then, she swatted two copies offscreen with a forward smash from the rod. She got back into the air and dropped down on top of the other two who were trying to up air the balloon Pokémon. When the timing was right Jigglypuff used rest on both of the copies and ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Jigglypuff came out of the portal and the group continued into the nearby pipeline. When they came up they were at an isolated area containing only a spirit and the purple P-switch.

 **Blue: In my opinion, finding the P-switches was easier done than said. Pretty sure it hasn't even been an hour yet, but no one here has a clock so we can't really tell.**

The group didn't have to go too far before they reached the next battle. Isabelle look at the sensor and said. "This is Aisya. Someone who's game series doesn't really have any representation in smash. Due to that there's not much we know about her, as for the battle there will be a hostile assist trophy."

Blue walked forward saying, "I think I'll take this one, everyone's gone once right." After seeing the nod from Mario, Blue jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Aisya(Lucina) vs. Blue  
** **Assist trophy trouble: Shovel Knight  
** Stage: Bridge of Eldin  
Music: Attack - Soma Bridger

Blue landed in the Bridge of Eldin stage and heard a warning beep. When he looked up he saw Shovel Knight launching dirt at him, Blue quickly dodged out of the way and hit the shovels...man with an inkbrush. He then faced a copy of Lucina, said copy came running forward with a dancing blade. This slashed the inkling four times before being sent into the air, Blue quickly caught himself and landed a down air pushing back both the copy and assist trophy. The inkling quickly ran over to Shovel Knight and KO'd him with an up smash.

All that Blue had to do now was take care of the copy, he dashed forward and used his splattershot to quickly ink the copy. The copy jumped over the ink and landed a down air on the inkling. When Blue recovered he saw the copy close to using a shield breaker, the inkling dodged the attack and then ended the match with a forward smash.

(end music here)

* * *

Once Blue got out of the portal he went over to the purple P-switch and hit it, causing both the paths for the boss and fighter to open up. "Well, I'm-a go rescue the fighter," Mario said approaching the pipe. "You guys take care of clearing the path to-a the boss." With that Mario left through the pipe.

 **Snake: Mario's leaving us to do the hard work while he does the easy work. Typical.**

 **Mario: I don't-a leave others to-a do the hard-a work while I-a do the easy work. *looks up at Cappy* Do I?  
** **Cappy: Well, if you want my honest opinion, I would probably agree with Snake. After all, just yesterday you left Luigi to cook breakfast by himself, while all you did was take the trash out. You didn't even go back to help him!  
** **Mario: Whoops.  
** **Cappy: You tend to do it more offscreen when the cameras aren't on you. You think people would judge you if they saw you doing that.  
** **Mario: That is-a true.**

The cameraman there decided to follow Mario when he went to free the fighter. This was mostly because he saw who the fighter was on the sensor, and quickly ran thinking it would bring views up if he recorded it. By the time he reached Mario the plumber was just standing there, he was looking over the portal where it usually showed who the spirit or fighter was.

Mario snapped out of his trance and put on a game face. Before entering the portal he said, "Time to-a rescue Peach." Mario jumped in.

* * *

 **Peach(controlled) vs. Mario  
** Stage: Mushroom Kingdom U  
Music: Fortress Boss - Super Mario Bros. 3(Ultimate remix)

Mario landed in the Mushroom Kingdom U castle area and saw Peach. Although it hurt, he knew he would have to fight her, and pretty fast too as a turnip nailed the plumber's face. Mario then ran forward and used his dash attack, following up the attack with an up smash. Peach landed and used her side b on Mario. This sent the red plumber back a considerable distance, Mario quickly got up and threw a couple fireballs at the princess. While Peach was distracted Mario jumped into the air and landed a down air sending Peach over the platform. Mario then ran forward and just before Peach could grab the ledge, the red plumber landed a meteor and ended the match.

(end music here)

Mario waited for quite a bit and ended up passing some time by talking with the cameraman about the current popularity of the show. The red plumber eventually heard a thud and saw Peach laying on the ground unconscious. Mario proceeded to pick up Peach bridal-style and carried her through the portal.

 **Peach joins the battle!**

* * *

Mario got outside the portal and started walking to where the others were. Once he arrived Peach started to wake up, of course the first thing she saw was, "Mario?"

"Looks-a like I saved you-a again, princess," Mario said as he carefully put Peach down. Blue audibly gagged. Mario shot the inkling a glare, "Hey, don't-a gag at-a me, you also have-a girlfriend back at-a the mansion."

"Glares aside," Snake said breaking things up. "The boss is just up these stairs, there's more of us this time so it shouldn't be too hard, but the question is, is everyone ready?"

One-by-one everyone nodded, Mario looked up the stairs and started up them with the others close behind. When they reached the top and walked forward they gasped in shock as they saw a koopa with a green spiky shell, sitting in a chair across from them. "Well, well, well, you finally came," said Bowser, the koopa king.

"Bowser, is that-a you," Mario said in shock.

"You bet I am," Bowser said getting off the throne. While Mario was glad to see his nemesis again he could tell something was… off. "I've never felt more capable before. This power that was bestowed upon me is familiar, but it's unlike anything I've felt before."

Blue looked closer to see red in his eyes, "Guys, he's still under Galeem's control, but he's not like the others."

"Enough! Guess what Mario, with this power. I can finally wipe you face from this planet." Blinding light came around Bowser and it kept growing bigger and bigger. Mario, Peach, and Jigglypuff looked on in realization, while the others stepped back in fear, not Snake of course. When the light dissipated the transformed Bowser roared very loudly, the being was known as…

* * *

"Giga Bowser(7)," Master Hand said slamming his fist on the table in the planning room. "Should've known Galeem would play this card."

"Exactly how did this… Giga Bowser come to be," Shovel Knight asked.

"Giga Bowser was more or less, an accident," Master Hand answered.

"Exactly what caused the accident," Decidueye asked.

"Before the melee tournament, Crazy and I were discussing matters of putting in a new boss of the tournament in so the fighters would have more variety. Crazy suggested he should make a monsterous version of a fighter saying, and I quote, 'I could make a monster version of Bowser just like that.' He then stupidly snapped his fingers. Next thing we know we're fighting against a monsterous version of Bowser, Giga Bowser for short. The whole incident was another contributing factor to Crazy leaving the mansion."

The intercom buzzed with Marth's voice coming up, "Master Hand, we're back from our part, the Temple is open and we freed the resident."

Master Hand got a sudden and idea and went to the intercom saying, "Marth, keep that resident there, I'm gonna need him."

 **Marth: Who was the resident we freed? I'm sure you'll find out by yourself.**

Master Hand grabbed Shovel Knight's arm and dragged him out of the room. "Why is thou dragging me?"

"I need you too for what I'm planning," Master Hand said as he continued to drag the shovelsman down the hall.

* * *

 **Adventure mode Boss #2  
** **Giga Bowser vs. Mario, Snake, Isabelle, Wii Fit Trainer, Peach, Blue, and Jigglypuff  
** Stage: Molten Castle throne area  
Music: Giga Bowser(original from Super Smash Bros. Melee)

Snake instantly pulled out his rocket launcher and fired at Giga Bowser. Mario dashed forward to land a hit while Blue asked, "Mario, what is this?"

"This is-a Giga Bowser," Mario said while landing a forward smash on the giant koopa king. "He was accidentally created by Crazy Hand, we haven't dealt with him for over seventeen years!" Jigglypuff landed a rollout in Giga Bowser.

Giga Bowser charged up a powerful forward smash, sending everyone back far. When Blue got up he started inking Giga Bowser. The others got back into the fight, but GIga Bowser then used his up smash, freezing most of them except for Snake and Isabelle who both got away in time. When the others landed and broke out of the ice they realized that since they weren't in a simulator they were actually getting more hurt the harder they tried.

Giga Bowser was starting to use his fire on them, most of them slowly got up while Blue was struggling. Snake eventually had to help the inkling, the group braced themselves as Giga Bowser unleashed his fire… but then

"Empoleon!" A hydro pump came and countered the fire and dealt great damage to Giga Bowser. Everyone turned around to see Empoleon joined by Shovel Knight and Sora.

 **Orange: Yep, Empoleon is the one we rescued, wasn't easy though. He was on a lone rock in between two strong currents. Took a half hour before we finally got to him.**

"Does thou need some help," Shovel Knight said as he ran forward to fling some dirt a Giga Bowser. At the same time Sora used his cure spell the best he could on everyone, Blue a bit more than the others. The keyblade wielder then ran forward and started attacking.

After a minute Giga Bowser was staggering, but not letting up, "I think we have to knock him out in order to defeat him," Sora suggested. "We tried everything else."

"If that's the case then someone throw me," Shovel Knight said. Confused, Blue used his slosher to launch Shovel Knight into the sky, how he did it was anyone's guess. "For Shovelry," Shovel Knight yelled and he swung his shovel as hard as he could onto Giga Bowser's head. The giant koopa then fell to the ground, when he shrunk back down the control Galeem had over him dissipated. The power Bowser said he was given faded away.

(end music here)

 **Bowser joins the battle!**

* * *

After hearing the success of the battle, Master Hand was preparing to bring the group back. However, Kammy Koopa was in the room too, not wanting to deal with her Master Hand gave in and said, "Fine I'll restore Paper Bowser of his physical form." Master Hand grabbed the nearby blaster and fired it at the spirit.

Once Paper Bowser was on the ground he went up to Master Hand and said, "I promise you Master Hand you won't regret this."

Master Hand nodded as the group came back through the transporter, with Bowser saying, "It felt weird though being controlled by Galeem in that way. I felt like I would never be my normal self again. But heck, what would I know...about...that," the koopa king trailed off as he saw a hated face.

"You," both Bowsers said menacingly at each other. Master Hand muttered a quick "Oh, great."

 **Mario: Slipped my-a mind that-a Paper Bowser and-a regular Bowser hate each other.**

"Well, it would seem my luck is terrible today," Paper Bowser said. "First Master Hand refused to restore my physical form for most of the day, and now I see this copycat again."

"I was here before you," Bowser said walking up to the paper variant. "If anyone's a copycat it's you, and you think you had bad luck. I was turned back into something that's been feared here and felt like I was fading away."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!" Both of the Bowsers pounced onto each other as a dust cloud formed around them. Things sticking out sometimes would be the occasional feet, head, or arm.(8)

 **Master Hand: I need a vacation when this is over.**

 **Kammy Koopa: Took ten hours to convince Master Hand, one second to break the promise made to Master Hand.**

 **Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed the episode, and remember there's a poll up. And it will close when we reach our mid-season. (Galeem boss fight)**

 **Notes:  
** **(1)Master Hand had three Mii fighters prepared for the tournament only in November 2018.  
** **(2)GirlOnDarkerSide was right, Shovel Knight was in a shop. Sorry for the confusion.  
** **(3)This was where Pikachu's fighter battle is, but since the electric mouse made it out of the light beams in this story I had to find someone else. Empoleon was ultimately decided due to the terrain of the area and him not having a spirit in the game.  
** **(4)Esna provides Lava-floor immunity and was the only one I had at the time with that ability.  
** **(5)Master Hand is still in the form I introduced towards the end of the last season and will stay in the form unless said so.  
** **(6)I don't know if I'm even doing the old English words right.  
** **(7)For those of you who don't know, Giga Bowser was the final boss of Super Smash Bros. Melee's adventure mode.  
(8)A nice little reference to a scene in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam.**


	45. S3 Temple of Light

**Author's note: Don't have much to say other than check out the poll. Crazy Hand, you can do the first review. I'm going to have a drink from my water.**

 **Crazy Hand: Really? Okay, um, first review is from Bluejack22.**

" _Reggie is retiring"_

 **Author/me: *spittake* WHAT?! REGGIE'S RETIRING! But he's done so much much for Nintendo since his first appearance at E3 2004.**

 **Crazy Hand: Look it up, because I'm pretty sure it's official.**

 **Author/me: *sees the video* Well, dang. Well, all I can say is that I hope you have a great retirement Reggie. And thanks for everything you've done. Hope Doug Bowser will be a good man to fill your shoes. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _In the event the Robins and Corrins are rescued, will they be separate individuals and if they are I got names for the female equivalent: Raven and Kamui, and Bowser Jr and the Koopalings too?"_

 **Hm, never addressed my plans for when I do get to that. When we eventually get to Corrin, Kamui will be with him, since I already introduced her as a mansion resident since season 1. As for Robin, as of now the female equivalent is not at the mansion, so since she was not on the ledge in the season finale she won't be with Robin. And if I do bring her in sometime in the season, I may use the Japanese equivalent name(Reflet). As for the koopalings I don't think I'll be bringing then in anytime soon, mostly because their not in my created floor plan for the fighter residential building. Final review is from Skarloeyisyoung.**

" _Hi Again"_

 **Nice to see you too…**

" _will fighters have more moves than in-game such as Luigi's Thunder Hand or DK's Coconut Gun and are Stage Characters like Kamek or Metal Face on the restore list as well as will there be Female Robin, Female Corrin and the Koopalings join in since Alph did"_

 **...Gonna be honest I didn't know that Luigi or DK had moves like that, guess I need to do some research. Kamek's spirit was retrieved last episode but is not on the restore list. Metal Face is also not on the restore list due to him being a giant stage boss, I do have plans for him though. As for the fighters mentioned, they fall into what I just said for ultimateCCC's request. With no more reviews let's get started.**

 **Season 3 episode 8: Temple of Light  
** **(January 21st, 2019)**

 **Fighter freed since last episode: Ryu  
** **Residents/temporaries/assist trophies restored since last episode: Chun-Li, and Bass  
** **Two more cameramen were found.**

No time was being wasted today as the group assigned today was going straight for the Temple of Light, but since the dungeon wasn't so big Master Hand decided to send the group at 3:00 PM. This gave residents, and one new temporary, time to set up their rooms and others time to hang out before getting into business for the day. Most of the residents were in the game room as always either playing cards, playing on the consoles, chatting away, or on Futaba's case trying to socialize.

For those of you who don't know about Futaba in Persona 5 she's a remote person who usually staying in her room full-time due to trauma and the loss of her mother(1). It wasn't until she met Akira, AKA Joker, when she started opening up a little bit. She had become a great member of the phantom thieves with her interest in technology. While trying to keep up a brave image in front Master Hand and the other residents it was starting to fail as more and more people showed up at the mansion.

Joker and Morgana were quick to notice this as she started spending less and less time in the crowded rooms. The only reason she was in here right now is because she's trying to be less shy around others, and because most of the residents here were already doing something else to occupy them. Mario was also quick to notice the whole thing since he was the second-in-command and knowing about the residents' well beings was a top priority for him.

 **Joker: While I am proud of Futaba for trying her best to be brave around the others I am getting very concerned about her now.  
** **Morgana: Well, in her defense there were less people here when we arrived which probably made things better for her. She doesn't also know these people very well, not to mention some of them are villains.  
** **Joker: True, I just hope I can do something before she isolates herself in her room full-time, again.  
** **Morgana: Are you still in denial about your feelings towards her.(2)  
** **Joker: *very nervous all of a sudden* Wha-what, no, you're just overthinking things Morgana.  
** **Morgana: Keep telling yourself that.**

 **Mario: When I asked Joker yesterday-a about Futaba he-a told me that her past causes her to-a not trust others as-a much, outside of the Phantom theives that is. Mostly because she-a doesn't know them-a too well.  
** **Cappy: We believe one factor to her sudden shyness is related to the small number of villains we have here now. Which would be Dr. Wily, Bowser, and Bass.  
** **Mario: I asked-a Link to-a try and-a talk to her.  
** **Cappy: Mario! He's going over now.  
** **Mario: Let's-a see how this-a goes. *Mario ducks behind a couch while the camera pans to Link walking over to the table Futaba's at right now***

Once close enough to the table, Link decided to be mad about how his character wasn't too good when the game launched. "How do I end up close to the bottom of the tier list at the start of the game," Link said before sitting down on a seat fast causing Futaba to jump. "I end up being worse than my other to variants, like what the heck." Link then looked up and pretended to just notice the orange haired teenager. "Oh, hey, how are you doing?" The swordsman could hear Mario give a facepalm, out of all things Link decided to go with that approach.

"Oh, well, um fine, I guess," Futaba said quietly and was looking away.

Link put on the confused face which was partially genuine, he didn't expect Futaba to do that this fast. "Are you sure you're fine. You don't look to good if you ask me."

Futaba had enough and grabbed her laptop, "I'm fine, and if you don't mind, I would like to be alone for awhile." She then walked out of the room.

Mario got out of his hiding place and went to Link, "Well-a, I don't-a see how that-a could've gone any worse. Joker could've seen that."

"What the hell were you two doing," yelled a certain phantom thief.

"Speak of-a the devil," Mario turned around and was face-to-face with Joker. "Joker, I can-a assure we-a weren't trying to-a make Futaba feel-a worse."

"Well, you did and now I need your words that you'll try to make things right, or you'll hear from me." Joker pulled a small sword thing(3) to Link's throat. Morgana gave an eye roll, the guy was going a bit too far.

"Aren't you being a bit protective," Link said out of fear. Joker put the thing a bit close and the champion put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, Okay! We'll try to fix it."

Joker put the sword thing away, sternly nodded, and left the room himself. Mario and Link then let out a sigh of relief since they weren't being threatened. "He was joking right," Link said, Mario shrugged, he didn't know himself.

 **Morgana: You were joking when you threatened to, y'know *makes throat slit gesture*  
** **Joker: Maybe, maybe not.  
** **Morgana: You realize you would get kicked out of the mansion if you killed them right.**

"So what are we going to do to fix it," Link asked the red plumber. "I doubt she would let anyone in her room unless it was one of the phantom thieves."

"Unless, you-a give her an apology about-a what you just-a did back there," Mario said with a smile. Link nodded a bit in understanding since he already knew he was the one who was going to do it. "We-a may want to-a do it sooner rather than-a later."

* * *

One of the new temporaries were on Master Hand's restore list since he thought that this person could be of good use, and also was a suggestion from Dr. Wily. This was Bass, a robot created by Dr. Wily, his sole purpose of his creation is to prove he's the strongest robot in the world. In order to do that his main objective was to defeat Mega Man, something that remains his goal to this day despite teaming up with the blue bomber and Proto Man a couple times.

Bass was currently getting his bedroom of sorts set up, the room included a desk and corkboard for planning with the bed on the other side of the room. Mega Man was currently watching from the door, the blue bomber had tried greeting the new robot in the mansion a few times, but was ignored every time. He felt the only chance he would get to talk to Bass was by blocking the exit to his room.

Bass eventually noticed Mega Man at the doorway and scoffed, looking away and sitting down at the desk. Mega Man wasn't leaving so the evil robot had no choice but to talk. "Don't you have anywhere better to be," Bass asked annoyed, and was also getting his buster ready.

"Nope," was Mega Man's only response. "I just wanted to talk, you could at least greet someone when they greet you."

Bass scoffed again and chuckled, "Yeah right. Like I would talk with a robot much weaker than me."

Mega Man rolled his eyes before saying, "You realize you lost to me multiple times right. You still haven't given up have you?"

Bass stood up and angrily walked over to Mega Man, "You're damn right I haven't given up, and I won't give up until you're destroyed into multiple pieces. But since I can't do that right now, I only have one thing to say." Bass grabbed the door and slammed it right in Mega Man's face before locking it.

Mega Man walked away from the room pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "He's never going to learn," the blue bomber said to himself. "He does realize that he was replaced by someone who bested him."

 **Mega Man: Technically, Bass and Zero never fought 1-on-1, or so I think. But it's pretty clear that Zero was meant to be a better version of Bass. Of course, Bass was betrayed again and fled Wily Castle and didn't show up since.**

 **Dr. Wily: Well, I did build Zero to be a upgraded version from Bass that is true. But I also hoped that they could work together to destroy Mega Man. Didn't go as well as I hoped.**

"One of my creations giving you a hard time," said a certain scientist. Mega Man turned around and saw Dr. Wily.

"Oh, hey Wily. How's life at the assist residential building going for you so far," Mega Man asked.

"It's going well for the most part, though I can't shake the feeling that someone keeps on following me," Wily explained. The camera soon shifted to the side a bit and zoomed in on Callie who was hiding behind a wall, she then moved her head out of the camera's view. "But that besides the point, you still haven't answered my question."

"Bass? Yeah, he's giving me a hard time. After all these years he still hasn't dropped his goal of destroying me in battle." Mega Man leaned against the wall, "It can get frustrating negotiating with him."

"That's because unlike Zero, I programmed Bass with that goal. Zero can decide his goals on his own free will while Bass is stuck to one goal no matter what." Wily took a deep sigh before continuing. "But I have something to fix that."

Mega Man raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I've developed an update for Bass that could potentially erase his current goal and give him the same goal system Zero has. If I upload the update to him you may be able to get through to him."

"Why do I feel like this could backfire for me in some way if I help you?"

"'Cause chances are if the upgrade does work Bass may still have destroying you as his number one goal." Wily held out his hand, "Are you willing with helping me out though because there's one thing I need to get the update going."

Mega Man thought about for awhile and then hesitantly shook Wily's hand saying, "Ok, I'll help you even if it means Bass may not change." Callie, who was still watching, grew a bit of fear.

 **Callie: We have a breakthrough in my investigation.  
** **Marie: First of all,** _ **you**_ **have a breakthrough, I'm not helping you with this. Second of all, isn't investigations Layton's line of work?  
** **Callie: Yes, but I think he's busy catching up with Luke. Anyway, it would seem that Dr. Wily has manipulated Mega Man into helping him. So when Mega Man least expects it Dr. Wily will change his programming to make him work on the side of evil.  
** **Marie: You're really taking this to the extreme. *to herself* I may have to tell Master Hand eventually.**

 **Master Hand: Dr. Wily did in fact come into my office telling me about his worries about someone watching him. I told him it's probably paranoia from something, but I'll keep tabs on the situation if I find something. Why do you ask though?**

* * *

Currently in the living room, one of the most peaceful rooms in the mansion has become on of the loudest rooms. That's because throughout the day Paper Bowser and Bowser were spitting remarks that are meant to be insults about each other. Master Hand would step in but since the problem was caused by Kammy Koopa's nagging the man of the mansion told her that it's her problem she has to fix. Other residents in the room that offered to help were Marth, Sheik, and Viridi. Peach also wanted to help but Marth said that she shouldn't risk the idea of being, or trying to be, kidnapped by both Bowsers.

"I managed to kidnap Peach many more times than you have," Bowser shouted at his paper copy.

"I once made a wish from a star that granted me ultimate power and wreaked havoc across the Paper Mushroom Kingdom," Paper Bowser shouted back.(4)

"Yet you still both lose to Mario," Viridi said. "You two are pathetic, you'd think you learn from past mistakes. For instance, stop putting bombs and/or axes on bridges that are right in plain sight!"

Bowser looked toward Viridi growling, "I haven't made that mistake in seven years missy.(5)"

"Enough," Marth shouted having enough of the arguing, "we have to find a way to have you two stay at the mansion together without going at each other!"

"Why not just send me back to the book instead," Paper Bowser asked. Bowser looked on in shock at the mentioning of the book and sighed deeply. He hated that book.

 **Bowser: That book that was mentioned is probably going to be explained in the next few seconds.**

"What book," Sheik asked.

Bowser sighed before explaining, "Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, inside a storage room, there's a storybook that's also the home of Paper Mario, Goombella, and this doofus."

"Who're you calling a doofus," Paper Bowser angrily shouted, he was ignored though.

"Is there a chance the book may be in the vault here in the mansion," Marth asked.

"Highly doubt it, we can ask Master Hand about it but if it's not here then we'll have to go to the Mushroom Kingdom ourselves," Bowser concluded. Bowser then looked out the window of the living room, the Mushroom Kingdom(6) was in view. "We would end up walking through a ghost town if we do go there."

The intercom blared on as Master Hand's voice was heard saying, "Ryu, Fox, Falco, Ice Climbers, and Captain Falcon. Get your needed equipment and go to the transporter room now.

"Probably best if we catch that man in the transporter room," Viridi said making her way out of the room.

 **Viridi: Why am I helping? Why would you ask that… oh, I get it. Well, technically I'm not working with the humans in the group completely. I'm just there to help the koopas have peace in the mansion. I don't hate their species.**

* * *

The five fighters requested were now on the transporter, Master Hand was putting in the location. "Okay, this is going to send you right to the entrance of the temple, your main objective is to find whatever is causing the light blockade in the ravine. Free any fighters you find."

Ryu nodded saying, "Don't worry Master hand, you can count on us." With that the group was teleported away.

Marth then walked in with the others saying, "Master Hand is it okay if we ask you about something."

Master Hand groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose and said to himself, "Why do these people always want something from me." He turned around seeing the big group behind Marth. "I feel like the matters of this is best discussed in my office."

* * *

The group sent out appeared in the front of the Temple of Light. "Well, they don't call it 'Temple of Light' for nothing, I see a beam coming out of it," Falco said pointing at said beam. "If that's where the objective is then I'm sure this'll be piece of cake."

"One important lesson I learned in my trainings, Falco, is to never let looks deceive you," Ryu said. "You never know when a great evil will come."

There was a sudden silence among the group, Fox broke it by walking forward and said, "Let's just go inside." The others followed close behind. Once inside they ran right into the first spirit portal.

Popo pulled out the sensor and examined the portal saying, "The spirit's name is Nayru. I have no idea who that is." Ryu ignored the ice climber's last comment and went into the portal.

* * *

 **Nayru(Zelda x2) vs. Ryu  
** Stage: Bridge of Eldin  
Music: Ballad of the Goddesses(original from Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)

Ryu landed in the Bridge of Eldin stage, when he prepared himself he noticed two Zelda copies. They weren't doing much, mostly just standing there. Confused, Ryu fired a hadoken, only for it to get sent back at him after one of the copies ran forward and used Nayru's love(7). Assuming that would be the one thing the copies mainly used he ran forward and used his tatsumaki senpukyaku. The copies however blocked the attack in time and sent the fighter back. Ryu then jumped into the air and dodged as the copies used Nayru's love again and successfully used a shoryuken on one copy.

Ryu then knew that this battle was all about timing, he had to find a good opening and use a strong attack. He did just that by charging at the other copy, dodging, and landing a powerful forward smash on the copy. He then turned his attention to the other copy and used an up smash on it. He dodged out of the way when both copies used Nayru's love as they were landing and hit both of them with a forward smash.

(end music here)

* * *

Ryu came out of the portal with the spirit in tow. Falco pressed a button on a stopwatch he had on him before saying, "That took you about 40 seconds, see piece of cake.(8)" Ryu proceeded to facepalm.

 **Ryu: I swear Falco has become more ignorant since I last saw him.**

The group continued forward and soon came across another portal, ahead of it they saw a fighter battle. Fox was the one with the sensor this time saying, "The one in this battle is Lon'qu, we saw him before at Lucina and Robin's wedding. On top of that, he did help with enemy control when Tabuu enacted his revenge."

Falco nodded in understanding as he ran forward and jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Lon'qu(Chrom) vs. Falco  
** Stage: Arena Ferox  
Music: Conquest (Ablaze)(original from Fire Emblem Awakening)

Falco fell down fast and landed on his feet inside the Arena Ferox stage. When he looked up he noticed a super launch star in his hand, not knowing how it got there he threw it downwards to create the trap. The Chrom copy then used a forward smash on the avain pilot. Falco then got up, dodged out of another attack, grabbed the copy, and threw it into the super launch star, ending the match while doing his "Piece of cake" taunt.

(end music here)

* * *

Falco came out of the portal and asked, "Okay so which spirit gave me the launch star, because that battle was super easy."

"I think it's best if we continue, there's a fighter up ahead," Ryu said as the group continued forward.

 **Captain Falcon: Right about now, I'd say Ryu and Falco are polar opposites. While Falco is cocky, outgoing, and doesn't show fear Ryu is serious, and cautious. They could learn from one another, I mean I know I can be cocky myself, but I also know when it's time to get serious.**

The group walked to the fighter battle and Ryu used the sensor to see who it was. "It's Simon, guess make sense, he usually fights for light." Captain Falcon walked into the portal.

* * *

 **Simon(controlled) vs. Captain Falcon.  
** Stage: Dracula's Castle  
Music: Vampire Killer

Captain Falcon landed with style in the stage and was instantly his by Simon's whip. Falcon recovered and returned the blow with a dash and a falcon kick. Simon got on the defensive and threw the holy water, dealing quite some damage to the F-ZERO racer. Simon then threw a cross, Falcon got hit once but managed to dodge the second one. Falcon landed another falcon kick and then a forward smash. The then jumped into the air and began to charge his falcon punch, when he landed and punched he landed a direct hit and sent Simon offscreen.

(end music here)

Captain Falcon waited a good minute before Simon landed unconscious on the stage. Falcon dragged the vampire hunter out.

 **Simon joins the battle!**

* * *

Simon woke up as Captain Falcon got out of the portal. "Huh? Where am I?" Simon looked up to see familiar faces, "Oh, guys. Let me guess Galeem?"

"Yes, and now we have to keep going," Ryu said walking forward while the rest of the group was close behind.

* * *

Back in Master Hand's office, Marth was going over the whole book situation with Master Hand to see if they could get permission to go to the Mushroom Kingdom. After the hero-king finished explaining Master Hand leaned back in his chair and said, "I don't think it's a good idea, without Paper Mario in that book as well Paper Bowser could take over the Paper Mushroom Kingdom with ease. Then again it seems like our only option if we're going to get these two to shut up." The man of the mansion was pointing at the two arguing Bowsers.

"Sooo," Viridi said.

After rolling his eyes, Master Hand says, "I'll allow the plan, but you don't even have to go to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario actually brought the book with him when he came back to the mansion in February last year, how do you think Goombella got here when we did the interviews. Follow me, it's in the vault." Master Hand left the office with the others close behind.

 **Master Hand: How did Paper Mario get here? Well, the bus Kapp'n drives can also go into his world through the portals. Though he can't be there for too long of he becomes paper himself.**

* * *

Meanwhile there were two residents outside the vault right now, three if you count a hiding inkling. "So the thing we need to install the update into Bass is in here," Mega Man asked Dr. Wily.

"Yes it is," replied the scientist who pulled up a hologram. "Something that belongs to Master Hand, a special adapter that can help me do the update wirelessly since Bass was required to be plugged into a computer in order to update." The asdapter looked like a small hardrive that could be put into a computer.

"Wouldn't this technically be stealing from a practical god of space and time," Mega Man asked with worry written over his face.

"This vault has artifacts all over the place, I'm pretty sure he won't notice a small adapter missing," Dr. Wily said walking into the vault without permission.

Mega Man didn't like where this was going but went into the vault anyway to start looking. Callie then followed, still hiding behind the objects in the vault. Callie felt something wrinkle while moving and look down to see a map of the Smash Island in 1999(9). "That's an old map," she said quietly.

Dr. Wily heard the wrinkle and looked up saying, "Anyone else in here." Callie froze and ducked. Hoping today was not the day she would get caught. Her luck would run out though when she saw Master Hand looking through the doorway.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE," Master Hand yelled with the echo in his voice returning.

"Perhaps we should take a step back," Marth advised while stepping back.

Master Hand walked into the room still mad, "You realize the objects in this room can be dangerous to you, not to mention, the priceless artifacts that fighters brought to keep safe in here!"

Callie poked her head up slightly to view what was happening, slightly happy that the scientist was being chewed out. While watching though a book she had been leaning on fell and caused a thud. Master Hand froze when he heard the book, he got more furious.

 **Lucario: Why do I feel a dark aura from Master Hand right now?**

A red cloud went around the man of the mansion's body, soon what looked like lightning struck him. When the flashes cleared Master Hand was once again a giant hand(10). He the yelled, "WHO ELSE IS IN HERE!" He turned right to Callie's direction, who ducked her head. She was too slow as Master Hand grabbed her and tossed her to Mega Man's feet. He also grabbed the book Marth was looking for and tossed it to him saying, "Here's your book Marth." Marth nodded as his group left.

Master Hand went back to his human form(11) his hands still glowing red from his anger and yelled, "As for you three, OFFICE! THIRTY MINUTES! AND LEAVE THE VAULT." The three scurried out of vault. Master Hand put a finger on the intercom system yelling, "Marie, meet me in my office in thirty minutes. Chances are you're going to have to defend your cousin." With that Master Hand left the vault to get ready to grill someone.

 **Marie: What did you do?  
** **Callie: Followed Dr. Wily into the vault.  
** **Marie: And what happened.  
** **Callie: I got in trouble with Master Hand like you said I would.**

* * *

The group currently at the Temple of Light managed to get through their battles easily and took a quick break for some snacks that Falco brought along for some reason. They were now at another spirit portal, Falco was the one handling the sensor this time as he groaned saying, "It's Tharja that woman who blasted Lucina at the wedding, do we have to rescue her? We'd be doing everyone a favor by just skipping this one."

"As much as we would all like to bud we can't, she's blocking the path to the next fighter battle.," Fox said to the avian pilot while pointing towards said fighter battle. "Also, warning there's a poisonous cloud in the match.

"I'll take care of this one," Simon said walking into the portal.

* * *

 **Tharja(Lucina) vs. Simon  
** Stage: Kalos Pokemon League(battlefield)  
Music: Conquest (Ablaze)

Simon landed in the battlefield form of the Kalos Pokemon league stage. He was thankful the poison cloud wasn't affecting him since the Poltergust 5000 spirit was with him. He quickly jumped as a copy of Lucina tried to hit the vampire hunter with a dancing blade. Simon landed and threw his cross followed by an axe. Both items made direct contact with the copy, dealing extensive damage. The copy then rushed forward as Simon was readying his whip and countered the attack. This caused Simon to fall back a bit, once regaining his footing he managed to land a strong hit form his whip onto the copy. This sent the copy far off the stage but not offscreen, however, the copy failed to recover and fell to their demise.

(end music here)

* * *

Simon exited the portal with the spirit behind him, the group walked up to the fighter battle. "It's Pit," Fox said he then handed the sensor to Falco saying, "I'll handle this one." Fox dashed forward into the portal.

* * *

 **Pit(controlled) vs. Fox  
** Stage: Skyworld(omega)  
Music: Overworld(brawl remix)

Fox landed in the omega form of the Skyworld stage and instinctively activated his reflector to send an arrow back at Pit. The angel then ran forward, Fox did the same. Pit dodged as Fox did a dash attack and then hit the Star Fox leader with an upperdash. Pit then jumped into the air and hit Fox with an up air.

When Fox got up after landing he said, "Well, if there's one thing that's come out of Galeem's control. It's that Pit is much better." Fox the started shooting his blaster, but Pit block the shots with his guardian orbitars. "Maybe I wasn't the perfect one for this." Fox then ran forward, dodged Pit's down smash, and used his forward smash on the angel.

Pit used another upperdash which sent Fox even higher into the air than the last time. Luckily, Fox's FS meter was charged, he quickly landed and threw Pit over the edge of the stage. He then jumped into the air and landed the targeter for his final smash. "Star Fox, fire at will," Fox said as the ships fired and Pit was sent offscreen.

(end music here)

Fox started dragging an unconscious Pit back through the portal while saying, "Hope you remember those maneuvers you pulled off. Would help you place higher in the next tournament, whenever that's happening."

 **Pit joins the battle!**

* * *

Fox came out of the portal with Pit before it dissipated. When Pit woke he jumped up saying, "Lady Palu- huh?" Pit noticed he was in another area than the ledge and saw the small group before him. "Oh, hey guys. Guess the last thing I remember was Lady Palutena getting caught by those light beams."

 **Fox: Well, I can assume Pit might not do well in the tournament, but then again, you never know.**

"Yeah, we're working on taking down Galeem right now," Falco said. "Last thing we need to here is break that gem. Think you can do it."

"Ha! Piece of cake," Pit said walking forward to the gem.

"See Ryu what did I tell you, didn't take too long," Falco said crossing his arms in triumph.

However, a simulation field came up around the group and the gem. Ryu realized what was going to happen and shouted, "Pit wait!"

"What is it," Pit question before getting launched back hard by a sword. When the group looked up they saw a black armor-clad swordsman.

"No one will be destroying this gem today," said the swordsman, "you won't be getting any closer to Lord Galeem."

"Who're you," Nana asked, slightly out of fear.

"Whoever he is we can take him," Popo said pulling out his hammer, the rest of the group followed suit.

"Hehe, so It's a fight you want. Then, it's a fight your gonna get," the figure pulled out his sword once again, Ryu noticed that below the helmet were two glowing red eyes. He was under Galeem's control. "And if you must know, I'm known as the Black Knight."

* * *

"Black Knight, who's that" Meowth questioned, he and Team Rocket were watching the group from the planning room. Also in there was Chun-Li, Cap'n Cuttlefish, and Decidueye.

Decidueye pulled up the Black Knight's profile before saying, "The Black Knight was Ike's enemy in his first adventure. In fact this man killed Ike's father, given that he has a strong defense, and that he has years of training the others are in for quite the fight."

"He's also an assist trophy in the upcoming tournament," Cap'n Cuttlefish said. "That means he's on Master hand's restore list."

"Good luck, Ryu," Chun-Li said quietly.

* * *

 **Fan-Picked boss #2  
** **Black Knight vs. Ryu, Fox, Falco, Simon, Ice Climbers, and Pit  
** Stage: Temple of Light field  
Music: Against the Dark Knight(original from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance)

Black Knight jumped forward with a thud and slashed a most of the group away. Both Ryu and Simon dodged the attack and hit the knight. "Does this look like a piece of cake now Falco," Ryu yelled at the avain pilot who was firing his blaster.

"I didn't think there was going to be a boss here," Falco said as he dodge another attack, the Ice Climbers used their forward smash. "Who do you guess these kind of things."

"I don't guess, I just stay prepared," Ryu said as he landed a hadouken on the Black Knight, Pit ran forward with an upperdash. "It's your own fault for thinking everything's easy peesy."

Fox was hit by another attack and landed a couple feet away from the two yelling, "Can you guys please have this argument back at the mansion!"

The Ice Climbers landed another few attacks on the Black Knight before being sent away by a two-hit-combo. "We're barely doing anything to him," Popo yelled after getting up.

"It's because of his armor, it's made out of a strong metal," Simon said. "The only chance we have at beating him is if we remove that helmet and knock him out!"

"Got it," Fox said before using his fox illusion to rip the helmet off the Black Knight's head, revealing Zelgius in the process. "Quick someone hit him hard on the head, but try not to give him amnesia."

Pit nodded as he quickly used his wings to get into the air before nose diving down with his udderdash pulled out. "To victory!" was what the angel yelled as he landed the attack on Zelgius head. Zelgius started to stagger a bit before collapsing.

(end music here)

The simulation field came down, and Pit started to feel a bit of the first swing the Black Knight dealt to him and doubled over. Simon quickly came to support him saying, "Pit, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Pit said as he slowly pointed an arrow at the gem and pierced it. This caused the gem to shatter, at the same time the light blocking the bridges fell.

The group was then transported back to the mansion with Zelgius still unconscious. Falco was confused for a second as the only one he saw in the room was Spitz. "Bruh, where's Master Hand?"

"Master Hand's a bit tied up at the moment," Spitz said.

* * *

Master Hand was in his office, he had cooled down but he was still made with the guilty parties. One side side of his desk was Dr. Wily and Mega Man, both in his chair. On the others side was Callie and Marie, also in chairs. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want all of you to answer truthfully. Do I make myself clear?" The four nodded. "Okay, now Dr. Wily, why were you in the vault?"

Dr. Wily pulled out the same hologram he showed Mega Man, "We were looking for a special adapter you owned. It was meant for me to be able to give Bass and update wirelessly, that way he could think rationally and actually work with the others here, Mega Man mainly."

"And it didn't occur to you at least ask me. Because I would've allowed it if you did," Master Hand said, disappointed.

"Well, in his defense the door to the vault is wide-open," Mega Man said, reasoning with the man of the mansion.

Master Hand was quiet for few seconds before saying, "I really do have to get new security measures for that room. Okay, you can take the adapter, and you won't be punished just stay until I'm done with questioning Callie." The two nodded, "Now Callie, why were you in the vault?"

"Uh, I was looking for a krak-on splat roller because I know you have those," Callie lied.

"Nice try," Master Hand said pulling an inventory list out of his desk. "I keep a daily inventory on the vault, and I can tell you that a krak-on splat roller is not in there. Marie, what was your cousin doing since she obviously doesn't want to fess up."

Marie nodded saying, "Callie was and has been following Dr. Wilt for the past week to prove he was up to no good. Today she thought Dr. Wily was tricking Mega Man so he could brainwash him." Callie looked at her cousin with pure shock.

 **Callie: Sold out by my cousin, that rarely happens.**

"So you're the reason why I felt like someone was watching me this past week," Dr. Wilt said. "I thought I made a declaration at the dinner table that I wouldn't do anything remotely evil in my time here!"

Master leaned back in his chair while groaning, "This is Simon all over again. Callie look, Dr. Wily is not doing anything evil, if he was I probably would've known by now."

"But he is a-"

"You know that change is a thing, right? Callie, I'm not going to punish you for this, but I think that your time when you were squidnapped by DJ Octavio is causing some bad memories to resurface. I'm going to let you reflect about what you've been doing, and by the end of the week I expect an apology to Dr. Wily, okay," Callie nodded. Mega Man heard Master Hand's soft tone and knew at that moment he also cared about the resident's well beings. "Okay, you all can go." they did just that.

 **Mario: Master Hand may-a not do it-a often. But there are-a rare moments when-a we see that-a he cares about the residents, just as-a much as me. What about Link's apology to Futaba? We talked it over with Joker, he's giving us till Thursday to do the apology. However, that same day someone has to leave the mansion to live out their final game in a trilogy.**

 **Mega Man: Dr. Wily we save our plan for getting through to Bass for some time after the 24th, there's something more important going on.**

Paper Bowser and Kammy Koopa were preparing to make the journey back to their hom through the book, but not before Sheik told them something. "Why do you want us to come back on the 24th," Paper Bowser asked.

"We're doing something important that day and Master Hand wishes for everyone who has helped so far to be there," Sheik said.

"We'll be there," Kammy Koopa said. "Now send us back before the Bowsers start arguing again. Marth nodded and opened the book in front of them, in an instant the two paper beings were gone.

 **Viridi: I'm not telling you what's being planned on the 24th, that's human business and I don't meddle in that kind of business. Also, I heard Pit's back so bye. *disappears instantly and a cloud of dust takes her place*  
Cameraman: How did she do that?**

 **Author's note: What's going to happen on the 24th of this story's timeline, you'll have to wait to find out. Don't forget that there's a poll on my profile that will be closing after the Galeem boss fight.**

 **(1)At least I think that's what it was. I haven't looked up anything concerning Persona 5 in awhile. If I got this wrong someone tell me so I can fix it.  
** **(2)In Persona 5 you play as Joker with no say on what gender he is(he's programmed to be male only). With how the game works and such I decided to take this direction.  
** **(3)I don't know what it's called.  
** **(4)Paper Bowser's plan in Paper Mario: Sticker Star  
** **(5)Last time he made that mistake. New Super Mario Bros. U (the original not deluxe)  
** **(6)All of the worlds that were transported in the last season are still here.  
** **(7)That's the name of Zelda's neutral B no joke.  
** **(8)That's how long it took me to read over the battle.  
** **(9) The same map that was sent down a chute to the vault in Season 1 episode 19.  
** **(10)Going to call it a battle form.  
** **(11)Changed the name of the form from "True" to "Human"**


	46. S3 A Keyblader's Leave

**Author's note: There will be no battles in this episode, you will see why soon, but all battles I did before the Forest Hill dungeon were done in between the episodes. Let's get to reviews, this first one is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Didn't Viridi said that she wanted to tell Pit something before this chaos happened?"_

 **Don't know what you're talking about. The last time they had a private talk was in season 2 episode 11, that was at the end of the episode. Next review is from recon1o6.**

" _Gotta say its nice to see how well written Master Hand is as a character. He's quite a sensible leader and while he does make mistakes he also learns from them and from previous experience with the smashers. As a fellow writer I got a lot of respect for how you handled his character development."_

 **Thanks, I do try. I do feel that throughout the series lifetime my writing has been getting better and better and so was my grasp on the characters. For instance, Falco's personality has evolved in my writing, I think I've been making him more cocky. Moving on…**

" _Kind of curious just how many artifacts M.H has in his vault. And whether crazy has a vault somewhere with all sorts of random (though probably still dangerous) nonsense."_

 **Crazy Hand: I don't live there, so I don't have a vault. But if I did there would be many dangerous things in there.**

 **Author/me: Well, as I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted. While it's true Crazy doesn't have his own vault because he doesn't live at the mansion...yet, there will only ever be one vault. We already know some items that were in there such as Ridley's meta transformation, that orb Master Hand is using to protect himself from Galeem, the Paper Mario storybook, some Splatoon canned specials, a map of 1999 Smash Island, and Nathaniel's old octobrush, which has been in there since the start of season 3. Final review is from Skarloeyisyoung.**

" _If you'd like i can help you reaserch"_

 **Well, thank you for your concern but it's fine. The research doesn't take too long, all I need to know is a personality, origin, and backstory, that's it. Overall the research I do for some episode usually take fifteen minutes max. With no more reviews let's get started.**

 **Season 3 episode 9: A Keyblader's Leave  
** **(January 24th, 2019)**

 **Fighters freed since last episode: Samus (for some reason she can't get out of her power suit), Mr. G &W, Red the PKMN trainer, Leaf, Diddy Kong, Shulk, and Mii Gunner  
** **Residents/Assist trophies/temporaries restored since last episode: Nikki(Swapnote), Sheldon(Splatoon), Riki(Xenoblade Chronicles)(I know one of you had been waiting for this guy to appear), and one cameraman.**

The game that has built up so much hype, Kingdom Hearts III, was releasing tomorrow. Multiple residents around the mansion were congratulating Sora on the trilogy and it's success. The keyblade however was not feeling like his usual self, because as far he knew his world was affected by the events of WoL.(1) In reality though his world is a bit complex, Mario knew this and wanted to talk to Master Hand about it. The red plumber was currently in the man of the mansion's office having the needed chat.

"Hm," Master Hand put his hand on his chin in thought. "I guess I could look into the status of Sora's world, after all it's a universe in on itself. Not to mention there are no reported spirits from his world, excluding Cloud of course."

"So you're-a saying that there may-a be a chance Sora's world-a survived the event," Mario asked with hopefulness.

"Only on way to find out," Master Hand said as he opened up his laptop and tried video calling Mr. Sakurai. So far it wasn't going through, "Hm, looks like our connection between worlds is on the fritz again." The laptop slowly started to stop the static screen when Sakurai's face appeared. "Ah, there we go. Mario and I have an important question to ask you, Mr. Sakurai."

"What is it Master Hand," Sakurai asked through the computer.

"Well-a, as you-a know Sora's is-a here in the mansion. What we're-a wondering is-a if his world, or universe of worlds I should-a say was affected by-a Galeem's attack," Mario asked.

"Oh, that's what I was going to call you about."

Master Hand and Mario exchanged confused looks before the former asked, "You were?"

"Yes, you see since the Kingdom Hearts series doesn't have any form of representation in Special(2) Sora's world is untouched. After all his game series is basically a universe of worlds itself."

"That's great, I'm sure Sora will be thrilled to hear that," Master Hand said with great relief.

"There's more, Master Hand," Sakurai said. Master Hand gave the director/creator of smash a confused look before he continued. "You see, Square knows that Sora is in the mansion, and while they're glad he, Cloud, or Tifa haven't died yet, they want Sora to be sent back to his world by today so the events of Kingdom Hearts III can start."

"Right, that slipped my mind," Master Hand said. "Forgot that whenever a new game is coming out and one of it's characters is currently in the mansion they have to go back to their own world in order to start the events of that game."

"Yes, I remember doing that-a when Odyssey was-a week away-a," Mario said looking up, remembering that adventure. He then realized something, "But-a Kingdom Hearts III releases in Japan tomorrow!"

"With it releasing worldwide on the 29th," Master Hand said. He then turned back to the computer screen saying, "Don't worry, Mr. Sakurai, I can guarantee you that Sora will be back in his world by the afternoon."

"Then, I'll talk to you soon Master Hand," Sakurai said doing a bow before hanging up.

Master Hand sat down in his chair and spun it a bit thinking aloud, "So how are we going to tell this to Sora." While he was deep in thought Mario decided it was a good time to leave the room, he had more pressing matters to take care of with Link.

 **Mario: If-a you-a remember last episode Link accidentally scared off-a Futaba while trying to-a greet her. Joker is-a giving us-a to the end of the day for-a Link to apologize to her.**

Master Hand was still thinking when one of the recently freed fighters, Red the PKMN trainer, walked in. He had an important question to ask, "Um, Master Hand, don't mean to bother you."

"And I don't want to be bothered," Master Hand answered still thinking. "I need to figure out a way I can tell Sora that his world survived the light beams."

"They did, I actually came in here to ask you about Sora's world," Red was quickly met with a surprised Master Hand. "If Sora's world did survive I have an idea."

Master Hand, believing he had no other option, leaned back in his chair saying, "Please explain this idea."

Red started talking, "Okay, so I was thinking we could do a celebration party for Sora commemorating the final game in the trilogy, and during it we can announce that Sora's world had survived the light beams!"

"Yes, that's perfect! Thank you, Red. It would also work as a nice send off gift for the boy," Master Hand said as a he grabbed a notebook and began the plan. Red however became confused.

"Wait send off? You're not kicking him out, are you?"

Master Hand signed before turning back to Red saying, "Allow me to explain what I was just told from Mr. Sakurai." Master Hand started his explanation while Red closely listened.

* * *

Inside the Assist trophy residential building, inside a scientist's room was Dr. Wily, said scientist, and Mega Man. Since retrieving the adapter in the last episode Dr. Wily had been working on getting it hooked up to his computer so he could send a wireless update to Bass. This update would give him the ability to pick his own goals instead of programmed ones, the two hoped this would make the evil robot more cooperative with the others.

"So, at one time this update you're going to send to him will get him to help us," Mega Man said giving a recap of what Dr. Wily told him. "But at the same time he could keep the same goal of destroying me."

"Yep, that's the plan and the risk," Dr. Wily said typing some programming in his computer. "Actually doing this with Bass's design though is going to take awhile, this may take up the entire morning. Maybe a good portion of the afternoon as well."

"Hey, now that I think about it. Isn't Callie supposed to give you that apology for following you around for a whole week(3)," Mega Man asked, Dr. Wily stopped typing as he put a hand on his chin in thought.

"Huh, yeah you're right. But it's still early in the morning, she has some time." Dr. Wily went back to typing.

 **Callie: *on her bed* I do feel guilty about the whole thing now yes, and I was reflecting on what Master Hand told me. Guess it was my own paranoia that caused this. So far I don't know how to apologize, he's a villain after all, that makes things hard.**

* * *

 **Marie: I would help my cousin, but she brought this upon herself. She has to fix this mess, I was rarely even involved in it. I just feel like it's best that she learns the lesson from this kinda thing on her own, and not get help.**

Out of his own curiosity, and slight worry, Shovel Knight went over to where Marie was in the kitchen to ask about the whole thing. When he saw Marie making herself breakfast he walked up and used his usual greeting saying, "Hello fair maiden, how is thou in this lovely day."

"Nice to see you as cheery as ever Shovel Knight," Marie said, not even looking at the shovels...man(4). "Did you just want to acknowledge my presence here or did you have a question to ask me?"

"A bit of both actually. You see, I grow worry for you dear cousin, Callie. She's done nothing but reflecting on thy incident. I fear she may not know how to apologize to Dr. Wily."

Marie took a bite of her pancakes before saying, "Not gonna lie, I'm worried too. Master Hand's words about her doing this because of her experience of being brainwashed by DJ Octavio is really getting to her."

At this moment Riki walked into the kitchen with questions of his own. He quickly asked, "Where is the cereal. Riki is hungry!"

Shovel Knight opened a cabinet above the counter and passed the cereal to the napon saying, "Don't eat too much, not sure thy body can handle such an intake of food." He then turned the conversation back to him and Marie once Riki ran off saying, "So about your cousin. Why not thou help her with this situation?"

"I feel like she needs to figure out her own mistakes, I didn't help her with what she was doing and look where it got her."

"I'm just saying, sometimes a little help from thy family is all one needs." Marie looked down a bit at Shovel Knight's words. "Just think about it, okay."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll think about." Satisfied with the answer Shovel Knight left Marie alone to eat her breakfast.

* * *

In the gaming room, Mario, Link, and Cappy were thinking up a plan for the champion of Hyrule to apologize to Futaba. They needed to do it today because since Link had tried talking to Futaba last episode the phantom thief was rarely leaving her room. Joker had primarily blamed them for this and hoped that they could come up with a good apology.

Link was watching Mario pace back and forth across the room before suggesting, "Why don't I just knock on her door saying that I would like to apologize to her."

"Too-a simple," Mario instantly replied.

"Mario, I think it's best if we do this short and simple rather than complicated," Cappy told the red plumber. "We're on a timeline remember, Joker blames us for creating this mess, though it did seem like our fault, now we have to fix the mess."

"Well-a, what do you-a guys suggest we-a do? Just have Link blurt out-a simple apology and-a explain why-a he did what-a he did." The red plumber was met by realization faces from Cappy and Link. Mario put on a face that said 'seriously?' before saying, "We're-a actually going to-a do that-a."

"Well, it's not like we have an option," Link said. He then leaned forward saying, "We still don't know if Joker a kidding when he threatened to kill us."

 **Joker: Was I kidding? Well, when it comes to Futaba, no, I wasn't… metaphorically speaking Morgana reported me to Master Hand yesterday and I was given a book of rules. *holds up said book* He apparently gives this out to residents who he feels need to review them.**

Mario heavily sighed for a moment while pinching the bridge of his nose. Out of all plans this was the one he felt would fail badly, and might make things worse. The red plumber was about to say something when a black and white cat, with blue eyes, and a yellow collar jumped on the table.

"Isn't that Morgana," Cappy asked the others around him. Link shrugged while Mario nodded.

The red plumber then said, "What's-a he doing here, I thought-a he's usually stays by-a Joker's side?"

"While that is true, I do need to ask you something," Morgana said. The reply from the cat caused the three around him to jump back in shock. Cappy was freaking out.

"THAT CAT CAN TALK," Cappy yelled.

"You're a talking hat, how does this freak you out," Link said while pointing at Morgana. Said cat was glaring daggers at Cappy.

"Never call me a cat," Morgana said menacingly. He then regained his tone from before saying, "Joker is getting pretty impatient about you guys apologizing to Futaba. Up to the point where he has to look at the book of rules whenever he feels like ending you, despite that not being what the phantom thieves do. So, I came to help you out, what do you have so far."

"Apparently, the best idea we-a have so far is-a Link apologizing to-a Futaba and-a then explaining why-a he did what-a he did," Mario said.

Morgana looked down in thought quickly before saying, "That actually would work." Mario looked on in wide eyes before throwing his arms up in defeat. "Sooner you guys do this the better, I have a feeling Master Hand may do something today."

"Well then let's-a get you to-a Futaba's room," Mario said as he grabbed Link's arm and began dragging the champion out of the room and down the hall.

Cappy sighed a the red plumber's action before saying, "Mention Master Hand is planning something, and he tries to do things as quick as possible." He and Morgana then quickly followed.

* * *

Speaking of Master Hand planning something, he was currently in the ballroom with Red, Rayman, Shulk, and Team Rocket. Sonic was also in there but was just watching the decorations being set up while eating a chili dog. At the same though he had a question to be answered. "Yo, Master Hand," said the hedgehog as he walked up to said man of the mansion, "when you said something was going to happen 24th a couple days ago was this it?"

Master Hand stood still for a second before nervously saying, "Uhhh, yeah. You got that right."

 **Master Hand: Admittedly, when I said we'd be doing something on the 24th, I meant we wouldn't be doing any battles since we a far ahead of schedule and so we could have game night commemorating Sora's game. I had never planned on doing a party, that's what they thought would happen.**

Master Hand went back to looking at the checklist, at least until Sonic took another bite out of his chili dog. Master Hand then turned back to the hedgehog saying, "Y'know, if you're going to stay in here you could at least help set up."

"I am helping," Sonic said looking around the room. "I'm supervising, can't you tell."

"Nice try hedgehog, I'm the supervisor here," Master Hand said as he grabbed the table covers. "Now, can you please make yourself useful and put these covers on the food tables over there." Master Hand pointed to said tables by the windows.

Sonic then scarfed down the chili dog and grabbed the covers. "Fine," said Sonic as he walked over to the tables.

"I still find hard to believe that the twerp's world survived the light beams," James said as he was helping Jessie with a banner. One that has been used before(5). "I'm actually jealous about it."

"Well, like Master Hand said Sora's from a third-party company," Meowth said. "Unlike us, Nintendo has to pay for copyright purposes in order to put him in a game."

"And since no one from Sora's world is a spirit in this game. Or at least in the base game so far. His world survived because it wasn't needed for the game," Jessie said as she tied one end of the banner. Though she had trouble keeping her balance while doing it.

"Are you sure you don't need a ladder," James said as he stepped down from his. The team only had access to one ladder since another was being used for decorations around the walls. Due to this Jessie was standing on top of Wobbuffet.

Jessie finished tying the knot for the banner while saying, "Wobbuffet doesn't mind, right Wobbuffet?"

"Wob-wobbu-," Wobbuffet said while swaying as he was failing to keep his balance. Jessie though started failing her arms because of it to try and keep her balance. The two ended up both falling onto the floor of the stage in the end. Red the PKMN trainer saw this and shook his head while sighing.

 **Red: If I'm going to give Team Rocket praise on something it's how they make do with what they have. Sometimes though they do that in not very smart ways.**

"You sure you didn't need that ladder," Meowth said walking over to his collapsed partner and poke buddy.

Jessie opened her eyes, and in an annoyed tone said, "I tied the knot on the banner before I fell so no."

"Are they usually like that," Rayman asked Shulk as he was handing the homs a balloon.

"From what Red usually tells us yes," Shulk said as he went back up the ladder to tape the balloon to the wall. When Shulk looked around the room after taping the balloon he asked, "Where did Master Hand go?"

* * *

Master Hand was currently walking down the hall leading back to the ballroom, why was he gone? Because he needed someone to guard the door to make sure no one came in and saw what was being planned. The person chosen, and begrudgingly agreed, was Samus. The bounty hunter, who can't get out of her power suit was forced to guard duty.

Once they arrived at the two big door to the ballroom Samus started protesting saying, "Y'know, I was trying to find a way to take off my power suit when you pulled me down here."

"And what did I tell you," Master Hand said as he opened the door. "Galeem split your heart in half since you have two slots in smash. So until we find the fighter battle for Zero Suit Samus you're stuck in that suit." Master Hand was about to close the door before he poked his head out again, "Make sure no one, not even Sora, enters this room. Got it?"

Samus rolled her eyes, but the did a small nod, "Yeah, yeah don't let anyone past these doors." Satisfied with the answer, Master Hand closed the door. Samus leaned on the wall next to the door, not many people come down to this hall so the job shouldn't be too hard. Unfortunately for her someone would come, and double unfortunate, it was Sora.

"What are you doing here," Sora asked Samus, who was mentally taking a note to try and blast Master Hand later. "I think I've heard from enough people that you spend most of your time in the workshop."

"Well, for starters it's none of your business," Samus answered coldly. "And I could very well ask you the same thing."

"Well, this is the usual route I take to get to my bedroom on this floor. Though you do raise a good point. See ya." With that the keyblade wielder continued down the hall, Samus was left chuckling to herself.

 **Samus: Honestly Master Hand, if you told me Sora was that easy to lead away from the ballroom I would've left that hall the second you closed the door.**

* * *

Link was approaching Futaba's door with Mario, Cappy, and Morgana hiding in a big vase. The champion was wondering about how the three fit in the vase more than how he was supposed to do this, even thought he knew the plan. Link raised his fist to knock on the door once Morgana motioned him to continue.

Futaba's voice was heard once Link knocked on the door saying, "Who's there?"

"It's Link," answered the champion. "The guy that accidentily scared you away a couple days ago."

Things were quiet for a few moments before Futaba said, "Um, what do you want?"

"Look I just want to apologize and explain why I did what I did. Can you let me in?" More silence followed before Futaba opened the door and let the champion in. She glared at the cameraman not to follow before closing the door.

Mario, Cappy, and Morgana left their hiding place with the floating cap whispering, "Guess we can't record the conversation."

"Pretty sure recording the conversation like that would've been awkrawd," Morgana said as he walked towards an approaching Joker. Once he climbed up on his shoulder he said, "Don't worry about anything, Link apologizing to Futaba as we speak.

"Good," Joker replied as he walked over to Mario. "I'd like to thank you Mario. You see when I was in Tokyo a man named Sojiro took me in, slept in the attic of a cafe he owned. He became the legal guardian for Futaba a few months following her mother's death. Thing is, I grew close to the two as time went on and nowadays I like to consider them and the rest of the phantom thieves as my family."

"So that's-a why you-a were mad when-a Futaba scurried away-a from Link," Mario said and Joker gave slight nod. The door to Futaba's room began to open and the three jumped behind the vase.

"Thanks for apologizing and your explanation," Futaba said as Link walked out of her room. "I can see why Mario was worried about my well being here. You can let him know I'll try my best to be courageous around here."

"I'm sure he would like to hear that," Link said with the thumbs up. "I'll be going know but don't forget we have whatever Master Hand's planning in the ballroom later this afternoon." Link then waved goodbye as he walked down the hall. Futaba smiled and nodded before closing her door again.

As the three hiding behind the vase revealed themselves Joker went into thought, _I can feel the small bond Futaba and Link formed, and that may have ricocheted over to me because I also feel a small bond forming with that swordsman. And a strengthened bond between me and Mario(6)_

"Well-a Joker, hope we-a can put this-a behind us," Mario said holding out his hand.

"Don't worry Mario," Joker said shaking the plumber's hand. "It's already behind me. See you at the ballroom later." With the the phantom thief and the red plumber went their separate ways.

 **Morgana: You formed a new bond with Link, didn't you? And you bond with Mario unexpectedly grow as well?  
** **Joker: Yep, the last time something like that happened was probably Akechi.  
** **Morgana: That's right. While he did end up having worked for the bad guy as expected it was weird.**

* * *

 **Marie: Thinking about Shovel Knight's words, I decided to help Callie with her apology to Dr. Wily. In the end, we both agreed a simple one would do just fine.**

"Okay, we're all set to go," Dr. Wily said triumphantly. "Hopefully this update can get Bass to help us, especially you Mega Man." No response. "Mega Man," the scientist turned his chair around to see that the blue bomber had powered off. How long was he working on this?

Mega Man began turning back on, when his eyes open he turned to face Wily and asked, "Did you say my name?"

"Yep, just wanted to let you know that we're all set to install the update," Mega Man quickly stood up and went next to Dr. Wily. "He may keep the same goal of defeating you but he can prioritize his goals."

"All we can do is hope it works," Mega Man said. Wily then nodded and hit the update button. They slowly watched as the processing bar went up to 100%. It froze at 99% and the two groaned, "Hate it when this happens."

Eventually the bar went to 100% and read the message "update sent." Dr. Wily shouted, "Finally it updated him! You should be able to talk to him now without him shutting you out."

"Like to hear that, but think I may take care of that at whatever Master Hand's doing in the ballroom today," Mega Man said. The two heard a knock on the door. The blue bomber looked through the peephole and saw a guilty inkling. "I think it's for you," Mega Man plainly said as he opened the door to reveal Callie.

 **Mega Man: Honestly I'm surprised she was able to do it today, the words Master Hand said to her probably did cut deep.**

"Callie," Dr. Wily said standing up.

"I just wanted to say sorry for following you for the past week," Callie said as Mega Man walked out the door. He even dragged the cameraman with him, that's twice now.

Mega Man closed the door and turned to the cameraman saying, "Don't record their conversation, probably best to be kept quiet."

"I agree," Marie said revealing herself to be next to the door. "Glad I was able to help Callie get the courage to do it. She felt very guilty about the whole thing. You heard what Master Hand said, I thought that was the case too but she didn't listen to me."

"She was probably being clouded by her own goals she didn't stop to think," Mega Man looked at the clock in the living room of the building(7), it read 4:30 PM. "Well, I guess it's about time to head over to the ballroom."

The door opened and Callie walked out with a small smile on her face. "He accepted the apology, but I still can't help but feel bad about it," Callie said looking down.

"That's totally fine, as long as you learn from your mistakes you should be just fine," Marie said to her cousin reassuringly. They then followed Mega Man out of the building.

 **Dr. Wily: Parties aren't my thing so I'm not gonna go. Why aren't you going Bowser.  
** **Bowser: Because my paper counterpart is going to be there, and Master Hand suggested that it'd be best if I didn't show up. That way there won't be any pandemonium between us. I find it unfair because I wanted to go.  
** **Dr. Wily: That is reasonable though, don't want any destruction.**

* * *

The majority of the residents and temporaries were now in the ballroom either chatting, eating some food, or in Sora's case feeling honored. The party was for him, but at the same time he felt that there was another reason behind it.

On the stage was Master Hand who was pulled into the small backstage area by Red. "So, when are we going to tell him. Sora needs to be back in his world by 8:00 and it's currently 5:00."

"Which gives us to 7:00 to enjoy the party," Master Hand said. "Don't worry Red, I have everything under control. Nothing will be going wrong at this party."

Suddenly a crash was heard when Master Hand ran onto the stage he saw that a table had fallen. Luckily, it wasn't table holding food or drinks so it was okay for the most part. All he needed to know was what happened. "Who did that," Master Hand asked.

"That was me," Sora said. "Sorry, Luke wanted to see a trick and I lost the grip from my keyblade when he tried to look at it." The keyblade wielder quickly got the table standing up as Master Hand simply facepalmed.

"I'm wondering if the surprise I have for him before he leaves is a good idea," Master Hand muttered as he walked off the stage. He sent a signal for the cameramen to start asking multiple residents about the party.

 **Samus: Master Hand still has me on guard duty in case Bowser does show up and demands to get in. Works for me anyway since I wasn't planning on attending the party.**

 **Futaba: There's a lot of people here, but I'm going to try and keep my word.  
** **Morgana: Don't forget Joker and I will be able to help you out when you need it.**

 **Paper Bowser: Feel like it was a waste to come back from the book just for a dumb party. The only way I'm gonna have a good time here is if something evil happens. Those chance a slim though.**

 **Yoshi: What annoys me is that Master Hand never does this kind of thing for us when we have news games. There's a deeper meaning behind this party I know it.**

Bass was currently in the corner, having been forced to come to the party for unknown reasons. He feels like there's someone here he needs to talk to. That person then showed up when they found the evil robot by the corner. "You're the one I felt like I needed to talk to."

"After that update I can assume yes," Mega Man quietly said as he approached Bass. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Bass then pointed his mega buster at the blue bomber and began charging it while saying, "I'm not an idiot, I know you and Wily put an update in me. Something that would help me prioritize my goals instead of a programmed one." Bass scoffed, "Believe me when I tell you, that I will never. Ever. Help you in this fight. In fact, I don't even care about Galeem and what could happen, all I care about is destroying you."

"Bass, think about what you're doing. There are people here," Mega Man said trying to reason.

"I DON'T CARE. YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" After he shouted Bass blasted Mega Man with the buster, sending the blue bomber crashing in the Black Knight.

"Why do you bump into me, robot," Black Knight asked as Mega Man quickly got back on his feet. The blue bomber then pointed towards Bass who was charging the mega buster up again. "Well, that is a problem."

"Finally, something good at this party," Paper Bowser said. At that moment Sheik ran forward and hit the mega buster. This caused it to fire at a wall, multiple residents jumped out of the way but Futaba was frozen in fear of the oncoming blast. Just before it hit her Joker dashed and pushed Futaba out of the way and ducked. The blast created a hole in the wall.

 **Dr. Wily: *hears explosion* The residents must be having a fun time in there.**

"Thanks Akira," Futaba said as she slowly got up.

"Don't mention it," Joker said as he got on his feet as well. He then shot a death glare at Bass before shouting, "You're lucky you're a robot or else I'd change your heart without batting an eye!"

Bass was more furious than before and shouted, "All of you stay out of this! This is between me and him!" He was then grabbed by a floating hand, said hand wasn't happy.

"What is the matter with you," Master Hand said as Bass tried to get out of his clutches. "You deliberately destroyed a wall, tried to kill Mega Man, and disrupted a good farewell party for Sora before we are forced to send him back to his world." All fell silent at that last part, Master Hand let out a silent gasp as he realized what he just said.

"Wait, send me back to my world, but wasn't it destroyed by the light beams," Sora asked as he walked towards Master Hand.

Master Hand let out a heavy sigh, he then threw Bass onto the floor with a quick "We're not finished." He quickly used his powers to repair the wall, went back to his human form and walked back onto the stage. Red gave a nod as he turned on the lights for the stage. "I have an announcement."

"Obviously," Cloud said rolling his eyes.

"Just this morning we had learned from Mr. Sakurai that since Sora's world is basically a universe in on itself, and since there are no reported spirits his world was not actually hit by the light beams."

"It wasn't," Sora said in disbelief. He then started celebrating, "This is great! All of my friends are okay, nothing was destroyed, and...and… you said farewell party."

"Sorry Sora," Master Hand said, "Orders from Square and the natural flow of things. You have to go back to your world by tonight to start your final journey."

Sora looked down in sadness before saying, "I see." He then looked up with his usual smile and said, "Then let's make this party memorable."

"I think Bass's attack was memorable enough. Speaking of which," Master Hand snapped his fingers and Bass teleported out of the room. "I have something to take care of." Master Hand teleported away himself.

Red then went onto the stage and said, "Don't worry everyone we still have about two hours before Sora has to go." With that the party continued with some residents that had gotten to know Sora already saying their goodbyes.

 **Mega Man: The update failed, and not only that but it amplified Bass's wanting to destroy me. Master Hand might ban him back to our world after he's done chewing him out.**

 **Sora: If I had known that today was going to be my last day here, I would've done some more things. But knowing that my world is okay is enough for me.**

* * *

The party started to slow down at 7:30 and multiple residents began to leave due to boredness. Only fifteen residents remained in the ballroom when the clock hit 8:00, at that time a portal opened and Master Hand came into the room with Samus behind him. "Wow, guys not a lot of people actually came here to see you off."

"You could say that again," Cloud said from the wall he was leaning on, Link was next to him.

"Everyone here is someone who got to learn about you than the others," Link said. "It was only fitting to see you off."

"Even if some of us didn't know ya for too long," Diddy Kong said from atop a table.

"Well, I'd like to thank you guys for tolerating me, I know I probably annoyed at least one person in this room," Sora admitted, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"That's an understatement," Meowth said who was then nudged by Wobbuffet. "I-I mean shame on them!"

Sora turned to walk through the portal, but Master Hand quickly stopped him by saying, "One more thing Sora." The keyblade wielder turned around to see an envelope being held in his direction. "There will be a room saved for you in the invites residential building for when you return. Also, if anyone asks where you were tell them it's a secret(8)."

Sora happily took the envelope, "You got it!" Sora then waved goodbye one final time before walking through the portal. It then closed behind him.

Mario walked over to Master Hand saying, "It was-a nice of-a you to give Sora the residency status-a."

"Yep, but we're not done yet," Master Hand snappe another portal open. His tone got a bit more on the angry side when he said, "Bring him forward," to Samus. The bounty hunter nodded as she pushed an unwilling Bass forward her arm cannon was pointed at his chest for good measure. "Bass, for breaking the number 1 rule of the mansion, and for admitting that you don't care about stopping Galeem and would rather destroy Mega Man. I have no choice than to indefinitely ban you from the mansion, we're sending you back to your world."

"Even when no one's there," Bass said evilly. "You're practically letting me win."

"Actually if characters come from a place in the world where we're all just games, then they are from that world. So the light beams didn't even go to that place, Layton, and Joker would know what I mean."

Samus pushed Bass towards the portal. Bass let out a sigh saying, "Okay, okay. But I'll be back, mark my words!" Bass went through the portal. It closed behind him.

"Can't believe he would do something like that, especially with the situation we're in," Ryu said shaking his head. "Disrespectful."

"Nothing we can do about it now, there may be some days when we face the past. But today is not that day," Master Hand said. "All we can do for now is move forward, tomorrow we're taking on Rathalos in forest hill."

 **Blue: Seems like we're in for a wild ride tomorrow.**

 **Cloud: When I told Sora I'd put in a good word for him, I never did that. Sora got the invite on his own. Hope he gets back safely, the fight he has ahead of him is a big one.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry that this took way too long to get posted. And remember there's a poll up.**

 **(1)As established in the final episode of Season 2, it was believed that Sora's world was hit by the light beams due to Kingdom Hearts having some games on Nintendo consoles.  
** **(2)The title for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate in Japan is Super Smash Bros. Special.  
** **(3)In this story's timeline, Callie's following of Dr. Wily was a week long.  
** **(4)Since this gag is becoming repetitive this might be the last time I use it.  
** **(5)That banner was last used for Robin's and Lucina's engagement party. They flipped it to the other side.  
** **(6)Link: confident rank: 1. Mario: confident rank: 3  
** **(7)Dr. Wily's room is on the first floor, smack in the middle of the hall. Across from his room is an open area that has the living room and kitchen.  
** **(8)Donald and Goofy asked Sora where he was in 2.8 final chapter prologue.**


	47. S3 Forest Hill

**Author's note: I figured out the reason as to why episodes were taking too long, because I was writing this before I finished the Adventure mode. Meaning I was gambling when I brought in certain characters into the season without knowing if they had a battle in it or not. Well, fear not, for I have finished the Adventure mode. Episodes should hopefully come back on track. Also, don't forget about the poll it will close the day the next episode is released. Onto reviews, this first one is from ultimateCCC**

" _I wonder what's the status of the relationship of Ryu and Chun-Li?"_

 **...Shoot. I totally forgot I made that a thing in Season 2, I'll address it in a later episode but not this one, sorry. Next review is from Greninjaboy143, who's excited for this episode.**

" _Toon Link is in Tomorrow!I'm actually excited because My Main in SSB actually gets a spotlight!Thanks for that!"_

 **No problem, I don't have any official main characters in this story, I try to give all characters featured roles in some episodes. This will be the first episode when Toon Link is featured a bit more than usual. Next review is from Skarloeyisyoung.**

" _Is it OK if I Correct something Joker's official name is Ren Amiyama instead of the manga name of Akira Kurusu."_

 **I know, I just feel like going with the manga name more than the official name, mostly because that's what most youtubers I've seen playing Persona 5 and some writers in this archive and the archive on AO3 go with. Final one is from a new face in the reviews, NebbytheFanficWriter.**

" _Will Wart (from SMB2), Sigma, Kaptain K. Rool (possessed K. Rool), Masked Dedede (possessed Dedede), and Spooky (from Pac-Man World 2) be fan-made bosses?"_

 **Won't do Wart. Sigma's spirit was already rescued so that's off the table. Kaptain K. Rool and King K. Rool are in different sections in the adventure mode so that won't work. Luckily, your suggestion of Masked Dedede gave me a good idea. And I have no idea who Spooky is. Moving on…**

" _And on another note, will there be more characters from Shovel Knight as temporary residents?"_

 **The only character I plan on having in the mansion from that series is Shovel Knight himself. And he's a permanent resident on top of that. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Season 3 episode 10: Forest Hill  
** **(January 25th, 2019)**

 **No fighters freed since last episode.  
Temporary residents added after being restored: Shantae(Shantae), and Rick(Kirby).**

Barely any time was being wasted today as Master Hand was now determined to send Galeem to oblivion. In order to do this they have to defeat the boss in Forest Hill, the final one that's keeping the lord of light's shield up. For this mission Master Hand decided to send in Shulk, Pit, Pichu, Bowser, and Diddy Kong.

The five selected residents were currently on the transporter's platform as the coordinates for the alolan like islands were being punched in. While Sheldon was doing that Master Hand was once again going over objectives again. "Okay, so the primary objective is to defeat this boss, do that and we can get to Galeem. The radar has sensed one fighter within Forest Hill so you need to free them as well, preferably before you fight the boss."

"You got it Master Hand," Shulk said, he then raised his fist, "I'm really feeling this one."

"You use that line way too much," Bowser said. "Are you sure this setup for a team is a good idea? I'm not seeing much cooperation here."

"We've had worse teams before, besides, Samus declined," Master Hand said. He then facepalmed saying, "She's still not understanding that she's stuck in her power suit until we free Zero Suit Samus."

 **Samus: *trying to pry off her helmet* Master Hand can say whatever he wants but I refuse to sleep in this suit any longer. Even if it's only a few days until they free my other half.**

"All set to go Master Hand," said Sheldon.

"Excellent, good luck you guys," Master Hand gave a small wave as the group was transported out of the room. "Well, I'm going to go monitor them from the planning room." With that Master Hand turned and left the room, leaving Sheldon to shut things off for now.

* * *

The group appeared right in front of the entrance into the hill. "Come on guys let's make Master Hand proud, to victory," Pit yelled as he charged forward into the dungeon.

"Pit wait we don't know what's in there," Shulk called after Pit before chasing him. Pichu and Diddy Kong followed quickly behind the homs. Bowser shook his head as he slowly followed the rest.

* * *

"How are they doing," Master Hand asked having arrived at the planning room.

"They didn't even make it to the first battle yet," said Peppy. "You need to be patient."

"You're more determined about defeating Galeem than ever aren't you, Master Hand," Shantae asked.

"You bet I am, and on another note, who restored you? You weren't on the list." Master Hand looked around at the possible culprits. "Was it you Decidueye?"

Decidueye rolled his eyes before answering, "While I witnessed it happen, I was not the one who restored Shantae of her physical form." A deafening roar was then heard from the speakers.

"What on earth was that," Nathaniel questioned as everyone turned their attention towards the screen. This was a live recording from the cameraman's camera. They then saw a dragon swoop over the group. "Uh, Master Hand, do you know who that is?"

"Indeed I do," Master Hand replied, "that is Rathalos from the Monster Hunter series owned by CAPCOM." Master Hand looked closer at the screen. "Can't believe they managed to get a boss that's not from any of the fighters' game series."

"What was that," said Pit's voice from the other said of the screen.

"I would assume that is a dragon," Shulk's voice answered.

* * *

"A dragon? Think he's related to Ridley," said Pit voice as the scene now shifted back to Forest Hill. Bowser facepalmed at Pit's respond. Others in the planning room probably facepalmed too.

Diddy Kong shoved Pit as he walked forward saying, "Let's just get into the first battle." Once the group was there a question needed an answer, "Who's handling the sensor?"

"That would be me, since the rest of you are imbeciles," Bowser answered as he pulled the sensor out from his imaginary pockets. He then looked at the screen, "To my knowledge this is one of the most generic enemies from Kirby's world. Bronto Burt."

"I'll do this battle," Shulk said approaching the portal. "After all, I'm really feeling it." He then jumped through the portal. Bowser shook his head again in annoyance.

 **Bowser: Like I said, he says it way too much. I swear it's gonna jinx us one day.**

* * *

 **Bronto Burt(Pit x4) vs. Shulk  
** Stage: Dream Land  
Music: Green Greens(melee remix)

Shulk landed in the Dream Land stage and jumped out of the way as one of the Pit copies came at him with an upperdash. Thinking he was safe, Shulk went to attack but was then hit by an upperdash from another copy of Pit. Once he crashed onto the ground he looked up to see that there was a total of four Pit copies. He jumped back onto his feet and activated the buster power up of his monado.

Shulk ran forward and hit two of the copies with a dash attack. He then jumped up and hit the other two with a backslash. Once they were all on the ground Shulk was quick to use his forward smash which, in turn, KO'd three of the copies. The fourth one hit him with an upperdash mfollowed by an up air.

This caused Shulk's FS meter to charge all the way. He quickly landed and got the final copy caught in his final smash, which ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Shulk came out of the portal and led the group forward as it dissipated. They quickly approached the next portal and as Pit was getting ready by stretching again(1) Bowser was reading of the sensor in his own way. "This one is named Tricky, and he comes from Fox's world, which is weird because this is a dino."

"Aren't you a dino yourself," Pit asked as he was now preparing for a running start.

"I'm a koopa."

"Same thing," Pit dashed into the portal.

* * *

 **Tricky(Yoshi) vs. Pit  
** Stage: Garden of Hope(battlefield)  
Music: Break the Ice(3DS/Wii U remix)

Pit landed in the battlefield form of the Garden of Hope stage and was faced by a Yoshi copy. A tremor was felt but the angel surprisingly did not find himself falling(2). Ignoring this for now, Pit charged forward and used a dash attack followed by a forward air. The copy quickly jumped as Pit tried to come at it with an udderdash and used a down air and sent Pit crashing onto the stage.

Pit quickly got up onto a platform and readied his forward smash. The second he saw the copy in front of him he unleashed a powerful smash attack and ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Pit came out of the portal, he quickly posed while saying, "That was easy!"

The others looked on while Bowser said, "It's an advanced spirit, didn't expect it to be hard. May have been hard for you but I could take that thing down in one hit." Bowser pushed himself through the group as they approached Rathalos to fight.

However, Rathalos instead roared at them before flying off to another location. "Of course Galeem going to make this boss hard to reach. Last one after all," Diddy said.

"So we follow him, what's so hard with that," Bowser growled as he continued walking forward with Diddy and Pichu behind him. Pit and Shulk stayed back though, they had noticed that Bowser wasn't acting like his normal self.

 **Diddy Kong: I did notice that something about Bowser seemed off but I didn't think too much about**

"You've noticed Bowser was acting a bit more evil than usual, right," Pit asked the homs.

"Of course, but I don't know why," Shulk said. As Pit went to catch up to the group he had a vision.(3)

 _The scene was on separate area of Forest Hill that was connected by a bridge. Toon Link could be seen within the vision. Bowser was angry at Pit, making the angel back into a wall while saying, "It's because of Galeem that I don't have my son again. I won't stop until I get him back."_

Shulk gasped with wide-eyes. "Hey Shulk," Pit called out to the homs. "Are you coming?"

"Ye-yeah I'm coming," Shulk quickly replied as he ran over to the group.

 **Shulk: This is not good, Bowser's ambitions are going to get ahold of him eventually and he might do something he might regret… What am I talking about? Well, you see I had- I feel like I don't need to tell you this.**

* * *

Currently in the lounge of the main building was the residents responsible for restoring Shantae's physical form without Master Hand's consent. This was Shovel Knight the other indie rep within the mansion. Master Hand had left the planning room since he still had a bone to pick with the blue-clad shovelsman.

 **Shovel Knight: Yes, I was the one that freed Shantae of thy spirit state. Felt it was the least thou could do.**

Master Hand would soon walk into the lounge, looking for Shovel Knight. And as you would expect, he was not happy. He couldn't see Shovel Knight from where he was, meaning he had to ask around. The man of the mansion walked up to Snake while asking, "Snake, do you know where Shovel Knight is?"

"Why do you want to know," Snake coldly asked as he was about to put a cigarette back in his mouth(4). It then disappeared out of thin air. "Hey!"

"Mansion rule #28 Snake, smoking is only allowed on the premises of the mansion if it's done outside." Master Hand twirled the pack Snake had with his finger, "Now tell where Shovel Knight is or this will be confiscated."

"Well, I'm not the one you should be asking, he left as you came in." Master Hand dropped the cigarette pack as he wondered how that had happened. "Yep. He saw you come in and snuck out when he heard his name. My guess is that he's going to try and hide in the assist trophy residential building."

"Well, thank you Snake," Master Hand turned to leave. But not before reminding him, "Do your smoking on the porch!"

 **Master Hand: How could he slip by me? I have the eyes and focus of a hawk. I should've found him by now, going to take up Snake's suggestion on the assist trophy residential building.**

* * *

Back in the planning room Shantae, Peppy Hare, Nathaniel, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Decidueye, and Viridi were currently watching over the group currently in Forest Hill. Bowser was currently in a spirit battle, and the group was currently making their way to where a fighter was.

All was silent until Decidueye decided to ask, "Soo.. how is everyone's time at the mansion been so far." The arrow quill pokemon must be desperate for a conversation.

"Not sure if I'm a good person to ask, only been here for a day," Shantae answered, sheepishly rubbing her neck.

"Other than being in here to help Master Hand with planning missions I rather enjoy my time here," Cap'n Cuttlefish said with a happy expression. "This is quite a peaceful place."

"Being here at the mansion isn't the best experience I've had, but it's all we've got," Viridi said. "Not like we can go back to our own worlds, there's no one there." Eyes were on Nathaniel since he was the last one to say something.

He gave a light chuckle, "Funny you say that, Viridi. Actually, I've decided not too long ago that when Galeem was defeated and WoL was over and done with, I would return home with a low chance of coming back." This struck the others in the room except for Cap'n Cuttlefish, did the great turf war veteran already know?

"You're going to leave when this is over," Viridi said in shock. "Why, Pit told me you liked it here!"

"I did but when this started it got me thinking. With more and more residents coming to the mansion with the way Master Hand is doing now is going to paint the island as a main target. It'll be villain after villain with no foreseeable end(5). I don't want to get caught up in that, it would get exhausting."

"I guess that's a pretty valid reason," Decidueye said. "First it was DJ Octavio in October, then it was the team Tabuu put together, including me in November, and now… it's Galeem."

"Is there a chance you'd change your mind," Peppy asked the octoling.

"Nope, already told Marie, my decision is staying put," Nathaniel said. "Besides, I've been feeling homesick as of late."

Decidueye nodded saying, "I can assure you that other residents felt that way at some time while living here."

 **Blue: Have we ever felt homesick while staying at the mansion, not so much for me, I always have a blast here. What about you Orange?  
** **Orange: Well, in our first few months here I did feel pretty homesick. I was away from my friends, family, and anyone else who cared about me. But now, I have you.  
** **Blue: I agree on that one.**

 **Joker: Homesick, well, I haven't been here for too long. But yes, I do miss my friends and family back in Japan. At least I have Futaba and Morgana here to help me get over it, won't be easy though.**

 **Link: I did mention something about being homesick back in the first season, though I have gotten over it by now.**

Shantae looked at the screen before saying, "Hey, there's someone else with them." Everyone turned their attention towards the screen to see the group talking with a woman in blue and tan clothing.

"She's on the restore list," Decidueye said. "She was one of the temporary residents, that is the Zelda from Link's world."

* * *

Back in Forest Hill the group was walking up to a mountain where Rathalos currently was, and they were now accompanied by Zelda(BoTW). One of the few temporary residents that were in the mansion in Season 2.

 **Zelda(BoTW): Well, I sure am glad to be free of the spirit state. And while I don't offer much I will help as much as I can with this fight.**

Bowser spotted Rathalos once they reached the top of the mountain and said, "We can get the jump on him, come on."

The koopa king was then stopped by Shulk who said, "Master Hand suggested that we free the fighter before attacking the boss." Bowser looked to his right to see a fighter battle on the other side of a bridge.

Bowser grunted as the group crossed the bridge one-by-one. As expected, Bowser pulled out the sensor and took a look at it. "This one is Toon Link, one of the younger fighters," said the koopa king. king. "Someone get it over with, shouldn't be too hard." Pichu tilted his head at Bowser, but shrugged and ran into the portal.

* * *

 **Toon Link(controlled) vs. Pichu)  
** Stage: Wuhu Island(volcano)  
Music: Main theme - Legend of Zelda: Tri-force heroes(Ultimate remix)

Pichu began to fall once entering the Wuhu Island stage and used quick attack to get out of the volcanoes mouth. When the tiny mouse looked back up he saw a controlled Toon Link glaring right at him. Toon Link then proceeded to grab and bomb and hurled it a the tiny electric mouse pokemon. Pichu quickly jumped towards the toon hero and used a down air, dealing moderate damage to Toon Link. A steel diver then dropped onto the stage, and once Toon Link hit Pichu with a forward smash he grabbed it.

Toon Link then began to relentlessly fire the explosives from the diver at Pichu. After all the explosives were gone Pichu managed to land a few more good hits, which got his FS meter to charge up. Pichu managed to hit Toon Link with his final smash and ended the match.

(end music here)

Pichu waited a minute before Toon Link landed back on the stage, unconscious. The tiny electric mouse bit the toon hero's shirt and began to drag him through the portal.

 **Toon Link joins the battle!**

* * *

Pichu came back through the portal as it dissipated, he was now struggling from dragging Toon Link. But when Toon Link's head hit a rock that's when the toon hero woke up. Toon Link got right to his feet and wildly asked, "Where are we and what's going on?!"

"Well, long story short, Bowser is currently chasing Rathalos all over the place," Shulk answered as Pit pointed at Rathalos flying away while Bowser was chasing the dragon all over the place. When Bowser got back to the group Rathalos had landed on a mountain and let out a huge roar.

"Looks like that dragon is ready to fight," Bowser said, facing it. "So be it." He was about to get a running start until Pit poked the koopa king with his bow. Bowser turned around angrily and yell, "WHAT!"

"Bowser, what is with you," Pit demanded. "Since you were freed you've slowly gotten more and more carried away with something. As if something happened to you that's clouding you with rage." Pit knew he was right and that he struck a nerve when Bowser when the koopa king gave the angel a soul digging glare.

"You want to know what's been causing me to be this," Bowser said as Shulk gulped, knowing what was coming. "It's because of Galeem that I don't have my son again. I won't stop until I get him back." Bowser was towering over Pit with great anger. "It's the second time I lost my son to a villain and I had now say over it."

 **Toon Link: Bowser was more mad about his son being kidnapped a second time than the first time. Nevertheless, I had to say something, even if he is intimidating. *shudders***

"So you're acting just like you were when DJ Octavio kidnapped him," Toon Link said walking forward. He then huffed saying, "Bowser, I know I was just freed but letting your anger get the better of you is not going to help things. If anything, it'll make things worse."

"You can't rush into things alone," Diddly Kong said. "We have to work as a team. The only reason you said you didn't think you saw a lot of cooperation was because you never planned on working with us." Bowser looked down with the realization.

Bowser then looked up, he was less mad from before when he said, "Okay, let's defeat this dragon. Together."

* * *

Shovel Knight was still trying to hide from Master Hand's wrath and, as Snake suggested, ran into the assist trophy residential building. He mad a quick dash over to the kitchen and jammed himself into the cabinet under the sink. He even did it in front of the Black Knight and Dr. Wily.

"Why are you hiding like a coward man," Black Knight asked. Talking to the cabinet was not help Shovel Knight's chances of not being found. "Whoever you're fighting from, why don't you face them like a man."

"Not when thy man is Master Hand," Shovel Knight hastily replied. "Just don't tell him I'm here please." Black Knight was still questioning why Master Hand was scary, but Wily spoke up.

"What did you do that possibly made Master Hand mad at you," Dr. Wily asked Shovel Knight.

"Thou may have restored the form of Shantae, a person who wasn't on thy restore list," Shovel Knight said as he poked his head out from the cabinet.

Dr. Wily looked at the shovelsman before outright saying, "Well, it was nice knowing ya." At that moment Master Hand opened the entry door for the building and Shovel Knight slammed the cabinet door shut. "Ah, Master Hand. What brings you here?" Wily was pretending he didn't just have a conversation with the person the man of the mansion was after, which was not too good.

 **Master Hand: I'm probably going to hook some certain residents up with acting lessons, that way if we need to send anyone undercover they'll actually do a good job. Snake might be a teacher.**

 **Snake: Master Hand let me know that he might have me do going undercover lesson for certain residents. I let him know I'd be honored, and that it would feel like I was training an army that would follow my every footstep until the end of time… that sounded weird.**

"He's in here isn't he," Master Hand said with a deadpan face. Black Knight pointed at the cabinet and opened it revealing Shovel Knight. Master Hand walked over to the shovelsman and grabbed his armor and started dragging him out of the building saying, "We need to have a talk about what you did!"

"How'd you know it was thou anyway," Shovel Knight asked as he was being dragged off. Black Knight glanced at Dr. Wily, who just shrugged and left for the building's living room.

 **Decidueye: *ignoring the camera*  
** **Shantae: *offscreen, voice only* Decidueye they asked you a simple question! Did you tell Master Hand that Shovel Knight was the one who restored my physical form or not?  
** **Decidueye: I thought it was obvious from what they recorded earlier!**

* * *

The group was now close to the top of the mountain where they would fight Rathalos, the monster hunter dragon. "All right troops," Pit said taking a captain like role, "our mission is to defeat that dragon in order to get to Galeem. Since he can fly we'll need to be careful since most of us will be grounded."

"Since when was he the one giving us orders," Toon Link whispered to Diddy Kong.

"Either he likes to hear himself talks or because he's the captain of Palutena's royal guard(6)," Diddy Kong whispered back. Though he thought a bit before whispering again, "Okay definitely the last one." Toon Link nodded his head in agreement.

"We get it, Pit," Shulk said patting the angel's shoulder. He then walked up towards the top of the mountain with the others following. He the remembered something, "Oh wait, that's right. Um, Zelda, I hate to do this to you but you won't be able to help us in this battle."

"And why is that," Zelda said with her hands on her hips.

"Because you're not a fighter and you're much weaker than the Zelda we're used to," Bowser said before stomping up to the top of the mountain.

 **Zelda(BoTW): He realizes my sealing move is a giant sun, right?**

"Not how I would put it, but I think you get the idea," Shulk said as the group, minus Zelda climbed to the top.

Rathalos had his feet planted and was ready when they arrived at the top. "Time to defeat this monster," Toon Link said. Rathalos then roared as the group got into their fighting stances.

 **Rathalos vs. Bowser, Shulk, Pit, Diddy Kong, Toon Link, and Pichu  
** Stage: mountainous field  
Music: Roar! Rathalos(original from Monster Hunter)

Rathalos started immediately with a flying dash attack. Shulk and Pit managed to get into the air in time but the others were hit. Rathalos turned around and landed, Bowser got up and gave the dragon a good slash. Rathalos retaliated with a fireball, which sent the koopa king back a bit. Pichu and Diddy used their dash attacks while Toon Link threw a bomb at the dragon, it he was beginning to fly.

"What's he doing," Took Link yelled. He got his answer when Rathalos showed up behind the team and shot two smart bomb-like fireballs at them. They managed to dodge it but were still getting hurt by the flames.

Rathalos landed and Bowser yelled, "Have your back turned to us, bad move!" The koopa king then charged at the dragon, but was then hit by his spiky tail when he turned around. This caused Bowser to tumble back down the mountain right to Zelda's feet.

"What was that about not needing my help," Zelda(BoTW) said at a groaning Bowser. She then began to climb the mountain herself.

"He took out Bowser, he's too strong," Diddly Kong yelled. Pichu quickly got under Rathalos and used thunder.

"Just because he took out the strongest on out of all of us does not mean he's too strong," Toon Link yelled back. He then grabbed a random deku nut and threw it at Rathalos, this caused the dragon to fall in confusion. "I can't believe that worked!"

"Attack," Pit yelled as the team started just jabbing and using their smash attacks on Rathalos to drain his health. Rathalos soon got back on his feet and roared again and swooped up into the air again, this time flying over them. He then fired a fireball which hit all of them, some were struggling to get back up.

"This can get really tough without the simulator," Shulk said, he then looked to his left to notice Pit clutching a badly scraped knee. "Pit! You're hurt."

"Yeah, I know," Pit said as he slowly got back up. "But we have to keep fighting."

"No," said a voice, everyone looked back to see Zelda with a hand held up, Bowser was behind her. Everyone watched in awe as a sun began to form, "I'll take care of this from her."

"What's happening," Diddly Kong asked.

Shulk quickly replied, "I think she's about to use her sealing move!"

"I think we should get behind her," Toon Link said and everyone scrambled behind Zelda as the sun got bigger. It then engulfed Rathalos, when it disappeared they could see Rathalos fading away, and in its place was a spirit.

(end music here)

"Whoa," Pit said in utter shocked. "You turned him into a spirit!"

"Actually, he was supposed to disappear for good when I did that," Zelda said while looking at her hand. "Guess my powers have different effects due to Galeem." Everyone noticed a flash of light appearing before them, it was like a hologram of Galeem.

 _So you've broken my shield. I'm actually surprised you made it this far, but know that you will never beat me, or my plans. Can't wait for our fight._ With that the hologram was gone, the group saw another flash as they were being transported back to the mansion.

* * *

Sheldon stood waiting as the group appeared on the transporter's platform. Sheldon was clapping his hands, "Well done you guys. Master Hand will go over our plans with Galeem tomorrow, he has other business right now.

 **Pit: What we heard from Galeem still stood with us throughout the rest of the day, we didn't tell anyone though.  
** **Shulk: We felt that if they did know Galeem said that stuff they might question our actual ability to stop him.  
** **Pit: Do you think Zelda can use the same thing she did to Rathalos?  
Shulk: Wouldn't count on it.**

* * *

Master Hand was in his office once again, this time he was grilling Shovel Knight. "So, why did you restore Shantae's physical form."

"Well, you see Master Hand. Thou got a bit lonely being the only indie rep within thy mansion, thou felt Shantae would be a welcome addition to thy line of residents," Shovel Knight answered.

"So, you're basically doing something similar to what Cloud failed to do when he brought Sora to the mansion?"

"Precisely." Master Hand leaned back in his chair and somehow sweat appeared on Shovel Knight's helmet. Was it a part of him?

"Then I don't blame you, I actually been thinking reaching out an invitation to her for awhile. Especially now since she has a spirit in the game."

"Really? Well, tis good to know. So does that mean she's a permanent resident?"

"Probably going to put more thought into it before making it official. Now go on, dinner's soon." Shovel Knight nodded and left the office.

 **Shantae: Shovel Knight told me there's a chance I'll become a permanent resident. I'm sure some will love to have me here!**

 **Master Hand: Tomorrow's a big day. Because tomorrow we're going after Galeem, we will win, no matter what.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Remember, poll closes next episode. I will have another poll take its place afterwards, you'll find out what it is when the next episode is out.**

 **(1)Pit did this back in Season 2 episode 11 when he was preparing to go to space.  
** **(2)The Stack up spirit gave Pit falling immunity.  
** **(3)This the first time I made Shulk's vision have a proper appearance.  
** **(4)I finally gave Snake something he probably needed for his character.  
** **(5)I promise that at least one season will not have a season-long villain, but recurring ones.  
** **(6)That is Pit's job for those of you who don't know much about Kid Icarus.**


	48. S3 Fight Against the Light Part 1

**Author's note: Welcome to the mid season finale, aka the Galeem two parter boss fight. The poll that was open is now closed and results were… 4 votes for temporary, 2 votes for permanent, and 1 vote for up to me. So sadly Morgana and Futaba will not be temporary residents once the season is over and will return to Tokyo. The poll, which will be up after you've read this episode will decide the story's genre once and for all, for now at least. You have five choices, which are five genres I think fit into the story at this point in time. Choices will be Drama, Humor, Adventure, Romance and Mystery. Top two choices will be put up as the genre of the story. This poll will close at the end of the season. Now then time for reviews first one is from NebbytheFanficWriter.**

" _Okay, a few questions have sprung into my head, and one's a huge biggie.  
_ _1\. DJ Octavio join the party or maybe a fan-made boss for Blue and Orange?  
_ _2\. Will Samus be paired with Little Mac?  
_ _3\. Will Evil Ryu(or Satsui no Hado in general.) appear as an out of nowhere boss?  
_ _4\. Will Porky (from Moher 3) make an appearance?  
_ _5.(this one's the biggie) Will Ultra Necrozma appear as Galeem's general since they're both creatures of light?"_

 **1\. Any and all fan made bosses will become temporary residents after being defeated. Including Octavio would be a good way to pay tribute to season one.  
** **2\. Not a main focus but Little Mac did free Smaus from Galeem's control.  
** **3\. Ryu was already freed so this may not happen.  
** **4\. Not this season but maybe in the future.  
** **5\. ...This one has a quick kill date, if I can't find a way to include Ultra Necrozma by next episode then this one is a no.  
** **Next review is from Skarloeyisyoing.**

" _If you're restoring Kirby's Dream Friends then what about Susie who you can find in the power plant where Pichu is and what will happen with others such as the Three Mage Sisters, Taranza, and Gooey also yay Dedede is back soon."_

 **Susie is restored and is a temporary resident, you'll find out why I'm restoring the Dream Friends soon. And Dedede is indeed in this episode. Next one is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Sorry to ask more about couples but does Lucas have a crush on Kumatora?"_

 **Hmm… possibly. Next one is from a Guest.**

" _I would like you to put more dialogue to certain characters such as ashley or lana(zelda)"_

 **Ashley had a head segment and a couple of lines in this chapter, as for Lana… I'll think of something. Next review is from PinkRose4452.**

" _Hello there! Even through this is inspired by Smash Life (which I also enjoy and review there as well) I am enjoying this story so far as well. I also like your original ideas for your story. Anyways, don't have much else to say, but I do have a question and a idea, so let's begin!_

 **Well, I'm glad you like the story, hope you enjoy what I have coming up...**

 _1\. Just curious, but where has Tifa been since she came back with Cloud and Sora? We haven't seen her since the last episode of season 2, the New Era, part 2. Also, after the world of light is over, did she get her residency back? Cause she managed to get residency because of the interviews.  
_ _2\. What about Sakura, Corrin or Kamui (which one of them asked Master Hand first to see if he's ok with it) freeing Elise from her spirit form after she's saved, and having some sort of plotline with Elise, Sakura and Leaf (I don't know what the plotline will be, I will update you if I have one)._

 _If you are wondering if Elise is in the world of light, she is (did some research), but you won't get her spirit until later... which I won't spoil anything for anyone, cause I'm not that kind of person._

 **1\. I will have Tifa reappear when I can, but for now let's just she hasn't done anything to attract interest of the camera crew. Speaking of which as of this episode all members of the camera crew have been found. And she does still have her permanent residency.  
** **2\. I can do a plotline with those three, take all the time you need to figure something out.**

 **I also do know where Elise is, not to mention, this mid season is when we're going to get into the major spoilers of WoL, but let's be fair, most of the readers right now probably already knows what happens. Last review is from LogBook27062000.**

" _One thing that does bother me is that after the first season, you haven't done any development on the relationship between orange and blue. As that was one of the highlights of season one for me."_

 **Well, guess what, I was in desperate need of a plotline to do for a few episodes. You'll see some more development between the two over the course of the next few episodes, starting in this one. Let's get started.**

 **Season 3 episode 11: Fight Against the Light Part 1: Gourmet Race  
** **(January 27th, 2019)**

 **No fighters freed since last episode:  
** **Spirits restored since last episode: Alfonzo(Legend of Zelda), Agent 3/Jake (Splatoon)(placed him on the train tracks), Coo(Kirby), Pyra(Xenoblade Chronicles), and Dribble(WarioWare)**

Some work was done since Rathalos was defeated in order to find a path to Galeem. After awhile they found a series of floating islands going right to Galeem with a bridge connecting the islands with Galeem. It was decided that they would attack Galeem from there, all the fighters have to do was to finish clearing a path Meanwhile, Team Rocket had managed to find the spirits of Coo, Dribble, and Pyra, all of them were on the restore list.

Today Master Hand decided to send in Samus, Mario, Kirby, Link, Orange, Little Mac, and Lucas to finish the path and defeat Galeem. Samus was close to declining again until Master Hand said they would be transported to where the fighter battle for her in her zero suit was. She was eager to get out of the armor.

"Can we get out of here already," Samus said as she watched Sheldon continue to punch in the coordinates. "Don't know how much longer I can stay in this suit!"

"This stuff takes time," Sheldon said, "you just have to be patient." He hit a few more buttons and the group was sent away. "Okay they're out there," Sheldon said to Master Hand through the intercom.

"Thank you Sheldon," Master Hand said from the other end. "You go meet up with the rest of the Squidbeak for your meeting." Sheldon nodded and left the transporter room in a hurry.

 **Cap'n Cuttlefish: Well, with about half of the team back in the mansion I figured we should hold a meeting on how we were going to find the others.**

 **Marie: Well, we weren't planning on doing a meeting.  
** **Callie: It was suggested by Nathaniel.**

 **Nathaniel: Yeah, I suggested the meeting. So what?  
** **Jake: I think it's clear you suggested it because you're eager to find Nia.(1)  
** **Nathaniel: Th-that… well we're also missing Pearl, Marina,... and Octa.  
** **Jake: *pauses for a second* No comment.**

* * *

The group sent out appeared in front of the fighter battle containing Zero Suit Samus. Before anyone could do or say anything Samus charged into the portal, leaving everyone to eat her dust, even the one cameraman with them. "Exactly how much is-a she dying to get-a out of that-a power suit," Mario asked.

"Apparently enough to do that," Link concluded. "And she also left the cameraman, meaning we won't be able to see that battle later." Link found a good rock and rested his back on it, the rock though began to crack due to pressure and fell to the lava below. Link almost went along with it, but was grabbed by Little Mac. "Maybe we shouldn't sit down."

"Ya think," Little Mac said as he pulled the champion back up. At that moment Samus came back through the portal. Little Mac casually asked, "So, how'd it go?"

Samus ripped off her helmet with the rest of her suit dematerializing while yelling, "FINALLY! I don't have to sleep in that anymore! Glad the battle didn't last long, I watched myself walk onto a motion sensor bomb."(2)

 **Zero Suit Samus joins the battle!**

"Well, that's good to hear," Kirby said walking forward, "Which way do we go now." Everyone looked around as they weren't quite sure. Faced with no other options, Lucas pulled a phone out.

 **Lucas:** Where do we go from here?

 **Master Hand:** Go back to the pipe by the maze and go through it. It'll take you to a cloud similar to the Magicant stage. Ness is there.

 **Little Mac:** What about the floating islands?

 **Master Hand:** We're going to send in Viridi to take care of reaching them, just go to there for now and free the fighter.

Lucas and Little Mac put their phones away with the latter answering, "We have to go back to the mysterious pipe we saw earlier by the maze." Multiple groans were heard as the group began their walk back to said pipe.

* * *

The freed members of the Squidbeak Splatoon were once again conducting a meeting in the living room. Nathaniel did say he had something important to share. "Okay Agent 9," Marie said as she walked into the room, "what did you have to address to us?"

"Well, remember that scanner Zero lent to Layton, Luke, and I back in September," Nathaniel asked those around him.

"We didn't know you had a thing like that," Sheldon said. "We asked you about what you did with those two back then, you didn't tell us anything because the professor wished to keep it classified."

"Oh, okay then," Nathaniel then pulled out the scanner from his imaginary pockets before continuing. "Well, the three of us-" he was cut off as Magolor's voice was heard entering the room.

"Come on, I've been told that this is a usually empty," Magolor stopped talking when he saw the Squidbeak in front of him. "Nevermind." Susie and Coo poked their heads through the doorway to see what Magolor was seeing.

"Looks like we'll have to find another spot," Coo said. The three then awkwardly backed away from the doorway and left.

Callie then broke the silence saying, "What was that about? What did they need to be in here for?"

 **Magolor: Sorry, but it's in my best interest to not tell why the three of us needed the room. We're better off doing what we needed to do in the Lor Starcutter anyway.(3)**

"As I was saying," Nathaniel started, "The three of us used this scanner Zero gave us in order to pinpoint the locations of the portals the octarian army had opened. Recently, I learned that it can locate certain spirits by name, only within the Smash Island though. However, when I typed in the name's of our missing members they didn't show up on the island."

"You think there's a chance they aren't in this world," Jake asked the octoling.

Nathaniel shook his head saying, "They were all in the smash world when Galeem sent the light beams so it's not likely. Though I could look into if they are in another world, or maybe on of the other transported worlds."

"You do that," Cap'n Cuttlefish said. "But if we still can't find them, then it would be safe to say they somehow went missing in action, and may not be alive."

"Gramps, you're not going to give up that easily are you," Marie asked, she was surprised the Cuttlefish was this quick to throw in the towel.

"It's either that, or they're somehow back in the real world, being watched over by Nintendo headquarters. Not likely though."

"Is that really all we can assume," Jake asked to no one particular as Cuttlefish left the room.

"We can only hope," Sheldon said as he left the room himself. Nathaniel felt like and idea popped into his head and left the room himself to try something.

 **Marie: If they really are MIA it would be a great loss for the team as a whole.  
** **Callie: *thinking* On the bright side though, we would probably be rehired as the MCs for Inkopolis Square.  
** **Marie: *glares at her cousin* Are you serious… If you think for a second that they are actually gone- *the camera bleeps the rest of Marie's yelling at her cousin. Blue sees this and faints.*(4)**

* * *

The group had now gone through the pipe and were now on the cloud mentioned by Master Hand, at least five minutes ago they were on it. They had already completed spirit battles containing Wart and Dyntos. Now was the spirit battle blocking the path to the fighter battle containing Ness. The group knew this guy well, as it was the Flying Man.

"Samus, do you want to go," Orange asked. "You haven't done a battle in the Zero Suit yet, and I'm sure they're going to want another chance to record your battle since you dashed into one back there."

Samus rolled her eyes before answering, "Fine, I need to check my skills anyway." With that Samus jumped into a portal.

* * *

 **Flying Man(Mii Brawler) vs. Zero Suit Samus  
** Stage: Magicant  
Music: Magicant(Ultimate remix)

As Samus landed she was given the warning that the battle was stamina, the spirts joined her to give her a total of 170. A mii brawler copies then jumped up and attacked her, it had 50. _This'll be easy,_ Samus thought as she dodged the attack and hit the copy with a forward smash. She then jumped and hit it with a dive kick. The copy quickly shot back a strong punch which sent Samus back a few inches. The bounty hunter then used her recovery move to take out the copy.

She was confused after that since she wasn't being sent back, soon enough another mii brawler copy punched Samus. _Guess this spirit has five lives,_ she thought as she grabbed a beam sword that had dropped in and began to use it to make things easier. She managed to take down the copy's second and third lives easily with it, but then lost it when a copy of Ness came in with the fourth mii brawler.

She then going on a defensive strategy with her stamina at 64.7%. She was able to push the Ness copy back a bit with her side b and managed to take out the fourth mii brawler with a couple smash attacks. When the fifth one came in her FS meter was charged, and she unleashed her final smash to end the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Samus came back through the portal and the path to Ness was cleared. "So, who's freeing the kid?"

"I am," Lucas said walking forward. And everyone saw one thing they didn't see often, as face of determination on Lucas. The PSI kid slowly walked through the portal.

 **Red: How come your asking this question to me and not the others out there right now? Okay, yes I did see that determined face on Lucas many times throughout subspace, especially when it came to saving Ness. Guess you could say those two are best friends.**

* * *

 **Ness(controlled) vs. Lucas  
** Stage: Magicant(omega)  
Music: Magicant(3DS/Wii U)

Lucas once again landed in the Magicant stage, but this time in its omega form. He took a step back when he saw Ness with the normal red eyes that all controlled fighters had. He then charged forward and used a dash attack, which Ness managed to jump over. The PSI kid then managed to land a forward smash on Ness and sent him past the platform. When Ness attempted to use PK thunder, Lucas used his down special and absorb the attack and then recovered himself. Ness just fell.

(end music here)

Lucas sat down and enjoyed the scenery for a bit before Ness landed unconscious on the stage. When the portal opened Lucas supported his friend the best he could as he walked back through.

 **Ness joins the battle!**

* * *

Ness slowly began to wake up as soon as he and Lucas made it to the other side of the portal. "Where am I," Ness questioned as he vision began to come back. He the had a flashback of the light beams, and when Lucas used barrier. "Lucas!" Ness looked to his left to see said kid, he then shouted, "Don't you dare make me think you died again!"

"Good to see you too Ness," Lucas said as he released his hold on Ness. "So what now?"

As if on cue everyone saw a beanstalk grow past the cloud behind them and up to the floating islands. Virdi then came into view while riding the top of the beanstalk saying, "Get on slowpokes! We're going up!" With that the group grabbed onto a giant leaf one-by-one as the beanstalk continued its ascent.

* * *

Nathaniel was currently making his way to the assist trophy residential building to gain the help of a certain scientist who I am including way too much. When he opened the door he saw Shovel Knight on the couch in the living room with Pyra, Luke, and Ashley. It would seem he's telling stories about his adventure.

"And as thou picked up thy trusty shovel, I could only tell that thy journey 'twas just beginning," Shovel Knight said, finishing his story.

"That was a waste of my time," Ashley commented before walking over to the kitchen.

"Oh come one Ashley," Pyra said, "I enjoyed it, makes me want to request a story night for the mansion."

"It would be a great opportunity to find out what the other residents have gone through," Luke said, he then noticed a certain octoling. "Hey Nathaniel, didn't see you come in."

"Then I guess I don't stand out much," Nathaniel quickly said under his breath. "I was looking for Dr. Wily, I need his help with something." Everyone in the room heard a groaning from said scientist who had his head held down before closing the refrigerator.

"Something tells me he won't be willing to help you," Ashley said before she began walking down the hall to her room.

 **Dr. Wily: After Mega Man told me what had happened after the party, I decided to cut back on helping the residents with their needs. But, I'm the only scientist in the mansion as of now so it's not like people have a choice anyway.**

"What do you need Nathaniel," Dr. Wily said in a deep annoyed voice.

"This scanner in my hands belonged to Zero," Nathaniel answered. "I was hoping you could help me modify it to help locate certain people in different worlds that didn't end up here, mainly the missing residents, people on the restore list, and the four currently missing members from the Squidbeak Splatoon."

"Well, if it belongs to Zero it shouldn't be too hard," Dr. Wily sighed. He then caved in saying, "Hand it over and I'll see what I can do." Nathaniel did so and the scientist left while grumbling something that he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Would thou like to hear another story," Shovel Knight asked everyone currently in the room. Luke eagerly nodded his head, Ashley just left the room, and Pyra didn't care either way.

"Why not, got nothing better to do," Nathaniel said as he sat down as Shovel Knight began his next story.

* * *

In the fighter residential building Red and Leaf were in the living room having a casual talk about Pokémon. The conversation would soon run short as Blue, having recovered from his fainting earlier, began to run up to the PKMN trainers, while yelling, "Red! Leaf! I'm in desperate need of your help!"

The two looked so see the Inkling panting. "Woah calm down the Blue," Red, "what are you in desperate need of help with?"

Blue stopped panting and calmed himself before answering, "Well you know how Orange and I have been a couple for awhile now."

"I didn't know that," Leaf commented.

"Well, now you do. Thing is, we've never gone on a single date. That's what I need your help with." Red and Leaf shot glances at each other and then back to Blue's confident face. The Inkling was serious about this.

"Well for starters, Red said, "you can't take her anywhere on the island because of this mess with Galeem right now. Secondly, what makes you think we could help you out."

"Well, I felt like some advice from another mansion couple would be good." Red and Leaf both started blushing from embarrassment of that statement. "Which is why I decided to come here and ask you guys, and you now both look like your embarrassed which is leading me to believe you guys aren't a couple." Blue slowly stopped talking on that last part.

"No were not a couple, what made you think that," Leaf said.

"Well, you two do hang out most of the time so I figured that you two were together. Don't think I'm the only one either." Red facepalmed after what the inkling had just said.

"Blue, there is a difference from a couple and best friends, not to mention, the two of us are only ten," Red said at a now confused inkling.

"Seriously? Only ten… wow our worlds have shocking contrast in terms of height proportions for age." This is a true statement since Blue is about a few inches shorter than the two trainers, and he's 17 for that matter(5).

 **Leaf: Would I ever consider dating Red. Well, he's a great guy and all, but I just don't see him that way. I can see why people would make the mistake though, we've been with each other most of the time since I first came here. Anyone could've made the assumption Blue did.**

"Maybe try asking Marth if he can help you, he's actually married," Red suggested. Blue put on a face that 'seriously?' "What's wrong with asking Marth about advice?"

"Red, I'm not going to take advice seriously if I ask someone who's already married," Blue said. Why the inkling is like that will forever be unknown.

"Red tells me that you girlfriend, Orange, got advice from Lucina. She's married now too right, would you take her advice seriously," Leaf said, really putting Blue on the spot.

Blue just sighed before saying, "I'm just going to ask Joker to help me on this."

 **Joker: What do I know about relationships? Well, you probably know at this point I'm denying my feelings for Futaba since I'm worried things would be weird between us if she knew. Other than that I did hang out with Makoto, Haru, Ann, Hifumi, and a few more. I didn't mean to say that part with Futaba aloud...could you cut this out of the recording.**

 **Morgana: I was all towards his rehabilitation, every single one of those confidants.**

* * *

The group were now approaching the final reported dungeon, one that would remind Kirby a bit about his home. "So this is the final dungeon Master Hand wants us to visit," Little Mac asked. As he said this most of the group walked through.

"Yep, there's-a fighter within this-a dungeon," Mario said as he began to walk into the dungeon as well. "Just-a like how we-a freed Diddy Kong, no bosses here." Little Mac soon followed behind.

When they got in the whole landscape looked like food, mainly sweets. Kirby shot up in excitement saying, "No way! It's the gourmet race, never thought I'd see this again."

"If you know what this is then why don't you explain how this works," Link asked the pink puffball.

"Well, this one is more strategic than the one I'm used to, so I'll explain it to the best of my abilities," Kirby said before walking to the start line. "One person at a time, the person that goes must find a way to collect the most food on the map, you can't retrace your steps of jump across lanes. You have to follow the path in front of you and turn at allowed spots."

"How much food do you think we need to get," Ness asked. "On another note, do we get to keep the food we grab."

"Counting the amount of food on the map I'd say five for third place, ten for second, and fifteen for first. I'll go first to show you how it's done." Kirby grabbed the sensor from Samus and began his run, since he wasn't trying it at his best he just did some simple maneuvers to at least get five pieces of food. When he crossed the finish line a spirit appeared on the third place podium. "Just as I thought," Kirby then yelled back, "We need to get first place in order to free the fighter here, which is most likely Dedede!"

"Who's the spirit," Lucas yelled back. Kirby looked at the spirit through the sensor, but then dropped it in shock. "Kirby?! Who is it?!" Kirby however grabbed the cameraman's arm and dashed right into the portal.

* * *

 **Bandana Waddle Dee(Kirby)(6) vs. Kirby  
** **Reinforcements: Kirby(tiny) x3  
** Stage: Great Cave Offensive(battlefield)  
Music: King Dedede's theme(3DS/Wii U remix)

Kirby landed in the battlefield form of the Great Cave Offensive stage and was quickly swarmed by three tiny Kirby copies followed by a normal sized one. The pink puffball quickly got in the air and used he stone ability, which surprisingly took out all three tiny Kirby copies in one hit. When Kirby released the ability he was then hit by a strong hammer flip. The pink puffball quickly used his multiple jumps to make it back to the stage. He then pulled out his own hammer, the copy did the same thing. The two slowly got closer to each other until the copy swung the hammer. Kirby however managed to jump and dodge the attack and returned the favor.

(end music here)

* * *

Once Kirby and Bandana's spirit made it out of the portal the two quickly hightailed it back to where the rest of the group was. Orange got the blaster ready and when the two arrived via teleportation device within the dungeon, she hit the spirit. After the swirling light show Bandana Dee landed on the ground with his spear clattering next to him.

"Thanks guys," Bandana said, garnering some shocked faces. Kirby then tackled his best friend in a hug. "Whoa, Kirby! I'm okay, really."

"Question," Mario said walking forward, "since when could-a you talk?!"

 **Ashley: My potion inventory? Well, the wasn't anything missing when arrived at the mansion after having my physical form restored. ...Actually, now that I think about it, I was missing a vial of that experimental potion Kirby drank a while back that gave the capabilities of talking permanently.**

 **Kirby: Yep, I gave Bandana that same potion I drank back in September. Granted, I had to smuggle one out of Ashley's room, but still did it. When did I give it to him? About a day before Ultimate came out.**

After Kirby gives out his explanation Little Mac walks towards the front of the group. "I'll try this out and see if I can get about ten." With that, the boxer started going down the path this time making more turns than KIrby. In total, Little Mac managed to grab exactly ten pieces of food. The second spirit appeared, and Little Mac took a look at the sensor. "This one's on the restore list." With that the boxer dashed into the portal.

* * *

 **Chef Kawasaki(Pac-Man) vs. Little Mac  
** Stage: Green Greens  
Music: Gourmet Race(Brawl)

Little Mac landed in the Green Greens stage and was faced with a Pac-Man copy. As soon as he blew a punch to the copy a Chef Kawasaki assist trophy came in and began to try and cook the boxer. Little Mac charged up his forward lunge, and when he threw the devastating punch he made a direct hit with the copy. However, it had recovered and began throwing the bonus fruit at Little Mac.

Chef Kawasaki was successful in catching Little Mac and proceeded to do the things Kirby did on his old Cook Kirby final smash. The boxer was blown out of the pot with incredible speed. Luckily, he was able to use a jolt haymaker and recovered. The boxer then went ahead used and forward smash on the copy, which ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Little Mac came back through the portal and went through the short hop transporter to the rest of the group. Once there the spirit was blasted and Chef Kawasaki landed on the ground. "Oh, thank goodness! I'm no longer in that confined form," Chef Kawasaki started repeatedly bowing. "I am forever in your debt, if you ever want anything food related ask me!" Kirby showed a face of grimace at that last part, Kawasaki's cooking is worse than Palutena's, much, much worse.

Luckily Mario picked up on Kirby's face and said, "That-a won't be necessary Chef Kawasaki, we'll-a tell you-a why you were-a restored of-a your physical form-a later. For now, we need to figure out-a way to get fifteen pieces of-a food. I'm-a stumped on this-a one."

"Maybe I can see if I can figure out a path, I got a knack for cooking food," With that Kawasaki looked at the path in front of them. After examining he snapped his fingers saying, "I got it, everyone follow me." With that the group went in a single file line with Kawasaki in the front.

 **Kirby: Cooking food, not a strong specialty for him, but finding food, he's all over that, if he's trying to make a new recipe that is.**

 **Chek Kawasaki: Do you camera people ever get fed, I can cook you all up a hearty meal if you want. *camera shakes side to side* Oh, I get it. The food will be so good you couldn't handle it. *while Kawasaki laughs the cameraman sighs***

The group made it to the end of the course with a grand total of sixteen pieces of food. Kawasaki was holding all of it saying, "Maybe I can make a fruit salad out of some of these."

"So where's the fighter that's supposed to be on the first place podium," Ness asked Link. In the background the food in Kawasaki's arms disappears. "You think there might be something else we have to do."

"Don't think so, there's no guarantee we can get all the food in one run," Link said.

"And you don't have to," said a mysterious voice. Everyone looked around and tried to pinpoint where it had come from. A big shadow then came over Kirby and continued to get bigger, the pink puffball looked up and then jumped out of the way of metal hammer. Said hammer was lifted to reveal a penguin in a red robe with a metal mask. "There can only be one winner of the gourmet race, and that winner is me!"

"Is that Dedede," Orange asked.

"Not exactly," Kirby said, "As long as that mask is on, he's Masked Dedede."

"Good eyes Kirby, but with this new power surging through me there's no way you'll beat me this time," Dedede said. He then fired up the hammer, "Let's do this!"

 **(Fan-made boss fight #3)  
** **Masked Dedede vs. Kirby, Chef Kawasaki, Bandana Dee, Mario, Lucas, Ness, Little Mac, Samus, Orange, and LInk  
** Stage: Gourmet Race field  
Music: King Dedede's theme(brawl remix)  
Chef Kawasaki moveset: Same moves as assist trophy  
Bandana Dee moveset: Same moves as Star Allies variant

Masked Dedede started straight away with a spinning hammer attack, which hit about half of the fighters. Chef Kawasaki quickly started running around and panicking as Bandana threw a couple of spears at Dedede. Little Mac quickly got Kawasaki to snap out of his panic before joining Mario and Samus for a tri attack. This dealt great damage to Masked Dedede but not enough to make him stagger.

"HA! If you think that will work against me you have another thing coming," Masked Dedede shouted as he fired rockets at the group, hitting them in multiple spots.

"Hate to admit this, but he's a lot stronger like this," Samus said as she got back up. "Can't we put him in Kawasaki's pot and fry him."

"I can't do that to his majesty," Kawasaki said in horror of the thought of him boiling Dedede alive.

"And-a you won't, there's-a no simulator field around-a here, we would-a risk Dedede's life. He is-a still in-a there." As Mario said this Link and Orange were hit by Dedede's super jump. "Somewhere."

"What if the mask is the source of his power this time around," Link said. This however gained some confused glances. "Think about it, Galeem must've known about this form somehow, he probably put the power in a specific place."

"It's possible," Kirby said, he then ran up to masked Dedede and hit him with a hammer flip. While he was distracted Bandana used spear copter to fly in and take the mask. "It didn't do anything."

"Try breaking it!" On command Bandana threw mask downwards and used his spear to break it in half. A surge of light erupted from the mask that blinded everyone. When it went away the mask and metal hammer were gone, and Dedede was unconscious.

 **King Dedede joins the battle!**

(end music here)

* * *

Dr. Wily was returning from his room having successfully modified Zero's scanner. He didn't realize how long he was gone for until he saw Shovel Knight still continuing his story, Pyra and Nathaniel were now asleep. Luke however was all ears for the end of the shovelsman's story.

Dr. Wily walked over to the couch and poked Nathaniel awake. When the octoling opened his eyes he asked, "What time is it?"

"A bit past noon," Dr. Wily said putting the scanner on his lap and walking away. "You should be able to locate spirits outside the Smash Island now."

"Thanks Wily," Nathaniel said as he turned on the scanner and started typing in the names of the missing team members. Shovel Knight stopped his story so the others could see the moment of truth and joined the octoling around the scanner. "Okay, here goes nothing," Nathaniel said as he hit the search button.

The searching screen was on for twenty seconds when they started assuming the worst. Nathaniel held his head down while Luke gave him a comforting pat on the back. Shovel Knight was about to take off his helmet for the moment of silence when...

" _SPIRITS FOUND. FORMING SCHEMATICS OF AREA."_

Everyone heads shot up as they saw four dots appear in different places on a forming schematic and started celebrating. "It found them, maybe we can use it to see if some of our friends are okay," Pyra said in excitement.

"I'm sure Master Hand would be happy to hear this," Luke said. "This could really help out once Galeem is defeated and we need to operate search and rescue missions." He then saw a look of the schematic in green and black and asked, "Does anyone recognize that area."

Everyone turned their attention to the scanner to see a schematic of area that looked like a central point that branched off in three different directions. One dot as to the West, one to the East, and two up North. "It there a color version of thy schematic," Shovel Knight asked.

"There should be," Nathaniel said as he hit the color button. The four then gasped when the color revealed that the area was dark and looked as if something bad had destroyed it. Nathaniel saw that the scanner was showing a name of the area and read aloud. "Smash world! The Dark Realm!"

"Does this mean," Luke couldn't finish the thought.

"Guys," Nathaniel started as the final shot showed the group with a now conscious Dedede making the final trek towards Galeem. "There may be more to this World of Light than we thought."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's note: Just want to take a moment to say that I am personally touched at how many more reviewers I've been getting since I started this. I went to the spike of nine back when I announced the interviews and now I'm getting normal reviews every episode, so I'd like to personally thank everyone who's left a review on this, along with anyone who's read this story up to now. What about you Crazy Hand, anything to say? *sees that said Hand is not in room***

 **Author/me: Wonder where he went? *notices note on floor***

 _ **The hand's mine now.  
**_ _ **-D**_

 **Author/me: *sighs* That was bound to happen.**

* * *

 **(1)If you don't remember, Agent 4's name was changed to Nia when I started the revisions.  
** **(2) Samus will mainly be in her Zero Suit unless said so again.  
** **(3)The Starcutter is not a spirit in the game, so let's just say Magolor had requested for it to be put in the underground garage.  
** **(4)Another reference to an episode in crashguy01's** _ **Smash Life.**_ **The inspirer of this series. It was episode 55** _ **Boomerang.  
**_ **(5)Since Blue and Orange are the inkling models from the first splatoon, there age will correspond to how long the first game has been out. Their birthdays are days in July and August respectively.  
** **(6)It's supposed to be a normal Waddle Dee here, but since Bandana doesn't have a spirit battle since he's an enhanced spirit I felt this would be a great way to get him in. Especially after being seen in the season 2 finale as a spirit. I chose the Great Cave Offensive stage because Bandana's first appearance was in the background of Kirby's fight against Masked Dedede in Kirby Super Star(also why I chose the music).**


	49. S3 Fight Against the Light Part 2

**Author's Note: This is the second part of the mid season and don't forget there is a poll up on my profile. First review is from ZygardeFusion**

" _Just wondering, as pretty much all of Corrin/Kamui's siblings are all spirits, could you possibly do something involving the Fates royalty?"_

 **Maybe if Corrin and Kamui manage to convince Master Hand to do that once they get freed, the only reason Sakura was freed was show she could help heal fighters that go down during a boss fight. Next review is from a guest, and no offense to this person but I made necessary typo fixes.**

" _1\. Is Alph a permanent resident or will he only be here until world of light ends?  
_ _2\. Can you includes Kumatora from Mother 3 AND Ninten?"_

 **1\. Alph will stay as a permanent resident once World of Light is over, he and Olimar will be a tag team fighter in the tournament. Basically Olimar does one fight and Alph does the next. This will also apply to Corrin and Kamui, Red and Leaf, and Blue and Orange.  
** **2\. I can get Kumatora in depending on when I got her spirit while playing through World of Light, though I don't think I'll include Ninten. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _You have to know that Samus and Pikachu have bond that close."_

 **And I promise I did a scene with them in this episode.**

" _April has come."_

 **My bets are that Joker will come out when they reveal more info about Persona 5R or S on the 24th and 25th. Next review is from PinkRose4452.**

" _1\. Will Crazy come back to you, the author, to help you do the author's notes, after he's saved, or will he come back to the mansion?  
_ _2\. Just curious, but who are your mains in Ultimate?"_

 **1\. Crazy Hand will actually be back in the mansion to help out with the tournament in Season 4 once WoL is over. After that, we'll see where he goes from there.  
** **2\. My top three mains will be revealed in the season finale. Numbers 4 and 5 though are Pichu and Greninja respectively. Final review is from Skayloeyisyoung.**

" _Can I suggest having Mega Rayquaza as a fan boss?"_

 **I'll take that on into consideration since it could remind us of Brawl. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Season 3 episode 12: Fight Against the Light Part 2: Galeem  
** **(January 27th, 2019)**

 **No fighters or spirits freed since last episode.**

Nathaniel, Luke Triton, Shovel Knight, and Pyra we're making the run over to the planning room right now to alert Master Hand of what they had learned a minute ago. They did get some questionable and/or concerned glances from other residents during their dash but they didn't care.

When they had gotten to the planning room they saw Master Hand, Sheldon, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Prince Fluff, Empoleon, Decidueye, and Joker. Out of everyone in the mansion, they wanted the front row seats to Galeem's upcoming defeat. They four were also trying to catch their breaths when they arrived, Shovel Knight was having a difficult time at that because of the helmet.

Master Hand noticed the four and asked in shock, "What the hell is going on with you guys?! You look like you all just ran the marathon."

"This is what the...hell is going on," Nathaniel said as he slammed the scanner onto the table with same colored schematic of last episode. Everyone in the room looked over the map shown to them and became confused.

"I think we're going to need an explanation in order to understand what's going on here," Joker said, crossing his arms.

Shovel Knight perked up at this saying, "Thou could tell thy explaina-"

"Basically we held our team meeting on where the rest of our members were," Nathaniel started, cutting off the shovelsman completely. "The scanner wasn't picking up the members on the Smash Island, so I went to Dr. Wily and asked him to modify the scanner to search for spirits outside of the Island. After that, when I typed in the names this is what came up, on top of that it labeled it as Smash World: The Dark Realm."

Everyone was silent until Prince Fluff broke it saying, "Well, that's worrying. Did you know about that area Master Hand?"

"No I did not," Master Hand answered. "Which is weird because I'm the one who had built this whole world, I should know about every inch of what I made."

"But then that means there's only one way it could've gotten here," Sheldon said. "It must've been included in Ultimate's programming somehow."

"Hey guys what did we miss," Morgana said on top of Blue's shoulder as the two came into the room. They had walked into a room full faces of dawning realization. "You guys look like you've seen ghosts.

 **Blue: When I went to Joker's room he wasn't there, but Morgana was kind enough to still let me in.  
** **Morgana: I then told Blue that Joker was in the planning room, once he told me his dilemma we came right here.**

Joker quickly pulled the two aside and caught them up on what they had missed. Morgana nodded in understanding but Blue gasped and said, "But then that means."

Decidueye sighed saying, "There's a good chance Galeem isn't the only one we have to worry about. Master Hand, should we warn them?"

"No, let them continue. It's best we try our best to defeat Galeem now, then we can take the next step to what comes after that," Master Hand said as he took another look at the scanner. This Dark Realm _looks like something from Crazy's dreams,_ he thought.

* * *

The group, with a now conscious Dedede, was currently making its way to Galeem for a showdown. There were however two more spirits and a weird entity they couldn't make out to get to him. "Ugh," Dedede groaned out, "Is it weird to say that being under Galeem's control like that left a bad taste in my mouth, literally?"

"Very," Viridi answered as the group approached the next portal. "Okay, who is this! Chop, chop, we don't have a lot of time! I was reluctant to work with some humans."

 _Hehehe. I'm honestly surprised you made it this far, I've underestimated all of you. Can't wait to see you overcome the final hurdles, if you can that is._

Everyone shrank back a bit at the thundering voice of the lord of light. King Dedede however put on his mean face and walked to the front saying, "This guys gonna pay for controlling me the way he did." Dedede took a courageous leap into the portal.

 **Bowser: He's never gonna know I said this, but I hope Dedede makes Galeem pay for controlling the two of us the way he did.**

* * *

 **Revali(Falco) vs. King Dedede  
** Stage: Skyloft  
Music: Kass's theme(ultimate remix)

King Dedede landed in the Skyloft said and was quickly hit by a blaster from a Falco copy. The copy didn't let up with the blaster, it fired whenever it could. This led Dedede to believe this was practically the only move the spirit had. "Man, this fight ought to be easy," said the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land. He then charged up his jet hammer while jumping over the blaster shots. When he was ready to let go of the hammer though the copy used a forward smash, ultimately stopping Dedede from using his attack.

When Dedede got back up he then decided to throw a gordo. The blaster shot the copy fired missed the gordo and said copy was hit by said gordo. Dedede then charged forward and used a quick dash attack, followed by an up smash. When the copy was close to hitting the ground he threw another gordo, but not as hard, jumped up into the air with his recovery, and the gordo hit the copy as he came back down. Dedede then hit the copy itself with his recovery move and ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Dedede came out of the portal saying, "Well, I learned another short lesson in 'don't judge books by their covers'." He did get confused looks because they didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but he didn't care. "What are we waiting for, let's go." With that the group continued onto the next portal, behind this one was a light bridge. Seeing that brought memories back to the Brawl veterans.

Not wanting to waste more time, Link nudge Chef Kawasaki to check the sensor. "Well would you look at that, this one's from Mario's world," Kawasaki stated. "This one is the super star. Warnings say something about the only items being super stars."

 **Orange:...And when I thought the battles couldn't get any harder.**

"I can-a take care of-a this," Mario declared as he ran into the portal.

* * *

 **Super Star(Rosalina & Luma) vs. Mario  
** **Rules: Super Stars only  
** Stage: Peach's castle  
Music: Main Theme - Super Mario 64

Mario landed in the classic 64 stage as saw a copy of Rosalina & Luma. The first super star fell onto the stage and the red plumber grabbed it and began to go all out without worry on the copy. The copy then grabbed a super star itself and the two ended up standing there until one ran out. Which was Mario's, the plumber quickly jumped up as the copy threw the luma at him. He ended jumping into another super star.

Mario made contact with the ground and ran to the copy with a quick forward smash sending it flying. The red plumber then jumped up and used his meteor smash, effectively ending the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Mario came back through the portal and gained some shocked faces, no one expected the plumber to finish that quickly. "Wasn't as-a many super star as-a I thought," Mario said shrugging, the group then continued up to the light bridge.

The entity on the bridge was getting clearer, but not one could make out what it was. But Link did have this to say, "Is it me or does that thing look like a pokemon." The group began to think that but without Mewtwo, Lucario, or Decidueye(1) with them they couldn't get confirmation on it.

"It looks like that, but there's no way we can tell for sure right now," Kirby said as the group approached the entity. Which in turn let out a loud screech, everyone covered their ears. Kirby was doing it for a couple seconds before he, Bandana Dee, Chef Kawasaki, and King Dedede realised something. "How can we hear noises as loud as this when the character designers never gave us ears," Dedede yelled.

"Because video game logic," Bandana Dee yelled back, at that point the screeching let up and everyone saw that they were on a Final Destination stage. Well, more like half of them, "Hey, it forgot us," Bandana Dee shouted. He was back on the light bridge with Chef Kawasaki, Samus, Viridi, Kirby, Little Mac, and Ness.

 _Let's see how you fare against my general when your team has been cut in numbers._

"Wait, this is you general," Lucas asked. The others didn't even think that the lord of light had a general for even a second. "Though you were a lone wolf, like me in a way." Lucas held his head down while KIng Dedede decided to give him the comforting pat.

 **Ness: Lucas's life story is very sad when he tells you the whole thing.**

 _Yes, of course I have a general! What kind of being like me doesn't have a general. Anyways, this here is another creature of light, the creature is known as…_

* * *

"Ultra Necrozma," Decidueye said in the planning room, finishing the lord of light's sentence. Needless to say, and explanation was needed, again. "This being is the all powerful form of the legendary pokemon Necrozma. A creature known to steal the light of one place, he was luckily defeated before by a trainer known as Sun in the Alola region."

"So this guy must be pretty dangerous to cross paths with," Luke stated, everyone else rolled their eyes. The statement couldn't be more obvious.

"One thing's for certain though, the fighters have their work cut out for them," Pyra said. She then took a look at the scanner, grabbed it, and began to type in some names of spirits she's hoping to find.

* * *

 **(Fanmade boss fight #4)  
Ultra Necrozma vs. Mario, Link, King Dedede, Lucas, and Orange  
**Stage: Final Destination (four platforms form)  
Music: Battle at the Summit!(Ultimate remix)  
Ultra Necrozma moves: Power Gem, Psycho Cut, Photon Geyser, Prismatic Laser, and Z-move: Light that burns the Sky

The battle began with Lucas managing to hit Ultra Necrozma with PK freeze before it swoop forward and used Psycho Cut, sending Mario and Link back a considerable distance. King Dedede threw a gordo at Ultra Necrozma, but the creature of light dodge it. Ultra Necrozma the fired a photon geyser in multiple spots on the stage, this hit Orange, and Lucas. Ultra Necrozma then went ahead and used power gem which caused a bunch of warning line appear one screen before the beams fired. Dedede was hit by the beams as Mario dodged it and used a forward smash on Ultra Necrozma.

"He's definitely a lot stronger than the bosses we faced before," Orange said as she started repeatedly blasting Ultra Necrozma with her splattershot. The creature of light used another psycho cut towards the inking, but she dodged it. "At this rate we're not gonna beat him anytime soon."

"Not unless some of us we able to sneak around it," Dedede said as he hit Ultra Necrozma with a strong up smash. Ultra Necrozma the used Prismatic Laser, the hit was devastating for Link and Lucas, but at the same time Ultra Necrozma reverted back to it's normal form. It looked like it was resting.

"He can't attack after he uses that move," Link said as he ran forward and used a forward smash. Everyone else started using their strongest hits against Necrozma. Soon enough though it got back up and went back to Ultra Necrozma, as soon as it did that though an aura went around the creature of light. "Uh, what's going on?"

Link would soon get his answer as Ultra Necrozma swooped to behind the stage and summoned a giant ball of light, otherwise known as its Z-move, Light that burns the sky. Ultra Necrozma then sent it soaring moon assist trophy style at the group.

"We're gonna die," Lucas said as he quickly crouched down in cover. He was then picked up and slapped silly by Mario.

"Oh no we're-a not, over there," said the red plumber pointing towards the edge of the stage platform. It was also an area that was not in range of the light ball. Everyone quickly huddled up over there and watched as the light ball caused a huge explosion on the stage, covering it entirely in smoke.

When it cleared up Ultra Necrozma was over them again and used Psycho Cut sending everyone back except one. Everyone watched as Dedede prepared to slam his hammer onto Ultra Necrozma at full power. "This is what happens when you mess with the king of Dream Land," Dedede said as he landed a devastating forward smash on Ultra Necrozma. This caused multiple explosions around the creature of light, eventually it reverted back to normal form. Necrozma staggered a bit before falling into the abyss below. The stage lowered back down to the light bridge.

(end music here)

"Is he okay," Kirby asked in concern as they saw Necrozma fall through the clouds.

 _Once I revive him he will be, for now, I will allow you to battle me._

A barrier came down and opened the path to Galeem, but when the group walked forward Kirby was the only one let through. "Wha- What the hell is going on," Samus yelled.

 _Hehehe. You'd really think I'd make this easy, if you really want to prove yourselves to me. Then, I will fight the one who has decimated many powerful beings in his world. This is the only one I deem worthy._

Kirby shrank back at bit as the same stage as before lighted him up to Galeem. Kirby then got in his battle stance, "I've bested against many powerful enemies before you. I should be able to take you on."

 **King Dedede: What kind of enemies has Kirby bested? Well, there was me, Zero,Nightmare, Marx, a powerful form of Magolor, Queen Sectonia, Star Dream AI, and Void Termina. Don't think I left anyone out.  
** **Ness: You forgot Meta Knight.  
** **King Dedede: Meta Knight was also Kirby's mentor, that doesn't count.**

 **Galeem vs. Kirby  
** Stage: Final destination(Galeem Fight form)  
Music: Galeem

Galeem's wings started to coil around him as the fight began. Kirby got a few hits in before the lord of light unleashed his first attack. His wings flew off screen and multiple warning beams popped up. Kirby quickly got to a safe spot as the lasers fired. Kirby jumped on a platform and prepared to hit Galeem with his hammer, but the lord of light moved. The pink puffball prepared himself when Galeem disappeared. In his place was light waves on the top and bottom of the stage. Kirby maneuvered the best he could but still took some damage.

Galeem reappeared before saying, _You're still holding on despite my power!_

"I've never given up when it comes to protecting my home, why would I give up now," Kirby replied as he successfully managed to hit Galeem with a full-powered hammer flip.

This caused Galeem to fall into a daze as his core landed smack into the center of the stage. Kirby ran forward and hit him as many times as he could. When he heard a sting sound effect Galeem was instantly up and yelled, _LET'S SEE YOU BEAT ME NOW!_

Galeem began shining with power and in one simple flash four mini X bombs appeared on the stage suspended in the air. Kirby took some damage from the bombs and quickly dodged afterwards to avoid Galeem's wing drills.

Kirby was then hit when Galeem used his laser attack again, this time twice. He was holding onto the ledge of the stage. A winged drill was ready to meteor the puffball. _Any last words?_

Kirby looked down to the light bridge and saw the group cheering him on. Even Dedede, someone who had vowed to destroy him long ago, looking at the proclaimed king gave him an idea. "Yes actually, did you know King Dedede the laziest person I've ever met?"

 _Uh, nooo._

In the moment Galeem was distracted Kirby got back onto the ledge and hit him with a side air followed by a fury cutter. Kirby noticed the background flash as he defeated Galeem.

 _NOOOOOO!_ Galeem's wings started going everywhere before he blew up the stage began to lower.

(end music here)

 **Mario: He-a did it, Kirby actually did it. I was-a proud of-a him. I'm-a sure I could have-a done a much better job.**

Dedede caught Kirby as the pink puffball jumped down from the lowering stage. "How about three cheers for the puffball!"

"Isn't that bit much," Samus said while sighing. She then chuckled, it couldn't be helped.

"Hip! Hip!"

crack sound effect.

"Hip! Hip!"

Crack sound effect

"Hip? Hip?"

CRACK SOUND EFFECT!

Everyone jumped in shock and looked over to where the sound was coming from. They noticed a big crack appearing in the sky. _You fools…are in...trouble now. Good luck...this won't be the last time...you see me._ With that Galeem formed into a ball of light and zoomed out of there. Taking the Master Hand copies with him.

"What's going on," Lucas said, cowering again.

The group could see black tentacles come out of the small hole in the sky. This was followed by an eyeball, then tentacles then ripped apart the hole further revealing a whole other entity.

* * *

"The Sky is falling! THE SKY IS FALLING," Pit yelled, running all over the place. The angel was currently on the pathway connecting the residential buildings with the main building of the mansion. Also out there was everyone not currently in the planning room.

"I would say your insane, but we're seeing it right now," Falco uttered.

"What even is that," Snake shouted pointing at the entity.

"It would look to be a whole other enemy maybe the exact opposite of Galeem," Toadette concluded. "Like a lord of darkness."

* * *

Back on the light bridge, Mario stepped forward and demanded, "Who are-a you?!"

 _HaHaHaHa! i'M tHe ExACt oPpOSIte of Galeem. I am THe loRd of DARKNess._ The entity for some reason the cleared his throat, somehow. _Sorry, had something caught in there. Anyways, I am the Lord of Darkness, Darhkon._ The group noticed multiple Crazy Hand's surrounding him.

"Did he take control of Crazy Hand," Bandana Dee questioned.

"It would seem that way," Link said.

 _Can't wait to fight you all, if you meet my demands that is._

"What kind of demands," Samus shouted.

 _Simple, there are three giant dungeons in my realm, containing two bosses each(2). Best against all of them and I will reveal my location in there. Have fun._ With that Darhkon was gone, the light bridge summoned steps going into the dark realm. The group was left, no clue what to do next.

* * *

"So there was more to this than we thought," Decidueye said, in the planning room.

"Darhkon and Galeem might have same goal," Sheldon said. "But the way he said his demands made it seem like he thinks of this as a game." Sheldon got down from the stool he was standing on and left to bring the group back to the transporter room.

Master Hand was in a daze though, Empoleon noticed this and tried asking, "(Master Hand, are you-)"

"I need to process some things," Master Hand said as he started clenching the table. "Can you all give me some time alone?" Everyone slowly left the room one-by-one.

 **Master Hand: Crazy Hand, my own brother was taken over by Darhkon. I should've brought him to the mansion and have him part of the protection orb when I had the chance…. I don't care if it was programmed, my brother is not acting on his own will!**

Blue quickly caught up to Joker as he got out of the room and quickly asked, "Hey, Akira! Think you can help me with something? I meant to tell you earlier but then that kind of stuff just happened soo.."

Joker audibly sighed and facepalmed while saying, "This is what happens when Master Hand puts my actual name on my door like everyone else. I didn't want anyone to know who I really was.(3)"

"Joker, you realize the only reason you're in your costume is because you always on guard," Morgana said from atop the phantom thief's shoulder. "Maybe relax a bit and then ask Blue what he needs help with."

Joker looked at Morgana for a few seconds before caving in. "Okay, fine," Joker took a deep breath and his clothes reverted back to his school clothes. Blue was shocked by this turn of events. "Okay, what do you need help with Blue," Akira asked, kneeling to get closer to the inkling's eye level.

 **Blue: Not gonna lie, I thought his costume was his everyday clothing. Given the background Master Hand gave us.**

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you could help plan a date for Orange," Blue answered. He then sheepishly put his hand on his neck, "I haven't asked her yet though, but I want to be prepared if she does say yes."

"You know it's going to be hard to do a date with what's going on right now." Blue hung his head down, knowing Akira was right. "However, there aren't really any spirit battles left on the Smash Island. If it's possible, I can put together a crew and we can take over a restaurant for you and Orange."

Blue lit up at this and began shaking Akira's hand saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Blue then began to run down the hall, but turned his head back asking, "Should I ask Orange today?" Akira gave a thumbs up while Morgana nodded, Blue then ran off.

"Nice of you to help Blue out Akira," Morgana said as Akira began walking down the hall again, "though, I have to ask. How exactly are you going to get this crew?"

"Let's just say we might say hello to some old friends," Akira answered with a smirk. _I felt a small bond forming with Blue back there. I wonder how this one will progress._ (4)

* * *

Group that was on the light bridge appeared in the transporter room, Sheldon and Cap'n Cuttlefish were waiting for them. Once there Mario immediately got off the platform saying, "I'm-a gonna talk to-a Master Hand about-a plan."

"I don't think that's the best idea Mario," Sheldon warned. Mario stopped in his tracks as the horseshoe crab said, "Master Hand said he needed to process some things. He did just learned that his brother was taken over."

"And he did also just learn that there was more to this whole mess," Link added.

"Actually, we knew the Dark Realm existed for like a half hour," Decidueye nervously answered. The arrow quill Pokémon then got some shocked faces which then turned to fury.

"And you didn't think to pull us out to warn us," Samus shouted. Kawasaki took this as a signal to leave.

 **Chef Kawasaki: My passion is for food not fighting… I wonder how the resident at the assist trophy building will appreciate my food.**

 **Ashley: We were just told by King Dedede that Kawasaki's cooking is terrible.  
** **Dr. Wily: We also decided to give the guy a chance in case he surprises us.**

"That was Master Hand's decision," Decidueye said. Samus scowled at the Pokémon as she left the room. Everyone soon left the room as well. Decidueye pinched his beak, "This is just great, we don't need a civil war between them and us."

"They're just shocked I'm sure they'll calm down," Sheldon said as he powered off the transporter

* * *

There were multiple residents in the lounge trying to take their minds off of what they had witnessed outside. Currently inside the lounge was Cloud, Tifa, Layton, Olimar, Alph, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Slippy, Pikachu and Bowser. Samus walked into the lounge looking for a certain electric mouse pokemon. And quickly found him as he climbed up to her shoulder. "There you are Pikachu," Samus said rubbing Pikachu's cheek, "I bet you were scared about what happened." The electric mouse nodded at a fast pace. Samus began to walk out of the room saying, "Let's make you more comfortable in my room."

"You think Master Hand's going to address a plane for this by the end of the day," Tifa asked Cloud, who had his arm around her.

"That's a high possibility, but still, I thought we were almost done with all of this," Cloud said. "It was probably to be expected though, we didn't find all of the fighters on the smash island. We were on the assumption that they would just reappear once Galeem was defeated."

"Well, that didn't happen," said Bowser, grumpily. The koopa king was currently at a table within the room, "And I thought I was so close in getting back my son. Now we have another god to go through!"

"You think it might be possible that the other fighters are in the dark realm," Layton suggested. Everyone looked at the detective, intrigued with this theory. "It would make sense, no of the other fighters are here on the island."

 **King Dedede: How do I feel with some of the fighters missing from the mansion? Well, for guys like Wario, I'd say good riddance. For guys like Meta Knight though, I do hope we find 'em eventually.**

"That would explain a lot," Yoshi commented as he sat down on an armchair. The green dinosaur then turned on the TV in the lounge asking, "Anyone want to watch a movie while we wait." He got multiple nods before going into the movie library.

"I got one question though," Slippy said. "As far as we know, the transporter can only go throughout the Smash Island, so how are we supposed to get to and back from the dark realm. Oh wait! How about magic."

"Magic won't be necessary," said a mysterious voice. "After talking out with Master Hand, you can count on me and my crew for transport." The figure pointed a thumb at himself, but who was he?

* * *

Orange was currently making her way to the game room when she was suddenly tackled by Blue. "Ah, Blue! You know I love you, but I think this is too much!"

"Well, I was worried sick. I looked for you in your room before I remembered you were with the group on the light bridge," Blue said. "After that, I went to the transporter room but Sheldon told me everyone was long gone. So I searched the mansion top to bottom to find you because...I have something very important to ask you."

Orange blushed as Blue held her hands while saying, "Orange, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Orange lit up and hugged her boyfriend shouted, "Yes! I would love that!" She then pulled away as she realized something. "Hang on, how are we supposed to go on a date with this whole thing going on."

"Well, once I get Master Hand's permission, with Joker's help, we're going to take over a restaurant in the city for the date. As for a crew who would be willing to do the jobs of a restaurant Joker told me he has it covered."

"So when's the date," Orange said as Blue began to go into thought. Orange gave him the knowing look saying, "You jumped the gun and asked me out before planning ahead didn't you?"

"Yep, kinda did. But if all goes according to plan the date should be this Tuesday(5)." Orange nodded in understanding as the two walked off together, holding hands.

* * *

Master Hand was now in the meeting room of the mansion, currently getting yet another powerpoint set up, along with stage lights. Once he was satisfied with the setup he slammed his fist on the intercom and said, "All residents, please report to the meeting room right now for a mandatory powerpoint." Once he made the announcement he got up to the stage and watched as the mansion resident slowly came in one-by-one. Once he could tell everyone was in the room he said, "Thank you all for coming, on the projector screen right now is the plan I have for how we are dealing with Darhkon."

"About time," Cloud quietly commented before getting a slight nudge by Tifa. "I mean what's the plan Master Hand," he asked.

"Here's the plan," Master Hand said as he went to the first image which shows the transporter with an X sign on it. "As some of you may know the transporter only has a range of the Smash Island as of now. We will not be able to use it to get residents into the Dark realm and back." He then showed and image which had the Ultimate stock heads of all the fighters currently in the mansion(6) going through the cracked area. "My plan is to send every current fighter we have to the Dark Realm. They will then set up camp there while upgrades to the transporter are made."

"That reminds me of my adventures in my world," Marth said. Any other Fire Emblem character would agree.

"Moving on," Master Hand showed three fighters in three randomized groups. "We will then play Darhkon's game as quickly as possible, I've divided the fighters into three group since I examined the Dark Realm further with the scanner. This way we can beat Darhkon in a matter of days instead of weeks."

"I have a question," Sonic said raising his hand. "How exactly are you going to get us to the Dark Realm. I may be able to run all the way there within a couple minutes, but everyone else can't fit on the transporter."

"That's where we come in," said the same voice as before. Everyone looked to the left of the stage to see Magolor walk on with Susie, Coo, and Rick. "We will be the ones who will deal with transportation and watch over the camp while you guys are out fighting."

"And who exactly are you guys," Geno said.

"We're from KIrby's world," Coo said, "and ever since Void Termina's defeat we, the dream friends, decided to form our little team after Kirby, Bandana, King Dedede, and Meta Kngith left for the mansion."

"So here we are, Susie."

"Magolor!"

"Coo!"

"And Rick!"

"Dream Land protection squad," said the four in unison. Luke gave a clap for the intro.

 **Luke: It was a great intro, but at the same time awkward since no one clapped with me.  
** **Layton: No one claps during important meetings anyway Luke, you need to be a gentleman.**

"With my ship, the Lor Starcutter, we can take all of you to the Dark Realm in one flight. However, since I can't accommodate bedrooms for you all you'll have to stick with an army camp style once we're there," Magolor explained.

"Fighters, be sure to pack your things, you're all heading out early tomorrow," Master Hand said. "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone slowly left the room, Akira stayed behind because he had something important to ask the man of the mansion. "Master Hand," he said as he walked up to said person, "I need to ask you a small favor."

Master Hand sighed saying, "And that favor is."

Akira paused for a moment before saying, "I need to know if it's possible if I could bring a few more friends to the island." Master Hand perked up at this as the phantom thief began to explain the situation.

 **Blue: I do hope Joker makes the right decision on the crew he's assembling for the restaurant takeover. But it's my first date with Orange that makes even more nerve wracking. I hope it goes well.**

 **Magolor: Like I said earlier, we formed the team back in March. It's not just the four of us though. We're still missing Gooey, Marx, Daroach, Adeline & Ribbon, Kine, and Taranza. Then the team will be complete. The Three Mage Sisters? We haven't recruited them yet.**

 **Mario: With-a everything that has-a happened it's-a hard to believe we're-a all still-a here. We-a never stopped fighting, and-a we won't. Tomorrow we-a begin to take down that-a eyeball!**

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed, I won't be able to write much this weekend and I wanted to at least get an episode out.**

 **(1)Decidueye still has the translator given to him by Tabuu, and is using it to this day. Should've mentioned that sooner as a reminder.  
** **(2)One boss will be one from the adventure mode, the other boss is fanmade. All three have already been decided.  
** **(3)Joker is in his Metaverse costume throughout season 3 so far.  
** **(4) Blue: confidant rank: 1  
** **(5)The day of the week for the 27th of January, 2019 was a Sunday.  
** **(6)Basically every fighter that could be found in the light realm, including Mii fighters.**


	50. S3 The Dark Realm

**Author's Note: Man nearly three weeks and no new episode, sorry about that. We've certainly come a long way now though. This is the 50th episode in this series since it started back in August, I honestly thought I would lose motivation for this when I started but look at me now, I currently have a plot plan for Season 5 and this season isn't even over yet. I'm going to be approaching the Dark Realm a bit differently, I split up all the current fighters that are freed into three groups. One to take the area that's reached by a ladder, another area that is reached by a bridge, and another area that is reached by a road. With that I'm going to try to get in as many spirit battles as possible in each episode, just note that bosses may not appear in episode titles. With that aside let's get to the reviews, this first one is from BlueJack22.**

" _Only Mii brawler is trap in the dark realm."_

 **Yep, that is down in my notes, don't worry. Next review is from ultimateCCC who raises a question in need of an answer.**

" _Don't the majority of the smashers have their own transportations as well?"_

 **Yes, however, Meta Knight is not freed and wouldn't allow anyone to pilot the Halberd without his permission. The Great Fox needs to get some work done, same goes for the falcon flyer. While Starship Mario is big Mario prefers not to fly it. The hecotate ship definitely cannot fit everyone, and all the other vehicle spirits that were obtained a still in spirit form due to lack of space in the underground garage. I chose the Lor Starcutter and Kirby's Dream Friends as a way to pay tribute to Kirby Star Allies's first anniversary. Next review is from LogBook27062000.**

" _This is going to be so awesome, i look forward to the second half of the season. Although i do wonder how your going implement the ending to world of Light into the season. I guess we'll have to wait and see."_

 **Oh, believe me, I think you're going to love what I have planned for the final fight AKA the season finale. Next review question is from GirlOnDarkerSide.**

" _Ok, random suggestion, but when they get to Dracula, make Shaft be there controlling Richter. You find Richter after destroying all of the little ghost things in Dracula's Castle and Shaft seems hellbent on controlling Richter. Also, Shaft, Richter, and Dracula(first his first form, then second form once defeated) VS enter group that goes to Drac's castle here. Though, considering what you said, that probably won't happen._

 **No it won't, especially since I already killed Shaft back in Season 2. The second boss I've decided to use for Dracula's Castle is in fact a spirit inside the castle. Try to figure out who it is. Next review is from PinkRose4452.**

" _1\. Is Zelda (ALBW) going to fight Ganon at the end of the dungeon? Also, will Richter fight Dracula?  
_ _2\. Will Crazy Hand be brainwashed until the the end of season 3?"_

 **1\. Yes, Zelda(ALBW) and Richter will join the fighters in the respective boss fights.  
** **2\. Crazy Hand will be freed from Darhkon's control in the season finale.  
** **Final review is from NebbytheFanficWriter**

" _Alright, I've come up with more questions and/or suggestions  
_ _1: will Dracula's "what is a man?" speech from Symphony of the Night appear before the Belmonts fight him?  
_ _2: Will Meta Ridley appear as a fan-made boss?  
_ _3: Will Crazy Hand ever figure out how to revert to his human form?  
_ _4: Will Lucario and Charizard Mega Evolve in the fight against the fight against You Know Who?  
_ _5: Will the Titan Dweevil from Pikmin 2 appear as a boss?"_

 **1\. He will do that speech  
** **2\. As far as request goes, I will no longer accept boss requests since that bill has already been filled out since last episode.  
** **3\. Probably not.  
** **4\. Lucario will mega evolve since he does in his final smash. Charizard won't though since he does not mega evolve in his final smash.  
** **5\. Please refer to 2. for answer.**

 **One more thing before we get started. HOLY SHIT!(sorry I had to) Joker came out last week! No one ever saw it coming! Someone play that song right now because I can't even fathom this! With my excitement out of the way I will unfortunately, as I feared, go half back on the poll deciding what Morgana and Futaba's fate will be. As it would seem, Morgana is included in Joker's taunts, victory screen (which screams Persona 5), and the large panel of art including all the fighters. Because of this Morgana will be promoted to the permanent resident status, Futaba will stay temporary though. However all of the phantom thieves have a chance of getting in as temporary since they show up in his final smash. May be a chance I'll have all of the phantom come in as permanent residents, not this season though, or next season. Also, no wonder it took so long to get Joker out, they had to get Arsene in somehow. This was supposed to be ready before Easter but then Joker came out soo.. let's get started. But don't forget that there's still a poll open.**

* * *

 **Season 3 episode 13: The Dark Realm  
** **(January 28th, 2019)  
** **No fighters freed since last episode.  
** **Spirits restored since last episode: Tiki (Fire Emblem)**

Today was a busy day for the mansion, most of the fighter excluding Joker, Blue, and Orange were leaving for the Dark Realm today in the Lor Starcutter. The three mentioned were given special permission by Master Hand to stay until Wednesday in order to carry out the date Blue asked Orange out on. After it was over they would be sent straight for the Dark Realm the following day. Joker had also planned to find the restaurant to take over and have a talk with his selected crew today which involved Morgana, Futaba, and some others that will be revealed later.

Magolor and Rick were currently working on getting everyone's bags into the Lor while the group waited outside in the front yard. Multiple residents that weren't fighters came to the yard to give their goodbyes while also requesting spirits they want found.

 **Pyra: I used the scanner to search Rex and it found him somewhere in the Dark Realm. I told Shulk to keep an eye out for him.**

 **Marie: We told Mario to keep an eye out for the rest of our remaining team members since they're all in the Dark Realm.**

"Okay, that's everyone's bags," Magolor called out from within the Lor. He then popped his head out from the entrance of the ship and called out, "Departing in t-minus five minutes!"

"Don't have much time left until you depart," Chun-Li said, talking with Ryu. "Are you sure you have everything? If someone took something from you I can deal with it."

"Chun-Li, I appreciate your worry for me, but don't worry," Ryu said, "I have everything I need on the ship. Don't know how long we're going to be in the Dark Realm for, maybe a few days at most if we're efficient."

Cloud and Joker were currently having a talk themselves(1). "You got special permission from Master Hand to stay so you can help Blue out while he has his date for Orange."

"Yep, that's what I did," Joker said with a nod.

"Do you even know anything about dates," Cloud said, believing that Joker did this just to try something new.

"Cloud, you underestimate me," Joker replies. "I'm very educated when giving advice about dates." He gave a look towards Tifa, "I can give some advice right now if you plan on asking out Tifa anytime soon."

Cloud took a look at Tifa and then back to Joker, "Maybe save that for another time." He then got his thoughts out of his head and asked, "How do you plan on taking over a restaurant with a crew you can trust."

"Well, let's just say Master Hand allowed me to bring in some friends to help me," Joker replied. Once again he was leaving the readers to figure out who his restaurant crew is.

 **Morgana: We'll allow you to record and reveal the crew Joker chose soon.**

"Five minutes are up, everyone on," Magolor called out from the entrance. The fighters then filed on board as Magolor did a headcount, excluding the ones that got permission to stay. Once done he said, "Okay, we're off to the Dark Realm, see you all in a few days. If we survive that is." Magolor closed the door to the Lor, some residents gave looks of worry as the ship went off.

"How does this ship look so much bigger on the inside," Ness asked Magolor as they went around the city.

"The Lor can change its size depending on the number of people in here and their needs," Magolor answered. "This ship works in many mysterious ways, when Kirby was helping me fix the ship."

"You used us," King Dedede yelled.

"Let me finish, when Kirby was helping me fix the ship before I betrayed him for a short time an entire complex was created that allowed him to test out different copy abilities. Wish I could tell you how this ship works, but I can't due to circumstances." Magolor was sweating nervously.(2)

"How much-a longer until we-a reach the Dark Realm, Magolor," Mario asked walking up to the control panel.

"It should take a couple more minutes," Susie said looking at a map of the island.

"What exactly does the Dark Realm look like," Yoshi asked, having not seen the scanner last episode.

"Something tells me it will be as the name implies," Mega Man said. "Dark and deadly that's what I'm going for. Let's hope the other fighters are there somewhere, I'm sure Master Hand will be happy if we manage to free everyone before taking on Darhkon."

"Get ready," Coo warned, "We are approaching the entrance." Everyone looked on the outside cameras of the Lor to see a swirling darkness getting closer. Once through everyone looked out in shock to see the the Dark Realm looks like something out of a horror movie.

"I suddenly have a bad feeling about this," Lucas said as he began to cower behind Peach. Mario was suddenly looking at the boy like he was Mr. steal yo girl.(3)

"Coming in for a landing," Magolor said as he had the ship land in the very center of the realm. Once the ship landed he said, "Ok this is when we let you guys out." Rick pressed a button that opened the main doors. "If you ever need to touch up on your skills there will be a training room in here for you to use. For now, get out there and split up into your groups while we set up the camp."

Once everyone was outside they took a quick minute to take in the environment, Mario then rounded them up so he could assign group. "Okay-a everyone, I will-a know read the-a groups and-a tell you where you-a will be-a going." He then took a look on the paper for the first group. "Falcon, Lucas, King Dedede, Simon, Joker who's not here, Falco, Blue...also not here, Duck Hunt, Piranha Plant, Pit, Pikachu, Link, Orange...geez this is-a gonna be-a small group, Samus, and Wii Fit Trainer. You will be taking the bridge route. Myself, Sheik, Mii Gunner, Pichu, Little Mac, Kirby, DK, Lucario, Snake, Peach, Mii sword, Toon Link, Bowser, Mr. Game and Watch, Ryu, and-a Sonic. We will-a be taking the ladder route. And last but certainly not least, Shulk, Fox, Mega Man, Marth, Villager, Pac-Man, Ness, Yoshi, Ice Climbers, Mii Swordfighter, Jigglypuff, Red, Olimar, Diddy Kong, Isabelle, Cloud. You will-a be taking the road route." He then put the paper back into his imaginary pockets. "Group up and-a be off."

There were four cameraman assigned to the Dark Realm, with another coming when Joker, Blue and Orange eventually arrive. That would mean one cameraman for each group and one for the camp. Once the bridge group got together they started right away, crossing the bridge one at a time. They then reached the first spirit right away, instead of a white portal this one was black.

Simon was poking the sensor to see who this was but no luck. "I can't work this blasted technology!" yelled the vampire killer.

Samus, in her power suit, swiped the sensor away and after pressing a few buttons said, "This is a Gomorrah, some sort of enemy from Bayonetta's world."

"Well, this looks like a job for Captain Falcon," Falcon said arrogantly, he then dashed into the portal.

 **Link: If I were to rate the top 3 most arrogant people in the mansion it would Captain Falcon, Falco, and Wario. Specifically in that order.**

* * *

 **Gomorrah(Bayonetta) vs. Captain Falcon  
** Stage: Umbra Clock Tower  
Music: Let's Hit The Climax!

Captain Falcon landed in the umbra clock tower stage and was faced with a Bayonetta copy. The copy started charging up its leg guns and Falcon quickly jumped to get out of the way. He then charged a falcon punch as he came back down but missed the attack. He was able to land a falcon shortly after. The copy activated its sudden final smash and trapped Falcon in it.

Captain Falcon went flying back. He was able to recover and grab the copy. He then threw it downward and kneed it, when the copy tried to re over it failed.

(end music here)

* * *

Falcon cafe out of the portal with a smirk and his eyes closed. "Nothing to it," he said. He then opened his eyes to see the rest of the group looking at something. He followed their gaze and his mouth went agape.

The whole group saw Crazy Hand. "Is that one of the Crazy Hand copies that was with Darkhon," Simon asked in shock.

"It would seem so," Wii Fit Trainer said, "we'll all need are reflexes to be properly trained in order to take him on."

The group slowly walked forward to the Crazy Hand copy. When they got close enough a barrier came down over the group trapping Duck Hunt, Pit, Pikachu, Link, and Piranha Plant in a battlefield with the copy. "Looks like Darkhon's restricting our numbers for important battles," Link said pulling out his sword, "we have to defeat this copy in order to venture further.(4)"

"Then let's show Darhkon that we aren't going down without a fight," Pit declared while pulling out his bow. Pikachu charged up his electricity, Piranha Plant readied itself, and the Duck Hunt Duck clung itself tighter to its dog companion. The area transformed.

* * *

 **Crazy Hand(copy) vs. Duck Hunt, Pit, Link, Pikachu, and Piranha Plant  
** Stage: Final Destination  
Music: Crazy Hand(Ultimate's version)

The Crazy Hand started right away by forming an eye with a purple area slowly closing in. The attack caused Link to go dizzy as the others dodged it. Pit managed to get a good forward air in before Crazy Hand landed on the stage and started shaking. This got Duck Hunt and Piranha Plant caught in a flurry of attacks. Pikachu then ran up and used thunder while Piranha Plant used his down special to attack from below.

Crazy Hand got dizzy and crashed onto the stage. Everyone started using their forward smashes to try and take him out. Crazy Hand got back up though and started dropping bombs on the five. Duck Hunt quickly kicked and explosive can into Crazy Hand. After the bombs stopped falling Link hit Crazy Hand with an up air and ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Everyone watched as the Crazy Hand copy shook violently before blowing up. Everyone sighed in relief, "Thank goodness it wasn't the actual Crazy Hand," King Dedede said, "he's much stronger than a mere copy."

"Let's keep going," Samus said continuing down the path. "We have a lot more land to cover." The group followed after the bounty hunter.

* * *

Joker, Morgana, and Futaba were currently in the Phantom Thieves leader's bedroom with their chosen group. "You're telling me, that you've been here for the past few weeks along with the cat and Futaba. And when you finally bring us here it's to recruit is to help you with someone's date," one of the chosen members complained.

"I felt that if I was going to get help it would be from the people I trust the most," Akira explained, currently in his normal clothes. "Which is why a brought you guys, the phantom thieves, here in order to help me."

That's right, Joker's chosen group was the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and Sojiro. Spanning from left to right was Ryuji, Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, Ann, Futaba with Morgana on her lap, and Sojiro, owner of Cafe LeBlanc.

"So what's your plan for this date we're going to set up for Blue anyway," Ann asked.

"That's simple," Morgana said jumping off Futaba's lap. "With the city practically being a ghost town- until we find out what happened to the citizens- we're going to take over a restaurant within it. We'll fix up anything if need to and get a menu plan for the two."

"Well, if that's why I'm here I'd be glad to make some curry for the two," Sojiro said.

Akira then shook his head, "Sorry Sojiro, but Blue told me inklings mainly eat seafood."

The owner of the cafe then sighed saying, "I'm sure I can work with that, depending on what ingredients the mansion has."

 **Master Hand: How are we on food? Oh, we're fine, every once in awhile I do send a group out to the grocery store, but with this going on I can make the food with my powers. I'll start making the meat raw once we get Palutena(5) back. I've been told by the residents in the assist trophy residential building to not let Kawasaki cook.**

 **Chef Kawasaki: I don't know why I need permission to enter the kitchen, my cooking is loved.(6)**

 **Callie: Kawasaki's cooking was one of the worst things I've ever tasted.  
** **Black Knight: We made an agreement to ourselves to scurry to the main building's dining room whenever Kawasaki's cooking dinner.**

"I took a small snack from the pantry before coming here," Yusuke said, "I'm sure you'll have enough to make a dish worthy of review."

"So what restaurant did you guys pick," Makoto asked. She then received faces of realization from the three that were already living in the mansion. She then sighed, "You guys didn't pick out a restaurant to take over did you?"

"I'll go ask Blue what restaurant he'd prefer to take Orange to," Morgana said as he walked out of the bedroom.

"You guys can hang around the mansion while we sort out this issue," Akira said as he quickly followed after Morgana. He then popped his head back through the door, "Also, a little note, due to what Galen caused if your guard goes a bit too up the clothes and personas you took on in the metaverse will show up." Joker then left leaving shocked faces. Sojiro's face however was confusion.

* * *

The road group was making swift progress as they were now at the fourth battle of their area. Having faced the spirits of Gen, Chaos, and the Octoling girl & boy who were restored since the girl was revealed to be agent 8 of the Squidbeak Splatoon, Octa.

"How come those two get to be restored but not us," asked the spirit of Kamek. One of the many spirits that tagged along in order to aid the fighters.

"Because you're not on the restore list," Cloud answered, "if you were then you'd be back at the mansion right now."

"What about us," Octa asked motioning to the octoling boy and herself.

"You guys will be taken back to the mansion via Lor Starcutter at the end of the day," Fox replies. "For now you can help us out for today." They then approached the next portal and one look at the sensor was enough to sen Fox dashing into the portal.

Red took a look at the sensor himself saying, "This spirit is the retired Landmaster, one of Fox's many ships."ships."

 **Falco: If had to guess anything Fox was probably internally screaming something about that ship being his baby. He was heartbroken when he learned he wouldn't be able to shred up the stage anymore in a Landmaster. But hey I don't mind them being retired, at least now my old catchphrase actually makes sense when I use my final smash.**

* * *

 **Landmaster(R.O.B) vs. Fox  
** Stage: Venom  
Music: Space Battleground (Original from Star Fox: Assault)

Fox landed on top of the Great Fox in the Venom stage and looked over to the other side of the ship to see a R.O.B copy. He jumped over to it and landed a down air followed by an up smash. The copy then fired it's lasers, and continued to use that when it could. This made since to Fox since the Landmaster's primary weapon is a giant laser cannon. The pilot quickly reflected the next laser hit and decided to do that for a couple moves. When he thought the time was right he hit the copy back with a side tilt and finished it off with a forward air.

(end music here)

* * *

Fox came back through the portal with the landmaster. "I'm going to fly this thing back to the mansion once we're done for the day," Fox told the others as they continued on.

When they got to the next battle Mega Man, who was holding the sensor, recognized this one. "Well, would you look at that. It's Volnutt, more or less, another version of me."

"That's confusing no matter how you look at it," Ness said as Diddy Kong jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **MegaMan Volnutt(Mega Man) vs. Diddy Kong  
** Stage: The Great Cave Offensive  
Music: Light Plane (Ultimate remix)

Diddy Kong landed in the large stage facing one of the three Mega Man copies. This one was holding a raygun the others were holding a Drill arm and a boomerang respectively. Diddy Kong quickly monkey flipped one of the copies, he then turned around to see a drill coming right for him. Diddy Kong was pinned into a wall with the drill. He then quickly jumped in the cart and rammed all three copies.

After about a minute he had a final smash charged up by the meter. He activated it and flew all over the stage. He then targeted one of the Mega Man copies and launched it into lava, ending its stock instantly. Diddy Kong then defeated another on with a forward smash while the other accidentally went into the lava by itself.

(end music here)

* * *

Diddy Kong came out of the portal, after quickly looking at the restore list Volnutt's physical form was restored. After examining himself, Volnutt asked, "How come I was restored?"

"As you can see here, you're in Mega Man's final smash," Pac-Man explained. "Master Hand wants all final smash helpers on deck as temporary residents."

"Come on let's keep going," Nana pleaded, "the longer we stay here the scarier it gets." With that the group continued forward.

* * *

The Phantom Thieves and Sojiro were now on the streets of the city looking for the right restaurant to take over. Ryuji didn't feel like taking any chances despite there being no spirit battles left in the city and was in his Skull costume. Makoto accidentally let her guard peak as well and did the same thing. The city really was a ghost town, there was no signs of the civilians(7).

After walking for a bit Yusuke decided to ask Akira, "So, what kind of exquisite restaurant are we looking for, Akira?"

"Blue says just a casual dining restaurant would be fine, shouldn't be too hard. I do know some restaurant chains somehow managed to open in the Smash Island," Joker answered.(8)

"Well, that's good to know," Ann said. "We might not be walking for as long as I thought."

"We won't be for much longer, there's one to the right," Futaba said looking on her phone. The others looked to the right to see a restaurant with a sign reading 'Applebee's'(9).

"Better than nothing," Ryuji said walking to the doors. "Let's check it out." Ryuji was about to open the doors when they heard something fall and break.

"How do you knock something over the table when it was in the middle," yelled a feminine voice.

"Ever heard of things falling and rolling off surfaces," retorted a masculine voice.

"Someone's in there," Sojiro whispered as the rest of the phantom thieves got into their costumes. "I might not get used to this." Skull(Ryuji) prepared his bat as he and Joker kicked the door open.

"Who's here," Joker yelled, he then saw who it was and sighed. "Just you three."

Said three ignored what the phantom thief said and started the motto, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double."

Meowth jumps in, "They know the rest." Jessie and James did the classic anime fall.

"Joker who're these guys," Queen(Makoto) asked.

"Who're we," Jessie yelled in anger. "We've been at the mansion longer than you have."

"Master Hand sent us out to find more spirits on the restore list," James yelled too.

Meowth however stayed calm understanding the mixup, "We're known as Team Rocket, from Pikachu's world. If I didn't know any better I'd say your those friends Joker was planning on bringing to Smash Island as his crew."

"That cat can talk," Skull yelled pointing at the scratch cat pokemon.

"Skull, Morgana can talk too," Fox(Yusuke) reminded his friend. Skull realized his mistake and nervously rubbed his neck muttering an oops.

"Were you successful in finding any spirits," Morgana asked Team Rocket.

"Actually we managed to find two in this very restaurant," Jessie said, proud of herself. "Both of them were on the restore list, and currently back at the mansion. We were just about to leave when you twerps came."

"Hope we find out who they were when we get back," Oracle(Futaba) said as she went back to her normal clothes. Some others followed suit.

 **Phosphora: Yep, I was found by Team Rocket in the restaurant. And I'm sure glad to be out of that confined form. Then, I'm told by Master Hand that I'm a permanent resident. I didn't even get an explanation as to why!**

 **Krystal: I was also found at the restaurant with Phosphora. Maybe I could surprise Fox when he gets back.**

"Our work here is done actually," James told the phantom thieves… and Sojiro, who's just going to have his name a part of the phantom thieves eventually. "If you plan on using this restaurant then be our guests. We're heading back to the mansion." Team Rocket was out the door within the next minute.

Makoto walked over the lights toward the back of the restaurant and turned them on. When the group looked around they were surprised to see the area mostly clean, aside from one overturned table, a couple broken glasses, and a chance of a messy kitchen. "I'd say with some cleanup this place could work."

"Then I guess we have no time to lose," Morgana said as the group got to work.

* * *

The ladder group felt like they were getting close to the dungeon they were looking for. They had found a path that split up into four different paths, two led to dead end, one led to them freeing Rosalina & Luma, and the last one was what the assumed was the dungeon they just had to get to it.

They were currently looking at the sensor in confusion of the spirit in front of them. "Pyoro," Mario questioned, "Isn't-a this that-a character Wario says-a keeps popping up in-a Diamond City."

"The world indicator on the sensor obviously points that out plumber," Bowser retorted. They then started to argue for no reason while Rosalina & Luma slipped into the portal.

* * *

 **Pyoro(Yoshi) vs. Rosalina & Luma  
** **Rule: Deku Nuts only  
** Stage: Ballon Fight(battlefield)  
Music: WarioWare Medley

Rosalina looked around to see herself in the battlefield form of Balloon Fight. She was distracted though as she was hit by a deku nuts and was turned into an egg thanks to a Yoshi copy. She then launched her luma forward and started dealing damage to the copy. As more deku nuts fell she noticed the copy trying to get it. She then grabbed the deku but that landed by her and threw it while the copy was in the air. The deku nut hit and caused the copy to fly offscreen.

(end music here)

* * *

When she returned through the portal she was surprised to find Mario and Bowser still arguing. Now they were just arguing about anything that came to mind.

 **Toon Link: They went from arguing about Pyoro to arguing about who's going to win over Peach. I don't even know how that's possible, though, I couldn't really understand the topic being a kid and all.**

"Are you two done," Rosalina politely asked. Bowser and Mario stopped and looked to their left to see the portal gone and Rosalina standing in its place.

"Mama Mia, were we-a arguing for that-a long," Mario asked. The protector of the cosmos nodded in return as the rest of the group continued forward.

It wasn't long before they stopped at another portal and saw a spirit on the restore list. "Vince is on the restore list because he's an assist trophy, right," Kirby asked.

"Indeed he is," Lucario said walking to the portal. "I'm believe I can handle this battle." The pokemon then jumped through the portal.

* * *

 **Vince(Mii Swordfighter) vs. Lucario  
** **Reinforcements: Inkling  
** Stage: Pictochat 2  
Music: Swan Lesson

Lucario landed in the Pictochat 2 stage and was surprised to see an inkling copy instead of the mii sword copy that was shown on the sensor. Nevertheless, he dodged the roller coming at him and used a force palm. He then noticed that he was covered by a tomato painting, perfect. As Lucario's damage went up so did his power, he just kept on fighting. Eventually the main copy found its way in wearing a Vince costume, just as the assist trophy left. Lucario quickly took out the inkling copy with a forward smash and turned his sights onto the mii sword copy.

He quickly took the hit off a gale strike and started charging up his aura sphere. He then dodged a forward smash and did some more damage before ending the game with an aura sphere.

(end music here)

* * *

Lucario came out through the portal and everyone noticed the dungeon entrance. "This is-a it," Mario said walking up to it, "We-a need to be-a prepared for what-a we find in-a here." He looked around to see everyone was as ready as he is. Without hesitation he led his group into the dungeon.

When they got through the entrance they were shocked to see such a frozen landscape, everything looked like it was going to a black hole of some kind. When they reached mysterious fog a voice suddenly showed up.

 _Which of these spirits can float in the air?_

Three spirits popped up as the fog cleared. "Was that Darhkon," Little Mac asked.

"Couldn't be," Sonic said, "that didn't sound like him, but we can't waste time." Sonic quickly sped around checking which spirits are which. "All three spirits are pikmin from Olimar's world!"

"Well, then let's find-a the right one and-a get to-a work," Mario said as the group looked at the sensor. Meanwhile Kirby couldn't but think he heard that voice from someone he personally knew.

* * *

Back at the reastuarant, the Phantom Thieves (now including Sojiro) were nearly done with cleaning it up which wasn't to hard. Though there is one problem concerning the kitchen, they were in it right now.

"The kitchen is completely trashed," Ryuji exclaimed as there were container all over the floor and some broken plates. "Think this was Team Rocket's doing when they were here?"

"Wouldn't be surprised, there's no way the spirits could've done this," Akira said.

 **Jessie: Oh yeah, we might've raided the kitchen. Forgot to mention that.  
** **Meowth: Hopefully they can work around it, they still have the mansion's grand kitchen after all.  
** **James: *looking at a can of beans* Guys, this can expired back in January.  
** **Jessie & Meowth: It is January you numbskull!  
** **Meowth: And look at the year for crying out loud, it says January 2020.**

"I think it's best if I prepare the food back at the mansion later today, that way when we get here tomorrow all we have to do is cook it," Sojiro suggested. The other nodded in agreement.

"There's not much more we have to do here," Morgana said, "Wanna head back for now, Joker."

"The least we could do is clean up the mess in here so the actual workers don't have to deal with it once WoL ends," Akira suggested as he walked towards the back to get a broom. He came back with three brooms and a dustpan. He gave the two spare brooms to Ryuji and Yusuke, and he gave the dustpan to Makoto. It took about ten minutes to get the food and containers cleaned up.

"So we go back now," Ryuji asked as they put the brooms away.

"Yep, I'll send the pick up message to Sheldon," Akira said as the group began to leave the restuarant. When they got outside they were instantly gone from th area.

Unknown to them a ghostly figure was watching them. "I see they have increased their numbers since I last saw them in November," said the mysterious voice. "No matter, I'm sure I can convince them to let me in while this event is going on."

* * *

When they got back to the transporter room they heard a familiar horn from the Lor Starcutter. The Phantom Thieves raced outside to see said ship with the Landmaster at its side. While the doors to the Lor opened and Landmaster opened up the underground garage and pulled in. Master Hand came out front saying, "You better have a good reason for coming back Magolor, I trusted you with the safety of the fighters."

"And they are back at the camp right now totally safe," Magolor said. "But we have some people that were on the restore list."

 **Mario: We-a did three spirit battles in-a the dungeon before we-a were requested by-a Magolor to return to-a the camp.**

 **Samus: We were getting close to another fighter when we were forced to turn back, but we'll be sure to get that person tomorrow.**

"Well why didn't you say so, let them out," Master Hand said.

"Ok," Magolor turned back to the ship and yelled, "If I call your name come on out!" He then took out a list he took of the names belonging to those restored. "Okay, starting with the bridge group first off Pit reclaimed his ability to use three sacred treasures, and Lucina was saved and is back at the camp. The ladder group has saved Rosalina & Luma and currently have her back at the camp, and Vince was found and is here," Vince walked off the ship as he heard his name.

"Ah, splendid," Master Hand was delighted with the news so far. He quickly walked over to Vince, explained some stuff, handed him a map, and returned to Magolor. "What about the road group."

"I think they made the best accomplishments," Magolor praised. "They found both Octa and Volnutt," said two walked off the ship and Jake ran over to the octoling. "There's also and octoling boy that came with Octa in the spirit form, they recovered the landmaster which Fox returned and has requested to stay the night here."

"That's fine with me, he might want to check up on Krystal," Master Hand said.

 **Fox: Wait, Krystal's here. *dust cloud appears and Fox is gone, he then comes back and grabs his reflector* Forgot my reflector. *dust cloud appears and Fox is gone again***

"And last but not least, they also found Skullkid," said boy came out of the ship with his usual mischievous laugh.

"Well, great to know that we have a good number of our residents back," Master Hand said. "Anyways, everyone we will be having an early dinner tonight since a movie night somehow cropped up."

 **Callie: I felt like we could give the residents at the mansion a good time for one night.  
** **Marie: Callie, you didn't have to write movie night on every day in February. Your lucky Master Hand even accepted one.**

"Hey Joker," Blue called the phantom thief leader, waving eagerly. Joker walked over is the inkling asked him, "Did you guys find a restaurant for Orange and I's date tomorrow?"

Joker nodded, "Nothing to worry about Blue we have it all under control. I'll send you the location later tonight." The two then walked into the mansion.

 **Magolor: I'll be bringing the ship back to the camp tomorrow with Fox in tow… I wonder how they're doing back at the camp.**

* * *

The large number of fighters at the camp on the giant rock next to the realm of light portal were currently having dinner. Most of them chatting, going over plans, greeting the recued fighters, or in Lucina's case, just poking at her food.

Peach noticed this and went to sit next to Lucina asking, "Lucina, darling, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine Peach," Lucina said solemnly, "nothing to worry about."

Peach then looked down and quietly asked, "It's about your father and husband isn't it?"

Lucina looked at Peach in shock first before slowly nodding her head. "Thing is, I lost them before back in my world when my terrible future still existed. When I went back in time and saw them, I was very happy. But now, I lost them again, and I feel the exact same way I did the first time. Lost and empty."

"But what made you want to fight back against those enemies after you lost them," Peach asked the swordswoman.

"I fought back because I wanted to try and create a brighter future for me and my people, however, I got really hard after awhile. I was lucky to even find a way back to the past. I don't know if I can manage to pull off something of this scale, not to mention, they both sacrificed themselves for me."

"They did?"

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Lucina POV  
**_ _ **Setting: Season 2 episode 15: A New Era: Part 1**_

 _The cameras didn't pick up the full story but the light beams were currently going everywhere, taking us out one by one. My father managed to deflect a few of them but another came up quickly. Without even hesitating he pushed me and Robin out of the way while yelling, "Robin, Lucina! Run!" That was when a light beam got him._

" _Father," I yelled right on the brink of tears, another beam was heading right towards us. And just like that, Robin used elwind safely on me to get me out of the way. I watched in horror as he was also consumed by the light._

 _I doubled over, sobbing, they were both gone. That was when Bayonetta ended up next to me, when she noticed me she kneeled down asking, "Lucina, what happened?"_

 _I couldn't answer, it hurt too much. I didn't listen to Bayonetta's voice when a light beam came over both of us._

 _(end of flashback)(10)_

* * *

"Oh dear. If that were me in your situation. I'd probably cry too. Mario and I were hit by the beams at the same time though," Peach replied. She then asked, "Don't you feel at least bit better since you've talked to someone about it."

Lucina was quiet for a minute before answering, "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Peach."

"Anytime sweetie, now eat up, it's getting cold." Lucina giggled nodded as the fighters' dinner continued.

 **Samus: So that's what Lucina was being so sad about. Guess I can't blame, too bad I can't imagine feeling the same way. Peach was probably the best person to talk to her.**

 **Lucina: My husband and father may be gone, but I won't give up. It may be hard *sheds a tear* but I will try my best to give a brighter future.**

* * *

 **(1)Figured they would be good friends since they both started on PlayStation.  
** **(2)Magolor stole the Lor Starcutter.  
** **(3)...Don't judge me, I've wanting to sneak that line in for awhile.  
** **(4)I don't get why the road area didn't have a Crazy Hand copy.  
** **(5)Good luck with that one Master Hand.  
** **(6)Don't forget I made the Kirby games and anime one. Kawasaki is taking on the same personality as his anime counterpart.  
** **(7)You'll find out what happened to the citizens in the season finale.  
** **(8)Throwing in lore, this will be important to Season 5's plot. Only the game companies know that each and every one of their characters exist in another world. As far as the rest of the world's concerned only characters that have games take place in actual places in the world exist. The restaurants that managed to get into the Smash Island are ones operated by the citizens on the island.  
** **(9)There are other choices sure but I chose this one for it being a bit more on the upper end of casual dining, I think.  
(10)Probably the first major feels scene(I think) I've ever created**


	51. S3 The Date II

**Author's note: Back at it again with another episode. Also, I'm currently going through finals which is why this took so long. Once summer starts episodes should hopefully come out in gaps from when I first started. The poll that's up has quite a few votes so far and the current winning genres are Humor with 7 votes and Adventure with 6 votes. Also, this won't be the first time I reuse a title from a previous episode. Time for reviews, we don't have a lot of them this time around (probably what I get for not delivering a new episode for nearly three weeks.) The first one would be from GirlOnDarkerSide but this user seems to have changed their name to GreenSwitch.**

" _Ah, ok. Figured. (that still doesn't explain how the group going to Drac's castle will find Richter considering that the way to find him is really odd but...) Also, yay Joker's out but the DLC spirit board messes up everything! (also, screw the battle that's timed with Inkling and Wily thrown in there. may be a novice battle but I found the legend spirit battle to be easier)"_

 **The plan for Richter is that I'm going to have someone point out that Richter is probably supposed to be somewhere in the castle and we'll see what happens from there. Honestly, I think the DLC spirit board wasn't really all that necessary, but let's be glad and laugh that they made the meme involving Orange and Futaba happen. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Who do you think ships better with Lucario: Gardevoir or Lopunny?_

 _Are they're any running gags that we know of in this story?"_

 **Lucario ships, I'm personally interested in this question since it references** _ **Smash Life.**_ **Let's see… I think I'll have to go with Lopunny. As far as running gags go there are none in the story as of now, a few episodes back I stopped referring to Shovel Knight as a shovels...man because I grew bored of the joke. One gag I wish I kept was Pit singing Happy birthday to inanimate objects… wait a minute. I think I brought that one back actually in this episode. However, if you guys have any good ideas for running gags let me know. Final review is from Groundon65**

" _1\. Zero/Zero-Two be appearing in the Dark Matter spirit battle?  
2\. Will Tabuu team up with the Smashers against Dharkon?  
3\. Is Lucina going to get pregnant after the World of Light?"_

 **1\. it won't.  
** **2\. Tabuu won't be teaming up with the smashers anytime soon.  
** **3\. …..Let me get back to you on that one. *leaves the room***

* * *

 **Season 3 episode 14: The Date II  
** **(January 29th, 2019)  
** **No fighters freed since last episode  
** **No spirits restored since last episode**

At the mansion Krystal was overseeing Fox's return to the dark realm. The pilot had returned to the mansion for a night due to bringing the Landmaster back to the underground garage. Magolor was doing the last few checks on the Lor while Fox and Krystal were talking.

"Glad they were able to find you," Fox said hugging Krystal one more time. "How have the other residents in the assist trophy building been treating you."

"Oh, some were welcoming, others were...distant. One apparently is terrible at cooking," Krystal replied.

Fox snorted, "So I've heard, those guys have been going over to the main building both nights Kawasaki was cooking."

"Hey Fox, we gotta get going, the others can't leave the camp until we get back," Magolor shouted from the ship. He just stood there waiting.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when we either return from the dark realm, or if I have to bring another ship back," Fox waved goodbye as he hopped onto the Lor Starcutter. Said ship then quickly lifted and took off.

"I'll be waiting, Fox," Krystal said to herself as she watched the ship leave.

Meanwhile, Blue and Orange were also watching the ship take off as well as Fox and Krystal. When Krystal turned around and saw the two she yelled, "How long have you two been sitting?!"

"Way before you, Fox, and Magolor got out," Blue replied. Krystal then rolled her eyes as she walked back into the mansion.

"Can't wait for tonight," Orange said. "It's our first date, makeshift date do have a location of where we're going, right?"

"Don't worry, Orange, everything is under control," Blue said showing the orange tentacle inkling his phone, which had a map with a marker on it. "I have an exact location of where we're going. We'll be there by 5:30 tonight."

"Well, I hope it'll be as good as your describing it. Don't want to get my hopes up too high." Orange then got off the bench they were on and walked into the mansion while saying, "I might want to prepare for now."

As fast as Orange went into the mansion Joker came out of it. He was currently in his metaverse outfit while apologizing, "Sorry that I'm currently in these clothes, had a bump in with Dr. Wily this morning."

 **Dr. Wily: The fool known as Joker bumped into me on my way to the kitchen in the main building this morning. When I looked up at him he looked like he was ready to stab someone… so it's my fault he couldn't see me because I was too short. Not really a viable excuse but I'll take it since I do admit, I am short.**

"Is everything going alright so far, I'm worried I might have gotten Orange's hopes up," Blue said.

"Relax Blue, everything is under control," Joker assured. "Sojiro and Haru will be going over to the restaurant later in order to start preparing the food."

* * *

At the camp Pit was doing something that was dreaded by Ness, Bowser, Mega Man, Kirby, Yoshi, Simon, Link, Fox, and Falco(1). The angel was singing happy birthday to his cot, and at the same time annoying most of the fighters at the camp. Mario came prepared though remembering when Pit did this back in September and had earplugs in.

Bowser eventually had enough and marched into the angel's tent while yelling, "You better stop singing right now you imbecile or I'll roast you like a chicken!"

"Huh, I do like chicken," Pit replied completely letting the threat fly over his head much to the annoyance of the koopa king. Luckily, Pit wouldn't be able to continue his shenanigans when the Lor Starcutter was heard landing.

"Okay, everyone you have Fox back, so let's get to work," Magolor shouted as he and said pilot cane out of the ship. Everyone quickly grouped up and headed in separate directions.

"So how much father do you think we're going to get in Dracula's castle," Pit asked the group as they made their way around the gears.

"Hopefully we can at least beat this first boss Darkhon had set up in there," Samus said putting on her helmet.

"This boss shouldn't be that strong," Falco said. "If anything thing we need to watch out for this Dracula based on what you said, Simon." the avian pilot pointed towards the vampire killer.

"Trust me bird, Dracula is nothing to laugh about, while I can hit him anywhere with my whip you guys will only be able to hit him in the head," Simon warned.

They finally reach Dracula's castle and goes up to the spirit they left off at. Without wasting much time since they already knew who the person was Pit jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Knight Man(metal Simon) vs. Pit  
** **Rule: Stamina  
** Stage: Castle siege  
Music: Mega Man 4-6 retro medley

Pit landed in the familiar Castle Siege stage and got the quick warning that it was a stamina battle. The angel ran towards the metal Simon copy and pulled up his upperdash arm. He missed however and was hit by a down air. Pit then jumped back and managed to hit the copy with a forward smash. He then managed to get it caught in a series of jab attacks before he was hit back.

The copy then threw a powerful forward smash and sent Pit back a considerable distance. The angel quickly grabbed the copy and threw it upwards before hitting it with an up air. He then threw another upperdash and ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Pit came out of the portal with his normal victory pose. No one payed the angel any mind as they continued on. "Come on guys! I work hard that," Pit complained.

"Something I don't believe is necessary," Fox shot back. "You don't see us doing the same thing."

 **Pit: *turning his head to the camera as the group kept walking* Ever heard of trying to be unique, Fox?  
** **Fox: I heard that!**

The group got to the next portal and Lucina was looking at the sensor. "A Medusa head?" Pit's eyes bulged out at the mention of that name.

Simon was quick and told the angel, "Not that kind of Medusa." Lucina handed off the sensor to Wii Fit Trainer and jumped in.

* * *

 **Medusa Head(Mets Knight) vs. Lucina  
** **Reinforcements: Mewtwo x5  
** Stage: Dracula's Castle  
Music: Starker/Child(ultimate remix)

Lucina landed in the game's darkest stage and was shocked at the number of enemies she was seeing. The were five tiny Mewtwo copies and then one Meta Knight copy. The swordswoman was about to charge at them when she noticed a hammer had landed next to her. Left with not much of a choice she grabbed the hammer and spent the next ten seconds playing whack-a-mole. Somehow she KO'd every enemy(2).

(end music here)

* * *

Lucina came out of the portal and noticed stairs were ahead of it, "Let's hope there's another fighter up on the next floor."

"The sensor says there is, but sorry Lucina. It's not Chrom or Robin," Wii Fit Trainer said. THe group continued nonetheless though Lucina still looked torn.

 **Samus: Don't tell anyone I said this but I do hope we find Robin or Chrom soon so Lucina would stop being all mopey.**

* * *

At the selected restaurant for Blue and Orange's date, Sojiro was currently preparing the food for the dinner. Haru was also there to help the coffee shop owner, Ryuji was there too but just because he had nothing better to do. "Ryuji, if your just going to sit at that bar stool you can at least come in here and help us," Sojiro called out from the kitchen.

"I'm no good at cooking, you know that," Ryuji retorted. "Besides, I was chosen to be the waiter for the two because of my speed. May as well look around the restaurant and try to think of routes to the tables."

"We all know you aren't actually going to do that," Haru said from the kitchen. "Are you?"

"Ryuji, you can just bring the ingredients that Haru and I need," Sojiro said. "In fact, we seem to be low on thyme. Can you go to the grocery store down the block and see if it hasn't been raided yet?"

"Better than nothing, I guess," Ryuji said as he jumped off the stool and walked out. He walked down a block and came across the grocery store. The same one that was visited in Season 2 episode 2. After trying to push the doors open, which ultimately failed, his clothes turned into his metaverse gear and he smashed the windows open with his bat.

"I'm sooo, going to have to pay for that later," Skull muttered as he walked into the store. He started looking down the aisles one by one. "Has to be a spice section somewhere." His train of thought was then cut off as he heard something crash to the floor.

Skull ran towards the sound, when he arrived at the aisle he yelled, "Who the hell is here!"

He was surprised to see a bottle of the exact spice he was looking for on the floor. Another surprise that it was the in the middle of the aisle and was standing upright.

"Okay, that's not creepy at all," Skull said sarcastically. He slowly inches towards the bottle and inspected the area before picking it up. He then noticed, it was already opened. And it was opened recently.

"Well, well, well I didn't expect to find you here," said a voice familiar to the phantom thief. Skull shot around and dropped the bottle in shock of who he was looking at. "Now, is that anyway to treat your old friend."

Skull snapped out of his stupor and shouted, "We were never friends! And how are you still alive!"

"It's incredible what this whole world of light madness can cause," said the person. "But I'm sure you remember I did sacrifice myself for you guys back at that palace."

"Doesn't mean I mourned you, I simply shared some sympathy to the others," Skull answered. He then sighed saying, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I am believed to be dead back in Tokyo. So I figured, why not try to score a permanent residency status at the mansion," the person answered. "Maybe an assistant position."

"That job was already covered by Isabelle. How exactly are we going to tell the others this news," Ryuji was back in his normal clothes, "Something tells me Futaba is going to attempt to attack you for nearly killing Akira."

 **Mysterious person: Who is this Isabelle. An anthropomorphic dog, well I'll be… and she's a fighter too!? This person has their hands full I see.**

"I could hide out behind the restaurant you guys are at," suggested the mysterious person. "Then once you guys are done cleaning up whatever you're doing you can tell them."

Ryuji's face was nervous as he said, "I think Ann might kill me for keeping a secret this big."

"First of all, it's just for one night. Secondly, you mean that metaphorically, right?"

"Uh, yeah, metaphorically," Ryuji picked up the bottle and walked past the person. "Come on, we can hide you behind the dumpster." The two then left the store.

* * *

The group inside the mysterious dimension had gotten further to the pink area where all of the frozen objects are converging towards. Pichu had taken the liberty of freeing Greninja a few battles back. They were now looking at the fighter battle before them, which was Corrin. "I think I can take a crack at this one," Little Mac said. "Can't remember the last time we fought each other."

"I'd advise you to be careful," Lucario said with his eyes closed. "There's a strong aura within Corrin. Or should I say Corrins. I sense Kamui in there too, you'll someone to back you up."

"(I can help him,)" Greninja told the group while walking up to Little Mac's side. The two then jumped side by side into the portal.

* * *

 **Corrin & Kamui(controlled) vs. Little Mac & Greninja  
**Stage: Castle siege  
Music: Lost in Thought All Alone(ultimate remix)

Little Mac and Greninja landed next to each other in the Castle Siege stage. On the other side were both Corrin and Kamui, the two then started running towards the others. Greninja quickly used substitute as Corrin used his dash attack. Greninja's counterattack sent the half-dragon back a small distance. Little Mac dodged out of the way from Kamui's forward smash and used a jolt haymaker. He quickly switched targets with Greninja as the pokemon used shadow sneak on Kamui. Greninja then used an up smash followed by an up air, Kamui was about to attempt to use her down air. Once again though Greninja countered and sent her offscreen.

Little Mac started continuously jabbing a Corrin. The dragon prince eventually got out of the way and used his forward smash on the boxer. Little Mac noticed that his KO meter was ready and once he found a good opening he used it on Corrin.

(end music here)

Greninja slumped Corrin over his shoulder when he crashed back onto the stage unconscious. The ninja pokemon then watched in amusement as Little Mac ended up carrying Kamui bridal style. Little Mac told Greninja, "I couldn't think of anything else," before going back through the portal.

 **Corrin & Kamui join the battle!**

* * *

The two came back through the portal and Little Mac got a few snickers from Toon Link when he saw the way Kamui was being carried. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up," Little Mac said as he slowly put the dragon princess back down.

The two soon woke up with Corrin asking, "What happened?" The second he saw the spirit of Azura(3) in his face he screamed and scooted away. "Azura is that you?!"

"Yep, it is," Azura said. Corrin then got up on his feet thanks to Kamui. "You two might want to catch up to the rest of the group, they're right there." The two nodded and went over to the group as they came across the next cloud of fog.

 _Which group hails from Inkopolis?_

"Too easy," Ryu said as he walked over to the next spirit battle and went through the portal. Mario looked at the sensor and nodded since he got the right one.

* * *

 **Off the Hook(Inkling x2) vs. Ryu  
** Stage: Moray Towers  
Music: Ebb & Flow(original from Splatoon 2)

Ryu landed in the Moray towers stage and was quickly ambushed by a roller from an inkling copy. He managed to get out of it before said roller came back. His attention was soon turned to the assist trophy that popped in, which was the Squid Sisters. The screen started closing and Ryu took as an advantage. He quickly dodged the next attack from the copies and used forward smash to send them both off the small screen.

(end music here)

* * *

Ryu came out of the portal and the spirit was blasted. Pearl and Marina came out of it and was grabbed by the fighter before they could fall into the abyss below. "He we can walked by ourselves, thank you," Pearl shouted as the light bridge formed.

"Well, we're on a thin path so you two need to be careful," Ryu retorted as the group start individually going onto the bridge.

 **Corrin: There's just one more member of the squidbeak splatoon left.  
** **Kamui: Agent 4 is probably at Dracula's castle, or that's what we've been told thanks to Sheik.**

When the group reached the end of the light bridge, they were on a circular arena. No spirits, no fog, no mysterious voice, or a second light bridge. It was just them. "Hm, we-a might've found-a dead end-a," Mario suggested, however, that wasn't the case.

Music: I am Octavio(original from Splatoon)

Marina's eyes shot open, "I recognize that kind of music anywhere, and it's not the good kind." Everyone looked up to see something floating down to the arena. The person on it was not who they were expecting, "DJ Octavio."

Said king of the octarians laughed before saying, "Marina Ida, and fighters and spirits! It is with great pleasure that I introduce this power I picked up through this contraption of mine. The Octoking combo(4)!"

"We never get a break do we," Pearl asked as a barrier came up and trapped Toon Link, Corrin, Sheik, mii sword, DK, and Mr G&W. They prepare themselves as steam erupted from the Octoking.

 **Octoking Combo vs. Toon Link, Corrin, Sheik, Mii Sword, DK, and Mr. G &W(5)**

Stage: Splatoon 2 like arena

Music: I am Octavio(Original from Splatoon)

Moveset for boss: fist punch, spinning fist punch, Ink shower, ink missiles, killer wail, splat bombs, and suction-cup bombs

The octoking instantly started with firing splat bombs and missiles, followed by a fist punch. which caused the fighters to scatter. DK jumped up and punched the bottom of the octoking. "Hahaha," was DJ Octavio's response. "Try all you want this battle is going by my world's terms." A couple weapons then appeared in the fighters hands. DK with a hero splatling, Greninja with a hero brush, Sheik with a hero dualies, Toon Link with a hero roller, Mii sword with a hero blaster, Mr G&W with a hero slosher, and Corrin with a hero shot.

What seemed like a slow moving mega bomb then fired from the octoking. Corrin decided to quickly fire at it to see if it would do anything. Sure enough the bomb went back to DJ Octavio but was sent back at the fighters once again. This time Corrin and the Mii Swordfighter shot the bomb back at him. This time it blew up and sent the octoking back.

"How dare you," Octavio yelled as he activated the ink shower and dashed the octoking across the stage. Greatly damaging DK and Toon Link, inking them too. Then, all at once he fired missiles, splat bombs and a killer wail. Most of the fighters managed to dodge but Sheik was hit and was sent back. A mega bomb was then fired in her direction but she quickly shot it back with her hero daulies. When it came back a second time Mr. G&W helped her out. When it came back a third time DK joined in to get it to blow up in the octoking.

"That's it! No mercy," Octavio yelled as he launched another ink shower. Mario, who was on the other side of the barrier, noticed Marina on her phone, talking to someone. Back in the fight, Octavio was going all out by firing missiles, splat bombs, suction bombs, and the killer wail all at once. Toon Link and Corrin were launched out of the arena. The third and final mega bomb was fired and it took the remaining fighters to manage to send it back at the octoking four times.

At that point the octoking flew upwards and ride rails showed up. "How are we supposed to reach up there," Sheik asked the others.

"We can," yelled at certain horseshoe crab. Every be looked back to see the barrier broken by a stingray. The squid sister's van then drove through the hole. Sheldon was at the wheel while Octa and Jake were on top, the former has losing the rainmaker.

 **Master Hand: Yep, as of today we finished the necessary upgrades to the transporter. Still going to keep the fighters at the camp so they can be ready.**

"Oh no," Octavio said as he frantically fired a spinning fist punch as Octa landed on the ride rail. The fist nearly hit the van but the close call was enough to cause Sheldon to turn off course. In doing so he accidentally hit the radio and a new Splatoon remix started playing.

Music: Bomb Rush Blush(Ultimate remix)

"Hey," Octavio yelled, "how dare you interrupt my mix." He fired another fist at Octa, who jumped over it hit the octoking with a fully powered blast. After a few more hits the octoking went down, Octa then jumped off and stuck the rainmaker onto Octavio. Protection shields went up around everyone as the octoking blew up and covered the area with pink ink.

(end music here)

When the ink cleared and the barrier dissipate, they looked towards DJ Octavio as he started staggering in his struggle to regain balance. Corrin, being the person he is, helped up the king of the octarian army. Octavio however pushed Corrin away once his balance was regained shouting, "Let go of me you stupid dragon boy! I don't need help, especially from you guys." He gestured towards the Squidbeak Splatoon members as turned around and started to leave. He quickly muttered, "Can't believe I let myself get controlled by a so called lord of darkness."

"Octavio," Mario called out, stopping the villain, "You-a don't really have anywhere to-a go right-a now do you?"

Octavio looked down for a bit before saying, "Guess not, unless you guys send me back to the snow globe there's really nowhere else for me to go."

Jake then walked up to Octavio and held out his hand saying, "Then how about a temporary truce."

Octavio looked at the hand and contemplated with himself before using his tentacle to shake the hand. "Fine, truce."

 **Jake: Octa suggested I invite Octavio to a truce. I did it reluctantly of course because this guy used hypnoshades on me.**

The light bridge at that point showed up and the group continued on.

* * *

Back in the Sacred Land dungeon, the group managed to get even more done by freeing Young Link, Rex, and Zero(6). They had just passed and owl that told them the hint, _The light of the plaza engraves the time._ They were confused but continued now and were now in the plaza. They were also approaching the next spirit battle. Zero, who was assigned with sensor duty, looked at it and said, "The spirit is known as Malon, and considering the fact we learned that this area is shaped like the triforce this person must be from Young Link's world." Upon hearing this Young Link went into the portal.

 **Malon(Zelda) vs. Young Link  
** Stage: Smashville  
Music: Ocarina of Time medley (Brawl remix)

Young Link landed in the smashville stage and was faced with a Zelda copy. The hero of time quickly ran forward and used his hookshot to grab the copy. He then threw it backwards as water bottles fell onto the stage, along with a cucco. Young Link's instincts kicked in and quickly grabbed the chicken item and managed to make perfect contact with the copy. The cuccos began to slowly hit the copy off the stage. When the time was right Young Link jumped into the air and used his forward air to send the copy offscreen.

(end music here)

* * *

Young Link came back through the portal and the group made it to what they assumed to be the plaza. Marth quickly commanded, "Split up and figure out what that owl was talking about." Like that everyone split up into smaller groups and looked around the small building and torches. One fighter however was paying close attention to the torches though, which was Cloud.

He eventually called over Red saying, "He Red! Come check this out!' He looked around the torch he was standing at.

Red eventually made it over and said, "What is it, Cloud?"

"Look at the torches, notice anything," Cloud asked the PKMN trainer. Red then looked around, not getting it at first. When Cloud noticed Red's face with a hint of realization he said, "Yeah, the torches seem to create two circles. One on the outside and one on the inside."

"It's almost as if they form some sort of...clock," after Red finished his sentence the two quickly worked to get everyone regrouped. When Red explained the torches are what the owl meant evenyone agreed.

"This probably means we have to set it to a certain time," Fox concluded. He then looked towards the very center of the plaza, "The question is though, what time do we set it too?"

At this moment Shulk had a vision.

 _The vision showed Villager looking at the owl, waiting for an answer. The owl then said, "12:10"_

Shulk snapped out of it and said, "We have to set it to 12:10."

"How do you know that," Isabelle.

"It's called a vision," Shulk answered. He then ran off to the torch the marked 12 in hours and lit it. He then ran to a smaller circle and light the torch marked as 10 in minutes. Sure enough light formed and a spirit appeared in the very center of the plaza. "Got it!"(7)

Zero pulled out the sensor and happily said, "It's Impa, we're about to free another resident." Olimar jumped into the portal.

* * *

 **Impa(Sheik) vs. Olimar  
** **Rules: Deku nuts only  
** Stage: Temple  
Music: Gerudo valley(original)

Olimar landed on the Temple stage and was faced with a Sheik copy. A deku nut landed by the captain and as he pulcked the pikmin needed he threw it in order to but the copy in a dizzy state. Once he got the pikmin he used a forward smash. He then jumped down to the lower levels and prepared himself as the copy came through with a deku nut. Olimar managed to dodge it and send a red pikmin onto the copy. Olimar managed to grab another deku nut and corner the copy on the edge and put it in another dizzy state. Olimar then charged up a forward smash and sent the copy far enough so it couldn't recover.

(end music here)

* * *

Once out of the portal, Diddy Kong used the blaster and restored Impa's physical form. Impa was dazed as first but accepted Yoshi's hand in order to get herself up. "Thanks for that," Impa said, "was not a fun time."

 **Impa: Since I wasn't visible to them for a certain time, it felt like I was dead. Sometimes the idiocy of the resident makes me probably wish I was a spirit in that dungeon again.**

A group of rocks then cleared up and opened a path to a fighter. Jigglypuff pointed over there and got the other's attention. "Think that could be Zelda," Rex asked the group.

"Most likely, after we freed Young Link the bottom right of the triforce lit up," Marth said pointing up at the sky, which showed one-third of the triforce. "Zelda will most likely represent the triforce of wisdom." The group then went over there.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, the rest of the phantom thieves arrived just as Ryuji was able to make the mysterious person comfortable while hiding behind the dumpster. Akira was now going over his friends jobs while waiting for Blue and Orange.

"Okay, just to recap everyone's jobs," Akira said. He pointed over to a second table that was not for Orange and Blue. "Futaba and I will be watching the two while they're having their dinner. Blue could use some help in case he doesn't know what to talk about. Sojiro and Haru will be making the food for the two inklings, Yusuke is on dish duty, Ryuji's a waiter, Ann will lead Blue and Orange to their table, and Makoto will keep a checklist on everything."

"Seems pretty straightforward to me," Ryuji said.

 **Ryuji: I plan on telling them about the guy hiding behind the dumpster after the dinner. Though he can know for sure that he owes me big time for not name dropping him to my buds yet.**

"Blue and Orange are approaching the restaurant," Morgana warned as he leapt off the windowsill he was at. Akira walked over and confirmed that the two inklings were on their way. Everyone went to their station and Akira and Futaba put up menus to cover their faces.

Blue, in jeans and a grey mixed shirt(8), opened the door for Orange, who was in a dress that wasn't to formal, as the two walked into the restaurant. Ann met with them at the hostess station. "How nice of you two join us tonight," Ann greeted as she grabbed the needed, but not really(9), menus for the two. She then led them to a table, making sure Orange ended up facing away from her two friends hiding behind the other menus.

"Can't believe Joker and his friends were willing to take over a restaurant for our date," Orange said in disbelief.

"Guess you could say I'm lucky guy to have great friends and a girl like you," Blue replied, causing Orange to giggle.

"That was a little cheesy," Futaba commented quietly.

"That's what we're here for," Akira quietly said back. "To make sure Blue doesn't mess something up."

Ryuji then came out of the kitchen and the date continued as he said, "What drinks would you two like to have?"

The group in the mysterious dimension had just defeated Tabuu's spirit and were now in the very center of where everything was heading to. Before defeating Tabuu's spirit, which ended up being created by combined memories of the fighter, they had freed Ike, Meta Knight, Elise(10), and Luigi. "Well, this is a waste of time," Ike said, "I'm heading back to the camp."

"That won't be necessary," said a new voice. At that moment everyone was, except for Kirby and Meta Knight, were blown away and a barrier came up. "I can't believe that actually worked! Using DJ Octavio as a diversion was the perfect way to lead you right to me."

"Wait you used me," DJ Octavio said, "I was being controlled."

"Stop hiding like a coward and show yourself," Meta Kngiht shouted as he pulled out his sword. The figure then did so by revealing itself wrapped in it own arms as it teleported in. Meta Knight recognized who this was immediately and said, "It can't be."

"Oh, but it is," said the figure. "It is I, Marx! And with this power surging through me, accelrting my powers. I can finally crush you and that pathetic pink puffball."

"I knew the voice we were hearing at each question sounded familiar," Kirby said as he took a battle stance. "How long has it been since the last time we fought Marx? If I'm correct it was...10 years.(11)"

"Enough talk, I'm taking you both down right now," Marx shouted in an echoing voice as the field changed.

 **Marx(boss fight) vs. Kirby and Meta Knight  
** Stage: Dark field  
Music: Vs. Marx(Brawl remix)

Marx started right away with throwing black eyeballs all over the stage. It was difficult to dodge, but Meta Knight was able to and hit Marx with a drill rush. The jester then sent out razor and sent the two back. Kirby then jumped up, pulled out his hammer and wacked Marx twice, dealing good damage. Marx teleported two time before firing a mega beam across the bottom two-thirds of the screen. Kirby was able to quickly jump and hold over it while Meta Knight took the risk and got a few more hit on Marx.

Meta Knight then noticed inky darkness below him. He quickly dodged out of the way just before Marx shot up. When Marx came back down he teleported to the side where Kirby was and shot out more razors. Kirby got under Marx and delivered an up air. Meta Knight could tell Marx couldn't hold on much longer, but he couldn't finished his thought as Marx flew up and sent down a bunch of seeds the sprouted quickly. Meta Knight quickly jumped up and used his down special as Marx came down.

"Kirby fire up your hammer," Meta Knight yelled as Kirby did as told. The masked swordsman swooped over to the pink puffball. Meta Knight then used all his strength to throw Kirby into the air. Kirby got right next to Marx and unleashed a fully powered hammer. Marx started to crash all over the stage before he blew up and went unconscious.

(end music here)

Marx quickly woke up as Kirby and Neta Knight went next to him. When the jester got back on his feet he asked, "Was I seriously put under mind control? I hate it."

"Believe me," Meta Knight said, "After today we all do."

Darkhon's voice then heard, _Impressive. Your the group to defeat both bosses. Your task here is complete but there are quite a few fighters left in this area._ Multiple beacons lit up revealing where the the other fighters were.

"Oh, so your the lord of darkness," Marx said, unimpressed. "Do you actually think your better than me. I have reality bending abilities. I can eat you with a black hole right now if I knew where you were."(12)

 _Hahahah, I'd like to see you try when we meet._ Darkhon's presence then left the fighters.

"Perhaps it is-a best if we-a go back to-a the camp now," Mario said as the group began to make the journey back.

* * *

Back in Dracula's castle, Samus had just freed Ridley from his control. Before then they freed Daisy, Wario, and Knuckle Joe. Ridley would climb up the ladder Samus used to get down to him, but…

"How did I possibly get stuck in this," Ridley yelled as Samus, and Daisy were attempting to pull him out. Ridley then heard Pit singing happy birthday and then frantically said, "Leave me here! I don't want to be in the presence of that nuisance!"

 **Sonic: One sad thing about Pit, is that he barely has any friends in the mansion. The only people that can at least tolerate him are others from his world, Mario, and Kirby.**

"Well that's too bad for you," Samus shouted as she and Daisy finally managed to the space dragon out the the narrow area. "I don't even know how you got stuck in that."

Ridley walked forward, "Well, some people get stuck in vents, some in hole in the walls. I get stuck usually in narrow areas with ladders, mostly because even with the scaled down body I'm still too big for a normal ladder system." Ridley looked around, "Now, where can I blow up some copies of myself." Ridley was suddenly punched back by a red glowing fist.

"Who was that," Wario shouted in question as everyone saw a villain in a black gi and red hair.

"Think I remember Ryu saying something about him," Falco held his beak in thought. He then snapped his fingers and said, "That's Akuma! Someone who, unlike Ryu, embraced the Satsui no Hado."(13)

 **Simon: How did that bird know that?**

"You know you enemies bird," Akuma said. "Now let's see how some of you do in battle." A barrier went up, enclosing Ridley, Wario, Daisy, Lucina, and Wii Fit Trainer.

 **Akuma(boss) vs. Ridley, Wario, Daisy, Lucina, and Wii Fit Trainer  
** Stage: Dracula's Castle(boss form)  
Music: Vega Stage(ultimate remix)  
Boss moveset: Same a Ryu and Ken but stronger, and with effects of the Satsui no Hado.

Akuma fires a hadouken as the battle stated, this one was stronger and looked to be much darker in color. Everyone dodged and Ridley used his up b to downward attack Akuma. The attack landed and Ridley quickly used his forward smash to deal additional damage before getting hit back by a forward smash from Akuma.

Akuma ran up to the group and scattered then with a shoryuken on Wii Fit Trainer. Lucina quickly swung her sword at the dark fighter but it was caught by him. "I can sense great loss in you child, and it's affecting your strength," Akuma said.

Lucina quickly pulled back as Wario used his forward smash on Akuma and demanded, "How do you know that?!"

"The power of the Satsui no Hado helps me sense things others normally can't. Lucky for you, Robin is in this dungeon. Your father is in another."

"Really?" Lucina was in great disbelief since this guy was a villain.

"Lucina, don't listen to him," Wii Fit Trainer warned, "he's under Darkhon's control, you don't know if he's telling the truth!"

"He's too powerful," Ridley shouted as he was hit back hard. "It's just like when Ryu was under the power's control, we couldn't beat him, we just had to repair a seal."

"But he doesn't have a seal," Wario retorted.

"I know that you dimwit! We have to be clever." Ridley quickly swooped forward and hit Akuma with another forward smash before flying back. "When I was on the other side of the barrier Falco told me they had to knock the Black Knight out in order to defeat him."

"So we have to hit him hard on the head with something," Daisy said. "How's that supposed to work!"

"If we manage enough force in your frying pan that could be enough," Ridley said. Daisy nodded and quickly pulled it out. "Wario, use your waft to to blind him if the cloud that clears up distract him with Lucina and Wii Fit Trainer."

"Hey chump," Wario yelled after listening to Ridley. Akuma's head turned to the greedy microgamer and got a Wario Waft in the face. Ridley then grabbed Daisy into the air, he then flew downwards metoer-style. Daisy aimed her frying pan and very loud bang could be heard as Akuma fell to the floor, if anything he now had a concussion.

(end music here)

"Haha, nice job," Falco said clapping his feathered hands. A buzz then came from his phone, so he pulled it out.

 **Marx:** What's up, *******.

 **Marx:** Really.

 **Master Hand:** A) Profanity is disabled in this chat. B) How did you even get into this chat?!

 **Marx:** I stole Meta Knight's phone and changed the name.

 **Magolor:** Master Hand my map here says half of the bosses were defeated. I think now's a good time to have them stop for the day.

 **Falco:** I'm all for that. I just Ridley did and plan and know we have to drag Akuma back unconscious. He probably has a concussion.

 **Ike:** How hard did you hit him?

 **Ridley:** As hard as a meteorite.

"Since when did you have a phone," Falco asked as he and Ridley put the phones away.

"Since I got here," Ridley.

"Looks like we're turning around for the day," Samus said as she started to retrace steps, the others began to follow her until the bounty hunter noticed that someone wasn't with them. "Lucina?"

"Akuma said Robin is here, somewhere," Lucina said as she was shedding tears. "I have to know where."

"We don't know if that was Akuma or Darkhon who said that," Simon reasoned putting a hand of reassurance on her shoulder. "Let's go." Lucina solemnly nodded and the group began to walk back.

* * *

At the restaurant, Blue and Orange had just ordered their dinner. Blue was currently struggling since all of the conversation ideas he tried so far failed miserably. He looked over he to Akira who was holding another card for a conversation idea. "So, um, Orange," Blue began to ask, "What's your favorite ranked mode in Inkopolis."

"I don't really do ranked, I think it can be stressful and a big waste of time," Orange said. "Honestly I just like to do the turf wars."

"Did you ever try a ranked match?" Blue decided to take a sip from his drink.

"Well, yeah there was clam blitz but that always gets out of hand for me," Orange said. "Someone always ends up quitting the match halfway."

"I usually have fun with clam blitz, it's fun watching Lil' Judd mess with those clams after each match." Blue looked over at Akira again who gave him the thumbs up.

 **Futaba: Blue's doing really good so far. Think we finally found a conversation that those two can talk about for an extended period of time.  
** **Akira: I literally had a very long talk with Callie and Marie just to get half of these conversation ideas.**

"I think Lil's Judd is pretty cute," Orange said. "I was sitting close to where he usually is when matches aren't going on and he greeted me." Orange then caught on to Blue's eye movements to the side. "Now that I think about it you've been looking past me multiple times tonight what's going on."

"Uh, nothing, nothing," Orange started to turn her head. "No Orange, I don't think-" Orange saw Akira and Futaba failing to hide themselves under the table. "-that's a good...idea."

Orange turned back to Blue and said, "Blue what's going on?!"

"Nothing's going on, it's not like, I asked for Akira to help me with what I'm supposed to do because I've never actually been on a date before." Blue realized what he said and mentally facepalmed himself.

He at first expected Orange to be mad but he then heard her say, "Wait, you've never been on a date."

"Oh, snap," Ryuji quietly said from the kitchen.

"Quiet," Ann whispered at him.

Blue blushed from embarrassment, "Yeah, I know it's crazy. 17-year-old inkling has never been on a date before. If you've been on dates before this one probably ended up pretty bad, huh?"

"Actually," Orange said while sitting back down in her seat, "while this isn't one of the best, at least your not like my last boyfriend."

"What happened," Blue said as he sat back down in his seat.

Orange sighed before saying, "He cheated on me with someone else. Honestly, I was hesitant with how this date would go because I was worried you would eventually do the same."

Blue was shocked with news, "Orange I'm so sorry. You-you don't deserve that. And I promise I would never, ever, do that to you."

"You mean that," Orange asked looking up.

"Every word of it," Blue leaned in and kissed Orange. Everyone smiled at the scene. When they seperated Blue told Akira, "Joker, you don't have to help me anymore, I think I can handle it from here." Akira nodded and led Futaba into the kitchen.

Ryuji took as the moment to come out with the inklings' dinner. "I assume you guys still want to have your entress." Both nodded and the teen set the plates down.

Morgana poked his head through the kitchen door to see Blue and Orange having a conversation and laughing too. When he came back into the kitchen he said, "I say this was a success."

"Hey guys," Ryuji said to the group. "After we finished there's something I need to tell all of you."

 **Mysterious person: Ryuji came out earlier and told me I owe him big time. He can expect he debt payback to come much later than he expects.**

* * *

Back at the mansion the Lor Starcutter was landing once again in the front yard with Master Hand waiting for the progress report. Magolor came out of the ship and was immediately asked, "Other than defeating three bosses what else happened."

Magolor pulled out his clipboard saying, "As far as fighters go we freed, Daisy, Wario, Ridley, Corrin & Kamui, Greninja, Meta Knight, Luigi, Young Link, Sheik is now complete with Zelda again, and Ike. Assist trophies/restored list spirits are Zero, Isaac(14), Impa, Rex, Elise, per Corrin & Kamui's request, Marina, Pearl, Marx, Akuma, DJ Octavio... those last three were bosses, and Knuckle Joe." Said characters walked out of the ship and conversed as they went inside the mansion.

 **Nathaniel: One more member missing, Nia's somewhere in Dracula's castle. Hope they can find her.**

"Quite the list, hopefully we can defeat the other three bosses tomorrow and finally end this," Master Hand said.

"I would definitely count on that happening don't worry," Magolor went back to his ship. "I'm heading back to the Dark Realm, you have a good night."

Master Hand watched as the Lor Starcutter pulled away from the mansion. He then held his head as he felt it pulsing.

 _You can't escape me forever Master Hand, I will get you back on my side._

Master Hand's breathing was heavy as he said to himself, "Galeem's still out there, and he's coming back for me."

* * *

At the restaurant, Blue and Orange had finished their dinner and were now walking away from the restaurant waiting to get transported back to the mansion. When they were Makoto turned back to the dining and area and asked everyone, "What do you think Ryuji needs to tell us."

"I sense a 50% it's good, and another 50% saying it something bad," Yusuke said.

"Okay, no one freak out," Ryuji said as he brought the mysterious person into the room, who gained many gasps. "Yep. Surprise." He was nervous about this outcome.

"It sure has been a long time," said the mysterious person. Futaba then launched at him and was held back by Sojiro.

"I can't believe your still alive Akechi," Futaba shouted, "Now I'm gonna kill you myself for plotting to kill Akira." That's right, it's the one who was working against the phantom thieves the whole time, what's he doing here.

"Need I remind you I did sacrifice myself for you people in the end," Akechi said trying to reason. "As for how I'm alive, this whole event, and I think with Joker's inclusion into Ultimate. It chose me as a spirit, however, since I wasn't one that showed up straight away I was pulled out of our world and brought into here. And somehow was brought back to life."

"How do you know all of this," Sojiro asked.

"I may have been breifed by Sakurai himself," Akechi admitted. "He wanted me to get into the mansion, I didn't know where it was though. So when I saw yo guys I saw my chance."

"Well, if it's Sakurai order, I guess we could bring you back with us," Joker said as he pulled out his phone to tell Sheldon to bring them back.

"Wait are you sure about this," Haru asked. It was too late though as they were instantly back in the mansion.

"Hello guys," Sheldon greeted, he then saw Akechi, "Who's that guy?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Master Hand said as he came through the doorway. "Mr. Sakurai told me someone would be approaching the mansion with the phantom thieves. I assume your Akechi." The man of the mansion held out his hand.

Akechi shook said hand, responding, "Nice to meet you Master Hand. Now about my room."

Master Hand chuckled, "Well, someone likes to get straight to the point." He handed Akechi a map and told him what to do. Akechi then left the room leaving most of the phantom thieves in shock.

"That was actually pretty easy to pull off," Ann said.

"Now, I know you guys are shocked, but I think it's best if you all get some sleep now. Joker has to go to the Dark Realm tomorrow," Master Hand said. Everyone then left the room, Master hand being last.

 **Master Hand: The protection orb I used ran out and I don't have another one. With Galeem back it's only a matter of time before I get put under mind-control again. My next step is clear, I have to go AWOL.**

* * *

 **Author's note: *returns to the room* Getting back to you on that will Lucina get pregnant question. I don't think I'm going to that yet, but it's not out of contention, it will have it happen at some point in time.**

 **(1) Most of the residents that were in the game room when Pit did this the first time.  
** **(2) The hammer didn't show up right away, but was my key to victory in this one.  
** **(3) Azura was the spirit battle before Corrin.  
** **(4) Moves are a mix of moves from both Splatoon games.  
** **(5) This ended up being the longest boss battle I've ever written. (I think)  
(6) Zero's battle will be skipped in the final battle map.  
** **(7)In the time they were doing this spirit battles I recorded as 26. & 27\. were done.  
** **(8) Actual clothing option in Splatoon 2.  
** **(9) They had a whole meal plan set up for the two. Just two things in each category.  
** **(10) PinkRose4452 requested some sort of plotline for Elise, Sakura, and Leaf. I don't know what I'm gonna do on that front yet.  
** **(11) How long it's been since** _ **Kirby Super Star Ultra**_ **released.  
** **(12) Now that I think about it, I never featured Marx in any episodes after his interview. Oops.  
** **(13) NebbytheFanficWriter said something about Satsui no Hado being a boss, right?  
** **(14) Isaac's battle in the final map will also be skipped.**


	52. S3 Fight Against the Darkness

**Author's note: This is the final episode in the Dark Realm. I think there will at least be two more episodes after this one. Both taking place in the Final battle map. And school is out for me so hopefully I can start making episodes much faster. Even then I'm officially trying to get this season done as fast as possible so sorry if this rushes at some point. Example: Lines before a boss battle in this chapter. Time for reviews the first one is from ultimateCCC.**

" _How about a running gag of Pichu let out its big eyes to severely stunned anyone?"_

 **Who can say no to eyes like that? I'll do it, I might even make Ridley Pichu's first victim just to make him suffer. Next review is from ZygardeFusion.**

" _yy, we Corrin mains/fans can rejoice!_

 **And rejoice you shall do!**

 _Also, I have a question: what happens to the spirits not restored? Do they just float around? Or do they talk with each other and stuff like that? Might be interesting if you zoom in on that._

 **The spirits that aren't restored a currently floating around the mansion, they keep careful of the residents sleeping at night. I did establish that they could still talk in the spirit form back in the first episode of this season. I just don't do it very often because I don't know how to include it unless it's a plot point. Next review is from NebbytheFanficWriter.**

" _Hee to the HO, I've got more suggestions!_

 _1: Can the "Expand Dong" meme be a running gag for DK?  
_ _2: Will K. Rool sing Finest Hour or the Diddy Drop Rap in his fight? (If you don't know either of those songs I highly suggest you look them up)  
_ _3: Will Mephiles the Dark from Sonic 06 make an appearance?  
_ _4: Will Piranha Plant have more appearances? And will he ever speak?  
_ _5: Will Shovel Knight get another time to shine in the future?  
_ _6: Will there be another fighter interview after World of Light is over?_

 **1\. Not sure if I'll make that a running gag.  
** **2\. Unfortunately I don't plan on writing King K Rool's fighter battle, I'll make a reference to one of those songs eventually. Might not be able to find a good spot to have him sing it.  
** **3\. I'll probably have mephiles show up in a later season. Probably next season since that will just focus on recurring villains and not one main villain.  
** **4\. Piranha Plant will have more appearances. And no, he will never be able to speak.  
** **5\. Shovel Knight will get another moment in the spotlight when some other characters get theirs first.  
** **6\. Wouldn't hurt to do more interviews in season 5.  
** **Next review is from a guest.**

" _Marx getting a phone and then immediately cursing has reminded me a lot of Smash Mansion Shenanigans. Which I'm still waiting on ghastly7 to update…"_

 **Not a question, or a review just wanted to mention that Marx doing that was a reference to that story, which is on AO3. I felt bad about having Marx in for one episode and not bring him up again. Not to mention what's fun is that since the** _ **Kirby**_ **characters don't talk (most of them) you can mold their character into whatever you want. As for ghastly7 I'm sure that author is taking a much needed break, he was practically updating every single day. The guy needs it. Final review is from Pinkrose4452.**

" _1\. Will the Mii's get some of the spotlight in the story? Also, will they be staying when season 3 is over?  
_ _2\. When season 3 is over, can you do a episode involving Chun-li and Tifa teaming up with eachother on something?"_

 **1\. The Miis are going to be shown side by side somewhere in the season finale. They will also be in season 4 for the tournament.  
** **2\. I can try to pull this off if I can figure anything out. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Season 3 episode 15: Fight Against the Darkness  
** **(January 30th, 2019)  
** **No fighters or spirits freed since last episode.**

Joker, Blue, and Orange we're currently awaiting the arrival of the Lor Starcutter to make its return and bring them to the Dark Realm. They were informed by Master Hand beforehand that they would be joining the group going through Dracula's castle. Blue was about to turn around and take a seat on the porch when the Lor flew past the mansion and landed in the front yard.

"Great you guys are here," Magolor said as the door to the ship opened. "Get on! The others can't start until you get there."

The three grabbed their bags, unknown to them though Morgana quickly poked his head out of Joker's bag to see where they were. He ducked his head back into the bag when Magolor was in his view.

When Magolor got to the control console he saw a face he did not want to see. "Marx, what are you doing here," Magolor shouted, "I specifically told you to stay at camp with the others!" He pushed Marx off the console and got the ship into the air.

"Oh come on," Marx complained, "you know that Pit's happy birthday nonsense is going to cause me to open a black hole on him eventually." Marx hopped up on a ball and started kicking it against a wall. "I felt like hanging out in here would keep me from doing that."

"Either way we don't know if we could get attacked at the camp and without the presence of a simulator there your practically the strongest there," Magolor made a sharp turn for the portal into the Dark Realm. Once through he maneuvered the ship to the Dracula's Castle dungeon entrance. The rest of the group was already there, "You three can leave you bags on board, I'll take care of them back at camp."

The three got off the ship and walked up to the group. Falco was the one to greet them, "Ah, nice to see you guys here." Piranha Plant walked forward and also offered a handshake.

 **Pit: Didn't think Piranha Plant wasn't keen on handshakes. I thought he was a bad guy...wait, is it Opposite Day!  
** **Samus: *facepalms in the background***

Once inside the castle the group discovered as new shortcut back into the caves they were in before and went through. They were eventually back in the area where they fought Akuma and continued on. Once they came across the next spirit battle Blue pulled out the sensor and started talking. "This one is known a Draug. Judging by the stage, he seems to be from the Fire Emblem worlds."

Joker began pushing his way past the whole group saying, "I'll take care of this one." Joker then dashed forward and did a flip jump into the portal.

 **Falco: Show-off.**

* * *

 **Draug(King K. Rool) vs. Joker  
** Stage: Castle siege  
Music: Last Surprise(original from Persona 5)

Joker softly landed in the Castle siege stage and looked forward to see a King K. Rool copy. "I will reveal your true form," Joker shouted, he then dashed forward and used a forward smash. The copy then fired his cannonball, Joker was able to stop this with his Rebel's guard. He then proceeded to snap his fingers and sent an Eiha into the copy. The copy then landed a strong down smash on Joker and sent the phantom thief far back.

Joker quickly recovered and took off his mask, freeing Arsene. "Show them you true power," Arsene told Joker as the phantom thief dashed forward and used his makarakhan to reflect another incoming cannonball. He then jumped up and used a down air and followed it with a forward smash, sending the copy offscreen.

(end music here)

* * *

Joker can through the portal with an anticlimactic ground pound, the spirit coming out from behind. "That's one more enemy down," Joker declared standing up.

"We still have many more enemies to take down," Samus said leading the way again. "Come on." The group followed behind the bounty hunter, Ridley though took the order reluctantly.

 **Ridley: Never let it be known, Ridley followed one of Samus Aran's orders. Tell anybody, and your dead. In fact, put this footage in the episode and your dead.**

* * *

The group currently inside the Sacred Land were making their way through the desert area. Their objective was to get to the fighter at the top, which was probably Ganondorf. Upon freeing Zelda she and Sheik had become one again, the princess of Hyrule decided to stay with this group. They had just defeated the chozo statue spirit when they heard a roar Fox and Diddy Kong knew too well.

"I've heard that roar before," Diddly Kong said getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone get down," Fox shouted at the group. Upon doing so Rayquaza flew over everyone, a barrier came up boxing Zelda, Fox, Diddy Kong, Sonic, and Red the PKMN Trainer in. They prepared themselves as Rayquaza mega evolved. "This is gonna be tougher than the last time hit him with what you got."

 **Mega Rayquaza vs. Zelda, Fox, Diddy Kong, Sonic, & Pokemon Trainer(Charizard)  
**Moves: Same as Brawl plus Dragon's Ascent  
Stage: Desert field  
Music: (Battle!) Lorekeeper Zinnia(Ultimate remix)  
(music was chosen because you fight this person before you fight Rayquaza in Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)

"Show it what you made of Charizard," Red yelled as he threw th pokeball containing the pokemon. Charizard then used Flamethrower and got minimal damage onto Mega Rayquaza. The legendary pokemon then went into the ground. Fox quickly pulled Zelda out of the way of the first pop up. Diddy Kong was able to jetpack away from the second and landed a monkey flip onto Rayquaza as it paused. Everyone then started attacking Rayquaza repeatedly until it charged through the five. This sent the back a little bit.

Charizard used Flare Blitz and hit Rayquaza hard as it gained recoil damage. Mega Rayquaza went back a little bit as Fox started repeatedly firing his blaster as the legendary pokemon rose up into the air. "This is a new one," Fox said as Rayquaza started to glow green and began to charge at the group.

"That's Dragon's Ascent," Red shouted as he retrieved Charizard. "Everyone get out of the blast zone." In the end, Sonic was the one hit the hardest and was sent through the barrier.

"We're down one," Zelda said as she performed a phantom slash on Mega Rayquaza. "This pokemon will not be letting up anytime soon."

"Maybe if we hit him with a very strong attack we can take him out," Fox said. He then noticed Rayquaza was preparing to charge at them again, "And fast!"

At that moment Rayquaza took off the bulldoze the remaining four. Red responded by taking out all three pokemon and shouted, "Triple Finish! Now!" Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard started using their moves and created a bit hit onto Rayquaza resulting in an explosion.

(end music here)

When the smoke let up Zelda asked, "Do explosions like that usually happen in pokemon battles?"

"Depends on what moves are used," Red replied as he stepped forward and saw a Rayquaza spirit(1). Red sat down on the ground with a sigh, "We did it."

Sonic eyes started opening as he was knocked out from the impact that was Dragon's Ascent. "So much irony in how I'm the only on that didn't get out in time," the blue hedgehog commented. "Can we rest a bit first before continuing?"

Fox sighed saying, "Fine, we can rest. Or more like you since you're the only one to get taken out in that fight. The rest of us are fine."

"All I'm hearing is that I can stay here for a few minutes," Sonic said as he got comfortable and closed his eyes. This led Fox to facepalm.

 **Fox: I swear he's 100% fine he just wants to take a nap. And he wants to do that while the fate of our worlds is at stake!**

* * *

Geno was currently walking to Master Hand's office to ask the man of the mansion as question. What that question is we'll find out later, when the star warrior opened the door to the office he was surprised to see that Master Hand was not in it. Geno quickly looked down the hall and saw Lana(2). "Hey, Lana. Have you seen Master Hand anywhere," Geno asked the sorceress.

Lana was confused, "No, I haven't seen him anywhere. Why, can you not find him?"

Geno gestured to the Master Handless office saying, "It just feels like one of those days he'd be in his office working on stuff." Geno looked back to Lana saying, "Despite everything he's still working on catching up with the tournament preparations.

Lana took a look into the office herself and pointed at the desk saying, "He seems to have left some sort of note." Geno looked over himself and silently cursed for being short. He then walked over to the desk and grabbed the note reading it.

 _To anyone that finds this note, preferably someone who's good at alchemy._

 _As you may know I had used a protection orb in order to keep myself from falling under Galeem's control. Unfortunately it's effects are beginning to wear out. For the safety of everyone in the mansion I ran so when Galeem eventually regains control of me he doesn't use me to hurt all of you. There is a way you can keep that from happening though, if you aren't a person of alchemy then hand this to a person of that profession. Find these ingredients to make another protection orb._

 _1 Super star (Mushroom Kingdom)  
_ _1 Super repel (Any region in the pokemon world)  
_ _3 Perfect fruits of any kind (Smashville)  
_ _A certain potion in Ashley's room (Assist trophy building)  
_ _If you manage to make the protection orb bring it to me at this location. -_

Geno was shocked and quickly flipped the note over to reveal that Master Hand's location was right by the entrance to the Dark Realm. He then turned to Lana, who had also read the note and frantically said, "Are you an alchemist of some kind? You have books."

"Books that contain spells not recipes for stuff like that unfortunately, though there is someone in this mansion that might fit the job closely," Lana replied.

"Ashley of course," Geno folded the note and put in his imaginary pockets. "We got to get to her room and fast!" The two started a sprint down the hall. Along the way they came across Timmy & Tommy. Geno skidded to the stop and grabbed the two saying, "We need you help!" He then started running again.

"Let go, we'll give you some bells(3) if you let us go," Timmy whispered the last part into Geno's ear. The star warrior was pretty creeped out and just ignored the tanooki.

 **Geno: What the heck was with that whispering?! I wonder if Villager ever have to go through that.**

 **Villager: I had to go through that whispering every time I went to their shop. You get used to it after awhile.**

"Sorry," Lana apologized, "but we need you for an emergency." The four entered the elevator to go down.

"How big of an emergency," Tommy asked as the door closed.

* * *

The group in Dracula's castle were now approaching what they assumed to be the final obstacle before the boss. There were mostly gears covering the area and made it difficult to get around. There were also phantoms everywhere that were threatening to send them back to the beginning. Simon quickly noticed something and asked the group, "Who has the sensor! There's a fighter over there."

Daisy, who was holding it held it out to said fighter battle and said, "It's Robin." Lucina's breath was cut short for a second.

Pit looked below and said, "Hand me a cannonball. I have an idea."

"No way," Falco said, who was holding their cannonballs. "If I know one thing from experience is that you and ideas don't mix." Pit will remember that.

"I know what I'm doing this time Falco, give me a cannonball," Pit demanded. Falco was shocked at Pit's tone in his response. He reluctantly handed a cannon ball to Pit and let the angel do his thing.

Pit proceeded to climb down a ladder that had a cannon at the bottom. "You guys may want to stand back a bit," the angel yelled. Once they did everyone heard a cannonball rebound off something. Next thing they knew the cannonball struck the mechanism and took it down. Pit got back up to everyone's shocked faces and said, "Ta-da."

 **Falco: Yeah-no that confirms it, I'm in an alternate universe where Pit actually has good ideas.**

 **Ridley: *frozen*  
** **Wario: Yeah, he got pretty stunned at the fact that Pit's idea actually worked.**

"Go ahead Lucina," Pit said stepping out of the way so Lucina could get through.

"Thank you, Pit," Lucina said as she carefully stepped over the destroyed gears. When she got to the fighter battle portal she took a deep breath, knowing that she would have to fight her husband in order to free him. Lucina slowly stepped through.

* * *

 **Robin(controlled) vs. Lucina  
** Stage: Castle Siege(omega)  
Music: Prelude(ablaze)(ultimate remix)

Lucina landed in the all too familiar castle siege stage and saw Robin. Knowing she would have to fight him Lucina dashed forward and used a dancing blade, dealing minimal damage. Robin then dodged around Lucina and grabbed her with his tome, tossing her to the side afterwards. He then used an arcfire with continued to deal damage to Lucina. The swordswomen then jumped up and used her counter, which was successful as Robin tried to hit her with an up tilt. Robin was sent back closer to the edge of the stage, and Lucina used a forward smash on him.

Robin quickly used elwind to recover and started making multiple combos onto Lucina. Eventually Lucina's FS meter was charged. Lucina did another dancing blade before using her critical hit and sent Robin offscreen.

(end music here)

Lucina waited patiently for Robin to land back down, by looking at the scenery. She then looked over to where the simulated battle and sighed. "We're never going to be able to escape these villains," Lucina muttered. She then heard a thud and turned around to see Robin unconscious.

Lucina smiled and did her best to pick up Robin and bring him back through the portal.

 **Robin joins the battle!**

* * *

Everyone say Lucina bring Robin back into the current tower with his arm slung over her. Wii Fit trainer help the swordswoman as they laid him down. "Will he be alright," Lucina asked.

Wii Fit trainer nodded saying, "They don't stay unconscious for a long time, just stay here with him until he wakes up." Lucina nodded and watched as everyone climbed up the ladder to the last area. Piranha Plant having to be carried by Joker.

 **Joker: I was the last one up so I had to bring up the plant with me since it couldn't grab onto a ladder without the simulator.**

"Lucina," Robin asked as he stirred wake. Lucina shot her attention back to her husband, tearing up. "Are you crying? Do I have to fight someone?" Lucina then hugged Robin, who was shocked and hugged her back. He then remembered, "Oh right, Galeem. Where are we?"

"We're currently inside Dracula's castle," Lucina said wiping her tears off. She then helped the tactician up. "Come on, we have to catch up to the others. We can talk later." The two then climbed up the ladder. When they got up they saw Simon jump into a portal.

* * *

 **Alucard(Simon) vs. Simon  
** Stage: Dracula's castle  
Music: Dracula's Castle

Simon landed in the Dracula's castle stage and was faced of a copy of himself. After quickly comparing his clothes to the copies he was hit but the Alucard assist trophy. _Is that actually him, or just an assist trophy,_ Simon thought. He then hit the assist with holy water and said, _Assist trophy in real life that would've been more painful for him._ Simon then used his forward smash on the copy. He then got hit by the assist trophy again, and then he was hit by an axe from the copy.

Simon was doing his best to dodge and attack but was failing greatly. He was at 100% by the time the FS meter for him was charged. Unfortunately, so was the copy's. Simon had to go defensive since any strong hit could send him packing for home. When the time was right he managed to dodge out of the way of the copy's final smash and then used his own on the copy. The simulator knew that sending the copy flying wasn't necessary and ended its stock right there.

(end music here)

* * *

As soon as the Alucard spirit came out of the portal it was blasted. Alucard was the first one to make soft landing from the surprise of being restored and asked, "And now why would you do that?"

"Your on Master Hand's restore list," Falco said. "You've apparently been assigned as an assist trophy for the tournament." Alucard nodded in understanding.

"Our next opponent is clear," Simon said pointing to a chair that seemed to be occupied by Dracula himself. "We need to be ready."

"And we may need two Belmonts," Alucard reasoned. "So may I ask where Richter is?"

"We were never able to find him," Blue said sheepishly. "He may not be here we already used the sensor to detect who was here, Richter was not one of them."

Alucard held his chin in thought, he then looked over the bridge next to the area and saw some phantoms. "May I have any cannonballs you have." Falco did so, curious of what Alucard had planned.

 **Pit: Oh sure give someone you don't know the cannonballs on command, but not someone you knew since Brawl.**

Everyone watched as Alucard teleported away and got to work. Within a couple minutes he had all of the phantoms destroyed. Next thing everyone knew was a fighter battle portal showing up right next to Blue. Sure enough, when Daisy used the sensor it was revealed to be Richter. "Sometimes things can be hidden in plain sight," Alucard said showing back up on the bridge. Blue ran forward and went through the portal.

* * *

 **Richter(controlled) vs. Blue  
** Stage: Dracula's Castle(omega)  
Music: Divine Bloodlines

Blue landed in the omega form of the Dracula's Castle stage and pulled out his roller. Immediately he buried Richter and hit the vampire hunter with his inkbrush. Richter then used his cross and hit Blue two times. With the vampire hunter landed he hit Blue with a strong forward smash. The inkling then threw a splat bomb which covered Richter in ink. Blue the hit the vampire hunter with another inkbrush and sent him offscreen.

(end music here)

Blue watched as Richter's unconscious body landed on the ground, and with much difficulty he dragged Richter back through the portal. "What is this guy made out of," Blue grunted as he got him through.

 **Richter joins the battle!**

* * *

Once Richter was through the portal he woke up and shot up saying, "Where's that lord of light?!" He was then confused, Simon then pulled over his descendent to explain the situation. Once that was done Richter looked over to a waiting Dracula and said, "Let's take down this monster."

Richter and Alucard shared a nod as the group walked over to the king of the castle. "I was wondering when you would get here," Dracula said.

"Your not defeating us Dracula," Richter seethed. "Your suffering will end right here!"

"I know you remember me saying this once before Richter but what is a man?" Dracula rhetorically asked tossing away a glass(4). "A miserable little pile of secrets. But enough talk.. Have at you!" Just then a barrier has risen and made sure it only kept in Simon, Richter, Robin, Piranha Plant, and Joker.

 **Dracula vs. Simon, Richter, Robin, Piranha Plant, and Joker  
** Stage: Dracula's Castle(field)  
Music: Dracula's Castle

"Go for the head," Richter yelled as he hit Dracula with his mace, Simon doing the same. Piranha Plant was given a boost thanks to Robin and used it's spike ball attack, which dealt a good amount of damage. Dracula then sent spirals of fire out from their feet. Joker and Simon were hit by this. Dracula then turned into a bunch of bats, he managed to hit everyone but Joker, who managed to dodge.

"This isn't a shadow on my world, but I can hope this will still work," Joker muttered as he pulled out his gun and fired two shots. They weren't much but they still did damage, little damage, but damage nonetheless. Dracula then sent out multiple, colored, electric(i think) balls that spread out and hurt anyone that touched them. Which was everyone, it sent the fighters back a considerable distance.

Richter went for one more hit on Dracula's head and the sound was heard. "I got him," Richter said in triumph, however, instead of exploding, Dracula transformed into a beast. "What the?!"

"That's his second form," Alucard called out from the other end of the barrier. "You have to defeat that too. Anywhere is vulnerable!"

Joker nodded and took off his mask, revealing Arsene. "Eighaon," Joker shouted and hit the second form with a good amount of damage. He then jumped forward and used a forward air. The second form sent a blast of electricity sending everyone back a great distance. Piranha Plant quickly used its down special, while it didn't do as much as it was hoping it still did good damage.

"Simon," Richter said to his ancestor, "The other's attacks aren't doing as much our's do because of their weapons not being specialized for this."

"What are you getting at," Simon shouted as he dodged a slash.

"I'm saying that if we hit him at the same time, and in the right spot, we could take him down in one hit!" Richter then jumped out of the way of an electric attack and saw Robin fly out. "We have to do it now!" The two belmonts readied their whips, and once Joker and Piranha Plant got Dracula's second form to the right spot they both jumped up and hit Dracula hard in the head on two different ends. Dracula then proceeded to blow up.

(end music here)

"Robin," Lucina shouted to her husband running over to him. "Are you okay?!"

Robin sat up with a weak laugh, "Lucina, I sacrificed myself in order to save all of you back when Girma was around. I've been through worse." Captain Falcon walked over and helped the tactician up. "But I sure did underestimate Dracula."

"One should always assume that their opponent is harder to beat than they think," Alucard wisefully said.

 _Well, would you look at that. You defeated both bosses in this area, however, there are fighters for you to gather still._ Two beacons lit up when fighter battle portals were. _One more boss and my location will be revealed._

"Let's hope this whoever's taking on this last boss can make it swift," Samus said. She then walked away saying, "Come on, we have two more fighters to free and we're out of here." Before they could continue further a spirit intercepted the group. Some of them recognized who this was immediately.

"Agent 4," Orange exclaimed grabbing the blaster from Captain Falcon and hit said agent with it. Nia(5) then fell down with a thud. "That's all of the squidbeak splatoon members."

"You guys know you could have put pillows down to break my fall, right," Nia asked the group. She was helped up and the continued moving.

 **Cap'n Cuttlefish: I just got word from one of the groups. The last member of our team has been found. If we did actually lose someone I don't what I would've done with myself.**

* * *

Geno, Lana, and Timmy & Tommy were in the halls of the assist trophy residential building. Making their way to Ashley bedroom as of right now, when they arrived Geno knocked on the door saying, "Ashley! Open up, we got an emergency here."

"I'm not giving you any of my potions," Ashley shouted back from her room.

"We're not… well we do need a potion. Ashley this is about Master Hand's safety, he's gone off the grid because Galeem is about to take control of him again," Geno explained. "We have to make another protection orb in order to save him, and your the only person that can help us." The four stood in silence for a few seconds, they then heard the door unlock and they were let in. "Thank you."

"Let me see the note," Ashley asked. Geno handed to her and the young witch looked it over. "Do we have the necessary ingredients?"

"I have one of the perfect fruits," Timmy replied pulling out a perfect orange. "I give to you for fifty bells." Geno snatched it from the tanooki. "Hey, thief!"

"We don't have time for prices," Geno said pulling out a super star. "I keep one of these on me in case I need it."

"Lana, the potion you're looking for is pink," Ashley said as she approached her cauldron. "Red."

Said helper of Ashley poofed in front of the group, "What is it Ashley?" The young witch handed Red a note of what he needed to find and opened a portal with her wand. "I won't let you down!" Red went through the portal.

 **Ashley: Red's going to find the last two perfect fruits we need in Smashville.**

"Is this the potion Ashley," Lana asked cautiously holding a pink vial. The young witch nodded and took it. "What exactly can it do if it's just used the way it is and not in this mix?"

"Make things last longer," Ashley responded. "Not the exact potion Master Hand probably used the first time, but it will make a good placeholder."

"So I guess we now just wait for Red to get back," Geno asked. Ashley nodded and then started doing what she could. She put the vial to the side since it had to be used last. A portal opened up in the room and Red.

Tommy also came into the room and put a super repel on to the desk next to Ashley's cauldron. Everyone looked at the tanooki, who answered, "The note said we needed a super repel too right? I quickly left and snatched one from Red the PKMN trainer's room."

 **Red: *walking with the group to Ganondorf's fighter battle while checking his bag*  
** **Young Link: What are you looking for?  
** **Red: I just realized I forgot to pack one of my super repels. *shrugs and puts the backpack back on* Didn't really need it anyway. It'll be in my room when we get back.**

Ashley got work putting in the needed ingredients the vial going in last. When she did pour it in a plume of smoke came out from the cauldron. Tommy opened the window as the others started coughing. "Did it work," the tanooki asked. Ashley looked into the empty cauldron and pulled out the rainbow protection orb.

"It worked," Geno said in triumph. "Now we have to get to the entrance to the Dark realm and fast!"

"There's no way we're going to make it in time on foot," Lana reasoned.

Sheldon conveniently poked his head in the room saying, "I can take you guys there in the squid sister's van. I have to pick up Agent 4 anyway." Sheldon then led the four out of the room leaving Ashley alone like she wanted to be.

 **Geno: Talk about straight up convenience.**

* * *

The group in the Sacred Land were now approaching the fighter battle portal containing Ganondorf. "Once we free Ganondorf the boss should show itself," Zelda said. "Young Link I feel like this is a battle for you." The young hero nodded and dashed into the portal.

* * *

 **Ganondorf(controlled) vs. Young Link  
** Stage: Bridge of Eldin(omega)  
Music: Death Mountain

Young Link landed in the stage that's still the same in omega form, just no hazards. The hero of time looked forward to see Ganondorf charging at him. Young Link tried to hit Ganondorf with a forward smash, but the gerudo king dodged and hit Young Link with his own forward smash. To Young Link's surprise he was sent to the other end of the stage. He watched as Ganondorf was coming towards him again and got an idea. When Ganondorf got close enough, Young Link grabbed him, threw the gerudo king behind him, and sent him the short distance offscreen with a forward smash.

(end music here)

Young Link soon heard a thud behind him. He turned around and started dragging an unconscious Ganondorf back through the portal.

 **Ganondorf joins the battle!**

* * *

Ganondorf was awake even before they were through the portal and shouted, "Let go of me, you ignorant child!" Everyone watched as the gerudo king stepped out of the portal with Young Link following behind. The rumbling was heard along with a flash of light. When the group looked towards the flash to see a castle in its place.

"The boss has to be in there," Cloud said, "let's go." The group began to walk back. It was mostly quiet though it was still a half-mile walk.

To pass time, Sonic decided to ask Ganondorf, "Man, are you okay? You don't look like your usual grouchy self."

Ganondorf glared a Sonic saying, "Do you want to be slashed hedgehog." Sonic raised his hands in a surrender gesture. Ganondorf scoffed saying, "Just don't feel right, like something is waiting for me in that castle."

"Huh, well that's ominous. I can guarantee you though we'll defeat that boss," Sonic said confidently.

 **Ganondorf: I don't trust Sonic, I still don't. But guaranteed something before you do it is not a good plan.**

The group reached the castle and before they could enter, they got the warning saying that only Ganondorf and five others could enter. After much dicussion Ganondorf, Zelda, Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Pac-Man, and Yoshi walked in.

"So why did the thing say that specifically Ganondorf could enter with five others," Nana asked the group.

"Perhaps we're going to face something that resembles Ganondorf, or his past," Zelda said. A dark magic then started to sweep through the castle. "Everyone stay on guard!"

Without warning, the magic went and struck Ganondorf, causing the gerudo king to double over. When Ganondorf looked back up to the group his eyes were red. "This power," Ganondorf said, "it's unlike anything I've felt before. Coursing through my body."

 _And you can keep it. If you take out these five for me._

"Darhkon," Pac-Man said, recognizing the voice. "Ganondorf, he's using you."

"With pleasure, Darhkon," Ganondorf said, transforming into King Ganon and roared.(6)

 **King Ganon vs. Zelda, Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Pac-Man, and Yoshi  
** Stage: Castle field  
Music: Calamity Ganon boss - Second Form

King Ganon started straight away with charging at everyone. Zelda quickly used her up special and got to the other end. When she was on the other side of Ganon she noticed his tail was glowing. "Are attacks aren't doing anything," Popo yelled as King Ganon jumped to the other side of the field and fired a big red beam, hitting everyone.

"I noticed his tail was glowing," Zelda shouted to the others. "It must be his weak point!" Pac-Man nodded and used his bounce pad to get to King Ganon tail. After constantly hitting it with smash attacks a ding was heard and the beast was on his knees.

"It worked," Pac-Man said as he started laying out his attack on King Ganon along with the others. King Ganon was soon back up and spun around hitting everyone multiple times with his swords. "That hurt."

The Ice Climbers noticed they were next to King Ganon's tail and started doing what they could to bring him down again. King Ganon turned around though and swung his swords at the two. Zelda and Jigglypuff ended up under Ganon's tail when the gerudo king turned around and started using their own attacks. King Ganon was down again, and Pac-Man used his forward smash and the lightning was seen. Indicating the boss was defeated. Everyone watched as King Ganon transformed back to Ganondorf and collapsed.

(end music here)(7)

Ganondorf was back up within a minute. "Seriously, mind controlled twice in one day," should the gerudo king. "I really let my guard down, at least I don't have that uneasy feeling anymore."

 _Congratulations fighters! You have successfully defeated all of the bosses. I shall now reveal my true location!_

* * *

At the camp multiple tents started to shake and fall as the ground started to split apart. "What's going on," Marx asked to his group.

"The ground seems to be splitting apart," Coo said in the air. "Everything's falling!"

"Back onto the ship," Magolor shouted, who was already onboard. Rick quickly rolled into the ship while Coo flew in. Marx teleported into the ship while Susie barely managed to make it on. The Stacutter's engines kicked in and flew up a short distance, when it stopped everyone saw an eye. "Well, looks like we found Darkhon."

 **Coo: He was beneath our feet the whole time!? That's never going to get out of my head.**

* * *

At the light bridge, the squid sister's van was just hovering next to the light bridge. Geno, Lana, and Timmy & Tommy all got out an approached Master Hand. Said man of the mansion turned around and said, "Did you guys get my note? If not then you need to go now! Galeem's almost here!"

"Then we need to do this fast," Geno said reaching into a drawstring bag he brought with him and pulled out the protection orb. "We literally don't have anytime to lose." Master Hand walked forward and quickly went into his battle form so he use the orb. When he was just inches away from grabbing it, he stopped. Everyone was looking on curiously at first until Master Hand surprisingly smacked the orb out of Geno's hand, causing to plummet into the abyss below. "Why would you-"

 _Hello Geno._

The four looked behind Master Hand in shock as Galeem rose up behind a now mind-controlled Master Hand. _It seems you were too late._ Galeem then maniacally laughed. _Now if you excuse me, I have a lord of darkness to destroy._ With that Galeem formed into a ball of light and zoomed into the Dark Realm.

"We need to get back to the-" Geno said but noticed the van was gone.

"He needed to get Agent 4," Lana said. "He doesn't know," her face then grew to worry, "and neither does anyone else." Geno then quickly used his phone, which he got when he first arrived at the mansion, and frantically texted the whole mansion group chat.

 **Geno:** Someone bring the four of us back right now! We got a major problem on our hands!

 **Akechi:** Working on it now. How big of a problem is it?

 **Geno:** Let's just say that Galeem retook Master Hand and is about to face the lord of darkness while he's now vulnerable.

* * *

At that moment the four were back in the transporter. Geno looked to see Nathaniel was in the room too while Akechi asked, "We can't do much, the transporter still can't send us to the Dark Realm."

"We're sitting ducks," Layton said walking into the room as well. Luke Triton was right behind him.

"Then what can we do," Timmy asked. Nathaniel then snapped his fingers.

"I got it," the octoling said. "Guys think about it. This whole time we've been playing by Galeem and Darhkon's rules. They always brought a fight to us, but now the fighters are getting a fight that going out of their hands."

"What are you saying Nathaniel," Layton asked.

"Layton, Kirby may have been able to take Galeem on by himself, but at that time he didn't have Master Hand with him. Now that he does, and the fact they're going up against two lords they are going to walk into a fight that they can't win. I think for once we need to stop waiting for a fight… and finally bring the fight to them." The final screen of the vehicles in the underground garage was taken as the episode faded out.

* * *

 **Next Time: The Season Finale.**

 **Author's note: Yeah, we're getting serious now. See you guys in the season finale.**

 **(1) This is an actual spirit in the game.  
** **(2) I don't think I said they actually found Lana. I'm just trying to find ways to get some characters who didn't get the spotlight recently in.  
** **(3) For those of you who don't know, bells are the main currency in the** _ **Animal Crossing**_ **games.  
** **(4) Forgive me if you're a bit confused there, but Dracula performing his "What is a man?" speech was something someone requested that I also wanted to implement for your enjoyment. Though I will have to remind fans that I don't know much about the castlevania series, so I tried my best with what I could understand.  
** **(5) I reminded you before I will remind you again. Nia will be Agent 4's name for now on. This was effective when revision and Season 3 started.  
** **(6) My original plan was that Ganondorf was stripped of his King Ganon form to be used as a boss. But then I thought,** _ **Nah, what I wrote is much better.  
**_ **(7) Short boss battle I know, but when you get him stunned you can take him out pretty quickly with the right attacks.**


	53. S3 The Final Battle part 1

**Author's note: This is it everyone, the world of light season is about to end. As you all already know Season 4 will be the tournament, I am going to be discreet about Season 5 though. A large number of battles will be skipped here. We'll just be fighting the spirits that get to Roy and Dark Samus the fastest, and then Palutena and Bayonetta in the second part. There will also be a time skip to when all of the fighters in the Dark Realm are unlocked and everyone's back at the center. Finally, since this is technically the season finally I've decided to end the poll early due to the votes. Humor wins with a total of nine votes, with Adventure in second place with eight votes. Romance and Drama got one vote each and Mystery was left unvoted. The genre of the story as of this chapter has changed to adventure and humor. Time for reviews our first one is from BlueJack22.**

" _I was kinda disappointed with the Ganon boss fight, I thought Dharkon would have drained all the evil from ganondorf, turning him into a nice person, while his darkness manifested into his true form."_

 **Should've done that. So many fighters would be creeped out by the great king of evil being a good guy. Next one is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Do you think Joker can dodge while dancing his moves are out of this world?!_

 _Why the use of fusing Zelda and Sheik back as one just as those two are getting to know one another?"_

 **If it counts as a callback to Persona 5: Dancing in.. whatever it is I can get it in during season 4. Zelda and Sheik didn't have anytime to get to know each other, they were fused back the second Zelda was freed. I had only had them seperate for the sake of the fighter battles, I kept Sheik and Zelda as one person since that's what they were before. Plus, Master Hand thinks that having them seperate would be an extra fighter for him to keep track of. Next review is from a guest**

" _Who are timmy & tommy?"_

 **Timmy & Tommy are shopkeepers in the Animal Crossing games, they're in the mansion as of now due to being on the restore list. They'll be gone in Season 4. Last review is from KingGryphon.**

" _People really don't give Pit enough credit. He can actually come up with good ideas by himself if given the chance and without Palutena around holding him back. Also, with his canon feats and capabilities, he could kick the ass of more than half Smash Bros entire roster. Too bad most fools see him as little more than a clown. Such wasted potential."_

 **Pit really can be held back if he's with Palutena. Hopefully what I did for him last episode will get the others to lay off him a bit. Time for the season finale to begin.**

* * *

 **Season 3 episode 16: The Final Battle part 1  
** **(January 30th, 2019)  
** **Fighters freed since last episode: King K Rool., Wolf, R.O.B, Mii Brawler, Chrom, Bowser Jr., Dark Pit, Ken, Incineroar, and Mewtwo.**

Things were really starting to crack down, after exchanging messages and freeing the last of the fighters from the dungeons everyone went back to see that Darhkon's location was at the camp. Not only that but they discovered that they were still missing four fighters Roy, Dark Samus, Palutena, and Bayonetta. Sheldon had come earlier and told them to be careful as he picked up Agent 4 to bring her back to the mansion.

 **Mewtwo: I can sense that the missing four are somewhere, but whenever I get close something interferes.**

"We searched this-a place top to-a bottom, they are-a not here," Mario said as everyone was now gathered to the side of Dharkon. "Dharkon is-a probably keeping them-a locked up somewhere else!"

 _Well I can confirm that Dark Samus and Bayonetta are somewhere else. Galeem has control over Roy and Palutena though._

"That makes sense," Dark Pit said. "Dark Samus and Bayonetta do have elements of darkness in them. All while Roy was a hero and Palutena _IS_ the goddess of light."

"Hm, there might be something we're-" Fox was about to finish his sentence when a ball of light struck Dharkon at a fast speed. "What is that?!"

"A very, very dark aura," Lucario said gritting his teeth.

 _YoU ReaLly ARen't suBtle GaLeem.(1)_

 _I finally found you and got the chance to attack you while you were vulnerable! How could I not resist._

Suddenly a blinding light was being caused due to their collision that blinded everyone. When their eyes opened they were in a familiar area. "We're back on the cliff," Mewtwo stated. "Where it all started."

"AND ON THE OTHER SIDE...OF WHERE THE MANSION IS," R.O.B said looking behind him. Everyone looked behind them as well to see the mansion. 'SENDING MESSAGE."

 **R.O.B.:** WE'VE ENDED UP... AT THE LEDGE WHERE...WOL STARTED.

 **Falco:** Are you telling me even when sending messages through a transmission device, or whatever it is. Your text IS THE SAME AS YOUR VOICE.

 **Wily:** I'm looking through the telescope I got set up at the mansion. I do see all of you, as well as the two lords of our impending doom. Not to mention an army of Master Hands and Crazy Hands.

 **Geno:** The new Master Hand army was recent, Master Hand had fallen under Galeem's control again.

"Well, isn't that swell," Falco grumbled putting his phone away. "We got our work cut out for us."

"(Guys)," Greninja said pointing at the sky. "(Look at the sky.)" The others couldn't understand what Greninja said, pokemon excluded, but they didn't need to. Everyone looked up to see the sky was half dark and half light.

 **Ness: This really does look like something out of a nightmare.  
** **Lucas: A very scary nightmare.**

* * *

Dr. Wily was just noticing the same thing now from where his was. "Oh my, this is not good," shuddered the scientist.

* * *

Sheldon and Agent 4 were noticing it as well from the van. "Sheldon," Nia asked, "Is this, gonna be the final battle."

Sheldon sighed saying, "It would seem that way Agent 4. We gotta get back to the mansion." The van sped up and made its way back.

* * *

Looking at the sky from a window in the mansion was Shovel Knight. Who then said, "Well, this is not how thou thought today would go."

At that moment the intercom went on, it was Nathaniel. "Everyone, this isn't Master Hand, but Galeem and Dharkon a beginning their final attack. We have to help everyone, meet up in the front yard and bring all of the spirits we have in the mansion with you."

Shovel Knight began the walk thinking, "Wonder what thou is planning."

* * *

Back at the ledge the two lord were beginning to fire beams of light and darkness at the armies. Soon a laser from R.O.B. shot in between the two and they both looked down to the fighters below. _You're still here?_

"We're-a the fighters," Mario said stepping to the front of the group. "We will-a not let-a you destroy our-a worlds."

 _GaLeeM IT haS beCoMe CleAR thAt iN ORder to hAve eiTher of US Win we hAVe to faCtoR theM Out OF ThE EquATioN._

 _Meaning we have to work together. Very well, let's call in the last of our forces._ The eyes of the lords shined and bridges were branched out from the ledge leading to multiple spirit battles, two fighters, and a Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Should we go in groups," Link asked Mario. The red plumber nodded in agreement, "Kirby, Blue, Richter, and that… Mii Brawler. With me." Mario watched in shock at how fast Link was at the choosing. The five walked down the bridge.

 **Mario: Well-a that was-a quick thinking.**

 **Link: If this is the last hurdle we have to face before ending this fight for good, then every second counts.**

The five walked over to the side that housed Galeem's spirits and made it to the first one. Richter held up the sensor and said, "This is Tetra, she's from Toon Link's world. Warnings say that the battle only has the Bullet Bill item." Link nodded and went through the portal.

* * *

 **Tetra(Toon Link) vs. Link  
** **Item Rule: Bullet Bills only  
** Stage: Pirate Ship  
Music: The Great Sea/Menu select (Wii U/3DS remix)

Link landed in the Pirate Ship stage and a great wind blew into his face. He was surprised that he wasn't moving, thinking it could be a spirit that's keeping him from doing just that. When he saw the Toon Link copy he also saw a bullet bill in its hands and was hit by it. Link then found and grabbed a bullet bill himself and used it on the copy. This went back and forth fow a little bit of the two finding and using bullet bills. Link eventually got one before Toon Link and used it to send the copy offscreen.

(end music here)

* * *

Link came back through the portal with the Tetra spirit. Once the portal dissipated the five continued on to the next on. Richter once again pulled out the sensor saying, "This one is named Balder, from Bayonetta's world. I can take on this one if that's okay with everyone?" Before Richter could get his answer the Mii Brawler walked into the portal.

 **Kirby: I think this is the first time any of the Miis are participating in the battles. Before they were kinda just standing there with us, just walking.  
** **Blue: Well to be fair, Master Hand is only planning on using them for the tournament. He didn't see WoL coming.**

* * *

 **Balder(Robin(giant)) vs. Mii Brawler  
** Stage: Umbra Clock Tower  
Music: The legend of Asir(original from Bayonetta)

The Mii Brawler landed in the umbra clock tower stage and was faced with a Robin copy. The Mii quickly used a shot put, which nailed the copy in the face and did decent damage. The copy then started to charge up Thoron as the Mii Brawler ran up and used a strong forward smash. The copy then used arcfire. The Mii Brawler grabbed the copy and threw it over the stage, following with a meteor.

(end music here)

* * *

The Mii Brawler came back through the portal. The five were about to continue on when a great wind from the west blew over them. When they looked up at the sky it was darker than light.

 _LEt's sEe if TheY WiLl fiGUre thIs OnE ouT._

"Did the sky shift because we defeated some of Galeem's remaining spirits," Blue asked the others.

 **Dharkon: *camera zooms in on him* DaNg, I ThoUghT thAT WouLd TAke aWHilE.**

"That would be my guess," Link said before turning around. He called out to Mario saying, "We need to keep the skies balanced in order to not give one the other hand!"

"Way-a ahead of you-a," Mario said as he walked down the bridge from Dharkon's remaining spirits with Ken, Pichu, Bowser Jr., and Wario. "This first one's Midna," Mario said from his side of the bridge.

"I can take care of this chump," Wario said as he walked into the portal.

 **Link: Wario's in for probably a tough fight.**

* * *

 **Midna(Bayonetta) vs. Wario  
** **Warnings: Midna assist trophy, transformation items only  
** Stage: Bridge of Eldin  
Music: Midna's Lament(Ultimate remix)

Wario landed in the Bridge of Eldin stage and was faced with a Bayonetta copy. Wario then ran forward as the Midna assist dropped down and hit the copy with a forward smash. The copy then used it's guns and hit Wario multiple times. Since he was flinching from the attack Midna took the opportunity to grab him and throw him. Wario ended up landing next to a super mushroom and grabbed it. Since he was now giant he ran to both enemies and used another forward smash which landed enough power to send the two offscreen.

(end music here)

* * *

Wario came out to see Link's shocked face. The greedy microgamer shrugged saying, "Super Mushrooms make things easy." A great wind came from the east this time and the sky was back to half and half. "Hey, it worked."

"Now if-a we keep up-a this-a kind of balance we can-a take down-a the rest of-a these battles without-a problem," Mario said. The red plumber's group then continued. At the same time Ken blasted the spirit and Midna came out.

 **Richter: Guess we're just going to wait here until the sky moves more towards light.**

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion, nearly all of the residents and spirits were outside. They were still waiting for Shovel Knight to return with the last of the spirits and for Sheldon to return in the squid sister's van. A lot of them were wondering why they were at the front of the mansion, they couldn't go back inside because Akechi was blocking the front doors.

"Nathaniel why did you bring us all out here," Issac asked the octoling, who seemed to be leading this one. "Aren't we going to be safer from this inside?"

"I must say, I am also confused on this whole thing," Decidueye said as Shovel Knight came out with the last few spirits. The van was also coming down.

Sheldon was about to hit the button on the van to open the hatch for the underground garage when Nathaniel stopped him saying, "Sheldon! Park the van right there. We're gonna need it." Sheldon was confused but nodded and parked the van. He unlocked the doors and Nia got out along with the horseshoe crab. "Nia, thank goodness you're okay."

"Thanks for your concern Nathaniel, but what's going on here," Agent 4 asked the octoling. Seeing everyone outside.

"Well, yes, I was getting to that-"

"Then get to it," Shadow called out from the group. Everyone looked at him in shock. "What, surprised?"

"Since when did you get here," Rex questioned the anti-hero. "I thought no one found you!"

"And they didn't, in fact, Galeem and Dharkon didn't even use me for their plots. So, I eventually found my own way back to the mansion and got Luke over there to blast me. Are we done here?" Shadow replied bitterly.(2)

Everyone looked over to Luke Triton, who shrugged his shoulders and said, "What? He's a resident right?"

 **Shantae(3): I was also there when Luke hit Shadow. I didn't understand why he was doing it then.**

"Anyways," Nathaniel said getting everyone's attention back onto him. "So, this seems to be the final step to defeating Galeem and Dharkon. They've already faced Galeem once before, though it was just Kirby. But they never faced Dharkon, and since Galeem has had a bit more time to prepare. I have a gut feeling they might lose."

"It's all of them against two lords, how could they lose," Dr. Wily asked. "Statistically, their number and power makes it near impossible for them to not win."

"What if it's not just them though, remember Galeem did have his own general. But that's not what worries me."

"Then what does worry you," Ryuji asked annoyed. "Can't you just get to the point."

"My point is, what if there's more than just those spirits down on that bridge. We know there's still a lot more spirits then what we're seeing right now." A good portion of the residents were also left pondering at that. "I think those two have something pretty evil up their sleeves and we need to get down there and help out."

"How do we know if they really did something to all those people," Lana asked. "Maybe they're just…" she ended up thinking the worst. She wasn't thinking for long though as the force field around the mansion looked like it was beginning to glitch. "What's going on?"

"Something's trying to get through the forcefield," Zero Warner pointing at said something. Everyone looked to see copies of Link and Mario, but this time composed a blue light. The two were hacking at the force field and eventually succeeded to take it down.

The two however were quickly swatted away and defeated by Decidueye. "No spirits with them?"

 _A little something I discovered I could do._ Galeem was teaching them via telepathy. _I'll be saving the rest for your friends down at the ledge. And trust me, there's a lot of them._

"I was partially right," Nathaniel shouted. "They do have something up their sleeves."

"So we do have to help them," Layton said. "But considering Galeem mass produced them in way there are thousands… I don't think us only will be enough to stop them."

"Well, I have been thinking of doing something," Nathaniel said looking down at the blaster he was holding.

* * *

Back on the bridges at the ledge, Mario's group got a bit father take down the spirits of Little Birdie, Jeanne, and Nash. The great wind came over then again showing that things were now favoring Dharkon.

"Looks like we're moving again," Link said as his group looked at the portal they stopped at. "Richter, you still have the sensor, right?"

"Yep," Richter said pulling it out. "This one is General Pepper. Warnings say that the copy can instantly get a final smash so gotta watch out for that."

"I will," Kirby said as the pink puffball dashed into the portal.

* * *

 **General Pepper(Fox) vs. Kirby  
** **Warning: Instant Final Smash for the enemy  
** Stage: Corneria  
Music: Main Theme - Star Fox(Brawl remix)

Kirby landed in the Corneria stage and was faced with a Fox copy. Kirby quickly went forward and used his dash attack. He then sucked up the copy and copied it's blaster. Kirby then fired a few blasts with it but the copy reflected most of the blasts. Kirby got a few more hits in before the copy's FS meter was suddenly charged all the way. Kirby was able to quickly dodge out of the way just as the copy used it. The pink puffball took the chance to charge his hammer flip and hit the copy, sending it flying away.

(end music here)

* * *

Kirby came out of the portal with the spirit saying, "You just have to dodge the final smash and then hit 'em hard." The group continued to the next spirit.

When they got there they noticed they just needed to defeat this spirit in order to get to the fighter battle, then Master Hand. Blue was the one holding the sensor this time and said, "This one's an assist trophy. Ken, does the name Guile(4) sound familiar to you!"

"Yeah, it does," Ken shouted back. "We're from the same country!(5)" Meanwhile, Richter ran into the portal.

* * *

 **Guile(Captain Falcon) vs. Richter  
** Stage: Pilotwings (omega)  
Music: Guile Stage Type A(Original from Street Fighter II)

Richter dropped into the omega form of the Pilotwings stage. He looked ahead of him to see a Captain Falcon copy with a Guile assist trophy behind it. Richter never heard much of what Guile was like but the assist trophy version of him was just crouching there, throwing projectiles.

Richter went ahead and hit the assist with his whip as he went ahead and threw and axe. Said axe ended up hitting the copy. Richter ran forward to use his dash, but the assist trophy came back onto the stage and used a flash kick on the vampire hunter. Richter then threw his whip again, which hit both the assist trophy and copy. Richter ran forward again and used and axe. This one defeated the assist trophy.

Richter then spent the next minute taking down the copy. His FS meter charged and he defeated the copy with Grand Cross.

(end music here)

* * *

Richter came out of the portal and Link blasted the spirit. Guile fell to the bridge with a thud. The fighter was quick to get up and ask, "Do you need me for anything?"

"Just that you were on the restore list," Kirby said. "Your an assist trophy for the next tournament." Guile nodded at this information, he was then ushered back to the rest of the fighters by Richter.

"I can take care of freeing Roy," Blue said as he walked to said fighter battle and went through the portal.

* * *

 **Roy(controlled) vs. Blue  
** Stage: Castle Siege(omega)  
Music: Beyond Distant Skies - Roy's Departure(ultimate remix)

Blue landed in the omega form of the castle siege stage and was faced with a controlled Roy. The inkling quickly hit the young lion with a splat bomb, which mostly covered Roy in blue ink. Blue then ran forward and used his forward smash, sending Roy back a good distance. Roy was quick to recover and used dancing blade on the inkling, following his attack with a counter as Blue tried to hit him. Roy then used a forward smash on Blue, which sent the inkling back a fair distance.

Blue got back up and used his splattershot on Roy, covering the young lion in ink once again. He then got out his blaster and managed to hit Roy with his up smash, sending the young lion flying away with a twinkle.

(end music here)

Blue had to wait a minute before Roy came back onto the stage unconscious. THe inkling then dragged the young lion back through the portal.

 **Roy joins the battle!**

* * *

Blue came back through the portal with Roy, still unconscious. A great wind blew over them again to see the sky favoring Dharkon more. _HAhA, lOoKs LikE yOUr LOSinG GalEem._

"Definitely wait for the other group to free their fighter first," Blue said as Roy began to wake up. Link made the quick signal to Mario's group and they continued.

"We have a lot-a more spirits to-a take down-a before we get-a to the fighter," Mario said looking at the sensor for the spirit battle they were at. "This is-a Mother brain, one of-a Samus's greatest enemies." Ken gulped as he walked into the portal.

* * *

 **Mother Brain(Dark Samus) vs. Ken  
** Stage: Brinstar Depths(omega)  
Music: Escape (3DS/Wii U remix)

Ken landed in the middle of the omega form of the Brinstar Depths stage. He turned around to see a Dark Samus copy charging up its charge shot. Behind the copy was a mother brain assist trophy. Ken was then hit by the Mother Brain assist trophy's attack. Ken then ran up to the copy, jump over its charge shot and hit it with a fiery shoryuken. The fighter then hit the copy with a strong forward smash. The copy began to use its charge shot again when Ken threw it and hit it with another forward smash and ended the battle.

(end music here)

* * *

Ken came back through the portal, when Sonic called out, "Hey, aren't you going to give the rest of us a chance!"

The five nodded and Mario replied, "Very well-a Sonic! Form-a up your own-a group!" Mario's group then began to walk back to the rest of the fighters.

 **Ganondorf: We're all doomed if Mario thinks that Sonic will choose a competent group.**

"My own group huh," Sonic thought about it. He then snapped his fingers and said, "Okay, Dedede, Fox, Yoshi, and Incineroar. Let's go!" Sonic started to take Mario's group's place on the bridge.

* * *

"No, no, no, no. No," Layton said after he heard what Nathaniel's plan was. "We are not doing that, there's no way we'll be able to get everyone on ships."

"Then just have some of them go through portals," Nathaniel told Layton. "We don't have a choice."

"But Master Hand will not want that many to keep track of," Layton said. He then sighed and asked the residents, "Anyone else think this is a bad idea." To his surprise no one said anything, until Luke raised his hand. "Put, your hand down Luke."

"Professor," Decidueye said, "I think it's the only idea we have. With Galeem and Dharkon potentially having armies that big were going to need everyone."

"And it's not like anyone else has any secret ideas they're hiding, right," Dr. Wily said. They heard a portal opening and saw the Lor Starcutter come through and land.

"If it was one lord, I'd be able to pull him into a black hole just fine, but two," Marx said as he walked out of the ship while answering something he was asked inside. "Forget it. Something tells me they'll swat me away before I get the chance."

Magolor ignored the jester as he came forward. He then explained what had happened to them, "After Galeem and Dharkon clashed and caused that blinding light the Dark Realm began to collapse around us. We barely made it out alive." He then noticed the sky, "Not good."

"I have a plan, we just need to convince the professor," Nathaniel said pointing towards Layton.

"Forget convincing the professor, we need to stop the fighters from defeating just one before it's too late! Since the Dark Realm has been destroyed it's dark energy has clashed into this side of the dimension. One can't be without the other, there has to be balance, if we take down Dharkon alone Galeem will gain an unbeatable upper hand and vice versa. They have to be taken down at the same time!"

Layton then began to think, they really didn't have much time. Meaning he didn't have a choice, "Very well, Nathaniel. We can go through with your plan." The octoling clutched the blaster before Layton grabbed his arm saying, "If this fails, we lose."

Nathaniel nodded understanding that their win is going to ride on this plan. "We'll need to be fast doing this. Magolor! Do you have any more blasters in your ship." Magolor nodded as Coo and Rick brought three out. Nathaniel tossed them to Layton, Decidueye, and Marx, who held it with his mouth.

The spirits they had then surrounded them as the four blasted every single one.

 **Marx: *standing behind the Halberd* Everyone knows that the only way you can beat a huge army, is another huge army. This is gonna be fun.**

Back on the bridges Sonic's team did the spirit battles that contained Garon, Octoling Octopus, and a variant of Snake. They were now at Dark Samus's spirit battle. "So who's freeing this villain clone of Samus."

"If anyone's freeing this villain it's gonna be me," King Dedede said pointing at himself. "Another villain." The self proclaimed king then ran through the portal.

* * *

 **Dark Samus(controlled) vs. King Dedede  
** Stage: Frigate Orpheon(omega)  
Music: Multiplayer - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes

King Dedede landed with a thud Frigate Orpheon's omega stage form. He was then hit by a missile from Dark Samus. King Dedede then spun around and threw a gordo, nailing Dark Samus hard. The self proclaimed king then ran forward and used his dash attack. Once he got back on his feet he fired up his jet hammer and held it. Dark Samus managed to hit King Dedede hard, which caused him to lose his focus on the hammer and had to fire it up again. When he found his opening he swung hard and hit Dark Samus, sending her offscreen.

(end music here)

King Dedede felt like he saw a small dent on his hammer and checked it out. Once he confirmed there was nothing there he grabbed Dark Samus and went back through the portal.

 **Dark Samus joins the battle.**

* * *

King Dedede came back to his group on the bridge and just dropped Dark Samus. The evil clone woke up right away and looked around. "Yeah, things are wack. Now go free Crazy Hand," King Dedede said as he pushed Dark Samus towards the hand.

"Roy," Link said from his group's side. "I'm sure you can take care of Master Hand?" The young lion nodded and walked up to the front of the hand.

Dark Samus and Roy were then lifted up to a Final Destination stage where Master Hand and Crazy Hand came together to begin the fight.

* * *

 **Master Hand(copy) & Crazy Hand(copy) vs. Roy & Dark Samus(6)  
**Stage: Final Destination  
Music: Master Hand/ Crazy Hand

The two hands were quick to go to opposite sides of the stage and do a fist catch. This move hit both Dark Samus and Roy, the young lion then used his up smash on the hands while Dark Samus built up her charge shot. Master Hand then blasted off for a rocket fist while Crazy Hand started dropping explosive. Dark Samus managed to dodge out of the way as Roy jumped up to use dancing blade on Crazy Hand. Dark Samus then saw Master Hand coming in fast and dodged again, when Master Hand came back to the stage Dark Samus hit him with her charge shot.

Meanwhile, Roy managed to get Crazy Hand stunned and charged up his Flare Blade. When it was charged up enough he unleashed it and dealt immense damage to Crazy Hand just as he got unstunned. Dark Samus then managed to stun Master Hand and began to hit the hand hard while Roy began to finish off Crazy Hand. Roy then used his up smash just before Crazy could do his drill hand and sent the hand screaming offstage.

Roy then went to help Dark Samus, who was just launched by spikes left there by Master Hand. Roy jumped up and hit Master Hand with a forward air. Dark Samus then hit the hand with an up smash to end the match.

(end music here)

* * *

As they were coming back down, the two watched as Master Hand and Crazy Hand blew up. Roy sighed saying, "They were copies." A rumbling as then felt as two side areas with two spirits, one fighter, and Master Hand or Crazy Hand each showed up.

"Those have to-a be the real-a Master Hand and Crazy Hand," Mario said. "Maybe we should send two seperate teams to-a check them-a out."

Pit then eagerly raised his hand, "Can I choose." Mario sighed and nodded without much other choice. "Okay, how about, Pittoo, Pac-Man, Rosalina, and uh, Samus. We'll take the light side."

King K. Rool then walked up and said, "Villain team, assemble!" Bowser, Ganondorf, who was wondering why he was taking an order from Rool, and Ridley walked up to the kremling leader. "Me and the boys will be taking care of the dark side." Mario nodded and the two groups walked off.

 **Dark Pit: I swear I'm never going to live that stupid nickname down.  
** **Pit: Aw come on. Deep down you know you like it.  
** **Dark Pit: Never in a trillion years.  
** **Pit: There's no way that's a real number *sees Dark Pit facepalm.**

Galeem and Dharkon watched as the two teams began to walk to the side areas. _Doesn't matter if they free Master and Crazy or not,_ Galeem thought.

NO mAttER whAT We dOn'T nEEd thoSe TwO in orDeR TO eND tHEsE fIGhtErs for gOOd. EspEciAlLy WiTh thE arMiEs We nOw hAve, Dharkon thought.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Sorry if this isn't as good as you were hoping, but we do have one more part, and I want to finally get this season done. I have big plans for future seasons.**

 **(1) Due to Galeem and Dharkon being in an episode at the same time their lines will look different in this episode and the next one as well.** _**DhaRkon LoOks lIkE thiS**_ **.** _ **Galeem is just this.  
**_ **(2) Shadow does not have a spirit battle in WoL.  
** **(3) In case you've forgotten, it was revealed that Shovel Knight had restored Shantae's physical form in a past episode this season. He did it so he wouldn't be the only indie character roaming the mansion.  
** **(4) This is where Isaac's spirit battle is supposed to be. Since Isaac was already freed however. I decided to put Guile in his place for being nearby.  
** **(5) I think they are.  
** **(6) How to make things go by faster.**


	54. S3 The Final Battle part 2

**WE GOT BANJO-KAZOOIE IN SMASH! I honestly thought it couldn't happen but leaks prove me wrong. The second I saw Duck Hunt I knew they were repeating the same joke because when the two showed up I was like "There they are!" When the time had come for planning I had planned to put Banjo in this episode anyway since there's no denying that, if they were going to reveal a new fighter at E3 it would be from the west and Banjo probably had the best shot. I was expecting Dragon Quest at some point and I'm not as big of a fan in that series the trailer they set up were exciting and makes me wish I had set it up like that when I had the chance. I will analyze The Hero's alternate costumes to find out who they are in between seasons, but for now let's get to reviews. The first one is from ZygardeFusion**

" _Am I the only guy who noticed that all of Sonic's group were anthros?  
_ _Dang, I thought that the Dark Realm would've collapsed into a parallel dimension, but I guess it's gonna end where it started. Amazing job, can't wait for the finale!|  
_ _Fight For All Fiction,  
_ _ZygardeFusion"_

 **I didn't realize I had done that for Sonic's group I randomized groups of five and chose the ones that would be nice to show off. The villain team however was thought up on the whim because I thought it would work well considering they're all villains and they're going to the dark side of the map. This finale is going to have one big fight for the worlds. Next review is from ultimateCCC**

" _Ever notice Samus being overprotective on Pikachu?"_

 **Pikachu was mostly standing next to Samus last episode. Next review is from NebbytheFanficWriter.**

" _I have returned with a pretty big question. After WoL is over, will there be a Smash Sing-Off?"_

 **That could be something I can play around with in Season 5, possibly 4. Next review is from LogBook27062000**

" _After the finale, I look forward to having Mario and the other characters have a reunion with Banjo and Kazooie"_

 **I can assure you, there will be reunions. It's time for the final episode in WoL. Final review is from Pinkrose4452.**

" _Hello, I hope you have another great day. It's all almost over for the world of light. Very soon, Master Hand and Crazy Hand will be freed, alongside Palutena and Bayonetta, of course. But OMG! Banjo in Smash! Alongside with the Hero! We live in a crazy timeline. And Banjo was very requested for a long time._

 **All the way back in melee, it is a very weird timeline. I'm fine with that.**

 _Anyways, I have 4 questions.  
_ _1\. Is Frederick (from Fire Emblem Awakening) already freed or is he going to be freed soon?  
_ _2\. Will The Heroes (Eleven, Erdrick, Solo, and Eight from Dragon Quest), Banjo and Kazooie make their debut in season 4?  
_ _3\. What are your thoughts on E3? Also, what are your thoughts about The Hero and Banjo coming to smash?  
_ _4\. Will the Miis have their own names in season 4?_

 **1\. Just assume at this point the last spirits they need to free are the ones they need to fight in order to get to the fighters and hands. Everyone else is at the mansion.  
** **2\. As I said they will debut now, and thanks for the names.  
** **3\. Something tells me you already know my thoughts for the characters. As for E3, honestly I think Nintendo might've won. They revealed Hero, showed gameplay footage for Luigi's Mansion 3, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Dragon Quest XI, Revealed No More Heroes III, Revealed Banjo for smash, and topped it off with Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild sequel. And even then Nintendo Treehouse live showed us gameplay for some games that didn't get gameplay in the direct, and explained a bit more on things. And I think I'll have Tom Nook name drop the deserted island package in season 4.  
** **4\. No they will not. I'm not really willing to give them names if they're only going to be truly showcased in one season.  
** **It's time for the final episode of WoL.**

* * *

 **Season 3 episode 17: The Final Battle part 2  
** **(January 30th, 2019)**

The two groups had reached their sides and spirit battles they assigned themselves to. THey were preparing to send two fighters in to fight the spirits. Pac-Man, who was holding the sensor, said, "This is interesting, the two portals work together. The spirits are Solgaleo and Lunala, the two legendary Pokemon of the Alola region."

"I can take care of this," Dark Pit said walking up to the portal.

"Think you can do this Rool," Bowser asked the kremling leader. Rool was pounding his feet on the ground.

"You bet I can," Rool said as he and Dark Pit charged into the portals.

* * *

 **Solgaleo(Gold Incineroar) & Lunala(Gold Ridley) vs. King K. Rool & Dark Pit(1)  
** **Warnings: Pokeball pokemon  
** Stage: Spear Pillar  
Music: Battle! (elite four)/Battle! (Solgaleo/Lunala)(ultimate remix)

Both Dark Pit and King K. Rool landed in the Spear Pillar stage, the latter looking next to him saying, "Well this is interesting."

"Guess those two decided to pair the spirits for the last two battles," Dark Pit stated. The dark angel then noticed the Incineroar and Ridley copies. "But we can discuss that later, look!"

King K. Rool noticed the copies and fired a cannonball at the two. The cannon managed to hit the Incineroar copy as the Ridley copy jumped up and used its up special to dive downwards. Dark Pit was able to dodge the attack and counter with an electroarm. The Solgaleo pokeball then appeared and hit King K. Rool with Sunsteel Strike. The kremling leader was knocked far back. When Rool got up he ran right to Incineroar and used a forward smash. Dark Pit saw the Incineroar copy flying his way and decided to hit it with an electroarm. The copy ran out of stamina and fell to the ground.

The Lunala pokeball then came in and hit Dark Pit. The dark angel went flying over the platform, the Ridley copy noticed this and used its side b. However, it also ended up committing Ridleycide.

(end music here)

* * *

Both Dark Pit and King K. Rool came out of their respective portals and the group continued to the next two. When Pit's group got to the next portal Pac-Man looked at the sensor again and said, "This is Mythra, one of Rex's companions in his journey. It's a legend class so it's gonna be hard."

One the other said King Dedede was holding his group's sensor and said, "This here is Fierce Deity Link, a form Link can take on with a specific mask. Its class is legend so be careful." Bowser nodded as he and Samus ran into the portals.

* * *

 **Mythra(Kamui) & Fierce Deity Link(Link) vs. Bowser & Samus  
** **Reinforcement: Shulk  
** Stage: Gaur Plain(battlefield)  
Music: Still, Move Forward(original from Xenoblade Chronicles 2)

Bowser and Samus landed on opposite sides of Gaur Plain's battlefield form. Bowser started right away with enacted a bowser bomb on the Shulk copy while Samus quickly used her forward smash on the Link copy. Things proved to be difficult as the two main copies put up a strong fight against the two. Bowser managed to send the Shulk copy offstage with a forward smash. The koopa king then turned around to do the same thing to the kamui copy but it countered.

Samus meanwhile was on the defensive with the Link copy, attacking when she can. She quickly used her neutral b and then used her recovery move on the copy, sending it high into the air. Bowser saw the opportunity and used and up air on the copy, ending its stock. The koopa king FS meter was charged at this point nd he unleashed his final smash. With well timing he managed to punch the Kamui copy onto the screen and ended the match.

(end music here)

* * *

Bowser came back through the portal and pointed towards the fighter battle yelling, "Dedede! You're up."

Samus came out of her portal and motioned for Pit to walk forward for the light side's fighter battle. "Lady Palutena," Pit said in determination.

 **Samus: Upon seeing the sides we all knew which side Palutena and Bayonetta ended up on. We agreed early on that Pit would free her.**

"These are the last fighters we have to rescue," King Dedede said to himself as he approached the portal. "Let's not mess it up." With that the self proclaimed king was through.

* * *

 **Bayonetta(controlled) & Palutena(controlled) vs. Pit & King Dedede.  
**Stage: Palutena's Temple(omega)  
Music: Destroyed Skyworld

King Dedede and Pit ended up next to each other and were faced with Bayonetta and Palutena. "I'll take care of Bayonetta, you get Palutena," Dedede told the angel. Pit nodded and dashed forward, jumping over Bayonetta.

"I don't really want to do this Lady Palutena, but I don't have a choice," Pit said as he used and upperdash arm on the goddess of light. He followed on his attack with an up air. Palutena used a down air and slammed Pit back onto the stage, the angel was able to roll away and she used her down smash. The goddess of light then used auto-reticle, dealing minimal damage to Pit.

King Dedede wasn't doing as good, he did manage to get a few good hits in but Bayonetta was mostly dodging and countering when she could. Soon enough Dedede wasn't left with much choice and yelled, "Pit, make sure Bayonetta doesn't get back to the stage if this fails!" Dedede grabbed Bayonetta and threw her over the stage. The self proclaimed king then used his recovery and fell down into the abyss, bringing the umbra witch with him.

"Dedede," Pit yelled as he was hit by a forward smash. Pit blocked the next attack with his guardian orbitars, the angel then noticed his FS meter was charged. Pit quickly called in the lightning chariot and ended the match.

(end music here)

Pit stood in silence about a minute before he saw Dedede land back on the ground with Palutena and Bayonetta. "Never self-destruct yourself in this simulator," Dedede said as he got up and picked up the unconscious umbra witch. "It feels like a pit of spikes."

Pit winced at the thought of that as he slung Palutena's arm over his shoulder and brought her back through the portal.

 **Palutena joins the battle!  
** **Bayonetta joins the battle!**

* * *

As Pit came back through Palutena slowly began to wake up. "She seems to be okay," Samus said as she examined the goddess of light's condition.

Palutena then woke up and looked towards Pit asking, "What happened?"

"We don't really have time to explain," Pit said quickly. "But you're gonna have to help Bayonetta free Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Palutena looked over to the dark side of the map to see Bayonetta waiting for the goddess of light. Palutena then got up and walked to a platform. Said platform then lifted her and Bayonetta up to a Final Destination stage. Where Master and Crazy Hand were waiting.

 **Master Hand(controlled) & Crazy Hand(controlled) vs. Palutena & Bayonetta**

Stage: Final Destination

Music: Master Hand/Crazy Hand

Master Hand and Crazy Hand formed up for a quick electric attack. Both Palutena and Bayonetta were able to dodge and began attacking the two. Master Hand threw rings of doom and hit both while Crazy Hand used his stun was hit by this and was stunned long enough for Crazy Hand to use his poke attack. Palutena landed and up smash on Master Hand which caused him to be stunned, Bayonetta pulled off the same thing with Crazy Hand two seconds later.

The two managed to get substantial damage on the two hands before they came back up and began attacking again. Master Hand threw a couple rocks which hit both Palutena and Bayonetta. Bayonetta continued to hit Crazy Hand with her gunshots until he was weak enough for one final smash attack. Crazy Hand however then flew around for a rocket punch while Master Hand was charging actual rockets. Both attacks hit Palutena and Bayonetta sending the two close to the edge of the stage. Palutena got up and used auto-reticle on Crazy Hand, which was enough to take said hand down.

Bayonetta and Palutena then worked together to take out Master Hand. The man of the mansion then pressed his finger against the stage and cause some spikes to pop out below Bayonetta's feet. Palutena then jumped up and hit Master Hand with a down air. Bayonetta used her up special and stunned him once again, the umbra witch then dealt the final hit.

(end music here)

Everyone watched as the summoned bridges began to collapse, the fighters currently one then either ran, were carried by someone who could fly, or had Palutena's help getting off of them. Soon afterwards Master Hand and Crazy Hand could be seen crashing onto the ground behind the fighters, getting them to run over.

"Ugh," Crazy Hand groaned as he came to his wacky senses, "I feel like I've been taken apart and put back together like Frankenstein."

"Pretty sure that's what Dharkon made you feel when he took you over," Master Hand told his bro as he slowly began floating again. He then noticed something and did a headcount. "68, 69, 70, 71! Yes, we got everyone!"

 **Guile: I could tell I wasn't counted. Most likely because I'm not a fighter.(2)**

"All that's-a left now is-a to defeat-" Mario stopped as he looked at the two lords. "Who exactly do we-a have to-a take down?" Everyone then heard a ding as Shulk had a vision. "Nevermind, we'll-a get our answer."

When Shulk snapped out of it he was breathing heavily and was supported by Zelda. The princess said, "Shulk, calm down. What did you see?!"

"I assume it wasn't good since he fell over," Midna said popping up next to Zelda.

 _HAHAHAHAAHAH!_

 _HahAHAhAhaHa!_

"What are they laughing about," Link asked the others.

 _We didn't need those two hands anymore, in fact._

 _We HAve SoMEthInG beTTer._ Both Galeem and Dharkon then shined as no one could predict what happened after that.

The fighters, along with Master Hand and Crazy Hand, watched as multiple copies made of blue light and black darkness surrounded them. With them were copies of every single boss they had faced in the journey. "Mama Mia. I don't-a think we can-a counter this-a Master Hand," Mario said worriedly.

"We don't have a choice," Master Hand said. "We have to fight." Everyone then readied themselves as the copies started running them in hopes of an ambush. Master Hand and Crazy Hand took to the skies to take out whoever they could. They were coming too fast though and everyone was being quickly overpowered.

"We can't keep this up bro," Crazy Hand yelled. "Author should've made us OP."

"You're breaking the fourth-wall now," Master Hand yelled back. "When we are in the fight of our lives!" Master Hand was smacked down by Galleom's fist as the copies came over him, Crazy Hand soon followed suit.

"Well Falco," Fox said as copies surrounded just them. "It was an honor to have you as my wingman."

"I sure couldn't have asked for a better best friend," Falco said to Fox. "Also, I may have used your toothbrush a couple times."

"Okay… wait WHAT," Fox was then pushed down by the copies.

When all hope seemed lost and explosion being sent from Arwings and Wolfen came down and blew up a good number of enemies. Galeem and Dharkon stopped their assault to see what was going on.

Mario took the distraction as a chance to knock the copies off him and Luigi. When he looked towards where the ships were flying he saw a silhouette of Starship Mario. The red plumber looked on to see light getting shone onto it and revealing Nathaniel at the wheel and stopping the ship. "What's going on," Pit asked.

No one saw what was happening next coming as suddenly the Arwings and Wolfen came dashing onto the ledge again and blew up more of the copies. Fox, Falco, and Wolf looked on to see their crew in the ships, a Landmaster was also seen, being piloted by Slippy. "Is this what I think it is," Fox questioned. Soon after more and more vehicles began showing up.

Meta Knight watched as the Halberd and Lor Starcutter came into view, Fox watched as the Great Fox, being piloted by Peppy came from next to those ships. Coming through a portal on the ground was Geno accompanied by Zero, Lana, Ashley, Shadow, and many more characters restored from their forms. Galeem and Dharkon watched in shock as a multitude of characters dropped from the Halberd and other ships. Captain Falcon could see his falcon flyer coming out of the darkness with the Green Goose following behind it. The Squid Sister's van came out of another portal behind Geno's group with Callie and Marie on top of the stage with their weapons in hand. Mega Man could make out Bass coming out of a small portal.

Nathaniel dropped down from Starship Mario and asked Decidueye, "I swear there were more."

"More than this," Decidueye said in shock.

"I went through Master Hand's contact list and called in some favors." At that moment one more portal opened up. Leon, Yuffie, Sora, and The Hero came out of it. "Ah, there they are."

 **Sora: I'm still dealing with Xehanort in my world, but I was able to make some time to help right now.**

 **Leon: The headquarters gave us a green light knowing this is the last battle.  
** **Yuffie: Especially since Eleven here got a spot as DLC.**

 **Eleven: Yes I am the second DLC character to be in, but they don't know that yet so don't tell anyone. As for Eight, Edrick, and Solo they unfourtunately couldn't make it.(3)**

"Is this everyone," Crazy Hand asked in disbelief.

"Yes, brother. Yes it is," Master Hand said with new confidence fueling him. "Everyone ready."

Once all of the characters got in there fighting stances Crazy Hand made an impersonation of a horn and yelled, "CHAAARGE!" Everyone began running towards the enemies with the enemy teams doing the same. Everyone was nearly scattered into groups once they collided with the army. Meta Knight quickly flew up to his ship and took the wheel, firing at desired spots and hitting the Dracula copy one time with a laser blast.

In one area was DK, Diddy, Dixie, Cranky, and King K. Rool. All five were fighting off the copies, Rool however was distracted at how Cranky Kong was even keeping up. "How old is Cranky," the kremling leader asked DK.

"Older than you expect," Donkey Kong said as he punched a few of the copies. He then noticed Diddy was about to get ambushed. "Diddy, look out!"

Diddy Kong turned around and braced himself, but the copy was the shot. Not by Joker's gun but by a blue egg. "I've seen this before," Diddy Kong said examining the egg, "But I can't remember from where."

* * *

Off on a hill a certain bear and bird were taking out copies, without giving themselves away. Halfway through firing the eggs the bird stopped and asked, "And why can't we go down there and help in some more ways."

"We're the third DLC character Kazooie," said the bear. "They can't know until Nintendo plans to reveal us, Eleven was a special exception since they could shrug him off since he's from Square Enix like some others. But we're the only ones here representing Microsoft."

"I don't care Banjo we have to help them somehow," Kazooie complained. "We can't stay up here the whole time."

Banjo sighed, but he was then knocked off his feet by a Link copy. The duo turned around to see a good number of copies. Banjo then grabbed Kazooie and held her like a rifle saying, "Stand back," he then caused a click sound on her neck like a rifle, "she's loaded!"(3) Kazooie then started rapid firing the blue eggs at the many copies.

* * *

The landemaster being piloted by Slippy was plowing it's way through the copies in order to get to Fox. Once the toad got there he opened the hatch saying, "Fox, take over!" Fox nodded as he jumped into the Landmaster himself and took to the skies and fired a beam at the Giga Bowser copy.

"You didn't know how to work that thing when you got in did you," Falco asked Slippy.

"I nearly ran over fifty people," Slippy said in his own shame. Falco patted the toad's back.

Shovel Knight was currently alongside some the assist trophies, taking out who they could when they saw a certain legendary Pokemon spirit flying past them. "Does someone have a blaster. We left this one untouched."

"Over here," Black Knight called out as a relay line began, the blaster went to Isaac, then the Wily capsule, then the Squid Sister's van, then Ashley, then Guile who kicked it in the shovels...man's direction. Shovel Knight caught the blaster and hit the spirit. Rayquaza then roared as it came out. It then activated dragon's ascent and rammed the Mega Rayquaza copy into ocean. "Don't think thou will be able to get thy beast under control later," Shovel Knight said as he nervously put the blaster away.

 **Marth: The spirits we acquired in the Dark Realm today are here somewhere. *sees Rayquaza* Found one of them.**

* * *

Banjo-Kazooie were still fighting the copies that cornered them. Kazooie however ran out of ammo so Banjo resorted to just attacking with his banjo(5). He smacked the instrument into every copy he could while Kazooie just poke then ones coming from behind. Just as some were able to take the two down a bomb came out of nowhere and blew them up.

"That wasn't me," Kazooie said as the two looked to where the bomb came from to see Link.

"Who are you two," Link asked walking up to the duo. Banjo was then confused, especially since Link should definitely know who they are since he was on the 64.

Kazooie then interrupted Banjo, who was about to speak by whispering into his ear saying, "This Link is another incarnation, he's not gonna know who we are." Kazooie then pulled away from Banjo's ear and said, "We're just old friends helping out, though we're gonna have to ask you to not tell anyone we were here."

"How come," asked the champion. Banjo then quietly showed Link a letter with a smash logo on it. Link caught on and made a symbol saying his lips are sealed. At that point more copies showed up behind the two. "Well, DLC fighter, I think it's time we show these guys what we're made of," Link said as he and Banjo-Kazooie charged into the group.

* * *

Soon enough a bright light shone and revealed a series of platforms leading up to Galeem and Dharkon. _Did you do that?_

 _NO oF couRSe noT!_

"That's our way to get to them," Joker said as he and Morgana slashed away a few copies. "I'm going up. Who's with me!"

Meta Knight saw Joker running to the starting platform and ordered one of the Meta Knights to take over. The masked warrior then flew out of his ship and over to the platform. Red the PKMN trainer was next as he was the closest. Once all three were on the platform went up into the sky to the series of platforms.

* * *

 **Galeem & Dharkon vs. Pokemon Trainer, Joker, and Meta Knight(my top three mains.)  
**Stage: Platforms then Final Destination(Four platform battlefield)  
Music: Galeem/Dharkon

The platform the three were on stopped and they started climbing up. Which wasn't difficult, it was mostly simple platforms and then one curved diagonally. Suddenly copies appeared at certain area. They weren't too hard to deal with s they were attacking each other as well as Joker, Meta Knight, and Pokemon Trainer. "I think they ended their truce," Red the PKMN trainer said as he hit the last copy away.

As the three were climbing they saw Dharkon's tentacles preparing to ram them. They quickly jumped out of the way as the tentacles dashed through the platforms. The three then came across some rocket jets. Dharkon then started to sweep across the platforms in hopes of pushing them off. Meta Knight was able to knock him back though as the three came across the next group of copies. They were a bit harder as more showed up to replace the others but Joker was able to take out the last one and the three continued. But not before grabbing some mixim tomatoes. This time Dharkon sent more tentacles to destroy the platforms. Red decided to pull out Charizard at that point and ride him.

"I'm gonna fly up ahead," Red the PKMN trainer said. "See what's going on. Both Galeem and Dharkon are firing something but it's not at us." With that Charizard flew away, leaving Meta Knight and Joker to continue themselves.

Meta Knight decided to fly too, but no away from Joker. But so there would be more rocket belts available for the phantom thief. The two reached the next set of red platforms and more copies showed up. These ones were much more aggressive and most of the time weren't even going after Joker and Meta Knight.

Mega Man began noticing this down at the battlefield too as the light copies began attacking the dark copies and vice versa. "What's going on up there," Mega Man asked himself. He then saw a number of copies get blown up.

"No matter what's going on we still have to stop them," Mega Man looked to his right to see Bass standing next to him. "I don't want to team up with you but I don't have a choice."

Mega Man sighed, saying, "I'm just glad you're making the right decision." The two then ran forward to take out more copies.

Joker and Meta Knight were continuing but now Galeem started sending his wigs to crush the platforms and try to sweep the two off the stage. Joker was able to hit the lord of light away. The two reached yet another platform and that was when Red returned. They're arguing with each other. Neither of them summoned these platforms."

"Then who did," Joker said as he hit away a copy. Red responded by shrugging. "Hopefully we can get an answer if we defeat those two."

"Actually if they're ultimately fighting each other then the fight will be much easier," Meta Knight said. "If we can stun one I bet the other will try to go in for the kill."

Red and Joker nodded as the three began to jump the rest of the way up however. "Bob-ombs," Red shouted as Meta Knight was hit by one."

Joker started stealthily dodging the bob-ombs. Meta Knight decided to follow what red was doing and fly on the outside. The three finally made it up to the top and saw the two lords arguing. They then noticed the three.

 _It's them! This is all your fault!_

 _MY faUlT, YouR thE onE WHo LEft thE rocKET bELts!_

 _I consider this alliance over!_

 _YEah!_

 _Yeah!_

The three watched as Galeem and Dharkon clashed their wings and tentacles together and yell _Then show me what you got!_ The two then started the fight with each other and the fighters. Meta Knight started dealing multiple hits to Galeem as the lord of light dropped two bombs suspended in the air while Dharkon set pillars of fire. Joker was hit by both as the light bombs went off. Dharkon was hit as well.

Dharkon then formed his own blaster and started firing small projectiles all over the stage, mainly aiming for Galeem. Joker and Charizard managed to land more hits on the lord of darkness and Galeem's wings zoomed out and formed the laser points. All three of the fighters managed to dodge out of the way, but Charizard was hit by Dharkon's single tentacle and his eyeball moving around the stage.

Galeem then begin to fire balls of electricity at everyone. All four were hit at least once by the electric blasts. Dharkon then dropped some suspended bombs of his, which also hit everyone else on stage. Joker then used a forward smash and stunned Dharkon. Galeem then took the chance to prepare to pierce him.

 _Hope you enjoy this, dark and brooding._ Galeem then poked Dharkon's eye and a ding was heard.

 _HOW DARE YOU!_ Dharkon screamed in anger as his eye took on a much darker look. Charizard smirked as he caused the same thing to Galeem. Dharkon then used his tentacles to form a hammer and said _LET'S SEE HOW IT FEELS FOR YOU._ Dharkon then slammed the hammer down onto Galeem, another ding was heard.

"That did it," Meta Knight said triumphantly. "They don't have much health left I can tell. I'll get the Halberd and hit them with everything I have, stall them." Meta Knight then flew off the stage.

"I'll take Galeem you get Dharkon," Red told Joker. The PKMN trainer then sent out Squirtle and Ivysaur. Galeem and Dharkon quickly disappeared and caused waves of light and darkness to appear. It was hard but the pokemon and Joker were able to stay out of its way. Galeem then started to fire multiple balls of light, this went everywhere on the stage and hit everyone. Joker was able to get a few more hits on Dharkon as the lord of darkness ripped open and X with his tentacles and caused the phantom thief to slow down. At the same time Galeem's wings zoomed out of view and fired more lasers that were difficult to dodge.

At that point, mysteriously, Red had his final smash on him. Not understanding what was going on he used it anyway. "Triple Finish!" Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard then started focusing everything they had on Galeem and took him down.

 _NOOOOOO!_ Galeem blew up and stayed in suspension, catching his breath.

Joker then heard a horn familiar to him and saw the Morgana van being lifted up to the stage by Master Hand. The man of the mansion then snapped his fingers and Joker had his final smash. "I think you know what you have to do," Master Hand said as he went back down. Joker nodded as Charizard slashed Dharkon and stunned him.

Joker activated his final smash and hit the lord of darkness. "It's too late for apologies," Morgana said as Joker, Queen, Skull, and Fox performed an all-out attack on Dharkon. The lord of darkness then proceeded to blow up himself and went into a tired suspension next to Galeem.

 _HoW iS thIS poSSIble._ The two lords watched as Crazy Hand grabbed the final destination stage and lowered it, revealing the Halberd, Great Fox, and Samus's gunship.

 _I guess this is it._

"Fire," Meta Knight yelled as all three ships started firing everything at the two. The two lords then went out in a fiery explosion and fell to the ocean.

(end music here)

* * *

The ships and Final Destination stage landed as everyone watched the copies slowly dissipate. On the hill where Banjo-Kazooie and Link were located Banjo asked, "Is it over?" while heavily panting. Link then pointed to the sky, the bear and bird duo followed the point.

Both Galeem and Dharkon were falling, everyone could clearly see Dharkon's eye go gray and the shining light in Galeem faded. As the two fell into the ocean they blew up and sent a powerful wave coming right towards everyone. Everyone braced themselves but instead noticed the waves restored the smash world to what it was before, no missing citizens, no volcanoes, no floating islands.

Next, multiple portals of black purple and blue lighting that brought the worlds to the Smash island in the first place opened up and lifted the worlds out of the water and back into their respective homes. Finally one big blue portal opened up and the spirits that weren't hit by the blaster(spirits that were freed in this episode and the last two excluding Guile and Midna) went into it with Rayquaza going through it as well. Along with any other characters that could fly and felt like they had no more work to do in the smash world.

A smaller portal opened next to Banjo and Link. "Guess you have to go huh," Link asked, Banjo nodded in return. "Then I can't wait to fight you when you get back." Link smiled at the duo and held out his hand.

Banjo smiled and shook the hand saying, "Can't wait to fight you too Link." Banjo and Kazooie waved goodbye as they walked through the portal. Link sighed as it closed behind them, the champion then ran down the hill and met up with the others.

"That's-a it," Mario said. "We did-a it!" Everyone that was left after the portals closed were cheering as they had just survived the worst. "Everything is-a back to normal."

"And unfortunately with that an announcement," Master Hand said. He received a ton of confused looks from the many people there. "Now I know we just won, but this concerns the tournament that was supposed to take place this month. Of course I will have to postpone it, but I think it will be quite a while before a set a date."

"We all know that, get to the point," Sonic said. Some characters rolled their eyes at the hedgehog while others chuckled a bit. He still hasn't changed on bit.

 **Tails: Looks like Sonic has already gone back to his normal self… oh, I was at the mansion as a spirit a few days ago, no one noticed me.(6)**

"Right, I think after this, many of you would like a long, overdue break," Master Hand assumed and was met with many confirmations. "That is why I suggest you go back to your homes for now and get that rest while I get the tournament under control. I don't know when it's going to happen, but it will be a few months from now, at least. For those that live in the mansion I'll give you till the end of the day to gather your belongings. Everyone else." Master Hand snapped his fingers and multiple portals opened all over. "I suggest you go now."

Some didn't know what to say about this but some understood and went through the portals that would take them home. Some however were quick to say a quick goodbye to others. Over at one portal was Cloud, Tifa, Sora, Leon, Yuffie, and Eleven. The six were saying a quick goodbye while also discussing about where they're headed next. "I think we might head back to Midgar," Cloud told the others with Tifa next to him. "Stay there for a little bit, I could train with Barett as well. What about you Sora, going back to headquarters?"

"No, Xehanort is still out there," Sora told Cloud. "The portal I'm going through is next to this one. I should probably get going now through, promised the king I'd be back as soon as I could." Sora waved goodbye to his friends and went through his portal."

"I can tell you one thing," Yuffie said, "Eleven may be back sooner than you think." Cloud was confused at first before he realized what Yuffie meant by that."

"If that's the case then I'll see you when the tournament starts Eleven," Cloud told the hero.

Eleven nodded saying, "If we fight in the tournament I'm sure it'll be a great one." Eleven then went through the portal heading back to Square Enix headquarters. Leon and Yuffie followed suit and the portal closed behind them.

At another portal most of Ylisse's shepherds had gone through the portal. All that was left was Lucina, Robin, Chrom, Lissa, Tiki, and Owain. "So I'll guess we will be seeing back home tonight," Lissa asked Chrom.

"Yes, sis we plan on getting back as soon as possible," Chrom said. "I could definitely use a break myself after all of this."

"I saw we throw a celebration," Owain triumphantly said, "one of this great victory." His idea was met with silence and a convenient cricket.

 **Lucina: Owain is like that most of the time. Some of us think his overconfidence isn't good, but that's what makes him unique.**

"I guess we could do that," Robin said to himself.

"Your plotting to steal one of the cakes in the mansion, aren't you," Lucina asked her husband. Robin looked at her and shook his head quickly before going back to thinking. Lissa and Owain waved goodbye and went through the portals.

Next was the Squidbeak Splatoon at the portal for Inkopolis. At the portal was the whole team. Marina, Pearl, Sheldon, Cap'n Cuttlefish Jake/Agent 3, and Octa/Agent 8 decided to head back right away. But before they could go Callie had to ask a quick question, "What's the theme for the final fest in July?"

"That's six months away," Nia told Callie. "There are already many more splatfests on the way."

"It's fine Agent 4," Marina said, "Callie's a past MC so she can get the privilege of knowing." Pearl quickly wrote something down and handed it to Callie. The paper read ' _Chaos vs. Order'_

The horn from the van was heard as Sheldon rolled down the window saying, "Marie, if you don't mind I'm gonna take the van back with us. Pretty sure some fighters are going to take their vehicles back with them as well."

"That's fine Sheldon," Marie told the horseshoe crab, "I'm sure Master Hand will have us taken back on a bus or something." Sheldon nodded and unlocked the doors so the others could get in and took off. Soon enough all of the portals were closed and Master Hand teleported everyone back to the mansion.

 **Nathaniel/Agent 9: By the end of the day I'm not going to be a temporary resident anymore. I'm gonna have to find an apartment somewhere in Inkopolis.**

* * *

As time went on through the afternoon Master Hand was quick to address the public of the city about what happened. He ended his address with a postponing of the tournament until the Summer, a huge shock to everyone. Also, Kapp'n had been running the bus through dimensions and back for multiple residents heading back. Every resident that had a ship went back home that way. The Halberd taking Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Marx, an Bandana Dee, the Lor Stacutter taking the rest of Kirby's friends, Captain Falcon took his falcon flyer home, and the Starfox crew took the Great Fox while Starwolf too the Wolfen.

The remaining residents were currently loading their things onto Kapp'n's bus right now. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were seeing them off. "Gonna be awhile before we see them again," Master Hand said now in his human form, "We have a lot work to do Crazy."

Mario walked up to the hands and asked, "Uh Master Hand, am-a I to assume I'll-a be called back-a little bit before the tournament to-a help out?"

Master Hand nodded saying, "You and a few others will be back here a couple weeks before E3. I'm gonna need you to run and items and stages check when you get back" Mario nodded as he got on the bus with Peach, Luigi, and Bowser.

 **Luigi: Yoshi and-a the others already took-a 6:00 bus back to-a the Mushroom Kingdom.**

Nathaniel was taking a final look at the mansion saying, "I might not come back. My time here may be done."

"Even then you still have friends back in Inkopolis, right," Agent 4 asked the octoling. Nathaniel smiled and nodded.

"Is that everyone," Kapp'n asked. He got the nod from Master Hand and closed the door. Master Hand and Crazy Hand watched as a portal opened and the bus went through.

"I may as well good to bed," Master Hand said walking into the mansion. "Don't stay up too long Crazy. Tomorrow morning, we start preparing for the tournament."

"Can't wait bro," Crazy Hand said as he walked into the mansion as well. He waved goodbye to the camera crew before closing the door.

 **(7)  
** **Season 4  
** **Expected to begin June or July 2019**

 **Author's note: Well, that's it for this season, I am sorry if this seems rushed. I'll get season 4 out as soon as I can, but first, there's something I have to announce. I will open season 4 with a three day three episode extravaganza. Before that will be a special episode that takes place on June 11th. For now I should clarify who's no longer a temporary resident as of this episode. That is any and all characters that were made temporary during this season and last season, I'll be starting season 4 with a clean slate in that department. Characters that were promoted from temporary to permanent this season were Rayman, Morgana, Decidueye, and Andy from Advance wars.**

 **Crazy Hand: See you all in season 4.**

 **(1) How to make things faster #2.  
** **(2) Midna, Guile, and any spirits the fighters had freed are still with them.  
** **(3) When I imagined this in my head, I started laughing at how it would look. So I decided to put it in.  
** **(4) I didn't have enough planning time to include all of the alt costumes for Hero. The other tree will show up in the special episode.  
** **(5) I honestly thought one of his smash attacks would involve the banjo.  
** **(6) Tails's spirit battle was not made a thing in this series since I didn't write it.  
** **(7) Full season finale word count: 12,587. Official Season 4 date will be determined soon and put up on profile.**


	55. SE 1 Tournament Preparation

**Author's note: Welcome to the special episode that takes place on the day of the E3 direct. I'm going to start with a review I missed from Pinkrose4452**

" _I just remembered two suggestions for season 4_

 _5\. How about having Banjo doing what Ridley did when he opened the door and hit Dedede, but this time, hits Dunk Hunt when Banjo opens the door.  
_ _6\. Can we see the Kongs and K Rool's reaction to Banjo coming to smash and have them tour them, alongside the Heroes, around the mansion?"_

 **5\. I didn't do this in the special episode. I, more or less, did a recreation of the reveal trailer. Punching down doors is really more of a villain move. I will make a reference though in a season 4 episode.  
** **6\. While they are going to react I wasn't able to fit a tour into this, sorry.** **Next review is rom Zygardefusion**

" _Wow. Wooooooow. I really loved the finale, you made it feel so dynamic! I'm glad that Joker made it in the final three, I LOVE Persona 5! Can't wait to see Season 4!"_

 **I'm surprised you thought it was that good. I do hope you like season 4 when it's ready. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Just realized that Sonic's birthday is next week."_

 **I'll have that birthday mentioned during the episode. Last review is from Authorial Nerd.**

" _Amazing story! Extremely well written, and I anticipate Season 4 INTENSLY!"_

 **I'm sure you'll enjoy season 4 when it starts. And as far as the writing goes I recently compared it to when I first started with season 1. It has improved greatly, in fact, as far as revisions go I think it's gotten to the point where I feel like I have to re-write the episodes in order for them to be properly revised because there are grammar mistakes everywhere.**

 **Special Episode 1: Tournament Preparation  
** **(June 11th, 2019)**

In Mario's bedroom the red plumber began to wake up in the fighter residential building. He along with some others were called back to the mansion in order to help prepare for the upcoming tournament. That wasn't all, as Mario and others arrived last week so did Eleven, Erdrick, Solo, and Eight, all four are together as the second DLC fighter. Mario had taken liberty himself that day to show them around the mansion.

Once Mario got his clothes on he placed Cappy on his head and proceeded to exit his room. Only to have a bucket of water fall onto his head, soaking him entirely.

"Haha," Sonic laughed from his hiding spot. "I got you good." Of course, Mario wasn't laughing with him.

 **Mario: Every April's fools day-a Sonic goes-a all out to-a try and-a prank everyone in-a the mansion. Since he wasn't here on April 1st he-a decided to-a have his-a day of pranks on-a Nintendo's E3 direct.**

Sonic took out a notepad and pencil and crossed Mario's name off the list. "Like to help you dry off Mario, but I have a challenge to finish." Sonic then sped off and down the stairs. Mario grumbled to himself as he wrung out Cappy and continued on his way to Master Hand's office.

* * *

In the dining room DK, Diddy, and King K. Rool were getting their breakfast along with everyone else that was there. The three then went to a table and sat down. DK decided to start a conversation by saying, "So what do you two think of the second DLC fighter."

Roll quickly looked over at the table Eleven, Erdrick, Solo, and Eight were at and said, "To many sword wielders. Honestly there's quite a few other weapon choices that aren't in the tournament yet. Like axes, and lances, and an arrows only fighter."

"I see what you mean," DK said. He then got an idea of what the three could do for the day. "I have an idea of what we could do today. We can watch some old clips from the last major tournament and decide what skills we need to touch up on."

"That's perfect," Diddy said as he took a bite out of his banana. "Could help get a leg up in the competition."

In another part of the dining room was Marth and Roy who both were assigned assist trophy check. "Why exactly do we have to do that of all things, we don't even have all of the assist trophies here," Roy said in annoyance.

"All Master Hand wants us to do is test the system to make sure it can take more than two asisst trophies at a time," Marth told the young lion. Marth then finished his food and put the plate in the kitchen. "I'll meet you in the stadium."

"I'll bring Shovel Knight, Isaac, and Ashley with me," Roy nodded in understanding.

"There's going to be a nintendo direct today Pittoo," Pit said, who was helping with final smash system checks. The angel was at a table with his dark counterpart. "We know they're already revealing Eleven and others as the second DLC fighter, but Master Hand said the third could possibly be announced too. Who do think it's gonna be."

"Pitstain," Dark Pit started to say to the angel, "I know just about as much as you which is nothing." Dark Pit then finished his drink and got up saying, "Let's go, we have work to do."

* * *

Mario finally reached Master Hand's office after a short five minute walk and knocked on the door to come in. "It's unlocked," Master Hand said from his end of the door, prompting the red plumber to walk in. Master Hand was about to greet Mario when he saw the plumber was wet. "What happened to you," Master Hand asked.

"Sonic happened," Mario said in annoyance. "He's trying to pull off his prank list today instead of-a April fools." Mario sat down in a chair within the man of the mansion's office in defeat. "I can't believe I didn't see it coming."

"Whether you saw it coming or not it still happened," Master Hand said as he did his paperwork for the tournament. "Besides, Sonic's birthday is next week, let that hedgehog have his fun he'll be helping others out tomorrow."

Mario nodded his head saying, "I guess-a so." The red plumber got off the chair and then went over to Master Hand's desk asking, "So what-a are we doing today?"

"Paperwork," Master Hand bluntly said. "Paperwork is what I'm doing today, and a whole lot of it. You're going to decide who we're inviting from other worlds to see the tournament, which as always will be the highest it's ever been."

Mario pick up a list of names Master Hand planned to invite to the tournament. He saw many names from his world and others. Also, some names that he's hasn't heard in awhile, "Phoenix Wright?"

"You heard he was disbarred recently for using forged evidence(1), correct," Mario nodded. "I wanted to offer him to maybe get a job as a lawyer here in the Smash Island while things cool down for him in the real world. I would've invited him regardless though."

Mario continued down the list commenting, "I see some characters owned by Microsoft on this list." Mario looked at Master Hand, expecting another answer.

"With relations between Nintendo and Microsoft at an all-time high I thought now would be a perfect time for them to come down and see the tournament," Master Hand answered as he got the next piece of paperwork. "Of course I doubt any of them will become residents, unless they get revealed for the fighter pass." Master Hand smirked at himself for knowing something Mario didn't.

Mario laughed saying, "I wish. I still-a think it could-a be awhile before we-a see someone from that-a company." Mario then got to work, putting down addresses for the spectators' invitations.

* * *

Sonic was now in the arcade room reprising his chili dog on a machine prank. The blue hedgehog was currently hiding behind a couch waiting for his lucky victim. That victim would then come, which was Bowser who was called back to test boss capabilities. The koopa king put a smash coin into the machine and saw a chili dog.

Sonic, knowing the koopa king would be mad, started to sneak out of the room. "This has Sonic written all over it," Bowser said as he turned around to see the blue blue himself.

Sonic laughed nervously and said, "In my defense, my birthday is next week." Bowser wasn't buying it though a decided to make chase. Sonic then started running away.

While Bowser was running he ran into Simon, also testing boss capabilities, and said, "Out of my way vampire hunter! I have a hedgehog to catch."

Simon rolled his eyes and grabbed Bowser by the horn saying, "We have to test the bosses, Marx and Kirby are waiting for us right now." Simon then began to drag the koopa king away.

 **Marx: Master Hand wanted to see if we could just use myself for the boss fight instead of a simulation.  
** **irby: Same thing goes with Bowser.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, Donkey Kong was looking in the boxes from the theater room that have clips from the last major tournament. He was mainly looking for the clips where he and Diddy were fighting, Rool was not around during that time. "What do you think Diddy, should we do you or me first. Or should we have Rool decide?"

"Rool's fast asleep," Diddy said pointing towards the kremling leader, who was snoring on the floor. "That's on him."

Donkey kong then found a disc for the last major tournament. The gorilla then got up and put it in the player for the TV he had quickly set up.(2) He then took a comfortable position on the floor and got the remote ready in case he decided to skip.

" _Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth official Smash Bros. tournament (post-DLC),"_ said a TV version of Master Hand in his battle form. He was in the stadium's booth along with Crazy Hand. " _We have a ton of matches set up today for the first round so let's get started. And we are going to do that with DK vs. Villager."_

"Looks like I don't have to skip at all," Donkey Kong said. "I was up first." The gorilla put the remote down and watched.

 _ **Donkey Kong vs. Villager  
**_ _Stage: Town and City  
_ _Music: Tour(Animal Crossing: New Leaf)(Sm4sh remix)_

 _Donkey Kong started right away with throwing a forward smash at Villager, which he dodged. Villager then jumped away and fired a Lloid rocket, said rocket then hit DK while the gorilla was setting up a giant punch. Donkey Kong was able to get the punch set up, but just after he was hit a bowling ball and sent over the stage. Villager then took a running jump and meteored DK before he could even try to recover, ending his first stock._

 _DK respawned and tried his best to evade Villager's attacks. Eventually the gorilla managed to hit Villager off the stage and finally charge up a giant punch. After doing dash attack after Villager go on he unleashed the giant punch and sent Villager away at a fast pace. When Villager respawned he quickly planted a tree and got it to grow. DK dodged out of the way of the growing tree and charged up another giant punch._

 _In the stands on of the fans were taking a picture of Villager holding the axe as he was about to chop down the tree. "Oh my god," the fan said silently laughing to himself, "I have to caption this."_

 **Diddy Kong: So that's how fans got to the crazy theory that Villager was a murderous person.**

 _Villager was quick to chop down the tree and get it to fall on to DK, he then dodged out of the way of the giant punch and nailed a bowling ball. That was enough to end Donkey Kong's second stock and the match._

 _(end music here)_

Donkey Kong ended up turning off the tv and started to go back through the box saying, "There has to be one were I wasn't taken out within the first round."

* * *

Meanwhile, Banjo and Kazooie were walking up to the mansion, preparing to surprise everyone in it except for Master Hand. The man of the mansion knew Banjo was coming a week prior and talked about how DK, Diddy, and Rool would flip when they found out he was coming back to Nintendo for the tournament. They had gotten to the front yard when Kazooie noticed something. "Banjo, look," Kazooie pointed to the living room where Donkey Kong was putting another disc in the player. "Maybe we can surprise them."

"How are we supposed to do that," Banjo said as he continued to walk up to the porch, where they found Duck Hunt sleeping. "Actually, I think I just got an idea."

 **Banjo: Needless to say, Duck Hunt was mad at us later on. He accepted our apology though.**

* * *

Donkey Kong turned off the TV once again, yawning. "That's not it either, I really need to work on my skills if I'm actually going to get somewhere this tournament." Diddy started to help out when they heard something bounce across the floor. Donkey Kong looked over to see the object was a golden puzzle piece.

"Is that, a jiggy," Diddy Kong said in shock. DK then started looking around for where it came from while Diddy woke up Rool.

"What was that for," Rool yelled at the monkey who then shoved the jiggy in the kremling leader's face. Rool looked at it in shock before saying, "Shut! Up!" The three then heard a knock from the opposite side of the wall.

Donkey Kong and Diddy pressed their faces up against the window, Rool following afterwards. "Hey give me some room to see," Donkey Kong said pushing the kremling leader's head.

"There's more than one window in room bozo," Rool shot back as a shadow came over them. The three ended up breaking the window open and squinted to see a silhouette of Banjo-Kazooie. "Is it really him?"

The sillouette ducked, and tore off the costume to reveal itself to be Duck Hunt. The three let their mouths fall agape as Duck Hunt did its familiar music and laugh. In the middle of its laugh Banjo jumped off the roof of the mansion and smacked Duck Hunt away revealing himself and Kazooie. Needless to say, the three went wild and jumped out the window to greet their friends.

"It really is you," Diddy Kong said in excitement.

"It's been too long you guys," Donkey Kong said patting Banjo's back.

"The others from the 64 era are going to flip when they find out your here," Rool said. "But that raises the question, why are you here?" Banjo then showed the invitation with the smash logo to the three. "Again I say, Shut. Up!"

"It's true," Kazooie said, "We're the third DLC fighter, and we're going to blow all three of you out of the water when we fight you." Diddy nodded in return as he jumped back through the window.

"If you guys don't mind, we're going to ring the doorbell to try and get Mario's or Master Hand's attention," Banjo said. Donkey Kong and Rool understood as they went back through the window as well, discussing how they would cover it up as an accident. The duo, after apologizing to Duck Hunt, went to the doorbell and the bear ringed it.

 **Master Hand: I knew Banjo was coming today and his name wasn't on the invite to spectate list for the tournament. Mario asked about Banjo coming, I covered it up saying Microsoft wouldn't allow them to come since their franchise died out in 2008.**

* * *

In Master Hand's office the doorbell alert showed up. "Mario, could you check that for me," Master Hand asked. The red plumber stopped the invitation to spectate letters and went to check the security cameras. Mario then dropped the pencil at what he was seeing. Master Hand smiled at that.

However Mario then put on a different face and said, "Ha. Ha. Nice-a try Sonic, you're-a not going to-a get me twice in-a day." As the red plumber picked the pencil back up said blue hedgehog dashed into Master Hand's office and shut the door.

Mario was once again left in shock as Sonic said, "Master Hand, remind me to never pull the chili dog on a machine prank again. Failed once with Ridley and now with Bowser. Luckily, Simon pulled that guy away so I have some time."

"Sonic," Master Hand started, "Your birthday is next week. That's why I allowed you to go through with your pranks. I just want you actually helping out with the tournament tomorrow okay?" Sonic nodded in return saying his thanks for remembering.

"Sonic," Mario said in disbelief. "If-a your here, then. Who's-a at the front-a door." Mario looked at the screen with a realization dawning on him.

"Hey let us in already," Kazooie yelled at the camera. "We know someone's watching. We didn't come all this way for nothing!"

 **Master Hand: You almost ruined the reaction I was hoping for Sonic.  
** **Sonic: Yeah, sorry about that. Though, in my defense, I didn't know they were even coming.**

* * *

Mario dashed down the halls, getting to the front door as fast as he could. The Kongs and Rool watched through the kitchen door as Mario ran down the stairs and into the foyer, Sonic and Master Hand right behind. The three stepped out as the red plumber turned the knob and opened the door.

"Banjo, Kazooie," Mario questioned still in disbelief.

"Hello, Mario," Banjo said placing a hand on the red plumber's shoulder. "It's been a long time." What happened next was what no one saw coming. Mario actually pulled the two into a hug, tearing up.

"Geez, no need to get that emotional," Kazooie said comforting the plumber with her wing. "Not like we were gone for a century."

 **Donkey Kong: When the tournament first started Banjo would visit frequently along with some others. He and Mario grew a tight friendship since both of their games on the N64 were both beloved and popular.  
** **Kirby: When we received the news that Rare was bought by Microsoft Mario was upset because he felt at that point there was no chance of Banjo and Kazooie getting into the tournament.  
** **Bowser: And to make matters worse Microsoft didn't allow Banjo and Kazooie to even visit the mansion. It was worse when Nuts & Bolts came out, not that negative since it was nice seeing them in a main story game again. However, it was their last game so not only did the franchise die, but a part of Mario.  
** **Sonic: Banjo was in one of the racing games with my friends(3) once and I took pictures to show Mario, but he didn't want to see them. Throughout the Brawl period he was in grief for one of his closest friends. He kinda blamed Microsoft for where they ended up.  
** **Master Hand: Eventually he was able to forgive the company when relations between Microsoft and Nintedo improved, but other than that he hadn't seen Banjo and/or Kazooie in a decade and a half.**

"What are you doing here," Mario said, letting go of the hug. "Master Hand told me you two weren't going to be able to come and spectate the tournament."

"Well, while I'm glad he covered things up well," Banjo said, giving a thumbs up to the man of the mansion. "He's right, we're not spectating the tournament." Mario had a sad face until Banjo pulled out an invitation. Mario's heart skipped a beat, "We're fighting in the tournament." It was at that moment, the red plumber fainted.

"I think you broke him," Sonic said, examining Mario's fallen body. "Though I must say I love the redesign. It's almost as if Nuts & Bolts didn't matter to Nintendo."

Banjo sheepishly put his hand on his neck saying, "Well, it wasn't ideal since we didn't have some of our old moves, but that was still a fun adventure."(4)

"I did ask if we could get our old moves back in our last game," Kazooie said. "And we do have our old moves back now. Nintendo really focused on the N64 era for us."

* * *

Marth and Roy were now running assist trophy capabilities in the stadium. Roy one the battlefield and Marth in the control booth. "Okay Roy," Marth said setting up the stage. "It's going to be an omega stage on training mode. I'll send in Isaac, Ashley, and Shovel Knight through the assist room."

"I'm ready when you are," Roy called back to Marth. Marth then turned on the training mode and spawned in three assist trophies. Roy opened up each of them to reveal Shovel Knight, Isaac, and Ashley.

"Do your attacks so we really test things here," Marth yelled out to the stage since the three weren't doing anything. They then proceeded to throw out their stage hazards and attacks at the simulated fighter. The training mode turned off saying, "Okay, everything looks like it's working great. The system had no problems."

Marx then teleported onto the battlefield saying, "Now get off, we have to test out boss capabilities." A bridge connected itself to the battlefield as the jester continued to shoo the four away, Kirby then came on the stage.

 **Shovel Knight: That wasn't very nice of Marx.|  
** **Isaac: I mean Master Hand wants the tournament to be prepared for before July at the very least.**

 **Marth: Bringing our fighters works differently in a tournament like this. Instead of teleporting them, they cross a bridge to the battlefield.  
** **Roy: Master Hand thinks it gives off a certain effect. Can't remember the name.**

"Okay, now we're going to see if we can just use Marx himself and not a simulation," Marth said as he activated Kirby's classic mode. "Kirby, you're going to have to complete you classic mode in order to get to Marx." Kirby nodded in understanding as Marx quickly flew off the stage.

In the stands was Simon and Bowser with Roy and his group coming up to them. Bowser was still sour about the chili dog prank Sonic did and was currently plotting his revenge. Bowser then snapped his fingers saying, "Of course, what if I just prank him with a bucket of water, he hates water."

"Don't you think that would traumatize him," Simon asked the koopa king, who didn't listen. Bowser was now writing his plan on a notepad he pulled out from his imaginary pockets.

When Roy made it up to where the two were he instantly asked, "Why is Bowser writing stuff down on a notepad?"

"He plans to get revenge on Sonic, for a SIMPLE ARCADE MACHINE PRANK," Simon shouted at Bowser.

"I really wanted to play _Galaga_ can you blame me," Bowser said with his hands in surrender.

"You realize you could just tell Master Hand what Sonic did and boom the game is back to normal, right," Isaac asked.

"Actually, Master Hand is letting thou have his fun due to his birthday coming up next week," Shovel Knight told Isaac.

"Which is why me doing this revenge is the best thing I can get today," Bowser then went back to planning on the notepad.

"The is changing to Marx's boss battle," Ashley said, which got everyone's attention diverted to it.

Everything was working normally, the simulation didn't look like it turned on when Marx to his spot. However, when Marth noticed Kirby received twice the damage as he should've from the first attack he could tell something was off. It was revealed when Marx went left, and his simulation went right. "I guess they can't have Marx on there," Ashley stated.

Marth at that point turned off the classic mode and the battlefield went back to normal, "Guess we'll have to just use the simulation."

Master Hand's voice was soon sent over the intercom. "Attention all resident, please report to the meeting room for the viewing of Nintendo's E3 direct. Starting in fifteen minutes."

 **Roy: Master Hand always makes viewings of the directs optional unless it's important to us in anyway. Eleven and his friends are already here though so I guess we'll find out what this is about.**

* * *

About ten minutes later everyone, except Banjo-Kazooie who are in the wings, were in the meeting room. The direct was playing on the projector screen. "I wonder what we're going to see," Pit questioned.

"Some things are pretty obvious, anything else, I will be clueless about," Dark Pit commented. Soon enough the ten second countdown began and so did the direct.

When the residents saw Dharkon on the screen they all winced from the memory. "So they're starting off with our announcement," Sonic questioned.

When The Hero was shown saving Link some of the residents clapped for Eleven. When it eventually got to the part where the others showed they clapped for them too.

Then was the introduction scene and Bowser smiled for what was coming. When he showed up on screen he laughed saying, "I enjoyed doing that."

Some residents did laugh when Doug Bowser showed on the screen saying that he was the right one for the presentation. Throughout the showing for Luigi's Mansion 3 it was interesting that they were having a hotel be the main area this time.

Comments didn't pick back up until the Link's Awakening remake was shown. "Is it rude to say Link looks weak like that," Sonic whispered to Shovel Knight.

"Thou is not here so you should be fine," Shovel Knight whispered back. Next on the direct that was worth commenting for them was Fire Emblem: Three Houses. "Isn't this story happening next month?"

"Yes, this is most likely a simple story trailer," Marth said. "Usually done to remind people that it is coming."

"There's a five year timeskip," Roy comments to himself. "It looks like a war is going to break out between them. Does look like a compelling story."

"Yeah, too bad it's not as popular as your game was," Bowser said trying to burn Roy. The young lion shot a death glare at the koopa king before looking back at the screen. They didn't comment until much later until Mario & Sonic at the 2020 Tokyo Olympic games was shown.

"If Mario wasn't passed out right now I would send him that nod we always do when these kinds of games are shown," Sonic commented.

"I thought the series ended with Rio. There was nothing for Seoul," Pit told the blue hedgehog.

Sonic shook his head saying, "The only reason we weren't able to do a winter Olympics was because neither Nintendo or SEGA managed to get the rights."

The next game shown was Animal Crossing: New Horizons. No one commented until Tom Nook gave the player a bill and said the total cost. "Imagine if Yoshi was given that bill," Roy teased to Marth who sent a slight chuckle in return.

"Too bad it was delayed," Marth said.

 **Bowser: Believe me, if Yoshi was given that bill he'd be off the grid the next day.**

As the game reel went, showing other third-party or first-party titles coming to the switch Master Hand said, "Oh, I can find out who I can potentially invite to the mansion." As the reel ended the hero villain screen started those who already knew what was coming smiled and waited.

When it showed DK, Diddy, and Rool in the shack Dark Pit said, "Didn't they already do this one."

"Just wait," Rool said leaning back in his seat. When the jiggy bounced across the screen, getting the three up, fighters in the melee and brawl era realized what was going on. When Banjo-Kazooie was shown the duo ran onto the stage. There were cheers for the two as the gameplay footage went.

 **Edrick: They got more cheers then we did.  
** **Solo: In their defense most of our series was released in Japan only.**

The final bit was the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild 2 reveal. At the end residents didn't know what to say to that. "That is why I didn't invite anyone from the Legend of Zelda series. It was a request on Nintendo's behalf that no one from there saw it. I'm sure I can trust you all to not saying anything." After he got nods he said, "Okay, now if you excuse me I must check on Mario. He passed out when he learned that Banjo and Kazooie were going to be in the tournament." The man of the mansion teleported away.

* * *

He then showed up in the infirmary where Wii Fit Trainer, who was called back to run the room, told Master Hand, "I can see why Mario passed out. I must have been shocking to know one of his closest friends were coming back to Nintendo."

"He's still out," Master Hand asked, Wii Fit trainer nodded. "Very well, then I will leave you to it." Master Hand then teleported to his office.

* * *

When he got back he decided to attend to the mail he got today before going back to paperwork. He started swiping away the letters saying, "bills, bills, bills, the thousand smash coins Crazy won in the lottery last week(5), coupon, co-" Master Hand stopped as he saw a letter with a Mickey head emblem. Knowing it was from Sora's world he opened it and started reading. As he continued he couldn't believe what it was about. "Oh no," Master Hand said as he sat down in his chair, not knowing what to think.

* * *

 **Author's note: I ended up making the story behind Mario's and Banjo-Kazooie's friendship very sad in my eyes. Like before everything was great, but after one thing stuff fell apart. Also, what do you think that letter was about.**

 **(1) This happened April 19th, 2019.  
** **(2) The living room's floor plan is not supposed to have a TV.  
** **(3) This is true.  
** **(4) I really am writing Nuts & Bolts off as the game that really wasn't ideal for the Banjo-Kazooie series, even if it was confirmed to be the last game in the end. I did recently watch gameplay footage of and it does look fun.  
** **(5) Crazy Hand: I was here the whole time!**


	56. S4 The Return

**Author's Note: Guess who decided to bring it early, like the person I am I've decided to get this episode out before I even finished the third episode of this season. Anyways, it's the season you've all been waiting for, the tournament is about to begin! Along with that is how the tournament is going to work. I will put all current 73 fighters into a tournament randomizer(I've seen enough to know what Banjo's move set will be like.) The rounds they will be in will be random, the qualifiers will end up choosing some fighters to go against each other in order to bring the total count down to 64. After that it will be standard. The first round will have all items on and normal stages with hazards activated the stocks at 3 the whole tournament. The second round will have all items on and battlefield stages with no hazards. The third round will have omega stages and assist trophies/pokeballs off. The quarter finals and semifinals will have omega stages and only the smash ball on. And the finals will be omega stages only, no items. I will run the battles on my copy of the game with lvl 7 CPUs. However we're not going to get into the battles until the next episode. This episode is just everyone coming back to the mansion. With all that out of the way let's start reviews. First of all, I need to address something I got from Pinkrose4452**

" _So... the preparation for the tournament began... and Sonic does his pranks, which Master Hand thankfully knows and allowed him. Mario passed out because of Banjo. I mean, if you haven't seen someone for a long time, it would make sense. I liked seeing everyone's reactions to the direct. I also liked the kongs and rool's reactions as well. At least the four dragon quest heroes are at the mansion. I wonder what's going on in Sora's world, through, its probably the DLC in KH3. Anyways, I have one question. It's sad, and I'm sure you heard the news._

 _What are your thoughts about Etika's passing? Also, what's your reaction about his passing?_

 _I wasn't that much of a fan of his, but its really sad to see him pass that way. I was surprised to see him trend on Twitter that soon. I had a feeling that it was going to happen after he was reported missing. May he rest in peace. RIP Etika."_

 **I did, in fact, hear the news. I don't watch him often, like I rarely watch him. I first learned about it when I was on instagram (I don't remember which day.) The post I saw said that the police had found his personal belongings at the Manhattan bridge. The person that had posted it was hoping he was fine. To me though, the police finding items at a bridge was not a good sign to me.**

 **The more I thought about it the more it seemed possible. I never looked back onto it, to what I feel like was my mistake, when the thoughts got too deep to me. I never stopped thinking though, it was very possible. My thoughts were blank, I just couldn't believe it. My reaction, again I just couldn't believe it. I was in youtube and looked up the channel name when I found out. Just to check if there were updates to see it everywhere.**

 **I guess we can all hope that he can rest in peace. I had a few lines for Crazy Hand this author's note, but I had to cut that out because of this. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Why do I get the feeling that Kazooie will start flirting on Falco even though he already has a girlfriend named Katt Monroe?"_

 **I don't think I'll have Kazooie do that. I don't think that's really in her character. Next one is from Logbook27062000**

" _I think the letter was about Disney suing Nintendo for stealing Sora during World of Light._

 _Either that or master Xehanort having escaped from Kingdom Hearts to the Nintendo Universe."_

 **No, but I laughed when I read that. And the other one is a no. Given five months since WoL in the story timeline Kingdom Hearts III ended awhile ago. Let's get started with season 4.**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 1: The Return  
** **(July 2nd, 2019)**

 **Yillse**

In the halidom of Yillse, Chrom, Robin, Lucina, and Tiki were waiting for the bus Kapp'n drives to take them back to the Smash World. Just last week Master Hand got the camera crew gathered and sent them to certain groups in the multiverse to record their trip back to the mansion. Seeing the three fighters and assist trophy off was Lissa, Owain, and Frederick.

"You have quite the battle ahead of you milord," Frederick said to Chrom. "I hope you got all of your training done."

"Don't worry Frederick," Chrom said, reassuring the guard. "Robin, Lucina, and I have been training together for the tournament in the past two months." A portal could be seen, opening in the distance.

"Looks like our ride is here," Lucina said as a bus(1) came out of it. Looking closer they could see Pikachu waving to them from the window.

"We'll see you three at the opening day July 4th," Robin commented as the bus came to a stop. When the doors opened however they saw someone they weren't expecting. "J-Joker?!"

Indeed, the leader of the phantom thieves, with Morgana on his shoulder, was driving the bus. All he did was give a simple wave at the dumbfounded group.

 **Morgana: Master Hand has multiple buses going around the multiverse today to get everyone as quickly as possible. Joker and I were recruited to get this group of people. *holds up list to camera.* It'll take awhile but we'll be at the mansion no later than 4:00.**

"Get on," Joker said, "I'm not the only bus driver today and we're on a tight schedule." The four, after getting over their shock walked onto the bus. Joker waved goodbye to the three seeing them off as another portal opened. The bus then sped off and into it.

As Lucina was looking around the bus, she saw Pikachu sitting on someone else's lap. "Samus, is that you?"

The bounty hunter was indeed the one Pikachu was sitting on, her armor was next to her. "It's been awhile Lucina." Samus then petted Pikachu, greatly pleasing the pokemon.

Robin looked around himself to see Mewtwo in the back. The Pokemon's eyes were closed so he assumed it was asleep and decided to ask Samus, "So, where's Ridley and Dark Samus?"

"No idea, they weren't at where I was picked up," Samus said. "And as far as Mewtwo has told me Red and Leaf weren't at their waiting point in Pallet town." Samus then shot a serious look saying, "Can you please stop asking me questions now." Robin and Lucina then sat back down.

"When's our next stop, Joker," Chrom asked the phantom thief

"We're currently searching for Red and Leaf's whereabouts while picking up others at the same time," Joker answered. "Since Pallet Town was a no our next try is Mt. Silver. If not that then the next try is the battle tree. However, if that's where they are one of the other buses can take care of them since we aren't assigned to pick up Incineroar and Decidueye.

Mewtwo's eyes shot open saying, "It was hard but I located the two. They are on Mt. Silver. Stopping there will be difficult though. I do have an idea." While Mewtwo explained Joker its idea Robin couldn't help but wonder where Kapp'n really was.

* * *

 **Another Portal Vortex**

As a matter of fact, Kapp'n started off in his home world of Smashville. He currently only had Villager and Isabelle and was on his way to the second pickup point. "Where are we heading next Kapp'n," Villager asked.

"Well, the next stop is actually close by. Dream Land I believe," Kapp'n said as bright light appeared. "There's our exit." Kapp'n sped the bus through the portal.

 **Dream Land**

And the bus ended up landing on the road up to Dedede's castle. He continued to drive the bus up. Currently running down its entrance was, in fact, King Dedede who had overslept and was now running to the waiting point. When he got there he practically collapsed on the ground in front of Meta Knight and Bandana Dee.

"And for quite awhile I thought you weren't going to make it," Meta Knight said to the fallen king. He was hoping Dedede would get himself up before the bus arrived.

 **Meta Knight: I forced myself to try and wake him up four times! He didn't wake up until he woke himself up and saw the clock. At that point Bandana Dee and I were already down here waiting for him.**

"Luckily, you made it before the bus did," Bandana Dee said to the self proclaimed king of Dream Land. They then heard a familiar horn as the bus came up the hill. "Ah, there he is." Bandana Dee waved the bus down. Villager noticed the three and waved back as they got on.

"Okay, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee," Kapp'n said as he crossed the names off his list. "Next stop, Brooklyn." Kapp'n then put the pedal down and the bus sped off into another portal.

 **Portal vortex**

"Wait how's that going to work," King Dedede said from his seat in the middle. "In order to actually drive around in New York City and get Little Mac and Doc Louis without anyone seeing us, you'd have to find and alley with barely anyone in it." Even then, finding an alley with no one in it other than those two would be extremely difficult.

"I just have to simply call in Marx or Mewtwo to locate the two," Kapp'n said as he reached into his walkie-talkie and said, "bus 2 to bus 4 and Smash Mansion, requesting assistance in finding Little Mac and Doc Louis's exact locations."

"This is bus 4, Mewtwo is locating the two now." Joker said. The line went dead for some time until Joker came back on saying, "Location found, sending you coordinates." Said coordinates ended up pulling up a satellite image of New York City and zoomed in on the boxer's location.

"Thank you bus 4," Kapp'n said as he hung up the walkie-talkie and sent the coordinates into the bus. An opening slowly formed a large distance away.

 **Kapp'n: It helps having two certain residents. One with Psychic powers and another with reality-bending powers.**

"That actually seemed pretty easy yet complex," Bandana Dee commented as a bright light came over the bus.

 **Brooklyn, New York City**

The bus came out of a portal in an alleyway where Little Mac was waiting in his hoodie. Doc Louis was by his side. Once on the bus Little Mac pulled off the hood saying, "You have no idea how hard it was to walk around without anyone following us."

"With a city that has over eight million people in it I'm sure we can imagine," Isabelle said as the bus took off into another portal. "Who's next on our list Kapp'n?"

"I'll disclose that as we get closer," Kapp'n said as the bus passed by another bus. "Oh hey, that's bus 1. They must be headed to London.

* * *

 **London, England**

"Come along now Luke, we mustn't be late," Professor Hershel Layton said as he rolled his suitcase down the sidewalk in London. Luke Triton was following behind him with his own suitcase. "As gentlemen it is imperative that we are on time."

"Couldn't agree better myself Mr. Layton," Luke said as the two turned into an alleyway and stood, waiting. "When's the bus coming?"

"Patience Luke," Layton said. "Not everything happens right away." A portal began to open to the left of the two. "Ah, here they are." Bus 1 came out of the portal and stop next to the two. The doors opened to reveal Captain Toad.

 **Captain Toad: With my navigation skills, I was assigned a bus to drive. Master Hand has made me a temporary resident for the duration of the tournament.**

"Well, This sure is a surprise," Layton said as he tipped his hat to the treasure tracker and got on the bus. Luke got on as well, after putting his and Layton's suitcases below. The bus then went through another portal.

Also on the bus was nearly all of the residents from the Mushroom Kingdom excluding Bowser and Mario. "I'm honestly surprised Toad is successfully driving the bus right now," Yoshi said.

"You and me both," Daisy said. "I thought I would be the one driving it." Too bad Master Hand remembers the big dent from last time the princess drove it.

"Unfortunately for you, I told Master Hand about how you nearly got all of us stuck in a time disruptor," Bayonetta said. The bus then took a sharp turn.

"Sorry, we got some rocks in the way here," Captain Toad said as he continued to dodge them.

"Oh, please don't have us go forward in time again," Professor Layton took off his hat and held his hands together.(2)

Static was heard from Captain Toad's walkie-talkie. The treasure tracker picked it up asking, "This is bus 1 what's your situation?"

"A certain angel was left behind because he woke up late," Dark Pit's voice could be heard from the walkie-talkie. "We're gonna have to ask you to make a detour back to him."

"10/4 I can make a detour for Pit once I make my stop in the Alola region for Incineroar and Decidueye," Captain Toad said as he hung up the walkie-talkie. A bright light then appeared as the bus went through a portal.

 **Melemele Island**

The bus came out and went through the streets of Hau'oli city. It took fifteen minutes to get to the trainer's school, where Decidueye and Incineroar were waiting. Captain Toad slowly brought the bus to stop and opened the doors.

As Decidueye got on he said, "Good to see a few old friends here already." The arrow quill took a seat in the front while Incineroar took to the back.

 **Decidueye: Yeah, I still have the translator Tabuu gave to me when I was temporarily evil. I would throw it out but it makes communicating with others here so much easier.**

As the bus went through another portal Incineroar began talking to himself saying, "Oh yeah, I'm ready for this tournament, gonna ace it with flying colors." Decidueye rolled his eyes despite being in the opposite end of the bus.

"Why couldn't have Master Hand made Empoleon a permanent resident," Decidueye said in annoyance. When seeing the questioning look from Luigi he whispered, "Incineroar is still thinking that he's not going to face any problems in this tournament. At this rate I think the only way he's going to snap out of it is if he gets out in the first round." Luigi nodded in understanding, it wasn't the first time a fighter was like this.

 **Luigi: Mewtwo was-a pretty much the same in-a the Melee tournament. Until he was-a defeated by-a Pikachu in the quarter finals. Sonic was-a also the same way in-a Brawl. Then, Robin because of his-a strategy skills-a. We get someone-a like Incineroar in-a every major tournament.**

Captain Toad went back on the walkie-talkie saying, "Making a detour for Pit now." He quickly hung up and made a left, leading to a vortex heading for Skyworld. On the way they passed by Joker's bus which was almost to Mt. Silver.

* * *

Mewtwo had gotten everyone prepared for their arrival at the mountain, by ordering everyone to get to the back of the bus. "Get ready to slam the brakes," Mewtwo said as the portal opened and the bus went through.

 **Mt. Silver**

The second the bus landed at the very top of the mountain Joker slammed the brakes and the bus came to a slippery stop. However, due to the speed beforehand the front of the bus was suspended over the cliff. Red and Leaf witnessed the event and ran to the cliff when the bus was stuck. Joker quickly opened the doors and Mewtwo used psychic to bring the two PKMN trainer onto the bus.

"Hold onto something," Joker warned as a portal opened a bit down the mountainside and Joker allowed the bus to fall over the cliff. Everyone was screaming as Mewtwo was now using psychic to guide the bus. The bus went through the portal and everyone landed on the floor as the gravitational properties of the portal vortex took effect.

Samus was up immediately yelling, "That could've gotten us all killed!" Pikachu was quick to calm Samus down and lead her back to her seat. "You're lucky my armor is fine," Samus said as she sat back down.

"Samus, there's no way we could've died if I'm the one that looked into the future for the best plan," Mewtwo said as it sat back down as well.

 **Samus: I don't care if Mewtwo can see into the future. If the pokemon does anything like that again, then he won't be getting off easy.**

"A near-death experience though," Red said as he sat down, Leaf next to him. "I'm not living that down anytime soon."

"Then you probably don't mind if I asked you why you two were on Mt. Silver and not Pallet town," Mewtwo said, hoping to get a reasonable answer.

"We thought we could get one more battle for training in before the bus would come," Leaf said. Mewtwo looked down since that's not exactly the answer he was hoping for. "What? We would've rode our Charizards back."

"You realize that you could've done that anyway since we were going to get to the mansion at 4:00," Robin said, looking back at the two. Leaf was silent as Red facepalmed in his own stupidity.

"You said we get there by dinner," Leaf yelled at Red.

"I thought we were two," Red shot back with his hands up in surrender. "I must've misread the notice." A bright light went over the bus as another portal had opened.

 **Inkopolis**

The bus came out of the portal and skidded to a stop before they could accidentally crash into the crust bucket. "Hey, watch where those things open up next time," Crusty Sean shouted at Joker, who nervously waved.

Joker opened the bus door and got out. "Sorry about that, but my bus is specifically on a tight schedule," Joker apologized. Crusty Sean looks like he wasn't going to take it. "Just point me to where Blue and Orange are and we'll be on our way."

"Haven't seen them yet," Crusty Sean told the phantom thief. "I keep track of the player count out here since my shop is the only one that can view the whole Square. I've noticed they usually get here around 9:00."

"And it's 10:30 here," Joker said looking at the dimensional clock on his phone. He then noticed the inkling and octolings talking up a storm on the final fest. "They looked more active then Blue and Orange make them out to be, what's going on?"

"The final fest for Pearl and Marina. The theme is driving people nuts. The whole thing is Chaos vs. Order," Crusty Sean explained. He then got an idea. "Maybe Blue and Orange are hiding because they want to stay for this splatfest."

"That can't happen, the tournament is happening in a couple days. I need to find those two now. Oh, and Callie and Marie," Joker said.

"We're right here," Callie said as Marie loaded their belongings onto the bus. "And I might know where those two are hiding." The idol then ran over to Sheldon's shop and went in. She came out one minute later dragging Blue and Orange out of the store with Sheldon's help.

Once they got to the bus Marie facepalmed saying, "Y'know if you get defeated in the tournament in time you can still come back for the final fest."

 **Blue: Sheldon betrayed us.  
** **Callie: *in her seat on the bus* He didn't approve of what you were doing in the first place!**

Once the four got on the bus Joker backed it away from the Crust bucket before opening a portal and driving into it. Sheldon was waving goodbye, as he walked back to his store he said to himself, "Hope they find Octavio and get him back here and into the snowglobe."

* * *

In another portal vortex was bus 3. Master Hand himself was driving this one with Crazy Hand flying above it. He assigned himself to get most of the residents who are from worlds that don't have playable characters in the game along with most of the third-party characters. So far he picked up Shovel Knight, Isaac, Snake, Gray Fox, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Cloud, Tifa, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Pac-Man. Right now he was being told something from Joker's bus that he can stress about later.

"DJ Octavio is hiding somewhere in the Smash Island," Master Hand exclaimed.

"Dun Dun DUUUN," Crazy Hand said.

After Master Hand signaled Crazy Hand to stay quiet before going back to the walkie-talkie. "How did you lose track of him Marie? Wasn't he with everyone else when we defeated Galeem and Dharkon?"

"Actually, Agent 3 told me he didn't see DJ Octavio(3) there. He must've slipped away while we were all preparing to go and help you guys out," Marie explained. "He might make a comeback, we'll have to be careful." The inkling then hung up.

Master Hand slammed his head down on the horn, startling everyone on the bus. "Can't I go one tournament without a villain interfering."

 **Master Hand: No villains attacked during the Smash 64 tournament. However, in Melee when Banjo and Kazooie watched the tournament, so did Gruntilda. She attacked the place and interrupted things for a day. In Brawl the interrupter was Tabuu. In the sm4sh tournament the interrupter was a team consisting of Ridley, King K. Rool, and Starwolf. That one attack failed quickly once Ridley and Rool realized Wolf lied to them saying he was never in a tournament. Those three are all in the tournament now so we were forced to have that become water under the bridge.**

"So not only we have to deal with Team Rocket, and King Boo but now DJ Octavio," Master Hand said in annoyance. "This is worse than the other times, with multiple characters we now have much more enemies to worry about."

"Well, if it helps bro I can send them into an infinite abyss," Crazy Hand said. Yes, he can do that.

"If I ever wanted you to send someone down an infinite abyss it would've been Tabuu," Master Hand said as an exit portal opened. "However, the fighters defeated him before I could call you in for that." The bus then went through the portal.

 **Rayman's world. (Just think of close to where the starting point of Rayman: Origins is.)**

"This is going to be a quick one since we're behind schedule," Master Hand said to himself. The bus sped up as he quickly went and made few turns.

"Think you could more careful," Snake said with his face against the window. "You don't need to be this reckless on a road like this."

"That's the thing Snake," Master Hand said as a ramp of some kind appeared. "There are no roads here."

"Oh no," Cloud said as they went over the ramp and came crashing down onto the ground seconds later. Master Hand spun the bus and skidded it to a stop, right next to Rayman and Globox. The latter then pulled out a 10 out of 10 sign.

"Get on," Master Hand said as he opened the doors. Rayman said one last goodbye to Globox before climbing onto the bus. Master Hand opened the portal and drove through it saying, "I don't think I can pull something like that off again."

"Please don't," half of the passengers said as the bus went through the portal.

* * *

 **Smash Island (2:00 PM)**

The residents currently at the mansion were preparing for a return party, as Master Hand said he needed to make the two new DLC announcements to everyone he had not called back. Along with a few important announcements regarding some residents and the tournament.

"What residents do you think Master Hand needs to talk about," Mega Man asked Zero as the two set up folding tables.(4) "It's definitely important, it always is."

"I can't tell for sure, but I do know about one of them," Zero said. He noticed that Mega Man was expecting him to continue. "However, I will respect Master Hand's wishes and not tell you about it."

Mario, who was no longer fainted of course, was in the wings in the ballroom preparing the stage lights for when Master Hand made his announcements. Helping the red plumber was Banjo-Kazooie. The bear-bird duo were making sure everything was leveled correctly. "Everything's looking good over here Mario," Banjo told the red plumber.

 **Mario: It-a definitely took awhile for-a me to-a get used to-a Banjo actually being-a fighter in the tournament.**

"Great," Mario said as he left where he was to see for himself. "Thanks-a lot for your-a help, Banjo." The red plumber then went back into the wings to find the cart holding Master Hand's laptop. The bear-bird duo followed after the red plumber. "Now all-a we have to-a do is-a bring Master Hand's laptop onto the stage."

"What exactly does that man need from his laptop when he saying this announcement," Kazooie asked, popping out of Banjo's backpack. "Slideshows?"

"That and-a his speech," Mario said. "It's-a an encouragement for-a the beginning of-a the tournament tomorrow. He-a does it."

"He's the creator of the smash world, shouldn't he know what he's going to say, plumber," Kazooie complained, flapping her wings. Unfortunately, one of her wings knocked the open laptop off the cart. Somehow turning it on as well. "Oops."

"Kazooie," both Banjo and Mario shouted in unison, the latter picking up the laptop.

"Master Hand is-a going to-a kill us if we…" Mario trailed off as he read the notes Master Hand wrote down, which were things to tell the residents. The red plumber trailed off because he saw and read the note Master Hand was deciding whether he was going to tell the residents or not.

"Mario," Banjo said with worry of the face Mario was making. "Are you okay?" Banjo and Kazooie looked at the laptop to see what the red plumber was looking at. Banjo then got a sense of why Mario was worried and asked, "Mario, who's Sora?"

 **Banjo: After the explanation I was given I could already tell Mario was going to grill Master Hand hard.**

* * *

It was now 4:00 o'clock and the residents at the mansion were watching as one portal opened up with four buses coming out of it. Once the doors to the buses opened all the residents came out. When Pit got off the bus he was on he quickly spotted Palutena and ran to her. "Lady Palutena, I'm so sorry for missing the bus," Pit said bowing his head in shame.

"Pit it's okay, just remember to wake up when someone tells you to next time," Palutena told the angel as the others continued to get off.

"Okay, time for the headcount," Master Hand says as the last of the residents got out. "Crazy?"

"Got it," Crazy Hand said, and instead of doing what Master Hand expected, started tapping the residents heads while counting fast, "123456789-"

"Not like that," Master Hand said loudly while facepalming at his brother. "Looks like I'll have to do the old-fashioned roll call." Master Hand then started saying names, following with that person saying "here."

 **Crazy Hand: Nothing but a boring roll call, skip ahead.**

"Okay, everyone's here," Master Hand said. "Minus Henry of course, I'll tell you all now. He sent a letter a week ahead of time saying he does not plan on returning to the mansion as a resident. He says this is because things are more interesting on Yillse and he feels he has more of a purpose there than here.(5)"

"Everyone to the ballroom for a party," Crazy Hand said. "Unless you just want to go to another room, but WE DON'T CARE!"

"You mean you don't care," Master Hand said pointing at his brother. "If you want to go to another room it's fine with me." Everyone then made their way into the mansion. Cloud was going slower then most though because he noticed that the man of the mansion left someone out on purpose. Mostly because said person was not here.

 **Cloud: Master Hand didn't mention Sora, and I don't blame everyone else forgetting his name. He wasn't here for that long, but if Master Hand doesn't give a confirmation on his whereabouts I'll be asking questions later tonight.**

* * *

Most residents were now in the ballroom catching up on what others missed and what they've been doing to prepare for the tournament. It eventually came time for Master Hand to explain the tournament rules. Master Hand was currently going over the notes on his laptop to remind him of what he was going to say. He then saw the note on Sora and made his decision on it. With the decision in mind he started to make his way out of the wings.

But before the man of the mansion could go out and give the rules and announcements he was confronted by a red plumber and a bear-bird duo. "Mario, Banjo, Kazooie," Master Hand said greeting the three. "If you don't mind I have to get out onto the stage."

"Which is-a why we're-a making this-a quick," Mario said before taking Cappy off his head. "Master Hand, the note about-a Sora on your-a laptop. Is-a it true?"

Master Hand was shocked that the red plumber actually found out. He looked to Banjo-Kazooie to see them nodded that they know as well. Master Hand sighed saying, "Yes, it's true. Sora won't be coming back to the mansion. For quite awhile. I reached out to Square, all they gave me was a secret ending trailer. It showed a world I can't get to."

"So you have no idea on what to do with this," Banjo questioned in which the man of the mansion nodded. The three then looked at each other and nodded letting Master Hand past.

"Mario, I hope you understand this but… I have to keep them in the dark on specifically Sora. At least until the DLC for Kingdom Hearts III comes out. Then I'll tell them," Master Hand said as he walked to the stage.

The residents quieted down as Master Hand began. "Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Smash Mansion. I know it has been a while and I know you're all eager to learn what the rules are. Well, first things first, we have to get the number down to 64." The large projector screen that was pulled down illuminated the name. "There will be qualifier matches in order to whilte our numbers down to that. Even then, Crazy Hand messed up our bracket so I will choose two of you that were eliminated then. The two chosen will be the ones with the lowest classic mode scores(6). After that it will be your normal tournament, the first round will be normal stages, and all items on. Each round will have a three stock count. Round two will keep all items on and switch to battlefield stages. Round three will be omega stages with summoning items off. The quarter finals will still be omega stages and only the smash ball. And the semifinals and finals will be omega stages with no items. Basically, the more matches you win the more restrictions will be put on."

"Seems pretty dynamic," Meta Knight commented. He then began to walk to the doors. "I may want to get a headstart on my classic mode." The masked warrior then left the room(7)

"Next, is the announcements. For instance Captain Toad will be here as a temporary resident. Marx decided to use his powers and transported everyone's items to their rooms. Or well, what he thinks were their rooms, if you have someone else's bags please bring them to the right person later tonight."

"Master Hand," Cloud decided to call out. "Where the heck is Sora?! You completely passed over him during roll call."

"I'm getting to that right now," Master Hand said knowing he was going to half-lie. "Sora won't be coming back to the mansion for awhile. I got a message from Mickey saying that while they were successful in defeating Xehanort they had a confrontation with one of the Organization XIII members afterwards." The laptop then showed a picture of the member. His hair was black and white, and he had an eyepatch and scar on his face. "This is Xigbar, I was notified by the mouse through a letter saying he may be on the Smash Island. I want you to keep an eye out for him, text me right away if you see him. Mickey assured me Sora will be back in the mansion eventually."

 **Cloud: Glad I got a confirmation. I'll definitely congratulate him when he gets back on his victory.**

"That's it for announcements so enjoy the rest of tonight." Master Hand then stopped as he was walking away and said, "Get a good night's sleep too. For in two days, each and every one of your skills will finally be put to the test." With that the man of the mansion left the ballroom. A residents then began to leave soon afterwards.

* * *

Cloud was walking down the halls of the main building to the pathways leading to the fighter residential building when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see Tifa holding his suitcase. "Guess what Marx ended up putting in my room," Tifa said as she handed the suitcase to the ex-SOLDIER. "Wouldn't be surprised if he put my bag in your room as a joke."

"He is a jester, thanks," Cloud said as he was about to begin walking down the hall again. However, he and Tifa noticed a letter with a broken in half Mickey Emblem. "Is that the letter Mickey sent to Master Hand?" Cloud walked over to the letter and picked it up.

Tifa noticed Cloud was about to open it and said, "You sure you want to dig through Master Hand's mail?"

"He probably doesn't need this anymore since he told us what Mickey told us," Cloud reasoned as he opened the letter. He was in shock as he read something that was half what Master Hand told them.

(This is KH III spoilers. I'm very sorry but this is part of the Season 4 plot and the game has been out for half a year now. This had been planned since a week after KH III released

 _Master Hand,_

 _This is King Mickey of the Disney Castle. You probably knew that though. While I know that Sora was in the mansion for a period of time, helping you with Galeem and Dharkon. I sent this to tell you something important. A couple months ago we finally defeated Xehanort and brought his terror to an end. However, while doing so Xehanort ended using Kairi in order to enter Kingdom Hearts. After he was defeated Sora set out on his own to save her. He succeeded, but at the same time he lost himself._

 _As far as we know he's gone, we don't know if we can do anything. But you have connections, you can probably help us out. Please, see if you can get anything that could give us an indication on where he is._

 _Also, I had a run-in with Xigbar, who I was surprised to see. He left quickly and dropped something, it was ominous. All it had was 'Smash Island' which led me to lead he was headed to you. Just keep and eye out for him._

 _Thanks pal,_

 _Mickey Mouse_

Both Cloud and Tifa didn't know what to say, Master Hand lied to all of the residents. Sora potentially being dead did not sit well with Cloud. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket stomping away. "Cloud where are you going," Tifa said with worry.

"To chew out Master Hand," Cloud said, Tifa than ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Tifa, he lied! Sora is probably dead and he said he'll be back in the mansion eventually?"

"Meaning he did find a way to possibly get Sora back," Tifa reasoned. "Maybe it's best if you let Master Hand take care of it." Tifa let go of Cloud and walked away. The ex-SOLDIER sighed and started walking to his original destination.

 **Cloud: Master Hand may be doing his own way of things, but I'll be getting to the bottom of this whole thing if it's the last thing I do. Sora is my friend, even if I don't voice it often I'm actually going to be a friend this time and try to find him.**

* * *

 **Episode 2 of this season is finished and will be released on July 4th.**

 **(1) All the buses look like the ones that travel far distances. And have a cargo hold in the bottom. Just think of the Disney Magical Express.  
** **(2) He still remembers the season 2 finale.  
** **(3) Again, there are no main villains in this season. Just recurring ones.  
** **(4) As mentioned in Season 3 and revealed in Season 2. Dr. Light moved his lab to the Smash Island. Both Mega Man and Zero were there the whole time. Dr. Wily was back on his home world though.  
** **(5) I also forgot that Henry was a permanent resident until writing this episode. Realizing that led me to think that he's probably not cut out as a permanent resident.  
** **(6) Scores will be based on my copy of the games.  
** **(7) Meta Knight's score on classic mode is 1,121,310. It's higher than most, I'm going to redo the classic mode for all the fighters. However, this will unfortunately not affect Hero and Banjo. Once they get out, that's it. Unless, Hero comes out in time of course. Banjo however will be out of the tournament for good if he gets out.**


	57. S4 Opening Day

**Author's note: Nothing to say we're getting right to reviews first one is from ultimateCCC.**

" _You know what this Tournament needs? Championship belt(s)._

 _As for them, Team Rocket: Minor threat, King Boo: Daisy b-slapping him to space, DJ Octavio: Inkling Couple will take care of him with ease."_

 ***chuckles* Oh, only if you knew what I truly have planned. Though Daisy will b-slap King Boo. I can make that happen. Next is Authorial Nerd.**

" _So, July 4th... will there be fireworks for Independence Day (US)? Please? Fireworks are good!"_

 **This episode was finished before you sent this review, so was not able to get this in. I'm very sorry. But in a sort of defense they don't live in the U.S., so they don't really celebrate Independence day. IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 2: Opening day  
** **(July 4th, 2019)**

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

"Huh, what," Master Hand said as he was woken up by his alarm. He turned it off and saw it read 7:30. Master Hand got out of bed saying, "Today's the day." Master Hand quickly changed into his normal clothes and hit the intercom button saying, "7:30 residents. Everyone up, dressed, and down to the dining hall for breakfast. We have a tournament to start at Noon."

* * *

In the dining hall multiple residents were already eating their breakfast. One of these was the one Mario character and seemed he was never going to leave assist trophy status. "Wahaha," Waluigi said as he got food from the line. "I'm finally in the Smash Mansion. Not as a fighter but as a permanent resident, fighter is my next step."

"I think you should stop trying to chase that dream," Bomberman told Waluigi as he got his food too. "If Piranha Plant getting in as a fighter before you is any indication, I don't think it's gonna happen." Walugi gave short glare to the plant in question, who was chilling in the corner. "And hey lighten up, being an assist trophy isn't entirely bad."

"Just be glad thou is in the game to begin with," Shovel Knight said as he passed the two. Bomberman gave a thumbs up towards the shovels...man as that was what he was going for.

"But me being a fighter is what the fans want," Walugi countered as he sat down. "The decisions for fighters were based on that ballot I should've gotten in."

"Not just fighters," Isaac said as he sat down at the table Bomberman and Waluigi were already at. "Assist trophies were also decided through the ballot. I mean, how high up do you think Shovel Knight was?"

"Tis true, I was high on that list," Shovel Knight said as he sat down at the table. "You should appreciate what you have Waluigi and at least be grateful for it."

"I do see what I have and I hate it," Waluigi said, angry with the three. "Don't you three wish you could be fighting and make a name for yourself in the tournament?"

"Well, assist trophies will be turned on for the start so we can fight," Bomberman said. "It's not like we're not gonna be in the tournament at all."

"Besides I already made a name for thyself," Shovel Knight said. "After all, I'm the first indie character to even be featured in a smash tournament like this."

The doors to the dining hall opened up as Kirby and Bandana Dee came in, happily getting their food and going over to Meta Knight and Marx. "After so long today's finally the day," Kirby excitedly said.

"We'll be cheering you and Meta Knight on," Bandana Dee said, encouraging the pink puffball. "Right Marx?"

"I don't care who wins as long as I get to listen in on the audience reactions," Marx said garnering some confused glances. "I want to see how they react to little things like Isabelle picking up Death's scythe."

"I'd actually imagine someone yelling use it on Villager," Meta Knight said. "Fans think Isabelle's mad at Villager for leaving her to run the town by herself."

 **Villager: I did hear about fans thinking that. Sometimes I worry if she'll actually do that to me one day. Hope not.**

 **Crazy Hand: The way the audience react to our characters doing certain things have increased since the start of the tournament. My bro and I believe that people will have a lot of things to say this time around. I hope some of them imply DEATH! *camera scoots away in fear***

Joker and Morgana were currently at their own little table in the dining hall until they were approached by Cloud. "Is there something you need to ask of me, Cloud," Joker asked. Cloud then placed the letter in front of the leader of the phantom thieves.

"Master Hand is keeping us in the dark on this one," Cloud quietly said as Joker read the letter. "We don't have our matches today so I want to look into this more. However I need your help since you have more experience in uncovering things."

"Well, nothing like this before," Morgana said.

"But I'm sure we could lend some assistance," Joker said. "Meet me in the computer lab after Master Hand has left the main building. We will continue there." With that Joker finished up his breakfast and left the dining hall.

And was back in a few seconds later with Master Hand, who said, "Don't leave until I tell everyone the schedule." Master Hand then went to a spot where he could see everyone and said, "Okay everyone, the tournament begins at twelve the doors to the stadium will open up at eleven. Battles today will be half of the qualifier matches(1), which are Sonic vs. Isabelle, Inkling vs. Incineroar, Wario vs. Bowser Jr., Meta Knight vs. Jigglypuff, Kirby vs. the mii gunner, Daisy vs. Peach, and Corrin vs. Ice Climbers."

"And if you haven't done your classic run yet, do it whenever you want," Crazy Hand said. "Just remember, hesitation on doing that COULD cost you the TOURNAMENT!" Crazy Hand then teleported away.

"Do any final training you need to do. If you have a match today or an assist trophy get to the stadium by 10:30," Master Hand said as he made his way back towards the doors of the dining hall. "If you want to spectate then get to the stadium a half hour before the tournament starts. Then again, can't imagine that any of you will want to stay in the mansion during a tournament like this." Master Hand then went through the doors leaving resident to slowly leave themselves.

* * *

The practice room of the mansion was packed a couple hours after breakfast so residents could try to get in their classic mode scores before the room was forbidden to enter. Multiple areas were put up for the fighters who wished to do their scores. The catch though is that they would only get one chance to place as high as they could, with the intensity locking at 5.0 and going up from there.

While Master Hand said the two with the lowest classic mode scores would be chosen after qualifiers in order to get sixty-four fighters for round 1, he had the modes programmed to detect when a fighter did three intentional self-destructs. If they find that out the system would lock them out for the remainder of the tournament. No one had caused it yet but there were close calls.

Samus however was the only one in the workshop section of the room. She was putting on some final checks with her power suit and jet boots. She saw the matchups and knew that there's a chance she could be fighting Fox in her zero suit early on.

 **Donkey Kong: Ever since Fox defeated her in the first tournament Samus has been trying to beat him in a major tournament. However, Fox and/or Samus always got out before that could happen. With how things are looking though and the two both proceed from the first round they'll fight each other.**

 **Fox: I don't know what consequences are gonna be if its either win or lose. If I win Samus's grudge will become more heated than ever and she might not talk to other residents ever again. If Samus wins she'll drop the grudge and might actually start interacting with others, hopefully.**

Pikachu entered the workshop and jumped up onto Samus's work table. The bounty hunter didn't notice the electric mouse at first until Pikachu said, "Pikapi."

Samus looked at Pikachu and siad, "How are you doing Pikachu? Sorry just really busy, after twenty years this might finally be my chance to defeat him in a major tournament" Pikachu looked down at the armor and touched it. The mask lit up, "Careful, don't want anything to break. Especially today."

"Attention fighters whose matches are today and assist trophies. Please make your way to the stadium right now," Master Hand said over the intercom. Multiple residents then began to leave the practice room.

"May not have my match today, but I'm sure I'll find someone to support," Samus said getting off the chair. Pikachu gave happy squeal as he jumped onto Samus's shoulder. The bounty hunter then left the workshop.

* * *

At the stadium the camera crew sent up a drone camera and get a bird's eye view of the floating stadium, the smash emblem showing on the battlefield. The drone then flew down into the stadium as Master Hand began to say his opening speech. The camera quickly flew around to catch smash island citizens, toads, inkling and octolings, dream land residents, and the invited smash mansion residents in a separate area.

 **Layton: This is a nice view point, not that many people in this area too thankfully.  
** **Luke: We sure are in for a ton of matches.**

Music: Lifelight

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate tournament," Master Hand announced from his booth with Crazy Hand beside him. "This tournament not only brought back many close friends of the mansion but also some new challengers as well. Including the legendary vampire hunters, the leader of the phantom thieves of hearts, a space dragon, and everyone's favorite bear-bird duo." Master Hand smiled at the cheering that was being received from the stands.

 **Master Hand: This is obviously the best tournament I ever had the pleasure of doing. We will of course have another one in February once the last DLC fighter releases.**

"Here's how things will be working TODAY," Crazy Hand said from his booth. "This is the qualifiers where 24 unlucky fighters were chosen to help bring our numbers down to the appropriate sixty-four."

"Or sixty-two because someone messed up our tournament bracket," Master Hand said side eyeing his brother. "So we had residents go through the classic mode. Once eliminations are taken care of we will choose two fighters with the lowest scores to be put in a match together for the first round. Now then let's get started." Two bridges extended to the battlefield and the first to challengers came out.

"First, he's the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic came out as the crowd cheered. It wasn't as big as Brawl's cheer for him but he didn't care. With some simple waves he made his way to the battlefield. "Our next one is a new face."

Music: Tour - Animal Crossing: New Leaf (sm4sh remix)

"She's the second fighter that's not the echo fighter people claimed she was going to be. And the secretary to our own Villager, Isabelle," Master Hand announced as said secretary walked across the bridge and to the battlefield, nervous.

Isabelle was looking around the crowds to see many eyes on her. See was about to run back across the bridge when she heard Sonic say, "Nervous?" She nodded. "Hey, happens to the best of us. Let me tell you, when I was here in the Brawl tournament I thought I was going to blaze through. But when I was defeated I realized that it's not about strength or power. It's if you can handle the pressure. I sure was pressured when I was put against Mario in that tournament. Even if you still feel nervous. I hope we can have a great fight."

Isabelle didn't feel as nervous anymore and got herself prepared and said, "Okay, let's have some fun." The stands then started to fade away around the two as the battlefield transformed into the stage for the battle.

 **Sonic vs. Isabelle  
** **Three stocks  
** Stage: Castle Siege  
Music: Beyond Distant Skies - Roy's Departure

Sonic started with jumping off his platform and onto the main one with a dive kick while Isabelle fell through the platform she was on. Sonic then dodged a few of Isabelle's attacks before hitting her with a down smash on the right platform. Isabelle planted a liod as Sonic then did some tricks to please crowd before he was hit by Isabelle's down smash. A golden hammer then dropped and Sonic tripped the rocket but dodged it, he then jumped up and did a homing attack on Isabelle.

Isabelle then managed to grab the golden hammer and started swinging it, hitting Sonic. The blue hedgehog quickly jumped up and grabbed the edge, getting back onto the stage with and edge attack, successfully hitting Isabelle. The secretary was still swinging the hammer and managed to hit Sonic a second time, ending the hedgehog's first stock.

"Oh, death by hammer," Crazy Hand said. "I didn't think we get a golden one so soon." Sonic then respawned at that point, but not before Isabelle grabbed the assist trophy and called on the Starman. Sonic jumped up and was hit by a projectile sent from the starman followed by a forward air from Isabelle. The blue hedgehog then grabbed the ledge and used a spring jump as the starman appeared under him. Isabelle then threw a spiny shell as the stage transformed to the castle's inside. The spiny shell then came down and blew Sonic up, but not causing a KO.

Sonic used another spring jump to avoid the starman as Isabelle grabbed a pokeball and called out Victini the Pokemon then proceeded to give Isabelle her final smash. Sonic managed to hit Isabelle a few times before the secretary got him in her final smash and ended his second stock. As Sonic respawned he hit Isabelle with a neutral air as another pokeball touched down.

A smash ball appeared at that point, Isabelle managed to hit it with a strong forward air before going to get Sonic and hit him with her slingshot. Isabelle then hit the smash ball with her neutral air and got her final smash. Sonic activated his spin dash as Isabelle grabbed another assist trophy calling out Akira. Sonic jumped up to try and hit her but was caught in another final smash. The match ended with a three stock on Isabelle's part.

(end music here)

The _Animal Crossing_ victory theme played as the stage turned back to normal. Isabelle looked around to see the crowd cheering for her. As Sonic got up he said, "A three stock? Man, I usually prevent those from happening. You did good." The blue hedgehog held out his hand, "Fun right?"

Isabelle giggled as she shook Sonic's hand, "It was fun." The two were then teleported back to the viewing area for the fighters.

"Well, now that was an interesting battle," Master Hand said. Knowing Sonic wasn't using his full power in that match.

 **Sonic: Don't tell Isabelle this but I pulled my power a bit. Had to give her confidence.**

"Before we get into our next battle how about a live clip from the assist trophy room," Master Hand said as the jumbotron went static and went to one of the cameramen.

* * *

 **Clip (Live)**

The clip was in the area where the assist trophies would wait to be called on and Akira was just being transported back. Meanwhile Waluigi looked like he was rallying them, "We are not appreciated, doomed to never become fighters." No one seemed interested in what he said and decided to humor him as the cameraman recorded the whole thing. "Together we can rise up and take over this tournament."

"What if some of us are fine where we are," Kapp'n said, trying to calm Waluigi down.

All that did of course was cause Waluigi to glare at him and say, "Tell me sir have you ever felt like you weren't appreciated."

"I work as the mansion bus driver. They at least appreciate me getting them somewhere safe, that's enough for me," Kapp'n shot back.

"What about you," Waluigi said pointing towards the squid sisters.

"Really, your asking two famous idol singers that question," Marie said, facepalming at Waluigi's ignorance. Waluigi then pointed at Callie. "I said two."

"You guys don't get it, you know you're worthy enough to become fighters," Waluigi said. "Some more than others, but if we can work together we can make a tournament that will have us in it." Shadow then walked up to Waluigi and faced him right at the camera. Waluigi then nervously laughed as the camera went to Dr. Wily for a head segment.

 **Dr. Wily: Waluigi is officially the biggest idiot I've ever seen. And that's saying something.**

* * *

As the clip ended Crazy Hand said, "Man that guy can't take a hint can he? Even after Piranha Plant?"

"No he will not," Master Hand said as the Splattack remix started playing. "Time to introduce the next fighters which are both newcomers. The first one comes all the way from Inkopolis, and no one here can decide if they're squids or kids. It's the Inkling." Orange walked across the bridge waving to the fans. The trainer battle Sun/Moon remix began playing. "The second fighter is a Fire-Dark type pokemon. Coming all the way from the Alola region is Incineroar." Said Pokemon came out with a grin on his face. He posed for the audience and garnered some additional cheers. The stage began to transform itself.

 **Blue: I have confidence in my girlfriend, I'm not gonna doubt her for a second.**

 **Orange vs. Incineroar  
** Stage: Dr. Wily's Castle  
Music: Crash Man stage

The two started right away sharing jabs with each other as two platforms came in on rockets. Orange then pulled out her splat roller which was unfortunately blocked by Incineroar's revenge. Orange was knocked down and attacked as she got back. But she broke a beehive in the process. The bees got to her as she managed to bury Incineroar with the roller. The heel pokemon eventually got out but was nearly covered in ink.

Alarms blared as the yellow devil shot out of Wily's castle. As the yellow devil landed, Incineroar landed a strong jab on the Inkling. When and assist trophy dropped Orange threw the gust bellows at the heel Pokemon in order to distract him while she got it. The assist trophy opened up to reveal the arcade bunny.

"Let's catch a Pokemon," The arcade bunny said, putting on a trainer hat as the claw appeared. Incineroar then grabbed the gust bellows in order to use it himself. The yellow devil then started going to the other said of the stage. The second time the arcade claw went down it grabbed onto Incineroar and successfully pulled the heel pokemon away, ending his first stock. "Looks like I caught one." The arcade bunny then left.

A smash ball then showed up as Incineroar hit Orange a fair distance away. Orange eventually managed to get the smash ball with her blaster. At that moment though Incineroar used his dash attack and sent her away, the smash ball started floating around again. Orange hit Incineroar with a splat bomb as she respawned and then hit him again with another splat bomb as the yellow devil switched sides again. Orange then managed to reclaim the smash ball and hit Incineroar back with her slosher.

Orange then decided to pull the trick card and jumped over the edge. Incineroar then used it's cross chop, and while he was able to hit Orange, he killed himself in the process. This left Orange with her final smash while Incineroar was one his last stock. Incineroar respawned with the mental promise not to pull that again.

Orange grabbed healing field that was next to a crate and opened it up. Incineroar then managed to hit the smash ball out of the inkling and it was floating once again. Orange was once again able to reclaim it. "The Smash ball is one-sided right now," Master Hand said. "Let's hope it gets used soon." At that moment the smash ball was knocked out of her yet again. After reclaiming it for the fifth time Orange finally used the final smash got Incineroar in it and ended the match.

(end music here)

The stage faded away as the _Splatoon_ victory theme played. "Inkling! WINS!" Orange did her victory pose for the cheering fans. Incineroar however, just sat there in shock. How could he have lost to a simple kid? He kept asking himself this as the two were transported back to the with the other fighters were.

 **Decidueye: *sighs* Bound to happen.**

* * *

As the two were back in the viewing area Orange was instantly tackled by Blue. "Whoa Blue! You don't have to tackle me like that."

"I'm just so happy you managed to beat Incineroar of all people," Blue said, not letting go of his girlfriend. Incineroar just left the room found a bench outside and just started thinking.

His thoughts would go interrupted when Mewtwo came up to him and asked, "So how does it feel? How does it feel to learn your not actually as powerful as you thought you were." Mewtwo sighed before continuing, "I was like you when I first came here. Thought I was the strongest Pokemon didn't take awhile for me to think that I was the strongest fighter here. Both of those thoughts were put to rest when I lost to Pikachu in that tournament."

"(But how)," Incineroar shot back, "(How could've I lost to a simple squidkid. Look at me, I'm like ten times stronger than they'll ever be.)"

"Because while power may be one aspect. Strategy and knowing your opponent and stage is another. You knew nothing about the inklings and weren't prepared for the tricks they could pull," Mewtwo said furious. "They knew how your moveset worked, that's how Orange was able to use Cross chop against you." Mewtwo then began to walk back into the viewers room saying, "If you're lucky enough to get back in, think about how your going to include the other aspects in this tournament." Mewtwo then went back to the viewer room.

* * *

"Okay, everyone time for the next battle, which is with two of the veterans," Master Hand said. "The first one is the heir to the throne of the koopas, Bowser Jr.! The other is everyone's greedy micro game maker, Wario."

"Let's see how this battle is gonna go," Crazy Hand said as the battlefield transformed.

"If I beat you kid, tell your pops I'm sorry," Wario said as the stage finished transforming.

 **Wario vs. Bowser Jr.  
** Stage: Gamer  
Music: Ashley's song (JP)(Sm4sh remix)

Wario was absolutely thrilled to be in a stage from his world since he knew this one well. He then activated his bike and started driving around the stage, Bowser Jr. jump over it twice. Wario finally managed to land a hit with his down smash and sent the heir to the koopa a bit back. Bowser Jr. then launched himself out of the junior clown car as 5-volt opened the window and began scanning. Wario then activated his wario bike again after 5-volt left and ended up running into a mechakoopa. Bowser Jr. then grabbed the assist trophy that had fallen and opened it.

"Try me," Krystal said as she came out and stopped Wario who was once again on the bike. Second trophy then spawned in as Wario used a corkscrew and hit Krystal. 5-volt then showed up again through the TV and began scanning. Wario however didn't have enough time to hide and was caught. Krystal took the chance to deal some damage as Wario was launched towards Bowser Jr. The koopa heir then grabbed Wario and used his down throw. Wario used his bike to get back on the stage but was then caught in a combo from Krystal and had his first stock ended.

As Wario respawned he was soon hit once again by Krystal. Krystal then left the battlefield, a super leaf then spawned in alongside the unclaimed assist trophy. A bob-omb spawned in between the two as Bowser Jr hit it. The explosion sent him back and then got additional damage from 5-volt. Bowser Jr. was sent in the opposite direction and miraculously survived. The assist trophy at this time despawned.

Bowser Jr. then managed to grab a timer that had floated down. Despite being slowed down Wario managed to hit Bowser Jr. with an up smash, which was still not enough to take him out. The two made some movement around the stage for a while before 5-volt came in again and stunned Wario. Which somehow made luck not on his side as it costed his second stock.

As Wario spawned back in he managed to hit Bowser jr. with an up tilt, but the koopa heir rebounded off the platform above them. The two then began going around the stage until Wario grabbed a bombchu. He threw it down, but it unfortunately ran into a motion-sensor bomb and blew up. A Bowser Jr. performed another down throw the smash ball came in. It flew around a bit until Wario was able to get it with an up air. He then managed to get Bowser Jr. caught in it.

And somehow the rebound of the rectangular platform saved the koopa heir. Wario was left dumbstruck for a second before refocusing. He then managed to end Bowser Jr.'s first stock with a dash attack. The two moved around a bit until they broke a crate which dropped a gooey bomb, a warpstar, and a rage blaster. The latter was picked up by Wario, who started firing it. After throwing it away he grabbed and assist trophy that had dropped down.

"Let's make a delicious dish," Chef Kawasaki said as he came out and made sure his chef hat was on. He then threw some plates as Bowser Jr. used a warpstar and blew Kawasaki up with it. Kawasaki was able to get back on the stage and hit Bowser Jr. with some more plates. He managed to catch Bowser Jr. with his ladle and began cooking in a pot. Bowser Jr. was launched into the air and had his second stock ended.

Wario picked up a pokeball as Bowser Jr. respawned and threw it. Fletchling came out and started using peck. Another smash ball soon came in and hit a few times by Wario. Wario got careless though and allowed 5-volt to strike him at near 100% damage. Wario was then sent out of the field.

(end music here)

"Bowser Jr. WINS!" Master Hand announced as the theme music played. Bowser Jr. got out of the clown car and patted it as the stage faded away.

"Hey, no fair," Wario said, "The stage hazard killed me, I want a rematch!"

"Wario," Master Hand called out from his booth, "you of all people knew the stage selection was random. Not to mention knew that this stage was going to be in." The two were then teleported away.

* * *

Currently walking down the streets of the Smash Island city was Mario, along with Pit, Ness, and Young Link. The four were sent out by Master Hand in order to locate DJ Octavio's current position. The streets were much emptier than usual due to half of the citizens attending the matches for today.

"Why do we have to walk through the city and not watch the tournament," Ness complained. The four so far missed the first three matches. They were close to missing the four match.

"Well, there is-a your update," Mario said pointing towards a billboard which was the live broadcast of the tournament. It showed the bracket, Bowser Jr.'s name was being moved up to the first round. "And this is-a serious. DJ Octavio is-a no joke."

 **Ness: Is DJ Octavio even a threat this time around?  
** **Young Link: Not if none of his troops are here too.**

"We learned that the last time he attacked," Young Link said. "Besides it's just him, right?"

"Well, you can never be sure right," Pit said. "There's always a chance he managed to get some of his troops onto the island."

"Great point-a Pit," Mario said as they turned onto another block. "Master Hand asked for-some reports from-a police department and-a they said they-a saw a figure matching Octavio's description running through-a these streets last-a night."

"Would that explain the Octarian ink over there," Ness questioned pointing in the direction of the ink on the other side of the street. The group ran over to it and examined the path. "It goes east."

"Towards the forest," Mario said, he then began following the path. "Come on-a, this-a might lead right-a to him!" The others quickly followed.

On a rooftop in the city though a hooded figure was watching them. "I'll make my presence known to them soon enough," said the hooded figure as it opened a dark corridor and went through.

* * *

"And we are back with our fourth match," Master Hand said. "The first fighter wears a mysterious mask, and was Kirby's mentor who played the villain role occasionally. Meta Knight! And the second fighter is the puff that finally got some buffs. Jigglypuff."(2)

"Let this be a glorious battle," Meta Knight told Jigglypuff as the stage transformed around them.

 **Bandana Dee: You can do it Meta Knight!  
Marx: Show that balloon pokemon no mercy! **

**Meta Knight vs. Jigglypuff  
** Stage: Mario Circuit  
Music: Circuit - Mario Kart 7

The gravitational proportions took hold as Meta Knight could feel the platform begin to move through the track. Jigglypuff was able to get off to a good start by landing some attacks on Meta Knight. Jigglypuff continued to land attacks on Meta Knight until she found and assist trophy and opened it. Isaac came out and started off with his hand smash attack, which failed to hit as it landed on a platform above. Isaac then grabbed Meta Knight and started lifting him up. However, that time the hands got stuck on the track above and caused Meta Knight to gain some damage from it. As Meta Knight grabbed a POW block he was grabbed by Jigglypuff and was thrown to the side. Meta Knight then threw the POW block and finally got some damage on Jigglypuff.(3)

Meta Knight grabbed the POW block again as Isaac left and used it, he then did it a third time. The masked warrior then managed to land some attacks on Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff then found a deku nut and threw it at Meta Knight. Since the masked warrior was in the air when the deku nut made contact he was sent straight up, but not enough to take him out. After awhile Jigglypuff found and grabbed Death's scythe.

In the viewers room Simon got worried, "Why was that made an item in the first place?"

"Now she's super buffed," one of the audience members yelled.

The smash ball at that point spawned onto the stage and started flying around, Meta Knight was the one who managed to grab it. He unfortunately had his first stock ended before he could use it though, the smash ball was knocked out with him. Jigglypuff threw away Death's scythe as Meta Knight respawned. The masked warrior then grabbed a galaga and threw it, Meta Knight managed to land a few hits on Jigglypuff before he led her right to where the galage was waiting. The item grabbed the Jigglypuff and started taking her away, that was the end of her first stock.

When Jigglypuff respawned she managed to land a down air onto Meta Knight as the platform dropped onto a piece of the track. The kart warning then flashed on the screen as multiple karts started driving across. Meta Knight then managed to catch Jigglypuff in a drill rush as the platforms came back up. While the author believes it was a bob-omb, it was grabbed by Meta Knight and was then used to blow up himself and Jigglypuff, both were fine. Meta Knight then started eating the food that was dropped by the party ball as Jigglypuff made her way back to the stage. And assist trophy spawned in and was grabbed by Meta Knight.

"Here I go," said the Black Knight as he appeared from the assist trophy. As Meta Knight kept Jigglypuff to a corner the Black Knight swung and ended her second stock. Jigglypuff respawned as the Black Knight was trying to get to where she was. The platforms came back up and took them away from the piece of track they were at. "Know your place," Black Knight said as he teleported away. The two started moving around again, landing occasional attacks on each other, Jigglypuff then grabbed a rocket belt. A pokeball then dropped and Meta Knight didn't waste any time getting it.

He threw down the pokeball which was revealed to be Gardevoir once again The Pokemon then lifted it's projectile field. Jigglypuff then hit Meta Knight with her rollout, but was not enough to end the masked warrior's second stock. A super scope then landed and Meta Knight grabbed it. He then began blasting medium shots at Jigglypuff. In the midst of blasting Jigglypuff the balloon Pokemon grabbed another pokeball. The pokeball was then thrown down to reveal Spewpa. A master ball then dropped and was grabbed by Meta Knight. He threw it down to reveal the best of the best, Arceus. However all three times judgement was used Jigglypuff managed to stay on the ground.

Jigglypuff's current chance wasn't looking good and she was now in the 100% range and on her last stock. Meanwhile, Meta Knight was around the same percentage but on his second stock. Most people in the crowd were starting to yell finish her. Jigglypuff flipped things when she used her up smash and ended Meta Knight second stock. Jigglypuff was then being careful, but at that point Meta Knight used his dimensional cape and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Meta Knight. WINS!" Master Hand yelled from his booth.

"Come back when you can put up a fight," Meta Knight said as he left the battlefield in his own fashion. Jigglypuff was teleported back.

* * *

In the computer lab was Cloud, Morgana, and Joker, all were using one computer in order to look up if Sora was anywhere. However, in order to do that they would have to remove the apparent search block Master Hand managed to put up for Kingdom Hearts III. "He definitely did not want anyone snooping around if they find out," Joker said as he began to use a separate device to hack the block.

"Now that I think about it with the echo in Master Hand's voice gone due to his human voice, you two sound exactly the same," Cloud said as Joker continued the hack the block.

 **Master Hand: Joker and I don't sound exactly the same! Whatever gave you an assumption like that?!**

"Y'know Joker, I have been wondering about that too," Morgana admitted. "There's just so many similarities."

"We're trying to figure it Sora is alive or not and this is the conversation you two decide to have," Joker said as he stopped hacking for a second. "We do not have the same voice, end of story." A beep was heard as he finished hacking. "Ok, let's see what we can learn." Joker then went back onto Google and typed in Kingdom Hearts III.

"The first page just has facts and such," Cloud said. "Try looking up ending next to it, see if we have better luck." Joker then did that and found something of interest. "There's a secret ending." Joker clicked on it and recognized the place Sora woke up in straight away. "That's Shibuya!"

"Sora's in the real world," Morgana said. "That can't be, there's usually a ton of people in that area."

"He must be in another version of Shibuya. And come to think of it I know which version," Cloud said. Joker and Morgana looked at him expecting an answer. "The game that version of Shibuya is from _The World Ends With You."_

Joker scrolled down the screen again. "There's going to be DLC for Sora's adventure in the future. Something may happen then."

"I guess we can only hope," Cloud said. "However, I'm going to confront Master Hand about this when I can."

* * *

"Guess who gets to announce this time," Crazy Hand said as the battlefield was ready for the next battle. "First up, he's a menace that leaves a trail of destruction wherever he goes, Kirby. And the second one is a simple Mii Gunner."

Kirby happily ran to the battlefield and waved to the Mii Gunner waiting there. The pink puffball felt a little uneasy when the Mii didn't respond and the stage transformed around them.

 **Kirby vs. Mii Gunner  
** Stage: Arena Ferox  
Music: Under this Banner

The battle started with the two sharing jabs with each other. Kirby then managed to land a few combos as platforms and pillars came up. The pink puffball then grabbed a super leaf and gained a tail and ears. Kirby then went ahead and sucked up the Mii Gunner, copying its abilities. The Mii Gunner then grabbed an assist trophy that had spawned in. The trophy opened to reveal a simulated thwomp. Kirby then hit the Mii Gunner with his hammer flip and ended its first stock. The thwomp went down but was blocked by the platform below it

As the Mii Gunner respawned the platforms came down. The Mii Gunner then managed to land a few hits on Kirby before the pink puffball grabbed the first piece of the dragoon. The Mii Gunner then tried to use a down air but it was shielded. At this point more platforms came up as the two continued to fight and the second dragoon piece came down. The piece was grabbed by the Mii Gunner who then lost it due to Kirby forward air.

The third piece then dropped and was grabbed by the Mii Gunner. The Mii then used flame pillar which caused Kirby to lose his copy ability. He wasn't really using it anyway. The smash ball cane in and Kirby went right to hitting it. The platforms then came down and Kirby was launched a bit back. The Mii Gunner then managed to get the smash ball. Kirby then hit the Mii Gunner with the rock ability and grabbed the first Daybreak piece.

The Mii Gunner then used its final smash ridding Kirby of the second Daybreak piece, but was not enough to end his first stock. The Mii Gunner then proceeded to grab the Daybreak piece Kirby dropped as the pink puffball made his way back to the stage. A pokeball then dropped and was grabbed by Kirby. The pink puffball threw it down to reveal Abra. The Pokémon proceeded to teleport the Mii Gunner three times, the Mii was able to make it back to the stage. The Mii Gunner then used its recovery move in hopes to avoid Kirby suck ability. While successful when the Mii landed it had its second stock ended by another hammer flip.

When the Mii Gunner respawned it lost all off its pieces. Kirby went ahead and grabbed the second Dragoon piece before having first stock ended by a down smash. Then, it was Kirby's turn to lose everything. The Mii Gunner grabbed the Dragoon piece Kirby dropped while the pink puffball went for the third piece. More hits were shared and Kirby grabbed a rocket belt as the platforms went down again.

The Mii Gunner quickly charged up its charge shot and fired. It was however dodged as Kirby used his recovery move to jump over it. Kirby then grabbed a black hole and threw it as the Mii Gunner grabbed the second Daybreak piece. The Mii Gunner was then stuck inside of it. In an effort to keep Kirby away the Mii grabbed the pink puffball and used a down throw. Kirby then broke open a barrel, revealing a warpstar, bullet bill, and bob-omb.

The Mii Gunner grabbed the bullet bill and hit Kirby, evening the stocks. As Kirby respawned his reclaimed the third Dragoon piece and some attacks were shared between the two fighters. Kirby then proceeded to use the warpstar and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Kirby, WINS!" Master Hand yelled as Kirby did his little victory dance. The two fighters were then teleported back. "Before we get to the next fight we have some more clips to show."

"This one's a compilation of Team Rocket's various moments found within our episodes," Crazy Hand said as the jumbotron went static.

* * *

 _(Season 1 episode 15: Lessons)_

 _Back in the junkyard team rocket was hiding from behind to piles of crushed cars scanning the area with binoculars. Jessie was taking another sweep when she saw an octarian trooper to their left also scanning the area. "What," she said confused._

 _James and Meowth poked their heads over to where Jessie was looking while James said, "What kind of creep would hide up here and spy through binoculars."_

 _(Season 1 episode 17: Triumph)_

" _How did you guys even make it out of that hole there wasn't even a ladder down there," Geno said pretty much annoyed considering that hole was fifty feet deep._

 _"That's a secret only Team Rocket knows," Jessie said with full confidence._

 _"The author can't figure it out either," James said._

 _"Well you guys are going down like you did countless times before," Red said pulling out Charizard's pokeball. "Just a bunch of bumbling thieves."_

 _"Listen twerp," James said, "We're known as Team Rocket. The smartest, the coolest, the baddest, the nastiest," he started to get sad as he said the following words, "the cheapest, hungriest, stupidest, empty-headed." He started crying._

 _"Are you serious right now," Meowth said, annoyed with his partner, "Now is not a good time to be crying._

 _"I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment," James said._

 _"And that moment went from determined to saddened apparently," Jessie threw a pokeball, "Seviper let's go."_

 _(Season 1 episode 19: The Octarian's invasion part 1)_

 _Bowser suddenly used his fire breathing to crisp the hypnoshades on them and break them while questioning where they were Spitz and Dribble used what they had to blast them off._

 _While flying Jessie said, "So we were under control of the octarians."_

 _"I would assume so," James said._

 _"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"_

 _"But it's only the first part," Jessie said as the twinkling star was seen._

 _(Season 2 episode 4: Trick-or-Treat.)_

" _The place looks like a haunted house," James said, "or mansion in this case."_

 _"So who's going first," Jessie asked._

 _"James can," said Meowth, "since he's a guy."_

 _James pushed Jessie forward saying, "I insist, ladies first."_

 _Jessie grabbed Meowth saying, "Meowth's first!"_

 _"No James," Meowth yelled getting of Jessie's hands and started pushing James forward._

 _"Whatever, James," Jessie pushed James onto the yard close to the living room window._

 _(Season 2 episode 11: Gratefulness part 2)_

 _Jessie started the motto," Listen is that a voice I hear?"_

 _"It speaks to me, loud and clear._

 _"On the wind!"_

 _"Past the stars!"_

 _"In your ear!"_

 _"Bringing crisis at a breakneck pace."_

 _"Dashing hope going into space."_

 _"On any other names just as sweet!"_

 _"When everything is worse our work is complete!"_

 _"SWEET!"_

 _"Jessie!"_

 _"James!"_

 _"Meowth! That's the name!"_

 _"Putting the subspace army in its place."_

 _"Team rocket."_

 _"In your face!"_

 _"WOBBUFFET!"_

 _"Uh come again," Tabuu said pretty confused by this._

 _Needless to say, Jessie was offended, "Did you not hear anything we just said! Arbok! Sludge bomb."_

 _(end of clips)_

* * *

"Yeah, they show up a lot on this show," Master Hand said as the battlefield was prepared for another battle. "Get ready folks because today two princesses from the same world fight. Peach vs. Daisy." The two princesses made it to the battlefield as it transformed.

 **Luigi: I have full-a confidence in-a Daisy.**

 **Peach vs. Daisy  
** Stage: Frigate Orpheon  
Music: Vs. Parasite Queen

The two began attacking each other for some time until a pokeball dropped onto the stage. Daisy then grabbed it and threw it, revealing Vulpix. The Pokemon then hit Peach once, helping Daisy take a lead. The two continued to attack each other until a party ball dropped which was grabbed by Peach. As she threw it down alarms blared as the party ball opened up to reveal bob-ombs. The stage then flipped, one of the audience members said, "That alarm has good timing."

The remaining three bombs from the flipped were used and none of them actually dealt damage to the others. Peach then used her Peach bomber and knocked Daisy back a bit of distance. Daisy then threw a turnip she had, which wasn't even close to hitting Peach. The first Daybreak piece then fell and was grabbed by Daisy. Both princesses then started using similar attacks on each other until Daisy went and grabbed the second Daybreak piece. An assist trophy soon dropped and was grabbed by Daisy. The burrowing snagret then came out of the ground.

Alarms blared as the stage flipped again, the burrowing snagret found its way to the other side. The snagret then left and came back up, knocking Peach back a far distance, but not enough to end her first stock. The snagret finally managed to end Peach's first stock before going away. The third Daybreak piece appeared as Peach respawned and grabbed it. The toadstool princess then managed to land a few hits on Daisy. As the lights in the background went out Daisy knocked the third Daybreak piece out of Peach and obtained it. She was successful in firing Daybreak and ended Peach's second stock.

The smash ball then came in as Peach respawned, after some movement and attacks it was grabbed by Peach. The princess of the mushroom kingdom then used it right away and caused Daisy to fall asleep. While Daisy was asleep Peach ended her first stock. An assist trophy then dropped again and the arcade bunny came back out.

"I didn't think I would show up again so soon," the arcade bunny said happily as the claw appeared. The stage flipped as the arcade claw prepared to go down. While it missed the first time and grabbed Peach the second time and started to drag her away. Peach managed to break out though. On its third try it managed to grab Peach and pulled her away again, Peach was unsuccessful in getting out that time.

(end music here)

"Daisy, WINS!" Master Hand yelled as Daisy did her own victory pose for the cheering fans. Since the Arcade Bunny managed to get the last KO on Peach, he got to do his own bow before the three were teleported back.

"I think we found out who the better princess was this time," Crazy Hand said. "Today has been filled with a boot load of fun!"

"Indeed brother and don't go away soon folks," Master Hand said. "Our final match for the day is coming up."(4)

* * *

Mario's group was now in the forest, still following the octarian ink. The trail wasn't stopping anytime soon and there no signs of Octavio or any of his troops.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Young Link complained, his arms were now behind his head. "Can we just go back now?"

"NO," Mario yelled as it was the tenth time he heard that question. "We're-a not going back until we-a find the very end-a of the path." Mario was then stopped by Pit. "What?"

"Mario, that was the end of the path," Pit said pointing behind them, where the path indeed ended. "He must've figured someone could track him like that and started swinging through trees."

"I guess we don't have enough details in order to find out where he is," Ness said as he was trying to use his PSI powers to find Octavio. "I can't find him with my powers. He may be underground."

"Well, we can-a send another group-a out tomorrow to-a continue where we left-off," Mario said as he started following the trail back to the city. The others followed closely behind.

 **Ness: I can't find anything but I can't help but feel we're missing something big.**

* * *

"And we're back with the final round of the day," Master Hand said. "The second half of qualifiers may be tomorrow or a few days from now, but we can deal with that later."

"Time for the last two fighters of the night," Crazy Hand. "First is the soon to be King of Valla, Corrin! The second is our 2-in-1 who were kicked out last time due to hardware limitations, the Ice Climbers."

"I must say," Corrin said as the stage transformed. "It'll be an honor fighting veterans like you two."

 **Corrin vs. Ice Climbers  
** Stage: Jungle Japes  
Music: Jungle Level(melee)

There was only movement between the two until Nana managed to hit Corrin with an up smash, Popo missed however. Corrin then returned the favor with his own up smash below the platform. He then used his side air to knock them to the side followed with his Dragon Fang shot. Corrin then grabbed a back shield before hitting the Ice Climbers with a forward tilt. Popo then saw a Master ball and grabbed it, however, he ended up falling into the water and beginning to be dragged away. He was able to make back to the stage and grabbed a ledge. He then threw down the master ball to reveal Keldeo. The pokemon slashed Corrin three times before going away. Popo then thought he had a brilliant idea and grabbed a warpstar, this caused him to come back down and crash into the water when Corrin was on a ledge. It also ended the Ice Climbers' first stock.

When the Ice Climbers respaned Popo grabbed Lip's stick and dropped to the main platform below, where Corrin was. Corrin then grabbed a ramblin' evil mushroom and began to use it. A smash ball came in at this point and began to float around. It seemed close but the Ice Climbers claimed it in the end after launching Corrin into the air, but not enough to end his first stock. The Ice Climbers then used their final smash and ended Corrin's first stock in a split-second.

As Corrin respawned he grabbed a killing edge and went after the Ice Climbers. The two ended attacking each other to bring each others' percentages up, Corrin eventually gave up on using the killing edge and opted for his own attacks. A Bomber then appeared on stage, no one grabbed it before it fell to a platform below and struck decent damage to the two, and it is two because the Ice Climbers are 2-in-1. An assist trophy then appeared on the opposite side of where Corrin and the Ice Climbers were, Popo and Nana did begin to take a lead as the dragon prince's percentage was getting higher. The Ice Climbers then grabbed the assist trophy and called out who was inside.

"Prepare yourself," Lyn said as she kneeled and got ready to make her strike. She hit Corrin and ended the dragon prince's second stock. As Corrin respawned he made a quick effort to acquire the pokeball that had dropped and used it. Spewpa then came out, more movement was then made between the two but no attacks. Corrin was keeping his distance on the left side though as the Ice Climbers activated a hecotate bomb. Corrin was trying to dodge the Ice Climbers moves until he accidentally fell into the water and did not have enough reaction time to get out.

(end music here)

"Ice Climbers, WINS!" Master Hand shouted as the _Ice Climber_ victory theme played with Popo and Nana high fiving each other. Corrin clapped for the two as they were teleported back. "Folks, we'd like to thank you all for coming out and we'll probably be seeing you tomorrow for the conclusion of the qualifiers." Master Hand then turned off the recording booth as citizens and those who came began to walk out. Two cameramen were assigned to get head segments as some people left to see what they thought of today.

 **Male citizen #1: I thought the battles were pretty good today, can't wait to see what else they have in store for us**

 **Female citizen #1: Too bad Jigglypuff lost, hopefully she can back in for round 1.**

 **Xander: Corrin may have lost, but I can tell when he puts up a good fight.  
** **Niles: *walking by* Too bad about that mistake he made back there.**

 **Male citizen #2: I honestly can't believe Sonic even lost to Isabelle, on a three stock no less!**

 **Bottles: Too bad Banjo & Kazooie didn't go on today, would've loved to see 'em. Banjo more than Kazooie. **

**Magolor: It would seem one of my many friends is going to be moving up in the bracket. Can't wait for tomorrow!**

 **Yusuke: And the curtain closes on the first day of the tournament.  
** **Ryuji: Dude, you don't have to bow in front of the camera.**

 **Female citizen #2: I thought the battles were fun, I'll definitely be back tomorrow.**

* * *

Mario and Master Hand were now in the latter's office talking about what the red plumber found today, which was nothing. Master Hand sighed knowing it would be awhile before Octavio would be found. "I'll have another group go out into the forest tomorrow and sweep that area," Master Hand said.

"How do we-a know if-a Octavio's not-a making another grand-a plan to attack the island," Mario asked looking right at Master Hand's eyes.

Master Hand only looked down saying, "I don't know how, but I do know that none of his troops are with him. He won't be a problem for long."

* * *

 **Unknown Location (no cameras)**

"Believe me, it was hard to trust you enough to invite you onto this team," said a man on screen. He was talking to someone who was looking at it. That someone was DJ Octavio. "Especially after you team double-crossed my own members. Then again, those three are quite gullible at times, at least they pull through."

"Well, me offering a third of the island for you organization was enough to get them to work with me," DJ Octavio said, the octarian menace seemed to be in a secret room of some sort. "So what exactly is this team your making?"

"While the tournament is going on there are many of us who wish to have revenge on the fighters in it," the man on the screen said. "This team will be composed of villains wishing to seek revenge on certain fighters. A team of Nintendo's baddest."

"How many members do we have so far," Octavio decided to ask. "And what's our total count going to be, along with a name."

"There's only four of us so far," the man said. Octavio could see a cat of some kind brush up against the man's leg. There seemed to be a red jewel of some kind in its head. "Me, you, and two others. You'll find out who they are soon, as for the name of this villain team. That name will be the Notorious Nine."

 **Author's note: That's right I LIED! While there is going to be a main villain it won't be one main villain. We are getting a main villain team this season. There will be nine villains and four have been decided so far. DJ Octavio and the hooded figure are in the team, but you can probably figure out who the ringleader is due to the hints. Also, fun fact, the word count for this chapter is 9,767**

 **Notorious Nine members decided 4/9. Names revealed 1/9  
** **DJ Octavio  
** **Hooded Figure (name not yet disclosed)  
** **The man on the screen (name not yet disclosed)  
** **One unseen**

 **(1) Remember all battles were randomized. I simulated the battles with lvl 7 CPUs  
** **(2) I didn't mean to make that rhyme.  
** **(3) I kid you not Meta Knight did not get any damage on Jigglypuff until then.  
** **(4) I was originally going to do all of the qualifiers but due to word count I'll have to split it in between two episodes.**


	58. S4 The Competition Heats Up

**Author's note: I'm going to start by telling you to not expect any episode next week. I will be unavailable to write and post from the 7th-13th of July, I will be busy that week and will barely be able to get on the computer to write. With that out of the way let's get to reviews, the first one is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Notorious Nine? Sounds like a boy band name._

 **I will come up with a better name, eventually. I would've done League of Villains if it wasn't already taken by** _ **My Hero Academia.**_

 _Speaking of Villager and Isabelle, I heard those two have a thing going on."_

 **I will not be shipping those two in this story. Isabelle is probably too old for Villager. I will have some of the younger fighters tease it though. Next review is from Logbook27062000**

" _I can already guess that Waluigi is going to be a part of this group"_

 **You'll have to wait and see. Last review is from Authorial Nerd**

" _No fireworks? Aww... ;D Great chapter, almost 10k words! Can't wait to see what comes next!"_

 **Well guess what, this chapter is 10,787 words. Definitely an accomplishment for me.**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 3: The Competition Heats Up  
** **(July 6th, 2019)(7:00 PM)**

The stadium of the smash mansion was alive with sound again as fans were cheering in anticipation of the second half of the qualifiers. Master Hand decided to take a nighttime approach this time for the tournament as a musical performance was planned at the end of the qualifiers. The fighters were currently in the spectators' room preparing for the battles ahead.

Joker looking right at the planned bracket, at his name. He was going to be in the first match of the night, he knew his friends would be watching and cheering him on. The phantom thief's opponent was Roy, a melee veteran. He knew he was in for a tough match.

At Joker's side was Morgana who decided to encourage him and said, "No matter what happens we all will still be proud of you for trying, right Joker?"

"Of course I know that," Joker said smiling back at Morgana. "And I wasn't thinking about the match." The phantom thief sat down next to Morgana, "It's about what I learned two days ago. To think Master Hand is lying to everyone in this mansion. I honestly can't believe he would do something like that."

"Actually it-a isn't the first-a time," Mario told Joker, who was also at the TV showing the bracket, the red plumber was involved in the musical performance tonight. Joker looked at Mario confused before he said, "I know about-a Sora too. Back-a before Galeem Master Hand-a didn't tell us-a about World of Light until-a Thanksgiving. So this-a really isn't the first-a time."

"That's good to know," Joker said as the warning sign showed up on the TV, signaling Joker and Roy to get to their spots. "Well, wish me luck." Mario gave him a thumbs up as the phantom thief walked to the teleportation tubes.

 **Mario: How-a did Joker find-a out? Cloud picked up-a the letter, and-a then asked Joker for-a help? Cloud's probably going to-a grill-a Master Hand later tonight-a.**

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to our second half of the qualifiers," Master Hand said as the drone camera zoomed across the audience once again. "We have some more battles ready for all of you tonight."

"But first here's a nice little clip," Crazy Hand said as the jumbotron turned static.

 _(Season 1 episode 12: Surveillance)(clip)  
_ _(re-reading this I laughed.)_

 _In the game room was James and Jessie keeping an eye on the quarter that decided not to go to the stadium. James was rounding the corner of the room when Tails and Red came in. "Red what are you doing here," James asked walking over to the two, "your supposed to be going through the hallways. Can't you do that."_

 _"That's the thing," Red said, "Sonic was taken and we think this is where they'll strike next."_

 _"Anyone in this room could be taken away in a matter of seconds," Tails said. Then, a portal opened up in the middle of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the portal. Multiple octarians came out and when they saw how much people there were they just grabbed Paper Mario without question._

 _"Oh no you don't," said Jessie as she started splatting the octarians carrying the 2D Mario. They decided to drop him and retreat, but not before Falco took a running start and jumped into the portal._

 _Everyone looked on in shock as Falco yelled, "Give me back my best friend!" The portal closed and everyone just stood there in utter shock. The silence would continue until someone turned on the celebration song. The residents and Team Rocket looked over to see Wolf dancing with total happiness. The mercenary pilot then noticed the multiple people glaring at him and he stopped._

 _ **Wolf: The two most annoying people in my life, gone! It's possible they're never going to be seen again. This is the best day of my life!**_

* * *

"Wolf was pretty giddy that day wasn't he," Crazy Hand said, astonished that Wolf was that happy.

"I had to scold him for celebrating that later on," Master Hand said as the _Last Surprise_ music began. "Our first fighter is the one and only phantom thief, Joker!" The phantom thief began to walk down the bridge to the battlefield, fans were cheering the whole way. "And the second fighter is a veteran from all the way back in Melee, Roy!" Roy began walking down the other bridge to the battlefield. While it wasn't as much as Joker's cheers the young lion still smiled the whole way.

"I will reveal your true strength," Joker said as the stage began to transform.

"This isn't my first rodeo Joker," Roy said, pulling out his sword. "And it definitely won't be the last."

 **Joker vs. Roy  
** Stage: Skyloft  
Music: Ballad of the Goddesses

Roy started the match off with landing three strong attack onto Joker, getting the phantom thief's percentage over 30% within the first ten seconds. Roy continued this until a pokeball dropped. He then went for it, grabbed the pokeball, and threw it down. The Pokemon was revealed to be Pyukumuku, who was instantly picked up by Roy, the young lion then threw it at Joker. The phantom theif ducked though and Pyukumuku went over the edge of the stage, and back into a pokeball. Joker then managed to land a few good hits as the stage began to land at the windmill. Roy continued to land two aerials attacks onto Joker as the fight continued. Joker's rebel's guard was then charged and Arsene was called upon as the flying platforms lifted the two back into the air.

Joker then hit Roy with Eigaon and sent the young lion a fair distance, the phantom thief then grabbed a fire bar. Roy managed to land a strong hit onto Joker and caused him to drop the fire bar, the young lion then picked up the item himself. An assist trophy then spawned in as Joker hit Roy with a down tilt, the young lion threw the fire bar at Joker and picked up the assist trophy. "Easy to heal but," Riki said as he came out of the assist trophy and used his spell to power up Roy and Joker. Joker then grabbed a bob-omb and used it to end Roy's first stock.

A smash ball spawned in shortly after Roy respawned. The young lion then hit Joker away with a forward smash and started going for the smash ball. With his down smash he managed to take hold of the smash ball, Roy then got ready to use it. Once Joker was in range Roy activated his critical hit and ended Joker's first stock. He had also opened as capsule while doing it, as Joker respawned Roy picked up a Master ball. Joker then managed to steal the master ball away from Roy and opened it, revealing Xerneas. The legendary Pokemon then used its move to power up Joker.

Attacks and movement went between the two until Joker got away and picked up a home-run bat. Roy at this point grabbed a urina and began to throw it at Joker, as well as attacking the phantom thief with his own moves. Arsene came back out shortly after Roy's combo attack. Roy then grabbed a beehive and broke it open, sending a swarm of bees to Joker. The recent onslaught of attacks had caused Joker to drop his home-run bat as a banana gun spawn in. When Joker attempted to land back on the stage he landed on the urina and was launched even farther, but not far enough. Roy picked up and ore club shortly after Joker made it back onto the stage, the young lion then hit Joker with it and ended the phantom thief's second stock.

After Joker respawned some movement, attacks, and exchange of item were made between the two. Joker now had the ore club while a banana gun was used. Roy then went ahead and picke up Death's scythe and prepared to potentially end the match with it. While Roy lost it for a brief moment due to the tornado from the ore club he was able to reclaim it as the platforms lowered onto a tower. The smash ball then came in as Roy used his recovery to grab a ledge. Arsene was back out again and Roy was hit with an Eigaon. Joker then managed to claim the smash ball for himself. Roy then struck him with Death's scythe, which did not instantly kill him, and then went to grab the ore club again. Joker then managed to get Roy into his All-Out Attack and ended the young lion's second stock.

Joker grabbed a pitfall as Roy respawned and threw it downwards as the platforms landed in a flat spot. Roy then ended up dodging into the pitfall by accident. Joker then hit Roy with a down smash, the young lion then grabbed Joker and threw him backwards and then hit him with his Flare blade. An assist trophy then spawned close to where Joker was, but the phantom thief felt like he didn't need it and left it as the platforms rose back up. The assist trophy was not in range of the platforms.

Joker then continued to land attacks on Roy in hopes of getting the young lion's percentage high enough to take him out. The battle was nearing the end and no one could tell who was going to win. Roy then plucked a piece of grass and got the decider, a rage gun. While not high, Roy's percentage was still high enough to do some decent damage and blasted Joker with it. Joker was sent back but not far enough to be taken out. Roy then hit Joker again, still not enough to take out the phantom thief, but the party ball was hit and began its theme. The two fighters got close to the edge of the field they were on and no one could see who it was over for; as the black and red lightning was seen. Or at least, it wasn't clear until Joker faceplated on the camera and slid down, ending the match.

(end music here)

"Roy, WINS!" Master Hand yelled as the _Fire Emblem_ victory theme played.

"Failure is not an option," Roy saidas he did his pose, garnering some cheers from the crowds. Roy then waved as Joker clapped for the fellow swordsman. The two were then teleported back.

 **Ryuji: He lost!? Ah man, I had so much faith in him.  
** **Futaba: I think what we should honor is how he tried his best, this isn't exactly your normal difficulty.**

* * *

Currently making their way through the halls of the attendees area of the stadium was Banjo and Kazooie, the former wearing a suit shirt(1). The two were actually meeting with LOG aka the lord of games, in their world. He's not their biggest fan and vice versa but he needed to talk to the two about something urgent. Banjo was going to go without the suit but Kazooie said it was a must.

The two eventually found LOG at the entrance to the stands where most of their friends were seated. As the lord of games saw the two come over he said, "Ah, Banjo-Kazooie. I was expecting you."

"Of course you were," Banjo said rolling his eyes. He then got more serious, "So, what was so urgent that you had to tell us."

"Yes, well, I'd like to advise you two to be careful and keep your eyes peeled. A certain enemy of yours has somehow escaped my workshop," LOG explained. The duo didn't need a more detailed description in order to figure out who he was talking about.

"Grunty escaped you workshop," Kazooie said coming out of the backpack. "Is that pointy-nosed witch taking over Spiral Mountain as we speak!"

"No, as much as I didn't want to intrude on your property I looked through Spiral Mountain," LOG said to quickly reassure them. "She's not there, which led me to believe she's going to reenact the attack she caused on the tournament way back in 2001."

"It does make sense that she would want revenge on us for beating her at that game you set up," Banjo said to himself. He then looked back to LOG and asked, "Is there anyway we can make a vehicle that can find out where she is?"

"If I last recall, as the end of your last game you wished for your move back," LOG said. "I didn't think you would want to drive the vehicles again."

"Screw our old moves, we need to get up in the air and search the island," Kazooie shouted. "If she's going to attack the tournament again we need to stop her before she gets the chance to attack."

"Do I smell a witch hunt," Crazy Hand teleporting to the three, pitchfork in hand. "In which case I'll be glad to join." The three started looking at Crazy Hand confused. "What?"

"Two things," Banjo said, "A) There's already a group out looking for Octavio they can easily keep and eye out for Grunty too. And B)-"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Master Hand right now," Kazooie said. Crazy Hand dropped the pitchfork in realization and teleported back to his booth.

Bottles then showed up at the entrance to the stand and said, "LOG, the next match is about to start." The mole then noticed the other two with the lord of games. "Oh, Banjo, Kazooie, you guys want to watch the match with us since you're already here?"

The bear-bird duo looked at each other and nodded, Banjo then said, "Sure, we can join you guys for a match." The four then went up to the stands.

 **Banjo: Grunty may be out there again, but it may be awhile before she attacks. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to figure things out.**

* * *

"Where were you," Master Hand asked Crazy Hand as he teleported back to the booth.

"I heard someone describe a witch hunt," Crazy Hand answered. Before Master Hand could question any further Crazy Hand went to the microphone and said, "Time for our next match, first is the self proclaimed king of Dream Land, King Dedede. Second, is the trainer that was left behind in the Wii era, Wii Fit Trainer." The crowd watched as the two fighters made it to the battlefield, the stage then transformed around the two fighters.

 **King Dedede vs. Wii Fit Trainer  
** Stage: Mushroom Kingdom 2  
Music: Fortress Boss - Super Mario World

The two started off the match with landing strong hits onto each other. Wii Fit Trainer ended up grabbing Dedede and threw him up into the air. Wii Fit Trainer then successfully used Deep Breathing as Dedede land two more hits. Birdo then came onto the stage. A pokeball soon spawned in and was grabbed by Wii Fit trainer, she then threw it down to reveal Togedemaru. The Pikachu clone then used its attack and got Dedede trapped in it. The self proclaimed king was sent a short distance before crashing. The two were now fighting on the right side of the stage when Wii Fit Trainer hit a party ball and got it to activate its theme.

Food ended up coming out of the party ball and King Dedede decided to eat in all in order to bring down his health. Meanwhile, Wii Fit Trainer grabbed and assist trophy and opened it. The squid sisters came out and got some cheers from the crowd as their short performance started and the stage borders closed in. While singing the Calamari Inkantation Wii Fit Trainer took advantage of the oppertunity and threw King Dedede backwards, ending his first stock. The Squid Sisters went away as Dedede respawned and landed a hit on Wii Fit Trainer. Wii Fit Trainer then grabbed an ore club and some movement between the two fighters was made until a smash ball entered.

Dedede then hit it twice with his neutral air, both were not enough to claim it. With a swing from an ore club, Wii Fit Trainer was able to get the smash ball as another assist trophy spawned in. She then threw the ore club once she was close to the assist and hit Dedede. The instructor then used her final smash and managed to end Dedede's second stock. She then grabbed the assist trophy to reveal Sukapoon.

As Dedede respawned he started using his multiple jumps to get to Wii Fit Trainer. The beeping sounds of a golden hammer was then heard on the opposite side of the stage. While the hammer still wasn't being grabbed Dedede managed to land a few good hits onto Wii Fit Trainer, but still not enough to end her first stock. The golden hammer then despawned as Dedede landed next to it. The self proclaimed king then grabbed a healing field next to it and threw it down, as well as eating a superspicy curry. Wii Fit Trainer then somehow didn't make a ledge grab and wasn't able to recover, ending her first stock. She was trying to get to a warpstar.

Wii Fit Trainer decided to wait on the platform for a little bit in order to let the time for the superspicy curry in Dedede run out. Once it was out she jumped down, Dedede then grabbed the warpstar and hit Wii Fit Trainer with it. Dedede then managed to Wii Fit Trainer with a combo on the left side of the stage and, to everyone's shock, ended Wii Fit Trainer's second stock. As the Wii Fit Trainer respawned Dedede managed to land more good hits. Dedede then grabbed a pokeball and threw it down revealing Dedenne, he then grabbed a bullet bill and instantly used it. Wii Fit Trainer managed to jump over it in time. The self proclaimed king wasn't done yet though, as he grabbed an assist trophy that spawned and used it, revealing the Wily Capsule.

The Wily Capsule then started firing the electric bolts as the two fighters started brawling on the right side of the stage. Dedede was no over the 100% mark, making smash attacks KOs. Dedede was starting to combine his moves and launched Wii Fit Trainer to the left side of the stage. The Wily Capsule went over to the left side and started firing there as well. Dedede then grabbed a pokeball and called upon Gogoat. Everyone was too focused on the fight to noticed the bob-omb that was on the middle of the stage. When it was set off Dedede went bye-bye.

(end music here)

"Wii Fit Trainer, WINS!" Master Hand yelled as the _Wii Fit_ victory theme was heard. Dedede reluctantly clapped for the instructor as the two were teleported back. "It was a close comeback for Dedede, but Wii Fit Trainer pulled through."

* * *

Back in the same forest last from episode was Link, Lucario, Dark Pit, and Greninja. The four were chosen to pick back up where Mario's team left two days ago. The four were currently at the end of the ink trail, which had since dried up. "How are we going to find Octavio without an ink trail," Dark Pit questioned. "This is a waste of time."

"Lucario, can you sense anyone's auras other than our own," Link asked. Lucario then closed his eyes and searched.

"No, I cannot." Lucario answered the champion. "This forest is big, either Octavio is no longer here, or he's very good at hiding."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing we have a ninja with us," Link said looking over to Greninja, who was already off. Jumping from tree to tree and checking all possible hiding spots. "Let's sweep the ground." The three then split up and went in different directions.

 **Lucario: Covering a forest like this is going to take a long time. Octavio may be long gone, but we can never assume.**

Not far from the group, leaning against a tree branch, was the hooded figure from last episode. He reached into his hood and tapped an earpiece saying, "Villain two to villain four, they're here for you."

"Seriously, dang I'll give those guys this, they're persistent," DJ Octavio said from his end, which was also somewhere in the forest. "Think you can distract them while I give a rundown to our fourth member here."

"Oh, don't worry," said the hooded figure. "They're after me too, I'll be a good distraction." The figure then lifted the hood to be…...Xigbar! "I'll see to it." The former organization XIII member then created a dark corridor and went through.(2)

* * *

"The next battle is about to begin," Crazy Hand said. "The first one is Fox's one and only wingman, Falco! The second one is the legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo!"

"You're lucky Master Hand has blocked my ability to see into the future or this battle would already be decided," Mewtwo said as the stage transformed.

 **Master Hand: Well, of course I have to block Mewtwo's ability to do that. If I allowed him to look into the future he'd be blazing through battles like they were nothing. Not really fair to the other fighters.**

 **Falco vs. Mewtwo  
** Stage: Green Greens  
Music: Green Greens(melee)

The two started off the battle with landing strong attacks on each other and breaking some of the blocks dropped by the stage hazards. The two continued to strike each other with strong attacks as Whispy Woods started sending gusts of air to the left side of the stage. Mewtwo then grabbed a POW block and threw it upwards, he then placed a hecotate bomb. When the POW block landed Falco was sent up into the air and the hecotate bomb started flying off. Mewtwo used confusion to try and hit Falco after using the move, but the avain pilot dodged. Whispy Woods started blowing gusts of air to the left side of the stage as the bomb came back down and blew up, missing Falco.

Falco then ran to the right side of the stage and grabbed the first piece of the Daybreak after launching Mewtwo a short distance. Falco went to attack Mewtwo, but the legendary Pokemon grabbed him and threw him backwards, ending his first stock. Mewtwo then grabbed the second piece of the Daybreak as Falco respawned. The avain pilot was quick to reclaim the first piece of the Daybreak and continue on with the battle. The third piece of the Daybreak landed as Mewtwo hit Falco with its back air. The piece however was accidentally pushed off the stage. Apples, courtesy of Whispy Woods, then dropped down. Mewtwo grabbed one before using its neutral air on Falco.

The smash ball then spawned in and started floating around. Falco quickly sent Mewtwo over the stage, but the Pokemon was able to recover. While Mewtwo was recovering Falco went for the smash ball, and missed an attack on it. The smash ball then came back to him, and Falco was able to claim it. Falco didn't need to use it to end Mewtwo's first stock as he hit the Pokemon with a back air and sent Mewtwo against a mini-bomb dropped by the stage hazards. Mewtwo's first stock was ended there.

When Mewtwo respawned he dropped his piece of the Daybreak. And Falco claim it, still not enough pieces to form Daybreak though as the last piece was still missing. Falco then managed to land his final smash on Mewtwo and used it. "Time for a little payback," Falco shouted as the arwings opened fire, causing an explosion. As Mewtwo had just respawned the final smash was not enough to take out the legendary Pokemon. Mewtwo then hit Falco with a forward tilt as the battle continued. The third piece of the Daybreak finally dropped down and was grabbed by Falco, the Daybreak was then formed. Falco was then tricked by Mewtwo and fired the Daybreak. Mewtwo teleported away at the right time, causing the Daybreak to be wasted.

Mewtwo then grabbed a pitfall and used it on Falco, burying him. Mewtwo however did it where the blocks were and was not able to land a smash attack on Falco before the avain pilot broke free. Mewtwo then settled on his neutral air again and sent Falco a short distance. A pokeball then dropped and was grabbed by Falco, he then threw it down to reveal Abra. Mewtwo managed to land a strong hit on Falco before Abra teleported the Pokemon. Mewtwo finally managed to use his up tilt to end Falco's second stock.

As Falco respawned he grabbed an assist trophy and called on a thwomp. The thwomp then stationed itself in the air and waited for Mewtwo to go below it. Mewtwo was good at evading it and continued to land hit on Falco. Until when it grabbed a ledge and pulled itself onto the stage, the thwomp went down and ended Mewtwo's second stock. Mewtwo then respawned and moved around the stage a bit before grabbing the assist trophy. Chef Kawasaki then came out, "Oh, I'm back on," Kawasaki said as he grabbed Falco with his ladle and began using his pot. Falco was launched out of it, but it wasn't enough to end the match. A smash ball then came in.

Falco started multitasking, using his down smash to hit the smash ball and Mewtwo at the same time. The smash ball was the rolling kind and spawned onto another part of the stage when Falco hit it off. The smash ball was then claimed by Mewtwo. When the time was right and a few more attacks were made, Mewtwo mega evolved and used psystrike. Falco was hit and sent off at high speeds.

(end music here)

"Mewtwo, WINS!" Master Hand yelled as the legendary Pokemon did his victory pose. Falco looked down in defeat as the two were teleported back. "And now, we have another clip for all of you. Many of you that haven't watched our episodes wonder how mad I get when someone enters the vault, here's an example."

* * *

 _(Season 3 episode 8: Temple of Light)_

 _Meanwhile, there were two residents outside the vault right now, three if you count a hiding inkling. "So the thing we need to install the update into Bass is here," Mega Man asked Dr. Wily._

 _"Yes it is," replied the scientist who pulled up a hologram. "Something that belongs to Master Hand, a special adapter that can help me do the update wirelessly since Bass was required to be plugged into a computer in order to update." The adapter looked like a small hard drive that could be put into a computer._

 _"Wouldn't this technically be stealing from a practical god of space and time," Mega Man asked with worry written over his face._

 _"This vault has artifacts all over the place, I'm pretty sure he won't notice a small adapter missing," Dr. Wily said walking into the vault without permission._

 _Mega Man didn't like where this was going, but went into the vault anyway to start looking. Callie then followed, still hiding behind the objects in the vault. Callie felt something wrinkle while moving and look down to see a map of the Smash Island in 1999. "That's an old map," she said quietly._

 _Dr. Wily heard the wrinkle and looked up saying, "Anyone else here." Callie froze and ducked. Hoping today was not the day she would get caught. Her luck would run out though when she saw Master Hand looking through the doorway._

 _"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE," Master Hand yelled with the echo in his voice returning._

 _"Perhaps we should take a step back," Marth advised while stepping back._

 _Master Hand walked into the room still mad, "You realize the objects in this room can be dangerous to you, not to mention, the priceless artifacts that fighters brought to keep safe in here!"_

 _Callie poked her head up slightly to view what was happening, slightly happy that the scientist was being chewed out. While watching though a book she had been leaning on fell and caused a thud. Master Hand froze when he heard the book, he got more furious._

 _ **Lucario: Why do I feel a dark aura from Master Hand right now?**_

 _A red cloud went around the man of the mansion's body, soon what looked like lightning struck him. When the flashes cleared Master Hand was once again a giant hand. He then yelled, "WHO ELSE IS IN HERE!" He turned right to Callie's direction, who ducked her head. She was too slow as Master Hand grabbed her and tossed her to Mega Man's feet. He also grabbed the book Marth was looking for and tossed it to him saying, "Here's your book Marth." Marth nodded as his group left._

 _Master Hand went back to his human form his hands still glowing red from his anger and yelled, "As for you three, OFFICE! THIRTY MINUTES! AND LEAVE THE VAULT!" The three scurried out of vault. Master Hand put a finger on the intercom system yelling, "Marie, meet me in my office in thirty minutes! Chances are you're going to have to defend your cousin." With that Master Hand left the vault to get ready to grill someone._

 _ **Marie: What did you do?  
**_ _ **Callie: Followed Dr. Wily into the vault.  
**_ _ **Marie: And what happened.  
**_ _ **Callie: I got in trouble with Master Hand like you said I would.**_

 _(end clip)_

* * *

"Wow, I've never seen you so furious before," Crazy Hand said in shock.

"Believe me, if they don't want to see me mad, never enter the vault," Master Hand said. He then explained, "I had since added more security measures to the vault. Only people that can get in there are me and Mario." The bridges going to the battlefield started extending again. "Anyways, our first fighter is the echo fighter of Ryu, Ken! The second fighters is the king of the koopas himself, Bowser!"

"This will surely be a true test of my strength," Ken said as the stage transformed.

 **Ken vs. Bowser  
** Stage: Norfair  
Music: Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior

The match started off slowly as the two shared a few attacks as the lava rose once, not enough to touch the fighters though. After using his side b one Bowser, Ken grabbed an ore club that spawned in shortly after the lava went back down. He dropped a platform and hit Bowser with a neutral air, sending the koopa king back a fair distance. Ken hit Bowser with the ore club once before throwing it away in favor of a healing sprout. The then threw it down and managed to get it stuck on him. The lava then rose and covered the bottom platform, launching Bowser into the air. Bowser then hit Ken with a neutral air as the lava went back down.

A lava waterfall was then quickly approaching from the right side of the stage. Was the waterfall closed in Ken hit bowser with a side tilt and sent the koopa king against the waterfall. The extra damage caused him to fly the other way, but not enough power to KO him. The lava then rose again and covered the bottom platform. Ken hit Bowser off the platform they were on and the koopa king was launched a small distance from the lava. The smash ball then spawned and began floating around the stage. Bowser hit it once before being knocked away by Ken's side tilt, Ken then went for the smash ball himself. Bowser made his way back over, grabbing the first dragoon piece while he was at it and claimed the smash ball before Ken could.

The second Dragoon piece then came down and was grabbed by Bowser. Ken hit the koopa king away, prompting Bowser to use his final smash. Ken tried his best to evade the punch but he was hit and his first stock was ended. Just as the first piece of the Daybreak landed. A tunnel then appeared on the stage as a lava wave appeared. Ken kicked it open and got inside, Bowser got inside too as the tunnel closed. No one could see but the two were hitting each other with strong attacks in there. When the tunnel reopened Ken was grabbed by Bowser, the koopa king then used his up throw. Bowser was currently wondering where the third Dragoon piece was until he looked at the percentage marker above Ken's head to see the third piece with him.

Bowser then decided to grab what was the first Daybreak piece as Ken grabbed and ore club. When Ken got down to the platform Bowser used his fire breath on the fighter, dealing minimal damage but damage nonetheless. Bowser then grabbed the second Daybreak piece as he was hit by Ken forward air. A line of lava did go over the stage at that time and hit Ken, sending the fighter back a fair distance. Bowser then grabbed the third Dragoon piece that was dropped and formed the Dragoon. The koopa king took to the skies and tried to hit Ken. The fighter however managed to duck in time as Bowser flew a lighting speeds. Ken then tried to hit Bowser with the ore club as the koopa king landed but it was shielded.

Ken then managed to use his forward tilt to hit Bowser, and then grabbed the third Daybreak piece as Bowser was sent back. It was still not enough at the koopa king was now at 160%. Fnas were yelling at Ken to just simple use a smash attack. That's what Ken did with the ore club and finally ended Bowser's first stock. Another lava wave came up and Ken opened the tunnel again. The fighter managed to keep Bowser out, the koopa king ended up trapping himself under the platform. When the lava wave went over Bowser was hit and somehow rebounded hard. Hard enough he flew straight down and the crowd screamed as Bowser lost his second stock.

"Looks like luck is on Ken's side today," Crazy Hand said, "may not be a big lead, but it's still something." As soon as Bowser respawned he hit Ken with a forward smash and ended the fighter's second stock. "Nevermind they're tied." As Ken respawned he dropped his two Daybreak pieces and one was grabbed by Bowser, followed by the ore club. Ken managed to strike Bowser with the tornado caused by the ore club and the koopa king somehow lost both pieces of the Dragoon. Bowser tried hit Ken again on the right side of the stage, but Ken hit Bowser with a smash attack from the ore club. Sadly though, Bowser flew to the left side of the stage instead of flying right. Another smash ball then came in and landed next to a timer. Ken went to it and hit it twice.

Bowser wasn't going to allow this though, the koopa king started running but Ken grabbed the timer and used it. Bowser could feel himself get slowed down, he still tried to get the smash ball though. At the same time Ken claimed the smash ball another lava waterfall made its way to cover half of the stage. Ken then used his shinryuken and ended the match while Bowser was still slowed.

(end music here)

"Ken, WINS!" Master Hand yelled as the street fighter did his victory pose. Bowser decided to clap since he was a newcomer. The two were then teleported back. "We'll be back in a few minutes while we check our simulator since an accidental spawn was picked up. Wasn't an item that was used though."

 **Master Hand: It was just a simple home-run bat. Nothing to worry about, we just have to recalibrate the system to make sure it doesn't happen again.**

* * *

Lucario was following behind Greninja on the ground in the forest, the two still in search of DJ Octavio. "Greninja, can you see anything from up there," Lucario asked, looking up at the tree Geninja was perched on.

"(No, we're getting close to the edge of the forest too,)" Greninja said looking ahead to see and open area, with a slide. "(There's park just up ah-)" Greninja was mysteriously cut off as he was no longer on the tree.

"Greninja," Lucario questioned and looked back up at the tree Greninja was at. Only to see that the ninja Pokemon wasn't there anymore. "Greninja! Where are- wait." Lucario closed his eyes to see a blade about to strike him from behind. Lucario then jumped and dodged the incoming attack.

When Lucario landed, Greninja was thrown to his feet. The aura Pokemon could see a cut on Greninja's leg, not too deep. Greninja then looked at the figure who attempted to hit him and shouted, "Who are you?!"

"Wow, I must've punched a nerve," the figure said as it turned to face Lucario. "The aura Pokemon gasped as he recognized who it was. "Surprised? I can tell you've seen me from somewhere."

"Of course, Master Hand told us about you," Lucario said, seething. "You're Xigbar." The aura Pokemon let the aura reach his fists as he got ready for a fight. "You've caused one of our resident's a bit of trouble."

"I don't really go by Xigbar anymore, but whatever you want to call me I guess," Xigbar said as he called upon his keyblade. He then looked away saying, "I came here to find an opportunity." While Xigbar was talking Lucario secretly took out a phone and pinned his location and a message to Link and Dark Pit. "I learned the Sora was here for awhile and thought what would happen if I caused a little havoc here."

"Well, you're not getting much farther," Lucario said as his eyes glowed. "I can sense movement due to my connections to the aura."

"That may be true," Xigbar said as he pointed his keyblade at the aura pokemon. "However, fists don't really work in a swordfight."

"I won't have a problem," Lucario said as he built up and aura sphere and fired it right at Xigbar. The man however used his keyblade to slice it in half. The two halves of the sphere hit two different trees instead. Xigbar then leapt forward and prepared to hit Lucario, but the aura Pokemon used extreme speed and dodged it. Lucario then used hit attack to kick Xigbar in the stomach, the former organization member then slammed against a tree.

"I underestimated you," Xigbar said as he got up. "But the fun and games is over." Xigbar went straight for Lucario at fast speeds, despite having the aura, Lucario knew he wouldn't dodge it in time. But before the attack landed on Lucario Dark Pit dashed onto the scene with an electroshock arm and jabbed Xigbar to the side. Link then followed and helped Greninja up. "So much for a one-on-one."

"Xigbar, you okay," DJ Octavio said from his end of the earpiece, he was now back in a secret area. "I heard something slam hard when I came to check in on you. The fourth member and I are back in the secret base."

"Noted," Xigbar quietly said as he stood up. "Well, this has been fun, but we're out of time here." Xigbar said as he opened a dark corridor and began to walk through. He then stopped, "For now, you can continue your wild goose chase for Octavio." The corridor then closed, Xigbar was gone.

"We gotta get back to the mansion," Link said. "Greninja's injuries aren't bad but he took a devastating blow to the head. He may not be able to compete in the tournament." The three nodded as the group began to dash out.

 **Link: Our villains list is now consisting of Xigbar, DJ Octavio, King Boo, Team Rocket, and Gruntilda, who Banjo and Kazooie told us about when we got back.**

* * *

"And the technical difficulties have been taken care of, so we're back," Master Hand said as the next fighters began the walk to the battlefield. "Our first fighter is the F-ZERO racer himself, Captain Falcon!" Said racer struck a pose for his few fans as he made it to the battlefield. "The second fighter is the princess of Hyrule, Zelda!" The two fighters got themselves ready as the stage transformed.

 **Captain Falcon vs. Zelda  
** Stage: Moray Towers  
Music: Ink Me Up

It was nighttime in the stage and pink and blue colors were splatted onto the tower as the match started. Zelda and Captain Falcon rushed forward at each other, Zelda then hit Falco with a forward air. Zelda then continued to land strong hits on Captain Falcon as the racer struggled to keep up. A pokeball was then spawned in and was grabbed by Zelda after she used her down smash on Captain Falcon. She threw it down to reveal Fennekin, Falcon then went forward to try and hit Zelda with his Raptor Boost, however, it was shielded. Fennekin then trapped Falcon in a small pillar of fire as Zelda hit the racer hard two times. Fennekin then turned around as Falcon managed to dodge out of the way, and hit him again.

Zelda then hit Falcon with another down smash, causing the lower portions of the stage to finally be used. The princess then grabbed an assist trophy that had spawned in and opened it. The assist trophy was revealed to be a simulated Flies & Hand. The assist trophy moved around the stage and slapped Falcon, launching the racer into the air, but not enough to KO him. Some more movement was made as Falcon finally landed a hit on Zelda. After kicking Zelda away with his up smash he was hit by the Flies & Hand again and got launched, still not enough to KO him.

A Dragoon piece then landed on the stage and was grabbed by Zelda after movement was made between the two. She then hit Captain Falcon with her forward tilt and the lightning was seen, however due to freak rebounds, Falcon was not KO'd. Falcon then hit Zelda after recovering, a smash ball then appeared on stage at the bottom and next to a blast crate. Zelda then managed to finally end Falcon's first stock with a down smash. Zelda started dropping through platforms in order to get to the smash ball as Falcon respawned. The blast crate he despawned by the time Zelda got to it and she started hitting the smash ball, causing it to roll off. The princess of Hyrule was then hit by Captain Falcon and was sent into the air, the smash ball then came back onto the stage. With another two hits, Zelda was able to claim the smash ball.

Zelda then activated her final smash and was able to pull Falcon in. This caused the racer to lose what was apparently the second Dragoon piece. Since Falcon's percentage didn't reach over 120% he was not instantly KO'd and was launched instead. The racer was able to recover and the fight continued on. The two quickly broke off each other so Zelda could grab the second Dragoon piece, and so Falcon could grab the first Daybreak piece. Zelda then used Nayru's love again and caused Falcon to lose the piece of the Daybreak. Zelda then claimed it. More attacks went between the two until Zelda spotted the third Dragoon piece, dropped a few platforms and grabbed it.

The Dragoon was then formed and Zelda took to the skies. The targeting circle then showed up on the stage as Falcon began to do his best to avoid the instant KO. It ended up being in vain though as Zelda went through the stage and hit Falcon. The racer then slammed against the platform he was below twice before his second stock ended. Zelda claimed the second piece of the Daybreak as Falcon respawned. The racer then hit Zelda with his up smash, while it wasn't enough to KO the princess of Hyrule, Zelda dropped the second piece of the Daybreak. Captain Falcon then grabbed it himself. The two could hear the third Daybreak piece drop as Falcon blasted Zelda away with his Falcon Dive(3), it was still not enough to KO Zelda. Zelda then grabbed on to a platform and climbed onto the stage, she then grabbed the third Daybreak piece. The piece was then hit out of her by Captain Falcon, causing it to fall off the stage. It then somehow spawned back in five second later and was reclaimed by Zelda.

Some more movement, dodges, and attacks went between the two for a time. Falcon hit Zelda with a forward tilt, but the princess of Hyrule teleported back to the bottom of the stage and climbed back on. Falcon wasn't done yet as he landed three jabs on Zelda, sending her back a fair distance. A master ball then dropped and was grabbed by Captain Falcon. The racer then threw it down to reveal Solgaleo. Using Sunsteel Strike, Solgaleo managed to finally end Zelda's first stock, Falcon was still at a major disadvantage. Zelda dropped both of her Daybreak pieces as she respawned. One was grabbed by her while the other was grabbed by Captain Falcon. Zelda then hit Falcon with Din's fire as Solgaleo went back to its pokeball.

Zelda continued to land strong attack on Falcon and got the racer's percentage up to 80. Falcon then caused Zelda to dropped the third Daybreak piece, a piece that successfully grabbed by Falcon. The Daybreak was then formed as the racer prepared to fire it. Zelda teleported out of the way as he fired it, but she then landed on it, however, she was somehow given damage a few times and survived it entirely. While shocked by this, Captain Falcon continue to do his best to tie him and Zelda at the same amount of stocks. A pokeball then dropped and was grabbed by Falcon a few seconds later. The Pokemon was revealed to be Victini, who gave Falcon his final smash shortly afterwards. Falcon was successful in landing it and ended Zelda's second stock.

Some movement was made between the two until Zelda dropped to the bottom and grabbed a metal box, turning her into metal. Zelda hit Falcon away with a forward smash as a smash ball spawned in and began to fly around. Zelda then grabbed a ray gun after a little bit of attacks and started firing it at Falcon. Falcon then managed to get the smash ball again and waited for the right time. He then managed to get Zelda trapped in his final smash again. The damage caused from it was to great and the match ended.

(end music here)

"Captain Falcon, WINS! And with a stunning comeback to boot," Master Hand said as Captain Falcon posed for the crowd. Zelda gave a small smile for the racer and clapped for him. The two were then teleported back.

"We're not wasting any time folks," Crazy Hand said as the next fighters began to walk on. "We're going to get right into the final round for the night. The first fighter is the edgiest person you'll find in smash, CLOUD! The second fighter is a Mii Swordfighter."

 **Tifa: I hope Cloud can win this fight. The Mii fighters aren't strong, but they know how to handle themselves.**

"Why did Master Hand even allow this fight to happen," Cloud said, looking the Mii Swordfighter. He was thinking that this wasn't necessary and was a waste of potential for him.

 **Cloud vs. Mii Swordfighter  
** Stage: Gerudo Valley  
Music: Saria's song/ Middle boss battle

The battle started with much movement and dodging and Cloud taking quick seconds to charge his limit break. The ex-SOLDIER then hit the Mii Swordfighter away with a forward smash. The Mii then charged at Cloud with an airborne assault. Cloud then retaliated with a cross slash. The Mii then ran forward and hit Cloud with a down tilt, the Ex-SOLDIER then used his up special on the Mii. Some more attacks were made between the two until the Swordfighter accidentally hit a smart bomb instead of picking it up and set it off. The Mii was launched, but not by a far distance. The Mii then picked up a party ball that had dropped and then had his first stock ended but Cloud's down smash.

The party ball was set off anyway as the two witches of fire and ice flew onto the stage, the bridge broke as well. Cloud quickly walked to the side and finally finished charging up his limit break as the ice witch froze the opposite side of the stage. The party ball opened up to reveal multiple food items. The Mii then used its neutral b to hit Cloud, the ex-SOLDIER then jumped to the other side of the swordfighter and used the limit break version of his blade beam. Cloud then began to charge up his limit break again as the mi recovered. The bridge was then fixed as the two continued to fight.

Cloud then hit the Mii with another cross slash as the first Dragoon piece spawned in, the piece was then grabbed by Cloud. Since the two were still close to the left side of the stage, Cloud managed to end the Mii's second stock with his forward smash. He then charged up his limit break as the Mii respawned. Cloud then finally went to the right side of the stage and grabbed the second piece of the Dragoon. The ex-SOLDIER then sent a blade deam to the Mii only for it to miss.

Cloud then hit a few tilt attacks onto the Mii Swordfighter before dodging out of the way of a forward tilt. Cloud then grabbed the third piece of the Dragoon as the witches came back, the bridge breaking as well. Cloud tried his best, but missed the Mii Swordfighter as he came dashing through on the Dragoon. He then touched down as the fire witch finished its thing on the left side of the stage, causing fire to spread on it. Cloud hit the Mii Swordfighter a few more times for the mii dodged away. Cloud was then hit by an up special from the Mii. The bridge was then fixed and launched the Mii fighter into the air due to being right where the bridge was going.

Cloud then turned and grabbed the first piece of the Daybreak as the Mii Swordfighter came at Cloud with an airborne assault. The ex-SOLDIER however shielded the attack. Cloud was then hit and lost the Daybreak piece, he then hit the Mii with a cross slash. The potential match decider, the smash ball, then spawned in and landed. The Swordfighter then hit Cloud with an airborne assault. The Mii fighter then began to attack the smash ball, until Cloud interfered and hit the Mii with a down tile, this also caused his limit break to fill. Cloud then used his up special to get the smash ball. Unfortunately, the bridge opened up as the witches were back and the ex-SOLDIER fell through, ending his first stock. Laughs could be heard throughout the crowd as Tifa facepalmed in embarrassment.

"And that's you boyfriend," Marx teased at Tifa. The girl then blushed at the statement.

"Cl-cloud's not my boyfriend," Tifa shouted at the jester. Marx told her to keep telling herself that as Cloud respawned.

The ice witch then froze the right side of the stage, for the Mii it would be the end of the match if he touched it. The Mii swordfighter then assembled the Daybreak and prepared to use it. He fired and just like Zelda, Cloud jumped over it and landed on it, only dealing a few hits. Some more attack were made as the Mii grabbed a pokeball and called out Swirlix. The Mii then grabbed Cloud and threw him upwards. The Mii then landed and up smash on the ex-SOLDIER and caused his limit break to fill. He then hit the Mii Swordfighter with his forward smash and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Cloud, WINS!" Master Hand yelled as Cloud did his iconic theme and victory posed. The two fighters were then teleported back. "Now, we have a very special performance to give all of you. Who this is from, well, you'll find out" With that the two fighters were teleported back and the stadium went into a blackout. The shining of the moon only helped people see five rectangular beams of steel being set around the battlefield.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the groupchat…**

 **Link:** Someone get Master Hand, Greninja took a dangerous blow to the head.

 **Marth:** On it.

 **Mario:** May I ask-a what-a happened?

 **Dark Pit:** Mario, you don't have to put your accent in your text.

 **Mario:** Force of-a habit.

 **Lucario:** Greninja and I were looking for Octavio when Xigbar showed up and knocked Greninja out hard. We were able to fight him off, but he retreated. So he is on the Smash Island, said he's going to try and cause some havoc here.

 **Mario:** He must've-a heard about-a Sora being here somehow.

 **Master Hand:** Mario! Get in position! And Link, get Greninja to the medical bay! Wii Fit Trainer, meet Link there!

 **Orange:** Woomy! Is Greninja going to be taken out of the tournament?!

 **Crazy Hand:** We do that and we OBLITERATE the promise of EVERYONE IS HERE!

 **Master Hand:** We'll have to put the round 1 matches a week back. Somewhere after July 13th.(4) For now we have a performance to give.

* * *

Back at the stadium, the blackout was still active. Until the jumbotron showed a video of the _Donkey Kong_ arcade screen where you select the number of players, the theme was playing as well. People were confused at first until New Donk City showed up at the bottom with the cursor going all the way down to it and clicking it. The music then kicked in getting things started.

Music: Jump up, Superstar  
(disclaimer: I do not own this song! This song belongs to the rightful owners at Nintendo!)

All the spotlights then came on and arranged themselves one by one as the quick opening played. The crowd cheered as Pauline appeared on the battlefield with the rest of the band. A pixel Mario could be seen in what was now a pixelated Donkey Kong esque board. Donkey Kong was all the way at the eighth one.

 _Here we go, off the rails.  
_ _Don't you know it's time to raise our sails.  
_ _It's freedom like you never knew! (lights flash 3x along with trumpets' da da da)  
_ _Don't need bags or a pass.  
_ _Say the word, I'll be there in a flash.  
_ _You_ _could_ _say my hat is off to you._

 _Oh, we can zoom all the way to the Moon.  
_ _From this,_ _great_ _wide_ _wacky_ _world.  
_ _Jump with me,  
_ _Grab_ _coins_ _with me,  
_ _Oh yeah! (Mario moves to the next board)_

 _Its time to jump up in the air! (Jump up in the air)  
_ _Jump up don't be scared! (Jump up don't be scared)  
_ _Jump up and your_ _cares_ _will soar away! (Ooooh)  
_ _And if the dark_ _clouds_ _start to swirl! (Dark_ _clouds_ _start to swirl)  
_ _Don't fear don't shed a tear, cause' I'll be your 1-up girl!  
_

 _So, lets all jump_ _super_ _high! (Jump up_ _super_ _high)  
_ _Higher than the sky! (Higher than the sky)  
_ _There's no power-up like dancing!  
_ _You know that you're my_ _super_ _star! (You're my_ _super_ _star)  
_ _No one else can take me this far!  
_ _I'm_ _flipping_ _the switch.  
_ _Get_ _ready_ _for this.  
_ _Oh, lets do the odyssey!(Mario moves to the next board)_

 _Odyssey, ya see.  
_ _Odyssey, ya see.  
_ _Odyssey, ya see.  
_ _Odyssey, ya see.  
_ _Odyssey, ya see.  
_ _Odyssey, ya see.  
_ _Odyssey, ya see.  
_ _Odyssey! Odyssey!_

 _Spin the wheel, take a chance.  
_ _Every_ _journey_ _starts with new romance.  
_ _A new world's_ _calling_ _out to you.(lights flash 3x)  
_ _Take a turn, off the path.  
_ _Find a new_ _addition_ _to the cast.  
_ _You know that any captain,_ _needs_ _a crew.(Mario moves to the next board)_

 _Take it in,_ _stride_ _as you move side to side.  
_ _They're, just_ _different_ _points of view!  
_ _Jump with me.  
_ _Grab_ _coins_ _with me.  
_ _Oh yeah!_

 _Come on and jump up in the air! (Jump up in the air)  
_ _Jump_ _without_ _a care! (Jump_ _without_ _a care)  
_ _Jump up 'cause you know that i'll be there! (Ooooh)  
_ _And if you find you're_ _short_ _on joy! (Find you're_ _short_ _on joy)  
_ _Don't fret, just don't_ _forget_ _that!  
_ _You're_ _still_ _our 1-up boy!(Mario moves to the next board. The one with DK)_

 _So go on_ _straighten_ _up your cap (Straighten up your cap)  
_ _Let your toes_ _begin_ _to tap! (Toes_ _begin_ _to tap)  
_ _This_ _rhythm_ _is a_ _power_ _'shroom!  
_ _Don't_ _forget_ _you're the superstar! (You're the superstar)  
_ _No one else can make it this far!  
_ _Put a comb_ _through_ _that 'stache.  
_ _Now you've got panache.  
_ _Oh, lets do the odyssey!_

During the short pause pixel Mario launches pixel DK out of the board. The actual DK ends up landing on the battlefield as Mario enters via pixel pipe. DK stands there and watches as Mario does his little dance as the song continues.

 _Its time to jump up in the air! (Jump up in the air)  
_ _Jump up don't be scared! (Jum-*p up don't be scared)  
_ _Jump up and your_ _cares_ _will soar away! (Ooooh)  
_ _And if the dark_ _clouds_ _start to swirl! (Dark_ _clouds_ _start to swirl)  
_ _Don't fear don't shed a tear, cause' I'll be your 1-up girl!_

 _Now_ _listen_ _all you boys and girls! (All you boys and girls)  
_ _All_ _around_ _the world! (All_ _around_ _the world)  
_ _Don't be_ _afraid_ _to get up and move!  
_ _You know that we're all superstars! (We're all superstars)  
_ _We're the ones who've made it this far!  
_ _Put a_ _smile_ _on that face.  
_ _There's no time to waste.  
_ _Oh, let's do the_ _Odyssey!_

As the music wraps up Pauline looks to Mario and DK and nods. Both the red plumber and the gorilla shake hands.

(end music here)

The crowd went into a standing ovation of the group how waved or bowed in Pauline's case. Even Master Hand was clapping at the show he had witnessed. He then went back on the microphone once the applause died down and said, "Folks, on behalf of all of us here, thank you so very much for coming out tonight. Now it's time to announce who's going to be pulled out of elimination and put into the empty match for round 1." The jumbotron lit up as Pauline's crew packed up their things. The faces of the eliminated showed up, except for the Mii Gunner and Swordfighter.

"I get to announce who," Crazy Hand said, "Mii fighters are instantly out due to not having a classic mode. So the first fighter with the lowest score to be put back in is…. Peach!(5)" Peach's name was placed back into the bracket for round 1. "And the second fighter with the second lowest score is, Corrin!(6)" Corrin's name was put into the bracket.

"Now for the hard part," Master Hand said as the crowd went quiet. "The simulator is having more technical difficulties than we thought so we have to postpone the round 1 matches until sometime after July 13th. We are very sorry for this, we will be back up and fighting as soon as we can."

 **Master Hand: Did not like lying to the audience, but if we were to tell them that there was multiple villains on the island they would flip out.**

* * *

 **Secret location**

A dark corridor opened and Xigbar came through, also in the room was DJ Octavio and the fourth member that was recently recruited. "So this is the fourth member," Xigbar questioned looking at said member.

"I may not look like my best, but once my goal is completed, that will be when I can rest," said the fourth member.

There's a lot more rhymes she said before now," DJ Octavio said before the TV screen turned on. "Looks like the boss wants to talk to us."

Said boss then showed up on the screen and noticed the extra one in the room. The man then said, "Ah, I see you've gotten our fourth member Octavio. Well done."

"Eh, it was no trouble," DJ Octavio said. "Once I said she could get her revenge on a simple bear-bird duo she joined quickly."

"May I ask her name," Xigbar asked Octavio and the fourth member.

"Of course you can," said the fourth member as she stepped forward to make herself more visible. Her arms were green and her clothes looked stitched. At the very top was of course her head in what seemed to be a case to keep it floating. "The name's Gruntilda the witch. I want to get revenge on Banjo-Kazooie."

* * *

 **Notorious nine members(name in progress): 6/9 decided  
DJ Octavio(Splatoon)  
Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)  
Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie)  
Man on the screen (name yet to be revealed)  
Two unseen**

 **(1) While Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts wasn't the ideal game for the duo, it's still in the canon timeline, so I have to include it.  
** **(2) I've decided to reveal one or two members of our villain team every episode.  
** **(3) His up special, I don't know why it's called a dive.  
** **(4) Now I have a way to keep the story's timeline in the present  
** **(5) Peach's score was: 1,006,950. Even in the retry I couldn't beat it.  
** **(6) Corrin's score was: 1,135,232. This is better than his previous score on my copy.**


	59. S4 Round 1! The True Tournament Begins!

**Author's note: I had a nice break while I couldn't write. Also, I decided that the next episode will be centered a bit around Fire Emblem: Three Houses, since the game is releasing soon. Let's get to reviews, first one is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Why can't Tifa just admit her feelings to Cloud already?"_

 **I'm gonna arc it. Next review is a return from charmander17.**

 _Cool. By the way if i may guess who the remaining villains are would Dr. Eggman, NME, Xehanort, Tabuu, Majora's mask be possibilities. If so then majora's mask could try to possess skull kid and the younger smashers could try to save him._

 **Let's see um, Eggman's possible, Nightmare is um dead, Xehanort's also dead, Tabuu was killed off in Season 2, and Majora's mask is currently with Skull Kid now due to his assist trophy. Master Hand is using his powers to keep him from destroying the Smash Island with a moon. One final thing, congrats to Jetman615 for finding out who the villain team ringleader is. He doesn't say who but I know who he's talking about. On another note all nine members of the villain team have been decided, the ninth member is to be a surprise for when the team attacks the tournament. I will put down which series the unannounced ones come from and you try to figure it out from there.  
** **Notorious nine members(rename in progress)  
** **First Member: Pokemon villain(The boss)  
** **Second Member: Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)  
** **Third Member: DJ Octavio (Splatoon)  
** **Fourth Member: Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie)  
** **Fifth Member: Luigi's Mansion villain  
** **Sixth Member: Sonic the Hedgehog villain  
** **Seventh Member: Street Fighter villain  
** **Eighth Member: Super Mario villain  
** **Ninth Member: Fire Emblem villain  
** **With that out of the way, Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 4: Round 1! The true tournament begins!  
** **(July, 21st 2019)(11:00 AM)**

The residents were currently hanging out in their preferred rooms until the start of round 1 battles kicked off at 2:00. Greninja has been able to make a quick recovery and is now battle ready too. Currently in the foyer of the mansion was Layton and Luke Triton, both discussing if they have any ways to help with the villains problem.

As the two were talking, the two were talking the camera zoomed in on a head looking through the window. Layton was about to suggest something when he heard someone knock on the front door. "Now I wonder who that could be," Layton questioned as he got off the bench he and Luke were sitting at and walked to the door.

When he opened the door to see who was at it he was shocked. "Hello Layton, it's been awhile," said a certain lawyer in a blue business suit.

"Phoenix Wright," Layton said in shock as he looked at the person who was indeed the ace attorney. "This is honestly a surprise, I didn't think you'd ever come to the mansion."(1)

"Hey Mr. Wright," Luke happily said running to the door. "You remember me, right?"

"Of course I do Luke, and it is great to see you two again," Phoenix said as Layton let the attorney in. "Now, I actually have to speak with Master Hand right now."

"May I ask why," Layton asked as the three went up the stairs. The professor was curious as he knew his friend had no reason to be in the mansion.

"I got a letter from Master Hand recently," Phoenix explained as he showed said letter. "He said that he feels that a day could soon use a lawyer." The three then passed Mega Man, who was confused to see the ace attorney.

 **Mega Man: Yeah, I know who Phoenix Wright is. I'm sure Ryu knows who he is too, just… I have a feeling he's not just here because Master Hand feels like we need a lawyer one day. We've been fine without one so far, even with the increased numbers.**

"Enough about me though, what are you two up to," Phoenix said, changing the topic. The two were now passing the new security revised vault and were now going up the stairs to the third floor. "I saw you two talking when I got here."

"It just so happens that there's many villains on the Smash Island right now," Layton answered as they approached Master Hand's office. "Luke and I were discussing ways of how we could investigate the matter."

Luke walked up to the door to Master Hand's office and said, "Master Hand, Mr. Wright is here to see you!" Luke backed up as Layton told Phoenix to give him a few seconds.

Sure enough Master Hand opened the door in a matter of ten. "Ah, Phoenix Wright! Thank you so much for coming on short notice, but I'm rather busy right now and I need to get the others out to the stadium in just a little bit. We can talk later, if that's okay with you."

"That's no problem Master Hand, I can wait," Phoenix said as the man of the mansion nodded and closed the door. "I forgot the tournament is on today."

"Indeed it is, we were postponed for awhile though due to Greninja's injuries, but we are all set to start back up," Layton said as the intercom went live.

"All residents, fighters, and assist trophies," Crazy Hand said through the intercom. "Please report to the stadium now, and fighters, be prepared to fight to the DEATH!" Layton sighed at Crazy's antics as Luke started leading the way.

* * *

In the fighters' viewing area of the stadium was most of the said fighters. Mario had gotten into his doctor persona and was waiting on his side of the stadium while Isabelle was on the other.

By the red plumber's said was Luigi, ready to support his bro. "You can-a do this-a Mario. And remember if-a you lose this-a one, you still-a have your normal self."

"Thanks for the support-a Luigi," Mario told his bro. "I think I'll be-a fine though." The two noticed the bridge was starting to extend. The two shared a nod and Mario began walking.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone to the first round of the tournament," Master Hand announced from his booth. "We're jumping right into battles we'll have some clips for later. Crazy Hand start us off."

"You got it bro," Crazy Hand said. "First up is the one who recently got a mobile game, Dr. Mario! The second is the secretary, Isabelle!" Everyone watched as the two fighters got to the battlefield. The stage then began to transform.

 **Crazy Hand: What I just said was written. My bro thinks that if I speak from my mind I'll say something inappropriate. Honestly, he's right.**

 **Dr. Mario vs. Isabelle  
** Stage: Fountain of Dreams  
Music: Gourmet Race (melee)

The match started right away with Dr. Mario throwing a pill at Isabelle, who then pocketed it. The secretary then planted a Lloid trap. It was instantly tripped as Dr. Mario ended up landing on it, Isabelle then followed up the attack with her fishing rod. In less then ten second Isabelle had gotten of 40% onto Dr. Mario. The doctor was then able to hit Isabelle with his Dr. tornado. He then ran over to the secretary and used the same attack, sending Isabelle to the other side of the stage. A master ball eventually spawned on stage and was picked up by Dr. Mario, he then threw it down to reveal Xerneas. The Pokemon then powered Dr. Mario up, making him gold too. With a side smash he managed to end Isabelle's first stock.

Upon respawning, Isabelle quickly hit Dr. Mario with her up smash. She then threw her fishing line, which caught the doctor. Isabelle then reeled him in and threw Dr. Mario backwards. She then hit Dr. Mario with a down air as he tried to dodge. Dr. Mario then fired the banana gun and hit Isabelle. He then threw the now normal banana onto the stage, which Isabelle tripped on. Isabelle was then dealt minimal damage from Dr. Mario's pill attack until he ended up tripping another Lloid trap. Isabelle then decided to grab a fire bar that had spawned in after planting another trap towards the right ledge of the stage.

Isabelle ran forward and use her dash attack on Dr. Mario, sending him back a decent distance. The doctor managed to make it back to the stage and rolled back on. He then grabbed a fire bar, which was dropped instantly due to Isabelle hitting him. Isabelle then grabbed a healing field and dropped it onto the highest platform, the smash ball then came in. Isabelle threw her fishing rod again as the smash ball began floating around, it unfortunately did not get Dr. Mario. Isabelle then pocketed yet another pill from Dr. Mario. The smash ball was still floating around untouched until Isabelle hit Dr. Mario with her dash attack, launching him high enough into the air to notice it was there. Isabelle was however swift and hit the smash ball and Dr. Mario with her up air. She then claimed the smash ball while Dr. Mario's first stock was ended.

As soon as Dr. Mario respawned he used another Dr. tornado on Isabelle, sending the secretary back to the left side of the stage. Isabelle managed to get back to the doctor and used her final smash. The following explosion was not enough to end Dr. Mario's second stock, but it still sent him far. Isabelle then grabbed an assist trophy that was on the stage and opened it, revealing Dillon. Dr. Mario then hit Isabelle with his up smash as Dillon did his first charged, missing the doctor. When Dillon launched himself the second time he managed to hit Dr. Mario and land a couple hits. While Dr. Mario was dealing with Dillon, Isabelle had picked up a healing sprout. Dr. Mario then landed on the same platform of the secretary and hit her with a down smash, sending her a fair distance away.

Dillon then powered up his final strike, he launched and missed by a large gap. He was then teleported back to the assist trophy room. Dr. Mario then hit Isabelle with another Dr. tornado after the assist trophy left. As Isabelle came back onto the stage she hit Dr. Mario with her slingshot. She then hit Dr. Mario with her down special, forcing the doctor to trip another Lloid trap. Dr. Mario then grabbed a drill arm as he landed and was hit away by Isabelle again. The drill missed and he was hit away with another slingshot launch. As he recovered Isabelle grabbed him and threw him backwards. Isabelle then finally managed to end Dr. Mario's second stock with her back throw.

Dr. Mario had then grabbed an assist torphy as he respawned and opened it, revealing Klaptrap. He was then grabbed by Isabelle's fishing rod and was thrown again. As Isabelle hit Dr. Mario with her up special, Klaptrap grabbed onto to her and started dealing damage. Effectively ending Isabelle's second stock. Another assist trophy then came in and was grabbed by Dr. Mario, revealing sheriff. One of the few assist trophy characters that are actually simulated. The sheriff started moving around the stage as Klaptrap left, firing multiple bullets. The sheriff then managed to end Isabelle's last stock.

(end music here)

"Dr. Mario, WINS!" Master Hand yells as the stage turned back to normal. Isabelle walked to Dr. Mario and the two shook hands before being teleported back.

* * *

Over in the stands were two certain people and a scratch cat Pokemon, all dressed up as the food vendors that go through rows asking if spectators want drinks or peanuts. "This tournament is really starting to heat up, everyone's going insane," said the male of the trio.

"James, we have a job to do here," Jessie said as she gave someone a bottle of water. "We can't get distracted."

"I don't know," Meowth said who was actually sitting in one of the seats. "The fights really pull you in." The Pokemon was then grabbed by Jessie, who pulled him in along with James for a huddle.

"Did you two forget why we're here," Jessie hissed at the two. "We need to spectate and wait for the perfect moment to have the boss jump in. Not watch the battles for our own enjoyment." She then let the two go as they ascended to the top of the seats.

"Yeah, but did you even hear the boss's plan," Meowth told his comrades. "It's crazy, and to find enough people to join in on this is impossible."

"They already have four Meowth and are currently seeking out the fifth and sixth. If anything I think the boss's plan is going along nicely," James retorted. "Besides we're Team Rocket. We don't go down without a fight!"

"WOBBUFFET!" Jessie quickly pulled out her pokeball and sent Wobbuffet back into it.

 **Meowth: I'm not gonna tell you who the boss is! You can use that information against us and to better Master Hand. Then again, he doesn't really watch these episodes unless he needs clips.**

"One thing I'm wondering though is how does no one end up fighting over losing when this is all over," James questioned.

Jessie then rolled her eyes before saying, "Don't ask questions you're never going to get the answer to, James."

"Hey Jessie, I have a question that probably doesn't have an answer," Meowth said raising his hands. "You think the author is going to give us a larger part this season."(2)

* * *

"Okay everyone time for the next battle," Master Hand said as the bridges extended again and the fighters started coming out. "The first fighter is the one who managed to avoid getting kicked out of the mansion last year, Yoshi. The second fighter is our Mii Brawler." The two reached the battlefield and the stage began to transform.

 **Yoshi vs. Mii Brawler  
** Stage: Pirate Ship  
Music: Dragon Roost Island

Yoshi started off the battle with dashing forward and hitting the Mii Brawler with a dash attack. He then followed it up with a back air, he then continued to land more hits on the Mii as the battle continued. The Mii Brawler then picked up a staff and began to fire it, the first shot missed Yoshi though. Yoshi then hit the Mii Brawler with his up tilt and forced the Mii to drop the staff, the dinosaur then picked it up himself. Yoshi then started to fire the staff, most of the shots missed however. The Mii Brawler went to the bottom of the ship and threw a shot put, which nailed Yoshi in the head. The Mii Brawler then opened up a crate, which revealed three rage blasters.

The Mii Brawler picked up one of these rage blasters and hit Yoshi with it, sending the green dinosaur back a fair distance. The Mii Brawler then ate a Maxim Tomato, which removed a good portion of his percentage. That however meant the rage blaster was no longer effective against Yoshi. The Mii threw the laster away once it was out of ammo, or maybe rage, and grabbed another one. As Yoshi dodged the shots he hit the Mii Brawler with a yoshi bomb. A smash ball then appeared and began to float around. Yoshi jumped up and hit the smash ball with his neutral air, along with the Mii Brawler getting caught in the attack. Stage hazards had a tower in the distance start firing cannonballs onto the ship, meanwhile, Yoshi claimed the smash ball.

The Mii Brawler then hit Yoshi away with the rage blaster and knocked the smash ball out of him as well. The Mii Brawler then managed to claim the smash ball, and ended Yoshi first stock. During the final smash a special flag dropped onto the stage. As Yoshi respawned he hit the Mii with his forward air as he landed on one of the platforms. After sometime the Mii brawler grabbed a pokeball that had spawned and Chespin appeared, he then grabbed the special flag and managed to get a fourth stock while Yoshi was stuck in the water. The Mii then grabbed the assist trophy and opened it, revealing the TV-color game 15, another simulated assist. The Mii then managed to get Yoshi caught in a few combos.

The assist trophy only managed to hit Yoshi once before going away, Yoshi grabbed a rocket belt in this time. An exclamation point then appeared at the bow of the ship as rocks caused the ship to go up. Before this happened though the Mii Brawler used its onslaught attack and ended Yoshi's second stock. As Yoshi respawned he ran right for the Mii Brawler as a spiny shell spawned in. The Mii Brawler used another onslught on Yoshi before going for the spiny shell and throwing it. Yoshi tried his best to dodge, but the spiny shell exploded on Yoshi and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Mii Brawler, WINS!" Master Hand yells. "And from a four stock, from a mii fighter no less." Yoshi looked down in his own shame as the two were teleported back. "Now I know some of you are questioning what I meant when I said Yoshi was nearly kicked out of the mansion last year. Here's a clip that'll explain it."

 _(Season 2 episode 3: Taxes)_

* * *

 _In the front yard a random taxi was approaching, when the doors opened Tom Nook walked out._

 _ **Tom Nook: You want to know why I'm here? Well Yoshi still hasn't paid the rent or taxes from the break period when it was uncertain whether he would be in the game coming out this year. This happened before, but it's not as serious as this so I will tell you one thing. That green dinosaur has avoided paying his taxes for the last ****ing time.**_

 _Tom Nook knocked on the door to the mansion and waited patiently for someone to come. Sure enough, and hilariously, Yoshi opened the door saying, "Hello and welcom-" the green dinosaur then met eyes with a suddenly angry tanooki. Yoshi then slammed the door shut in his face. You're already in big trouble already Yoshi you shouldn't make your situation worse._

 _"Someone hide me," Yoshi screamed as he ran out of the foyer. "He's back." Angry knocking was heard on the door._

 _"Yoshi why did you close the door," Master Hand said and opened the door to let Tom Nook in, "Sorry about Yoshi Tom Nook, but he just really doesn't want to see you."_

 _"Yeah, I think we've picked up on that," Tom Nook said walking in, "Does he even have the smash coins necessary to pay off everything?"_

 _"Honestly I don't know, but if you want we could talk about this matter in my office to see if there's a way we can correct the mess." Master Hand led the tanooki to his office._

 _(end clip)_

* * *

"He ended up staying for a whole season," Master Hand said as the next battle was ready to start. "Our first fighter is the first more modern pokemon to enter the tournament, Greninja. The second fighter is the hero king himself, Marth!" Fans cheered for the two as they got to the battlefield.

 **Lucario: I'm thankful Greninja was able to make a recovery, and hopefully we can give Xigbar justice in due time.**

 **Greninja vs. Marth  
** Stage: Distant Planet  
Music: Main Theme - Pikmin

Greninja started with using his shadow sneak, but Marth actually managed to hit the ninja pokemon as Greninja popped out of the shadows. Marth then managed to land a couple more hits on him as the match went on. Greninja then charged up a water shuriken and hit Marth with it. A bulborb then came along as Greninja hit Marth away with an up smash. A barrel then spawned on the hill and began to roll down, hitting Greninja. The barrel then broke, revealing a beam sword, a boss galaga, and a beetle. Marth grabbed the galaga and threw it, the item hit Greninja as it went into the air.

As the hero king Greninja away with a side tilt, he grabbed a beetle but did not throw it. The galaga then came back down and managed to snag Greninja. It was successful in ending the ninja Pokemon's first stock. Marth then noticed and assist trophy and decided to throw the beetle away to pick it up. As Greninja respawned Starfy was revealed to be in the assist trophy. Marth attempted to use dancing blade on Greninja, but he dodged the attack. Marth then knocked down the flower and grabbed what was dropped, proceeding to hit Greninja with it. He then comboed it with his forward air.

Greninja was getting dangerously close to the offscreen on the left side of the stage when Starfy finally managed to get him caught in a flurry of attacks. Starfy was then teleported back, Greninja ran back to Marth and hit the hero king with his neutral air. Marth then threw another dancing blade which was shielded, Greninja then hit him with a forward smash. After some movement Marth grabbed the Death's scythe that was on the stage as Greninja hit a party ball in order to open it. Marth hit Greninja with an up smash in the meantime as the party ball opened, revealing a bumper and another assist trophy.

Greninja was quick and hit Marth away with an up smash in order to get the assist trophy. The Black Knight was revealed and said, "Here I go." The Black Knight then landed two devastating hits on Marth and ended the hero king's first stock. As Marth respawned he jumped to the left in order to avoid the Black Knight, but was still hit from one simple hit. A smoke bomb was then thrown by Marth as the fight continued, engulfing Greninja in smoke. The fighting had now quickly moved to the right side of the stage, as did the Black Knight who said, "Know your place." before being teleported back.

Another assist trophy came down a moment later. Marth hit Greninja away with a strong forward smash before running to pick up the assist trophy. A Nintendog then showed up, another one of the assists to be simulated, the Nintendog then started to cover a large portion of the fans' view. Not much was seen, but no one was KO'd during the scene. Another bulbord walked on as the Nintendog left. The smash ball then came in and began to float around the stage. After landing a few hits, Marth used his side tilt to get the smash ball, and end Greninja's second stock at the same time. Marth grabbed a cucco as Greninja respawned, the hero king then activated his critical hit and ended the match in a split-second.

(end music here)

"Marth, WINS!" Master Hand yelled as the two fighters were teleported back. "The next thing we have for you is a sort of subspace clip. See many of you have sent me messages on what was said when the ancient minister attempted to stop the sentries and became R.O.B. So we went through the discovered subspace base and found security footage of the scene for you enjoyment, I guess."

* * *

 _(Subspace Emissary: cutscene(with lines))_

 _Samus and Pikachu burst through a door and slid into the room, coming face-to-face with the ancient minister. Behind it was multiple subspace bombs and sentries. Samus pointed her arm cannon at the minister saying, "You've caused a lot of trouble for me and Pikachu. It ends now!" Pikachu started charging his attack._

" _VERY WELL," said the ancient minister. "I'M AWARE OF WHAT I'VE DONE AND WHAT IT HAS COST ME. DO WITH ME WHAT YOU WILL." It was looking down._

" _That's what I- wait what," Samus questioned, a bit confused. Pikachu was as well. They then heard pounding from above and looked up to see DK, Diddy, Captain Falcon, and Olimar fall through. "I did not ask for backup."_

" _Well, too late," Falcon said, "you got it, besides there's dozens of sentries here." The racer gestured to all of the stationary robots._

" _Ancient minister," Ganondorf said as the hologram went live. "Why are you hesitating, can't you see you can easily take them out right now." Ganondorf held up his hand, "Don't answer, I'll do it myself." The sentries began to move towards the subspace bombs._

" _He's going to plunge this whole island into subspace," Samus realized as the sentries continued to move._

 _The ancient minister also moved forward, but it was to stop the others. "NO! DON'T! CAN'T YOU SEE, YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELVES IN ORDER TO DO THIS! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYMORE OF YOU TO DIE!"_

" _I knew you would say that," Ganondorf said as he clicked a button. The sentries' eyes went red and began to grab the bombs again._

" _NOO," the ancient minister yelled as it rammed to sentries off of one bomb. Ganondorf shook his head and pressed another button, which caused the others to open fire on the ancient minister, lighting it on fire. They then continued while the ancient minister stood there. "NO HOW COULD...THIS HAPPEN. THE FIRE… IT'S RUINING MY… VOICEBOX." The ancient minister watched as DK, Samus, and Falcon attempted to stop the sentries. Ganondort cut the hologram, with multiple subspace bird enemies flying towards them._

" _THIS CANNOT...STAND," the ancient minister said as it fired multiple lasers at the birds. It then broke free of it's robes and revealed itself as ROB. "GANONDORF… CONSIDER THIS MY… DEFECTING."(3)_

 _(end of clip)_

* * *

"We'll show another one later on," Master Hand said as things began to pick back up. "Crazy, introduce the next fighters for us."

"First is the one and only murderer, Villager. The second is the definition of emo, Pittoo!" Master Hand, all the fighters, and most of the assist trophies facepalmed at what Crazy just said. "Yeah, I see why you have cards for me."

 **Villager vs. Dark Pit  
** Stage: Midgar  
Music: Fight On!

Villager started the match off right away with a Lloid rocket, which Dark Pit reflected with his guardian orbitars. Villager then managed to hit Dark Pit twice with a slingshot. As the fight continued Dark Pit hit Villager with his arrow before getting hit by Lloid rocket that was placed next to him. A killing edge then spawned onto the and was grabbed by Dark Pit, the dark angel then hit Villager with it. An orb in the distance then shined as it flew to the stage, some hits were made between the two until the orb was grabbed by Dark Pit. At the same time, an assist trophy spawned onto the stage, and was grabbed by Villager via net/pocket ability.

The beast summoned by the orb sent off a laser blast and brought through Midgar, and towards the stage. A warning zone was shown as a motion sensor bomb spawned in. The laser then reached the stage and held there, the blast did not get Villager though. Villager then pulled out the assist trophy and called on Spring Man. A crate had spawned in and was picked up by Villager. The mayor of Smashville then threw it at Dark Pit, it turned out to be an exploding crate and ended the dark angel's first stock. As Dark Pit respawned he dropped to the bottom of the stage and was punched by Spring Man. After some more time Spring Man ran out of time and did a pose before teleporting back.

Dark Pit continued to land more hits on Villager as the match went on. Another orb then shined and began to fly to the stage, when it reached it was grabbed by Villager. The next beast to show up was the fire one. Another assist trophy was grabbed at the time as the fire lifted the left side of the stage. Since everyone was focused on the fire, no one saw who grabbed the trophy. Tiki then flew around and used her fire breath to end Villager's first stock, revealing who had called her onto the stage. As Villager respawned Tiki let out more fire, which did no effect due to Villager's temporary invincibility. Tiki eventually left the battlefield, and yet another assist trophy fell onto the stage.

Villager grabbed the assist trophy and opened it up, revealing Lyn. "I'll handle this," she said as she knelt down. Dark Pit tried his best to avoid the incoming attack, but failed and had his second stock ended. As the dark angel respawned a party ball spawned onto the stage. Dark Pit decided to throw it up and let it open, on the left platform no less. The party ball turned out to be filled with bob-ombs. Dark Pit got out of there quickly after grabbing one of them. Villager dodged the bomb that was then thrown at him, the mayor of Smashville then proceeded to land multiple hits on Dark Pit. Then, to the dark angel's luck, Villager grabbed Dark Pit below the left platform that now had multiple bob-ombs walking on it. The mayor of Smashville threw Dark Pit upwards and ended the match in an explosive way.

(end music here)

"Villager, WINS!" Master Hand yelled a Villager did a small victory dance, Dark Pit scoffed as the two were teleported back. "Okay, we'll be taking a small break before the next battle. So feel free to leave your seats and stretch your legs."

* * *

 **Mushroom Kingdom(no cameras here)**

In the Mushroom Kingdom was Xigbar with the hood over his head and Gruntilda. The two were walking to where they would recruit the team's fifth member. They had been told that this villain had lost to a certain green plumber multiple times and was looking to get revenge by trapping him in a portrait forever.

Once they approached the boo mansion Gruntilda asked, "The one we're looking for is in here?"

"Indeed," Xigbar said, "you're not getting out of this. You know what the boss said, while he and Octavio recruit the sixth member, we recruit the fifth member." Xigbar started to walk towards the mansion and proceeded to knock on the door. The door then opened up on its own, the former organization XIII member then walked in with Grunty following shortly afterwards. The doors slammed behind them. "I see, they're trying to scare us."

Gruntilda decided to just yell, "King Boo, we know your here. We have certain cue, and the one who needs to be on it you.(4)" King Boo revealed himself to be in front of the two, prompting Grunty to jumped back a bit.

"What is this "cue" you speak of," King Boo asked the two, starting to wish they could leave. "I was hoping to get a real scare out of you two since I didn't get any in a long time."

"Well, this "cue" is more of a proposal for you," Xigbar said as he took off his hood. "We know that you've been trying to defeat Luigi for some time now. What if I told you we can make that happen if you join the team that's being put together."

King Boo looked at the two and said, "I don't think so, I've tried a villain team before and managed to trapped Luigi, but it failed in the end. So I'm not looking to join anymore for quite awhile."

"Well, this is different," Xigbar said, trying to persuade King Boo. "Unlike when you joined Tabuu this team is going to have nine member. Each have more experience in the field, not to mention have a bone to pick with at least one of the fighters."

"And the planning is better," Gruntilda said. "So come on, don't be shy."

King Boo sighed saying, "Fine, I'll stay a couple days and we'll see if I like it. If I'm satisfied in those days I leave." The king of the boos was holding out his hand. "Deal?"

"Pleasure doing business with you," Xigbar said, shaking King Boo's hand. "Now then, let's get back to the base."

* * *

 **Smash Island**

"Okay, break's over people," Crazy Hand said as fans began to return to their seats. "Time for the next fight. The first one is the Inkling who already got their introduction." Instead of Orange, Blue walked out this time. "The second fighter is DK's nephew, Diddy Kong!" Said monkey then went out to the battlefield as well.

"Let's see how this will go," Master Hand said as the stage began to transform.

 **Diddy Kong vs. Inkling(Blue)  
** Stage: Yoshi's story  
Music: Yoshi's tale

The battle started off right away with Diddy Kong using his forward air, Blue came back with a neutral air and a forward smash. Diddy Kong fired a peanut at Blue, who shielded the small attack. Blue then dash forward and used his up tilt, sending Diddy Kong into the air a bit. Diddy Kong was getting worried as he was now nearly covered in ink as a warpstar spawned in. Diddy quickly dropped through the platforms and grabbed the warpstar and flew into the air. Blue was able to get out of the way of the impact as Diddy came back. After some time and movement an assist trophy dropped down.

Blue quickly ran to the trophy and picked it up, when the inkling opened it Midna was revealed to be in it. As Midna was going throughout the stage Diddy Kong grabbed Blue and threw him to the left side of the stage. Blue then sent Diddy Kong down below the stage, the monkey was quick to activate his rocketbarrel pack and get back to the stage. However, Diddy Kong flew over the edge and crashed head first onto the stage, somehow causing him to fly back a bit from the impact, and miss the edge to grab, ending his first stock.

As Diddy Kong respawned Blue grabbed a pokeball, holding onto it for a bit. When a healing sprout spawned in as well, the inkling grabbed the healing sprout after tossing the pokeball behind him. Snorlax came out of the pokeball and jumped up as Blue began to heal himself. Diddy Kong was quick to get the right side of the stage and out of Snorlax's way, and landed a couple attacks onto Blue. As the battle continued the two continued hitting each other, but the healing sprout was quickly erasing Diddy Kong's work. Eventually a Golden hammer spawned in.

Blue then managed to grab the hammer and went to work, breaking a barrel while using, revealing a pokeball. He then turned around and hit Diddy Kong, sending the monkey back a fair distance. Blue then hit Diddy again, ending his first stock. A smash ball then spawned in after Diddy Kong respawned. The monkey was quick to attack Blue and claim it. He quickly activated his final smash and finally ended Diddy Kong's first stock. Diddy Kong then grabbed an assist trophy as Blue respawned and called on Kapp'n. He then grabbed the other assist trophy that was in a crate and called on the thwomp.

It was hard but Blue managed to dodge both assist trophies, getting some close calls with Kapp'n. He then broke open a crate, which revealed a urina, a franklin badge, and a spiny shell. Items that could end the match if used right(5). Blue grabbed the urina and decided to just throw it away, he didn't need it. He then grabbed the franklin badge for himself, and finally, he grabbed the spiny shell and threw it towards Diddy spiny shell eventually came down and blew up Diddy Kong, but it wasn't enough to KO him. Diddy Kong quickly used his rocketbarrel to get back to the stage, where he got caught in Blue's up smash, still not enough but it sent him high up.

The battle continued with Diddy using the X bomb, it missed Blue though. The inkling the grabbed Diddy Kong and used his forward throw, still not enough to KO him. However, Blue then threw a splat bomb, that nailed Diddy Kong in the face, that was enough to end the match.

(end music here)

"Inkling, WINS!" Master Hand yelled as Blue spun the slosher on his finger. Diddy Kong clapped for his fellow fighter as the two were teleported back. "We have another clip which is a continuation of the last one with the Subspace emissary, so here's that."

* * *

 _(Subspace Emissary: Cutscene)_

 _All of the subspace bombs were now open with the timers going down. Everyone was trying to rip the sentries off the bombs but it was no use. While DK was trying to rip a sentry off ROB was looking at another two._

" _IF I CAN'T STOP… THEM," ROB closed its eyes. "MIGHT AS WELL… JOIN THEM."_

" _But we have to get out of here," Diddy Kong said pointing towards the exit. "You have to come."_

" _NO… LEAVE ME HERE. HONESTLY… I DON'T SEE… WHY YOUR… INSISTING THIS EVEN AFTER… EVERYTHING I'VE DONE," ROB said shaking his head and looking down._

" _Hey, don't say that," Diddy said. "You just helped us take down a group of enemies. If you come with us we can give you a new home at the mansion. You don't have to be a bad guy anymore."_

 _Meanwhile, Captain Falcon was tapping some buttons on his wrist screen. "I have the falcon flyer coming in to pick us up," said the racer. "Let's move. And get R.O.B too."_

" _He's powered down," DK said, looking at the robot. He then decided to grab him, "Come on we don't have much time left." The group then ran towards the exit and jumped down a hole._

" _I thought you said the falcon flyer was picking us up," Samus yelled as the group continued to fall. Falcon smirked and snapped his fingers, just on time as the Falcon Flyer showed up beneath the group and caught them. Captain Falcon then quickly got in the pilot's seat and sped off._

" _We're gonna live," Olimar said celebrating with his pikmin, until the ship was hit and shook for a bit. Olimar then looked out the window and yelled, "Nevermind, we're gonna die!"_

 _Samus looked out the window to see Meta-Ridley flying towards the ship. "He can't leave us alone. Will we have enough time to get out of here."_

" _Not with Ridley hitting us like that," Falcon said looking at the timer. "You got two minutes, is that enough time to take him out?"_

 _Samus opened the hatch to the top of the ship saying, "I only need one." Pikachu then followed Samus up as the two got ready for their second round._

 _(end of clip)_

* * *

"We will have more clips of the subspace emissary played if you guys liked it enough," Crazy Hand said. "Now for our next fighters. First one is the radiant hero, Ike! The second one is the remover of ghosts, Luigi."

"If you lose, you'll get no sympathy from me," Ike told Luigi as the stage transformed around them.

 **Ike vs. Luigi  
** Stage: Wii Fit Studio  
Music: Skateboarding (free area)

Some movement was made between the two until Luigi managed to hit Ike with his green missile. Luigi then hit Ike with his forward tilt, Ike then dodged the green plumber's next attack and hit him with an up tilt. Ike then managed to follow up his attack with an up smash. An assist trophy eventually spawned in and was opened up by Ike. Some fans cheered when Shadow showed up and used his chaos control, slowing Luigi. In the time Luigi was slowed down Ike grabbed a gooey bomb and threw it, missing the green plumber. Ike then hit Luigi with his up smash once Shadow was teleported back. Ike then managed to lead Luigi to where the gooey bomb landed, just in time for it to blow up and end the green plumber's first stock.

As Luigi respawned a lot more movement and attacks went between the two as the fight continued on. Another assist trophy eventually came in, after Luigi hit Ike aay with a back throw he went and grabbed it. The green plumber then opened it, revealing Guile who took his position. Guile through a sonic boom, which hit Ike, the radiant hero was then hit by Luigi's side smash, sending Ike a fair distance. Guile then jumped towards the right side of the stage and hit Ike, sending the radiant hero back a bit but not enough to KO. After Luigi grabbed a raygun and began using it, Guile was teleported away and the fight continued.

Ike was doing his best to not get KO'd despite being over 100%, but his luck potentially ran out when Luigi threw away the raygun in favor of a pokeball. The green plumber opened it to reveal alolan Raichu, who began surfing around the stage. Ike dodged the first attack Raichu threw, but then had his first stock ended by Luigi's up smash. Ike grabbed a superspicy curry not long after he respawned and started releasing a fire breath. In the time he had it he was able to get a few more hits on Luigi.

A capsule soon spawned in and was opened, revealing a master ball. After five more seconds, Ike grabbed it and threw it down, revealing Latias. Luigi braced himself as the Pokemon flew off the screen. While Latias and Latios were flying across the screen the smash ball came in. Ike then landed a strong hit on it, but not enough to claim it. He eventually got it after the legendary pokemon left the stage. Ike then used his final smash, but missed it. As more movement was made he hit Luigi with a strong back air. After some time Luigi picked up a super scope and hit Ike with it, sending the radiant hero back a fair distance. Ike then grabbed a drill arm and fired it towards Luigi, but missed the attack. Luigi eventually ended Ike's second stock with a beam sword.

Luigi managed to catch Ike in a small combo after the radiant hero had respawned. Ike then grabbed a pokeball and threw it down, revealing Ditto. Ike landed an up tilt as the transform pokemon turned into Ike. Ike and Ditto did their best teaming up, but the green plumber managed to get Ike close to the end of the left side of the stage and finished the match with a back air.

(end music here)

"Luigi, WINS!" Master Hand yelled as the two were teleported off the stage. "I'll be back in a few folks, there's something I have to take care of."

* * *

Master Hand left his booth and into the hall, where Professor Layton, Luke, and Phoenix were waiting. "Yeah, I knew you three were here. Phoenix we got five minutes, I know your here because of the letter I sent you."

"Yes, I have it right here," Phoenix said, pulling out said letter. "I'd be happy to help if at anytime a fighter was put on trial for something." Master Hand nodded in agreement.

"Thankfully that hasn't happened yet, and probably not for awhile, but with the number of residents we have now I can never be too sure," Master Hand said. He then nodded and said, "We can set up a room for you inside the invite residential building." Master Hand held out his hand and Phoenix shook it.

"Actually Master Hand, can I ask a question," Layton said, raising his hand like a student. Master Hand motioned for Layton to go ahead. "I just wanted to ask Phoenix about why would he accept this kind of job when he's already an attorney back in the real world? It has me very puzzled."

Phoenix's expression grew sad as he said, "Actually there's a reason behind that Layton. That reason being." Phoenix let out a big sigh, "I was disbarred." Layton and Luke gasped at the news.

 **Layton: I was thinking to get a break from his other work. I did not think I was going to find out he had no work at all!**

"But why, your the best attorney there is," Luke shouted, trying to defend Phoenix's title.

"At the same time I'm the most gullible attorney Luke," Phoenix said as he was beginning to explain the situation. "On April 18th of this year I was called to the detention cell of Zak Gramarye, a magician. We had a game of poker, which I won, afterwards he asked me to be his lawyer for a trial, he was on trial for being accused of killing his master. He told me he just fired his last one and said the trial was supposed to take place the very next day. I was reluctant but I took the case. The next day when I was at the court, Zak daughter, Trucy, gave me a piece of paper that seemed to have been ripped out of something."

"I then entered the court, the trial went smoothly all things considered I had revealed that Zak's stage parther could've commited the murder. That was when the prosecutor, Klavier Gavin, presented Magnifi's journal as evidence, it was noticed that there was a page missing. I then presented the missing page which was revealed to have been forged, causing an uproar and the closing of the case shortly afterwards. When Zak went up to be given his sentence, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"After the trial I went and met with multiple workers in my line of work who voted for me to be disbarred. It was miserable three months for me until I received the letter from Master Hand," Phoenix said, finishing his story.

"I had no idea," Layton said. "I mean, I heard about the trial, I even called Maya asking about how it went down for you after. She told me everything was fine and you would get through it."

"She and I found it hard to break the news to you two since you both had a lot of confidence in me and my cases," Phoenix said smirking. "But, in the end, we're human, and we all make mistakes. That case though could be described as the biggest mistake in my life."

"You know hearing that reminds me," Master Hand said. "You'll have to get a license for here eventually in order to be our attorney, if you don't tell them about that case you should be fine. Now if you excuse me, I have another battle to start." Master Hand then opened the door back into the booth.

* * *

"Time for the next fight," Crazy Hand announced. "The first one is the prince of Yillse, Chrom. The second one is Bowser Jr."

"Do not expect me to hold back young one," Chrom said as he unsheathed sword upon reaching the battlefield.

 **Chrom vs. Bowser Jr.  
** Stage: Unova Pokemon League  
Music: Battle!(Team Flare)(remix)

The battle quickly started with Bowser Jr. landing a small hit on Chrom with his down air, he then used his down smash but it was dodged. Chrom then hit Bowser Jr. with a dancing blade after dodging. Bowser Jr. then released a mechakoopa, which was grabbed by Chrom and initiated a return to sender. Bowser Jr. then managed to nail Chrom with his recovery move afterwards. The heir to the throne then grabbed Lip's stick and hit Chrom with it. The prince of Yillse then landed next to an assist trophy, which was grabbed by Bowser Jr.

Isaac came out of the trophy and proceeded to use his attacks, Chrom hit him and Bowser Jr. away with a forward air. Isaac then grabbed Chrom and began to drag him into the air, the prince of Yillse managed to get out though as Bowser Jr. grabbed a pokeball, which was revealed to be an Eevee. Zekrom then flew onto the background of the stage as the fight continued. Chrom unfortunately was back too close to the right side of the offscreen and lost his first stock. Zekrom then proceeded to use Fusion Bolt and struck the right side of the stage, tilting it. Chrom then grabbed the first Dragoon piece. "I was wondering when that would show up again," Kirby commented from the viewers' room.

"Not today," Chrom shouted as he countered Bowser Jr.'s attack and sent the koopa heir back a fair distance. Bowser Jr. then grabbed the second Dragoon piece as he released another mechakoopa, this one made contact with Chrom and blew up. The prince of Yillse eventually caused Bowser Jr. to drop his piece of the Dragoon due to his forward smash. A smash ball then spawned in and was hit right away by Bowser Jr.'s down air. The koopa heir then managed to get the smash ball with his neutral air, he activated it after getting hit away by Chrom's forward smash. The final smash didn't even hit Chrom with the position he was in!

Bowser Jr. was mad and forced Chrom to dropped his piece of the Dragoon, and then claimed it for himself. The second piece spawned onto the stage not soon after and was grabbed by Bowser Jr. as well. Eventually the third Dragoon piece dropped and Reshiram flew onto the background of the stage. Bowser Jr. proceeded to grab the third piece and end Chrom's second stock with the Dragoon. After respawning, Chrom finally managed to end Bowser Jr.'s first stock with his up smash. Chrom then played what would call a stupid move and back himself into the right side of the offscreen. In an attempt to dodge a mechakoopa, he KO'd himself.(6)

(end music here)

There was silence throughout the stadium due to what happened. Master Hand eventually broke it by saying, "I'm not sure what just happened, but Bowser Jr. WINS!" Chrom just held his head in his own stupidity as the two were teleported back.

 **Chrom: *hands on his face* Please tell me I did not just do that?!  
** **Robin: Okay, you did not just do that.  
** **Chrom: ROBIN!  
** **Robin: What?! It's better then what I was going to say originally. Besides, the real thing you can acknowledge is that you tried you best. And now you know better due to your mistakes. This isn't the only tournament we're going to have, there's another major next February.**

"Okay, the last clip is actually me taking quick breaks in between battles to ask some people what they thought of things so far," Master Hand said as the jumbotron went static.

* * *

 _(offscreen clip)_

" _Okay first, question. What do you think of our battles today," Master Hand asked as the camera was pointed towards Ryuji._

" _I probably would enjoy them more if my bro made it past the qualifiers," Ryuji said. "Whoever's going up against Roy next, avenge him for me."_

* * *

" _What do you think of our battles today," Master Hand said, who was asking LOG and Bottles this time._

" _Well, from one Lord of Games to the next, this display you've put on is quite impressive," LOG answered truthfully._

" _I mainly here to support Banjo, but the other battles have been pretty good so far," Bottles answered Master Hand._

* * *

" _Okay question numero dos," Master Hand said chuckling to himself, he was facing Octa this time. "What fighters do you think earned an accomplishment in one of their battles so far?"_

" _Hmm, if I'd have to say, I think Orange managing to take down Incineroar of all Pokemon was pretty epic," Octa replied. "Also, a little update for Blue and Orange, Team Chaos won!"_

" _Oh, I guess I can have a little follow up question," Master Hand said. "What sides did you team members pick?"_

" _Oh well, I picked team Order. With me was Jake, Nathaniel, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Marie, and Marina of course. As far as Team Chaos went that was Nia, Callie, and Pearl. Sheldon stayed neutral for the sake of his shop, along with Judd and Mr. Grizz."_

* * *

" _I think the display Isabelle put on in her first match with Sonic was admirable," LOG said as he was being shown again. "Other than her, I'd have to say Inklings since they're still in."_

* * *

" _I don't have a preference I think," Xander told Master Hand. "I think each and every one of your fighters have earned accomplishments in this tournament in their own way."_

* * *

" _Final Question is for our invite residents," Master Hand said as they were now at the private stands. "What battle or battles are you guys looking forward to."_

" _I'd have to go with Sheik's since Zelda had unfortunately lost," Impa replied as the question went to Marx._

" _I don't care about what battles are next, only if I get a good show," Marx told Master Hand. "If not then I'll guess I can spice things up by throwing myself in there."_

" _Do not do that," Geno told Marx. "That is one thing you should not be doing during this tournament. As for the battle I'm looking forward to that is Mario's."_

" _I'm gonna go with Pit's fight," Viridi said._

" _Pyra and I agreed on Shulk's battle," Rex said to the camera._

" _One thing I can tell you Mac is to never let your guard down," Doc Louis said while eating chocolate. "I'll be rooting for you."_

" _Sonic's out so I guess I don't have anyone to root for," Tails answered as the camera went to him. "I'll think of my answer later."_

 _The camera moved along to were it saw Paper Mario and Goombella holding up a sign that said, "Good Luck Mario!" Dixie was doing the same thing, but for Diddy Kong._

" _I'll be hoping to see Ryu put on a strong fight eventually," Chun-Li said._

 _(end clip)_

* * *

"Unfortunately the rest of the residents in that section were in the viewers' room. I couldn't get to them," Master Hand said as the bridges extended for one final time. "Okay, folks time for the last match of the day. The first one is the pre-evolved form of Pikachu that got some serious buffs... and then a couple nerfs, Pichu. The second fighter is the version of Link that looks better in design every game, Toon Link." As the two fighters got the battlefield the stage began to take shape.

 **Pichu vs. Toon Link  
** Stage: Luigi's Mansion  
Music: Main Theme - Luigi's Mansion(Ultimate remix)

There was a lot of movement between the two but no attacks until Pichu hit Toon Link with his down smash. Pichu then went to the bottom floor of the mansion and grabbed a super launch star, throwing it downwards. Pichu then landed a few more attacks on Toon Link, sending the hero of the sea(?) a decent distance away. Toon Link went back to Pichu and hit the tiny mouse pokemon with a bomb. Pichu then jumped up to the second floor, grabbing a metal box as Toon Link followed. Toon Link then hit Pichu with a forward smash, he then continued to grab the tiny mouse pokemon and use his up throw. Pichu then returned the favor by grabbing Toon Link and using his back throw as a pokeball spawned onto the stage. Pichu eventually grabbed the pokeball and threw it down, revealing Vulpix.

Pichu then grabbed a hecotate bomb as the fight continued and sent the bomb up into the sky. It then turned into a fight for the right side ledge for the two for a good few seconds until Vulpix hit Toon Link with a fireball. The hecotate bomb then came back down but exploded on the roof of the mansion, no one was there. Pichu then used his chance to use his down air and get Toon Link to rebound on the corner of the ground below the stage, ending his first stock. Pichu then proceeded to recover to the stage as Toon Link respawned. Pichu hit Toon Link with another down air before going for another pokeball that had spawned in.

Pichu threw down the pokeball, revealing Deoxys who took its place in the sky and fired a beam going straight down. The attack didn't get Toon Link but the beam caused Pichu to claim a smash ball that had spawned in shortly after Deoxys fired its beam. Pichu then proceeded to use his final smash, but missed the attack. The tiny mouse pokemon was quick to use skull bash to get back to the stage. He then proceeded to use his down smash and send Toon Link a fair distance away. Pichu then continued to land more attacks on Toon Link as the match went on. Toon Link then hit Pichu with his down smash, ending the tiny mouse pokemon's first stock.

As Pichu respawned he grabbed a home-run bat and got himself ready to use it. Toon Link however used hs forward tilt and forced the tiny mouse pokemon to drop the bat, Pichu was able to reclaim it after a couple seconds. As Toon Link got close to the edge Pichu began to use the bat, but the tiny mouse pokemon was hit by a neutral air before that could happen. Pichu decided to toss the bat away in the end, with it being too difficult to find a good clear shot. After sometime a warpstar spawned in while Pichu grabbed a bunny hood. Toon Link grabbed the warpstar and went up into the air, the attack missed but Pichu decided to grab the home-run bat again.

Toon Link once again managed to get Pichu to drop the bat and continued to grab it himself. Some more movement was made until Toon Link hit Pichu far away with his forward air, but not enough to KO the tiny mouse pokemon. Toon Link then grabbed the X bomb and threw it, which ended up hitting a boomerang he threw, setting if off in midair. The resulting explosion did not get Pichu though, and the tiny mouse pokemon was able to get back on the stage safely. And after much later, Pichu finally ended Toon Link's second stock with an ore club.

As Toon Link respawned he was met with another hit from the ore club, as well as the tornado caused. Pichu quickly dropped the ore club after hitting Toon Link again in order to grab a pokeball. Pichu threw the pokeball downwards, revealing Swirlix. Pichu reclaimed the ore club shortly afterwards and not had Toon Link back up to over 90%. At the same time a smash ball spawned in and began to float around, it was soon claimed by Toon Link. He didn't use it yet though as he grabbed Pichu and used his back throw, ending the tiny mouse pokemon's second stock. Toon Link used his final smash sometime after Pichu respawned, but it was not enough to KO the tiny mouse pokemon. Pichu managed to recover, dodge a bomb, and used his forward smash to end the match.

(end music here)

"Pichu, WINS!" Master Hand yelled as fans began to cheer for the longtime veteran. "Folks, on behalf of everyone at the mansion, I'd like to thank you all for coming out for these eight battles today. There will be another eight very soon, until then, see you soon." With that Master Hand turned off the microphones in the booth as Crazy Hand teleported away.

 **Mewtwo: Asking me for the plan of how many matches we do, huh? Well, if you must know we did eight matches today, enough to fill the first four battles of the second round. In a few days we will do the same for the next eight and so on. I'll explain more when we get down to 32 fighters. *teleports away***

* * *

Master Hand was currently walking to his office, tired. The rest of the residents were currently having dinner with Crazy Hand acting as a, sort of, supervisor. This gave the man of the mansion as much time as he needed to get some long awaited paperwork done. Little did he know, Cloud was waiting in his office when he opened the door. Master Hand was shocked at first before asking, "Cloud, may I ask why you're not a dinner?"

"I had a big lunch," Cloud said. He then took something out of his pocket. "After all, I think you and I need to have a serious talk." Cloud's voice sounded menacing as he showed the letter with the Mickey head emblem to Master Hand. Said man of the mansion sighed before nodding, knowing he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **Unknown location(no cameras)**

Back at the base of the villain team DJ Octavio, Gruntilda, and King Boo were currently awaiting the return of Xigbar, who was coming with the sixth member. It wasn't until they heard a dor slide open when DJ Octavio said, "Finally, took forever for you guys to get back here."

"Sorry it took so long," Xigbar said as he entered the room with the sixth member. "It was pretty hard to locate the doctor and bring him down here."

"Your a doctor," King Boo questioned the sixth member. "How does a doctor help a team of villains."

"I'm not the kind of doctor you'd find at hospitals actually," said the sixth member, who was wearing a red jacket and black pants. He also had goggles and a big moustache. "My name is Dr. Eggman, I'm here to finally destroy Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And looks like King Boo has returned with another role, along with Dr. Eggman making his debut in the series. Here's where the villain team currently stands.**

 **Villain Team members: All decided  
** **First member: Pokemon villain  
** **Second member: Xigbar  
** **Third member: DJ Octavio  
** **Fourth member: Gruntilda the witch  
** **Fifth member: King Boo  
** **Sixth member: Dr. Eggman  
** **Seventh member: Street Fighter villain  
** **Eighth member: Super Mario villain  
** **Ninth member: Fire Emblem villain  
** **Until next time, goodbye.**

 **(1)Layton and Phoenix have known each other since a crossover game for the Ace attorney and Professor Layton games.  
** **(2) That answer is yes, their part will definitely be bigger this season than the parts they had in Seasons 1,2 and 3.  
** **(3) I thought this would be a fun little scene to add in as a king of origin story for ROB. And also a way to find out why ROB's voice is the way it is.  
** **(4) When I try to think of rhymes for Gruntilda's character.  
** **(5) I would've grabbed the urina and throw it a Diddy. Then grab the franklin badge, use a smash attack on the monkey, and then throw the spiny shell. That would've ended the match a bit quicker.  
** **(6) This actually happened, CPUs can be pretty dumb sometimes.**


	60. S4 Missing Students

**Author's note:...Believe me I was working on this chapter, but then Fire Emblem Three: Houses released, and I got hooked. It is my first time playing a game in the series but the story is enticing and can really draw you in. When Hero released though I decided to stop procrastinating and finally get to work. This is the chapter that'll be a bit centered around Fire Emblem: Three Houses, all characters will be based on their looks before the five year timeskip. Also, I am announcing a kind of contest for this series. The current summary I have is a little outdated since Ultimate is now out. Which is where you guys come in, if you have a good summary idea tell me it in the reviews or send me a PM. I will announce a winner on episode 8 and they will have their summary put on my story with a shoutout to them next to it. With that out of the way let's get to the reviews, this first one is charmander17 who managed to beat ultimateCCC to the first review punch this time.**

" _I did call Eggman, if guesses are in order street fighter could have bison, i don't really know fire emblem, dimentio could be a possibility if his death was via dimensional rift, can't wait to see what's next. Last thing isn't majora's mask still possessed or did master hand cleanse that to so skull kid can use it without losing his marbles and attacking everyone."_

 **Yes, Master Hand's powers cleansed the mask of any evil it once had so Skull Kid could use it without worry. As far as guesses go those aren't bad ones, though I will go out of my way to say that the Street Fighter villain is someone that's already appeared in this series. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _There are some people rumored thinking that Pichu might be a masochist your thoughts?_

 _What if one of the X-Tra Smashers(the DLC 5) comes out to do a promo?"_

 **I don't think Pichu is a masochist in general, when it comes to attacks he's pretty inexperienced when it comes to his electric abilities. With more training I'm sure his attacks will stop hurting him one day. As for the promo idea that might not work, seeing as I worked Hero and Banjo-Kazooie into this tournament. If you want to know how that's going to work, Hero has released so we don't have to worry about him, but for Banjo-Kazooie. I will use a Mii Brawler with a moveset that's relatively close to theirs and base them off that. I can tell which of his moves are his specials, tilts, and smashes. Last review is from Stripe the Hedgetiger, this review wasn't posted on the last chapter, but raises a good question.**

" _Why hasn't shadow appeared in a while?"_

 **I haven't been able to find anything that Shadow could fit into. I have an idea of how I could include him, but we'll have to see how that goes next episode.** **Without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 5: Missing Students  
** **(August, 2nd 2019)(11:45 AM)**

The eight battles being shown off today were about to begin. Fans and spectators had arrived at the stadium once again for more action filled battles. There was a great delay in the battles due to Hero releasing for Ultimate and the necessary balances needing to be made. In the stadium there were actually some new faces from the Fire Emblem worlds, Master Hand thought it be best if a couple of the fighters from the same set of worlds greeted the group.

This was Marth, Chrom, and Roy who were selected as they didn't have their matches today, and/or were defeated in the tournament. They were currently passing through the halls of the stadium on their way to greet the group. Out of the three Roy decided to stop a couple times to sign autographs and take pictures with fans. Chrom felt like it wasn't necessary, but Marth told the prince to let Roy have it, since he was hardly known in the sm4sh tournament.

It took a few minutes but they eventually found the three they were looking for. Three teens, in clothes consisting of one with yellow, another with blue, and another with red. "There they are," Marth said. "Roy! Finish up, we found them."

"Just a few seconds," Roy said as he finished an autograph and handed it back. He then ran to the two other swordsmen. "That's them, I thought there were more," Roy questioned pointing at the three.

"I have to agree with Roy, Marth. Master Hand said there were twenty-five," Chrom said as they approached the three.

 **Chrom: To this day it is still feels weird to talk to one of my longest ancestors. When I was here for a short time during the previous tournament I called him grandfather, he ended up choking on his drink. In the end we decided it was best to go by first names.**

"The rest are probably at the stands then, Chrom," Marth said. The hero-king then walked up to the three. "Hello there! It is nice to see you, we're the ones Master Hand had sent to greet you."

"Well, then it is nice to meet you," said the one wearing yellow, who shook Marth's hand. "My name is Claude, I am the house leader of the Golden Deer back at the monastery in Fodlan. The one with blue is Dimitri and the one with red is Edelgard."

"Well, you probably already know who I am, but my name is Marth," said the hero-king. He then gestured to the two behind him saying, "That is my descendant Chrom, and next to him is Roy, my best friend." Dimitri shot a confused glance to Marth, then Chrom. "Time plays a big role in our world."

"I have to say it is an honor to meet you Marth," Edelgard said bowing in front of the hero-king. "I must say we were very confused when our houses received the letters about this tournament. We were very cautious when a portal opened in the monastery."

"I can tell," Roy said noticing a battle axe on Edelgard's back. "You guys were pretty prepared. And I hate to ask but where's everyone else, Master Hand told us there were going to be twenty-five of you."

"That's the thing," Dimitri said, gaining the attention. "Our classmates ended up wandering off and most likely got lost. We were pretty overwhelmed by all of the technology in here. Most of them ran off to check it out."

"My professor on the other hand was able to round up about 12 of them and got them to the seats," Edelgard explained(1) "The other nine are around here somewhere, three students from each of our houses."

"Well, that's not good since this is you first time in a place like this," Chrom said with concern in his voice. "We can help you with finding them, we know this stadium very well."

"Are you sure, we don't know what they look like," Roy countered to Chrom. "Not to mention, there's thousands of people here. Citizens and characters alike."

"Actually Roy, Master Hand gave me a list with pictures of the students," Marth said holding out the list to Claude, Edelgard, and Dimitri. "Take this, check off who got to the seats. We'll find the others."

"Thanks, we don't know our way around here either," Cluade said as Edelgard quickly checked off some names.

 **Roy: You really think we can find them Marth, they aren't going to know if they can trust us.  
** **Marth: I'm sure we'll be fine Roy, besides, none of us have matches today we have all the time we need.**

"Perhaps I can be of some help," said someone as they walked up to the six. "After all, if you're going to find the students you'll need a face they can trust."

"Professor," Edelgard said with slight concern, "I thought you were with the students." Cluade at that point gave the list back to Marth.

"Hubert and Dedue can keep them there for the time being," replied the professor. "I can help these three out, you three can go to you seats."

"Good luck guys," Cluade said as he, Dimitri, and Edelgard left. "Just a warning, if you don't treat Lysithea as a child you should be fine with her."

Once they were gone Chrom asked the professor, "So what's your name?"

"Well, as you probably know I am Edelgard's professor. My name is Byleth," answered the professor of the monastery. "From the Black Eagles we need to find Bernadetta, Caspar, and Dorothea."

"And then from the Golden Deers we have Lysithea, Leonie, and Ignatz. And then from the Blue Lions, is Mercedes, Sylvian, and Felix," Marth said as he looked at the list.

"I suggest we find Bernadetta first," Byleth said as he looked at the list. "She's...how you say, a recluse. Ingrid had to actually break down the doors to her room in order to get her here. In a place like this she'll be freaking out." The four then began to walk down the halls again.

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentlemen to the second day of the first round," Master Hand said as the bridges to the battlefield began to extend. "Time for the first match! The first fighter as the intergalactic warrior, Samus. The second is someone you already saw, Meta Knight!" In the viewers room, Pikachu was cheering for Samus as the stage transformed.

 **Samus vs. Meta Knight  
** Stage: Tomodachi Life  
Music: Afternoon on the Island(ultimate remix)

The battle was slow when starting as Meta Knight flew up to where Samus was. The bounty hunter then used her up smash on Meta Knight as the masked warrior got close to her. She then continued to land multiple attacks on Meta Knight before he dodged out of one of her attacks. Meta Knight then grabbed a hothead as Samus used her bomb attack, the masked warrior threw it downwards, getting the hothead to start going around the stage. Samus then hit Meta Knight with a missile, then gained a small bit of damage due to the hothead returning. Meta Knight used the distraction to use his dimensional cape and hit Samus hard.

As the fight continued Meta Knight grabbed a POW block and held onto it as Samus was hit by the hothead again. The masked warrior then use his drill rush to deal more damage to Samus. The bounty hunter then hit Meta Knight with her down smash, to which the masked warrior responded by throwing the POW block down. Samus then grabbed Meta Knight as he landed and threw him away with her back throw, an assist trophy then spawned in at that point. Before Samus could grab it, Meta Knight swooped in and swiped it away. Meta Knight then opened it, revealing Dr. Kawashima, another one of the few simulated assist trophies. Samus then ended Meta Knight's first stock with her forward smash.

As smash ball spawned in and began to float around as the number began to fly across the screen. When the number cleared up, Meta Knight was able to claim the smash ball on the second floor of apartments. When Samus was above him he use it and ended the bounty hunter's final smash. The battle continued with not much action happening, that was until Samus grabbed a bombchu as she hit Meta Knight over the edge of the stage. She then threw down the explosive and managed to hit the masked warrior as he got back to the stage. Samus then charged up her charge shot, when it came time for her to fire it she ended up missing. The fight continued through the multiple floors of the apartments within the stage, as they reach the roof again Meta Knight hit Samus upwards with his up smash. Samus charged up another charge shot as she landed, which was cancelled when Meta Knight used his dimensional cape to hit her. Not much happened for the next ten seconds as the two traversed throughout the stage, landing attacks on each other from time to time. That was until Samus spotted an assist trophy and opened it, revealing Gray Fox, who ended Meta Knight's second stock.

As Meta Knight respawned he tried his best to dodge Gray Fox, but failed as he was hit by a small attack from it. Samus then decided to combine her moves with Gray Fox as he caught Meta Knight in another attack by using her up tilt. When Gray Fox used his last attack before teleporting back he got Meta Knight over 90%. Samus was then able to finish off the match with her up smash.

(end music here)

"Samus, WINS!" Master Hand yelled as Meta Knight held his hand out for a shake. Samus refused it though as the two were teleported back.

 **Samus: I don't care if I win the battles or not. If this is going to be my one chance to get to fight Fox in a major tournament, then that battle is all I care about.**

* * *

In the halls of the stadium was Team Rocket, currently restocking on the things they need to sell while being vendors. As they were restocking they got an incoming call from their boss. James quickly closed the door to the storage room and turned off the lights as the holographic screen came to life. Meowth saluted while saying, "Boss, Team Rocket members reporting for duty!"

"Tell me, any updates on anything," said the boss of Team Rocket.

"They've entered the first round," Jessie replied. "There are going to be eight battles today, another sixteen afterwards. I think sometime after the third round of matches will be a good chance to attack."

"The team you've put together so far is quite remarkable," James said. "They all look pretty powerful."

"Indeed they are, and good job you three. Keep watching, send the signal when the time is right," said the boss of Team Rocket as the holographic screen was cut.

"Well, let's get back to work," Jessie said as the lights were turned back on and left the storage room. The held their heads down as they passed by Marth, Chrom, Roy, and Byleth.

"Byleth, do you know where Bernadetta may be hiding," Chrom asked as they continued walking down the hall.

"Well, knowing her it's either one of those secluded areas or," Byleth stood as he pointed at two doors. He then said, "The women's bathroom."

"Yeah, no thank you," Roy said backing up. "I'm fifteen years old, no way I'm going in there."

"That is no excuse," Chrom said as he looked at the young lion. "I'll go, I've raised a daughter. I'm prepared for something like this."

"I'll go with you, after all she's only going to come out if she hears a voice she can trust," Byleth said as he and Chrom opened the door and walked in. The cameraman however had to stay out due to protocol.

"Maybe we can find another student while they're taking care of Bernadetta," Marth suggested as he looked at the list again.

Roy looked at the list himself before saying, "I see someone with the exact same hair and clothes as Caspar sitting on that bench over there." Roy said pointing at said bench. There was indeed someone with the same hair and clothes as Caspar sitting at the bench, reading a book.

Marth approached the student of the monastery and cleared his throat saying, "Young man, I believe you should be with your class right about now."

Caspar looked up from the book and gawked at who he was looking at. "Hero-king, Marth? You're a legend back home, man would it be a dream to fight you."

"Yes, nice to meet you too and I'm flattered at the challenge but that's not what I'm here for," Marth said. "Now me and my friend over there were asked by your house leader to find you and eight other of you students."

"Well, I don't want to go to the seats," Casper retorted. "We're just going to sit there and watch people fight. I mean sure, I would like to fight them myself, but I don't want to just spectate. That's a total waste of time."

"You know what you call "a waste of time" can actually be a good learning experience," Byleth said as he appeared behind Marth, Bernadetta was next to him. "You might be able to pick up some techniques from the fighters you see. Now, I want you to take Bernadetta and yourself to where the others are in the seats, okay."

"Yes, professor," Casper said as he took Bernadetta and walked off to the direction of the seats.

Roy looked at the list and checked off Bernadetta and Casper. "That's two of the Black Eagle students. We still have seven more to find."

"I don't know where Dorothea, my other students could be," Byleth said. "She's from an opera company in the Adrestrian Empire, and the only commoner in my class."

"I guess we'll have to look around then," Marth said as he turned around and begin to walk down the hall of the stadium with the other three swordsmen behind him.

* * *

"Time for the second match," Master Hand said as the bridges to the battlefield extended again. "The first one is the master tactician on the shepherds, Robin! The second is the goddess of Light, Palutena."

"Remember Palutena, just like our last battle in a major tournament, I'm always three steps ahead," Robin said as he pulled out his levin sword and tome.

 **Lucina: Palutena and Robin did actually fight each other in the sm4sh tournament. Robin prevailed in the fight, but was defeated in his second match. So this is Palutena's chance at a rematch.**

 **Robin vs. Palutena  
** Stage: Halberd  
Music: Meta Knight's Revenge(brawl remix)

The battle started with Palutena hitting Robin with her forward tilt, the master tactician the jumped over Palutena and hit the goddess of light with a back air. Palutena then used her down smash but it was dodged. Robin then trapped the goddess of light in his nosferatu tome, beginning to heal himself and deal damage. When Palutena broke free Robin used his arcfire tome on the goddess of light, dealing additional damage, he then followed up his attack with an up smash. Seeing as a chance, Palutena picked up a bob-omb and threw it at Robin, who dodged it. At this point the Halberd was in the air and was flying like no one cared. Robin then hit Palutena with another strong attack from his levin sword. '

A smash ball the spawned in and began to float around the stage, it was hit by Robin first. Palutena then used her neutral air on it but didn't hit it enough to claim it. She then jumped up to the platform and hit the smash ball with her forward air, claiming it. She was able to use the final smash to end Robin's first stock and gain a slight advantage. As the master tactician respawned she decided to use Robin's words against him saying, "I thought you were three steps ahead on that one?"

"A slight miscalculation on my part," Robin said as he landed back onto the stage. Palutena in the meantime had grabbed a hecotate bomb and threw it up, the bomb then flew away a few seconds later. Afterwards, Robin was able to strike Palutena with his up smash once again, launching the goddess of Light into the air. As Robin hit Palutena with a back air the hecotate bomb came back down and exploded. Robin was not caught in it. "Only and idiot would fall for that kind of bomb, and that idiot is probably Pit."

 **Pit: Gee, thanks for lowering my confidence Robin.**

"You're going to regret saying that about him," Palutena said as she warped onto the stage and fired and explosive flare. The attack did not reach Robin, the master tactician continued to break open a box with three beetles. The first one he threw missed Palutena, but the second one didn't and ended the goddess of light's first stock.

"Amazing what a little bait could do," Robin said as Paluena respawned. The fight then continued with Robin grabbed another beetle. Palutena was able to force him to drop it thought and then used it on him, ending the master tactician's second stock. As Robin respawned Palutena grabbed a killer eye. Robin then hit Palutena two different times with his levin sword, the killer eye was also dropped and fired. Robin was sent back as short distance and then ducked to the lower platform. The stage then began to land on the Halberd itself.

Palutena tried to hit Robin with her up smash, but the tactician dodged the attack. Robin then proceeded to pick up a home-run bat. He attempted to hit Palutena with it after a few seconds, but the goddess of light dodged the attack. After trying again, Robin was able to hit Palutena and end her second stock. As Palutena respawned she grabbed Robin and used her up throw sending him high in the air. Robin then decided to throw the home-run bat at Palutena. The fight then continued with the home-run bat being abandoned and a banana gun spawning in. Robin used arcfire once again, but it was dodged. He then grabbed the banana gun and fired, but the shot missed. He was then able to combo the normal peel with his arcfire, dealing more damage to Palutena and giving him the advantage again. Palutena knew the fight wouldn't last much longer as Robin grabbed an assist trophy and called on Tiki.(2) Tiki transformed into a dragon and hit Palutena, but it was not enough to KO. The second try ended the match.

(end music here)

"Robin, WINS!" Master Hand shouted as a simulated Chrom joined Robin on stage for the victory pose. The two were then teleported away.

* * *

Marth, Chrom, Roy, and Byleth were still walking down the hall looking for who they could, and so far no luck. None of them were able to spot the students, at least that was until they saw a student with orange hair flirting with a girl.

Byleth was this and sighed, saying, "We found Sylvain." He then walked over to where said student was and began to drag him by the ear.

"Oh come on, professor," Sylvain complained as he was dragged to the four. "I think that girl was into me."

"Well, you should know that your house leader is worried about what happened to his three missing students," Byleth said as he finished dragging Sylvian. "Even though Dimitri doesn't express worry that much."

"Okay fine, I'll go to the seats," Sylvain said caving in. He then began to walk away but came back when he realized something. "I suggest you get to Leonie next, she told me she plans on looking for the fighters in the restricted area."

"If Master Hand finds out she's in there he'll send all of you back without a second thought," Marth said as he looked right at a fighters only door. Someone was indeed sneaking in there.

Roy was looking there too and said, "Found her, she just walked through that door." The four then began to approach it. "Why would she go in there?"

"That is going to be a long story," Byleth said. "That short version is that she was an apprentice to my father for a time he was in the village she lived in. Since I was trained to be a mercenary by my father she has been sent on trying to surpass my skill. She probably thinks if she can beat one of your friends she can say she surpassed me since she knows that I won't be fighting any of you during our time here"

"That would be a long story if we had more time," Chrom said as the four walked through the fighters only door.

* * *

"Okay, folks," Crazy Hand said as the next fight was about to begin. "Time to find out who wins when the battle is a demonic beast that causes a trail of destruction wherever he goes vs. Ridley."(3)

 **Ridley: I feel like I should be insulted for some reason.**

Kirby and Ridley then walked onto the battlefield, getting themselves ready as the stage transformed around them.

 **Kirby vs. Ridley  
** Stage: Boxing Ring  
Music: Jogging/Countdown

The battle started with Ridley firing multiple balls of fire at Kirby, three of them hit. The pink puffball then rand forward and used his up tilt on Ridley. The space pirate then next on the other side of Kirby and slashed him. After some time Ridley eventually used his down air on Kirby, while it did hit the space pirate was hit by Kirby's up tilt again. Ridley then utilized his up special and got Kirby close to the KO line on the right side of the stage. He then used his skewer, but the pink puffball managed to pull off a perfect shield, nullifying the attack. Kirby then grabbed Ridley after getting closer to the ring again and used his up throw.

Some more attacks and movement went between the two before a smash ball spawned in and began to float around. Kirby was able to send Ridley back a bit and got a head start. Hitting the smash ball once. The pink puffball then claimed it by using his fury cutter, also hitting Ridley at the same time. Kirby was able to get Ridley trapped in his final smash and used the ultra sword to end the space pirate's first stock.

More movement and attacks went between the two after Ridley respawned and on the left side of the stage. Ridley was eventually able to hit Kirby hard with his down air, but it was not enough to KO the pink puffball. Ridley then hit Kirby with his forward tilt, but sent the pink puffball in the wrong direction. Kirby then grabbed a pokeball and threw it down close to Ridley, revealing Genesect. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Ridley said as Genesect started firing. Ridley was able to dodge the first beam, but then got stuck in a pitfall, also thrown down by Kirby.

Ridley eventually got out, but was then hit by Genesect's beam. Ridley was sent in the other direction then intended though. An assist trophy then spawned in shortly after Genesect left the stage. Neither Kirby or Ridley had a need for the trophy yet though as the fight continued back to the left side of the stage. Ridley was eventually able to land a strong hit on Kirby with his space pirate rush(4), the attack was not enough to KO Kirby though. Ridley then ate a superspicy curry and started doing anything in his power to end Kirby's first stock. He was finally able to do so with his forward air.

Another smash ball spawned in a Kirby respawned, the pink puffball then hit Ridley away with a small attack after dropping onto the lights. Ridley then usd his space dragon rush on Kirby and claimed the smash ball while on the lights. As Kirby was falling the space pirate activated his final smash, but missed, causing Kirby to end his second stock with his forward air. Ridley then struck Kirby with his down air just seconds after he respawned. As the fight went on Ridley knocked a rolling crate off of the lights, it later broke open, revealing an assist trophy, and pokeball.

Ridley grabbed the assist trophy and opened it as fast as he could, revealing Ghirahim. The space dragon then opened up the pokeball, revealing Arceus. Ghirahim then struck Kirby, launching the pink puffball into the air, combine that with Arceus's judgement move and Kirby's second stock was ended. Arceus teleported away after Kirby respawned. Kirby then hit the lights, causing them to fall and hit Ridley hard, Ghirahim was teleported away afterwards. The fight continued to the left side of the stage where Ridley trapped Kirby with a pitfall. He then used his down smash, but it was not enough to KO the pink puffball.

Kirby eventually grabbed a beam sword and hit Ridley with it a few times, the space pirate then retreated to the center of the stage. Another smash ball then spawned in and began to float around the stage. It wasn't going to be needed though as Kirby hit Ridley with his hammer flip and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Kirby, WINS!" Master Hand announced as the pink puffball did his iconic victory dance. Ridley decided to clap anyways as the two were teleported back.

* * *

In the restricted area halls was Leonie, who was looking for someone within her skill set to fight. She was currently walking down the halls until she heard voices coming from behind her. Looking around she quickly opened a door to what looked like storage and went in.

Leonie left it open a crack, curious to see who was behind her. She was shocked when she saw Byleth talking to three others about her no less.

"I hope she realizes how much trouble she can get in for coming in here," Byleth said coming to a slow stop. "There's no saying Master Hand is actually going to let her go if he finds her."

"All Master Hand will do is investigate to see if Leonie has any evil intent, which she does not," Marth told Byleth reassuringly. "Once he sees that she's not a threat the very least she can get is a warning."

"Isn't Master Hand's warning usually an intentionally misfired laser," Roy asked Chrom as they continued walking.

"I would not know about that," Chrom answered. "I never got that much in trouble with him before." They then turned down another hall.

 **Sonic: I got in trouble with Master Hand that much before. Seriously how could I not. Anyways, Master Hand fired a warning laser and asked me to not do whatever I did again.**

Leonie sighed in relief as she left the closet. "I'll just find someone and fight them, no one will ever know I was here," she said to herself as she turned around to walk in the opposite direction of Byleth…

Only to walk right into a water sword at her neck. "Is that so," someone said. Leonie looked up to see Greninja and Lucario. Robin was behind the two. "Now I should probably ask, who are you and how did you get in here," Robin asked.

"I walked through the door," Leonie said, nervously. Her hands were not up in surrender though, she wouldn't admit defeat that easily.

"You walked through the door that clearly said it was off-limits," Robin said in disbelief. "Do we have any proof saying that your not an enemy?" Leonie was having trouble coming up with an answer on this one.

So she made a stupid decision and tried to knock Greninja's water sword away from her with her own sword. Instead of making contact like she intended, the sword went through the water. While she was confused Robin used his levin sword to get her sword away from her.

"I think we have reasonable evidence now," Robin said as Mewtwo teleported and used his psychic powers to restrain Leonie. "Let's bring her to Master Hand, see what he thinks on this."

 **Robin: Outright attacking us is a good reason to believe that someone may hold evil intentions. By calling in Master Hand we'll be able to determine if this one has evil intentions.**

* * *

"Time for another match folks," Master Hand said as the bridges began to extend again. "The first one is Young Link. The second one is the captain of the centurions, Pit."

"I'm not going to fall to you, I'm going to get far in this tournament," Pit said as the stage transformed.

 **Young Link vs. Pit  
** Stage: Bridge of Eldin  
Music: Overworld theme - Legend of Zelda(Brawl)

Young Link started off the match by pulling out a bomb and throwing it at Pit. The angel managed to grab the bomb before it could hit and began to charge at Young Link. The hero of time then used his recovery move to knock Pit away, which caused the bomb to fall and cause some damage to him. Some movement as made before Pit landed a strong upperdash on Young Link. The angel then continued to throw multiple jabs at the hero of time. Pit then grabbed a crate that spawned in and broke it open, revealing a healing field, a star rod, and a steel diver.

Pit decided to grab the steel diver and began firing. King Bullbin then started his charge across the stage at this time, which revealed to the crowd that Death's scythe was on the stage. Confusion then ensured as Pit's hopes of dodging King Bullbin caused him to lose his first stock. The bomb that was dropped then blew up at that time. More movement and fighting in the gap happened until Pit landed another strong upperdash, it was not enough to KO however. A smash ball then spawned on the stage, Pit decided to hit it with his down smash, knocking Young Link away a far distance. Pit then met an unfortunate end to his second stock as the bridge reformed right under him as he was crossing the gap to get to Young Link.

Young Link was able to claim the smash ball as Pit respawned, a hammer dropped in that time as well. Pit knocked Young Link away with his forward smash and grabbed the hammer. The angel began to make his way over to Young Link, it was then caught in the hero of time's final smash. While it was close, Pit wasn't KO'd. Some more small attacks on the right side of the stage was made before the stage started shaking again. Young Link looked back to see King Bullbin advancing. Both fighters were fine, but the bomb that was dropped ended Young Link's first stock before anyone could blink. The match didn't last much longer as Young Link ended it with his forward tilt.

(end music here)

"Young Link, WINS!" Master Hand shouted as the hero of time helped Pit up, who was sitting in his own misery of losing. "What a nice way for this Melee veteran to make his return." The two fighters were then teleported away.

The intercom in Master Hand's booth then began to go off. Curious as to who wanted to talk to him, the man of the mansion went and pressed the button asking, "Who is this?"

"Master Hand, it's Robin," the master tactician on his end. He, Lucario, Greninja, and Mewtwo were close to the booth the man of the mansion was at. "We apprehended someone who was sneaking around in our restricted areas of the stadium."

"Is it DJ Octavio or Xigbar," Master Hand asked. As far as he knew, Octavio and Xigbar are the only villains they had to worry about.

"Neither, it's someone else. We request your assistance here to determine if this person is evil or not. Mewtwo can't find anything since we've never seen her before."

"I'll be right there," Master Hand assured as he turned off the intercom. He then turned to his brother and asked, "Take care of things before I get back." The man of the mansion then left the booth.

 **Master Hand: For all I know this could be some fangirl freaking out. That's what you were probably thinking, if it was just a fan the fighters would just direct them out of the area. If they went so far as to call my attention to the matter then this isn't a fan, it's someone else.**

"You got it bro," Crazy Hand said as he went up to the microphone. "Okay peeps, my bro had to step away for awhile. He'll be back soon, for now it's time for the next match. The first fighter is the famous robot, Mega Man. The second fighter is someone you already saw, Daisy." Everyone watched as the two fighters got to stage as it began to transform.

 **Mega Man vs. Diasy  
** Stage: Tortimer Island  
Music: Tortimer Island Medley

A lot of movement went between the two when the match began. That was until Daisy managed to hit Mega Man with her up smash. The blue bomber then used his neutral attack and dealt small damage to Daisy. The princess then used her back air as Mega Man jumped up. The fighting continued in the air for quite some time until a pokeball dropped in. Mega Man went for the pokeball and threw it down, revealing Alolan Exeggutor. The Pokémon went up high and in between Daisy and Mega Man.

Another pokeball dropped in and was grabbed by Diast. The princess then threw it downwards, revealing Pyukumuku. After Exeggutor left Mega Man charged at Daisy and was hit away by Pyukumuku both times he tried Daisy then went up to the blue bomber and used he forward air. An assist trophy then spawned on the stage, which was grabbed by Mega Man. Nikki was revealed to be in it after Mega Man opened it. Nikki drew a shuriken first which didn't do much as Daisy wasn't close enough.

Nikki then drew a ghost as Daisy threw a beastball, nailing Mega Man both times it hit. The ghost then paralyzed Daisy for a short time and continued to follow her. Nikki then drew and actual smash ball, which was claimed by Mega Man using his up smash. Daisy's first stock was also ended from the attack. Mega Man fires his final smash after Daisy respawned but failed to get her in it. Daisy then grabbed an assist trophy and opened it, revealing the Prince of Sable. Another smash ball also spawned in at that time. The smash ball was claimed by Daisy after some time.

When Daisy used her final smash it didn't do much as the assist trophy attacked Mega Man but wasn't able to KO him. The blue bomber was not over 160% and wasn't going down. Daisy then grabbed another assist trophy and called on the ghosts of Pac-Man. They were able to finally end Mega Man's first stock. Mega Man was able to land some quick hits on Daisy after respawning and vice versa. Mega Man then grabbed another pokeball and threw it down, revealing Fletchling. As the match continued Daisy continued to land strong hits on Mega Man. Mega Man was able to return the favor with his up smash.

Daisy then grabbed a drill arm and fired it, missing Mega Man. She was then able to hit the blue bomber hard with what was left of the drill arm. More movement and attacks went between the two until Mega Man hit Daisy with his mega buster. Another smash ball then spawned in at that time. It was claimed at first by Daisy who had also come across a super mushroom, it was then hit out of her by Mega Man's up tilt. Daisy then used her up smash to end Mega Man's second stock. Mega Man was able to claim the smash ball with his up air after respawning. The blue bomber was able to catch Daisy in his final smash and ended her second stock.

Mega Man grabbed an assist trophy shortly after Daisy respawned and opened it. The Flies & Hand assist trophy then started to move around the stage. Amongst the chaos Daisy grabbed a pokeball and opened it, revealing Togedemaru. After the Pokémon used its first attack the Flies & Hand assist trophy teleported away. Daisy then grabbed another assist trophy and opened it, revealing Alucard. Mega Man was about to hot Daisy with his up tilt when the unexpected began to happen.

"5"

Alucard got back onto the stage as quickly as he could.

"4, 3"

Mega Man dodged Daisy's forward smash.

"2, 1, TIME!"

The match froze right as Alucard hit Mega Man. Everything was reset as everyone knew what was coming.

"Sudden Death. GO!"

The screen began to close in as Mega Man hit Daisy with his neutral attack, which barely did anything. Mega Man was then able to end the match with his forward air.

(end music here)

"Mega Man, WINS!" Crazy Hand shouted from the booth. "That was the first sudden death of the tournament, and while on a five minute timer no less. I LOVE IT!"

"That was intense," Mega Man said as he and Daisy were teleported back.

* * *

Master Hand had now met up with Robin, who was leading him to where Leonie was. For questioning Master Hand decided to go into his battle form, making him a giant hand once again.

"So how long am I going to be here," Leonie asked, who was actually tied to a chair. They didn't want to risky did they. They were even in an empty room.

"At least until Master Hand can determine whether you have evil intentions or not," Lucario said, leaning against a wall. "Personally, I saw you don't have a fake aura, it that doesn't explain why you tried attacking us."

"Who is Master Hand anyway," Leonie said. She then got her answer as the door to the room, revealing the giant hand himself. Leonie was shocked seeing a disembodied hand, more so than the talking creatures that were strange to her.

Master Hand sighed and reverted back to his human form. He then facepalmed saying, "You've got to be kidding me. Did any of you remember that thing I had sent Marth, Roy, and Chrom to do."

"Greeting a new group at the stadium," Mewtwo questioned. "Yes, of course we do."

"She's on of the group members that were to be greeted," Master Hand said prompting faces of realization. Greninja then proceeded to undo the ropes on the chair.

"Thanks," Leonie said as she stood up. Robin then hand her back her sword. "I'm very sorry about this problem sir," Leonie apologized to Master Hand. "If you can call my professor up here I can explain why I was in the area where they found me."

Master Hand nodded and pressed the nearby intercom saying, "Marth, Chrom, Roy, Byleth! Up to my booth, I found one of your students."

 **Roy: Leonie is so in trouble when Byleth gets his hands on her.**

* * *

"Okay, my bro is still occupied so we'll just get into the next fight," Crazy Hand said as the bridges began to extend outward again. "The first fighter is the leader of Starwolf, Wolf. The next is our three-in-one fighter, Pokemon Trainer."

Red sent out Squirtle as the stage transformed saying, "You can do it Squirtle."

 **Wolf vs. Pokemon Trainer  
** Stage: Town & City  
Music: 2:00 AM - Animal Crossing: Wild World

Squirtle started the fight right away with his down smash, Wolf then countered with his blaster. The leader of Starwolf then tried to use his side special on Squirtle, but missed the attack. He was then able to land his recovery move on the tiny turtle pokemon, dealing decent damage. Red then switched Squirtle out for Ivysaur as the fight continued. Wolf grabbed a killing edge in the time Ivysaur was in the air and tried to hit the Pokemon with his up smash. Ivysaur was one step ahead though and hit Wolf with his down air as he landed. Wolf then hit Ivysaur with his blaster before Red swapped Ivysaur out with Charizard. The Pokemon then grabbed the killing edge Wolf dropped when his was hit by the down air earlier. Wolf then grabbed a urina and threw it down towards Charizard. He then hit the Pokemon with his recovery move and sent him over the edge of the stage.

Charizard was able to recover easily and got back on the stage. Red then decided to switch Charizard out with Squirtle. Wolf then grabbed the killing edge again as Squirtle hit Wolf with his forward air. Wolf then hit Squirtle with the killing edge and then decided to drop it again as a pokeball spawned onto the stage. Wolf grabbed the pokeball and threw it down as Squirtle landed back on the stage, revealing Alolan Raichu. Wolf then grabbed the killing edge once again and hit Squirtle with it hard, but it wasn't enough to KO the tiny turtle Pokemon. Raichu was able to surf and end Squirtle's first stock.

Ivysaur came out as the respawn platform came in, Raichu left around that same time. A party ball then spawned in and was activated by Wolf. When it opened up a bunch of food was revealed to be inside, which were eaten by Wolf and Ivysuar before being swapped out with Charizard. Another party ball had spawned in at that time and was activated by Wolf once again. This time items consisting of a pokeball, a bumper, an assist trophy, and a spiny shell came out. Charizard hit Wolf away with his up smash, the leader of Starwolf was quick to land and grabbed the pokeball, revealing Inkay. This didn't make grabbing the assist trophy hard for Wolf, when his did grab it, it was revealed to be Sukapoon. Wolf also took the opportunity of Inkay being where he is to grab the spiny shell and threw it. With the combined forces of all of that, Charizard was hit over the stage too far to successfully recover and lost his second stock.

A smash ball spawned in and landed on the stage shortly after Squirtle respawned onto the stage. The tiny turtle Pokemon was hit hard by Sukapoon while Wolf went for the smash ball. Wolf was able to claim it after Sukapoon teleported away from the stage. Red then switched Squirtle out with Ivysaur. Amongst the chaos an alolan Vulpix showed up onstage, but no one knew who threw it. Wolf then grabbed a super launch star and threw it down. He then grabbed Charizard and threw him at the launch star, which shot him upwards, ending the match.

(end music here)

"Wolf, WINS! And with a full on three-stock," Crazy Hand shouted as Wolf did his victory pose. The two fighters were then teleported away. "Hopefully my bro will be back by the next battle."

* * *

Byleth was now walking back to the seats where the students were located with Leonie, Marth, Roy, and Chrom in tow. While the professor dealt with Master Hand Marth, Roy, and Chrom found the rest of the students and sent them back to the seats.

"I'm really sorry about the trouble I put you through professor," Leonie said as they were walking back. "I guess I was just determined to try and be a worthy successor for Captain Jeralt. When we get back I think we need to have an actual spar to determine who's better."

"If that's what you want to do then I won't object," Byleth said as they approached the hall that led to their seats. "Well, Marth, Roy, Chrom, seems this is where we will be parting ways."

"It seems so," Marth said. "Just know you and your students are welcome back at the mansion at anytime." With that the hero-king, Roy, and Chrom walked away to get back to the viewers room.

"All of those students have bright futures ahead of them, I can tell," Chrom said. Too bad he had no idea what their near future was going to look like.

 **Roy: Some of the students we came across were kind. Some not so kind, *cough* Felix *cough. Either way it was nice to get to know them.**

* * *

"Okay everyone, I'm back now," Master Hand said, having returned to the booth. "Sorry about my absence I had some business to take care of, for now the next battle. First one is the new DLC fighter Hero. The second is our 2-in-1 fighter, Ice Climbers." Fans cheered for Eleven as he walked onto the battlefield. "For this fight we will take you to Hero's stage."

 **Hero(Eleven) vs. Ice Climbers  
** Stage: Yggdrasil's Altar  
Music: Fighting Spirits - DRAGON QUEST III

The fight was off to a slow start as Eleven hit Popo with his up air. He then charged up his Fire attack as the Ice Climbers were still in the air. He quickly dodged on of the Ice Climbers's attacks, as did they when he tried using his forward smash. A pokeball then spawned onto the stage. He threw the pokeball downwards and revealed Dedenne. The Pokemon then used its attack and got the Ice Climbers stuck in it, allowing Eleven to use a few quick attacks. A couple platforms then flew in from above. The hero tried to hit the Ice Climbers from afar with his zap attack, but it didn't have enough reach. Eleven then came up with an idea, he quickly grabbed the killer eye that spawned in and threw it down, prompting it to blast the Ice Climbers. He then quickly jumped up before they could get out of the way and unleashed his Kafrizz attack, ending the 2-in-1 fighter's first stock.

As the Ice Climbers respawned they grabbed a party ball and threw it towards Eleven, who dodged it. The party ball opened up, revealing a Rage Blaster, a Warpstar, and a gust bellows, which was picked up by Eleven. While using it the Ice Climbers hit a POW block, causing small damage to Eleven. As a smash ball spawned in and began to float around the Ice climbers hit the POW block again, dealing more damage to Eleven. The platforms that had come it were beginning to fly away as Eleven dropped through one. He then used the gust bellows to send the Ice Climbers over the stage, Popo was able to recover, but Nana fell. Eleven used the gust bellows one more time to send Popo over, ending the Ice Climbers's second stock, before throwing it away.

As the Ice Climbers respawned, Eleven got the smash ball and a platform with a chest fly in, next to the main stage. Eleven was quick into getting the Ice Climbers caught in his final smash and unleashed Gigaslash. It wasn't enough to KO but it did decent damage. When he reached the edge of the stage Eleven grabbed a smart bomb and threw it towards the Ice Climbers, but it didn't go off. He then charged up his neutral special as the Ice Climbers got closer. He then went into his command section to see what he could do as the smart bomb finally went off, trapping the Ice Climbers in the explosion.

As the fight went on more movement was made before Eleven hit Popo with Zapple. Nana was able to perfect shield the attack even though it didn't matter either way for her. Eleven eventually used his Frizzle attack, but it was dodged. He was then hit by the Ice Climbers's forward smash as more platforms flew in. Eleven then grabbed a staff and fired at the Ice Climbers. He kept on using it as the Ice Climbers threw down a healing field. The 2-in-1 fighters then used their down special and froze Eleven as a timer spawned in, which was grabbed by the Ice Climbers. It didn't last long but the Ice Climbers were only able to land one strong hit on Eleven.

Eleven then grabbed a killing edge and hit the Ice Climbers with it when the blade was lit up. It wasn't enough to KO though and an assist trophy came in at this time. The trophy was grabbed by Eleven and was opened, revealing the Black Knight. Eleven then used his forward smash while the Ice Climbers were cornered and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Hero, WINS!" Master Hand shouted as the two fighters, and Black Knight were teleported back. "What a great way for him to leave a first impression."

 **Eleven: That fight was nothing compared to what I've been through. The Ice Climbers may be more skilled in these competitions, but I know how to make the items work in the best way they can. Take that killer eye I used for instance.  
** **Erdrick: I'll be the next one to fight since we count as a tag team fighter. The same should go for Kamui, and Alph. Provided Olimar makes it to the top 32.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan..(no cameras)**

In an abandoned warehouse in Japan was Dr. Eggman and Xigbar. The two were in the warehouse in order to recruit their seventh member. This villain has fought against the likes of Ryu and Ken before, and uses a power that the former fighter keeps behind a seal.

"So the seventh member of our team is in a warehouse of all places," Dr. Eggman said. "I'll be honest I was expecting something...different."

"This particular villain was hard to find," Xigbar said. "Especially since he's in the real world. The power he holds with him is strong, more powerful than the darkness in one's heart on my world." At that moment a punching bag flew right next to him and crashed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," asked the strong figure standing in front of the two.

Dr. Eggman was actually frozen in fear. Xigbar has no choice but to do the talking himself. "Apologies for coming in unannounced," Xigbar said. "We're here to give you an opportunity to destroy two certain fighters in the tournament."

The figure scoffed before saying, "A villain team huh?" Xigbar gave a short nod. "I'd rather fight Ryu when he's alone. That way I can give him a strong lesson about the power he sees as a monster."

"And you can do that if you join us," Xigbar said. "If you do we will make sure you get to fight Ryu alone while the others are running in circles around the stadium. You then give him as many lessons as you want."

The figure smirked at that. "You know what, you've convinced. I'll join, especially if I'll be able to do that, I may want to tell you who I am to," said the figure as a portal back to the villain team's base opened. "My name is Akuma."

* * *

"And now it's time for our final match of the day," Master Hand said as the bridges to the battlefield extended again. The first fighter is the master of martial arts, Ryu. The second fighter is the mascot of the Pokemon series, Pikachu."

 **Samus: You're only asking me this because I have a close friendship with Pikachu, I can tell. I have confidence in him, I think he'll win. I will be silently rooting for him.**

 **Ryu vs. Pikachu  
** Stage: Figure-8 circuit  
Music: Rainbow Road Medley

The started with mostly movement and no attacks, at least until Pikachu hit Ryu with his forward air as the karts drove through the bottom portion of the stage. Both Ryu and Pikachu then dropped through the platform just as the karts made their way to the ramp at the top portion. Ryu ended up breaking open a capsule as the karts began to pass by, revealing a bob-omb. The bob-omb began walking and Ryu started to back away from it. The bob-omb managed to touch him though and the fighter was close enough to the right side of the KO line to have his first stock ended.

The karts began to pass through the bottom again as Ryu respawned. The fighter then got off the platform and landed a few hits on Pikachu. He then able to land a strong side special on the electric mouse Pokemon. Ryu then found a healing field and threw it downwards as the first Daybreak piece appeared on stage. Ryu then ran and grabbed the piece once his percentage was back to 0. As Pikachu was trying to hit Ryu from a range, the karts came by and ran over the mouse Pokemon. Ryu then took the opportunity to land a strong forward air on Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon then dropped through the platform and hit Ryu with a down smash as a smash ball spawned and began to float around.

As the fight for the smash ball was on the second Daybreak piece spawned in, which was grabbed by Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon wasn't able to hold it for long though as Ryu hit him with his forward air, knocking the piece out of him. In the end, no one was able to get the smash ball and it flew away. As the fight continued Pikachu grabbed an assist trophy and opened it, revealing Yuri. She was able to freeze Ryu close to the end of the possible viewing twice, but Pikachu wasn't able to KO the fighter there. The karts did the trick though as they came through the top portion and ended Ryu's second stock.

Ryu ended up dropping his Daybreak piece as he respawned, but he didn't pay it any mind and went for Pikachu. Pikachu then grabbed a pokeball and opened it up to reveal Inkay. Said Pokemon was able to trip Ryu, letting Pikachu use a forward smash. As Ryu got back up he grabbed the first Daybreak piece while it was close by. Not much attack or movement was being made after that, but the karts came again and caused Ryu to lose his Daybreak piece once again. Ryu then tried to use his focus punch, but it was shielded by the electric mouse Pokemon. Pikachu was then able to land a few tilt attacks, getting Ryu's percentage up to dangerous levels. Pikachu then grabbed a healing field and threw it down, which healed himself and Ryu.

Ryu the fight went on Ryu hit Pikachu with a few down tilts which didn't really do much. Another smash ball then spawned in at that time. As the karts passed through the top portion of the stage again, Ryu hit Pikachu with a shoryuken. Ryu then grabbed a second Daybreak piece that had dropped down as more movement was made. With a quick blast from a raygun, Pikachu was able to claim the smash ball and prepared to end the match. When the time was right Pikachu activated his final smash, while charging forward he hit a green shell that was right next to Ryu. The green shell ended up being the thing that KO'd Ryu.

"Pikachu ,WINS!" Master Hand shouted as (fighter) did their victory pose. The two were then teleported back. "Folks, thank you for coming out today, hope your ready for more fights next week."

 **Samus: *petting Pikachu's head* I knew you could do it.  
** **Pikachu: Pikapi!**

* * *

 **Unknown Location(no cameras)**

DJ Octavio, King Boo, and Gruntilda were currently having a conversation when a portal opened up in the room. And out of it was Xigbar, Dr. Eggman, and Akuma. "Ah, I see you managed to get the seventh member, excellent," said the boss as he appeared on the TV screen in there.

"Am I to assume you're the ringleader of this team," Akuma asked the boss, who nodded. "I can tell you're someone that has associates that dealt with the fighters before." The fighter then sat down in one of the seats and looked at the villains around him. "I would've had some preferences, but this is fine."

"I apologize if what we have doesn't meet your expectations, but the mansion currently does have some of the stronger villains within our worlds with them. Our options were limited."

"Hey, now that I think about it," DJ Octavio said with a realization. "We already look pretty strong, but you said there'd be nine of us. So first question, who are the other two? And second question, just who are you?"

"You don't have to worry about the ninth member, I'll take care of that," explained the boss. "As for the eighth member, he's currently living in the mansion as we speak. This member has been rejected by the mansion tournament after tournament and has been practically doomed as an assist trophy due to Piranha Plant's inclusion. This member will want revenge on the mansion more than anything."

"I think I know who you're talking about actually," Dr. Eggman said. "I remember having heated arguments with him during the olympic games."

"Yes, you have the right idea. As for who I am." A light was turned on in his room. The man was revealed to be behind a desk with and R on it. The man himself was wearing a business suit with an R on the jacket pocket. "I am the leader of Team Rocket, you may call me Giovanni."

* * *

 **Author's note: And there's our ringleader everyone. Also, think you can guess who the eighth member will be with the hints dropped in this episode? Remember, the contest for a new summary will be going till episode 8 of this season.**

 **(1) As far as choosing a house on Fire Emblem: Three Houses goes I went with Black Eagles.  
** **(2) I just love it when the fighters get assist trophies that are from the same game as them.  
** **(3) I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.  
** **(4) Ridley's side special.**


	61. S4 Betrayer

**Author's note: I got nothing to say so we'll be going right to reviews. The first review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _It's Waluigi isn't it?_

 _Possible if Eleven's friends come for a visit perhaps?"_

 **Who do you work for? Ha, no I'm kidding. I made it pretty obvious that it was Waluigi did I? As for Eleven's friends, they cane always show up in a future chapter, maybe when Dragon Quest XI comes out. Next review is from LogBook27062000**

" _I think it is going to be tharja or however you spell her name. Most likely as revenge on Lucina and Robin."_

 **You must be guessing the ninth member(Fire Emblem). Believe me, she would if she could. However she is currently at the stadium under close watch from Frederick. She won't be joining the villain team. The ninth member is going to stay secret until the villain team attacks. Next review is from Tashasaurous with the first summary entry.**

" _Oh boy, things are heating up again, especially with Giovanni being the main bad guy this time! And now they'll recruit Waluigi into the ranks as well(since he's obviously the one they're talking about, lol.)_

 _As for a summary, not sure how this will go, but...This is what I have in mind._

 _"Outside the main tournaments of the Super Smash Bros, anything can happen, whether inside the Smash Mansion or outside, especially in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Season 4: The new Tournament begins, with villains preparing an attack."_

 _Ooookay, that may be too long, sorry. I'm terrible when it comes to summaries."_

 **It's that obvious it's Waluigi, huh? That's what I intended, as for the summary, it fits the character limit, but I don't want one that's similar to the original one. I want one that's kinda new. This is still in contention don't worry.**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 6: Betrayer  
** **(August 7th, 2019)(11:45)**

In the assist trophy residential building said assist characters were beginning to make their way to the stadium for more battles in the tournament. Out of these residents though one was not happy about how the tournament turned out so far. That being Waluigi who has yet to even appear as and assist trophy in the tournament.(1)

The lanky man was currently making his way to the room where the assist characters would wait to be called on. With him was Shadow, someone who also could've got into the tournament, but was still an assist trophy. Unlike Waluigi he didn't care about where he stood in the tournament.

Being with Waluigi though also meant Shadow would have to deal with his rants such a right now. "It's completely unfair," Waluigi said, "I haven't shown up once, meanwhile the Black Knight has shown up multiple times. They must have tampered with the randomizer so it wouldn't pick me."

"Or, you just have terrible luck," Shadow said as the continued down the hall. "I don't care about you or anyone here for that matter, but you need to get it through your head that you aren't getting in. A Piranha Plant got on before you!"

 **Shadow: Waluigi seems to only talk to me, you know why? Because just like him I've an assist trophy since Brawl. Admittedly, my chances to get in as an echo to that blue nuisance was high, but they could make it happen. And I don't care if I get in or at all for that matter, Master Hand just wants me to get Waluigi to accept that he's not getting in.**

"I mean just think," Waluigi said continuing his rant and completely ignoring Shadow. "There are so many of us that deserve to be in, like take Isaac. His game series was popular and his fan base usually shows up when a smash tournament is announced. Other characters include Shovel Knight, Ashley, Zero, Dillon, and Skullkid(2)."

"They have chances I won't disagree with that, but some just don't have enough to make a moveset out of, Ashley for example." Shadow was really trying his best to get Waluigi to see the light, even though he didn't care.

Little did the two know they were walking by a listening device implanted by Team Rocket. On the other end of said listening device, which was just down the hall was Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Waluigi seems very stressed about not getting in as a fighter," Meowth said. "I can see why the boss wants him on the team."

"Yes, but you heard what he said as well," James said to Meowth with slight warning. "Waluigi is still holding out hope that Sakurai and Master Hand will 'see the light' and put him in. He won't join until he gets ultimately declined by Master Hand."

"Which is why we're listening in through multiple devices," Jessie said. "That way we can tell then boss when it's the perfect time to send the invite. Then the Smash Island will be put under siege and Team Rocket will take it over!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

"Yeah, however that will only work if he continues to not show up in the assist trophies," Meowth countered as the trio left their hiding area and got back to their undercover jobs.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the assist waiting room, Crazy Hand was going over the same normal procedures. Which was that each assist trophy would stand or sit in the assigned teleportation tube and wait for them to be called on. They are allowed to leave the tubes in between matches. Once that was said and done with the hand wished them luck and teleported away.

This then prompted everyone to get into the tubes and begin waiting as the first match was about to begin. As Shadow got in his tube he heard Bomberman ask him, "So, gotten through to Waluigi yet?"

Shadow sighed saying, "Nope, and I don't think I will. He has good determination, I'll give him that, but in the long run I just don't see it happening for him. I tried bringing up the point of Piranha Plant getting in before him but he thinks it's just to keep him from getting in."

"These thoughts will eventually punch Waluigi square in the face," Shovel Knight said with worry. "If he keeps his hopes up high he'll be truly devastating when it finally sinks in. Though I do believe the one thing going for him is a possible moveset."

"A moveset comprised of multiple Mario spin-off games he's in? Yeah, I know," Shadow said. "I mean sure that can help his chances, but I think he needs to represent something bigger to get in. Like a main section of the main Mario series, not a spin-off section."

"All I know is that he goes three more matches without showing up, he's gonna lose it," Bomberman said as the tubes closed, signalling the start of the match.

* * *

"Hello folks and welcome to another day of fighting and whatnot," Master Hand said as the castlevania theme started playing. "We have another newcomer in this match who is the echo of another newcomer, Richter. The second fighter is the one who bested Joker, Roy!"

"You won't be holding me back Richter," Roy said as he took out his sword. "No one will."

"I could say the same thing about you, Roy," Richter shot back as the stage transformed around them.

 **Pit: I lost so I'm rooting for Roy! I mean sure he did try to kill me, but he apologized so it's all good.**

 **Marth: I do hope my friend will be able to hold his own. Richter is not an easy challenge.**

 **Richter vs. Roy  
** Stage: Spear Pillar  
Music: Battle! (Reshiram/Zekrom)

Richter decided to start the fight off with running towards Roy, grabbing him, and using his up throw on the young lion. Roy was then able to land a forward tilt, followed by a forward smash. Richter then grabbed an assist trophy that had spawned in nearby, summoning the Black Knight once again. At this point, Dialga appeared on the stage's background. Roy was able to trap Richter in the lower area and landed a few strong hits, Ricther was able to get the young lion off of him with the holy water. A beam then began to appear in the lower part of the stage, Richter was able to get out and grab a pokeball, revealing Swirlix. Roy however got trapped in there due to the Black Knight hitting the young lion.

Roy was fine however and grabbed a pokeball that appeared down there, revealing Abra. Roy then proceeded to run back to Richter and hit the vampire hunter with a dancing blade, sending Richter over the stage. At that time Dialga slowed down time, causing everything and everyone to move in slo-mo. Richter attempted to recover in slo-mo but failed, losing his first stock. Roy then found a heat container and took it, healing him entirely, Dialga than left the stage. Richter then grabbed a superspicy curry that was on the top part of the stage and started breathing fire. A smash ball spawned in at that point and began to float around the stage. Roy was able to grab it after a few hits on it, and Richter. Richter then hit Roy with holy water and a cross. When Roy activated the final smash, it didn't make contact.

Cresselia was on the stage at this point and a psycho blade began to make its way around the stage. Roy had grabbed Richter at the same time and used his forward throw. Richter then grabbed an assist trophy, which was revealed to be Nightmare, a simulated assist trophy. As the stage began to go dark Roy grabbed Richter again and used an up throw, followed by a forward smash. No one could see what was going on, but it seemed like a super launch star had been used in the lower part of the stage and someone was walking into it. As the light came back it was revealed to be both Richter and Roy as they were trying to hit each other. Richter finally ended Roy's first stock at that point with his forward smash.

As Roy respawned another assist trophy spawned in. Roy left it though, thinking he didn't need it, this paved the way for Richter to grab it and reveal Dillon. Another assist trophy spawned in at that point. Richter grabbed the second which revealed to be Dr. Wright. Roy was currently caught up with Dillon's attacks when the buildings came up. This brought the young lion's percentage to close to 80% in a matter of seconds. Roy, Richter, and Dillon then realized Palkia was on the stage as a beam showed up on the right side of the stage, just as Roy used his up smash on the vampire hunter. Dillon was gone at this point and Richter's second stock was ended by Roy's forward smash.

As smash ball spawned in shortly after Richter was KO'd. At that point Palkia had the stage flipped. Once the stage corrected itself, Palkia left the area, leaving the two fighters to get the smash ball. Roy was eventually able to claim the smash ball with his neutral air, prompting Richter to play it safe. Especially since Roy's final smash was a one-hit KO. Roy did use the final smash, and it did make contact… on the lower part of the stage. RIchter was saved from the multiple rebounds. Dialga was back on the stage at this point of time and a boss galaga spawned on the stage. As the fight went on, Roy grabbed a hecotate bomb and threw it down, causing it to fly into the air. Dialga the roared, causing the top part of the left side of the stage to collapse. After movement and multiple dodges Richter was able to end Roy's second stock with his forward smash.

As Roy respawned Dialga caused the stage to tilt towards the right. Roy then proceeded to hit Richter away from the stage, also attempted to go for a meteor. Richter however was able to hit Roy with his recovery move in time, but wasn't able to recover, ending the match.

(end music here)

"Roy, WINS!" Master Hand shouted as Roy did his victory pose. "Looks like one of old melee veterans is really making his comeback. Last tournament he didn't make it past round 1." The two fighters were then teleported back.

 **Roy: Honestly, I am doing better than I did in the sm4sh tournament (post DLC). It was either because the games gave me more buffs or I'm just more skilled now. Kinda hoping it's a combination of both.**

* * *

Fox was currently in the practice room within the mansion. The leader of Starfox was currently getting some last minute training in before his match began. Said match was against Dark Samus, a fight he'd have to be well prepared for. Falco was also in the practice room, watching his friends train.

Falco would continue watching until Fox asked, "Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to train like I am? You're making me a little uncomfortable watching me like that."

"Sorry pal," Falco apologized. "I just never seen you train this hard before. Does this has anything to do about the chance that you'll be fighting in her Zero Suit in this tournament?"

"Maybe," Fox said as he began running laps around to practice room. "I just want to finally find out why she's held this grudge against me for so long."

"So you basically plotting to destroy her like Roy tried to do with Pit, only this time metaphorically?" An interesting way of putting it, despite Pit almost ending up died that day.

 **Falco: Not the best example, I admit, but I couldn't think of anything else at that moment.**

"I guess you could guess that, except I'm not doing it for revenge," Fox said as he stopped running laps and turned to face his best friend. "This has been eating at me since the very first tournament twenty years ago, it's about time I got answers."

"Don't we all," Lucario said leaning on a wall. The aura Pokémon's eyes were closed. "I can sense there's something Master Hand isn't telling us."

"That's nothing new, Master Hand doesn't tell us things all the time," Falco said putting his winged hands in his pockets. Indeed, what Lucario said is common.

"No, it seems bigger than normal, even bigger than WoL," Lucario quickly shot back. "Almost as of a resident is involved in what he's not telling. And I can sense others know too."

"A resident," Fox questioned. The leader of Starfox the. Decided to ask, "Who else knows what Master Hand isn't telling us?"

Lucario closed his eyes again before saying, "I can sense the secret hidden in Cloud, Joker, Mario, and Banjo-Kazooie. All four had known since the tournament started."

"You said a resident right," Falco asked, the aura Pokémon nodded in response. "The only resident not currently living in the mansion is Sora. Henry's rules out since he decided to no longer be a resident."

"You guys can look into this, I have to continue preparing," Fox said as he began to run laps again. Lucario then left the room with Falco running after him.

* * *

"Okay folks time for the next fight to begin," Master Hand said as the bridges to the battlefield came out again. "The first fighter is the princess from a doomed future, Lucina. The second fighter is the PSI kid, Ness."

 **Robin: Hopefully Lucina can pull off this fight. I don't know why it I feel like something is holding her back, could just be me though.**

 **Lucina vs. Ness  
** Stage: Port Town Aero Drive  
Music: Planet Colors

The match started with Lucina dodging a PK fire before hitting Ness with a forward smash. Ness ended up hitting the track below and had to use his PK thunder to recover. As Ness got back on the stage he hit Lucina with back air then a neutral air. Lucina was able to make it back to the stage as well as Ness, who used PK thunder again. Lucina then dodged another PK fire and Ness with her forward smash again. She then proceeded to grab a star rod. The swordswoman then swung and hit Ness with a small star projectile. Ness the hit her with his forward air as a smash ball spawned in. Ness was then hit by a dash attack from the star rod. In attempts to keep Lucina away, Ness grabbed her and used his up throw. Lucina hit Ness with her down air as she came back down.

The race cars then began to speed across the stage from where the two were, Ness getting hit by one. Lucina was hit by the cars as well after Ness landed. Lucina was able to claim the smash ball once the main platform came back up and began moving. Ness then hit Lucina with a PK fire but did not get the smash ball out of her. Lucina jumped over Ness and hit the PSI kid with a back air. Ness then hit Lucina with his up smash, knocking the smash ball out of the swordswoman. Ness then grabbed the first Dragoon piece as it landed, which was instantly hit out of him when he hit with Lucina's back air. Lucina then proceeded to claim the smash ball again as Ness went for the Dragoon piece. As the main platform began to come back up again Lucina used her final smash and ended Ness's first stock.

Ness was able to grab the Dragoon piece he dropped after respawning. Lucina then grabbed the second Dragoon piece as the fight continued. The main platform went down again and stopped at the steep ramp. Ness was able to hit Lucina with PK fire again and sent her flying with his neutral air, but it was not enough to KO her. The race cars then sped by again and hit Lucina, still not enough for a KO though. As the main platform cane back up the first Daybreak piece fell onto the stage. Ness was then able to finally end Lucina's first stock with his back air. This caused Lucina to lose her Dragoon piece as she respawned, the third Dragoon piece spawned in as well. Ness was able to keep Lucina away as he grabbed the last two pieces and formed the Dragoon, just as the second Daybreak piece spawned. Lucina grabbed the Daybreak piece and was then hit by the Dragoon before anyone could blink, ending her second stock.

Many gasps of shock on how fast that went throughout the stadium as Lucina respawned. "Well, O certainly wasn't expecting that," Master Hand said. "Let's hope Lucina can keep the Daybreak away from Ness." Ness was quick to grab the second Daybreak piece as it fell. The main platform had stopped somewhere else. Lucina was able to land her up tilt on Ness, the two then ended up on the left side of the stage where their attacks cancelled each other out. The main platform then came back up and both were able to get on it in time. As the main platform sped through Ness attempted to use PK flash, but was hit by Lucina's forward smash. The PSI kid then try to use PK thunder to recover, but was hit by the track. The main platform stopped again and went down. They didn't stay at that spot long as the main platform came back up quickly. Ness in the meantime hit Lucina with a freezie.

As the two continued to fight another smash ball spawned in. "If Ness gets this it'll be all over for Lucina," Crazy Hand said as Ness hit the smash ball with PK fire. Lucina was able to make a last second swipe past Ness and claimed the smash ball. An assist trophy spawned on the stage at that point and was opened by Lucina, revealing Knuckles. Ness was then able to hit the smash ball out of Lucina with a small PK flash. Knuckles then went and hit Ness far away, not enough to KO him though. The punch actually caused Ness to lose both of his Daybreak pieces. Lucina was quick to grab one. The second one then spawned in as Knuckles continued to deal with Ness. Said companion of Sonic was then able to end Ness's second stock. As Ness respawned he grabbed the third Daybreak piece as Lucina grabbed the second one. Before the main platform went down again, Lucina was hit by the track, bringing her percentage over 90%.

Ness was quick to hit Lucina with a PK fire. He then grabbed a smart bomb and threw it at the swordswoman. However, PK fire was still active and blew up in contact with that, catching Ness in his own explosion. Ness tried to use PK thunder to get back onto the main platform as it took off but failed. When everyone though Ness was down the PSI kid hit the track, sending him upwards, and dangerously close to the wall. Lucina then prepared her shield breaker. Something then happened as ding was heard. No one knows what caused it but Ness probably got a last second attack in and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Ness, WINS!" Master Hand shouted as fans cheered for the PSI king. Lucina happily clapped for Ness as the two were teleported away.

* * *

Lucina was now walking back to the viewers room within the stadium when Robin walked up to the swordswoman. The master tactician looked like he was suspicious, of course that's what he is. Due to thinking Lucina didn't put on the performance he usually sees. "Okay Lucina, think you can tell me why you looked like you were holding back," Robin asked.

"What do you mean, you saw Ness. He was pretty skilled," Lucina said in an all too suspicious voice. He husband wasn't buying it one bit.

"Lucina, I can tell you were holding back in that match, what's going on with you." Robin said and watched as Lucina sat down on a bench in the hall. Robin sat down next to her and said, "Lucina, you can tell me anything. Whatever it is I'll listen."

"Okay, I wasn't using my full power in that battle," Lucina confessed. She then faced Robin and looked down. "It's hard to pull off a fight like that when your pregnant I guess."

Robin had a normal face first as he said, "Well, yes. I guess that could cause some slow-" Robin froze on his words as Lucina's sunk in. One thing kept ringing through his head, _Pregnant._ Robin then looked at Lucina in shock and stuttered, "Lu-lucina?!"

Lucina chuckled and said, "Morgan is on her way Robin." The master tactician then hugged and twirled Lucina in the air, kissing her in the end.

"How long," Robin asked as he put Lucina down. Out of all the things that could've happened in the tournament Robin did not expect this.

"About a month, I just found out last week," Lucina said as Robin hugged his wife again. Chrom then showed up walking down the hall as he was wondering what was taking Robin so long. "Oh, father. Didn't see you there."

"Well it's good to know Robin found, but I feel like I might've missed something," Chrom said as he could tell Robin and Lucina were happy for some reason.

"Let's just say your going to become a grandfather in the present soon," Lucina said as she and Robin walked down towards the viewers room. It took Chrom ten seconds to process things before he realized what Lucina meant by that.

 **Chrom: My daughter is pregnant?! That's definitely a surprise, would've thought it would be two years until Lucina and Robin decided to have children. Not that I'm complaining.**

 **Zelda: I knew Lucina was pregnant as long as she did. I was with her when she found out, I'm so proud of her.**

* * *

"Okay everyone, time for the next fight," Master Hand said as the bridges extended again. "The first fighters is the great king of evil, Ganondorf. The second fighter is generic enemy representative, Piranha Plant." The stage began to transform once the two fighters got to the stage.

 **Ganondorf vs. Piranha Plant  
** Stage: Spirit Train  
Music: Full Steam Ahead

The match started with Piranha Plant dodging Ganondorf's forward smash, then proceeded to hit Ganondorf with his forward tilt. Ganondorf then hit Piranha Plant with his flame kick. He then proceeded to do the same thing once the plant was on the other side of him. The gerudo then hit Piranha Plant with his forward tilt, sending the plant over the bare tracks. Piranha Plant was able to recover in time though. A bomb car then got in front of the train and slowed said train down, just as an assist trophy spawned in. Piranha Plant proceeded to grabbed the assist trophy and open it, revealing Rodin. Rodin was able to start off right away with hit Ganondorf two times with his attacks. Rodin then continued to hit Ganondorf with strong attacks, dealing a lot of damage to the gerudo. Ganondorf then hit Piranha Plant into the air as Rodin hit him over the front of the train. In an attempt to get back onto the train Rodin ended Ganondorf's first stock.

After Ganondorf respawned, Rodin teleported away. Piranha Plant landed a few attacks onto Ganondorf before throwing a spiny shell. A speed car then showed up on the back of the train and pushed forward. The caused the front car to end up close to the KO line, where Piranha Plant and Ganondorf were. Both got away from the risk of getting KO'd, Piranha Plant then used his poison attack on Ganondorf before hitting the gerudo with its up smash. After the speed car left Ganondorf managed to get Piranha Plant stuck in a black hole. Said plant then threw another spiny shell. Ganondorf tried to KO Piranha Plant with his up smash but said plant dodged the attack. The spiny shell came down and sent Ganondorf far, but not enough to KO. It took two tries for Ganondorf to get back on the train due to being launched over the tracks at the front. Piranha Plant then grabbed a POW block and used it to end Ganondorf's second stock, due to the gerudo's percentage being 160.

Ganondorf was able to end Piranha Plant's first stock with a simple "DORIYAH!" At the same time the camera angle shifted in order to change the third platform. When the camera shifted back it revealed a broken third car. Piranha Plant hit Ganon with its neutral air after respawning. Ganondorf then tried to hit Piranha Plant with a short hop but it was perfect shielded. Piranha Plan then hit Ganondorf with an up smash. After landing Ganondorf hit Piranha Plant with his up smash then went to the broken car where he grabbed a back shield. Piranha Plant then hit Ganondorf with another up smash afterwards. Piranha Plant hit Ganondorf with more poison as the camera shifted again and an assist trophy spawned. Ganondorf grabbed the trophy and opened it, revealing Lyn. The swordswoman was able to end Piranha Plant's second stock with her devastating attack.

Piranha Plant was quick to drop down once respawning. The fight then continued right on the front car. Piranha Plant then hit Ganondorf with another up smash, the attack was not enough to KO but it was getting dangerously close for the gerudo. Piranha Plant then fired a spike ball and hit Ganondorf making the great king of evil's situation worse. Then out of nowhere Ganondorf grabbed a hammer and started swinging, hitting Piranha Plant once too. Ganondorf then hit the plant again as it came back down, one more hit and it would be it. Distance was put between the two and the timer on the hammer ran out. As Piranha Plant got back to the train it had to dodge a beetle before hitting Ganondorf with an up tilt. Piranha Plant then threw a boss galaga and a smash ball began to float around. The galaga caught onto Ganondorf and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Piranha Plant, WINS!" Master Hand shouted as Piranha Plant did its own victory dance. Ganondorf rolled his eyes before deciding to clap for the fellow fighter. The two were then teleported back.

* * *

In the assist room a certain someone was currently storming out of it. "That's it!" Waluigi shouted, "I haven't shown up yet, I'm going to that battlefield and get the fans to agree to let me fight!"

"That's not good," Shovel Knight said running out of the assist room to try and stop the lanky man. "Waluigi, think rationally. Master Hand will be furious if thou interrupts the tournament."

"I don't care. I'm going up there and demand to be in the tournament," Waluigi said. "The fans want me in as a fighter. Can't you see that!"

"Yeah they want you in because of a freaking meme," Shadow shouted walking out as well. "Waluigi, even if you have moveset potential you're realistically not gonna get in."

"I don't need to listen to any of you anymore," Waluigi said coldly as he continued to walk down the hall.

"This is it, he's going to get his hopes and dreams brutally crushed," James said as Team Rocket listened in.

"Once he gets denied by Master Hand we need to put this letter in his room without being detected," Jessie said showing said letter. "If all goes according to plan, he'll be with the team in no time."

* * *

"Okay folks, time for the next match," Master Hand said. He was about to announce the fighters when he saw someone walking onto the battlefield. Master Hand groaned saying, "Is that who I think it is."

"Master Hand," Waluigi shouted. "I have a bone to pick with you, and it's about the unfairness about me not getting in. I have a fanbase, a high place on the smash ballot and I get assist trophy status again! Meanwhile Dark Samus and Isabelle moved on from there after Little Mac. I deserve to be a fighter much more than those three. Who's with me!"

Waluigi was expecting people to cheer for him, but he was met with complete silence. The lanky man looked around to see a lot of annoyed faces in the stands. Master Hand then teleported onto the battlefield saying, "Well, Waluigi. You've done it this time, I'm sorry but I'm forced to tell you the cold hard truth. Do you know why it hasn't happened yet, or that it may never happen. Point one what do you represent in the main Mario series! The first game you showed up in was a spin-off Mario game, that's already hurting your chances as you're only seen in the spin-offs not the main series. Mario represents the series as a whole, Luigi represents the two player option and is one of the original twelve. Peach represents a few things, Daisy got in as an echo fighter due to similarities to Peach, Bowser represents the main villain of the series, and Bowser Jr. represents all of the mini bosses before the final boss."

Waluigi was stuck for words at first until he asked, "What about Piranha Plant?"

"I don't know why he of all people got in, but I choose to respect Mr. Sakurai's decisions. My next point is a moveset, I mean sure, you can use a moveset consisting of multiple things from the spin-offs but when it comes to grab, tilts, smash attack, and throws what are you gonna do for that. Waluigi I sincerely feel that you're better suited as an assist trophy, especially since Piranha Plant got in, besides those fans you were talking about, it's a meme for crying out loud. Just like Goku, people only want you in for the memes even though there are people who genuinely want you in. I'm sorry but I just don't see it happening for you, goodbye." Master Hand then teleported Waluigi away.(3)

 **Wario: Talk about brutally murdering someone's dreams. Master Hand is kinda right though, Waluigi should've given up a long time ago.**

"Very sorry about that everyone, he just never gives up," Master Hand said as he returned to his booth. "Anyways the first fighter is the robot defector, ROB! The second fighter is Lucas!" The stage began to transform once the two fighters reached the stage.

 **R.O.B. vs. Lucas  
** Stage: New Donk City Hall  
Music: Jump up, super star

The match started with the two at the bottom of the stage, with only the drums playing in the background. THe main platform then came up right away as Lucas and ROB hit each other with fairly strong attacks. Lucas then hit ROB with his down air followed by an upthrow. The PSI kid then continued by using his forward throw and hitting the robot with his forward air. As the fight continued ROB touched the guy playing the bass and added him to the music. As ROB faced Lucas again it hit the PSI kid with his forward air. Lucas then grabbed and threw the X bomb, which didn't hit ROB. The main platform then continued up the city hall. As the main platform landed the smash ball spawned in.

ROB then hit Lucas with his down special as the fight continued with the guitarist flying in on a platform. ROB then hit Lucas twice again, but no one was going for the smash ball. ROB then hit LUcas with his eye lasers before using his down special on the smash ball, claiming it. A pokeball then spawned and landed on the stage. Once Lucas was close to the edge of the left side of the stage, ROB activated hit final smash but failed to KO the PSI kid. As the main platform came back up ROB grabbed the pokeball and threw it down, revealing Latios. As the legendary Pokemon began to dash across the screen Lucas hit ROB with hit down air again. Latios and Latias were able to end Lucas's first stock after a few tries.

The trumpet player flew in as Lucas respawned and got off the platform. ROB had then grabbed an ore club and began to use it, getting Lucas hit by multiple tornadoes. As the robot began to chase after Lucas he got trapped with the PSI kid's down air, forcing him to drop the ore club. Lucas then ended ROB's first stock with his forward smash. After that, the main platform began to rise up again and after the temporary invincibility wore off Lucas hit ROB with his down throw. The PSI kid then threw a PK fire, which was expertly dodged. The main platform then reached the top of the tower and landed. Lucas no had the ore club that was dropped by ROB earlier. Lucas was trying to hit ROB before the robot landed on the main part of the tower but was met with a neutral air.

A pokeball then landed, causing Lucas to throw the ore club. Some movement was then made until Lucas hit ROB with his up tilt. The PSI kid then grabbed the pokeball and threw it down, revealing Ditto. The transform Pokemon then turned into a purple Lucas and grabbed a home-run bat that had appeared onstage. ROB hit Ditto with its dash attack, forcing it to drop the home-run bat. ROB then grabbed the home-run bat himself as the main platform brought the two fighters back down to the ground. Ditto then hit ROB with a strong back air, the robot then used its eye lasers on Lucas and Ditto. Lucas then ran towards ROB to try and hit it, but the robot was one step ahead and ended Lucas's second stock with his down smash.

ROB then hit Lucas with his eye lasers again as the main platform began to come up. ROB the launched a gyromite and hit Lucas, the PSI kid then performed a return to sender. Lucas then grabbed ROB and used his down throw, bringing the robot's percentage up to 98. ROB then realized he still had the home-run bat. The robot then prepared to swing and ended the match.

(end music here)

"ROB, WINS!" Master Hand shouted as the robot did his small little victory dance. Lucas did clap for him as the two were teleported back. "Okay folks we need to recalibrate things now so we'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Lucario and Flaco were now in the stadium themselves, the former wanted to get answers from certain people as to why Master Hand is keeping something from them again. Falco, personally, just wanted to accompany someone today since Fox was occupied. Their search for answers would lead them to the bathrooms for the fighters. "And we're here specifically because," Falco asked the aura Pokemon.

"Because the first person we need to question is in the bathroom and should be out soon," Lucario answered. The bathroom door then opened up a few minutes later, revealing Banjo. "Banjo, we have a question to ask you."

"Well then make it quick, our fight is on deck," Kazooie said, revealing herself from Banjo's backpack. She then noticed the confused glance from Falco. "What?!"

"Were you in there with Banjo," Falco asked. "Aren't you a girl?"

"Yes, I was in there. And I was waiting by this door mind you," Kazooie said, annoyed with what Falco was probably thinking right now.

"What's the question you need to ask us Lucario," Banjo asked the aura Pokemon, not wanting Kazooie and Falco to argue longer. "It seems to be urgent."

"I have the feeling that Master Hand is keeping something from us, and I want to know if you two happen to know anything about it," Lucario explained to the bear-bird duo. Banjo and Kazooie started to get slightly nervous as they did know the truth.

"We don't happen to know anything about Master Hand keeping secrets from us, sorry," Banjo said, playing the question off well. "Now we really do have to get ready for our fight." The duo then left Lucario and Falco.

 **Lucario: I have the power of the aura, I can tell when someone is lying to me. Banjo avoiding the topic is just proof that Master Hand isn't telling us something and that he's in on the secret.**

* * *

"Okay everyone, time for the next fight. Crazy you can announce this time," Master Hand said as the bridges to the battlefield extended.

"Oh goodie," Crazy Hand said as he began to read his notes. "The first fighter is the umbra witch, and who may or may have not hunted Pit once, Bayonetta! The second fighter is the Wii Fit Trainer." Once the two fighters were on the battlefield the stage began to appear around them.

 **Bayonetta vs. Wii Fit Trainer  
** Stage: Duck Hunt

Music: Duck Hunt Medley (ultimate remix)

The fight started with some movement until Wii Fit Trainer began to charge a sun salutation and fired it. This hit Bayonetta and dealt decent damage, at that time a bomber spawned in and began to walk around. Eventually, after more movement went between the two fighters, the bomber was automatically set off, dealing damage to Bayonetta. The umbra witch was quick to get back up and hit Wii Fit Trainer with her forward smash. She tried to do it again after dodging one of Wii Fit Trainer's attacks, but it was shielded by the trainer. Wii Fit Trainer then grabbed Bayonetta and use her up throw. Wii Fit Trainer then hit the umbra witch with her header special. Bayonetta then hit the trainer with her dash attack. After some more time Wii Fit Trainer hit Bayonetta with her three jabs and buried the umbra witch.

As the fight continued Wii Fit Trainer hit Bayonetta with her forward tilt, bringing the umbra witch's percentage to 78. The trainer then used deep breathing and succeeded, powering herself up and healing herself. Bayonetta decided to go the range route for a short while, using her neutral special. The umbra witch then ran towards Wii Fit Trainer and was met with a meteor and rebounded against the stage. Wii Fit Trainer then pulled off a quick back air with Bayonetta as the umbra witch landed, and then she charged up her sun salutation. As Bayonetta got back on the stage a pokeball had spawned in and landed. The umbra witch then hit Wii Fit Trainer twice with her forward air. Wii Fit Trainer then grabbed the pokeball and opened it, revealing Entei.

A home-run bat then spawned in and was picked up by Wii Fit Trainer. She tried to swing and hit, but failed. Bayonetta was able to use this as a chance to attack. Wii Fit Trainer then threw the home-run bat, and then proceeded to pick it up again after ending Bayonetta's first stock. More movement and attacks were made after Bayonetta respawned, Wii Fit Trainer was quick to get Bayonetta's percentage back up. The trainer continued to throw the home-run bat at the umbra witch and continue to pick it back up. Bayonetta then hit Wii Fit Trainer with a strong forward smash. The umbra witch then hit the trainer with her recovery move but was not able to make the combo happen. Wii Fit Trainer then grabbed the smart bomb and prepared to use it. The trainer then threw it, only for it to miss Bayonetta completely and go over the stage. The umbra witch then proceeded to pick up the home-run bat Wii Fit Trainer dropped, and then hit her with it. It wasn't enough to KO though and Wii Fit Trainer was able to make it back. Once Wii Fit Trainer recovered though Bayonetta hit her again, ending her first stock.

As Wii Fit Trainer respawned, and ore club spawned in and was picked up by Bayonetta. THe umbra witch began to charge up the first swing though as Wii Fit Trainer grabbed a beastball and threw it. Bayonetta was able to do the swing anyway, but still took damage. Wii Fit Trainer then jumped behind Bayonetta and used her back air, sending the umbra witch a fair distance. Wii Fit Trainer charged up her sun salutation as Bayonetta made it back to the stage. As she got back on the stage though she was hit away again with the sun salutation. Bayonetta then realized the ore club's power ran out and threw it at Wii Fit Trainer, only for her to catch it and right when a smash ball lands on the stage as well. Not only was Wii Fit Trainer able to claim the smash ball with the ore club, but she ended Bayonetta's second stock too.

After Bayonetta respawned, Wii Fit Trainer was quick to trap the umbra witch and use her final smash. This caused the umbra witch's percentage to up to 68. No one was holding the ore club at this point but it was still on the stage, as well as a Maxim Tomato. Said tomato was eaten by Wii Fit Trainer as Bayonetta recovered, the trainer then grabbed the ore club once again. The Wii Fit Trainer hit Bayonetta with two tornadoes and then finally threw the ore club away, having it despawn. The trainer then jumped up and hit Bayonetta with a heder, not enough to KO the umbra witch though. After Bayonetta grabbed onto the ledge Wii Fit Trainer used a warpstar and went up into the air, missing the umbra witch, but not plummeting to her doom either. Bayonetta then jumped back onto the stage only for the match to be ended by Wii Fit Trainer's back air.

(end music here)

"Wii Fit Trainer, WINS!" Master Hand said. "And here I was doubting whether they had actually put nerfs on Bayonetta." Bayonetta rolled her eyes at what Master Hand said and clapped for her fellow fighter as the two were teleported back.

 **Bayonetta: If I'm going to be honest I might've held back on purpose so someone else would have a chance at winning this tournament.**

* * *

Lucario's quest for answers would take him and Falco to the viewers room. The fighter they were looking for this time was Joker, said phantom thief was looking at the TV showing the live version of the tournament. Not much was happening so the broadcast company decided to play commercials while showing the battlefield. "Joker, we need to speak with you, it's uregent," Lucario said walking up to the phantom thief.

"I'd rather not miss the next battle if you don't mind," Joker said, still looking at the TV.

"This won't take too long, we just came to ask one question," Lucario said as he walked next to Joker. "I have the feeling with the aura that you know something Master Hand isn't telling us. Do you know anything about this?"

"Answer the question," Falco said pointing his blaster at Joker. The phantom thief didn't flinch as Lucario put Falco's blaster down. "I was trying to be intimidating."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Joker said with a calm voice. "I don't see any reason why Master Hand would keep anything secret." Lucario nodded and thanked Joker for his input.

 **Joker: Lucario's onto Master Hand, must've been the aura that warned him.**

 **Lucario: While Joker seemed more calm then Banjo was I could still sense he was lying through the aura. If Joker is in on it then it must be a rumor that started somewhere.**

* * *

"Okay folks time to start the next fight," Master Hand said as the bridges extended again. "The first fighter is the ninja of the sheikah tribe, Sheik." As Sheik reached the battlefield the Spiral Mountain remix began playing. "The next fighter is the third DLC character and a face you all know so well, Banjo-Kazooie!" Fans all around the stadium cheered as the bear-bird duo ran to the battlefield. "I would have Spiral Mountain be the stage we use, but that updates not out yet."

 **Banjo-Kazooie vs. Sheik  
** Stage: Warioware Inc.  
Music: Mona's Pizza song

Banjo Kazooie started the match off right away by using their side special. They hit Sheik and lost a golden feather due to this though. The duo then tried to strike Sheik with their forward smash but the ninja dodged the attack and hit them with her forward tilt. Sheik then proceeded to hit the duo with her forward air when they jumped into the air and then her forward smash when they landed. Sheik then grabbed a raygun and began firing, prompting the bear-bird duo to dodge and hit the ninja with their forward smash. Sheik continued to hit them with the blaster as the first minigame began and an assist trophy. Sheik grabbed the assist trophy and opened it, revealing Chef Kawasaki. In the background the hammer came down and buried Sheik, Banjo-Kazooie were safe though due to being hit in the air by Kawasaki. Once the minigame closed the duo were given a super mushroom as a reward and hit Kawasaki away with a down smash.

Sheik then ran forward and landed multiple quick jabs on the bear-bird duo as Kawasaki got back onto the stage. Chef Kawasaki then threw his ladle, which Banjo jumped over, but when Kawasaki swung the ladle up it hit Banjo and got the duo trapped in a cooking pot. Due to the effect of the super mushroom Banjo-Kazooie did not fly far when they were shot out, but the effects wore off shortly after. A lemon and a lollipop strangely came out of the pot as well. Banjo decided to just fire some blue eggs at Kawasaki before the chef left. Banjo then jumped up and hit sheik with a forward air. Sheik then came at the duo with a bouncing fish, but it was shielded. Banjo then proceeded to eat two pieces of food and removed some of his percentage. Banjo then decided to hit Sheik with his up smash as the ninja was coming at him. Unfortunately, they were also going for a smart bomb and hit it when they used the attack, setting it off.

The duo were safe though and the smash ball came in at that time. The next minigame was in full swing as well, which was the chisel game. Both Sheik and Banjo were able to chisel and reveal the statue as they were going for the smash ball. Banjo then grabbed sheik and used his back throw. As the minigame closed both fighters were congratulated by becoming metal. Banjo then proceeded to successfully get the smash ball. When activating it though he overshot his mark and missed Sheik. The duo then grabbed a piece of grass and gained a beam sword as the fight went on. Banjo then began to swing the sword in attempts to KO Sheik. Banjo eventually decided to throw the beam sword away in order to get Sheik away from a healing sprout, which he grabbed afterwards. Sheik was quick to get back on the stage but the bear-bird duo were also good at dodging, and then out of nowhere they were hit by an invincibility star. The next minigame the began as Banjo-Kazooie hit Sheik with the forward smash and ended her first stock.

As Sheik respawned a bob-omb and a barrel both spawned in. The minigame ended as well, but Banjo and Sheik were healed as the circles showed up on them. Sheik was quick to hit Banjo-Kazooie with an up tilt and sent the two into the air, but not enough to KO. The two then broke the barrel open, revealing a pitfall, assist trophy, and pokeball. Banjo grabbed the assist trophy but before they could open it they were buried by the pitfall Sheik through. The ninja then grabbed the pokeball and threw it down, revealing Zoroark. The illusion Pokemon proceeded to use it's attack, but when the final slash was made it was not enough to KO the two, despite being over 160%.

While this was happening Sheik grabbed another pokeball and hit the party popper in the current minigame, completing it. Banjo never dropped the assist trophy, so when it was opened the prince of sable appeared. Sheik then threw down the pokeball, revealing Gogoat. Sheik then hit Banjo with her needles and sent the duo over the edge of the stage, they were able to recover though with the jump pad. Sheik then grabbed a spiny shell and threw it, said shell began to hover over Banjo-Kazooie. When the shell came down, Banjo and Kazooie dodged it. The duo then grabbed and ore club, Banjo then prepared to hit Sheik with his side special again, but in the wrong direction causing them to end their first stock.

As Banjo respawned the next minigame began, which was the dodge minigame. Both Banjo-Kazooie and Sheik were hit by an oncoming car. As the minigame closed Sheik threw a urina and had it placed on the left side of the stage. The ninja then trapped Banjo and hit the bear-bird duo with her needles. The tides turned though as the duo dodged her forward smash and then ended her second stock with their own forward smash. A smash ball spawned in shortly after Sheik respawned, the ninja then hit Banjo with her forward tilt, and then her bouncing fish attack afterwards. After some movement and attacks, Banjo claimed the smash ball. Banjo then successfully hit Sheik and used his final smash, of course this did not KO the ninja. As Sheik landed on the stage Banjo had grabbed a super launch star and a rocket belt. Sheik then grabbed the bear-bird duo and used her up throw.

Banjo-Kazooie started to go rapid fire and hit Sheik with many blue eggs, that was until an assist trophy spawned in. The duo then grabbed it on the left of the stage and opened it, revealing the Chain Chomp, a simulated assist. As Sheik dodged the first attack from the Chain Chomp she also ended Banjo's second stock with her down smash. The Chain Chomp was able to hit Sheik the second time though and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Banjo & Kazooie, WINS!" Master Hand shouted as multiple fans cheered for the iconic duo. Banjo did his bow taunt as Sheik transformed back into Zelda and clapped for the new fighter. The two were then teleported back.

 **Zelda: I guess I'm officially out of the tournament now since I lost to Captain Falcon with this form earlier. But to the fans I'm still a veteran so I guess it's great for a new fighter to win, especially when it's these two apparently.**

"Now we know some of you in the stands liked when we showed clips from the subspace emissary, but with lines," Master Hand said. "And some of you messaged the mansion asking if we could show footage from when I went to punch Tabuu. Well here you go." The jumbotron went static as the clip began to play.

* * *

 _(Clip: Subspace Emissary)_

 _The clip began with bowser stomping ahead of Ganondorf saying, "Hope you happy with that plan. Have any idea how much the machine probably cost us."_

" _I would answer, but I'm afraid you services are no longer required," Ganondorf said as he blasted Bowser before the koopa king had any chance to respond. The great king of evil then kicked Bowser's trophy aside and stood with his arms spread. "Master Hand, my work is done. The Smash Island is now engulfed in subspace."_

 _Master Hand then appeared before Ganondorf saying, "Well done Ganondorf. With this development we can start the Smash Island anew." Ganondorf smiled and looked up only to noticed Master Hand's movements seemed restrained. The great king of evil then looked behind Master Hand to see golden chains and Tabuu in the distance._

" _So you've discovered me," Tabuu said as Ganondorf was still looking at him in shock. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tabuu. With my powers I took control of Master Hand and got him to get you, Bowser, and Wario to cause mischief around the island. The subspace thing, I'm not remaking the Smash Island, I will destroy it and everyone on it."_

" _So you used me for your evil plan," Ganondorf said in realization. He then sent an angry looked and jumped for Tabuu. "Then you will die for that!" Ganondorf was close until Tabuu sent him hurtling back and right into one of the chains, turning him into a trophy. This outcome had also caused the rest of the chains to fall off Master Hand, freeing him from control._

" _Wh- what," Master Hand began to question until he got a rush of memories from when he was under control. He then balled into a fist and charged at Tabuu screaming, "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DOOO!" While it was hard Tabuu also sent Master Hand back, said hand crashed hard on the platform. Master Hand tried to get up but fainted._

" _Master Hand," Mario said as the rest of the fighters showed up, all getting their attention directed right towards Tabuu. "He must-a been the one to-a start this-a." Tabuu then sent out waves of energy which turned everyone into a trophy state and littered them everywhere._

" _I can still sense others that are in here, ones that will be out of trophy state soon," Tabuu said. "I guess we can have a little game then." With that orbs containing multiple areas joined up and a staircase formed._

 _(end of clip)_

* * *

"We'll show more in the next set of battles at a later time, for now the next fight," Master Hand said. "First is the famous bounty hunter without the power suit, Zero Suit Samus. The second fighter is one we've seen before, Mewtwo." The stage then transformed, Samus was as focused as ever.

 **Zero Suit Samus vs. Mewtwo  
** Stage: Big Blue  
Music: Big Blue(remix)

Samus started the fight right away by hitting Mewtwo once before grabbing the legendary Pokemon and hitting it with her forward throw. The throw sent Mewtwo off the falcon flyer and onto the cars. Samus the came down to attack Mewtwo, the Pokemon then accidentally fell off the car and gained damage from the track. The two were soon back on the falcon flyer where Mewtwo grabbed a pokeball and opened it, revealing Gardevoir. At this point of time the falcon flyer was going off the screen but neither Samus or Mewtwo were moving, especially as Mewtwo tried his best to hit Samus but couldn't. The Pokemon then hit Samus with his dash attack. As Samus got off the smash ball spawned in and crashed onto one of the cars as the falcon flyer continued to go off. Mewtwo however decided to charge a shadow ball while on the falcon flyer, giving it enough time to end its first stock.

As Mewtwo respawned the two fighters continued to move around the stage and make quick attacks on each other or the smash ball. Samus was quick to paralyze Mewtwo and then grabbed it and used her down throw. Mewtwo then hit Samus with her up smash, at this point the smash ball despawned. An assist trophy soon spawned in on one of the flying platforms. Samus was quick to run up to it and open it, revealing a metroid. It took awhile but the metroid was able to latch onto Mewtwo eventually and began dealing damage, just as an ore club came in. Due to the current position of the cars though it bounced and fell into an abyss due to a ramp happening. And with the current position of the cars Samus hit Mewtwo with her up smash after the metroid let go of it and ended Mewtwo's second stock.

As Mewtwo respawned her went back to where Samus was, which was on a flying platform at the left edge of the visible stage. Mewtwo was able to hit Samus with his up smash, but it wasn't enough to KO. As the bounty hunter landed though she ate a maxim tomato that had spawned in and brought her percentage to below fifty, she then grabbed a bunny hood. At the same time Mewtwo grabbed a healing sprout and did his best to hold onto it as Samus got to him. The legendary Pokemon quickly dodged some of Samus's attacks until he was hit by Samus's side b, which was healed. Mewtwo then lost the healing sprout and grabbed a beam sword, instantly swinging at Samus and sending the bounty hunter back a bit. As the two continued to fight an assist trophy spawned in as Samus hit Mewtwo with her recovery move.

The flying platform the two were on then left the stage, leading Mewtwo to use its teleport to get onto the cars. Samus however got damage from the track for not reacting in time. The two then ended up on another flying platform where Mewtwo hit Samus with its neutral air just after it reclaimed the beam sword. Samus then went ahead and grabbed the assist trophy, revealing the Moon. The moon crashed into the stage, but did not hit Mewtwo and the fight continued. Mewtwo then dropped its beam sword, only for Samus to pick it up. The legendary Pokemon then hit Samus with its forward air as the bounty hunter jumped into the air. A pokeball then spawned onto the stage, which was grabbed by Mewtwo and opened, but not before the legendary Pokemon was hit by a strong attack from Samus.

Victini came out of the pokeball and gave Mewtwo's final smash. Mewtwo used it right away and ended Samus's first stock. As Samus respawned she continued to land multiple hits on Mewtwo. A smash ball then spawned in and landed on one of the flying platforms. It wasn't necessary though as Samus hit Mewtwo with her forward smash and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Zero Suit Samus, WINS!" Master Hand shouted as said bounty hunter did her victory pose. Mewtwo, being the Pokemon it is, did not clap for Samus and looked away. The two were then teleported back.

* * *

Lucario and Falco had one more person to talk to before ending the day. This was Cloud, one that did actually confront Master Hand about the secret but hasn't said anything about it since. Lucario could tell that Cloud was onto the secret for quite a bit but when he learned it he kept quiet.

The two eventually found the ex-SOLDIER approaching the steps leading to the stands for the residents. Falco, seeing this as their final chance walking away, charged and tackled Cloud to the ground. "We need to ask you questions do leave yet," Falco yelled in Cloud's face.

"Get off of me," Cloud said as he easily tossed Falco off of him. Cloud then saw Lucario approach and got up asking, "What is this even about?"

"I've had the feeling with the aura that Master Hand is keeping a secret from us at the mansion," Lucario explained. "Through the aura I can deduce that you had been chasing after the secret yourself but stopped discussing it once you had learn the full truth."

"Yes, that's true," Cloud said making Lucario and Falco go wide-eyed. Neither of them expected it to be that easy. But at the same time it was concerning that someone confirmed that Lucario's suspicions were true. "Master Hand is keeping something from the rest of the residents, but it's not my place to say. I promised Master Hand I wouldn't tell anyone what he's keeping from you."

"Was not expecting you to be that blunt," Lucario said still in shock. "But I have to ask, is this secret really any bigger than when he kept WoL from us?"

"You might have a point there, but I just can't tell you. And I suggest you stop pursuing this before you find something you might regret." With that Cloud turned around and went up the steps to the stands.

"Like we're gonna stop right Lucario," Falco said with his eyes closed. He then opened them and looked to his left only to see the aura Pokemon was no longer there. Falco turned his head more to the left to see Lucario walking down the hall. "What that's it! We're stopping?!"

"I'm stopping, I could sense Cloud was being more serious than ever before," Lucario said as he continued to walk down the hall. "If I were you I'd get ready to support Fox." Falco then realized that Fox's match was next and ran up the steps.

 **Falco: Does this mean I'm gonna stop? Heck no! I'm gonna ask for Fox's help after his battle is over and together we're going to figure out what this big secret is.**

* * *

"Okay everyone, time for the final match of the day," Master Hand said. The first fighter is the one born from Samus's DNA, Dark Samus. The second fighter is the leader of Starfox, Fox!"

"Just so you know Dark Samus," fox began to say as the stage transformed. "If I ever want to find out why Samus held this grudge, then I have to defeat you!"

 **Dark Samus vs. Fox  
** Stage: Momentos  
Music: Last Surprise(Original from Persona 5)

The battle started off with just movement between the two fighters until Dark Samus hit fox with its forward air. Fox then hit Dark Samus with his up air in retaliation. A barrier on the left end of the stage then showed up just as Fox was hit with Dark Samus's up smash. Fox then came back down and hit Dark Samus with a few strong hits before dropping down and getting a super mushroom. Fox didn't really get any hits with the powerup on Dark Samus at first until he grabbed the dark clone and used his up throw. An assist trophy then spawned onto the stage, which wasn't grabbed until Fox ran out on the mushroom powerup. The leader of starfox then grabbed the trophy and opened it, revealing Ghirahim. The assist was quick to make his first attack on Dark Samus, which had the dark clone rebounding on the barrier on the left end of the stage.

The two then worked together, with Fox dealing damage to Dark Samus as fast as he can. Ghirahim then slashed and ended Dark Samus, first stock. By the time Dark Samus had respawned the barrier on the left end of the stage went away, and was later replaced by a barrier on the top of the stage. A smash ball then spawned in and landed on one of the platforms in the stage just after Dark Samus hit Fox with her forward air. Dark Samus was able to successfully claim the smash ball and used it, ending Fox's second stock. As Fox respawned a golden hammer spawned in as well. Fox grabbed the golden hammer and began swinging, but was held back but Dark Samus's charge shot. As revenge Fox grabbed Dark Samus once the timer on the hammer ran out and used his up throw, activating a party ball as well. The party ball ended up being multiple bob-ombs, but no one was on the platform at the time.

Another barrier eventually came in on the left side of the stage. Dark Samus then began attempted to keep Fox trapped on the right edge of the stage when the leader of Starfox got Death's scythe. Move movement was made until Fox hit Dark Samus with his up tilt, the leader of Starfox then grabbed and assist trophy that had spawned and opened it, revealing the Squid Sisters. As the duo began singing the Calamari Inkantation Fox quickly grabbed a spiny shell and threw it, getting to hover over Dark Samus. This ultimately ended Dark Samus's second stock as the dark clone got too close the the KO line. By the time the Squid Sisters left the barrier on the left side of the stage was gone and was replaced by another at the top of the stage.

As Dark Samus respawned it was able to hit Fox with a strong attack, sending the leader of Starfox over the edge of the stage. Fox was quick to recover as Dark Samus grabbed a back shield. Another smash ball then spawned in as Fox grabbed Dark Samus, but wasn't able to use a throw attack in time. Fox was able to make quick work and claimed the smash ball with his up smash. After placing himself correctly he activated his final smash and got Dark Samus caught in it. This sent Dark Samus far, but not enough to KO. A pokeball then spawned in at that time. Fox grabbed the pokeball and opened it, revealing the pokemon that would seal Dark Samus's fate, Kyogre. Or at least that's what the audience thought, Dark Samus was able to dodge Kyogre just fine and even ended Fox's second stock while at it.

As Fox respawned some movement was made until Fox grabbed a deku nut and threw it at Dark Samus, dealing damage and getting her percentage over 100. Fox then hit Dark Samus with his forward air as the dark clone came back down and started dealing damage with his blaster. The battle was starting to drag on as Dark Samus continued to play the defensive move. Fox eventually grabbed and assist trophy and opened it, revealing Starfy. Starfy wasn't able to hit Dark Samus but the dark clone was now at over 160%. Fox was finally able to end it all with his forward smash.

(end music here)

"Fox, WINS!" Master Hand announced as Fox did his victory pose. The two were teleported back in a hurry. "Folks, I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight and we will see you next time."

 **Samus: It's actually happening. I'm going to get my chance to beat him in a major tournament.**

 **Falco: Oh man, it's actually happening! This is going to be the highlight of the tournament or me and many others. No. Doubt.**

* * *

It was now late at night and all of the residents had their dinner and were now heading to their rooms for the night. One of these residents was Waluigi, who was just denied getting into Smash Bros. in the worst possible. Which was in front of the whole stadium and many fans, the lanky man didn't even see one person that was excited about his speech. Many of the other assist trophy residents tried to talk to him but got glares instead.

It wasn't until Waluigi reached his room, turned on the lights, and closed the door when he noticed a letter on his desktop. It wasn't a letter with the smash emblem on it, but a letter with a big R on it. Curious of its contents, Waluigi hastily ripped open the envelope and started reading.

 _Waluigi,_

 _It is sad you know, to be denied of a position you deserve just as much as anyone else. It's clear the fighters will never accept you, but what about the villains. You see I am currently the leader of a team and I'm choosing you to be a member so you can finally get a chance to enact revenge on the mansion. If you choose not to join us then that's fine, just don't tell anyone about us. If you do wish to join us though pick up the disk and press the button._

 _Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket._

Waluigi comtemplated this hard, if he refused he could use the valueable information he learned in this letter and warn Master Hand. Doing this might get Master Hand to reconsider and make him a fighter. If he joined the villains, not only would he betray the mansion but also may never get a chance to be in smash bros. Even if he already had a small one.

Then Waluigi realized Master Hand still wouldn't make him a fighter if he told him about this. In the end the decision for who gets in is entirely up to Nintendo. Having his choice made Waluigi pressed the disk and pushed the button. The disk then began to transform into a projecor device and placed itself on the floor. Giovanni then appeared on the projected screen, smiling. "Welcome to the Notorious Nine Waluigi, I hope your ready to bring the Smash Mansion to its knees."

Don't worry Giovanni, he is.

* * *

 **Author's note: Due to playing Fire Emblem: Three Houses I have regained motivation to continue writing the discontinued Fire Emblem story I was working on. The prologue chapter, that every Fire Emblem games has has been posted on Ao3 under the same author as mine, just with a capital M.  
**

 **(1) Waluigi not showing up in an assist trophy isn't on purpose, it's totally random. Honestly him not showing up yet has worked in my favor.  
** **(2) My personal opinions on the chances of the characters. Shovel Knight: Possible. Ashley: I honestly don't know. Zero: I'd say he has the highest chance out of anyone else in the Mega Man series. Dillon: It's possible but I wouldn't say it's likely. Skullkid: Probably has the best chance out of everyone I mentioned. Isaac: I didn't play the Golden Sun series so I don't know.  
(3) I don't hate Waluigi, I do believe he can get in if given more thought. But him actually getting is probably games away, and to be fair, we don't know if another one is going to be made after Ultimate**


	62. S4 Anniversary

**Author's note: I just wish I managed to actually get this out on the 26th. The reason I say that is because that day marked one year since the first chapter Season 1 episode 1: The arrival was posted. Many things have happened since then like WoL, my improved writing, and the improvement of the character of quite a few fighters and their backstories. This anniversary episode will not only have battles but will also include bits and mentions of nearly every plot point(excluding those that happened because of WoL) throughout the series. And this episode will take place on the 26th. Just a reminder readers you still have one more chapter until the summary contest is over. If you think you have a good summary for this story feel free to tell me. Also, I've decided to add a small title next to a character's name whenever they have a head segment, for example: Mario(Mascot of Nintendo). If a character gets more than one head segment though then the title will not appear a second time Finally, I decided to take the time and rewrite Season 1 Episode 7: The Date entirely. The rewritten version isn't out as of yet, but I will slowly rewrite all of season 1 episodes before doing a mass update on them. The pace I'm going is rewriting one season 1 episode for each season 4 episode I write. Each episode may feature more scenes, a removal of some, and overall, an increase in word count.  
** **Example:  
** **Season 1 Episode 7: The Date  
** **Scenes added: How Chrom got the idea to spy on Lucina's date. Lucario helping Robin get ready for the date. Scene of Zelda comforting Lucina after the date. More of Sonic's chili dog prank before Ridley.  
** **Scenes removed: Game night in the game room. (This scene was removed as I felt it didn't really carry a plot in some way. Pit's happy birthday shenanigans were moved to the arcade room)  
** **Word count comparison: Old version: 4,585. Rewritten version: 5,766**

 **Time for reviews the first one is from ultimateCCC**

" _I know it's not Tharja cause knowing her she still loves Robin regardless that she'll play the Mistress card for to be even closer.  
_ _Why was Kazooie with Banjo even in the bathroom unless of a closed rumor of those two? Nothing against interspecies relationship.  
_ _I remember watching DBS where Whis use some power to make it easier on baby delivery if you never got the chance to see it."_

 **Frederick is keeping a close eye on Tharja for the tournament, so you won't be able to see her play that card. I honestly just feel like Kazooie just goes wherever Banjo goes due to being in his backpack all the time. I tried searching DBS to see if I could find out what that stood for but I got something that probably wasn't it. Either way Lucina's baby is going to come through natural causes. Next review is from Authorial Nerd.**

" _This is good! So... now the speculation on who the FE villain is... I think I agree with Logbook on this one-Tharja perhaps?"_

 **No, the Fire Emblem villain for the villain team is not Tharja, it is someone else.**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 7: Anniversary  
** **(August, 26th, 2019)**

While the tournament was in full swing Master Hand felt like they ignored the villains currently on the smash island for too long. So he decided to stop procrastinating on it and assigned Banjo-Kazooie, Blue, Orange, and Cloud to seek out DJ Octavio, Gruntilda, and/or Xigbar. The bear-bird duo were currently outside, waiting for the others and to be sent to the location to search. It wasn't until Blue came out when a conversation started with Banjo asking, "So this DJ Octavio is a villain in your world?"

Blue nodded saying, "He's quite high on our priority list considering he tried to take over the smash island last year." Blue shuddered at the memory of Orange being hypnotized.

"How close was that squishy brained octopus to taking over the island," Kazooie asked popping out of the backpack.

 **Blue(resident of Inkopolis): "Squishy brained octopus" I might start calling him that for now on.**

"He had an advantage on us by kidnapping about a third of us and hypnotized us," Blue explained. "I was not one of them but it did get pretty serious. What about this, um, Gruntilda was it?"

"She's been a thorn on our side for a long time," Banjo said in frustration. "The first time we had to face her was because she had kidnapped my sister in order to take her beauty."

"It felt like a wild goose chase to me," Kazooie said. "Even after we defeated her the first time she came back the second time and blew up our home, killing Bottles too." Blue had a face of horror hearing that this villain had intentions to kill. "Quit gaping, we were able to revive him, no matter how much I opposed on that matter." The last part was said to herself, but Banjo heard it and gave the breegull a short glare.

"The third time she came back her goal had basically changed to taking over Spiral Mountain for herself," Banjo explained. "That was when L.O.G. came in, he sent us on what felt like a final journey to finally decide the winner of our long fight. We won of course, the prize was full ownership of Spiral Mountain."

"Wow, that must be hard. Managing a whole area and all," Blue said to Banjo.

Banjo dismissed it saying, "Aw, don't worry. Bottles and in the crew mainly live in Showdown Town now. It's not too hard to manage."

"And that is why I don't want to talk about my adventure," Cloud said as he and Orange came out of the mansion. "I don't know how me having a remake coming sparked that interest."(1)

 **Cloud(ex-SOLDIER): Orange wanted to know what my adventure with Tifa was like. However, I don't really want to talk about it due to... personal reasons.**

"Well, I didn't know it was that personal, sorry," Orange apologized as she walked over to Blue and took his hand. "So when is Master Hand getting here to send us off?"

"I am here," Master Hand said teleporting out of nowhere, which startled Orange and caused the inkling to hide behind Blue in fear. "Geez, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Don't do that next time," Orange said coming out from behind Blue, "you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Are we going back to that forest Master Hand," Cloud asked, who did not even flinch at Master Hand's sudden appeared. "If so, you may want to rethink locations."

"Of course I changed the location this time," Master Hand told Cloud. "We searched that forest top to bottom, no sign of any hideouts there. This time you're going to the cove at the southeast end of the island. There's caves and junk there, they should be easier to find."

"Well, then get us going already," Kazooie shouted at Master Hand. The breegull suddenly felt like she was falling as Master Hand opened a portal beneath the fours' feet and dropped them through it. The portal closed behind them

"Man, I've been wanting to do that for awhile now," Master Hand said before he teleported away.

* * *

Jessie, James, Meowth were currently making their rounds around the stands in order to be ready to serve snacks when the spectators get to the stadium. The three managed to do a good job in keeping their profile low. No one knows they had snuck into the tournament yet, not even Red the PKMN trainer. The only ones that really know are the cameramen but they don't say much.

"Why do we have to do that every time fights are being held," Meowth said in annoyance once the trio met back up. "We've been doing it for nearly two months now and I'm sick of it,"

"Well, it's not like we have much of a choice don't we," Jessie said. "This is mandatory and we have to keep this identity at all costs."

"I just hope they get to round three at this point, this is taking too long," James said(2). The Team Rocket member didn't know how much longer he could keep up the disguise.

"I'm sure the battles will start picking up once the first round is over," Jessie said. "By then it'll be easier to manage things." The hologram device in Jessie's pocket then began buzzing. She pulled it out and answered the call. The three quickly saluted as Giovanni appeared on the screen.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to answer the call out in the open," Giovanni asked as he looked at the surroundings of the team.

"No one is here yet we should be fine for now," Meowth said as Wobbuffet popped out of the pokeball. "Wobbuffet, good timing, think you can keep a lookout for anyone entering the stands."

"WOBBUFFET," said the patient pokemon. Wobbuffet then ran to begin his lookout.

"Anyways, I have good news for you three," Giovanni said as their meeting continued. "Our eighth member joined, I want you three to make contact with him. Sometime today would be preferable."

"We'll see we can manage that," James said. Wobbuffet ran back warning that the one in charge of the vendors was coming. "Boss, we're gonna have to go now."

"I'm not finis-" Giovanni tried to say but was cut off by Jessie hanging up and putting the device away.

"Hey you three," said the guy in charge. "Get back to the storage room, the spectators are here."

"Yes, sir," said the trio as they began walking down the steps to the hall.

 **Guy in charge (worker): It's important that all of the vendors are in the storage room to stock up. We're not supposed to be up there until the battles begin.**

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to the conclusion of the first round battles," Master Hand said as the stadium was filled once again with fans. "This is a special day because today marks one year since the camera crew joined us in filming the show you know today. So now it's time for out first battle, Crazy?"

"The first fighter is the animal and bird duo that made it before Banjo-Kazooie, Duck Hunt! The second fighter is one you already saw, Ken!" Crazy Hand announced as the two fighters made their way to the battlefield, once on the stage around them transformed.

 **Duck Hunt vs. Ken  
** Stage: Luigi's Mansion  
Music: Luigi's Mansion series medley

Ken started the fight off strong by nailing Duck Hunt with his nair. The dog-duck duo were then able to land a couple hits on Ken as a rolling crate spawned in and landed on the roof. The was mostly movement for awhile after Duck Hunt hit the rolling crate and failed to hit Ken. The street fighter then hit Duck Hunt as the dog-bird duo dropped through the roof, and in doing so Ken also knocked down the top-right of the mansion. Ken was then able to combo some small moves with his side b. Duck Hunt and Ken continued fighting, Duck Hunt then hit Ken with their up smash, knocking down the top-left of the mansion. The two got themselves caught up in the bottom-left of the mansion with Duck Hunt getting Ken's percentage up to 80. Ken was then able to land his side tilt and knocked Duck Hunt away, as well as knocking down the bottom-left of the mansion.

Duck Hunt was quick to recover and avoid Ken, long enough for them to grab and throw a spiny shell. The two then ran forward and hit Ken with his dash attack. The two then threw one of their trick shot attacks to Ken, and with the combined explosion of the spiny shell, ended his first stock. An assist trophy spawned in as Ken respawned. Duck Hunt grabbed it and opened it, revealing Zero. Zero was quick and jumped up, hitting Ken three times with his spin attack. He then dashed forward and followed up his attack with a jumping flame sword. Ken quickly recovered from the attack, dodged the next one, and busted open a capsule, revealing a pokeball. Ken the opened the pokeball, revealing Inkay, before dodging another one of Zero's attacks. Zero then hit Ken again with his spin attack.

Ken was sent far but was able to recover by a hair. When he got back onto the stage he grabbed a boss galaga and threw it. Zero then left as the boss galaga swooped down. Duck Hunt was able to trick it and got the boss galaga to use its move in the air. Duck Hunt then grabbed the ledge and was hit off it by Ken. The fighter then jumped down and hit Duck Hunt before recovering, and hitting Duck Hunt with his shoryuken. The two recovered and Duck Hunt continued to press onto Ken as a smash ball landed right next to them. Ken didn't go for it and neither did Duck Hunt, yet at least. Ken continued to keep Duck Hunt away from the smash ball, but didn't take it himself. This was greatly confusing the audience and Ryu.

As the smash ball despawned Duck Hunt threw a smart bomb and blew up Ken. The fighter was safe though, and as he fell he grabbed an assist trophy. He opened it to reveal Midna and let the imp do her work. Midna teleported to Duck Hunt while Ken kept them trapped and grabbed the two, ending their first stock. This also knocked down the bottom-right of the mansion. As Duck Hunt respawned a hothead spawned in and was grabbed and thrown by Ken. Midna eventually left the stage as the hothead continued its rounds around the stage. Ken then grabbed a deku but and threw it at Duck Hunt, getting the two into a daze. Ken didn't have much time to make the most of it though as the mansion rebuilt itself.

Duck Hunt then went all out, with all of the items spawned in they kept Ken at the ledge while opening a pokeball, revealing Bellossom, and opening and assist trophy containing the Wily Capsule. The two then grabbed a wrap star and ended the fighter's second stock. Duck Hunt was quick to grab the beetle that had spawned in as Ken respawned. Unfortunately, they missed and the Wily Capsule continued to attack. After firing more bolts and getting Ken's percentage up to 70, the Wily Capsule left. Ken then grabbed an ore club and hit Duck Hunt with a hard up tilt. He then dropped the ore club and intercepted Duck Hunt for the assist trophy, revealing Krystal.

Another smash ball then spawned in, with Ken hitting it with his down tilt. Meanwhile, Duck Hunt had done an amazing dodging Krystal attack and took the smash ball by surprise to the audience. The duo then hit Krystal away with their forward smash. Krystal then left as Ken threw down a healing field. Duck Hunt then got close to Ken and used their final smash, ending the match.

(end music here)

"Duck Hunt, WINS!" Master Hand announces as Duck Hunt did their victory dance. Ken clapped for the fighter, he had not been expecting a battle like that. "What an amazing performance from Duck Hunt." The two fighters were them teleported back.

* * *

In the viewers room was some of the residents, most of them had gone up to the stands for one reason… and one reason only. It would seem Pit once again decided that all inanimate objects should get birthdays and was singing happy birthday to a TV.(3)

"Pit I thought I told you to stop that," Palutena said, who gave the angel a good taking to the first time around.

"But lady Palutena we always overlook them as meaningless objects," Pit said, garnering a questionable glance from King K. Rool. "I think we need to make them equal, objects are people too."

 **Marth (The Hero-king): Pit giving inanimate objects birthdays last year was something I was very confused with. To hear that he's doing it once again must be a nightmare for a few residents.**

 **Sonic (Fastest thing alive): I didn't see much of Pit doing his little thing, but it doesn't compare to when I was chased by Ridley last year.**

 **Bowser (King of the koopas):...  
** **King Dedede (Self proclaimed ruler):...  
** **Bowser: I'm gonna kill Pit now.*gets off the stand bench*  
** **King Dedede: Bowser no!  
** **Bowser: BOWSER YES!**

"You're truly the biggest idiot I have ever met," Mewtwo said in annoyance.

"I swear Pit doing this is worse than the time I had to deal with Dedede's grudge," King K. Rool said remembering the event as if it was about a year ago(4). Pit then went back to singing to the TV.

"I know one thing that can stop him," Dark Pit said as he walked out of the viewers room. Palutena knew where this was going, but the others didn't.

"He's not coming back is he," Fox asked Falco, who was next to him.

"Probably not," Falco answered. "Now, back to what I was taking to you about. We have to figure out what Master Hand is keeping from us."

"Honestly, Falco if both Lucario and Cloud of all people think the secret needs to be kept a secret then it's best not to interfere." Fox had been told everything that Falco has done last episode and of course did not approve of his best friend continuing the search. If anything he'll get himself into something he'll regret.

"But what it's something as bad as World of Light, that was no walk in the park," Falco said, trying to reason with his buddy. He saw Fox look down in thought and smirked.

Fox sighed and looked back up saying, "Fine, I'll help you investigate the matter. But! The second it goes bad we turn around and stop." The leader of Starfox then held out his hand and asked, "Deal?"

Falco nodded and shook Fox's hand. "Deal." The two then got off the bench they were sitting on and left the room.

 **Mewtwo (Legendary Pokemon): Do I know what Master Hand is hiding because I can see into the future? I won't be telling you that. ….Wait you know what he's hiding?! Why are you even talking to me?**

* * *

Cloud, Banjo-Kazooie, Orange, And Blue we're currently walking down the beach on the cove. Kazooie complained that they should've gotten a warning before being dropped through, but stopped taking when she realized no one was listening.

"I never knew this place was here," Orange said as she looked around, to the right of the was the ocean. All the while to the left of them was a fifty foot cliff.

"This place has always been here," Cloud said as they continued walking. "Master Hand usually brings the mansion here sometimes for a beach day whenever the air conditioning in the mansion goes out in the summer."

 **Blue: What do inklings and octolings do at the beach since we can't go into the ocean? Just your average beach games, volleyball, catch, sandcastles. It can still be a fun day for us.**

"There's even some people here right now," Orange commented as she indeed see some people in the water and beach. There were also multiple umbrellas and chairs.

"Yeah, parking lot is a big behind us," Cloud said. "There's a winding tunnel road that leads down to here." The ex-SOLDIER must've come here quite a few times while staying at the mansion.

"That out of the way, we have some caves to search," Banjo said as he pointed towards said cave. The four then turned towards said cave and went in.

It kept getting dark though as they continued through, leading Kazooie to ask. "Did one of you blokes remember to bring a flashlight?!"

Blue and Orange took out both of their phones and turned on the flashlight. The cave looked just as much as you'd expect, a cave. "So this is what a cave looks like," Blue said as they continued forward. "I'll be honest I'm a little disappointed."

"What are the chances we're actually going to find some villains in these caves," Orange said. Those chances are higher than she thinks.

"Definitely better than the chances of finding villains hiding out in the forest," Cloud said.

* * *

"Okay everyone time for the next battle," Master Hand said as the birdges extended again. "The first is the protector of the cosmos, Rosalina! The second fighter is the super spy soldier, Snake." The former spy gained cheers all around as he appeared on the bridge going over to the battlefield.

 **Rosalina & Luma vs. Snake  
**Stage: Find Mii  
Music: Dark Lord

There some movement and dodging at the beginning until Rosaline hit Snake with her forward air. Rosalina then continued to deal damage to Snake as he got out of there with his recovery move. The dark lord then appeared behind the stage. Snake then hit Rosalina with his up smash. The dark lord then roared and boosted the power of smash attacks. Rosalina threw down a killer eye and it began firing. Snake was able to dodge it and went to the other platform. The former spy then grabbed a spiny shell and threw it. At the same time he threw it Rosalina hit snake with her forward air. She had also opened a pokeball that contained Snivy, who began to throw razor leaf. The spiny shell came down and blew up on Rosalina, but it didn't KO. The dark lord then roared again and boosted jump power.

A party ball that was hit by on of Snake's c4 then went up into the air and did its theme. Out of it came a black hole, a rage blaster, and an assist trophy. Rosalina grabbed the assist trophy and opened it revealing Akira, Snake then hit the protector of the cosmos away. Snake then threw a black hole but missed Rosalina as it opened. Rosalina then hit Snake with his forward tilt. Rosalina and Akira then accidentally ran into the black hole. A smash ball then spawned in, a second one also spawned. Both of them landed on the stage, no one could tell which one was the fake smash ball or not. The luma eventually fell down and was KO'd but not Rosalina. Rosalina was then able to claim the smash ball, but Snake then grabbed the bullet bill and hit Rosalina with it, ending her first stock. However, the audience got a good laugh as the bullet bill blew up the fake smash ball and got Snake KO'd.

The two then respawned as the dark lord appeared behind the stage again. After some fighting the dark lord forced the left platform to fall. As the two got to the right platform Rosalina used her gravitational pull and got a bomber to her. She then used it and blew it up, Snake was caught in the explosion but at the edge of it. The left platform then came back up as Rosalina hit Snake away. The dark lord then roared, increasing the defense of the fighters. It was then a mini scrim in between the two platforms, where Rosalina was hit with a poison mushroom and lost another luma. She was able to avoid Snake long enough for the effects to wear off. The dark lord roared once again and brought down the right platform.

Snake then grabbed a pokeball and opened it, revealing Scizor. The pokemon unfortunately did not stay in very long as he accidentally jumped off the stage. Another smash ball then spawned in and began to float around. The dark lord then flew forward and hovered over the stage. No one could tell what was going on as Snake and Rosalina attacked each other, the dark lord, and the smash ball in attempts to claim it. Rosalina soon did a combo with her down air and her up tilt on Snake and hit the dark lord too, who still wasn't going down. The dark lord then flew back behind the stage. The audience could see Rosalina was getting blown up multiple times by something, but it was something from Snake no one could see. The former spy then grabbed a healing sprout and began healing himself.

Rosalina then hit Snake again with her down air, blowing up a party ball at the same time. This dealt damage to both, but didn't KO either. Rosalina then took the healing sprout Snake was using. The former spy then ran forward and hit Rosalina with his up smash, but it wasn't enough to KO the protector of the cosmos. After some more time the dark lord appeared again as snake ended Rosalina's second stock. The dark lord then roared and increased the power of the smash attacks as Rosalina respawned. Rosalina then hit Snake and ended his second stock, just afterwards she was hit with a left behind explosion. As Snake respawned he came down and hit Rosalina with his down smash. Snake then hit Rosalina with another up smash as she recovered. The dark lord the flew forward and hovered over the stage once again as Rosalina lost another luma. The two then started attacking each other right where the dark lord was. Another smash ball then spawned in and began to float around the stage. The dark lord went to behind the stage again as the fight continued. Snake eventually was able to claim the smash ball. Right when he did that go the five second countdown began. Snake used his final smash but it was too late.

"SUDDEN DEATH! GO!"

The screen began to close in. Rosalina and Snake ran forward at each other and Rosalina was able to land the hit.

(end music here)

"Rosalina & Luma, WINS!" Master Hand announced as Luma happily danced around Rosalina. Snake looked on slowly clapping. The two were then teleported back.

 **Snake: I can respect anyone that can beat me, not that easy.**

* * *

Back in the viewers room, Pit was still annoying everyone with his singing. Palutena was trying her best to convince the angel to stop, but Pit wasn't listening. Things would possibly end when Dark Pit walked back into the room. He was holding an ice cream cone.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do," Palutena, still knowing where this was going.

"If it worked when he was freaking out about Viridi, it'll work now," Dark Pit said. The dark angel then walked towards Pit and 'tripped' on the floor. He fell down and the ice cream splattered.

"What was that," Pit asked as Dark Pit quickly got up. The angle then looked to see the fallen ice cream. "Floor ice cream," Pit shouted and lunged for the ice cream, and began eating it.

"I still don't get what Viridi sees in you," Dark Pit said. Mewtwo looked on with a face that could very well be connected to disgust.(5)

"I'm not even gonna question it, as long as it shit him up," King K. Rool said as he turned his attention back to the TV.

 **Palutena (Goddess of Light): I really need to get Pit into a habit of not doing the things he does.**

 **Viridi (Goddess of Nature): If I'm gonna be honest, while Pit can annoy me to no end sometimes I still love him. And nothing will change that.**

* * *

 **Unknown location(no cameras)**

"So you were part of a villain team before," Xigbar asked King Boo in curiousness. The two were currently in what seemed like a lounge in the base.

"Yep, back in November last year," King Boo answered. "Tabuu was leading that one and boy was it a mess. All of the recruits were all brought in too quickly and we didn't take enough time to formulate a plan."

"So what happened when you did attack the mansion," Xigbar asked as he brought out a deck of cards and laid out a game of solitaire.

"Long story short, I'm the only survivor. Tabuu, Shaft, and TARTAR either died or were destroyed. Decidueye went back to the good guys afterwards and rejoined the mansion," King Boo explained to the former organization member.

"Hm, interesting," Xigbar commented as he continued his personal game. "So what do you think of this one so far."

"Well, one thing is for certain. Giovanni is much better at strategy than Tabu, especially since we now have four people on the inside," King Boo said. "The ones chosen to join the team have better motivations to do so and some dealt with the fighters before."

Xigbar was about to continue playing his game when a notice on a screen popped up. The former organization member walked up to it and swiped it open. A hidden camera revealed Cloud, Banjo-Kazooie, Orange, and Blue waking through ala cave. "That's not good," Xigbar said as he closed the notice and went right to calling Giovanni.

"What is it Xigbar, it's almost time for my lunch break," Giovanni said as he showed on the screen.

"It would seem four fighters are currently making their way to Akuma's training area," Xigbar said with concern. "They may find out about us if they make it there."

"I see, this may actually be a good opportunity, not to reveal ourselves, but maybe we can send them on even more wild goose chases," Giovanni said. "I'll warn Akuma of them, thanks for the heads up Xigbar." Giovanni then hung up.

"What's he planning," King Boo asked Xigbar, who was just looking at the screen.

"Honestly King Boo, I'm worried about that myself," Xigbar said.

* * *

"Okay folks time for the next fight," Crazy Hand said. "The first fighter is the one and only boxer, Little Mac! The second is Captain Falcon." Once the two fighters reached the battlefield it transformed

 **Little Mac vs. Captain Falcon  
** Stage: Yoshi's Island(melee)  
Music: Yoshi's story (melee)

Little Mac started the match by running forward and used his down smash on Captain Falcon, dealing decent damage. Little Mac then hit Captain Falcon with a down tilt, he then dodged an attack thrown from Falcon. Falcon managed to get a couple hits on Little Mac. Little Mac then grabbed an assist trophy and opened it, revealing a nintendog. No one could see what was going on but a perfect shield happen from Falcon. A bullet bill was then used by Little Mac as the nintendog left. Falcon was able to dodge the attack and jumped over a platform. The racer then grabbed Little Mac and used his down forward throw. Little Mac ended up rebounding off of the platform from above. Falcon then took the opportunity to hit Little Mac with a falcon kick.

Captain Falcon then jumped over to the other said of Little Mac and used multiple jabs. Little Mac was able to then land a couple hard hits. Captain Falcon then grabbed the first Dragoon piece. Captain Falcon then hit Little Mac with his down smash, which caused Mac's KO meter to go charged. Little Mac then unleashed his KO punch and got Falcon, ending his first stock. After respawning Falcon lost his Dragoon piece, leading Little Mac to grab it. The second Dragoon piece then spawned in and was grabbed by Little Mac after he dodged a smash attack from Captain Falcon. Falcon then it Little Mac with his forward smash, it would've been a KO if they weren't right next to the pipes. The attack forced Little Mac to drop the third Dragoon piece, which was grabbed by Falcon. The third Dragoon piece then dropped in and was also grabbed by Falcon.

Little Mac was able to hit Falcon with his up tilt and then followed up the attack with a dash attack. This forced Falcon to drop a Dragoon piece, which was caught by Little Mac as it came down. The smash ball then spawned in and began to float around. While going for the smash ball Falcon was finally able to end Mac's first stock with his up smash. He was then able to claim the smash ball as Little Mac spawned back in. The respawn had caused Little Mac to lose both of his Dragoon pieces, which were now on the ground next to each other. Captain Falcon then used his final smash, but it was dodged. He then used his down air, but not only did it miss, Falcon fell through the spinning platform that was attached to the ground. The racer was not able to recover.

There was now all three Dragoon pieces and a Daybreak piece scattered on the stage floor. Falcon went and grabbed the first Dragoon piece, he was then grabbed by Little Mac, who used his down throw. Little Mac then grabbed the second Dragoon piece and the first Daybreak piece. While trying to attack Falcon was grabbed again and was back thrown. Mac then accidentally fell through the bottom platform and had his second stock ended due to terrible recovery. Falcon took this as a chance to grab the second Daybreak piece that had spawned in. Little Mac lost his Dragoon and Daybreak pieces when respawning. The boxer was quick to reclaim the Daybreak piece, but fighting with Falcon kept him away form the Dragoon piece. Falcon then did a backflip and grabbed the second Dragoon piece.

Little Mac then grabbed a banana gun and fired, missing. Falcon then grabbed Little Mac and used his forward throw. Falcon then continued to press on Little Mac with small attack and another grab and throw. Captain Falcon then noticed he was next to the final Dragoon piece and grabbed it, assembling the Dragoon. Little Mac tried his best to dodge, but it was no use and Falcon ended the match.

(end music here)

"Captain Falcon, WINS!" Master Hand announced. "Falcon so far is showing a better performance than Brawl, that's for sure." Little Mac clapped for a bit until the two were teleported back.

* * *

Falco's and Fox's search for the truth was currently leading them through the halls and up towards Master Hand's booth. Fox, still not wanting to do this, was supporting his best friend's decision. Fox still had to ask, "So you want to find out what kind of secret Master Hand is keeping by going to him yourself?"

"I know it sounds crazy and like a very bad idea," Falco admitted. He had turned around to face Fox, walking backwards as well.

"The worst idea you could've come up with," Fox quickly said.

"But if we demand an answer or imply that we think there's something he's not telling us then he might tell us," Falco said. The avian pilot then accidentally bumped into Simon. "Oops, sorry Simon."

"Falco, it's okay," Simon said as he turned to face Falco and Fox. "What are you two up to?"

Fox then said while pointing at Falco, "We're walking up to Master Hand's booth because he thinks-"

"Lucario felt like Master Hand was keeping something big from us. But he stopped when Cloud suggested we should since he knows what it is," Falco explained. "I was going to go to Master Hand and demand he tells me."

 **Yoshi (Green Dinosaur): You're telling me we may have a repeat of last year going on right now? That's problematic.**

Simon sighed and looked down saying, "You sound just like me when I thought Yoshi was a monster last year.(6) Trust me, Falco. While it may be true this time around, only pressing on the matter can only get you in unwanted trouble. Take it from a guy with experience."

"Experience means nothing to me," Falco said before he said his goodbye and continued to walk down the hall.

Fox walked up next to Simon saying, "Just So you know I'm not with him. I'm just with him to make sure he doesn't get in trouble."

"And you sound just like Richter when I was doing what I was doing," Simon said. "Just curious, is Pit done with his shenanigans in the viewing room yet?"

"As far as I know, no," Fox answered before chasing after Falco. The vampire hunter then decided to just go to the viewing room and see for himself.

 **Richter (Descendent Vampire Hunter): Falco and Fox are acting me and Simon last year, how exactly? ...I see, well if Falco gets in trouble at least Master Hand won't have to go very far to find him.**

* * *

And indeed when Simon got to the viewing room Pit was once again singing happy birthday to the objects in the room. Dark Pit was no longer in the room, King K. Rool, Mewtwo, Palutena still we're through. Thy managed to deal with Pit so far, it'd be a waste for them to leave now.

 **Palutena: Dark Pit went to get more ice cream, the rest of us just want to let Pit continue until he leaves the room.**

 **Dark Pit (Angel of Darkness): *head in the freezer* I'm getting the whole damn tub this time since Pit Stain still won't shut up!**

Simon walked in and went to Palutena asking, "He's still singing? Figure he would be long gone."

"There were more objects in this room than we thought," King K. Rool said as he was watching the ads on TV. "Shouldn't be surprised though since this room is designed to fit all of us and more."

"I estimate about thirty more songs before he moves on and becomes someone else's problem," Mewtwo said as it quickly scanned the room. "Multiply that by the amount of time it takes him to sing the song each time. About another half hour."

"I can deal with that," Simon said as he went to sit down close to King K. Rool and watch the TV. The next battle was about to begin.

* * *

"Time for the next fight," Master Hand said. "These two fighters are Brawl veterans so give it up for Lucario and Olimar." Once the two made it the battlefield the stage began to take shape.

 **Lucario vs. Olimar  
** Stage: Moray Towers  
Music: Splattack! (original from Splatoon)

The battle started with the two running into each other at the top where Olimar hit Lucario with a down air. Lucario then returned the favor with his own down air. Olimar then threw one of his pikmin at Lucario and it stuck on, the aura Pokemon was able to get it off rather quickly though. Olimar then grabbed a super launch star and threw it downwards at the top of the tower. The two then continued the fight getting multiple attacks on each other. Olimar then got another pikmin stuck on Lucario, and hit him hard with a purple one. The explorer then grabbed an assist trophy and opened it, revealing the Squid Sisters.

Lucario was able to take advantage of the close in to end Olimar's first stock. While Olimar was respawning, Lucario grabbed a pokeball and threw it down, revealing Togedemaru. Olimar was quick to get more pikmin out as he respawned. As smash ball then spawned in as Togedemaru left the stage and began to float away. After a bit of movement and fighting, Lucario was able to claim the smash ball and gained his final smash. Lucario then activated his final smash, and due to Olimar being at the top of the stage, was KO'd.

Lucario then charged up an aura sphere as Olimar respawned. Olimar was able to strike Lucario hard with his down air as another assist trophy spawned in. Olimar opened the assist trophy and revealed Lyn. The swordswoman kneeled down as she prepared her attack, when she struck she ended Lucario's first stock. A bomber then spawned onto the stage and began walking as Lucario respawned. The aura pokemon grabbed it and used it right away, catching Olimar in a small bit of the explosion caused. Another assist trophy spawned in as the fight continued. Lucario jumped up to where Olimar was and hit the explorer with his forward smash. Olimar tried to hit Lucario with a pikmin when he was close to the assist trophy, but Lucario used Double Team and was able to counter.

Lucario grabbed the assist trophy and opened it, revealing Takumaru. Olimar did a good job as avoiding the assist trophy as Takumaru wasn't able to hit him. Olimar then hit Lucario with an up smash. Olimar then tired to hit Lucario with a forward air, but the aura Pokemon used double team again and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Lucario, WINS!" Master Hand announced as Lucario did his victory pose. "What a fast fight," said the man of the mansion as Lucario and Olimar were teleported back.

* * *

Up in the stands was Phoenix Wright, who was on the phone. He seemed to be talking to someone, but it wasn't Maya. Professor Layton knows how he talks to Maya while on the phone, this time he sounded like he was talking to someone of an entirely different age. Almost as if he was talking to, a little girl?

"You have that face," Luke commented as Professor Layton looked on. Didn't mean Layton didn't hear what Luke just said.

"What face do you mean, Luke," Layton said, slightly nervous. "I don't have a face."

"You're making that face you get when you smell a deep case," Luke answered. He then looked to see what Layton was looking at and asked, "Though I don't get what Phoenix could be doing?"

"He's on the phone with someone who's not Maya Fey," Layton quickly answered, some other residents were beginning to notice Layton's staring. This caused the detetive to turn his face towards Luke. "It almost sounds like he's talking to a little girl."

"Okay, sweetie. I'm gonna have to go now. I promise you I'll talk to Master Hand about you coming to the mansion today," Phoenix said before hanging the phone. He then walked down the steps of the stands and went down the steps into the hall.

 **Phoenix Wright (former Ace attorney): I'm not going to tell you who I was on the phone with yet until I can confirm whether she's going to come or not. Though, I'm more concerned that you listened in on my call than wanting to know who she was.**

"Come on, Luke," Layton said as he got up from his seat, Luke was close behind. "Let's find out who he was talking to."

Meanwhile, also in the stands was Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li, the former was feeling uneasy for the past couple weeks. Ken had noticed this and decided now was a good time to ask, "Ryu, you okay? You've looked uneasy this whole week."

"I've noticed it too," Chun-Li said, putting a hand on Ryu's to calm the fighter. "Is something on your mind."

Ryu looked down in thought before looking at Chun-Li and nodded. "Yeah, something has been bothering me," he said. "I don't know why, but I feel like there's a presence of the Satsui no Hado. Not in me like last time, but somewhere on the island.(7)"

"Someone else with the Satsui no Hado on the island," Ken questioned. "That's unsettling, think it could be Akuma? He was at the final battle with Galeem and Dharkon, but I swear I saw him go through a portal."

"Is it possible he found a portal back to the island and walked through," Chun-Li asked Ryu.

"I doubt that, but it would also be unbelievable that someone else got him onto the island," Ryu said. He then pulled out his phone. "I should probably warn the ones looking for villains right now."

 **Ryu:** Hey guys just a heads up, I've been feeling a dark presence of the Satsui no Hado somewhere on the island.

 **Banjo:** What's the Satsui no Hado.

 **Kirby:** More importantly, you have a phone?!

 **Cloud:** Everyone gets a phone if they don't have one already when entering the mansion, Kirby. Ryu we'll keep an eye out for Akuma.

 **Blue:** How did you know who he was talking about?

 **Cloud:** I have my ways.

 **Ken:** Heads up for Cloud, you're about to be teleported back to the mansion for your match.

 **Master Hand (Man of the Mansion): What did I do to get all of these villains to hide on the Smash Island!**

* * *

"Time for the next battle," Master Hand said. "This next one is a fight between two of our third parties. How about a nice welcome for Pac-Man and Cloud." Once the two fighters got to their spots the battlefield transformed.

 **Pac-Man vs. Cloud  
** Stage: Golden Plains  
Music: Athletic theme - New Super Mario bros. 2

The battle was just movement until Cloud hit Pac-Man with a small air attack. Pac-Man then moved to the side a bit and hit Cloud with his down smash. Cloud then tried to hit Pac-Man with his forward smash, but it was blocked. Pac-Man then continued to land more hits on Cloud with his down air before grabbing a warpster, and missed Cloud. Cloud then hit Pac-Man a couple times with his aerials, he then grabbed a beehive and threw it down. As planned the bees went after Pac-Man and began to deal small damage to the dot muncher. After the bees left Cloud was able to trap Pac-Man in a cross slash. Cloud then continued to charge his limit break as Pac-Man hit a P-switch. The dot muncher was about to hit Cloud again, but the ex-SOLDIER was ready and used his up smash.

After Pac-Man came back down Cloud got another hit on him and charged his limit break. Pac-Man quickly retreated to the right side of the stage, where a hammer was. Cloud was able to intercept him for the hammer through as the stage began to scroll to the left. Pac-Man was hit by the hammer but didn't get KO'd. Cloud was then able to end Pac-Man's first stock with the hammer as the dot muncher came back down. As Pac-Man respawned Cloud got the 100 coin max and turned gold, and was powered up too. As movement was made around the stage, Pac-Man grabbed a lightning bolt and shrunk Cloud. The dot muncher was then able to easily end Cloud's first stock with his forward smash.

Pac-Man then grabbed Cloud after he had respawned, and the invincibility went away, and used his down throw. Cloud grabbed onto the ledge in the center-bottom of the stage and jumped up. Only to be met with a fire hydrant dropped by Pac-Man. Cloud then grabbed the assist trophy that had spawned in and opened it, revealing Rathalos. Rathalos flew around the stage and attempted to attack Pac-Man while the dot muncher nearly KO'd Cloud. The stage then began to scroll back to the right. A smash ball then spawned in and began to float around the stage. The scrolling stage caused Cloud to fall behind, giving Pac-Man the opportunity to end his second stock.

Pac-Man gained the 100 coin limit as he Cloud respawned and was now powered up. He then grabbed the smash ball, which will be a match ender if used. Rathalos then flew away from the stage as a super launch star was thrown to the side. Pac-Man went into the star and was sent from the left side of the stage to the right. Pac-Man then activated his final smash and began going across the screen. He hit Cloud twice, but the third time was enough to end the match.

(end music here)

"Pac-Man, WINS!" Master Hand announced as the dot muncher did his victory pose. Cloud didn't even bother staying though as he began to walk off the battlefield. The two fighters were then teleported away. What the audience didn't know was that Cloud was being sent back to the cave.

* * *

The group in the cave were still walking through. They would suddenly stop when they saw a light source off in the distance. "Okay, that's not creepy at all," Blue said sarcastically.

At that point, Cloud was teleported back into the cave. The ex-SOLDIER noticed the four stopped fighters and walked up to them asking, "Why are you stopped?"

This caused Orange to jump again, only this time Blue, Banjo, and Kazooie did as well. "Ugh, don't do that, you're gonna give us heart attack spike hair," Kazooie said after recovering from the shock. "By the way, did you win?" Cloud shook his head no. "You seriously lost to Pac-Man of all people?!"

 **Pac-Man(Made before Mario): Is it really my fault that I have a final smash like that!?**

"There's a light source over there, we don't know what it's for," Blue said. Cloud looked at the light source and then decided to take the lead.

"He's possibly gonna get himself killed," Banjo said before following after Cloud. Blue and Orange then followed after the two. When they reached the light source they looked around to see an open area with weights, bench press, and other workout items.

"It would seem someone is using this cave as some sort of training area," Blue said as he walked up to the weights.

Orange came up close to Blue saying, "They seem pretty strong."

Meanwhile, Cloud and Banjo-Kazooie were by the bench press. The former was looking under it for some reason. "Hey, did Falco and Lucario end up confronting you about a week back," Cloud asked.

"You bet did," Banjo said. "And they pressed about _that_ secret."

"Well, lucky for the three of us I got Lucario to stop," Cloud said as he got up. "Falco however is still pressing on it. If the mansion finds out about Sora Master Hand will never heat then end of it."

"You're not usually the one to do favors like this," Banjo said. "At least from what I've heard about you."

"Well, it's not my secret to tell is it. Just hope they can find out how to get to him soon."

"Get to who soon," Blue asked, before he was punched to the ground.

"BLUE," Orange screamed in shock and quickly ran to his side. The inkling then looked up and saw a dark figure looming over her. Orange quickly supported Blue, who was out cold, and backed up to Cloud and Banjo.

"And here I thought no one would ever find my secret training area," Akuma said as he revealed his face. "I know at least two of you know who I am."

"We were warned that you might be on the island Akuma," Cloud said. "We all know who you are."

"Yeah, even the SIPD," Kazooie shouted at Akuma. How the breegull even knew there was a police force that was never seen in the series before even existed we will never know.

 **Master Hand: Of course there's a police force on the island. Did you really think I would make a world without one. Where were they during the octarian invasion?...Due to circumstances I cannot disclose that information.**

"I assume this is a fight then," Akuma said. He then gave and evil grin and got into a fight stance. "Very well, have it your way."

"Keep Blue down Orange," Banjo said as he got himself ready. "We'll take care of him. Cloud pulled out his buster sword and Akuma jumped at the two. Banjo and Cloud did the same.

* * *

Fox and Falco were now approaching Master Hand's booth. And to the surprise of the two pilots they saw Phoenix Wright there too. "Hey Phoenix," Fox greeted as he and Falco approached the former ace attorney. "What are you doing here."

"Well, I have an important favor to ask of Master Hand," Phoenix answered. "But due to his job as MC I don't think I'm going to be able to talk to him until after the battles are done today."

"Guess we're going to wait here too," Falco said as he sat down by the door. "I need to ask Master Hand a certain question."

"Do not ask him what it is," Fox warned Phoenix. "The question could possibly get him in deep trouble."

 **Crazy Hand (The wacky one): The chances of Falco getting heavily punished for bringing up Sora? I'd say they were high, but with a good number of people already keeping the secret I have no idea.**

* * *

"Okay, we have some NES classic characters for you guys next," Master Hand said. "The first fighter is the hero and champion of Hyrule, Link! The second fighter is the famous vampire hunter, Simon!" The two fighters made their way to the battlefield.

"I may be a veteran to the fans eyes, but I'm technically a newcomer. Just like you," Link said as he took out his master sword. "I wish you luck."

"Same goes for you Link," Simon said as he redied his whip.

 **Link vs. Simon  
** Stage: Mute City SNES  
Music: Mute City

Link started the match off well but running up to Simon and using his recovery move. Simon then tried to land on the car and hit Link with his own recovery, but the champion dodged the attack and went up to one of the platforms. Link took out his remote bomb as more movement was made across the stage. The bomb however missed and Simon got a good hit on Link. Link then threw his boomerang, but it was stopped by Simon's whip. The champion then grabbed the vampire hunter and landed a couple jabs before Simon broke free of Link's grip. A beehive that had spawned in then hit the track and broke open, the bees ended up going for Link. Simon took the opportunity to hit Link off the platform, but the champion shook of the bees and hit Simon with his recovery move again.

The two were now fighting on the cars, the two cars then shifted apart and Link fell through and hit the track. Simon then grabbed a gust bellows as Link broke a crate open, revealing a beastball. Simon continued to press on Link with the gust bellows, but the champion hit the vampire hunter with his boomerang, forcing Simon to drop the gust bellows. Link then dropped another remote rune bomb, but accidentally blew himself up. After awhile a smash ball dropped onto the stage and landed on the left platform. Simon and Link were on the left, the vampire hunter went for it, but ended up hitting the track and went up into the air. Link went for the smash ball with his up smash, but cracked open a capsule that had a motion sensor bomb. Luckily for him, it didn't go off.

Everyone would soon be confused by what happened next as Simon hit the smash ball with hit whip. He also set off the motion sensor bomb, which seemed to had blown up the smash ball, no one got it. Link then hit Simon once again with his up smash, but it wasn't enough to end his first stock. Some more movement and attacks were made and Link and Simon were now at equal percentage, which was 90. The two continued to attack each other after the other, the fight was going nowhere at the point. Link eventually opened an assist trophy, revealing Starfy. Simon was finally able to end Link's first stock with his down smash afterwards.

As Link respawned he attempted to hit Simon with a remote rune bomb but missed the attack. Simon continued to pick up the pace of the fight though as he continued to land hits on Link. The champion of Hyrule was then able to end Simon's first stock with his forward smash. Link then grabbed a master ball as Simon respawned and threw it down, revealing Keldeo. As Keldeo began to attack, Simon threw a black hole which was successful in capturing a smash ball that had spawned in. Link was then able to trap himself in the black hole and got the smash ball. The champion was able to end Simon's second stock with his final smash

As Simon respawned he grabbed a super launch star as more movement was made. In the middle of it, Link busted open a barrel, revealing a timer, and a freezie. Both items hit the track though and despawned. Simon then threw the launch star downwards and was able to end Link's second stock with it. Link was able to hit Simon a couple times after respawning, he even managed to knock him into the launch star. It wasn't enough to KO the vampire hunter due to a low percentage. Link then hit the track and went up a short distance in the air, Simon then hit the champion with a cross and a forward smash. The fight then went on, with small hits going between the two fighters.

Simon was able to continue to land attacks on Link and got his percentage to over 70. The vampire hunter then trapped Link in a series of jabs. Link began to keep his distance, only using his arrows and getting up close sometimes. Link did eventually take an opportunity to hit Simon with his forward air. Simon then grabbed a healing field and threw it down on the right platform, which began to heal Link. Link dropped another bomb next to Simon, but he hit the track and was sent up into the air high, not enough to KO though. As Link hit Simon with his down smash the five second countdown began. Link quickly grabbed Simon and used his back throw, it was too late though.

"SUDDEN DEATH! GO!" The zoomed out and began to close in as Simon and Link were on opposite platforms. It was intense but Simon was able to hit link with his forward smash.

(end music here)

"Simon, WINS!" Master Hand announce. "Link did a good job at holding his own but it wasn't enough." The two fighters were then teleported back after Simon finished his victory pose.

* * *

Pit was still singing happy birthday to the objects in the room. Dark Pit has brought the ice cream tub, but the angel was already filled from last time. "Didn't he already sing to every single item in the room," Simon asked.

"Knowing him he probably lost track and decided to start over," King K. Rool said while still watching the TV. His hand was beginning to twitch so he almost had enough of this.

"Palutena maybe now is a good time to pull Pit stain away again," Dark Pit said to the goddess of light. He was also fed up with Pit's antics.

"If taking to him once didn't work, I'd doubt I do it again," Palutena said, effectively ending all hope for Rool.

"Mewtwo, don't you have one of those Pokémon moves that can get him to stop," Simon asked the legendary pokemon.

"I have confusion, teleport, disable, shadow ball, and psystrike. Do you see any of those working in our current situation," Mewtwo asked rhetorically.

"I think disable could work," Simon said. Mewtwo looked at Simon before rolling its eyes. Mewtwo then walked up behind Lit and used disable.

To Mewtwo's surprise Pit stopped in an instant and fell to the floor. "Are you serious?! I could've done that the whole time!"

"Funny how your psychic powers didn't pick up on that," Dark Pit teased as Mewtwo continued to rage.

 **King K. Rool(leader of the kremlings): Guess Mewtwo isn't as psychic as it thought it was.  
** **Master Hand: King K. Rool, Mario, DK, and Mr G &W. Get ready!  
** **King K. Rool: Oh, I'm up *leaves***

* * *

"Okay folks, this battle is going to be a bit confusing because _someone_ told me the bracket was messed up when it never was in the first place," Master Hand said looking at Crazy Hand.

"In my defense, you should've checked the bracket yourself," Crazy Hand said.

"So in order to keep my promise at a second chance for Corrin and Peach we've decided this fight will be a four-person free-for-all," Master Hanf announced as four bridges extended to the battlefield this time. "The fighters will be Mario, Donkey Kong, Mr. Game & Watch, and King K. Rool!"

Once at the battlefield, King K. Rool looked around and smiled saying, "Now this. This truly is truly is my finest hour.(8)"

 **Mario vs. Donkey Kong vs. Mr. Game & Watch vs. King K, Rool  
**Stage: Dracula's Castle  
Music: Vampire Killer

King K. Rool started right away with hitting Mario with a triple combo. Rool then got a strong hit from Donkey Kong and then the two together were hit by Mr. G&W. Mario quickly got back into the fight and hit the 2D character. King K. Rool then threw his crownerang and hit all three fighters. Mario and Donkey Kong continued to trade attacks, the red plumber was then sent into the air by DK's down smash. Donkey Kong then threw a black hole item and trapped all thre fighters in it. Multiple hits were traded during the whole time limit of the black hole. After some more hit from all four Donkey Kong grabbed a back shield and ran to the other three.

As Donkey Kong and Mario were at the left side of the stage, Mr G&W landed a perfect 9 on his judge attack and ended King K. Rool's first stock. The leader of the kremlings then grabbed Lip's stick after he respawned. Mario then hit DK with his recovery attack, but it was not enough to KO. King K. Rool then fired a cannonball and hit Mr. G&W, sending the 2D fighter a fair distance. Rool then ended DK's first stock with his down smash. King K. Rool was then overwhelmed by Mario and Mr. G&W and used his recovery move to get away, and somehow missed the stage when landing, ending his second stock.

DK then ended Mr. G&W's first stock with his forward smash. King K. Rool then landed his meteor on Mario, but it wasn't enough to get the rebound to KO him. Death then crashed in through the window and went to the left side of the stage. Meanwhile, Mr. G&W grabbed a pokeball and threw it down, revealing Victini who gave him his final smash. King K. Rool was then able to end Mario's first stock with his forward tilt. Mr. G&W then used hit final smash as Mario respawned. The 2D fighter grabbed both Rool and DK, while the gorilla was able to break free in time, King K. Rool had his final stock ended and was eliminated from the fight.

"I guess that-a hour wasn't as-s final as-a he thought," Mario joked as the fight continued. A smash ball then spawned in and began to float around the stage. Multiple attacks were made between the three remaining until Mario claimed the smash ball. Mario held onto it though as he grabbed DK and used his back throw. Mario then used his final smash and got Mr. G&W caught in it, ending its second stock as well. The red plumber then opened a pokeball as Mr. G&W respawned, revealing Eevee. DK was then mysteriously blown up and had his second stock ended. Mr. G&W then broke a crate open as DK respawned, revealing a Boss Galaga, a bob-omb, and a soccer ball.

Mario then grabbed another pokeball and opened it, revealing Abra. The pokemon started right off with teleporting Mr. G&W all the way to the right side of the stage, the 2D fighter was able to recover. Meanwhile, Mario continued to attack DK and claimed a metal box. Mr. G&W then threw the Boss Galaga as Abra left the stage. The 2D fighter then grabbed an assist trophy and called on Knuckles. The Boss Galaga was able to grab Mario and end the red plumber's second stock in the meantime. DK then grabbed another assist trophy and opened, revealing the Squid Sisters. Knuckles continued to attack DK and Mario as the Squid Sisters continued to close in the stage. None of the three were down when both assist trophies left.

After more attack, and an 8 from Mr. G&W's judge attack, another pokeball spawned in. Mario ended up next to it and grabbed it. The red plumber then called on Pyukumuku. Mr. G&W had kept DK busy for awhile keeping him stuck at the left side of the stage. Somewhere in all the chaos another Boss Galaga was thrown along with a black hole. In one swift attack, due to having the super mushroom, Mario was able to end the match.

(end music here)

"Mario, WINS!" Master Hand said as the red plumber did his victory dance. The other three did clap for him, the kremling leader did too, despite some reluctance. The four were then teleported back.

* * *

Banjo-Kazooie, Cloud, and Akuma were still fighting within the cave, all four holding their own. Orange had gotten as far away from the conflict as she could in order to keep Blue safe. The fight overall though was beginning to not look good. Banjo was starting to get tired and Cloud took a hit a few minutes back which was now catching up to him.

"How can we take this guy down, he's too powerful," Banjo said, as Kazooie fires multiple blue eggs.

"Don't look at me," Kazooie said in between eggs.

"There has to be a weakness of some kind," Cloud said as he jumped at Akuma again with his sword. Akuma then surprised the ex-SOLDIER though as he caught the sword. The dark fighter then threw Cloud towards the cave wall, and next to Orange.

"Wait Cloud, I have an idea," Orange said. She quickly whispered the plan in his ear. Cloud gave her a confused look. "Trust me, it worked before."

"Okay," Cloud said as he got up. His limit break then became available to him. Cloud then ran forward and grabbed Banjo. "Aim for his head," Cloud quickly said as he jumped up high. He then threw Banjo downwards at a fast speed. Cloud then distracted Akuma as he landed

"What does he mean by that," Kazooie said as the two were falling.

"Only one way to find out," Banjo said as he pulled out his banjo and got it ready. The bear-bird duo then smashed into Akuma with the banjo hitting his head.

"Not..again," Akuma said before fainting.(9)

"I...can't believe that actually worked," Cloud said in utter shock. He then went over to the unconscious body and examined it. "Someone tell the mansion to bring us back. We have someone Master Hand will want to see."

* * *

 **Team rocket headquarters(Kanto)**

Giovanni was watching over Cloud and the others while eating his lunch. Setting up these kinds of cameras were difficult. "I don't get it sir," Xigbar said who was watching over the scene as well from where he was. "What good does it do to us if Akuma gets taken into custody."

"That's because the fighters helped my plan," Giovanni said. "Don't worry Aluma will be back at the Smash Island base later tonight. I can guarantee that." Giovanni then hung up on Xigbar again. He sat in silence before evilly grinning. _Perfect._

* * *

"Time for the final battle, Corrin vs. Peach," Master Hand announced, not wasting any time as the two fighters reached the battlefield. However, due to being a tag team fighter, since he had an alternate costume, Kamui took Corrin's place.

 **Peach vs. Corrin(Kamui)  
** Stage: Paper Mario  
Music: Paper Mario medley

The battle started off right away with Kamui hitting Peach with her forward smash. The princess of the mushroom kingdom then returned the favor with her tennis racket. Kamui then hit Peach with multiple jab attacks. Kamui hit a party ball with her dragon fang shot as the giant fan rose up behind the stage. Peach then hit Kamui twice with her down air and then grabbed the dragon princess and used her up throw. The party ball opened up revealing an assist trophy, poison mushroom, killer eye, and a screw attack. Peach opened the assist trophy, revealing Spring Man who hit Kamui with a strong attack. Kamui meanwhile had opened a pokeball containing an Oshawott. The Pokemon managed to get Peach caught in his attack, and ended her first stock.

Spring Man then ended Kamui's first stock as Peach respawned. Kamui did a good job avoiding the rest of Spring Man's attacks before the assist trophy left. The stage then transformed into the pirate ship. Kamui then continued to use a combo on Peach with her dash attack and her side special. Kamui then grabbed a pokeball and opened it, revealing Bellossom. Peach then hit Kamui with a turnip as the giant paper blooper showed up. A smash ball then spawned in and began to float around the stage. Kamui then hit Peach multiple times while she also went for the smash ball. Peach was then able to take advantage of the paper whale under the boat to use her recovery move to end Kamui's second stock. Kamui was then able to return the favor after respawning.

Kamui then claimed the smash ball and gained her final smash. Even with the added positioning caused by the whale it wasn't enough to end Peach's last stock. Kamui then grabbed a fire bar as Peach returned to the stage. The stage then transformed into Bowser's castle. Kamui was then able to end the battle quickly with her side special.

(end music here)

"Corrin, WINS!" Master Hand announced as Kamui did her victory pose. Peach clapped for the fellow fighter as the two were teleported back.

 **Xander: Let Kamui know she did a job well done for me.**

"Okay, everyone you know the drill," Crazy Hand said. "Our staff would appreciate it if you throw out your own trash this time around. Other than that, GET OUT! Yep, bye, adios, sayanora, au revoir, aloha, addio, goodbye, out, out, out, OUT!" Master Hand chuckled at his brother's antics as he turned off his microphone.

* * *

Master Hand left his booth to meet the police out front since he had gotten the heads up from Banjo. He was surprised to find Phoenix, Falco, and Fox waiting outside. "If you guys have anything to ask, make it quick. Cloud's group captured Akuma and I have to get to the front before the police arrive to take him away."

"I'll make this quick then," Phoenix said, clearing his throat. "Master Hand I was wondering if someone could come to stay at the mansion with me while I'm here?"

"I'll need to know a name since it's obviously not Maya," Master Hand said, wondering who else would Phoenix be close with.

"Well, it's not Maya. It's actually my daughter," Phoenix said. Fox and Falco let their jaw drops at this information. Layton and Luke has entered the hall at the same time, so they were just as shocked.

"Since when do you have a daughter," Falco shouted at Phoenix.

"Since two weeks after I lost my bar license," Phoenix said. "Master Hand, you've heard me mention her before. It's Zak's daughter, Trucy."

"Last I checked Zak Gramarye was still alive and well," Fox said with his arms crossed. It's not going to take awhile to guess he thought Phoenix kidnapped her.

"That's the thing, potentially alive yes. However, he's missing, leaving Trucy abandoned," Phoenix said, clearing things up. "So I took her in and began raising her as my own. She has taken quite a liking to magic." Phoenix chuckled at that last part.

"I see, if this is the case then you didn't even have to ask me. I would've been fine with it," Master Hand said, confirming that Trucy can come. "I'll make arrangements for you to pick her up."(10)

 **Layton: Honestly at the mental dip Phoenix could've taken when losing his license I'm surprised he adopted Trucy. Either way, he has my support on the decision.**

 **Marx: Someone interested in magic you say? How about that, maybe I can show her a few tricks.  
** **Meta Knight: We all know that will end in disaster.**

"Thank you Master Hand," Phoenix said, he then walked down the hall and began to go down the stairs.

"Now as for you two, what do you have to ask me," Master Hand asked Fox and Falco.

"Go ahead Falco," Fox said pushing him forward. "Tell Master Hand the question you've been wanting to ask for the past week."

"Master Hand...is it true you're keeping a secret from us at the mansion," Falco asked nervously.

Master Hand was silent. His face then went a little solemn. "Who told you," Master Hand asked.

"Lucario felt like you were keeping something from us through the power of the aura," Falco explained. "He gave up on it though after Cloud told us to stop."

"Well, I could tell you what the secret is. But I will need your word you two won't tell anyone," Master Hand said, getting more serious. "If you think you can't keep it, leave now and never bring it up again. This is a big one."

Fox and Falco looked at each other. "It's probably best I don't hear it," Fox said stepping away. "I don't want whatever the secret is weighing me down on my next battle. Most important one of my career after all." The leader of Starfox then went down the stairs.

Falco turned back towards Master Hand and said, "I promise I won't tell anyone. And I'm going to keep it this time."

"Very well," Master Hand said.

 **Falco (Starfox Pilot): Let me just say I was not expecting what I heard next. To think Sora is stuck somewhere we can't get to him, and who knows for how long.**

* * *

Master Hand was now at the front with Cloud, Banjo, and Kazooie. Akuma was currently handcuffed with special cuffs that dampened his power. Two police cars and a van were out there as well.

"Cloud, Banjo, Kazooie," said the police officer. "Thank you three for capturing this villain. We'll make sure he won't get out. That being said we also know about the other villains on the island so if you guys at the mansion ever need a helping hand, feel free to call." The officer handed a number to the ex-SOLDIER.

"Thanks officer," Cloud said as he handed the card to Banjo. "We'll definitely need all the help we can get.

"No problem, see you around," said the officer as the others finished getting Akuma into the van. The officers then got in their cars and drove off.

 **Mario (Red plumber): Well it's-a nice to have-a the police helping us-a out.**

"Well that's one villain down," Master Hand said. "Nice work you guys."

"Thanks, by the way is Blue okay," Banjo asked with worry.

"That's the thing, Akuma hit him so hard I'm starting to think he knocked him into a coma," Master Hand said. "Orange isn't taking it well, if she continues being miserable she might now want to continue fighting in the tournament."

"So we just take her out and put Diddy Kong back in," Kazooie asked.

"Well, we could always as the Squidbeak Splatoon if agents 3 or 4 want to stand in. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Master Hand said before walking back into the mansion.

* * *

 **Later that night(12:00 AM)(no cameras)**

Akuma was currently in a heavily guarded cell, powers still dampened due to the abilities of the room. He was currently doing a form of meditation on his bed, channeling the Satsui no Hado that hasn't been dampened.

That was until alarms began to blare nearby, faintly heard. Akuma didn't flinch as he knew who this was. It wasn't until alarms started blaring in his area when he began to feel his power returning. "About. Time," Akuma said as he got off the bed and punched the door open.

The officers in the hall scrambled and readied their guns as Akuma ran forward shouting, "You should know I got allies on the outside!" The dark fighter then punched the officers one by one. One of them fired but Akuma dodged. He then grabbed the officer that had fired by the throat and smashed him into the floor.

Akuma then continued forward punching every officer that got in his way. He then made his way to the roof of the prison to see a helicopter flying above. The light was aiming right at him as it landed. "About time you got here," Akuma shouted as the copter landed. "I thought we agreed on 10:00! I thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry," said DJ Octavio as he jumped out. "It's hard enough sneaking around Inkopolis again, even harder to steal Off the Hook's chopper twice."

"Boss, we should get going. Reinforcements are going to be here soon to keep prisoners from escaping," said a voice that hasn't been heard since season 1.

"Who's that," Akuma said pointing at the person in the pilot's seat as he got on.

"That is my trustworthy general," Octavio answered. "Octorson get us out of here!"

"Way ahead of you," Octorson said. The helicopter rose into the air and flew away.

* * *

 **The cove(five minutes later)**

A cameraman had decided to go back to the cove to see if there was anything the fighters could've missed. They seemed very confident they cleared the area of any villains. He was about to give up and head back to the studio when a helicopter as heard.

The cameraman looked up and quickly ran to hide behind a rock. He then turned on his camera and pointed it at Octavio, Akuma, and Octorson after they hid the copter. He then watched as Octavio went to another rock and opened what revealed to be a retinal scan. Once the scan was done two plates of metal hidden under the sand moved away from each other and an elevator came up. The three entered the elevator and went down, the cameraman then booked it out of the cove.

* * *

 **(1) Thought it was about time I reference the Final Fantasy VII remake coming out next year. We'll more into depth with it when it does come out though.  
** **(2) Just want to point out now that when we do get to round three we'll go down to four battles per episode and more scenes and clips in between.  
** **(3) Callback to Season 1 episodes 6 and 7.  
** **(4) Callback to the Dedede's grudge plotline in Season 1 episodes 1-5.  
** **(5) Callback to Season 2 episode 7.  
** **(6) Callback to the Simon's spying plotline in Season 1 episodes 1-6.  
** **(7) Callback to the Satsui no Hado plotline in Season 2 episodes 12-14  
** **(8) Reference to the Donkey Kong show.  
** **(9) Callback to Season 3 episode 14  
** **(10) Not gonna lie, I had forgotten that Phoenix adopted Trucy two weeks after the trial.**


	63. S4 The Secret Base II

**Author's note: We are now back with another episode. But before I get into anything. WTH! Banjo-Kazooie practically had a surprise release for me! I didn't even know a direct happened until the 5th. I no longer have to use the mii fighter stand in. On another note the revealed fourth DLC known as Terry will come in, probably after the villain team attacks. And the contest for a new summary ends here. Since we only had one entry Tashasuarous wins with no competition. I've decided to use their summary idea as a base for a new one, but they will be credited for the concept of the summary. And as of now Season 1 episode 9 has been rewritten here's the episode updates.  
** **Season 1 episode 9 rewrite:  
** **Scene changes: Roy's mock classic mode will now actually go off of a 0.0 intensity classic mode in the game. All the same fighters he went up against in the original episode will be there, with the inclusion of Shulk. Added a scene where Master Hand tells Roy why he was probably cut from Brawl.  
** **Scenes removed: No scenes have been removed from this episode.  
** **Overall word count: original: 5,442 Rewrite: 6,786  
** **And seeing as it wouldn't confuse people too much I decided to go ahead and do the update/replace for episodes 9 and 7. This will also be available for episodes 1-12 of season 1, but due to Agent 4's name change in season 3 episodes 13-21 will not be updated if Agent 4's name is mentioned in those episodes**

 **Time for reviews the first one is from LogBook27062000.**

" _If it is not Tharja, then I think it is going to be the Black Knight as the fire emblem villain. As he already is a villain that is among the assist trophies and like was mentioned in this chapter he could be one of the villains on the inside of the smash mansion."_

 **The villain I was referring to when someone said that was Waluigi and Jessie, James, and Meowth. Waluigi was recruited a couple episodes back. The trio, while not an official part of the team, are trying to find a good time for the group to strike. And I love how I'm gonna be able to knock you off your feet when I reveal the Fire Emblem villain because it isn't Black Knight either. Next review is from ultiamteCCC.**

" _Even with Disable, I believe the only one who can stop Pit's birthday singing once and for all would be Viridi herself since she can just use her womanly charm on him.  
_ _When will we get to the couples of their respective dates?  
_ _Also Labor Day is my B-day!"_

 **You guessed one of the plot points with Viridi there. And I will try to get dates for the mansion couples in Season 5. Cloud and Tifa are top priority for this due to the fast approaching Final Fantasy VII remake. And Happy, late, Birthday! Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 8: The Secret Base II  
** **(September 10th, 2019)**

There was quite a gap in between tournament battles. Reason for this was because Master Hand had received word that another update would come out on the 4th and had to halt battles so they could test things once the update was in place. There was also a direct that day that the mansion got together to watch. Not only were Banjo and Kazooie now officially in the game, but they revealed that there would be more DLC fighters after the current fighter pass. The super smash bros. segment ended off with the reveal trailer for Terry. They then of course watched the Banjo-Kazooie demonstration video.

Mario was surprised with the for the 4th DLC decision, especially since this character dated back to the NEO-GEO, a console that came out around the same time as the SNES. Master Hand then made a point that it probably had to do with SNK's 40th anniversary. Master also watched closely during the direct to see who he could potentially invite to the mansion. There were many surprised faces when Overwatch was revealed to come out next month. Even more surprised when Sans was revealed as a Mii costume.

 **Falco (Fox's wingman): Sakurai is an absolute madman to get a Mii costume for Sans in. You think there's a chance he'll get into the mansion, Fox.  
** **Fox (Leader of Starfox): Actually I think Master Hand put Sans on the list of people to never invite to the mansion.**

 **Master Hand (Creator of the Smash world): Sans is off that list now due to the Mii costume, but the chances of me inviting him are still really low.**

 **Waluigi(The one who hates everyone in the mansion): *Has literal steam coming out of his ears* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE SOON!**

Shulk was a bit ecstatic about the Xenoblade Chronicles remake coming to the switch and was smiling as he reached the viewing room for the tournament battles. That smile went away when he saw Pit in the room too, and he was singing happy birthday to the chairs again. "Didn't he sing happy birthday to this room last time," Shulk asked as he walked over to Ness.

"Yeah, he did," Ness said. The PSI kid didn't mind it this time around as long as he could still watch the battles. "I could hit him with one of my moves to stop him, but they could actually hurt him."

"Anything to get him to shut up," Dark Pit complained while covering his ears. "If this keeps up I'm gonna use this show's one f-word pass."

"I mean after awhile you get kinda used to it," King K. Rool said. He wasn't as bitter about losing in the free-for-all last episode. Especially since he accepted that Mario won fair and square.

"Easy for you to say when you're not the one who's a literal clone of him," Dark Pit yelled at the leaders of the kremlings. The dark angel then had enough and stomped out of the room.

 **Dark Pit (The dark clone): I think it's come to the point where I have to pull a trump card on Pit to make him stop. Once and for all.**

* * *

The cameraman that had captured DJ Octavio, Akuma, and Octorson at the end of the last episode was now gathering necessary people in Master Hand's office. This was Mario, Cloud, Banjo-Kazooie, Master Hand, Fox, and Crazy Hand. "What do you think he needs to show us," Fox asked Mario as the cameraman set up the TV.

"For some-a reason I feel as-a if it's-a about what-a Cloud's group did," Mario said as the TV screen went static.

"Don't worry Mario," Banjo siad with his usual thumbs up. "Our group definitely got all of the villains in that area." The TV then played the footage which showed Akuma, DJ Octavio, and Octorson go into the base. Everyone then looked at Banjo, Kazooie, and Cloud.

"I guess someone spoke too soon," Kazooie said to Banjo in annoyance.

"This isn't a surprise to see those two together," Master Hand said causing the others to look at him. "A couple of weeks ago I got a call from the police saying that Akuma had escaped with help."

"What," Fox shouted. "Master Hand you need to tell us things like these!"

"And cause the whole mansion to go into a panic," Master Hand shot back. "What's important now is that we know where they're hiding. Cloud, Banjo! You two are going back out since you don't have your matches today, Fox, you can help them. I'll get Chrom, King Dedede, and Marx to help you all as well."

"I guess we end this now then," Cloud said as he grabbed his buster sword. Which was leaning against a wall. "I'll meet you guys in the transporter room." The ex-SOLDIER then walked out of the room.

"Come one Kazooie," Banjo said as he walked out of Master Hand's office as well. "We have to redeem ourselves."

"Good luck on you match, _Dr._ Mario," Fox said to Mario as he walked out of the office as well.

"Okay, Crazy. Let's get the first match going," Master Hand said as he teleported away. Crazy Hand then followed. Mario sighed as he was left alone in the office and then left.

 **Fox: I have to make sure I don't get hurt like Blue did when up against Akuma. I'll be out of the tournament if I do.**

 **Orange (inkling): Unfortunately, Blue still isn't awake, we confirmed it was a coma. This has put on too much emotional stress for me so we got someone from the Squidbeak to stand in.**

* * *

"Okay folks, it's time for Round 2 of the tournament," Master Hand said. "There will be changes to the rules at this point. From now on, all stages will be in their battlefield forms. We're also happy to announce that the balance changes from 5.0 have been put in and when Banjo & Kazooie next come on, we will have Spiral Mountain as the stage. We will also make the one time exception of not having it in it's battlefield form."

"Let's get started," Crazy Hand shouted as the bridges extended. "The two fighter coming out this time is Dr. Mario and Mii Brawler." Once the two fighters were at the battlefield it transformed. "Oh, and we've also decided to put the FS meter on with the addition of that timer.(1)"

 **Dr. Mario vs. Mii Brawler  
** Stage: Final Destination (battlefield)  
Music: Giga Bowser

The fight was off right away as the Mii Brawler jumped over to Dr. Mario and used it's forward tilt. The Mii then continued to hit multiple attacks on Dr. Mario while the doctor tried to do the same. The two then hit the party ball, causing it to go up into the air and cue it's noise. The items revealed were a special flag, two pokeballs, a rocket belt, and Lip's stick. "SPECIAL FLAG!" Crazy Hand shouted the Mii Brawler grabbed it and threw it into the air. The Mii Brawler then managed to grab both pokeballs and opened them, revealing Spewpa and Lugia. The Mii Brawler then grabbed the special flag again and threw it over the stage. Lugia then unleashed its attack from behind the stage, but Dr. Mario was able to grab the ledge and dodge it. Dr. Mario then proceeded to hit the Mii Brawler with his Dr. tornado as the Mii grabbed Lip's stick. Dr. Maro then grabbed a hammer that had spawned in and began to swing it, busting open a crate that had a rage blaster while doing it.

He was not able to KO the Mii Brawler and set another party up into the air. That one opened up to reveal a bunch of food. The Mii went to eating the food right away while trying to keep Dr. Mario away with a shot put. It failed though as Dr. Mario hit the Mii with another Dr. tornado. Dr. Mario then ate the rest of the food as the fight went on. Multiple attacks went between the two as the fight continued. As smash ball eventually spawned in and began to float around the stage. The two didn't really focus on the smash ball much thought until the Mii Brawler hit Dr. Mario away with a back air. The Mii Brawler then got the smash ball after knocking Mario away with a shot put.

The Mii then hit Dr. Mario far away with another back air. This caused the doctor's final smash meter to fill and activate. The Mii Brawler beat Dr. Mario to the punch though as it activated its final smash as the doctor got back to the stage. The Mii Brawler then ended Dr. Mario's first stock. This had caused Dr. Mario's FS meter to get cut in half. As Dr. Mario respawned an assist trophy spawned in. Dr. Mario then grabbed it after keeping the Mii Brawler away from it and opened it, revealing Dr. Wright. Dr. Mario then ended Mii Brawler's first stock with his forward smash. The two continued the fight as the Mii Brawler hit Dr. Mario with an onslaught, followed by a shot put. Dr. Mario's FS meter was then fully charged and ready to go, he then used it and sent out two giant pills. However, Mii Brawler was not KO'd.

Mii Brawler then grabbed a killing edge as it got back to the stage. Another pokeball then spawned in on the right platform. The Mii was quick to hit Dr. Mario with another shot put before grabbing the pokeball and opening it, revealing Alolan Raichu. It took awhile for the Pokemon to hit Dr. Mario and send him flying, though it was not enough to KO him. The Mii Brawler then grabbed an assist trophy as Dr. Mario was busy and opened it, revealing Dr. Kawashima. Dr. Mario then grabbed the killing edge, when it was pink he successfully hit the Mii Brawler and ended its second stock. Dedenne at some point appeared after the Mii Brawler respawned, but it was unclear as to who called on the Pokemon due to it not damaging anyone. Meanwhile, the final smash betrayed the Mii Brawler somehow as he was caught in the explosions caused and now had a percentage of 80.

The Mii Brawler's FS meter was charged and ready to go though. As the Mii landed back down Dr. Mario grabbed another pokeball and threw it down, revealing Xerneas. The legendary Pokemon then powered Dr. Mario up and made him gold. The Mii Brawler then saw this as a good time and activated the final smash, only for Dr. Mario to dodge it at the last second. Dr. Mario then grabbed the Mii Brawler and used his up throw, sending the Mii up high. Dr. Mario then ended the match with his forward air.

(end music here)

"Dr. Mario, WINS!" Master Hand shouted as the doctor did his victory pose. The Mii Brawler did its normal clap as the two were teleported back. "Maybe the Mii Brawler should've used that special flag."

* * *

The group of Cloud, Banjo-Kazooie, Fox, Chrom, Marx, and King Dedede were now back at the cove. They were currently searching for the entrance to the secret base. "So how are supposed to find this base when we don't have any coordinates on where that clip was shot?" King Dedede asked.

"We just have to find the same formation of rocks that was shown in the clip then wait," Cloud said as they group continued to walk. "Once we do, we wait. And hope someone comes up."

"Then what? We kill them," Marx said, causing many concerned glances to be sent his way. "What? You guys knock others out, I kill others. There's a difference."

"We're not killing anyone you freaky jester," Kazooie shouted at Marx while popping up from Banjo's backpack. "I'm wondering why Master Hand sent you with us anyway."

"Because without the simulator, I'm the strongest of anyone on this island," Marx answered while getting on a ball to meet Kazooie at eye level. "If you exclude Master Hand and Crazy Hand that is."

"I'm not even going to try and deny that," Chrom said as Cloud stopped everyone. "What is it Cloud?"

"Those rocks," Cloud said pointing just up ahead. "Those were in what the cameraman showed us." The ex-SOLDIER then went up to the rock the cameraman hid behind and scanned the area. He then motioned for the others to come forward and lean against the rock.

"We just wait here for a villain to come now," King Dedede said who was bent over instead of leaning against the rock. "What if no one comes?"

"Then we think of a plan B," Chrom said. The group then became quiet as they noticed the metal plates under the sand move away to reveal the elevator which had Octorson in it. "Stay quiet. Banjo, see if you can knock him out." The Bear nodded and moved away from the rock.

"Okay it's simple Octorson," said Octorson, talking to himself. "You're just going to go to the stadium, put on a disguise, scope things out. You're going to have to hide Off the Hook's helicopter when you get so they don't find it. Oh, maybe I can-" Before he could finish when hit was saying, Banjo and Kazooie used their wonderwing to crash the octoling general into a wall and knock him out.

"I thought you were going to use your banjo," Fox shouted as the others walked away from the rock. The elevator then retracted into the ground, causing the others to groan. "Now how are going to get in?"

"Didn't you say the clip showed Octavio using a retinal scan," King Dedede said as he began to tie Octorson up, can't be too careful. Cloud walked to where said scan was and opened it up. King Dedede then placed Octorson in front of it and opened his left eye.

"There's no way that's going to work," Marx said. The metal plates then shifted away again as the elevator came up. "Okay nevermind. That actually worked."

"Dedede, stay here and keep an eye on him," Cloud said to Dedede while pointing at Octorson. "If he wakes up, knock him out again. We'll need someone to interrogate when we get back." Dedede nodded as the others got on the elevator and pushed a button. The elevator then went down below.

 **King Dedede (King of Dream Land): I'm going to do my duty with respect. Nothing will ever *sees helicopter* wait is that Marina and Pearl's chopper?**

* * *

"Okay everyone time for the next battle," Master Hand said. "This next fight it between Marth and Villager." The stage transformed once the two fighters made it to the battlefield.

 **Marth vs. Villager  
** Stage: Magicant (Battlefield)  
Music: Magicant (Ultimate)

Villager started off the match right away by going over to Marth and hit the hero-king with his up smash. As the fight went on Marth grabbed a urina and threw it down, causing it to spike. Villager however managed to keep the pressure on Marth by hitting him with his side air before hitting him with his Lloid rocket. Villager then accidentally touched the urina and gained a fair amount of damage. Villager then continued to attack Marth as the hero-king grabbed a steel diver and began to fire it. Villager managed to dodge the first shot and pocketed the second one. Marth then continued to fire at Villager as the first Dragoon piece spawned in, which was picked up by the mayor of Smashville.

Marth then hit Villager with one of the missiles from the steel diver and sent him over the stage and drop the Dragoon piece. Marth then picked it up as Villager began to recover. Villager then jumped up to the right platform where Marth was and hit him with his meteor. Villager then followed the attack with a Lloid rocket. The second Dragoon piece then spawned in as Marth and Villager continued to go all over the stage. The piece was then picked up by Villager. The mayor of Smashville then continued to attack Marth as the third Dragoon piece spawned in. The piece was then grabbed by Marth who then jumped up to where Villager and hit him with a forward air. Marth then sent Villager to the right side of the stage after he landed on the stage with his up special. Marth then picked up a black hole item and sent it in Villager's direction while running towards him.

Villager was trapped in the black hole, allowing Marth to hit the mayor with his up smash. It was not enough to KO Villager though. After some more running Villager caught Marth in his net and then sent Marth to his KO with his back throw. The respawn caused Marth to drop both Dragoon pieces that he had collected. Villager was quick to grab one of the pieces as Marth landed on the stage. The hero-king then busted open a barrel, which contained Death's scythe and a smart bomb. Villager then hit Marth with his up smash as the hero-king grabbed the third piece of the Dragoon. Marth then threw a smart bomb at Villager and caught the mayor in the explosion. Both FS meters were charged at that point and Villager was not KO'd. Marth grabbed a healing field and threw it down as Villager recovered to the stage. When Marth noticed his FS meter was running out of time he decided to activate his final smash and ended Villager's first stock.

This caused Villager's FS meter to get cut in half and lose both of his Dragoon pieces once respawned. Villager was able to grab one since both landed on the top platform. Marth then grabbed the other Dragoon piece as Villager went to attack him at the healing field. Villager then hit Marth with his side tilt, which caused the hero-king to lose one of his Dragoon pieces. Villager then grabbed the piece as Marth recovered to the stage. A bob-omb then spawned on the stage as Villager hit Marth with his up air. The bomb wasn't grabbed in time and began to walk around the right platform. Villager and Marth didn't pay any mind to it though and let it blow up as the fight continued. Villager then grabbed a killing edge and began to attack Marth with it. The mayor of Smashville then decided to throw it away, deciding that he didn't need it. A smash ball then spawned in and Villager went for it, despite almost having his FS meter charged. Marth was then hit by a hothead that Villager had thrown down earlier and lost his Dragoon piece. Eventually Villager's FS meter was charged as Marth got the smash ball.

The hot head then hit Marth again as Villager grabbed the dragoon piece he had dropped. Villager then knocked Marth away far and got him to lose the smash ball. Villager then caught Marth in his final smash and ended the hero-king's second stock. The smash ball then vacated the stage once Marth respawned. Villager then grabbed a healing sprout as Marth began to attack Villager. This was putting Marth at a big disadvantage, especially since Villager was still on his second stock and was now at just over 20%. Villager then grabbed the second Dragoon piece, after awhile the third also spawned, which was grabbed by Marth. Villager then grabbed a pokeball and opened it, revealing Oshawott. The Pokemon managed to hit Marth of the stage with the attack, but the hero-king recovered. Marth then grabbed a beastball and hit Villager with it, causing the mayor to lose both Dragoon pieces. Villager quick to grab one as he landed back on the stage.

The Dragoon piece that went over the stage had spawned moments later, which was grabbed by Marth. Villager then grabbed Marth with his net and used his up throw, not sending Marth too high into the air. Marth then grabbed a banana gun from the right side of the stage and continued fighting. After awhile longer the five second countdown began and ended. Due to having two stock while Marth had one the match ended there.

(end music here)

"Villager, WINS!" Master Hand shouted as Villager grabbed bug with his net and showed it to be a beetle. Marth clapped for the fellow fighter before the two were teleported back.

 **Marth(The hero-king): I may be out but Roy's is still in and going strong.**

* * *

Crazy Hand, on his brother's request was currently in the stands looking for the Squidbeak Splatoon. Since Orange was still upset about Blue her mental condition was not good for the tournament. Which led Master Hand to decide to have Orange sit out for now while he had either agents 3 or 4 stand in for her. The wacky one then saw the group sitting down in multiple rows. Crazy then teleported to them and shouted, "We need you help!"

This gained many looks from the citizens watching and startled the Squidbeak Splatoon. "Don't be so loud, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Marie said, calming down.

"Something happened with Blue which caused Orange to get all depressed," Crazy Hand whispered to the group. "We need either Agent 3 or Agent 4 to stand in for the inklings until she's better.

"Do you wanna go or do I have to go," Agent 4 as Agent 3.

"I'll go," Jake said. The agent then got out of his seat and was grabbed by Crazy Hand. He was then teleported away.

Crazy Hand then dropped Agent 3 at the entrance to the battlefield. "Okay, when that light goes off and this bridge begins to extend, you're going to walk to the battlefield. And then you'll fight to the death." Crazy Hand then teleported away. Jake sighed as the bridge began to extend.

* * *

"Time for the next battle, which is Inkling vs. Luigi. However, due to certain circumstances we've asked Agent 3 to fill in for now," Master Hand said as Luigi and Agent 3 walked onto the battlefield.

"I may not be an official fighter, but I'm close enough to count," Jake said as the stage transformed.

 **Inkling(Agent 3/Jake) vs. Luigi  
** Stage: Mute City SNES (battlefield)  
Music: Silence

Luigi started the match off by jumping over to Agent 3's platform and hit the inkling with his up smash. Jake was then able to land a small hit on Luigi before being hit by another up smash. He then got another hit on Luigi before being grabbed and hit by Luigi's down throw. Agent 3 then grabbed a timer that had spawned on the middle platform and put Luigi in slo-mo. Agent 3 then went and hit Luigi multiple times before effects wore off and Luigi hit the inkling with his back throw. Agent 3 then hit Luigi with a jab combo before throwing a splat bomb, which missed. The green plumber then tried to hit Agent 3 with his green missile, but was grabbed by the inkling who then used his down throw. Jake then used his splat roller for a couple seconds as Luigi ate a mixim tomato and restored his health. He then hit Agent 3 with a side tilt as the inkling came up to his platform in the middle. Luigi the grabbed a super scope that also spawned on the platform and began to fire at Jake. Luigi was able to end the inkling's first stock with it.

Luigi grab a Dragoon piece that had spawned in as agent 3 respawned. After some more attacks and the throwing of a super scope, another Dragoon piece spawned in which was grabbed by Luigi. Agent 3 had seen enough battles to know how those things worked and kept an eye out for the third piece. Agent 3 then tried throwing another splat bomb, but it was shielded. The third Dragoon piece spawned in and Agent 3 was quick to grab it. A spiny shell then spawned in and was grabbed by Agent 3 who threw it afterwards. Jake was able to dodge around Luigi and hit the green plumber with his inkbrush, the spiny shell then came down and blew up Luigi as an insult to injury. Luigi wasn't KO'd from the explosion but ended flying far, and dropped his Dragoon piece because of it.

Jake quickly grabbed the piece as Luig recovered to the stage. The green plumber then hit Agent 3 with his down air, causing the inkling's FS meter to charge to the max. Agent 3 then hit Luigi with his inkbrush again, which charged the green plumber's FS meter. Agent 3 then managed to get Luigi caught in his final smash, but it was not enough to KO him. As Luigi used his green missile to get his head stuck in the side of the stage, agent 3 grabbed an assist trophy and opened it, revealing Krystal. Luigi then activated his final smash and got Agent 3 caught in it, it was not enough to KO the inkling though. Agent 3 was finally able to end Luigi's first stock after some help from Krystal.

The respawn caused to Luigi to lose his one and only Dragoon piece. Jake made a quick dash to it and grabbed it, assembling the Dragoon. Though Luigi tried his best, even with the super leaf he grabbed, it wasn't enough and he was KO'd a second time in ten seconds. A smash ball then spawned in and began to float around, ripe for the taking since both FS meters were used. The two made and effort to get the smash ball, but it wasn't breaking. Agent 3 was extra careful due to his percentage being high. Luigi eventually got the smash ball with his up smash, and ended Agent 3's second stock at the same time.

As Jake respawned he dropped down to the right platform where Luigi was and hit the green plumber with his blaster. Luigi then got Agent 3 caught in his final smash, but since the inkling had just spawned it barely did anything to help. Luigi then used his grab to try and get Jake but the inkling used his recovery move to get away. And at the same time unfortunately missed the main part of the stage and plummeted to the end of the match.

(end music here)

"Luigi, WINS!" Master Hand announced as Luigi did his victory pose. "That was a disappointing way for the inkling to go out, but we had only just told him. He didn't know exactly what to do."

"He still put up an impressive fight," Crazy Hand said as Agent 3 walked off the battlefield while Luigi was teleported back.

 **Agent 3/Jake (agent of the Squidbeak Splatoon): That was a rush and was definitely difficult.**

* * *

Cloud's group were currently going through the hall of the secret base. It was mostly straight, they had assumed they were underwater at this point. They couldn't help but be confused though. If Akuma and DJ Octavio are working together then why was the base so big.

Banjo & Kazooie were currently discussing this amongst themselves. "The whole octarian army could be here too," Banjo said to Kazooie as the group continued down the hall.

"I doubt that very much," Kazooie shot back. "If that were true this place would be crawling with them." Kazooie then noticed a door with a nameplate on it. When they passed the door the breegull noticed the name and aggressively stopped Banjo.

Chrom took notice of this and turned around asking, "Kazooie what's going on?" This caused the ready of group to turn around to see the amusing picture of Kazooie flapping her wings to get Banjo to back up.

"Look at the nameplate on the door back there," Kazooie said as she turned Banjo's head towards the door. "You're not gonna like it and it makes our current problem worse."

The group went back to the door and Banjo was now looking at it with his mouth open. The others looked on as the nameplate said 'Gruntilda's lair'. "Wait isn't Gruntilda the main person you guys fight," Fox asked.

"Yep, that's her. That means there's three villains working together," Banjo said as he inches a bit towards the door.

"Fantastic," Cloud said sarcastically, holding his head in frustration. Banjo then slowly turned the knob and slowly open the door open a small crack. "What are you doing," Cloud whispered as the group got behind the door.

"I just want to see what she's up to," Banjo said as he looked into the room. The cat that was with Gruntilda in Nuts & Bolts was sitting at the table. Gruntilda was currently testing something. "Definitely nothing good. And that cat was a nightmare to deal with."

"You can say that again," Kazooie said as she took a closer look into the room. She then noticed as certain someone cowering in the corner. "Wait is that, Klungo?!"

 **Bottles(de facto moves teacher): Yeah, Klungo mysteriously went missing a month ago. We don't know what happened to him.**

"Who's Klungo," Marx asked as the jester was also now looking through the door.

"He used to be Grunty's henchman," Banjo said. "I'm guessing she was behind his mysterious disappearance."

"Klungo, go pull that lever over there so we can see if this works," Gruntilda demanded to Klungo.

Klungo nodded and went away from his corner saying, "Ye-yesssss, missstresss." He then noticed Banjo and Kazooie from the corner of his eye, but the two were quick to gesture for him to stay quiet. Klungo quickly nodded and got ready to pull the lever.

"You ready," Gruntilda asked Klungo who nodded. "Okay then, pull the lever." Klungo pulled the lever and instead of something happening, a trapdoor opened below Gruntilda and dropped her. "Wrong lever," the witch screamed as she fell.(2)

Klungo then ran over to Banjo and Kazooie after the trapdoor closed. "Hassss bird and bear actually come to free Klungo."

"We didn't know you were even here to be honest," Banjo sheepishly said. "But what matters is that we're here now and can bust you out of here."

"Are you sure," Cloud said. The ex-SOLDIER was keeping a lookout in case Gruntilda made it back. "He seems like one of those people that would give our position away."

"Not to mention I'm kinda weirded out on the fact that he's referring to himself in third person," Fox said. "Like why does he do that?"

 **Banjo (N64 legend): The reason Klungo refers to himself in third person will never be known.  
** **Kazooie (N64 legend's sidekick): It's one of our series's greatest mysteries.**

"We don't know ourselves, but we don't care fur face," Kazooie shot back. Klungo was out of the room and the door was closed.

"Klungo promisssesss to be very quiet," Klungo said as the group continued.

* * *

"Time for the next fight, this one is between two fighter on the smaller side. Bowser Jr. and Pichu," Pichu happily ran onto the stage while Bowser Jr. flew in on his junior clown car. The stage transformed as the fight began.

 **Bowser Jr. vs. Pichu  
** Stage: Brinstar Depths (battlefield)  
Music: Multiplayer battle - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes

Pichu started the fight right away by hitting Bowser Jr. with her forward smash. Pichu then tried to attack Bowser Jr. but the heir to the throne did a perfect shield. Pichu then grabbed and assist trophy as she was hit by a cannonball. Pichu opened up the assist trophy to reveal Skullkid who used his magic to make Pichu and Bowser Jr. invisible. While it couldn't be seen the two fighters went all over the right side of the stage during the time they were invisible. Pichu then hit Bowser Jr. with her down air. Bowser Jr. continued to try and hit Pichu, grabbing a rocket belt to help him after awhile. The first Dragoon piece then spawned in as Bowser Jr. managed to hit Pichu with his recovery move. The heir then grabbed the piece as Pichu recovered and then used his dash attack on the tiny mouse Pokemon.

Pichu then used her forward air as she jumped back onto the stage. The second Dragoon piece the spawned in, which was grabbed by Bowser jr. Pichu then hit Bowser Jr. with a couple strong attacks, and forced him to drop one of the Dragoon heir to the throne was able to get back to the piece and reclaim it though. The third Dragoon piece then spawned on the left platform of the stage. Bowser Jr. was quick to use his recovery move to hold Pichu off while going for the Dragoon piece. Pichu avoided the explosion and hit Bowser Jr., once again forcing to drop a Dragoon piece. Pichu then grabbed the third piece while Bowser Jr. went back for the piece he dropped. It was mostly movement and small attacks after that, but Pichu's neutral air was enough to make Bowser Jr. to drop another Dragoon piece. Pichu quickly used her skull bash to get to the Dragoon piece and claim it.

Bowser Jr. then hit Pichu far with a strong attack, but it was not enough to KO the tiny mouse pokemon. Pichu then hit Bowser jr. after she recovered and caused him to drop the third and final Dragoon piece. Pichu grabbed the last piece, assembling the Dragoon. The tiny mouse Pokemon was then able to end Bowser jr.'s first stock. Pichu then picked up a pokeball that spawned in as Bowser Jr. respawned and threw it down, revealing Bewear. As Bewear began to walk around the smash ball spawned in and landed on the right platform. Bowser jr. then hit Pichu with a cannonball, but it was not enough to KO Pichu. The tiny mouse Pokemon's FS meter was then charged and ready to go. Pichu then pulled a double whammy and claimed the smash ball, as well as hittin Bowser Jr. with her up smash. Pichu got Bowser Jr. caught in the final smash and ended his second stock. "Talk about a double whammy, Bowser Jr. is at a devastating disadvantage now," Crazy Hand said through his microphone."

As Bowser Jr. respawned Pichu grabbed a pokeball and threw it down, revealing Solgaleo. Pichu then grabbed Bowser Jr. and used her up throw, activating the heir's FS meter. Bowser Jr. then activated his final smash and ended Pichu's first stock at 190%. "It's a surprise Pichu lasted that long but let's see if Bowser Jr. can pull through," Master Hand said as Pichu respawned.

Bowser Jr. had a drill arm ready when Pichu respawned, But he was hit by a down smash and dropped it. Pichu then grabbed the drill arm and went down to the main part of the stage. "(Bowser Jr. look! buffs,)" Pichu said pointing in a direction towards the offscreen.

"Pichu just said 'Bowser Jr. look! buffs!'" Mewtwo said providing the translation when it knew it would be asked later.

"Where?!" Bowser Jr. said going down to the bottom part of the stage and looked out towards the direction. Pichu then fired the drill, Bowser Jr. got out of it though and was about to recover back. "You're going to pay for-" Bowser Jr. said before getting hit by Mr. Saturn and fell.

(end music here)

Pichu did his victory dance as Bowser Jr. looked on with a mad face. "That was some clever thinking from Pichu. And she actually made Mr. Saturn useful," Master Hand said as the two were teleported back.

 **Mewtwo(legendary Pokemon): Pichu is doing much better than she ever did in Melee. She's in the second round now and in Melee she didn't get a stock out of Ness.**

* * *

Dark Pit was currently talking to the one person he knows that can get Pit to finally stop. Viridi. That talk was not going well so far, the reason for that is because Viridi refused to do it with people watching. "But most of the residents are out here in the stands! How will that be embarrassing?!"

"Are there still others in the room," Viridi asked. Dark Pit looked away knowing the answer was most likely yes. "And how are they handling it."

"Rool's gotten used to it by now and doesn't mind it, Shulk I don't know, and Ness says he's fine with it if he can still watch the battles," Dark Pit answered.

"Then I don't see why I have to snap him out of it right now," Viridi said as she watched Pichu being moved up in the bracket. She was going to go up against Luigi next. "The only solution I see is you sitting out here."

"I would if I wanted to, but I don't want to sit in the sun and this humidity for too long," Dark Pit said as he looked up and covered his eyes. While fall was coming the humidity wasn't helping. "It can really mess up my wings."

"I can imagine that," Viridi said smirking at the thought of Dark Pit being mad about that. "But as long as Pit doesn't come up here then I don't see a reason to stop him."

"Hey, Viridi, Dark Pit," Shulk said as he walked up to the two. "I just had a vision, Pit's going to come up here in half an hour and start singing happy birthday to these benches. If you're snap him out of it, you need to do it now."

Dark Pit was smiling at Viridi as he now had his reason. Viridi sighed as she looked at Dark Pit and said, "Fine, I'll snap him out of it." Dark Pit pumped his fists as he followed the goddess and nature and the monado wielder out of the stands.

 **Dark Pit: Finally, I won't have to deal with it anymore. That's if Viridi manages to convince Pit to stop. And if he doesn't then I'm gonna kill him. I don't care what happens to me.**

* * *

"Okay folks time for the next fight between Samus and Robin," Master Hand said as the two fighters came out onto the battlefield. Samus didn't care if she won this battle or not, she would only care when it was her battle with Fox.

 **Samus vs. Robin  
** Stage: Congo Falls (battlefield)  
Music: Gang-Plank Galleon

Samus started the match with landing a small hit on Robin, the tectician returned the favor with a stronger forward tilt. He then charged his thunder tome up a little before having to shield from a missile. Samus then charged up her charge shot while Robin did the same for his tome. Samus then fired the blast, Robin tried to dodge, but he did it too soon and was hit. Robin then grabbed a ledge and got back onto the stage just as an assist trophy appeared. The tactician grabbed it and opened it, revealing Shadow. The hedgehog was quick to activate his move and slowed Samus down. During the duration of the assist Robin was able to land two hits on Samus.

After some more time Robin unleashed an elthunder. Samus shielded the primary attack, but was then hit by a soccer ball that was hit by the elthunder. A spiny shell then spawned in and landed on the left platform as Samus began to charge up her charge shot again. Robin went ahead and grabbed the item, throwing it afterwards. The spiny shell eventually came down while Robin was taking quick breaks to charge his thunder tome and it blew up Samus. The bounty hunter then flew back a bit, but it wasn't enough to KO. Robin finished charging up his tome as the first Daybreak piece landed on the stage, which was grabbed by the tactician. As Samus got back onto the main part of the stage Robin unleashed a thoron and sent Samus back again. Robin then charged up the tome once again as Samus recovered, but his charging was cancelled when he was hit by a charge shot.

The second Daybreak then spawned onto the stage and landed on the left platform. Robin went up and grabbed it right away, he then finished charging up his thunder tome afterwards. Samus had done the same with her charge shot, when the two fired at each other they missed. Robin was forced to drop the thunder tome at this time. The tactician then got Samus caught in Nosferatu and dealt some more damage to her. The third Daybreak piece then spawned and landed on the middle platform, which was grabbed by Samus. The two continued to be back and forth as their strategies kept on changing. Robin then busted open a crate with arcfire, which revealed a super mushroom that hit Robin. Now giant size, Robin unleashed an arcthunder, it still wasn't enough to KO. Robin hit Samus with another arcthunder but still couldn't KO her.

At this point the bounty hunter's FS meter was charged at that point and was ready to go. Robin ended up grabbing a lightning bolt and shrunk her as she tried to get back to the stage. Samus then activated her final smash as Robin got in front of the laser. But the tactician did a fake-out and ducked out of it, wasting the final smash. Robin then began to try and end Samus's first stock but the bounty hunter just wasn't budging. Samus then revealed to have a gust bellows and began to use it, the result was Robin getting hit by a poison mushroom and sent over the stage. The tactician was still able to recover though. A pokeball then spawned on the stage, which Samus grabbed by keeping Robin at the left ledge. The Pokemon was revealed to by Giratina. The Pokemon did not KO Robin though and left the stage after it was done using its attacks.

Robin then hit Samus with arcfire, and not only did it finally end her first stock, but Robin's FS meter was filled and ready to go. Robin waited for the perfect time to strike and got Samus in her final smash. Since she had only just respawned though it was not enough to KO her. Afterwards, Samus hit Robin with her down air, forcing him to drop one of his Daybreak pieces. A smash ball spawned in shortly afterwards and began to float around the stage. The two then began to try to both get the smash ball, and Samus forced Robin to lose the Daybreak piece he just got back. The piece flew off the stage this time, it would respawn later. Samus was successful in getting Robin caught in the final smash this time and ended his first stock.

As Robin respawned he lost his other daybreak piece and another spawned onto the stage. The tactician was able to keep Samus away with his up smash and grabbed both pieces. The third Daybreak piece then spawned on the right platform. Robin then ended Samus's third stock as the bounty hunter came back down. He then grabbed the third piece, assembling the Daybreak. Samus stalled on the platform though as Robin was forced to use it before Samus could get caught in it. While it may have been disappointing Robin still had a stock advantage and could win if time ran out while he still had said advantage. Especially since there was only a minute left, Samus would make it hard though as she stepped up her attack stratagy. The two went back and forth and Robin eventually pulled on the grass item and got a rage blaster.

The tactician then began to fire it at Samus which didn't do much damage. Robin eventually threw the rage blaster away, which was then grabbed by Samus. Robin then grabbed a black hole item and threw it in Samus's direction, trapping the bounty hunter. While stuck in it Robin landed an arcfire and a Nosferatu on Samus. Samus was then hit by Robin's forward smash, but it wasn't enough to KO her. Robin turned to grab an assist trophy, but was then caught in a pitfall Samus seemed to have planted earlier. Samus then grabbed another assist trophy that had spawned, which revealed to be Andross. As one of the plates hit Robin, the tactician's FS meter was filled once again. Robin was able to catch Samus in his final smash almost instantly after gaining it and ended the match just as the five second countdown began.

(end music here)

"Robin, WINS!" Master Had announced as Robin did his victory pose.

"I'm always three steps ahead," Robin said as Samus did a small clap for the tactician, this fight didn't matter much to her anyway. The two were then teleported back.

 **Samus: My fight against Robin is not one I care about. Win or lose I'm only focused on winning in my next match against Fox.**

* * *

Back at the cove, As Dedede was examining Off the Hook's helicopter to make sure nothing bad had happened to it Octorson began to wake up. Once the general was fully awake he noticed he as tied up and the walkie-talkie was leaning against a rock away from him. He looked around and noticed Dedede looking at the helicopter. Seeing his chance he turned into his octo form and got out of the ropes.

Octorson then grabbed the walkie-talkie and got to Octavio's channel. He then said, "Boss we got a problem!"

"What kind of problem, were you discovered at the stadium," Octavio asked, actually showing slight concern for his general.

"Not the stadium, a group found out the main base was at the cove," Octorson explained. He could hear DJ Octavio do a spittake from his end. "They knocked me out and used my retinal scan to get in. Luckily, Dedede is bad at watching hostages."

"That's the fourth time I've ever spat out my coffee,"(3) Octavio said making it seem like he didn't hear what Octorson just said. He then reassured the octoling he did hear by saying, "Okay, I'll warn the others. We'll try to block them off and capture them." Octavio then signed off.

Octorson let out a sigh of relief until he was knocked out again by Dedede's hammer. The self proclaimed then scramble to tie him up again and warn the group. It was a fast text and some errors but he sent it anyways.

 **Dedede:** big problem. Octorson warned others we here get out now!

Dedede's eyes bulged as he saw that the message could not be delivered because they didn't have service. Dedede then did the next best thing he could think of. He snatched the helicopter keys in Octorson's clothes and carried the general to the helicopter. If the group needed it, they could make a fast getaway and get Marina and Pearl their helicopter back

 **Marina** **(pop idol in Inkopolis): Yes, Pearl and I were told that our helicopter was stolen by the octarians again. We didn't say anything though as we were confident that the fighters would be able to retrieve it.**

* * *

"Time for our next battle folks. This next one will be Kirby vs. Young Link," Master Hand announced as the two fighters made it to the battlefield. The stage then transformed.

 **Kirby vs. Young Link  
** Stage: Great Bay(Battlefield)  
Music: Overworld theme - Legend of Zelda(Brawl)

Young Link started the fight by hitting Kirby with a fire arrow, before jumping over the middle platform and pulling out a bomb. Kirby then jumped up and hit Young Link with his neutral air. Kirby then continued the fight by hitting Young Link with his back air, he then followed the attack with his fury cutter. Kirby then continued to press on Young Link as the two ended up on the right side of the stage with the pink puffball not letting up. Young Link managed to get away from Kirby at some point and grabbed a beam sword. Young Link then threw his boomerang and hit Kirby as the pink puffball got close to him. Young Link then grabbed a Boss Galaga that had spawned in and threw it. Young Link then hit Kirby with his recovery move, the Boss Galaga then came down but missed the pink puffball. Young Link then broke a beehive open with his boomerang hoping the bees would go for Kirby, instead they went for him.

The first Daybreak piece then spawned in, which was picked up by Kirby after he was hit by another fire arrow. Kirby then met Young Link at the main part of the stage where he used his down as and then a short hop back air. Kirby then went over to the right stage ledge and grabbed the second Daybreak piece as Young Link got back onto the stage. The smash ball then spawned in and began to float around the stage. Young Link managed to get the smash ball and then threw a spiny shell afterwards. He then used the distraction given from the shell and used his final smash on Kirby, ending the pink puffball's first stock. As Kirby resapwned Young Link continued to attack the pink puffball and grabbed the first Daybreak piece. Young Link than ran up to the second one on the left platform and grabbed that one too. Kirby then hit Young Link with his forward air, sending the swordsman over the stage, but not enough to KO him. The third Daybreak piece then spawned, which was grabbed by KIrby.

Young Link then continued to use his ranged items again, most of them consisting of bombs. While flying Kirby had grabbed a staff and began to use it. In between hits from the staff Kirby's FS meter was charged and ready to go. The pink puffball hit Young Link with and up tilt before grabbing a super mushroom. The pink puffball then used his final smash and ended Young Link's first stock. The respawn resulted in Young Link losing both of the Daybreak pieces he had grabbed. Kirby grabbed one of them while Young Link grabbed the other. Young Link then busted open a capsule, which had a pokeball, the swordsman opened it and revealed the Pokemon to be Metagross. Young Link then hit Kirby with his up smash and sent the puffball high into the air, but it wasn't enough to KO. Kirby then grabbed an assist trophy as he landed and opened it, revealing Yuri. The second time Yuri managed to hit Young Link the swordsman's FS meter was charged and ready to use.

Another assist trophy showed up next to Young Link while he was frozen. Kirby quickly hit him to the other side of the stage with his back air and grabbed it. Kirby then opened it to reveal Midna. Kirby then ended Young's Link second stock with a hammer flip. "Oh, you know Kirby's not messing around anymore when he pulls out the hammer," Crazy Hand said as Young Link respawned. As Young Link tried to attack Kirby from a distance he was grabbed by Midna and was thrown. The smash ball then spawned in and began to float around again. While Kirby was trying to get it, Young Link ended his second stock with his down smash. The respawn had caused Kirby to lose two of the Daybreak pieces. Kirby got one back as he claimed the smash ball. Young Link grabbed and ore club and hoped to get away in time, but Kirby caught him in the final smash and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Kirby, WINS!" Master Hand announced as Kirby did his victory dance. "You know, Young Link did have it in the beginning it was when Kirby hit him with the hammer when things went downhill." The two fighters were then teleported back.

* * *

Shulk and Dark Pit led Viridi to the viewing room where Pit was still doing his antics. They got there at the right time because Pit was almost done with the last group of benches. "All you from here Viridi," Dark Pit said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you if this fails," Viridi said as she walked into the room. Ness noticed Viridi and got Rool to nice her too. The two could only watch from there, wondering what would happen. "PIT!"

That was enough to get the angel's attention and he turned towards the goddess of nature. "Viridi, what are you doing here. I thought you were in the stands."

"Yeah, and so was nearly every single resident in this mansion," Viridi told Pit. Shulk took an instinctive step back, worrying that Viridi would get enraged. He would be right.

"What's the problem about that you get to talk to a lot of people," Pit said.

Viridi took a deep breath before she said, "Pit the reason they're up there is because of what your doing."

"But all I'm doing is giving these guys a birthday," Pit said as he patted one of the benches.

"But it's annoying people to no end. If you go up to the stands you're going to get beat up or burnt alive," Viridi said. Knowing Bowser he would do both.

"I didn't really think about that," Pit said sitting down on the bench.

Viridi sat down next to Pit. "Pit, you never think too much into situations and if what your doing will make others happy. I think one of the main reasons not many people like you at this mansion. You understand right."

"Yeah, I guess. But as long as you're with me that's all I need," Pit said giving Viridi a thumbs up.

"I really hope this gets him to stop for good, lDark Pit said as Rool turned his attention back towards the tv. The next battle was about to start.

* * *

"Okay time for our next battle, this one is Mega Man vs. Wolf," Master Hand said as the fighters went to the battlefield. Once they both arrived the stage transformed.

 **Mega Man vs. Wolf  
** Stage: Halberd  
Music: Meta Knight's revenge

Mega Man and Wolf started the battle right away by going at each other on the middle platform. Mega Man then hit Wolf with his up tilt twice, dealing decent damage to Wolf. Wolf was able to hit Mega Man with his down air after getting his by a flame sword. Mega Man then hit Wolf with his up tilt once again. As Wolf hit Mega Man away with his forward air he grabbed a rage blaster and began firing. The first shot missed and Mega Man hit Wolf with his charged mega buster. Wolf then managed to get three consecutive hits onto Mega Man with the rage blaster and ended the blue bomber's first stock. Wolf was forced to toss the rage blaster away after hitting Mega Man with it one last time after the blue bomber respawned.

Wolf then grabbed a pitfall and threw it down right at the left stage ledge. Wolf then pushed Mega Man over to other end with his down smash. Wolf then grabbed a pokeball and threw it down once Mega Man recovered and opened it, revealing Scizor. Mega Man was able to dodge the first group of attacks, but not the second which ended his second stock. After hitting Wolf with his down air from respawning his FS meter was recharged. Mega Man activated his final smash, but missed Wolf as the leader of Starfox ducked below and grabbed the first and second pieces of the Daybreak. Wolf then grabbed Mega Man and landed a few jabs. Wolf then grabbed the third Daybreak piece, assembling the Daybreak. While he hit Mega Man, the blue bomber was grazing the top of the blast, allowing him to not be KO'd. A special flag, which was instantly grabbed by Wolf then spawned onstage. He was then KO'd by Mega Man's up tilt and dropped it.

Mega Man then grabbed the special flag and began to use it, Wolf was able to get back on in time though and stop him. Mega Man then hit Wolf with his up smash, which charged the leader of Starwolf's FS meter, and made his final smash available. Wolf hit Mega Man with his up throw and grabbed a staff before using his final smash, he missed though. A second chance happened though as a smash ball spawned in and began to float around. Wolf had a perfectly placed side special before going for the smash ball. Mega Man was the one to grab the smash ball though. The blue bomber was then able to get Wolf caught in his final smash, it was not enough to KO.

The fight became more heated after that as it became one attack after another. Mega Man then grabbed a beam sword and slashed it, not only hitting Wolf but also busting a crate open. The crate was revealed to have a drill arm, Lip's stick, and a staff. Mega Man decided to use the staff and threw the beam sword at Wolf, causing him to fall off the stage. Wolf managed to recover though. A certain battle decider then spawned onstage, a rage blaster. It was not needed though as Wolf fired the drill arm, missed the attack but then nailed the throw on the part the drill was fired from and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Wolf WINS!" Master Hand announced as Wolf did his victory pose. "That was some performance from Wolf there." Mega Man clapped for the fellow fighter as the two were teleported back.

* * *

Cloud's opened up an automatic door which led to a catwalk to a center point. Klungo has told them that he had learned the layout of the base and that this was the core. "Are you sure we can potentially delay plans if we blow this place up Klungo," Fox asked.

"Klungo issss posssitive," Klungo said as they approached the middle of the room.

"I guess all we have to do is hit this thing really hard," Banjo said. He then pulled out Kazooie and prepared to use his forward smash. However, Banjo and the others then heard multiple ringtones go off.

Cloud took out his phone. "Message from Dedede from fifteen minutes ago," Cloud said as he opened it. "Warning! They know we're here get out now."

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in," Octavio said as the first entrance to the core room. Everyone turned around to see him and Akuma blocking the way.

"DJ Octavio," Fox seethed. "Nice to see you two Akuma. You guys have caused enough trouble for us." The leader of Starfox then pulled out his blaster.

"He's right, you guys are going out right now," Chrom said as he unsheathed his sword. "You two and Gruntilda. Wherever she is."

"Bold of you to assume there's only three of us," DJ Octavio said. The group was confused until the other two entrances opened.

"Well, I thought I wouldn't have to deal with any of you for awhile," Gruntilda said appearing at the second entrance. "Wouldn't you say so Dr. Eggman."

Said mad scientist walked next to Gruntilda. "Yes, I'm not even finished with what I was planning yet. I'm sure the same could be said for the others."

The third door then opened revealing King Boo and Xigbar. The latter said, "Now, I knew that you knew I'd be back at some point right?"

"This is worse than we thought," Fox said. "It's a much more formidable team than the one Tabuu made."

"Well, look on the bright side. Can't get worse," Banjo said. He'd soon regret what he said when Giovanni appeared on a giant screen hidden in the room.

"Giovanni," Cloud said with his buster sword ready. "Red mentioned you."

"Oh I'm sure he has," Giovanni said. "Look around you. Every villain you see has vowed revenge on your friends at the mansion in more than one way. Together we will attack the tournament and destroy you all everyone you care about, once and for a-"

"You talk too much," Marx said as he sliced the core in half with his wing. At that moment things began to blow up. Giovanni then opened portals below the villains. "Where'd they go?"

"They're being called back to headquarters in Kanto, see you soon," Giovanni said as he signed off.

"We don't have a portal raygun," Chrom said as he put his sword back. "And I doubt we can send a message in time."

"Well, I can teleport us back to Dedede," Marx suggested. "But I'll be out for the rest of the day."

"Then what are you waiting for, do it," Kazooie yelled. Marx the wrapped everyone in his wings and teleported away.

* * *

Dedede was in the helicopter and got the notice that the message sent. Soon enough Cloud and the others came crashing onto the helicopter floor. Cloud figure out where they were pretty quickly and yelled at Dedede. "Get out of here now!"

Dedede was about to question why when a small explosion happened under the water. The self proclaimed king then started the helicopter and flew it the heck out of the cove. The trail of explosions eventually led to where the elevator was, which was the biggest one. That explosion caused the helicopter to go off course for a second. "What the heck happened in there," Dedede said as he miraculously flew the helicopter.

 **King Dedede (king of Dream Land): I read the instruction manual while I was waiting for them.**

"We need to get back as soon as we can," Fox said. "Our situation is worse than we ever thought."

"Well, if it helps. We have someone up and ready for an interrogation," Dedede said as he quickly spun the passenger seat around to reveal Octorson. He was awake but knew that he couldn't get out without anyone noticing.

"Klungo rememberssss you," Klungo said pointing at the octoling.

* * *

"Time for our last battle of the day, this one is between Hero and Pikachu," Master Hand announced as the two fighters made it to the battlefield. Due to being a tag team fighter, Erdrick(4) was in place as Hero for this match. The stage transformed as the music kicked in.

 **Hero(Erdrick) vs. Pikachu  
** Stage: Gamer  
Music: Ashley's song (JP)(3DS/Wii U)

Erdrick started the battle by jumping up to the middle platform and looking into his moves. When he saw Pikachu approaching he ditched it and used his up smash. Pikachu then grabbed Erdrick as he landed and used his up throw. Pikachu then followed the attack with thunder, dealing more damage. The two then had a ledge brawl at the right side of the stage which ended once Pikachu used his skull bash to get back onto the stage. Erdrick then fired a zapple and sent Pikachu a fair distance. Erdrick then continued to deal damage to Pikachu after grabbing a fire bar. Erdrick eventually landed a strong smash attack on Pikachu with the fire bar. Erdrick then threw the fire bar and hit Pikachu over the stage. As Pikachu tried to use skull bash back Erdrick fire a thwack and ended Pikachu's first stock.

Erdrick picked the fire bar back up once Pikach respawned and continued to fight hard. Erdrick then ditched the fire bar as a party ball opened, revealing an assist trophy, a drill arm, a hecotate bomb, and the first Dragon piece. The smash ball spawned and landed next to that stuff shortly afterwards. Pikachu went for the smash ball before being grabbed by Erdrick, who used his back throw. Erdrick then used his accelerate magic as Pikachu got back to him. Pikachu then got the smash ball by throwing the hecotate bomb on it and grabbed the first Dragoon piece. Pikachu then grabbed an assist trophy and opened it, revealing Starman.

When Erdrick was hit from a blast that came from the Starman, Pikachu used his final smash and missed. Erdrick eventually had to use zoom to try and escape the Starman. Erdrick then grabbed a pokeball, and was hit by the Starman again, forcing him to drop it. As the swordsman got back onto the stage Pikachu grabbed the pokeball and opened it revealing Zoroark. The illusion Pokemon succeeded in ending Erdrick's first stock. As Erdrick respawned Pikachu acquired the second and third pieces of the Dragoon, assembling it. Erdrick tried his best to dodge but failed and lost his second stock.

Erdrick knew it was no more fooling around and started to attack Pikachu as he respawned. After hitting Pikachu a couple time his FS meter was charged and ready to go. Erdrick used his accelerate to get to Pikachu and used his final smash, ending the mouse Pokemon's second stock. Erdrick grabbed a gooey bomb as Pikachu respawned and threw it, missing Pikachu. Erdrick then tried to hit Pikachu with a capsule, but it was shielded. Erdrick then began to charge up his neutral special to try and deal massive damage to Pikachu. Another smash ball then spawned in and began to float around. Erdrick hit Pikachu while trying to go for the smash ball and charged up the mouse Pokemon's FS meter.

Erdrick panicked and hit Pikachu with a zapple on instinct. While choosing what move to do next Pikachu activated his final smash, Erdrick reacted in time though and got off the platform he was on. Erdrick then continued his move selection and hit Pikachu with bang as the mouse Pokemon got close to him. Erdrick then claimed the smash ball with his down smash on the middle platform as Pikachu made it back onto the stage. After timing it right Erdrick got Pikachu in his final smash and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Hero, WINS!" Master Hand announced as Erdrick did his victory pose, all while Pikachu was clapping for him. "That was a good comeback if I ever saw one, even the Dragoon didn't stop him from winning. As always thanks to everyone coming out and we will see you soon." Master Hand then got a message from his phone and looked at it.

 **Cloud:** We got good news and bad news.

 **Master Hand:** Bad news first please.

 **Banjo:** Bad news, the villain situation is much worse than we thought.

 **Fox:** Good news we rescued someone and have someone to interrogate.

* * *

Octorson was now in Master Hand's office facing the man of the mansion. Cloud gave Master Hand a debrief If what had happened and Off the Hook has their helicopter returned. "So, how many members does this team have," Master Hand asked Octorson.

"As far as I know, just the ones those fighters saw down there," Octorson reluctantly answered. "If there are more than that then the information is classified to me."

"Do you know when they could potentially attack," Master Hand asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was planned for sometime after the third round. But now that you guys know that they're there I don't know when," Octorson said.

"Octorson's right," Mewtwo said with its eyes closed. "I've looked into the future before and it showed one. Not it's showing me multiple possibilities."

"We should probably prepare for an attack soon anyway," Master Hand concludes. He then closed his notebook. "Okay that was all the questions I wanted to ask you. Mewtwo, bring him to the Squidbeak, they can handle him from there." The legendary Pokemon nodded and teleported away with the general. Master Hand then held his head in frustration.

 **Master Hand: We're about to get the biggest attack on the tournament we've ever had before and I don't know when. I'm going to continue battles as normal, but tell everyone to keep their guard up.**

 **Banjo: As a way to keep Klungo safe, Master Hand made him a temporary resident for the time being. At least until Grunty's been dealt with.**

* * *

 **Kanto**

"They know about us now, and have my general has probably been captured by them," Octavio said. The team was currently at a conference table to decide what to do.

"On the plus side, it's nice to see you in person," Xigbar said. Giovanni then acknowledged that by nodding.

"I say we attack at the end of the tournament when all is said and done," Dr. Eggman said slamming his fist on the table.

"Are you crazy, they'll be miles prepared for us by then," King Boo said.

"He's right we have to attack sooner now rather than later," Gruntilda said.

"And we still have an advantage since Waluigi wasn't found out yet," Akuma said.

"And my three associates are still hidden as well," Giovanni said. He was currently standing. "And I have to agree with King Boo and Gruntilda. We need to attack sooner."

"Maybe the end of round 2," Octavio said. "We make no moves whatsoever. Then, when they're positive we won't attack. BAM! We ambush 'em."

"My thoughts exactly, it will be even better when they see our ninth member," Giovanni said evilly grinning. "Get ready Master Hand. We're coming."

 **Mid-season begins Season 4 episode 10**

* * *

 **Author's note: Yes, just like Tabuu the villain team will attack in the mid-season. Their attack will span over multiple parts though as opposed to just one. The Season finale will not involve any villains, but something else instead.**

 **(1) This was also decided to make battles go by a bit faster.  
** **(2) Love a good ol' Disney reference.  
** **(3) Callback to the season 1 finale.  
** **(4) I don't care if they called him Arusu, I'm keeping him as Erdrick.**


	64. S4 The Unsettled Grudge

**Author's note: I have one thing to say. I can announce now that my game plan for the next season is finalized. You'll learn more about what will happen in Season 5 at the end of this season. I was not able to rewrite any episodes before this one. For now let's get to reviews, the first one is from ultimateCCC.**

" _That Home-Run Contest background look amazing and is that building what I think it is?_

 _Under consideration, The Phantom Thieves as residents?_

 _What do you called a Trio of Kings?"_

 **It looks like something I would call the Smash castle. Not the Smash mansion that's for sure and it ain't the stadium either. The Stadium is basically the opening area for the Subspace Emissary. The rest of the Phantom Thieves, other than Morgana who is already a resident, will become residents at the mansion in Season 5 or late season 4. I don't know exactly what you would call a trio of kings. Next review is from LycanrocLover138.**

" _Will Sans himself ever show up in the mansion?_

 _I hope he shows up, surprising everyone._

 _I think that Ness will be very angry at Sans due to that Game Theory video, and will most likely hold a grudge to him."_

 **Like Master Hand said last episode, the chances of me including Sans were even lower than they were once he was announced as a mii costume. Sans will only come to them mansion if he becomes a fighter. With nothing else to say I'll give you an episode summary and get started.**

 **Episode summary: The second half of the round two battles have begun. Within these battles, a long standing grudge between Samus and Fox will finally reach its conclusion. Waluigi is briefed by Team Rocket on what he needs to do to set up their entrance.**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 9: The Unsettled Grudge  
** **(September 15th, 2019)**

The second half of the round 2 battles were today at the mansion. Everyone in the mansion had been warned ahead of time that the villain team could attack at any given moment and should always be one guard. While some felt like it was best to stop the battles until they were dealt with, Master Hand said the tournament was the only thing attracting them. No battles, no villains.

The villains weren't the only thing residents were worried about. The other thing is that Fox and Samus, in her zero suit, were going to have their match today. It's no secret that a grudge had gone between the two since the first tournament, but the two have never fought each other in another major tournament. Due to this the grudge was finally going to reach its conclusion after twenty long years. The two had been training rigorously for this battle and it was only moments away.

In fact, Wario had decided to make a profit from the grudge. As the residents walked into the stadium through their entrance the greedy microgamer was holding a clipboard and paper. "What do you say about Fox, will he win or lose," Wario said to the residents as they walked in. He had made it clear he was rooting for Samus in this battle.

 **Wario: Bets are an easy way to make cold hard cash. Choose one person who you're rooting for, my coins are on Samus, and then have others decide whether the other fighters will win or lose. While I could make money if they win or lose, I'll also have to give back money for those that were on the right side. If Fox loses, I get money, but I may lose the profit from all those that said he would lose. Vice verse for the other team.**

"Really bruh, your gonna disrespect my main man like this," Falco said as he walked up to Wario with an annoyed look on his face. "I have as much confidence in my bro more than anyone else here." Falco then pressed his beak against Wario's head in anger. "If you think Fox is gonna lose than you gotta another thing COMING!?"

"Sounds to me like you wanna bet," Wario shot back as he shoved the clipboard in Falco's face. Fox's wingman growled and then grabbed the pen and wrote down his bet. Wario looked down at the board saying, "50 smash coins if Fox wins? Really?"

"I'm giving you no more than that, okay," Falco said. Wario nodded his head in understandment and the avain pilot walked away. "Can't believe that guy," Falco grumbled under his breath.

 **Falco: I mean I can't be the only one here who thinks Fox is gonna win, right? I've seen training for this fight just as much as I've seen Samus train.**

 **Mewtwo: I would tell you who wins the battle but where's the fun in suspense. Either way they're going to have an interesting conversation after being teleported back.**

* * *

Banjo & Kazooie were especially excited for their next battle. This was because they would be fighting in their home turf since the update for them was put in. They could finally show their true potential. "This is it Kazooie, we're making a name for ourselves in the younger audiences. And who knows, maybe our popularity will score us another adventure."

"You can cross the adventure part of your list," Kazooie said. "If we haven't had a game since 2008 then I don't think it's ever gonna happen." The breegull then went back into Banjo's backpack. Banjo rolled his eyes, he was really hopeful for another game, he didn't want to disappear from the public eye comepletly.

"Kazooie could be right you know," Mega Man. "You may be in smash, but it never means you'll get another game because of it." The blue bomber was looking down, remembering his own story.

"But, you're franchise had a game last year," Banjo said trying to reason. But Mega Man wasn't having it. "And that was after the fourth tournament."

"While that may be true, it was only because of my series reaching its thirtieth anniversary," Mega Man said as he looked at the TV. "My last main series game before then was 2010, the year the series creator left CAPCOM. Mega Man 11 is most likely the final main series game I would ever be a part of."

"Not to mention, you company could end up forgetting about you," King K. Rool said. "As the game series I was a part of moved on to later consoles, I didn't. I was left behind in the N64 days. Besides, didn't L.O.G. say that you may never get another game?"

"Well, he did yes, but that couldn't mean anything right," Banjo said with worry. The faces from the two were enough to tell him that he was mistaken. "That meant something."

"Banjo, it's been said that Rare may never be able to make another good game for you without the original team," Mega Man said. "Not to mention L.O.G. saying that basically confirms the company had no plans to return to your series."

"Something he didn't want to accept for quite awhile," Kazooie said popping out of the bag again. She had a feeling Banjo still wouldn't accept it.

And right she was, Banjo grew a determined face saying, "I'll both of you otherwise." The bear then walked away, anxiously waiting for his battle.

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to the second half of our round 2 battles," Master Hand said as the bridges extended to the battlefield. "The two fighters to start this off will be Roy and Ness." Once the two fighters made it the battlefield it transformed into the stage.

 **Roy vs. Ness  
** Stage: Fountain of Dreams(battlefield)  
Music: Gourmet Race(melee)

The fight was slow at first until Ness finally got things going with a series of air attacks on Roy. The young lion, then noticed and assist trophy dropped and ran over to grab it. Roy opened up the assist trophy and revealed it to be Waluigi. "Finally, my chance," Waluigi happily said as he ran over to Ness. Roy backed Ness up to the edge of the stage and the two began a ledge battle. Ness was close to getting back on until Waluigi hit Ness, which kinda acted like a meteor. Ness attempted to recover, but he didn't have enough height and lost his first stock. Another assist trophy spawned in as Ness fell.

Roy grabbed the assist trophy as Ness respawned and opened it, revealing the Color-15 TV game. Waluigi was then teleported back at that time as Roy went after Ness. The assist trophy managed to get the ball to hit Ness back a bit. Roy then hit Ness away with his forward smash, sending the PSI kid over the stage. Ness was able to jump back and recover just as the assist trophy went away. The fight then continued as Ness grabbed an X bomb from the left platform. Ness eventually threw it at Roy and set it off. The young lion dodged the blast by a hair. Roy then tried to hit Ness with a down smash, but realized he couldn't when his sword bounced off a back shield.

A pokeball eventually fell and was opened by Ness, revealing Fletchling. Ness then hit Roy with PK fire, but missed the bat swing as Roy jumped out of it in time. Roy was doing his best to try and hit Ness but kept missing. Roy eventually grabbed a super scope that was on the middle platform and prepared to fire. As Roy began to fire at Ness then smash ball spawned in and began to float around. Roy then went up and hit the smash ball and Nes with his up smash, but it wasn't enough to claim it. Roy was eventually able to get the smash ball with the super scope as Ness came down. As Roy began to try and find a good time to use his final smash Ness grabbed an assist trophy and opened it, revealing Prince of Sable. Roy was able to dodge the assist character's attacks long enough for him to use his final smash and end Ness's second stock.

As Ness respawned Roy continued to try and dodge the Prince of Sable, but didn't realize how far he had gotten away from the ledge. He tried to use his recovery move, but it wasn't enough. As Roy respawned he went ahead and hit Ness with a short hop attack. Said short hop attack was enough to fill Ness's FS meter. Ness then called on his final smash straight away, but didn't KO Roy due to failing to predict his future position on the stage. Roy had then grabbed a ramblin' evil mushroom and began to attack Ness with it. Ness was confused from the attack as Roy hit Ness off the stage. The PSI kid then tried to use PK thunder, but hit himself to soon and sent himself spiraling downwards.

(end music here)

"Ness, WINS!" Master Hand said as Roy did his victory pose. "Roy is one a whole new level considering he beat Ness, I must say. He never got this far in any tournament he participated in." The two fighters was then teleported back.

* * *

Waluigi managed to sneak away from the assist room unnoticed after he went on stage. He had been told by Giovanni that they initiating the plans early and he needed to meet with Jessie James and Meowth. They had a mission for him to do in order to help start the plan. The lany man eventually spotted the trio down the hall outside of the restricted halls. Waluigi walked up to them and before he could say anything he was pulled into a storage room by then. "What was that about," Waluigi said as James closed the door.

"We don't want anyone listening in on this conversation do we," Jessie said as he pulled out a bag hidden within the box. "We have a mission for you in order to execute the plan."

"You get the honors of setting things up," Meowth said loudly. The scratch cat Pokémon was then shushed by James. "Basically in this bag are multiple explosives and a randomized teleporter."

"Do you want me to blow up the fighter," Waluigi asked. The lanky man really wanted to beat up someone that wasn't on the battlefield.

"Yeah, you can place one bomb in the assist room, but that's it," Meowth said. "You only plant that bomb once the signal is heard and blow it up while we teleport you to a different location from that bomb."

James then pulled up a holographic display of the stadium. Bombs were marked in red and the teleporters were marked in purple "Basically, all you're doing is placing these bombs right by the various entrances to the stadium. That way we can trap everyone in when it's go time. Citizens and fighters won't escape."

"Unless they can teleport," Waluigi said. A forcefield then showed up around the stadium in the hologram. "You actually planned for that?"

"What do you Dr. Eggman was working on," Jessie said. "He's going to sneak in unnoticed to the very bottom of the stadium. He'll then place a device that'll block all psychic type moves and abilities of any kind. Mewtwo, Lucas, Marx, Ness, pretty much any person will psychic like abilities should be rendered useless."

"After most of the explosives are placed at the entrance and halls your next step is to place these two teleporters," James said as he laid them out. "They will go off once the explosives detonate. You're to place these on the residents stands and the entrance to the viewing room. This will send the residents to multiple parts of the stadium, and has a chance of sending them to another world."

"Got it," Waluigi said as he put the teleporters into the bag and put it on him. "I won't let you down, I will have my revenge." Waluigi then walked out of the storage room, ready to plant some bombs.

 **Waluigi: *sees cameraman after walking out* You didn't see any of this. *walks away***

* * *

"Okay everyone the next battle for the tournament will be between R.O.B and Piranha Plant," Master Hand said. The two fighters then walked onto the battlefield and got themselves ready as the stage transformed.

 **R.O.B vs. Piranha Plant  
** Stage: Temple(Battlefield)  
Music: Overworld theme - Legend of Zelda (melee)

Piranha Plant started the battle right away with storing poison. As ROB began to get close though the plant spewed the poison and dropped to the main part of the stage. Piranha Plant then hit ROB with a down smash as the robot landed in the poison. ROB then hit the plant with a laser blast. Nothing of interest happened until ROB grabbed a pokeball and opened it, revealing Swirlix. Piranha Plant was then able to fully charge up its poison attack at that time. ROB then ran forward as the plant spewed the poison and hit the plant with a forward tilt, followed by a down air. Piranha Plant then hit ROB with a strong forward smash. ROB then grabbed a bombchu from the left platform and threw it onto the right platform, it eventually hit Piranha Plant. ROB then hit Piranha Plant with a laser beam, putting the plant in a position to use its recovery move.

As Piranha Plant got back onto the stage an assist trophy spawned next to the ledge and was grabbed by the plant. The trophy then revealed to contain Guile who took his position and waited. ROB came close one after hitting the two with a beam and was hit by Guile hard. ROB waited on the platforms for Guile to leave since the american fighter was on the main part of the stage. The robot was hit by Piranha Plant's neutral air as Guile left. The smash ball then spawned in and began to float around soon after that. The two began sharing move at each other while trying to get the smash ball too. Piranha Plant then took its attention off the smash ball quickly to end ROB's first stock with his down special. The plant then proceeded to grab the Dragoon piece ROB apparently had as the robot respawned. ROB was then quick to get its FS meter charged. ROB was quick to use the final smash to try and take out Piranha Plant, but to everyone's surprise, it wasn't enough.

ROB quickly grabbed the second piece of the Dragoon as Piranha Plant recovered. The third piece spawned in shortly thereafter. ROB then did a dodge to grabbed the third piece while charging up a gyromite. As Piranha Plant go close ROB hit it with its robo beam, this was enough to charge Piranha Plant's FS meter. ROB then hit Piranha Plant with the beam sword dash attack, but it wasn't enough to KO despite the plant being over 140%. Piranha Plant then called on Petey Piranha, ROB was trapped in the cage at the left side of the stage and was sent a fair distance back when Petey smashed the cages. Piranha Plant then grabbed a staff and blasted ROB, adding insult to injury. The robot was able to recover from the quick attack though. ROB's Dragoon piece had been dropped while being attacked and was grabbed by Piranha Plant, the robot still had the third piece. Piranha Plant then grabbed a pokeball and opened it, revealing Pyukumuku. The plant then used its poison attack once again.

The combination of Pyukumuku plus Piranha Plant's up smash was enough to end ROB's second stock. Of course this caused ROB to drop the last Dragoon piece as it respawned. But that didn't stop it from hitting Piranha Plant instantly to keep it away from the piece. After keeping Piranha Plant away for long enough ROB grabbed the piece. ROB was then able to end Piranha Plant's first stock with its back air. The attack had caused one Dragoon piece to fall over the stage, the other just dropped as the plant respawned. The piece was quickly grabbed by ROB as Piranha Plant began to gather up its poison attack again. The third Dragoon piece then spawned right next to ROB and was grabbed by it, assembling the Dragoon. Piranha Plant did its best of course, but was KO'd and lost its second stock due to the Dragoon.

The attack ended up charging ROB's FS meter, making it possible to end the battle now if used right. ROB did activate the final smash after getting hit by another poison attack, but was not able to KO Piranha Plant. After attacking each other a few more times Piranha Plant grabbed an assist trophy and opened it, revealing Sheriff, a simulated assist. The attacks done earlier was enough to fill the plant's FS meter and Piranha Plant activated its final smash. Petey Piranha captured ROB and was able to end the match.

(end music here)

"Piranha Plant, WINS!" Master Hand announced as Piranha Plant somehow managed to get itself to dangle from something. ROB did his little quick clap as the two were teleported back.

 **Crazy Hand: HOW DO YOU LOSE TO A FREAKING PLANT!?  
** **Master Hand: Please calm down Crazy.**

* * *

Banjo was warming up now as his battle was next, despite it not being the most anticipated one for the day. Kazooie was standing off to the side while Banjo was stretching. "You're really prepared to prove that we can get another game, aren't you."

"Well Kazooie this is our chance to appeal to the new generation of gamers," Banjo said as he finished. "Maybe our popularity will get our game a reboot or even a remake if possible. Both would work."

"But our laster major game a nearly eleven years ago," Kazooie screamed at Banjo. "It's been clear that they have our games in a time continuity. The two years between our first game and Tooie was fine. But an eleven or even twelve year jump from Nuts & Bolts might just confuse people."

"Are-a you talking about-a your game series," Mario said as he walked towards the bear and bird duo. The red plumber wanted to support them.

"Yes, this one over here thinks we can potentially get a new game if our popularity boosts enough in this one," Kazooie said while pointing at Banjo.

Mario looked at Banjo and then whispered to Kazooie, "How-a many people have tried to-a tell him so-a far." Mario was worried Banjo was going to get a big letdown if he keeps thinking about what he's thinking.

"Other than me, Mega Man and King K. Rool," Kazooie said. The light then began to flash, giving the warning. "You can tell him after the fight." Kazooie then ran over to Banjo and got in the backpack.

 **Mario: Banjo and-a Kazooie getting another game might-a never be-a possible. Not-a only do they not-a have the original team to-a make the game Rare is-a now very occupied an online game known as-a** _ **Sea of Thieves.**_ **(1)**

"Wish us luck Mario," Banjo said to the red plumber as the bridge began to extend. Banjo then began to walk down it.

* * *

"Okay folks this is one battle you've been waiting for," Master Hand said as he quickly fiddled with the ruleset to allow normal stages. "This next battle is between Banjo & Kazooie and Wii Fit Trainer. As promised Spiral Mountain will be the stage used." Once the two fighters reached the battlefield it transformed.

 **Wii Fit Trainer vs. Banjo & Kazooie  
**Stage: Spiral Mountain  
Music: Spiral Mountain (Ultimate remix)

Wii Fit Trainer started right away by using deep breathing. She was then able to power herself up for a short time as Kazooie fired a blue egg. Wii Fit Trainer then went up to the two and used her up tilt. Banjo & Kazooie were quick to use their back air on the trainer. Banjo & Kazooie were hit a few more times before the platforms went up as the stage prepared to rotate. Banjo then grabbed a rage blaster and began firing as the stage rotated. Banjo was able to hit Wii Fit Trainer a few more times before having to throw the rage blaster away. By the time the stage was done rotating is nearly in the same position as last time but Gruntilda's was almost visible. Banjo & Kazooie then began to hit Wii Fit Trainer with a couple more attacks as the platforms slid in.

The duo then grabbed a timer that had landed on the main part of the stage after dodging a couple blasts from the staff Wii FIt Trainer grabbed. Wii Fit Trainer was now slowed down as a fire bar landed next to her. Banjo was able to force Wii Fit Trainer to drop the staff and grabbed the fire bar. The bear then hit Wii Fit Trainer hard with the fire bar and sent her flying in slo-mo. As the effects of the timer wore off a pokeball spawned in and landed on the slope of the stage. Banjo was quick to throw the fire bar away and grabbed the pokeball, opening it afterwards. The Pokemon was revealed to be Ditto who then used its transform move to become Banjo & Kazooie. Wii Fit Trainer and Banjo & Kazooie then began to share attacks at each other, one of which was Wii Fit Trainer's down air. Ditto the used Banjo's forward smash and ended Wii Fit Trainer's first stock.

The smash ball spawned in and began to float around a Wii Fit Trainer respawned and landed on the main part of the stage. She then hit Ditto with her forward smash as Banjo & Kazooie jumped up to hit the smash ball. The stage rotation warning showed up again as Ditto got the smash ball for Banjo & Kazooie. Ditto then left the stage as Wii Fit Trainer attempted to use her deep breathing. Banjo interrupted this with his forward smash and a heart container spawned in, slowly floating down. Banjo & Kazooie jumped back and grabbed it, healing them. As Wii Fit Trainer grabbed onto the ledge of the stage Kazooie sent out a rear egg, which Banjo grabbed. He then threw it up to hit Wii Fit Trainer, but missed. Banjo then ran over a motion sensor bomb and blew himself up, he was fine though. Many were beginning to wonder when he would pull out his final smash. By the time the stage finished rotating the bridge to Grunty's lair became available.

Banjo then got Wii Fit Trainer to the right ledge of the stage and called on his final smash. The first hit connected and called on The Mighty Jinjonator. Since the first hit sent Wii Fit Trainer to the necessary location on the stage her second stock was ended. Wii Fit Trainer was able to pull off another deep breathing as she respawned. Jinjos could then be seen flying in the background. Banjo then hit Wii Fit Trainer away with his forward tilt and then went for another timer that had spawned in and grabbed it. Wii Fit Trainer was slowed down once again and was hit by a blue egg. The trainer's FS meter was charged after that and was ready to go. Banjo & Kazooie then hit the trainer with their up smash as the effects of the timer wore off. The trainer was able to perfect shield the first two hits, but not the rest.

Wii Fit Trainer then used her final smash, which sent a barrel towards the bear-bird duo as an insult to injury. The duo were close to being KO'd but managed to survive and used their wonderwing and the shock spring jump to get back to the slope part of the stage. The rotation warning showed up against as Banjo was hit by Wii Fit Trainer. The duo were about to use their wonderwing again on Wii Fit Trainer, but were grabbed. Wii Fit Trainer then used her forward throw and sent the two away. The stage began to rotate again and the two fighters made their way to the main part of the stage. Wii Fit Trainer then activated an X bomb, the explosion did not hit Banjo though. Once the rotation completed the bridge to Gruntilda's lair was now on the right side of the stage and Mumbo Jumbo appeared on the stage.

An assist trophy then spawned in and was grabbed by Wii Fit Trainer. The trophy revealed to have Skullkid inside who then used his powers to make the two fighters invisible. One thing that could easily be seen is that Banjo & Kazooie used the wonderwing again, but it was shielded by Wii Fit Trainer. Wii Fit Trainer then dodged around the two and picked up an ore club. The two saw the floating ore club and used the wonderwing on instinct, ending Wii Fit Trainer's third stock and the match.

(end music here)

"Banjo & Kazooie, WINS!" Master Hand announced as the two pulled out their instruments for their victory pose. "A fitting three-stock for the two." The bracket then appear and moved the bear-bird duo up a spot as the fighters were teleported back.

* * *

On Fox's end of the stadium was Fox himself, Falco, Pit, Zelda, Link, Donkey Kong, Lucina, and Robin. The group was there to support the leader of Starfox in anyway they could. They were also confused as to why Samus had started the grudge in the first place and wanted answers just as much as Fox did. They know it was because she lost against Fox in the first tournament, but they don't know while a big deal was made out of it

That didn't stop Robin from guessing what it could have been though. "Maybe this is about a struggle of power or she didn't expect to be beaten so early on."

Fox shook his head no right away at that. "Whatever it is she's definitely held it in for quite a long time though." Fox then held his head in thought for a bit. "She may have wanted to prove that she was as strong as all of us, but I shot that down."

"She didn't need to prove that to us," Zelda said. "I can already tell she's one of the strongest of us here." The princess looked down.

"Look bro this could go two ways," Falco said walking up to the leader of Starfox. "If you lose Samus might end the grudge and might begin to chill a bit."

"Then she'll be more social and have a better time at the mansion," Pit said. Finishing what Falco was going to say. The angel was hopeful that was the case.

"Exactly," Falco said, not annoyed about getting interrupted. "However, if you win, the grudge may deepen and she may not talk to anyone or do anything other than training ever again. She might even leave the second the DLC period is up."

 **Lucina: While there will be more coming after DLC, Master Hand decided the off-season will begin in February of next year. Since he feels like he might not be able to pull together another tournament if he has no clear indication of where the DLC will end. Samus will probably leave by then if Fox beats her.**

* * *

Meanwhile on Samus's side of the stadium was Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Olimar, Wario who was checking his clipboard, Bayonetta, and Chun-Li. The last one in the group was just getting a rundown of why this battle was such a big deal now. "So this all started because hse lost to Fox in the first tournament," Chun-Li questioned to Bayonetta.

"From what I've been told darling," Bayonetta said while looking at Samus. The bounty hunter was in her zero suit and was currently getting hugged by Pikachu. "I all seems petty to me though, I don't see a reason as to why she would start a grudge because she lost a fight."

"Well, Samus defeated Ridley when he was towering over forty meters," Captain Falcon said. "To go through that and then get beaten by Fox is quite a blow on her reputation."

"Well, when you put it like that it makes a lot of sense," Olimar said. The captain then looked over to where Wario was and asked. "Wario, how much is in the bet for you."

"It's not much compared to what I have, but I Samus wins I lose quite a bit in profit," Wario said showing Olimar the clipboard. "That's because a lot of people thinks she's gonna lose. However, if Fox wins I gain four hundred dollars in profit," Wario said doing his own happy dance.

"So then who are you rooting for at this point. Samus or Fox," Captain Falcon said as the warning light went off. Falcon noticed it and stopped Wario for answering, "Don't worry about that." The racer then looked at the warning light and the bridge began to extend. "It's time."

"Wish me luck Pikachu," Samus said as she put the mouse Pokemon down. She then walked down the bridge with others one her side following.

* * *

"Folks, this next battle is the biggest anticipated one within the mansion," Master Hand began to explain as the bridge connected to the battlefield. "Some of our residents formed teams on who they thought would win, and I hear Wario did a bet on whether one he wasn't supporting would lose or not."

"This next battle is between Fox and Zero Suit Samus," Crazy Hand says. "Both fighters requested that we implement certain rules for this one." The jumbotron lit up with the ruleset. It would seem the only thing that didn't change was the FS meter and the amount of stocks. "The timer will be set to four minutes instead of five. The stage will be in its omega form, and the smash ball is the only item that will be on."

At that point the jumbotron showed the vs. screen as the two fighters walked out. As Fox and Samus continued to the battlefield the others supporting them were taken to spectate on floating platforms away from the battlefield. Once Fox reached the battlefield he said, "Well Samus, I'll be honest. Never thought I'd ever see this day come. And after twenty long years, how time flies."

"I don't need your words," Samus said as she walked onto the battlefield. "I've trained rigorously for this day. I can tell you after all these years, I can finally take you down in a major tournament. Just like you did." The stage then transformed.

 **Zero Suit Samus vs. Fox(8)  
** Stage: Gaur Plain (omega)  
Music: You Will Know Our Names

Fox started the battle right away with dodging Samus's up tilt and hit the bounty hunter with a flurry of jabs. The leader of Starfox then hit her with an up smash as Samus came back. Fox continued to land two hits on Samus. He then tried to hit her again only for Samus to jump up into the air and hit the pilot with her down air. The two kept going back and forth with hitting each other and dodging. Fox eventually grabbed Samus and used his back throw, which involved a laser shot. Samus hit Fox a couple times in the air before grabbed the ledge to the left side of the stage. Samus then hit Fox another time, the leader of Starfox then used his up throw on the bounty hunter. Samus came down on Fox with her down air again, but it was shielded and gave Fox the opening to use his down smash. Samus then grabbed Fox as she got up and used her down throw.

Fox then landed on the ground and dodged another one of Samus's attacks and hit her with an up tilt. Fox then hit Samus with another flurry of jabs as she came back down. Samus grabbed onto the ledge on the right side of the stage and jumped up, coming back down by hitting Fox with her down air. Fox then continued to go all around the stage and deal more damage to Samus. The leader of Starfox was soon hit by another down air. The two continued to dodge each other and move all over the stage after that. Samus then hit Fox twice with her blaster and took that as a chance to grab him and use her down throw. She was then hit by Fox a couple times before she grabbed him and used her back throw. The two continued to land attacks on each other and Fox was finally able to end Samus's first stock with his forward smash.

The smash ball then spawned in as Samus respawend and began to float around the stage. Fox hit Samus with a flurry of air attack as he tried to get the smash ball. The attacks caused Samus's FS meter to charge and be ready to use. Samus was quick to use it and end Fox's first stock. She then went for the smash ball as Fox respawned and claimed it. She hit Fox with her final smash again but the pilot was able to recover this time. Fox then hit Samus hard with her recovery move as she got close to him before grabbed onto the ledge and got onto the stage. Fox then continued to land multiple attacks on Samus. Eventually Fox's FS meter was charged and ready to go after getting hit by Samus's down tilt. Fox unfortunately missed the first hit though and wasn't able to use his final smash.

Attacks and dodges then continued to go between the two. The two were now mainly fighting at the ledge on the right side of the stage. The two continued to dodge the other attacks until Fox attempted to hit Samus with his up smash, but it was blocked by a perfect shield. Samus then hit Fox with three jabs. Fox then got Samus into the air and hit her with his up air followed by his down air, sending her far. Samus eventually grabbed Fox and hit him away with her forward throw, Fox used his fox illusion to get back to the stage and hit Samus too. Fox then began to fire hit blaster to get more damage on Samus before hitting the bounty hunter with his air attack as she got closer. It just continued to become attack after attack for the two Samus's percentage was now over 150 while Fox's was over 130. "I can't tell who's going to win at this point. It's too close to call," Master Hand said.

Another dreaded smash ball spawned in at that point and began to float around the stage. Samus attempted to get it but failed, leading Fox to use his up air to end Samus's second stock. "If Fox can stay alive for another thirty seconds he can win," Crazy Hand said.

"You are not winning this," Samus shouted as she respawned. The bounty hunter then hit Fox a couple times before getting her FS meter charged again. She then used her final smash and ended Fox's second stock. The smash ball eventually floated away and despawned as Fox respawned and the fight continued. The five second countdown then began as Fox's FS meter was charged. It went into sudden death as Fox used his final smash.

"SUDDEN DEATH! GO!"

While it was intense Samus used her forward smash and…

Was left in shock as Fox dodged it at the right time and used his own forward smash to end the match.

(end music here)

Nobody could process what had just happened. Fox made a dodge at the last possible second and won. It was thirty seconds until Master Hand finally announced, "Fox, WINS!" The platform holding the ones supporting Fox went onto the battlefield and Falco made a mad dash just to tackle his bro.

"You did it," Falco said as he had Fox trapped in a tight hug on the ground. "You actually did it! You owe me fifty smash coins Wario!" Falco pointed a finger right at the greedy microgamer as the platform he was one landed on the battlefield.

"All right, all right! Don't get so loud," Wario said as he handed over the smash coins. "Especially since you know who lost," Wario said quickly pointing over to Samus who was sitting on the ground in defeat. Pikachu was next to her.

 **Fox: I thought Samus would be mad. I didn't realize she'd actually be upset. *shows Fox on camera walking over to Samus as the next line is said* I knew I had to talk to her.**

Before Fox could say anything to Samus the bounty hunter said, "How?" Fox was at a lost, he didn't know what to say. "I've been training for this very fight for twenty years and now. All that training is...gone."

"Samus," Fox began to say. "I've been meaning to get an answer to this, but. No, it's selfish I shouldn't ask it."

"What is it Fox?" Samus asked. She didn't really care at this point.

"Why did you start this whole grudge because you lost to me the first tournament," Fox said hesitantly. "I get I beat you, but it's just a small battle. It's not a big deal right?"

"Not a big deal," Samus said as she got up and stared at Fox with death eyes. "I've fought Ridley back when he was as big as the falcon flyer. I've gone through planet Zebes and back just to blow it up. I lost multiple people that were in my life because of things that happened in my line of work. I have become stronger because of these things! Then after all that I lose to you?! Someone who's shorter than me and seemed to be the least threatening enemy in my career!"

"Wait, you lost people in you work as a bounty hunter," Lucina questioned. Samus froze as she realized she dropped a bomb she didn't want to be dropped. "Who?"

"People I'd rather not bring up," Samus said and for a moment, you could see a tear. She quickly wiped it away as Bayonetta walked over to her. "What?"

Bayonetta put a reassuring hand on Samus's shoulder and said. "Samus, some of us here have lost someone important to us at some point in our lives."

"Really," Samus questioned as she looked at the others. "Who did you lose?"

"My father, James McCloud, was betrayed by Pigma on Venom. He and Peppy were captured by Andross. Peppy managed to escape, but my father was never heard from since," Fox explained as Falco patted his back.

"When I was Grima in Lucina's future I had killed everyone I cared about," Robin looked down. "I was thankfully never able to see that with my own eyes because Lucina was able to go back and change things."

"I still had to live through losing my father the first time though," Lucina weakly said as she remembered what Grima said to her that night.

"I thought I lost Palutena for like a chapter because the Chaos Kin turned her into a statue," Pit said. "We were able to save her, but then I nearly died myself while trying to save Pittoo."

 **Dark Pit: I at least respect Pit for saving me that one time. Even if it meant he potentially got himself killed.**

"I had no idea," Samus said.

"Well maybe if you actually hang out with us other than Pikachu for a change then maybe you would," Falco said. Earning a smack on the head from Zelda.

"Back on topic guys. Some of us have gone through losing others before," Fox said. "Who was it for you?"

"My parents, when I was really young. The reason I hated Ridley so much was because he killed my parents.," Samus said, leaving the others in shock. "Then later on in years when I was a bounty hunter, my old commander sacrificed himself, so I could go and stop Ridley."

 **Ridley: It was one time! I killed a child's parents one time!**

"That's ...unfortunate," Fox said, knowing there was no way to phrase that. "We all have our own way of dealing with loss. Yours seemed to be shutting others out."

"Because if they die then I won't feel as hurt as I would've if I let them get close to me," Samus said.

"This is a different world Samus. One where we work together as a team. None of us had died yet and I don't think it's going to happen now." Fox said as Falco held his breath for knowing something he didn't. He then held out his hand, everyone held their breath at what he was about to say. "Let's start over. I'm Fox. Leader of the mercenary team Starfox, we're mainly hired for taking down Andross."

Samus did something she's only ever done towards Pikachu and smiled. She then shook Fox's hand saying, "I'm Samus, bounty hunter."

"I think this is the start of a fine acquaintanceship," Fox said. The two then let each other's hands go as Falco fainted. Before anyone could help him up the group was teleported away.

"Sorry, couldn't keep them out for much longer," Master Hand said. "I'll be back in a few. There's something I need to address with the assist room." The man of the mansion then teleported away from the booth.(3)

* * *

Master Hand was then in the assist room and said, "Can anyone here explain to me why WALUIGI IS REPORTING MISSING IN THIS ROOM!"

"Is that really a bad thing," Shovel Knight whispered to Bomberman. Much like most people the shovels...man did not mind about what happened to Waluigi.

The man of the mansion heard it however. "Of course it is, if the randomizer chooses him while we don't have the option to simulate him on it could freeze the battle until he shows up," Master Hand explained. The situation was apparently bad. "Right now I want Shadow and Gray Fox to head out and find him. I'll turn on the simulate option for you two."

"And why do I have to do that," Shadow asked in annoyance. He can't believe he was given this task of all things. He'd rather lose to Sonic again then look for the lanky man.

"Because I assigned you to try and get Waluigi to realize he isn't getting in, and to keep an eye on him," Master Hand said.

"And why can't you do it yourself," Gray Fox said.

Master Hand just couldn't take it at this point. "Because I don't feel like abandoning my post to Crazy Hand of all people. I did it once sure but it could lead to bad things eventually. Just go find him." The man of the mansion the pushed Shadow and Gray Fox out of the room before teleporting away.

 **Shadow: Just great, we go from barely doing anything at all to looking for a guy that's mostly universally hated.  
** **Gray Fox: Want to just ignore the task and do other things instead.  
** **Shadow: I'm getting in more trouble than I already am. And there's no way I'm getting punished again, especially after he made me massage him for a week.(4)**

* * *

Master Hand teleported back to the booth saying, "Ok everyone I'm back. The next fight we have is between Duck Hunt and Rosalina & Luma." Once the two reached the battlefield it transformed.

 **Duck Hunt vs. Rosalina & Luma  
**Stage: Yoshi's Story (battlefield)  
Music: Wildlands

Rosalina was able to start the fight off with a forward air, Duck Hunt then came back at her with a back air. Rosalina then continued to hit Duck Hunt a couple times before grabbing him and using her up throw. Duck Hunt then hit Rosalina with their down air as they came back down. Duck Hunt then hit Rosalina a second time with the frisbee before grabbing the warpstar and flying up. Duck Hunt then came down and landed on Rosalina, the resulting explosion was enough to surprisingly end her first stock. Rosalina was able to quickly hit the dog-bird duo as she respawned.

Duck Hunt then tried to use their neutral special to hit Rosalina after getting hit again, but it was shielded. Rosalina then grabbed a fire flower after some movement and began to spray fire at Duck Hunt. Since it was right at the edge of the left side of the stage the duo could barely get away. Duck Hunt then hit Rosalina a couple times after managing to get away before hitting her harder with their up smash. A sudden explosion sent Roslina back a bit as the smash ball spawned in and began floating around. Duck Hunt was hit a couple times by Luma while trying to get the smash ball. Duck Hunt went up to the smash ball and got the smash ball with their neutral special, which claimed it and hurt Rosalina. Duck Hunt activated their final smash, but the first attack hit Luma, not Rosalina. Duck Hunt was quick to jump down from the platform they were on and hit Rosalina.

Rosalina was able to trap Duck Hunt in the air and hit the duo with her down air, the two were not able to recover. As soon as Duck Hunt respawned they went right to Rosalina and ended her second stock with their forward smash. Duck Hunt then grabbed a pokeball as Rosalina respawned and threw it down on the main part of the stage, revealing Dedenne. Rosalina then hit Duck Hunt and charged her FS meter. Rosalina then activated her final smash, and since the duo focused on getting away to was too late for them to realize they weren't over the stage when they used their recovery move, their second stock was ended.

Duck Hunt once again was as quick to attack Rosalina as quick as they were to respawn by using their down smash. An assist trophy then spawned in and landed on the right platform. Duck Hunt were quick to grab it and opened it, revealing Mother Brain, a simulated assist. After some time mother brain fired at Rosalina while she was in the air. The attack had caused for the protector of the cosmos to get too far away from the stage to recover and the match ended.

(end music here)

"Duck Hunt, WINS!" Master Hand announced as the duo did their victory dance. Luma cheered for the two as the fighters were teleported back.

 **Rosalina: I'm not mad, I wouldn't get mad about losing a fight.**

* * *

Waluigi was currently nearing the viewing room where most of the residents were today. Especially since Pit gave up his happy birthday ways. The lanky man slowly approached the door and looked into it. Multiple residents were congratulating Duck Hunt on winning the battle right now. Waluigi looked around to see them talking and watching the TV without a care in the world. "I will have my revenge," Waluigi said to himself as he placed the teleporter on the doorway and cloaked it.

Waluigi then continued down the hall until he heard a voice saying, "It's possible he snuck into the viewing room." Waluigi then heard footsteps coming his way. He was luckily able to find a door and opened it and hid behind it. He then opened it a crack as he saw Shadow and Gray Fox walk by. The voice had belonged to the hedgehog.

"He probably wanted to know what it felt like to be in there," Gray Fox suggested as the two continued down the hall. Waluigi was about to walk out of the closet once the coast was clear when the holographic device went off.

Waluigi closed the door again and answered it. The hologram revealed Dr. Eggman who said, "Hey, Waluigi. Are all the explosives placed yet?"

"I just need to plant the ones in the restricted halls and the one teleporter on the stands then I'm all set," Waluigi answered as he looked into the bag to she how many he had left. There was about ten left. He realized he had one extra. He'll figure out what to do with it later. "How's your plan going?"

"Well, I made it into the stadium," Dr. Eggman said as he moved his camera to show a bunch of pipes. "I'm getting close to the very bottom of the stadium. I'll have to be careful when placing this though, one mistake and I could shut down the thing keeping this place in the air."

"That wouldn't be too god. I got to go now I have to place the last explosive before the last battle is done," Waluigi said as he ended the call. The lanky man then checked to see if the coast was clear and left the closet.

* * *

"Time for the next fight," Crazy Hand announced as he took things over this time. "The two fighters ready for this gruesome round next are Captain Falcon and Lucario." The stage transformed once the two fighters reached the battlefield.

 **Captain Falcon vs. Lucario  
** Stage: Garden of Hope (battlefield)  
Music: Environmental Noises

Lucario started off the fight right away by hitting Falcon with small attacks. The racer then hit Lucario with his down smash, dealing decent damage to the aura Pokemon. Falcon then hit Lucario with his up smash as the Pokemon went to the platform above him. He then hit Lucario with a forward smash as the aura Pokemon grabbed a motion sensor bomb and threw it upwards. Lucario then charged up and aura sphere and fired it at Falcon as the racer got close. Lucario then did it again and dodged out of the way of a dash attack. Captain Falcon then used his raptor boost and hit Lucario at the same time the aura sphere hit him. The two were both sent back as bit. Lucario had landed on the top platform and blew himself up with the motion sensor bomb, he wasn't KO'd though.

Captain Falcon waited for Lucario to land back on the stage as an assist trophy spawned. Lucario then hit Falcon towards the assist trophy. The racer then grabbed it and opened it up, revealing Zero. He then grabbed a pokeball and opened that as well, revealing Staryu. The Pokemon trapped Lucario and Zero was able to end his first stock. Lucario was hit by Zero again after sometime from respawning and was then sent to the center of a black hole item thrown by Falcon. The black hole also pulled in a blast box, not a good combination. "Back to base," Zero said before teleporting off the stage. Another assist trophy spawned in as the black hole wore off and dropped Lucario and the blast box. Lucario then began to land multiple attacks on Falcon.

The blast box eventually despawned, giving Falcon the carefree advantage of grabbing the assist trophy. Lucario came down and hit Falcon and the Hammer Bro with force palm, sending the two away a bit. Hammer Bro then began to throw its projectiles, but since it was on the left side of the stage now Lucario was easily unaffected by these. A smash ball then spawned in and began to float around the stage. Even the Hammer Bro's projectiles couldn't hit it. Captain Falcon hit Lucario with his up air while going for the smash ball, this was enough to activate Lucario's FS meter. Lucario was quick to use his final smash and ended Falcon's first stock.

The smash ball would float away and despawn as Falcon respawned, but one hit from Lucario was enough to charge his FS meter. Falcon used his final smash almost instantly and ended Lucario's second stock. A super launch star then spawned in as Lucario respawned, but the aura Pokemon chose to ignore it. Falcon was more than willing to grab it and throw it down on the top platform, getting it so it would send people upwards. Lucario then jumped up to the platform and began to blast Falcon with a raygun. While trying to get away from it Falcon accidentally went into the launch star and ended his second stock. This put the two at an even playing field as Falcon respawned.

Falcon was quick to hit Lucario with his down air as he dropped from the platform. As the two continued to fight Falcon was able to keep Lucario busy enough to hit him with a falcon punch. The aura Pokemon was sent far, but wasn't KO'd. Lucario was quick to hit Falcon with a force palm after recovering. Falcon then grabbed another assist trophy and opened it, revealing Dillon. Lucario did a good job at avoiding Dillon and was only hit once, another assist trophy spawned in while Dillon was going all over. Falcon knocked the trophy out of Lucario's ands and grabbed it himself, revealing the Black Knight. Lucario was unable to escape his match end KO.

(end music here)

"Captain Falcon, WINS!" Master Hand said as the racer did his victory pose. Lucario clapped for the fighter despite losing. The two were then teleported back.

* * *

Jessie, James, And Meowth were making on final trip to restock snacks before the plan would start. The trio were getting close to the room when they noticed Red the PKMN trainer and Pikachu. The three then ditched the trays and hid behind a vending machine. "Pikachu's right there," Jessie said looking right at the electric mouse. "This is the perfect opportunity to catch him."

"But Jessie wouldn't that be jumping the gun," James said, once again trying to reason. "The plan hasn't even started yet."

"Not if I can catch Pikachu without the twerp looking," Meowth said as he pulled out a claw grabber and slowly extended it. The trio then got ready to make a run for it when Pikachu was grabbed. "Almost, almost." The claw was very close to Pikachu and Red wasn't looking. Meowth pressed a button that got the claw to grab Pikachu and retract at the same time. "Run!"

Red the PKMN trainer turned away from Squirtle when he heard someone say that and saw the three running away, with Pikachu in tow. The mouse Pokémon was trying to use thunder to get out. "Hey, just what do you three think you're doing," Red said running after them.

"You can't stop us now twerp," Jessie said as she tore off the disguise.

"We've been waiting four seasons for this," James said as he tore off his disguise as well. Meowth followed suit.

"Team Rocket," Red the PKMN trainer shouted in recognition.

"And we'll still be for season five," Meowth said as the three began to outrun Red.

Red got tired from running at some point and stopped to catch his breath. Squirtle was quick to use water gun to cool him down. Once Red recovered he said, "This is not good."

 **Red the PKMN trainer: Team Rocket came out of nowhere and snatched Pikachu. It would seem they were pretending to be vendors here the whole time. But why would they catch Pikachu now, unless. *runs* I got to warn Master Hand.**

* * *

"Okay folks time for out next fight to begin, this one is between Pac-Man and Simon," Master Hand said as the two fighters made it to the battlefield. The stage the transformed.

 **Pac-Man vs. Simon  
** Stage: Distant Planet (battlefield)  
Music: Main theme - Pikmin

It was mostly movement at first until Pac-Man finally started thins with a back air. The dot muncher then hit Simon with his up smash as an ore club spawned in. Simon then did a projectile combo on Pac-Man before grabbing the ore club and hitting him with a tornado. Simon then continued to swing the club and hit Pac-Man with it hard at some point. Simon would continue to throw tornadoes at Pac-Man until the ore club ran out of power. While the club was being used Pac-Man grabbed a pokeball and opened it, revealing Oshawott. The Unova Pokemon then used its attack and missed Simon. The vampire hunter then dropped the ore club and tried to hit Pac-Man, it backfired though as Pac-Man him Simon away with the club. Simon was able to still deal damaged and even dodged away from the swing and hit Pac-Man with his forward tilt.

Pac-Man then decided to throw the ore club at Simon, causing it to despawned. The vampire hunter then hit Pac-Man with a cross. Simon then jumped a platform and couldn't believe himself as he grabbed Death's scythe. Pac-Man hit it out of Simon quick though. "SPECIAL FLAG!" Crazy Hand yelled as said flag landed on the middle platform. Pac-Man opted to grab Death's scythe instead though. Simon then dodged out of the way of a flying scythe and grabbed Pac-Man, he then used his back throw. Simon then used the special flag and was successful in gaining another stock. Pac-Man continued to attack though as he grabbed a healing sprout.

The smash ball then spawned in and began to float around the stage. Pac-Man was successful in taking it. Pac-Man then activated his final smash and ended Simon's first stock. Simon stayed on the platform as long as possible after respawning so he wouldn't get hit by Pac-Man again. Simon got off as the final smash ended. Pac-Man then hit Simon with his dash attack and caused the vampire hunter's FS meter to charge. While waiting for a good moment to use his final smash he grabbed a pokeball and threw it down, revealing Snorlax. Simon was then able to get Pac-Man in the final smash and ended his first stock. Simon then grabbed a gooey bomb and threw it upwards, miracuously getting it stuck to Pac-Man as he respawned. Pac-Man was able to transfer the bomb to Simon's head, but both were still caught in the explosion. Simon quickly grabbed a metal box and turned metal as he recovered from the explosion.

Simon was then able to hit Pac-Man with a strong axe. Simon then rushed forward and performed a perfect shield against one of the dot muncher's attacks before hitting him with a forward smash. Simon then grabbed a hothead and threw it onto the main part of the stage as Pac-Man landed on it. Simon wasn't done yet as the vampire hunter grabbed Pac-Man a he recovered and used his forward throw. Multiple attacks went between the two until Pac-Man grabbed a ramblin' evil mushroom and began to attack Simon with it. Simon however was able to hit Pac-Man far from the stage and the dot muncher was unable to respawn. Ending his second stock.

As Pac-Man respawned he grabbed a staff and began to blast Simon with it. Simon the avoided Pac-Man's attacks as he went up to a fairy bottle and grabbed him, relieving him of his over a 100 percent. The smash ball then spawned in as Pac-Man ditched the staff and began to float around the stage. Pac-Man wouldn't need it though as he charged up his FS meter by hitting Simon with a fire hydrant. Pac-Man activated his final smash and only hit Simon once, it wasn't enough to KO. After the final smash ended Pac-Man hit Simon and filled the vampire hunter's FS meter. Simon then grabbed the actual smash ball with his cross. Simon caught Pac-Man in the final smash, it was surprisingly enough to end the match. Though that was because they were high in the air when the final smash went.(5)

(end music here)

"Simon, WINS!" Master Hand said as Simon decided to mimic what he saw himself look like on the NES. Pac-Man clapped for the newcomer as the two were teleported back.

* * *

Banjo was looking at the current bracket admiring his position. At the moment, he still thought the popularity boost from this game could potentially get him a new game. Mario unfortunately had to squash this thought now as began to walk up to Banjo. "Banjo, I want to-a talk with-a you," Mario said.

"Sure Mario, what is it," Banjo said looking at the red plumber. He was currently wondering why Mario was here since his fight against Corrin was up next.

"I'm-a gonna make this-a very quick. I just-a want to-a tell you that-a you may not-a get another game," Mario said to Banjo.

"Wait even you think that," Banjo questioned and Mario nodded. "Wow, that's something. Mario my game series was popular with the last generation. Now that I'm being introduced to a new one I can potentially get a new game with the popularity. Just like the Fire Emblem."

"No offense, but-a you claim to-a know a lot about-a Nintendo when-a you didn't know that-a only happened because Fire Emblem was-a exclusively Japan before Melee," Mario said. Banjo froze at that as he realized he thought the wrong thing. "Banjo… Rare is-a mostly working on-a their online game now-a, even then I don't-a think they'll ever make a new-a game for you."

"Kazooie," Banjo said turning to his backpack. He was hoping his longtime friend would help him out.

"Sorry Banjo," Kazooie said, popping out of Banjo's backpack. "Mario is right. Unless we get put into another smash game Ultimate may very well be the final game we're showcased in. You just need to accept that."

"Sorry I had to-a break that-a to you Banjo," Mario said as he walked away. Banjo then sat down on the bench in thought.

 **Banjo: If this is the case, then I may stay here when the off-season begins, we'll see what happens.**

* * *

"Okay, time for our final fight of the day, this one is between Mr. Nintendo and Corrin," Crazy Hand said as Mario and Corrin walked out and onto the stage. Once the two reached the battlefield the stage transformed.

 **Mario vs. Corrin  
** Stage: Boxing Ring (battlefield)  
Music: Minor Circuit

Mario and Corrin started the fight by both jumping up to the top platform. Mario then used his down air as he landed, the red plumber then tried to hit Corrin with is up smash but it was shielded. Corrin then hit Mario with a dragon fang shot, dealing decent damage. Corrin then used his down air and hit Mario when he landed on the main part of the stage. Mario thne used his forward smash which was jumped over. Corrin then hit Mario with his neutral air and continued to deal damage. Mario then tried to jump over Corrin again only to be hit by the dragon prince's up special. "Looks like Corrin had been training since his last battle," Master Hand said.

Corrin quickly threw down a killer eye onto the left platform he then jumped up and he Mario with his neutral air. The red plumber then landed on the left platform and was hit by the killer eye, he then flew into Corrin's dragon fang shot. It was mostly movement and Mario attempted to hit Corrin with his up tilt, but it was blocked by a perfect shield. Corrin then continued to deal damage to Mario while avoiding the red plumber's attacks. As Corrin hit Mario with his up smash the first Dragoon piece landed. Corrin was quick to run over and grab it. Mario then managed to finally hit Corrin with his down air. The second Dragoon piece then spawned in as Corrin tried to hit Mario and eventually did hit him with his short hope attack. Mario quickly dropped down and grabbed the piece as he landed from the attack.

Corrin then hit Mario with his down smash and ran over to the left side of the stage and grabbed the third Dragoon piece. Corrin finally managed to end Mario's first stock with a beastball. Mario was of course forced to drop the Dragoon piece he had after respawning. Corrin kept Mario away with another hit from the beastball before grabbing the piece, assembling the Dragoon. Corrin was able to end Mario's second stock afterwards. Mario grabbed a timer as he respawned again and slowed Corrin down. While the effects were active a smash ball spawned in and landed on the main part of the stage. Mario tried going for Corrin though and the effects eventually wore off. Corrin then hit the smash ball, but didn't claim it with his dash attack. The move also hit Mario and an assist trophy spawned next to the smash ball.

Corrin was then able to claim the smash ball with his down smash. Mario then decided to drop down as Corrin jumped up and grabbed the assist trophy, revealing the Burrowing Snagret, a simulated assist. "Out of the way," Corrin shouted as he activated his final smash, Mario was hit and got caught in it. The final smash wasn't enough to KO the red plumber, but was enough to charge his FS meter. Mario then used his final smash, and combo it with the Burrowing Snagret. Corrin was sent far, but not enough to KO. Mario then hit Corrin with a Cucco he found and sent the chickens on Corrin as he attempted to recover. Corrin failed to recover because of the chickens and fell to the end of his first stock. "Death by chickens, that's the first for this tournament," Crazy Hand said as Corrin respawned.

The Burrowing Snagret also left the stage as Corrin respawned, leaving the two fighters with each other. Corrin was quick to hit Mario with multiple strong attack, such as his back air. Mario then landed a smoke bomb onto himself and covered the two, no one could see what was going on. Corrin broke away from the smoke to fire a dragon fang shot, but it was revealed that Mario had a back shield at the moment. Corrin then fired another fang shot as the smoke cleared up, but it was reflected back at him. Corrin then picked up a super launch star and threw it downwards. Mario was able to use it against him and ended Corrin's second stock. Mario then grabbed an assist trophy that spawned in and opened it, revealing the TV-game coler 15 once again. Corrin was barely hit bay the ball and opened up a healing field after hitting Mario with a dragon lunge(6).

After some movement Mario grabbed a beetle while right next to Corrin. The dragon prince was able to hit Mario with a dragon fang shot and forced him to drop it. It also caused Corrin's FS meter to charge. Corrin grabbed the beetle as he ran over to Mario. "Out of the way," Corrin said as he activated his final smash and caught Mario in it. He was then able to end the match.

(end music here)

"Corrin, WINS!" Master Hand announced as he did his victory pose. Mario clapped for the dragon boy as the two were teleported back.

 **Mario: I felt-a like me having to-a break the news to-a Banjo might've put-a weight on-a me. I'm-a still in as-a Dr. Mario though so I should-a be fine.**

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you for coming out today," Master Hand said. Red the PKMN trainer then burst through the door of the booth, out of breath again. "Woah Red, breathe. What's going on." Master Hand stepped away from the microphone and supported Red.

* * *

Waluigi had almost all the explosives and both teleporters placed, he just needed to place the last explosive in order to block the doorway to the assist room. Once the bomb was placed he heard someone say, "Waluigi? What was that?" The lanky man looked up to see Shadow, who had a concerned look.

Waluigi took out the last explosive he had and the detonator. He then threw the explosive up in the air saying, "My revenge!" He then took off while he pressed the button on the detonator and was teleported away. The explosives went off, sending Shadow and Gray Fox back. When the two landed and looked up the hallway was blocked by rubble.

* * *

Multiple explosions became visible in the stands as some of the entrances to them was blown up. The jumbotron was blown up as well. Citizens started to panic as Master Hand scrambled back to the microphone saying, "Everyone calm down." Some citizens tore off their clothes to reveal themselves as Team Rocket grunts.

* * *

The teleporter in the viewing room went off as well and begin to quickly teleport the residents to a random spot at the stadium one-by-one. Palutena took notice that is was something causing this and said, "Pit find out what's causing this."

"On it," Pit said saluting. He was then hit by the teleporter and screamed, "I have immediately failed you." Soon enough all of the residents were gone from the room, save for Banjo & Kazooie.

"Come on, Kazooie," Banjo said as he got off the bench he was on. "We got to find out what happened." Kazooie then turned Banjo's head towards the TV which showed the explosions that had occurred in the stands. "Aw ...hell."

* * *

"Everyone, try to evacuate in an orderly calm fashion," Master Hand tried to say over the screaming citizens. An all-too familiar theme began to play as multiple spotlight shined on the battlefield. A certain trio were there.

"You didn't think you'd see us here did you," Jessie said as the motto began.

"You should know at this point that we don't give up," James said.

"Brining the blinding bright light of evil into the future!"

"Trusting the hammer down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"And carving our names in the rock of eternity," Meowth said.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James."

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Now cower! Under the name Team Rocket."

"WOBBUFFET!"

"And making his first appearance to all of you," Jessie said as a certain boss walked up behind the two.

"Say hello to the head of Team Rocket, Giovanni," James said as the trio made way for their boss.

Giovanni was joined by DJ Octavio, Xigbar, King Boo, and Akuma as he said, "Hello everyone and welcome. Time to end this tournament."

 **Crazy Hand: WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!**

* * *

 **Author's note: Can't have the boss come in without being introduced first by a motto.**

 **(1) Nice little fact in case you guys didn't know that.  
** **(2) I changed the CPU's levels to 8 for this battle to make things go by a bit quicker. And to emphasize the fact that they've been training. This is the only time they'll have that lvl though.  
** **(3) In my opinion, probably the best character developing scene I have ever made. I'm very proud of it.  
** **(4) Callback to Season 1 episode 7  
** **(5) Pac-Man's percentage was at 20% when hit by the final smash.  
** **(6) Corrin's side special.**


	65. S4 Attack on the Tournament part 1

**Author's note: Time for the mid-season. These episodes should be easier to pump out since they don't have battles. Let's get to reviews, first one is from Jetman612**

" _In the words of Crazy Hand...  
_ _WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMD!"_

 **INDEEEEEEEEEEED! Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _If I were the villains who captured Pikachu, then we'll be dealing with a ultra-pissed off bounty hunter who'll stop at nothing to blow up a literal lot of balls in everyone.  
_ _Can we expect a lot of stunners?"_

 **Yeah, Samus will not be happy about that. As of now Pikachu wasn't with Team Rocket when they did the motto, so that leaves the question of where Pikachu is in this episode. And you can expect one big stunner at the end of this episode, it's like the main thing in this two-parter. Last review is from recon1o6 which has something that needs to be cleared up.**

"Small correction, you said Ness wins when it was Roy."

 **Thanks, Roy was the one who won and will be moving into the third round. Sorry if that confused anyone.**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 10: Attack on the Tournament part 1: Giovanni  
** **(September 17th, 2019)**

 **Unknown location(one camera)**

Chrom was currently laying down in the grass when he stirred himself awake. The young prince looked up at the sky for a good second before shooting up. He had remembered he was blasted by something and was teleported away from the stadium. But the question was, where was he? Chrom looked around to see Toon Link, Richter, and Decidueye. All three were beginning to stir as well.

"Where are we," Toon Link asked as the hero looked around. The group had never been here before but it seemed familiar.

"There's-a house over there," Luigi said pointing to a single-floored blue house. "Maybe they-a could tell-a us where we are?"

"Better than nothing," Decidueye as as the group walked over to it. Decidueye looked around to see mountains surrounding the area, a hole in one mountain that's blocked by rocks, and what seemed to be a doorway to somewhere else. "This is a weird place, but it seems like we've seen this place before."

"I think I may know why," Chrom said as he pointed at the door of the house. "It's Banjo's house. Meaning, this is Spiral Mountain." The others looked around to recognize the mountain in the center and the broken entrance to Gruntilda's lair.

 **Chrom So far It seems to be just us here. We may go through that doorway, and see if we can find a way back to the stadium.  
** **Richter: I'm more worried about what's happening at the stadium right now more than us being here.**

* * *

 **Smash Island**

Back at the stadium Master Hand and Crazy Hand teleported to the battlefield where Giovanni and his group were. "I'll be honest you took me by surprise, but your not getting away with this Giovanni," Master Hand said.

"And what makes you two think that. It's just you two against all of us and my grunts," Giovanni said. "I couldn't care less where your fighters are."

"What did you do them," Crazy Hand demanded. Master Hand was shocked that his brother said that before him.

"They're not dead, maybe. We just used a teleporter to scatter all of your residents around the stadium. Maybe even back to the mansion," Giovanni explained as he opened up a pokeball, revealing Rhydon. "Some of them ended up on one other world. As for your assist trophies they're currently trapped in their room. Courtesy of our eighth member."

"So there are more of you than what Cloud saw, Octorson suspected as much," Master Hand said. "In fact, Octavio he is currently waiting for you back in your snowglobe."

The octarian king sighed. "I say it's about time we go to get our revenge on the people we came for," DJ Octavio said as he blasted multiple portals open with a makeshift raygun. "See you soon." The leader of the octarians then jumped into a portal. King Boo and Akuma did as well, Xigbar opted to stay on the battlefield as the portals closed.

"Let's get this over with," Crazy Hand said as he attempted to stun the two. But nothing happened, Crazy kept trying but wasn't getting anything. "Argh! Why isn't this working!"

"Courtesy of Dr. Eggman," Xigbar said. "Most of your moves are psychic based, so you can't use them with the blocker set up at the bottom of the stadium." Xigbar then pulled out his keyblade saying, "I can still use this though, I have someone I've got an itching to fight." Xigbar opened up a dark corridor and walked through.

"So we're powerless and can't do any- wait we were still able to teleport here," Master Hand said as it almost seemed he gave up for the moment. "What do you mean that thing blocked our powers."

"It was still activating when you two teleported here," Jessie said as she opened up Wobbuffet and Arbok's pokeballs. "You two aren't going anywhere though."

"It would seem we don't have a choice," Master Hand said as he put his hands up in surrender(1). Crazy Hand didn't do anything as the two ended up having to standby on the battlefield.

 **Lucario: So they blew up the halls to make things difficult for us. They used something to block certain abilities because Mewtwo can only use shadow ball. And said thing probably makes Master Hand and Crazy Hand powerless.  
** **King Dedede: This was a really thought out plan.**

* * *

Orange was in the infirmary room with an unconscious Blue. She was currently watching what was going on in the stadium from there and saw Master Hand put his hands up. "I want to go help, but I don't want to leave Blue," Orange said to herself as she began pacing the room. "I don't know if they're going to take advantage of his condition to finish him off."

Orange's answer to the whole thing would come when Wii Fit Trainer landed in the infirmary. The trainer was up right away and looked around, "At the infirmary, fitting," she commented. She then noticed Orange and Blue.

Orange was confused and decided to ask, "Wii Fit Trainer, how did you get here? I thought you were in the stadium." The inkling looked at Blue as she thought she saw his finger twitch.

"I was, but then something began to teleport all of us and I guess I ended up here," Wii Fit Trainer said as she looked at the TV. She looked on in shock as Master Hand has his hands raised. Wii Fit Trainer then looked at Orange who was looking at Blue. "You want to help don't you?"

Orange nodded saying, "I really do, but I don't want to leave him here when the villains could get him easily." The inkling walked up to the side of his bed.

Wii Fit Trainer then walked over to Orange and put a hand on her shoulder. "This kind of emotional distress for you isn't healthy. I'll allow you to stay, but I think everyone will appreciate it if you do help. I'm pretty sure the villains aren't planning on attacking the mansion, just the stadium."

"I think your right," Orange said as she looked at the TV again. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were just waiting on the stadium, hoping for someone to come. Orange then yelled in frustration, "I can't stay here and let my other friends get attacked by them." The inkling stormed out of the infirmary room and passed by the door again with her splattershot.

 **Wii Fit Trainer: I'll be staying in the infirmary room in the event if one of the villains do come here.**

* * *

Navigating through the main halls of the stadium was King Dedede, Lucario, Mewtwo, Pit, and Samus. They were currently by the main spectator entrance to the stadium and were currently pushing their way through the crowd. "Why is everyone still here," Mewtwo asked a citizen as the other continued to push their way. Due to the blocker the legendary Pokemon had actually walk now since it couldn't use it's levitation. "I would assume everyone would've been out of here."

"That's the thing, people at the front are saying that the entrance is blocked," said the citizen Mewtwo was talking to. The Pokemon then nodded a it caught back up with the others at the front of the crowd. "It would seem what that citizen told me was right," Mewtwo said as it saw that the entrance was blocked by rubble.

"This place is too dangerous for the citizens right now, we have to get them out," Marth said. The hero-king then tried to pull a rock away from the pile, but it was too heavy. "And I don't have the strength for this."

"I think the main question is who placed the explosives that blew up this entrance," Samus said as she looked. She then found a frayed wire and picked it up. "It looks like Team Rocket's handiwork, but there's no way those three were able to blow them all up and get to the battlefield in under five seconds."

"I think we may have an answer to that," Shadow shouted as he a Gray Fox made their way to the front of the crowd. Some people asked why he didn't get into smash as an echo and sent those people short glares. "As Gray Fox and I were finishing up our search Waluigi we found him cloaking something suspicious right at the door to the assist room."

"He then threw an explosive up into the air saying he was initiating his revenge and blew up the hall and doorway," Gray Fox said, finishing Shadow's thought. "I believe it's safe to say that he joined the villains."

"You don't mean whoever was in that room is dead do you," King Dedede. I caused a good shock between the fighters that he was actually concerned for their well beings. "Kawasaki still owes me twenty smash coins from when he borrowed them three weeks ago." Of course he was worried because of losing money.

"Mewtwo's psychic abilities may have been disabled, but I can still feel the auras of everyone in the assist room," Lucario said with his eyes closed. "They're fine- wait, I sense a specific evil presence within the stadium."

"Well which one we have eight specifics," Shadow asked.

 **Shadow: I'm going to beat the everloving **** out of Waluigi when I get my hands on him. That's why I asked.**

Lucario also suspected that he asked about Waluigi and replied, "No, the evil presence is not Waluigi. It's Sonic's arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman. He's at the very bottom of the stadium. There's also a captured fighter with him, but I don't know who."

"Did someone say captured fighter," Red the PKMN trainer asked as he flew over the crowd on Charizard's back. Once the flame Pokemon landed Red got off and said, "If so, I may know who."

"And who is that," Samus asked.

"I was with Pikachu and Squirtle earlier, next thing I know Team Rocket began running off with Pikachu in a net," Red explained. Samus face went to something that some could describe as pure rage.

"They did WHAT," Samus yelled shocking the others. Samus ignored the looks though and picked up Red and put him on Charizard's back. The bounty hunter then got onto Charzard and said, "Bottom of the stadium, Pikachu's there." Charizard nodded and took off right away, avoiding the heads of the citizens still trapped.

Shadow was off too as he jumped over the crowd and chased after Charizard. "You're gonna need someone that knows how Eggman fights," Shadow said as his voice trailed away.

 **Mewtwo: Did I look into the future to see if Samus would rage like that? Please, we all know Samus would do that if Pikachu is involved in any timeline.**

"I think we should focus on getting the citizens out of here for now," King Dedede said as he went and smashed the rubble with his hammer. This caused some rocks to smash into pebbles, small ones though. The self proclaimed king of Dream Land then began to smash the rocks while Mewtwo used shadow ball.

* * *

Banjo & Kazooie were currently making their way through the halls. THey had found their way out of the restricted ones and we now in the ones from spectators, which receives more damage. Some entrances to seat sections were blocked, along with a substantial amount of rubble in the halls. The duo came across one group of citizens that were trapped in their section, but weren't able to do much and promised that they would take care of the situation.

The two were about to keep going when they noticed L.O.G. and their other friends within the small crowd. One of them was missing though, "L.O.G, where's bottles."

"You're worried about that root muncher," Kazooie said popping out of the backpack. "Seriously?!"

L.O.G ignored Kazooie as the duo walked over to it and said, "We were running out of here when one explosive went off late. It brought all that rubble down over there and trapped Bottles on the other side, along with Mumbo Jumbo."

Banjo looked over to where L.O.G. was looking and saw said pile of rubble. It was pretty big and almost up to the ceiling. The bear-bird duo knew they could clear it anyway and began to climb it. It was a narrow squeeze at the top and Kazooie had to get out of the backpack in order for the two to clear. It was a bit harder for the cameraman due to the equipment but he made it through as well. Once on the other side Banjo called out, "Bottles! Mumbo! Are you two okay?"

Mumbo saw the duo and waved them down saying, "Bottles was close to explosive when it blew up." Banjo & Kazooie jumped down to see Bottles out on the floor. "I worry he's dead again."(2)

"If he was dead we would've seen his ghost, skullface," Kazooie said as Banjo knelt down to feel Bottles pulse. "How bad is it."

Banjo let out a sigh of relief before saying, "He's fine, just unconscious. That bomb probably did a number on his head." Banjo then turned back to Mumbo asking, "How exactly did this bomb blow up late if the rest blew up at the same time. I don't think it could be a malfunction."

"Maybe because I requested it to be once I found out where your friends were," said a certain witch wishing to enact her revenge. Gruntilda continued saying, "Now that you two have to help them I can finally end you once and for all."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the old hag," Kazooie said in annoyance. "What're you gonna do, use a vehicle to destroy us, because that worked so well last time." Kazooie laughed at the witch's expense.

Gruntilda wasn't fazed by it though and took out a makeshift portal raygun and blasted it below Banjo's feet. The bear-bird duo fell through, Gruntilda then jumped down to follow them. Mumbo Jumbo then grabbed Bottles and jumped through with the cameraman as the portal closed.

 **Gruntilda: *While falling through the vortex* If I'm to get revenge on those wretched animals then it's gonna be on home turf.**

* * *

 **Spiral Mountain**

Chrom's group were at the doorway and were questioning if anyone on the other end really could help. Before they could make a final decision Banjo & Kazooie fell out through the portal. "Banjo, Kazooie?" Luigi questioned as the duo got up for when Gruntilda came out of the portal with Mumbo Jumbo, an unconscious Bottles, and the cameraman.

Mumbo and the cameraman quickly ran over to the group as Richter said, "Wait, you're one of the villains we were warned about." Richter than began to try and think of a name but got nothing.

Gruntilda didn't seem to care though as she said, "Nice observation skills, how about we have a little game now." The witch then raised her hands, "Hope I can still do magic with these robot hands." Sure enough a flash occurred and the entire group was transported to Gruntilda's lair.

* * *

Toon Link soon opened eyes and realized right away …that all of them excluding Banjo & Kazooie, Gruntilda, And the cameraman were in a cage having over lava. "What the heck just happened," shouted Toon Link.

"Hahaha! Can't have a good final face off without a nice little quiz," Gruntilda said. Everyone looked around to see that things were set up like a quiz show. Gruntilda was asking the questions while Banjo would answer them.

"Okay you wetched bear this is how things are going to work," Gruntilda said as Banjo got ready to get the same instructions with a twist. "I will ask five questions. You can work with Kazooie to figure them out. They will all be based on questions from this series. Answer three wrong and your friends get dropped in the lava." That was the part when Banjo's eyes widened.

 **Banjo: I have a feeling it's safe to say goodbye to them. I didn't show up until the season 3 finale there's no way I'm going to know these.  
** **Kazooie: Unless, you had an awesome best friend who decided to binge watch the series.**

 **(Feel free to answer the questions yourself before continuing with the episode.)**

"All right first question," Gruntilda said as she looked at her card. "What was the name of the very first episode. Was it-  
 **A) Facing Facts  
** **B) The Arrival  
** **Or C) Competiton  
** You have fifteen seconds."

"This one's easy," Kazooie said as she consulted the answer with Banjo.

"I was thinking that one too but whatever," Banio said as he pressed his buzzer. "The answer is B) The Arrival."

The lights behind Banjo lit up as Gruntilda said, "Nice job. That one was easy of course, next question. Who hit Lucina at her and Robin's wedding. Was it-  
 **A) Tharja  
** **B) Maribelle  
** **Or C) Chrom  
** Fifteen second starting now."

"Chrom wasn't upset with the whole marriage thing after the eighth episode. And I don't even know who Maribelle is," Kazooie said, consulting the answer with Banjo.

"In that case the answer is A) Tharja," Banjo said as the board lit up again. Banjo pumped his first as Gruntilda got annoyed.

"You're messing up on this next one I can guarantee that," Gruntilda said as she pulled out the next slip. "Next question, What episode did Marx first appeared in. Was it-  
 **A) The Date II  
** **B) Insecurities  
** **Or C) A New Era part 1**

Fifteen seconds."

"I don't remember this one, take an educated guess," Kazooie told Banjo.

The bear was nervous but answered, "The answer is A) The Date II." He was confident but the board flashed red and the cage lowered a bit. "No!"

"Yes! The answer was Insecurities, when he had his interview for residency," Gruntilda said celebrating. "Fourth question. Why did Decidueye join Tabuu's team in the first place. Was it-  
 **A) Wanted revenge for being kicked out of the mansion  
** **B) Wanted revenge on In Incineroar for stealing his spot in the tournament.  
** **Or C) Both A and B.  
** Fifteen seconds."

Kazooie was about to tell Banjo. But the bear was already confident in the answer and said, "The answer is B) he wanted revenge on Incineroar." The board flashed red. "What?! But that's right."

"Yes. But so is A. Decidueye was kicked out of the mansion and was not happy about it," Chrom said as the cage lowered again.

"We got answer this next one right or they're toast, literally," Banjo said as Gruntilda pulled out the last slip.

"Okay last question," Gruntilda siad. "This could go either way. What was the episode you first appeared in."  
 **A) The Final Battle part 2  
** **B) Preparations  
** **C) Special episode 1: Tournament Preparation.**

Banjo and Kazooie both knew the answer to this one and said together, "The Final Battle part 2." The others thought they were doomed until the board flashed. Signaling that it was correct, Gruntilda ran away as the caged group was freed.

"Where were you guys in that fight," Toon Link asked as the group walked up to the bear-bird duo. "I had no idea you two were there."

"Well, we were in secret. The only people that found us were a cameraman and Link," Banjo recalled. He then looked around to see no Gruntilda. "And as expected, Grunty's ran. You thinking what I'm thinking Kazooie."

"You bet I am," Kazooie said as Mumbo placed a feather pad. "Skullface, make sure they get to the bottom okay."

"Good luck you two," Mumbo Jumbo said as the duo stepped on the pad and took off flying.

* * *

The duo flew up to the top of the lair where they saw Gruntilda getting something ready. "I may not have my broom anymore, but with vehicles and magic combined it could be enough." Gruntilda then hopped into the vehicle she made which resembled the Hag 1.

"Our old moves won't be able to penetrate that thing," Kazooie said as the vehicle started up.

"We don't need our old moves for the main blocks," Banjo said as he pointed at the wheels. "If we can pop off those wheels she can't do anything."

 **Banjo & Kazooie vs. Gruntilda  
**Music: The Final Battle (original from Banjo-Kazooie)

Two lasers turned on in the vehicle as Gruntilda began to spin it around. "Is she repeating what she did in our second game," Kazooie asked Banjo. The bear rolled his eyes though and pulled Kazooie out of his backpack. He then got the breegull blaster ready as Kazooie said, "Blue, Fire, Ice, or grenade eggs?"

"Whichever one can blow those wheels off," Banjo said as he began to fire the blue eggs. They didn't do much, but they were eventually able to get the first wheel off. They duo then jumped over a laser as it came around and continued to fire the eggs.

After taking out about four more wheels, Gruntilda pokes her head out of the vehicle. "I'm not going to even ask a question this time," Gruntilda said as she fired one of her spells. Banjo then switched to grenade eggs and hit Gruntilda with them. The witch retreated back into the vehicle saying, "Why do I even have these excess blocks on?" The witch dislodged the excess blocks that resembled the drill on the Hag 1 and turned on two more lasers. The vehicle was able to spin faster now.

Banjo grabbed Kazooie again after jumping over another laser and began firing at more of the wheels. He was able to knock out the remaining two on one side and got the vehicle to tip over. Gruntilda then showed up again and prepared to fire another spell. Banjo wasn't able to react in time and was hit. The bear then used the breegull blaster again to fire more grenade eggs.

Gruntilda retreated into vehicle once again saying, "No wheels? No problem." Gruntilda activated multiple large propellers on top of the tank and began to fly. She then had cannons fire down on Banjo. The bear-bird duo then ran all over to avoid them.

"I don't think the blue eggs will be able to reach her from her. And there's no feather pads," Banjo said as he continued to dodge the cannons.

"Then, we're gonna have to try the next best thing," Kazooie said as she went into the backpack. She then came back out with a wrench given to them by L.O.G. "I haven't used this in a long time." Kazooie waved it and summoned a plane with an egg launcher. Banjo quickly got on the plane and took off. Kazooie got out of the backpack in order to man the egg launcher.

"Aim for the propellers," Banjo said as he dropped a sticky ball from the plane and rammed it into the flying tank. This caused the two vehicles to fight for air control as Kazooie fired eggs. Eventually there was only one propeller left and the flying tank began to weigh the plane down. Banjo managed to get the plane over the top of the lair before jumping out of it and landing with Kazooie. The tank and plane crashed onto the ground and fell apart.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to build that," Gruntilda said as she got up from the pile. She then recognized and all too familiar being behind Banjo and cowered.

"I brought help," Mumbo said as Banjo & Kazooie turned around to see The Mighty Jinjonator. "Time to finish Grunty."

"You have been a thorn in all our sides for far too long," The Mighty Jinjonator said as it began to spiral in the air. "It ends now!" The Mighty Jinjonator then struck Gruntilda. Since the witch didn't have her shield up she fell down right away.

Kazooie then ran up to the ledge. "Good riddance," Kazooie said as she struck the ledge with her wrench, causing a boulder to fall. Banjo then grabbed Kazooie and put her in his backpack before jumping down. Mumbo followed by The Mighty Jinjonator stayed.

(end music here)

* * *

Chrom and the others, along with a now awake Bottles watched as Gruntilda fell. A repeat of history occurred as Gruntilda crashed into the same hole she left the first time. The boulder Kazooie sent then followed. They then watched as Banjo landed on the boulder and jumped off it. "Is she going to be okay," Chrom asked pointing towards the boulder that had slight movements.

"She was already a skeleton when we sent her down. She can't actually feel pain at the moment," Banjo said. He then noticed the makeshift portal raygun Grunty had used on the ground and picked it up.

"Can-a that take us-a back," Luigi said looking at it. It wasn't the same model the mansion had, but it had similar materials.

"Only one way to find out," Kazooie said. The breegull then ripped the portal raygun out of Banjo's hands and blasted a portal open. The group then jumped through one by one.

 **Kazooie: I think I had the portal set to the entrance to the battlefield.**

* * *

Orange was currently making her way through the residential buildings courtyard to get to the stadium. When she reached the stairs to the resident entrance she was shocked as she saw a field around it. Geno, Rex, and Pyra were there two, but they couldn't get through it. Orange decided to walk up to them and asked, "Guys, what's going on."

"There are villains attacking that's what," Geno said as he looked up at the stadium. "Something is causing us from not being able to enter, but it also means no one can get out."

"Whatever's causing this has to be on the inside," Rex said. And it indeed was, "We're gonna have to hope they manage to disable whatever it is."

"Then, what can we do for now," Orange said. A slight rumble was then felt. The four looked over the cliff to see a certain final a certain octarian flying up to an entrance. "That's not good."

"If this field is up the citizens are probably still in there," Pyra said with worry. "They're in danger."

"We got to find a way to get through this, Octavio doesn't seem to notice us though," Geno said. He then turned into a cannon and tried firing at the force field. The cannonball ended deflecting off the field and crashed onto the ground.

* * *

Jessie, James, And Meowth returned to the bottom of the stadium. This was where they left Pikachu with Dr. Eggman they were relieved that they weren't found here yet. "About time you got back," Dr. Eggman said getting up from the floor.

"Aw did you actually miss us," Meowth teased. Dr. Eggman just shot him a glare which got the scratch cat Pokémon to stop.

"No, the other two grunts in here are apparently more annoying. Yet, maybe more competent than you guys," Dr. Eggman said.

"Two members of Team Rocket in here," Jessie said. "Who could you possibly be-" Jessie had a realization. Said two Team Rocket grunts then stepped out. They had the same uniforms except they were black. "Cassidy."

"And Bunch," James said, aggravating the male grunt.

"How many times do I have to tell you! The name is Butch," Butch corrected.(3)

"You guys know each other," Dr. Eggman said in confusion.

"They're our rivals at work," James whispered to Eggman.

"Why did the boss send you two here, we're completely fine on our own," Meowth said.

"Believe me we didn't want to help you either, but if anyone comes through that door you're gonna need anyone to stop them from breaking the device," Cassidy answered. At that moment the door to the room blew open. Revealing Charizard and Red and Samus on his back, Shadow was close behind. "Speak of the devil."

Jessie then decided to beat Cassidy and Butch to the motto. "Prepare for trouble."

"And Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation."

Meowth decided to jump in at this point just to say, "They know the rest." Jessie and James stopped what they were doing.

"I have to agree with the talking cat, can I get to the part where I kick your butts for stealing Pikachu," Samus said as she turned on her paralyzer.

Shadow then stepped forward. "And while we're at it where's Eggman?!" Said scientist raised his hand and began running. "Good luck you two." Shadow then sped off and stopped Eggman in his tracks.

"By the way, who are the other two," Samus demanded from Red.

"Oh yeah, I ran into those guys a couple times," Red said as he recognized the two extra grunts. "If I remember correctly their names were Cassidy and Dunch."

Butch did what some would call and anime fall and got back up saying, "The name is Butch. Dunch doesn't even have the same first letter."

"Think you can take care of them by yourself while I free Pikachu," Samus asked. Red nodded and sent out Ivysaur and Squirtle. Samus then ran off to free Pikachu, but not before hitting James with her blaster first.

"I don't care about trying to fight you anyway," James said. He then turned back to Red and threw a pokeball. "Wheezing let's go!" Jessie, Cassidy, and Butch did the same thing taking our Arbok, Houndour, and Mightyena respectively.

"Ivysaur, think you can still charge up Solarbeam," Red asked Ivysaur. Said Pokemon nodded and began to charge, but it needed time. "Charizard, Squirtle, hold them off until Ivysaur's ready." Charizard then unleashed flamethrower without hesitation while Squirtle used water gun.

Meanwhile, Shadow had Dr. Eggman cornered and said, "I'm surprised you didn't have anything for yourself to fight with."

Sonic then sped into the room, and was holding a chili dog. The blue hedgehog then said, "I know right, so pathetic.

"Wait, where have you been?! And while everyone in this stadium is panicking you got a chili dog," Shadow said. It was safe to say he was 300% done with Sonic.

"What? I saw an abandoned vendor stand full of them," Sonic said. He then noticed Eggman trying to escape so he sped in front of him. "Don't think you're getting out of this easily, how do we turn that thing off!"

"Once it's turned on, it can't be turned," Dr. Eggman said with a grin. "Have fun trying to figure out how to destroy it without plunging this stadium in to oce-" Both Sonic and Shadow felt time slow around them as they went to diffuse the device. They didn't get along well, but they knew how to work together when the situation called for it.

After some examining Sonic ran over to Eggman and pulled out the blueprints fro the device out of his pockets. The blue hedgehog then showed them to Shadow, who ripped open the side of the device and pulled out any and all of the wires. Time came back to normal for them as the device powered down. The core to the stadium remained intact.

 **Sonic: Oh yeah, without that core to hold the stadium. It would plummet into the ocean. Master Hand wouldn't be able to react in time.**

Ivysaur was finished charging up his solarbeam and signaled to Red with a vine. "Squirtle! Ivysaur! Charizard!," Red shouted as his three pokemon got into position. "Triple finish!" All three unleashed their moves which pushed all four of Team Rocket's pokemon back into Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch.

"Pikachu! Use thunder," Samus shouted as Pikachu ran forward, having been freed from the net. Pikachu unleashed the thunder attack and the triple finish them blasted all four and their Pokemon through the floors in the stadium and out into the air. Samus then knocked out Dr. Eggman with a kick and said, "I had enough of these villains."

"Oh, and that part of the plan was foolproof," Jessie said as the five continued to soar.

"Well, maybe they wouldn't have found us if you didn't steal Pikachu," Cassidy retorted.

"She's actually right," James said. "If we didn't do that we wouldn't have had to deal with Samus." James then turned his head to Butch and asked, "What's your take on this Biff?"

"The name is Butch," Butch shouted at the top of his lungs. "And we didn't even pay any attention to Samus anyway."

"I think it's best if we focus on right now," Meowth said.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" *DING*

* * *

Giovanni had saw the group flying away from the battlefield. "I'm gonna have to have a word with those five when this is over," he said as he realized that they couldn't have flown that far away if the forcefield was up. Next thing he knew was that he was grabbed by Crazy Hand and Master Hand was slow clapping.

"Really, you had _them_ of all people to look after the device," Master Hand said laughing. "You should've known that was going to fail at the start." Master Hand then noticed that Giovanni was grinning. "Hey, what's with that face. You can't do anything."

"True, but when the ninth member gets here, I'll be the one with the last laugh," Giovanni said. Master Hand could tell it was not good.

So he walked up to Giovanni, and with the most threatening voice he could muster he said, "Who did you recruit as your eighth member, and who is this ninth member?"

* * *

Orange, Geno, Rex, and Prya had noticed that the force field had fallen. The four still didn't have anyway to stop Octavio though. "How are we going to get to him," Geno said. The fist on the octoking was spinning and about to fire.

"I may have an idea," said a familiar voice. Everyone looked behind them and gasped in shock at who they were seeing.

Mewtwo was watching as King Dedede was continued to smash the rocks at the entrance. The legendary Pokemon then felt himself levitating again and said, "Dedede, move out of the way. Looks like Samus and Red took care of the device." King Dedede looked behind him and moved as Mewtwo used its abilities to begin moving the rocks.

"Hold on," Lucario said as he closed his eyes. He felt a dark aura on the other side of the rubble and a fist heading for the entrance. "Everyone get down!" the aura Pokemon shouted and everyone did as told.

A golden fist then busted through the rubble followed by a maniacal laugh. "Bet you thought, my revenge would be on the Squidbeak huh? Well Wrong!" DJ Octavio said as he fired another fist up another fist. "I'm here to get revenge on you guys for stopping my Smash Island conquest." Mewtwo was about to stop the fist with his abilities when the fist was sent back with ink. "WHAT?!"

Everyone looked on as ride rails began to surround the octoking so it couldn't move from where it was. They then saw Orange riding on the rails, followed by Blue, officially out of his coma.

 **Marth: Good to see Blue is alright. I was worried that coma may have lasted a year at most.**

"Hm, so it seems they're fighting him with ink. Well, I can still fight two," Mewtwo said as it flew out and hit the vehicle with a shadow ball. DJ Octavio then sent a spinning fist at Mewtwo, but the legendary Pokemon stopped it and broke it off the vehicle with ease. DJ Octavio then had a face of fear as Mewtwo said, "You picked the wrong one to fight."

Octavio then tried to focus on the inkling and fired a first while he fired bombs at Mewtwo. Orange was able to hit the first back at Octavio. Mewtwo used its psychic powers to send the bombs, back at Octavio. The explosions from those bombs were enough to mess up the system. "Oh no, it's going haywire," Octavio said as a bunch of bombs fired willy nilly.

"I was not expecting that," Blue said as he dodged a suction-cup bomb and a splat bomb. "There's no way we can fire and dodge these at the same time?!"

"Which is why you have me," Mewtwo said as it mega evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y. Mewtwo then sent psystrike and caused the octoking to blow up. Not with ink this time is it would seem Octavio used materials from Kanto. Mewtwo caught Octavio in the air as Orange and Blue motioned for Geno, Rex, and Pyra to come up through the ride rails if they could. "If you know what's good for you then don't move."

Orange, Blue, Geno, Rex, and Pyra came in through the entrance on the ride rails. Marth then pressed a button for the elevators to the parking lot to assemble and come up. "Okay everyone, orderly fashion. Thirty people at a time on the seven elevators! We're going to try and get you all out of here as quickly as we can."

Mewtwo flew back in through the entrance as the elevators came up. Multiple people have said thanks to him as they went into the elevators. He kept Octavio floating in the air for good caution.

 **Mewtwo: Never have I ever been given praise like this before. It actually feels nice.  
** **Geno: You get used to it.**

As more citizens went into the elevators Dedede pointed past the entrance saying, "Hey what's that being flying towards are direction." Marth looked to, the being Dedede talked about looked like a dragon if he wasn't mistaken.

Octavio then chuckled saying, "That my fellows enemies is our ninth member. Trust me, she will be your reckoning."

Octavio was then brought up to Mewtwo's face who shouted, "WHO IS IT?!"

* * *

Robin and Lucina were currently making their way through the rubble and towards the battlefield. Them, along with Mario wanted to try and help Master Hand and Crazy Hand out in their current predicament. They finally reached the bridge connecting to the battlefield when they felt a ghostly presence. "Please don't-a tell me who I think-a that-a is," Mario said as King Boo made himself visible.

"Why hello there Mario. Long time ...no see," King Boo said as he circled the three. Robin brought Lucina close to him as protection. "I see Luigi's not with you, but you three will work nicely as leverage." King Boo was about to pounce when he felt something pulling him back.

King Boo looked behind in fear as he saw Luigi with the Poltergust G-00, sucking the ghost in. "You-a get away from-a my brother," Luigi shouted as he turned the Poltergust over and slammed King Boo into the floor repeatedly. After enough time, King Boo went into the vacuum. "And-a you better stay-a in there until-a Halloween.(4)" Luigi then put the poltergust away.

"Father, you're okay," Lucina said as Chrom walked over to her. She quickly broke away from Robin to hug him.

"I'm glad you two are okay too," Chrom said as he let go of Lucina. He then put a hand on Robin's shoulder saying, "Thanks for looking out for her."

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Robin said. "So where were you guys and what happened?"

"We ended up in Spiral Mountain, Gruntilda eventually came along and had her revenge battle against Banjo and Kazooie," Richter explained as he hit the override switch to get the bridge to extend. "Turns out, these two were at our final battle with Galeem and Dharkon in secret. Link knew!"

"I'm-a gonna have to-a have a word with-a him about-a keeping the fact that-a you two were-a there. And you-a didn't even say-a 'hi to-a me," Mario said under his breath. The red plumber then walked past Richter saying, "Come on let's-a go save Master Hand and-a Crazy Hand." The group then walked down the bridge. Mumbo Jumbo and Bottles decided to accompany them.

 **Toon Link: Banjo told us about Master Hand being forced to surrender while we were navigating through the halls.**

* * *

When they got to the battlefield they were surprised to see Giovanni restrained by Crazy Hand. "Ah, I knew someone would come eventually, but no need we already have things taken care of," Master Hand said.

"Didn't a forcefield keep you two from using you powers," Kazooie asked, wondering if this was a trap on them.

Master Hand nodded his head saying, "It did, but a group was able to make their way down to the device doing it and disabled it. Meanwhile, we found out that Waluigi is the eighth member of the villain team which doesn't surprise me."

"I don't think it surprises any of us," Toon Link said as the others nodded in agreement.

"There's a ninth member, but he won't budge in that information," Crazy Hand said. "Maybe enough pressure on his body will work." Master Hand gave him a look that said not to kill anyone, Crazy Hand then released a bit of pressure.

Mewtwo then teleported onto the battlefield with Marth. "We know who the ninth member is! And it isn't good!"

"Well who," Master Hand asked. Everyone then heard a demonic roar and Giovanni's grin grew wider. "He recruited a freaking dragon?!"

"Not just any dragon," said the being as it began to rise over the destroyed jumbotron. Lucina's eyes grew wide in fear at what she was looking at, or who. "Who knew, there was an island full of people, just waiting to be destroyed, set ablazed, and devoured."

"H-how," Robin said in fear. "How are you alive I killed you?!" It was clear that it was a past enemy is it was killed.

"May I ask who that is," Richter asked looking at Chrom.

Chrom could only process one word at the time and that word was… "Grima."

The name Grima felt familiar for some reason, along with a presence on the dragon. A sudden lightbulb went off in Master Hand's head "Oh that's what happened to her," the man of the mansion said in recognition. Everyone took their attention away from Grima to look at Master Hand. "What?"

* * *

 **Author's note: Thought I forgot about female Robin did you? I had some scenes that were planned in this episode, but then decided they would probably fit better in the second part since that didn't have too many things. Anyways here's and update on the list of the villain team and who had been taken down.**

 **Notorious Nine members:  
** **Giovanni(defeated)  
** **Xigbar  
** **DJ Octavio(defeated)  
** **Gruntilda(defeated)  
** **King Boo(defeated)  
** **Dr. Eggman(defeated)  
** **Akuma  
** **Waluigi  
** **Grima(female Robin)**

 **(1) For those of you who may have forgotten, Master Hand has a human form.  
** **(2) Bottles has already died before in** _ **Banjo-Tooie.**_ **He was brought back to life after defeating Gruntilda in the Hag 1 though.  
** **(3) As far as anime originated characters go Cassidy and Butch are the ONLY EXCEPTIONS, along with Escargoon! I was already contemplating one including them, but it got to the point when I decided to just leave them in. If anything this may be the only episode they appear in.  
** **(4) The day Luigi's Mansion 3 releases.**


	66. S4 Attack on the Tournament part 2

**Author's note: Sorry this took awhile, another one of those '** _ **How am I going to have this play out'**_ **writer's block. This may not be ideal but it's what I came up with. Also, I've decided to try and end Season 4 before Thanksgiving or Halloween if possible. For this I will be forced to have all eight round three battles happen in the same episode as opposed to the four per episode plan. And it will then it will be the quarter finals, semi finals, and finals in the episode after that followed by a two-part season finale. Reasons for this is that I have big plans for Season 5 and I really want to get them out of my head before it explodes. So this episode, two episodes for the tournament, then two episodes for the finale, making this the shortest season yet with only 15 episodes. I promise season 5 will be longer 19-20 episodes at best. Anyways, time to see how the fighters will take down Grima. And for a warning: this is an episode when I really bring the advantages of having a rating of T to full effect, someone is getting stabbed, not stabbed in a way that'll kill them, only in a spot where they'll begin to bleed out. You've been warned. For now let's get to reviews, first one is from Jetman615.**

" _I have to agree with ccc, Team rocket is doomed if they kidnap Pikachu.  
_ _Also, I'm betting that the last member to be defeated will be Waluigi."_

 **Could never be more true than it is today. As for Waluigi. We'll see what happens. Next review is from Logbook27062000.**

" _Well, that was unexpected. Also i'm not sure but hasn't one of the versions of Corrin also never appeared in this story before?"_

 **I knew I would surprise someone with Grima's reveal. Also, both male and female versions of Corrin have appeared in the series. I've named the female version Kamui, she was mainly featured in Season 1, her first appearance was in the episode when Corrin was kidnapped by the octarians. Next review is from Zhenxuan20002.**

" _Nice Story, and that Was...Anti-Climaxtic though, I LOVE IT."_

 **And I personally love seeing a new face in the reviews. Next one is from Authorial Nerd.**

" _waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait WHAT IN THE LITERAL *QUACK* IS THIS ENDING WHAT! ... bruh…"_

 **Yeah, looking back on it now it probably wasn't the best ending to the first part. But it's too late to change that now since I don't have anything better. Final review is from nickguppy**

" _is terry going to be revealed during the villain's attack on the tournament or after? Also, is paper Mario a fighter?"_

 **Terry will not be showing up until the next episode after the attack. Reasons for this is because he doesn't fit in with this current arc and I'll have to wait a bit. Paper Mario is not a fighter, but he is a resident at the mansion. Well, time to start the episode and for once I see no review from ultimateCCC. Not complaining, just surprised. Wonder where he is?**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 11: Attack on the Tournament part 2: Grima  
** **(September 17th, 2019)**

 _The name Grima felt familiar for some reason to Master Hand, along with a presence on the dragon. A sudden lightbulb went off in Master Hand's head "Oh that's what happened to her," the man of the mansion said in recognition. Everyone took their attention away from Grima to look at Master Hand. "What?"_

"Master Hand what do you mean by 'that's what happened to her," Robin said waking up to the man of the mansion. "That's a world destroyer right there. Heck I'm surprised I haven't had to fight him from taking me over yet!"

"Thing about that is that this Grima is not the one you faced on your world," Master Hand said, confusing the fighters even more. Master Hand knew he would have to explain and fast. "So, in the Fire Emblem series, Awakening and forward different paths can be made. A player can decide whether they want the avatar to be male or female. That's where you adventure comes in," Master Hand explained pointing to Robin, Lucina, and Chrom.

"I ...am not following what you're saying Master Hand," Chrom said. The man of the mansion sighed in annoyance.

"You know how someone can choose between a male Robin and a female Robin in Super Smash Bros.," Master Hand said. Getting right to the point.

"What does that have to do with-" Chrom stopped himself as he finally realized what Master Hand was trying to say. He then said, "Oh."

"But you said a world with a female version of Robin never existed," Lucina said. The swordswoman was not happy that Master Hand kept something from them once again. "You said it was the reason Robin was the only one."

"Lucina, you should know at this point that I lie for the greater good of you all," Master Hand bluntly said. "I did send an invitation to the female Robin, however, I never got a response back. When the time came to get you all to the mansion female Robin never showed up. So when you found out about her in the game I told you that lie."

"That would mean this is female Robin," Mewtwo said. Putting the pieces together very quickly. "She comes from a world where Lucina failed to change the future and Grima killed everyone as well as plunging female Robin into its control."

 **Mario: Master Hand. Why did-a you keep this-a secret?**

"Do you think it's possible to free this other Robin if we kill Grima," Marth asked Master Hand. Master Hand didn't have an answer to this and shrugged. "I'll take that as a possibly."

"Enough talk," Giovanni shouted from inside Crazy Hand's fist. "Grima remember what we discussed. Send this stadium to the ocean. Then destroy the city."

"WHAT?!" Was all anyone could say as Grima flew down to the bottom of the stage and destroyed the core. The stadium then began to slowly fall.

Grima then flew out to the ocean again saying, "Once I prepare, you're home is doomed!" Grima then began to circle the island to get himself ready.

"We have to get out of here and back to the mansion," Master Hand said as he began to run off the battlefield, the fighters followed. Crazy Hand simply teleported away since he had to deal with Giovanni in some way.

* * *

Cloud and Tifa were close to the fighter exit when the stadium began to slightly tilt. "What's going on," Tifa asked Cloud as the two continued through the halls.

"One of the villains must've destroyed the core holding this place up," Cloud answered as the two got over a pile of rubble. "We have to get out before this place hits the ocean."

Unfortunately for the two, someone was waiting on the other side of the pile of rubble. "Ah, there you are! I was wondering how long I'd be waiting." Cloud and Tifa touched down on the floor and looked ahead to see Xigbar. "And here I thought we would be able to fight before Grima plunges the stadium towards the ocean."

"I had enough of you and the rest of the Organization," Cloud shouted as he ripped out his buster sword and lunged forward. Xigbar was quick to react and summoned his keyblade to block the attack.

"Wow. Acting on you anger," Xigbar said sarcastically while holding back the buster sword. "Are you sure that's what Sora would want."

"No, I'm sure he would ask me to calm down and that we have to work together to take you out," Cloud said as he pushed himself away from Xigbar. "But he's not here right now!" Cloud then jumped over Xigbar and hit him with a cross slash.

"I assume you know about what happened to him," Xigbar said as he got up from the attack. He was then hit in the back from Tifa. "That sentence goes to you too." Xigbar then swung the keyblade at Tifa who flipped over the attack.

"We do both know, and we're trying to find a way to get him back," Tifa said as she landed on the floor. "And we're going to send you back to where you came from."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Xigbar said as he stopped. The two looked on in confusion as he held up his keyblade, showing them the eye on it. "This keyblade belonged to Xehanort before he was struck down. This keyblade has the special ability to look forward into the coming days, hours, minutes."

"So, you know we're going to beat you," Cloud concluded.

Xigbar put his keyblade down and nodded. "You do indeed, so I'll save you the hassle. Got nothing more to do here anyway." Xigbar then opened a dark corridor to take him back to his world. Just before he walked through it he turned around and said, "Just a small warning. One day a villain will come. And just when you think you have won, you'll lose. And there's no changing that."

"Either way Xigbar, the next time we cross paths. I will take you out," Cloud said as he put the buster sword away.

"Ah, that's something else. You see Xigbar is a dead name to me now," said the former organization thirteen member. "Next time you see me, call me Luxu." Luxu then walked through the dark corridor and it closed.(1)

"Who the hell is Luxu," Cloud asked himself as he turned around and began to walk towards the fighter entrance.

"I'm more worried about that villain he mentioned," Tifa said as she followed after Cloud.

 **Cloud: Of course I'm worried about that villain Xigbar mentioned. He said one day so the ones that are here right now can't possibly any of the villains here. But that doesn't mean we should take our focus off of them.**

* * *

Marx was currently running over the piles of rubble in hopes of getting out of the stadium in time. Could he teleport? Yes, he's just lazy and needed his exercise. The jester would skid to a stop as he felt like he heard voices coming from the other side of a pile of rubble. It then occurred to Marx that this was where the door to the assist room was, the one Waluigi blew up two episodes ago. Marx was quick and go to the rubble and shouted, "Anyone on the other side of that!?"

"Marx! Is thou there," Shovel Knight asked. The shovels...man went against the pile of rubble to try and hear the jester. "We're trapped in here and we felt like everything was tilting just a couple minutes ago. What happened!"

"Do you want the long story or the short story," Marx asked from his end of the rubble. He then heard a chorus shouting of "short story!" "Okay, okay. The villains attacked, one of them destroyed the core. This stadium is going down."

"Think you can get us out then," Prince of Sable said. "I don't want to be here when this place fills up with water." They then heard scuffle from the other side, which Marx getting off the pile.

Without warning the pile began to fall apart. As the hallway was revealed to the assist characters, and a force trying to pull them out. It was revealed to be Marx, who had used his black hole move to suck in all of the broken concrete. He then snapped himself closed and said, "Okay, you're free. Now we gotta get out of here." As he said then the stadium began to shake as it continued to fall. If someone was there this signaled that the fighters' entrance ended up breaking due to the pressure. The others didn't know that though as the whole group began to get to the entrance themselves.

* * *

Ryu was currently busy at the time as he was fighting Akuma. The dark fighter had found Ryu earlier with Chun-Li and Ken and used a move to bring a wall of rubble down. Blocking the two on one side so he could fight Ryu himself. "Why did you show yourself Akuma, you already had a place without me in Japan," Ryu said as he tried to hit Akuma, the punch was blocked.

"Because you should know at this point that destroying you was never my goal when I came here," Akuma said as he managed to kick Ryu in the stomach. "Now unleash it! Embrace the Satsui no Hado."

"I already went through with it controlling me once last year," Ryu said as he fired a hadoken and hit Akuma. "I'm not doing that again!" The fighter then jumped up and hit Akuma with a drop kick.

"Fine," Akuma said as he made the attack look like it did nothing. "Then, I'll force you into it myself." Akuma then hit Ryu with shoryuken. The dark fighter was then back up and charged at Ryu and pushed the fighter into the pile of rubble. "Why don't you just give in, it'll make the pain easier."

"I'll never give in," Ryu said as he got out of Akuma's grip and jumped over him. "Especially to someone like you." He then realized that he could blow down the pile of rubble and get to Chun-Li and Ken on the other side. He then made the quick decision to charge up the Shinku Hadoken. Ryu then fired it and Akuma dodged as expected and blew up the pile.

Akuma simply laughed. "Really?! You used the long range special move even you knew I could dodge. Guess your finally getting desperate." Akuma laughed again until he received a strong blow to the head from Chun-Li.

"Or he was trying to get to his best friend and…" Ken began to say as he didn't know about Chun-Li. "I don't know. Chun-Li are you and Ryu still friend, or-"

"We'll talk about that later," Chun-Li said as she then kicked Akuma again as the fighter got up. She then felt weird and looked down to see herself disappearing. It was in a way to signify that someone was using the transporter to get everyone out. The female fighter was then gone.

Ryu then noticed he was being transported too. "Finish it quickly Ken," Ryu shouted as he also left the hall through the transporter.

"No problem," Ken said. The fighter then ran up to Akuma and dodged his punch. Once he was on the other side he used his Shinryuken. The attack missed, but it was enough to damage the ceiling. Ken was then transported away for Akuma could get to him.

Akuma looked around, not believing that they actually got away. He then noticed that the ceiling was about to come down and there was no way out. A portal wasn't coming for him, so he took everything he had in him and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The ceiling then came crashing down onto him(2).

 **Ryu: If it wasn't for the transporter at the time, I'm not sure the three of us would've been able to get out. *sighs* Now we got to tell Ken about the two of us. *points to himself and Chun-Li.*  
** **Chun-Li: We don't need to be there to know that Ken used a move that brought the ceiling down on him. Is he really gone?  
** **Ryu: We can only hope so. Then again, can't get more gone than that.**

* * *

Marx and his large group of assist character eventually made it to the fighter entrance. Only to find it crowded, and it wasn't just the fighters there. Marx could spot the Squidbeak Splatoon, Byleth and the students from the monastery, and the Shepherds of Ylisse. The jester decided to push his way to the front with help from Chef Kawasaki. "What's going on," Marx asked as he eventually got to the front and found Shadow.

"Just simply look forward, what do you see," Shadow said motioning with his hand. He was hoping that Marx could see what was wrong with the view so he didn't have to explain.

Marx looked around and then back to Shadow, asking, "What's wrong with it?"

Looks like the universe did not like Shadow today. "Well for starters, the teleportation tubes are gone. Secondly, you should not be able to see the mansion from here. And finally… THERE'S A DRAGON CIRCLING THE ISLAND AND I SWEAR AS IT PASSED BY HERE I'M PRETTY SURE SOMEONE WAS ON IT!"

"So what, this is like every season. Villains attack, gain some leverage, and we ultimately defeat them in the end right?" Never had Shadow wanted to strangle Marx more in his entire life. Too bad he couldn't do that since Marx didn't have a neck, literally.

Kawasaki was not focusing on that conversation though as he began panicking. "Oh no, there's no way out and we're going to crash into the ocean in a minute. We're doomed!"

Snake grabbed Kawasaki by the apron and said, "Don't talk like that! We have children that don't want to die here." Snake turned Kawasaki to show Lucas cowering next to Ness. Snake then noticed Kawasaki was about to be sent away by the transporter. Once Kawasaki was gone Black Knight, Bomberman, and Akira disappeared too. "...What?"

* * *

The four that were transported ended up in the transporter room in the mansion. The four saw Master Hand as he shouted, "Off the platform now! I have to transport over a hundred people in sixty seconds. Go to the auditorium." The four were quick to go that way as Master Hand began to transport more. Mario was quickly setting up a sign that said 'Off the platform! Go to auditorium.'

 **Akira: Since when did we have an auditorium?  
** **Kawasaki: Maybe it's meant for performing plays and stuff like that?  
** **Akira: *looks away* I swear they have everything in this place at this point.**

Master Hand then began to transport everyone that was still on the falling stadium. Luckily, no citizens were left in the stadium as the fighters and residents and some of their friends from other worlds were able to get everyone safely out. He began getting everyone on the platform in groups of five and hurriedly got them off it. He was able to get the last five in just under the wire as the stadium could be heard crashing into the ocean in the distance. The man of the mansion let out a heavy sigh of relief, even though, the true trouble was only beginning.

* * *

Everyone was now in the auditorium conversing with themselves on the situation. In Paper Mario's case though, this was panicking and running all over the place. Mario, with help from Luigi, was setting up the giant projector screen in the area. The red plumber then brought down the projector hidden in the roof and turned it on. Everyone looked forward as it was static at first until the Smash news came on.

" _Disaster strikes the Smash Island today as yet another attack was done on the tournament,"_ said the male newscaster as live footage as shown. The stadium was almost completely submerged. " _This attack was better planned than all the attacks that preceded it and it also sent the stadium into the water. We were however, given confirmation from Master Hand that all of the fighters, mansion residents, spectators from other worlds, and citizens were safely evacuated from the stadium."_

" _This is however in the exception of one villain that was left behind," said the female newscaster as a picture of Akuma was shown. "Akuma is a villain, that we can confirm from police reports, who did have a hand in the attack. As well as a known enemy of Ryu and Ken. We currently don't know if he's dead or alive."_

" _That's not all though, the island is currently still in danger as a dragon has begun to circle the island. It is clear that this dragon is a part of the attack and will try to destroy the island at any cost. Master Hand is currently working out a plan to deal with him as we speak. Let's go to Bob who's up in the helicopter. Bob."_

 **Sonic: Always got to have that one guy named Bob.**

" _This is pretty serious Jim. At the moment the dragon is currently biding it's time. It hasn't done anything but circle the island,"_ Bob said. The camera then began to zoom in on Grima's back. " _And if you look closely you can see someone on its back. We don't have visuals to determine whether this is a person controlling the dragon or a captive. We'll give more soon."_

Mario cut the projection as Master Hand opened the doors to the auditorium and hurried in. The man of the mansion was quick to get to the stage and say, "Well, it's good to know that we were able to get everyone out. And as of now Crazy Hand is working on turning Giovanni into the proper authorities."

"And-a now to-a focus on-a the matter at-a hand," Mario said. A picture of Grima showed up on the screen. "Defeating Grima. First-a things first, the news can-a confirm they spotted someone on-a it, meaning female Robin could-a still be in-a there."

"We're going to use the transporter to get us onto Grima, just like what the shepherds did the first time," Master Hand explained as the picture moved to point the spot the transporter would place them on. "Since Grima is moving we'll need some tech savvy people to get a predicted point and teleport us just before Grima reaches that point. Zero, Mega Man, Sheldon, take care of that." The two robots nodded while the horseshoe crab saluted.

"I did-a quick research on-a how the first-a battle went and-a I'm-a little concerned," Luigi said as he walked up to Mario and Master Hand. "If-a Grima is-a defeated through the sword-a Chrom wields he'll-a stay dead for-a thousand years. But if-a Robin pulls what-a he did the first time and-a kill Grima himself she-a might stay-a dead for-a good."

"And you say 'might stay dead for good' because," Byleth began to ask. The professor was surprisingly calm despite the amount of peril the island was in.

"Because Grima will only stay dead for good if its killed by one of the same power," Robin explained as he stood up and looked at his hand. Where the mark once was. "However, since I'm from a different dimension than this Grima I don't know if that dragon will be gone for good."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Lucina said as she stood up as well. "We have to get onto Grima and take him out. Or should it be her since it's a female version of Robin this time."

"I think 'she' will be fine," Wii Fit Trainer said. "However, you Lucina are going to have to stay here where you can't get hurt." The trainer's words shocked some faces in the auditorium, well, those that didn't know the big news.

"What?! Why, Grima is the very being behind my nightmares," Lucina said walking over to Wii Fit. "Those nightmares are probably going to come back if I'm not there to know if Grima's truly gone or not."

"I agree with Wii Fit Trainer Lucina," Robin said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "There is no way you're going on top of Grima. Especially when you're pregnant." Those who didn't already know gasped in shock.

 **Caspar: How long has she even been pregnant for?  
** **Byleth: *from afar* Never ask that question to someone who's pregnant?!  
** **Caspar: Sorry!  
** **Lindhardt: *to Caspar* From the looks of it, I'd say about a month. You can't really tell after that amount of time, but there's a subtle difference.  
** **Cap'n Cuttlefish: We've had ties to the mansion for over a year now. I'm surprised we didn't find out about this until now.**

"But, Robin. I have to," Lucina said as she turned to Robin. Some could see tears. "If you have to do what I think you have to do. Then, I don't want to be left at the mansion, knowing that you may never come back." There were some sad looks, it was true. Robin could very well risk his life if he kills Grima himself again.

"I know Lucina. But these are tough choices," Robin said as he hugged Lucina, comforting her. "But someone has to be around to make those choices. I'm sure Wii Fit Trainer will be able to keep an eye on you."

The projector turned on again with an update alert for the mansion. "Oh what now," Ganondorf groaned as the projector showed footage of certain soldiers of the future roaming the streets. "That's not good."

"That's the risen," Frederick said as he recognized. "Beings from Lucina's future that dominated and worked on killing humanity." A lot of people shuddered at this. "They must've come along with Grima."

"Marth, work on getting as much of us out there as we can to take on those guys in the city," Master Hand said. Marth nodded and left the auditorium. "Okay, I want Mario, Chrom, Robin, Frederick, Lissa, Owain, Henry, Byleth, Roy, Ike, Link, Ganondorf, Bowser, Alucard, Fox, Samus, and Pikachu to come with me for getting onto Grima. Everyone else, except for Lucina, Wii Fit Trainer, and Blue since he just woke up, go to where Marth is and get out into the city."

"Master Hand I have one question," Wario said, raising his hand like a child. Master Hand nodded and Wario continued, asking, "Where the heck is Waluigi?!"

"We'll deal with Grima first, then Waluigi alright," Master Hand replied. Wario nodded in understanding and left the auditorium. "Okay, it'll probably take five minutes. Then, we'll go get Grima. I don't know if we may win this, she's not a tough as Galeem or Dharkon but she's still strong. So we need to be strong too, and whatever happens, don't give up."

 **Roy: He's really good at those short speeches.  
** **Link: Right!**

* * *

After the five minutes were up the group going to take down Grima were in the transporter room. Only Master Hand, Mario, Chrom, and Ike were on the platform at the moment though. They were waiting on Robin, who was saying goodbye to Lucina. "Lucina, just know that if I don't make it back. I hope you can give Morgan a life she deserves."

"I promise on that, just try your best to come back to me," Lucina said as the two shared a quick kiss.

Master Hand unfortunately had to ruin the moment saying, "Uh, I did stress that the fate of the island is at stake here, right?" The man of the mansion was then nudged by Mario. "What?"

"That was-a not necessary," Mario said as Robin got onto the platform. "Speaking of things that-a could be necessary, aren't-a you going to go-a into your-a battle form?"

"I'll become the giant hand when we get to Grima," Master Hand said as he brought his attention back to the Zero. "Zero, are we all set."

The robot nodded. "Yep, we have an exact point that Grima will be passing over. Of course, due to the platform not being able to fit much we have to send you guys in waves at this very point." Zero then punched in a few buttons and fired up the transporter.

"Quick warning," Mega Man said in a haste. "Since Grima will be moving when you get onto her you'll may fall over and began rolling. Just brace yourselves and you should be fine."

"And if we fall off," Ike asked. Mega Man was silent before turning back to the control board and pressed the send button. Ike rolled his eyes as the five, including him, were sent away.

 **Link: Great, not even out of the mansion yet and I already feel like I'm doomed.  
** **Ganondorf: Oh, quit your whining. You are so much more annoying than the last Link I was forced to work with here.**

* * *

The five landed right on Grima's weak spot and fell over, Mario began rolling away. Master Hand had gone into his battle form before he could begin rolling, Chrom and Robin were able to keep themselves from falling over, and Ike slid down a bit to save Mario from falling off. "Impossible!" the Grima possessed female Robin yelled as she saw the five. "How did you get here?!"

"Courtesy of our own technology," Master Hand said giving a mock bow with his giant hand. "You should try it sometime, might like it." The giant hand was only meet with quick hit from a risen in response. Master Hand easily flicked said undead warrior off. "You guys get to her, I'm going to lead this dragon away from the island." Master Hand then flew down to Grima's dragon face and taunted it. He was then able to get the dragon to follow him.

 **Zero: As long as we have a projected path we should be able to send more people onto Grima.**

"Okay, I'm going to take the lead," Robin said as he began to run forward, hitting multiple risen with his levin sword. "You guys keep the risen off my back!" Chrom was quick to jump in next to Robin to take out an armored risen. "Chrom."

"We defeated Grima before and we'll do it again," Chrom said, not wanting to leave Robin on his own. "After all, I have to make sure Lucina's husband can get back to him."

Meanwhile, Ike was still sliding down Grima in order to catch Mario. The radiant hero was eventually able to grab the red plumber and staked his sword, holding them in place. Ike then help Mario get back on his feet. "You ok," Ike asked as the two began to run towards a group of risen.

* * *

At the hotel that was investigated by Layton back in season 1 was said professor, Luke, Phoenix, Little Mac, and Kamui. The five were currently fending off the risen within the block. Little Mac proceeded to punch one away while saying, "How many of these guys are there?"

"That would depend on how many people died in Lucina's world," Kamui said. The dragon princess the transformed and rammed a group of the risen. One was sent towards Layton's direction.

The professor reacted quickly by stabbing the soldier in midair. The risen the dissipated. "Well, there has to be a limit to them somewhere. Phoenix how are you holding up, I know you don't really have any weapons."

While it was true Phoenix didn't own any he was given an extra battleaxe that Edelgard had. "I'm doing fine," Phoenix said as the axe began to weigh him down. "This thing is heavier than I thought." The former attorney then noticed a risen going right for Luke. "Luke watch out!"

Luke seems the risen coming at him with no time to move and covered his face. Phoenix tried to get the axe off the ground and run over, but he wouldn't get the chance to. Due to the risen getting slammed in the face with a tray. "Is that the manager from the hotel we investigated last year," Luke as Layton as the detective helped Luke up.

"Yes I am," said the manager of the hotel. "I let go of the mess you caused last year. I lost a bit of profit for those two months, but nothing really hurt the establishment. The profit from tournament spectators coming here will fill the gap for them."

 **Hotel manager: Spectators from across the Multiverse always come and fill up our hotel space whenever a tournament is here. People are always coming and going due to how long it is, but it's no problem. It's the busiest my hotel has been since 2015.(3)**

"You know this guy," Kamui asked as she made it to the others.

"Well, back when the octarians threatened the island this hotel held a pretty good clue to us," Layton explained. "But then a couple of then showed up in the storage room while we were investigating."

"By the time I walked in, everything was covered in ink, kicked them out shortly afterwards," the hotel manager said. He was not fond of what happened there. "Honestly I remember when these kinds of things happen every tournament. Not every few months."

"Yeah, well you can blame that on us," Kamui said wincing. "With so many of us here now as residents a lot of our enemies can get here and attack."

"Yeah, but we can still defend ourselves and the city fine," Phoenix said as he slashed another risen into dust. The attorney then had the weight of the axe overtake him and he fell. Little Mac went over to Phoenix and helped him up.

"Not when you're falling over like that," Little Mac said as he picked up the axe. He then gave a deadpanned stare at Phoenix that meant 'You seriously think this is heavy?

"You are much stronger than I am," Phoenix said as he took the axe back.

* * *

Back on top of Grima the second group, comprising of Fox, Samus, Pikachu, Byleth, and Link, were just sent on top of the dragon. Byleth landed without moving in inch, Link nearly fell but managed to stay standing, Pikachu was able to brace himself in time and Fox and Samus had some struggle staying up from the sudden rush of air. "How fast is this dragon even going," Link asked the others as he spotted a risen coming towards them from the right and shot it with in arrow, tuning it to dust.

"This is barely anything, my arwing goes faster than this," Fox said as he pulled out his blaster and shooting down some of the risen. Pikachu was quick to use thunder, but it did nothing to the risen. "Uh, they're already dead from what I understand." Pikachu then used skull bash and turned the risen soldier to dust. "That works for some reason."

"Pikachu knows what he's doing, don't doubt him," Samus said as she wrapped a risen in her whip and slammed it into another. Both turned to dust. "So we're working side by side on this one. If someone told me this would happen about a couple days ago I'd think they were crazy."

"How did you land and not show any signs of struggling," Link asked Byleth as he slashed a risen soldier with the master sword. "There is no possible way you could've done that."

"Years of training as a mercenary," Byleth simply answered as he took out three risen at once with the sword of the creator. "And impenetrable concentration. Not to mention I don't have a beating heart(4)." Byleth then went forward and continued to fight to where the others were, leaving Link with a fearful face.

 **Link: Welp, it's official. Byleth is the scariest person I've ever met, and that saying something when you think about calamity Ganon. Oh Hylia, I hope he never comes to be a resident at the mansion.**

The next five then came onto Grima, which was Frederick, Lissa, Owain, Henry, and Roy. Most of them managed to stay up, but Owain was almost falling over while saying, "My sword hand seems to be flying behind me!"

Frederick stepped in and held up Owain by his tunic and put him back down, perfectly fine. "You braved a torturous future yet you can't stay upright when landing on top of a dragon," Fredierick said. He then walked forward and began to fight his way through the risen.

"I was not expecting that much force, okay," Owain said to Frederick. But was double ignored as the fortress knight continued to fight through, followed by Roy.

Master Hand then came back up to where Mario was and said, "I can't lead Grima away much longer without losing range with the transporter." The giant hand then used his rings of doom and took out multiple risen soldiers, clearing and easier path for Chrom and Ike. Byleth saw the opening too and followed after them.

 **Master Hand: We need to be in the range of the teleporter when Robin does what he needs to do to end Grima. That way we can get out of her before getting in the impact of the explosion.**

Female Robin, still possessed by Grima, heard this and looked over. Realizing that they were no longer circling the Smash Island, Grima yelled, "Get us back to that damn island!" The dragon did as told and began to turn around. Everyone held on to Grima's scales as the dragon made the u-turn. This caused most of the risen soldiers to fall off, only leaving a couple dozen left.

"Grima's gunning for the Smash Island," Robin said as the dragon had itself straight again. The tactician then got up, and noticed there were no more soldiers blocking them from Grima. "This is it. It all ends here." The chief tactician then began to walk right to Grima.

"We'll do it together," Chrom said as he went next to Robin. "Just like the last ti-" Chrom was cut off as an unseen risen soldier managed to stab Chrom in the side.

"Chrom," most of the people on the dragon shouted. Lissa was one of them and broke into tears. Robin was quick to turn the risen soldier to dust. Robin then knelt over to Chrom, the stab wound was placed well. It didn't penetrate the heart or lungs, but if not taken care of soon, he would die.

"I got him," Master Hand said as he went back into his human form and used his powers to keep Chrom from bleeding. "You go end this."

 **Master Hand: This is the first time, I repeat FIRST TIME. That someone on my watch has been stabbed. When this is all over I will give Waluigi what he deserves for joining these villains.**

Robin didn't want to leave Chrom, but nodded, knowing that Master Hand would make sure Chrom would stay out of the heat of battle. Byleth slashed another risen soldier before going over to help Master Hand. Robin breathed a sigh of relief when the professor used a restore spell. Chrom would be okay. Master Hand quickly took out a phone and wrote a message.

 **Master Hand:** Zero! Don't send anyone else, we have things almost under control here. Just be prepared to bring us back.

 **Zero:** Got it!

"Well, that was something," Grima said as Robin approached her. "But as big as something like this. A me with a male body, this is just too good."

Robin wasn't having it and shouted, "You are going to be taken out for good after that!"

"Or I sure I will," Grima said glancing over to Chrom. She suddenly felt like there was something fighting inside her. "We may be different dimensions bu-" Grima suddenly held her head in agony as he eyes were no longer red. She looked over at Chrom, "Ch-Chrom, oh no, what have I done?"

"Wait," Robin said. It was clear this wasn't Grima as it would never feel bad for killing everyone. "The female Robin."

Female Robin quickly looked at Robin in her own shock. She then took everything she could muster and said, "please, help m-" female Robin was now Grima once again. "Shut up you! I can't believe you're suddenly fighting after all these years! You will not be getting in the way of my conquest!"

"At least I no know that the female Robin is still in there after all," Robin said. The two then pulled out their levin sword and clashed them. The tactician could see the female Robin was finally starting to resist Grima's control, as it seemed the dragon sometimes would miss swings from the sword. "And it nice to know she's still fighting."

"You will never win," Grima said as she fired a thoron. Robin did the same and the two beam clashed, Grima's side of it winning. Pikachu saw this and began to run forward, once next to Robin the electric mouse used thunder and gave Robin some extra power in bringing the beam to their side. Grima was getting more and more pressured as the beam began to get closer to her. She pushed more power into it and got it slowly going back to Robin and Pikachu. Mario saw this and joined Robin and Pikachu, adding fire to the mix. Byleth then came to and used his own thoron.

The power of two thorons combined into one was enough to send the beam flying to Grima and hitting her. She was kneeling on the dragon after the blast occurred and struggled to get up. "How is this possible?! I'm the strongest there is," Grima said through gritted teeth.

"That may be true, but when we're united like this there's no chance," Robin said. He then nodded for the others to stand back. Robin then held out his hand in the air. "The female Robin probably said the same thing to you before but I'll say it myself. For once I'm glad you and I are the same. I believe it's only fitting we meet our end together." Robin then looked up and realized nothing was happening. The tactician brought his hand down, "WHAT?!"

Grima then began laughing. "That's just the thing, other me. We're not the same, because we come from a different dimension. And since you already ended the me of your dimension you can't do it again. Meaning the only way you can properly kill me is with the falchion. Too bad Chrom met that unfortunate stabbing." Robin looked at his hand where the mark used to be, without it he couldn't do what he had to do. "Oh and look over there."

The tactician turned around to see the Smash Island appearing in the distance, they were almost back. "No! Master Hand, you have to distract Grima and led her away again."

"I can't," Master Hand said. "She already saw through it the first time there's no way the trick is going to work again."

"Robin, does it have to be Chrom who kills Grima," Byleth asked the tactician. Robin looked down already knowing that answer. "So there's no hope then."

"Which means, I've won," Grima said maniacally laughing. "I guess it's to finish you all off now. Just like I did with all of your friends of my dimension Robin." Robin tensed as he knew that also meant Lucina. "And there's nothing you can do abo-" Grima was then holding her head in agony again. "Why do you keep, no you can't! AHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone's eyes went shut at the blinding flash the came from Grima. When the bright light cleared, everyone looked at Grima to see her on the ground again. She was sporting a look of fear. They then looked at who was staring at Grima menacingly. It was, "The female Robin?"(5)

Female Robin looked behind herself and smirked. "Thanks for giving me the courage to finally break free, Robin," female Robin said. She then looked right at Grima, "I will not be making the mistake I made all those years ago." She then held up her hand and got the spell ready. "This time. There will be no hesitation." female Robin then hit Grima with the spell.

"No! This..can't..be…. Possible," Grima said as she began to fade away. "Victory was...in my grasp! How could I...lose." Grima then looked right up at female Robin, who was fading away too.

"It's just like he said, united, there's no one we can take down," female Robin said.

Grima seethed as she knew this was it, no second world to devour for her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grima shouted as she finished fading away.

"Robin," Mario said to the female Robin. Who turned around as she was almost done fading away. "I guess this-a is-a it for-a you."

"I'm afriad so," female Robin as she looked at everyone else. "I'm just glad I was finally able to avenge their lives." female Robin then sighed and looked at Robin. "Male Robin, I know she may not be the little girl I know but.. Tell Lucina, my daughter, I'm sorry. For everything." Before anyone could question anything female Robin was gone.

 **Roy: I swear when it comes to our game series it can really get confusing sometimes. Like what female Robin said for example.**

"Daughter, Lucina," Master Hand questioned as he supported Chrom.

"I guess my other dimension self was married to her," Chrom said weakly. "That's something."

"Kinda makes me think you had something for male Robin before," Byleth said, smirking. Chrom was quick to send a glare his way for the smirk.

"That's a no," Robin said. "Chrom and I think of each other as best friends, nothing more." Suddenly the dragon Grima began to tilt downwards. "Oh Naga we forgot that with the Grima on here gone this Grima is also dead." Master Hand was quick to pull out the phone and frantically texted Zero to bring them back. The robot did so about a good ten seconds before Grima crashed into the ocean and sank.

 **Robin: I can't stop thinking about what female Robin said. She said she made a mistake the first time, that she hesitated. I wonder what caused to hesitate when killing Grima.**

* * *

"Are we really to assume that female Robin truly is gone," Fox asked Master Hand as the group returned to the transporter room. Zero was quick to notice Chrom's stab wound and got Sheldon to run and tell Wii Fit Trainer. "If our Robin was able to survive the whole thing then must've had to."

"Well, sure we can check the island, but that'll be a lot of ground to cover," Master Hand said. Lucina then ran into the room followed by Wii Fit Trainer. "Oh boy, I'm about to get an earful."

"You and me both," Robin said.

"FATHER, are you okay," Luicna desperately asked Chrom as Sheldon got the stretcher in. Master Hand was able to get Chrom on it. "Will he be fine?!"

"Yes, I was able to stop the bleeding before it could get worse," Master Hand said, quite done with this day and wanted it to be over. But that was a long way from happening. "I may keep secrets, but I do care about the well beings of you all. I ain't letting any of you die on my watch." Master Hand then walked over to Zero. "Now let me see that board there's someone I'm watching over at the mansion that I feel like I should kill." Zero rolled his eyes as Master Hand punched in a few buttons. "Ah, there you are. Hidden away at the abandoned warehouse that the octarians used." Master Hand then hit the retreat button.

"Wait, what happened," Waluigi said as he saw himself in the transporter room. He then looked to his right to see all of the menacing faces looking his way. "I can explain."

"Oh believe me, you aren't going to get a chance to explain," Master Hand as he summoned a portal and walked up to Walugi. "You worked with the villain team that nearly destroyed the island AS A WHOLE! You are banned for life Waluigi." The man of the mansion then grabbed the lanky man by the overalls and began to drag him to the portal. "There's no way you're coming back here, ever."

"Wait! I want a fair trial so you can decide whether to send me back or not," Waluigi shouted getting a sudden stop from Master Hand.

"So you want me to put you on trial for a case that you've already been found guilty for," Master Hand questioned. "The police will just take you away in an instant."

"Not a trail run by the city, but an unofficial one held by soley the mansion," Waluigi proposed. "I feel like it's the only way things can be fair for me." Waluigi tried his best to do the pleading look, even though it looked creepy.

Master Hand looked around and got mostly nods, some blank faces. "Fine," Master Hand said, letting go of Waluigi. "We'll give you that trial, it'll be held after the tournament is over. Speaking of which I have to get the stadium fixed. That won't be until October at best. Waluigi, go to your room for now. I'll discuss more about this later." Waluigi nodded and left.

 **Master Hand: I don't want to, but if it's the only way to get Waluigi to see. I have to do it.**

 **Waluigi: It worked! If I'm going to get banned that I'll use the trial as my last laugh. You see, I learned something shocking while working with those villains. You see at the end before I'm sent away I will reveal that- *camera battery dies due to recording three episodes worth of footage.***

Blue then barged into the room saying, "oh my gosh this is insane!"

"What is it Blue," Ike said, not wanting more action for one day.

"So I was just walking through the halls, because I heard from the TV that Grima was defeated," Blue began to explain. "I walk out to the front porch to see no more dragon, after a couple minutes though I notice someone laying on the grass unconscious."

"Who was it," Robin asked. Hopeful who it was.

* * *

And indeed it was female Robin laying on the grass, also now free from Grima's control. "So are we going to wake her up or…" Robin began to ask to Lissa, Frederick, Owain, and Lucina who had come out after hearing the news. "I don't know what you guys did for me when this happened."

"You kinda just woke up when we found you after our fight with Grima," Lissa answered as she looked at female Robin. "Then Chrom said what he said and we brought you back to the kingdom."

"Well, get ready to do it again," Owain said pointing down at a stirring female Robin. "She's waking up." Robin then remembered something and had Frederick take Lucina aside to tell her something. The armored knight did so.

"Well, time to steal a quote from Chrom," Robin said. He looked over female Robin as her eyes opened in confusion. "There are better places to sleep on than the ground, you know." The tactician then offered his hand, which female Robin took and pulled her up. "This is going to get awkward for you."

Female Robin looked around to see Lissa and Owain. While she didn't technically know them, it didn't stop her from hugging Lissa. Lissa was more than okay with it and hugged her back. After letting go Frederick brought Lucina over to her. "Hello," Lucina said, waving at female Robin. Who began tearing up. "I know you technically don't know me, but I know it's been awhile sin-" Lucina was cut off as she was brought into a tight embrace from female Robin. It was very awkward for Lucina.

Female Robin then let go of Lucina. "I'm sorry, it's just. It's really good to see you again, I'm very sorry for killing your other dimension self."

"It's okay, it wasn't you. It never was," Lucina said. "I know this may come as a shock but my mother in my dimension is Sumia, soo."

Female Robin sighed, understanding, "I know, it'll be hard for me to adjust to all of this." Things weren't about to be made better.

"HELLO," Crazy Hand shouted appearing out of nowhere. Startling everyone there and causing female Robin to scream and hide behind Frederick. "What?"

 **Crazy Hand: I just wanted to say 'hi' to the new chick. Why is that so wrong?**

"You shouldn't have scared us like that Crazy Hand," Robin said as towards the giant hand. "She's only just starting to try and get used to things."

"Yada, yada, yada. I'm here for important things," Crazy Hand said. He then pointed at female Robin asking, "Now what's your name?"

"Um, Robin," female Robin said out of fear.

"Yeah, we need to change that name," Crazy Hand said. "No get inside, all of you. My bro wants to get things with female Robin situated. The group nodded and began to walk inside, female Robin knew she had a lot of apologizing to do.

 **Female Robin: Well, this is also very new. It'll definitely take awhile for me to get used here. Especially since I can't return to my world, I plan on making up for everything I did. I just hope I won't get judged o easily or what I did. I guess we'll see what the future holds.**

* * *

 **Author's note: And that's it for the mid-season. And now for important matters, getting female Robin a new name. Tell your suggestions in the reviews and by the next episode I will compile a poll that has all of the name suggestions. I will be throwing in my own suggestion of the japanese name for Robin (Reflet) and ultimateCCC's suggestion, which was Raven. This name for female Robin was requested back in season 3. When season 5 starts the poll will end and female Robin will get her new name in Season 5 episode 2.**

 **(1) More Kingdom Hearts III spoilers, but it has been eight months since the game came out now. Also, I have to keep all Kingdom Hearts characters alive for now due to the unreleased DLC.  
** **(2) This is rated T so this is fine for this category. Currently, I don't know if Akuma ever died in the Street Fighter games. If someone can clarify to me if he did or not I'll decide whether to confirm he's alive and have him make another appearance or not. As of now though, he's dead.  
** **(3) sm4sh's DLC era year.  
** **(4) No joke this is actually canon. It is revealed in the story (before the timeskip) that Byleth's heart wasn't beating.  
** **(5) I don't remember if it was shown if this could actually happen or not in Awakening. I also don't know if this fight against Grima is going to be very accurate since I never played Awakening, only saw videos. I know that female Robin is able to talk for herself sometimes thanks to the days of future past DLC. I just hope it was satisfactory for you guys.**


	67. S4 Round Three! Stakes are Raised!

**Author's note: Sorry this took awhile, my laptop was acting up. It's fine now. Okay, time to continue, and hopefully, finish off the tournament by next week so I can do the finale and finally share the game plan for Season 5. I don't know how much longer I can hold it in. Also, since two other reviews suggested a new name(s) for female Robin that weren't already suggested, the poll will be up today after the episode. You'll only be allowed one vote. It will be between my suggestion (Reflet) which was Robin's japanese name. And the second option will be ultimateCCC's suggestion (Raven). The third option was suggested by Authorial Nerd (Robyn). The fourth option was suggested by Tashasuaros (Rena). Vote for the name you want on the poll in my profile. For now let's get to reviews first one is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Sorry for the wait! Was playing DQ 11 S also noticed the 'choices' for Eleven to be with[SPOILER WARNING!]  
_ _I like Raven since it's mostly on every Smash fanfic and also there's a rare chance that Lucina is carrying twins.  
_ _Can't wait for Ryu and Chun-Li to go public."_

 **I've reached out to ultimateCCC on the topic of Eleven. Specifics on this will not show up until late season 5 to allow the gap between DQ 11's release and said season 5 episode. The only fanfic I remember seeing Raven on is crashguys01's** _ **Smash Life.**_ **Then again, I hardly read the other stories that are on the archive, except for Luigi the Ruler's stories I love those so much. Also, Lucina will only be having one Morgan, which is the female one. Said character actually showed up once before when the two got married in season 2. As for Ryu and Chun-Li, you can bet Ken will get to the bottom of this. Next review is from LycanrocLover138.**

" _That warning of Xigbar's, is he talking about the Master of Masters?!  
_ _Will he, Xigbar, and the Foretellers come to the Mansion to fight the Smashers?  
_ _Is Sora and his friends coming to the Mansion to fight against them?!"_

 **I won't be telling anything about what Xigbar meant because it is related to season 5. And I'll continue to not have Xigbar, or Luxu, appear again until after KH III's DLC comes out. However, Sora is not involved in Season 5 since he is still trapped in the world Master Hand can't get to. Next review is from nickguppy.**

" _I can't wait for Morgan to be born! Also, Waluigi will probably stay in the mansion because  
_ _If he was gone from the assist trophy selection then fans would notice. And they'd be VERY mad!"_

 **Well, we still got eight months to go until it's time for Lucina to give birth. And actually the fans won't get a chance to bed mad. The tournament will be over by the time the trial happens. And even then assist trophies like Sheriff, Andross, and TV color game 15 are simulated and are not actually at the mansion. Master Hand can do the same with Waluigi if necessary. Next review is from Authorial Nerd.**

" _The name I use in my own series for her is Robyn. They're technically the same fighter in my series as well, but two different names for the sake of ease in my tournament planning."_

 **Okay well I'll take the name 'Robyn' and throw it into the poll. I believe you had more in your review.**

 _And now that that's out of the way... WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH! Sorry, had to get that out of my system after reading this. You blew my mind with this chapter. Not to mention, that is one ambitious release schedule! Good luck with it!"_

 **I do need to stop causing two weeks in between episodes. Since I'm dead set on season 5 though it should pump out sooner. One major problem is that season 5 is probably going to be my blowout season. I have nothing for season 6 when the time comes. I'll cross that bridge when we get to it though. Last review is from Tashasaurus.**

" _Not sure if I'm allowed only one suggestion of female Robin's new name or not, but I have a few:  
_ _(1) Renee.  
_ _(2) Rena.  
_ _(3): Rosa.  
_ _(4): Rosalind.  
_ _(5): Raye._

 **Yeah, it was meant to be only one suggestion. I chose the one I liked the most (Rena) That way people don't have too many options.**

 **Season 4 episode 12: Round Three! Stakes are Raised!  
** **(October 19, 2019)**

Things in the mansion were almost back to normal. Waluigi was still around until the trial could be carried out, Master Hand went ahead and asked Phoenix if he could prosecute. The former ace attorney agreed since it wasn't an official trial. The stadium had been quickly rebuilt by Master Hand and decided to change its location to a large empty lot in the city so it wouldn't fall into the ocean again. Today the whole third round would be carried out, eight battles in total. The fighters were ready to get going and would have to go by bus this time to get to the new stadium.

In other news, Eleven had to leave the mansion for the time being due DQ 11 releasing and having to go back to his world to carry it out. Not only that but as Eleven left another DLC fighter entered the mansion. This was Terry Bogard a fighter with long blond hair, a red and white cap, jean, white t-shirt, and a jacket with its sleeves ripped and a star on its back. Most residents didn't recognize him due to another company that had its own console at the time of the SNES. Only those from that era recognized him.

Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li were quick to become friends with Terry due to being from similar backgrounds. As for Ken in general, while told that it would be explained he was never told the situation about Chun-Li and Ryu and whether they were together or not. He respected their wishes of not telling him for about two week but was now wondering if they were actually going to tell him or not.

Ken finally decided to get to the bottom of this, but before he could, he had to recruit help from the new fighter. Terry Bogard. He has a cheerful and friendly person in general despite his power. Ken eventually made it to Terry's room, which was in between King K. Rool and Ridley, and across from Pit. It was easy to feel sorry for him due to the neighbors. Ken knocked on the door and asked, "Terry, can I come in. I gotta ask you something."

"You can come in," Terry answered and Ken opened the door to Terry's room. Since the fighter didn't know what to do with his room yet it looked like a simple college dorm. "Hey Ken. What can I do for you on this fine morning."

"Hey, Terry," Ken greeted as he closed the door to the room. "You see, a while back when I asked Chun-Li and Ryu if they were together. They told me they would tell me, but nothing so far. I want to get to the bottom of it and I need your help."

Terry sighed. "Ken, dude. It is obvious that they are together. Did you even notice how they interact with each other? I don't think you need to spy on them." It was easy to see how easy it was to get along with this guy. Unless your a villain that is.

 **Ridley: He greeted everyone just fine. But when he got to me he gave me the eyes on you gesture.  
** **King K. Rool: He still greeted me fine, just not as friendly with the others. Also Ridley, you do know that could be because you killed Samus's parents.  
** **Ridley: It. Was. ONE TIME!**

"I still need confirmation," Ken shouted. "I'm Ryu's best friend, I felt like he would've told me by now."

Terry could tell that not being told about this was bothering him. Terry sighed and said, "Okay, I'll help you find out the situation between the two." Terry then took his cap and put it on. The two fighters then left the room to get to the front of the mansion.

* * *

Of course the transporter was not set up to have the new stadium as a preset destination yet. For this, Master Hand will have to use buses to beat the crowd to the new stadium about one hour ahead of them. The man of the mansion had called that everyone get to the front now as it was time to go. Due to still being at the mansion Captain Toad would be driving a bus for the girls while Kapp'n would drive the bus for the guys.

Waluigi, due to working with the villain team, was now put under a close watch. The ones watching over him were his next door neighbors in the assist trophy building. This was Alucard and Chef Kawasaki. "Do I really have to be watched, much less by him," Waluigi said while pointing to Kawasaki."

"Believe me, we didn't want to," Alucard said as he pushed Waluigi onto the bus. He sat Waluigi down in the very front seat and sat down next to him. Kawasaki took the seat behind them. "But you brought onto yourself for siding with those villains."

"Yeah, you really wanted to be in the mansion," Kawasaki said. "But now that you've done this your time in the mansion is up." Some were surprised that Kawasaki was taking his job seriously, though this could because he wanted to please Master Hand enough to regain kitchen privileges.

"You think I haven't realized that," Waluigi shouted as more of the guy fighters and residents got onto the bus. "Even then, I didn't just want to be in the mansion. I wanted to be one of them, a fighter! Us assist trophies are trapped in a cycle of being called on and trapped in tubes for eternity."

Alucard heard more dark things than what Waluigi said. He still didn't know how to respond to that exactly though. Eventually he shrugged and said, "Well, once you get kicked out of the mansion you can have all the freedom in the Mushroom Kingdom you want."

"It kinda raises the question though. Why did you ask to be put on a trial if you knew you were going back anyway," Kawasaki asked as Kapp'n got on the bus and sat down in the driver's seat.

"That will be a surprise when the time comes," Waluigi said. He was grinning to himself, all that did was make Alucard and Kawasaki cautious.

 **Alucard: if he's going out I guess he's doing it with a bang.  
** **Kawasaki: What will it be though, I'm worried it could tear the mansion apart.**

"Do we really have to take buses to the new stadium," Bowser asked Master Hand from his seat. The koopa King was a little cramped due to his size but made it work.

"I have to agree with Bowser, Master Hand," Ganondorf said. He was in front of Bowser and the koopa king's legs pushed on his back a little. "This is beneath me."

"Yeah, and I can't even teleport to the new stadium because...," Mewtwo said.

Master Hand rolled his eyes and quickly stood up. He then said, "Bowser, you've been on a bus before, and you didn't complain about it last time. Ganondorf, you've done things that were beneath you before. And Mewtwo, do you even know where the new stadium is?" The man of the mansion was met with silence from the three. "That's what I thought," Master Hand said as he sat back down. He then gave Kapp'n the nod and relaxed as the bus pulled away from the mansion.

Sometime down the road and into the city, the bus came to a slow stop. Some assumed it was because of a light, but after a couple minutes the bus still wasn't going. "What going on up there," Kirby asked, poking his head over his seat.

"Traffic jam," Kapp'n said. "We're almost there, this jam could take about five minutes at best." Everyone calmed down, knowing they would be at the stadium too. No one would be stupid enough to get off the bus now.

Only problem is that there was someone that stupid. And that person was Wario, who opened his window wide open and wiggled out of it. Everyone on the right side of the bus then watched as Wario ran down the street. "Is he seriously doing this again," Meta Knight said. Sure enough, as the bus continued to pull up they came across Wario on the ground. King Dedede got off the bus to quickly get Wario back on.

 **Meta Knight: Wario, you are seriously the most impatient person I've ever met.  
** **Wario: Kapp'n said we were almost there!(1)**

* * *

Now at the stadium, Lucina was giving a rundown to female Robin on the tournament and how things worked. The tactician was slowly getting used to this Lucina not being her daughter, she was also pleasantly surprised when she had learned that Chrom was married to Sumia. Even in her world she knew that he had feelings for her at some point. "Oh, one final thing. Usually after the tournaments and DLC periods end we go on an off-season and can decide if we want to leave or return to the mansion at anytime. Due to the state of your world Master Hand requests that you stay here when the off-season begins."

"I suspected as much," female Robin said as the two turned into the viewer room. "My world became doomed like you future was because of me. It's not safe for anyone there anymore, even if Grima's gone."

"Well, you still have everyone from my world. They're mostly the same," Lucina said as the TVs turned on, signaling the first match was to begin soon.

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to round tree of the tournament," Crazy Hand said in his scratchy voice. "My bro is currently checking things over so I get to start us off for once." While the stadium was on the ground now, Master Hand was still able to pull off a floating battlefield and abyss below. Bridges began to extend as the two fighters walked out. "This time around we have Dr. Mario and Villager." The stage transformed once the two fighters reached the battlefield.

 **Dr, Mario vs. Villager  
** Stage: Big Blue(omega)  
Music: Big Blue

Dr. Mario quickly jumped over Villager and hit him with a back air. Villager was quick to return the favor with a slingshot and Lloid rocket. Dr. Mario hit Villager with his up air as he fell past the ledge. Villager then jumped over and attempted a meteor but failed. Dr. Mario recovered followed by Villager. Dr. Mario picked up a home-run bat as he recovered and prepared to use it. The doctor tried to hit Villager once, but missed and was hit by multiple attacks. Dr. Mario then threw the home-run bat and landed a couple more attacks on Villager. The mayor of Smashville then picked up the bat. Dr. Mario grabbed a crate and broke it open, revealing two assist trophies, a timer, and a pitfall. Villager quickly dropped the home-run bat and grabbed one of the trophies and opened it, revealing Knuckles.

The echidna quickly dug himself into the ground and KO'd Dr. Mario as the doctor landed on the stage, ending his first stock. As Dr. Mario respawned he dropped down and hit both Villager and Knuckles with a down smash before going for the second assist trophy. The sheriff, a simulated assist trophy, was revealed to be in it and began firing. A super mushroom then spawned in and was grabbed by Dr. Mario. Multiple attacks were being thrown between all four and Knuckles was still able to land decent damage on Dr. Mario despite the effects of the super mushroom item. Knuckles eventually left after landing one more hit on Dr. Mario as the effects wore off. Sheriff hit Villager once and sent the mayor far back, but he was able to recover.

As the Sheriff left Dr. Mario's FS meter went full charge and was ready to go. Dr. Mario was able to get Villager in the very center of the final smash and ended his first stock. Villager respawned and went after a capsule that Dr. Mario beat him to. The doctor then hit Villager with the capsule and blew him up, causing the mayor of Smashville's FS meter to charge. While this final smash had to be more precise and Dr. Mario was good a dodging, Villager was still able to trap him in it. When the explosion came, Dr. Mario lost his second stock. Dr. Mario was quick to respawn and hit Villager with a down smash. A fake smash ball then spawned in at that point. A normal smash ball spawned in a couple seconds later.

"Which one is the real one," Crazy Hand said the fake smash ball was hit by a Lloid rocket. Dr. Mario then hit Villager with a doctor tornado and sent him flying a small distance. Villager then fired another Lloid rocket, but the fake smash ball intercepted it and blew up. Dr. Mario was hit and Villager lost his second stock. Dr. Mario was about to grab a heart container that spawned onstage, but Villager hit him away and took it at 0%. Dr. Mario then claimed the smash ball and prepared to use it. Dr. Mario had a hard time finding a good point to use it due to the onslaught of attacks. When he eventually did, it wasn't enough to KO Villager.

Dr. Mario grabbed a timer afterwards and slowed Villager down enough to try and come up with something. While Villager was slowed down a pokeball spawned onstage, Dr. Mario quickly grabbed it as the effects of the timer wore off. The doctor then threw the pokeball down, revealing alolan Vulpix. The pokemon was sending multiple attacks that dealt more and more damage to Villager. By the time Vulpix was gone both fighters were close to 80%. A cucco spawned onstage and was grabbed by Villager who hit it onto Dr. Mario. While hard the doctor dodged all of the chickens, but he now had to deal with Mimikyu. Dr. Mario dodged Mimikyu and went into a pitfall set by Villager. Villager caught him in his charged up final smash and ended the match.

(end music here)

"Villager, WINS!" Master Hand announced as he was now in the booth. The two fighters shook hands before being teleporting off the battlefield.

* * *

Robin was currently sitting down on a bench in the viewing room looking at female Robin and Lucina. The tactician had a match today and that was against Kirby. After staring at the two for a little bit, Chrom came over and said, "Is there any reason as to why you've been watching your female self and Lucina for the past ten minutes. You didn't even pay attention to the last match."

"Sorry Chrom," Robin said as he looked up and faced the young prince. "It's just, Robin said something to Grima before using the spell to defeat him." Chrom sat down as Robin continued. "She said she had made a mistake, that she hesitated. What I'm wondering is what caused her to hesitate."

"Well, she was married to me in her world right? That could have easily been a key difference," Chrom suggested. Chrom then stood Robin up. "Now get ready, you have a match after this next one."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Chrom." The tactician then walked out of the viewing room to get himself ready.

 **Male Robin: I'm still going to find out what caused my female counterpart to hesitate. Even if it's related to what Chrom said and I could be wasting my time. I'm still going to do it.**

"What was that about," Roy asked Chrom as the young lion walked over. "He seemed more focused on female Robin than anything."

"Apparently female Robin said she hesitated before dealing the final blow to Grima," Chrom told Roy. "Robin was curious as to what caused her to hesitate, since he didn't when he dealt the final blow."

"Well, he may focus on his match for now, but he'll probably go back to finding out what caused her to hesitate later," Roy said. Chrom couldn't help but nod in agreement. Knowing Robin, it would be inevitable.

* * *

"Okay folks, sorry for disappearing or the first battle. Had to make sure everything was working properly," Master Hand said as the bridges extended again. "Anyways our next two fighters are Luigi and Pichu." Once the green plumber and tiny electric mouse were on the battlefield the stage transformed.

 **Luigi vs. Pichu  
** Stage: Skyworld (omega)  
Music: Underworld

The battle started with a multiple quick attacks from both fighters. An assist trophy spawned in after some time and landed right next to Pichu. The tiny electric mouse picked it up instantly and opened it, revealing Ghirahim. Ghirahim hit Luigi with a strong attack, the green plumber was then grabbed by Pichu who used his down throw. Luigi was sent a short distance upwards and was hit by Pichu's up air. During the whole confusion another assist trophy landed and was grabbed by Pichu. The assist trophy was revealed to have Knuckle Joe. Luigi then suddenly struck said assist with a direct super jump punch, causing a KO. Ghirahim left the stage a little later after that. Pichu then grabbed a killing edge and hit Luigi with it.

Pichu eventually threw the killing edge away and hit Luigi twice with a forward air. As the green plumber recovered to the stage Pichu grabbed him and used his forward throw. As Luigi hit Pichu with a Luigi tornado another assist trophy and a special flag spawned onto the stage. Pichu was quick to get back onto the stage and open the assist trophy, revealing Krystal. Pichu grabbed and began to use the special flag as Luigi was distracted, but the green plumber hit the tiny electric mouse away in time. The special flag ended up despawning before Pichu could get back to it. Luigi was hanging in now as he was over 130%, Pichu was just over a hundred. Luigi grabbed a pokeball that had spawned in and threw it down, revealing Spewpa. Pichu was stunned by Spewpa twice before running over to another assist trophy and opened it, revealing Dr. Kawashima, a simulated assist. As the numbers came in Luigi ended Pichu's first stock with an up smash.

Pichu was able to return the favor as he respawned with a number ten explosion caused by the assist. The attack had caused Luigi's FS meter to get fully charged and when he respawned it was cut in half. The two fighters then continued sending small attacks at each other as the battle went on. Pichu jumped up and used his down air, charging his FS meter. Pichu did a quick down throw before activating his final smash. Luigi was able to dodge the initial attack though, causing the final smash to not continue. Pichu was able to quickly recover with a skull bash and the fight continued. Luigi then grabbed a beam sword and hit Pichu with it. The green plumber then used his green missile as Pichu landed on the stage. The tiny electric mouse, however, was able to hit Luigi with a down smash. Pichu then grabbed Luigi and used his up throw. The attack had caused Luigi's FS meter to get charged, ready to use. Luigi activated his final smash and ended Pichu's second stock.

Luigi decided to throw away the beam sword as Pichu respawned. Pichu was able to land a few good attacks on Luigi until the green plumber grabbed and opened an assist trophy, revealing Akira. The two then continued to attack each other as Akira closed in on Pichu. Akira continued to attack Pichu and back the pokemon all the way to the left side of the stage as Luigi grabbed a rocket belt. Pichu grabbed Luigi again and used a down throw as Akira left the stage. Pichu grabbed a smoke ball and nailed Luigi in the head with it. The green plumber was able to brush off the attack though and ended the match with a forward smash.

(end music here)

"Luigi, WINS!" Master Hand announced as Luigi did his finger guns. "It seems like Villager and Luigi will be fighting each other in the quarterfinals. Let's hope Luigi can avenge his brother's defeat." The two fighters were then teleported off the battlefield.

 **Mario: This-a is the first-a time Luigi has-a ever surpassed me in-a the tournament. He-a really has-a gotten braver.**

* * *

Ken and Terry were currently searching the stadium for Ryu and Chun-Li. Said two fighters were not on the viewing room or the stands. Terry wanted to believe they wanted to be alone right now, but Ken's pretty set on trying to figure out what's going on.

Terry and Ken eventually found Ryu and Chun-Li. Noticing they were by themselves they ducked into an opening of another hall and poked their heads out, eavesdropping. They couldn't hear much at first and had to risk their position by going ducking into the opening of another hall.

"They're alone, the perfect moment to talk about something private," Ken said. Not realizing that it won't be private if he's listening in.

"Shouldn't we allow them to keep it pri-" Terry tried to say. Only to be shushed by Ken putting a finger on his lips. Terry sighed before poking his head out.

"Do you have the location," Chun-Li asked Ryu. The female fighter to be talking about something important to Ryu. Ken could relate it to a date, but decided to wait until he had more evidence.

"Yes, the building is all set. They'll be expecting us," Ryu said. Ken, couldn't tell why they weren't just outright saying it was a date. Did they know he was eavesdropping and were trying to throw him off or was he just paranoid.

"Good. I'm worried, I can't help but feel like he'll interfere in some way," Chun-Li said looking down at the floor. "You know how set Ken was on trying to figure out our status for the past couple weeks."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't interfere with the special day," Ryu said. "But if he shows up. I'll make sure he stays out of it." Ryu said as he punched his fists together. Ken's eyes went wide and he made a small noise in shock and ducked behind the wall. Terry did so too as Ryu and Chun-Li looked at their direction. "Though I heard something."

"Yeah me too," Chun-Li said. The two then decided to meet up again soon and parted ways. Ryu did not see Ken and Terry as he passed by the two.

Once Ryu was well out of sight, Ken began freaking out. "I can't believe it dude! Ryu and Chun-Li plan on killing me!"

"I kno- wait what," Terry said. He was suddenly thinking that Ken has gone crazy. "What part of their conversation made you think they're planning on killing you."

"Easy, they planned something between the two of them, something to lure me in," Ken said as he began pacing. "If I do show up they'll kill me on sight. I can't my friends would betray me like this. Unless… Yes! Of course!"

"Of course what," Terry said as he was trying to make sense of what Ken was saying. "What is so important right now."

"It could be the Satsui no Hado, it must've taken control of them," Ken said. He looked at Terry to see the fighter was confused. Of course he wouldn't know what the Satsui no Hado is. "The Satsui no Hado is a dark power. It can control the minds of others who succumb to it and make them do villainous things all at the temptation of power. Ryu was lost to it before, but somehow it must've broken the seal again, and taken Chun-Li with it!"

"I'm having trouble comprehending what you're saying right now," Terry said. Ken then began to drag Terry down the hall, they had to meet with Master Hand.

 **Terry Bogard: I think Ken is overreacting in someway. I mean, granted, I don't know much about this Satsui no Hado. But I also know that Ken and Chun-Li could've been talking about a date between them.**

* * *

"Okay, folks time for the next battle," Master Hand said as the bridges extended again. "It's the tactician whose always three steps ahead, Robin! And it's the puffball that lets nothing get in his way, Kirby!" Once the two fighters reached the battlefield the stage transformed.

 **Robin vs. Kirby  
** Stage: Frigate Orpheon (omega)  
Music: Vs. Parasite Queen

Kirby started the match off right away with a dash attack followed by a down air. Robin then hit Kirby with his forward air and then an arcfire, dealing a decent amount of damage to the pink puffball. After getting a couple more hits on Kirby a cucco spawned in. Robin, luckily, did not hit it and the fight continued. Kirby then got away from Robin and picked up the chicken and threw it at the tactician. The cucco then went up into the air and called on its friends to begin trampling Robin. Robin was able to dodge most of the chickens while hitting Kirby, he then dodged out of the way as Kirby grabbed a warpstar and came back down. Robin then hit Kirby with a back air and sent him over the stage. Kirby was able to respawn and then sent Robin over the stage himself.

A smash ball then came in shortly after Robin managed to recover. The tactician then delivered multiple jab attacks to Kirby before going for the smash ball. There was a lot of movement around the stage as Kirby and Robin attempted to get the smash ball and continuously failed. Robin was eventually able to get it with his up air. He activated it as Kirby was in front of him, but the pink puffball jumped over the activating hit with his fury cutter. This effectively killed the final smash from happening. Kirby then grabbed Robin and used his up throw, dealing a decent amount of damage. Kirby then tried to use his dash attack, but ran into a bomber. Since the attack was a fire based one, Kirby ended up blowing himself up and lost his first stock.

As Kirby respawned he ran over to Robin and used his copy ability on him, gaining the thunder tome. Robin then grabbed a spiny shell and threw it. The shell began to hover over Kirby and stay above the pink puffball. Kirby was not able to avoid the explosion caused by it and gained a bit of damage from it. Robin then grabbed a pokeball and opened it up, revealing Deoxys. Robin then hit Kirby with his thoron as the legendary pokemon unleashed the energy beam. Kirby was able to avoid this and Deoxys went away shortly afterwards. Robin then hit Kirby with his up air, causing Kirby's FS meter to charge all the way. Kirby began to use a fire flower to get Robin's percentage up before using the final smash. Robin was eventually able to hit Kirby away though with a strong forward tilt, sending the pink puffball over the stage. With Kirby and his final smash, Robin didn't notice the bob-omb and got blown up, losing his first stock.

By the time Robin respawned, Kirby's timer on the FS meter went out and the pink puffball lost the final smash. Kirby grabbed an assist trophy that had spawned in and opened it, revealing Kapp'n. Robin hit Kirby away again as Kapp'n hopped onto the bus. While the bus was moving it busted open a crate, revealing a bombchu and a gooey bomb. Kirby grabbed the bombchu and threw it down and did the same with the gooey bomb. Robin was able to use this against Kirby and sent him down towards the gooey bomb just a bombchu hit it. The combined explosions of both were enough to end Kirby's second stock. As Kirby respawned Kapp'n snatched Robin from the stage. The tactician was able to get out though.

As Kapp'n teleported away from the stage Robin grabbed an assist trophy and opened it, revealing Takamaru. The two quickly teamed up as Takamaru used a combo on Kirby as Robin used an arcfire. The fight became tightly closed over the left end of the stage, the two were keeping Kirby trapped there and were raising his percentage. As Takamaru finished a combo the lightning was seen and the match ended.

(end music here)

"Robin, WINS!" Crazy Hand announced as the tactician did his victory pose. "And now everyone's favorite avatar is in the quarterfinals." The two fighters were then teleported off the stage.

"Okay, now we have more clips," Master Hand said. "This is a compilation of clips that the fighters thought were my best lines."

* * *

 _(Clip)  
_ _ **Season 1 episode 19**_

 _While mapping and planning routes for them to use Mewtwo came in and overheard what they were talking about it and said, "Master Hand what do you think your doing?"_

 _"Um, coming up with a plan," replied the creator of the smash universe._

 _"But the way you're doing it, you are risking the island and not to mention space and time itself." Mewtwo looked at Master Hand dumbfoundedly as if he had forgotten what he was told._

 _"I'm the one who created this the world we're in right now. I'm practically the god of space and time, and Mewtwo this is a risk I have to take."_

* * *

 _ **Season 2 episode 7**_

" _Also because you have a soft spot for Diddy Kong," Crazy Hand said who immediately got a big slap from Master Hand. "Ow! What was that for?!"_

 _"You know why I did that," Master Hand said. "You aren't supposed to ask questions that are too personal to the ones that are being interviewed. It puts them in an uncomfortable spot." Master Hand handed a map of the mansion to Dixie, "You can stay for the day, just remember to be at the front yard by 5:00 when we announce who got in."_

* * *

" _I assume you're here for Yoshi," said Crazy Hand who was once again slapped by Master Hand. "Ow! Really, bro!"_

 _"I warned you not to ask that kind of question, but you didn't listen," Master Hand said picking up the clipboard._

* * *

" _Sent Birdo back to her world because she only came because Yoshi was here." said Crazy Hand, "Did you come because Sonic's here." He was slapped once again by his brother. "Ow!"_

 _"Seriously, stop asking that question," Master Hand yelled. He then motioned for Samus to read what was on the clipboard._

* * *

 _Interviews were finally continuing when Viridi arrived in the office, "Hello there Viridi," Crazy Hand said holding a clipboard, "Okay let's see, you made you debut in Kid Icarus: Uprising on the nintendo 3DS back in 2013. You helped Palutena and Pit defeat Hades even though you first started as enemies. May or may not have a soft spot for Pit." He said that last one quietly._

 _Unfortunately Master Hand heard it and said, "Ok, now you're just asking for it. Luckily, you kept quiet so I won't slap you."_

* * *

" _No offense Twilight Link," Master Hand said, "But honestly Mr. Sakurai has a strict rule, and that is no more than three Link incarnation should be in the mansion at the same time. There's the new Link, Toon Link, and Young Link. You would make four Links and we can't have that."_

 _Twilight noticed Master Hand grabbing the portal raygun, "What! Oh no, you are not sending me back I came to help, and that's what I intend to-"_

 _"Sorry, what's that," Crazy Hand said, "I don't think we can hear you over the blasting raygun." Master Hand fired and Link (TP) feel through the portal screaming no._

* * *

 _ **Season 2 episode 14**_

 _"Why did you stay in your battle form the whole time if you had a human form," Ken asked._

 _"Well, let's just say that by using the battle form I sort of intimidated all of you so you wouldn't mess with me during your time on this island, though, you kinda do that anyway. But I feel like we should be getting back to the mansion now." Master Hand snapped his fingers and a portal back to the mansion appeared._

* * *

 _ **Season 3 episode 12**_

 _When they had gotten to the planning room they saw Master Hand, Sheldon, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Prince Fluff, Empoleon, Decidueye, and Joker. Out of everyone in the mansion, they wanted the front row seats to Galeem's upcoming defeat. The four were also trying to catch their breaths when they arrived, Shovel Knight was having a difficult time at that because of the helmet._

 _Master Hand noticed the four and asked in shock, "What the hell is going on with you guys?! You look like you all just ran the marathon."_

 _(End clips)_

* * *

"Ah, what a nice trip down memory lane," Master Hand said. "Thanks to the residents who put that together."

"Now then, time for our next deathmatch," Crazy Hand said. "Our next match is against Wolf and the resident, Hero! Seriously his name is Hero." Once Wolf and Solo made it to the battlefield, the stage transformed.

 **Wolf vs. Hero(Solo)  
** Stage: Spirit Tracks (omega)  
Music: Full Steam Ahead

The match started with quite a bit of movement as well as a couple small attacks between the two. Wolf was able to cancel Solo's down special multiple times with his blaster, the mercenary leader then used his up smash, dealing extra damage. Solo was able to avoid Wolf and got away long enough to fire Sizzle at Wolf and deal a good amount of damage. As the fight went on and more attacks were made Wolf grabbed a boss galaga and threw it. Solo was able to dodge the boss galaga, but not before he got hit by Wolf's back air followed by a meteor onto the stage. Wolf then grabbed an assist trophy and opened it, revealing Prince of Sable. The two were able to combine their attacks to bring over a hundred percent. The fight then continued between the two as Prince of Sable left the stage, as Wolf pelted Solo with a ramblin' evil mushroom.

A fairy bottle then landed next to Solo and the hero grabbed it, bringing his percentage down to just over 40%. Wolf still did his best to avoid Hero's attacks though and did not plan on giving up anytime soon. After a few more hits, Hero's FS meter was charged and ready to go. Wolf then threw a bumper into the air and was able to combo Solo with it and sent him over the right side of the stage. It then became a fight in the air, in the end Solo kept Wolf from successfully recovering and ended his first stock. As Wolf respawned Solo lost his chand to use his final smash and grabbed a super scope. One blast from it was enough for Wolf's FS meter to charge. Wolf unfortunately missed the activating hit though and the final smash failed.

Wolf was able to grab a piece of bread that was on the stage and grabbed a gust bellows. The mercenary leader started using the weapon in attempts to end Solo's first stock. Solo eventually managed to grab Wolf and threw him backwards, causing him to drop the gust bellows. A smash ball then came in and began to float around the stage. As Wolf hit the smash ball with his up smash Solo used kacrackle slash on him, freezing him. Hero was then able to snatch the smash ball with his down smash. Wolf not only was able to steal gust bellows back, but he was also able to dodge Solo's final smash at the last second. The attacks went back and forth after that and not one could tell what was happening. Wolf was finally able to end Solo's first stock with a super scope after awhile.

As Solo respawned and landed back on the stage Wolf had thrown the super scope over and went for the steel diver. Both sent out multiple attacks at each other, sometimes getting hit but mostly dodging. A pokeball eventually spawned onstage and was grabbed by Wolf, who threw it down and called out Bewear. As everything was going on Solo grabbed an assist trophy and opened it, revealing Zero. While Wolf lost his second stock to Zero, Solo was able to dodge and shield all of Bewear's attacks. Solo then grabbed another assist trophy and opened it, revealing Alucard. Wolf's FS meter was charged at this time and after dodging the two assists was able to land his final smash on Solo. Wolf was able to end Solo's second stock and the match went on. Solo was able to finish the match though shortly after respawning.

(end music here)

"Hero, WINS!" Master Hand said as Solo did his victory pose. Wolf scoffed as the two were teleported away.

 **Wolf: Those pathetic heroes better enjoy their position while they can, summoning items will be gone in the quarterfinals.**

* * *

As expected, Robin was at it again with trying to figure out why female Robin had hesitated. The tactician was currently formulating a way to approach her on the topic. However, it was becoming noticeable to some residents in the viewing room. As time went on the more confused with Robin.

Chrom eventually came by again saying, "Robin you're making people stare right at you." Said tactician is lucky female Robin hasn't noticed yet.

Robin was more alert on his surroundings this time and walked out into the hall to continue. Chrom followed him out. Robin then said, "Sorry, Chrom. This is just really eating at me. I haven't known for weeks now and I feel like if I continue to not know it'll drive me over the edge."

"All you can really do is wait until she's alone and then ask her privately," Chrom said as Robin was pacing. A simple way to do things in one mind.

"That would work, but Lucina is with her right now," Robin reasoned as he continued pacing. "I don't think I'll be able to ask female Robin if she's there." Robin then got an idea and looked at Chrom.

Chrom caught on to what Robin was thinking right away. "Nonononono. I will not be doing that to my daughter. You know that."

"Chrom, this is the only way I can find out what happened," Robin said. "Who knows maybe we can help her if it's something bad."

Chrom looked at Robin. He had a point but was the young prince willing to lead Lucina away for no good reason. That answer would end up being yes, "Fine, I'll lead Lucina away."

 **Robin: Always have to say the right things to convince people.**

Satisfied with the answer Robin watched as Chrom walked over to Lucina and female Robin. Chrom then began to walk away with Lucina, leaving female Robin alone on the bench. Robin then walked over to female Robin and asked, "Hey, uh female Robin. Is it okay if I talk to you privately."

"Oh, do you think it can wait till la-" female Robin tried to say but was interrupted soon enough.

"Trust me, it's important," Robin said. Female Robin thought about it for a second and nodded. The two then left the viewing room.

 **Lucina: My father told me what Robin wanted to talk to his female counterpart about. I'm against it, but I knew it was too late to go back to her when I got off that bench.**

* * *

"Okay everyone time for the next match," Master Hand said as the bridges began to extend. "This next match is the _Fire Emblem_ character no one thought would make it this far, Roy! And the second on is the generic plant, Piranha Plant!" Once the two fighters had made it to the battlefield it transformed into the stage.

 **Roy vs. Piranha Plant  
** Stage: 75m (omega)  
Music: Opening - Donkey Kong

Piranha Plant started the match off by throwing a spike ball in Roy's direction, but missed. Roy then managed to get a couple strong hits on Piranha Plant, dealing decent damage. The plant then tried to hit Roy only to get avoided and hit and up smash. Roy then grabbed an X bomb and dropped on Piranha Plant as it was charging up its down special. The young lion then avoided the Long-stem Strike just before the X bomb went off. Piranha Plant dodged the explosion and hit Roy with a down air. Before grabbing onto the ledge. Roy then grabbed a ramblin' evil mushroom and started spraying Piranha Plant with it as the plant got back on stage. Piranha Plant then struck Roy with another down air. Piranha Plant was trying its best to hit Roy, but kept failing to and got hit with more of the ramblin' evil mushroom. The plant then managed to grab onto the ledge and hit Roy as it got back onto the stage. Piranha Plant then managed to hit Roy with a strong spike ball as the young lion tossed the ramblin' evil mushroom away.

Roy quickly dodged Piranha Plant's down smash as he got back on stage and then grabbed the plant. He then used his forward throw, sending the plant a fair bit of distance away and over the right side ledge. Piranha Plant was able to recover but was then hit by Roy's down tilt. The youn lion then grabbed a super scope and began to use it. Piranha Plant was hit once but it wasn't enough to KO, but enough to make it seem impossible to recover. The plant was able to recover though as Roy grabbed a bomber and used it. The resulting explosion was on the left and on the opposite side of the stage as Piranha Plant and didn't do anything. Roy was quickly charging towards Piranha Plant before dodging in order to avoid a poison cloud. The plant then cracked open a capsule, revealing a healing field. Roy was able to grab it and knocked Piranha Plant away. Roy then threw it down and activated the field.

Soon enough the smash ball spawned in and Roy could lose a lot if Piranha Plant managed to grab it. Piranha Plant actually put up a good fight in getting the smash ball and actually caused Roy to lose his first stock with its back air while doing it. Roy was then able to return the favor with his forward smash after respawning. Roy then jumped up and grabbed the smash ball, unlocking his one-hit KO final smash. With Piranha Plant at zero upon respawning it was a good opportunity to get ahead. As Roy hit Piranha Plant with a fire flower he had grabbed the plant had its FS meter charged. Piranha Plant managed to hit the ball out of Roy and activated its final smash. Of course, since Roy had just respawned, he was not KO'd.

Roy was able to quickly reclaim the smash ball once again after recovering from the attack. Roy was able to trap Piranha Plant in the attack, but it somehow didn't KO. Piranha Plant had more of a percentage than Roy now though so the young lion had a slight advantage. Piranha Plant released a poison cloud, but in doing so sent a beehive on it. Roy was then able to end Piranha Plant's second stock with help from his forward smash and a soccer ball. Piranha Plant was then able to end Roy's second stock with the same soccer ball and an up smash. It was an even match and no one could tell how it could go.

Roy quickly hit Piranha Plant with a forward smash as he respawned. The two fighters then exchanged a lot of movement and small attacks at each other, with Roy getting the damage advantage. Roy then snatched a healing sprout and dodged as Piranha Plant released a poison cloud on it. Roy was able to heal all of the damage Piranha Plant had done as the match went on. The young lion then hit the plant with a dancing blade. Roy then grabbed a bombchu and threw it down as Piranha Plant grabbed the left stage ledge. The plant got blown up and was sent a fair distance away. Roy then hit Piranha Plant with a forward tilt as it recovered. Roy hit Piranha Plant again, and that was enough to charge the plant's FS meter. Luckily Roy was able to survive the final smash due to getting caught on the right cage on the left side of the stage. The match then went on with Piranha Plant reaching the hundred percent mark, making things risky for the plant. Roy then grabbed an assist trophy and opened it, revealing Jeff. The rockets followed after Piranha Plant, but the plant managed to dodge two of them. Roy's FS meter was then charged by Piranha Plant's poison cloud. Roy was able to end the match with his final smash shortly afterwards and in a fiery finish.

(end music here)

"Roy, WINS!" Master Hand said as Roy did his victory pose. Piranha Plant then walked up to the young lion and offered its leaf hand. Roy happily shook the hand. "Looks like Roy is still moving on up and let's see if he's going to be the only Fire Emblem rep left. Corrin is still in." The two fighters were then teleported back.

* * *

Ken and Terry were currently in the halls, the former coming up with a plan to confront Ryu and Chun-Li. Terry was trying to convince Ken that the fighter misheard the two and they aren't under the influence of the Satsui no Hado. Ken wasn't having it though.

"Okay, we know that they have something planned soon," Ken said as he wrote stuff down on some paper he found.

"Probably a date for after the tournament," Terry said to himself. He knew Ken would shake him again and tell him to take things seriously if he heard him.

"They somehow expect me to show up, almost as if I'll get set up," Ken said. He then drew a sloppy form of an empty room within the stadium.

"Probably because they think you'll show up to said date and try to help," Terry said to himself again. Ken still didn't hear him.

"And then they say that and I quote 'if he shows up, I'll make sure he stays out of it," Ken said as he drew some finishing touches to his plan.

"That could've easily been someone else they were talking about," Terry told Ken as the fighter got up. Ken then walked over to a wall in the hall.

"That's what they want you to think," Ken said as he pulled tape out of nowhere and tapped his plan onto the wall. "Seriously, you don't think we're overreacting. Even after Master Hand told us he couldn't sense any dark power inside Ryu and Chun-Li."

 **Master Hand: Yes, Ken and Terry came to me telling me the Ryu and Chun-Li were plotting to kill Ken. All because they had the Satsui no Hado. I laughed, any observation could tell you otherwise. There's no red eyes, and no flaming red aura. Terry knew that before coming over here but Ken is dead set on proving this, I'll jump in if I feel like I have to.**

"They could've used the Satsui no Hado to make it undetectable," Ken said. "It is all powerful. Anyways, the plan. You're going to run and tell Ryu and Chun-Li that Akuma has me trapped in this room and is ready to kill me. When you three then run into the room you quickly break off before they go over the trap I'll set up. Then, interrogate them. It's foolproof." Terry just saw the plan as easily avoidable, and is now convinced that Ken has truly gone mad.

Terry then sighed knowing he had no way out of it. "Fine, but if I'm right and it is just a date. You owe me a hundred smash coins." Ken made the deal and Terry walked off to get Ryu and Chun-Li

* * *

"Okay everyone, time for the next match," Master Hand said as the bridges extended again. "The first fighter is the new duo that are making their comeback, Banjo and Kazooie! The second fighter is the one and only leader of Starfox, Fox!" The stage transformed as the two fighters made it to the battlefield.

 **Banjo & Kazooie vs. Fox  
**Stage: Temple (omega)  
Music: Temple Theme

Fox was able to start the match with multiple small attacks on Banjo in multiple spots and multiple different attacks. Fox grabbed a healing field after landing an up smash on Banjo and opened it. Banjo was able to use the healing field, and the duo was able to knock Fox out of it with a down smash. The two fighters then met up at the right side of the stage where a party ball was activated. Fox then caught Banjo & Kazooie in a flurry of attacks. When the party ball opened, the only thing that managed to land on the stage was a hecotate ship bomb. Fox grabbed the bomb and threw it down, it eventually lifted off. Kazooie then hit Fox with a blue egg and the duo ran towards Fox, only to get hit. The hecotate ship bomb ame back down but no one was hit. They duo then grabbed a crate and were hit by Fox's up smash, causing the crate to break open, revealing an assist trophy and a pokeball. The assist trophy was opened to reveal a nintendog. Banjo & Kazooie then grabbed the pokeball and opened, no one knew which pokemon thought due to the nintendog blocking the view.

No one could see what was going on other than a wonderwing at some point. The nintendog then left revealing the pokemon to be a Ditto. The transform pokemon and Banjo & Kazooie were able to combine their moves to deal more damage to Fox. A smash ball spawned in and began to float around as Ditto left the stage. It would also seem the Banjo & Kazooie somehow healed their percentage done to a very low one at some point, but that wouldn't be known. The fight for the smash ball was intense, but no one got it as it flew off and despawned. Banjo & Kazooie then hit Fox with a down air as the match went on. Banjo then grabbed a bullet bill and used it, ending Fox' first stock and setting off a smart bomb. The explosion had caused the bear-bird duo to charge their FS meter.

Kazooie launched an egg bomb at Fox after the mercenary leader respawned. Fox grabbed the bomb and their it back at Banjo, who shielded it. After some more time Fox's FS meter was also charged and ready to go and Banjo's was running low. The duo were able to use their final smash at the last second, the knockback was far but it wasn't enough to KO Fox. Banjo then decided to pick up the star rod the Fox had apparently been holding. Fox dashed back onto the stage, but was then stuck in the pitfall laid by the bear-bird duo. Banjo hit Fox with the star rod twice while Fox was stuck in the ground. Fox was then able to land his final smash on Banjo. "Star Fox! Fire at will," Fox shouted as the final smash ran its course, the overall attack was somehow not enough to KO Banjo & Kazooie. This made Fox frustrated.

The leader of Star Fox ran forward and got ready to hit the duo with an up smash as they came back down. Fox was hit away by Kazooie's neutral air though. Fox then grabbed a rocket belt and landed himself next to a killing edge. Before he could grab it though his second stock was ended by Banjo's & Kazooie's forward smash. The bear-bird duo now had the potential of three-stocking Fox, but that could still go away as they were now over a hundred percent. Fox decided not to mess around anymore and landed many small attacks onto Banjo & Kazooie. Banjo then hit Fox with the killing edge twice before hitting the leader of Star Fox away with a wonderwing. Fox was able to recover but was then sent to the other side of the stage due to another wonderwing. "Watch it, Banjo! We only got two left for this stock," Kazooie shouted as her partner before going back into the backpack.

Banjo decided to ignore Kazooie's warning and hit Fox with another wonderwing, they also ran into a metal box while doing so. Banjo finally decided to heed Kazooie's warning as Fox got back to the stage and grabbed a master ball and threw it down, revealing Lugia. Lugia was far from the battle though as it moved to the left side of the stage. Fox then grabbed a pokeball himself and opened it, revealing Mimikyu. This actually left an opening though for Banjo to use another… and you guessed it, a wonderwing. This was enough to end the match.

(end music here)

"Banjo & Kazooie, WINS!" Master Hand shouted as the duo did their victory dance. Fox decided to clap for the duo as the two were teleported away.

 **Fox: Was not able to win the tournament for myself and Samus, but I made it to the third round so I'm not complaining.**

* * *

Both Robins were in the halls of the stadium by themselves. Female Robin then said, "Um, Robin if this is about us having the same name then you don't have to worry. I'm currently working on coming up with a new name, but that's blank right now." She was nervous as to how this was going to go.

"No, it's not about that," Robin said. Robin then took a deep breath, this could go two ways. "If it's alright with you, I want to know what caused you to hesitate when killing Grima the first time."

It was clear this was not a topic female Robin wanted to talk about as she winced. "I don't want to say anything, but you and I both know that it's usually better when you talk to someone."

"That's how a lot of people came to me for advice and stuff," Robin muttered to himself. He then cleared his throat, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay," female Robin quickly said. She really did need to get it off her chest. "When the time came to take out Grima for good I held my hand up in the sky and formed the spell. I was about to throw it down on Grima when I suddenly became lost in thought. If I was about to sacrifice myself then what about the younger version of Lucina, she'd end up growing up without a mother and I know Chrom would have enough responsibilities already. That hesitation was the moment Grima needed to take control of me. I hesitated because of what I was afraid to lose. I lost anyways."

"The Lucina and Chrom you knew are dead," Robin said quietly. Female Robin heard him and nodded, he could see she was crying. "I almost hesitated when it came time to kill Grima too." female Robin looked up in shock at this. "If I was going to sacrifice myself I would be leaving the woman I love all alone. And my best friend as well. Lucina and Chrom are just as much family to me than they are to you."

Female Robin sighed in between sobs saying, "I guess we are pretty similar after all. This will sound weird, but honestly, I'm glad Lucina's with you after everything you've been through."

"Thanks, believe me I love her more than anything. And with Morgan on the way my responsibilities are going to grow," Robin said. He then looked at female Robin saying, "Just know though that if I have to. I would sacrifice myself for Lucina if it meant she would still be alive after I was gone."

"Thanks for the reassurance, it's nice to talk to someone about this," female Robin said. She then began to walk away, "If you excuse me I may want to head back before Lucina begins to wonder where I am." female Robin walked away. Feeling satisfied with what happened, Robin turned to head to the stands. He then noticed a cameraman hiding behind a trash can, recording everything.

 **Robin: I'll give you guys this, you're very persistent. *camera moves to meet Robin at eye level* I am glad to finally know what had happened, even if it felt like she was forced to share it.**

* * *

"We're getting close to the end of the third round," Crazy Hand said as the bridges began to extend again. "The fighters that will fight for dominance this is are Duck Hunt and Captain Falcon."

 **Duck Hunt vs. Captain Falcon  
** Stage: Mario Galaxy (omega)  
Music: Rosalina in the Observatory / Luma's Theme.

Duck Hunt started the match by calling on a wild gunman while in the air before getting hit by Falcon's dash attack. More movement was made as the two fighters exchanged small attacks at each other. Duck Hunt then used their forward smash just as a pokeball spawned in and landed on the left side of the stage. Captain Falcon quickly picked up the pokeball as he got over to it and kicked away a wild gunman Duck Hunt had called on. Falcon then threw the pokeball down, revealing Eevee. As Duck Hunt tried to dodge away from Eevee Captain Falcon hit the duo with his up smash. Falcon eventually broke open another capsule as Eevee left the stage and it was revealed to contain another pokeball. Captain Falcon ditched the pokeball in order to try and hit Duck Hunt with a strong attack, which failed. Another pokeball then spawned and landed next to the other one as Duck Hunt ran over to the first one. Both Duck Hunt and Falcon grabbed one pokeball each and called on Fletchling and Electrode, respectively.

Duck Hunt then grabbed the first Dragoon piece that had spawned in. More attacks were then shared between the two fighters as the match went on. Captain Falcon hit Duck Hunt with a small attacks before getting hit by their down smash. The second Dragoon piece then spawned in as Falcon made his way back to the stage. Duck Hunt were quick to grab it as Falcon recovered. More small attacks and a down smash from Captain Falcon were made before the third and final Dragoon piece spawned onto the stage. Captain Falcon then grabbed the Dragoon piece as Duck Hunt attempted to recover. Captain Falcon hit Duck Hunt with a raptor boost as the duo got back onto the stage. The racer did it again as Duck Hunt ran towards him. After more dodging Captain Falcon managed to hit Duck Hunt with a falcon kick and sent the duo far. Falcon then grabbed the bomber and used it, the dog-duck duo were able to survive the blast.

A pokeball the spawned onto the stage and was grabbed by Duck Hunt and opened up, revealing Dedenne. A fairy bottle then landed on the stage and Duck Hunt was over a hundred percent. Captain Falcon quickly grabbed the bottle and held onto it. After some more time Duck Hunt's FS meter was charged and was ready to go. Duck Hunt managed to trap Falcon in the activating hit and ended the racer's first stock. Captain Falcon was quick to pick up the third Dragoon piece again after respawning. Captain Falcon then grabbed an assist trophy and opened it, revealing Gray Fox. Gray Fox had not only caused to end Duck Hunt's first stock, he also caused Duck Hunt to drop two of the Dragoon pieces. Captain Falcon grabbed both pieces and assembled the Dragoon. Unfortunately due to Duck Hunt waiting on the platform the Dragoon timed out and sent Falcon forward.

Both the smash ball and the fake smash ball spawned in and floated in. Captain Falcon ended up blowing up the fake smash ball. Duck Hunt was then able to claim the smash ball themselves. Duck Hunt grabbed Falcon and threw him down and charged his FS meter. The duo then used their final smash, it was not enough to KO. Captain Falcon hit Duck Hunt with his up smash before running over to the spiny shell. Captain Falcon then managed to hit Duck Hunt with the activating hit and used his final smash. The attack was enough to end Duck Hunt's second stock. Captain Falcon grabbed the spiny shell as Duck Hunt respawned and threw it. Duck Hunt was caught in the explosion after sometime but wasn't KO'd. Duck Hunt then dropped a smart bomb on Captain Falcon, it wasn't enough to KO though. Many more attacks and dodges were made in the span of the next fifteen seconds and Duck Hunt was close to losing their last stock. Captain Falcon was able to cause that with a killing edge and his up smash, ending the match.

(end music here)

"Captain Falcon, WINS!" Master Hand announced as the racer did his victory pose. The two fighters were then teleported away shortly later. "Get ready because the final battle for the day is coming up."

* * *

Terry was still walking down the hall, almost at the viewing room. He was highly against what Ken wanted him to do, but it was only to find out the truth. As he approached the room he noticed the Ryu and Chun-Li were walking towards the room now. He quickly got himself collected and ran over to the two, looking panicked. "Ryu! Chun-Li! So glad I found you two," Terry said, pretending to be winded.

"Woah, Terry what happened," Ryu asked the Fatal Fury fighter as he supported him.

"Ken and I were walking and talking," Terry explained, panting. "Then suddenly Akuma broke through the wall and grabbed Ken. He told me to find you and bring you to him or else Ken dies."

"Akuma," Chun-Li exclaimed. "How is that possible, Akuma was drowned when the old stadium crashed into the ocean."

"I wouldn't put it past him to somehow get out and swim back to shore though," Ryu said. He considered what Terry said to be true. Ryu and Chun-Li looked at each other and nodded. Ryu then looked back at Terry saying, "Take us to him." Terry quickly nodded and led the two down the hall in a hurry.

The three eventually came across the room Ken had marked out. "He's in there," Terry said, Ryu and Chun-Li were quick to pass by Terry and bust down the door. The fighter then watched as the trap sprung as the two got further into the room and trapped them in a net. "Wow, that was easier than I thought. I just want to let you two know now that this was not my plan," Terry said as he entered the room and flipped the lights on.

"It was mine," Ken said as he walked towards the two. "Now, I think it's time to get some answers."

"Please don't tell me you did all this just to find out if we were in a relationship or not," Chun-Li asked as Ken circled the net. "If so then we can tell you th-"

"Did I say you could talk," Ken said, interrupting the female fighter. "Now, can you tell me why you plan to kill me?!"

Both Ryu and Chun-Li were confused at this statement and looked at Terry. The fighter quickly swirled his finger around his ear, indicating that Ken is crazy. "Why in the world would you think that we would plan on killing you?"

"Don't think I didn't overhear you in the hall," Ken accused. "You said that if he shows up you'll make sure he won't get in the way. And you pounded your fists together, meaning you meant business."

"Ken! We were talking about our date, not killing you," Chun-Li shouted at Ken. She then realized what she said, basically confirming that she and Ryu were together. She continued anyway, "When Ryu said that he was talking about Akuma, we thought if there was a small chance he survived he would try to get revenge while we were on the date."(2)

Ken took about a minute to let this sink in. He then chuckled nervously as Terry cut Ryu and Chun-Li loose. The two fighters didn't say anything as they both left the room. Ken then held his head, knowing he had messed up. "I honestly don't see how that could've gone any better," Terry said as he left the room himself.

 **Ken: I know I messed up, and now it's up to me to make things right. At least I know that they are in a relationship.**

* * *

"Okay final match of the day everyone," Master Hand said as the bridges extended. "This match is between Simon and Corrin, female version this time." Once the two fighters made it to the battlefield the stage transformed.

 **Simon vs. Corrin(Kamui)  
** Stage: Mementos (omega)  
Music: Mass Destruction

Simon started the match right away by throwing a cross, which managed to hit Kamui. Kamui then used her dragon fang shot and paralyzed Simon for a few seconds. Many more small attacks went between the two until Simon cracked open a capsule, revealing a pokeball. The vampire hunter grabbed the pokeball and threw it down, revealing Meowth. The Pokémon made it hard for Kamui to recover but the dragon princess was able to once he left the stage. Simon then kept up the pressure by hitting Kamui with a forward smash. The fight had mainly gone to the right side of the stage, but Simon started running towards another pokeball after sometime. The Pokémon this time was Snorlax who jumped up and came back down, the attack missed Kamui though. A smash ball then spawned in and began to float around the stage. Kamui was able to claim it with her up smash. Simon then got the dragon princess caught in a holy water. Kamui managed to get out of it and caught Simon in her final smash. It was enough for Simon to lose his first stock in the form of a star KO.

Kamui grabbed a green shell as Simon respawned and threw it, due to the short in invincibility period though it did no effect. Simon then hit Kamui with his down tilt and sent her to the left ledge. Kamui got back onto the stage while hitting Simon, but was then hit far by Simon's forward smash once the vampire hunter got up. Simon then hit Kamui with an axe but it wasn't enough to KO. Simon then grabbed Kamui and used his back throw, and somehow she had also hit the cross Simon had thrown. More attacks went between the two and Kamui wasn't giving up her first stock yet. Simon then grabbed a steel diver and began firing it, most of the shots were shielded it dodged. Simon then grabbed Kamui again and used his back throw, ending Kamui's first stock. The vampire hunter's FS meter was charged. Simon was able to trap Kamui in his final smash after the dragon princess respawned. Since the percentage was low Kamui was not KO'd

Simon then grabbed an assist trophy that had landed next to him and opened it, revealing Riki. Kamui then grabbed a superspicy curry and started breathing fire. Riki then powered both fighters up as the fight went on. Kamui then hit Simon with a forward smash. The fight went on with multiple attacks. Kamui then hit Simon with a down smash. Simon was not able to recover due to the distance and lost his second stock. The smash ball then spawned in again and began to float around. Simon then hit Kamui with his forward smash and ended her second stock, putting the two at an even match. Kamui simply hit Simon with her down air and got her FS meter charged. Simon tried to hit Kamui with a down tilt but failed and got caught in her final smash. The final smash was not enough to KO though.

Kamui was able to claim the smash ball as Simon tried to hit her with a cross. Simon grabbed a warp star in hopes of knocking the smash ball out of Kamui but failed. It had also played him right into Kamui's final smash, again. "Oh, someone is not making good decisions today," Crazy Hand said as the final smash did it's sequence. It was not enough to KO though.

Kamui then grabbed an assist trophy as Simon recovered and opened, revealing Alucard. "Well, this will be awkward," Alucard said as he ran forward and attacked the vampire hunter. Simon was eventually able to gain the full charge in his FS meter after using his forward air. Kamui was able to grab another assist trophy as Alucard kept Simon distracted and opened it, revealing Midna. Simon was able to trap Kamui in his final smash and was able to end the match.

(end music here)

"Simon, WINS!" Master Hand announced as Simon did his victory pose. Kamui decided to clap for him as the two were teleported back. "Well folks, as always, thank you for coming along. And get ready because the next time you come here the final seven matches of the tournament will happen soon." Master Hand then left the booth as the audience attendance rally was shown.

* * *

Tensions between the top eight were now at an all time high when dinner came around back at the mansion. Groups were made of course depending on which fighter the residents were cheering for. Luigi's support was small, but it was full of his trusted friends. Villager's support mainly came from the younger fighters. Robin's support was a bit larger due to his strategy skills. Hero's and Roy's support ended up in a split decision for mainly the sword users. Banjo and Kazooie didn't have much support due to being from another company that had just entered but they still had some. Captain Falcon's supper mainly came from characters of dead franchises. And Simon's support came from certain characters in the NES era.

 **Ike: The last time anyone from our series that made it this far in a tournament was Marth. Roy has a lot to live up to in the quarterfinals.**

"I can't-a believe I have actually made it-a this-a far, Mario," Luigi said as he was spilling out what he was thinking about his position in the tournament. "I don't-a think I'll-a be able to-a clear the quarterfinals though."

"Don't-a put yourself down-a so easily," Mario said. "You are-a much more powerful than-a you make yourself out-a to be. Just-a look at how far you've-a gotten. I'm-a not even in anymore!" Luigi chuckled at that as it was true. "I have full confidence in-a you during the final matches."

"Thanks-a bro," Luigi said as the two pumped fists and ate their dinner.

 **Bowser: I don't want to support an enemy yet since so I'm holding out hope that Villager will take him down a peg since all the villains are out.**

* * *

Waluigi however was stuck in the kitchen as part of the close watch. Master Hand was with him too so the lanky man wouldn't try anything. "Master Hand, will anyone actually miss me if I leave," Waluigi decided to ask after a few minutes of silence.

Master Hand looked down a bit before saying, "O really am sorry Waluigi, but after what you did people just want you gone. That's only as far as the mansion goes. We don't plan on telling the public you were a part of the villain team."

"So what does that say about the public," Waluigi asked, slightly hopeful.

"If we were to tell people that you left the mansion then some fans would be sad yes," Master Hand said. He then looked over to Waluigi saying, "I really do believe you have a chance at becoming a fighter Waluigi, but in the end it's not my choice to make. If it does happen then you'll be welcomed back into the mansion."

Waluigi let out a small smile before continuing to eat his dinner. He almost felt bad about what he is going to.

 **Waluigi: I almost don't want to do it now. I know Master Hand means well and did actually have faith in me. But I also don't want to leave when I know the residents are still being lied to. Sorry Master Hand But your going to learn some consequences of your actions.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Don't forget the poll for female Robin's name is up as of now.**

 **(1) Callback to Season 2 episode 10.  
** **(2) Date will be in Season 5**


	68. S4 The Winner

**Author's note: Time for the final seven matches of the tournament, this has been one wild ride. And since I won't have to write any battles for season 5 episodes should hopefully pick back up. Also, due to fighters gaining some experience CPU levels will be at lvl 8 for this last seven battles. Battles will be shorter, but it also means this episode got out faster and less work for me. And I'm wasting any time today, the episode will be opening up right inside the stadium. First review is from nickguppy.**

" _I'm pretty sure that Akuma is still alive. Maybe you can say he was found and taken to prison."_

 **If we are going to say he's alive I'm probably going to find a way to shoehorn him into the Season 5 plot. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Did he said 'prostitute'?  
_ _I think my prediction in this tournament is either a smash OG 12 or a newcomer will win the tournament.  
_ _Does it matter what kind of flashback clips MH or CH will show?"_

 **Yes, since no one is willing to defend Waluigi Master Hand had Phoenix prostitute against him. Especially since Phoenix is the only one with experience in court, even if he's only have experience on the defense bench. A fine prediction but let's not forget that we have two fighters from sm4sh and one from Melee. Honestly the clips only happen when I don't have enough focus points for one episode. I will have an actual clipshow episode eventually. And no, it doesn't really matter as long as it's PG. Next review is from a guest.**

" _For female Robin's name, how about Reflet?"_

 **A little late but don't worry this name is in the poll due to myself suggesting it. Also, a reminder that you can find said poll at the top of my profile.**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 13: The Winner  
** **(October 22, 2019)**

Today was the day. Today the final seven matches of the tournament would be held. Today a true champion would be decided. The final eight were Villager, Luigi, Robin, Hero, Roy, Banjo & Kazooie, Captain Falcon, And Simon. All right had fought really hard to make it this far in the tournament and don't plan on giving up. At the same time though many milestones have already been passed. Captain Falcon, Roy, and Robin have gotten farther than they did last time, Luigi managed to surpass his brother in a tournament for the first time, and Simon and Banjo & Kazooie are making themselves known again.

Some preparations still had to be made at the stadium and the mansion though before things could get started. Like setting up the ballroom for a party after the tournament. At the same time the cannons at the stadium had to be filled with the corresponding color(s) for the last eight(1). The workers at the stadium then had to prepare it for immediate closure after the citizens left and had to clean everything up.

Most of the residents were at the stadium as of right now, waiting for the final battles to start. Since it is close to the end the viewing room and assist room were both closed, they were no longer needed. The final eight fighters all had their own training rooms to prepare themselves.

As of right now Wario was up in the stands for the residents and was having then place bets on whether Villager of Luigi would win. These two were the first match and had come a long way. The bets were mixed but there were more in Villager's favor.

 **Wario: There's a good chance I may not get a profit from doing this. A lot of people know who'll win based on the experience the fighter had before then.  
** **Bowser: *looking at the clipboard with the bets* Looks like Villager has more supporters than Luigi though.**

"You think Luigi can handle Villager," Yoshi said with worry. "He may have gotten stronger but Villager is still as clever as he had been before."

"True, but Luigi has put up a good fight at the same time," Fox said to Yoshi. Luigi's top supporters came from mostly residents of the mushroom kingdom and the original twelve. "There's a chance he may surprise us."

"Either way we can at least honor how well he did for this tournament," Samus said. Pikachu nodded in agreement. The music then kicked in as Master Hand began the opening speech. "Anytime now."

"Hello everyone and welcome to the final day of the tournament," Master Hand said as the crowds cheered. "There will be a total of seven battles today and by the end of it all we'll have our champion."

"It's been a wild ride for us," Crazy Hand. "Getting this whole thing setup was exhausting so you better enjoy it, or else!" The giant hand had balled himself into a fist.

"Don't threaten the citizens," Master Hand scolded. "Now as a way to introduce the first two fighters we've prepared some clips to show you what they're like." The jumbotron went static and the clips for Luigi were shown.

 _(Clip)  
_ _ **Luigi  
**_ _ **Season 1 episode 16**_

 _In the game room there were some residents playing the games that were offered, along with others trying to cheer the saddened residents up. This time of despair would soon come to an end when some screaming was heard from the hall._

 _The screaming came from Luigi as he was running down the hall, away from a cockroach, while yelling, "somebody help-a me!"(2)_

* * *

 _ **Season 2 episode 4**_

 _King Boo was at their window looking into the room thinking of a way he could get in their undetected. The boo eventually found the light switch in the room and tossed his crown boomerang style to it. The switch flipped and Luigi's high pitched scream was heard._

 _"Who-a turned out-a the lights," yelled Luigi running all over the place. King Boo phased through the window as Geno was trying to calm the green plumber down._

 _"Luigi," Geno said, "calm down, something must've hit the light switch." Geno walked over to it and turned it back on. Some ghostly screams were heard as they looked out the window to see King Boo fleeing the mansion. "HA! Nice try you crazy ghost!"_

 _"Phew. That was-a close one," Luigi sat on his bed and said, "I think I'm going to turn in early."_

 _"What! Why now," Geno the realized, "Oh right you always take a nap or go to sleep whenever you get greatly scared by something. Just like that cockroach incident about a month back."_

 _Geno: Luigi's sleep schedule is something I will never get for as long as I live. Which is going to be a very long time._

* * *

 _ **Villager  
**_ _ **Season 1 episode 18**_

 _The octoling boy noticed the cameraman and said, "One word and we end you got it," the cameraman nodded._

 _"You dare threaten someone from the filming crew," said a certain mayor with a number one shirt he was also holding an axe. "You will pay greatly."_

 _One of the troopers quickly contacted Octorson, "What," said the annoyed general who, when he saw Villager, quickly pushed a button and a portal opened at the mayor's feet and closed, the axe was left behind, "Well that was frightening, now I have to deal with that." Octorson hung up and the team huddled up._

* * *

 _ **Season 2 episode 3**_

" _No! I don't, I blew all my money on some stuff just because I knew that they planned to include everyone in this game, but I didn't think we would actually have to pay until the roster trailer." Yoshi walked over to the pile of smash coins and said, "As you can see here this is only 2000 smash coins."_

" _How much do you need to pay," Villager asked hoping it wouldn't be that high of a price._

 _Yoshi sighed and took a deep breath. He then said, "Twenty-five thousand." That was enough to make Toon Link faint and Villager to show the gaping mouth to the ground._

" _That's actually how much we paid to stay that entire period," Villager said, "I'm glad I decided to go back to Smashville for the time being so I could help Isabelle run the town."_

 _(end of clips)_

* * *

"Hmm, I think there was one clip of Villager I wouldn't have approved of there. I'm not the one who chose these clips.," Master Hand said as the bridges began to extend, fog machines were now present and covered the hallways the bridges went into. No one could see in them. "Anyways here are the two fighters now, Villager and Luigi." The two fighters stepped out of the fog and made it to the battlefield.

"And rules have changed for the quarterfinals," Crazy Hand said. "Pokeballs, master balls, and assist trophies have been removed."

"Just-a know Villager I won't-a be going easy on-a you," Luigi said as the battlefield began to transform into the stage.

"Okay, I'll do the same then," Villager said as the stage finished transforming.

 **Villager vs. Luigi  
** Stage: Flat Zone X (omega)  
Music: Flat Zone 2

No movement was made until Villager hit Luigi with his up air followed by a forward tilt. Luigi tried to hit Villager with his down special but was hit by Villager's up smash. Villager then followed the attack with his air attacks and a down throw. Luigi was finally able to get a hit on Villager after being trapped in a black hole. Villager quickly tried to escape with his balloons but Luigi took them out and dealt damage to Villager. Luigi then tried to hit Villager with his dash attack but the mayor of Smashville managed to perfect shield. Villager then hit Luigi with a Lloid Rocket and grabbed a lightning bolt that spawned in. Now shrunken Luigi was very vulnerable. Luigi was knocked over to the other side of the stage and was then KO'd by a lightning bolt.

As Luigi respawned he hit Villager with his dash attack. The green plumber then noticed a home-run vat and picked it up. He then threw a fireball but it was pocketed by Villager. Luigi was then able to hit the mayor of Smashville with a down special. Luigi then decided to dodge around and hit Villager by throwing the bat, sending Villager a fair distance away. Luigi managed to trap Villager and swung the home-run bat, but it was perfect shielded. Villager then caught Luigi in the net and used his up throw. Luigi soon decided to ditch the home-run bat and try to attack Villager, but kept on getting attacked himself. Luigi landed on a rolling crate, which was then sent off the stage due to a Lloid rocket. Luigi was charging a luigi missile at the time and was not able to react in time, he lost his second stock.

The smash ball soon spawned in as Luigi respawned and began to float around the stage. Villager hit Luigi and caused the green plumber's FS meter to charge before getting the smash ball himself. Luigi activated his final smash right away and ended VIllager's first stock. Of course due to this Villager had his FS meter cut in half as he respawned. Many small attacks went between the two and not much was happening due to a lack of items on the stage due to the Poltergust-G00 sending them off stage. Luigi soon found a capsule and cracked it open, revealing a drill arm. He then grabbed Villager with the plunger and used his up throw. Luigi unfortunately missed the attack from the drill. Luigi then saw a Boss Galaga and threw it, the pixel enemy did it's sequence overhead before swooping down. The Boss Galaga was not able to grab Villager though.

The two fighters kept their distance until Villager comboed the Lloid rocket and his down air. Villager then grabbed Luigi and used his back throw, the attack had somehow caused the X bomb next to the mayor of Smashville to blow up. Villager's FS meter was charged due to the attack and Luigi was in big trouble. Luigi tried his best but lost his third and final stock to Villager's final smash.

(end music here)

"Villager, WINS!" Master Hand announced as the mayor of Smashville. Villager was then teleported back, and Luigi was by himself on the battlefield. "Now this doesn't mean Luigi's not a winner, he came across some milestones himself. Crazy?"

The jumbotron listed the accomplishments Luigi got in this tournament. "Well bro, for starters this is the farthest he's ever gotten in a tournament, he's surpassed Mario for the first time, and he made it to the top 8. And in this tournament he bested Pichu, Inkling, and Ike" A part of the battlefield then slid away, revealing the top 8 trophy. The trophy was a medium-sized one, it was basically Luigi's render, but in brass, on the base. Luigi took the trophy with pride. "Okay, now that you have your trophy, BYE!" Luigi was teleported off the stage in a hurry.

"What's your profit right now Wario," Bowser decided to ask as Wario got back to his seat after having residents bet on whether Robin or Eight would win the next fight. "I know Villager had more supporters, but it's at least something?"

Wario shook his head no. "Not really. I'm in debt by about five hundred smash coins due to more people betting on Villager winning."

"How do you even keep track of how much you own who," Diddy Kong asked as Luigi made it back to the stands. The green plumber got a good amount of congrats.

 **Luigi: At-a least I'm-a no longer in-a my brother's shadow for-a something. For-a now that-a is. Hopefully I won't-a be jokingly called-a green-a Mario for awhile.  
** **Captain Toad: I wouldn't count on that. Especially when it comes to the villains. *Luigi sadly nodded in agreement***

"I keep track… of how much Wario… owns who," ROB answered. The three fighters could see multiple numbers of code flying past the robot's eyes. "For instance… Wario owes Chrom… 150 smash coins… on his own bet… saying that Villager… would win."

"Robin's up next," Lucina said. She hoped her husband could win this and get farther than he did last time. At this point in the last tournament Robin was defeated by Bayonetta. She then remembered something at the right time since female Robin was next to her. "Oh, female Robin. I was just wondering what did Robin talk to you about last week?"

Female Robin winced before saying, "He just wanted to know what caused me to hesitate when I was about to end Grima the first time around. No big deal."

Lucina was actually furious over this, her own husband asking this. "Actually, I think that's a big deal! You shouldn't have had to talk about something like that. Even if he is your counterpart that's not okay."

"I thought you said you knew what he wanted to talk to female Robin about," Chrom said as Master Hand was preparing to introduce the next battle.

"I thought he was going to ask if it wasn't weird that her other dimension self was married to her daughter's other dimensional self," Lucina shot back. Lucina was going to have a serious talk about this with Robin when this battle was over.

* * *

"Okay everyone time for the next battle, we'll be showing clips that tells us more about these two fighters," Master Hand said as the jumbotron went static again.

* * *

 _(clip)  
_ _ **Robin  
**_ _ **Season 2 episode 10**_

" _It's not the portal rocks that are worrying me, Chrom. It's about what happened last week," Robin said, "Like this is an important day for Lucina, I don't want me seeing her dress to wreck the whole thing."_

" _What are you two talking about," Sonic asked, poking his head out from behind his seat. Guess someone never cared about privacy. "You discussing something that you need to keep from Lucina?"_

" _Technically," Robin said, "last week at the mall. We went over to wear the girls were to see their progress. Unfortunately, I ended up seeing Lucina's wedding dress, and now the wedding is doomed." Robin was probably one of the many grooms to take the myth this seriously. Maybe too seriously._

" _Robin," Sonic said, "just because you saw Lucina in her wedding dress doesn't mean anything bad is going to happen." The Blue hedgehog was one of the few residents that didn't require a suit and was wearing a bow tie. So he was not at the mall to see that incident._

" _I feel the talking squirrel is right, Robin," Frederick said, who was sitting next to Sonic. A bad move on his part as Sonic sent a face of offense his way._

 _ **Sonic: Did Frederick seriously call me a talking squirrel? I've only known this guy for a week and I already don't like him.**_

* * *

 _ **Hero  
**_ _ **Season 3 episode 17**_

" _I can tell you one thing," Yuffie said, "Eleven may be back sooner than you think." Cloud was confused at first before he realized what Yuffie meant by that."_

" _If that's the case then I'll see you when the tournament starts Eleven," Cloud told the hero._

 _Eleven nodded saying, "If we fight in the tournament I'm sure it'll be a great one." Eleven then went through the portal heading back to Square Enix headquarters. Leon and Yuffie followed suit and the portal closed behind them._

* * *

 _ **Special episode 1**_

 _ **Edrick: They got more cheers then we did.  
**_ _ **Solo: In their defense most of our series was released in Japan only.(3)**_

 _(end of clips)_

* * *

"Yeah we didn't see too much of Hero for some reason. We'll make sure you can see more of him. For now time for the next battle to begin," Master Hand said. The bridges began to extend again and Robin and Eight stepped through the fog.

"Ah yes, a clash of two anime swordsmen. Something I'm sure many people would enjoy," Crazy Hand said sarcastically. Since it was heard though the wacky hand was given a short jolt of electricity from his brother.

"Well, good luck to you Eight," Robin said as he pulled out his sword. He was going to say that he was three steps ahead, but opted not to. Eight probably already knew that.

"Good luck to you too Robin," Eight said as he pulled out his sword. "If I win this battle just know that it's not personal." The battlefield transformed into Icicle Mountain as the match started.

 **Robin vs. Hero (Eight)  
** Stage: Icicle Mountain (omega)  
Music: Clu Clu Land

Robin was able to start the match right off by trapping Eight in Nosferatu. The two went all over the stage, with Eight managing it hit Robin with a forward air and Robin hitting Eight with his back throw. Robin then grabbed a bomber and began to use it, Eight however hit Robin with his forward smash and caused him to drop the bomber. Eight also hit the bomber, causing it to blow up. The hero was fine but now had a higher percentage than Robin. Robin began to charge up his thoron, but Eight fired a thwack. Robin was not to react in time and got hit, ending his first stock. Robin ended up getting hit by a bob-omb after the invincibility period wore off. Eight then hit Robin with a zapple, this also caused a barrel to break open. Said barrel contained nothing and was an explosive one that somehow did no damage to Eight.

Robin then fired an arcfire as Eight put him to sleep with Snooze. Eight then unfortunately fan into the arcfire and was knocked back. Eight then picked up the first Daybreak piece as Robin respawned. Eight then hit Robin with his dash attack and sent him over the stage, Robin was able to recover with elwind. Robin then got Eight caught in a flurry of jabs, causing him to drop the Daybreak piece. Robin then followed the attack with an up smash as Eight came back down, it was not enough to KO though. Robin quickly picked up the Daybreak piece as Eight came back down. Eight then grabbed Robin and used his down throw, causing the tactician to drop the Daybreak piece. Eight then got Robin caught in Kafrizz, ending the tactician's second stock. The second Daybreak piece spawned in as Robin touched down on the stage and used his forward smash, and sent Eight in the opposite of the intended direction, not causing a KO on him. Robin then ran over and finished the job with a proper forward smash, ending Eight's first stock.

Robin quickly picked up the second Daybreak piece and prepared himself as Eight respawned. The first Daybreak piece was forced off Eight as the respawn platform flew in. Robin quickly charged up a thoron and grabbed the other Daybreak piece as the third one came in. Eight got Robin caught in a set of jabs, which caused the tactician's FS meter to charge. Eight picked up the Daybreak piece and was then caught in Robin's final smash. Of course, due to just respawning it didn't KO, but Eight now had his FS meter charged up. Robin was caught in the final smash and wasn't so lucky to get out of it due to being in the air towards the KO barrier.

(end music here)

"Hero, WINS!" Master Hand announced as Eight did his victory pose. The hero was then teleported back as Robin got up. Robin's top 8 trophy came out from the battlefield and was grabbed by the tactician. "Crazy, if you so please. Recap accomplishments from Robin in this tournament."

"Well unfortunately, he failed to surpass his last placement which was also the top 8," Crazy Hand said as the tournament bracket from the last tournament was shown. "However, he did manage to best Kirby, Samus, and Palutena in this tournament. So not bad, not bad at all." Robin smiled and nodded a he was teleported back.

"What's it looking like now Wario," Bowser as the greedy mircrogamer. "Any profit yet?"

"No, a lot of people said that Hero would win over Robin," Wario said as he examined his clipboard. "ROB, tell Bowser how much I owe other fighters now while I go get the bets written down for Roy and Banjo-Kazooie." Wario then left his seat and began collecting bets.

"It would seem… Wario now owes… about 2000 smash coins… across all residents," ROB said after calculating the numbers. There was a way to turn this around though. "If Roy can win his match against Banjo & Kazooie though Wario may gain a profit."

"Which one is Roy again," King K. Rool asked, overhearing the conversation. The crocodile seemed to not remember what a certain resident looked like despite living in the same area as him for over a year.

"The one with the red hair I believe," Dark Pit said. Dark Pit remembered faces more easily, just not as good with names. "It'd be a miracle for him to win that match."

"Yes, Roy's odds aren't too good. Banjo & Kazooie could very well win," Wario said as he got back to his seat. "Only forty of us betted that Roy would win. Banjo & Kazooie has the rest. Marth out of all of them is being a big spender by betting a thousand smash coins saying Roy wins.

 **Marth: I have a lot of faith in my friend. I very much believe he can win this, if his head is in the right place.**

"Okay everyone time to show the clips for our next two fighters," Master Hand said. "Both of them have come a long way since their last appearances."

* * *

 _(Clip)  
_ _ **Roy  
**_ _ **Season 1 episode 18**_

 _Back in the party room Robin and Lucina were talking with Marth when Roy quickly got on stage and spoke through the microphone._

 _"Testing, testing, is this thing on," Roy asked, he heard someone say "Yes!" and continued, "Well first off I would like to say congrats to Robin for proposing to Lucina last month, and I also apologize for fighting you two when I was seeking revenge on Pit." a long silence, "That is all." some clapping was heard as Roy walked off the stage. He then got an idea and came back on and said, "How about we let the future husband make a speech why not."_

* * *

 _ **Season 1 episode 3**_

 _Chrom was currently in his new room getting ready to go. After the petition and new arrangements were posted he got his wish and is now rooming with Roy._

 _ **Chrom: Roy wasn't my first choice but at least he's from my game series sooo, I'll take what I can get.**_

 _Roy was getting his pillow decoy ready before heading out. Chrom looked confused, "Master hand is asleep young lion there's no need for that."_

 _"True he's asleep, but he could unknowingly wake up at any time. If he's going to check the rooms we might as well make it believable," Roy answered._

 _"I guess you have a point," Chrom said in agreement._

 _"Oh by the way, do you know what room Mario is going to be in."_

 _"Pretty sure he's going to be in the party room, why do you ask?" The prince had a sudden realization, "Wait a minute, are you actually going to sneak the Inklings out of their room."_

 _Roy knew he was caught red-handed. "Can you not tell Mario?" Chrom made a gesture meaning 'my lips are sealed' and he left the room. Roy left out a "phew" and left the room and started walking over to the Inklings._

* * *

 _ **Banjo & Kazooie  
**_ _ **Season 3 episode 17**_

 _Off on a hill a certain bear and bird were taking out copies, without giving themselves away. Halfway through firing the eggs the bird stopped and asked, "And why can't we go down there and help in some more ways."_

 _"We're the third DLC character Kazooie," said the bear. "They can't know until Nintendo plans to reveal us, Eleven was a special exception since they could shrug him off since he's from Square Enix like some others. But we're the only ones here representing Microsoft."_

 _"I don't care Banjo we have to help them somehow," Kazooie complained. "We can't stay up here the whole time."_

 _Banjo sighed, but he was then knocked off his feet by a Link copy. The duo turned around to see a good number of copies. Banjo then grabbed Kazooie and held her like a rifle saying, "Stand back," he then caused a click sound on her neck like a rifle, "she's loaded!" Kazooie then started rapid firing the blue eggs at the many copies._

* * *

 _ **Season 4 episode 9**_

 _Banjo & Kazooie were especially excited for their next battle. This was because they would be fighting in their home turf since the update for them was put in. They could finally show their true potential. "This is it Kazooie, we're making a name for ourselves in the younger audiences. And who knows, maybe our popularity will score us another adventure."_

 _"You can cross the adventure part of your list," Kazooie said. "If we haven't had a game since 2008 then I don't think it's ever gonna happen." The breegull then went back into Banjo's backpack. Banjo rolled his eyes, he was really hopeful for another game, he didn't want to disappear from the public eye completely._

 _(end of clips)_

* * *

"Huh, did not know that Banjo & Kazooie were at that final battle," Master Hand said as bridges extended and fog machines turned on again. "Anyways, here they come now, Roy and Banjo-Kazooie!" The two fighters walked down the bridges and made it to the battlefield.

"Just know that I won't be holding back, at all," Roy said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Well, your path in this tournament is going to end here Roy, so sorry about that," Banjo said. Kazooie facepalmed for Banjo's inability to successfully trash talk someone. The battlefield then transformed into final destination.

 **Roy vs. Banjo & Kazooie  
**Stage: Final Destination  
Music: Master Core

The match started with the two fighters dodging each others attacks until Banjo managed to use his forward smash and hit Roy. Roy was then able to get a small hit on Banjo & Kazooie before using his own forward smash. The young lion then grabbed a urina as Banjo & Kazooie recovered and threw it down. Roy then ended up getting hit by Banjo and Kazooie's up air as they came down. Roy was then able to get a few more hits on the bear-bird duo. "This is looking like our toughest match yet, Banjo," Kazooie said as the duo used their down tilt. The two then touched the urina as a crate fell down and got hurt. Roy then added insult to injury by hitting them with his recovery move and getting back to the stage. "He's not going down without a fight, kind of expected since Marth was the last one to ever make it this far. And that was Melee."

"Yeah I can tell," Banjo said as the duo got up, and touched the urina again. Roy broke the crate open, revealing a raygun, a super leaf, and a fire flower. Robin then grabbed both the super leaf and the fire flower and began using them, he was then hit by Banjo's forward air. A smash ball had spawned in at that same time and began to float around. Banjo then claimed it with his forward air and hit Roy too. It was a possible KO for the young lion if hit. Roy however was able to hit the smash ball out of the two with his up smash. Banjo & Kazooie were able to quickly reclaim it though. Banjo then fired the raygun a couple times, but Roy dodged them and then ended Banjo's & Kazooie's first stock with his forward smash, hit the smash ball out too. Since he was right below then Banjo decided to hit Roy with a down air instantly after respawning.

Banjo was able to reclaim the smash ball once again as Roy did hit best to get it himself. Banjo then hit Roy with a forward smash, and since the sandbag was there too, it was also hit and dropped a piece of food. Roy was able to recover and ate the food Banjo knocked out of the sandbag. "Will the smash ball ever be used," Crazy Hand said as the fight went on and Roy was hit by a grenade egg. Banjo then grabbed a spiny shell and threw it, locking it onto Roy. Roy was not able to survive the explosion caused and lost his first stock. Roy began to got after Banjo & Kazooie again after respawning but the task was difficult since there was no timer for the smash ball. Banjo tried throwing a killer eye, but it was grabbed by Roy. Banjo then finally used his final smash and summoned The Mighty Jinjonator. The final smash was not enough to KO Roy and charged his FS meter, unlocking what was supposed to be a one-hit KO.

Roy did just that as he recovered to the stage and hit Banjo in order to trap him in his final smash. The attack happened at the right side of the stage and ended Banjo's second stock. "I'm surprised you haven't used your wonderwing yet," Roy said as he dodged a warpstar attack from Banjo. "You'd think it'd be useful for your situation." Roy then grabbed a gooey bomb and threw it, missing Banjo. Banjo took the bait and used the wonderwing, the attack missed Roy of course. Banjo then picked up a franklin badge and wore it like a big W. Roy then stopped just to say, "You realize I have no projectiles right." Banjo's eyes bulged out as the fight continued. Roy then grabbed Banjo and used his up throw.

"Great job Banjo," Kazooie said as the duo came back down. "Not only is that badge useless for us, we're one stock behind." The duo then unleashed a flurry of jabs onto Roy, but they were all shielded. The duo decided to fight at a range and fired grenade and blue eggs which seemed to do the trick. Roy then tried to hit Banjo with his neutral special, but Banjo grabbed the gust bellows and dodged the attack, Roy then jumped back and hit Banjo with a forward tilt. Banjo let out a small gust from the gust bellows though and left Roy unrecoverable, ending his second stock. Banjo then decided to gloat by using his up special and crashing into the stage with a wonderwing.

Roy soon respawned and the fight continued. The young lion quickly grabbed a rocket belt and tried to hit Banjo the duo then hit Roy with the wonderwing, leaving them with two feathers left. The fight began to seem evenly matched as the two were now at the same percentage. Roy then hit Banjo & Kazooie with a forward smash as sent them to the left side of the stage. Banjo then used another wonderwing, leaving them with only one and breaking open a barrel, revealing a beam sword. Roy picked up the beam sword and got Banjo & Kazooie caught in a flurry of jabs from the sword. Banjo then used the fifth and final wonderwing, they won't be getting anymore in this match due to being on their last stock. "Be careful Banjo," Kazooie warned as the fifth feather was used.

The battle then became more intense then ever as Roy saw his chance and hit Roy with a counter as Banjo tried to use his forward smash. Roy then grabbed Banjo and threw him over the stage, he then did the unexpected and successfully meteored Banjo, ending the bear-bird duo's last stock.

(end music here)(4)

"Roy, WINS!" Master Hand announced as the young lion did his victory pose, not believing that he actually made it to the semifinals. Roy was then teleported away, leaving Banjo & Kazooie on the stage. The bear-bird duo saw their trophy coming out of the ground and picked it up. "Crazy Hand go over the accomplishments from these two."

"Very well," Crazy Hand said as the jumbotron lit up to review the accomplishments. "Anyways, the two just had their very first tournament. And on top of that they bested Fox, Wii Fit Trainer, and Sheik." There was a round of applause as the two were teleported back.

 **Kazooie: Well Banjo, we lost.  
** **Banjo: Hey, it was still fun Kazooie. And besides, even if we don't get another game at least the community got to see us one final time.**

"Yes, I'm finally in profit town," Wario said as he looked down the clipboard. "A measly five hundred smash coins, but it'll set me up nicely."

"Still though, Roy's starting to set new milestones for his series alone," Bowser looking at the tournament bracket. "No one in Fire Emblem ever got to the semifinals before." Roy was indeed making history.

ROB looked on as Banjo and Kazooie made it back to the stands. They were congratulated by many for how far they got in their first tournament. "I do feel… bad for Banjo though… he felt like this… was his final game… before he goes on the shelf for good…"

"I have to agree with you there," Mewtwo said, sitting a row above the others. "Master Hand still has my future sight powers blocked so I can't tell anyone who the final winner will be. But at the same time I can tell that Roy won't be backing down until the very end, as for Banjo & Kazooie. Their journey could very well end here."

"Okay folks, time for some clips introducing the final top 8 fighters," Master Hand said as the jumbotron went static again.

* * *

 _(clip)  
_ _ **Captain Falcon  
**_ _ **Season 2 episode 4**_

 _In the halls on the second floor were Red the PKMN trainer, Ness, and Lucas, currently making their way to Captain Falcon and Olimar's room. Red, who was a… Moltres? Why not, anyway Red knocked on the door and C. Falcon arrived with the king sized bars he got from the store._

" _Why, hello Red, Ness, Lucas," C. Falcon said handing them one king size bar, "I can see you're a Pokémon from your world Red, and Ness and Lucas… I see you two are uh… wearing a two headed shirt."_

" _Yeah," Ness said, "we didn't have a lot of options."_

" _I think I'm getting nightmares," Lucas said. A certain motorcycle was heard revving and the lights were going crazy. The four looked down the hall to see Wario, on his bike, ready to charge._

" _Happy Halloween," Wario yelled as he sent his motorcycle going at the group full power. Captain Falcon got in front of them and charged his special move. Wario made that face._

" _Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon blew up Wario's bike and the fatso went flying to the other end of the hall. While flying Wario said, "I need to find my revised map of the mansion."_

* * *

 _ **Simon  
**_ _ **Season 1 episode 2**_

 _Simon eventually found Yoshi in the fitness center running on the treadmill at a fairly fast speed. Also present in the center was Wii Fit Trainer, along with C. Falcon, Meta Knight, and Olimar who were being given a yoga class. You can imagine this would be hard for the masked swordsmen considering he doesn't have legs. Simon was observing the green dino behind the weight rack. "I see," Simon thought to himself, "He's trying to increase his max speed so when he starts to destroy us all no one will be able to catch him." clearly this guy hasn't even met Sonic yet._

 _During the yoga break Meta Knight went to grab a drink, and since he's wearing a mask he went to a spot where no one could see his face. After he took it off he took a sip of water and put the mask back on. When he turned was when he noticed the vampire hunter._

 _"Simon what are you doing?" Meta Knight asked as Simon jumped out of his hiding spot. "You weren't trying to see my face without my mask WERE YOU!" the warrior yelled as he pulled out his sword and pointed it a Simon._

 _"I have no interest in seeing what's under your mask," Simon said, "even though it may reveal a monster like face." While the last part was to himself, Meta Knight heard it._

 _"What," Meta Knight shouted ready to pounce._

 _"Woah Meta Knight calm down I'm sure Simon was there for something," Yoshi said as he got off the treadmill and walked Meta Knight away from the vampire hunter. But not before the swordsman gave Simon the 'I have my eyes on you' gesture. Simon shot a death glare at the green dino._

 _ **Simon: So not only is he trying to increase his speed but he's also acting polite around everyone so they think he is the kindest person in the world. Believe me monster I saw though that big time, no way your outwitting me.**_

 _(end of clips)_

* * *

"Yeah, Simon had that phase with hunting Yoshi," Master Hand said as the bridges extended again. "Embarrassing on his part. Anyways, here they are Simon and Captain Falcon." Both fighters made it to the battlefield and didn't exchange words as the stage transformed into Spear Pillar.

 **Captain Falcon vs. Simon  
** Stage: Spear Pillar (omega)  
Music: Battle! (Dialga/Palkia) / Spear Pillar

Simon quickly started the match by hitting Captain Falcon with a dash attack. Simon then used his down smash and sent Falcon over the edge of the stage. Falcon continued to try and attack Simon but to no avail. Falcon eventually tried to use his up special to trap him, but it was in the wrong direction and he was met with an axe. Simon used another down smash as a crate landed next to him and cracked it open, Death's Scythe and a gooey bomb. Captain Falcon then used his raptor boost and sent Simon into the air as the vampire hunter grabbed Death's scythe. Captain Falcon then spotted a healing field and opened it up as Simon threw the scythe away. Simon then hit Falcon with a cross, the racer stayed where he was but was sent away as the cross came back and blew up the gooey bomb. Simon then trapped Falcon in holy water as the racer came back down. Simon then used an X bomb and got Falcon caught in the explosion. Simon then hit Falcon with a flurry of jabs with his whip.

Simon landed a few more attacks on Falcon, who was now over 140 percent. Falcon then did a short combo and brought Simon's damage up. Simon was able to quickly recover and the smash ball spawned in and began to float around. As the two were trying to get the smash ball Falcon managed to nair Simon and sent him far. The distance was too great and Simon was unable to recover, losing his first stock. As Simon respawned he grabbed a freezie and trapped Falcon in it, charging the racer's FS meter. Simon the grabbed the smash ball as Falcon tried to free himself. As Falcon began to attack Simon he didn't notice the bob-omb walking up behind him and lost his first stock, and the final smash. As Falcon respawned he spotted another X bomb and got Simon to hit it with his whip, the explosion hit both fighter and knocked the smash ball out of Simon. The fight was intense between the two and Falcon was able to claim the smash ball.

With the right timing Falcon was able to land his final smash and ended Simon's second stock. Simon managed to hit Captain Falcon with a strong forward smash after respawning as the match continued. Simon then used a urina and as Falcon used his down smash, he got hit with it, Simon was then able to add extra damage with his up smash. Add a bumper thrown by Captain Falcon and you got two stuck fighters, the sight for the first five seconds was amusing. Simon eventually made it over the bumper, but Falcon hit himself on the urina. Simon hit Falcon away with a down smash before grabbing the superspicy curry. Simon was then breathing fire as Captain Falcon came back down. Captain Falcon did his best at staying alive and cracked open a healing field while at it. Captain Falcon then dealt a couple hits to Simon. Simon then hit Falcon away with his forward smash, but it surprisingly not enough to KO.

Simon grabbed a super mushroom as Falcon came back, Captain Falcon then made his way back to the stage and grabbed Simon. The racer then used his back throw and sent Simon over the left edge of the stage. A lot more movement was made and Captain Falcon got Simon caught in a beetle. The vampire hunter was not able to escape and the match ended.

(end music here)

"Captain Falcon, WINS!" Master Hand said as the racer did his victory pose before he was teleported back. Simon was left on stage though and claimed his trophy, which came up from the battlefield. "Simon of course had some accomplishments himself. Crazy?"

"Well, this was Simon's first tournament and he managed to get past Richter. As for who he bested this was Corrin, Pac-Man, and Link." Simon gained an applause before being teleported back.

 **Wario: Next is Villager and Hero. I'm probably going to go into debt again though due to more people thinking that Hero is going to win. With how OP those guys are I wouldn't be surprised myself.**

Robin could tell that Lucina was mad at him about something, and that something was not losing the tournament. Since he had returned to the stands Lucina didn't even greet him. The tactician was worried that he had done something wrong, but couldn't tell what. Eventually Robin finally asked, "Lucina, why are you giving me the silent treatment. It's making me very nervous."

"Oh, nothing really. Nothing other than the fact that you had female Robin tell you something she didn't want to talk about," Lucina said, practically blowing up at her husband. This had gained some glances from multiple residents. "It was clear she wanted to try and live things down, but you didn't let that happen."

"Lucina, it's okay," female Robin tried to tell the swordswoman. "I knew that if this Robin was anything like myself is that curiosity would've eventually put him in a pit of questions."

"It's still not okay that he had you tell him that," Lucina said. Robin was trying to do his best to calm Lucina down and convince her that it was his curiosity like female Robin said but it wasn't okay.

"Alright, that's enough," Chrom shouted. "You two are married, this is almost as bad as that time Lucina was about to kill Robin.(5) Lucina, I helped Robin because I felt that if keeping it in was hurting female Robin then she would feel better opening up to him."

"And it did work," female Robin said. "Lucina I have felt better after telling Robin. In fact, he also almost did the same thing I did."

Lucina looked back at Robin shock saying, "You almost hesitated too?"

Robin nodding saying. "I wasn't married to anyone yet, sure. But female Robin said she hesitated because she wondered what would happen after she was gone. It was almost the same for me. After I used the spell to end Grima, and as I began to fade away I wondered what would happen to you and Chrom after I was gone." Lucina was shocked to hear this. "I asked female Robin because I knew I could relate and help her."

Lucina had tears in her eyes on this. She looked down saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you did it for a reason just for your own gain. I know you curiosity can get the best of you sometimes and that's what I was worried. I was mainly with female Robin that day because I knew you wouldn't ask her if I was around."

"It's okay," Robin said as he put his arm around Lucina. "There's always misunderstandings in every relationship. What matters is that we learn from the mistakes and move forward." Lucina nodded in agreement

 **Chrom: So something that seemed to have possibly tear Lucina and Robin apart ended up bringing them closer than they were before? I don't why I was ever against both of them being together.**

"Okay everyone, time for the next match," Master Hand said as the bridges began to extend again. "We are now in the semifinals and our two fighters this time around are Villager and Hero." The two fighters walked out onto the battlefield. Erdrick pulled out his sword as the stage transformed.

"One final thing, RULE CHANGE," Crazy Hand shouted. "The Smash ball is the only item active, and it has been set on low. And we've reduced the timer to four minutes."

 **Erdrick: Eleven should have gotten back from his adventure earlier today, but he's a no show so far. I have to take his place in the meantime.**

 **Villager vs. Hero(Erdrick)  
** Stage: Umbra Clock Tower  
Music: Rider of the Light

Villager started the match with trying to hit Erdrick with a bowling ball, but it was shielded. Erdrick then hit Villager with a couple small attacks, Villager then caught Erdrick in his net. The mayor of Smashville then used his up throw and sent Erdrick into the air. As the fight went on Villager placed a tree sprout before going after Erdrick. The two then hit each other at the same time, Erdrick had to use woosh to get back to the stage. Erdrick then hit Villager in a three jab set. Both fighters then began to use attacks with the other dodging until Erdrick hit Villager with his neutral smash again. Erdrick then added insult to injury by hitting Villager with a frizzle, adding extra damage. In the time it took for Villager to get back to the stage Erdrick charged up another neutral special. Villager was then able to finally land a few strong hits on Erdrick, but it wasn't enough to bring the percentage over his own. Villager then accomplished that by hitting Erdrick with a down tilt.

Erdrick quickly landed back on the stage and hit Villager with another three jab set. The hero the fired a kafrizz, but the attack missed Villager and the mayor of Smashville got back to the stage. Villager then hit Erdrick with his up smash and sent the hero up high, not enough to KO though. Villager then hit Erdrick with his slingshot and down air as he came back down. Villager then ran over and ended Erdrick's first stock with his slingshot. Erdrick charged his neutral special to a kafrizz after respawning. Erdrick then hit Villager with a strong jab, but it still wasn't enough to KO. Erdrick then used Kazap but missed Villager. As Erdrick fired another kafrizz and missed the smash ball spawned in and began to float around.

Erdrick then used a zapple in order to grab it and charged his FS meter since he hit Villager. He then hit the Smash ball with Hatchet man and claimed it, ending the timer on the FS meter. Erdrick then went and hit Villager, which charged the mayor of Smashville's FS meter. As Villager grabbed onto the right ledge and climbed back on Erdrick grabbed him and used his back throw, sending him over the edge again. Erdrick the got Villager in the final smash and ended his first stock. Villager's FS meter was cut in half due to what happened. Some time after Villager respawned Erdrick hit Villager with a zapple. Villager was mostly just firing Lloid rockets right now.

Villager then hit Erdrick with his up air followed by an attack from the slingshot. The fight ended up at the ledge at some point, but Erdrick was able to get Villager off of him and recovered. The hero then tried to use his down air on Villager, but it was perfect shielded. Villager then hit Erdrick a couple more time before Erdrick was able to land two strong attacks on Villager himself. "Where's a critical hit when you need it," Erdrick muttered as hit Villager with Frizzle, charging the mayor of Smashville's FS meter. Erdrick tried his best to attack from a distance, but was ultimately caught in Villager's final smash, his second stock was ended.

After Erdrick respawned many more attacks were made to each other and Villager was close to losing his second stock. Erdrick was able to stop a Lloid rocket sent from Villager and then hit Villager with a zapple, sending the mayor of Smashville, not enough to KO though. As Villager returned to the stage Erdrick charged up his neutral special. Erdrick then used psyche up, giving him an advantage he so desperately needed. Erdrick then selected Oomph, his FS meter was charged by a small attack from Villager at this time. Erdrick caught Villager in final smash and ended his second stock. As Villager respawned a smash ball spawned in and landed on the stage. The five second countdown then began, time was running out. Villager caught Erdrick in his final smash at the last second, but didn't finish the attack in time.

"Sudden Death! GO!"

The screen began to close in Villager began to try to attack the hero while he was charging his neutral special. Erdrick however dodged and grabbed Villager, finishing him off with a back throw.

(end music here)

"Hero, WINS!" Master Hand announced as Erdrick did his victory dance. "Looks like he will be moving onto the finals. Villager please stand-by until the next match is done." The mayor of Smashville nodded as Erdrick was teleported back.

Back in the stands, Ken began sitting himself closer and closer to Ryu and Chun-Li. He planned on apologizing to the two for his actions the other day, but worried if they would accept. He did mess up pretty badly after all. Ken eventually got to the point where he was right behind them. Ryu could tell he was there though and asked, "What do you want Ken?"

Ken was shocked that he had been found at first before calming himself and saying, "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Ryu and Chun-Li looked behind them in curiosity of how this was going to go. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions the way I did. The way things were worded should've been obvious to me and if Terry knew it was something else that should've been a red flag on my part."

 **Terry: Honestly, I don't know how I saw it and Ken didn't. I encouraged him to apologize to Ryu and Chun-Li at least for the misunderstanding.**

"Well, in your defense he didn't know anything about the Satsui no Hado," Chun-Li said to herself. She then looked back at Ken and said, "I can accept your apology Ken. Ryu nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you two," Ken said. He then heard the music return. "Looks like the next battle is about to start. Hey Wario! 50 smash coins says Falcon wins!"

"Okay everyone time for the second match of the semifinals. This match is between Roy and Captain Falcon," Master Hand announced as the bridges extended. The fighters then followed.

"Well, Roy I'm surprised. You've gotten much farther," Falcon said as the stage transformed. "I doubt you'll be able to get a hit on me though." Roy didn't say anything as he pulled out his sword. The stage finished transforming into Yoshi's Island(brawl).

 **Roy vs. Captain Falcon  
** Stage: Yoshi's Island (brawl)  
Music: Obstacle Course (Spring/Summer)

The match started with Captain Falcon getting a small hit on Roy, the young lion then dealt multiple strong attacks on Falcon and got a strong start. Roy then managed a ledge fakeout and dealt even more damage to the racer as he landed back on the stage. Captain Falcon then ran and dodged to the other side of Roy. The racer tried to use his forward smash, but Roy dodged out of the way. A lot of movement and dodges went between the two until Roy managed to trap Falcon in his dancing blade. "How are you so much better," Falcon asked as his falcon kick was shielded. "You got out in the first round in the last tournament you were in and that was a three stock?!"

"I guess training myself to get revenge on Pit one day has its benefits," Roy said as he dodged out of the way of Falcon's up smash. Roy then grabbed Captain Falcon and said, "Not to mention you're too predictable," before using his back throw. Falcon then managed to hit Roy with his dash attack and sent him over the edge. Roy then used his recovery move and hit Falcon as well as recovering to the stage. Falcon then managed to hit Roy with his down smash followed by a falcon kick. After some more dodging Roy managed to hit Falcon with his forward smash. Many more attack went between the two as the fight stretched on. Captain Falcon then hit Roy with his up smash and sent the young lion up high, not to KO though. Roy was then able to land two more attacks on Falcon before ending his first stock with a forward smash.

Falcon was able to hit Roy with his raptor boost shortly after respawning and sent the young lion into the air. As Roy came back down he hit Falcon with a down air, this caused the racer's FS meter to get charged. Falcon then caught Roy in his final smash and ended his first stock. Due to having his FS meter charged during the final smash, Roy had his cut in half. The smash ball spawned in shortly after Roy respawned and began to float around. Captain Falcon managed to get the smash ball and gained his final smash again. Roy got caught in it again, but wasn't KO'd this time. Captain Falcon hit Roy farther away after the final smash and the young lion wasn't able to recover and lost his second stock. Roy wasn't messing around anymore and began to land a few hits on Falcon.

Captain Falcon used his down air, which charged Roy's FS meter. It wasn't a wide final smash but it was also hard to dodge if your close enough. Roy hit Captain Falcon with his forward smash, which sent the racer over to the opposite side of the stage. Roy ran up to Falcon and used his final smash, but the timing wasn't right and missed. Roy then hit Falcon with another forward smash. "Don't think you're getting off that easy," Roy said as he hit Falcon over the edge and straight up meteored him. Falcon respawned and felt like he was a bit under pressure. He was able to land a down smash on Roy though. A smash ball then spawned in and began to float around. The fight for it was tough and Roy almost got KO'd once, but the young lion managed to claim it. Falcon did his best to avoid Roy, but it wasn't enough and the final smash ended the match.

(end music here)

"Roy, WINS!" Master Hand announced as Roy decided to take a moment to catch his breath. He was then teleported off the stage. Villager ran back on as Captain Falcon got up. "We will now determine third place by which fighter had a higher classic mode score." The two fighters stood patiently as the numbers began going up on the jumbotron. At one point Villager's stop and Falcon's kept going for another second. "And it would seem our third place winner is Captain Falcon!" Two trophies came out from the battlefield then. One was a bronze smash ball on a base. The other was Villager's render trophy. The two fighters to their trophies before being teleported off. Master Hand knew he wasn't going to waste anytime though.

"Everyone this is it," Master Hand said as the renderes of Eleven and Roy showed up on the jumbotron. "Every battle, every action for these two fighters has led up to this. Whoever wins will be the champion of the first Super Smash Bros. Ultimate tournament." The bridges began to extend as the fog increased tenfold. Crowds were cheering as Eleven and Roy reached the battlefield. "Final round, no more smash ball. FS meter only, timer has been shortened to three minutes."

Roy looked around at the stands and spotted his friends on the crowd, giving him words of encouragement. Roy then sighed as the stage began to transform. "Hey, Eleven," Roy said and got the hero's attention. "Whatever happens, just know that know that I think this will be a good match."

Eleven nodded saying, "I have to agree, may the better fighter win." The stage had finished transforming. It was Shadow Moses Island.

"3"

Both fighters pulled out their swords.

"2"

Eleven quickly patted his tunic, free of some dirt.

"1"

Roy gave himself a face of determination. _This is it. It all ends here._

 **Hero(Eleven) vs. Roy  
** Stage: Shadow Moses Island  
Music: Encounter

The two swordsmen decided to have one last second of fun and both used their down smashes around nothing. Eleven then ran over and tried to hit Roy, the young lion countered the attack though. Roy then followed the attack with a dancing blade after Eleven got up, the hero then hit Roy with a forward air. Roy then charged and hit Eleven with a strong forward smash, sending Eleven over the edge of the right side of the stage. Roy then readied his neutral special as Eleven neared the ledge, but missed the attack. The two then tried hitting each other but the other dodged the attack. Eleven then tried to hit Roy with a small frizz but the attack was shielded. Eleven then managed to land two strong attacks onto Roy. The fight then became a number of attacks after another and a bunch of dodging was involved.

Roy then grabbed onto the right ledge and used his attack as he got back on. He then ran forward and hit Eleven with his forward smash, sending him far, not enough to KO though. Roy unfortunately tried to get Eleven but was caught in a woosh attack, unable to recover. Roy was then able to end Eleven's first stock shortly after respawning. "Well played," Eleven commented as the platform came down. Roy then got Eleven trapped in a dancing blade after the invincibility wore off. He then got him trapped in another one afterwards, and then another. Eleven was still unable to get out of it. Roy then hit Eleven after the hero had to recover, the attack had caused Eleven's FS meter to charge. Eleven then hit Roy with a zapple after landing on the stage. He did so again as Roy got back on, which charged the young lion's FS meter. Eleven then used up a lot of his MP to deal damage to Roy. Unfortunately Eleven took too long at this point and lost his final smash.

Roy however didn't waste anytime and used his final smash to end Eleven's second stock. "He's almost there," Lucina said as Eleven respawned.

"Just one stock left on Eleven," Marth said he then looked at the timer on the jumbotron. And only a minute and a half left.

"You really think he can do it," Ike asked the hero-king as Eleven charged up his neutral special. Marth shrugged, there was only one way to find out. Eleven then hit Roy with a zap and sent the young lion flying, not enough to KO though. Eleven then hit Roy with a couple more attacks, but Roy was still hanging on with 130%. Roy then hit Eleven once or twice before going on the defensive again. Eleven then sent Roy over the left side of the stage, the hero then fired a kafrizz. The young lion was able to avoid it though by just falling and recovered. Roy then got Eleven caught in a dancing blade. Eleven then finally ended Roy's second stock with a zapple.

Eleven began to try his best to stay alive until the timer ran dry but Roy was making that difficult. Eleven quickly used precious seconds to use accelerate. Eleven then began to hit Roy with multiple frizzles. The hero then charged a full one. "Twenty second left," Crazy Hand shouted. At this point the match was going either way no one could tell who would win. Eleven sent a frizzle on Roy, doing the regrettable and charged his FS meter. "Can Roy use it in time," Crazy Hand shouted as the timer fell short of ten seconds. "Together! 5!" Eleven hit Roy over the edge. "4! 3! 2!1!" Lightning was seen, it was Eleven hitting Roy with his forward smash. "Time!" Time was called just as Roy nearly went over the KO line.

"I guess it's all down to this then," Hero said as the stage readied itself for the next thing.

Sudden Death! GO!"

The fight was intense and the two just continued to dodge the others attacks. The screen got so close people could see the lightning, but not who caused it. When the game was called Roy was by himself on the jumbotron and the stage.

(end music here)

The stage transformed back into the normal battlefield and the simulator went down. Revealing that Eleven was on the bridge walking towards Roy who still had the adrenaline in him. After five seconds Roy snapped out of it in realization. "Wait," Roy said to himself while looking at his sword. "Did I just-" the question would be answered as multiple cannons fired and rained red and orange confetti paper down onto the stadium. Many fans were cheering.

"It's all over," Master Hand said. "Roy has won the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Tournament!" Roy doubled over as he couldn't believe what had just happened. Marth and Ike quickly left the stands they were at and began making their way to the battlefield. "Congratulations!"

Roy was still in shock, and that was until Eleven offered his hand and helped the young lion up. "Can't believe it huh," Eleven asked.

"I just," Roy began to say but was lost for words. He then sheathed his sword and tears of joy came from his eyes, "I just never thought I'd actually do it, much less get this far. Whoever betted on my defeat is losing a lot right now."

 **Wario: You want to know how many people betted that Roy would win against Hero. *Shows clipboard which doesn't have many names for Roy* Only fifteen people, most of them from his own game series! I'm going to make buckets off of this.  
** **Mario: *takes the clipboard* Um, Wario? You may want to see how much Lucina betted on Roy winning.  
** **Wario: *Looks on, his eyes bulge out* She bet thirty thousand smash coins saying that Roy would win! But that's- *scales down clipboard* that's ten thousand more than I would've made from people who betted Hero would win! I won't have a profit… NOOOOOOO!**

"Hey, like you said though," Eleven began to say. "It was a good match," the hero said as he put his hand out. Roy took the hand and shook it. Two spots in the battlefield opened up, coming through them were the first place and second place trophies for the tournament. Just like Brawl and Sm4sh the first place trophy a big smash ball being held up and was gold. Roy looked down to see the plaque shine to reveal his own name on it.

The young lion then looked over as Eleven took his trophy, the name 'Hero' was inscribed on it and it was slightly smaller as well as being silver. "Looks like we're both winners today," Roy siad. He then noticed some of his friends running towards the battlefield to congratulate him.

* * *

 **Later that night…**

Roy was in his room, putting his champion trophy on his no longer empty trophy shelf. He was still wondering if this whole thing was a dream. But at the same time he knew this was real life, and that made him all the more happier. Marth eventually came into his room and saw Roy looking at the trophy. "Still can't believe it actually happened, huh," the hero-king asked.

Roy nodded saying, "I can't help but feel like I'm going to wake up at any moment and realize this is all a dream. And at the same time I'm glad the tournament is finally over and done with."

"Yeah, it did take quite a while," Marth said. He then remembered what he came into Roy's room for. "Oh, by the way, Master Hand wanted me to get you. We do still have the closing party at the main building of the mansion and Master Hand wanted you to give a speech in the ballroom."

"Okay, just give me another moment," Roy said, still looking at his trophy. As if it mezmorized him.

Marth sighed and said, "Lilina is here." That was enough to get Roy out of the room in a heartbeat. He hadn't seen her for a whole year and had been planning on asking Master Hand if she could come to the mansion as a resident for quite some time.

 **Roy: *interview is at the next morning* You know, at the end of the night before I went to bed and reflected. I reflected on everything that happened to me this past year. World of Light, Grima, Tabuu, and me almost killing Pit for a petty revenge. I questioned if I really even deserve the trophy I got after everything I did during that particular event. I talked about my concern to Master Hand, and well he said…**

 **Master Hand: I told Roy that it didn't matter what he did in the past, as long as he acknowledges what he did and moves forward from it. If he continues to dwell on it, all that will do is continue to cloud his thoughts. He as deserving of that trophy as anyone else.**

 **Roy: I never really been any happier in my entire life. This is a true milestone for me, as some would say, my arc is finished. It's time for others to get their spotlight.(6)**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Waluigi's room, the lanky man was on lockdown due to what he did. But he knew now that the tournament was over, his trial was coming up. Waluigi grinned and said to himself, "By the time the trial is over they will all know, and some might even abandon the mansion."

 **Season finale begins soon**

* * *

 **Author's note: And just like that the tournament is officially over. I'm honestly surprised that Roy managed to pull through in my matches. I thought he was going to get defeated by Banjo, couldn't really pick a side when he was against Falcon. And I was ridiculously shocked when the time was called right before Roy was KO'd in his match against Hero. Even if it CPUs that almost never happens. Either way I hope you enjoyed the tournament the trial/ season 4 finale is up next. Oh and don't forget there is still a poll up on my profile.**

 **(1) For the other seven fighters this would have been green for Luigi, red and blue for Villager, purple and black for Robin, purple, red, yellow, and blue for Hero, brown and red for Banjo & Kazooie, a dark blue and red for Captain Falcon, and then brown and apricot for Simon.  
** **(2) In case anyone doesn't remember at this point in Season one the octarians has kidnapped many of the residents. And they just found out they were put under mind control.  
** **(3) It was at this moment that the author realized. He needed to find more ways to include the Heroes in Season 5  
** **(4) I actually did not think Roy would win this battle.  
** **(5) Yes, Lucina was actually about to kill Robin in Awakening because she found out he was the one who killed Chrom.  
** **(6) Indeed, Roy's main character development arc ends with this episode. Roy probably won't show up as often in future episodes.**


	69. S4 OBJECTION! Part 1

**Author's note: We are now back to our no battle episodes. Anyways, it's finally time to start the season finale! Don't forget that we do currently have a poll up on my profile so check that out. The main part of this episode will be a remembrance to Crashguy01's episode 96 of** _ **Smash Life**_ **which was titled A** _ **ccusation.**_ **For now let's gets to reviews** _ **.**_ **The first one is from Authorial Nerd.**

" _I think that you did really well creating such a good story arc for Roy. After all, he was the victor and (unlike who I thought would win, I'm a Captain Falcon main over here), well, TO THE VICTOR GO THE SPOILS!"_

 **Yes, Roy has had an interesting character development across these four seasons. And while I'm sorry Captain Falcon didn't win he still got third place so there's that. The second review is from nickguppy.**

" _was this the season 4 finale, or will it be waluigi's trial?"_

 **The finale is indeed Waluigi's trial. Which is this episode, part 1 at least. Next review is from ultimateCCC**

" _If there's going to be a judge, I would vote Pichu!"_

 **Unfortunately, Pichu will not be the judge since she can't talk. You'll find out who the judge is soon. Also, I realized I somehow wrote the wrong word by accident when you mentioned it in your last review. The word should have been 'prosecute'. This will be fixed before this episode is even out. That is very embarrassing on my part. I will make sure a mistake like this never happens again. Next review is from Derick Lindsey.**

Holy **** I can't believe Roy actually won the whole shebang and to defeat Hero in the finals none the less (who as you know is OP as hell) made it even more satisfying for Roy even if he got a bit lucky near the end there with the time running out as he was near the blast zone but hey Hero got saved by the timer against Villager so consider it ironic. Also ironic is that apparently the last tournament Roy was in he was eliminated in the 1st round and I don't know if he got 3 stocked or not but if he was then that makes the victory here even more awesome and ironic. I don't know if you watch wrestling or not but I kinda hope that before Roy fades into the background he gets a little big headed and starts calling himself the best in the world and have someone (probably Pit) have a microphone with him and introduce him as the "BEST IN THE WOOOOOORRRRRLLLLLLLLDDDDDDD!" ala Shane McMahon for an episode or two before he gets brought back down to Earth and apologizes.

 **Well, first of all let me say I was shocked to see a review from you again. I haven't seen you since the second episode last year. As for Roy I might have him grow a big head, but I don't want to do that if I'm truly ending his arc with this season, though I could have another character mention their worry on that. I could actually do it in Season 5 though. Next review is from Generic Smash Bros Fan.**

" _I vote for 'Reflet'"_

 **Then be sure to vote on the poll at the top of the profile. I will also give a quick update on it, we have three votes for Raven, two votes for Reflet, and one vote for Robyn. No one has voted for Rena yet.**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 14: OBJECTION! Part 1: The Trial  
** **(October 27th, 2019)**

The tournament was now over after many months and Roy ended up coming out on top. Many fighters congratulated him on the victory while Eleven still took the second place trophy with pride. As one would usually be when getting runner-up in a tournament of this magnitude. Many residents knew though what this meant next.

The trial for Waluigi was today. Something many residents have no idea why it was happening, it was clear Waluigi would be going home today. Nothing he could say would change Master Hand's mind. The lanky man was requested to stay in his room until the trial could commence. When the time would come he would be escorted to the makeshift courtroom in the mansion by Alucard and Chef Kawasaki. Both said residents were waiting for the order to come right now. Though Alucard just wished Waluigi was sent home. Kawasaki was taking the job seriously though.

 **Chef Kawasaki: As far as I'm concerned, if I make Master Hand proud by completing this mission I might just be allowed to cook in the kitchen again.  
** **Alucard: Even you know nothing you do will ever warrant that.**

Of course since this wasn't an official trial Master Hand had to assign roles to certain residents. He already had assigned Phoenix Wright as a prosecutor since Waluigi has decided to defend himself. As for the judge, bailiff, court reporter, and the jury, they were already assigned beforehand and were getting prepared. One had jumped the gun and had gotten ready a couple hours ahead of time and that was King Dedede, the judge. The self proclaimed king was currently in the makeshift courtroom himself, checking things out.

"Ah Yes. The best job in this court, having eyes on everything at once," King Dedede said to himself as he looked around. He then got up to the judge bench and saw the gavel. He picked up and looked at the tiny mallet. "I don't need this," King Dedede said, tossing the gavel away. He then pulled out his hammer saying, "This is the only gavel I'll be needing."

"Someone seems excited," Kirby said walking into the courtroom with Bandana. The pink puffball knew King Dedede was talking up a storm about being the judge but wasn't expecting him to be all set to go. "You even put on a black robe and hat."

"Well, even in a makeshift courtroom it is a necessity Kirby," King Dedede said. The self proclaimed king then got off the judge bench, leaving his hammer behind. "If I want to pull off the judge role I want to do it right. I've even been practicing a nice deep voice for the trial."

"How can you pull off a voice other than the one you already have," Bandana Dee asked Dedede. "Much less hold it for very long."

"I've been practicing since I was assigned back in September," King Dedede said as he began to walk out of the room. "No one touch my hammer either, I want it there when the trial starts."

 **Master Hand: I anticipated that King Dedede would want to use his own mallet as the gavel. So the judge bench was made to be unbreakable, hopefully.**

The next person to walk into the courtroom was Tails, who was assigned to be the court reporter. Basically, the fox had to write everything that happened in the court. Every action, every line, and every fight he would write the whole thing. It could work for reference in the future. For now, Tails walked over to his bench to the left of the witness stand, defense bench view, to plug in the laptop he was using. Sonic would soon walk into the room as well and asked, "Tails, why exactly did Master Hand make you the court reporter?"

"Probably because he said I'm the only tech wiz in the mansion who has the time to do this," Tails replied as he finished setting up the laptop and pulled up a document. "Honestly, despite making the trial mandatory he's kinda right."

"Well, if anyone can do it the job well it's you," Kirby complimented. The same could be said for King Dedede since he has himself prepared. "I just hope Pit will be able to handle the bailiff job."

 **Pit: Basically the bailiff stops any fights or interruptions in the courtroom. Master Hand said it would be an easy job since hardly anyone will interrupt.(1)**

 **Wolf: Master Hand has me on a jury slash backup bailiff if Pit proves to not be able to handle that job.**

"I'm sure he'll be fine if everyone stays quiet during the trial," Sonic said. The blue hedgehog had a point this is Waluigi after all. He has little to nothing in his favor. "At this point the only person that would want Waluigi to stay is Wario. But we all know that won't be enough."

"I still can't help but feel like Waluigi demanded the trial just so he could do something evil," Bandana Dee said with worry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Waluigi only did it to stall and enjoy his remaining days at the mansion," Tails suggested. The lanky man wouldn't confirm nor deny that was partially the reason.

"You know I'd expect Master Hand to be here about now to make sure everything's in working order," Kirby said looking at the doorway. The pink puffball was most likely wondering where he was. Let's find out.

* * *

Master Hand was currently in his office with Mario, Cloud, Banjo & Kazooie, Falco, Mewtwo, Tifa, and Fox. With Fox now in the loop on things the group were all trying to find a way to break the barrier keeping Master Hand from entering the world Sora was in. It was easier said than done as Master Hand tried going in with a rocket punch earlier and failed.

Fox was currently walking up to Master Hand holding a device saying, "The good thing about Slippy is that he'll do anything no questions asked. This could potentially disrupt the barrier that's keeping us from entering the world Sora is in." The leader of Starfox then put the device on Master Hand shoulder, since he was in his human form.

 **Fox: I was definitely shocked when I found out what actually happened to Sora, but I am confident we're going to get him back.**

"You won't have much time though before the device fails and you get trapped in there yourself," Falco said as he grabbed the portal raygun. He then blasted a portal open. "You only have five minutes in there before you have to leave."

"I'll take four minutes to look around just to be safe," Master Hand said as the device activated. "Sora rescue mission, trial one." Master Hand then charged into the portal. None of the cameraman crew were able to go with though.

"Okay switching it over to the camera on the device," Cloud said as he pulled up the camera feed on Master Hand's laptop. The footage showed the man of the mansion currently flying through the portal.

"He's-a coming up on-a the exit," Mario said as a bright light appeared on the screen. The streets of Shibuya were then seen but the barrier was beginning to try and hold Master Hand back. The man of the mansion was almost through, but it wasn't enough and he was launched back through the portal and into his office, crashing onto the floor. "And it-a didn't work."

Mewtwo took the device off Master Hand as he got up. The genetic Pokémon then handed it back to Falco saying, "You may want to have your friend check that thing again." Falco nodded and took the device. "That barrier is very strong, I don't know if we can even save Sora."

"Can't you look into the future to see something that may work," Tifa asked Mewtwo. The Pokémon sighed and closed its eyes to try.

Mewtwo hen opened its eyes a few seconds later saying, "There are multiple possibilities that can get us into that world, but they all end badly. Other than that I can't get one that's set in stone."

"Well, there has to be someway right," Banjo asked the group. "Do we really have to wait until this DLC comes out?"

"I don't get why you're all impatient about this," Kazooie siad. "The DLC comes out this year in the winter! That's two months away. The key sword kid will be back with us by Christmas time."

"Let's face it though, we managed to keep the secret for this long, but as more people are brought into the loop the harder it gets," Cloud said.

"He's-a right," Mario said. "Even if-a Sora is back by-a Christmas there is-a no telling if-a any of us could-a slip up and-a reveal it-a by accident before then."

Kazooie sighed, knowing they were right. The breegull then looked at the time. "We have the trial in a couple of hours."

"Oh I might-a want to-a get ready," Mario said leaving the room. The red plumber was assigned as a jury member.

 **Mario: Master Hand-a had the jury made up-a of residents from-a the Mushroom Kingdom. Plus-a Wolf.**

"I guess now is as good of time as any to check out the courtroom," Master Hand said as he got up before teleporting away. The others left shortly afterwards.

* * *

Phoenix Wright was currently getting ready for the trial in his room. Since he was going to be at the prosecutor's bench this time around he needed to work on trying to be intimidating. But he couldn't make the right face. "This is why others like Edgeworth are more suited as rival attorney," Phoenix said giving up. This isn't really something big to stress about considering Master Hand does not plan on letting the public know this trial ever happened.

"Papa, is there a reason your trying to put on a mean face," Trucy said, Phoenix's adopted daughter. The former ace attorney had taken her in after Zak's disappearance. It was only about a month ago when Master Hand allowed Phoenix to move her to the mansion, seeing as he felt this place would be safer for her.

"Oh, nothing too big Trucy," Phoenix said as he sat down next to her. "I just have another trial I'm going to be a part of today, and I'm on the opposite bench this time."

"I thought you said you weren't going to be able to do anymore trials," Trucy asked. She was curious about this, and who could blame her. She's eight.

"Well, this trial is taking place in the mansion and won't be released to anyone outside of it so no one will know," Phoenix Wright said. He then noticed Trucy's hat was tilted and straightened it, causing the girl to giggle.

 **Phoenix Wright: I honestly didn't think we'd ever have a trial in the mansion itself. But, Waluigi has proved to be persistent. But Waluigi knew what he did and has no chance of escaping. I might have no experience as a prosecutor, but it should be easy enough.**

"I hope you can win it," Trucy said encouragingly. Phoenix smiled as he adopted daughter went back to practicing her magic.

The former ace attorney then looked at his watch and said, "I think we may want to get something to eat. The trial will be happening soon." Trucy nodded as she and Phoenix left their room and made their way down to the invited residential building's kitchen. When they did arrive there they were surprised to find the backup bailiff, Wolf, in it. "Wolf, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be eating lunch in the main building."

"Well, I thought it was best to examine the other residents that could cause trouble," Wolf answered as he finished making a sandwich. "There is always the chance that Pit could prove to be useless at his job and I have to step in. I'll probably relay some info back to him though-" Wolf cut himself off as he felt something on his tail. He looked behind himself to see Trucy petting his tail. "Hey, what are you doing!"

"Your tail is so fluffy. It's like a pillow," Trucy said. She then hugged the tail with happiness, freezing Wolf in place. He didn't know what to do.

So instead, Wolf turned back to Phoenix and said, "Phoenix, never let it be known. But your adopted daughter just became one of the few things I would never harm." Phoenix nodded and quickly got Trucy to let go of Wolf's tail. The leader of Starwolf then noticed the camera there and said, "Delete this footage."

"So, how has Pit been doing as far as getting ready for the bailiff job goes," Phoenix decided to ask as he picked up Trucy.

"I checked on him earlier, he's practicing all the things he's going to say during the trial," Wolf said. He would give the angel this, he's trying his best to not let anyone down. "I think he'll be alright, but can't be too careful. I'll jump in when necessary." Phoenix nodded and Wolf picked up his sandwich and took a bite out of it.

Rex then walked into the kitchen and noticed Wolf. He then asked, "What are you doing here? This isn't the fighter's building or the main building." Wolf looked at Rex for a couple seconds before going back to his sandwich. Not giving him an answer.

 **Wolf: I don't feel like explaining everything again. That can be taken care of at some other point.**

* * *

"How much time do we have until the trial," Chef Kawasaki asked as he and Alucard walked to Waluigi's room. The two have been assigned to keep an eye on him after Shadow failed to do so after the attack. "I want to be ready and walk in there like a professional."

"That'll be hard to believe with the cartoony hat on," Alucard said as they reached Waluigi's door. "And the trial is happening in thirty minutes, we have to be ready to take Waluigi to the courtroom at anytime."

They then heard a door open and looked down the hall to see Tiki stepping out of her room. She then notices Alucard and Kawasaki looking at her and greeted them saying, "Alucard, Kawasaki. Are you two waiting for the all clear to bring Waluigi in?"(2) The two nodded, confirming her suspicions. She then looked at Waluigi's door saying, "I can sense things others usually can't. And I feel like he's going to do something bad."

"Well, even if he did, he knows that is going to forfeit any chances he had at staying at the mansion," Alucard said. Even he knew Waluigi wouldn't be too stupid to try that and not have a good reason.

Kawasaki nodded in agreement, "Indeed. He's managed to stall for this long and even if he has a small chance he's still getting kicked out either way." Like everyone else, Chek Kawasaki agrees with the majority.

"Still, I can't help but feel a little on edge due to the whole thing," Tiki said. The voice of Naga was nervous indeed, the thought of what Waluigi could do clouded her mind. "Anyways, I'm going to head to the courtroom now."

"Hey, maybe when this is all over and we're celebrating I can go ahead and cook up a fine dinner," Kawasaki said. He was prideful in his own cooking, even if it was horrendous.

Tiki grimaced at this, but decided to encourage him saying, "Yeah, just keep working at it and I'm sure you'll be able to." Tiki then left the hall and made her way to the main building. Alucard looked after her with a deadpan face.

 **Alucard: Tiki you should've known better than encourage the worst chef in this mansion. He's going to get a big head now because of it and we won't be able to escape that.**

"So how's doing a job I'm grateful I don't have to do anymore," Shadow said, sneaking up on the two. Alucard was unfazed while Kawasaki jumped and fell over. "Seems like you two are taking it rather seriously."

"Of course we are," Alucard said in an annoyed, but angry tone. "Behind that door is mansion-wise criminal. And the only reason you're not doing this is because you failed to keep and eye on him the first time."

"Good to have confirmation that you two are actually doing the job," Crazy Hand shouted, appearing out of nowhere. Shadow and Alucard were unfazed, but Kawasaki fell over again. "By the way, the trial is about to start, we need you two to bring Waluigi into the courtroom. NOW!" Crazy Hand then teleported away.

Shadow bid his farewell and walked away. Alucard and Kawasaki nodded at each other and the former knocked on Waluigi's door. "Waluigi, it's time," Alucard said.

They then aired a few seconds and saw Waluigi open the door. Behind him was an empty room, almost as if no one was ever there. "Let's go," Waluigi solemnly said as Alucard and Kawasaki began to lead him to the courtroom.

 **Waluigi: I'm going home today, there's no denying that. I will have a final laugh though when I reveal the shocking fact I know.**

* * *

Master Hand was currently looking around as the members of the jury entered the courtroom. "Okay, before I head back I need to test to see if this is really unbreakable," Master Hand said to himself. The man of the mansion then fired a laser beam at it. It didn't do anything, not even a burn mark. "King Dedede throws much more power into that hammer so hopefully we'll be fine." Master Hand then went through a door by where Pit was standing.

Just outside the courtroom was Kawasaki, Alucard, and Waluigi, having made it from the assist trophy residential building. As the three made their way through the crowd at the courtroom they saw multiple residents waiting to enter. Some were glaring at Waluigi. When the lanky man entered the courtroom he looked around. He saw Tails turning on his laptop and bringing up the document needed. "Ok all set here, Pit you good," Tails asked the angel.

Pit had been briefed by Wolf at some things and gave the thumbs up. "I can guarantee I'll mess at least one line, but I'm still ready," said the angel. Tails sighed and nodded there's no helping it.

"Do we have everyone here," Wolf said as he looked at the jury bench. On the same row as him was Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Captain Toad. The second row was Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, And one final seat meant for Bowser. The koopa king wasn't here yet though. "Bowser better be here soon or so help me-"

Wolf was cut off as Bowser entered the courtroom just as Waluigi sat down at the defense bench. The koopa king actually had an authentic tie. "Sorry I'm late I couldn't find the tie." Bowser then went up the steps to the jury bench and sat down.

 **Bowser Jr.: I can't be a part of the jury because my daddy won't let me. He said it was adult stuff even though Diddy Kong is also on the bench!**

"I'm surprised you even decided to wear a tie," Wario said. Bowser then climbed up to the jury bench and sat down. Wario then got impatient, "How much longer do we have until people start coming in and the trial starts!?"

"Waluigi is here so it shouldn't be much longer," King Dedede said as he came in through the courtroom doors. Those who had not seen him yet were shocked that he had the black robe and hat on. Tails then left his bench and turned Dedede around. "Tails what are you doing?"

"You're not supposed to come in yet, you're the last one in," Tails said as he began to try and shove Dedede out the doors. "The signal is when Pit tells everyone to rise, now leave." Tails then successfully got King Dedede out of the courtroom and went back to his bench.

"Sorry, excuse me, pardon me, prosecutor coming through," said Phoenix Wright, how cold be heard on the other side of the doors. The former ace attorney then came into the courtroom with Trucy and immediately closed the doors behind him to prevent others from coming in. "I haven't seen people that eager to get into the courtroom ever since I went up against Godot. Oh, that was a crazy trial." Wright then sat himself down at the prosecutor's bench, Tucy was next to him.

"Okay, everyone's here," Pit said looking around the room, excluding King Dedede of course. "Now all we have to do is wait for Master Hand to snap open the doors."

Waluigi then looked down since the trial was about to start. _Soon enough, I'll be able to reveal the lie Master Hand has told them all,_ Waluigi thought. He then realised he was flashing back to when he was told about it.

* * *

 _ **Flashback  
**_ _ **Third person POV  
**_ _ **Waluigi's room**_

 _The night before the attack on the tournament, Waluigi checked in with Giovanni just so he knows what he needs to do tomorrow. After being told to find Jessie, James, and Meowth for that briefing, Xigbar, or Luxu as he would like to be called now, took over. "Hey there Waluigi. Hope you're not having to have second thoughts about the whole thing," Xigbar said through the holocommunicator._

 _Waluigi frowned saying, "Far from it. I'm getting my revenge and nothing will be stopping me from doing it." The lanky man was very set on bringing the mansion to its knees for his exclusion._

" _Good to hear. Though I need to ask something of you," Xigbar said. Waluigi was confused and intrigued. Telling he wanted to hear more Xigbar said, "A little something I'll need you to do in the event we lose and you're about to get kicked out of the mansion." Xigbar stayed silent for a few seconds to see if Waluigi wanted to know more._

 _And Waluigi did, asking, "Well, what is it?!"_

 _Xigbar chuckled. "Someone's eager to know the facts," Xigbar said as he sat down in a seat. "Now tell me, did Master Hand ever tell you why Sora was with anyone else when you all came back to the mansion?" The former organization member then pulled a cup of coffee onto the screen and took a sip of it. Where did he get that?_

" _That Sora won't be returning to the mansion for a while. And to keep an eye out for you," Waluigi said pointing at Xigbar. The former organization member mocked surrender as a joke._

" _Did he ever tell you why Sora wouldn't be back for awhile," Xigbar said as he took another sip of his coffee. Waluigi was starting to feel like this was an interrogation._

" _No, we kind of all just accepted it, why do you ask," Waluigi asked curiously. He wasn't sure on where this was going. He thought it was either that Xigbar wanted him to kidnap Sora or that something else happened to the keyblader._

" _Well, when all else failed, Xehanort used Kairi's light to get into Kingdom Hearts. In a way it killed her, after Xehanort was defeated and everything was said and done Sora went out to save her. Kairi did come back, but Sora didn't, he lost himself trying to save her. As far as I know he's most likely dead himself, or stuck somewhere" Xigbar explained._

 _Waluigi was shocked at this. Not only Master Hand had lied, once again, he lied about a resident that was potentially dead now. He made everyone think sora was fine. This only began to fuel the vendetta Waluigi had against Master Hand. The lanky man then asked, "Where do I come in on this."_

 _Xigbar finally put the cup of coffee down. The former organization member then said, "Find a way to stall your banning from the mansion. Then, in front of everyone, tell them-"_

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Waluigi snapped out of it right away when the doors to the courtroom opened. Allowing the residents to come into the room. Waluigi quickly straightened himself as the residents came in and took their seats. Once everyone was in Crazy Hand came in and closed the door. Master Hand then showed up through another door that was next to Tails. While Crazy Hand stayed in the back Master Hand took a seat next to the jury bench.

Pit then noticed that Master Hand was signaling for him to start. Pit quickly cleared his throat and said, "All rise for unofficial judge King Dedede." Everyone then stood up. Most feeling awkward seeing as they just obeyed a command from Pit of all people. The doors then opened once again as King Dedede walked into the room.

King Dedede then slowly made his way to the judge's bench. When he made it to the stand he sat down in the seat and grabbed his hammer. "Bailiff, today's date and trial," King Dedede asked. He had not switched to his deep voice yet.

Pit, who thought he was done for awhile, straightened himself as he hastily said, "Your honor, today's date is October twenty-seven, 2019. The trial is Waluigi v. Smash Mansion, I believe?" Pit quickly looked over at Master Hand, who nodded, signaling that it was right. "We're ready to start when you are your honor."

"Very well," King Dedede said. He then raised his hammer and cleared his throat before slamming the mallet down onto the stand. It was a loud bang and some winced from the impact, but the stand remained intact. Master Hand took a sigh of relief since the unbreakable stand worked. "This court is now in session for the trial of Waluigi," King Dedede said in his deep voice, leaving many shocked. Not only it was deep it was perfectly clear.(3)

 **Crazy Hand: Who was that person and what did they do with King Dedede?!**

 **Kirby: He really had been practicing, if he actually had that voice during all of our fights I would probably more intimidated by him.  
** **Bandana Dee: It sounds like a voice that demands power.**

After giving everyone a good minute to snap out of their shock King Dedede said, "Is the prosecution ready?"

Phoenix Wright stood up with a not-so friendly face saying, "The prosecution is ready your honor." Phoenix Wright then sat back down and got his notes ready.

"What about the defense, are you ready to at least try to defend yourself Waluigi," King Dedede said. The king had looked over to Waluigi, who was sitting by himself.

Waluigi had a face of confidence and said, "The defense is ready your honor."

 **Marth: I can at least compliment that he's not going down without a fight.**

"Mister Wright your opening statement," King Dedede asked.

Phoenix Wright smiled and gathered his papers. The former ace attorney then stood up and said, "Your honor, the reason we are gathered here today is because Waluigi has been accused and already has been found guilty for working with a team of villains to help destroy the smash mansion and island as we know it. What we don't know is what gave Waluigi the chance to place the explosives around the mansion."

"OBJECTION!," Waluigi shouted, shocking quite a few others. "Your honor, how do we even know who had placed the explosives! There's a chance it wasn't me, it could've been Jessie, James, Meowth, or maybe one of the other villains. They were all in the stadium at that time."

"The defendant actually raises a good point," King Dedede said looking down at Phoenix. As much as he hated to admit it, Waluigi was right. "How do we know for sure he was the one to have placed them."

Phoenix was fazed by this for a second. He hadn't been expecting for Waluigi to even object, it's at this point he knows that he can't really mess around. "In that case your honor, I believe it's time I call Shadow the Hedgehog to the witness stand." Shadow reluctantly stood up and made his way to the front.

"What does Shadow have to do with any of this," Olimar asked Alph as the hedgehog went past them. The pikmin were currently somewhere else.

"I guess we're about to find out," Alph replied as Shadow got to the witness stand and sat down.

"Now Shadow, I expect you to answer everything with full truth and no lies," Phoenix Wright said as he faced Shadow. "Can I expect that from an anti-hero?" Shadow said nothing but nodded. "Okay then. First question! Why were you searching for Waluigi in the stadium after one of the matches the day the attack took place."

"Master Hand showed up at the assist room telling us that he was reported missing by the system. Master Hand didn't want anyone walking out of the room so he sent Gray Fox and I to find him. The main reason he wanted me to find him was because I was supposed to watch him in the first place. We went around the whole stadium, from the restricted halls to the public halls and stands. We eventually found him where we started, at the doorway to the assist room," Shadow explained.

"And may I ask what Waluigi was doing when you saw him," Phoenix asked as he turned to Waluigi, who was nervous.

"Well we didn't have much time to see it, but he had cloaked a device on the doorway to the assist room. Said device looked like a bomb, when I demanded to know what he was doing that idiot tossed another bomb into the air and set off what I believe was a detonator. And answered my question with, and I quote, 'my revenge.'"

There was a stir among the residents as they learned this piece of information. Dedede was able to calm them down by slamming his hammer on the stand. "I will have order!" The self proclaimed king then turned back to Phoenix and asked. "Does the prosecutor have anymore questions for the witness?"

Phoenix shook his head before saying, "I have no more questions your honor." The former ace attorney then went back to his bench.

Shadow was about to get off the witness stand when Pit said, "Hold it! The judge has to ask if Waluigi wants to conduct a cross-examination." Shadow looked at Dedede who nodded, confirming what Pit said. Shadow then groaned as he sat back down.

"Does the defendant which to cross-examine," King Dedede said. Waluigi nodded. "Then ask your questions."

Waluigi got up from his seat and walked over to Shadow saying, "I just have one question. Why did Master Hand assign you to keep an eye on me?"

Shadow shrugged saying, "He was just worried that you were going to try something after getting your 'dreams' crushed before you joined the villain team. Master Hand only chose me because I was in the same boat as you, three games and still an assist trophy. I couldn't care less about the job though, that's what gave you the chance to do what you did." Master Hand was going to have a word with Shadow when this is over.

"I have no more questions your honor," Waluigi said as he went back to his bench and sat down. Having gotten the answers he needed.

King Dedede nodded. "Witness, you may return to your seat." Shadow nodded and gratefully left the stand to return to his seat. "Does the prosecution have any witnesses left?"

Phoenix Wright nodded and stood up again. "The prosecution now calls Mewtwo to the stand." A collective gasp went throughout the room. No one expected the genetic pokemon to even get called on anything at all. Mewtwo, of course, had expected it and teleported to the witness stand. "Do you promise to give me the full proof, Mewtwo," Phoenix Wright asked the genetic pokemon.

"I will give you the truth, maybe even future truths," Mewtwo said.

"First question? I'm told you demanded to know who the ninth member was. But did you at anytime know if Waluigi was eighth member of the team," Phoenix asked.

"I did ask Octavio for the ninth member, that's how I knew about Grima. I actually had suspicions about Waluigi though ever since the day when Master Hand told him what he told him in front of everyone in the stadium. It was suspicious to me that he would suddenly not bring up or be sour about those events the following day. Made it seem to me like he was planning something," Mewtwo explained. Waluigi's face froze, was he really that obvious.

"Did anyone else pick up on these too," Phoenix decided to ask a follow-up question.

Mewtwo shook his head, "I may be able to look into the future, but I can't tell auras like Lucario. I couldn't visibly see if anyone else caught on. And, to be fair, if they did notice then they might have either reported it Master Hand or think it was just them. My suspicions lie on Lucario, Samus, Fox, and/or Master Hand picking up on these." Phoenix looked at said four.

 **Samus: I noticed beforehand, but I didn't say anything because I still resented everyone at the time.**

 **Fox: I didn't notice Waluigi being suspicious at all, if it was that easy we would've already taken care of a villain team member way before the actual attack.**

 **Lucario: I was able to sense something suspicious in Waluigi's aura, but I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure.**

 **Master Hand: In hindsight, I should've noticed that the day after I verbally flipped Waluigi off.**

"That is all your honor," Phoenix said returning to his bench once again. Trucy started clapping for a couple seconds but the former ace attorney stopped her.

"Does the defendant wish to cross-examine," King Dedede asked Waluigi. The lanky man shook his head no. "Witness, you may teleport back to your seat." Mewtwo nodded and did so, showing back up on the middle of the seats in a split-second. "Does the prosecution have any more witnesses."

"I do your honor," Phoenix said as he got up again. "This one will be more shocking than the last, but I call to stand." Phoenix Wright pointed so it would clear. "Master Hand!" The collective gasps were louder than last time. Master Hand didn't know why he was called to the stand, but went anyway. "Now I can definitely expect you of all people to tell the truth, can I?"

"You can indeed Mr. Wright," Master Hand said.

Phoenix was going to continue when the magatama he had caused him to notice something. It was a psylocke, of course, no one but he could see this. Not even the camera crew. _He's hiding information, that's odd,_ Phoenix thought. He then remembered what he was told when the others found out he lied about female Robin. " _I lie for the greater good of you all."_

Phoenix had been thinking about this too much when King Dedede asked, "Mr. Wright, do you actually have questions for the witness or is it a false alarm?"

Phoenix quickly recovered from his stupor and said, "No, no! I do have questions for Master Hand." King Dedede then motioned for him to continue. "Master Hand how did you eventually find out that Waluigi was on the villain team."

"OBJECTION," Waluigi shouted again. The lanky man was getting too good at this for Phoenix. "That question was already asked for a past witness."

"Ask a new question or else I'll the cross-examine take place," King Dedede said.

Phoenix was positively sweating, the psylocke couldn't leave his mind. And he felt like Master Hand knew. He then realized something that could potentially lead him to breaking it. He had remembered that a some point in time he questioned Sora's room, he was told that the keyblader wouldn't be returning. And told that it was most likely resting from his last fight. Phoenix knew at this point Waluigi would be convicted as guilty at this point. With a question in mind Phoenix asked, "Master Hand, what exactly did you tell everyone when you were questioned on what happened to Sora."

An uproar occured almost instantly, everyone knew this was unrelated to the case. King Dedede quickly slammed his hammer onto the bench, quieting everyone. "Phoenix! I don't need-" King Dedede started coughing, his normal voice had returned. "Oh, I couldn't hold that for any longer. Phoenix, I don't need an objection to tell me that the question you asked is completely unrelated to the trial."

"Then, let me tell you something," Phoenix said. He then pulled out the magatama, it glowed a bright green. "This was given to me by my friend Maya Fey. This magatama can tell me whether someone is hiding information by a number of psylockes. You can't see them, but one is on Master Hand. He's hiding something and I believe it relates to Sora." The former ace attorney then put the magatama back into his suit pocket.

"I might actually have something on that matter," Waluigi said standing up. There was a stir in the group. "While I was working with the villains Xigbar told me an interesting bit of information concerning Sora." The lanky man then got up in Master Hand's face saying, "I know the truth, so you better tell them before I do."

Master Hand froze, it was confirmed that someone knew and threatened to tell the truth if he didn't. Master Hand then gritted his teeth and said, "Waluigi, when I lie it's for the greater good of everyone at the mansion-"

"Is it really for the greater good if it's about another resident," Waluigi shouted. "We may trust you, but how do we know you even trust us with all the secrets you keep."

"Waluigi, what are you saying," King Dedede questioned. He decided to throw court rules out the window at this point, there's no stopping him.

Just before Waluigi said what he said the psylocke on Master Hand broke, it was true. Whatever Waluigi was going to say is the truth. "He lied to all of you on Sora, in his final fight with Xehanort said organization leader used Kairi to access kingdom hearts. Effectively killing her, after everything Sora set out to rescue her, all by himself. He was successful in bringing her back, but at the same time he lost himself. As far as Xigbar knows, he's dead."

There was utter silence. Pit then stammered, "M-master Hand?"

"It's true, but Sora's not dead. Just in a world where I can't get to him." There was a long silence after that. King Dedede decided it was about time to throw down the verdict.

But before he could, all hell broke loose among a good number of the residents.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Author's note: And that's it for part one and the secret has been revealed. What will happen, find out next time. And don't forget to vote on the poll.**

 **(1) crashguy01 said in their trial chapter that the bailiff job was so easy even Pit could do it. I decided to test that theory.  
** **(2) I felt like extending this scene by giving some for Alucard and Kawasaki to talk to. Then I thought, 'I know I'll have someone who I've never really given a line to before talk to them.  
** **(3) If you want to know where the idea of King Dedede's deep voice came from check this video timemark 8:36.** **watch?v=-BjVYsr1XII &t=1340s** **. Fair warning I have no idea how links work in this so if this doesn't then let me know and I'll tell you the name of the video next episode.**


	70. S4 OBJECTION! Part 2

**Author's note: This is the final episode for season 4, and I don't think I executed it very well, but I couldn't come up with anything else. Keep in mind that Halloween won't be written out this year and the first episode of season 5 will be titled Trick-or-Treat II. It will take place on Halloween. Even if it will be tremendously late I still have a good idea for that particular episode. For now, reviews. First one is from smasher5.**

" _Will giga bowser appear in this story?"_

 **Giga Bowser has already appeared in season 3. The episode is titled The Molten Castle. So Giga Bowser has already been seen in this story. Next review is from nickguppy.**

" _DRAMAAAAAA! I'm pretty sure I have a good idea about what residents went ballistic. Also I have never played kingdom hearts, so all of this is new to me."_

 **There will be even more drama and such in this episode. And sorry if I did throw the Kingdom Hearts series on you there. Next review is from Derick Lindsey**

" _Sorry about not leaving a review for a long time but I have followed this story since then but I just never thought about leaving any more review until last chapter so once again sorry about that."_

 **It's fine. I didn't mean any offense on what I said last episode. I'm okay with it if you don't feel like review on every chapter.**

" _Now as for the chapter itself we finally found out about what happened to Sora after he was sent back home and once again Master Hand kept important information from the smashers even if it's for a good cause (in Master Hand's mind anyway) but Waluigi now has the last laugh since some people aren't going to trust Master Hand much after this trial is over. I did chuckle how Bowser forbid Junior from being part of the jury because it's adult stuff despite the fact that Diddy was there although how come one of the koopalings (preferably Ludwig) wasn't there instead and I'm guessing Rosalina was in the 2nd row of the jury since I counted only 5 names there Donkey and Diddy Kong, Wario, Yoshi, and Bowser and the jury was comprised of Mario characters bar Wolf who replaced Junior. I did love the scene where Tracy hugged Wolf's tail and he didn't know how to feel about it except for the fact he wouldn't hurt her and i did laugh at how both you and Crashguy01 have Pit be a lovable ditz with how he does goofy things and I do like your Master Hand more than his though he's much less of d*** here. So can't wait for the chaos that should occur next chapter as well s see what you have in store for season 5 and once again sorry for not having reviewed in so long."_

 **As far as the koopalings go none of them are in the mansion at this time. My reasoning for this is that both Master Hand and Bowser agreed that trying to control Bowser Jr. alone was hard. Bring the others in here and that would be utter chaos. I also forgot about Rosalina when writing who was in the jury. Thought, to be fair, she's not a full-time resident of the Mushroom Kingdom being a protector of the cosmos and all. Also, I've been waiting for a review that compare what I did to crashguy01, who again inspired this. I do agree with what you said on that stuff, my Master Hand is far less of a d***. Though he may seem like a coward in this episode from what I have planned for him. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _MH done goofed up big time.  
_ _I know for a fact that Samus ONLY resents those she hate."_

 **Master Hand isn't the only one taking the fall. Others did keep the whole thing a secret too. And I'll be sure to remember that for Samus next time. Though she kinda hated everyone in the mansion. Next review is from a guest.**

" _Season 5: Waluigi Break-in"_

 **That I can do, it'll probably be like somewhere in the middle of season 5. Next review is from Tashasaurous.**

" _First off, sorry that I misunderstood the suggestions of names. Secondly, I really like the name Rena too since not a lot of people actually use it in their fanfics(And I hope you won't get mad, but I did a similar thing for the Pokemon Anime character Serena in my fanfic franchise Sailor Moon Continuum since it's too confusing between her and the Sailor Moon main protagonist with the English Dub name Serena Tsukino(this is Loooooong before Viz decided to redub the original/first anime, but I think it's cool for it too. However, I am okay that it won't be picked for this story. Like I said, hope you won't get mad. I was just trying to help out).  
_ _Thirdly, looks like all chaos is about to break apart and I really hope Sora does come up in the future Kingdom Hearts games and hope the Master Hand will sort things out here._

 **Firstly, that's fine I should've been specific one how many names you could suggest. Secondly, that is also okay, Serena actually does have a chance at showing up since she appeared in Pokemon X/Y games first before the anime. Thirdly, I don't know if Sora will show up again, it'll all depend on what happens in the DLC coming out this winter. Next review is from Authorial Nerd.**

" _Just surprised... and cliffhung (is that a word?)"_

 **Google docs says 'cliffhung' is a word so, yes.**

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 15: OBJECTION! Part 2: Backlash  
** **(October 27th, 2019)**

Residents were arguing everywhere over the revelation. Waluigi has just revealed that Master Hand had lied to them about Sora being okay. It was complete and utter chaos that could not be quelled. Both Wolf and Pit tried to calm the others down, but to no avail. King Dedede then used all that he had in him and slammed his hammer onto the judge bench, effectively silencing everyone. "I will have order in this court," King Dedede yelled. "Phoenix, was Master Hand the only one who knew about this."

Phoenix quickly looked around and the magatama pointed out other psylockes. "No he was not the only one," Phoenix said. He then pointed at each and every individual on a callout spree. "The others who know about it were Mario, Banjo & Kazooie, Falco, Fox, Joker, Morgana, Cloud, Tifa, Mewtwo, and some suspicions from Lucario." Each and everyone of the psylockes broke at that.

 **Lucario: Yes, I was indeed suspicious after my confrontation with Cloud. It was never really confirmed though.**

It only caused more of an uproar and King Dedede had to slam the hammer again. "Everyone, back to your seats. We can hash this out after we're done," King Dedede said. Everyone then went back to their seats, in sour moods of course. King Dedede then looked over at Master Hand and said, "Save yourself." Master Hand then teleported away along with Crazy Hand. "I think we're about ready for the verdict, has the jury come up with a decision," King Dedede asked looking over at the jury bench.

Mario hastily grabbed the paper that had the final decision and stood up. "Yes, your-a honor," Mario said. "We have a verdict." Mario then got off the bench and handed the note to King Dedede.

The self proclaimed king looked at the note and watched as Waluigi returned to the defense bench. "This court finds Waluigi," King Dedede said as he slammed the hammer down, "Guilty. Guilty of teaming up with a team of villains who plotted to destroy the island for petty revenge. And guilty for sharing a secret that was not his secret to share. The only one who had that right was Master Hand. Consider yourself banned from the mansion, indefinitely." King Dedede then got off the judge bench. "Bailiff! The portal raygun."

"On it," Pit said as he picked up, and of course, fumbled with the portal raygun. The angel then blasted a portal set for the Mushroom Kingdom open. "All set."

"Time to go Waluigi," King Dedede said as got the lanky man in front of him. He then led Waluigi to the portal. Just before Waluigi jumped in King Dedede said, "For what it's worth. I did think you had a fighting chance to be a fighter here. Even if it is next to nothing." Waluigi nodded before jumping into the portal, it then closed behind him.

 **Wario: So my bro is gone. That's one thing out of the way, but now, we have something else that's going to get some wheels turning.**

"So," Yuri Kozukata said. Her tone was one thing, angry. "Can we get back to the fact that Master Hand lied about a resident in this very building."

"Sora's not dead," Cloud said as he moved to the front of the rows. "He's just trapped in a world where we can't get to him, believe me we tried." The ex-SOLDIER wasn't really going to get much traction, due to keeping the whole thing a secret as well.

Enter Orange, who had belived that Master Hand had good intentions with keeping the whole thing a secret. "Guys, Cloud is right. Master Hand probably thought we'd be heartbroken and not focus on the tournament if we knew. I'm sure he planned on telling us eventually."

"Yeah he did actually," Banjo said as he rushed over to Cloud. "Master Hand told me and Mario himself that he would tell you all once the DLC for Kingdom Hearts is out." The bear hadn't seen so many angry faces in his life. He counted that nearly a third were extremely mad about this.

"But what Waluigi said had a lot of traction to it," Blue shouted, just as angry as a good number of residents. This shocked Orange, her own boyfriend didn't side with her. "How do we know if Master Hand even trust us. Especially when we trust him despite everything that's happened."

"Guys this isn't the first time Master Hand has lied to us in anyway," Lucina said, trying to keep the peace herself. "He told me when I found out about female Robin that he usually lied for the greater good of us all."

"Oh, like how he kept World of Light a secret from us until Thanksgiving," Samus said in the cold voice Fox was normally worried about. "Because that was totally for the greater good of us all." The bounty hunter then got up and left the room.

"How do we know he won't do it to one of us," Kirby said. This shocked many people that he was mad about this(1). "Imagine if I had died one day, would he tell everyone I was fine and that I wouldn't be back for awhile. Or would he tell everyone the truth."

"Just-a because he did-a it once doesn't-a mean he would-a do it-a again, Kirby," Mario said. The red plumber was probably Master Hand's top supporter at this point. "Besides, it's not like we-a haven't given reason for-a Master Hand to-a not trust us-a before. After all we did attack him when-a we thought-a he was-a evil the first-a time we came here."

"Fair point, but was matters is that he did it once. He can do it again if he wanted to." After that sentence from Kirby many others began to leave.

"Wait, where are you going," Tails asked as the others began to leave. The fox was worried about where this was heading.

"I think it's safe to say that we had enough of Master Hand's lies and deceit," Meta Knight said. The masked warrior then looked away from the ones who stayed and said. "I'm leaving the mansion after this. And I imagine others are as well."

"What, you can't do that," Phoenix Wright said. Regretting ever bringing the psylocke up. "The off-season hasn't started yet!" The former ace attorney tripped and fell over, Trucy went to help him up.

"Watch us," Isaac said coldly as he and Meta Knight slammed the doors shut in the courtroom. A terrible silence was left behind.

Marx for once was at a loss for words. Even he never thought something could destroy relations in the mansion like this. The jester then said the one sensible thing, "W-we gotta do damage control. Figure out who's missing from this room and then try and convince those people to stay."

"He's right," Joker said as he examined the courtroom. "A good majority of us are still here, I'd say a bit more than a third stormed out. Everyone claim someone to convince and get to work. We got to try and keep at least one person here." The phantom thief then left the courtroom, some others did so once they were set on who they were convincing.

 **Phoenix Wright: I didn't think that exposing one secret like that would cause so many people to leave the mansion. I'm going to try my best to help the others convince the ones leaving to stay.**

* * *

Luke Triton was currently going to the person he planned on convincing to stay. That person, his own mentor Professor Layton. The apprentice didn't really understand why Layton of all people would want to leave after this. The detective had grown a strong bond with Master Hand. Luke would eventually reach Professor Layton's room and opened the door. The apprentice looked around, the wallpaper Layton had chosen was gone as well as many furniture items. Luke looked over to Layton's bed to see the detective packing his clothes. Layton soon noticed Luke and said, "Ah, Luke. You're here, think you can quickly help me. I need to get some personal items into my backpack."

Luke looked over at a desk to see said personal items, which were a small globe, a magnifying glass, and a fingerprint set. Luke reluctantly went over to the desk and grabbed the items. As the apprentice brought it over to Layton's backpack he asked, "Mister Layton, why are you leaving. I thought you trusted Master Hand."

"Believe me Luke I did," Layton said as he zipped up his suitcase. "And admittedly I still do, I almost don't want to go."

"Then why go," Luke asked desperately as Layton walked over to the backpack and carefully put the fingerprint set in. "There's still so much more to do hear, like other cases." Little did Luke know that was the main reason for Layton's leaving.

"Because to think there was a case this big right under my nose got me thinking," Layton said as he put the globe in the backpack. He then looked at Luke. "I do miss home, and I feel I've been away from work far too long. There will still be plenty of cases that can be solved in London."

"But Mister Lay-" Luke tried to say but would be interrupted.

"It is final Luke. Now if we can get ourselves ready in the next thirty minutes we can convince Kapp'n to take us back and be home by 1700(2)," Layton said as he zipped up the backpack.

Luke froze at what Layton had just said. He came here to convince Layton, not to learn he was being forced to go home too. "Wait. We?" Luke said, confused by the whole thing.

"What? You think I'm going to leave you here by yourself," Layton said as he put his belongings by his door. "You're coming back with me, no matter how much you protest it." Layton then began to lead Luke out the door and into the hall. "I suggest you start packing," Layton said before closing the door.

 **Luke Triton: I walked into that room hoping to convince mister Layton to stay. Now I have to leave too. This is not the best day of my life.**

* * *

Leaf was next to try and convince someone to stay, this was Red the PKMN trainer. Like Luke, Leaf didn't quite understand why Red wanted to leave the mansion, but unlike Luke, she felt like she had an idea as to why. The female PKMN trainer eventually made it Red's room. Most of the furniture within the room was still there, but Red was currently packing his clothes. "Red, this is crazy. We just learned another normal bombshell secret from Master Hand. Only this time you want to leave," Leaf said as she walked into the room. "Why is this time so different than the rest?!"

"I," Red tried to say, but nothing came out. Squirtle was currently on the PKMN trainer's desk. The tiny turtle was also hoping Red would change his mind. "I guess I don't quite know why this time is different than the rest, but this is about another resident. Master Hand made us think another resident was perfectly fine when they weren't."

"Yeah, and we both knew Sora for the exact same amount of time. Yet I'm not even thinking about leaving the mansion, far from it," Leaf said. She then looked over at Squirtle who was still on the desk, not saying anything. "Something tells me your pokemon don't really want to leave the mansion either."

Red looked at the desk and noticed that Squirtle was sadly looking at Red's suitcase. The PKMN trainer looked back at Leaf, who nodded. He had to talk to the tiny turtle pokemon. Red then walked over to the desk and asked, "Do you not want to leave Squirtle?" The tiny turtle pokemon looked at Red, nodding. Red then slumped and said, "I'm sorry, I overreacted. I didn't end up thinking about what you, Ivysaur, and Charizard. I don't really want to leave either, I guess I just feared for my safety."

"But that would me you'd only be saving yourself and not listen to what the others wanted," Leaf said as she went next to Red. She then looked down saying, "I won't force you to stay, just do what you think is best." With that the female PKMN trainer left the room. She then went up against the wall.

Red smiled to himself and went over to his suitcase. "Squirtle, help me out! We have to get these clothes back into my dresser." The tiny turtle pokemon suddenly became elated as Red confirmed he was staying. The pokemon then jumped off the desk and onto Red's bed. Leaf poed her head into the room quickly to see Squirtle gleefully throwing everything out of the suitcase.

Leaf saw Red laughing at what Squirtle was doing. She then thought to herself, _That's a nice laugh._ She then suddenly thought back to what Blue had guessed during world of light.

" _Well, I felt like advice from another mansion couple would be good," Blue had said to Leaf and Red all those months ago._

Leaf quickly pulled her head out of the doorway and began walking down the hall. She could not shake what she just felt back there. On the way back to her room she had been thinking, _Do I have a crush on Red?_

 **Leaf: Wh-what? Nothing is wrong with me… Why did I suddenly leave Red's room? I-I don't really think that's an okay question to ask right now. *begins to leave the seat she was in* I'm just going to.. Yeah. *leaves***

 **Mario: Got-a message from-a Leaf saying that-a she's convinced Red to-a stay. So that's-a one resident so far.**

* * *

Bowser and Bowser Jr. we're currently in the latter's room. The koopa king was currently packing all of the koopa heir's belongings into a suitcase. Bowser Jr. began to protest leaving to Bowser. "But Papa I don't ant to leave," Bowser Jr. said in protest. "I like it here!"

"Well, there's no way in heck that I'm letting you stay here and on your own," Bowser said as he continued to pack Bowser Jr.'s things. He then put a bib into the suitcase while saying, "I'm worried about your safety here if I'm not here."

"But Papa, Ludwig and the others are keeping an eye on the castle back home," Bowser Jr. pointed out. Bowser hated to admit it, but Junior was right. Leaving because he wants to is not exactly a good reason.

"I doubt those seven will be able to keep things in control much longer," Bowser said. The koopa king then zipped up the suitcase. He then left it on the bed saying, "I don't think Kamek will be able to keep them in control much longer."

Bowser Jr. then had enough and shouted, "You're only caring about yourself, you don't care about me."

Those words cut into Bowser and they cut deep. The koopa king looked over at Bowser Jr. in disbelief, but the koopa heir was facing away from him. Bowser then sat on the bed and said, "Son, listen. I know I'm not the best father. Heck, I made you believe that Peach was your mother back in Isle Delfino(3)."

"Yeah, the worst," Bowser Jr. said as he got on the bed and crossed his arms. Still looking away.

Bowser sighed before saying, "But I do care about you. After all, he rescued you from the octarians when they had captured you."

"It was you," Bowser Jr. said, his mad face fell a bit. "But you also had help from Dribble and Spitz."

"Because I needed transportation and forced them to come along," Bowser explained. Bowser Jr. then looked at Bowser. "I do care about you, I just don't show it often." Bowser Jr. then smiles and hugged his father. Bowser then said in a soft voice, "Right now I'm worried about what could happen to you if I wasn't here. That's why I wanted you to come back."

Bowser Jr. nodded and said, "Okay, Papa. Let's go home." Bowser then chuckled as he picked up Junior's suitcase and took it out of the room. Bowser Jr. followed.

 **Mario: Bowser tells me that-a Bowser Jr. will-a be going back-a with him. I did-a see that coming, at least-a Bowser Jr. understands.**

* * *

Samus was currently putting her power suit away in its container since she was using her gunship to get him. Eventually, someone opened the door to the bounty hunter's room and looked right at her. That was Fox, who said, "Wait so you're just leaving?! After everything that happened in the tournament, the revelation you had."

"I don't want to talk to you right now Fox," Samus said as she went back over to her suitcase and put some of her suits in it. "Only thing I'm focusing on is getting out of here right now."

"So that's it," Fox said angrily. "You're walking away from everything. After everything you had found out in the tournament. I thought you were actually going to interact people and not shut yourself up for once!"

Samus then turned to Fox and shouted, "I don't think I'm the one who needs to be convinced here." Samus then stared right into Fox's eyes, the leader of Starfox didn't dare to move a muscle. "There's a certain vixen I believe who is leaving the mansion too after this."

"What are even talking abo-" Fox began to say, but stopped himself, because he realized who Samus was talking about. Fox was then filled with fear. He then looked out the door, "No." Fox then ran out of the room.

 **Samus: Finally, I got him to leave… wait she's actually leaving? Well, that's going to be interesting.**

Fox was about to pass Falco down the hall when the avian pilot asked, "Hey Fox! How did the talk with Samus go-" Falco was then grabbed and dragged away as Fox passed by him. "Whoa, what's going on," Falco said as he broke free from Fox's grip and began running next to him.

"We got bigger problems then Samus right now," Fox shouted as they began charging down the stairs. Before Falco could ask why Fox said, "Krystal's leaving."

* * *

Fox and Falco has charged into Krystal's room with the assist residential building. Only to see it empty. Nothing but a bed with no sheets and an empty desk. "Sorry guys," Yuri said from behind the two. "You missed her." The girl then continued to walk down the hall.

"So Krystal's gone," Falco asked. Fox then walked toward the desk, there was a note on it. And it was addressed to the leader of Starfox too. "Aw man, she didn't think to send me one."

Fox quickly sent a side glare at Falco before opening up the note. "It's from her, she expected me to come here." Fox then began to read it.

 _Fox,_

 _If you're reading this than I have indeed left the mansion. After what had happened, I had just remembered something. I was only planning on staying for the tournament. I don't really want to be stuck in one place for too long. I know you and Flaco won't be leaving anytime soon and I can respect that. I will return to the mansion one day, but for now, I just need some time to myself._

 _From, Krystal_

After reading the message the two pilots had heard something like an arwing leaving the underground garage. Fox and Falco quickly ran out of the assist residential building and into the courtyard to see said arwing. It was currently circling the main building of the mansion. "That's her," Falco said.

A panel of the roof on the main building then flipped open and a portal cannon came out. It then blasted a portal to Corneria open and the arwing sped off into it. "No," Fox shouted as the portal closed. The leader of Starfox then flat himself fall to his knees. Falco decided to step away, he needed time for himself.

 **Fox: So, she's gone. I know she said she would be back eventually but. I can't help but feel like my heart broke there. I'll need sometime to hopefully move on from this.**

* * *

Mario knew Master Hand teleported away just to get away from their anger, but enough was enough. He had to explain himself to them sooner or later. And it most definitely had to be the latter as he received a message from Fox saying that Krystal is already gone. As of now the red plumber was marching himself down to Master Hand's office. Once Mario reached the door he aggressively started knocking on it saying, "Open up-a Master Hand! We-a have to talk!" Mario stood in silence for a minute, no one answered.

Mario was about to knock again when Isabelle opened the door. "Mario, is that you," Isabelle(4) asked as she looked out the door. The secretary calmed down when she saw the red plumber.

"Isabelle, I need to-a talk to Master Hand, right now," Mario said to Isabelle. Isabelle nodding understanding and brought Mario into the room. Once the red plumber looked around and saw that Master Hand was not in the office Mario turned around. Before he could say anything Isabelle closed the door to the office and handed Mario a letter. It was the letter with the smash insignia on it, confirming it was a letter from Master Hand. "Isabelle what's-a going on," Mario asked as he took the letter and began to open it.

"Master Hand simply brought me to his office," Isabelle answered, her expression was one of sadness. "Next thing I knew he handed me the letter with instructions to hand it to you and teleported away. Before I could leave the office you knocked on it." Mario looked up at Isabelle as he unfolded the letter, Master Hand would never give anyone a letter without a good reason.

"I guess we can-a find out-a what this is," Mario said as he looked down at the letter and began reading.

 _Mario,_

 _I know that at some point your going to come to my office. And if Isabelle followed orders you're reading this right now. I sadly don't have the guts to tell you this in person, or on a letter. But I did my best in a video, let it be known that the video is very important. I left it open on my laptop. Open it and watch it, I'll tell everything in that video._

 _Please flip letter over once the video is watched._

While confused, Mario went over to Master Hand's laptop and looked at it. It was currently open and running. The only thing on the screen was a video. Reluctantly, Mario pressed play. " _Hello there Mario! Sorry I couldn't tell you any of this in person, but that would've made things really hard after everything." Master Hand sighed, "Look I really messed up, I should've told the truth about Sora right at the start. It wasn't right to keep it from everyone. What Waluigi said got me thinking, do I actually trust you guys? I want to say yes so badly, but when I asked Crazy Hand if he thought what Waluigi said was true. He said 'Well no, but also yes.' That told me enough. I think I just need sometime to clear my head on everything, and decide about what I've been doing and if it was really right."_

" _By the time this video is done, both me and Crazy will no longer be on the Smash Island. I'm going to be doing what I did before the Smash Island, and that's traveling. Crazy said he's going to do something else. That leaves the mansion with someone to keep things in order, and Mario. I believe that's you. Don't worry you will not be doing everything by yourself, I'm sure Isabelle, Marth, and Mewtwo will be more than willing to help. I don't know when I'll be back, but there should be something for you on that back of the letter so check that out. See you soon Mario, and sorry if this makes me seem like a coward." The camera cut off._

 **Mewtwo: So he's gone? Hm, I can tell you that was a possibility, but it wasn't even that much of a high one. Guess we were just unlucky that time around.**

Mario could only sit in silence at what he just watched, Isabelle was just as shocked. Mario then flipped the letter over to see a key taped to the back. It wasn't just any ket. Isbelle recognized it and gasp. "Mr. Mario! That's-"

"The key to-a the vault," Mario said as he held the key up to his face. He then had a face of determination, "Don't-a worry Master Hand, I won't fail-a you," Mario said.

"And I won't fail you Mr. Mario," Isabelle said with a salute. "I'll be here to help guide you in anyway I can. Whenever you need help just call me." The two smiled at each other until the intercom button began flashing, someone was trying to reach them. Isabelle pressed the button and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Kapp'n, think someone can help me out," said the bus driver and he sounded distressed too. "A bunch of the residents that want to leave are pounding on my door, asking me to fire up the bus! I need permission from the man of the mansion if they want that to happen." The intercom then turned off.

Mario then looked at the key to the vault again. "The decision is yours Mr. Mario," Isabelle said. "What do you want to do." Mario continued to look at the key, in thought.

* * *

If you asked Orange that her boyfriend, Blue, is leaving the mansion she wouldn't want to believe it. She's gonna have to believe it now though as she was currently walking to Blue's room in order to convince him to stay. Surely he would at least listen to his girlfriend, right? If what he said after the trial is any indication, Orange was fearing the worst. When the orange-haired inkling looked into Blue's room she saw that he was almost done packing. "Blue this is ridiculous," Orange said as she walked into the room. "You can't just pack up and leave everything."

"Well, it's my choice isn't it," Blue said as he zipped up the suitcase. "We've been gone from Inkopolis for too long, we need to rebuild our reputations there at some point anyway. And besides it's not like I'm leaving everything behind here I still got you coming back with me, right?"

Orange then realized this could go two ways. On one way she could tell Blue that she wants to stay and see what happens. On the other hand, if she went back she and he will be happy. At least that's what Blue thought. She knew there was only one way, "Blue, I don't want to leave." Orange said that hoping he'd understand and think about it.

Only that didn't happen, as it sunk in he got mad. "WHAT?! You still want to stay! After everything we learned about what Master Hand did. I mean sure, he lied in the past, but his lies seemed to have backfired on him. And keeping this one a secret was the worst possible decision."

"At least I can understand that it was a good reason in his eyes," Orange shouted at Blue. The two didn't realize yet that they were having their first fight. "And Blue I don't need you to make decisions for me, I want to stay and that's final."

"So you're just going to let me leave without you! Make this a long-distance relationship," Blue shouted.

It then finally clicked in Orange what was going on. "Oh no, Blue! We were just fighting over something like this. Ugh, I hate it when others fight each other like this and I didn't want it happening to us." Orange then held her head in her hands, begging herself not to cry.

Blue had realized too. "Wow, I didn't realize that," said blue-haired inkling. He wasn't done yet though, "I understand if you want to stay here. Even if it's _him_ guiding this place, but I don't. I'm heading back to Inkopolis and that is final."

"I don't want you to leave me Blue. I don't think I could handle a long-distance relationship," Orange said.

Blue then held his head in thought, he was about to regret what he was going to say but it was the only way. "Then, maybe, we should take a break. From the relationship, I will be back at the mansion at some point, but I don't know when." Orange was left in shock as Blue grabbed his suitcase and passed by her. "I'm sorry," Blue said before walking down the hall in order to join the group clamoring at Kapp'n's door.

Lucina saw Blue exit his room, next thing she knew the blue-haired inkling winced as sounds of sobs came from his room. The swordswoman then walked over to the door to see Orange curled up in a corner, crying. "Orange, what happened," Lucina asked as she walked in and kneeled in front of the inkling. Next thing she knew Orange tightly hugged Lucina in comfort. Lucina returned it.(5)

 **Blue: Yeah I definitely regretted what I said, but it's the truth. I don't think we could make the long-distance work. I want Orange to stay here and be happy, but how can that happen when I practically dumped her.**

 **Lucina: I got an explanation from Blue later on. I promised him that I would help Orange through it. Just like I did when I helped get them together.**

* * *

King Dedede started a bit late as far as convincing others goes. He had gotten word from Marx that Meta Knight was set on leaving and was getting the Halberd prepped now. King Dedede was assigned to convincing both Kirby and Bandana Dee. The self proclaimed king of Dream Land decided to do Bandana Dee first since he seemed hesitant on leaving. When King Dedede looked into the room he saw the Bandana Dee had the suitcase out, but hadn't even packed yet. King Dedede then took a look at Bandana Dee's facial expression and said, "Gee, for someone who plans on leaving, they look like they don't want to go."

"Ah, your majesty," Bandana Dee said, bowing on the bed. The spearsdee then returned to his solemn expression, "Yes, I don't really want to go. I couldn't even bring myself to pack anything yet."

"Then why even try packing at all," King Dedede said as he grabbed the suitcase. The self proclaimed king then opened up Bandana Dee's closet and shoved it in. "If you want to stay then stay, easy."

"To you maybe, but Kirby's dead set on leaving," Bandana Dee said as King Dedede closed the door to the room. Said pink puffball was actually just outside the door and was about to walk in when King Dedede closed it. Due to hearing what Bandana Dee said, Kirby pressed himself up against the door to listen. "We're practically best friends, we never really have been apart for too long before."

"So Kirby wants to leave the mansion," King Dedede said in summary. Bandana Dee nodded, "And you want to stay," Bandana Dee nodded again. "Then why don't you tell him 'Hey Kirby, I know this is hard to hear, but I want to stay even though that could destroy our friendship!'" Kirby frowned at what King Dedede said in mockery of said friendship.

"That's just it sire," Bandana Dee said, King Dedede gained a shocked look. He was joking when he said that, he didn't expect it to be the truth. "I feel that if we disagree on this then it could destroy our friendship I don't want that!"

King Dedede sat in silence for awhile, choosing very carefully on what to say next. Eventually King Dedede said, "You know, there's no law saying that best friends can do the exact same thing. A disagreement is always bound to come up, no matter what." Bandana Dee looked at King Dedede in a new way, the king had never been one for giving advice before. "Do you really want to stay here?"

Bandana Dee then got up and said, "Of course I do. On hundred percent!" Bandana Dee then got off the bed and opened the door. And then reeled back in shock as he saw Kirby fall into the room, "Ki-Kirby?! Were you eavesdropping!"

Not even trying to deny it, Kirby got up saying, "Yes, I heard everything. You don't have to tell me, I understand. I hope you continue to have a good time here Bandana." With that the pink puffball sadly walked away, knowing that his best friend won't return with him.

 **Bandana Dee: That's what I was afraid of. I made Kirb upset and it's all my fault!  
** **King Dedede: But it was your choice, there's nothing wrong with that. Bandana, I was only trying to help you and nothing else. I'm sorry if this whole thing causes your friendship to shatter.  
** **Bandana Dee: *trying his best at a happy expression* It's okay your majesty. You tried your best.**

* * *

A good number of the residents were at Kapp'n's door, trying to get him to cave in and take them home. In order to keep them from busting the door down, Zero stood gaurd. He also tried to reason, "Are you guys listening to yourselves, after everything we've been through you're leaving just like that. This isn't what Master Hand or Mario wanted!"

"Get Kapp'n out here Zero, now," Eight shouted. Of the four heroes he and Solo decided to leave, Erdrick and Eleven tried their best to convince them to stay but to no avail. "It's clear that this isn't up for discussion."

Eventually Kapp'n himself came out of the door and was instantly bombarded with demands. "Everyone calm down. I have not been given permission to take you all back yet, and I don't care if some of you already left via ship. I ain't taking you back until I get word from the man of the mansion."

"And just how long do we have to wait for Master Hand to get here," Guile shouted. He was the most calm out of everyone leaving and was leaning against a wall. "If anything I don't think we should allow him to make decisions anymore."

"Let-a them-a go Kapp'n," said a voice down the hallway, Everyone looked to the left, right for Zero and Kapp'n, to see Mario. Isabelle was next to the red plumber. "I give you permission to-a take the bus and-a bring them-a back to their homes."

"Pfft, I thought only the man of the mansion could make that decision," Shadow scoffed. He felt that there was no way Mario was an authority figure here. That was until the red plumber showed them the key. Shadow gawked at that and asked, "Is that-"

"The key to the vault," Olimar said in shock. Murmuring came across the residents now. "But the only one who could have that is… did Master Hand leave."

"He admits that-a he messed up-a in-a regards to keeping the-a thing with-a Sora secret," Mario said as he pocketed the key. "He left-a so he could-a clear his-a head on things. I believe some of-a you need to-a do so as-a well. So, as man of-a the mansion, I give Kapp'n permission to take you-a all home."

There was silence for a good minute until Kapp'n cleared his throat and said, "Okay, folks! I'm gonna go get the bus, all of you get to the front and have your bags ready."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later the bus was out and luggage was loaded, now that was left was the goodbyes. "Now remember Marth, I'm only going back to Altea to see how things are running. I promise I'll be back soon," Caeda said to the hero-king.

"I'll be waiting," Marth said as Caeda left to get on the bus. Marth then noticed Ken standing by himself and walked over to the street fighter. "So, everyone else you know is heading back."

"Yep," Ken simply said. "Guile's undecided, but Ryu and Chun-Li said they'll be back to have their date eventually. I still have Terry though." Marth nodded in understanding, the hero-king then looked behind him and saw Terry give a thumbs up.

 **Terry: I'll be sure to keep Ken company while the rest of his friends are gone. I'm sure we can find something to occupy him.**

Link was currently sitting by himself on the porch. The champion was currently looking at the bus window where Zelda's face was visible. They group had assigned him to try and convince her to stay, but he didn't even do it. "Stop being all mopey, I hate that," Midna said as she appeared next to Link, startling him. "So I take it convincing Zelda failed?"

Link then sheepishly held his head saying, "I kinda, sorta, maybe never even tried to convince her." Link then shielded himself as Midna tried to slap him.

"Are you insane, why not," Midna shouted. When Link couldn't give an answer, Midna knew exactly why and sat back down saying, "Matter of love, huh?"

"I don't know why you'd say that of all things, but yeah," Link said as he looked over to Zelda again. "She's someone I really do care for, but even after everything i still can't bring myself to talk to her. We're from different worlds, I don't see how it's going to work."

Midna then shook her head saying, "You are nothing like the Link I know. He would've confessed to Zelda a long time ago." That statement of course only made Link feel worse. "But when you put it in your own understanding, there are many things that set you apart from him. And if you want my honest opinion, you're much easier to talk to than him."

Link chuckled at that and said, "Thanks Midna. I'll remember that, might even rub it in Twilight's face one day if I see him again."

Eventually everyone was on the bus and those not leaving went back inside the mansion. Kapp'n gave Mario a nod and the bus pulled away and into a portal. By the time Kapp'n got back, none of the fighters would be on that bus. Mario looked down in shame on what had to happen.

* * *

 **Unknown location(no cameras)**

Little did the red plumber know, someone was watching him through their own ways. And they had also watched everything unfold. "At last, all the pieces are finally in place," said the figure. "I've been waiting more than a year for this, get ready fighters. With trust shattered like this, your days are numbered. All I have to do now is wait."

 **End of Season 4**

* * *

 **Author's note: As of uploading this I do know that Terry is now in the game, and I will try to include him the best I can in season 5. Well, the roster of residents has now been cut by nearly a third. They will slowly come back throughout season 5. For now time to finally share what will be in season five. 18-20 episodes, interviews round 2 request who you want to see now, smash sing-off(requested late season 3), female Robin finally gets her name, Halloween will be the theme of the first episode, Thanksgiving, and potentially Christmas events, multiple dates for couples starting with an arc for Cloud and Tifa, and the villain will be revealed at the end of the mid-season. As for the finale, the villain will not stop there. After the fifth season's finale there will be a full on The ULTIMATE Smash Bros Series: the movie chapter. It will be a big project and will be much longer than the episodes of the tournament, it could take awhile. I hope you are ready because this could be the biggest season yet.**

 **Residents no longer in the mansion as of now: Meta Knight, Black Knight, Starman, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Professor Layton, Luke Triton, Eight, Yuri Kozukata, Shadow, Captain Falcon, Isaac, Vince, Dr. Wright, Solo, King K. Rool, Knuckle Joe, Rosalina & Luma, Chun-Li, Ryu, Caeda, Blue, Pichu, Shulk, Samurai Goroh, Lana, Riki, Starfy, Zelda, Krystal, Mega Man, Greninja, Samus, Olimar, Prince Sable, Hammer Bro, Incineroar, Kirby, Young Link, Guile, Jigglypuff.**

 **(1) The third that were mad and left because of the whole thing were randomized. It also caused some drama that was needed.  
** **(2) Basically how you say 5 o'clock in most of the world.  
** **(3) This was in Super Mario Sunshine on the GameCube.  
** **(4) I haven't featured Isabelle as much as I should've so here you go.  
** **(5) Yep, I killed the relationship that's been a thing since the first season. It will be established in a late Season 5 episode.**


	71. S5 Trick-or-Treat II

**Author's note: Here's the heavily late Halloween episode, I apologize that it took this long for it to come out. And the poll is over. The winner this time is Raven with seven votes. We'll have a focus point for Female Robin, who I will now refer to as Raven, in the next episode regarding this name. As for the others it was four votes for Reflet, two votes for Rena, and one vote for Robyn. For now, let's get to reviews. First one is a guest review I missed in the last episode.**

" _Can you add sans."_

 **I get that he's a Mii costume now, but if I do add Sans he's going to get forgotten by me eventually. He may not show up anytime soon but if I find a plot I can squeeze him into then we'll see what happens. Next review is from nickguppy.**

" _Oh. My. God. I can't believe that just happened. Are we really not going to see MH, Kirby, and most of the other residents for a while? Also, have orange and blue basically divorced?"_

 **Everyone will slowly come back as the season progresses. As for Master Hand he'll be back by the mid season. Which will be titled Man of the Mansion parts 1 and 2. And Blue and Orange were never married so no, not a divorce. They will get back together though don't worry. Next review is from tyrone.**

" _Could Crash Bandicoot and Coco Bandicoot be in Season 5 Please? Brilliant Story So far._

 **Crash and Coco could show in season 5 but we'll have to see what happens. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _So a life-changing journey for everyone that'll lead up to something of progress.  
_ _What about birthdays?"_

 **Indeed some character development will come out of this season. As far as birthdays go.** _ **Mansion rule #26: If you wish to have a birthday party, just know that it won't be funded by the mansion.**_ **Basically, if a birthday party is to be thrown the residents have to take care of expenses. So not many people do it, I will probably find out when Corrin and Kamui's birthdays are at and do a birthday episode eventually. LycantocLover138 has the next review.**

" _Out of all of the characters, I'm glad that Sonic and Pac-Man are still staying.  
_ _I hope in season 5, They'll try to help Mario keep the mansion under control.  
_ _I actually feel like they could be best friends."_

 **Yes I'm glad the randomizer didn't chose those two. They could try to help but I already left that off for Mewtwo and Marth, who already helped many times before in past episodes. It think Sonic's best friend would be Tails. Not to mention I already established the friendship between Sonic and Pac-Man back in season 1, which is non-existent on Sonic's part, at least until Bandai Namco gets another rep. Next review is from Derick Lindsey.**

" _Ouch seeing that many people leave the mansion hurts especially people that were either friends or dating (felt bad for Fox, Bandana Dee, Luke Triton, and especially Orange). Now Mario's the main man of the mansion for at least half of the season since I think Master and Crazy are going to come back when our latest villain reveals themself, Okay so the decisions were randomized on who's staying and who left since I was wondering why someone like Kirby was leaving and not someone like Dark Pit since it seemed like Kirby would stand by Master Hand while Dark Pit would have left because he can't trust Master Hand since Master Hand can't trust him. At least they'll come back slowly but surely throughout the course of the next season and I feel like even if they don't trust Master Hand anymore they can trust Mario, finally thanks and don't worry I'll try to see if I can leave a review from now on with every chapter that remains of this series or at least almost every chapter I mean when I first read Smash Life I didn't review until about 60 chapters in I think so yeah with that said can't wait until season 5."_

 **You don't have to review on every chapter. I'm fine if you don't. Believe me, I questioned on whether I would switch Kirby's position with someone else (I did consider Dark Pit) but there was nothing plot wise holding Kirby back from leaving. Dark Pit stayed since he knew he was the only one who could keep Pit a bit under control. As said Master Hand will be back, but as far as Crazy Hand goes I don't know-**

 **Crazy Hand: *teleports in* Did someone call my name!**

 **Author/me: GAH! Oh, you're back. Still against this by the way.**

 **Crazy Hand: Oh quit whining, I'll be here for awhile. Next review is from smasher5.**

" _Give us a hint (the series name) for the mysterious person, and when did Guile leave? I thought he was undecided."_

 **Author/me: Sorry, but you won't be knowing anything about who this villain is until I plan to reveal him. I will drop hints within some episodes beforehand. Guile left along with the others at the end of the last episode, he's not going to gone for long though. Next review is from Generic Smash Bros Fan.**

" _What can I ask for characters with? I guess I will mention a few:  
_ _Mach Rider (Mach Rider)  
_ _Mallow (Super Mario RPG)  
_ _Conker (Conkers Bad Fur Day)  
_ _Linkle (The Legend Of Zelda)  
_ _Elise (Fire Emblem)  
_ _Yu Narukami (Persona 4)  
_ _Rock Howard (Fatal Fury)  
_ _Jibanyan(Yo-Kai Watch)  
_ _Min Min(Arms)  
_ _Yeah, thats all"_

 **I welcome any character request, so I'll go down the list on this one.  
** **Mach Rider: Possible  
** **Mallow: Possible, will get in if the Mii costume leak holds true.  
** **Conker: Not possible due to his character  
** **Linkle: Possible if I ever remember to watch a playthrough of Hyrule Warriors.  
** **Elise: I had made a promise to bring her in for a plotline since Season 3. About time I deliver it, I'll see what I can do.  
** **Yu Narukami: It's possible, but I'm going to bring in the phantom thieves first. And that will be the next episode.  
** **Rock Howard: I could do him. But I may include more story important characters from FATAL FURY before I get to him.  
** **Jibanyan: I don't know. I know the game came before the anime, but we'll see.  
** **Min Min: Ribbon Girl or Twintelle may get in the story before her.  
** **Of course I could include these characters in the interviews round two I'm planning.**

 **Crazy Hand: Okay, that's all of them. Start the episode! Start the episode!**

 **Author/me: Please remind me why I agreed to letting you do** **this.**

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 1: Trick-or-Treat II  
** **(October 31st, 2019)**

It was once again a time of ghouls of goblins on the Smash Island. It was Halloween once again and the holiday seems to have snuck up on the mansion. After the tournament and everything that happened with the trial the residents had forgotten. When Mario has noticed the date on the 29th of the month everyone pulled together to get the mansion ready in the best way they could. Since Master Hand and Crazy Hand weren't around they were unable to go over the top with the decorations. They were still proud of the result.

Some were worried about teams at first due to a good number of residents leaving. That wasn't much of a problem though due to the great number increase in residents since last year. Team Treat tried hard to pull in their numbers this year since they wouldn't have the advantages they had last time. Team Trick was however able to get in increase in team members themselves.

Right now was dinner of course, they couldn't start the game until everyone was fed. Most of the residents were in the dining hall having said food. Meanwhile, some were looking at a new board that showed up. Since Master Hand wasn't around anymore food wouldn't magically appear in the pantry. This meant every Saturday Mario would have a group of people go out to the grocery store. "I would complain, but I guess this list will be necessary in the long-run," Ganondorf said after looking down the list. The gerudo had shopping duties this week.

"Of course it is, we have no idea how long Master Hand is going to be gone," Roy said after he finished skimming down the list as well. The young lion then walked back to his table saying, "For all we know it could be a year at least before he comes back."

"The only thing I'm complaining about is who Mario paired each and every one of us up with," Wario said pointing at his name. Ganondorf looked at it and back at Wario, he couldn't see a single problem with it. Wario siad it anyway, "How can their be no women in my group." Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

 **Marth: Keeping Wario away from the girls is for the better of everyone. As such he's with myself, Bandana, and Isaac. Whenever he comes back.**

"You had this coming and you know it," Ganondorf said. "If you aren't always seeking one of them out to date you then you may be given less restrictions." With that said Ganondorf went back to his table.

The table had some team members of Team Trick. Including Ganondorf, Wolf, Simon, Dr. Wily who was a new member, and King Dedede, the leader of the team. "So what's the main plan this year Dedede," Wolf asked as Ganondorf sat down at the table.

"The same as always, steal as much candy as we can," King Dedede said. He then took out a piece of paper. "Team Treat won't have the advantages they had last year. So it's safe to say the no hacking rule will stay in effect this time."

"Well, we're about to find out," Dr. Wily said pointing to the doors to the dining room. Mewtwo has opened them and was currently floating over to the other end. "Mewtwo's here."

Once Mewtwo reached the other end everyone quieted down to hear him speak. "Thank you," Mewtwo said as it held up the paper. "As you all know Mario, Luigi, and Peach are not currently here due to being invited to a hotel of some sort.(1) As such I'll be taking care of proceedings tonight, and sorry to report that I won't be able to help Team Trick tonight."

"I'm sure we can manage fine," Richter shouted from his table. "You do you."

"Right, anyway. Time for the rules that will be taken down for tonight. That is actually going to be most of the same rules as last time, which were no vehicles in the hallway, no attacking rivals outside of the simulator, no entering the vault, and no pranks. All of these rules will have no effect tonight. Just know that when it comes to the vault same rules as last time apply, only when your team is losing and one item from you series." Everyone nodded, understanding the terms of the rules.

"Can I ask why the no hacking rule is staying in effect tonight," Ridley asked from his table. Without hacking, Dark Samus wouldn't have much of a purpose.

"Because without the advantages from last year for Team Treat then there's just no point in doing so," Mewtwo bluntly said. Ridley then sat back down semi-satisfied with his answer. "Anyways, finish your food then have your meetings. Those of you who aren't participating please return to your rooms and put on the 'not participating' signs on your doors so others know not to disturb you. That is all." Mewtwo then teleported away.

"Okay, I'll go get out new hideout set up," King Dedede said as he got up from the table to throw his leftovers away. Which of course were non-existent. "You guys get down there as soon as you can."

Intercom the balred on as Mewtwo said, "I almost forgot about the raffle for Team Treat. Uh, looks like Terry can crossover this year." Said fighter looked at the speaker in the roof as if it was crazy.

 **Terry: I have something prepared, I just don't get why the adults would agree to a raffle. Is it to embarrass us or something?!**

Falco looked at Terry for a good minute before saying, "Well, you have fun with that." The pilot then took care of his plate before making his way out of the kitchen. "I'm going to my room for the night," was heard through the three closed counter window partitions in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Terry you'll be fine," Yoshi said patting Terry on the back. "After all, I did it last year and Ryu did it the year before then. So you're not the only one that's been embarrassed by it."

"I'm inclined to doubt the statement about you being embarrassed by it," Terry said looking at Yoshi like he was 100% done.

"Then you'd be right," Yoshi said before leaving the dining room himself. But not before reminding Terry that the meeting for Team Treat was in the dining room, the room they were currently in.

* * *

In Team Trick's new base, which was upgraded to the Great Fox, was King Dedede who was getting his meeting plan ready. "Just remember Dedede, I don't want to see any trace of you guys being here when the night is over, got it," Fox warned as he put the last folding chair down.

"Fox I can assure you, this ship won't get trashed," King Dedede said. The self proclaimed king had asked Fox if the team could use the Great Fox as the base. The catch, Fox couldn't tell anyone despite being on Team Treat. "Just remember your end of the bargain." Fox nodded and exited the Great Fox. Members of Team Trick then entered the ship as the racer left. "Okay, folks. Get to your seats we need to make this meeting quick."

"At least there's no dust in this new base, couldn't stop silently sneezing last time," Richter said as he and Simon sat down in two of the folding chairs.

"Robin, where's Lucina," Chrom asked the tactician as the two entered the Falcon Flyer. "If it's because of her pregnancy she's not that far in, I'm sure she could still participate."

"I won't argue with that, but we both thought it was probably best that she'd stay out of it tonight," Robin replied as he took a seat in a folding chair. Chrom then followed.

Once it looked like everyone took their seats, King Dedede grabbed his clipboard. "Okay, I'm going to go down the list and if I saw your name just raise your hand. The others nodded as King Dedede took the clipboard and flipped to the sign-up page. "Okay, veterans first. Robin, Chrom, Simon, Richter, Bayonetta, Ridley, Dark Samus, Ganondorf, Wario, Wolf, Corrin, and Knuckles. Lost a few there due to what happened." Dedede looked up to see all of them raising their hands. "Okay now for the newcomers. Joker, Callie, Dr. Wily, Gray Fox, Phosphora, Midna, Skull Kid, Marx- wait no Mewtwo forbade him from playing due to his abilities and will be keeping an eye on him in Master Hand's office. That's it actually."

"That's not too much more than we had last year," Wolf said leaning back in his seat. "Think we can pull this off. Team Treat did manage to win last year."

"But from what I've heard they don't have any advantages this year," Joker said, due to not being in the metaverse he was currently in his school clothes. "Not to mention Pikachu hid in Samus's room throughout the whole game. And she's not here anymore."

"He has a point, our chances are looking as good as they were three years ago again," Ganondorf said, agreeing with the phantom thief.

"True, but let's not forget that Team Treat got more new members on both divisions," King Dedede said as he showed the group the Team Treat sign-up sheet he had snagged and copied. There was indeed a large increase in numbers. "We have to be resourceful. Unfortunately, we can't hack the system this time since it won't be used."

"What about the vault," Gray Fox said. "It'll be open will it not? Who are we going to have to wait there?" The group went into thought, they hadn't decided on that.

"Well, we can't puppy guard it," Simon said, warning the others. "And I don't think sending Ridley there again will be a good idea, considering what happened last time."

 **Ridley: Is it really my fault that I'm more vicious and destructive in my meta transformation.  
** **Wario: Pretty sure it is bub.**

"I'll have to agree with you there actually, I think I was ready to kill someone halfway through that," Ridley commented. The space dragon then looked around and pointed at Dr. Wily. "You, is your Wily Capsule in the vault somewhere?"

Dr. Wily thought for a moment before saying, "Yes, I believe it is… Wait, of course. The capsule has claws built-in to it. I can use those to snatch buckets!"

"Perfect," King Dedede said. He then flipped the paper again, "Okay, next who's going to hang back and protect that cauldron. The cauldron is where we put the candy, they may not know where the base is. But there's the chance that Fox will tell them, so we need someone to hang back and watch over things."

"I can take care of that again Dedede," Robin said, volunteering. "Hopefully we won't get any uninvited guests this time.(2)"

"Very well Robin," King Dedede said. He then saw that there were no more papers for him to flip over. "Okay, that's everything. Everyone prepare, we're probably going to start soon." The next thing King Dedede knew the lights in the underground garage went out. "What?"

"That's weird," Wolf said as he looked out the window of the Great Fox. The vehicle exit was closed so it was pitch black. The light in the Great Fox then went out as well. "Okay, how is this even possible?!"

"What's going on," Callie said. Everyone then heard a quick yelp. "Who was that?" The lights in both the underground garage and Great Fox then turned back on.

Everyone quickly looked around to figure out what happened until Phosphora pointed out, "Has anyone seen Dedede?"

Everyone then looked at when the self proclaimed king was standing. Only to see a clipboard and Dedede's hat in his place. "Oh no! Dedede's been kidnapped," Midna shouted. "And for once it was not me."

* * *

 **Five minutes earlier…**

In the dining room, since the meeting room was no longer big enough, was Team Treat. All of the young ones were already in costume and ready to go. All that was left now was the plan. Due to Mario's current absence, Marth took the stand as the team leader this year. "Okay, before we get started I want to see if everyone in the second division is here. Veterans are first, Donkey Kong, Link, Mr. Game and Watch, Ike who lost another bet, Roy, Fox, Lucario, Isabelle, Little Mac, Sonic, Pac-Man, Decidueye, and Geno."

"All here Marth," Geno said within his seat.

Marth nodded before flipping the paper. "Okay, now for the newcomers. And that is, Phoenix Wright, Banjo and Kazooie, Incineroar, Ken, Alph, Shovel Knight, Chef Kawasaki, Marie, Arcade Bunny, Lyn, Kapp'n, Spring Man, Dillon, and Paper Mario."

"All here and ready to help Marth," Spring Man said. Paper Mario gave a thumbs up to support that.

Marth have a nod and then turned his attention to the first division of Team Treat. As far as veterans went it was Diddy Kong, Toon Link, Villager, Popo and Nana, Ness, Lucas, Red the PKMN trainer, Leaf, Pikachu, Ivysaur, Pit, and the Duck Hunt dog. Newcomers were Terry due to winning the raffle, Trucy, Rex, Tails, and Bandana Dee. There were fewer members than last time due to what happened after the trial.

"Our numbers got cut by quite a bit because of what happened," Sonic said to Fox. "Think we can pull of another win."

"I don't know, it'll be difficult, that's for sure, but we have to try," Fox said. The leader of Starfox then went into the laptop in the room and turned it on. Sonic then did the same for the projector and screen set up in the room.

"Okay, let's get on to the main thing of worry," Marth said as a slide showed. "We have no advantages this time around, we will still be able to help you though if necessary. Just keep an eye out for Wario's bike, without Falcon here he's going to ride that thing around the whole mansion."

"If I see that bike I will pop the tires with my arrow, no need to worry," Link said. Marth gave a short nod in return.

"Next topic is if any of you are getting chased and managed to escape anyone on the opposing team," Marth said. Footage from last year was showed Pikachu and Samus as an example. "Simply come to one of our rooms and we'll keep you hidden until the game is over."

"What do we do if they steal our candy though," Bandana Dee asked the hero-King.

"Then we'll have a team set out to find out where Team Trick's base is," Marth said. Fox nodded, even though he already knows where it is, just can't say anything. The final slide then showed. "I guess that's everything. Everyone go to the door and wait for Mewtwo to start. The rest of us in the second division need to get back to our rooms."

The next that happened were the lights going out, sending the dining room into inky blackness. Multiple screams came from the younger residents as Banjo went to find a flashlight. "What's going on," Sonic asked to anybody who heard him.

"Someone seems to have cut the lights to the mansion," Marie said. She then noticed something. "Hang on, how can I still see everyone's eyes, that shouldn't be possible."

"Were video game characters, what did you expect," Link asked. He had a point this was expected from many people.

"I found a flashlight," Banjo said as he turned it on. The flashlight then shined his face as he said, "Who wants to hear a ghost story?" The bear got many 'boos' in response.

 **Banjo: What's wrong with ghost stories? They're popular right? It was the perfect setting for one back there.  
** **Kazooie: Probably save one for when the lights aren't out all of a sudden and people aren't panicking!**

The lights came back on at that moment, losing the effect Banjo had. Everyone then looked around as the ovens from the kitchen were beeping, which usually meant they were on. "Everything looks to be normal, but I don't remember there being any terrible thunderstorms in the forecast," Ike said as he walked over to the window.

Roy then joined him saying, "You're right, not a cloud in the sky tonight. Someone must've tampered with the power."

"Think it was Team Rocket," Red suggested. Pikachu then got its thunder attack prepared.

"Didn't we just defeat them last month," Toon Link said in annoyance.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth are very persistent," Leaf said. "In all the time I've known them they've never really given up on catching Pikachu here."

"Hang on," Lucario said as his eyes were closed. He then opens them and his face was rather serious. "Marth is no longer in this room." Everyone looked around and indeed, Marth had gone missing.

"Guys look," Pit shouted pointing towards where Marth was standing moments ago. His crown was left behind. "Isn't that Marth tiara?"

"More importantly, Marth's been kidnapped," Lucas shouted in horror. The PSI kid the began to cower under the table. Only Ness can pull him out of that.

* * *

Back in the Great Fox, Team Trick were also processing what had just happened. Their team leader, King Dedede, was just kidnapped. The weird thing is that they didn't hear any footsteps entering the ship and leave. "So we can assume that someone who had teleporting powers came in here and got Dedede out," Ganondorf hypothesized.

"Think it was Mewtwo," Dr. Wily suggested. "He can do that after all."

Wolf shook his head, "Mewtwo may be an anti-hero, but even he wouldn't resort to kidnapping." The leader of Starwolf then walked over to Dedede's hat and picked it up. "Dedede always keeps his hat on tight, so someone must've ripped it off him before taking him away. That would explain the yelp we heard."

"Guys," Wario said, getting an idea for once. "What if Team Treat paid Marx to kidnap our members so they could win!" A crazy idea of course, but not one that would be written out right away.

"You think he would actually do that," Callie asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Midna said. She then realized something important. "Wait a minute. Don't you think Mewtwo would've notified us about Dedede disappearing. He's in Master Hand's office, that pokemon has eyes on the whole mansion with the cameras."

"She's right," Robin said, "Mewtwo would've been on it. Meaning something happened to him too!"

"Can we be sure of that," Chrom asked. Robin then ushered the others to follow him. They left the Great Fox and walked over to the intercom button and speaker on the wall in the underground garage. When Robin pushed the button to say something a loud feedback noise was heard, causing everyone to cover their ears. After that, there was static and nothing else. "Okay, that's not a good sign," Chrom said.

"I think something bigger is going on here if the intercom wouldn't work," Ridley said after recovering from the loud noise. "Maybe we should meet up with the other team and decide what we can do next." The others nodded, but soon enough the lights went out again. "Uh oh. Someone stay close to someone else!"

* * *

The lights had now also gone out in the dining room. "No! Banjo, Kazooie, the flashlight," Ike shouted at the bear-bird duo, who then turned it on and frantically shined it everywhere. Soon enough the lights were back on again. "Everyone still here?"

Lucario quickly closed his eyes again and then opened them. The aura pokemon then walked behind the table Marth was once by and picked up a blaster. "This belongs to Fox," Lucario said. Fox had now been taken.

"Oh just great," Sonic said. "By the way, what's that slip of paper in your hand." The blue hedgehog pointed towards a paper in Lucario's other hand.

"A note, one that was left with the blaster," Lucario said. He then opened it.

* * *

Back in the underground garage the lights were back on as well and the group had discovered the hair accessory that was on Callie. Indicating she was taken, the note was found by it as well. "May as well read it," Simon said as Richter picked it up and opened it.

 _Team Treat, Team Trick,_

 _This is no longer a night for your silly games. This is now my personal game, you will do as I say. And if you don't, well let's just say Sora won't be the only one trapped in a world you can't access. First things first, find Team Treat/Trick and group up. You are going to have to work together on this one. I will give you the next instruction then._

"Just as I said before," Robin said, he then opened the elevator. "Groups of seven let's get to the foyer. Or at the very least, meet them halfway."

* * *

"How are supposed to find Team Trick," Terry asked with worry. "We have no idea where their base is."

"So, the next best thing," Ike said as he left the dining room. "Go to the foyer and hopefully meet them there." Everyone then filed out of the dining room.

 **Robin: It's clear that whoever is doing this was once a resident in the mansion. This could be Waluigi back for revenge, but I don't think he would do that so soon.**

 **Ike: I refuse to have a repeat of the octarian invasion. That was bad enough, and we already don't have many people here due to the events in that trial.**

* * *

 **Unknown location**

"The ones we took out of the equation are waiting for the others master," said someone. They had just entered the room. He was speaking to someone else at a makeshift desk with cameras all over the mansion.

"Thank you," said the figure at the desk. "Get yourself ready for when they make it to the foyer." The other figure nodded and teleported away.

"This is a really fun game you came up with papa, but is it really okay," asked a smaller figure next to the bigger one.

"Of course, we've been playing the same old game for the past eleven years, it's about time someone mixed things up," said the large figure. He then turned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

 **Smash mansion**

By the time Team Treat has reached the foyer, Team Trick was already there. "Did you guys lose anyone yourself, we're missing Fox and Marth," Ike shouted as they team approached the other team.

"We also lost two," Robin said, "Dedede and Callie are currently missing." Marie could be heard mumbling 'not again' but it was ignored. "I assume you got the note to come here." Ike nodded.

"So what do we do now, wait here," Pit asked everyone in the room. Someone was about to answer when the lights had gone out once again. This had caused another panic.

Banjo was shining the flashlight everywhere once again. At least until he felt like someone took it out his hands and turned it off. "Someone took the flashlight," Banjo shouted.

"Shouldn't the lights come back on at this point," Link said as he pulled out a light arrow to shine the room. It illuminated a wide area and everyone walked towards it. Almost everyone at least. "I counted who was here we're missing four." The lights then came back on. Everyone looks around to see Ness's bat, Lucas's snake, Robin's levin sword, and a phazon blast marks on the wall that most likely came from Dark Samus.

"Dark Samus tried to fight whatever was taking us at least," Ridley said as he inspected the blast mark. "We lost two on each team."

"Whoever this is, they're picking us off group by group," Decidueye said. Who still had the translator that was given to him by Tabuu in season 2. The bird archer then noticed a note at his feet, he bent down to pick it up.

Incineroar then ripped it out of Decidueye's hand saying, "(Let me see that!)" The note was then taken out of his hand by Lucario. "(Hey!)"

"They wouldn't understand what you would say of you read this aloud," Lucario said whole gesturing to the others. He then flipped the note over and began reading.

 _Nice to see everyone playing this game together, now for you're next step. This will be a mission for all of you to find out who I am and where I am. Your next step is to make your way to the room with footage of the mansion and find out who could possibly know my whereabouts._

"A room with footage of the mansion, wouldn't everything the camera crew record count," Corrin asked the group. It was considered for a few seconds.

That was until Donkey Kong said, "Not possible, it had to be a _room_ in the mansion. The camera crew goes everywhere."

"Perhaps they mean a place where we can get eyes on the mansion all at once," Midna theorized. "Master Hand's office! We have yet to find out what happened to Mewtwo!"

"Wait, something happened to Mewtwo," Roy asked confused. Team Treat hadn't tried the intercom yet. Noticing this, Chrom walked over to the intercom button and speaking in the foyer and pressed it. Everyone covered their ears as the feedback was heard, static was then left behind for a few seconds. "Huh, yeah that's not good."

"Looks like we know where we're going next," Phoenix said. The group then made their way up the stairs in the room and to the second floor.

* * *

Over in the fighter residential building was Eleven, who looked like he had gotten attacked. It was really makeup and dirt thrown onto his clothes. He was talking to the figure that had called another figure 'master'. "So you want me to lay down here, clearly in front of the camera so they see me," Eleven asked.

"Exactly, they'll notice you eventually so don't move at all, at least until they get to you," said the figure. He was floating on a broomstick. "Once they have you the next step of the whole thing will happen."

"Okay, I guess that seems easy enough," Eleven said as he got into position. "So what's my story again."

"You saw me carrying an unconscious Dark Samus across the courtyard, all you from there," said the figure before teleporting away. Eleven nodded and put on the hurt character as the security camera shifted over to him.

 **Eleven: Never really acted before so that was a new experience for me. I could tell you why that guy wanted me to do that, but I have a feeling you're going to show this segment before people watching this actually know who it is. So I'm going to keep quiet, for now.**

* * *

Phoenix Wright knocked on Mewtwo's door three times when the group had arrived. "Mewtwo," Phoenix asked as he opened the door, "Are you there?" Once the door was wide open everyone gasped at the scene, everything was scattered and messed up. And a couple of the monitors for the security cameras were cracked. "Looks like Mewtwo put up a fight before he got captured."

"You know, as you do," Roy said. The lights then went out once again. "AHH! Not again!" Everyone was doing their best to stay close to someone and most succeeded. "Is everyone still here."

"Why would you ask that question after everything that's happened so far," Wolf asked Roy. He was annoyed with this night at this point and wanted it to be over with. The lights then came back on. Everyone then looked around. "Okay, I'm seeing Simon's whip, Richter's whip, Wario's helmet, Pit's little crown thing, Leaf's hat, and-" Wolf cut himself off as he saw Trucy holding Phoenix's attorney badge.

 **Wolf: Venom, we have a problem.**

"Daddy," Trucy sadly said as she began crying. She now had know idea if her adoptive father was okay or not. Wolf, knowing that he was the only other one she personally liked so far, walked over to her.

Wolf, knowing what he'd be doing in front of a bunch of people, knelt down next to Trucy and comforted her as she cried. Many of the villains on Team Trick were shocked at what they were seeing.

 **Falco: Wolf did WHAT NOW?! I must be in an alternate dimension of some kind. *leaves the camera's view* Does anyone have a portal raygun I can borrow!?**

"Are...Are you guys seeing this," Ridley said to the others. He got many nods.

"The kid just had her adoptive father taken away from her," Wolf said, scolding the others. Trucy then ended up hugging wolf. "Someone has to comfort her. Start finding out what we need to do." Some others did so while Ridley and Ganondorf still stood there in shock. They didn't get to searching until Red walked back over and pushed them away from the door to the hallway.

"This place got messed up pretty badly," Yoshi said as he began to pick up papers. "It's going to be hard to figure out what we're looking for."

"It's something within the cameras, right," Terry asked as he went over to the system. It would seem the cameras for the dining room, Master Hand's office, the underground garage, the foyer, and the hallway by Master Hand's office were out. "Everywhere we've been so far tonight has no feed."

"Maybe rewinding them will work," said the Arcade Bunny. He then walked over to the system and attempted to rewind it. He then received and electrical shock. "OW! Guess I'm better at manning the claw machines than work the security system."

"Zero designed thy system, correct," Shovel Knight asked. He gained some nods. "Perhaps thou knows had to work the system best." Even with his form of the english language people could get what he was suggesting.

"The intercom's busted remember," Lyn said to Shovel Knight. "There's no way we can contact him before more of us are taken."

Uh, guys," Phosphora said, trying to get their attention. "Maybe it's not what was on the cameras." The force of nature pointed at the camera that was currently on Eleven, on the ground and beaten up. "Maybe it's what is on it." Everyone gasped as they saw the hero. A flash of light was then seen in a desk drawer. Phosphora opened it and looked at the note that had showed up in it.

 _Very good. Talk to Eleven, find out what happened to him. It'll take you to your next step._

"We have to get to him," Ike said. The lights then went off again. "Aw, come on!" Roy then took out his sword and set it aflame and ran out of the room. "Follow Roy!" Ike shouted as everyone who could run out.

Sometime down the way a scream from Pikachu was heard. "Keep running, don't look back," Ganondorf shouted at the others. Eventually Roy, not wanting to risk to see if the doors were unlocked or not, slashed the doors to the courtyard open. Everyone then ran out and were illuminated with the light from the moon.

"Full moon," Ridley said looking up. "Just perfect for the night. It's definitely too late to take the others trick or treating."

"That said, how many of us are left," Lucario asked looking around. It wasn't a lot of them, the only ones left were Roy, Ike, Lucario, Yoshi, Ridley, Ganondorf, Terry, the Arcade Bunny, Spring Man, Dr. Wily, Red, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Lyn, Midna, and Phosphora. "A lot of us we just taken out. We have to get to Eleven before there's none of us left." With that Lucario took off followed by the others.

 **Midna: I've been in enough situations to know that when numbers are low, you're usually nearing the end of things. Shouldn't be too much longer.**

* * *

The group eventually made it to Eleven, who was currently 'trying' to get up. Ike rushed over and supported him and stood him up. "Take it easy, Eleven. What the heck happened?"

"You want the short story or the long story," Eleven asked. Ike made a gesture for the long story. "Very well, Erdrick and I were just in our room when I heard a strange noise from outside. Erdrick had decided to go to sleep so I decided not to wake him and go by myself. When I made it out of the building I saw some guy that could float dragging Dark Samus, unconscious. On instinct I ran at him and tried to attack him, but he teleported out of the way and summoned these strange creatures."

"Someone who could float," Ganondorf questioned as he looked at one of the notes the group had obtained. "Is it possible he's the one who caused all of this?" Next thing the Great King of evil knew he saw something flew past his face.

"What is that," Terry asked as the thing that flew past Ganondorf. It then landed on the ground and most of the group gasped what they were looking at. It was black with a purple outline.

"That's a shadow bug," Yoshi cried out as more of them began to fall down. "Those things are what spawn the subspace army."

"But then that would mean," Lucario was about to say, before he was interrupted.

"Indeed, I have returned." Everyone looked behind them to see none other than Tabuu, floating right there. "I'll be honest I thought you had actually defeated me for good last year. But it would seem the curses of Halloween rebirthed me once again." Tabuu then rose up as primids began to form. "I will continue my plan, but first, I'm going to watch the rest of you fall. Just like the others I took away."

"Are you saying you killed everyone else within the mansion," Ridley said in shock. "It's just us!"

Tabuu, grinned and then commanded, "ATTACK!" The primids then ganged up and charged towards the fighters.

"Eleven get inside," Ike asked. Eleven nodded and was about to move but was then grabbed by Tabuu's powers. "NO!"

"You thought he would get away that easily," Tabuu taunted as the remaining residents took on the primid army. "You should know me better than that. I think I'm going to torture this one slowly."

"There's too many to deal with at once," Midna said as she slapped multiple away with her hand attack. She was then hit the back by a boomerange primid. "These guys are very annoying."

"You should've seen what Twilight and I had to deal with in the subspace emissary," Yoshi commented as he barreled through multiple primids. "It's as if more spawn after we defeat others."

Roy slashed away multiple primids before throwing his sword at Tabuu in hopes it would hit him. However, the sword went through Tabuu and didn't do anything. The sword landed and planted itself in the ground behind Tabuu. "But how," Roy asked as more primids came over to him. He was thankfully protected by Lyn though.

Tabuu then laughed saying, "I am much more powerful than before. Nothing you do can harm me, but I can harm you very much. Now what should I start with." Tabuu had turned his attention back to Eleven.

Ganondorf continued to fight the primids. He then noticed a couple of them seemed to be glitching out. The gerudo then used his warlock punch on another one when Roy's sword caught his attention. It hadn't just stabbed the ground, it also stabbed something invisible as it was slowly becoming visible and shutting down. "Hey bunny," Ganondorf said, getting the Arcade Bunny's attention. "See that thing glitching out over there. Get it out of the ground."

"Got it," said the Arcade Bunny. The claw machine master then began to run as fast as his small legs could take him. Tabuu noticed this and sent the primids on him.

Lyn noticed something and slashed the primids away from the Arcade Bunny. "Why so concerned about a simple sword. There's nothing actually on it, is there?"

"Stop that puny rabbit," Tabuu shouted and primids continued to try and get to the Arcade Bunny. Lyn was able to hold them back. Tabuu's arm them began to glitch out, "GAH!" He then noticed that the Arcade Bunny was beginning to try and pull Roy's sword out of the ground.

"I almost got it," said the Arcade Bunny as the sword began to slowly rise up. The arcade bunny was then able to fling the sword in the air and at the same time pull something staked into the ground with it. The invisibility cloak fell off the device and it became completly visible. All at once Tabuu, the Primids, and Eleven disappear, leaving no trace of damage that was there before. Caused by them at least. "What happened," questioned the Arcade Bunny as he looked at the device.

As the rest of the group remaining walked over to it, someone ran out of the assist residential building. It was Zero who, as he ran over, shouted, "What in the world happened out here."

"Wait your alive," Ridley said in even more shock.

"Of course I'm alive, what made you think I wasn't," Zero said, seriously offended. "I was just in my room working on something when I hear loud noises coming from out here. Next thing I know a primid flies past my window as I look over at it, and I see Tabuu. Naturally, I got here as fast as I could. And when I do get here, he's gone."

 **Zero: Oh, that's what happened. Ok, thanks for telling me. I was really confused there.**

"For some reason Tabuu and the primids, as well as Eleven, disappeared when this thing was pulled out of the ground," Ike said. He then walked over to the mysterious device and picked it up. He then showed it to Zero saying, "Any idea what it is?"

Zero took the device and did a thorough look at it. "It's a holographic device, but not just any kind. I built these a couple months ago." Zero then looked around and took out his sword, he then proceeded to send beams in four different directions, causing four more devices to fall from where they were set up. "These things have the simulators' tech in it, it creates realistic beings and while their attacks feel real, the damage they do isn't. I wonder why someone would use it to replicate Tabuu and the Primids."

"Well, if you must know," Roy said as he grabbed one of the notes from Lucario, "we've been on a wild goose chase this whole night trying to figure out who is playing this game. And find out what happened to the residents this guy took." Roy handed the note to Zero who analyzed it.

"I can scan it to see if the handwriting is in my database," Zero offered, the others nodded in permission. Zero then quickly scanned the note and gained a confused look. "Huh, that's weird, the handwriting comes from someone that was never even a resident or temporary, only visited."

Another note then appeared out of thin air and began to float down to the ground, until Yoshi took it. "I recognized that magic, that's Kamek," Yoshi stated. "He's a magikoopa, he does have the ability to teleport himself and others."

Zero nodded saying, "That's who the handwriting belongs to." Zero then looked at the note Yoshi was holding and scanned it as well. "That one is also Kamek's handwriting. Read the note." Yoshi did so.

 _So, you've figured me out. I'll admit that whole part with Tabuu was a last second decision, but it was worth it(4). At this point you've probably figured out that the one who wrote these is Kamek, but he's not the mastermind. My game ends here, I can assure that everyone is safe and is currently waiting for you at my location. Someone will soon come to being you to me._

 _From, the king of the koopas_

 _Written by, Kamek_

Ganondorf put the pieces together at that last part. "King of the koopas, you don't mean-"

"Hey, guys over here," Eleven called out from the corner of the main building. "I'm not actually hurt by the way, but the guy who's behind this wanted me to bring you all to him." The group reluctantly nodded and then walked towards Eleven. "Just to confirm I was actually with you guys, but as Tabuu got your attention I was teleported and swapped with the hologram. Now let's go."

* * *

Eleven brought the small group over to the edge of the property lines to a shed within the trees. "Is that the old gardening shed, I haven't seen that thing in forever," Roy commented as the group walked over to it. As they walked over to it they passed by the residents that had been taken. Most of the younger fighters we're playing within the leaves while the older ones were watching. The group then noticed Bowser Jr. within the group. A certain genetic pokemon the teleported over to them. "Mewtwo! There you are, did you know about this!"

"I was informed the day before. When he told me his plan, I accepted it. I also grow bored of the same thing every year so felt like this was a good way to have fun on this night. He planned everything," Mewtwo answered he then opened the door to the shed. "Let's go in."

The group went in and saw a figure with horns in a chair, facing a few monitors on top of the makeshift desk. The figure then stood up and turned around to reveal. "Bowser! You're back," Yoshi shouted in shock. It was indeed the one and only koopa king, and Bowser Jr. had returned with him. "I thought you weren't planning on coming back."

"I know what I said," Bowser said holding his hands up in mock surrender. "But when we did get back junior just wasn't himself. He really enjoyed being here and to him it felt like I took his happiness away from him. I couldn't see him like that for so long, so I used this device given to us by Kapp'n and called him up."

"Ah yes, that device," Kapp'n said as he entered the shed. "I gave them to everyone that left so that, in the event they decided to come back to the mansion, they could easily contact me from anywhere," explained the de facto bus driver.

"Then, on his way back on the night of the 29th Bowser contacted Mario through that thing," Mewtwo said. "Since Mario was going to that hotel he had me listen to Bowser's request. It was a hard one to pull of, but it was done. Zero wasn't in on it, and I apologize for stealing those devices."

Zero shook his head saying, "I don't mind, they were just collecting dust. Thanks for putting them to good use. But seriously, I think Tabuu was a bit much."

"Anyways when I did get back, Junior was already told the plan and understood. He was very excited, and we got to spend some quality time camping out here. This shed is still in great condition despite being abandoned four years ago," Bowser said.

"We could make something out of it one day," Dr. Wily said looking around the shed. It was just big enough to fit the group currently inside so it could prove useful. "Maybe we could use it to monitor other worlds, and then if they are under attack and need help we can give it to them."

"That's so interesting talk coming from a villain," Ridley commented.

"Well, as long as we're here we are all heroes, right," Wily asked. Ridley shrugged, he technically wasn't wrong. "I'll propose it with Mario when he gets back."

"I think the main thing to take away is that you're back Bowser," Yoshi said, smiling.

Bowser nodded, "Yep, and here to stay."

 **Bowser: Getting back into the mansion wasn't really that hard. I never took any of the things in my room because I knew I'd be back eventually. Junior need some help though.  
** **Kamek: I talked with Mewtwo, he's allowing me to stay as a temporary resident till further notice.**

 **Marth: Honestly, if one small group came back then I think it's safe to say that everyone will be back, eventually.**

 **Mario: *head segment date: November 7th, 2019* Mewtwo gave me a rundown of-a everything that-a happened while I was-a gone. It's-a nice to have Bowser back-a, and I should mention that-a construction for-a the old-a shed's repurpose is-a underway and that-a we'll be getting some new-a residents soon. Enjoy the rest of-a your break camera crew.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, it would seem Bowser and Bowser Jr. have returned to the mansion after a short absence. And whole will these new residents be? Find out next time.**

 **(1) Luigi's Mansion 3. Mario, Luigi, and Peach will be back next episode.  
** **(2) Shaft infiltrated the basement in order to take control of Richter last year, for those who don't remember.  
** **(3) I'm sure many of you remember the scene with Wolf and Trucy in the season 4 finale. When this scene popped into my head I couldn't let it go unwritten.  
** **(4) Literally I thought of that scene when I got to it, I think it worked well.**


	72. S5 New Residents

**Author's note: Just letting everyone know that I revamped my profile, as to help people know exactly what game series everyone in the mansion comes from. And I counted after I was done, as of this episode there's a total of 163, residents currently gone/banned included. Quite a roster. Anyways, I'm back once again with another episode. We will be getting quite a few new residents in this episode so keep an eye out for them. And female Robin will be getting her name in this episode. And I just want to let everyone know now that the second round of interviews is under planning. If you want a character you want to have interviewed, please tell me and I will take note. I will be using Generic Smash Bros Fan's review last episode to start us off, which will give us seven characters to start us off (I am excluding Conker due to issues with his personality). Just let me know who you want to be interviewed before the Thanksgiving episode, which will be titled Gratefulness II, is out. Once the episode is out any character request will be considered future appearance requests. Let's get onto the reviews for this episode, starting with Guestspirit.**

" _When are you going to update your 'A Very Merry Smashmas' fic? Also, I love your SSB fics."_

 **Honestly, I kinda lost motivation for that one when it got so hard to try and keep track of the whole secret santa. It was only made since I wasn't able to do Christmas within this story last year, but I will be able to do it this year. So it unfortunately won't be updated in 2019. But there will be more Christmas themed episode starting after Thanksgiving since I properly do it in the actual series this time. And, I'll be honest, it is always nice to see a new face within the reviews and comparing more recent episodes with my earlier ones, this series's popularity is beginning to pick up. So thank you for keeping my motivation in this series up. Next review is from smasher5.**

" _Have one of the Luigi's Mansion 3 scenes come up next episode.  
_ _Also, can you add Sans? PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE!"_

 **One of the Luigi's Mansion 3 scenes will be mentioned in this episode. And I promise if I can find a plotline to put Sans in… wait a minute, I do have one. Screw it! Sans will be interviewed for residency at the mansion when the time comes. He might not have a good chance though. That gives us eight characters to be interviewed so be sure to tell me who you want by Thanksgiving. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Glad that things are looking up and not get all 'The Fiend' it."_

 **Yes well, things begin to look down again as we get more into the season, but we'll see what happens. Next review is from charmander17.**

" _Phew thought Tabuu rose from the grave thats scary huh. Well back on topic last chapter was a shock with everyone leaving hope they'll be back soon. Saw you may put Sans in if the plot was right I thought it would be cool if the young residents wanted to help get everyone back including Sora so they try outsourcing with space time benders and maybe get a little advice about learning when to give up and wait for Sora to be found by the developers. Also sans can say, "Meh mansion life sounds like too much work for me but you guys can still have a smashing good time without me." Hope I helped and you don't have to use my idea but keep up the good work this story is awesome."_

 **Well, as I said Sans will appear in the second round of interviews. I managed to start your suggestion with young fighters in this episode. It'll be arcing for quite a bit. I can potentially include that line for Sans if he doesn't make it into the mansion, which again isn't likely. Next review is from Derick Lindsey.**

"Well I wasn't expecting anyone to come back that soon but welcome back Bowser and Junior even though they were only gone for 4 days (technically 2 since they planned this on the 29th), also wasn't expecting a Luigi's Mansion 3 reference but nice to know that Mario, Luigi, and Peach will be back next chapter. When you 1st wrote who was behind the kidnappings of Dedede and Marth and one of them said papa I immediately thought (Bowser, it's Bowser ain't it)? I also loved the scene being brought back with Wolf comforting Trucy and not only did Falco can't believe it thinking he was in an alternate universe or something but Ganondorf and Ridley were frozen in shock until Red had to push them away. When you mention that Dark Pit is the only one to control Pit does that mean Palutena can't or does she let him be since he doesn't mean harm with his antics? Looking forward to who some of the new residents will be one of which we know is Kamek and I guess that most if not all of these residents are going to be temporary for this season. I also chuckled at how Banjo wanted to tell ghost stories while people were getting taken only to get rejected each time poor guy."

 **Well, more and more residents will be coming back within each episode. As far as Palutena goes, she takes care of Pit when necessary. Most of the time she lets him do his own thing. And everyone that gets off Kapp'n's bus this episode will be a permanent resident. Kamek however is only temporary and will leave at some point, that date is to be determined. Next review is from nickguppy.**

" _God, I know that bowser was still angry about the whole sora thing, but that was intense! I seriously thought that the surprise villain was doing all that."_

 **Had you going there didn't I? But no, that was most definitely not the big bad of this season, they won't be making themselves known yet, but you'll see more development from them at the end of this episode.**

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 2: New Residents  
** **(November 22nd, 2019)**

Today was a rather important day for the mansion. Ever since Halloween concluded and the decorations were put away Mario had been preparing for something since he had gotten back from the hotel on the 7th. This was adding an abundance of new residents to the mansion. Mario had chosen quite of few others to join the mansion's roster and was waiting for them out on the front porch of the mansion.

Cappy, ready to strike up a conversation once again, revealed his eyes on Mario's head. "So how many are coming again," asked the floating cap. "You've been hyping this whole thing up for a lot of people.

"Well-a if you-a must know," Mario said as he pulled out a clipboard from his imaginary pockets and looked at the list, "we have about-a 12 new-a residents coming today."

"I'm surprised you didn't just have them go through the interviews you plan on holding after Thanksgiving. That probably would've been easier."

"True but-a all these people were-a requested to-a be in the mansion by-a others, and-a I don't believe they have to-a be interviewed." Mario looked at the list again to make sure he didn't forget to write anyone down on the list. The red plumber then heard a portal open and put his clipboard away as Kapp'n's bus came out of it.

Once he parked the bus, Kapp'n opened the doors and shouted to Mario, "I've got everyone you asked for. Oh, and Caeda's returned as well." Kapp'n then applied the parking break and got off.

"Great, bring them-a out Kapp'n," Mario said as he walked off the porch.

Kapp'n nodded and said, "Okay, you can get off!" Mario then noticed heads begin to leave their seats and make their way to the front. Kapp'n then took out a clipboard and said, "Okay, first up you requested Joker's friends, the phantom thieves."

"Ah yes, we're finally back," Ryuji said as literally jumped off the bus. The teen had thought him and the others would get to stay after WoL. "I found it really unfair that Morgana was the only one that got to stay."

"I hear he has his own room here," Makoto said as she got off.

 **Morgana (The cat/team mascot): I did have my own room in the mansion when I first became a resident, but then I moved in with Joker. The room is empty now.**

"Morgana moved in-a with Joker," Mario replied as the rest of the phantom thieves got off. Isabelle then came out of the mansion holding maps. "Isabelle will-a come around and-a hand you maps of-a the mansion. You rooms in-a the corresponding residential building have-a been marked out."

"You've all been put on one floor where nobody was yet," Isbelle said as she handed the maps to the others. "They shouldn't be too hard to find."

"I think I have this figured out already," Futaba said as she began to walk over to the front door. "Everyone follow me." They did so.

Kapp'n then looked at his list again, "Then after them you asked me to get Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad. The other members of Starfox."

"Oh, we get to actually stay in the mansion. How cool is that," Slippy excitedly asked Peppy as he got off the bus.

"You have been talking about it for the past two hours," Peppy said. The hare looked tired. "I'm inclined to not believe it is as cool anymore."

Slippy then noticed Mario looking at the two and ran over to shake the red plumber's hand. Quite vigorously in fact. "Mr. Mario! Thank you so much for giving us this opportunity to be with our friends."

"It's-a, no problem Slippy," Mario said as he managed to rip his hand off of Slippy's grip. And lost his glove while doing so. Slippy held for a second before realizing and handed it back. "Per Fox's request, I've-a put you two next to-a each other. That way-a you can keep-a close eye on Slippy, Peppy."

"You two are on the sixth floor," Isabelle told the two pilots as she handed them maps of the residential building. "Your rooms have been marked on the map." Peppy gave his thanks before going into the mansion, Slippy was close behind.

 **Peppy (The oldest member): It's nice that Fox asked if Slippy and I could come to the mansion. But what I don't get is why Wolf couldn't get the same treatment for his crew. I mean, I know they're are enemies and stuff, but still.**

 **Wolf (Leader of Starwolf): Mario asked me personally if he wanted me to request that my crew come to the mansion. I declined since it could cause some tension between us and Starfox. And that would lead to unnecessary fights between us. Plus, my interaction with Trucy on Halloween still needs to blow over.**

"After those two you requested Ribbon Girl, one of Spring Man's friends," Kapp'n said. Mario and Isabelle then heard sounds of struggling and noticed the Ribbon Girl's hands had gotten stuck in the doors of the bus. "Saw that coming, she had a hard time getting on too."

"Why does this always happen," Ribbon Girl said as she tried to pull her hands out of the bus doorway. She then looked at someone who was trying to help get them out. "Are you pushing them hard enough."

"I'm pushing them as hard as I can," said the person helping. Mario couldn't see who it was but made out a feminine voice.

"I got it," said as more masculine voice. Magnus(1) then came into view as he rammed Ribbon Girl's hands out of the bus. Magnus then fell out of the bus due to the force of the impact.

"Are you two okay," said feminine voice Mario had heard. It turned out to be Lilina, who was requested by Roy to come. She ran over to the two as they got up from the asphalt.

"I'm fine," Ribbon Girl said as she got up. Magnus got up just fine, but didn't respond. He then walked over to Isbelle who handed him the map frightened. He then proceeded to walk into the mansion. "Wonder what his problem is."

"He seems to might have a troubled past," Caeda said as she got off the bus. Mario was happy that another past resident has returned. "Just so you know Mario I was only gone to check and see how Altea was doing. Going this long without a king has its drawbacks."

"Oh. I'm-a sure it does. And-a don't worry about the reason you-a left, Marth told me why," Mario said as Isabelle handed the maps to Ribbon Girl and Lilina. "Ribbon Girl you're-a on the sixth floor, and Lilina, you are on-a the first. Caeda can-a show you two where the building is." Caeda nodded and led the two inside.

"And finally, you requested Empoleon," Kapp'n said. "If memory serves me right he was a past temporary brought in to help Incineroar see the true power needed in the tournament?"

"Yes, that is-a precisely why," Mario said. Empoleon got off the bus as the red plumber continued. "Incineroar is-a known to be arrogant around-a here, but-a with the tournament, that-a was a whole other level. He may-a understand things know but-a the arrogance is-a still an issue among some residents."

 **Decidueye (The archer pokemon): Even though he was announced a year ago he still hasn't let go of the fact the he got in instead of me. Honestly, I moved on, or at least trying to. I can't with him holding that over my head.  
** **Lucario: With the power of the aura I noticed Decidueye's pain, and requested to Mario to bring back Empoleon. And as a permanent resident.**

"Thanks for coming Empoleon," Isabelle said as she handed the Pokémon the map. "You're on the seventh floor of the residential building." Empoleon nodded and then walked inside. "That's everyone."

Mario nodded and turned to Kapp'n saying, "Get-a that bus back into the underground garage," Mario said before walking back into the mansion with Isabelle in tow.

Kapp'n got on the bus and had a blinking light on his dashboard. "Someone wants to come back," Kapp'n questioned. He pulled up the list and indeed saw the person. He then noticed something else, "Hm, looks like I missed a phantom thief too. I thought I got all of them." Kapp'n then opened a portal and drove through.

* * *

The basement hadn't been truly utilized ever since Team Trick abandoned it as a base last year. Because of this more dust had built up in it and covered the seats in the room. That didn't stop Toon Link from putting together a meeting between himself and the other young fighters. The hero of the wind had never specified what the meeting was about but the others were still curious. In the meeting, including Toon Link, was Villager, Bowser Jr. Red, Leaf, Ness, Lucas, and Ashley.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I've decided to gather us here today," Toon Link said as he stood at the podium. The one Dedede used last Halloween. "As well all know now, Sora has indeed been trapped in another world that we can't get to."

"I looked it up after everything went down," Ness said from his seat. He was in between Lucas and Villager. "Turns out Master Hand had blocked anyone from looking at anything related to the series, but Mario took it down later that night. It looked like Sora was on Earth, but at the same time he wasn't." Quite a few, except Ashley, we confused by this statement.

"Can you elaborate on this," Toon Link asked. He then took out a notepad to take notes.

"The place Sora was in looked like Shibuya on Earth. Only thing was that no one was around, the streets were empty. Almost as if it's a dimensional copy that was set up somehow. I decided to look into it a bit more, people think he's trapped in a world where a game known as _The World Ends With You_ takes place."

"Very interesting indeed." Toon Link put the notepad away.

"Um, Toon Link," Pit began to ask while raising his hand, "I don't think anyone else is going to ask, but why are we here exactly. And what does it have to do with Sora?"

"Well, I overheard Cloud and Joker talking about how they tried to get Sora back and failed," Toon Link explained. "They then decided to give up, I don't know why. My plan is that we're going to pick up where they left off."

"I probably know why they gave up, and for that I'm leaving," Red said as he got up from his seat and began to leave. "You guys can figure this out on your own."

"I'm gonna leave too," Leaf said. "This feels like something I don't fit in."

"Aren't you and Red, like ten," Villager asked as Leaf began to go up the stairs.

"Yes, but we've seen a lot in our times of traveling the Pokémon world. So we know more, good luck though." Leaf walked up the rest of the stairs and closed the door behind her.

 **Red (The Pokemon Trainer): We both know that the others stopped trying for a reason. We both know better than to pursue something that shouldn't be pursued. Right Leaf?  
** **Leaf (The Pokemon Trainer): Oh uh-uh yeah right! We know much better than they should hehe.  
** **Red: *looks at Leaf confused, then back to the cameraman***

"It's clear they don't believe we can do this, but mark my words we will prove them wrong," Toon Link said. "Now, does anyone have any ideas on what we can do?"

"There were others who knew where Sora was before the whole thing happened," Ness said. "Maybe if we talk to them and ask when they found out, they may slip up and tell us what they were doing to try and get Sora."

"That's our only option is it," Toon Link said looking around at the others. They all nodded, no other way could be done. "Very well, find those people and question them. After your done, report back here." The others than left one-by-one.

 **Ashley (The young witch): I don't really care much about this, so I'm not going to try.**

* * *

In the old shed, which was now up its repurposing construction, was Mario and Luigi. Both plumbers were in their builder outfits(2). Also, there was Robin. Who was interested in what happened when Mario, Luigi, and Peach went to the hotel. "So that hotel happened to be run by ghosts, with King Boo at the lead."

"Pretty much, luckily Luigi was-a able to take him-a down," Mario said. "Professor E. Gadd was-a able to keep King Boo trapped in-a special case. So he won't be able to bother us anymore."(3)

"After that-a though, apparently the ghosts were only obeying King Boo because of-a that jewel in-a his crown," Luigi explained as he threw the old chair Bowser used outside. "Without it, they had no one to-a listen to. And-a because of that, no hotel. So we worked together and built-a a new hotel-slash-laboratory for-a E. Gadd."(4)

"Surprised you were able to pull that off in little time," Robin said. Mario then kicked out a cracked piece of wood from the shed. "So how long should this take?"

"We can-a work pretty fast Robin," Mario said as he quickly measured the height of the shed walls. "Hm, ten feet. We're gonna have to cut quite a few pieces of wood."

 **Robin (The chief tactician): I was pushed out soon after that. Mario and Luigi want to keep the outside the same, but make it look different on the inside. I can only wonder what they're going to do.**

* * *

 **Shibuya, Japan (Earth)**

In an alley a portal had opened up. Slowly the bus Kapp'n was driving came out of it. Once it was the whole way through, the portal closed. Kapp'n opened the bus doors and put on a trench coat and hat. No one on Earth could know he was ever here, if _Animal Crossing_ took place anywhere in the world, he'd be fine. Once Kapp'n exited the bus, he cloaked it and closed the doors.

He then left the bus in the alley and blended in with the crowd the best he could on the street. Some people gave him looks, but assumed that he was a short man. The cameraman had to disguise himself too. Due to the show only being broadcasted to the Smash Island. The cameraman was wearing a normal business suit and had a camera hidden in his tie.

The two then got on a metro train as they continued to follow Kapp'n's tracker. Which pointed out where the mysterious phantom thief the two got off they continued down the streets, until they were in front of Cafe LeBlanc. Kapp'n then opened the entrance to the small cafe and stepped inside.

Sojiro was at the counter washing some dishes when he noticed the two walk in. He didn't know it was them at first so he said, "Ah, hello gentlemen. What can I get for you-" Sojiro then noticed Kapp'n take off his hat and coat. The cameraman pointed to his tie. Sojiro got the message and asked, "I thought you two already picked up Akira's friends?"

"We did, but I got another notification of another phantom thief within this building," Kapp'n said. He showed the tracker, which indeed pinpointed someone at the cafe. "This reminds me of an old song, don't have time to get into it though."

"Oh, her," Sojiro said, seeming to know who they were talking about. "She showed up shortly after you guys left. Said she was meeting Ryuji and the others here. I never remember them saying anything about her coming though."

Kapp'n held his head in thought for a few seconds before realizing something. "Of course, she must be the new one." Sojiro short a confused look. "Ah, you must not know. _P5R_ recently released here in Japan. This person must be the new character. Oh, but that means she doesn't know."

 **Kapp'n (De facto bus driver): Usually when someone is created in the game world. They have their programmed personality, backstory, etc. However, they don't know they're part of a game, we usually try to wait a few months and then break it to them slowly.**

"I'll need to see her down here to ask a few questions," Kapp'n said. He'll have to bring her to the mansion either way. "I want to know what he programmed relationship is to the phantom thieves is so I can warn them."

Sojiro nodded and left the counter, he then went up the stairs to the attic where Joker once lived. In the meantime, Kapp'n and the cameraman sat on one side of a booth. Soon enough Sojiro came back down with a girl with red hair and a similar uniform for the school Joker goes to. "These two gentlemen wanted to ask you some questions. They'll take you to the others afterwards."

The girl nodded and sat down on the side of the booth opposite from Kapp'n and the cameraman. "Hello," the girl said beginning to introduce herself, "I'm Kasumi Yoshisawa. What did you want to ask me about?"

 **Joker (Leader of the phantom thieves): *From the mansion* I just got a text from Kapp'n saying that he's bringing someone who's not Akechi to the mansion. He said he'll give more details later. May want to talk to the others about this.**

* * *

 **Smash Mansion**

Joker had an emergency meeting for the phantom thieves in the kitchen of all places. This was due to the fact that this was where he was when he called the meeting. The others had hastily made it to the kitchen, and they decided to make some sandwiches before talking. "Okay, so what is this meeting about Akira," Makoto asked.

"Something Kapp'n sent me," Joker said as he pulled out his phone and showed the message. "He said he's going to bring someone else to the mansion. Someone who isn't Akechi. It sounds like we're supposed to know this person."

"Now that I think about, what the hell happened to Akechi anyway," Ryuji asked. "He disappeared without a trace after that battle with Galeem and Dharkon."(5)

"Well, he was never supposed to be alive in the first place was he," Futaba rhetorically asked. "He was only there because he was meant to be a spirit. The blast from Galeem and Dharkon reset everything. That included bringing him back to life."

"So it was an empty promise that was made to him by Master Hand," Ann questioned. "That's rather unfair but I guess he couldn't have known."

"Hmm, perhaps this person is related to the game that came out for us recently," Morgana said.

"Isn't _Persona 5 the Royal_ just a remake with a pleathers of added content." Yusuke asked the cat.

"Yes, but I remember all the recording I did for commercials," Morgana said proudly. "This person Kapp'n is bringing back is most likely Kasumi Yoshizawa. She's a phantom thief like us. In the new game she went throughout the whole story with us."

"So while she'll remember us and know us well, we won't know her at all," Haru said in conclusion. "That is very unsettling."

"Kapp'n just texted Akira," Futaba said as she grabbed said person's phone. She then opened it with ease and looked at the message.

Joker was shocked at how Futaba knew how to do that. "How did you get my password," Joker asked in exasperated. "Only Morgana knows that!"

"Not important," Futaba bluntly replied. She then showed the others the message.

 **Kapp'n:** Just asked the first question. Which was what her relationship to you all is like. She's a phantom thief just like you guys and she's helped you in every palace you've been to..

"Okay, so she truly does believe we're all close friends," Joker said. He then sighed, "The only thing we can do is accept that and make it seem like it."

"Are you sure," Ryuji asked, "I know I'm never a voice of reason. But, it'll hurt her more if she realizes we're pretending than just telling her the truth right away."

"That is honestly the wisest thing you've ever said," Ann said in shock.

"I think it's the best for the situation," Joker said. "Do you guys remember what we were like when we found out?"

"Ryuji was whimpering in the corner of his room for a week," Yusuke said. He had remembered how hard it was to pull the delinquent out of there. "I'll think I'll take Akira's lead on this one." Slowly the others nodded, thinking that they didn't want Kasumi to go through what they did so early.

 **Morgana: I'm hoping this doesn't backfire on us somehow. We may know how to keep secrets, but sometimes there are secrets that are best to be told.**

* * *

The search for answers for the young fighters led Pit to Banjo and Kazooie. Who were both just chilling in the living room. Pit walked over to the two and asked, "How are you two doing?"

"We were fine until you showed up," Kazooie said in annoyance. "Get lost, airhead!"

"Hey, I have a skull, blood, brain, muscles, and other stuff in here," Pit said pointing at his head. Not quite getting this insult, and shocking Banjo and Kazooie. They didn't expect Pit to know that. Pit then cleared his throat and asked, "Is it okay if I ask you when you two found out about Sora."

"Why are you suddenly so interested in this," Banjo said. This really put Pit on the spot, he had to come up with a response quickly.

"I mean, hasn't like everyone been curious about what you guys did after we found out," Pit said to quickly cover things up.

Banjo looked at Pit for a few seconds be shrugging. "Well, if you must know. We found out the night you all came back to the mansion for the tournament."

"Did you do anything to figure out where he was?"

"You want to know about that then find Joker or Cloud. They're the ones who found out where he was." Pit nodded and got off the couch, scurrying out of the living room. "Wonder why he was curious about that?"

"You think I care," Kazooie said to Banjo.

* * *

 **Shibuya, Tokyo**

After asking the questions he needed to know, Kapp'n put his disguise back on and led Kasumi to where he hid the bus. Once the two and the cameraman were on the bus Kasumi asked, "So are we heading to the mansion now?"

"Not quite we have someone else to pick up," Kapp'n said as he turned on the engine. The bus then sped off into a portal and began its journey.

"Did you notify my friends about them forgetting me?"

"Indeed I did, and they apologized. They said they would make sure that wouldn't happen again." Kapp'n made a turn into a vortex that would take him to his destination. "Wonder why this person wants to come back now."

"So who is the other person we're picking up anyway?"

"You're about to find out," Kapp'n said as the exit portal opened up. Once Kapp'n could see out of the portal he sped up the bus.

 **Hyrule (Warriors)**

The bus came out and came to a stop almost immediately as Kapp'n saw who he was picking up. Kapp'n opened the doors once he came to a complete stop and said, "Surprised you want to come back, Lana."

"I wasn't really all that mad, the Zelda at the mansion just convinced me to come back home," Lana said as she got on the bus. "Changed my mind though." Lana then noticed Kasumi on the bus. "Oh, we have a new resident."

"Yeah, and we need to keep her on the down low," Kapp'n quickly whispered to Lana. Who nodded understanding. The sorceress took her seat as Kapp'n got the bus going again. Another portal opened up and the bus went through. "Okay, we should be at the smash mansion in a half hour, I exhausted the engine making the trip to Hyrule there." Kapp'n put the bus in neutral since he just needed to steer.

 **Kasumi (The perfect student): Lana and I talked for a bit while on the bus. We got along pretty well. When I asked her what Kapp'n whispered to her, she just said that he wanted the device back when she got off the bus.**

* * *

Spring Man decided to take liberty in showing Ribbon Girl around the mansion. The tour eventually led the two to the game room, where quite a few residents were crowding around something new Mario had gotten for the mansion. "Spring Man, what are they crowding around there for," Ribbon Girl asked.

"Oh, a little something Mario decided to get for the mansion as a way of fun," Spring Man answered. The two walked over to it to see Donkey Kong holding a plastic driver against a plastic golf ball. "It's a golf simulator, basically you hit that ball and see how far the ball goes. Right now everyone's seeing who can get the farthest." Spring Man then looked at the leaderboards. "Seems like Incineroar's in the lead with a score of 357ft. That'll be hard to beat."

 **Incineroar (The heel pokemon): *Flexes in front of the camera*  
Decidueye: *shakes head disappointedly from afar***

Eventually Donkey Kong's ball landed in the simulator and revealed it to have gone 250ft. Donkey Kong was mad that he didn't beat Incineroar and shoved the golf club into Ribbon Girl. "You try for all I care," Donkey Kong said, salty over the failure.

Incineroar chuckled at how Donkey Kong thought Ribbon Girl could actually make a mark on it. "(You think you can get far with those giant hands)" Incineroar pointed at Ribbon Girl's spring arms.

Ribbon Girl ignored this and decided to try anyway. The spring fighter did her best to line the club up to the ball and then made a tremendous hit. The ball on the simulator began going far and people were starting to wonder if it would go past Incineroar. Everyone watched as the ball landed and began to roll, and it rolled right past Incineroar's before stopping at 361ft. Everyone watching cheered as Ribbon Girl was put at the top of the leaderboard.

Meanwhile, Incineroar just stood there with his mouth agape. Decidueye couldn't help but silently laugh before saying, "You that out to knock a peg off your ego." The bird archer pokemon then walked away, satisfied with what occurred.

 **Spring Man (The Spring fighter): Honestly, that's even more impressive to me due to how the fists may limit us a bit. Ribbon Girl could've taken off her mask before doing that, but then she would've only had one cooperating arm. We have to wear these or else we have no control.(6)**

Empoleon was there and witnessed the whole thing and saw how Incineroar was now stomping up to Ribbon Girl. Most likely to try and say that her arms counted as cheating. Indeed that was exactly what happened. Ribbon Girl couldn't quite understand what he was saying, but got the gist of it. "Incineroar, this mask helps me and Spring Man stabilize our arms. They're useless without them."

Incineroar didn't care, much less listen. Demanding that Ribbon Girl would actually do it without 'cheating' he lunged forward to grabbed the mask. Ribbon Girl dodged as Spring Man tried to get in their way. Seeing the situation Magnus quickly got Ribbon Girl on her feet and got her out of the game room. Spring Man was still trying his best to hold Incineroar back, but the heel pokemon grabbed him and did a surplex. That was when Empoleon hit Incineroar with steel wing. This was enough to knock him out. The penguin pokemon then grabbed Incineroar with his claws under his wings and began to drag him off.

* * *

Continuing his quest for answers Pit found Cloud in the library. This particular room wasn't showed off too often. Knowing, and smartly guessing, that they won't answer him Pit had grabbed Villager to talk to them. The two were at a table in the library, pretending to read books. Which was already unbelievable on Pit's part, the fact that his book was upside down only added to it.

"You sure that they know something we can use," Villager asked peeking over his book. He eyed Cloud as he looked at a book concerning the keyblade war. Wonder why he was reading that kind of book.

 **Cloud (Ex-SOLDIER): I figured I read something, while Tifa was busy with helping Roy show Lilina around the mansion. Decided to read something Sora told me about, turns out there's a book on it. Now if you could leave me alone that would be appreciated. *camera moves away.***

"Banjo told me it was either him or Joker," Pit said. "Joker is busy with his friends so I didn't really want to interrupt him. I wonder if they're planning on stealing someone's heart."

"Last I heard the metaverse was destroyed by them."

"That's what they want you to think." Villager looked at Pit as if he was absolutely crazy. Without much option Villager put down the book and went to talk to Cloud.

Pit went back to pretending to read when female Robin walked by and asked Pit, "Are you finally learning how to read?"

Pit froze for a second, not really knowing what to say. Pit then turned around and answered, "Yes, I figured I may as well do it now than never." Pit was nervously sweating, but female Robin didn't seem to notice it.

"Well, I'm proud of you, but maybe it's best if you had the book pointed the right way." Female Robin took the book and flipped it over. And Pit let out a long sigh of realization. Pit then started to look a bit more into the book. Seeing as her duty was done, female Robin began to walk away.

"Oh wait Female Robin," Pit quickly shouted. He was quickly shushed. "How are you doing as far as a name goes yet."

"Well, Mario is announcing that later tonight, but from now on you can call me Raven," Female Robin said with a smile.

"Well, then continue on with your day, Raven," Pit said before going back to the book. Raven then walked away.

Villager then came back shortly afterward. "All he told me was how he and Joker found out where Sora was, he wouldn't give me any information." Villager then noticed what Pit was doing. "Pit, are you, actually attempting to read." Villager didn't get an answer, that's how you knew this was serious.

 **Villager (Mayor of Smashville): If pigs didn't fly before, they're going to now. Or at least whenever Pit gets to a certain point in that book.**

Villager looked at the book and read the title. It was _The Hunger Games,_ a very interesting story. Villager finally got Pit attention, by waving his hand in his face. "Come on, let's report back to Toon Link."

"Oh, okay," Pit said as Villager left the library. Pit left the table, but then quickly came back and stashed the book. He then looked at the check-out tablet and got the book checked-out.

 **Viridi (Goddess of Nature): Pit told me about his endeavours to try and read finally. The book he chose is probably to hard, and maybe too intense for him. But the fact he's trying alone is very… admirable of him. I'll be sure to help him out.**

* * *

Incineroar was awake now and was in Master Hand's, or rather for the time being, Mario's office. "So Empoleon tells-a me that he brought-a you here because you tried to-a rip off Ribbon Girl's mask. I had to cancel Luigi and I's work on the old shed because of that."

Decidueye was there too and had put his translator in Incineroar's ear so he could talk to Mario. "Yes, I did do that. But she shouldn't have cheated, those arms a big and probably give a lot of power."

"Ribbon Girl and Spring-a Man need-a those masks for what-a should've been very obvious reasons," Mario shouted at Incineroar. The red plumber then stood up from his seat. "What-a you did is-a reprehensible, you've-a harmed two residents. Who weren't even from your own world for crying out-a loud!"

"What do you mean by 'reprehensible.'" Incineroar had a feeling that was nothing good. And wait, when did I touch Ribbon Girl. Spring Man, I confess that, but not her"

"It-a may have not been noticed right away, but-a you cut Ribbon Girl's cheek with-a you claws! And reprehensible means I should-a have you banned from-a the mansion" It was bad news for the hell pokemon. "However, I'm-a going to let you-a off with your first and-a last warning. Empoleon will-a be watching over you. If-a you are dragged back in-a here because of something like this-a again… I will have no choice but to ban you temporarily."

With that, Decidueye ripped the translator out of Incineroar's ear. He was done talking. "You know Incineroar, this was what I've been worried about since the tournament," Decidueye said. "If you learn to accept things like defeat and not deny it all, you'll have a much better time here in the mansion." With that the archer pokemon left. Empoleon then led Incineroar out of the office. Mario sat back down in the chair and held his head in frustration.

 **Mario (Mr. Nintendo): I just-a threatened to have-a someone banned from the mansion. This-a must be how Master Hand feels most days. Incineroar has-a it coming though, if he doesn't clean-a up his act then he's out of-a here.**

* * *

The group of young fighters had now regroup in the basement. Toon Link was pondering about what to do with the information given to him by Pit and Villager. Eventually Toon Link said, "Unless we get more info, there's nothing we can do involving looking into Cloud's story. Anyone else have anything."

"We got off from Falco that they tried using a device that can get Master Hand to the world," Ness said. He was holding something in his hand. "He also gave us this picture. Completely clueless to why we even asked."

 **Falco (Fox's Wingman): Eh, I could care less about what those kids asked that stuff for. They're just kids, not like they plan on doing anything stupid, it's just their curiousity.**

Toon Link examined the picture. "So we need to find out who built this and who currently has this. Okay, we'll meet again on Thanksgiving to try and find out how to get this device. We are adjourned for now." Toon Link then left his stand and walked up the stairs, the others followed after him.

* * *

Kapp'n had finally arrived back at the mansion, as he opened the doors to the bus he commented, "Geez, got back later than I thought. Dinner's almost ready. You three get off now while I get this bus parked somewhere for now." Lana was sure to hand the device back as she ot off the bus, followed by Kasumi and the cameraman.

"Hey Kasumi," Ryuji called out from the front porch. The girl smiled and ran over to the delinquent. "Sorry about forgetting you in Japan. I honestly thought we had everyone."

Kasumi brushed it off saying, "It's okay I wasn't waiting for too long for that turtle guy to come and get me. He asked me some questions, but I don't know why."

"Oh, that's protocol. We have to do that in order to determine if they're really suited to join the mansion. Come on the others are inside." Ryuji then led Kasumi inside the mansion and to the dining room, where the rest of the phantom thieves were at one table with two empty seats.

Before they could walk over though Mario's voice came over the intercom. "I'd like to wish a very warm welcome to our new residents first of all. And as for female Robin she had chosen her permanent name to be Raven, so please call her that moving forward. That is all." The intercom clicked off.

 **Raven: I had a lot of people saying congratulations to me on the new name. It feels nice that the confusion between me and Robin is over.**

 **Robin (The Chief Tactician): I'm glad all that confusion is over too.**

"Hey Morgana," Kasumi said, greeting the cat after getting to the table. She then petted him, causing Morgana to purr. Morgana stopped as he realized what he was doing and glared at Ryuji for recording. "Works every time."

 **Joker: So talking with Kasumi was pretty interesting. She really was programmed to be our friend, and it definitely feels that way. Almost as if she adds something to the group we didn't have before.  
** **Morgana: She sold me when she greeted me first, after Ryuji of course.  
** **Joker: Either way, I think we're going to be just fine.**

* * *

 **Unknown location(no cameras)**

"Oh, what happened," said someone as they opened the or eyes. They then got up and looked around. It was not where they were last time. "What happened to Galeem and Dharkon, where am I?"

"Galeem and Dharkon have both been dead for nearly ten months," said the figure of the big bad. "And so have you."

"Who are you? And what are you talking about," said the person. "The last thing I remember was being there, at that cliff, when those two lords fell into the ocean. Next thing I know a bright wave comes over me and everything goes black."

"Let me explain. You only came back to life due to being a spirit. When those two died they reset everything and that involved you coming back to life."

"So I was just killed again."

"Indeed." The figure of the big bad then got up from where they were sitting and went over to the table. The one they watched Mario through before. "Now, I know this is sudden but I have something for you to do for me."

"For all I know you could be someone I can't trust."

"Oh like how you trust those phantom thieves."

"Of course! They're probably mourning me right now," said the figure. The figure of the big bad then showed Joker and the rest laughing like no one was missing. "They don't care that I was gone?"

"No, I don't think they even cared about you being back either."

The person was silent for a bit before asking, "What do you want me to do?"

"Atta boy, this is simple." The figure of the big bad handed the person multiple cds. They were copies of the commercials Morgana had talked about earlier. "There's a new girl, Kasumi. I want you to infiltrate this mansion a few times and leave these one-by-one. She doesn't know she's just a character that was added into a story. She'll be devastated when she learns that they didn't actually know who she was. Once that happens, I will have another pawn to use in my plan." The last part was said to himself.

"I can do it, but I must warn you. The last time I helped a villain I got myself killed."

"I can assure you, there will be no sacrificing for you." The figure of the big bad then realized something. "Now that I think about it, I don't believe I caught your name."

"Goro. Goro Akechi," Akechi said. He was now out to get the phantom thieves.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yep, I've pulled Akechi back into the story. You'll see him in action in the coming episodes. Next episode will be the Thanksgiving special. Also, I posted this late so I'm going to sleep now.**

 **(1) Magnus was a recurring character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He was a human fighter that was actually capable of fending off the underworld army.  
** **(2) Thought I finally get something in to reference for Super Mario Maker 2. Since I missed that due to the tournament.  
** **(3) I can guarantee that King Boo will not be showing up for a long time. And that the King Boo seen was always the one from Luigi's Mansion. Not the one normally seen in other Mario spin-offs.  
** **(4) Luigi's Mansion 3 honestly had the most wholesome end credit pictures I've ever seen. I honestly enjoyed seeing how they were all working together.  
** **(5) Originally an oversight. I had planned to make Akechi a permanent resident, but it never came into fruition. So I decided to throw him into the big bad's group.  
** **(6) Actual ARMS lore I believe.**


	73. S5 Gratefulness II

**Author's Note: Here's the (early) Thanksgiving themed episode, which will just be a one-parter** **this time. Of course this episode was released before Thanksgiving so don't expect a new episode till sometime after. Just a reminder that I would like some requests for interviews if you have them. And I will extend the request date to when the 5th episode of this season comes out. The interviews will start on the 6th episode of this season and will run along with the Christmas themed episodes. I've also decided that our New Year's episode will be the clipshow episode. Basically everyone will be hanging out in the ballroom in a New Year's party and multiple times throughout the night multiple clips will be played that are all related to one character or topic. All clips will be from episodes that came out this year. For now let's get to reviews, this first one is from breath20k**

" _Can you do a Smashmas 2019 Christmas? I love to see the holidays!"_

 **Christmas themed episodes will start after this one. Next review is from Pinkrose4452**

 _It's been a while since I reviewed on this story, so sorry about that. However, I do have a question and some character requests to be in the round 2 interviews._

 **That's totally fine, don't worry about it.**

 _Can we maybe see some teambattles and maybe some other crazy rulesets as well?  
_ _And here are some character requests  
_ _Minato Arisato (Persona 3)  
_ _Sans (Undertale)  
_ _Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury)  
_ _Andy Bogard (Fatal Fury)  
_ _Maria Renard (Castlevania)  
_ _Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters)  
_ _Goose (Untitled Goose Game)  
_ _Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldier (She is also in some of the King of Fighters games))  
_ _Petey Piranha (Super Mario)  
_ _Micaiah (Fire Emblem)  
_ _Eliwood (Fire Emblem)  
_ _Hector (Fire Emblem)_

 **I think I'm staying away from battles and rulessets this season. I was already doing them for two seasons straight. As for who I can interview I'll be going down the list.  
** **Minato Arisato: This can be done.  
** **Sans: Sans has already been added to list to be interviewed.  
** **Mai Shiranui: No, cause smash is a game for good boys and girls. Unless this story is rated T in which case we can interview her.  
** **Andy Bogard: I can bring Terry's brother to the mansion.  
** **Maria Renard: She can be interviewed  
** **Kyo Kasunagi: Wow, a lot of SNK characters. This can be done though.  
** **Goose: ….no.  
** **Athena Asamiya: She can be done, and the last time this happened we had a lot of Sonic characters.  
** **Petey Piranha: Given his size in Piranha Plant's final smash this could be a problem. I'll see what I can do though.  
** **Micaiah: This person can be done.  
** **Eliwood: Roy's father in the mansion. Well, to be fair Lyn is already here who is one of the options for Eliwood  
** **Hector: Lilina's father. The Fire Emblem canon may give us a problem with that but we'll see.  
** **So just to recap, I can interview everyone on this list except for Goose. Next review is from ultimateCCC**

" _Perhaps the Phantom Thieves could cheer Pikachu up since he's sealed himself in Samus' room.  
_ _You think we'll see some slapstick moments?"_

 **Pikachu is managing rather ok at the moment, we'll see what happens in the future. As for the slapstick moments, I'll be sure to have a bunch of clips that were off screen in the clipshow episode. Next review is from Authorial nerd.**

" _Oooooooh... so Akechi believes he's been usurped by this new girl, huh? curious to see how this'll work out AND WHO'S THE NEW BADDIE?"_

 **Yes, that is one reason why Akechi is mad and decided to team up with the big bad. You'll be getting a hint around Christmas as to who he is, but they won't be revealed until episode 11 of this season. Next review is from Guestspirit which is a follow up to my answer to their review last time.**

" _You should still try to finish it. Or at least put in some omakes on how some of them reacted to the gifts they got if not. Christmas is coming up soon which is why I mentioned it."_

 **I'll see what I can do. Might not happen in December but maybe at a later month. Next review is from Derick Lindsey.**

" _I wonder who will be joining us back next episode and did Dark Pit or Palutena request Magnus to come since I didn't see being mentioned who wanted Magnus at the mansion so I'll go with one of them in order to keep an eye on Pit (maybe it was Dark Pit so he wouldn't have to deal with watching over Pit all the time)? Dang didn't know there were 163 characters in this story that were currently gone from the_ _mansion (did that include Lana and Ceada meaning it's 161 now or not including those two?) but that's alot of characters."_

 **That was Pit who requested for Magnus to come. He felt that he would enjoy it at the mansion, even if he doesn't express happiness. And 163 is everyone that currently lives in the mansion, including the ones who left. Next review is from smasher5**

" _Do a reference to the beginning of Luigi's Mansion 3, the part where Luigi climbs into the air duct while King Boo is chasing him.  
_ _Also, I have an idea. Read Mr. Insaneguy's Truth or Dare Smash edition and do something like that."_

 **I can do that reference with Luigi in this episode actually. As for the other request, I can probably do a truth or dare themed episode late in the season, but in no way will it be as hectic as Mr. Insaneguy's story. And if I do a truth or dare themed episode then I want the truths and dares to be PG-13. And no dares that forces the residents to kill another. Final review is from Generic Smash Bros Fan who has more characters to be interviewed.**

" _I think I'll add some more:  
_ _Kumatora (Mother 3)  
_ _Proto Man (Mega Man)  
_ _Roll(Mega Man)  
_ _Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong)  
_ _Steve (Minecraft) (Yes, no kidding)  
_ _Makoto Yuki / Minato Arisato (Persona 3)  
_ _Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)  
_ _Spyro (Spyro)  
_ _Metal Sonic(Sonic)  
_ _I think I already mentioned the ones story, by the way."_

 **Going down the list.  
** **Kumatora: I can interview her.  
** **Proto Man: I was close to making him a resident last episode. Didn't because Mega Man is currently not at the mansion.  
** **Roll: Will interview.  
** **Cranky Kong: Probably not.  
** **Steve: Only if he gets represented in smash bros in some way. Sans is already coming in for interviews and that's enough for me.  
** **Minato Arisato: Has already been requested.  
** **Crash: Can be done.  
** **Spyro: Can be done.  
** **Metal Sonic: Only if Dr. Eggman got in the mansion. And well, he's technically banned for what he did last season.  
** **Most of these characters were not mentioned before.**

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 3: Gratefulness II  
** **(November 28th, 2019)**

It was once again the day of thankfulness and giving. It was Thanksgiving on the Smash Island, and while a good number of the residents are gone that of course didn't stop Mario from planning things out. Isabelle helped of course with the experience she had while working with Master Hand.

In the kitchen was Palutena and Chef Kawasaki, both were working together to make dinner for the night. Palutena has given a number of restrictions to Kawasaki as a safety measure, but the chef was proving to be helpful so far. Palutena was currently prepping the ovens for the turkeys, there were three. "Remind me why we have three turkeys again," Kawasaki asked.

"Well these turkeys are big enough for about fifty residents per turkey. Of course with the number of people being invited over for the night there won't be enough. That was why I sent Pit out to get another one," Palutena explained. The goddess of light was currently afraid that they wouldn't have everything ready in time.

Mario would soon open the door to the kitchen and poked his head in. "How is-a cooking going so far you-a two."

"We're currently afraid that we won't have everything ready in time," Kawasaki answered hurriedly. He then ran over to a pot where he was cooking some rice. "Much less, enough food, we already had to send someone out for a fourth turkey." Palutena nodded, confirming that this was true.

"Well, I guess I came at-a good time. Unfortunately, Luigi and-a I won't be able to help-a you with the food. But we invited someone who could." Mario stepped into the kitchen and let someone in. They had green hair and what looked like a waiter's uniform.

"A...waiter," Palutena said, heavily confused. How dare she assume that he was a waiter because of what he was wearing.

"I'm appalled to believe you actually believe I have that job," Said the person. They then held out their hand, which Kawasaki shook gleefully. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon connoisseur."

"Is that another way to say that you are a cook," Kawasaki asked curiously. Cilan nodded and went to check on the turkeys. "Well, then we're glad to have you helping us."

"The pleasure is all mine," Cimpan said as he continued to examine the turkeys. "These all do indeed look ready to be put in the oven but three won't be enough for everyone."

"I have someone getting another one as we speak," Palutena commented as she went into the pantry. "Kawasaki? How many cans of cranberry sauce do we have."

Cilan froze in shock at Palutena's words as Kawasaki said, "I believe we got ten of those last week. They should all be in there."

Excuse me," Cilan said in shock. Palutena pokes her head out of the pantry. "Are you actually going to get the cranberry sauce from cans." Mario took this as his cue to leave.

 **Red (The pokemon trainer): I met Cilan once. I already know that if you do something, cooking related, that he does not approve of he will go out of his way to fix it.**

"Uh, yes, that's how we've been doing it for the past six years," Palutena answered.

All this did was upsetting Cilan more. The Pokémon connoisseur then began to shake his head. "And you two call yourselves chefs." Palutena didn't take that too seriously sense she's been criticized on her cooking many times before.

Kawasaki, on the other hand, was devastated. The chef the kneeled before Cilan like he was a holy person. "What can we do to redeem ourselves," Kawasaki said in anguish. When someone tells him he doesn't deserve to be a chef, he takes it seriously.

Cilan took out a notepad and wrote something down. He then ripped it out and handed it to Palutena. "Send this to the one you have out right now and tell him to get these items."

"Pit, never really learned how to read," Palutena told Cilan. Clearly the Pokémon connoisseur never got that memo. "I'll see what I can do though." The goddess of light took out the phone given to her when arriving at the mansion.

* * *

 **Palutena:** Can someone get to Pit and tell him to get these items as well as the turkey. I would send it directly to him, but we all know why he's not on the group chat often.  
 **Palutena:** *image of list*

 **Yoshi:** Wait, don't we have at least ten cans of cranberry sauce.

 **Palutena:** Cilan suggests we actually make the sauce by hand. I don't know how it'll turn out but we'll try.

 **Red:** I'm not really surprised that he would want to do that.

 **Viridi:** Pit has been trying to make an effort to learn how to read. Not making much progress head way though.

 **Falco:** I actually have to pick up the pumpkin pie we ordered from the store. I can talk to Pit while I'm there.  
 **Falco:** Wait a minute. Why would you send Pit out to get the turkey when he can't read.

 **Palutena:** Yes he can't read, but he knows what turkey looks like.

 **Falco:** Alright, I'll go head out and tell Pit about the list.

 **Yoshi:** But what about the cranberry sauce cans. They're going to go wasted.

 **R.O.B.:** I WOULD SUGGEST...DONATING THEM TO CHARITY.

 **Wario:** AHH, my worst nightmare. They'll take my money!

 **Yoshi:** Wario's dead complaints aside, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

* * *

"Falco will be going out to tell Pit," Palutena confirmed.

Cilan nodded, "Great, Kawasaki how's that rice looking."

* * *

Luigi was currently walking down the hall to meet up with Mario to continue work on the old shed. The green plumber was currently checking to see if he had all the necessary tools in his belt. As the green plumber turned a corner the lights in the hall flickered.

Luigi jumped at this and cautiously looked around, no one was around. He was by himself. "Hello," Luigi called out scared. "Anyone in this-a hall." Luigi then heard a familiar laugh behind him. The green plumber looked around to see King Boo. Without thinking Luigi unscrewed the bolts of the nearest air duct above and jumped into it.

The King Boo then disappears, which was revealed to be Bowser with on of Zero's projectors. "Hah, got 'em," Bowser said as he pocketed the device.

 **Bowser (King of the koopas): Everyone has a thing they can be thankful for around this time of year. Zero can be thankful for his creator, Diddy Kong can be thankful for his uncle, heck, Mario can be thankful for spaghetti for all I care. As for me, I'm thankful for the pranks I can do. That one with Luigi was just the start.**

 **Ganondorf (The Great King of Evil): He knows that pranking is against the mansion rules. I honestly don't see what he would gain from this. It it completely pointless.**

* * *

Toon Link had the younger fighters grouped up in the basement once again this evening in order to come up with the next part of the plan. The group was down by one however due to Ashley bailing on the group. She had said that there was no point in what they were doing. Needless to say, Toon Link did not like that at all and wished to no longer associate with her.

They had added another member to their group since their last meeting. This was Trucy, who was already a resident but was practicing her magic last time. Toon Link was at his stand once again, ready to recap what the group had learned last time. "Okay, so last time we found out specifically where Sora was, and that a device was being used to try and get to Sora," Toon Link said in his recap. "What we need to do today is find out who made it and get our hands on it."

"Do you still have the picture I gave you last week," Ness asked the hero of the sea.

"Never left the binder." Toon Link opened the binder and showed everyone the picture of the device. "This is what we're looking for, there is easily only one within the mansion." Toon Link then took a picture through his phone and sent it to the others in a separate group chat. Away from the rest of the residents.

"Can I try to use my magic to break through the field keeping us back," Trucy asked, raising her hand of course. She was the only girl so she felt a little awkward.

"I think we'll use that as a last resort. Your magic may not be able to break through that field either way."

Ness then decided to get things back on topic. "Falco, also told me that he gave the device back to its creator in the lounge the day all those new residents came last week. So it's safe to say it's someone within the mansion." Ness then felt a buzz from his phone and looked at it. "We have more time to search, Palutena says dinner is going to get delayed by an hour."

"Hmm, wonder why," Toon Link said. "Okay, so this time we're interrogating anyone that is either a scientist, engineer, mechanic, or has experience with items like this. I can take care of Link, those guardians from his world seem pretty advanced."

 **Link (Champion of Hyrule): Those guardians are really annoying. As for where they originate, it's pretty ancient sheikah technology. We only discovered them a good time before Calamity Ganon happened. I have no idea how they work other than that they target you, fire a laser, and attempt to kill you. If I didn't have Mipha to help me then I'd be a goner.**

"I can talk to Dr. Wily," Villager suggested. "Lyn tells me he loves to rant about his inventions." As would any other evil scientist.

Lucas held his thought for a bit, until he snapped his fingers with someone in mind. Someone he worked with in order to help spy on someone back in the first season. "I think I have someone in mind."

* * *

"Hate to break it to you, but I've never seen this device in my life kid," Snake said as he looked at the picture of the device. He then handed the phone back to Lucas. "That's definitely not military-grade equipment."

"I thought you would've at least known something since you worked with many devices before. Like that thing you use when you're in that box," Lucas said. Ness decided to join the boy since he didn't have anyone in mind, anyone he felt like interrogating at least.

"It's called a codec, thank you very much. Either way that thing isn't really the most technologically advanced thing anyway. In fact, most of the things I work with are rather outdated with recent time."

"Do you have any suggestions as to who could know about it," Ness said looking at the picture again.

Snake thought a bit for a second before saying, "It's clearly advance, so maybe talk to someone that had experience with futuristic technology. Zero, for example. He's a robot in the future back in his world."

"I guess that would make sense," Ness said. He then exited the camera app and went to the group chat between the team.

 **Ness:** Snake doesn't know anything about the device, it's too advanced for his understanding. This means that someone from space or the future know about this. He suggested we try Zero.

 **Toon Link:** Copy that. Trucy think you can take care of that. I'm working on finding Ridley.

 **Trucy:** i can try. Is he scary.

 **Villager:** Only if you cross him.

 **Lucas:** Wait back up. Toon Link did you say you're going to talk to Ridley?!  
 **Lucas:** Aren't you worried about dying.

 **Toon Link:** Ridley know he's not allowed to kill anyone. As long as I don't make him inheritely mad, I should be fine.

 **Lucas:** Okay, Ness and I will go talk to Zero.

* * *

Falco was currently landing his arwing at the supermarket in order to get the pumpkin pies and get to Pit before he checks out. Once the pilot and the cameraman were off the jet they rushed inside to see Pit walking towards checkout just then. He had the turkey all right, and it was the right size as well. Falco will be questioning how he got the right size later.

 **Pit (The Angel Captain): Viridi decided to start me off with numbers before we got to the book. It was kinda hard, but got easier as time went on.**

Falco made a mad dash and knocked Pit away from the checkout. The cart tipped, but didn't fall over. "Falco, what are you doing here. And what was that for," Pit shouted after getting up.

"I came here to get the pumpkin pies Mario ordered, felt like we checkout those and the turkey at the same time," Falco explained as he got up and led the cart away from checkout. "Plus, Palutena needs you to grab some more items to make cranberry sauce."

"Don't we have ten cans of that back at the mansion."

"It's a long story," Falco said as he opened up the list. "We have most of the items back at the mansion, but we'll need a good amount of actual cranberries. Think you could get those while I get the pies." Pit nodded and took control of the cart.

Falco then made his way over to the bakery section of the store and met with one of the workers there. "Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with," said the worker.

"I'm here to pick up an order that was made from the smash mansion. The pumpkin pies," Falco replied. The worker nodded and quickly went into the back. A few minutes later he came out with another person each carrying at least fifteen boxes of pies. Once they put them down the worker said, "You sure you're going to be able to get all these back to your vehicle?"

"Once Pit gets here I will," Falco said. And as if on cue the angel showed up and spotted Falco. The pilot turned around and commented, "That was quick, are you sure you got the right cranberries." Pit showed them to Falco who nodded. "Okay help me with the pies."

Once the two had gotten the pies in the cart and checked out they began to make their way to Falco's arwing. Only for someone to call out to them saying, "Hey guys!" Pit and Falco were confused for a moment until they turned around and looked up. A huge shadow was covering the parking lot.

"Is that what I think it is," Pit asked Falco as a certain pink puffball waving from the ship.

"Yep, that's the Halberd," Falco said.

* * *

In the foyer was Phoenix Wright, who had decided to invite a couple of his friends over to dinner. The former ace attorney was currently sitting at a bench in the room waiting for their arrival. Also in the foyer was Roy, who had gotten a message from his father saying that he was coming to the mansion. Roy hadn't really seen his father since he came back to the mansion for ultimate in March last year. Eliwood was present during the final battle against Galeem and Dharkon, but the two never got the chance to talk.

The young lion was rather nervous about his father coming to the mansion for a rather sole reason. Phoenix had noticed this and decided to ask, "Any reason you're nervous Roy. You're not actually scared of seeing your father are you?"

Roy broke out of his stupor to quickly answer, "N-no! Not at all! It's just.. I'm afraid of what he may find out while he's here."

"Roy… your father knows that you won the tournament he just never got the chance to congratulate you," Phoenix said. He had hoped that would reassure him plenty.

But it didn't. Roy shook his head before saying, "It's not that. I'm afraid of what he's going to think when I tell him the Lilina and I have been together for sometime."

"Ignoring the fact you did not tell your father about this, why do you think that'll be a bad thing for him to find out?" Phoenix knows he never met Eliwood before, but how bad could it be.

"Well, Lilina's father is currently dead. So the only way we could marry, if we wanted to, would be if we unite our two kingdoms. I fear my father won't be okay with that."(1)

Phoenix held his head in thought, he wouldn't have experience with monarch kingdoms until 2028. He didn't know that however. "Well, I may not know much about monarchies. But, if you tell you father the truth. Then maybe he'll accept things."

"Phoenix, you don't know what my father is like so just leave it to me okay." Roy then leaned back on his bench and continued to wait for the doorbell.

 **Phoenix Wright (Former Defense Attorney): Well, he does have a point, I never met the guy. But I know that it is definitely better to tell your parents about your love life sooner rather than later. Especially if it's a monarchy... I am twenty-four I would hardly call myself old!**

After about another good minute the doorbell was heard. Both Phoenix and Roy looked at each other, wondering if it was meant for either of them. A gruff voice was then heard saying, "Open up, pal! We didn't come all the way to another world for nothing." Knowing who that was, Phoenix got off the bench he was on and opened the door. "Hey, pal! Haven't seen you since April."

"Good to see you again too Gumshoe," Phoenix greeted. It was detective Dick Gumshoe, the guy that once stated that at some point he would have to pay to come to work(2). Phoenix then looked past Gumshoe to see two others. "Edgeworth couldn't make it?"

"I asked him, but he said that he had an upcoming trial to take care of. It was last minute." Gumshoe then walked off. Probably to self-guide himself.

"Hey, Nick," Larry shouted at Phoenix who gave him a bro hug. Larry was, more or less, a scatterbrained person. Not the brightest, but he's one of Phoenix's oldest friends. "I haven't seen you in ages. I can't believe you've been here this whole time! It's super big."

Phoenix then chuckled. "Larry, you think this building alone is big, go check out the courtyard. You'll see three more big buildings." Interested Larry ran off to try and find his way to the courtyard. "If Edgeworth isn't here then all who's left is."

"Nick," Maya Fey said, looking right at Phoenix. The former ace attorney turned around and looked at her. Roy just looked on and could feel the tension from his bench. "It's been awhile."

"Yep, it has. I hope you enjoy your night here," Phoenix said nervously. Maya then walked off, leading Phoenix to take a sigh of relief after she was gone.

Roy was at a loss for words. He stood up and walked over to Phoenix then looked over to where Maya had walked off. "I've moments of tension before, but that was something else. What the heck happened to warrant that?"

Phoenix was put on the spot this time, knowing full well that he had to answer big time. "I.. it-it's um… complicated."

"How complicated?"

"I may have never told Maya that I was disbarred in April. And then didn't tell her that I adopted two weeks after said disbarment." Roy was gaping at what he just heard, and Phoenix picked up that Roy thought that was messed up. "I know it sounds bad-"

"Sounds bad. Mr. Wright, it's not just you didn't tell Maya, it's that you didn't tell the one person who has been with you since the start of your career." Phoenix looked at Roy like he shouldn't have known that. Roy was able to spin that though by saying, "You talked a lot about her."

 **Gumshoe (Underappreciated Detective): I was shocked too when Mr. Wright refused to tell Ms. Fey, pal! Said he didn't want her to worry about him. Of course, I blabbed about it to Mr. Edgeworth and he proceeded to tell Ms. Fey. Said his reasoning was that she deserved to know, as far as I know Ms. Fey didn't contact Mr. Wright after that.**

 **Larry (Freelancer?): Did Maya contact or didn't contact Nick. *hold head in thought* Let me think, did she… Oh wait she did! It was a Tuesday about a couple months ago when the phone at Nick's office was ringing. He picked it up, and as soon as he picked up I heard a ton of ranting for five minutes. When Nick tried to explain himself, she hung up. She was pretty mad.**

The doorbell then rang again. Roy walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. He then turned away from the door immediately and hastily whispered, "It's my father!" Roy quickly straightened himself and opened the door. "Father! You made it," Roy said with glee as he hugged his father.

"Ah, Roy! So great to see you after everything that's happened this year," Eliwood said as he walked into the mansion. Phoenix decided to take this as a cue to leave and come up with a way to talk to Maya. "Now, I never got to congratulate you on winning the tournament."

"Oh thanks father, it was difficult but I pulled through," Roy said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Now, think you can show your father around? I was never able to get a good look around in January." Roy nodded and began to lead his father upstairs.

 **Roy: My father seemed rather eager to see everything that was in the mansion. He's only here for one night after all. Wait a minute. Mario sent out the interviews all over the multiverse yesterday. DOES THAT MEAN… nononono, I'm overthinking it, there's no way he actually plans on living here.**

* * *

Bowser was currently working on getting his next prank set up. He planned on making seem like Crazy Hand showed up and was claiming leadership of the mansion(3). Which is, of course, everyone's worst nightmare. He would be interrupted when he quickly had to hide the device in a drawer when Zero walked in. The robot was looking for something, and Bowser knew what it was.

The king of the koopas decided to greet him nonetheless. "Zero good to see you, what can I do for you today," Bowser said nervously.

Zero just looked at Bowser as if that was the best he could come up with. "Bowser I know you have one of the holographic devices. I'm not going to let you use them for some pranks."

"In my defense, being able to do pranks is what I'm thankful for." Zero gave Bowser that said 'Is that the best you could come up with.' "Not only that but I only did it one-time today. Luigi will get scared of anything."

"Either way, I'm going to need that back. Or do you want me to bring this up with Mario, who can very well threaten to have you banned temporarily." Zero felt like he had Bowser when he saw the king of the koopas's expression upon saying that sentence.

Bowser then just laughed loudly. "Mario doesn't scare me one bit. Do you actually think you can threaten me with that man's name." Bowser continued laughing uncontrollably. Zero took this as his chance to walk over to the desk, open the drawer, and retrieve the device while Bowser was laughing.

 **Bowser: So Zero got away with the device. No matter, I have another plan of action to use, this will admittedly ruin the dinner… but eh, a small price to pay for my enjoyment.**

* * *

As Zero was walking down the hall he was stopped by both Ness and Lucas. Both of the PSI kids had something very important to talk to Zero about. "Can we ask you something Zero. We promise it'll be very quick," Ness asked the robot from the future.

Zero nodded saying, "Follow me, you can ask me your questions on the way back to my room." The three then began to walk down the hall. Lucas quickly pulled up the picture of the device and showed it to Zero. "What is this supposed to be."

Already knowing that Zero had no idea what the thing was, Ness asked, "We were wondering who made it, or who got their hands on this. We already tried Snake but he had no clue because it was too futuristic for his technology. He suggested that we try you since you're from the future."

"Well, I can see why he would think that. However, I'm seeing components among other things I've never seen before on that thing. We do you want to find out who has it anyway."

"Just our personal curiosity," Lucas said as the three began to make their way down the stairs. Zero knew that was a lie but decided not to say anything. "Do you have any idea as to who could've done it. Dr. Wily maybe."

"If I didn't build this then it definitely wasn't Wily. There's no way he would've known about this." The three continued as they got to the first floor of the fighter residential building and went out into the courtyard. Where they saw Larry gaping at the three buildings and proceeding to faint on the pavement.

"Will he be okay," Ness asked as Zero decided to take another look at the picture on Lucas's phone. "That's a hard surface he landed on."

"Hang on, there's a logo on the device," Zero said, getting the attention of the two PSI kids. Zero then zoomed in, revealing the Starfox emblem. "That's the emblem for Fox's mercenary crew. If someone built this, it would have to be the mechanic of the crew, whoever that is."

Lucas and Ness then looked at each other. Ness then looked back at Zero and said, "Thanks for your help, Zero. I think we can take over from here." Zero awkwardly nodded, and handed the phone back to Lucas. The robot from the future continued walking back to his room in the assists residential building. Once gone, Ness took out his phone and began texting the group.

 **Ness:** Slippy was the one who built the device  
 **Ness:** It likely that Falco and Fox asked him to do it so they could get to Sora

 **Toon Link:** Okay, that's good to know. I would also like to inform everyone that we will have to end a bit early today.  
 **Toon Link:** I'll set up a plan for getting the device from Slippy later.

 **Villager:** How come we're ending early.

 **Toon Link:** Scroll up.

Ness did so and saw a message from Pit strangely. Though the speech of the words made it seem like Falco was the one who sent it.

 **Pit(Falco):** Dudes! Get down to the underground garage! The halberd just passed over Pit and I while we were at the supermarket.  
 **Pit(Falco):** Meta Knight, Kirby, and Knuckle Joe have came back.

Next thing Ness knew there was the feeling over the earthquake. He and Lucas then looked up to see the Halberd swing around the forest behind the mansion, causing what was left of the leaves to fly off the trees. Lucas and Ness looked at each other and they both started dashing for the garage. The jumped over Larry and they got to him.

* * *

By the time the two PSI kids had gotten to the underground garage a good number of the residents were also down there. At the front was King Dedede and Bandana Dee. Magolor was with them since he was invited to dinner. Everyone watched as Mr. Game and Watch had two poles and began to guide the Halberd to its spot. Once there the 2D character waved the poles up and down to signal to Meta Knight that he could land.

Everyone walked over to the entrance to the ship as the hatch opened. Right away Kirby jumped off before it was finished opening and tackled Kirby to the ground. Mario then stepped to the front of the crowd saying, "I went to-a looking to-a Luigi to greeting you-a three back. How come you-a decided to return."

"Well, I am still mad at Master Hand if that's what you're wondering," Meta Knight said as Knuckle Joe walked off the ship. Suitcase in hand of course. "However, I do trust you more and it seems no one has gone missing under your watch so I figured I'd come back."

"Well, thank you for coming back," Mario said holding out his hand. Meta Knight then shook the hand as he got off the ship. As he closed the hatch everyone could hear someone fall through the ceiling and saw Luigi fall and crash to the ground, along with duct work, wood, and stone.

Luigi was dizzy but looked up and saw Meta Knight. "Oh hey Meta Knight" Luigi greeted, unable to get himself up at the moment.

"Hello Luigi," Meta Knight said. Wii Fit Trainer then got Luigi up and led him away. Most likely to the infirmary. The masked warrior then chuckled. "Nice to know nothing's really changed. I'll be getting my room set back up." Meta Knight then picked up his suitcase and began to walk to the elevator before Wii Fit Trainer and Luigi left.

 **Mario (Mr. Nintendo): Well that-a explains what happened to Luigi. We couldn't continue shed-a work again because of that. Hopefully, we can-a get it finished by next week.**

* * *

Roy and Eliwood were now in the game room. Roy's father has had plenty of time to introduce himself to the other residents, take in the technology, and embarrass Roy through stories of his childhood. When the time came for that Roy just walked out into the hall and waited for it to blow over. That's when Marth spotted the young lion. "Roy? What seems to be troubling you," Marth asked.

"My father is telling everyone about the time I stubbed my toe on a plastic stool," Roy said with faked happiness.

"Roy, I'm sure all of us have done that sometime in life. Why I was only seven years old when I did the first time." Marth seemed happy to reminisce the past memories.

"It was my big toe that was stubbed." Marth decided to stop talking at that point. Roy then sighed, "I fear this may be a regular thing too. My father was very eager to get to know everyone, as if he was trying to make a good first impression. If only hope that he's only going to visiting often and not doing interviews."

"About that," Marth said as he handed Roy a tablet. Roy took it and looked at it, it was the list for everyone signed up to do interviews. People from all over the multiverse, among the names were plenty of people Terry would know, and towards the bottom was his own father. "Lord Eliwood will be here during the interviews."

"I guess so, then I can only hope that he won't get in," Roy said as he handed the tablet back to Marth. "By the way, is Sans seriously on that thing."

"I know we were surprised too."

 **Marth (The Hero-king): Roy told me about his situation. Much like Phoenix, I told Roy that it was probably a good idea to tell his father sooner rather than later. I don't know why but Roy said 'ok boomer' then walked away. It was clear he was on the internet for too long today.**

 **Roy (The Young Lion): I only said that because Marth is much older than everyone here. when you actually consider Lucina's world timeline.**

* * *

Everything was almost cooked and ready to be served, Palutena, Cilan, and Kawasaki just had to finish the cranberry sauce. After Pit had gottenback with them the three got to work, while it would make dinner a good half-hour late Cilan said it would be worth it. "I hope this is going to be as 'worth it' as you make it to be, Cilan," Palutena said as Cilan nearly finished it.

"Trust me Palutena, this'll make a good impression on the others here tonight," Cilan said as he scooped a good bit of the cranberry sauce out of the pot and put it in a bowl. "Now we just have to see how it tastes. Have to make sure it won't poison someone."

Kawasaki noticed that both Cilan and Palutena turned to him right away. The chef knew that he was being the one sacrificed to taste it. Kawasaki walked over to a drawer and grabbed a spoon. He then scooped a bit of the cranberry sauce out and tasted it. Cilan and Palutena watched as the chef suddenly jumped around with joy.

"This is one of the best things I've ever tasted," Kawasaki said as he jumping all over with delight. Cilan was chuckling at the scene, but Palutena wasn't entirely convinced. Mostly because of Kawasaki's track record. "We have to get these to the tables right away!"

"You two can do that, I'll get the fourth turkey out of the oven," Palutena said as she walked away. Cilan and Kawasaki nodded and got a ton of bowls from the cabinets.

"Now that I think about it, do you always set the tables," Cilan asked. He had the feeling Kawasaki wasn't quite used to this before.

"Only for special occasions and holidays. Most days it's just buffet style," Kawasaki explained. Cilan would be against that, but with the number of people in the mansion he didn't really mind it.

Falco then came into the kitchen after putting the pumpkin pies on the tables in the dining room. "You guys may want to hurry and get things out, people are beginning to line up."

"Mario hasn't even given the announcement over the intercom," Palutena said in shock as she set the turkey down on the counter. "He should've told the others that we were delayed for half an hour."

"That's the thing, he wasn't able to because he was busy greeting Meta Knight, Kirby, and Knuckle Joe ball in the mansion." Falco then decided to help with the cranberry sauce.

 **Mario: Whoops, I forgot to-a make the announcement. Eh, I'm-a sure Palutena and-a the others can handle it.**

* * *

Phoenix was out in the courtyard. He saw Maya sitting on a bench by herself. The former ace attorney had been working on what he was going to say to her for a little bit. He had no idea how thi was going to go and would rather prefer it not to be recorded by the cameras. But that was hopeful wishing, the camera crew and not going to leave this unrecorded. Finally gaining enough courage, Phoenix walked over to the bench Maya was at.

Maya looked and stared at Phoenix, casing Phoenix to just sit on the opposite end of the bench. Maya then took her gaze off of Phoenix and looked away, leaving the two in awkward silence. Eventually Maya said, "I know you came over here to talk Nick. I don't think there's really much for us to talk about."

"On the contrary, I think there's much we have to talk about," Phoenix shot back. "Like, um, how has your training progressed so far?" Phoenix knew that this was far away from the topic the both of them wanted to talk about.

Maya answered anyway saying, "It's been coming along nicely, but it's going to take years for me to finish it." Phoenix was internally celebrating for the conversation they're having.

"Is the training the same for Pearls, or is it a bit different for her. I never got an answer if the training is the same for everyone or different." Phoenix decided he would steer back to the conversation they should be having in a bit.

"Nick, the training is the same for everyone. I'm pretty sure I told you this after that fiasco earlier this year." That was a memory Maya didn't want to hold for much longer. The case basically started with Phoenix falling off a bridge and somehow surviving. Then Edgeworth had to go ahead and investigate in Wright's place. When everything was said and done not only were multiple things revealed, but he had sent Godot (AKA Diego Armando) to prison. "Still nice that Godot shared that last coffee with you."

"Honestly, I think I'm beginning to despise coffee now." Phoenix hear Maya silently laughing at that. "I'm serious, most of the memories I have of coffee is it getting thrown at my face(4)." The two the cracked themselves up for a bit. Phoenix's phone was then heard, and with a ringtone familiar to Maya.

"The steel samurai theme," Maya said remembering that time. It was one of the first cases Wright had ever done. She had a flashback to an interesting conversation she and Phoenix had.

 **Flashback no POV  
** **(October 16th, 2016)**

 _Phoenix and Maya were within studio one of the global studio lot. This was where the crime scene was where Will Powers had 'killed' Jack Hammer. After looking around for potential clues Maya noticed something against the wall. "Look, a ladder," Maya said, recognizing it._

 _Phoenix looked over from where he was, which was the outline of the body. He then walked over to Maya saying, "That's a 'step'-ladder."_

" _So? What's the difference? You need to stop making judging things based on narrow-minded cultural assumptions."_

" _R-right… sorry."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Phoenix was now off the phone saying, "That was Trucy using Larry's phone. Dinner is going to be served in five minutes. We may want to get to the dining room." Maya looked at Phoenix and nodded. The two got off the bench and began walking back to the main building. As if knowing what Maya was thinking Phoenix said, "It was a step-ladder, by the way."

Maya started laughing. "You're never going to let that go are you!"

"No I am not," Phoenix said. The two then continued laughing as they entered the main building. Phoenix then decided to get back to the things he wanted to talk about. "Look Maya, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my disbarment or Trucy. With everything you were doing, I just didn't really want you to worry."

"Nick, whether or not you tell me these things I'll still worry about you. I care about you, y'know?" Maya looked at Phoenix as they approached the dining room.

Phoenix looked at Maya before nodding and saying, "Of course."

 **Phoenix Wright: Maya decided five minutes later that she would stay as a temporary resident. Don't know how long she'll be here for.**

* * *

Everyone was in the dining hall now having dinner. Many compliments were given to Cilan on the cranberry sauce, who did reflect some of the credit to Kawasaki and Palutena as well. Mario then walked up to Cilan saying, "I would-a like to congratulate you on-a the cranberry sauce. It seems to-a be a hit with the residents."

"Thank you Mario, if you ever need anything like this again don't be afraid to ask," Cilan said. Mario nodded and decided to talk to him a bit more.

Meanwhile, Kawasaki and Palutena were having their dinners separate from the rest in the kitchen. There weren't enough seats and they, along with Cilan, were the last ones to get out. They had also overheard what Cilan and Mario said to each other. "Kawasaki do you know what this means," Palutena said as Kawasaki continued eating.

"That we get to work with Cilan more often," Kawasaki happily said as he ate a bit of his turkey. If there was ever a moment where Palutena really wanted to slap someone, this would be it. However, there were far worse people that deserved to be slapped in the face.

"No! I mean that Cilan made a good impression on Mario. If this keeps up he'll become a permanent resident and will drive us out as the head chefs." It took a good five seconds for this to sink in for Kawasaki, who then gasped and dropped his fork.

"Oh no! Oh no! You're right, we're going to lose our main jobs and be banished from the mansion for being terrible chefs."

"Well, you're already terrible but I don't see anyone banning you." Palutena then began to formulate a plan.

Back in the dining room King Dedede was telling a good joke at the villain table. When the punchline came he caused the others to laugh. Bowser laughed a little harder just to get everyone to look. "That's the best thing I ever heard," Bowser said as he slammed his fist down. This caused his plate of food to flip and fly right into Ganondorf.

Everyone was silent and no one moved a muscle. Palutena came a step ahead and closed the window partition to the kitchen in anticipation. Mario then calmly spoke, "Now, now. We've haven't had that incident in four years. Let's not-"

The red plumber couldn't finish as one of the pumpkin pies smashed into his face, courtesy of Sonic. The blue hedgehog then called out, "FOOD FIGHT!" And on instinct everyone went mad. Eliwood immediately began to try and protect Roy as one of the bowls of Cranberry sauce was sent towards his armor. Multiple people threw turkey everywhere while Zero dumped gravy on Bowser's head, sort of a form of revenge since it was obvious to the robot he planned it.

Donkey Kong and Cranky Kong ended up back into a corner. The only had three pies to defend themselves. "Let them have it," Cranky Kong said as he threw one of the pies at Marth, who was trying to keep the piece. "Bullseye!"

 **Cranky Kong: Seventy-three chapters in and this is the first time I get a line! This author has something wrong in his head, why would he exclude someone from lines for seventy-three chapters! He's close to half a million words no less.**

Multiple people were trying to escape the dining room at this point and not too many succeeded due to the gravity of the situation. The thing that finally got everyone to duck in cover was a sudden stream of fire from Kirby's mouth. "Cool, it's fire Kirby," Bandana Dee excitedly said.

"No that's the heartburn from Kawasaki's gravy recipe," Meta Knight said as Kirby continued. And set the table cloths on fire, causing the sprinkles to activate.

 **Mario: Bowser was given a stern talking to when Zero told me he probably planned the whole thing. I won't go into detail but let's say he on the same boat as Incineroar now.**

 **Cilan (Pokemon connoisseur): Tis a shame that such a fantastic meal was wasted in a food fight. But, now I know what everyone here is like. There's no way to tame them.**

 **Mewtwo (Legendary pokemon): I teleported out of there as soon as possible. A good number of our invited friends decided to stay as temporaries today. That was Cilan, Maya Fey, Magolor, and Wolf's crew. We'll see if they decide to become permanent.**

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it for the Thanksgiving episode. I will begin the first Christmas themed episode on the 5th episode of the season.**

 **(1) This is the canon problem I mentioned at the beginning.  
** **(2) Gumshoe indeed stated this in the first Ace Attorney game. This guy sadly hasn't appeared once since Phoenix's disbarment.  
** **(3) This was something I decided to cut.  
** **(4) Godot did in fact do this through the entirety of** _ **Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations.**_


	74. S5 Tis the Season

**Author's note: Okay this is our first Christmas themed episode me saying that the 5th episode would be the first was a typo. We're going to start things off simple with inventory check on the decorations and the start of the secret santa. While it is the first one it also ended shorter than I wanted it to be. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. Also, I decided to throw someone into the story as a temporary resident until they can be properly interviewed. Let's say that attempting to write him will be a bad time for me. Now for reviews the first one is from Nickguppy.**

" _when master hand comes back, will he bring crazy hand with him? Also, will there be a villains group, like Tabbu's? And if sans comes to the mansion, can he make a undertale reference?"_

 **Crazy Hand will be with Master Hand when he returns. The big bad this time is just a solo villain who's recruiting only two henchmen, other than Akechi. One will be revealed in the 6th episode. The other will show up in the second half of the season but has yet to be decided. Sans will make an Undertale reference when he appears whenever I come up with a good one. Next review come from Generic Smash Bros Fan.**

" _1: I didn't think Empoleon would come back  
_ _2: Sora will come back?  
_ _3: If the Octolings reach Smash in the future, will you use your Oc's?  
_ _4: What design does Impa use?  
_ _5: If it doesn't bother you, I'll put other characters around here:  
_ _Lilac (Freedom Planet)  
_ _Goemon (Mystical Ninja)  
_ _Riku (Kingdom Hearts)  
_ _Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)  
_ _Lip (Panel De Pon)  
_ _Flora & Felicia (Fire Emblem)  
_ _Shantae (Shantae, had she appeared in World Of Light?)  
_ _Claus (Mother)  
_ _Heavy (Team Fortress 2)  
_ _Matthew (Golden Sun)"_

 **1\. Empoleon will have a good role in this season when it comes to Incineroar.  
** **2\. Sora is currently undecided until the Kingdom Hearts DLC comes out.  
** **3\. Nathaniel is the only true OC in this story. The other agent are actual characters in Splatoon, it's just how I imagine them. So far I'm undecided on whether I want them to return. Maybe a cameo appearance in the New Year's episode.  
** **4\. Impa uses her design from Hyrule Warriors.  
** **5\. Doesn't bother me at all. I'm going to make this review a bit quick. And I'm sorry but I'm going to have to say no to Riku, Kairi, Claus, and Heavy. Riku and Kairi because they are currently too busy trying to get Sora back. Claus is dead in the Mother canon, and bringing him in as a living person will be too hard on Lucas. And Heavy is out because I've seen so much clamoring for him on my Instagram feed that I came to dislike him for it. Petty, yes, but I don't see him getting in either way. So everyone other than those four will be interviewed, and yes, Shantae did show up in season 3. Next review is from charmander17.**

" _I wanted to know if I could make a suggestion for interviews ice man from mega man he could try to impress roll and maybe help blue get orange back, shard the metal sonic he could also help find sora since I assume being gassed waved would give him a little knowledge on the matter plus if egghead comes he can fight metal off in an awesome fight I assume worlds that got erased were sent to subspace and then to smash right. And finally chibi robo he could be like robs little buddy."_

 **I can do Ice Man and Chibi-Robo. Dr. Eggman is arrested due to the events in season 4. You'll see where he's being held later, along with Giovanni. The thing with Orange and a Blue is the other way around. Blue broke up with Orange, and Orange wants to at least try to get on friendly terms with him. I'm not writing Sora in this season. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Food fights should be a Smash Thanksgiving tradition from here on out.  
_ _Character interview requests:  
_ _Candy Kong(Donkey Kong)  
_ _Blue Mary(Fatal Fury)  
_ _Birdo(Super Mario)  
_ _Agitha(Legend of Zelda)"_

 **I can do everyone you requested. And I'm afraid that could very well be the case for Thanksgiving. And everyone her can be done. Next review is from GreenSwitch.**

" _Nice chapter/episode (whatever these are... chapisode?)."_

 **I consider them episodes.**

" _I only have one request: Spitfire from Skylanders. (So you don't have to waste time looking up why I'm requesting him, Bowser and DK were guest characters in Skylanders SuperChargers, the game Spitfire was introduced in.)"_

 **I can do Spitfire since Spyro can vouch for him. If he gets in before him that is. Next review is from Pinkrose4452.**

" _Why aren't the koopalings residents, even through they are alts for Bowser Jr.?  
_ _And here are some more character requests  
_ _Azura (Fire Emblem)  
_ _Iori Yagami (King of Fighters (Last one from SNK from me at least, I promise))  
_ _Ethan (Pokemon (he's the male trainer from GoldSilver/HGSS))  
_ _Toad (Super Mario)  
_ _Toadette (Super Mario)  
_ _Grooky (Pokemon)  
_ _Scorbunny (Pokemon)  
_ _Sobble (Pokemon)  
_ _Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles)  
_ _Gemma (Dragon Quest XI)  
_ _Alex (Minecraft (since Steve is going to be interviewed))  
_ _Tetra/Toon Zelda (The Legend Of Zelda The Wind Waker)  
_ _Digby (Animal Crossing)  
_ _Dunban (Xenoblade Chronicles)  
_ _Sakura (Fire Emblem)_

 **The koopa kings are not residents because there is no way I'd be able to remember they are at the mansion at all. Also, Bowser needs someone to watch over the castle. As for requests for interviews we'll go down the list on this one.  
** **Azura: Can be done  
** **Iori Yagami: Can be done. But this is the last SNK character I'm accepting.  
** **Ethan: Not to sure. Red and Leaf could use other buddies, but he might not make it past the interviews. I'll do it anyway.  
** **Toad and Toadette: These two will be a duo but will be interviewed.  
** **Grookey, Sobble, & Scorbunny: They can be done in a group. I'll even throw in a cameo from Leon to boot.  
** **Fiora: If Shulk is back in time for the interviews. I'll probably bring him back anyway next episode.  
** **Gemma: I can do this.  
** **Alex: I actually said no to Steve since there was no form of representation for him in the game. As such this will apply to Alex.  
** **Tetra/Toon Zelda: I can do her.  
** **Digby: Isabelle can definitely vouch for this one.  
** **Dunban: I can do him.  
** **Sakura: I'm already interviewing Elise so why not.  
** **Next review is from smasher5.**

" _Add these people to interviews:  
_ _Ninten(Mother)  
_ _Baby Mario(Mario)  
_ _Baby Luigi(Mario)  
_ _Professor E. Gadd(Luigi's Mansion)  
_ _Doc Louis(Punch Out!)  
_ _Magnus(Kid Icarus)  
_ _Otacon(Metal Gear)"_

 **Going down the list again.  
** **Ninten: Don't think I'll interview him.  
** **Baby Mario & Luigi: Only if someone can figure out time travel/navigate the time disruptors in the portal vortex.  
** **Professor E. Gadd: I can do him.  
** **Doc Louis: Already a resident.  
** **Magnus: Became a resident 2 episodes ago.  
** **Otacon: I can interview him.  
** **Wow with everyone requested (excluding the ones I decided not to interview) so far we have 53 to be interviewed. The request period ends when the next episode releases so this will be your last chance to get requests in. Anyone requested after episode five will not be interviewed and will just be taken as future appearance requests.**

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 4: Tis the Season  
** **(December 1st, 2019)**

The month of December had finally come. To some it was a time of playing outside in the snow, build snowmen, have snowball fights. For others, it meant sitting around inside by the fire all nice and cozy. For most people it was a mixture of both as December was the most wonderful time of the year. For Christmas had came.

Everyone knew that the one holiday Master Hand took more seriously than Halloween, was Christmas. However, since he was not here to help decorate for obvious reasons the task fell to Mario. The red plumber decided to get things done sooner rather than later. Many residents were against doing all of the decorations in one day so Mario decided to just write small group of starter tasks for the others to do. One said task was to have at least one thing related to Christmas in a resident's bedroom.

Another task was, in fact, getting a christmas tree. Mario said that a synthetic tree was preferred, as well as saying that there was one in the mansion somewhere. Those tasked to find the Christmas tree were Joker, Kasumi, Geno, Cloud, and Eight who had returned yesterday. No way could the hero miss the holiday season.

As of right now the group was currently discussing the plan for finding the tree in the living room. They weren't getting to anything yet due to the secret santa happening soon. Which was where the residents would pull a name out of a bag and then get a gift for that person. Joker was aware of this and quickly said, "Okay, does anyone have any idea where the tree is?"

"Don't look at me," Kasumi said as a glance from Geno was shot her way, "I only just became a resident a couple weeks ago." And said phantom thief had managed to get quite accustomed to mansion life pretty quickly. She then looked back at Joker. "I thought you would."

"I became a resident-slash-fighter in January, earlier this year. There's absolutely no way I would know where the christmas tree is."

Gazes from both phantoms thieves went to Geno. The wooden puppet held his hands up in defense saying, "We couldn't even do Christmas last year because of the whole World of Light debacle in January(1). I have no idea where the tree is."

"Same here," Eight said.

 **Eight (Hero from past): Was I mad when I found out about Sora, not really, never knew the guy. I was only convinced due to being convinced by Bowser. He convinced quite a few of us to go home, I came back when I remembered Bowser is a villain and is probably prone to lying. Of course, it didn't surprise when I saw him here.**

 **Bowser (King of the Koopas): Yeah, I convinced a bunch of people to leave. So what?! They're going to be back eventually right?**

Soon enough all eyes went to Cloud, the only one who was actually present to know where the Christmas tree was. However Cloud said, "I never handled this task, what makes you think I know where it is." Everyone groaned once frustration.

"Perhaps we could just ask Mario where the tree is after the secret santa meeting," Kasumi suggested. It seemed like the only option they had at the moment.

"No argument here." Cloud then practically kicked Geno off the couch the two were on as he laid down. Most likely to take a nap.

Geno then walked over to Eight was and whispered, "I say we leave him here and let him get in trouble with Mario for slacking off." Eight was inclined to agree.

"Cloud this is serious business, this is no time to take a nap," Joker protested. What could the phantom thief possible have against naps! Must've been Morgana asking him to go to sleep too many times.

"I'll consider it serious when we find out where the tree is," Cloud responded with little care in the world. This lead Joker the facepalm, Cloud technically has to be up and standing when they asked Mario where the tree was later.

Said red plumber's voice came over the intercom. "Can-a all residents, even temporaries, please go to the lecture hall at-a this time." The group then began to leave, not before having Geno get Cloud off the couch of course.

 **Cloud (Ex-SOLDIER): I just hope I don't get Wario again. There's no pleasing that guy.**

* * *

Once everyone was in the lecture hall Mario walked onto the stage followed by Isabelle. The secretary had a bag, the one with all the names. "Before we get-a started, I have one new-a temporary resident to-a introduce. They-a decided to come ahead of the interviews." Roy could be seen, pleading that it wasn't his father. "This-a person is-a, surprisingly, Sans!"

Mario stepped away as said skeleton walked onto the stage. And yes it was actually Sans, not the Mii Gunner wearing a costume. Once on the stage he had one thing to say and that was, "Hey."

Pit was rather eager though and shouted, "Do a joke!"

"Okay? Um… knock-knock." Cappy showed his eyes quickly just to inquisitively look at Sans.

"Who's there?"

"A broken pencil."

"A broken pencil who?" Pit was kinda confused.

"Nevermind it's... pointless" *ba-dum tsss* Everyone looked away confused as the drum was heard. "That follows me around, I don't know where that comes from."

"Good to know, off-a the stage," Mario said as the red plumber began to shoo him down into the seats. "Okay before we-a get to the secret santa, are-a there any temporary residents that can-a confirm they'll be here after Christmas." Mario could see hands from Maya, Wolf's crew, Kamek, and Sans. "Isabelle, add their names to the bag."

"On it," Isabelle said as he pulled out slips of paper with the names and put them in. "All set."

"Thank you. Okay, Isabelle will-a take the bag to each and-a every one of you. Do not-a say the name of-a the person you have or else we will-a start over."

Isabelle then left the stage and began letting people reach into the bag. She got through the first row when Diddy Kong shouted, "Ugh, Wario!" Everyone groaned as Isabelle quickly recollected the papers and tried again.

No one spoke up the second time around and Isabelle was able to get through everyone. "All-a right. Do not-a discuss the person you-a pulled until they are-a no longer within eavesdropping range," Mario said before pulling the last name in the bag. Mario seemed pleasantly surprised when looking at it. "That is-a all." The doors to the lecture hall opened back up, allowing others to leave.

 **Wario (greedy micro gamer): How come I'm always the one people complain about?! How do they think that makes me feel… oh, I pulled Rosalina. Don't know what to get her but it'll be cheap.**

 **Banjo (N64 Legend): What I don't get is why Kazooie and I have to get something for Morgana. Why do we have to get something for a cat!  
** **Kazooie (N64 Legend's sidekick): Well, if you payed attention, you would know that Duck Hunt was also in that list of names. Probably was for who knows how long!**

 **Morgana (Cat/Team Mascot): Fate seemed to smile open my lonely heart. *shows slip with the name Ann Takamaki* I have been chosen to find lady Ann a gift worthy of her love. There's so much I could do.**

 **Mario (Mr. Nintendo): I got-a Donkey Kong. Haven't pulled his-a name in seventeen years.**

Before the red plumber could leave the lecture hall he was stopped by Joker. "Mario, I need to ask you something," Joker said.

"No, you can't-a trade names," Mario said, thinking he knew the question.

"Not what I'm asking… perfectly fine with Maya Fey. I'm asking if you know where the Christmas tree is."

"Oh that-a thing, It's-a in the storage room. Just a warning though, due to-a the mansion's renovation in-a January I only know where the tree is. Not where it is-a located in that-a room."

That's what Joker was afraid of. "Okay, thanks for the help Mario." The phantom thief then walked back over to his group, waiting for him. "The tree is in the storage room, Mario doesn't know exactly where though."

"Great," Cloud said, who was hoping that it would be easy.

"May as well find the storage room and navigate it," Eight said. The group then left the lecture hall. Hoping that they could find the tree by noon.

* * *

 **Link (Champion of Hyrule): I've been tasked with finding Zelda a gift. Hmm, I don't know if drawing her name was destiny or just dumb luck. I'm sure I can find something for her, just need to ask around and find out what she likes.**

The champion of Hyrule was currently looking for Lucina. Who was Zelda's roommate until the renovation back in January, when everyone got their own rooms. He eventually found the swordswoman in the courtyard, where there was a light snowfall.

As Link walked up to Lucina he noticed that her belly was a bit bloated. As expected when one is about four months pregnant. Link walked up to her regardless saying, "Lucina, I need to ask you something."

"What is it Link, you seem to be in a hurry," Lucina said as the champion walked over to her. "You didn't even throw on any winter gear."

"I've been in much worse situation then temperature in my adventures to defeat Calamity Ganon. But I need to ask you something regarding the secret Santa."

"No, you can't switch names," Lucina said. Expecting the question like Mario. Lucina had also found this out the hard way.

 **Lucina (Princess from a doomed future): I was desperate to get the chance to give Robin something when I didn't know I could do it anyway if I wanted to. I tried to get his name but failed. When the day came, Master Hand switched the gifts that my secret santa had gotten me into actual coal.**

"Not what I wanted to ask. I'm just asking if you know what Zelda likes specifically. Since you've been her roommate for the longest. She's the person I have to get a gift for."

"Oh, lucky you. Well, I can't quite pinpoint exactly what she would want but maybe a necklace?" Lucina wasn't quite sure of this answer herself.

"No but that's the thing. I want to get something really special for her. Something that she can treasure."

Lucina was silent as the realization hit her. "Link, do you potentially have a crush on the Zelda here?"

Link tried to play it off quickly saying, "What?! No-no, that's not what I'm saying." It was clear to the champion that Lucina wasn't buying it, forcing him to come clean. "Fine, I have a crush on her."

"Isn't this technically a love betrayal for the Zelda in your world? And you don't know if she likes the Link in her world or not."

"I know, which is why I'm not saying anything on it. I'll keep asking around if it's all the same to you." Link was about to leave when he stopped and asked, "Now that I think about it, who do you have to get a gift for."

"I'm not going to worry about it until next week. But if you must know, it's Pit." Anyone would feel bad for Lucina. However, Wario was worse so not that many people would. Getting his answer Link nodded and left.

 **Pit (The angel captain): Who do I have to get a gift for? Uh, R.O.B. Actually, good thing I know just the thing. *shows picture of the toy R.O.B. from the 80s* It'll be like, his little robot friend. How cool is that!**

* * *

Incineroar has been on thin ice for the past couple weeks. Ever since he attempted to attack Ribbon Girl in rage, Empoleon has been keeping close tabs on the heel pokemon. Incineroar hasn't been able to do much without noticing the penguin Pokémon from the corner of his eye.

Incineroar was now in the game room, trying to beat Ribbon Girl's record. If he can't actually hurt Ribbon Girl then he can do this as revenge. "(Okay, just focus. Try to beat this little girl's score,)" Incineroar said to himself. One of the many onlookers was Sans, who was being given a tour by Pit.

Incineroar then winded up the shot and hit the plastic golf ball. The ball on the simulator then went up into the air and landed past Ribbon Girl's. The heel pokemon was about to celebrate when he noticed that someone else he done better. And that they were first best. It was Donkey Kong.

 **Donkey Kong (Mario's old Rival): Yeah, I snuck out of bed in the middle of the night and got the high score on the simulator. It went pretty far too, about 400ft.**

Incineroar then threw the club down in anger. In his mind he's supposed to be the best at everything, the messup in the tournament was just dumb luck for Orange. He wanted to find Donkey Kong and punch him where it hurts. Of course, he couldn't with Empoleon watching over him 24/7.

Sans oversaw Incineroar's moment of rage and commented,"You okay?" Sans got a death glare. "You really are...a heel." The drumshot was heard again and everyone looked around. "I swear I have no idea where it comes from."

"Maybe we should continue the tour," Pit said. Many questioned whether the angel was equipped to give a tour as he left with Sans. The most equipped for that was Dedede, he's done it twice in one season(2).

Incineroar sat down on one of the couches. Not to calm down, but to find a way to throw off Empoleon.

* * *

The christmas tree group eventually made it to the storage room, in other words, the attic. Residents rarely went here, heck, resident would be in the vault more often than this room. Which of course is hardly ever. If the tree was anywhere it would be here.

The group immediately ran into one problem, and that was opening the hatch to the attic. It wouldn't budge, leading Joker to say, "Okay, how is this possible? It's not like no one came in here since January."(3)

"Maybe if we get more people to pull down on it," Kasumi suggested to the others. It seemed to be considered.

But the suggestion was shot down when Eight said, "That wouldn't really be the best idea. Putting too much weight on it might cause the match to break. That happens, and we won't be getting up there anytime soon."

Cloud, not wanting to be doing this for long, ripped out his buster sword and slashed on end in the square. A click was heard on the floor and everyone looked down to see a lock. Cloud pulled on the hatch and it opened up, the stairs unfolding as well. "All of you are blind," Cloud said as he climbed up the stairs.

 **Cloud: I swear I'm surrounded by idiots.**

Once everyone was up Cloud said, "Let's find that stupid tree and get pair of here." Everyone then spread out to cover a wide area.

As Geno looked around he noticed a box labeled 'SNES'. The wooden puppet opened up the box to indeed see said console at the top. It was surrounded by many games that were made for it. "Heh, memories." The puppet then saw Kasumi approaching. Knowing that she can't find out yet he closed the box saying, "Not here."

"It has to be somewhere," Kasumi said as she continued looking. She then came across the Halloween decorations, which already had a few cobwebs on them. "This is Halloween."

"If it's a holiday section then the tree and ornaments might be close by," Geno said. He then examined the area next to the Halloween decorations and noticed a box labeled 'X-mas tree' "Bingo. Guys over here!"

Joker, Cloud, and Eight cans over with the ex-SOLDIER saying, "Yeah. That's definitely it." Cloud then looked a bit up. "One problem though."

"It's covered by many other boxes that aren't even related to the holidays," Joker said, finishing Cloud's thought. The phantom thief then carefully took one box off the pile and put it down. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Coming out through a portal behind the invite residential building was Akechi. A couple episodes ago he was assigned by the big bad to plant the commercials Morgana did for Persona 5R in Kasumi's bedroom. Akechi decided to go a bit off plan and plant the very first trailer for Persona 5 instead.

 **Akechi (The Traitor): I'm surprised your cameras even spotted me, though I'm sure I can trust you not to tell anyone I'm here. I won't be saying anything regarding why In here either. Now if you excuse me...**

Akechi tapped on the special wristband given to him and gained his metaverse outfit. Akechi then pulled out a grappling hook and hooked it onto Kasumi's bedroom window. He then pressed a button and pulled himself up to it, and conveniently, the window was open. Akechi looked inside and saw no one in the room. The traitor phantom thief pulled himself into the room and landed hard on the floor.

Akechi quickly got up and walked over to the desk in the room. He then pulled an envelope out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. Hoping that Kasumi would be the first one to see it Akechi left the room and of course left the window open. When he reached the ground once again he got a call on his transmission device. "What is it boss," Akechi asked, answering the transmission by tapping the device in his ear.

"I got the signal that you planted one of the envelopes, but it doesn't have the video I gave you," said the voice of the big bad through the device. "What did you put on the desk."

"I figured that we should start out small, that video has the very first trailer for Persona 5. She'll be confused yes, but perhaps intrigued. Only one way to find out really. Plus, it's much better when one begins to slowly doubt their friends."

"I guess that would work, as long as she doesn't catch on too soon. All right? Now get back here." Once the transmission ended a portal opened in front of Akechi. The traitor phantom thief went through and the portal closed behind him.

* * *

Incineroar's efforts to lose Empoleon so far have led to dead ends. No matter what the heel pokemon tried the penguin pokemon was one-step ahead. Stopping Incineroar before he could get away. After trying enough times Incineroar decided to just go to the lounge and take a nap.

Empoleon of course was there too, but was keeping a distance so Incineroar could actually take its nap without him looking over. Incineroar soon heard Empoleon talking to someone and looked over the couch.

It was Red, who had a favor to ask of Empoleon. "It's just one small favor. Mario wanted me and Leaf to head back to Kanto and bring some ice-type pokemon to the mansion. We wanted to ask if you know of any good places to put them," Red explained.

Empoleon quickly looked back at Incineroar, who had dropped back down and was pretending to snore. Thinking that the heel pokemon wasn't going anywhere, Empoleon nodded and Red led him out. Once they were a good distance away Incineroar was off the couch and left to lounge to find Donkey Kong. Little did he know a certain archer pokemon had seen Incineroar leave by the corner of his eye.

 **Decidueye (The archer pokemon): I swear Incineroar is going to get himself kicked out if he doesn't snap out of it soon. I of course have no choice but to do Empoleon's job for him.**

* * *

Link's quest to figure out what exactly to get for Zelda would lead him right to the attic. He planned to ask Cloud for advice, but when he noticed that they were currently trying to get the christmas tree he decided to help out. "Need some help," Link said as he walked over and took on the two boxes Geno was struggling to hold.

"Thanks Link," Geno said as the two moved the boxes out of the way. "What brings you up here?"

"I needed to ask Cloud if he had any ideas as to what I should get for Zelda. I drew her name for the secret santa."

"Necklace, works every time," Cloud said as he took another box. He then placed it down a bit to fast and knocked something out of it. It looked like a vial of red light. "Hmm, that's peculiar."

"Got the tree," Eight said as he and Joker picked up the box with said christmas tree. The hero then noticed the vial Cloud was holding and asked, "What is that?"

"You think I know? It came out of that box." Cloud was about to put it back, but was knocked back due to Joker losing his footing on the pile of boxes. Link tried to catch and fumbled with the vial, but it crashed on the floor and broke. "Great."

"What was it anyway," Kasumi questioned as they looked on as the light seemed to spark. Next thing they knew a beam of red light shot up and smashed through the roof. Causing a swirling dark sky to appear over the mansion. "Nevermind, we're about to find out."

 **Joker: Apparently the vial was supposed to be in the vault on the fifthteenth of November, but an oversight occurred. It's said to be a vial that causes pokemon from the Galar region to Dynamax.**

* * *

Just outside the mansion as the dark swirling light appeared was Jessie, James, and Meowth. The trio had returned once again to attempt to capture Pikachu. When they got a view of the mansion they were shocked with the number of ice-type pokemon at the mansion. Now they were looking at the sky.

"That light is coming from the mansion," Jessie said as the three stepped out into the open. Red seemed to start frantically bringing the pokemon inside, not noticing Team Rocket.

"The pokemon are getting away, forget about the light," Meowth said as he watched the pokemon go inside.

"Not all of them," James said, pointing at Pikachu. Who was also looking up at the sky. "Hurry! We can catch him while distracted." Not wanting to miss the chance Meowth brought out the net and fired.

Pikachu noticed however and dodged it, leading Meowth to say, "Stay where you are! There's nowhere to run for you!" What they didn't expect was the light to begin to affect Pikachu. Said electric mouse pokemon then began to Dynamax, or in this case, Gigantamax. "Uh, are you guys seeing this?"

"The light is causing a mirage," Jessie said in fear.

"A really big mirage," James said in fear.

Pikachu's foot then came over them. The three yelled, "It's Bigachu," before bolting off, not to be seen for the rest of the day.

"PEEEEEE," Pikachu shouted from its gigantamax form. The mansion alarm then began blaring, Pikachu looked at it, but didn't do much.

"Attention residents this is-a code dynamax," said Mario through the intercom. "Whoever opened that-a vial, come to my office. Decidueye, Empoleon, Red, Leaf, take care of-a Pikachu while Mewtwo figures out how to-a contain the light."

Red and Leaf were out right away due to being in the foyer, followed by Empoleon. Incineroar had been walking down the hall when it happened and was now looking at the scene from the arcade room's window. Incineroar sighed before crashing right through the window and joining the others. "I said Decidueye, but-a that works." Red and Leaf called on Charizard and Ivysaur respectively.(4)

"Charizard, flare blitz," Red shouted. Charizard then took off and rammed into the gigantamax Pikachu. "That didn't look like it did much."

Incineroar huffed as he jumped forward and hit Pikachu with Darkest Lariat. Pikachu then called up a barrier.

Mewtwo teleported into the attic and noticed the beam of red light on the floor. "Mario it would seem the vial never actually made it to the vault," Mewtwo said contacting the red plumber via telepathy.

"Is-a there anyway we can contain it, without having to injure Pikachu too much," Mario said through the intercom on the floor below.

"Maybe, but it's a big maybe. If I can try to move the light with my abilities I can send the clouds far away from here. Maybe into space."

"I don't-a really see how that-a will work." Mario didn't get to say much else as Mewtwo attempted to move the light, but unfortunately failed. "It didn't work did it?"

"Nope. They have to cause Pikachu to faint if we want this light gone." Mewtwo then flew out through the hole in the roof and observed the battle below. "Luckily it doesn't seem like Pikachu is that hard to beat." Mewtwo would take back its previous statement as Pikachu used G-Max Volt Crash. The attack was used on Empoleon, who ended up fainting due to the type advantage. "Nevermind, one is down."

"Red, I think now's the time where you use that thing you got from the Galar region," Leaf said as Ivysaur used Razor Leaf.

Red nodded and went into his bag while Incineroar used revenge. Red then pulled out a Dynamax band and slipped it on. Once it was on it filled up with the energy surrounding the mansion. Before Red could use it a portal opened up, Kapp'n bus then came out a few seconds later and swerved out of the way of Pikachu's foot.

When the bus doors opened, Mega Man, Shulk, and Riki were revealed to on it. "Something tells me we should head inside," Shulk said and the three ran in.

 **Mega Man: And just when I thought things would be absolutely normal by the time I got back.**

Red then regained his focus and put Charizard back in its pokeball. He then dynamaxed the pokeball and threw it behind him, while not Gigantamax, Charizard came out and towered as high as Pikachu. "Okay Charizard, the barrier is down so use Max Flare." Charizard did so and sent a torrent of flames onto Pikachu, dealing massive damage.

Mewtwo then noticed the red light begin to fizzle away until there was nothing left. The clouds began to part shortly after that. An explosion was then seen as Pikachu lost his Gigantamax form and fainted. Some burn marks were on the mansion for that and a big grass patch within the snow was seen with Pikachu in the middle. "All's well that ends well I guess." Mewtwo then watched as Incineroar picked up Pikachu and began to walk inside the mansion as Charizard lost his dynamax form. Mewtwo then looked back at the roof saying, "Mr. Game and Watch can fix that."

* * *

Mario was now in his office staring down the group responsible for the light in the first place. The red plumber had already threatened to remove Incineroar and Bowser and he didn't want to threaten more. Instead the red plumber let out a long sigh and said, "Each and-a every day I begin to-a understand Master Hand's pain more. Please tell me you at least found the tree."

"We did, brought that and the ornaments down to the living room before we came up here," Joker explained.

"Then since the vial being up-a there was-a personally my fault I won't-a hold you responsible for that," Mario said as he wrote down a note to get rid of the vials that did make it into the vault. He then motioned to the others that they could go, which they did. A beep then came from the phone in the office, which Mario pressed the button for and said, "Hello?"

"Bro, I finished work on-a the shed while you were dealing with-a things. Isabelle is-a with me right-a now check it out," Luigi said through the phone. Mario got off the chair and left his office in a hurry.

* * *

When Mario arrived at the shed Luigi and Isabelle were indeed there. The red plumber walked into the shed and was blown away, it had turned out better than he pictured. There was a new desk with multiple computers with live news feeds from multiple worlds that had them. "Finally, all-a that hard work paid off," Mario said.

"Indeed," Luigi said as he walked over to the mini fridge in the room and took out two sodas. Handing one to Mario he said, "Now we can-a keep track of things going on-a outside of the island and-a help when necessary."

"It is a very great accomplishment Mr. Mario," Isabelle said. "I'm sure Master Hand would be proud."

"I'm-a sure he already is," Mario said as he took one of the sodas from Luigi and took a sip from it. "Now if-a you excuse me I have to-a get back to paperwork." Mario then left the shed, Luigi and Isabelle following after him.

* * *

 **(no cameras)**

It was now much later at night as Kasumi was finally able to get back to her room after a long day. She tiredly walked into her room and quickly noticed the letter on her desk. She walked over and picked it up, examining it. _Strange,_ she thought, _I don't recognize this handwriting._ She then opened it and read the message to herself.

 _Kasumi Yoshizawa,_

 _You friends, the phantom thieves, aren't telling you everything. You may think that they know all they can about you after everything you've been to, but you're gravely mistaken. With this letter is a video, one that will slowly guide you to the truth of the matter. Flip this after you're done with the video._

Kasumi reached back into the envelope and pulled out a disc. She put it into the PC on her desk and watched the video on the monitor. It had given her chills seeing the chairs and handcuffs and nothing else. She was then confused by the title Persona 5 showing up.(5) After finishing it she flipped the letter.

 _Got chills? I did too watching it the first time. You see, Persona 5 is a game, one that you'll soon understand. Just know that this trailer was released in February of 2014. We'll be in touch, the next video you'll be getting is the first actual trailer of the game. See you then._

Kasumi didn't like where this was going, but she was intrigued. She then heard knocking at her door. She quickly pulled the disc out and hid it, along with the letter, as Ann came in. "Kasumi, we're all going to be sleeping in the game room tonight. Want to join?"

Kasumi forced a smile saying, "That sounds great, let me get ready first." Ann nodded then left. Kasumi then looked back at the disc, whoever sent this to her was telling her something, but what?

* * *

 **Author's note: Not the best episode I've written, but it advances the plot in some ways. And I ain't lying, but I actually got chills watching the teaser for Person 5 the first time.**

 **(1) Story timeline has all of Season 3 in one month alone.  
** **(2) This was the very first episode and the eighth episode of that season.  
** **(3) I should point out now that outside of battles, any and all members on the phantom thieves are in their school clothes. Only reason I'm still calling Joker, Joker, is because there's an assist trophy named Akira here.  
(4) Disclaimer: You cannot actually battle Gigantamax Pikachu in a raid battle. You have to get a Pikachu from Pokemon Let's go Pikachu.  
** **(5) What Kasumi had watched was the first teaser trailer for Persona 5, released on February 24th, 2014.**


	75. S5 Intruder

**Author's note: Interviews will start next episode. As of now any requests that show up in the reviews now will not be taken. I will start off with the reviews that request that last of the ones being interviewed. Also, I'll point out now that the interviews are to take place across five episodes. But if Christmas comes before they are done interviews will not be done during the Christmas and New Year's/clipshow episodes. Incidentally if that happens the mid season will be pushed back to episode twelve at the worst so interviews can be finished after the holidays. First up is Stripe the Hedgetiger.**

" _More sonic please! also, I have some requests:  
_ _Shard the Mecha Sonic (Sonic)  
_ _Chaos (Sonic)  
_ _Tikal (Sonic)}  
_ _and Lan (Megaman)  
_ _Torterra (Pokemon)  
_ _Samurott (Pokemon)  
_ _Sunburn (Skylanders)  
_ _Serperior (Pokemon)"_

 **I'll see what I can do with Sonic. Time to go down the list.  
** **Shard the Mecha Sonic: He is banned due to association to Dr. Eggman because of what happened last season.  
** **Chaos: I can do Chaos.  
** **Tikal: I can interview her.  
** **and Lan?: I can't tell if this was a typo or not. If you can tell me exactly who this is and a description before the next episode I'll interview this one.  
** **Torterra: I can do him.  
** **Samurott: I only want to do one starters from Unova and I'm inclined to interview Serperior over Samurott.  
** **Sunburn: I can do this one.  
** **Serperior: I will be interviewing her.  
** **Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Who thought that Incineroar would be such a Grinch?_

 **He's going to steal something from Christmas that's for sure.**

 _Character requests:  
_ _Luminary's Party(Dragon Quest XI)_

 **Okay, I'll have them all rolled into one interview and we'll see how it goes. Next review that had requests is from Generic Smash Bros Fan. However, they left a big list. So instead of showing the review first then answer, I'm going to do both at the same time. This is who they requested.**

 **Eliza Masters(Steet Fighter): Hmm, I can do her.  
** **Sakura Kasugano(Steet Fighter): I can do this fighter too.  
** **Proto Man(Mega Man): Proto Man has already been requested and will be interviewed.  
** **Chibi Robo(Chibi Robo): We can do this little one.  
** **Adeleine & Ribbon(Kirby): I have a feeling they're suited to just being a visitor at some point.  
** **Klonoa(Klonoa): It would be nice for Pac-Man to get more friends from the same company as him.  
** **Hat Kid(A Hat In Time): I don't know too much about Hat Kid so I won't do her.  
** **Arle Nadja(Puyo Puyo): I will have to decline this one.  
** **Ratchet & Clank(Ratchet & Clank,Yes, it sounds stupid but, I wanted to mention it): Totally fine. Hmm, It would be interesting to have someone from the All-Star Manor in the mansion. I'll do it.  
** **Female Erdrick(Dragon Quest)Yes, it probably won't happen, but if it happens, it can be called "Loto" (Name as Erdrick is also known): I don't think I'll do this one, sorry.  
** **Slime(Dragon Quest): I can get him in as a pet for the heroes in a later episode.  
** **Coco Bandicoot(Crash Bandicoot): I can do her.  
** **Reimu(TouHou): I already have an indie character showing up and that's Shantae. I'm going to limit it there. So Reimu will not be interviewed.  
** **Axl(Mega Man X): Yes, to this one and Mega Man X. Who I will nickname 'X'  
** **Mega Man X(Mega Man X): Look above for answer.  
** **Alex Kidd(Alex Kidd): No. Sorry, but I didn't know who this was until reading this.  
** **Gooey(Kirby): Yeah I can do Gooey.  
** **Strider Hiryu(Strider Hiryu): I cannot do this one due to massive lack of knowledge of this character.  
** **Anna(Fire Emblem): Oh, this should be interesting. She will be interviewed.  
** **Master Chief(Halo): Hmm, really sorry about this but what I said about Steve and Alex will also apply to Master Chief.  
** **Cuphead & Mugman(Cuphead): Maybe as a future appearance, but not the interviews.  
Next review with requests is PinkRose4452.**

" _I thought that I would request some of the last characters that I could think of for the interviews._

 _Blue (Pokemon)  
_ _Silver (Pokemon (Fun fact- he's Giovanni's son))  
_ _Ball Guy (Pokemon Sword and Shield)  
_ _Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon)  
_ _Medea (Dragon Quest VIII)_

 _Now, idk if you'll interview the Team Rocket Trio, but I think that it'll make an interesting arc somehow in a way. Or maybe even wanting to be interviewed, even though they may not sign up, to become residents and cause some trouble."_

 **Promise me, Red and Leaf would make sure Blue, Silver, and Team Rocket never make it to the interviews. I don't think I'm going to interview the ball guy either. I'll do Medea though. You had one more I believe.**

" _Tom Nook(Animal Crossing)_

… **.The request I've been waiting for. That's it for interview requests. We have a total of 64 characters to be interviewed starting next episode. I want to get interviews wrapped up by the second part of the mid season. So splitting 64 across 5 episodes will be 13 characters for episodes 6, 7, 8, 9, and then the last 12 in 10. We now have a question from Guestspirit.**

" _Are you using a random generator to decide who comes back each chapter?"_

 **No I am not actually. It is my own decision when these characters come back. Next review is from Derick Lindsey.**

" _Nice to see Pit come up with a genius present for R.O.B. with a toy of him since he's probably lonely after the whole Subspace nonsense and being the only one left so here's hoping that doesn't backfire on him."_

 **Yes, let's hope that doesn't happen. Next review is from a guest.**

" _I really appreciate how pokemon sword and shield lore was in this episode. Are you team sword or shield? Also, can you make a reference to game theory's theory in which sans is ness?"_

 **I have Pokemon Sword out of the two. Currently shiny hunting for a Dreepy. And that reference will be made when Sans has his interview. Next review is from charmander17.**

" _I would like to ask a few questions though if the dlc trailer for kh3 shows Sora could he come to the mansion for a little while or maybe just phone home. I also why you didn't put shard in because he was a comic book hero only but it got me thinking about what happened to rebooted game worlds did they go to subspace. oh when young link comes back could you give skull kid some recommendations for interview is rocket slime from dragon quest and tiff from kirby.  
_ _P.S I liked how you did sans._

 **I can say I have plans for Sora but I'm not disclosing what they are. The reason Shard won't be showing up is because one known precedent in smash is that it is a celebration of video game characters. Not anime, manga, or comics. It is the sole reason why characters like Goku will never get in smash or this story. I've made exceptions in the past sure but I don't want to make anymore, so unfortunately Tiff from Kirby Right Back At Ya (an anime based on the video game series) will not be interviewed either as she was not originated from a video game. Also, the worlds that left the Smash Island at the end of season 3 went back to where they came from. As for the slime, I already have a future appearance planned for then to become a resident/pet for the heroes so the interview will not be necessary. Final review is from Historyfan15.**

" _Considering what Wolf said about not being comfortable with inviting the other members of his team to the mansion, I'd actually love to see Leon and Panther drop in as a surprise visit, consider a surprise Christmas gift for Wolf."_

 **Actually this wasn't caught on screen but Wolf's crew has been in the mansion since Thanksgiving. They will show up with Wolf at some point, just need to figure out where.**

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 5: Intruder  
** **(December 7th, 2019)**

After the dynamax fiasco, Joker and company had effectively gotten themselves banned from helping with decorations this year. For most of the group they were rather disappointed, but for Cloud it was a blessing in disguise. The ex-SOLDIER now has all the time he needed to keep to himself. That wouldn't exactly go as planned though.

It is a known fact around the mansion that Cloud and Tifa has known each other since childhood. And that during their adventure something had blossomed between them(1). However, Cloud wasn't as forward about it and wasn't looking into dating anyone at the moment. Especially after what happened to Aerith. She's alive and well in Sora's world, but it's not the one Cloud quite remembers.

If Cloud wasn't going to make any advances, Tifa was. She had been contemplating on whether she wanted to do this for awhile now and decided it was now or never. So, like many other people, she searched for someone that could help her. She ruled out Lucina because she was already helping Link, not much but still. Orange was out due to her breakup with Blue last month. After ruling others out she had to ask someone who wasn't even in a relationship to begin with. That was Maya Fey.

Tifa had thought that Maya wouldn't want to open the topic of love, but it was quite the opposite. The spirit medium in trading was quite thrilled to hear about it. They were both in the latter's room having tea. "So how long has your thing for Cloud been going on."

"Quite awhile, ever since that whole fiasco in Midgar all those years ago," Tifa answered. Taking a sip from the tea she said, "I'm surprised you even agreed to help me. As far as I know you haven't been in a relationship with anyone."

"Well, not me, but my sister was at some point. So I picked up on things," Maya said. "First we need to find out where exactly Cloud is at the moment."

"Ever since the tournament he's been trying to relax for a change. So either his bedroom, the game room, the lounge, or the living room."

"After that, you need to know how to approach him. Though, you could just do it like you always do, but you have to get his attention too."

"That second part will be hard. He's been trying to find a good chance to relax for quite awhile now. He'll probably just tune everything out."

"Then you need to get his attention somehow. There has to be a way right." Maya then noticed her cup was empty and poured more tea for her.

"There's one-way but I'm going to feel really guilty for doing it." Tifa, done with the tea, out her cup down after saying that.

"Well, what is it," Maya asked, curious. Tifa looked down for a moment.

 **Tifa: If I'm ever going to get Cloud's attention. I'm going to have to bring up some bad memories.**

* * *

The effort to get the device used by the group that knew about what happened to Sora was slow-going. No one was able to get together during the werk due to the start of the Christmas holiday. But, Toon Link was persistent and called for a meeting and plan today. Only one other person showed up though, and that was Villager.

"You're seriously the only one that could make it," Toon Link asked Villager, annoyed by the whole thing. What good is an effort when hardly anyone does it?

"Everyone else is busy with figuring out what to get for the secret santa and/or helping with decorations," Villager said as the two left the basement. "Honestly though, if it's Slippy we need to get the device from then we don't really need the others."

"I guess that's true," Toon Link said. He then had him and Villager duck behind a flower pot and stand as Incineroar walked past. "The Fire cat has really been scaring me recently."

"What do you think he's doing?" Villager got out from behind the pot just as Empoleon walked past. Keeping an eye on the heel pokemon of course.

"Probably looking for Donkey Kong, he has a new high score on that gold simulator that Incineroar couldn't beat as he beat Ribbon Girl's."

"So he went from seeking revenge on Ribbon Girl to Donkey Kong," Villager asked as Toon Link nodded. "At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if he's gone by Christmas." The two then continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

Currently in Master Hand's office was Mario, Zero, and Marth. The former had gotten an alert on an intruder entering the mansion. "You sure they came through the hole in the roof." Said hole still wasn't patched after the dynamax incident last episode.

"Very sure," Mario said, "that is-a what the alert reported." The red plumber had gotten said alert about thirty minutes ago.

 **Mario: I'm-a going through paperwork for the fifth DLC fighter, who is obviously going to be revealed at the Game Awards next week, when the alert goes off. As I turn my head I see a portal close followed by someone jumping into the hole in the roof on camera 27.**

"Okay, let's rewind it and see who it is," Zero said as he rewinded the camera stationed on the roof. When there the timemark was for 12:30 in the afternoon. They watched as a figure came out of a portal in a familiar cloak and jumped into the hole and into the attic. "The coat, isn't that from Organization XIII?"

"Indeed, but they were defeated half a year ago," Marth said looking at a paused part of the footage. "Xigbar is the only known member still alive, it could very well be him."

"I thought he was-a done with us after that-a attack on the tournament," Mario questioned. "Why would-a he show up now. He has-a nothing to do."

"Chance it's not Xigbar at all. He uses dark corridors for transportation and this person clearly has a smuggled portal raygun in their right hand," Zero said. He zoomed in the paused section to point out the portal raygun. "Whoever this is must've found the coat and used it so we won't know who it is."

"Looks like we're starting a search," Marth said. He was about to press the intercom button when Mario grabbed the hero-king's shoulder, effectively stopping him. "Mario what are you-"

"It's-a best if we capture this-a intruder quietly. Chances are, it is-a someone that-a one of us may have the urge to-a kill them," Mario explained. Marth nodded, understanding the situation. "We can recruit other to-a help us out, but we'll-a make it mansion-wide when-a we don't have a choice."

"Guess I better get searching then," Zero said as he left the office. "I'll sweep the third floor and attic, and ask someone to help us out."

"I'll take the second floor, you take the first," Marth said to Mario as the hero-king walked out. Mario then left a few seconds later and closed the door.

After a few seconds the vent on the ceiling popped off and crashed onto the floor. The intruder then followed, landing with a hard thud. "Owie," said the figure as they got up. "Where is that list for the interviews." The figure then began opening various drawers in the office, searching for the sign-up sheet.

* * *

Tifa and Maya had spotted Cloud in the lounge after finishing going over the plan. For the plan they needed someone to pretend to be someone else, so they called in Link. The champion would rather look for the secret santa gift he needed for Zelda, but he couldn't get out of it. "So you want me to put on a wig and pretend to threaten you," Link asked, holding a silver wig and pointing at Tifa.

"Yes, that's the plan," Tifa said. Which only confused Link more.

 **Link (Champion of Hyrule): I could be looking for a gift to give Zelda right now. Instead, I've been pulled into doing this by Maya and Tifa**

"Can't you just walk up to him and ask him right there!"

"That's what I said," Maya said, "she insisted that he wouldn't pay attention to what she would say. I honestly think she's exaggerating on that part."

Link sighed saying, "I'll go ask him if he can come talk to Tifa right now. If he doesn't pay attention then I'll go with the plan." The champion then walked over to the couch in the lounge, where Cloud was. "Hey Cloud there's something important I need to tell you."

"Is it a life threatening situation," Cloud asked, not moving an inch.

Link was befuddled by the response. "No, nothing of that source. I just needed to tell you th-"

"Link, I'm trying to rest here so please leave me alone."

"But-"

"Leave me alone," Cloud repeated.

Link gave up and walked back over to Maya and Tifa. Once he returned to them he grabbed the wig from Tifa and put it on. "There's no way he's actually going to think I'm Sepiroth."

"Well, we have to try. Now let's get the rest of the costume on," Maya said, leading Link away from the lounge.

 **Tifa: Yep, that bad memory. Basically Sepiroth had killed Aerith, someone Cloud has loved, a long time ago. I think the whole experience may have closed off Cloud and that's why he only interacts with a certain number of others at the mansion. So this plan may not end well.**

* * *

Toon Link and Villager were currently walking into the invite residential building right now. The same building where Slippy Toad is currently living, the two just had to figure out where he was. "Couldn't we just sneak into his room and steal the device," Villager asked Toon Link as the waited for someone to come in the building's kitchen.

"We don't know if Slippy locked his door or not," Toon Link said. Villager then shot him that look, both knowing there was a contradiction in that statement. "We don't know if Peppy kicked Slippy's door or not." That statement was acceptable.

"What's this about Peppy licking Slippy's door," Rayman said as he walked in(2). Magnus then walked into the kitchen too and looked over the three. He then walked away. Rayman continued saying, "He definitely does that, watched him do it once."

"Does Slippy know how to unlock it," Toon Link asked Rayman. Villager looked back at Magnus who sat down at the table in the room, who then glared at the mayor of Smashville.

 **Villager (Mayor of Smashville): Who asked for that guy to come to the mansion. He's more recluse than Samus and that's saying something.**

 **Dark Pit (The dark clone): *points at Pit who's next to him.*  
** **Pit (The Angel Captain): I figured that he would enjoy living at the mansion again. After all, he was an assist last tournament.  
** **Dark Pit: Yes, that is true. However, the only reason he didn't come back this time is because he sent a message saying he didn't want to participate last year in April.  
** **Pit: It was on April 1st though. Honestly if anything happens on that day then it should not be believed as true.  
** **Dark Pit: *Gets up and walks away.*  
** **Pit: I'm serious! You never know if someone is trying to prank you or not that day.**

 **Sonic (Fastest thing alive): King of pranks right here! April 1st is practically my fun day. I wonder if I can convince the others to set up a prank war for April 1st, 2020.**

"Slippy knows how to unlock it. That begs the question, why do you want to go into Slippy's room," Rayman asked Toon Link. He was getting suspicious and the two didn't want that.

"We have something we need to ask him," Villager told Rayman. Who would only be more confused and suspicious. Since when does anyone want to ask Slippy something?

Rayman dropped his suspicions for the time being, saying, "He's in his room, sixth floor." With that the two young fighters left the kitchen and headed for the elevator. "I may want to mention this to Mario."

Toon Link and Villager reaches the sixth floor in no time. When up there they quickly searched for the door with Slippy's name on it and knocked. The mechanic of starfox wasted no time in answering the door and was there in seconds. "Visitors! Come on in," Slippy greeted. The two came in and noticed the big mess at Slippy's workbench. "Oh, sorry about that. Haven't gotten a chance to clean up yet."

Toon Link examined the bench and then focused Villager's eyes on something. The device that was used to try and reach Sora. The two nodded, knowing they had to sneak it out somehow. Toon Link turned around and asked Slippy, "Slippy there's something I need to ask you."

"Go ahead, I was never really asked questions before," Slippy said, very energetic. While Toon Link talked to Slippy Villager snuck up to the workbench and slowly, and carefully grabbed the device off of it. Villager then pocketed the device and turned back around while Slippy finished up the question saying, "And that is why I'll never eat flies again."

"That was actually an interesting story," Toon Link said, who had asked Slippy why he never saw him eating flies. And the hero of the wind meant what he said. "Falco shouldn't have done that."

 **Falco (The wingman): Who told you that I caused a traumatic experience for Slippy! That was private and happened years ago, can't believe he hasn't gotten over it yet. Not my fault I wanted to see what would happen if I put Slippy in front of a giant paper mache fly.  
** **Fox (Leader of Starfox): Considering you made that fly almost as big as the Great Fox it was definitely your fault.**

Villager, wondering what he had missed walked over to Toon Link saying, "Thanks for the answer Slippy we should be going now." Villager then grabbed Toon Link's hand and hastily left the room. They then got messages from others saying they needed help with decorations. "We'll continue this another day. I can get this back to the basement," Toon Link said, who got a nod in return. The two then went their seperate ways.

Incineroar had finally thrown Empoleon off of him. The heel pokemon had ducked into and elevator in the main building and got the door to close just before Empoleon could reach it. He was now on the first floor and was quickly stuffing himself into a pot before Empoleon made it down. When the penguin pokemon did, he was confused and looked around. Thinking that Incineroar had gone to the second floor, Empoleon stepped back in and closed the door.

Incineroar then tilted the pot and got it on the floor, easily getting out of it and stood it back up. "(Thank goodness for these conveniently appearing pots,)" Incineroar said as he began running down the hall before Empoleon showed up again. The heel pokemon kept running until he reached the living room. He then got the chance to admire the christmas tree. It was very tall and the lights were all over it, there were already a few presents under the tree.

"So people already got their secret santa gifts under the tree," Diddy Kong asked Donkey Kong as the two walked into the room. Incineroar quickly ducked behind a couch to avoid being seen, when he noticed that one was Donkey Kong he couldn't believe his luck. The heel pokemon then poked his eyes above the couch to see the two monkeys. "Isn't that jumping the gun a bit?"

"It helps others get things out of the way early on so they don't have to worry about it later," Donkey Kong answered as he put the gift under the tree. "Hope Ribbon Girl enjoys the gift." Incineroar's ears perked up at this. In his original plan he risked being caught by Mario, but with the new plan in his head he had the chance to get revenge on two others at once.

Incineroar waited for the two to leave the living room before sneaking over to the Christmas tree. Then, just like the Grinch, he took the present Donkey Kong had placed and snuck out of the room. Once going through the halls and into the kitchen he quickly hid the present behind him as he saw Cilan, who seemed to be getting a head start on dinner. "Oh hey Incineroar, I need your opinion on something."

 **Cilan (Pokemon Connoisseur): Oh, what I was making wasn't really for dinner, though it did end up being for it. I was making a stew for Christmas dinner. I know there's already a menu plan, but I wanted to see if Mario would appreciate it.**

Incineroar tried to imply that he wasn't interested but Cilan was persistent and put a spoonful of the stew in Incineroar's mouth. A few seconds later the heel pokemon was beaming, giving a thumbs up in return. "An absolute success, thank you for the input." With the deed done, Incineroar walked out of the kitchen the same way he came in. The present was now properly hidden as he dropped his held item to make room to hide the gift(3).

Mario then came in through the doorway leading to the dining room and noticed Cilan. The red plumber then noticed the pot of stew and asked, "Ah is-a that for dinner tonight?"

"Yes actually, I was hoping I could make it at the Christmas dinner too. If that's okay," Cilan asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, but-a we already have enough on-a that menu already. Though, if-a you're going to stay until New Year's you can-a make it then." Cilan gave a nod of agreement at Mario's offer. "Now, did you happen to see anyone with a black robe on them. They snuck into the mansion and we're-a working on getting them out-a quietly without-a causing too much of-a ruckus."

Cilan shook his head saying, "I can't say I have. Been in here all afternoon preparing this. Hope you find him though." Cilan then thought for a few seconds before his eyes trailed to something on the floor and pointed to it. "Any chance that could belong to the intruder?"

Mario looked at what was Incineroar's previous held item. The red plumber walked over to it, picked it up, and examined it. "I don't-a believe this-a belonged to the intruder, otherwise you would-a have definitely seen him. Was anyone else in-a here within the past-a hour."

"One other person, but only for a couple minutes," Cilan answered. "It was Incineroar, he approved of my expertise."

"Incineroar is-a supposed to be on-a watch by Empoleon. Either Incineroar threw Empoleon off-a his trial, or Incineroar had-a been doing enough for Empoleon to-a leave him alone for the day." Mario then took another look at the item. "If-a Incineroar dropped this then-a there's four people in-a this mansion who would-a know what it is."

As Mario left Cilan called out, "If I see the intruder I'll let you know through the intercom!" Mario pocketed the item as he continued walking down the hall.

* * *

The figure in the black robe had finally found the sign-up list for the interviews. It had all of the ones that had signed up compiled together. Hastily they put their own name on it, messily scribbled down of course. The figure then heard footsteps coming right for the office. Quickly the figure ducked behind the door as it opened, revealing Zero and Marth.

"I had no luck looking through the third floor and attic, they had gotten out of their quick like they already knew the place," Zero said as the two walked over to the desk.

"Is it safe to say that the one who broke into the mansion was a past resident," Marth suggested. That wouldn't be too far away from the truth.

"But there's only person who was a past resident that would try to break back in." Marth and Zero looked at each other in realization, they knew who the intruder was. Zero then noticed something on the desk and said, "Hey, wasn't that sign up sheet in the desk."

Marth looked over as well and the figure saw this as their chance to finally get out. Once through the door they slammed it closed in hopes of slowing Marth and Zero down. Marth and Zero shot their heads back as they both knew who that was. "Get back here," Marth shouted as he opened the door and went on a sprint down the hall after the figure.

* * *

With the plan now ready to go Tifa and Maya had recruited someone else to help. Which was someone Cloud would listen to as Tifa couldn't make an appearance until later in the plan. This was Corrin, who was more than willing to help his friend out.

 **Corrin: Cloud and I do hang out, albeit off camera. But, I still consider us friends and he should listen to me just as well as Link, hopefully. I have been known to jump to bad conclusion sometimes.**

While not the best at acting, Corrin ran into the lounge after actually running from the foyer. Where the main part of the plan was going to take place. "Cloud, I got bad news," Corrin shouted to Cloud as he ran in. "Tifa is being held hostage within the mansion."

That got Cloud up as he asked, "Why the mansion?"

"I ran into the guy who had a long sword close to Tifa, told me to get because he wanted to talk to you personally. He also had silver hair, a black robe, and a single wing." To anyone who wasn't was _Final Fantasy_ fan that description wouldn't get anyone anywhere.

But for Cloud he knew exactly who this was. "Where's Sephiroth?"

"That's his name? Oh never mind he's in the foyer." Corrin then led Cloud out of the lounge and down to the first floor. Once at the foyer Corrin stopped Cloud where Sephiroth, actually Link, was standing with his back facing the two. They couldn't get makeup done in time so they had to alter things.

Cloud had a face that didn't believe the one he was seeing was actually Sephiroth. The fake wing was very obvious. Nevertheless, Cloud walked forward, causing Link to say, "Ah Cloud. Felt like a lifetime since I last saw you." The voice Link tried to use was a very bad impersonation of Sephiroth.

"Link, I know that's you. Not a funny joke I actually Tifa was in danger," Cloud said in annoyance. All that time he could've had sleeping, wasted!

Link didn't give up though and stuttered, "I-I am totally Sephiroth. The one that took your beloved Aerith away from you." Cloud then looked at Link with a questioning look, he knew he never anyone about that. Tifa, who was in a fake headlock by Link, became a bit nervous.

 **Tifa: Yeah, it was at that moment I knew the plan would not end well. I already knew it wasn't going to end well but that made it worse.**

"Tifa you told them," Cloud shouted. Link, knowing that this wasn't working anymore, let go of Tifa so the longtime friend of Cloud could explain herself. "I made a point to never let anyone know what happened during anything!"

"I'm sorry Cloud, but I really needed to ask you something so I put together this plan to get your attention so I could ask it," Tifa explained. This didn't really calm down Cloud in anyway.

"Why didn't you just walk up to me and ask me!"

"Um, did me trying to tell you that Tifa wanted to talk to you come to mind," Link asked as he dropped the sword.

"I don't remember you telling me that," Cloud said, confused. Cloud then got that face that meant 'exactly' and realized what Link meant. Cloud then calmed down and asked, "What did you want to ask me Tifa."

"Well, it's kinda just hopeful thinking. But if you want to just go out for a coffee sometime," Tifa asked. Cloud could tell she had been contemplating this for quite awhile.

"I think I'll like, but maybe Thursday if that's okay," Cloud said, which was returned with a nod from Tifa. "Now, what exactly did you-"

"AHA! SO YOU'RE-A THE INTRUDER," shouted Mario who was starting to charge at Link. Who was still dressed up as Sephiroth. THe red plumber then tackled Link just as he tried to run, causing the wig to fall off. "Wait, is-a that you Link? You intruded the same-a place you live in?"

"What are you talking about," Link asked as he pushed Mario off of him, "I was just helping Tifa out with a quick favor. She needed me to pretend to be someone else."

"And what's this about an intruder," Cloud asked. Said intruder then brushed past the Ex-SOLDIER in hopes of getting out in time. Cloud then noticed the robe and shouted, "Xigbar?!"

"No, someone else," Marth said as he and Zero raced down the stairs. The intruder was about to get to the door and open it when the same door open and nailed him in the face. "I guess we got him."

"Guys, I found the mask we needed," Maya said as she walked into the foyer. She then noticed the intruder getting brought up by Marth. "Oh, I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"Don't worry, this guy broke in," Zero said as Marth got the intruder to face the group. "Not to find out who he is." Zero then pulled back the hood, revealing none other than.

"WALUIGI," everyone shouted in unison. It was indeed the very person that was banned from the mansion due to teaming up with the villains.

"Why-a did you break in-a here, Waluigi," Mario asked the lanky man, holding his head in frustration. "I thought-a we told you that-a you weren't coming back until-a you became a fighter."

"That's the thing," Marth said as he showed Mario the sign-up sheet for interviews. "He put his own name on the list."

"I had to try, don't I have a right to at least be given a chance," Waluigi protested.

"That's the thing," Mario said pointing at the bottom of the list. There was a small text. Mario repeated it saying, "We have the right to decline anyone who signs up. We will have to decline you Waluigi. Zero, take back the portal raygun he smuggled out of here."

Zero nodded and took the raygun, which was in the coat. After that everyone took a step back as Zero dropped Waluigi through a portal.

 **Zero (Future creation of Wily): Definitely not the last time we will ever see Waluigi, but at least he's been taken care of.**

Tifa, Cloud, Link, and Maya didn't stay too long after that. Marth and Zero were about to leave when Mario stopped them saying, "I need you two to find Mewtwo and bring him to my office in five minutes."

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

Mewtwo was now examining the item Mario had found on the floor. Mewtwo seemed to know what it was as the legendary pokemon put the item down. "That is none other than a piece of charcoal. In my world this can increase the power of fire-type moves."

"That is very interesting," Marth said as he took the charcoal. "Mario, where did you find this?"

"In-a the kitchen, it belongs to-a Incineroar. Cilan said-a he was the only other person in-a the kitchen within the past-a couple hours so it had-a to be his. And he's a fire-type so it would-a make sense," Mario explained.

"Why would Incineroar have it though, that wouldn't really do any good unless someone was attacking the mansion," Marth questioned.

"What if," Mewtwo said as its eyes were closed. It was scanning the past for something. "What if it wasn't used to defend against villains."

It took the others about a few seconds to process what Mewtwo was saying. When Zero realized it he had a look of horror saying, "You don't think."

"The simulator only affects things we code into it, not any items from the pokemon world other than pokeballs," Marth said, coming to the same realization. "This could very well mean that Incineroar used that to give himself an advantage."

"But-a that would mean even if-a he lost in-a the first round he still cheated by-a using that item. The Inklings really did-a get lucky," Mario said, finishing the thought.

"Cheating on the tournament is a bannable offense, but not a permanent ban," Mewtwo said. "I suggest you find footage that proves Incineroar used it in the tournament first before confronting him." With that, Mewtwo teleported away.

"I'll deal with-a looking into this tomorrow you-a two can go," Mario said. Marth and Zero nodded and left the office.

 **Mario: More and-a more I can feel more of-a Master Hand's pain. I don't-a know if I can keep this-a up for much longer.**

* * *

 **Unknown location (no cameras)**

A figure was just waking up on the floor. Last thing they remembered they were planning on defeating a certain blue bomber, before shutting down for some reason. The figure which was revealed to be a robot got up and looked around, not recognizing where they were. He then looked behind him as the big bad said, "Ah, nice to see that your finally up."

"Who are you and what am I doing here," said the robot as the charged up what looked like the mega buster.

"I can help you destroy Mega Man," said the big bad. And almost instantly the robot snapped off the mega buster. "Good that go your attention."

The robot thought about this, someone offering to help him. Usually he was a lone wolf, but as of now he had no way of getting into the mansion via portal. If this person was able to bring him here then they should be able to help him, "Okay, I'll accept your help."

"Oh, that was even easier. Now if this is going to work we'll be needing your name," Akechi said, holding another disc to bring to Kasumi soon.

"In that case, my name is Bass."

 **Author's note: Another short episode I know, but they should pick back up as we get to interviews next episode. That's right, Bass who had showed up in Season 3 has returned for another season.**

* * *

 **(1)Finally getting to an arc I planned to do back in season 4.  
** **(2) Rayman has been a resident since season 3 he just doesn't show up often.  
** **(3) Incineroar's held item was charcoal as you already know. In the Pokemon games this can increase the power of fire-type moves. Yes, Incineroar had this during the tournament.**


	76. S5 Boomerang

**Author's note: Why do we have to wait longer to find out who the 5th DLC is. The Game Awards were the perfect opportunity. Anyways, the time for interviews have arrived, just remember they will not happen in the Christmas and New Year's/clipshow episodes. Should this happen before episode ten then the mid season will be delayed to episode 11 or 12. The overall season episode count will still be 20. Also, as of last chapter this story has reached half a million words as such a celebration is in order.**

 **Crazy Hand: *pulls party popper***

 **Author/me: Thank you Crazy.**

 **Crazy Hand: No problem.**

 **Author/me: Anyway this episode for the celebration will not only include interviews but as well as a remembrance episode for my favorite chapter in Smash Life. Which is Episode 55, Boomerang. Those of you who read that story probably already know where this is going. I went ahead and asked Crashguy01 if I could do my own spin on this and he obliged. But bewarned, I'm putting my own spin on the boomerang episode, it will not switch the personality of someone. What it does switch you'll have to read to find out. For now let's get to reviews first one is from Stripe the Hedgetiger.**

" _I had meant to put and Lan. both are characters from Megaman Battle Network. Also, I think Incineroar is up to some mischief."_

 **I assume you meant (it cut off again) so I will include both of them as a duo interview. They will be interviewed together. This gives us 66 characters or groups to interview. As for the present Incineroar took last episode it is back under the tree now. You'll find out what he did in the Christmas episode. Next review is from Historyfan15 who is replying to what I said about Wolf's crew last episode.**

" _Well then, safe to say that I'll be looking forward to it. For the circumstances, I'm guessing they will be:  
_ _1\. A competition to see who's the better team  
_ _2\. A simple visit as a reunion  
_ _3\. Or just the teammates wanting to have fun screwing around the mansion"_

 **1\. I can do that competition sometime this season. Maybe next episode.  
** **2\. That's what it already is for them.  
** **3\. That is something they'll definitely do.  
** **Next review is from Authorial Nerd.**

" _Oooooh... So Waluigi came back (briefly), Link and Corrin tried to play matchmaker with Cloud and Tifa, and...well, Akechi is recruiting more disgruntled former friends?"_

 **Bass is a creation of Dr. Wily who is bent on destroying Mega Man and proving he's the superior robot. And that was the big bad who recruited him. Next review is from Zhenxuan20002.**

" _BTW, Is Mario A Main Leader of Super-Smash-Bros-Ultimate as the Whole? Just Asking though, Who is the Leader of the Whole Mansion in the First Place?"_

 **Mario is currently standing in for Master Hand, who is currently on a leave of absence. Next review is from Generic Smash Bros Fan.**

" _1: Well, at least you took into account the vast majority of characters that I mentioned  
_ _2: Great, interviews will begin  
_ _3: With all the characters interviewed (Not only mine, but also other people, it must be a long episode)  
_ _4: If someone forbidden in the mansion like Tharja, Bass, Eggman arrive at Smash, what will you do?  
_ _5: What character would you NOT like in Smash?  
_ _6: What character would you like to be in Smash?  
_ _7: Do you think that Kratos in Smash happens?"_

 **1\. I did although some of them didn't make the cut.  
** **2\. Indeed they will.  
** **3\. Definitely longer than last episode but also not the longest episode I've ever written.  
** **4\. They will have their ban lifted and will be allowed in the mansion. Everyone will just be forced to accept it. Fighters can be banned but only temporarily, if there's a tournament scheduled they have to come back at some point.  
** **5\. Sans (I'll just be slightly annoyed), Goku, some others I can't think of right now.  
** **6\. Top 3 hopes (third-party wise) are Sora, Layton, and Ratchet and Clank, rumors are hyping them up for me.  
** **7\. Not likely.  
** **Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Mario might need his brother, girlfriend, and friends back."_

 **Right now he's trying to tough it out on his own, we'll get to climax on this in the mid season. Next review is from smasher5.**

" _You said a prank war? I think you already know what I want.  
_ _Also, can you add some new Pokemon from the Galar region? We haven't seen much of those."_

 **A prank war may be a little ways out from happening. As for Galar Pokémon three of them will be interviewed as a group. Next review is from Derick Lindsey.**

" _I think this was the 1st chapter of the season to not have anyone come back to the Mansion (unless I missed someone), and when you said the intruder was someone who knew their way around the Mansion I thought "It's Waluigi isn't it" and I was right. I'm hoping this is true because it would be a nice bookend in the 1st season fighter pass but do you really think that we'll get the 5th DLC fighter Thursday?"_

 **Yes no one came back last episode, but three will in this episode. I did very well believe that the DLC fighter would be revealed at the game awards. Didn't happen though.**

 **Okay now for how the whole deciding who's going today works. I put all the names in a wheel randomizer and spin it, the first 14 names that show up (for this episode only will be 13 next episode) will be interviewed today. They will then be deleted from the wheel. After going through the randomizer this is who's being interviewed this episode.**

 **Maria Renard (Castlevania)  
** **Crash (Crash Bandicoot)  
** **Luminary's Party (DRAGON QUEST XI)  
** **Tetra/Toon Zelda (Legend of Zelda)  
** **Micaiah (Fire Emblem)  
** **Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters)  
** **Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch)  
** **Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles)  
** **Eliza Masters (Street Fighter)  
** **Petey Piranha (Super Mario)  
** **Agitha (Legend of Zelda)  
** **Goemon (Mystical Ninja)  
** **Sunburn (Skylanders)  
** **Azura (Fire Emblem)  
** **Specifically in this order.**

 **A nice assortment of characters wouldn't you say. Just know that I'm accepting only five characters into the mansion as residents overall in each episode. So while a good number of these characters could get in they may not. Some may end up staying as temporary. It was also at this point I realized that not only is this a celebration episode this is also a game awards episode(not really).**

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 6: Boomerang  
** **(Thursday, December 12th, 2019)(4:30 PM)**

Something was happening that would cause things to get hectic. The game awards had arrived. Every year a group holds a grand event celebrating and picking games throughout the past year to be represented as the best. It was even more hectic as the twitter site themselves teased that the fifth DLC fighter would be revealed tonight. They did the tease by asking others if they remembered how Joker infiltrated the theater last year.

Said phantom thief was not planning on doing it for real. Instead he wanted to stay at the mansion and help get the auditorium ready for the viewing. Many things had to be done, for example, getting the projector set up. Joker however was hooked up with the most important job. Keeping up with the time to make sure everyone could watch it live. The mansion the mansion had no scheduled dinner for tonight so the only thing Joker would have to get up for is either the bathroom or a drink. Kasumi was bribing him something to eat later.

In the room to keep him company was Morgana. Who was lying down on the spare table in the projector booth. As Joker took a sip from some water he got Morgana asked, "The game awards start in two hours right?"

"Yep," Joker said as he put down the glass and looked at his phone again. 4:30, 15 minutes had passed since he last checked. "This is very important to everyone since Ultimate released the night of the last one. Because of that they weren't really nominated for anything."

"Yep, but this time they're nominated for three. Game of the Year, Best Fighting Game, and Best Family Game. I'm liking our odds."

"You're really confident in the game winning something aren't you. Don't forget that it was practically the first game to release in 2019 year. Many other games came out too."

"Yeah, but they don't really decide nominations until a month out right?" Joker nodded in agreement, Morgana had a point.

 **Joker (Leader of the Phantom Thieves): While not the best job I would've wanted it's still better than nothing. Didn't want to be stuck in the office doing interviews the whole evening. Feel bad for whoever has to do that.**

* * *

In fact, inside the office right now was Mario, Fox, Red, and Sonic. All four had everything set up and ready to go for the interviews. Now all Mario had to do was go through rules. "Okay you-a four. The ones being-a interviewed will-a be coming through that-a door. We'll do a quick overview of-a who they are and-a ask why they came to-a the mansion. If they-a only wanted to come because someone they-a loved is here we send-a them back right away. We only want-a those that can be ready to help-a defend the mansion and-a island at moment's notice. As well as have a good-a time here," Mario explained.

Fox then decided to ask, "Do we send them back if there's many more characters we can get in before them?" He knew this question or scenario would come up eventually.

Mario nodded saying, "Yes, that is-a another reason as to-a why they could be sent back. If we don't-a send them back at-a the end of their interview we give them a map of-a the mansion."

"How many are we interviewing this time," Red asked.

"Overall, about-a 66 individual and/or groups. Today, only 14 of them." The buzzer stationed above the door to the office sounded, signaling that someone was waiting to come in. "Get to-a your seats."

Once everyone was situated Mario pressed a button to open the doors. The one walking in was Maria Renard(1), someone Richter would know well. Red had the information for her and asked, "You're are Maria Renard, correct?"

"That I am," Maria replied.

"Okay, good. That means this picture that shows you in this game is not the right game." Red had to swipe a couple times in order to get the right picture. "Ah, there we are. Anyway, Maria, from what I've heard you're a friend of Richter's and a trained vampire huntress. You and Richter first met in Dracula's castle when you were captured, you were then told off by Richter due to how young you were. You then continued your work when Dracula's castle showed up six years later and crossed paths a couple times with Alucard. When everything was said and done Alucard left, and well… I'm not going to go further than that."

 **Red (The pokemon trainer): It said that one of the endings in that game was that she decided not to follow after Alucard. Richter did tell me about this once, well, not directly at least.**

 **Richter (The descendent): I told that story to Simon, Red must've overheard it and got interested as well.**

Maria looked down and nodded. "Yes, that is all true." Maria then looked up again, and noticed that Mario was slightly tempted to grab the portal raygun if his suspicions were true. "I know you've dealt with a servant of Dracula before, and since I'm well trained with fighting monsters such as him I believe I could be of some assistance. In the event Shaft somehow cheats Death itself again." Mario's hand went back under the table.

As Sonic began to ask a couple more questions Fox whispered to Mario, "You were about to send her back because you feel like she has feelings for Alucard were you?" The red plumber nodded. "Mario, just let them explain themselves before coming to a conclusion."

"Hmm, she meets all of the requirements," Sonic said after he finished his questions. "As far as recommendations goes, she got them from Richter and Alucard."

"Not from Simon," Mario asked Sonic, looking at the list. "Guess he never met-a her."

"Maria, I think I can say your have the best chance so far but we need to go through everyone first before making final decisions," Fox said. He then tapped on the tablet he was using and marked Maria as pending. Red then handed her a map of the mansion. "Feel free to walk around just be at the front of the mansion eight o'clock tonight for final decisions.

"Thank you for having me," Maria said before leaving the office.

The buzzer then went off again not much longer after that and Mario opened the doors. No one showed up at first, until everyone saw a spinning, orange, mini-tornado come into the room and go all around. When it slowly came to a stop it was revealed to be none other than- "Crash Bandicoot, I was wondering where you were last time," Sonic said. Crash waved hello to the blue hedgehog.

"We came all the way from the wumpa islands to be here," said a floating mask that came into the room. "Greetings, I am Aku Aku, Crash's guide around things in the world and his adventures. I pretty much stick by him most of the time so if he gets in I'll be with him."

"We can-a work with that, and before we continue is-a it okay if we just refer to you as Aku," Mario asked as he pulled up Crash's file, Sonic was assigned to read this one.

"That is perfectly fine, Coco usually calls me that as well."

Okay, then let's get the show on the road," Sonic said as he looked at his tablet and saw Crash's page. "Crash Bandicoot. You have gone on many adventures against you nemesis Dr. Cortex. You live on the Wumpa Islands which are located somewhere off of Australia on Earth. You're not the most intelligent person, but then again, that's why Aku is with you."

"And I will admit, I used my mouth to sign Crash up. Since we both knew he wanted to come to the mansion, just couldn't understand a sign-up sheet," Aku said in response to Sonic's last statement.

 **Sonic: Another interesting fact is that he actually knows someone else on the interview list. *holds Spyro's name up to the camera* I don't know what they did together, but Spyro will be in at some point so I'll ask him then.**

"He's a popular third-party character and has been clamored for smash for years and years. But considering the one, and probably only, western character we're getting this fighters pass was Banjo it kinda lowers his chances," Fox said. "Getting into smash that is, not the mansion."

"When it comes to becoming a resident hear he probably doesn't need to do the interview," Red said. Mario, Fox, and Red looked at Sonic and nodded. Sonic then went ahead and put resident down on Crash's file(2).

"Congrats, you two are in," Sonic said as he walked up to Crash and Aku with the envelope, which Aku took with his mouth. "That has your key and room number, don't lose it. And this is a map of the mansion and the residential building you'll be going to."

Crash generously shook Sonic's hand, even though he had no idea what just happened whatsoever. Aku then led Crash out of the office and down the hall. "Well, that was rather easy, that's one spot down, four more for the day," Red said.

"Yes, but-a I say we give at-a least one more and-a then wait until everyone has-a gone through," Mario said. The buzzer was not going off. "Who's-a next on the list for today." Mario began swiping through his tablet.

"Uh, I have this one. It says Eleven's party? That should be interesting," Fox said. The buzzer still wasn't going off. "They must be talking with Eleven right now. If that's the case then I'm going to quickly go to the bathroom." Fox then got up and left the office, leaving the others to hold a conversation until the party arrives.

* * *

Off to the side of the invite residential building was a portal that had just opened up. Out of it came both Akechi and Bass, both with different duties in mind. Once up to the side of the building Bass took the backpack he had and opened it up. "This thing won't affect me, right?"

Akechi shook his head saying, "No, boss said that it doesn't affect artificial beings. And in other words I can't really touch that thing." Bass nodded as he reached into the backpack and pulled out a rather simple thing. A boomerang. "You remember the plan right?"

"Yeah, I put this thing in a remote-control mode and fly it around the mansion and hit as many residents as possible. Once I lose connection get out. What I don't is why it's okay if I get caught and not you."

"Because as far as they know I'm dead. We want to keep it that way until the right time," Akechi said. "Now I'm going to place this disk, get to work." With that the traitor phantom thief began maneuvering up to Kasumi's bedroom window.

Bass grumbled to himself as he placed the boomerang on the ground and took out a device that looked like it was for a drone. Once the camera feed was on, Bass got the boomerang to take off at blazing speed. "Well, that packs a punch," Bass said to himself as he circled the boomerang back around for the courtyard. "Let's see who we got." The camera picked up on two individuals, Falco and Slippy. Bass grinned, this was going to be fun.

* * *

"I still can't believe you told those two about that time years ago," Falco said to Slippy. Still not happy with the mechanic sharing the story about the giant paper mache fly to Toon Link.

"Toon Link asked a simple question, I answered it to the best of my ability," Slippy shot back, upset with Falco for scolding him about this. Next thing the two knew they were both hit with something that flew right past them and out of sight. The two were left in a daze for a couple seconds, Slippy was the first one to recover. "What in the world was that?!"

"You think someone is attacking. Oh no, we have to warn the other," Falco shouted and was about to take off. The avian pilot was then held back by Slippy. When Falco turned back he gasped. "Why do you have my face!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Slippy said looking it himself. "I think whatever hit us made us switch bodies Slippy."

"Switch bodies, I don't remember that being possible," Falco(Slippy) said holding his head in thought. "The wind feels a bit weird for me with your feathers and all."

"You'll get used to it," Slippy(Falco) said. "Okay, our next course of action should probably be finding whatever hit us." Slippy(Falco) then looked around to see nothing but a concrete path, the fountain clean of coins, and grass. "Looks like whatever hit us could fly."

"Maybe we should split up while pretending to be each other," Falco(Slippy) suggested. "If they find out something caused us to switch bodies and is still out there they may panic."

"That does sound like the best plan we have," Slippy(Falco) said. The two then heard the sound of something shattering and turned around to see a broken window in the shape of a boomerang. "That was probably what hit us."

 **Bass (The not-superior robot): I'm going to keep damage inside the main building only. It can draw attention away from here. Strategy 101, other than that I have no idea what room I crashed into, it looked like a bedroom. Luckily the door was open so I was able to get the boomerang out of there.**

"If I memorized the floor plan correctly that was a temporary bedroom being occupied by Sans at the moment," Falco(Slippy) said. "I can start there."

"I'll check the game room," Slippy(Falco) said before getting into character. Running without a care in the world, he said, "I'm Slippy, I'm one of the most scatterbrained person you'll ever meet."

I don't talk like that," Falco(Slippy) said, running after the mechanic(avian pilot).

* * *

Toon Link and Villager had met up in the basement and grabbed the device from where it was hidden. The two had managed to get Ness to join them this time as they examined the device. While Toon Link was inspecting it Villager asked Ness, "Did you get the gift for the secret santa?"

Ness nodded saying, "Yeah, Rayman's gift is under the tree as we speak." They then heard the device power on and look at Toon Link. Whose finger was hovering over a power button. "Got it on?"

"Yeah, definitely looks like something Slippy would make, the only question is why," Toon Link questioned as Villager and Ness surrounded it. The hero of the wind then set it down, something then sparked to life. "Is that a hologram of Slippy."

"Must be a holographic instruction manual for the thing. Talking about all the steps, warning, and safety measures," Villager said. They then realized the hologram was paused, leading Toon Link to lean down and press another button to activate it.

"Hello, this is the portal barrier breaker manual. Keep in mind that this is a device that's constantly being worked on and may not function at peak performance," hologram Slippy said. The mechanic's hologram was holding a script, most likely written by Peppy.

 **Toon Link (Hero of the wind): Had I known there was a script at the time I would've grabbed it too while we were in Slippy's room the other day.**

"With this device you can potentially enter worlds that are blocked off, but only for a few minutes. For safety purposes it is suggested you go back after four minutes or you'll risk being stuck in the world yourself for good," hologram Slippy explained. That description sent shivers down the young fighters' backs.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about going through with trying to do this ourselves," Ness said with fear in his eyes.

"How about we just listen until the end," Toon Link said sitting down on one of the chairs. Villager and Ness looked at each other with uncertainty before doing the same.

* * *

Fox had returned from the bathroom and the group was still waiting on Eleven's party. When the buzzer went finally went off Mario hit the button while saying, "Finally."

The doors opened to let in the whole party, which were more than the four were expecting. If it was three they would've gone ahead, but this is much more than that. Sonic then noticed the portal raygun slide to him as well as three pictures of three party members on his tablet. Already knowing what had to be done Sonic slowed down time for himself and dropped three of the members through portals before they could react.

The three that were left in the office were confused at first until Fox said, "Now that we have numbers in here down to a more controllable number. We would like to start this interview." The three nodded and Fox looked at the able again as the first one came up. It was a guy with slick-black hair and a flute. "Sylvando, you are an entertainer, but also flamboyant. Wherever you go you always try to find a place to show others you talents."

"That is correct, I hope you can bring some of your residents into the auditorium. I'm sure that's a place worthy of my performance," Slyvando said. The two girls, who are also sisters, rolled their eyes at him.

"The auditorium is-a booked for-a the day," Mario said, causing the performer to frown. "Anyways, Selena, you are a user of-a healing magic and a rather strong-a member of-a Eleven's party. And Veronica, you are-a her sister, and-a hates being treated like a kid. Both of your-a ages are unknown."

"Yes, that's right. We felt that Eleven could use some familiar friends here at the mansion," Serena said.

"As far as recommendations go you only got one from Eleven. And he wrote a note saying that he prefers it if just one of his friends becomes a resident," Red explained, flipping the tablet for them to see.

Sylvando looked at Serena and Veronica before saying, "Well, I already know that won't be me." He then just began walking towards the door and left the room.

"We can-a let you stay until the interviews are-a over for the day. But there are only four spots left for-a this day," Mario said handing them maps of the mansion. The two then left without much else to say.

The buzzer then went off again and Mario hit the button to open the doors. It turned out to be someone Toon Link would know well. "Ah, I was where you were last time," Sonic said looking at his tablet for the file. "Tetra you are a sea pirate that has assisted Toon Link on a few adventures. At the same time we know that you are also Toon Zelda in disguise but we won't ask you to switch."

"Yes don't please," Tetra replied. "It would probably help with avoiding confusion with the other Zelda here."

"She's not all cartoony though," Sonic said. Tetra hummed in agreement. "Anyways as far as recommendations go you only have one from Toon Link. Also, with all the different Links already in the mansion you may not have a good chance since we want to keep the number of incarnations down as low as we can."

"While you may bring something different to the table we want to go through all our options first before deciding," Red said as Fox gave Tetra a map of the mansion. "Get back to the front yard by eight. For now though you can traverse around the mansion.

"Thanks for considering me at least," Tetra said before leaving the room.

The buzzer than went off again and the doors opened, revealing Micaiah. A mage from the country of Daein, which was within Ike's world. Red could sense how this could turn out in a long-term sense when looking at file on his tablet. Clearing his throat his said, "Micaiah, you are one of the two main protagonists in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. You started fighting for your people and helping them to the best of your ability after the mad king's war. When you first met Ike you learned why he was held in high regard by Sother, and due to that you two ended up at odds with each other. This is because you blame him for what was happening to you country."

"Yes, this is true. Any reason why you know all that," Micaiah said. She was close to go on the defense and they don't want a repeat like last year.

 **Link (Champion of Hyrule): My back still hurts whenever I remember about being flipped and smashed on the floor by Tifa like that.**

"It's all-a part of procedure Micaiah, anything we learn here will not-a leave this-a room," Mario said, reassuring the mage. "Now we already have two mages from the Fire Emblem worlds in the mansion, which is both Robin's. Though we could agree that the mansion needs more gender diversity."

"You realize the reason there's more males than females in the tournament is because past stereotypes right," Sonic said.

"Yes, but it's not like she's going to be in the tournament anytime soon," Fox said. He then looked at his tablet. "Now as far as recommendations go, you have none. And on top of that with Ike here we're afraid this could cause some drama between you two. Though you did work together in a final battle."

"Someone was using my body as a vessel at the time," Micaiah said, putting the nail in that one. "I still blame Ike for what happened to my country."

"Well, for now I guess you can stay until it's eight o'clock," Sonic said, handing the mage a map of the mansion. "You can leave now." Micaiah did so without another word. The buzzer did not go off again afterwards. "Looks like we have another break until the next one gets here."

* * *

Slippy and Falco finally made it to Sans room to see the broken window the object crashed in through and shattered glass all over the carpet. "Whatever hit was definitely here," Slippy(Falco). "Doesn't look like it's here."

Falco(Slippy) walked over to the window and inspected the damage. He then looked at the window and noticed the shape saying, "Almost as if the object that hit us was a boomerang."

Slippy(Falco) then looked at the window himself. "It's possible but doesn't a boomerang need someone to throw it in order for it to fly through the air," Slippy(Falco) said.

Falco(Slippy) was about to retort when Pit poked his head in the room and asked, "What are you two doing in here? And what happened to the window?"

"Oh, Pit hey," Slippy(Falco) said waving at the angel captain. "I guess we could trust you not to panic with this. Look something hit Slippy and I in the back of our heads and next thing we know we switched bodies. Whatever hit us crashed into here and we've been looking for it since."

"It also left a terrible headache for me," Falco(Slippy) said rubbing the back of said head. Slippy(Falco) was now dreading feeling that when they eventually switched back.

"A headache that must be… un-BEAR-able," Pit said. A drumshot was then heard, and Slippy and Falco had a sickening realization as to who they were actually talking to. "Yeah, it's me Sans. Pit and I were in the lounge when it hit us," Pit(Sans) said.

"Where's Pit right now," Slippy(Falco) asked.

"I was following Sans trying my best puns so I could get the drumshot to go off," Sans said showing himself. Which was really Pit. "In fact, I have another one."

"Try it out then," Falco(Slippy) said encouragingly.

"Oh yeah you're definitely not Falco," Sans(Pit) said. The avian pilot never encouraged Pit in any shape way or form. "Anyways, why did the rooster cross the road?"

"Why," Slippy(Falco) said reluctantly.

"He didn't he was too _chicken_ to do it," Sans(Pit) said. And no drumshot went off for the skeleton(angel captain). "I swear it only works for you," Sans(Pit) said to Pit(Sans).

"It may, it may not. You're just not good at making puns. Speaking of which, your puns are really starting to _tire_ me out," Pit(Sans) said. The drumshot was heard once again, which he actually bowed to.

 **Sans(Pit)(The Pun Master(The Angel Captain)): Never in my life have I ever felt more insulted. My puns can be good, I'm just bad at coming up with something at the top of my head.**

"I think we need to focus on trying to find where the object that hit us is," Slippy(Falco) said, getting things back on track. "There's no telling what could happen if it gets anywhere else."

* * *

Unfortunately for the avian pilot it did get somewhere else. The boomerang, being piloted by Bass, had already gone through the game room and knocked a couple people on the list. He didn't want to confuse things too much though and kept it close to hitting only two people at a time. Right now Ganondorf, though it's really someone in his body, was striding up to King Dedede and King K. Rool, who had returned yesterday, right now. And was doing it with the best smile he could muster.

As The two kings were talking Ganondorf butted the conversation saying, "Hey there pals, how are we doing on this fine day."

King Dedede and King K. Rool just glanced at each other, both confused and creeped out. The one that was supposed to be one of the most evil was acting like a good guy, did not sit well with another. King Dedede still answered, "We're doing okay," regardless.

"That's amazing to hear. So what shall we do today as friends? Play some games, go outside-" Ganondorf would soon be cut off.

And was cut off by the actual Ganondorf in Little Mac's body. "You take back you puny mortal body right now, Little Mac," Little Mac(Ganondorf) said walking up to the three. Making King Dedede and King K. Rool even more confused. "I was already pulled over by that guy you call a personal trainer(3) and I don't want to be pulled over again!"

"Actually that's Big Mac now Ganondorf," Ganondorf(Little Mac) said, looking down on his own body occupied by Ganondorf. Something he's been wanting to do to someone else for years. That wasn't a child, pokemon, or another species. "Plus, we have no idea what caused this in the first place."

"Okay what is going on here," King K. Rool said, wanting to get some answers. "What happened to you two?! Something caused you two to switch bodies."

"Well yeah. Last thing I remember in my own body was being struck by something in the head, next thing I know I'm in Ganondorf's body five seconds later," Ganondorf(Little Mac) said. "I caught a quick glimpse of what hit me before it happened. It looked like a boomerang with a chip on it."

"Oh, you mention that now, but not when we switched the first time," Little Mac(Ganondorf) said sarcastically. "Whatever that boomerang is it must be what's caused us to switch bodies. I may not be only us either."

"A boomerang can do that, someone must've enchanted it," King Dedede said, offering his opinion on the matter.

"I think what we should focus on is getting everyone who was affected into a single room so Mario doesn't find out about this," Ganondrof(Little Mac) said. "He's probably already stressed out enough with the interviews."

"Where are we possibly going to start," Little Mac(Ganondorf) said. They then heard Diddy Kong and turned around to see him jumping from table to table like a maniac, doing a bunch of tricks while doing so. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong was chasing him and for some reason was calling him "uncle." "Nevermind, that's where we start," Little Mac(Ganondorf said as King Dedede and Rool went to help and catch Diddy Kong(Donkey Kong).

 **Little Mac(Ganondorf) (Best Boxer in the ring(The Great king of Evil)): We better figure out how to fix this soon before I can't take anymore of this puny body.**

* * *

The interviews would continue once again as the buzzer above the door to the office was heard. Mario hit the button and let in Kyo Kusanagi. He was a fighter and a main protagonist in the King of Fighters series, Terry would recognize him. "Okay Kyo Kusanagi, you are the main protagonist of your series known as the king of fighters. Once that would usually get a new game every year or so. Of course since it a simple fighting game like Fatal Fury we aren't going to dive to deep into your background."

"I completely understand. I decided to come just so Terry will at least have familiar face here at the mansion," Kyo said. "I'm sure he talks about me."

"Not-a really.""No.""Not that I've heard of.""Not once ever." Mario, Fox, Red, and Sonic said respectively. Causing Kyo to frown he would've thought Terry would have his back on this interview.

"While you may have a reason you don't have any recommendations, not even from Terry," Fox said. He then pulled up Terry's reveal trailer on his tablet. "You weren't even shown on Terry's reveal trailer. I'm sorry but you hardly have anything going for you here."

"What?! I'm sure there was a mistake. Terry must've simply forgotten to leave one," Kyo tried to say in his defense.

 **Terry Bogard: Did I forget to leave a recommendation for Kyo Kusanagi. No I didn't, I never meant to leave one in the first place. There are many others that can get in before him.**

"Sorry Mr. Kusanagi, but without much going for you here we are forced to terminate your interview here. Have a good day," Fox said before firing the portal raygun and dropping Kyo through a portal. The buzzer then went off and Fox opened the doors saying, "Okay who's next."

The one entering the room was none other than the mascot of the Yo-Kai Watch series, Jibanyan. Sonic let out a spittake from his bottle of water before saying, "Are we actually going to interview this guy?!"

"Well, according to the files he has a higher chance of getting into smash ot the mansion the Kyo," Red said, looking at Jibanyan's file. Sonic, accepting it, just crossed his arms and grumbled. "Anyways, Jibanyan you are the mascot of your franchise. And your the one that accompanies the player through a good portion of the story in most games. And I would explain how you became a Yo-kai but that's probably a touchy subject for you. All I can say is that you have a hatred towards cars."

"Indeed I do, whenever I see one I can't help but go straight paws of fury on them," Jibanyan said. Recalling some bad memories at the same time.

"Of course since your the only one from your world here you have no recommendations, but that doesn't mean we're sending you back," Fox said.

"That's-a right, not only do you have the potential to-a become a resident in-a the mansion. You also have a chance to-a get into smash itself," Mario said. He then got up and handed Jibanyan the map of the mansion. "You can-a walk around, do what you-a like for a couple hours. But-a get back to the front by eight."

"I hope you'll give me a chance," Jibanyan said before leaving.

The buzzer then went off again and Mario hit the buzzer to let the next person in. Which was Fiora, Shulk's childhood friend. Mario expected her to sign up in this one, especially since Shulk returned. "Nice to-a finally meet you Fiora, Shulk has spoken quite a bit about-a you. Anyways, you're-a a childhood friend of Shulk having known each other for a long time and you both live in Colony 9. After some time you had gained a mecha form, but it would seem you don't-a have that right now."

"Yes, that was all a longtime ago," Fiora said, recalling certain events.

"Beginning of the decade I believe," Red said looking at Fiora's file on his tablet. "Xenoblade Chronicles released at the start of the decade. You then showed up later in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 as a form of DLC for that game. And now a decade after the first one you guys are getting a definitive edition in 2020."

"Now for the main question that will decide this interview," Sonic said as he leaned forward to ask the million dollar question. "Why do you want to become a resident here?"

"Well, I know there a couple conflicts here from what Shulk has told me so I figured I may be able to help settle them," Fiora answered. Sonic would of course blame this answer on her pacidist nature, even if she did fight the mechons.

"That's a rather valid reason," Fox said. He then pulled up the recommendations tab. "It says here you have recommendations from both Shulk, Riki, Rex, and Pyra. Four people that asked for you residency. So that's pretty good."

The four looked at each other and nodded. Mario got up and handed Fiora and envelope, "This is-a the only other freebie we-a giving. So consider yourself lucky. In that-a envelope is a map of-a the mansion as well as which room you'll be in."

"Thank you so much for this," Fiora said before leaving the office.

 **Dark Pit(Shulk)(The dark clone(The monado wielder)): Alright! I knew Fiora would get in.. and kudos to you guys figuring out that someone swapped bodies with me because of that boomerang.  
** **Shulk(Dark Pit)(The monado wielder(The dark clone)): It's getting worse for crying out loud! Those of us who haven't been hit yet have been gathering us and everyone else that was hit into one room while they figure out how to get that dang boomerang.**

The buzzer then went off again and Mario opened the doors to reveal Eliza Masters. Ken's wife, unfortunately, Mario went up right away and blasted a portal beneath her feet, sending her back. Everyone looked at Mario who simply said, "What?"

"You realize Ken is the only one from home here at the mansion due to Ryu, Chun-Li, and Guile leaving right," Fox shouted at Mario in question.

"Actually I got-a notification from Kapp'n that-a he was-a bringing both of-a them back right now," Mario replied as the buzzer went off again. "I regret nothing," Mario said as he pressed the button.

Red reeled back in shock as Petey Piranha managed to squeeze himself into the doorway. The pokemon trainer was left gaping and even fainted in shock. While Sonic went over to get Red awake he shouted, "Who allowed him to come here?!"

"You're asking me like I know," Fox retorted as he got the portal raygun. "I'm sorry Petey, but unless Nintendo ever sizes you down enough in a game I'm afraid we'll have to terminate you interview for being too big." The leader of Starfox the blasted a portal beneath Petey Piranha, who fell through with a roar. The portal then closed behind him. The buzzer then went off again and Fox hit it. Agitha then walked in.

Sonic then sighed in annoyance saying, "Agitha, you realise that not only Twilight Link isn't here, no one from the Zelda series will know who you are, right?"

"That doesn't mean I don't have a chance does it," Agitha asked.

"To be fair, Impa, Midna, Skullkid, and Lana are in the mansion as of now," Red said.

"Even then she didn't have much of a role in Twilight Princess," Fox said looking at the file. "All she does is ask Link to bring her golden bugs for a ball? And while Hyrule Warriors did give her a potential moveset I still don't think it's possible." Mario nodded, and before Agitha could protest was dropped through a portal. "I think we should take a quick break before we continue again."

"Good I have to-a go to the bathroom now," Mario said before getting up and leaving the office.

* * *

Joker was still waiting around for the game awards to start. He checked his watch again and noticed that it was 7:00, about an hour and a half until showtime. The projector screen was now set up as well as connecting the laptop to the projector. Joker was now only waiting on Kasumi, who should've brought him something to eat about a half hour ago. Joker was just about to risk leaving the booth when Kasumi entered the room.

"Sorry it took so long, something came up," Kasumi said as she put the plate of food on the small table next to the laptop. She then went to pet Morgana, who was sleeping again. "Be careful, it may be a bit hot."

"I can risk that," Joker said as he took a bite out of the food. It was made by Palutena, so while it wasn't the best, it was definitely better than Kawasaki's cooking. "So what exactly took so long that caused you to delay a bit?"

"Well, we found out there's this boomerang autonomously flying around the mansion. Whenever it hits two different people it swaps their bodies," Kasumi explained. "Must be some computer stuff in the thing, I would really want to open that boomerang and see what's inside. But I suggest you stay in here for your own safety."

"Yes, that definitely sounds bad," Joker said. He then stopped himself, having a sudden realization. What Kasumi just said did not really sound like her at all. Joker then turned around to face Kasumi and asked, "Who am I really talking to."

Kasumi looked down sheepishly and said, "It's Futaba. Honestly, I shouldn't even be here right now. King Dedede and King K. Rool, along with anyone else that wasn't hit yet. Have been working on rounding everyone that was hit into one room."

"If that's the case you may want to get back there before they get control of that boomerang Futaba," Joker said. Kasumi(Futaba) nodded and agreement and showed herself out.

"A boomerang that switches bodies, who could've possibly made that," Morgana asked. Having woken up from Kasumi(Futaba) petting him. "I think that's way out of Dr. Wily's expertise."

 **Luigi(Dr. Wily)(The older brother(The evil scientist)): A boomerang that-a has the power to-a switch bodies is-a practically impossible. The only person who could've-a made that would be a god-a or something. Luigi, curse-a you for this stupid accent!  
** **Dr. Wily(Luigi)(The evil scientist(The older brother)): It's not my fault Mario and I are practically programmed to be Italian!**

"I would think so too. It also raises the question, who could've possibly made that," Joker said. He continued to ponder this as he sat down and continued to eat the rest of his food.

* * *

Mega Man was currently being led by King Dedede to the problem room. The room they decided to put everyone, the vault. Mewtwo and Isabelle, the only others with direct access were notified of the problems beforehand and approved of it. Especially since the boomerang wouldn't be able to enter, but the residents would be able to stay in it as long as they didn't touch anything.

Mega Man and King Dedede eventually made it to the entrance of the vault, where Mewtwo was waiting outside of it. "So, this boomerang has already affected about half of the mansion," Mega Man asked as Mewtwo opened the doors to the vault.

"Yes, but the boomerang's gone missing now. We have no idea where it is," King Dedede said as the doors opened far enough for them to enter. "We have to track it down and get it on our side. Here is who got hit by the boomerang."

King Dedede and Mega Man entered the room to see the large number of residents who were definitely acting differently. One example was Link, who was currently reading one of Lana's books. Link(Lana) looked up and saw the two saying, "Oh, Mega Man! Thank goodness your here."

"Hey…," Mega Man quickly looked over at the book to make sure he got the right name, "Lana right." Said champion(sorceress) nodded. "What exactly did you need me here for, I haven't been affected by the boomerang."

"That's the thing," Zero said, who was in a corner of the room. "The boomerang hit me earlier, but when it hit someone else I felt nothing different. While it may affect organic beings it doesn't affect us artificial beings."

"So we've gone ahead and gathered up you, Zero, and ROB," King Dedede said as said robot came over. "You three will head out there and find that boomerang. We need to find it fast, look at these people."

 **Cilan(Chef Kawasaki)(Pokemon connoisseur(Terrible chef): If I can pretend to be Cilan, no one will ever know it's me. Then I can make all the best dishes I want in the kitchen with no restraints.  
** **Raven(Ashley)(The chief tactician(The young witch)): And then when we all taste the food and puke our guts out we'll know it was you.  
** **Cilan(Chef Kawasaki): I just have more of a refined palette thank you very much.**

 **Ike(Roy)(The radiant hero(The young lion)): I was just in the arcade, trying to beat me score when BAM! *Smacks fist on hand* Next thing I know I'm in Ike's super buff body. It's not too bad for us as it is for others, but I would still like my own body back. Especially when father comes to be interviewed, or else things are going to get very awkward.**

 **Empoleon(Incineroar)(The penguin pokemon(The heel pokemon): *holds up sign saying 'get me out of this body before Empoleon finds out what I did to DK's gift for Ribbon Girl!***

"Yeah, this is very bad," Mega Man said surveying the whole scene. He then turned his attention back to Zero and ROB. "Where can we possibly look."

"OUR BEST BET WOULD BE... TO FIND OUT WHO WAS HIT LAST… AND GO FROM THERE," ROB suggested. The three would get that chance when Kasumi(Futaba) and Futaba(Kasumi) entered the vault. "BINGO."

Zero quickly ran over to the two phantom thieves and asked, "Where in the mansion did you guys get hit. We need to find that boomerang!"

"We were in the kitchen when we got hit," Futaba(Kasumi) said to the three robots. "After that, we went after it and saw it fly out through the dining room window. Then, it began to circle around to the courtyard."

"That means whoever sent it is trying to bring it back and get away." Zero then went into his systems and checked security camera feed. He saw the boomerang flying around in the courtyard with no clear place to go. "It's still there and staying in the same spot, we have to hurry."

"Good luck you three," King Dedede said as Mega Man, Zero, and ROB got out of the vault quickly. Mewtwo then closed the doors to it quickly.

* * *

Mario had now returned to the bathroom and was ready to continue the interviews. The red plumber sat back down in his seat just as the buzzer went off, he then pressed the button to open the doors. Goemon(4) then walked in, Mario looked at the file saying, "Goemon, you are a character from Konami that starred on the N64. And you're a mii costume in ultimate as of right now, so you have a chance at getting in here. Though I wouldn't say it's a good one."

"Really," Goemon questioned. "I would've thought I'd have a great chance."

"While we do factor someone being a mii costume in, it doesn't help someone's chances all too much," Fox explained. "So we aren't sending you back to world right away, you can stay at the mansion. Just keep in mind it may not happen."

Red tossed Goemon a map of the mansion. "You can just wander and explore the mansion until 8:00. When the clock hits that time get back to the front of the mansion to learn if you are staying or leaving." Goemon nodded and left the room quickly.

"Only two left let's keep this train going," Sonic said as Mario opened the doors to let the next person in. This was Sunburn, a skylander from a world were two others to be interviewed would know. "Okay, Sunburn you are a skylander from a world of multiple islands in the sky. Quick question is there land below all those islands or is it just an endless void?"

"I don't know, no one has ever really tried to figure that out themselves," Sunburn answered. "So what a my chances like?"

"Gonna be honest, they're nearly non-existent," Fox bluntly said, shocking the skylander. "The only thing that would've been going for you is if Crash knew who you were. But I believe he doesn't."

"He's right," Red said as Mario passed him the portal raygun. "Sorry Sunburn, but with nothing really going for you we'll have to terminate your interview here. Goodbye." Before Red could fire Sunburn went airborne.

"Can't send me back if I'm in the air right," Sunburn said, wanting to keep their interview going. Looking over at Sonic, Red fired the portal in front of Sunburn while Sonic went and punched him into it. The portal closed before Sunburn could properly react.

"Right who's the final one we're interviewing today," Red said looking at the file of the final person as they walked in. Red already knew how this one was going to go when he saw Azura. "Ah Azura, both Corrin and Kamui spoke highly of you."

"Oh and finally you can answer a question I've been having since those two refuse to answer me," Sonic said. Then, with everything mustered in him he asked, "Are you dating either Corrin or Kamui?" The blue hedgehog was then hit with Fox's blaster.

"Neither, and don't ask anything like that again," Azura said, very offended by Sonic's question.

"For crying out loud Sonic you're just as bad as Crazy Hand," Fox said in frustration as he looked at the file for Azura. "Okay Azura, you are a songstress from the same world as Corrin and Kamui. With them you've managed to unite both of the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr(5). You then took one a giant dragon, as you do in these games. And as of now both Corrin and Kamui have not left the manson after arriving a few years ago."

"Yes, that is all true. I can tell their afraid of becoming joint rulers in Valla," Azura said, subtly revealing her reasons for coming to the mansion. "I felt I could finally convince them to come back and take up the roles. They feel they're not ready for it, but I know they are(6)."

"That's probably the best reason someone's ever given us today," Sonic said in awe. Feeling as if they didn't need to go further Sonic handed Azura a map of the mansion saying, "We got thirty minutes until we have to have everyone back at the front of the mansion. So you can just wander for now, we need to muse over our choices. We already gave two away."

"I understand, I will be taking my leave," Azura said before leaving the office. Closing the door behind her. First person to ever do that too today.

 **Mario(Mr. Nintendo): We need to decide the final three to be let in the mansion today, so please leave for now.**

* * *

Mega Man, Zero, and ROB made it to the courtyard to see the boomerang still circling above the fountain. "Zero! Think you can jump up and grab it," Mega Man asked.

Zero nodded saying, "Yes, but I will need a boost from ROB." said robot was way ahead of him by grabbing the other robot and propelling itself in the air. Once high enough Zero timed his jump and went up into the air. He then grabbed the boomerang and came back down with a hard landing. Mega Man ran over as Zero said, "I'm fine."

"That was easier than I thought," Mega Man said as Zero got up. The boomerang then started to try and pull away from Zero, said robot was struggling to keep his grip on it. "Someone is definitely controlling this thing," Zero said, before the boomerang was freed from his grasp.

The boomerang then flew into the forest, just when it seemed like it was gone for good ROB said, "TRACKING BOOMERANG." Zero and Mega Man sighed in relief as ROB tracked it. "IT IS CIRCLING AROUND… TO BEHIND THE INVITE… RESIDENTIAL BUILDING."

"Why there," Mega Man questioned. He then began running saying, "Come on we gotta catch that thing before it's too late!" The other two quickly hurried behind.

Bass was getting off the patch of grass he was one just as the boomerang came into view for him. When close enough he held out his hand and caught the boomerang. Akechi had already returned and went back to the secret location, all he had to do was send the message that he was ready to be picked up.

Next thing he knew was that he was hit by two mega busters and laser eyes. Bass crashed onto the ground with a thud dropping the boomerang and controller while doing so. By the time Bass looked up Zero had already picked up both items with Mega Man saying, "What are you doing here Bass? And how did you manage that." The the blue bomber was pointing at the boomerang.

Bass was about to say something when a portal opened up behind him. Smirking Bass said, "I believe that's a story for another time." Bass then jumped into the portal, with it closing behind him.

The three didn't say anything, only took in what they saw and walked away. They had a boomerang to bring to the vault.

 **Mega Man(The blue bomber): Someone sent Bass to the mansion to cause havoc. Only question is who could've possibly done that?**

* * *

The residents currently in the vault were getting restless as they didn't want to be in the bodies they inhabited much longer. King Dedede was about to get fed up and leave when Mewtwo opened the door saying, "Everyone get to the person you switched bodies with. We have the boomerang."

"Finally," Slippy(Falco) said as they walked over to Falco(Slippy). Mega Man, Zero, and ROB then walked in not a moment later with the boomerang right behind. Zero quickly piloted the boomerang around, hitting Falco and Slippy first.

The two were left dazed for a couple moments before snapping out of it and checking to see if it worked. Having confirmed that he was indeed back in his own body he said, "Let's never speak of this again," and left the vault.

Once everyone was hit and switched back, Zero went ahead and turned off the controller. He then put the controller and the Boomerang right next to the Paper Mario storybook. Hopefully, to be never used again.

"Good job you three," King Dedede said walking over to the three robots as residents began to leave. "Don't know what we would have done if we couldn't get our hands on that thing."

"By the way, who had the boomerang and controller in the first place," Sans said pointing over at the two items. "Would've been interesting if you can do a sonic _boomerang_ with that thing." The drumshot was heard, though it was a weak one. "Not my best pun."

"That's the thing, it was Bass of all people," Mega Man said. The news gained a gasp from Pit. King Dedede was a bit confused though, he was still under Galeem's control during Bass's short time in the mansion.

"Wait, isn't Bass that evil robot who swore to destroy and never give up," Pit asked Mega Man. He clearly paid attention to that, apparently.

"Yep, that's him. Weird thing is is that someone sent him to the mansion to cause this. We don't know who it was but they either have a portal raygun or the ability to open them."

"Didn't we already deal with Waluigi earlier this week," King Dedede asked. The lanky man did steal a portal raygun that was thankfully taken back.

"Yes, but we took away his raygun," Zero said. "Either way this whole thing really drained my battery. Think I'm going to skip out on watching the game awards and just head to bed." The robot then left the room followed by ROB.

"The game awards start in a half hour we should probably get to the auditorium now," King Dedede said.

The others were about to exit the vault when Pit said, "Wait guys I finally came up with a good joke!" Wanting to get it over with King Dedede, Sans, Mega Man and Mewtwo, who had used psychic to get them out of the vault before closing it, let him do it. "What did the wave say to the other wave."

"What," King Dedede asked in boredom.

"Nothing it just waved hello," Pit said. Sans was about to retort on the joke when the drumshot was heard. Everyone was silent and Pit's face lit up in glee.

 **Pit: I did it! Yeah! Take that Sans!**

 **Sans: Well I guess Pit got his big break on that one.**

* * *

At the front of the mansion right now was Mario, Fox, Red, and Sonic. All four were on the front porch facing Maria Renard, Sylvando, Serens, Veronica, Micaiah, Azura, Jibanyan, Goemon, and Tetra. There were three envelopes in Mario's hand. "Okay, all of-a you were not-a sent home during your-a interviews today. We will-a now decide which three of-a you will become residents. Since we-a already gave away-a two," Mario explained.

"The first one is the one that gave us the best reason for coming today. Which is Azura," Fox said. The songstress then went up to the porch and took and envelope from Mario. She then walked inside the mansion without a word.

"The second one is the first one we interviewed today. Which is Maria Renard," Red said. Maria walked up to the front porch and took the envelope. She said her thanks before going inside.

"The third one, even though they may cause some unnecessary tension here, is Micaiah," Sonic said. The mage then took the envelope from Mario and walked into the mansion(7). "Unfortunately, the rest of you will have to go home. Kapp'n should be here soon with the bus. For now I'm gonna go get a good seat in the auditorium." With that Sonic sped back inside the mansion.

The bus then showed up not a moment later through a portal. The bus stopped on the driveway and the doors opened. Ryu and Chun-Li then stepped out. The ones that didn't get in the mansion as a resident then got on the bus before it drove off into another portal. "Welcome back to-a the mansion Ryu, Chun-Li," Mario said, welcoming the two fighters back.

"Good to see you again too Mario," Chun-Li said as she and Ryu entered the mansion. Mario, Fox, and Red then followed inside.

 **Aku Aku (Spirit mask): Well, I for one am glad for the amazing opportunity Crash and I were given. Hopefully Coco will get in two.**

 **Fiora (Title TBD): Shulk was thrilled to hear that I got in.**

 **Corrin (The dragon prince): I think it's nice to have someone that is close to me and my sister here at the mansion. *Looks over at Kamui, who's nervous* Come on sis, lighten up a bit.  
** **Kamui (The dragon princess): Corrin, did you ever stop to think why Azura came to the mansion in the first place?  
** **Corrin: *Realizes what Kamui meant and goes silent.***

 **Alucard (Son of Dracula): So Maria made it in? Hmm, I'm going to have to talk to her sooner or later.**

 **Ike: Micaiah, huh? Well, I think it's safe to say we'll stay at a distance from each other. I do still need to make amends with her though.**

* * *

"And that is how to work the portal barrier breaker," the hologram of Slippy said before it shut off. Toon Link was taking notes all the time while Villager and Ness left after a while.

"I think we can finally buckle down in this plan, what do you guys sa-," Toon Link said, turning to face where Village and Ness were. Only to see that they were gone. "I'll explain to them tomorrow," Toon Link said before leaving the basement.

* * *

 **11:40 PM(no cameras)**

The game awards have now passed and while ultimate did win best fighting game and Luigi's Mansion won the battle on Nintendo games in the best family games category, no announcement on DLC 5 was made. This had made the others very disappointed, even more so when Mario said that the fighter would probably revealed in a direct in either January or February next year.

Kasumi was a bit confused by the whole thing, but understood it better as time went on. She had now retired to her room and planned on getting ready for bed, when she noticed a new disc and letter on her desk. It was unopened. Sighing she opened the letter and read it.

 _Good to see you, I hear there was chaos with a boomerang today so hope I'm talking to the right Kasumi. This next video will show you what the game Persona 5 is all about and who's in it. I think you'll be very surprised. Keep in mind that this video was released in that this is an E3 trailer released on June 16, 2015. Yes, the game in development for longer. As always flip this over when you're done with the video._

Kasumi put the letter down and put the disc in the PC when the video played she was shocked to see Joker, Morgana, well everyone in it. _But this is a game, how are they in it,_ Kasumi thought as the rest of the trailer showed. She was confused on how she didn't see herself in there. Once the video was done, she took a look on the back of the letter.

 _That's right, everyone you know is in this game. You're wondering where you come into play right? Well don't worry that video is next. Just know that this game was released in 2017._

 _Bye-bye._

She put the letter down too shocked over the revelation, she knew this meant something but she couldn't place her finger on anything yet. She decided she would wait until the next letter came and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: The plot thickens. I also now question if my boomerang twist was the best idea I had or the worst. Okay, so maybe one more episode then the Christmas episode followed by a New Year's episode. Christmas episode will come out two days before Christmas or on Christmas Eve. Or Christmas if I have to. The New Year's episode will be fairly easy since half of the episode is a clipshow and showed be released around 9:00 PM EST December 31st. And if you want to watch the video Kasumi saw just simply find the E3 2015 trailer for Persona 5 on youtube.**

 **(1) While Richter is in his outfit from** _ **Rondo of Blood**_ **, Maria Renard is donning her appearance in** _ **Castlevania: Symphony of the Night.  
**_ **(2) If a character already has a high chance to get into smash alone they will most likely pass the interview.  
** **(3) Just to clarify, Doc Louis is a resident at the mansion. Has been since the series started.  
(4) There are two Goemon's. I almost did the one from SNK.  
** **(5) Pointing out now, though it was probably made clear before. That the canon path for** _ **Fire Emblem Fates**_ **is revelation.  
** **(6) This won't be a plotline for Season 5 unfortunately, I already have enough. This will be for Season 6, whenever I figure out the main villain and plot for that one. I have an idea for a plot but I've made it out to be a final season plot and I'm far from ready to end this series.  
(7) It was either Micaiah, Jibanyan, or Serena. I decided to go with the one that'll give me a plotline idea for very late season 5/season 6.**


	77. S5 Competition II

**Author's note: Not the Christmas episode! I repeat, not the Christmas episode. That will be next episode. Last episode seemed rather successful word count wise so let's see if we can keep that going. Next episode will be the Christmas episode, followed by the New Year's episode. The mid season will be pushed back to episode 12 of this season to accommodate for the rest of the interviews as they will not happen in the next episode or the one after that. First review is from Stripe the Hedgetiger.**

" _Can you please get Akechi to recruit Dr. Eggman and have him be sent to attack the mansion with Metal Sonic so Shard could have an opputunity to come in the mansion, even just as a temporary resident. PLEASE?"_

 **I really am sorry but I want to give some other villains that haven't shown up, or get properly featured yet a chance. I can get Dr. Eggman in season 6 but not this one. Next review is from Generic Smash Bros Fan edited a bit since some of them weren't really questions.**

" _1: I started thinking a few things ... several chapters ago, someone mentioned Porky Minch, you said it won't appear until season 5, we're in season 5, that means ...  
_ _2: The feelings of Joker / Akira / Ren towards Futaba will have some importance in the future (I don't remember well if that really happened, don't pay much attention to WOL)  
_ _3: I guess you will update the list of residents of your profile, right?  
_ _4: Ryu and Chun-li returned, I guess it's good to have them returned  
_ _5: Now I realize that there must be more than 50 left to interview.  
_ _6: What really happened with Shantae in WOL? As I recall, they were going to think about whether to put her as a resident, apparently they decided not to include her  
_ _7: Well, now with these new residents I have even more character ideas, but I will tell them when they have interviews, which can be in several months (Maybe up to a year)."_

 _ **1.**_ **Porky Minch was part of my original plan for Season 5 but he was unfortunately cut due to not fitting well in the plot of the current plan. I will have to get him in a later season.  
** **2\. That will be a plotline I'll divulge into in Season 6. The phantom thieves already have a focused plotline for this season.  
** **3\. Yes, my profile has been updated to include the new residents.  
** **4\. And they'll be featured in the episode after the New Year's episode too.  
** **5\. 52 actually looking forward to writing Tom Nook's.  
** **6\. Ah yes just like Akechi I had forgotten that I planned to make Shantae a permanent resident after season 3. I will justify this error with her interview.  
** **7\. You can still tell me who those are and I can mark them down for a future appearance in my notes. And it may be well over a year before I decide to do interviews again.  
** **Next review is from Historyfan15.**

" _If the team competition is happening next episode, here's my hopes are for the Star Wolf trio to come out on top as I feel they deserve a fair chance at victory.  
_ _Another thing I had in mind was for the trio, if Leon and Panther stick around for a while, they have this little thing going on where they try to be like the "cool kids" of the Smash Mansion (and no, I'm TOTALLY not imagining them wearing sunglasses in this idea...(yes, I am))."_

 **We'll see what happens this episode for Starwolf. And I'll see if I can have Wolf's team stay well into season 5 for that. Might have then put on sunglasses as they're walking away from an explosion of some kind. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Okay can we have someone else with common sense to handle the Portal Gun during these interviews?  
_ _Did you see the FF7 Remake trailer? Cloud 'Badass' Strife is back!"_

 **Nope. I have plans for Yoshi whenever Tom Nook gets interviewed. As for the FF7 trailer I have not seen it yet… be right back.**

 ***watches trailer***

 **Okay so I just watched it, and it looks really good. I'll definitely try to get my hands on that when it comes out next year. Next review is from Nickguppy.**

" _can cloud make a reference to the final fantasy 7 remake being announced at the game awards? And if sans gets into the mansion, will the pun drums (that's what I've called them) be a thing for him and pit?"_

 **I will make a reference, heck a whole chapter devoted to the Final Fantasy 7 remake when it comes out. Next review is from smasher5.**

" _Let me Guess. Is the big bad Akira?"_

 **One, I don't know which Akira you're talking about. And Two, no the big bad is not whoever this Akira is. Like I said, you'll get a hint on that in the Christmas episode. Though I have to warn now if anyone does find out who the big bad is, DON'T mention who they are in the reviews. I want everyone who doesn't know when the time comes to be surprised. Next review is from Derick Lindsey.**

" _Huh wasn't expecting the boomerang to show up here but I did like the twist that it basically was like Manaphy the pokemon where you swapped bodies with someone nearby also do people who swap bodies keep their voices like despite Falco being in Slippy's body he still has Slippy's voice? (also fun fact I was the one who suggested the boomerang idea to Crashguy01 so nice to know I inadvertently made this chapter possible)."_

 **That was you wasn't it, forgot who it was that mentioned it to Crashguy01 in the first place. Also they keep the voice of who they switched with so yes Falco did have Slippy's voice and vice versa for everyone else. Continuing…**

" _Corrin and Kamui are hiding out at the mansion to avoid ruling over Valla with Azura trying to get them to return to help rule the country although I wonder if she asking any of the Nohr or Hoshido siblings to rule over Valla with the two Corrins at the mansion?"_

 **As of right now I haven't decided who is watching over Valla. I'll figure it out later.  
After spinning the wheel for 13 names this is who we're interviewing today.**

 **Gemma (DRAGON QUEST XI)  
Flora & Felicia (Fire Emblem)  
Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury)  
Lilac (Freedom Planet)(fun fact, someone requested her last year, but I didn't do it due to lack of knowledge of the character and series.)  
Matthew (Golden Sun)  
Spyro (Spyro the Dragon)  
Torterra (Pokemon)  
Andy Bogard (Fatal Fury)  
Elise (Fire Emblem)  
Mallow (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)  
Iori Yagami (King of Fighters)  
Chibi-Robo (Chibi-Robo)  
Linkle (Legend of Zelda)  
Specifically in that order**

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 7: Competition II  
** **(Friday, December 20th, 2019)**

Ever since Wolf's crew came to the mansion on Thanksgiving they've been pushing Wolf to try and have a good time with them before the left again. Wolf wasn't so keen on it though, still worried about someone shellbombing them with the fact that he comforted Trucy on Halloween. Even it it was over a month ago he was still worried about it and practically avoided his team on a daily basis and has been doing it for the past few weeks.

Wolf's luck would run out today though as the crew waited outside his door this morning in order to ensure he wouldn't escape. When the leader of Starwolf opened his door he was instantly whisked away by the crew to the courtyard. They had made it to the fountain at the courtyard before Wolf finally wriggled out of Pigma Dengar and Panther Caroso's grasps.

"Wolf, you've been avoiding us for the past month," Leon Powalski said as Andrew Oikonney kept Wolf from ditching again. "Don't you want to spend some time with your crew before we head back at New Year's?"

"I was never one for 'company outings', you know this," Wolf said. He swore he was the only one in the crew that was actually villainous to the highest level.

"Hey, we get it. Someone's still salty about getting blown up by Starfox all the time," Leon said. Wolf had to agree to that, he really wanted to one-up them at some point.

"I guess you could say that." Wolf crossed his arms very salty about constantly losing. "If I could just manage to get one win on my belt I'd be set."

"Well, heads up their coming right now," Andrew said and the others ducked behind the fountain. Wolf followed shortly afterwards. Fox, Falco, Peppy, and Slippy stopped halfway to the fountain and started talking. "What are they saying," Andrew asked Panther.

"You think I know," Panther retorted. He then observed and noticed that Slippy looked really worried about something. Fox looked a little concerned himself. "Must be something important if they're actually paying attention to Slippy."

"Powalski, analysis(1)," Wolf said to Leon in a shouting whisper. Leon then pulled out a device and a pair of binoculars. Leon turned on the device and put it on the fountain while he looked at Starfox through the binoculars.

"So the portal barrier breaker just went missing," Falco said to Slippy in disbelief. "Just like that." Falco snapped his fingers to emphasize how it disappeared from Slippy description.

"Yes, I actually organized everything in my room to look for it. I found nothing," Slippy said, distressed by the whole thing.

"I can vouch for him on that I oversaw him doing it," Peppy said. "I can only imagine that Wolf's crew had something to do with its disappearance."

"Can we be sure about that," Fox asked Peppy. "Wolf has avoided his crew for the past month. I don't why know why he did that, but I doubt he just joined up with his crew again now to steal the device." Wolf grinned, he had a nice little plan brewing up in his head.

"Follow my lead boys," Wolf said. He then jumped up from his hiding place and yelled, "You better believe I've joined up with my crew again!" Starfox looked behind them as the rest of Starwolf got up. Not entirely sure where this was going.

"We-were you spying on us this whole time," Falco sputtered out in shock. They had concealed themselves well, except for the listening device still on the fountain.

"Yes, we have. And it seems by you worry and concern that this device is very important. I had no idea," Wolf said. Andrew realized where Wolf was going with this.

 **Andrew Oikonney (Starwolf member): I realized where Wolf was going with things after he said that. It definitely turned into something.**

"Wait you did steal it," Slippy said in shock. He thought it was someone else, someone that was in his room very recently.

"Yes, that was me. And here's what is going to happen if you truly want that device back," Wolf said menacingly. "A competition between my team and yours. If we win I keep the device and can use it at my own risk."

"And if we win you give the device back," Fox said, finishing Wolf's thoughts. Fox thought about it for a a second before saying, through gritted teeth, "Fine, we'll entertain this idea."

"Woah, bro! Hold on there, are you sure that's the best idea," Falco said with deep concern. And that concern was actually for Wolf's safety. "You know the risks of that thing."

"It'll be a normal arwing battle over the ocean. We can ask Meta Knight if he can have the Halberd act as a platform for any falling ships."

"Oh no, no arwings or wolfen," Wolf said, shocking everyone else. "No way am I going to compete in something I know I'm going to lose. This is a different competition."

"What's this I hear about a competition," Cilan said, practically overhearing everything. "I have some challenges that can act as the events for you guys, if that's the case."

Fox and Wolf looked at each other before nodding in agreement. "Yes, Cilan that is what what you hear. My team against his, any ideas," Fox asked.

"Well, lucky for you there's still a lot of things that need to get before Christmas next week. I can give you five challenges based on things that still need to get done. It can be a best 3 out of 5."

"I can help with any challenges you don't get to if things get cut off early," Peppy offered to the Pokémon connoisseur. Cilan nodded in thanks.

"I think we can have our first challenge take place in the living room. There's a tree that's missing four boxes of ornaments." Cilan then led the two teams away from courtyard and into the mansion.

 **Cilan (Pokémon connoisseur): Since Joker and his team were fired from decorating due to the whole dynamax fiasco no one took up putting on ornaments after the tree was put up. I'm sure Mario will appreciate this.**

* * *

The office was once again set up for more interviews. This time Mario has recruited Link, Corrin, and Kamui to help out this time. Link having done this before helped with explaining the process to the prince and princess. At the same time, Mario was curious as to why they decided to help.

 **Corrin (Dragon Prince): Kamui and I honestly wanted to get away from Azura. We didn't want to be confronted with having to rule Valla so soon in her stay.**

"Okay, remember. Unless I say-a otherwise, no one-a else touches the portal raygun," Mario reminded Link, Corrin, and Kamui before sitting down in his own seat. The buzzer went off and Mario opened the doors to let in Gemma. "Okay, Gemma. We don't-a have much info on you-a other than that-a you were a guide to Eleven during his-a adventures to Yggdrasil."

"Yes that is true," Gemma answered. "I do also treat him with respect, and I figured there were still some things he needed to know. That's why I came."

"Well, we can easily make you a temporary resident if that was the case," Link said looking at Gemma's file. There was a dog on there, but the champion decided not to ask since it wasn't with Gemma. "As far as a permanent resident go there's not much going for you, other than Eleven's recommendation for you."

"I whole-heartedly agree," Kamui said. She then got up from the table and handed Gemma a map of the mansion. "You can wander around the mansion until we're ready to announce who got in. Even if you don't make the cut we can make you a temporary until further notice."

"Thank you very much for the opportunity," Gemma said before turning to leave. As she opened the door the four heard barking. "Sorry, that's my dog," Gemma said before closing the door.

The buzzer then went off again and Mario opened the door to let the person in. It was two maids, one with blue hair, the other with hair the camera crew can't distinguish the color that both Corrin and Kamui recognized. "Flora, Felicia!(2) What are you two doing here," Corrin said shocked.

"I thought you two were taking care of the castle in Nohr," Kamui questioned. She was glaring more a Flora than Felicia.

Flora sighed, saying, "We were, until Azura called us here to act as backup for getting you two back to Valla."(3) It was bluntly said and Link and Mario were just silent, both cautiously looked at the dragon prince and princess.

Corrin and Kamui were silent as well until the former cleared his throat. He then lunged for the portal raygun the very next second, but failed as Link pulled it away. "Oh come on. Azura is already here it's only a matter of time until all of our siblings are here." Corrin then continued to try and get the portal raygun, eventually tripping on a leg of the table.

"Would now be a good time to mention that Elise and Sakura are also signed up for interviews for the New Year," Link whispered to Mario as Corrin got up. Mario gave a quick no as he took the portal raygun back and put it in his imaginary pockets.

Felicia had giggled at the shenanigans of Corrin while Flora rolled her eyes. "If you must know, we also came here slightly on our own accord." Felicia stopped giggling as she remembered what her sister meant.

"Oh that's right! We also came because as far we know you have no one to keep the mansion in shape. So here we are," Felicia said with excitement.

"There is someone who cleans the mansion actually, that's Mr. Game and Watch," Link pointed out. Immediately crushing the second reason the two maids had for coming. "And he does a good job two."

"Yeah but is he really all that efficient," Corrin questioned. "He may get the job done but it took him about two weeks to finally get to fixing that hole in the roof."

"Corrin don't help them. It's bad enough Azura's here," Kamui said, silently scolding her brother.

"Oh come on, it's not like Mario going to consider someone else from our home for residency," Corrin whispered to Kamui.

"Hm, that is-a good point a Corrin. Honestly, I was-a about to send-a then home myself," Mario said. Kamui then deeply flared at her brother as he sunk into his seat.

At that point Link has gotten up and handed the two maids a map of the mansion saying, "You two are free to wander around. After we finish making our choices you can go to the front porch of the mansion."

"Thank you so much. We look forward to serving you," Felicia said as Flora began to walk out of the office. She quickly added, "If we get in of course," before leaving herself.

"You two really don't want to go back to Valla do you," Link said as he returned to his seat. "I don't see the big deal honestly." Corrin silently cursed at Link as the buzzer went off again. Mario pressed the button to open the doors and let in Mai Shiranui. "And nope."

"What do you mean no," Mai said as Mario took out the portal raygun.

"It's-a one of the new mansion rules that-a no one gets when-a they move in," Mario said. "Mansion rule number 96# never let Mai Shrianui in as a resident." Mario then proceeded to blast a portal below Mai's feet and dropped her through. The portal then closed behind her. "Ah, that-a was fun."

The buzzer didn't go off afterwards after that. "Guess we're going to have to wait for the next one to get here," Kamui said. They then waited patiently.

* * *

Toon Link had decided it was now or never. Despite multiple protests from the younger fighters, and Pit, he gathered all of them in the basement. Toon Link was set on attempting to get Sora back with the device, completely ignoring the risks too. "Okay guys, this is it. We go big or we go home," Toon Link said as he quickly tried to find out how to put the device on again.

"Toon Link this is ridiculous we can't possibly do this," Lucas protested as the hero of the wind found the clip again. "You could die if we do this and I won't stand for this."

"I'm sorry you say something." Lucas looked on in disbelief, Toon Link did not listen to anything he just said. Villager just sighed and sat down in defeat.

"Lucas there's no way we're going to stop him," Ness said. "Heck I don't think Mario can even stop him if he wanted to."

"Even if we brought Mario down here to talk sense into him he's still occupied by the interviews," Pit said. And the angel raised a good point too, Mario would be focusing everything on that right now. Pit then held his thought, "Maybe I could get Viridi to talk some sense into him."

 **Viridi (Goddess of Nature): If it's humans that are involved, I'm not even going to do anything.**

"Not sure if that would work or not," Ness said.

What they didn't know was that a figure from the top of the stairs was watching them closely. "What are they doing," questioned the figure.

* * *

"Okay, time for you first challenge," Cilan said as he had both Starfox and Starwolf in the living room where the very tall Christmas tree was. The lights were on it and lit up but there were no ornaments. "This is how your challenge is going to work. I already planned on doing this myself, but you guys can do is lighten the load for me," Cilan explained.

"What exactly do you mean by that," Slippy asked, raising his hand too.

"Exactly as I said it." Cilan gestured over to four boxes, all of the same size. "Each team will get two boxes. You will take the ornaments out of them and put them on the tree. If you break the ornament you have to wait for one minute before continuing. Once an ornament is placed you have the option to move it to another spot. Time runs out once both teams have all of their ornaments on the tree."

"Anything else we need to know," Wolf asked.

Cilan nodded saying, "The tape on the floor their separates the areas where the teams will put their ornament on. Only three of you will be able to participate as a way to keep things fair. Suggest you choose the one that you can trust the most with the ornaments."

"I already know that's gonna be me," Slippy said preparing to step forward…

Only to be pulled back by Fox who said, "Oh no, we need to be smart about this. Slippy I think it's best if you sit this one out. We'll let you join in the next challenge." Slippy was going to protest, but nodded instead understanding.

"I'm gonna sit this one out," Wolf said to his crew. He knew what was going to happen if they didn't have his guidance, he just wanted to be entertained. At least he can risk losing a challenge for now.

"I'll sit out too," Leon Powalski said as he followed Wolf to the couch and sat down next to him.

"I guess it's up to us," Andrew said eagerly.

"Let's show Starfox we're not to be messed with," Pigma said, already staring at the two boxes he planned for his group to grab.

"Okay if you've decided who will be participating then get the two boxes for you team and wait for my command," Cilan said as he separated the four boxes into groups of two. Fox went and picked up the ones on the left while Panther picked up the ones on the fight. Once the two teams were ready Cilan said, "Okay! Go!"

"Falco, go get a ladder from the workshop while Peppy and I get started on the bottom," Fox said as he picked up a simple red ball ornament. Falco nodded and quickly left the room. Peppy picked up a green ball ornament and followed after Fox.

Panther, Andrew, and Pigma ended up deciding that they didn't need a ladder and just grabbed as many ornaments as they could and began to put them on the tree. At some point Pigma and Andrew bumped into each other, causing one of them to break a glass ornament of Mario. "Okay, that's your fault," Andrew said to Pigma.

Cilan then blew a whistle that no one knew he had and shouted, "Starwolf, one minute hold!" Panther glared at the two as he brought the ornament he was about to put on back down.

 **Wolf: Yeah, I knew they were going to mess this one up bad. They don't realize that Cilan has a special rule he kept quiet about. Starfox knows about it already though. Even if we lose this it's the first challenge so not really risking much.**

"Okay, from now on. One at a time," Andrew said as he carefully put some ornaments back into the box.

"I've gone all the way to behind the tree Fox, I can't reach much higher," Peppy said. Fox nodded as he put another ornament on the tree.

"I got the ladder," Falco said as he came into the living room with said ladder. The avian pilot then put it on the floor and opened it. After positioning it next to the tree Falco climbed the ladder as Fox tossed up an ornament.

"Starwolf, continue," Cilan said. Panther then started with getting another ornament on the tree.

"We're falling behind. Get as many on the tree as you can before they get the chance to move things around," Panther shouted at Pigma and Andrew.

"I got one," Pigma said holding up an ornament from the box before running around to the back of the tree.

Andrew then grabbed the ornament saying, "Seriously?! Why the back, no one's going to see it." Pigma began protesting as Andrew put the ornament somewhere else.

Wolf then began silently laughing saying, "Oh, such big idiots they are. Pigma was actually doing something smart."

"We're going to want to be sure to actually try in the next challenge," Leon said as Falco placed the final ornament on the tree.

Cilan blew his whistle saying, "Starfox has now put all of their ornaments on the tree and can now move them around!"

"Move it," Panther said as he, Pigma, and Andrew began scrambling to get the last of their ornaments on the tree. Eventually they had them all out and on the tree. "Done!"

Cilan then blew his whistle again saying, "Both teams, leave the tree and return to the couch!" Both teams did so and patiently waited, some more than others. "Now to grade your work. This will be judged on spacing of the ornaments, use of the whole tree, including the back." Starwolf had a realization and looked at Pigma, who had tried to get an ornament on the back.

Just by looking at the tree Cilan said, "I think it's clear that Starfox wins this one. I must compliment being able to not break any ornament while doing that risky toss-and-catch."

"You know that would happen," Andrew said to Wolf. As Cilan began brainstorming the next challenge.

"Yep," Wolf said, "but I will be helping out with the next one no need to worry." Wolf then looked over at Cilan. "So what's the next challenge!"

"Well, I have an idea, but that would be a fifth challenge if we get that far," Cilan said as he continued brainstorming. He then snapped his fingers saying, "Got it! Follow me."

 **Fox (leader of Starfox): One challenge down, two more to go. We have to get that portal barrier breaker back or I don't know what we're going to do.**

* * *

Interviews would continue as the buzzer finally went off again. Kamui got her tablet and the character file pulled up and ready as Mario opened the doors. Lilac(4) then walked in to the office. "Okay Lilac, you are a half-dragon from a planet known as Avalice." Kamui then swiped down the file. "And it would seem Mario got lazy with writing this file. There's hardly anything else on here."

"Well, in-a my defense I didn't see her having such a good-a chance of getting into the mansion," Mario said. "I doubt anyone at-a the mansion even knows who she is."

"Well, surprise, surprise Shovel Knight put his name down on recommendations," Corrin said, showing Mario the file. Shovel Knight's name was on it. "He really wants indie diversity in the mansion."

"I say she has a sort of chance," Link said to Mario.

"So am I in or what," Lilac asked as Mario was pressured with making a decision.

Mario got up from his seat and handed Lilac a map of the mansion, "You can-a wander around for-a now. But when-a the time comes, meets us at-a the front of the mansion." Lilac simply nodded and left. "She-a most likely hates me right-a now."

"What could've given you that idea," Link said sarcastically. Mario glared at the champion as the buzzer went off and the doors opened. Letting in Matthew. Link gulped upon seeing the swordsman and uttered, "Oh *bleep*"

"This is going to cause some problems," Corrin said looking at the file. "Matthew you are the son of Issac, another resident here in the mansion. You had your own adventure. Now we need to discuss the main problem with you being here. And that's timeline issues."

"Well, Richter and Simon are here right," Matthew asked. He did raise a good point at that.

"That…is a good point," Link said as he tried to retort. He didn't know to well about this.

"Thing is Matthew, Lucina and Chrom are only here together because Lucina blended time in her world. Simon and Richter is because of circumstances of the tournament and because they are centuries apart," Kamui explained. "While Isaac is here, it's him before you were ever born. You know things that he's not supposed to know."

"Sorry Matthew but since we can't risk the integrity of that-a timeline I'm-a afraid we'll have to terminate your interview here," Mario said as he blasted open a portal under Matthew's feet, dropping him through. The buzzer then went off again as the portal closed, and Mario pressed the button to open the doors.

The one who walked in actually flew in, he was a purple and yellow dragon. When he landed he said, "Good to finally be here Mario. This place looks pretty cool."

"Good of you to finally join us here Spyro," Link said as he pulled up the character file. "Anyway you are a dragon from a place known as the Dragon Realms. You've been on many adventures, including one with Crash, and have a higher chance of getting into the game, unlike some other people we're interviewing."

"Yeah I felt like I would have a good enough of a chance as Crash, seeing as he did get in and stuff," Spyro said.

"That is true, but we decided to not give out freebies anymore in fears of being biased," Mario said. He then got up and handed a map of the mansion to Spyro. "You can wander around the mansion until it's-a time to get back to-a the front of-a the mansion.

"Cool, thanks guys," Spyro said before flying out of the office. The buzzer did not go off again after that.

"Whelp, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Corrin said getting up and leaving the office.

* * *

Cilan had taken Starfox and Starwolf into the kitchen this time for the second challenge. "Okay, time for the second challenge. Which is gingerbread house making! Or more specifically decorating."

Cilan had divided the center countertop into two sections. Both already had everything for the house and the gingerbread was already set up. "Palutena made these a couple days ago. What you guys will be doing is decorating these two houses. I will of course score them on how well they look. If you did not participate in the last challenge you will go in this one."

"Ha, okay boys we have an advantage here," Wolf said as he led Leon and Andrew over to their section. "I personally decorated the gingerbread houses for three years until I left the mansion after Brawl ended."

"You do know how to make good cookies," Leon commented.

"Exactly, I know just what a gingerbread house needs to make it perfect." Wolf then began to order things in what would go on first. "Andrew I want you to keep track of how much of what we have left."

"Got it sir," Andrew said as he got into position.

"Leon, I want you to move anything I put on in the event you don't feel like I put it in the right place," Wolf said. Leon saluted to it. "Hopefully we can win this one and keep the points coming."

"Okay everyone ready," Cilan said as both teams got ready. Once it looked like both teams were good Cilan said, "Okay, you'll have a good five minutes to put on as many toppings as you can. Ready! Go!" Cilan blew his whistle as the teams went off. Wolf started with the gumdrops and placed them in a perfect line at the top of the roof of the gingerbread house.

Meanwhile, Slippy went ahead and ate a whole bowl of gumdrops as Fox grabbed at least ten out. "Mmm, delicious. I wonder how the rest of this will taste."

"Slippy, don't eat the toppings," Fox shouted as he put the remaining gumdrops on. "You're lucky Cilan wants everyone to participate or we wouldn't have let you do this one either."

"I got the frosting," Falco said as he took some of it out of a container and began to construct a door. All while using his feathers, not going to score well with Cilan there.

"Pattern the green and red frosting using these," Wolf said as he handed two frosting squeezers(5) to Andrew and Leon. "Just on the roof, no where else. Meanwhile, I'll be putting some toppings along the bottom and make a door and windows." Th two team members nodded and got to work, being as careful as possible. Cilan smiled as the show of leadership.

 **Cilan: Seems like Wolf is the one that pulls the team together and makes sure they do things right. They won't have his leadership in the next challenge so we'll see how it goes.**

Eventually, Slippy has eaten half of the toppings for Starfox, causing Fox and Falco to rush to get theirs finished before the humanoid toad finished the rest. It ended up making their gingerbread house a bit sloppy. Cilan soon blew on his whistle saying, "And that's time, everyone take a step back so I can view the designs." Both teams did so and Cilan looked at Starfox's first, which looked like a jumbled mess of things. Cilan then looked at Starwolf's and, while not quite finished said, "The second challenge goes to Starwolf."

"We need to win two more challenges boys, let's keep this up," Wolf said. Falco and Fox were glaring at Slippy, clearing blaming him for their failure internally.

* * *

Toon Link had found out how to get the device on, and Villager returned with a portal raygun. The hero of the wind went ahead and put the device on his chest and turned it on. Ness knew this was the last chance they were going to get to convince Toon Link to stop and said, "Toony think about what you're getting yourself into. You could potentially get stuck in the same world as Sora if you do this."

"We have to try," Toon Link said as he grabbed the portal raygun from Villager. "If we figured out how to get Sora back imagine what everyone will think. We'll be heroes the ones who brought Sora back from the dead."

"Well, yes. If you don't become dead first that is," Lucas said.

"Yeah, okay. I have to tell someone," said a figure watching over the small group.

"Rayman, what are you doing," Shulk asked Rayman as he walked down the stairs to him with Fiora in tow.

"What are they doing," Fiora whispered to Rayman, pointing at Toon Link. "This isn't some sort of normal mansion trouble right?"

"It is, those guys are trying to convince Toon Link not to use that device," Rayman whispered back while pointing at the device on Toon Link's chest. "That device can potentially break the barrier from a world for about five minutes before forcing the portal to close. If Toon Link makes it through and doesn't come back he's stuck."

"What are they trying to accomplish." Fiora looked very concerned for Toon Link's safety.

"They're going to try to bring Sora back from the world he's trapped in. A terrible idea in reality, though, it seems like a pretty sound one on paper."

"But didn't it get silently decided that we would wait to see what would happen in the DLC before we act," Shulk asked Rayman.

"They didn't get the memo apparently," Rayman said sighing. "I think we have to interrupt the interviews and get Mario.

"Okay, let's do this," Toon Link said, greatly alarming Rayman, Shulk, and Fiora. When Toon Link attempted to enter the destination an angry beep noise was heard. "What, it's blocked. I don't get it, Master Hand was trying to get Sora back before he left why is it blocked."

"Okay, we have time. Let's go," Fiora said as she went up the stairs. Rayman and Shulk follwed closely behind.

* * *

Interviews would continue as the buzzer went off again. "Okay, who am I going to be describing this time," Kamui said excitedly as Mario let the person in. It was revealed to be Toterra as the pokemon entered, nearly breaking the doors down. "Uh, Mario there's nothing on here for Torterra."

"I know, that's-a because I planned on-a sending Torterra back," Mario said as he grabbed the portal raygun and blasted it below Torterra. The grass and ground-type then fell through, the portal closed behind. "We-a already have a fully evolved starter from-a Sinnoh here." The buzzer went off again and Mario opened the doors. "You-a have this one."

Kamui looked on as none other than Andy Bogard walked into the office. "Huh, Andy Bogard okay. Anyways, Andy you are Terry's brother, a fighter here at the mansion. And someone who would want a familiar face here. At a young age you went over to Japan after your father died in order to differentiate yourself from Terry," Kamui explained.

"Yes, that is true, thankfully Geese Howard met his justice for his crimes," Andy Bogard said. He crossed his arms patiently waiting to see how this interview would go. "As far as I know, my brother is the only one from our home here, so naturally I came to give him a familiar face here in the mansion."

"Ah, coming to help your brother. Very nice," Link said. "Anyways, you got a recommendation from your own brother, commenting with it saying that he highly suggests it.""

"I say he meets all of the necessary requirements," Corrin said. And at Mario's nod Corrin went ahead and handed a map of the mansion to Andy. "You can wander around the mansion, maybe find your brother too. Just be sure to be at the front of the mansion when your ready." Andy Bogard nodded before leaving the office.

"I'm reading this next file right," Link asked Mario as the red plumber responded to the buzzer going off again. Mario nodded as Elise walked in. Link looked to his right to see both Corrin and Kamui with their mouths agape.

 **Corrin (The dragon prince): I swear Azura staged this one. She's pulling all the precaution she sees necessary to get us back.  
** **Kamui (The Dragon princess): Stay strong Corrin. We can push our way through this one.**

Knowing full well this would be awkward, Link said, "Elise, you are a princess of Nohr and a sister of Corrin and Kamui. In battle you mainly focus on healing magic, making you a key member in most battles. When it came to Corrin and Kamui's cause in what became known as revelations, it took awhile for you to join."

"Yes, well Iago had informed me that they couldn't anymore of the royal family to what they were doing," Elise said. "I felt like I didn't have a choice then."

"Well, I don't-a see you having a good-a chance, we already went through someone else from-a your world today," Mario said. He then decided to push forward. "I'm-a also inclined to believe that-a you only came here to help Azura further her plans to get Corrin and Kamui back to Valla." Mario went for the portal raygun right away and dropped Elise through a portal.

"We could've given her a ride back on the bus," Kamui said in shock as the portal closed. The buzzer was not going off after that. "Guess we're waiting again."

* * *

Cilan had taken both teams to the auditorium, where it was littered with trash from the viewing of the game awards earlier in the week. "Okay, third challenge! Everyone will participate in this one. What you'll be doing is cleaning up all the trash everyone left behind her, your sections are divided into nine equal spaces, all to accommodate your members. First team to finish properly cleaning their areas will win this one," Cilan explained. He then handed off brooms to each of the team members of Starfox and Starwolf.

"This should be easy, just some cleaning," Falco said. Who would probably regret his words in a couple minutes.

"Okay, everyone grab a section to sweep," Cilan shouted and everyone rushed off. After looking everyone in respective spots he stated, "Okay, when you believe you're done raise your hand and I will evaluate your area. If I decree you are done then this green flag will be placed on your broom." Cilan held up said green flag and showed it to the others.

"Okay, go row-by-row, leave nothing behind," Fox said to Falco, Peppy, and Slippy. "We can't afford to lose this one.

"Aren't we at a disavantage because of numbers and space Wolf," Leon asked the leader of Starwolf.

"Yes, we are. But what we lack in easiness we can make up with in speed. Just make sure you go row-by-row," Wolf said to Leon. The member nodded and got himself ready

"Your holding the broom the wrong way Pigma," Panther said to Pigma. He then noticed the handle touching the floor and flipped his broom around just as Cilan started the countdown.

"Ready! Go," Cilan shouted and the two teams were off. Falco started speeding through right away, missing some pieces of trash along the way, but felt like it would be fine. Eventually Falco made it through the rows he was assigned to in record time and held up his hand. Cilan walked over and inspected to area with a straight face. He glanced over at Falco, who was arrogantly smirking before saying, "Remember, I want these floors to be spotless!"

Falco was left dumbfounded as Peppy said, "You should be sweeping not catching flies, Falco!" Falco then snapped out of it and got back to work."

After learning that they had to be thorough, Leon started over and picked up his pace too. "Looks like we have a good advantage on time Wolf," Leon said as he made it to his halfway point.

"I'll have to agree with you on that," poor Slippy hardly even knows what he's doing," Wolf said, chuckling as he watched the Toad doing what Pigma would've been doing if he hadn't flipped his broom around. "Fox isn't even helping him."

"All set," Andrew said raising his hand. Cilan walked over and inspected the floors. Andrew's section was a bit easier as not too many people had sat there. Cilan nodded and put a green flag on his broom. Andrew celebrated as Cilan walked away saying, "One section down guys!"

After a few more minutes the sections had come down to Pigma and Slippy, the latter just figuring out how the broom worked. It was practically neck and neck for the two. Just as Pigma was about to announce finishing Slippy said, "All done!"

Everyone watched on as Cilan inspected and stopped immediately before saying, "You missed a row." Slippy went wide-eyed as he went to finish it. Cilan walked over to where Pigma was just has he finished and inspected it. Cilan then blew his whistle before saying, "And Starwolf wins the third challenge, they need to win one more!"

 **Falco: Slippy, why did you miss a row, for crying out loud.  
** **Peppy: Falco, you were sloppy in your work too. Messing up like that is what helped Wolf's team catch up in the first place.  
** **Fox: Look there's two more challenges, if we can win the fourth one we can keep things going.**

"Okay, everyone follow me to the living room again. I thought of something else we can do," Cilan said. Leading the two teams out of the auditorium.

* * *

Interview would continue as the buzzer finally went off again. Mario opened the doors to the office, letting in Mallow. "Well, if-a it isn't Mallow. It's-a been too long," Mario happily said as he saw his old friend.

"Great to see you two Mario," Mallow said.

"You-a once helped me and-a Geno with taking down some-a villains. You're main-a goal was finding your-a actual parents, which you were successful with," Mario said.

"Yep, I was pretty shocked to find out I was royalty." Mallow then realized something and said, "Wait, I practically just abandoned everything to be here. What are my parents going to think they need my help. Sorry Mario, but I shouldn't have come here, send me back."

"Okay," Link said against Mario's protests and sent Mallow through a portal. Mario deeply glared at Link as he swiped the character file to the next interview. Link then looked over to Corrin and Kamui said, "You should be more like him, worried about the state of the kingdom he helps rule over."

"Oh shut up," Corrin said as the buzzer went off again. Mario opened the doors and let in Iori Yagami. "Okay, Iori you are-"

"Actually can we skip to the part where you let me in," Iori said bluntly. He then lit up his fist, "Don't make me use force."

Mario rolled his eyes and signaled for Kamui to soak him. The dragon princess did so and transformed into her dragon form and released a torrent of water. Practically dousing any potential moves he had. "What-a you just did there Iori is-a something we can not-a tolerate."

"Please, you're really going to hand off residency to those other blokes," Iori said. He was then dropped through a portal opened by Mario.

The buzzer went off and Mario pressed the button to open the doors. Shulk, Fiora, and Rayman then ran into the office and carried off Mario and Shulk quickly said, "Wehavetostoptoonlinkfrommakingabigmistakebeforeit'stoolate." And charged off with him.

Link, Corrin and Kamui sat their in silence as the doors to the office closed. "Okay, what just happened," Corrin asked.

* * *

After giving Mario the rundown of what was going on the four had made it to the basement just as Toon Link figured out how to bypass the block. "Okay here we go," Toon Link said as he blasted a portal opened just as Mario, Shulk, Fiora, and Rayman made it down to the basement.

Shulk was then dazed for a few moments as he had a quick vision. Shulk's eyes widened in horror as Toon Link began to take a running start into the portal and shouted, "Toon Link don't!'

The younger fighters looked behind them to see Mario and the others just as Toon Link jumped into the portal. Mario became infuriated and shouted, "What-a do you all think your-a doing. Don't-a you realize the risks behind that-a thing!"

"We were trying to tell him that," Popo said in his defense.

"We didn't succeed," Nana said in defense. Mario then looked into the portal. "Mario, he's not gone is he?"

"Just wait for it," Mario said as he stepped out of the way. Shulk got what was going to happen and led Pit out of the way too. A couple seconds later Toon Link came rocketing out of the portal and crashed into the base of the stairs. Mario then stood over the hero of the wind as he woke up. "So did-a you enjoy going against-a mansion rules?"

"Mario," Toon Link shouted in shock, scrambling to his feet. Fiora walked over and ripped the device off Toon Link. "I can explain!"

"I need-a to scold you first for-a risking your safety and-alife like that," Mario shouted. "Do you have any idea what-a would've happened if-a you did make it?! Five minutes and you would've been lost to us. Do you really want-a to put that-a burden on me?!"

"Well, why did you guys just stop and not try to perfect that device," Toon Link shouted back at Mario.

The temporary man of the mansion facepalmed in frustration. "Because we-a decided to see what would-a happen in the upcoming DLC before acting on-a anything. There's a good chance we can-a risk a world's integrity if we take people from it when they're supposed to be in it."

"The developers have a plan Toon Link, we have to let them do it," Shulk said. "Only when the game is completely free of DLC we can act."

"I didn't want-a to do this but I'm-a putting each and-a every one of you on-a grounding after Christmas," Mario said. The younger fighters nodded in understanding before slowly leaving the basement, the last one out was Rayman.

 **Mario: I can't stop-a myself from cracking under the pressure of everything. We're-a just getting more and-a more chaotic as time goes on-a.**

* * *

Cilan had both teams back in the living room. The pokemon connoisseur was putting multiple terribly wrapped secret santa gifts into two separate piles. When done he said, "Okay, this is your fourth challenge!"

"Wrapping presents that are already wrapped," Andrew guessed.

"Well, something like that, two of you from each team will work together on this one. While we managed to get secret santa gifts for the one we were assigned to, not all of us are good at gift wrapping," Cilan explained.

"You can say that again," Fox said examining the two piles. "I've seen Pit literally do better than that, and on his own too."

"What you'll do is that you're going to go one present at a time. You're going to rip open the wrapping and rewrap the gift. Presents that are for you guys specifically are not in these two piles by the way. However finishes all the presents first, and actually wraps them properly or at least makes them presentable wins."

"Okay, Falco, Peppy, you guys can do this one," Fox said to the two team members. "Mostly because I think the present I wrapped for Decidueye is in there somewhere."

"You can count on us bro," Falco said as he walked over to the table he and Peppy were going to work at.

"Leon, Andrew, you guys take care of this one," Wolf said. "None of us are too good at wrapping gifts. But you two do the best work."

"We won't let you down Wolf," Andrew said as he and Leon walked over to their table.

"Starfox has the pile on the left. Starwolf has the pile on the right. And remember, one gift at a time," Cilan said as the duos got into position. "On your marks! Get set! Go!" Cilan blew his whistle and Falco took a dashing start and grabbed the first one with Leon close behind.

"Okay let's crack this bad boy open," Falco said as he opened the first one. It was a frying pan. "I can see how this was terribly wrapped." Falco look at the tag and it showed the names. "This was for Kawasaki, it was from Zero."

"Hmm, I think I can figure this one out, go get the tape and bow," Peppy said as Falco quickly looked at their table and found said items.

"This one is for Diddy Kong," Andrew said looking at the tag. The gift was a box, presumably with something banana themed in it. "This should be rather easy."

"Yep," Leon said as he rolled out wrapping paper and cut it. He then placed the box in the center of the paper and carefully folded it up over the box.

"Who do you think is winning this one so far Fox," Wolf said to his bitter rival.

"Gotta be honest it seems pretty tied so far," Fox said as he examined his own team and Wolf's. "They're both almost done with the first present."

"Heh, I gotta admit this is pretty fun. Never had a friendly competition like this."

"I wouldn't say friendly, we're doing this so we can get that device back remember," Slippy said to Wolf.

"Confession time. I lied, I don't have it, I just said I did so I could do this competition. I wanted to at least get one win on you guys. And not by you guys throwing the challenge."

"Well, if you don't have it then who does," Fox questioned. Wolf could only shrugged. Fox sighed saying, "Guess I'm going to have to hope someone else took care of it."

Both teams eventually made it to the final two presents. Leon pulled out a good amount of wrapping paper and cut. When trying to get it over the box he couldn't. "Great, I messed up. Didn't get enough wrapping paper."

"This is our chance go, go, go," Peppy shouted at Falco as they worked double time to get the present wrapped. After slapping the bow and tag on Peppy shouted, "Finished!" Leon and Andrew continued in the event that they messed up in some way.

Cilan went over inspected the five gifts that we rewrapped. Cilan blew his whistle and said, "Starfox wins the fourth challenge! Both teams are now tied."

"So what's the last challenge," Panther asked.

"Glad you asked, this will be for Fox and Wolf only," Cilan said as he pulled out two costumes from behind him.

Wolf has a face of dread as he said, "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Mario had yet to return to the office after the scene in the basement. When the buzzer went off Link, Corrin, and Kamui were forced to carry on without him. Link pressed the button to open the doors and let in the tiny Chibi-Robo. "Aw, he's so cute," Kamui said looking at him.

"We don't have much to say about this guy, other than that he was recommended by R.O.B. of all people. And that he is a requested character for the tournament. So he has a good chance," Corrin said.

"I'm willing to say his reason from coming is to give R.O.B. a robot buddy," Link said. Chibi-Robo looked confused so this was most likely not his reason for coming to the mansion. He can't really voice it anyway.

Kamui got up from her seat and picked him up and handed him a small nap of the mansion. "Okay, you can wander around the mansion until we're ready to announce who got in. Just don't get crushed." Kamui then put the robot down and it walked out of the office.

The buzzer went off and Link opened the doors to let the final one in. He then did a double take as he saw who it was. "Wow, she looks like you Link."

"I'm sure he was well informed of me though," said the girl. He had a green hood on her. Kamui felt like she saw crossbows in her belt.

"I was," Link said as he recovered, "doesn't make it any less shocking. Corrin, Kamui, this is Linkle. A female version of me I guess I don't know specifics. I do know that Impa and Lana both know her and the latter recommended her for residency."

"She's from that warriors style game that Joker is getting next year," Corrin asked. The champion then nodded. "Hmm, interesting."

"Will it increase my chances if I tell you that I only came because Lana wanted me to," Linkle asked, curious of such things.

"Nope," Link said as he fired the portal raygun and dropped Linkle through. "Ah thank goodness, You two can make the final decisions, I need to head out and get the gift I plan to get for Zelda." The champion got up from his seat and began to walk away.

Only for Mario to come back and grab Link's arm saying, "Nope. You're-a helping us with deciding who gets to-a stay." Mario then sat Link down and began going over option with Corrin and Kamui.

 **Link (Champion of Hyrule): There were many possible choices but only five of them get to stay.**

* * *

Cilan had brought the two teams into the game room where mostly the younger fighters were, after getting chewed out by Mario. Cilan had at least six of them divided in half by two separate lines. "Okay, both Fox and Wolf are ready Cilan," Falco told the pokemon connoisseur. "And I can assure you one of them wishes to not be here right now."

"I think I can tell who that is, bring them out here," Cilan told Falco and the avian pilot quickly left the game room. Cilan then cleared his throat to get the others' attention. "It is with great pride that I present to you, the two competeing Santas."

Cilan moved out of the way as Fox entered first in a full-blown santa costume. He even had the beard. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas everyone," Fox said as he went over to his seat.

Wolf then came in, who looked to be 110% done with this competition. He didn't even wear the beard, the nerve of the guy. "Hohoho," Wolf said with hardly any expression as he trudged over to his seat.

 **Falco(The wingman): I think it's safe to say that this challenge is already decided.**

"I will be scoring you two based on the fighters with the most positive reaction from your work. You'll be going one at a time, Fox is first." Cilan then ushered Fox's first guest up onto the leader of Starfox's lap.

It was Pit of all people. Cilan didn't pick him based on age, but mostly because he was one of the people in the mansion with the most christmas spirit. "Okay, Santa. I want new wings."

Fox was gobsmacked with this request, along with everyone else in the room. Wolf started silently laughing at what everyone thought the angel was implying. "Um, don't you like the wings you have now," Fox nervously said.

"Why would I like wings I can't fly with, it's totally unfair," Pit said. "If I could finally fly on my own will it can save Lady Palutena so much work." Pit was looking at Fox with pleading eyes.

"Um, I'll see what I can do," was all Fox could say to this.

"Thank you," Pit said as he got off Fox and left the room with glee.

 **Ganondorf (Great king of Evil): I don't think Pit even realized what he was originally implying when he said he wanted new wings.**

Cilan cleared his throat before saying, "Wolf you next."

Lucas attempted to sit on Wolf's lap, only to get pushed away by the leader of Starwolf who growled, "Get back." Wolf then slumped in his seat as Lucas began crying. Leaf quickly came over and took him away.

"Can't Wolf just man up for it, just once," Leon said in frustration. "We're already on our way to losing, may as well try."

"There's nothing we can do, he always was the cold one," Panther said. "I don't think he's going to soften up to anyone." What the member of Starwolf didn't know is that there was a certain adopted daughter of Phoenix Wright in Wolf's line.

"Think we're going to win," Slippy said as Ness got up on Fox's lap. "I mean, it looks like it is really leaning towards us."

"With Wolf acting as Santa," Falco questioned. He then let out a big laugh saying, "I honestly see no way in how he's going to turn this around."

"Hey, you don't know he might surprise you," Pigma shouted at Falco.

"Get off me," Wolf growled at Villager as he did try to get on. Falco then sent a smirk at Pigma, who looked away.

Fox then got the last person in his line on his lap, which was Ness. "Think you can get me a new baseball bat, mine broke last month."

Fox smiled at that, Ness was the one he got for the secret Santa. "No worries, I think it's already been taken care of," Fox said. Ness sent a big smile his way before getting off his lap. Fox then looked at Wolf as if he was saying, "Ha! Beat that Wolf."

Wolf scoffed as he looks forward to see who the last one was. And immediately straightened himself and froze as Trucy Wright nervously got on his lap. Ignoring the looks he was being given rom his teammates he asked, "Um, what do you want for Christmas little girl."

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing," Fox said to his team as he returned to them. Falco was just looking wide-eyed before just leaving the room.

 **Falco: *remembered Halloween this year* Alternate universe, alternate universe, alternate universe, alternate universe…**

Trucy looked down, saddened before asking, "Can you get my daddy his job back?"

Wolf was shocked at the request, he knew full well why Phoenix was disbarred, and also knew that it was basically impossible to get back in if he couldn't prove he wasn't the one who forged the evidence. Wolf had to tell her the truth, but gently. "Look kid. I have to be honest, I may be able to bring toys to everyone in the multiverse in one night. But I'm exactly a reality bender, it's too out of my expertise."

"It's my fault he was disbarred though," Trucy softly said, shocking Wolf. He didn't hear this part of the story. "I can't remember what he looked like, but someone gave the evidence to me saying to give it to daddy. And he lost his job because of it, I just want to give him the best christmas ever by getting him his job back." Trucy was sobbing now. Cilan was going to end it right there, but Wolf held his hand, signaling to wait.

"Kid look at me," Wolf said to Trucy. The little girl did so and he wiped away her tears. "If you ask me, I don't think getting his job back is what he wants for Christmas. Christmas is about spending time with families… and friends. Something I need to do myself. I think your daddy would love it if you spend as much time as you could this Christmas, and I believe that's what he wants most of all." Wolf said the last patt smiling.

Trucy smiled back and hugged Wolf tightly. "Thank you Wolf," Trucy whispered in his ear before getting off his lap and happily leaving the room.

"That was.. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Cilan said, shedding tears of joy. He then took a deep breath saying, "I'm happy to announce that the winners of this competition is Starwolf."

Wolf's teammates instantly ran over and lifted him up in celebration. "I'm surprised you guys don't think differently of me for being soft to that kid," Wolf said in shock as he was lifted.

"Hey, either way your right. You should really be spending time with your friends at this time of year. I don't think for a second that we're not friends," Andrew said. The other nodded in agreement. They then continued to celebrate and carried Wolf out of the room.

Fox grinned in their direction as they left as Peppy walked over. "Not salty over losing."

"Nah, not at all," Fox said. "If you ask me. I think he's earned this one."

* * *

Back at the front of the mansion facing Mario, Link, Kamui, and Corrin were Gemma, Flora & Felicia, Lilac, Spyro, Andy, and Chibi-Robo. Orange was also there, the orange haired inkling wanted to see who would get in. "Okay, this-a is when we decide who will-a be getting into the mansion." Mario held out two envelopes. "The first two go to Flora and Felicia, who will be in separate room and therefore count as two spots."

"We're next to each other right," Flora asked as she and Felicia took the envelopes. Mario nodded. "Thanks." The two maids then walked in.

 **Flora (Maid of Nohr): We met Mr. Game & Watch. The de facto housekeeper. There was a big problem with communication.**

"The third one to get in is a purple and yellow dragon was known as Spyro," Link said. Spyro flew in a loop as a celebration before taking the envelope and walking inside.

 **Spyro (Dragon savior): Oh yeah, this is something I've been waiting for quite awhile now.**

"The fourth one to get in is the younger brother of Terry, Andy Bogard," Corrin said.

"Thank you for the opportunity," Andy said as he took the envelope from Corrin before walking into the mansion.

 **Terry Bogard (Fighter in America): So my brother got in. Nice to have such a friendly face here.**

"And the last one, who I wanted to get in the most is Chibi-Robo," Kamui said and the small robot came forward and carried the large envelope given to him by the dragon princess. He then walked into the mansion.

"Unfortunately, the rest of-a you did not get-a in and-a will have to go home now," Mario said as Kapp'n's bus came in through a portal and opened its doors. "You are-a welcome to-a come back at anytime though.

"I got one person returning Mario," Kapp'n said as the other got on. Blue then got off the bus, having done what he wanted to get done in Inkopolis.

"Hey, Mario. I took care of what I wanted to back home so," Blue started to say but cut himself off as he met eyes with Orange. Said inkling quickly ran into the mansion before she started crying.

 **Blue (Inkling from Inkopolis): Well, things are about to get complicated.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Now to hastily write the Christmas that I already started before posting this. If it's a day late, I'm sorry.**

 **(1) This was worth ripping off the meme 'Kowalski, analysis!" for this gag.  
** **(2) Flora has blue hair. Felicia has the hair I can't distinguish the color of.  
** **(3) I just want to point out now that no fighters will leave the mansion until the 5th DLC is out in February. Since there's no clear end date for DLC, Master Hand would consider it off-season until the next tournament can be decided.  
** **(4) For the sake of a timeline Lilac is taking on her appearance in the yet to be released Freedom Planet 2.  
** **(5) I don't know what they're called.**


	78. S5 Incineroar's Christmas Carol

**Author's note: The most wonderful time of the year! A little late, but better late than never. And I'm excited to share this episode because I got the best idea on how to do things before I began writing. Of course this threw most of my original episode plan out the window. For circumstances of the timeline and episode, the camera crew is on break. There are no cameras of head segments in this episode. There were a ton of reviews but not a lot I had anything to say about so. First review is from Generic Smash Bros Fan.**

" _1: Is it my idea or Paper Mario and Goombella have never appeared again? Maybe Paper Mario, but Goombella I don't remember her  
_ _2: It would be great to have Mario, Sonic, Pac-Man, Mega Man, Cloud, Joker, Snake, Simon, Richter, Bayonetta, Ryu, Ken, Crash, Spyro,Terry,Eleven,Erdrick,Eight,Solo, Rayman, etc. in a chapter together, it would be great.  
_ _3: Do you have hope in Kos-Mos as the 5th? or after the first Fighter Pass?  
_ _4: I think we need a reference to the "Hoes Mad" meme (or was there already one?)"_

 **1\. Paper Mario and Goombella, while they are residents, never really showed up much, haven't found many ways to include them.  
** **2\. All the third party characters, and Mario, doing something together. I'll see what I can do.  
3\. While she is a Bandai Namco character I don't know if she'll get in or not.  
** **4\. I will not do a reference to that.  
** **Next review is from Nickguppy.**

" _Things are probably going to get very tense between orange and blue. Also, when will ryu and chun li go out on a date?"_

 **Yes, the thing between Orange and Blue will begin to arc in the new year. Ryu and Chun-Li will also have their date in the first episode of the new year as well. Next review is from Derick Lindsey.**

" _Good to see team Starwolf win the competition between them and Starfox and not gonna lie I was sure that Krystal was going to show up here since the competition was best 3 out of 5 I expected her to show up to be the 5th member for team Starfox."_

 **I did plan for Krystal to come back last episode but it never came into fruition. She'll be back next episode. Next review is from Pinkrose4452.**

" _1\. Is there anyway we can suggest camera names for characters who don't have one yet?  
_ _2\. Will the Male Wii Fit Trainer become a resident?  
_ _3\. Is Gemma a temporary resident, since Mario and his team interviewing her agreed for her to be temporary if she didn't become a permanent resident?"_

 **1\. Yes you can those who don't have them yet are Starman, Micaiah, Fiora, Rodin, Haru Okumura, Andy Bogard, Bomberman, Akita (virtua fighter), Takamaru, Starfy, Prince of Sable, Devil, Dr. Wright, Andy (advance wars), Crash, Spyro, and Chibi-Robo.  
** **2\. The male Wii Fit Trainer is not in my plans for becoming a resident.  
** **3\. Another oversight on my part, Gemma went home at the end of everything so no, she's not a resident.  
** **Next review is from Charmander 17.**

" _The main villain who is it he planned this and has high levels of reality warping so who could it be. Dimentio, flowey gaster, Jevil, Gannon, Tabu, majora, and smithy are out for one reason or another so is it dark matter?"_

 **Let's see. No it is not Dark Matter.**

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 8: Incineroar's Christmas Carol  
** **(December 24th, 2019)(11:30 PM)**

It was almost time for the best day of the year. Unfortunately, Master Hand had still yet to return and would most likely miss out on the festivities. That didn't stop Mario from setting things up for the young fighters. The red plumber had gone ahead and dressed up as Santa to bring some joy to them.

By now, most of the residents had gone to sleep, with only a few remaining in the living room making sure everyone actually brought their secret santa gift. Mario walked into the room soon enough while taking off the beard saying, "That was-a more exhausting than-a last year."

"Well, what are you gonna do," Link said as he finally put the gift he got for Zelda under the tree. "Besides it's not like the younger residents believed you were actually Santa. The mustache gives you away entirely."

"There's no way I would ever change my signature look," Mario said, defensively grabbing his mustache as if it was about to fly off. "Besides, if we can keep the Christmas spirit here alive for long enough I think we'll be fine."

"You bet on that," Wolf said, laying down on one of the couches. The leader of Starwolf had basically hung in here all night. "I literally kept it alive myself last week."

"We all know how important Christmas is, from what Master Hand made it out to be," Shulk said.

"Hey do you guys know who got this," Pit asked the others as he turned the attention over to a rather large device. "It says simulator upgrade, one that can replay the spirit battle we did back in January."

"Is there a tag on it," Link asked.

Pit inspected the device before holding it up saying, "Oh yeah right here. From someone named Guestspirit. That's weird."

"(Ha! Christmas, Santa Claus, Christmas Spirit, what a bunch of hogwash,)" Incineroar said having listened in on the whole thing.

"What did he say," Link asked Decidueye as the archer Pokémon was the only one who could understand what he said.

"He can tell you himself," Decidueye said as he took the translator out of his ear. He then stuck in Incineroar's ear with force.

Incineroar glared at Decidueye before saying, "Come on! Everyone knows that there's no such thing as Santa Claus!" Incineroar was met with gasps. The heel pokemon rolled his eyes. "Seriously, this holiday is just full of little lies, leading people on to eventually find out there's no such thing."

"Incineroar, need-a I remind you you're-a still on warning," Mario said with a stern look. "I'd say your next words carefully."

Incineroar glared at Mario before walking away and too the doors. On his way out he bumped into Kawasaki, who ended up dropping all of the Christmas cookies he brought in. "Bah, humbug," Incineroar growled before tossing the translator back to Decidueye.

Gasps followed as the door closed. "He said it," Kawasaki said in horror as he scrambled to pick up the cookies.

"Looks like we have an Ebenezer Scrooge on our hands," Wolf said as he got off the couch. He then yawned, "I'm too tired to deal with this, I'm going to bed. Merry Christmas guys."

"Weren't you going to do something bad if he said something like that Mario," Shulk asked the red plumber.

Mario shook his head saying, "Don't-a I plan on taking care of-a it tomorrow." The red plumber then left the living room himself.

Decidueye put the translator back into his ear before saying, "I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Decidueye left the living and began walking to the courtyard only to turn towards the fighter residential building. He didn't plan on going to bed just yet.

* * *

"Let me get this straight you dragged us out of bed just to talk to us about Incineroar," Lucario tiredly asked Decidueye as the aura pokemon, the archer pokemon, and Mewtwo were at the fountain.

"Yes, and trust me this is important," Decidueye said, he noticed Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "Incineroar hates Christmas with a burning passion."

"So, that's not our problem, some hate, some love," Mewtwo said, looking like he was about to teleport away. "Nothing we can do about it."

"What if his hatred for Christmas is the source to everything," Decidueye bluntly said, getting Mewtwo to not leave. "What if it was the source of his arrogant ways, his refusal to lose. And the rumors saying he cheated in the tournament despite losing the first match."

"What are you saying," Lucario asked, intrigued. He leaned forward so he could listen to this better.

"Wolf said he was basically an Ebenezer Scrooge. I'm sure you two are familiar with Christmas Carol. Is there a way we can pull that exact thing on Incineroar? If we can get him to see the consequences of his ways he may very well change."

Mewtwo held his head in thought. "I can only look into the past, present, and future from my point of view. I can't reflect things to another person."

"I can, with the power of the aura," Lucario said. "If I can tap into Incineroar's aura I can let you pass into his mind to give him a realistic dream. Just like the one Scrooge got."

Mewtwo looked down again before saying, "Decidueye, you can go to sleep we can probably handle things from here." Decidueye nodded and began walking toward the invite residential building. "We have to be quick it's almost midnight." Mewtwo grabbed Lucario and teleported away.

* * *

Incineroar was sleeping peacefully in his own room. He was pretty much dreaming about how he was going to ruin Christmas tomorrow for Ribbon Girl and Donkey Kong. He then heard some ominous noise that woke him up. When he started to creaking he sat up, looking right at his door.

Incineroar got out of his bed as the noise got louder. He crept closer to his door and said, "Who's out there." He then covered in mouth in shock, last he checked he gave the translator back to Decidueye. Why could he suddenly speak English.

Incineroar noticed the noise stopped so he pressed his ear against the door to listen in. "Incinerooooaaar," said a ghostly voice right behind the heel pokemon. Incineroar slowly turned his head around to see a Zorua. "It's been awhile." The illusion pokemon had a couple locks on her.

"Zorua," Incineroar said with insane recognition and fear. "I thought you died like, four years ago?" Incineroar then realized exactly what he was looking at. "You're a ghost. No this has to be a dream."

"Incineroar, I have something important to tell you and if it's going to work I need you to listen to me," Zorua harshly said sitting down. Incineroar then walked over and sat down next to her. "Yes I died because of that car accident four years ago. You're about to get an opportunity I wish I got all those years ago."

"What kind of an opportunity," Incineroar asked his old friend. "And why now."

"You're going to get an opportunity to make things right for yourself and others. And this is only happening now because this is your last chance." Zorua looked back at the lock on her tail. "Each of these locks on me represents terrible things I did when I was alive. I was never able to correct them and you have many more invisible locks. You can have the chance to make them right and unlock them from you. You can't end up like me."

"But you're the one who taught me everything I know," Incineroar said in disbelief. "Are you saying-"

"Yep, in teaching you my ways I led you down a terrible path and fate," Zorua said. She then looked at the alarm clock on Incineroar's night stand. It was 11:57. "I don't have much time. Tonight you'll be visited by three spirits from the Pokémon world. Since their true form will be impossible for anyone to comprehend they will take the form of those you know here at the mansion."

"Is there any chance you will be able to join me with these so called spirits," Incineroar asked. Zorua shook her head. Incineroar looked down before saying, "Very well. I'll wait for the first one I guess."

"Incineroar, promise me something," Zorua began to ask and Incineroar listened intently. "Whatever you see or hear tonight. Never deny that it ever happened and keep it locked in your mind. Build upon it in order to learn from your mistakes."

Incineroar nodded saying, "I promise, I owe you for saving me after all."

Zorua smirked at Incineroar before looking at the clock again. "I have to go." Incineroar could see Zorua's ghost body fading away. "The first ghost will be here any minute, the second at one o'clock, and the third at two o'clock. Farewell.." And with that Zorua was gone.

Incineroar looked down as his alarm began beeping. It was midnight, Incineroar huffed and said, "Merry Christmas, Zorua." The alarm clock then shut off unexpectedly. Incineroar then saw the trees and yard out his window disappear. All that was left was his room. "Whoever you are spirit, show yourself!"

"Jeez you don't have to yell," said a new voice. Incineroar looked around to see Pikachu with a Santa hat and cape. "One thing I was hoping we could work on was your inside voice but that won't be possible."

"Pikachu," Incineroar said in recognition. He then realized his mistake and corrected himself, "Wait no, your spirit of Christmas past, aren't you?"

"Good to know Zorua told you everything you need to know," said Pikachu of Christmas past. The electric mouse then hopped onto Incineroar's bed. "I'm going to look into what makes you tick, what caused your hatred for Christmas in the first place."

"And how are you going to do that," Incineroar said in annoyance.

"Actually that part is pretty easy," Pikachu said before using iron tail and knocked Incineroar out.

* * *

Incineroar woke up again to the noise of a happy boy. "I know that laugh," Incineroar said to himself as he shot up. He looked around and noticed himself in a house, with a lot of things he recognized. He then noticed the Pikachu of Christmas past standing at an entrance to a living room. "Is this really, that day?"

"See for yourself," Pikachu said using his tail to point into the room. Incineroar walked over and looked in, seeing a boy and his parents by a Christmas tree. Pikachu then climbed up to Incineroar's shoulder. "This was the day you came out of a box."

Incineroar looked at the boy in disbelief. Very weakly he said, "Sun. That's really him?"

"Yes, it is," Pikachu confirmed as the boy grabbed a box with holes in it. "I have one guess as to what's in that."

Incineroar watched as Sun opened the box and smiles widely. He picked the Pokémon inside and exclaimed, "A Litten!" Sun's parents chuckled as the Fire cat pokemon wished to be let down.

"This was when we first met," Incineroar said. Pikachu could see a tear forming in his eye. "I can't believe I'm able to relive this."

"Now we know Professor Kului was going to give you your first Pokémon after we moved to Alola, but we knew how much you wanted a Litten. So we jumped the gun," said Sun's mom.

"It's perfect, and together we're going to win the trials in the Alola region," Sun said with a fire in his eyes.

"You liked the passion you saw in his eyes, you wanted to follow him to the ends of the world," Pikachu said.

Incineroar's smile faded as he continued to watch himself, as a Litten, and Sun playing. "Things didn't quite work out the way I wanted it too."

"Yes that's the next thing we'll be looking at," Pikachu said as the scene was replaced with a battlefield. Incineroar recognized Sun on one end and and Hau on the other end. "Yes, this is that battle. Might want to move out of the way."

Incineroar looked to his left and covered his face as his younger self went right through him and hit Popplio with Scratch. The heel pokemon ran over to where Professor Kukui was. "I was winning this one at first, just to be clear."

"Oh yes I know, then the type advantage kicked in."

"Popplio use bubble," Hau commanded. Popplio fired a quick stream of bubbles and sent then right to Litten.

"Litten dodge it," Sun shouted. Litten tried but ended up getting hit by a couple. "No!"

"Popplio pound," Hau said as Popplio ran up to Litten as he was distracted and hit him. Litten crashed onto the ground with a thud and fainted.

Kakui held his hand out toward Hau saying, "Litten is unable to battle, Popplio wins! And the victor of this match is Hau." Sun stood there in stunned silence as Hau celebrated his victory with Popplio. Sun looked down at Litten, how walked back over to him head held down.

"Litten return," Sun said, calling Litten back to its pokeball. Sun then began to walk away and went through Incineroar.

"You lost the battle," Pikachu said. "And what happened after that?" Incineroar crossed his arms and looked away, not wanting to share. "We're seeing it anyway."

* * *

The heel pokemon watched as the scene around him became a trail. Sun and Litten were walking side by side, Sun hadn't said anything since the battle and Litten still had his head down. Suddenly Sun stopped and Litten walked a bit further before stopping too. Litten turned around and questioned, "Litten?"

Taking out Litten's pokeball and holding it in his hand, he said, "I want to become the strongest trainer in the region. And in order to do that I can't have pokemon that are going to continue to lose." Then, shocking Litten greatly, Sun smashed the pokeball against a tree, breaking it in a million pieces. "Don't follow me."

Litten watched helplessly and called out for Sun to come back as he watched away. "The second you lost a battle he abandoned you. You had to defend yourself against the evils of nature," Pikachu said.

"And that was when I met Zorua, another pokemon that was abandoned by its trainer," Incineroar said. He smiles remembering good times, "She taught me all about how to survive in the wild and on the streets. People were not happy with us stealing their food, we did eventually find one person that was kind enough to give us some berries every couple days."

Pikachu smiled before having a somber expression. "A couple months after that though, the accident happened." The scene around the two changed again, they were on a sidewalk in a market area of Hau'oli city. "You and Zorua were running around, playing together for once."

Incineroar looked on with a sad expression, he knew what was coming when he heard the car coming. He watched helplessly as Litten and Zorua's game of chase led them to the middle of the road, the driver wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him. Zorua noticed the car coming right at Litten and shouted, "(Litten, watch out!)"

Litten looked behind him and became frozen in fear. He braced for the impact, only to then be knocked out of the way by Zorua. Who then took the hit. Litten watched in horror as the car stopped immediately and Zorua landed on the road, since she was airborne when hit. "(Zorua,)" Litten shouted as he ran over.

The guy that was in the car and stepped out in shock. A Comfey was nearby and went over to Zorua to inspect the damage as more people began to come over. "Someone call the Pokémon center," a random guy shouted as he ran over, it wouldn't take long for Litten to assume it was Comfey's trainer. Comfey then shook her head, causing the guy to say, "What do you mean n-." Both and guy and Litten realized what that meant. "It's too late."

Incineroar watched himself as he ran away from the scene crying. Some people called out to Litten but he didn't listen. "You lost your best friend. And you were back to square one, having no one."

Incineroar was infuriated and shouted, "What's the point of all this, why not show my deciding moment now instead of all these detours!"

Pikachu then hit Incineroar with iron tail again before saying, "Because all of these events were factors that caused you to decide to do what did! We have one final scene for me to show you and that will be it." The surrounding area changed again, and Incineroar felt a slight cold breeze. He then noticed Christmas decorations in the city.

Incineroar then noticed his younger self walking down the sidewalk, practically broken on the inside. Litten stopped when he came across a window of an electronics shop. There was a single TV hooked up to it. Which was playing the news, the camera showed Sun and an all too familiar Decidueye.

"Honestly, I never would've been able to become champion if it wasn't for the pokemon that's stuck with me since the very beginning. Decidueye," Sun said as Litten stared at the screen is disbelief.

"It was at that moment you made a choice for yourself," Pikachu said to Incineroar as Litten began to pace in circles. "You decided that you weren't going to dwell on the past, you would become the most powerful pokemon in the region without a trainer and didn't plan for anyone. Not even that Decidueye, the same one in the mansion, would stop you." Incineroar then watched blue light come over Litten and evolved into Torracat. "It was through your own ambition and anger you evolved. And your fate began, that whole thing happened on Christmas eve no less." The scene went back to Incineroar's bedroom in present time.

"I guess you could say that's true, but now look at me," Incineroar said. "Very strong, complete control over my moves, and all self-taught."

"Yes and yet you still lost to Decidueye last year, followed by losing to Orange in the tournament," Pikachu said with a deadpan. The pokemon of Christmas past then began to fade away as the clock reached 12:59. "I have to go now, I trust you'll pay close attention to the next spirit. They will be wearing a form of someone you don't really like." With that Pikachu faded away, leaving Incineroar in silence.

"This is ridiculous, there's nothing wrong here I'm just getting myself justice and nothing else," Incineroar shouted to himself.

Multiple arrows then showed up in the room and began to spin around a certain spot in the room. A flash of light then came and went, revealing Decidueye with a Santa hat on his head. "No is it really justice? Or is it just your own anger and need for revenge?"

Incineroar looked at Decidueye and rolled his eyes. "Of all pokemon in this mansion to take the form of and you choose this one?!"

"In order to properly symbolize that I am the Pokémon of Christmas present then I had to go with the one you presently have a grudge with." The archer pokemon then pressed a button on the alarm clock and time sped up to 8:00 in the morning. "Now let's see you plan and it's outcomes. After all, it's currently Christmas."

Incineroar was about to say something when he heard himself getting out of bed and turned around. "What's the point of this," Incineroar asked as his morning self left the bedroom.

"To find out how your plan went, and what consequences it came with," Decidueye said and the scene rapidly transformed into the living room. Nearly all of the residents were in this room and secret santa exchange was called. Incineroar watched as multiple gifts were opened and thanks were given.

"Ah, now this is what Christmas is all about," Decidueye happily said, annoying Incineroar a great deal. "Family coming together, grudges and rivalries being put on hold to celebrate this momentous holiday." Incineroar then landed eyes on himself sitting on the couch, waiting. "And then there's the grinches." Incineroar glared at Decidueye.

"Here you go Ribbon Girl, I got you in the bag." Incineroar and his near future self looked over to the fireplace where Donkey Kong was handing his gift to Ribbon Girl.

"Aw, thanks DK," Ribbon Girl said as she took the gift from Donkey Kong. Both Incineroars watched in anticipation as Ribbon Girl opened the gift. Only to get pied in the face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped. "What kind of joke is this," Ribbon Girl shouted at DK in anger.

"I swear that's not what was in there," Donkey Kong said trying to cover things up. Incineroar from midnight looked over to Mario who had a face of anger, as if he knew who truly did this.

That didn't stop him from celebrating, "Haha, yes! Success! Now they can pay for taking down my high score."

"Just wait for it," the Decidueye of christmas present said pointing to Incineroar's near future self who was walking towards the two right now.

"Oh no, don't," Incineroar tried to say but it was too late.

"(Ha! That's what you two get for beating my high score. I'm the strongest there is here, I have to squash whoever is in my way,) said Incineroar's near future self. Incineroar then sighed in relief knowing they couldn't understand a word he said.

"Incineroar," Mario yelled to the heel pokemon in a rage of fury. "My office! Now!" Everyone watched as Incineroar slowly walked out of the living room. When Mario's met with undying fury you're in big trouble.

Zero walked over to Ribbon Girl and Donkey Kong and gave the former a paper towel. "I am going to explain something to you two, though you don't have to worry about that guy much longer," Zero said as Ribbon Girl got the pie off her face.

"What happened in Mario's office," Incineroar asked the Decidueye of christmas present.

"Let's find out for ourselves," Decidueye said and with a wave of and arrow the scene changed.

* * *

They were now in Master Hand's office. Mario was in the desk seat while Incineroar was in a chair facing it. Marth was also there, and the translator was back in the heel pokemon's ear. "Incineroar I was-a planning on saving this until-a after New year's, but-a after what you pulled today we're-a doing it now."

"You seriously think I was the one who did that," Incineroar's near future self asked in fury.

"We have translations from-a both Mewtwo and Lucario." Mario then slammed his hand on the desk to catch Incineroar's attention. "Don't-a lie to us."

"Fine, so I did that. If Ribbon Girl wants the actual gift it's in my nightstand," Incineroar said, confessing. "Go ahead ban me. It'll only be temporary."

"That's-a the other thing you're in-a here for," Mario said as he turned to face Marth. "Play the footage."

Marth nodded and pulled up footage from a hallway in the old stadium that was sunk back in the late summer. It showed Incineroar as he pulled out a piece of charcoal. Mario then put that same piece of charcoal on the desk. If Incineroar was human, he would've paled quickly. "That could be after I got beaten," Incineroar said.

"The timestamp was-a marked for before your match with-a Orange," Mario shout back. Shutting down the first argument. Incineroar was about to say something but Mario said, "And-a before you say it. The simulator doesn't affect this-a item so it-a very well-a increased your attacks."

Incineroar sighed in defeat saying, "Fine I cheated. But there's going to be another major tournament sometime after DLC I'll be back at some point."

"Actually the thing with-a the Pokémon world is that there is-a more than one Incineroar," Mario said. The Incineroar traveling with the Decidueye of christmas present widened his eyes as he realized what Mario was going to say. "Incineroar we'll be finding another to take your place. As for you, banned forever."

Both Incineroars were met with faces of fear. The Incineroar traveling with the spirit of Christmas Present heard Kapp'n's bus behind him and turned around. He then watched the bus drive into a portal, presumably with him in tow. "You get banned. There is shock from a lot of the residents about what you did. But they eventually moved on," said the Decidueye of christmas present.

"I do feel bad for him," Incineroar could hear the actual Decidueye say.

The heel pokemon scoffed. _I don't need this guys sympathy,_ he immediately thought.

"I thought you two hated each other," Pyra said to the archer pokemon.

"Truth is, I've been looking for him for a couple years at least before coming here," Decidueye told Pyra. Incineroar then froze. "Thing is, my trainers name is Sun. I knew I wasn't his first pokemon, eventually I got the story of a Litten he abandoned out of him. Since then I snuck out with Toucannon every night to find him. Eventually the two of us came across an Incineroar training in the woods without a trainer."

"And you connected the dots and realized that was the Litten Sun spoke about," Pyra said, Decidueye nodded. "Wait, didn't you hate Incineroar yourself when he first came to the mansion because he beat out your spot in the tournament?"

"Truth behind that is it was a cover so I could test him. My goal overall was to bring him back to Sun and get him back on the team. But I was brought here before I could do it. Incineroar coming here too was a stroke of luck on my part." Pyra sent Decidueye a look as if it meant 'Then why did you join Tabuu?' Decidueye then sheepishly rubbed his neck saying, "Okay I was mad about getting beat out of the spot. And when I got kicked out afterwards I was afraid of returning to Sun. I was scared of getting deserted like he was, so I joined Tabuu."

Pyra looked down and Incineroar looked on with disbelief. "Yep, he was searching for you this whole time," said the Decidueye of christmas present. He then began to fade a bit. "You're beginning to question the point behind your whole grudge aren't you."

"He was trying to help me this whole time, why didn't he say anything," Incineroar said to himself.

"That you'll have to ask yourself," said the spirit of Christmas present as the scene turned pitch black. "Wait what's going on we should be back in your bedroom."

"I mean am I supposed to meet the spirit of christmas future in a pitch black area," Incineroar said and surprisingly he could still see himself in this area.

"I guess you have a point, he should be here soon. Farewell," Decidueye said before fading away.

Incineroar just stood as he waited.

* * *

 **Smash Mansion**

"Ahh," Mewtwo shouted in pain, and was knocked back. He was in Incineroar's bedroom with Lucario. The heel pokemon was currently sleeping on his bed.

"Mewtwo what's going on," Lucario asked before getting knocked back too.

"Someone's taking over our dream," Mewtwo said. "This can't be good, use my aura to give me Incineroar's point of view right now." Lucario nodded and put his hand on Mewtwo shoulder before giving him Incineroar's point of view of the dream.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

"Boss what are you doing," Akechi asked the big bad as he had his eyes closed.

"They we're giving a resident something similar to Christmas Carol," said the big bad. He then grinned evilly, "This will be fun."

(My Christmas gift to all of you. I will reveal the big bad in this episode.)

* * *

 **Incineroar's dream**

Incineroar could suddenly feel a ghostly presence behind him and turned around. He said the cloak and scythe of the spirit of Christmas Future. Incineroar, knowing that this would truly get him to realize the gravity of things asked, "So, how badly did I mess up in the future."

The spirit said nothing, all it did was toss it's scythe upwards. When it struck something and fell concrete came with it. Incineroar then watched as the pitch black walls came down around him. Incineroar realized he was still on the Smash Island but there was no one in sight, only ruins from the city. The heel pokemon looked back towards the spirit but it was gone.

Incineroar knew he had to go to the mansion first, or what's left of it, he thought. He began walking down the cracked street. And he also had to avoid some weird creatures, but relaxed a bit when one went through him. It confirmed that they couldn't see him. Eventually he saw one person he recognized. It was Mewtwo, but it wasn't the one who was looking at things from Incineroar's point of view. This one was lifeless, Incineroar noticed Kirby, Yoshi, Rex, and Pyra close by the latter still holding a portal raygun. They had been trying to escape.

Eventually he came across the mansion, which was collapsed. Incineroar looked to the left and saw Mario, just as lifeless as the others. "They all die because of what I did, no something must've caused it, but I may be a deciding factor in the whole thing."

Incineroar heard a villainous laugh behind him and turned around. It was the spirit of christmas future. It then dropped the cloak to reveal, not a pokemon, but the big bad instead. "So I win, good to know," said the big bad.

"Who are you, you're not a pokemon," Incineroar said in anger. He then noticed what he said, "Wait you win?"

"Tell me Incineroar, were ever told about the events here last year in October," asked the big bad.

"A bit, what are you saying,"

The big bad then smiled before saying, "September 2018, I placed a bit of the same ore needed to make the portal rayguns in Octo Canyon for the octarians to find and use. March 2018 I resurrected Tabuu and influenced him to seek revenge and assemble a team to do it. As well as kept that island intact. World of Light was not because of me. June 2019 I got Giovanni to assemble a better team to attack and destroy the tournament and ultimately the island. I've been testing you to see if you all could truly protect the island and time and time again you've proved to me you could. But now in a couple months I will take my revenge on the mansion and that angel known as Pit in the ultimate attack!"

Incineroar couldn't begin to comprehend what he was told. "Who are you," Incineroar said in fear.

"I'm the god of the underworld, the destroyer. I. Am. Hades!" With that, the revealed big bad had the ground around Incineroar fall. The heel pokemon was able to grab the end before falling with it. "Soon you and the rest of the island will see ultimate doom."

"I'm gonna stop you," Incineroar said. "I'm going to fix my mistakes and keep this from ever happening!"

"Oh Incineroar," Hades said as he stepped on the heel pokemon hand with force. "You can't stop what's already set in stone." Hades then sent Incineroar down into the endless pit with his laugh surrounding the pokemon.

* * *

Incineroar continued to fall until it felt like he landed on his bed and the scene instantly reverted to his bedroom as he fell off said bed. "(What happened,)" Incineroar asked himself as he frantically looked around. He then sighed in relief as he noticed he wasn't speaking English anymore saying, "(Dream, just a dream.)"

Incineroar then sat down on his bed to contemplate what he saw and heard. _It was most likely real. I can tell Mario about this but would he listen to me after what I've done before_ , Incineroar thought. He then looked at his clock, it read 7:00. Incineroar realized what he saw in his time with the christmas present spirit and heard snowballs flying outside.

Incineroar opened the window and saw Ness and Lucas having a snowball fight. "Incineroar," Incineroar said and got the two kids' attention. He then showed his calendar as if asking for the date.

"Yeah Incineroar it's the twenty-fifth," Ness called back from the ground. "Merry Christmas!"

"Residents we'll-a begin the secret santa exchange at 9:00," Mario said over the intercom. Incineroar then realized he had work to do and went into his nightstand, and pulled out a ribbon Girl's original gift. With that he was off.

* * *

Incineroar quickly snuck into the living room without anyone noticing and took the gift again. He then jumped into and shimmied a bit up the fireplace and quickly took a pie to the face before putting Ribbon Girl's actual gift in the box before getting out of the fireplace and placing the box back under the tree. As he left he didn't notice there was a security camera focused on him.

Incineroar eventually walked into the kitchen in order to clean the pie off his face. Before he could get to the sink he ducked out of the way of a flying frying pan. "Oh sorry Incineroar," Chef Kawasaki said as he ran over to pick up the frying pan. "I was trying to get a pancake that got stuck on it off."

"You're not going to get it off by throwing it at a wall," Palutena scolded.

Incineroar sighed as he grabbed paper towel and began to wipe the pieces of pie off his face. "Who pied you by the way," Cilan asked as he put scrambled eggs into a big bowl. Incineroar decided to point at himself. "Prank gone wrong." Incineroar made a gesture so he would know it was something like that.

"Well you may want to get to the living room, they're about to start the secret santa," Chef Kawasaki warned. After putting the paper towel in the trash can Incineroar made his way back to the living room.

* * *

Things didn't go the way they did in the dream. Ribbon Girl was not pied in the face this time and was given a snowglobe, since Donkey Kong didn't know too much about her yet, she accepted it either way.

Incineroar smiled at the two until he saw a feathered hand give him a small box. Incineroar looked up to see Decidueye. "Yeah, I got you in the secret santa. Hope you enjoy it."

Incineroar unwrapped and opened the small box, revealing a translator identical to the one Decidueye had. "We May have Mewtwo and Lucario here as translators, but it's probably a good thing they can get a break from you. And also so I don't have to shovel mine in you ear again." Decidueye then began to walk away.

In a quick split-second decision Incineroar turned on the translator and put it in his ear saying, "I'm sorry, Decidueye." The archer pokemon turned around in shock. Some of the other residents also stopped what they were doing to watch this. "I had this dream last night, and I learned that I misjudged you. It's a long story, but I learned my lesson. So I'm sorry for the grudge I put up against you."

Decidueye smirked, happily knowing that his plan had worked. "I accept your apology, maybe now we can finally be friends." The archer pokemon held out his hand in hope. And Incineroar shook it, causing some claps. Mario looked on with a smile. "I promise you. I'll make sure I can get you back on Sun's team. Eventually."

"Take all the time you need, I can wait," Incineroar said. He then looked down, he still had something else. "Mario, there's something I need to confess. Though I don't know if now is the best time to do it."

Mario, knowing what Incineroar was going to confess said, "I think it's-a quite all right Incineroar, most of us already left."

Incineroar took a deep breath before saying, "I cheated in the tournament." Gasps were met with this confession. "I believe you have my piece of charcoal. I used it to increase the power of my fire attacks. It was a bad thing to do, and I understand if you want to ban me."

Mario thought about his options for a few minutes before saying, "Honestly Incineroar, I think the fact that-a you told me is-a proof enough that-a your willing to change. Just-a don't do it again." Incineroar took a sigh of relief before moving on with his day.

"Mario," Mewtwo said walking up behind him. "There's something Lucario and I need to tell you too, privately. We have Pit too."

* * *

"This is what I've been worried about since last year after Thanksgiving," Pit said after he had heard the full story.

"You had a feeling Hades would attack now that he was revived," Lucario questioned and Pit nodded. "He revealed himself to us last night by hijacking the dream we gave Incineroar."

"Is-a that actually the future," Mario asked Mewtwo.

Mewtwo then said, "What Incineroar and Hades saw was a possibly future, but he's right in one thing. If Incineroar was banned from the mansion it would be set in stone. He plays a role in the whole thing that can help us win it."

"And it's worse, he's been the cause behind everything that's happened to us for the past year excluding World of Light. The octarian invasion Mario, he caused that. And now here gearing up for an attack that will probably go down in history," Lucario said.

"We need Master Hand now more than-a ever," Mario said. He then dropped in his seat defeated. "But I was-a never given a possible way for me to contact him."

"So I guess we can just prepare for now," Pit said.

"Yes, but we may have to pull a Master Hand and wait until the New Year to tell them, can't ruin Christmas now can we," Lucario said. Pit looked down, knowing he was right. Lucario then chuckled, "Huh I guess Master Hand is right on one thing too, sometimes you have to keep things secret for the greater good of others."

* * *

 **9:30 PM**

Kasumi was back in her bedroom after dinner, she had stayed up too late the night before and it was coming to bite her in the back now. Before she could think about getting ready she saw a letter on her bed. "Here we go again," Kasumi said to herself as she opened the letter and read it.

 _This will be the second to last video, there's only one more after this. This video was released in February of 2019, about a good two years after the original Persona 5 game._

Kasumi took the disc and put it in her computer and played it. She saw the phantom thieves logo first as it zoomed out to show herself looking at it. She heard her lines, it sounded just like her. When the game title was shown it said Persona 5: The Royal. Kasumi looked at the letter.

 _This video announced the game Persona 5: The Royal. It is not a sequel, it is basically a remake version with more story and you as a new character in it. The last video will show some final things. Merry Christmas._

 _So I'm a video game character too,_ Kasumi thought. _But if the others were around by 2017, do they actually know who I was or were they pretending the whole time._ Kasumi decided she shouldn't dwell on this until necessary and went to sleep.

 **Part 1: S1-S5 Underworld arc  
** **Continue to the next episode. 'Yes' 'No'  
** ' **Yes' *click***

* * *

 **Author's note: That last bit was a one time thing to emphasize the overall arc here. It will probably show up again. That future scene got darker than I intended it to be. But yes I have revealed the big bad early as my Christmas gift for you guys. And Hades has been the build up to everything that's happened in the last five seasons.**


	79. S5 Into the New Decade

**Author's note: Another late episode and another explanation. This is actually the reason behind why one of my episodes took three weeks to get out. I was at a funeral, I don't want to get into details. Just know that I'm back now and ready to go. Anyway, the camera crew will be back in this episode. And it's time to celebrate the new year too! This episode will be the New Year's special/clipshow episode. Honestly though, all New Year's episodes will probably be that. The clips in this episode will only be from ones that came out this year. That is the start of Season 3 to this episode. For now reviews, first one is from Derick Lindsey.**

" _Good for Incineroar turning over a new leaf and that he's going to play a big role in taking down Hades will be a nice way to officially redeem himself to everyone, Also wasn't expecting Hades to be the big bad for this arc or the previous arcs besides World of Light which must have set him back abit. I also wonder what he wants with Kasumi and how she'll play a role into his plans, also I guess Master Hand and Crazy will show up when Hades puts his plan into action and maybe Incineroar found out where the hands are and brings them back in time to help fight off Hades."_

 **What Hades wants Kasumi to do will be revealed in due time. And Incineroar will not be the one to bring Master Hand and Crazy Hand back. They will be back in the mid season, Hades will attack episode 19 of this season. Next review is from Generic Smash Bros Fan.**

" _1: So what will happen, is a Hades attack coming?  
_ _2: With the threat of Hades, Mario will look for new residents able to defend the mansion?  
_ _3: I honestly don't know what they want to do with Kasumi  
_ _4: Did any resident receive a Lego?"_

 **1\. Yes, Hades will attack the island.  
** **2\. Technically that is happening right now, and now that I've finally played through Xenoblade Chronicles 2 a bit I might bring some of Rex's friends into the fold.  
** **3\. You'll see soon.  
** **4\. Yes many of the young residents, and Pit, got legos.  
** **Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _I would advise telling everyone about this instead of keeping it a secret.  
_ _Who do you want as Smasher of the Year?"_

 **And ruin Christmas for everyone, Mario's doing everyone a favor till its time. And as for smasher of the year I would vote for Banjo & Kazooie. Main reason, they did it. When it seemed very impossible Nintendo was able to negotiate with Rare and Microsoft and they got him in the game. It already seemed possible when relations between the two major companies began to improve, heck they made cross-play on Minecraft (Another Microsoft owned game, although that's technically Mojang) possible. Banjo & Kazooie had a rough history, having two games on the N64 and had their third game cancelled after the buying out of Rare. When Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts came out the reviews were heavily mixed. While new players probably enjoyed the game and its ridiculous physics system. Long-time fans were outraged at how the series made its turn. Even Rare believed that they wouldn't be able to make another game without most of the original team. Just when it seemed people would forget about them it happened. E3 2019 revealed Banjo & Kazooie in smash and made N64 fans proud. Nintendo really took the characters back to their roots by having their movesets made up of their old moves as well as giving them a redesign worthy of a Nintendo game. I think after everything the two went through, they deserve the award. And if this is an actual award then point me to a link so I can see results. Next review is from Noname.**

" _Dimentio should be big bad and have Luigi have a vision because you know and warn everyone."_

 **I won't be able to do that. But I can give him a villain role in the next season. Next review is from Nickguppy.**

" _What number episode will man of the mansion (The episode when master hand comes back) be?"_

 **Let's, this episode, two more interview episodes after that. The two part episode Man of the Mansion will 12 and 13. Though Master Hand will mainly be in 13. The season finale will be 19 and 20.**

* * *

 **Season 5 Episode 9: Into the New Decade.  
** **(December 31st, 2019)(10:30 PM)**

The day had come, it was New Year's eve. Though some wondered if it should be called New Decade's eve since the Smash World, Earth, and some other worlds were about to go forward into 2020. Many invitations for a New Year's party were sent out to others across the multiverse, but not too many RVSPed. Opting to spend the new year in their homes.

This didn't stop about five residents that left after the trial debacle to return and spend the glorious moment in history. This was Solo, Isaac, Captain Falcon, Pichu, and Krystal. All five having returned sometime after Christmas. Falcon had meant to return on Christmas with gifts in tow, but he lost a gamble back home, delaying his plans.

There wasn't much time to dwell on it though as the party for New Year's was in the ballroom and was at full swing for the next hour and a half. Mario had went to Marth and asked him to go through all the episodes released over the year and but them in clip compilations to show the others. The hero-king was finalizing things now as Roy walked over with Lilina asking, "Do you almost have the first set ready to go, I think some people are literally looking at the projector screen waiting." Roy turned around and there were a few.

"Almost ready to go Roy," Marth said as he plugged the laptop into the projector. "We're going to start off with something simple as we ease into the night."

"What will you be showing first," Lillina asked, curious to see how this kind of device worked.

"What I show is meant to be a surprise," Marth said as he grabbed a microphone. He then looked over to Roy asking, "Press this button when I give the command." Roy nodded as Marth walked over to the stage.

 **Marth (The Hero-king): Now getting this setup was no easy task. I had to rewatch about more than two season of twenty-thirty minute long episodes. Didn't sleep for two days while I was getting this ready to go.**

When Marth made it to the stage he tapped on the microphone a bit to get others attention. It didn't work until feedback was heard and some people covered their ears as they turned their attention to Marth. "Hello everyone, I know Master Hand is the usually MC for this kind of event but he is currently... on a leave of absence."

"Don't worry, you're-a doing fine," Mario said for encouragement.

"Anyways, a lot happened over this past year. World of Light, the tournament, and just some normal things right now. Over the next hour and a half we'll be showing clips from various episodes throughout this year alone. The first set is something that was introduced with this new year, and that is the group chat conversation. How we have clips of these I don't know, but here they are." The were some claps as Marth moved out of the way when Roy turned on the projector and played the clips.

* * *

 **Season 3 episode 1: Crossroads**

 _"That's what we were wondering," Sonic replied. He then felt a buzz from his phone and noticed a message from Master Hand. "Hm, have we ever used the groupchat?"_

 _ **MH:**_ _Hey, uh, There's some things I should've explained before you guys went out._

 _ **Sonic:**_ _Such as?_

 _ **MH:**_ _The portal you're at will take you to a battle. One with the spirit said above on the board. Defeat that spirit and it should join your cause in defeating Galeem. Kat & Ana are sending over some that we found right now._

 _ **Cloud:**_ _And which direction are these spirits are going to be coming from._

 _ **MH:**_ _They're following the same path as you, so not to long. Kat & Ana how's progress on the transporter going._

 _ **Kat:**_ _With the help we're getting now we might finish it today. When we finish we'll tell you guys and swap out some of you out with others._

 _ **Ana:**_ _Think of it as a ninja like circulation._

 _ **MH:**_ _The spirits should be there now, good luck._

 _ **Joker: Have you guys ever used that groupchat like Sonic said?  
**_ _ **Cloud: Pretty sure about a quarter of us remember the groupchat.**_

* * *

 _Kirby came out with the spirit, everyone else wondering how he did it so fast. Before Sonic could ask the question his phone buzzed. He and Mario looked at it._

 _ **Kat:**_ _Great news, we finished the transporter._

 _ **Sonic:**_ _I thought you said it was a teleporter._

 _ **Ana:**_ _Well, we had learned that there already was a kind of teleporter device inside the mansion, so we changed the name at the last second._

 _ **Mario:**_ _Have we ever used this groupchat?_

 _ **Cloud:**_ _We do now, unfortunately._

 _ **Spitz:**_ _What we're going to do is transport some of you back to the mansion, mainly the ones you've freed, that way they can get resituated in the mansion._

 _ **Decidueye:**_ _Then we're going to send Nathaniel and I to you guys._

 _ **Sonic:**_ _Wait how did you get a phone, Decidueye?!_

 _ **Kat:**_ _That's not important, get ready._

* * *

 **Season 3 episode 6: Racetrack**

 _"Funny you should mention that, for some reason I feel empty, like there's a piece of me missing," Sheik said placing a hand on her chest. "Almost as if something was ripped out of me."_

 _"What do you mean," Blue asked, he soon got a buzz from his squidphone. He pulled it out, as did Little Mac with his own phone._

 _ **Master Hand:**_ _Why are you just standing around, we have work to do!_

 _ **Blue:**_ _We're having an enlightening chat with Sheik, at least I think it will be enlightening. She says she feels like there's a part of her missing_

 _ **Little Mac:**_ _Do you happen to know anything about this, Master Hand?_

 _ **Master Hand:**_ _Well, I may know something about it. *thinks carefully* It would seem that Galeem may have split Zelda and Sheik in two._

 _ **Fox: WHAT?!**_

 _ **Nathaniel:**_ _Did you seriously just use bold letters._

 _ **Fox:**_ _Yeah, so?_

 _ **Master Hand:**_ _I'll look into this matter, but if the theory is true then it would explain why Mario hasn't taken up the doctor persona recently. See you soon._

* * *

 **Season 3 episode 14: The Date II**

 _"Haha, nice job," Falco said clapping his feathered hands. A buzz then came from his phone, so he pulled it out._

 _ **Marx:**_ _What's up, *******._

 _ **Marx:**_ _Really._

 _ **Master Hand:**_ _A) Profanity is disabled in this chat. B) How did you even get into this chat?!_

 _ **Marx:**_ _I stole Meta Knight's phone and changed the name._

 _ **Magolor:**_ _Master Hand my map here says half of the bosses were defeated. I think now's a good time to have them stop for the day._

 _ **Falco:**_ _I'm all for that. I just Ridley did a plan I gave him and now we have to drag Akuma back unconscious. He probably has a concussion.(1)_

 _ **Ike:**_ _How hard did you hit him?_

 _ **Ridley:**_ _As hard as a meteorite._

 _"Since when did you have a phone," Falco asked as he and Ridley put the phones away._

 _"Since I got here," Ridley said._

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 3: The Competition Heats Up**

 _ **Link:**_ _Someone get Master Hand, Greninja took a dangerous blow to the head._

 _ **Marth:**_ _On it._

 _ **Mario:**_ _May I ask-a what-a happened?_

 _ **Dark Pit:**_ _Mario, you don't have to put your accent in your text._

 _ **Mario:**_ _Force of-a habi_ _ **t.**_

 _ **Lucario:**_ _Greninja and I were looking for Octavio when Xigbar showed up and knocked Greninja out hard. We were able to fight him off, but he retreated. So he is on the Smash Island, said he's going to try and cause some havoc here._

 _ **Mario:**_ _He must've-a heard about-a Sora being here somehow._

 _ **Master Hand:**_ _Mario! Get in position! And Link, get Greninja to the medical bay! Wii Fit Trainer, meet Link there!_

 _ **Orange:**_ _Woomy! Is Greninja going to be taken out of the tournament?!_

 _ **Crazy Hand:**_ _We do that and we OBLITERATE the promise of EVERYONE IS HERE!_

 _ **Master Hand:**_ _We'll have to put the round 1 matches a week back. Somewhere after July 13th. For now we have a performance to give._

 _(End of clips)_

* * *

"Why that last one," Corrin asked as the set of clips ended. "Wasn't that when Greninja got a concussion from Xigbar.

"I was practically sleep deprived while doing this, you can expect some things that may not belong," Marth answered as he got off the stage. It would be a bit before the next set of clips.

"I think that was a good start to things," Rex said. The list of invitations that had been sent out included Nia, Dromarch, Tora, and Poppi. Multiple companions the young salvager had met and traveled with on his journey.

"Tora enjoyed simple clips," Tora said. The nopon had been very excited to come to the mansion for the party. Mostly because he believed there would be sausages.

"Oh really? I don't see how you enjoyed that when the last one was about someone getting a concussion," Nia said annoyed.

"Don't be so harsh milady," Dromarch said gentilly to Nia. He then looked over at Marth as he and Roy were conversing on what to show next. "He did stay up quite a long time to put this together."

Link was in another part of the ballroom, looking over to Zelda a bit more towards the middle of the room. The champion had given the princess of Hyrule a necklace with a triforce on it. While glad he found something, he had yet to know what she thought of it. For the past few days he hasn't noticed Zelda wearing it. His thought would get interrupted when Cloud came over saying, "I thought you of all people would be talking with the others, trying to make friends. Wasn't that one of the things you were worried about when coming to the mansion?"

Link took his attention of Zelda for a bit to shoot back, "You're one to talk Mr. doesn't have any friends from his world here. Other than Tifa of course."

"Okay fine you win that one." Cloud then noticed Link was looking at something and followed the direction he was looking and saw Zelda. "Oh, that's what you're worried about."

Link blushed as he noticed Cloud looking the same way and said, "What?! No, I wasn't looking over there," and looked away.

 **Cloud (exSOLDIER): Link's feelings for the Zelda here in the mansion has been building up since last year. He's not good at expressing his feelings to someone, like me. But in an entirely different way. While I'm more closed off, he panics most of the time.**

 **Link (Champion of Hyrule): I don't panic. I'm more or less considering each and everything that can possibly happen when talking to Zelda and then wonder if I should even talk to her at all. *cameraperson audibly sighs***

"Link you gave Zelda the secret santa gift. What else are you worrying about, think she may not like you in any way, shape, or form?"

"No, it's not that," Link said as he turned to face Cloud again. "The necklace I gave her is not on her to my knowledge. What if she hated it?!"

"I don't think that would be the case," Corrin said as he came over as well. "I know for a fact that some people decide to hide most of a necklace under their clothes. If you can see the chain on their neck then they're wearing one."

"So I need to get a look at her neck if I want to know if she liked my gift or not," Link said as he began plotting. Something that needed to be stopped fast.

"She may also have decided to not wear it this day but wear it another day," Cloud said, effectively stopping Link's plotting. "If you want to find out if she truly liked the necklace then you need to ask her."

"What if she thinks it's weird if I ask that," Link asked.

"Asking if they like it is another thing that may happen," Corrin said. "I need to get back to my siblings they're here, have a good night."

"Cloud, think you can help me with talking to Zelda tonight," Link asked the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud reluctantly nodded.

Marth was now back on stage saying, "Okay everyone we are back with another set of clips. Of course we've had quite a few villains with us this past year. But none more persistent than team rocket, this a few of their exploits." The projector then turned on again.

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 4: Round 1! The True Tournament Begins**

 _Over in the stands were two certain people and a scratch cat Pokemon, all dressed up as the food vendors that go through rows asking if spectators want drinks or peanuts. "This tournament is really starting to heat up, everyone's going insane," said the male of the trio._

 _"James, we have a job to do here," Jessie said as she gave someone a bottle of water. "We can't get distracted."_

 _"I don't know," Meowth said who was actually sitting in one of the seats. "The fights really pull you in." The Pokemon was then grabbed by Jessie, who pulled him along with James for a huddle._

 _"Did you two forget why we're here," Jessie hissed at the two. "We need to spectate and wait for the perfect moment to have the boss jump in. Not watch the battles for our own enjoyment." She then let the two go as they ascended to the top of the seats._

 _"Yeah, but did you even hear the boss's plan," Meowth told his comrades. "It's crazy, and to find enough people to join in on this is impossible."_

 _"They already have four Meowth and are currently seeking out the fifth and sixth. If anything I think the boss's plan is going along nicely," James retorted. "Besides we're Team Rocket. We don't go down without a fight!"_

 _"WOBBUFFET!" Jessie quickly pulled out her pokeball and sent Wobbuffet back into it._

 _ **Meowth: I'm not gonna tell you who the boss is! You can use that information against us and to better Master Hand. Then again, he doesn't really watch these episodes unless he needs clips.**_

 _"One thing I'm wondering though is how does no one end up fighting over losing when this is all over," James questioned._

 _Jessie then rolled her eyes before saying, "Don't ask questions you're never going to get the answer to James."_

 _"Hey Jessie, I have a question that probably doesn't have an answer," Meowth said raising his hands. "You think the author is going to give us a larger part this season."_

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 7: Anniversary**

" _"I just hope they get to round three at this point, this is taking too long," James said. The Team Rocket member didn't know how much longer he could keep up the disguise._

 _"I'm sure the battles will start picking up once the first round is over," Jessie said. "By then it'll be easier to manage things." The hologram device in Jessie's pocket then began buzzing. She pulled it out and answered the call. The three quickly saluted as Giovanni appeared on the screen._

 _"Isn't it a bit dangerous to answer the call out in the open," Giovanni asked as he looked at the surroundings of the team._

 _"No one is here yet we should be fine for now," Meowth said as Wobbuffet popped out of the pokeball. "Wobbuffet, good timing, think you can keep a lookout for anyone entering the stands."_

 _"WOBBUFFET," said the patient pokemon. Wobbuffet then ran to begin his lookout._

 _"Anyways, I have good news for you three," Giovanni said as their meeting continued. "Our eighth member joined, I want you three to make contact with him. Sometime today would be preferable."_

 _"We'll see we can manage that," James said. Wobbuffet ran back warning that the one in charge of the vendors was coming. "Boss, we're gonna have to go now."_

 _"I'm not finis-" Giovanni tried to say but was cut off by Jessie hanging up and putting the device away._

 _"Hey you three," said the guy in charge. "Get back to the storage room, the spectators are here."_

 _"Yes, sir," said the trio as they began walking down the steps to the hall._

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 9: The Unsettled Grudge**

 _Jessie, James, and Meowth were making on final trip to restock snacks before the plan would start. The trio were getting close to the room when they noticed Red the PKMN trainer and Pikachu. The three then ditched the trays and hid behind a vending machine. "Pikachu's right there," Jessie said looking right at the electric mouse. "This is the perfect opportunity to catch him."_

 _"But Jessie wouldn't that be jumping the gun," James said, once again trying to reason. "The plan hasn't even started yet."_

 _"Not if I can catch Pikachu without the twerp looking," Meowth said as he pulled out a claw grabber and slowly extended it. The trio then got ready to make a run for it when Pikachu was grabbed. "Almost, almost." The claw was very close to Pikachu and Red wasn't looking. Meowth pressed a button that got the claw to grab Pikachu and retract at the same time. "Run!"_

 _Red the PKMN trainer turned away from Squirtle when he heard someone say that and saw the three running away, with Pikachu in tow. The mouse Pokémon was trying to use thunder to get out. "Hey, just what do you three think you're doing," Red said running after them._

 _"You can't stop us now twerp," Jessie said as she tore off the disguise._

 _"We've been waiting four seasons for this," James said as he tore off his disguise as well. Meowth followed suit._

 _"Team Rocket," Red the PKMN trainer shouted in recognition._

 _"And we'll still be for season five," Meowth said as the three began to outrun Red._

 _Red got tired from running at some point and stopped to catch his breath. Squirtle was quick to use water gun to cool him down. Once Red recovered he said, "This is not good."_

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 10: Attack on the Tournament part 1**

 _Jessie, James, And Meowth returned to the bottom of the stadium. This was where they left Pikachu with Dr. Eggman they were relieved that they weren't found here yet. "About time you got back," Dr. Eggman said getting up from the floor._

 _"Aw did you actually miss us," Meowth teased. Dr. Eggman just shot him a glare which got the scratch cat Pokémon to stop._

 _"No, the other two grunts in here are apparently more annoying. Yet, maybe more competent than you guys," Dr. Eggman said._

 _"Two members of Team Rocket in here," Jessie said. "Who could you possibly be-" Jessie had a realization. Said two Team Rocket grunts then stepped out. They had the same uniforms except they were black. "Cassidy."_

 _"And Bunch," James said, aggravating the male grunt._

 _"How many times do I have to tell you! The name is Butch," Butch corrected._

 _"You guys know each other," Dr. Eggman said in confusion._

 _"They're our rivals at work," James whispered to Eggman._

* * *

 _"By the way, who are the other two," Samus demanded from Red._

 _"Oh yeah, I ran into those guys a couple times," Red said as he recognized the two extra grunts. "If I remember correctly their names were Cassidy and Dunch."_

 _Butch did what some would call an anime fall and got back up saying, "The name is Butch. Dunch doesn't even have the same first letter."_

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 4: 'Tis the Season**

 _Just outside the mansion as the dark swirling light appeared was Jessie, James, and Meowth. The trio had returned once again to attempt to capture Pikachu. When they got a view of the mansion they were shocked with the number of ice-type pokemon at the mansion. Now they were looking at the sky._

 _"That light is coming from the mansion," Jessie said as the three stepped out into the open. Red seemed to start frantically bringing the pokemon inside, not noticing Team Rocket._

 _"The pokemon are getting away, forget about the light," Meowth said as he watched the pokemon go inside._

 _"Not all of them," James said, pointing at Pikachu. Who was also looking up at the sky. "Hurry! We can catch him while distracted." Not wanting to miss the chance Meowth brought out the net and fired._

 _Pikachu noticed however and dodged it, leading Meowth to say, "Stay where you are! There's nowhere to run for you!" What they didn't expect was the light to begin to affect Pikachu. Said electric mouse pokemon then began to Dynamax, or in this case, Gigantamax. "Uh, are you guys seeing this?"_

 _"The light is causing a mirage," Jessie said in fear._

 _"A really big mirage," James said in fear._

 _Pikachu's foot then came over them. The three yelled, "It's Bigachu," before bolting off, not to be seen for the rest of the day._

 _"PEEEEEE," Pikachu shouted from its gigantamax form. The mansion alarm then began blaring, Pikachu looked at it, but didn't do much._

* * *

"Yeah, they got involved in some interesting things," Marth said before leaving the stage again. The live show of the celebration for New York was then seen on the projector with countdown, there was a full hour left.

The relationship between Orange and Blue was heavily strained as of now. The two having a break up just before the latter left the mansion and returned to Inkopolis for a certain time. Now that Blue was back in the mansion no moves had been made to try and reestablish the relationship or get back onto friendly terms at the very least. As of now Blue was hanging out by the punch bowl.

Over by the base of the stage was Orange, having requested help from Lucina to at least be able to talk to Blue again. "You sure you can do this. You avoided him for the past few days."

"I think I'm ready," Orange said looking at him. Orange then began to panic similarly to Link, "What if he doesn't want to be near me and just walks away when I try to go over to him."

"I doubt that's going to happen," Lucina said as she noticed Orange was clinging to her clothes again, much like how she did in Season 1 episode 4. "You can let go now."

Orange did so. "Sorry. I just can't help it, this feels like 2018 all over again."

"Let me tell you something," Lucina said as she did her best to meet Orange's eye level. Which was hard due to being pregnant. "Before he left Blue asked me to look out for you while he was gone. That proves he still cares about you."

Orange looked over at Blue again. Only to find that he was no longer by the punch bowl. "Where did he go," Orange asked.

"I don't know," Lucina said as she began to look around too.

Marth was back onstage. "Okay we are back and only about fourth-five minutes till the ball drops. We have time for three more after this one. This next set is going to be a bit different as this will be a set of deleted scenes throughout the episodes this year." The projection switches over to the clips.

* * *

 **Middle of Season 4 Episode 5: Missing Students**

 _Ignatz had a notebook out and was sitting on a bench in the stadium. He was looking directly at the vending machine, and was sketching it down. Literally no one could make this up if they tried. "Can't wait to get back to Fodlan to try this out," Ignatz said._

 _Eventually Byleth, Chrom, Roy, and Marth spotted him and walked over with the professor saying, "Ignatz what are you doing?"_

" _Sketching whatever that thing is," Ignatz said pointing at the vending machine._

" _You're sketching the vending machine," Roy said, who had never been so confused in his life._

" _Is that what it's called, how does it work," Ignatz asked Roy. He would get his answer when a spectator went over to it and got a snack from it. "Fascinating." Roy was even more confused than before._

 _ **Roy: Were we ever like that when we first came to the mansion.  
**_ _ **Marth: Maybe not like that, but we were pretty shell shocked by the TVs alone.**_

* * *

 _ **Just before the start of Season 3 episode 12: Fight Against the Light part 2: Galeem**_

 _Jessie, James, and Meowth were in a private room. Plotting over how they were going to kidnap Pikachu and Pichu now that both electric mouse pokemon were back in the mansion. "I say we do it while they're fighting Galeem," Meowth said to Jessie and James. "They'll be occupied by watching the fight. No one will see it coming."_

" _Are we sure, because if Pikachu and Pichu are in the middle of that crowd then they would notice," James said as he pondered over the option._

" _They're literally about to fight Galeem right now, there's no way we can plan something in time," Jessie said._

" _Let's face it Jessie, we've done more with less time before. And we can do it again," Meowth said triumphantly._

" _WOBBUFFET!"_

 _Jessie was about to have Wobbuffet return to his pokeball when the door to the room opened. The team rocket member looked to see Shovel Knight, Pyra, Luke, and Nathaniel out of breath. "Master Hand we have a… wait this isn't the planning room," Nathaniel said confused and out of breath._

" _Um," James awkwardly said and pointed down the well. "The planning room is about a few more rooms down that way."_

" _Oh thanks," Nathaniel said as the four continued running, closing the door behind them._

" _What do you think that was about," Jessie asked Meowth, who just shrugged as he also had no clue._

* * *

 **After Season 5 episode 5: Intruder**

 _Incineroar had returned to the kitchen after finishing his dinner to check to see if the charcoal was still around. Having realized he dropped it here after talking with Cilan. The heel pokemon first started with where he probably first dropped it but saw nothing. He then dropped to the floor and looked under the counters to see nothing there too. Getting desperate Incineroar started searching through each of the cabinets. Eventually he heard a voice asking, "What are you doing Incineroar?"_

 _The shock of the voice had caused Incineroar to send his head straight up and crash into the top of the cabinet. When he got out of it and closed it he turned around to see Decidueye. "(Oh hey Decidueye, I was just looking for and ice cream scooper.)"_

" _You wanted to have ice cream," Decidueye questioned not buying it at all. "You, a fire type. Wants a frozen treat."_

" _(Yep, totally normal right,)" Incineroar said, sweating bullets. He knew the archer bird pokemon could see right through his lie but was probably playing along._

 _Decidueye did a deep stare at Incineroar before walking over to a drawer and pulled out an ice cream scooper. He then went into the fridge and took out a bucket of chocolate ice cream. He then laid them out in front of Incineroar and said, "Is this what you wanted?"_

 _Incineroar suddenly became interested in trying the ice cream and took it saying, "(Yep, thank you,)" and left. Decidueye had an eyebrow raised in his wake._

 _ **Decidueye (The archer bird pokemon): Okay he was definitely hiding something. Unfortunately, I have no idea what it possibly was. Must've been something important to him**_

* * *

 **Before Season 4 episode 9: The Unsettled Grudge**

 _Many of the residents were currently entering the stadium. Towards the back was Fox, and Falco. The two pilots were talking about how the match could possibly go. Eventually Falco decided to ask, "Hey, exactly how much tension does this specific grudge have?"_

" _Trust me, you don't want to know," Fox replied as the approached the entrance only to run into Samus and Pikachu. Said bounty hunter noticed Fox and began staring, Fox did too. Falco moved away from his best friend to view the stare contest from a side angle. Pikachu did the same and went to Fox._

 _The tension was so high that the cameraman recording decided to edit in a fiery background as well as making it look like Fox and Samus were on fire while staring at each other._

 _ **Falco (Wingman): Oh, we are in serious trouble if this goes south for Samus.**_

* * *

"There are of course many more than that, but those are the four I chose," Marth said as the clips ended, he then looked at the clock again. "Okay we now have twenty-five minutes till midnight. So that'll be about two more sets of clips.

Link was now in position with Cloud to find out if Zelda was wearing the necklace the former had gotten for her. "Okay, remember the plan. While you talk to Zelda and distract her, I'll check observe her neck," Link said to Cloud.

"You realize that would sound so weird out of context right," Cloud asked the champion of Hyrule. He ignored the remark though and walked away to his spying spot. Cloud sighed and walked over to Zelda saying, "Hey, Zelda. There's something I need to ask you."

"Oh, what is it Cloud," Zelda asked and Link was looking as closely as possible while squinting. "I thought I saw you over with Link earlier."

"Oh yeah, he's somewhere else in here right now," Cloud said as he looked around, avoiding actual eye contact with the champion of Hyrule. "Don't know where there's a lot of people here. Anyways the question I had, what do you think Link?"

"The one here or back in my Hyrule," Zelda confused with the context of the question. And why it was asked in general.

"The Link here, I'm still getting used to the new one myself," Cloud said looking over at Link again. The champion was looking at Cloud as if he was insane. "Twilight and I never really got along."

 **Cloud: Link didn't say what he wanted me to say to Zelda specifically. So I decided to do a favor.**

 **Link: I should've specified what I wanted Cloud to talk about!**

"Well, he was definitely shy when we first met, mostly wanting to stay in his room and stuff," Zelda answered, Link shamefully brought his head down. "But as time went on I got to learn more about him and what he's like. He's different from the Link I know in my world."

"What specifically," Cloud asked, wanting to see if he could get any confirming gestures.

"Well for starters, my Link had help through his journey. The Link here though, he hardly had any help at all when starting out and almost everyone he knew was gone. I honestly can't believe he went through that alone, he's very brave." Cloud glanced over and saw Link was now interested in where this was going himself.

"So are you saying that you may potentially, and feel free to call me out here, have a crush on him," Cloud asked. He tried hard not to smirk when he saw a small blush.

"Wh-Wha! I mean, I never really thought about that before. Do I," Zelda said questioning herself. Causing Cloud to sigh, she never even thought about it for a second. So much for his plan.

Cloud then thought of something and smirked, "Well, when you think about it. You seem to talk about the Link here a bit when someone's around. And not as much as the Link in your world."

That got Zelda thinking hard. It was a hard thing to answer. "Honestly, I haven't even seen much of the Link from my world recently. After everything was said and done he kinda went off." Zelda thought about it more saying. "Oh, look what you did! You're right I do like him a little bit."

"Is that really a bad thing," Cloud asked. Link was silent but he didn't get to him yet.

"I guess not," Zelda said. Cloud looked over and caught the exact moment stopped working. "I should probably talk to him."

"Yep, last I saw him he was wondering if you liked the gift he got you," Cloud said before walking away. "Have a good night." The ex-SOLDIER decided he was done with his mission and left Link to take care of the situation alone.

Before Zelda could begin looking around Marth was back on the stage. "Okay this is the second to last set of clips. These are basically outtakes where we either tripped, crashed into something, or messed up whatever we were going to say and the camera crew wanted us to redo it for better quality. It was awkward considering this is a documentary style show. And we have one for each episode."

* * *

 **S3 Crossroads**

 _Kirby came to a sudden stop when he came across the spirit battle containing Smoky Progg. "Kirby," Sonic yelled who was running after the pink puffball. Only to not stop in time, crash into Kirby and cause the two to tumble into the portal._

* * *

 **S3 Mushroom Gorge**

 _Back at the mansion Joker was currently looking for Master Hand, he had an urgent question to ask him. So urgent that he could not afford distractions. Granted, the number of people currently in the mansion was low, but still a chance. A distraction indeed came when an explosion went off in Kammy Koopa's self-selected bedroom. Regrettably, Joker entered. "What the heck was that explosion," Joker asked barging into the room, uninvited._

 _He was then met with a flurry of items as he was chased out of the room. "You better knock next time," Kammy Koopa shouted as Joker scrambled out of the room. The door then slammed behind him._

* * *

 **S3 The Enemy Reborn: P1**

 _"Because after twenty years I'm finally going to fulfill a promise I made to myself. By finally uniting a family of characters. As you can see in the bird's eye view there a three residential-like buildings branching off from the main one. That's because my game plan is to have the fighters, assist trophies, and invited residents to come together under one area." He gained some wide eyes that were screaming "are you crazy!"_

 _Nathaniel took a step up to the shock saying, "Aight, Imma head out." Before literally leaving the office._

* * *

 **S3 The Enemy Reborn P2**

 _Master Hand, who wasn't looking at the screen at the time, did a spittake and yelled, "Galleom!" he slammed his fist on the button for Mega Man's transmission device._

 _As the man of the mansion yelled into the transmission the camera panned over to see Decidueye with his face covered in whatever Master Hand spat out. "Are you okay," Lucas carefully asked as Decidueye kept the straight face._

* * *

 **S3 SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!(2)**

 _"Any reason as to why you're drinking lemonade and relaxing on a chair in cold weather," Master Hand questioned Layton as the Great Fox shut off. "You don't even have a coat, and before you say it, I'm not counting the suit jacket."_

 _"Just feels nice to sit outside every once in a while," Layton answered, "which is my honest opinion. Plus, lemonade is quite refreshing." The detective put the glass down and joined Master Hand as Slippy walked off the ship. "And because I don't give a single care as to what you tell me," Layton jokingly shouted causing Master Hand to silently laugh_.

* * *

 **S3 Racetrack**

 _"Hmm," Layton got a lightbulb, "Well, if you tell Master Hand about it then he might allow you to try and retrieve Bowser himself. You weren't able to pass over spirit battles at the power plant because of height restrictions the building gave you, but if you go really high you might be able to fly over them."_

 _"Guess I'll go talk to him about it right now," Kammy Koopa said getting out of her seat. "Couldn't eat the food anyway, it's not paper."_

 _Spitz chuckled a bit before saying, "I used paper to destroy the paper."_

* * *

 **S3 The Molten Castle**

 _"Well, it would seem my luck is terrible today," Paper Bowser said. "First Master Hand refused to restore my physical form for most of the day, and now I see this copycat again."_

 _"I was here before you," Bowser said walking up to the paper variant. "If anyone's a copycat it's you, and you think you had bad luck. I was turned back into something that's been feared here and felt like I was fading away."_

 _"Oh yeah!"_

 _"Yeah!" Both of the Bowsers pounced onto each other as a dust cloud formed around them. Things sticking out sometimes would be the occasional feet, head, or arm._

" _Okay guys break it up," Master Hand said walking over to the two. Only to get pulled into the dust cloud. "Ahhhhhhhh!"_

* * *

 **S3 Temple of Light**

 _Master Hand went back to his human form his hands still glowing red from his anger and yelled, "As for you three, OFFICE! THIRTY MINUTES! AND LEAVE THE VAULT." The three scurried out of vault._

 _Callie tripped on her way out and fell saying, "Ow."_

" _Walk it off," Master Hand shouted. The one holding the boom mic stepped in to calm Master Hand down._

* * *

 **S3 A Keyblader's Leave**

 _"While that is true, I do need to ask you something," Morgana said. The reply from the cat caused the three around him to freak out and run away._

" _Demon cat," Link said as he ran out of the game room in fear. Morgana just sighed at the scene they caused._

* * *

 **S3 Forest Hill**

 _"He's in here isn't he," Master Hand said with a deadpan face. Black Knight pointed at the cabinet and opened it revealing Shovel Knight. Master Hand walked over to the shovelsman and grabbed his armor and started dragging him out of the building saying, "We need to have a talk about what you did!"_

 _"How'd you know it was thou anyway," Shovel Knight asked as he was being dragged off. Black Knight glanced at Dr. Wily, who just shrugged and left for the building's living room. "Betrayers both of you," Shovel Knight shouted._

 _ **Black Knight: We're villains, what did he expect?**_

* * *

 **S3 Fight Against the Light: P1**

 _Dr. Wily was returning from his room having successfully modified Zero's scanner. He didn't realize how long he was gone for until he saw Shovel Knight still continuing his story, Pyra and Nathaniel were now asleep. Luke however was all ears for the end of the shovelsman's story._

 _Dr. Wily walked over to the couch and poked Nathaniel awake. When the octoling opened his eyes he asked, "Whatimeist?"_

" _I could not understand what you just said," Dr. Wily said before walking away._

* * *

 **S3 Fight Against the Light: P2**

 _Nathaniel stopped at the entrance to the planning room and came to a complete stop. The others didn't notice this and Shovel Knight, Luke, and Pyra crashed into him, causing the four to crash onto the floor. "Are you guys okay," Master Hand shouted as the four were recovering._

* * *

 **S3 The Dark Realm**

 _"Who's here," Joker yelled, he then saw who it was and sighed. "Just you three."_

 _Said three ignored what the phantom thief said and started the motto, "Prepare for trouble!"_

 _"And make it double."_

 _Meowth jumps in, "They know the rest." Jessie and James did the classic anime fall._

" _Ah another talking cat," Ryuji shouted and hit Meowth with the bat. Meowth fainted. "Oh wait, Morgana can talk."_

* * *

 **S3 The Date II**

" _Okay here is your dinner," Ryuji said as he brought said food out to Blue and Orange. On his way back to the kitchen he stepped on a hard, plastic cup and fell over._

* * *

 **S3 Fight Against the Darkness**

 _"Is this the potion Ashley," Lana asked cautiously holding a vial. Ashley was about to answer when the vial slipped out of her hand and crashed onto the floor, breaking it._

" _First off, that was not it. Secondly, someone grabbed a fire extinguisher," Ashley said. Geno began running to do that when the liquid caught on fire._

* * *

 **S3 The Final Battle: P1**

 _"But Master Hand will not want that many to keep track of," Layton said. He then sighed and asked the residents, "Anyone else think this is a bad idea." To his surprise no one said anything, until Luke raised his hand. "Put, your hand down Luke."_

* * *

 **S3 The Final Battle: P2**

 _The ships and Final Destination stage landed as everyone watched the copies slowly dissipate. On the hill where Banjo-Kazooie and Link were located Banjo asked, "Is it over?" while heavily panting. Link then pointed to the sky, the bear and bird duo followed the point. Link took out some popcorn and ate it. "Wait, where did you get that?"_

" _Don't ask questions you don't want an answer to," Link said._

* * *

 **SE1 Tournament Preparation**

 _Banjo and Kazooie came out on the stage as they were revealed the direct trailer. Only to lose their footing and nearly fall over._

* * *

 **S4 The Return**

 _"Get on," Joker said, "I'm not the only bus driver today and we're on a tight schedule." The four, after getting over their shock walked onto the bus. Joker waved goodbye to the three seeing them off as another portal opened. The bus then sped off and into it._

" _Do yoU even have a license," Chrom asked._

" _Nope," Joker answered as he continued driving. Chrom just silently went to a seat._

* * *

 **S4 Opening Day**

 _"I think you should stop trying to chase that dream," Bomberman told Waluigi as he got his food too. "If Piranha Plant getting in as a fighter before you is any indication, I don't think it's gonna happen." Walugi gave short glare to the plant in question, who was chilling in the corner. "And hey lighten up, being an assist trophy isn't entirely bad."_

 _Waluigi was then hit by a spike ball and was sent to the ground. Piranha Plant noticed the glare that was sent his way._

* * *

 **S4 The Competition Heats Up!**

 _ **Lucario:**_ _Greninja and I were looking for Octavio when Xigbar showed up and knocked Greninja out hard. We were able to fight him off, but he retreated. So he is on the Smash Island, said he's going to try and cause some havoc here._

 _ **Mario:**_ _He must've-a heard about-a Sora being here somehow._

 _ **Master Hand:**_ _getshdhfjhintotheinfsmrjtyrigntnoe._

 _ **Master Hand:**_ _Wait no!_

 _ **Sonic:**_ _Even the practical god of space and time can't properly work a phone._

* * *

 **S4 Round 1! The True Tournament Begins**

 _"Actually Master Hand, can I ask a question," Layton said, raising his hand like a student. Master Hand motioned for Layton to go ahead. "I just wanted to ask Phoenix about why would he accept this kind of job when he's already an attorney back in the real world? It has me very puzzled."_

 _Phoenix's expression grew sad as he said, "Actually there's a reason behind that Layton. That reason being." Phoenix let out a big sigh, "I was disbarred." Layton and Luke gasped at the news._

 _Layton ended up fainting however and crashed in the floor. "Can we reshoot that so he doesn't faint," asked the cameraman._

* * *

 **S4 Missing Students**

 _"The rest are probably at the stands then, Chrom," Marth said. The hero-king then walked up to the three. "Hello there! It is nice to see you, we're the ones Master Hand had sent to greet you."_

 _"Well, then it is nice to meet you," said Claude, who shook Marth's hand. Or at least tried to since his eyes were closed and missed Marth's hand. Claude opened his eyes as Dimitri facepalmed and said, "oops."_

* * *

 **S4 Betrayer**

 _In the assist room a certain someone was currently storming out of it. "That's it!" Waluigi shouted, "I haven't shown up yet, I'm going to that battlefield and get the fans to agree to let me fight!" He made it to the door and tried to open it by pressing the button. Only for Isaac to press another button on the other side of the room and caused it to close. The two went back and forth for awhile after that._

* * *

 **S4 Anniversary**

" _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Pit suddenly started singing with King K. Rool joining in for the heck of it._

* * *

 **S4 Secret Base II**

 _Octorson let out a sigh of relief until he was knocked out again by Dedede's hammer. The self proclaimed then scramble to tie him up again and warn the group. It was a fast text and some errors but he sent it anyways._

 _ **Dedede:**_ _ANDJDSJBGRNKXJCJ TOBOSNFJSJSBFNK!_

 _ **Dedede:**_ _big problem. Octorson warned others we here get out now!*_

* * *

 **S4 The Unsettled Grudge**

 _The camera decided to put Fox and Samus into a slow-mo effect as the two walked to the battlefield. Only for it to be cut out of the episode later due to Fox tripping on his own feet and falling in slow motion._

* * *

 **S4 Attack on the Tournament: P1**

" _So around this time we were traveling through the forest," Geno said as he was leaning against the force field keeping him as well as Orange, Rex, and Pyra from entering the stadium. "We were then encountered by-"_

 _Geno was cut off as he suddenly felt himself falling. Having realized the force field was down Pyra and Rex grabbed him and pulled the wooden puppet back onto the ledge._

* * *

 **S4 Attack on the Tournament: P2**

 _(No scenes were reshot)_

 **S4 Round Three! Stakes are Raised**

 _As Ken and Terry were watching over Ryu and Ken down the hall, Bowser walked over to the two. "What are you guys doing" Bowser asked. And on instinct, Ken pinched Bowser as hard as he could and knocked him out. The fighter stood there wide eyed as Terry facepalmed._

* * *

 **S4 The Winner**

 _As the party began to calm down after Roy's victory. Ness and Lucas began walking back to their bedrooms. As they passed by Roy's bedroom they heard him yell," BEST IN THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD," before something that sounded like him landing on a bed. The two PSI kids looked at each other confused.(3)_

* * *

 **S4 OBJECTION!: P1**

 _Master Hand was examining makeshift courtroom to make sure everything was in proper order. The last thing he had to do was see if the Judge's bench was as unbreakable as he planned. "Okay, here we go," Master Hand said as he fired a laser at the bench. And instantly ducked as the laser cane right back at him. It ended up burning a hole in the doors. "Yeah okay, that's a little too unbreakable."_

* * *

 **S4 OBJECTION!: P2**

" _I know what-a I have to do," Mario said having contemplating the decision to let everyone go that wanted to go home to go home. He left the desk and then dropped the key by accident. The key went under and Mario muttered, "Not-a even man of-a the mansion for a full hour yet and-a I'm already messing up."_

* * *

 **S5 Trick-or-Treat II**

 _(No scenes were reshot)_

 **S5 New Residents**

 _Kapp'n came out of the portal for Hyrule and stepped his foot right on the break. Causing Kasumi and the cameraman to faceplant against the seats in front of them. "Oh, sorry about that," Kapp'n said as he opened the doors to the bus._

* * *

 **S5 Gratefulness II**

 _(No scenes were reshot)_

 **S5 Tis the Season**

 _One of the cameraman noticed team Rocket hiding behind the bushes early in the morning and walked over to them. They were discussing a plan to catch Pikachu. Once over there the cameraman was over there he cleared his throat. "You didn't see us here," Jessie shouted as the trio panicked and scurried off._

" _Just wanted to do a head segment," the cameraman said to himself before walking away._

* * *

 **S5 Intruder**

 _Marth and Zero were running down the stairs in order to catch the intruder in the foyer. Only for the hero-king to slip halfway and tumble down the rest of the steps. "You okay," Zero asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs._

" _Give me a moment," Marth replied._

* * *

 **S5 Boomerang**

 _The boomerang had flown into the lounge when it started to glitch out a bit due to distance. As Bass tried to regain control he hit Zero in the head multiple times before moving it to someone else._

* * *

 **S5 Competition II**

 _Wolf's team had begun to carry Wolf out of the room to celebrate their victory. Only for them to all fall over and collapse as Bowser angrily walked into the room and rammed right through them. He then walked over to the camera for a head segment._

 _ **Bowser (King of the Koopas): The one time I try to do something nice for this place and the ornaments are already on the tree. Who stole my glory.**_

 _ **Wolf (Leader of Starwolf): *getting back up* He's onto us. RUN! *disappears with his crew***_

(Nothing for the Christmas episode since that was the last episode. And it technically wasn't captured by the cameras.)

* * *

"That took a bit longer than expected," Marth said looking at the time. He was really going to cut it under the wire here. "Roy just play the next batch we only have a few minutes!"

"Got it," Roy said as he pulled up the last set.

"Thank you, for letting me do this without ignoring me tonight. This last set are just a few personal favorites of mine." The clips had begun to play once again.

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 3: Gratefulness II**

 _(Technically, these are my personal favorites and this was my favorite scene to write.)_

 _Back in the dining room King Dedede was telling a good joke at the villain table. When the punchline came he caused the others to laugh. Bowser laughed a little harder just to get everyone to look. "That's the best thing I ever heard," Bowser said as he slammed his fist down. This caused his plate of food to flip and fly right into Ganondorf._

 _Everyone was silent and no one moved a muscle. Palutena came a step ahead and closed the window partition to the kitchen in anticipation. Mario then calmly spoke, "Now, now. We've haven't had that incident in four years. Let's not-"_

 _The red plumber couldn't finish as one of the pumpkin pies smashed into his face, courtesy of Sonic. The blue hedgehog then called out, "FOOD FIGHT!" And on instinct everyone went mad. Eliwood immediately began to try and protect Roy as one of the bowls of Cranberry sauce was sent towards his armor. Multiple people threw turkey everywhere while Zero dumped gravy on Bowser's head, sort of a form of revenge since it was obvious to the robot he planned it._

 _Donkey Kong and Cranky Kong ended up back into a corner. The only had three pies to defend themselves. "Let them have it," Cranky Kong said as he threw one of the pies at Marth, who was trying to keep the piece. "Bullseye!"_

 _ **Cranky Kong: Seventy-three chapters in and this is the first time I get a line! This author has something wrong in his head, why would he exclude someone from lines for seventy-three chapters! He's close to half a million words no less.**_

 _Multiple people were trying to escape the dining room at this point and not too many succeeded due to the gravity of the situation. The thing that finally got everyone to duck in cover was a sudden stream of fire from Kirby's mouth. "Cool, it's fire Kirby," Bandana Dee excitedly said._

 _"No that's the heartburn from Kawasaki's gravy recipe," Meta Knight said as Kirby continued. And set the table cloths on fire, causing the sprinkles to activate._

* * *

 _ **Season 4 episode 9 The Unsettled Grudge**_

 _(While this scene was a bit more serious this is one of my favorites because of the character turn for Samus. This was one of my most anticipated scenes for this season.)_

 _Nobody could process what had just happened. Fox made a dodge at the last possible second and won. It was thirty seconds until Master Hand finally announced, "Fox, WINS!" The platform holding the ones supporting Fox went onto the battlefield and Falco made a mad dash just to tackle his bro._

 _"You did it," Falco said as he had Fox trapped in a tight hug on the ground. "You actually did it! You owe me fifty smash coins Wario!" Falco pointed a finger right at the greedy microgamer as the platform he was one landed on the battlefield._

 _"All right, all right! Don't get so loud," Wario said as he handed over the smash coins. "Especially since you know who lost," Wario said quickly pointing over to Samus who was sitting on the ground in defeat. Pikachu was next to her._

 _ **Fox: I thought Samus would be mad. I didn't realize she'd actually be upset. *shows Fox on camera walking over to Samus as the next line is said* I knew I had to talk to her.**_

 _Before Fox could say anything to Samus the bounty hunter said, "How?" Fox was at a lost, he didn't know what to say. "I've been training for this very fight for twenty years and now. All that training is...gone."_

 _"Samus," Fox began to say. "I've been meaning to get an answer to this, but. No, it's selfish I shouldn't ask it."_

 _"What is it Fox?" Samus asked. She didn't really care at this point._

 _"Why did you start this whole grudge because you lost to me the first tournament," Fox said hesitantly. "I get I beat you, but it's just a small battle. It's not a big deal right?"_

 _"Not a big deal," Samus said as she got up and stared at Fox with death eyes. "I've fought Ridley back when he was as big as the falcon flyer. I've gone through planet Zebes and back just to blow it up. I lost multiple people that were in my life because of things that happened in my line of work. I have become stronger because of these things! Then after all that I lose to you?! Someone who's shorter than me and seemed to be the least threatening enemy in my career!"_

 _"Wait, you lost people in you work as a bounty hunter," Lucina questioned. Samus froze as she realized she dropped a bomb she didn't want to be dropped. "Who?"_

 _"People I'd rather not bring up," Samus said and for a moment, you could see a tear. She quickly wiped it away as Bayonetta walked over to her. "What?"_

 _Bayonetta put a reassuring hand on Samus's shoulder and said. "Samus, some of us here have lost someone important to us at some point in our lives."_

 _"Really," Samus questioned as she looked at the others. "Who did you lose?"_

 _"My father, James McCloud, was betrayed by Pigma on Venom. He and Peppy were captured by Andross. Peppy managed to escape, but my father was never heard from since," Fox explained as Falco patted his back._

 _"When I was Grima in Lucina's future I had killed everyone I cared about," Robin looked down. "I was thankfully never able to see that with my own eyes because Lucina was able to go back and change things."_

 _"I still had to live through losing my father the first time though," Lucina weakly said as she remembered what Grima said to her that night._

 _"I thought I lost Palutena for like a chapter because the Chaos Kin turned her into a statue," Pit said. "We were able to save her, but then I nearly died myself while trying to save Pittoo."_

 _ **Dark Pit: I at least respect Pit for saving me that one time. Even if it meant he potentially got himself killed.**_

 _"I had no idea," Samus said._

 _"Well maybe if you actually hang out with us other than Pikachu for a change then maybe you would," Falco said. Earning a smack on the head from Zelda._

 _"Back on topic guys. Some of us have gone through losing others before," Fox said. "Who was it for you?"_

 _"My parents, when I was really young. The reason I hated Ridley so much was because he killed my parents.," Samus said, leaving the others in shock. "Then later on in years when I was a bounty hunter, my old commander sacrificed himself, so I could go and stop Ridley."_

 _Ridley: It was one time! I killed a child's parents one time!_

 _"That's ...unfortunate," Fox said, knowing there was no way to phrase that. "We all have our own way of dealing with loss. Yours seemed to be shutting others out."_

 _"Because if they die then I won't feel as hurt as I would've if I let them get close to me," Samus said._

 _"This is a different world Samus. One where we work together as a team. None of us had died yet and I don't think it's going to happen now." Fox said as Falco held his breath for knowing something he didn't. He then held out his hand, everyone held their breath at what he was about to say. "Let's start over. I'm Fox. Leader of the mercenary team Starfox, we're mainly hired for taking down Andross."_

 _Samus did something she's only ever done towards Pikachu and smiled. She then shook Fox's hand saying, "I'm Samus, bounty hunter."_

 _"I think this is the start of a fine acquaintanceship," Fox said. The two then let each other's hands go as Falco fainted. Before anyone could help him up the group was teleported away._

* * *

 **Season 4 episode 14 OBJECTION! Part 1**

 _(Another one of my most anticipated episodes for the season. This scene was thought up of on a whim and has now reoccurred twice this season.)_

 _The former ace attorney then looked at his watch and said, "I think we may want to get something to eat. The trial will be happening soon." Trucy nodded as she and Phoenix left their room and made their way down to the invited residential building's kitchen. When they did arrive there they were surprised to find the backup bailiff, Wolf, in it. "Wolf, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be eating lunch in the main building."_

 _"Well, I thought it was best to examine the other residents that could cause trouble," Wolf answered as he finished making a sandwich. "There is always the chance that Pit could prove to be useless at his job and I have to step in. I'll probably relay some info back to him though-" Wolf cut himself off as he felt something on his tail. He looked behind himself to see Trucy petting his tail. "Hey, what are you doing!"_

 _"Your tail is so fluffy. It's like a pillow," Trucy said. She then hugged the tail with happiness, freezing Wolf in place. He didn't know what to do._

 _So instead, Wolf turned back to Phoenix and said, "Phoenix, never let it be known. But your adopted daughter just became one of the few things I would never harm." Phoenix nodded and quickly got Trucy to let go of Wolf's tail. The leader of Starwolf then noticed the camera there and said, "Delete this footage."_

* * *

 **Season 3 episode 16 The Final Battle part 1**

 _(This was the final episode and scene my octoling OC ever had a prominent role in before leaving the mansion. So far I have no plans to bring him back, but we'll see what happens in the future.)_

 _"No, no, no, no. No," Layton said after he heard what Nathaniel's plan was. "We are not doing that, there's no way we'll be able to get everyone on ships."_

 _"Then just have some of them go through portals," Nathaniel told Layton. "We don't have a choice."_

 _"But Master Hand will not want that many to keep track of," Layton said. He then sighed and asked the residents, "Anyone else think this is a bad idea." To his surprise no one said anything, until Luke raised his hand. "Put, your hand down Luke."_

 _"Professor," Decidueye said, "I think it's the only idea we have. With Galeem and Dharkon potentially having armies that big were going to need everyone."_

 _"And it's not like anyone else has any secret ideas they're hiding, right," Dr. Wily said. They heard a portal opening and saw the Lor Starcutter come through and land._

 _"If it was one lord, I'd be able to pull him into a black hole just fine, but two," Marx said as he walked out of the ship while answering something he was asked inside. "Forget it. Something tells me they'll swat me away before I get the chance."_

 _Magolor ignored the jester as he came forward. He then explained what had happened to them, "After Galeem and Dharkon clashed and caused that blinding light the Dark Realm began to collapse around us. We barely made it out alive." He then noticed the sky, "Not good."_

 _"I have a plan, we just need to convince the professor," Nathaniel said pointing towards Layton._

 _"Forget convincing the professor, we need to stop the fighters from defeating just one before it's too late! Since the Dark Realm has been destroyed it's dark energy has clashed into this side of the dimension. One can't be without the other, there has to be balance, if we take down Dharkon alone Galeem will gain an unbeatable upper hand and vice versa. They have to be taken down at the same time!"_

 _Layton then began to think, they really didn't have much time. Meaning he didn't have a choice, "Very well, Nathaniel. We can go through with your plan." The octoling clutched the blaster before Layton grabbed his arm saying, "If this fails, we lose."_

 _Nathaniel nodded understanding that their win is going to ride on this plan. "We'll need to be fast doing this. Magolor! Do you have any more blasters in your ship." Magolor nodded as Coo and Rick brought three out. Nathaniel tossed them to Layton, Decidueye, and Marx, who held it with his mouth._

 _The spirits they had then surrounded them as the four blasted every single one._

 _ **Marx: *standing behind the Halberd* Everyone knows that the only way you can beat a huge army, is another huge army. This is gonna be fun.**_

* * *

 **Special Episode 1: Tournament preparation**

 _(This was Banjo and Kazooie first ever appearance at the mansion and hold a good place in my heart for how I executed it.)_

 _Donkey Kong turned off the TV once again, yawning. "That's not it either, I really need to work on my skills if I'm actually going to get somewhere this tournament." Diddy started to help out when they heard something bounce across the floor. Donkey Kong looked over to see the object was a golden puzzle piece._

 _"Is that, a jiggy," Diddy Kong said in shock. DK then started looking around for where it came from while Diddy woke up Rool._

 _"What was that for," Rool yelled at the monkey who then shoved the jiggy in the kremling leader's face. Rool looked at it in shock before saying, "Shut! Up!" The three then heard a knock from the opposite side of the wall._

 _Donkey Kong and Diddy pressed their faces up against the window, Rool following afterwards. "Hey give me some room to see," Donkey Kong said pushing the kremling leader's head._

 _"There's more than one window in room bozo," Rool shot back as a shadow came over them. The three ended up breaking the window open and squinted to see a silhouette of Banjo-Kazooie. "Is it really him?"_

 _The sillouette ducked, and tore off the costume to reveal itself to be Duck Hunt. The three let their mouths fall agape as Duck Hunt did its familiar music and laugh. In the middle of its laugh Banjo jumped off the roof of the mansion and smacked Duck Hunt away revealing himself and Kazooie. Needless to say, the three went wild and jumped out the window to greet their friends._

 _"It really is you," Diddy Kong said in excitement._

 _"It's been too long you guys," Donkey Kong said patting Banjo's back._

 _"The others from the 64 era are going to flip when they find out your here," Rool said. "But that raises the question, why are you here?" Banjo then showed the invitation with the smash logo to the three. "Again I say, Shut. Up!"_

 _"It's true," Kazooie said, "We're the third DLC fighter, and we're going to blow all three of you out of the water when we fight you." Diddy nodded in return as he jumped back through the window._

 _"If you guys don't mind, we're going to ring the doorbell to try and get Mario's or Master Hand's attention," Banjo said. Donkey Kong and Rool understood as they went back through the window as well, discussing how they would cover it up as an accident. The duo, after apologizing to Duck Hunt, went to the doorbell and the bear ringed it._

* * *

"And that's it for the clips, the ball will be dropping in about three minutes so everyone get ready," Marth said before getting off the stage with the footage from the New Year's party from New York City being shown.

After having been abandoned by Cloud, Link had finally built up the courage and decided to ask Zelda about the necklace. The champion spotted the princess of Hyrule close by and walked over. "Oh hey, Zelda. I've been looking for you all night," Link said as he approached the princess.

"Oh, you have. Well, sorry to make you worry if you did. But there is a large number of people here," Zelda said gesturing around the whole ballroom.

"Yeah I noticed." The two chuckled. Link then decided to get to the point, "Look, I wanted to ask you what you thought of the present I go you for Christmas. You never told me what you thought and I don't really see you wearing it right now."

"About that," Zelda said as she reached behind her and pulled out the necklace. "I kept it in my pocket for safekeeping, I thought it was really nice and I didn't want anything bad to happen to it. Sorry if I made you think I hated it." She then put the necklace back. "I thought it was sweet that you got me something so simple and yet I feel like it means a lot to me."

Link smilied and sheepishly rubbed his neck saying, " What can I say I have a knack for finding gifts."

 **Link: I'm not good at finding gifts. The last gift I ever gave anyone was basically a recipe followed by all the ingredients. The worst being that I never skinned the animal I killed. Sidon would not talk to me for days because of how awful it was.**

"I bet you gave stuff like this to the Zelda back in your world," Zelda said looking down. Expecting him to say something about the Zelda from his world.

And she was right, but it wasn't what she was expecting. "Um, not really." Zelda looking up and shock. Link quickly tried to spin it by saying, "Not that I don't care for her in the slightest bit but the last time I tried to gift her something she handed it back saying I could use the money to help support my sister and father(4)."

"That's good to- wait. From what you told me when Calamity Ganon attacked you want to sleep for a hundred years. Does that mean," Zelda began to grow worry for the champion.

"Yeah, they're both gone," Link said. "But I now have amazing friends here at the mansion. A nice place to live and you." Zelda realized what Link had said the moment it left his mouth, but the actual Link didn't realize it for a good few seconds and the two stared at each other.

"Okay time to countdown," Marth said. "10!" Marth's voice was tuned out for Link and Zelda as they slowly got closer to each other. They were about to kiss when they were snapped out of it when everyone yelled, "Happy New Year!"

The two looked around as the resident s began celebrating. Link didn't stay for much longer though saying, "I think I'm going to go to bed now. Good night Zelda." He then left in a hurry leaving Zelda there.(5)

 **Link: What was I thinking! There's still another Zelda back on my world and another Link back on hers, is this really an option.**

 **Cloud: Look I tried, they're going to need more of a push and I'm not willing to help them out anymore.  
** **Lucina (Princess from a Doomed Future): Well if you won't then I will. *leaves***

"For everyone we invited we thank you for coming out tonight to celebrate the new year with us and we wish you happy travels on your way back in the morning," Marth said before leaving the ballroom himself. Some others that only stayed up for the ball drop followed, which was a good majority of the mansion.

"Okay, I guess we can-a get this place cleaned up," Mario said as he began picking up paper plates that were left on the floor. Some others began to help too as the rest left.

 **Mario: My New Year's Resolution? I don't-a have one, wouldn't have kept it-a either way.**

 **Sonic: Mine is to lay off the chili dogs a bit. Don't want to get fat.  
** **Tails: You're literally eating a chili dog right now.  
** **Sonic *Dramatic gasp* How dare you attack my character?! You should be ashamed of yourself.**

 **Ann Takamaki: Kasumi has been a bit distant from us lately so my resolution is to get her more involved with the group again.**

 **Kasumi Yoshizawa: My New Year's resolution is to finally get to the bottom of finding out who's been sending me the letters. I've decided they're trying to get inside my head somehow but it won't work. Only if I learn something that'll change everything.**

* * *

 **Author's note: And that's our first episode of the new year. It has been a wild ride for me and I honestly can't express my gratitude enough for the support within the reviews and suggestions. So thank you everyone for sticking with through 2019, and I'm looking forward to an action-filled season in 2020. And while we're now on the topic of things there's something I need to discuss. After Season 5 ends I will work on an post something known The ULTIMATE smash bros series: the movie on this story. It will be a long read movie that will put and end to everything I've arched for the past five seasons. Now here the decision that will become a poll. There are two options, either post the movie all in one go, or post the movie in separate parts (about eight). The poll is up now and will close when season five ends.**

 **(1) I had to fix that one a bit due to grammar errors. It bothered me.  
** **(2) Forgot I titled an episode this.  
** **(3) I decided to throw in that suggestion from Derick Lindsey a couple months back  
** **(4) Yes Link has a father and sister in Breath of the Wild. This is a proven canon, both by memory cutscene and something that I saw on instagram that looked like concept art for the game.  
** **(5) Link and Zelda have reached support level B**


	80. S5 Reconcile

**Author's note: Well, I've played Fire Emblem: Three Houses so I have nothing against Byleth but I'm pretty shocked. The male Byleth will be in the mansion this episode but until I figure out a name the female Byleth will not be here. As for thoughts, Fire Emblem: Three Houses was a very popular game and got amazing reviews so it was inevitable. We still have a chance to get some other great characters in the next fighter pass. Which I will buy regardless of who is on it. And we are now back to our regularly scheduled interviews. The movie poll is already off to an early start with three people having voted so far. I'll discuss the details of the poll at a later point. And with that out of the way with that we have reviews first one is from Generic Smash Bros Fan with one simple question that I can answer out of his number stack of normal comments(no offense).**

 _"Will the movie be a final ending or a new beginning?"_

 **The movie will end everything I've built up in the past five season, including this one. This is what it will be like at the end of every major season arc. The next one I have planned may only last three seasons. Next review is from Nickguppy.**

" _So Link and Zelda are basically a thing now. I wonder what their counterparts will think of that! Also, I think that the ULTIMATE smash bros series: the movie should be one huge story, instead of it being in separate parts."_

 **Then be sure to vote for your opinion in the poll which can be found at the top of my profile. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Kirby has a lot of friends(Game or Anime), any possibly of them visiting sometimes?  
_ _It's the Year of the Rat come the 25th."_

 **I'm keeping it to just Magolor who has stayed since Thanksgiving but hasn't really shown back up yet. And I was born on the year of the Monkey so this one is not for me. Next review is from Authorial Nerd.**

" _Just support level 8? How high does your scale go?"_

 **It said support level B and I'm going off of Fire Emblem where the max is S. Next review is from Derick Lindsey.**

" _Looks like Link and Zelda are starting to become closer despite the fact they're from different time periods and also the Zelda in this one is from Twilight Princess right? since based on her conversation with Cloud it sounded like it is or is it Link Between Worlds Zelda? I loved the little joke Roy made in one of the deleted scenes what the hell was he even doing in his room anyway a coast to coast, the Shane o Mac shuffle or was he leaping off of something like a daredevil? Welcome back Pichu, Falcon, Krystal, Issac, and Solo and here's hoping that Orange and Blue can get back on good terms again. Also I like seeing Lucina being a cupid of some sorts with trying to help Orange talk to Blue and now wanting to help get Link and Zelda together, finally even though it's not on the poll I really hope the movie comes out one chapter at a time since I'm not sure if I can handle trying to read it all at once knowing it's going to be pretty long if seeing these chapters are an indication. Also we're finally going to see who the 5th DLC fighter is on Thursday at 9 am who do you think it will be or if the next chapter comes afterward who did you think it was and will we be seeing the character debut in this fic asap or will you wait until a specific point in the season?"_

 **The Zelda in the mansion is from A Link Between Worlds. And Roy was just standing in the middle of the room doing nothing else in my head. As for the DLC I thought it would be Travis Touchdown for a couple reasons. First of all, he had a moveset and weapon that could easily be brought into a E+10 environment. Secondly,** _ **No More Heroes III**_ **is releasing this year, getting Travis into smash would be good promotion for the game. Finally, the character has always stuck with the nintendo systems starting with the wii. Since there will be six more packs there's a good chance he could still get in. My second option was a Bandai Namco character. First off, they only have one representative. Secondly, Bandai Namco helped with a good part of the development of Ultimate. Lastly, each represented company got at least one new character so far. CAPCOM got Ken, Konami got Simon and Richter, SEGA got Joker (they own Atlus), Square Enix got Hero, and Microsoft and SNK have now joined in with both Banjo-Kazooie and Terry respectively. Bandai Namco is the one company without anyone new yet so it was highly possibly. It may still happen. Next review is from LycanrocLover138.**

" _When Remind for KH3 releases, how will it affect the story?"_

 **No matter what happens in the DLC I do not plan on bringing Sora back this season. What I'm planning to do with him is TBD. Next review is from PinkRose4452.**

" _1\. What are your thoughts on Byleth coming to smash, Cuphead as a mii costume, and the Second Fighter's Pass? Also, will Female Byleth come as well?  
_ _2\. What are your thoughts on the Pokémon Direct?  
_ _3\. What are your games of the decade 2010-2019?_

 **1\. Like I said I have nothing against Byleth. Fire Emblem Three Houses was the first Fire Emblem game I've ever played so it's nice seeing him in the game. As well as the hero's relics, we finally have a fire emblem character that doesn't just use a sword only aside from Robin. Cuphead I was not expecting as a mii costume, I will work him into a cameo appearance for an episode sometime this season to commemorate this. As for female Byleth, she will not be at the mansion until I can figure out a name. If you guys have a good name, let me know.  
2\. I was definitely excited when they revealed the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon remake. The first mystery dungeon game I ever played was Explorers of Time. So it'll be nice to play the very first game through this remake. As for the expansion pass it is definitely a big step for the series. With the possibility of DLC now they no longer have to put out basically the same game in order to expand the story, they can now do it within the game they already have. I'll definitely be getting this expansion pass. As for Pokemon Home, kinda disappointed it is going to be a paid service but maybe they'll give a discount to Nintendo Switch Online players I don't know.  
** **3\. Okay so I will do one game that came out for each year.  
** **2010: Super Mario Galaxy 2  
** **2011: Mario Kart 7  
** **2012: Pokemon White 2  
** **2013: Animal Crossing: New Leaf  
2014: Super Smash Bros for Wii U  
** **2015: Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam  
2016: Pokemon Moon  
** **2017: Super Mario Odyssey  
** **2018: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate & Spider-man (PS4)**  
 **2019: Pokemon Sword & Kingdom Hearts 3**

 **Yeah, I'm a big nintendo fan. Next review is from Gunmar's Bane.**

" _Great chapter! Just a side note, it kinda bugs me how most Smash Mansion fics just say, "Mega Man", when his name is Rock. It's no biggie, but if you could change that, it would make my month."_

 **Luckily, Proto Man calls Mega Man 'Rock' in my story and is showing up soon. So this shouldn't be a problem. The main reason nearly everyone else calls him Mega Man is because it is the name most of the world uses. Only East-Asia, mainly Japan, calls him Rock. I won't change his name but he will be referred to by this name next episode. After going through the randomizer this is who we are interviewing today.**

 **Torterra (Pokemon)  
Birdo (Yoshi)  
Min Min (ARMS)  
Otacon (Metal Gear Solid)  
Minato Arisato (Persona)  
MegaMan X (Mega Man)  
Eliwood (Fire Emblem)  
Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)  
Tom Nook (Animal Crossing)  
Candy Kong (Donkey Kong Country)  
Kumatora (Earthbound)  
Athena Asimiya (Psycho Soldier)  
Klonoa (Klonoa)**

 **In that order**

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 10: Reconcile  
** **(January 24th, 2019)**

With the excitement from New Year's finally dying down the interviews could continue. Mario had asked around and recruited Roy, Yoshi, and Joker to help him out today. That wasn't all that was happening today, with the new direct announcement came the fifth DLC. Many were shocked that a Nintendo character was the last pick for the pass, and the fact that they came from a Fire Emblem world. They already knew him from the tournament though so getting used to him at the mansion wouldn't be too hard.

Assigned to give Byleth the tour was Marth, who was at the driveway. He didn't know how the professor would react to being a fighter at the mansion, though he was already informed. One problem, Kapp'n was sent away as there was no way the bus could safely park inside Garreg Mach Monastery, so they had to do the next best thing. One finding a safe position Marth fired a portal raygun and opened on. "You sure that's gonna work," Ike called over to Marth, who was on a chair at the front porch.

"If I had the settings entered correctly he should be here any second now," Marth called back to Ike. The hero-king then watched as Byleth came out of the portal and land with ease. "Ah, there's the fighter of the hour, I assume you got the letter."

"Yes, I did," Byleth said holding out said letter. Marth took notice that Byleth's hair was a different color but decided not to ask(1). The professor took notice though and said, "Noticed my hair is different didn't you. That is a story I'd rather not get into. Just know that I'll want to return to my students at some point to teach them though is taking over for the time being."

"That'll be no problem, I understand the kind of duties you have. For now though I have to give you a tour around the mansion, it's required." Byleth nodded and Marth led him into the mansion with Ike following behind.

 **Byleth (Professor): Seteth is the one taking things over for me while I'm gone. The students won't fool around as often, plus his sister is in my house.**

As they were walking down the hall they came across two of the new residents added towards the end of last year. This was Flora and Felicia, the two seemed to be clean up one of the random giant vases they had around the mansion. "Who knocked it over," Ike decided to ask.

"Uh, well. It wasn't me," Felicia shouted defensively. Marth and Ike were taken aback at the outburst Byleth just stood there though. "Someone must've ran through and knocked it over I don't know who though."

"We discovered it and decided to clean it up," Flora quickly said as she picked up some more of the broken pieces.

"Hey guys," everyone looked down the hall to see Spyro running over to the group. "Have any of you guys seen Crash. We were simply chatting and the next thing I know he goes on a spinning spree down the hall." That most likely confirmed their culprit. Spyro then noticed Byleth saying, "Oh, you must be the new fighter. Fair warning, you're going to get a lot of backlash from the community. See ya!" With that the dragon flew down the hall in order to find Crash.

"What does he mean by 'backlash," Byleth asked as Marth, Ike, and himself decided to continue down the hall.

"A lot of fans were expecting Dante, or any other third party character," Marth answered. "They felt as if we already had enough fighters from our set of worlds."

"That sounds pointless to be mad about something you can't change," Byleth said.

"One thing about the general public, they'll always find something to complain about. No matter what," Ike said. "The only reason we're getting this popular now is because of our series joining the mainstream franchises since Awakening." The three then continued down the hall.

* * *

Mario had gathered Roy, Yoshi, and Joker in his office and the four were ready to start the interviews. But had to wait a bit as Roy accidentally closed out of the app showing the character files and had to find it again. "Almost find it," Yoshi asked as Roy kept looking and tapping.

"Almost," Roy said, he then showed Mario the tablet. He found the app but needed a username and password. The red plumber sighed and put them in, but not without checking the remember me box. "Okay all set."

"Okie dokie," Mario said as the buzzer sounded. The red plumber then hit the button to open the doors. The one walking in was very large and caused some shaking on the floor. It was a pokemon to be exact and it was Torterra, one of the three final starter evolutions. "Are we all-a agreeing that-a two pokemon from-a Shinnoh's enough?" When the plumber had gained nods for all three Mario grabbed the portal raygun and sent Torterra back before the pokemon could protest. He then hit the button again as the buzzer sounded.

Walking in was Birdo, coming back for round 2. "This is gonna be a rough day for you Yoshi," Roy said chuckling, he then looked to his left to see no sign of Yoshi. The effects added by the crew emphasized this with a dotted outline of where Yoshi would be. "Yoshi?"

"Shh, don't let her know I'm here," Yoshi said very quietly. Roy ducked his head under the table to see Yoshi hiding right at the top of the hollow area, out of Birdo's view. "What are you doing she's going to figure out I'm here."

"Is that you I hear Yoshi," Birdo sweetly said as she poked her head under the table. Causing Yoshi to jump out from under it by going right out the top. The tabletop flipped around in the air a bit before landing right on the table where it was before. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"You very much did," Yoshi muttered and noticed he was now hanging onto a bookshelf in the office for dear life. As he began to slip he shouted, "Send her back! Send her back!"

"Don't-a be rude Yoshi maybe she has-a good reason this time. Other than-a wanting to be with-a you," Mario said. He then turned back to Birdo, who was nervous and very much showed it. "Then again maybe not."

"I have a reason I swear," Birdo said trying to lie. Mario wasn't gonna buy it but decided to let Birdo try anyway. "I wanted to give Waluigi support for not making it in."

"Waluigi is currently banned from the mansion," Joker said instantly catching the lie. He then grabbed the portal raygun. "If you wish to give him support then we suggest you do it back in the Mushroom Kingdom goodbye." The leader of the phantom thieves then fired a portal beneath Birdo's feet and she fell through.

The buzzer then went off again and the doors opened to let Min Min in. She luckily didn't get her hands stuck in the doorway. "A friend of Spring Man and Ribbon Girl I presume," Roy asked.

"What gave that away," Min Min said sarcastically.

"So due to your world not having a whole ton of lore on our files the only thing we really know is that you haul from the Mintendo noodle house," Yoshi said. The green dinosaur looked slightly confused when reading the last part.

"Yes, that is right. I came because Spring Man asked me to. Though I don't have much interest in becoming a resident I still came to please him," Min Min said.

"Understable, he can-a be. Very persuasive sometimes," Mario said.

 **Mario (Mr. Nintendo) : He once convinced-a me to let him try-a putting ramen in-a the oven at 500 degrees fahrenheit. Needless to say, he hasn't been allowed to try cooking since. Don't know why I listened to-a him.**

"Well as far as recommendations go you do have them from both Spring Man and Ribbon Girl," Joker said scrolling down the file. "There's a note from the former saying you can get us unlimited noodles?"

"I won't be doing that," Min Min simply said as a response to Spring Man wants.

 **Spring Man: Eh, worth a try.**

"I say she meets the requirements," Roy said as he got up. He then handed Min Min a map of the mansion. "You can wander around for now just make sure you're back at the front when we're done." With a small box Min Min left the office. "She seems a little tense at times," Roy muttered to Yoshi.

"Eh, just give her time," Yoshi said as they waited for the next one to be interviewed.

* * *

Since New Year's Lucina has been on two missions. The first one was getting Orange to reconnect with Blue, which she wasn't making much progress headway. Every time she got close Orange would remember why they broke up and run away. The second mission was trying to get Link and Zelda together after Cloud gave up rather easily.

Lucina wanted to help Orange first before moving on. And to do that she decided to switch tactics. Instead of encouraging Orange to talk to Blue, she would encourage Blue to talk to Orange. The swordswoman was actually looking for him right now.

 **Lucina (Princess from a doomed future): Orange has tried time and time again to no avail. But I figured that if Blue was the one to talk to her she would find it hard to not run away.**

Lucina walked into the arcade room and found Blue playing the _Street Fighter II_ arcade game with Andy Bogard, since playing someone else was better than no one. Lucina walked up to the two and said, "Blue there's something important I need to talk to you about."

"Can it wait," Blue grunted as he was trying his best against Andy. The inkling was playing Ryu while Terry's brother was playing Ken. "Really trying to beat this guy here."

"Hm, interested. So I guessed I could tell Orange you're not interested anymore." As soon Lucina said that Blue fumbled with the controls and Andy beat him. "I'll take that reaction as a no."

"Best 2 out of 3," Andy asked, but Blue ignored him quickly. "Wait who's Orange."

"Another inkling from my world," Blue said before turning his attention to Lucina. "Look Lucina, our breakup was rough, I am still interested but I don't think she is."

"She's actually tried talking to you quite a few times already," Lucina said, and Blue perked up at this. "Every time she came close though she turned the other way. I figured if you went up to her this time she wouldn't run away."

Blue held his head in thought about this. "Sounds to me like she loves you very much. And losing you is comparable as losing a part of herself," Andy said.(2)

Blue looked up at the fighter and smiled saying, "That's a nice way of putting it." He then turned his head back to Lucina saying, "Okay, I'll do it. Oh, by the way, how's the baby coming along."

"Well, lets just say we're going to take the elevator a lot today," Lucina said holding her stomach. "Being five months in really takes its effects."

 **Blue (inkling from Inkopolis): If I want to at least have a relationship with Orange again re-establishing a friendship is the first step.  
** **Andy Bogard (Terry's brother): Hey, don't worry I'm sure she'll be eager to talk to you.  
** **Blue: Not worrying but thanks anyway.**

Meanwhile, over by the entrance to the arcade room was Orange. Who had eavesdropped on the whole thing. "I'm not ready to face him, I need to go somewhere so they won't find me," Orange said to herself before running off. She ran right past and brushed against Incineroar who looked on in confusion as she got into the elevator.

* * *

 **Underworld**

Hades was currently watching Orange through a special room in the Underworld. Coming up with a plan as he watched her. "So she's having trouble facing her past boyfriend," Hades mused. "Love is a delicate thing."

"How so," Bass said. He was annoyed with the whole topic. "Love makes people like them weak. With love there's no way they can stop us."

"On the contrary," Akechi said readying the comeback. "The residents are close to each other like family. They all watch out for each other and that allows them to bond and learn how to work together. With compassion and stuff like that it only makes them stronger."

"Which was why causing the trust with Master Hand was part of my plan. And so far he has yet to return," Hades said grinning. Finishing his idea he opened a portal saying, "I'm recruiting someone else. If you're wondering who just assume I'm about to revive them." Hades then left and the portal closed behind him.

Bass and Akechi stood in silence for a minute until the former asked Akechi, "So when are you going to send that final disc."

"Whenever, the next interview session happens, either this week or next week," Akechi answered. "What do you think he's planning?"

"Maybe revive someone, get them to kidnap the inkling and then lure others down to the Underworld. Something like that." The two then stood in silence again.

* * *

 **Smash Mansion**

Interviews would continue as the buzzer went off and doors opened again, revealing Otacon. "Otacon, of all people I did-a not expect you-a to be here," Mario said in surprise recognition.

"Yes well I have my reasons," Otacon said as he pushed his glasses up. They then shined completely white making his eyes invisible. Which in turn unsettled Roy, and Yoshi. "For instance, I can help you with making a much grander security systems to make sure any untrusted individuals never make it into the mansion. Trust me, I know about Waluigi breaking back in here."

"Well, you are a highly intelligent scientist, but the question would be if you could be smarter than a robot AI. Which is Zero, he invested a lot of time into making his version," Joker said.

"He does have a recommendation from Snake with the extra note saying, trust me you want this guy," Roy said looking at the tablet. "Superstitions aside he has a relatively good chance(3)."

Otacon walked forward as Yoshi handed him a map of the mansion saying, "You can wander around for now just get to the front porch when we're ready to announce decisions."

"Of course, I'll leave you to it," Otacon said before leaving the office.

"He seems nice," Joker said as the door opened. He gained a look from both Roy and Yoshi. The next person walking in had blue hair, as well as what looked like a school uniform. Joker looked at the file and said, "This next one is from the same game series as me, Minato Arisato."

"You know my name," Minato questioned in curiosity. For the first time ever someone being interviewed, who hasn't met anyone in the mansion, did not flinch at other somehow knowing their name.

"All-a standard procedure nothing to worry about. Though, I guess-a we could-a open up with why-a you decided to come and be-a interviewed for residency," Mario asked. He didn't really get and answer back only a nod. "Um, I need-a reason or else I have to send-a you home."

"Just felt like trying that's all," Minato said. Yoshi was currently wondering how he was staying so calm at the moment.

The four shared looks with each other, Roy then said, "To be fair, that's better than Birdo's lie," with a deadpan. Roy then looked at his tablet, "As far a recommendations go he doesn't quite have any. Though that can slide since no one that knows him is here."

Mario then got up and handed a map to Minato saying, "You can-a wander around for now Just-a be sure to be at thee front of-a the mansion when the time comes." Minato didn't say anything and left the room. "Talk about-a distant."

The buzzer went off and the doors opened once again to reveal MegaMan X. "Huh, another version of Mega Man," Roy said, interested in this.

"You've known this since the sm4sh tournament," Yoshi said as Roy looked at the tablet.

 **Roy (The young lion): Oh right, Mega Man's final smash has X and some others in it. Forgot about that.**

"So X, is it okay if I call you that," Yoshi began to say. When X nodded the green dinosaur continued saying, "Anway, you are a robot built by Dr. Light and went into a moment of sleep until sometime in the future when you awoke. You then joined in on some battles with Zero and someone named Axl I guess."

"Wait if X is from the future then how did he get here. Isn't there no way to navigate the time disruptors in the portal vortexes," Joker asked Mario.

Mario shrugged saying, "It's the same way the Fire Emblem world work. There are many different worlds for the Mrga Man series."

 **Joker (Leader of the Phantom Thieves): Yeah I didn't really know this.**

"I came because I am represented in Mega Man's final smash and thought that would get me in originally," X explained.

"That would've been the case but Master Hand never really finalized that," Mario said. "There are many people that would've come to the mansion if he did."

"Technically speaking, just because your in a final smash doesn't give you a freebie," Roy said. "Either way, you fit requirements pretty well and probably have the best chance out of the others today so far."

"It doesn't matter if I get in or not, only if I try," X said as Joker walked up to him and handed him a map of the mansion. "I'll see myself out." The robot from the future then left the office.

"He's a pretty nice guy," Yoshi commented after he left. To which Roy hummed in agreement.

* * *

Byleth's tour of the mansion had led him to the Lecture room. Which wasn't very much used anymore due to the overwhelming size of the mansion. "This room has a simple yet modern feel to it."

"That's kind of the point," Marth said. "We used to use this room every time we had to go over a plan, or when someone like Bowser gives a motivational speech."

"Or at least tries to, from what I heard his attempt was a disaster," Ike said as he walked a bit further into the room.

"So if you don't use this room much anymore for planning then what room do you use," Byleth asked the hero-king. He was curious of this particular question, he noticed Ike get up on the stage and walk behind the curtains.

"Well, if there's a few of us there is a literal planning room right above us on the second floor," Marth said as Byleth began to walk over to where Ike disappeared to. "If we plan as a whole then it is usually done in the auditorium since that can fit all of us and more." Marth then noticed where Byleth was walking off to and asked, "Where are you going?!"

 **Marth (The Hero-king): Dedede was originally going to give Byleth the tour. But I insisted I do it since I was familiar with where he comes from.**

 **King Dedede (King of Dreamland): I gave it to Marth since I wasn't really too keen on doing it myself. Just seemed like one of those days where I would be lazy.**

Marth followed Byleth and the two rounded the curtain leading to the small wing area. The found Ike looking right at Orange from behind. The two were about to say something when they stopped and noticed she was crying. Figuring it was best to leave her the three stepped out of the wing and off the stage. "What exactly happened."

"Before Blue left for Inkopolis awhile back he and Orange ended up splitting. He cam back last month and the two haven't really reconnected yet. Lucina has been trying to help but everytime they get close Orange gets scared all over again and stops what she's doing," Marth explained to the professor of Garreg Mach Monastery.

"Anything you learned in the monastery while teaching you students that would help in a situation like this," Ika asked Byleth.

Byleth shook his head saying, "No, nothing like this." Orange poked her head out of the curtain and saw the three swordsmen. "None of my students have really gone into any romantic relationships, and even then they're probably years out from that. Though, it did go through a good deal of hardship myself recently." Ike, Marth, and Orange, who was listening in, perked up at this.

"I don't want to ask but what happened," Marth asked regretfully.

"My father was killed last year sometime after the whole Grima fiasco here," Byleth said. To say the other three were shocked was an understatement. "It was hard, being at the monastery really opened my eyes to new emotions and such. When I heard that the killer was located I mostly wanted to go there out of revenge. Though I knew my father wouldn't want that, I knew that I should focus more on the evil in the world than my own dark desires. What I'm saying is is that it's hard at first, but eventually, you either have to try and make things right or move on."

Orange looked down for a minute and waited for the three to eventually leave as they continued the tour. When they did and began talking to herself saying, "He's right, I have to talk to Blue. Nothing's going to stop me this time."

"Nothing you say," said a familiar voice as they stepped out of the shadows from behind. Orange turned around and instantly gained a tenfold of fear. "Not even me."

"You," Orange said as the figure loomed closer.

* * *

"We've looked around most of the mansion and nothing," Blue said annoyed as he, Andy Bogard, and Lucina were walking down a hall. "Orange has to be around here somewhere."

"We checked her room, game room, the courtyard, the kitchen, the living room, basically most frequented places by resident in this mansion," Andy said as the three passed by Incineroar, who perked up an ear.

"Orange has to be somewhere, there's no way she actually left the mansion," Lucina said.

Having that confirmed Incineroar turned around and said, "Looking for Orange huh?" Lucina, Blue, and Andy turned around and made eye contact with Incineroar. "I saw her earlier."

"You did, where," Blue asked frantically.

"She was listening on your conversation, if I didn't know any better I'd say she would want to collect herself first before seeing you," Incineroar said, giving his two cents on the matter. "But if you really want to know she ran into and elevator after she heard you guys and went down to the first floor, that's all I know." With that Incineroar walked away.

 **Incineroar (Heel Pokemon): I may still be a jerk at times, but I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. So may as well help them in any way I could.**

"So she went down to the first floor," Andy Bogard said, recapping what Incineroar told them. "If I had to guess she might be hiding within the stage in either the ballroom, auditorium, or lecture hall." Lucina and Blue nodded in agreement and hopped in an elevator to go down to the first floor.

When the doors to the first floor opened they ended up right in front of Byleth, Marth, and Ike. "Have you guys seen Orange, I need to talk to her," Blue said.

"She was crying her eyes out in the wing within the lecture hall," Ike bluntly said, and gained a small nudge from Marth.

"I would advise against talking to her for the moment she seemed like she needed to gather herself first before talking to anyone," Byleth said.

"Oh, you're the new guy right," Lucina said. She then held out her hand, "We've never formally met under good circumstances. I'm Lucina."

Taking the hand and shaking it he said, "Byleth." The professor then decided it was the perfect to ask, "How long has it been now?"

 **Byleth: Yes, I know I'm contradicting myself after scolding Caspar about asking that question.**

Lucina was confused at first but then realized he noticed that she was pregnant. "Oh, about five months." Byleth nodded at the information.

Marth then interrupted the interaction by saying, "Well, we need to be going now so-"

Everyone then heard a scream from a very familiar person. Followed by the sound of the front doors breaking wide open. Everyone quickly ran over to the source of the scream to see the front doors off its hinges, in addition to some dents in the wall. Felicia ran out from the living room asking, "What was that-" she then noticed the broken doors and gawked.

Marth turned his head toward the lecture hall door to also see it missing and ran inside to see the place a mess. There was orange ink everywhere as well as burn marks. "Someone's squidnapped Orange," Marth concluded.

"Who in the world would do that," Blue shouted in anguish. "Last I checked DJ Octavio was still in a snowglobe prison."

"And he most likely still is," Ike said trying to calm Blue down. "Whoever, took her must've not gotten far, if we can use security cameras we can pinpoint exactly where the person is taking her to."

"But Mario is in the middle of interviews, we can't interrupt," Marth said. It seemed like a pretty defeated moment.

Until Lucina got an idea, "Hang on, didn't we recently repurpose a shed outside to monitor villain activity on the island. We can use the cameras that thing is hooked up to to find whoever took Orange."

"Yes, Lucina you're a genius, let's go," Blue said as he ran out of the mansion, down the front porch and turned left.

"The shed is the other way," Andy called out to Blue as he walked out of the mansion.

"I knew that," Blue said as he came back and went the right way this time.

"Clean this up okay," Byleth told Felicia as the rest left the mansion and went off into the woods to where the shed was. Felicia just stood there gawking.

 **Felicia (Maid of Nohr): CLEAN THIS UP?! What does he expect me to do, use some gravitational powers to put the doors back together. If anyone finds out about this though I'll be kicked out. I have to do the best I can.**

* * *

The interviews were getting back on track as the buzzer went off again followed by the doors opening up. Roy had to do a double take when he saw none other than his own father, Eliwood, walk in. "Father what are you doing here," Roy asked. "Don't you have a kingdom to take care of back home."

"Yes, well my advisers can run things fine without me. Besides someone has to tech you the ways of ruling a kingdom at some point. You are next in line after all," Eliwood said. Roy looked down in embarrassment.

 **Mario (Mr. Nintendo): Huh and-a I thought only Corrin and Kamui had-a that kind of problem.**

"So you-a came to the mansion to train Roy to-a eventually take the throne of-a his home," Mario said in conclusion to what little has been told so far.

"Why of course, plus it I thought it would also be nice to meet some of the friends my son has made while here at the mansion," Eliwood replied with cheer. Joker could very well see why Roy didn't quite want his father here at the moment.

"Okay, as far as recommendations go you have then from Ike, your son, and Marth," Yoshi said looking down the list. Roy looked at his tablet to indeed see Marth's name and felt like he was betrayed.

 **Marth: I like to think I'm doing Roy a favor.**

"You meet all the requirements father," Roy said as he got up from his seat. He then handed Eliwood a map of the mansion. "You can wander around and talk to some people for now, though we ask that everyone to come back to the front when we're all done here."

"Very well Roy, and just think you're probably going to be seeing me more often," Eliwood said before leaving the room.

Roy walked back over to his seat and sat down, slumping in it. "You should probably be grateful that your father cares about you a lot," Joker whispered to Roy. "Not all of us are lucky." Roy was shocked at what Joker was possibly implying. Before he could ask for elaboration the doors to the office opened again and revealed-.

"Professor E. Gadd," Mario questioned as said professor walked into the room. He stood in the middle of the room in front of the fighters, not saying a word. "Why are-a you here. Don't-a you have a lab to-a run back in that-a hotel we fixed up?"

"Yes, I do. I just came by to drop of the Poltergust G-00," Professor E. Gadd sai while pulling out said vacuum from his imaginary pockets. He was then met with dumbfounded faces. "What."

The four stayed silent until Joker put his hands on his head saying, "Let me get this straight. You signed up for a paper that clearly said interviews for residency just so you could give Luigi his vacuum back?"

"When you could easily just sent a transmission to the mansion's shed and have it be transported here from your world," Yoshi said, finishing up Joker's thought to a T.

"Oh that was something else, I thought it was a bus schedule," Professor E. Gadd said. He then handed the vacuum to Mario. The red plumber sighed as he grabbed the portal raygun. "Tell Luigi I said hi," with that Mario fired a portal below Professor E. Gadd's feet and dropped him through.

"Probably should've just given him a ride back on the bus," Roy said as the portal closed. Mario shrugged as the buzzer went off, causing the doors to open again.

It was revealed to be none other than Tom Nook. The tanooki walked in saying, "Yes, it's me, I'm here. I'd like to apply for the residen-"

*CRASH*

Everyone shot their eyes towards where Yoshi was sitting as he was once again nowhere to be seen. Roy then saw something dust falling that looks like it came from the ceiling and looked up to see a Yoshi shaped hole in it. Mario facepalmed as Joker just sat there confused.

 **Roy: Well, it's official. Yoshi has flown the coop.  
** **Joker: I'm very confused by what happened back there.  
** **Roy: Basically Yoshi hates Tom Nook specifically because of taxes. That's it.**

"Yoshi, you already paid me back," Tom Nook shouted at the hole in the ceiling. "There's no need for you to fear me anymore!"

"That's the thing," Yoshi shouted back through the hole. "You make everyone think your done, then when they aren't looking you slap them with about 34,800 bells!" Roy rolled his eyes once again and Tom Nook just looked annoyed. "Just do this without me."

"Fine, Tom Nook why are-a you here," Mario asked, rather fed up with Yoshi's antics.

"Well, I know we've worked together in the past when it comes to the off-season, though it won't start until after the tournament scheduled in late 2021 or early 2022. But with a ton of people to manage over I felt I could come over and help out with any financial issues to mansion may have. Since I know it's a possibility," Tom Nook said.

"Is that a possibility," Joker asked Roy since he was clueless on this sort of thing.

"Yes, but not as often as you may think," Roy replied. The young lion then turned his head back to Tom Nook saying, "While that is good and all, you seem to only have one recomendation from Isabelle. Villager ignored you completely with this one."

"It would-a still work out though in-a the long-run, since Isabelle already has a lot to-a do here this could-a be a good-a way to-a lighten her workload," Mario said. He then turned his attention to Tom Nook saying, "You already know your way around so you can wander around the mansion until we're ready."

Tom Nook nodded and left with a gleeful look. "Okay Yoshi you can come down now," Roy called out to Yoshi. Who jumped down from the hole once he looked around to see if the coast was clear. "By the way, which room in the third floor did you break into?"

"One of the temporary resident bedrooms that were currently unoccupied," Yoshi said.

* * *

The group currently searching for Orange had made it to the repurposed shed in the room. Once up to the door Marth opened it to see the computer screens all on. He then saw Luigi, clearly sleeping on the desk chair in front of the computers. "Luigi, wake up," Marth shouted, waking up the green plumber, "we have a problem."

"Huh, what," Luigi said startled. His eyes then focused on the group in the shed with him. Before he got back to doing what he was doing he said, "Don't tell-a my bro I slept on-a the job," and faced the computers again. "What's the problem."

"Someone went ahead and squidnapped Orange," Lucina said. Luigi's eyes widened in shock at this. "Yep, it's not good."

"We need to find out who did it and where they're going," Marth said. "And fast before Orange becomes out of reach."

Luigi began rewinding the footage saying, "Let's-a see if anything passed by-a the cameras in the past half hour." when the point was reach Luigi stopped the rewind and focused intently on two of the computers while the other looked at the rest.

Ike was looking at a computer on the far left when the footage showed something balze right by it, there was a hint of Orange too. "Right here, the captor dashed by over here." Luigi nodded and adjusted the setting so it would focus on cameras around that area. The same figure was seen dasking past multiple computers on different spots. And eventually stopped by a lake before putting Orange down on the sand. She was tied up. He then turned around and his face was caught by the camera and Ike asked, "Does anyone know who that is?"

Blue paled and took a step back when he saw the face of that person. "No, it can't be. I thought he died with the old stadium," Blue said in fear.

Byleth was quick and held Blue just as he went into a panic attack. "Kid listen to my voice and breathe slowly, in and out," Byleth advised. Blue began to do so slowly, eventually calming down enough. "Now who exactly is that, he doesn't seem to be from your world."

"He's not, but he's the same guy that put me in a coma once," Blue said fearfully. "It's Akuma, he's somehow alive."

 **Ryu (Fighter from Japan): Well, great. Just great.**

"How is that possible though," Andy questioned. "I mean, I don't know exactly who he is. But if he died then it should be highly impossible for him to be alive again. For all we know it could be someone else pretending to be him."

"And while that may be possible, we also can't rule out that there are villains with the power to do stuff like that," Ike said. Destroying the argument Andy had.

"Luigi can you pinpoint where that is," Marth asked the green plumber.

"Let-a me see," Luigi said. He then punched in a couple keys which brought up a map of the Smash Island. It was revealed that the lake Akuma had taken Orange to was about a mile away southwest. "You may-a want to hurry he's still-a there, but it seems like he's-a waiting for someone."

"Let me guess I'm staying here because of my condition," Lucina asked the others around. And of course, they all nodded. She then moved out of the way as they left the shed. She then asked Luigi, "So why were you assigned to work this shed?"

"Oh that's-a long story," Luigi said as he got into said story.

* * *

Interviews would finally continue when the buzzer was heard again. Candy King was the one walking in and before anyone said anything Mario fired a portal below her and dropped her through. "Donkey Kong requested that she would-a not be interviewed. I forgot to-a take her off the list," Mario explained.

"Okay then," Yoshi said as the doors opened again. This time to reveal a face Lucas would know well. "Kumatora nice to see you again," Yoshi said in recognition.

"Good to you again too Yoshi, and Mario," Kumatora said. She then looked over to Roy, who smiled and waited for his name. Instead she said, "I'm sorry, Who are you." Yoshi did his best to stifle his laughter at Roy gawking face.

 **Lucas (PSI kid): Yeah, Kumatora never really watches the tournament, only my battles. And since she never really visited until now she has no idea who Roy is. Especially after he won the most recent tournament.**

"That's Roy, and I'm Joker, or you can call me Akira that works too," Joker said as he pointed to Roy and himself. "Now from what it says here you are a friend of Lucas that joined him in his adventure. And from a game that only came out in Japan, even after long time clamoring from the west."

"And you are quite skilled in combat from what we've heard," Yoshi said, as he looked at a video that showed some gameplay. He noticed Mario was looking over and glaring, so Yoshi quickly closed out of the YouTube app.

"As far a recommendations go you have them from Lucas and Ness," Roy said with a hint of saltiness that someone else didn't know his name. "Now for the reason your here."

"I honestly just came so I could bring Boney to him but it would be cool if I could stay here too," Kumatora.

"Well, I guess we could-a consider you for residency, and-a we can allow Boney to-a stay here as-a long as-a Lucas takes care of-a him," Mario said. He then handed a map of the mansion to Kumatora, assuming she already knew the gist. "Be sure your at the front of the mansion when we're ready." She nodded before leaving.

"Only two more, who's next," Roy asked as the doors once again opened to let the next person in. Roy looked forward to see someone that Terry would know, he talked about the some of the people he went up against the king of fighters tournaments a lot. "Athena Asamiya right?"

"Yes, that is my name," Athena said(4). "I know that there are many from home and I'm not the most popular, but I decided to give it a shot anyway."

"Nothing wrong with that, I mean look at me," Joker said. "One of the last characters fans were expecting. Anyway you originally came from a game known as Psycho Soldier. Then later on, after a quick redesign you were implemented into the King of Fighters series and were seen in it regularly."

"You do actually have some things going for you," Yoshi said. "For instance you do make a background appearance on Terry's stage, and you have a spirit in the game that features your original design. And you were also recommended by Terry, and since he's now a resident, Andy. Both saying that they fought you before and you can be quite a formidable opponent when provoked."

"Trust me, you won't like me if your on my bad side," Athena said.

"Either way, I'd-a say you have just as-a much of a chance as Andy," Mario said. Joker then handed Athena a map of the mansion. "Feel free to wander around, maybe meet up with Andy. Just-a be back at-a the front of the mansion when it's-a time to announce who got in."

"Thank you so much," Athena said while bowing. She then happily left the room.

The buzzer then went off again shortly after that and the final person walked in which was none other than Klonoa. "Ah, someone else from Bandai Namco," Mario said. "So you are Klonoa?"

"Yep that's me," Klonoa said pointing at himself. "I came over since the company only has one rep inside the game and mansion alone."

"That is true, Pac-Man is the only Bandai Namco character here," Roy said as he looked over the mansion roster again. "He even went out of his way to recommend Klonoa."

 **Pac-Man (Dot muncher): I honestly just want Sonic to stop his 'don't care about characters from other companies with only one character in' nonsense. If Klonoa gets in it's a potential win for me.**

"I don't even remember talking to the guy that often," Klonoa said in response to the recommendation. He was then handed a map of the manson from Yoshi and was given the whole explanation of wandering around the mansion. "I'm just going to wait out at the front but thanks anyway," Klonoa said before walking out of the office.

"Okay-a time to talk about-a options," Mario said as the red plumber and the others began talking.

* * *

The group following Akuma were deep into the woods and were closing in on the lake. At one point Andy accidentally snapped a twig and was shushed. "Sorry, I can't really control nature," Andy whispered to the others.

"Do you know anyone who can," Blue asked out of curiosity. "I'm told a lot of people participate in the whole King of Fighters thing."

"Give me some time to think on that, there's a lot of people,' Andy said as he began running over every single participant in his head. After about a minute he answered, "No I don't think there is. Which is rather surprising since there is someone that can control fire."

"We're chasing after a kidnapper and this is the thing you decide to talk about," Ike said to the two as they continued further into the woods.

"Can you be quiet," Byleth silently scolded from behind. "If we are getting close to Akuma we could potentially expose our position and could make off with Orange again." After he said that everyone could make out two voices talking in the distance.

They then began to go a bit slower as the lake came into view. Once a bit closer they noticed Orange and Akuma at the lake. The evil fighter from Japan was staring right at the orange haired inkling, who just sat there, tied up, and looking at the sand.

The group found a big enough rock and went behind it to listen in. "Can you just give me one reason as to why you haven't thrown me in the lake yet. I'll practically die instantly since there's no active respawn pads."

"As tempting as that is I was given orders to wait here in order to bring you in alive," Akuma said. "Not something I wanted to agree to, but you have to do little things in order to reach your goals eventually."

"Who exactly gave you those orders, and how are you alive," Orange asked, finding it hard to believe that this guy actually took orders from someone else. And with good reason, guy is usually a lone-wolf.

"Like I would tell you who that is," Akuma shouted. "As for how I'm alive, I shouldn't be." This caught everyone off guard and their attention. "I was revived by a powerful person, promising me the chance to gain some strength and finally defeat Ryu once and for all. This guy is offering me more than Giovanni ever could."

"Revived, there's few people that can do that, I know Master Hand technically can, but I also know he would never do that for a villain."

"And he wasn't the one to do it mind you. It was someone else." A portal then began to open up behind Akuma. The fighter turned around and got up.

This gave Blue a chance to quickly run over and grab Orange. She was shocked at first, but stayed quietly quickly after she realized this was a rescue. Once the two were back over the rock they saw Bass walked out of the portal just before they began slowly walking away. "So where is she," Bass asked.

"What do you mena where she is she's right-" Akuma cut himself off as he turned around to see Orange gone. He quickly looked around to see no one in the surrounding trees. "ARGH! She got away."

Bass scoffed saying, "Come on, the boss is gonna want to talk to you. We didn't really need her anyway, it was really just to test you." With that the robot walked back through the portal with Akuma following. After the portal closed the group revealed themselves to all be behind one tree.

"So Akuma and Bass are working together," Marth said, having witnessed the whole conversation.

"And have a boss," Byleth said. "We may want to report this."

With that the group began to walk back with Blue and Orange in the back of the group. "Look Blue," Orange began to say but she was cut off by Blue.

"Orange, I'm sorry. I was a jerk back there I admit that. But at the same time, I still feel like we should just stay friends at the moment, get our feelings sorted out you know," Blue said.

Orange cast a hopeful smile saying, "That's fine with me. When you think you're ready, let me know friend." Blue smiled back as the walk back through the woods was peaceful.

 **Orange: I'm glad to at least come to an understanding with Blue. I do hope that in the future we will be able to settle things.**

* * *

Mario, Roy, Yoshi, and Joker were now at the front of the mansion. They were joined by all of the ones interviewed that weren't sent home, this being Min Min, Otacon, Minato Arisato, MegaMan X, Eliwood, Tom Nook, Kumatora, Athena Asamiya, and Klonoa(5).

"Okay time to-a announce which five will-a be able to stay at-a the mansion," Mario said holding up the five envelopes. "Just-a know that this-a was a very hard decision due to-a all of-a your close chances."

"First up is my own father, who we all agreed upon, Eliwood," Roy said. The lord then walked up to the porch and gave Roy a pat on the back before taking the envelope and walking inside. "Just so we're clear he's is probably the last Fire Emblem character we will be accepting for awhile."

 **Eliwood (Lord of Pherae): I will hold off a bit on teaching Roy on how to be a leader to a nation for now. Give him some time to get used to me being here first.**

"The next one goes to someone recommended by Snake, Otacon," Yoshi said. Otacon walking up to the stairs and gently took the envelope before walking inside without a word or small gesture of some kind.

 **Hal Emmerich (Otacon): I'll be looking into the security system here and see if there's anything I can upgrade in it.**

"The third one goes to the one from the same set of games as me, Minato Arisato," Joker said. Minato took the envelope and bowed in front of Joker. The leader of the phantom thieves returned it as he went inside.

 **Joker: I have a feeling Minato will fit in just fine.**

"And-a the fourth and-a fifth ones go to none other than Tom Nook, after reluctance from Yoshi, and MegaMan X," Mario said. The two walked up to the porch and took the envelopes before heading inside.

 **MegaMan X (Blue bomber of the Future): So what exactly will you be doing here Nook?**

 **Tom Nook (Free 'not' real estate person): I'll be handling mainly the financial situations in the mansion, help out with Isabelle's workload.**

 **Isbelle (Secretary of Smashville): Well, it's good to know that my job will be getting easier.**

"Unfortunately the rest of you will be going home," Kapp'n said as he was standing next to the bus. The driver then turned his head to Mario saying, "By the way, Rosalina and Hammer Bro decided to come back." Said two were getting off at the same time.

"Just know I'll probably come back at some point to visit," Athena Asamiya said before getting on the bus with the others.

The bus then left just as Marth and the others came out of the woods. Lucina and Luigi had already retreated to inside the mansion through the back entrance earlier. Mario took notice of this and shouted, "What are-a you guys doing in-a the woods!"

"I was squidnapped by Akuma," Orange said to Mario. The red plumber's eyes went wide in shock. "Yep, he's alive. Only someone revived him, recruited him, and he's working with Bass."

"Is-a that so," Mario said holding his head in thought. "I may already have a hunch on who it is, but I want to wait until Master Hand eventually comes back so I can discuss it with him."

"If that's the case then you may want to hope her gets back soon," Andy said as he walked inside.

* * *

 **Underworld**

"So you were testing me the whole time, it didn't matter if Orange was brought here or not," Akuma said.

"No, and in reality I would've erased her memories of this place before sending her back anyway," Hades said. "No, I was testing you to see if you could take orders without disobeying them."

"Offer me the right thing and I'm willing to listen. Just telling me you could help get my revenge in a way Giovanni could never pull off was enough."

"Well, the team's almost complete now. We're just missing one person."

"And who is that exactly," Bass asked.

"The same person I've been bringing the discs too for a past month," Akechi said. He was holding the final disc right now. "She'll be getting this one tomorrow, a direct clip right from an episode that will tell her everything."

"And what are we hoping to do with her," Akuma asked.

"Well, we can't send any of you in without suspicion," Hades bluntly said. "So what if we were to plant a mole out of someone vulnerable as they are very new to the gaming world. That lies her purpose to us." The lord of the underworld grinned evilly as the next step of his evil plan was close to starting.

* * *

 **Author's note: One more episode and then the mid season/finishing interviews. After the mid season ends, which will be episode 13 of the season, there will be about five more episode 14-18 before the finale. I've already begun writing some scenes from the movie.**

 **(1) Technically, this doesn't happen till the 31st of the first month in the game but I decided to have that fight happen early.  
** **(2) Thor: Ragnarok reference. Korg said a line similar to this.  
** **(3) And a character that would give me a good episode plot idea so thank you to whoever requested him. I don't remember who did.  
** **(4) Athena is taking on her appearance in Ultimate's FATAL FURY stage. I looked through and Athena does have an english voice actor despite not having an english voice actor in most games.  
** **(5) Definitely one of the harder decisions I had to make since I limit myself with five. The final spot came down to MegaMan X and Athena because they are both a spirit and can be seen in some way, shape, or form inside the matches and I didn't have any plot ideas for the two. So I slapped the two names on a wheel, spun said wheel, and made the decision that way**


	81. S5 Out of Control

**Author's note: Don't forget to vote in the current poll if you haven't yet. Mid season is next episode. And before we get into reviews I would like to discuss something. This story has increased in popularity over the past few months, and there's no doubt some people may be inspired to write their own story due to mine. So I would like to know if you guys would be fine if I open up a community. Basically the community will have this story and anything related to it in it. Like if someone was inspired to make their own story by this one or if they write about something that did not show up in this one but is in the same universe. I just want to point out that if anyone would like to make a story that takes place in the same universe as this one they are welcome to, just be sure it doesn't mess up the canon of this story. If I make the community the first stories that will show up on it will be this story, Octavio's Great Escape, and A Very Merry Smashmas. Again if you want to make a story that takes place in the same universe as this you're welcome to just make sure it doesn't mess up the canon of this story. I would like to hear your thoughts on this, depending on what they are I will decide on whether I should make the community or not by the next episode. First review is from Generic Smash Bros Fan.**

" _1: Byleth female can be called "Beleth"  
_ _2: Akuma still alive? It even reminds me of Geese Howard  
_ _3: Speaking of Geese, he could appear in the future with Billy Kane  
_ _4: Eliwood, Tom Nook, Otacon, Minato, Mega Man X, good options,I want to see more of them in the future  
_ _5: Well, with Minato and Mega Man X inside, Jibanyan discarded, I think I'll wait for Ratchet & Clank,Roll,Proto Man and Yu Narukami now.  
_ _6: Well, because the Fighter Pass 2 will have 6 fighters maybe you could accept 6 characters (until the interviews are over), yes, I know it won't happen, but it's worth a try, right?"_

 **1\. Maybe a name that doesn't sound exactly the same (or close) when spoken out loud.  
2\. Something like this happened before in FATAL FURY, I did not know that.  
3\. Maybe an appearance next season.  
** **4\. All depends on which plots they can fit into. Eliwood, Otacon, and Tom Nook will be in this episode since their are plot points they can fit into.  
** **5\. I can guarantee at least two of them will get in.  
** **6\. I'm going to stick to five new residents an episode for interviews.  
Next review is from PinkRose4452**

" _While I'm glad for everyone that got in as residents, which I can't wait to see what's for them, especially Eliwood, I have to say that I'm salty that Athena didn't get in as a resident. I feel like she could have the residents help her out with a concert for the Smash Island, since she's an idol, and maybe help Zelda out with her feelings for Link a bit. I'm sorry for this little rant though. Also, I wish that I could've suggested something like that sooner. But anyways, I forgot to ask this question last time.  
_ _What are your thoughts on the delay of the Final Fantasy VII Remake?  
Since Byleth is out, how are you enjoying playing as them so far? Also, do you prefer the male or female version?  
_ _What are your thoughts on Kobe Bryant's sudden death, alongside his daughter and seven others?"_

 **Athena did say she was going to visit at some point. I actually have a concert episode in the works for this season, which is going to be a substitute for the sing-off requested in Season 3 since I ultimately can't make that work. So Athena will be back in the next few episodes. As for the Final Fantasy VII remake being delayed it is rather unfortunate, I do hope it doesn't get delayed again for the long-time fans. It also means my planned FF7 remake chapter will have to be delayed as well. It may now go into Season 6. As for Byleth, I actually like playing as them. Their classic mode route was pretty crazy when I got to Master Hand and Crazy Hand. As for who I prefer, while the male Byleth is the first one to show up, I may feature the female Byleth more when she comes in as a way to have a bit more gender diversity in the story. As for Kobe Bryant's sudden death it was shocking, helicopter flight gone wrong. I can genuinely say that I wish the best or Kobe Bryant's family and for the families of the other victims. What happened was all over the news so it was hard to not know about it. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Lucina really does take after Caeda's matchmaking skills.  
_ _Isn't Caspar in Black Eagles?  
_ _Closet name I can think of for Female Byleth is Blythe."_

 **Yes, it would seem so. Yes Caspar is part of Black Eagles. And Bylthe is probably a name I would give female Byleth. We'll have to see if I cam implement her in the next couple episodes. Next review is from Guestspirit.**

" _By the way, has anyone in the Smash Mansion used the gift I sent them for Christmas yet?"_

 **The gift is currently in the practice room. It's frequented often so not many people have used it yet. And the camera crew doesn't really record anything in that area unless someone they were following goes to it. Next review is from Nickguppy.**

" _Glad that orange and blue are friends again. And will the fight against hades and his team take place during the season finale, or the movie?_ "

 **Information on when the fight is happening will not be disclosed. Next review is from Bluejack22.**

" _Name the girl Byleth, Beth"_

 **I'll keep that in mind.  
** **After going through the randomizer this is who we are interviewing today.**

 **Tikal (Sonic the Hedgehog)  
Lip (Panel De Pon)  
Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter)  
Mach Rider (Mach Rider)  
Medea (DRAGON QUEST VIII)  
Axl (MegaMan X)  
Ethan (Pokemon Gold)  
Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog)  
Anna (Fire Emblem)  
Proto Man (Mega Man)  
Rachet & Clank (Rachet & Clank)  
Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)  
We have thirteen more after this episode.**

 **Season 5 episode 11: Out of Control  
** **(February 2nd, 2019)(no this isn't a Super Bowl themed episode. Not a football person)**

Things were beginning to get a bit more serious in the mansion with word of Orange getting temporarily kidnapped spreading like wildfire throughout the mansion. With the added addition that Akuma and Bass were working with someone only added more worry. Mario, in the end, had decided to tell everyone that the predicted villain, and most likely given past events was Hades. Palutena visibly seethed at the name being mentioned for the trouble he had caused all those years ago.

Of course Otacon took this as his welcome to work on updating the security system and was currently inspecting one of the cameras within the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen right now was Zero, the one who originally designed the security system. He then noticed that Otacon was at the counter inspecting the camera that was hooked up on top of the fridge. Crossing his arms he asked, "Whatcha' got there?"

Otacon looked right at Zero for a good second before holding up a tool and saying, "A screwdriver." Zero then looked at the camera and Otacon met the gaze. "Oh, your camera. You see, I just felt that your system would need a bit of upgrading. In the event on the villains infiltrate the mansion and we need to be warned."

"The cameras are already equipped to do that so I hope you didn't undo it by accident," Zero said as he looked inside the camera and noticed everything still in there. Only with the slight addition of a dart. "What's the dart for?"

"Oh, I felt that it's possible that if a camera detects a suspicious figure it could hit them with one of these and knock em' out instantly." With that Otacon took the panel he had taken off and put it back on. He then went ahead and placed the camera back in its spot over the fridge. "That;s the first one done."

"You really think anyone is going to get taken out by one measly dart," Zero asked as he looked at the hole where the dart would come out from as the camera scanned the area.

Chef Kawasaki then walked into the kitchen asking, "Hey, has anyone seen my ladle?" The camera was eventually pointing right at him. It then beeped a bit before firing a dart right at Kawasaki. "Ow! What was that...for." Kawasaki then collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Otacon smirked at Zero, only for it to fade when the robot was glaring. "What? He's not allowed in the kitchen right?"

 **Zero (Robot from the Future): Okay, true, Kawasaki isn't allowed in the kitchen due to how terrible of a chef he is. And yes I could've done the whole dart thing myself, but it could potentially mistake someone who decided to wear a hoodie for a day, as a villain and knock em out.**

"Otacon, maybe making a dart system isn't what you need to do to improve the system. Maybe it's finding a way to make it better without it potentially knocking anyone out by accident," Zero said, hoping to get Otacon to see some sense.

And he did saying, "Yeah, maybe you're right," until the following was said. "Why make a dart system when I can make a whole AI that can guard the mansion. Oh, that's genius." With that Otacon left the room with a gawking Zero in his wake.

Zero then facepalmed saying, "Looks like I'm on damage control." The robot then left the kitchen as well. And also decided not to get Kawasaki onto a couch and left him on the floor. "This is not going to end well."

Cilan then walked into the kitchen after Zero left through the dining hall door and noticed Kawasaki on the floor. "Kawasaki, did you sleep here in order to assure that you would get to use the stove first," Cilan said. He then walked over and flipped Kawasaki onto his back and saw the dart. Cilan took the dart out questioning, "Wonder where this came from?"

* * *

Mario was once again in Master Hand's office and was ready to start interviews. This time he had recruited Ryu, Mega Man, and Eight to help him out. Mario was quickly over the list of who was being interviewed again while Ryu explained to Eight how the whole process worked. "Okay, are we-a all set," Mario asked as he finished going over the list and updated things properly.

"All educated on how the system works Mario," Eight answered as he held up the tablet. "I can take care of explaining the first one." The red plumber nodded as the doors opened up to reveal Tikal. "So we're starting with someone from Sonic's world okay," Eight said to himself as he looked down at the appropriate character file. "So Tikal you are related to Knuckles, one of Sonic's closest friends. When Dr. Eggman had broken the seal in order to find the emeralds your spirit. Wait what?" Eight looked up to see Tikal in her physical form, but looked down again in confusion.

"This won't cause a problem will it," Tikal asked, a little embarrassed that she probably didn't think this through.

"I don't think it will, I mean there's someone else in this mansion that's technically a spirit right," Ryu said. The fighter then turned his head to Mario who was shaking it. "Wait there's isn't."

"The mansion roster is big, it's-a hard to remember what-a everyone looks-a like, but I don't-a believe anyone who lives here is-a ghost or spirit," Mario said. "It still-a won't cause a problem with this interview though."

"I guess we could continue with asking why exactly are you here Tikal," Mega Man said. He then looked down at the tablet where he saw more information. "It says here you left Sonic and co. with someone named Chaos and even the developers don't know where you are."

"That's actually part of the reason why I came, to see them again. And to also reassure them that I am perfectly fine," Tikal said. "And I do believe that Chaos is on the list for interviews as well."

Eight looked at the schedule saying, "Yes he is. In fact, he's sometime later in the day. I do say you meet the requirements, but you could've done what you wanted to do without signing up for interviews, there are ways to get to the mansion without the bus. Just need to find the right spot in your world."

 **Mario (Mr. Nintendo): Each and-a every world excluding Earth have certain points where a portal can open up without-a the need of-a raygun. Most of-a these points have yet to-a be determined. An example of-a one though is right-a here at-a the harbor.**

Ryu got up from his seat and handed a map to Tikal, which fell through your hand. "You can just wander around and see if you can find Sonic and the others," Ryu said as he picked up the map and walked back to his seat.

"Thanks for letting me stay for now for the time being," Tikal said before leaving the office.

The doors soon opened up again, revealing Lip. Someone scarcely seen by anyone at this point." I don't know if this interview will work out, Lip," Mario said as the BES character entered the office.

"Why, I'm a spirit, and there's literally and item from my game in this one," Lip protested, she hadn't even gotten past the doors yet and was already being shut down.

"For starters it-a was just one game on-a a console that-a came out in-a the 80s. Not-a to mention, you-a have no recommendations and-a hardly anyone remembers you," Mario said as he grabbed the portal raygun. "I am-a truly sorry, but-a we'll have to-a terminate this-a interview, goodbye." With that Mario fired and Lip was dropped through a portal.

Ryu then looked at his tablet and saw the next name on the list before saying, "I can take care of this next one Mario." The red plumber nodded as he hit the button to open the doors to the office. Then next one walking in was a face Ryu knew well. "Hello Sakura Kasugano."

"Hey, Ryu it's been awhile," Sakura said excitedly to the street fighter(1). She then noticed the blue bomber in the room saying, Oh, hey Mega Man." Mega Man did a short wave in response.

"So how long were you looking for me this time, and before you ask I'm still training myself," Ryu said, and as if guessing what he thought she was going to ask.

"I wasn't going to ask that," Sakura said, embarrassed that he had said that in front of others, she had just met. "I felt like coming so I can maybe give some urge for Guile to come back too. Since he's still back on Earth."

"I'm sorry, you two know each other," Eight asked. Confused as he should be since he has not been at the mansion for very long.

"Sorry, forgot two of you weren't already introduced," Ryu said as he turned to face Eight and Mario. "Eight, Mario, meet Sakura Kasugano. Ever since she was a student in high school she's been inspired me to become a street fighter herself. She's seeked me out multiple times in the past with the intention of asking me if she could become my student for training. I refused, but didn't stop us from having a couple street fights."

 **Ken (Fighter from America): Ah, I remember Sakura. Yeah, she would go all over the world in order to find Ryu. Her determination is something to be admired, however, that doesn't stop her from finding danger at some point. Pretty sure she's nearly died sometimes.**

"So does this mean the moves she uses imitate yours," Eight said.

"Nice observation," Sakura complimented. "It's true, I do emulate Ryu on multiple fronts, but I try to differ his moves a bit so they seem my own."

"So to recap, are you here to eventually try to fight Ryu again, or are you here in order to pressure Guile to come back," Mega Man said as he was looking at a different app in the tablet that tracks the bus Kapp'n drives. "Because I'm looking on the bus tracker right now and it would seem Kapp'n is on his way back to Earth, mainly the U.S. Something tells me Guile wants to come back."

"Then my plan worked, but I did also come because I like checking the place out, see how I liked it. Especially since I'm out of high school now," Sakura said.

Mario shared a nod with the others and Ryu got up from his seat to hand Sakura a map of the mansion. "You can wander around for now Sakura, but you have to be back at the front porch of the mansion when it's time for final decisions okay," Ryu warned the fighter.

Sakura nodded saying, "Don't worry, I know the drill. See you soon." With that Skaura left the office. Leaving the others to wait for the next one to be interviewed.

Zero had been looking for Otacon over the whole mansion, but couldn't find the scientist in any of the frequented rooms of the mansion. This left him with two options, either give up and let things play out, or find Snake and ask if he knows where Otacon is. And since he felt like something bad would happen if he just gave up he decided to find Snake.

And the robot from the future eventually did find the former spy in the lounge, laying down on a couch. Most likely taking a nap, one that would have to be disturbed. "Snake, I need to ask you something," Zero shouted at the former spy, shocking him awake. "Do you know where Otacon is?"

"You woke me up from my nap to ask where one of my longest friends is," Snake questioned in annoyance. He then rolled over again saying, "I'm going back to sleep."

"Snake this is serious, he's sent on improving the security of the mansion," Zero said. And without much context it sounded like he was evil to Snake.

"And that's a bad thing because," Snake asked more confused than he has ever been confused before.

"He's trying to do it in the form of an AI, something that Dr. Light doesn't figure out until… I don't know how long from now but it'll be awhile."

That was enough to get Snake off the couch saying, "I know where this is probably going to go. That AI is gonna be evil, come on. He's probably using an empty room for this, or maybe on of the empty temporary bedrooms. Either way he's most likely on the third floor."

"Isn't the third floor just temporary bedrooms," Zero asked.

"Mostly temporary bedrooms, one side has empty recreational rooms that can be used for anything," Snake said as he began to walk out of the lounge. Zero followed close behind.

 **Snake (Former spy): I should've kept a closer on Otacon, if this ends up turning into something catastrophic he could get himself kicked out of the mansion.**

* * *

Eliwood had been a resident in the mansion for the past week now and decided to give Roy some space. He had gotten wind of Roy being a little uncomfortable with him around his friends and decided a little space was probably necessary. The lord was currently in the game room, at one of the card tables with Chrom.

After awhile Chrom decided to bring up a certain topic asking, "So have you seen anything different in Roy since you came into the mansion?"

Eliwood was a bit dumbfounded by the question but shook it off. He then said, "Only when I'm not right next to him. He seems a lot more relaxed here and more carefree. It's honestly nice to see him with such good people."

"That was about the answer I expected, but I'm just asking becuase it would seem Roy does not exactly favor you being here."

"Yeah, I caught onto that. Was it like this with you and Lucina when you first came to the mansion as a resident."

Chrom held his thought for quite a bit, replaying some things in his mind to see if there were instances like that. "Yes, in fact, it was about two weeks until we were able to talk to each other with others in the room."

"Really, two weeks. Was this in August in 2018," Eliwood asked, rather shocked about this.

"No, no, this was when I was at the mansion for a short time during the first tournament for the Wii U era," Chrom siad. "Lucina was already quite used to me being around by the time I came to the mansion as a fighter that day."

"You probably have more responsibility than me at the moment. You're daughter is married, your ruling a kingdom, and you daughter currently has a little one on the way. Meanwhile, it's just me and Roy."

"About that, have you ever thought about Roy wanting to be with someone, romantically that is," Chrom decided to ask since he felt like the topic was brought up. "I know he's only fifteen but that's probably about the normal age."

Eliwood was quiet for a bit before saying, "I know, my boy really is growing up fast. I know there are many potential suitors out there for him back on our world. But when the time comes, I don't know if I'll be ready."

Chrom smirked before saying, "You know, I thought the same about Lucina. Heck I tried to keep Robin from proposing to her one night. But I eventually learned that if they're ever going to learn and grow upon lessons, then you have to let them go. Nothing can be done to stop it, it has to happen eventually."

"That's some good advice," Eliwood said. "You know what, I'll go talk to Roy about this right now. There probably already is someone he plans to settle down with." With that Eliwood left the game room in search of Roy before Chrom could stop him.

 **Chrom (Prince of Ylisse): Roy, if you are watching this I am very sorry. But know that this was going to happen eventually, best if you tell him now.**

 **Roy (The young lion): ...Yeah not happening. I can talk to my father about the whole suitor for the future topic. But I'm not telling him about me and Lilina just yet.**

* * *

Interviews would continue as the buzzer went off in the office, leading Mario to open the doors by pressing the button. The four then heard a motorcycle as it drove into the office and did doughnuts on the carpet. The very reason why the no vehicle was added to begin with. Mario facepalmed and shouted, "Mach Rider! You were-a given very clear instructions not-a to bring in-a the motocycle."

Mach Rider then stopped and put up the kickstand for the bike saying, "Ah come on Mario. You know I'm practically stuck to this thing due to programming for the NES."

"Then perhaps it was a mistake for you to show up," Mega Man said as he grabbed the portal raygun. "Sorry, Mach Rider, but we're gonna have to terminate this interview because of this goodbye." Mega Man then dropped the bike rider through a portal in a mere second.

"Hopefully the next one we're interviewing won't be on a vehicle," Eight said as the buzzer rang again, followed by the doors opening. Eight then looked ahead of him and did a double-take as he saw who the next person was. "Medea! What are you doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious I wanted to see you," Medea said. Eight(2) quickly looked at Mario, completely convinced he picked him for this very interview. "It's very lonely back home without you."

"Hang on, are you saying your-a only here because Eight is-a here," Mario asked. "If-a that's the case then-a we're gonna have to-a terminate your interview for-a not having a valid reason for-a being here."

"Medea, is there another reason your here other than being with me," Eight said in an effort to save Medea from being dropped through a portal.

Medea thought for a quick second before answering, "I do honestly want to meet the other heroes and get to know them better."

Eight looked at Mario with hope that would count, leading the red plumber to say, "I'll make an exception this-a one time." The red plumber then got up from his seat and handed Medea a map of the mansion. "You can-a wander around for the time being just-a be sure you're at-a the front of the mansion when it's-a time to announce who got-a in."

"Thank you," Medea said before leaving the office.

Eight mouthed a quick thank you to Mario as the buzzer went off again. Mario pressed the button as he sat down. And it was revealed to be another robot from Mega Man's set of worlds. This one had black armor with red accents on the legs. Mega Man quickly looked at his tablet saying, "Uh, you are Axl correct, X has talked a bit about you since he came here."

"Yep, don't forget it," Axl said. Ryu rolled his eyes quickly, it was one of those people. "I'm decided to come since Zero and X were already in. I felt like it would be best to reunite the trio under one roof."

"I would say that's sound reasoning, but it all depends on whether both want you here," Ryu said looked at his tablet. "You seem to have recommendations from both X and Zero so I'd say your in a good running. Oh, and there's also one from Mega Man here."

"I mostly did it because I felt like X would be happy if I did," Mega Man answered.

 **MegaMan X (robot from the future): I would be fine if Axl got in, though I wouldn't feel bad of anything if he didn't get in. Well, maybe a little bit.**

"He seems to-a have a good running, but I guess-a we have to-a see what happens with everyone else we're-a interviewing today," Mario said. He then handed Axl a map of the mansion. "Be back at the front porch when we announce when so you can find out if you got in or not."

"Oh, no need. I can tell my chances are already sound. I'll examine the residential building, see ya," Axl said.

"I hope we have people more capable of getting in than him," Eight said sighing as the group waited for the next person they were interviewing to come.

* * *

Otacon actually wasn't on the third floor at the moment contrary to what Snake thought. He was actually on the roof, installing a unit. This unit was for the system and was a key component. He had most of it installed when he began to hear angry beeping from below. He looked over the roof to see Mr. Game & Watch(3) angrily beeping at him about something. He didn't quite know how to respond and said, "I'm sorry I don't speak 80's!"

Pit had seen this, since he was outside for whatever reason, and ran over. Once he saw the scene unfolding he asked, "What are you trying to say to him," to Mr. Game & Watch. The early 80's figure then started to try doing a couple motions to convey a message to Pit. The angel then looked up to Otacon and shouted, "He wants to know what you're doing up there!" Mr. G&W nodded, confirming that's what he was going for.

"I'm trying to upgrade the security system of the mansion so we can quickly spot threats to the island and get rid of them," Otacon shouted back from the roof. "This thing is a key component in the whole thing!"

Mr. Game & Watch then tried making some other motions to Pit to convey a message. This one was harder for the angel and said, "He either said, as long as it doesn't crash into the attic, or he said that he's gonna go get a snack." If Mr. Game & Watch had a facepalm animation. He would do it right now with no hesitation.

 **Pit (The angel captain): So that last one wasn't right. In my training with Viridi as far as reading we learned that it's actually easier for me to get what's going on through a range of charades. Don't know how that happened, but I'm basically the unofficial translator for Mr. Game & Watch.**

 **Viridi (Goddess of Nature): As far as Pit learning how to read is coming along it's a very slow process. He's slowly learning but there a some days where he's just too brain dead to do anything.**

"I'm gonna assume he said make sure it doesn't crash into the attic," Otacon shouted to the two fighters. "And don't worry Mr. GW, this thing is completely stable, it won't fall." Semi-satisfied with the answer Mr. Game & Watch walked off. Deciding to stay outside, since Palutena suggested it, Pit walked over to the front porch and sat down on one of the outside chairs.

* * *

A portal opened just behind the invite residential building, and once again, Akechi was the one stepping out of it. In his metaverse gear he did what he's been doing for the past couple of times he's been here. And that was sneakily going up the wall to where Kasumi's room was and plant a letter for her to be found later in the night. "Last time I should be doing this," Akechi said to himself as he began scaling the wall. He eventually made it to Kasumi's window and quickly peeked in. He noticed that Kasumi was in there and ducked his head. Luck was not on his side today, every other time he came here the phantom thief was never in her room. He wondered if she was in it this time because of the past letters.

Either way he may get his answer soon as the door to Kasumi's room opened, revealing Makoto. "Kasumi, we're planning on going into the city and go to the mall. Do you wanna join," Makoto asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Let me get some pocket change," Kasumi said as she turned around and opened a drawer in her desk to get the money. Akechi took one quick look at her face and her expression said everything he needed to know. She was in doubt, she didn't believe that they didn't actually know her. "Got it," Akechi had heard Kasumi say as she followed Makoto out the door.

Once the door closed and the click was heard Akechi quickly opened the window before doing a backflip into the room. "And Bass asked why I would backflip into a room," Akechi said, talking to himself again, "I said it was because this is the last time I'm going into this room, I'm allowed to be extra." Akechi sighed as he put the letter on the desk. "I'll admit Kasumi, I feel bad about doing this to you, but it's for your own good."

Akechi then too a quick look around the room and shrugged saying, "Let's see if there's anything in here Hades can use a blackmail and/or a threat later on." The traitor phantom thief then began to look through the desk.

* * *

Interviews would continue as the doors opened again to reveal, Ethan, a pokemon trainer from the Johto region. "Uh, are we gonna allow another pokemon trainer in here or is two just fine," Mega Man whispered to Mario since the two were sitting next to each other.

"I think we can-a give him a chance," Mario said. He then turned his attention back to Ethan and looked at pokemon he had on team with a tablet. There was Typhlosion, Honckrow, Tyranitar, and Kingdra. "Hm, I see you have some strong pokemon currently one your team."

"Well, it's not my full team, but it's who I have yes," Ethan answered. Ryu could tell he was nervous about this whole thing. "You see I came because I wanted my pokemon to at least be around some other pokemon, they've been in one place for quite awhile."

"There many other pokemon back in your world though, why didn't you just use the pokemon there," Eight asked. He felt like here would be a dumb answer to this.

"I mean its wild pokemon, they aren't really tamed. The pokemon here are though, so it'll make things easier," Ethan answered. Eight then stifled whatever he was going to say next since that was an okay answer.

"I guess that-a works," Mario said, unsure of the reason. He got up from his seat and handed Ethan a map of the mansion. "You can wander around the mansion for the time being, be at the front porch when we-a are ready to-a make a final decision." Ehtan nodded before leaving the office and closing the door behind him.

"Wonder who's walking in next," Eight said to himself as he pulled up the character file of the next person. When he saw the name he immediately recognized it from earlier. "This should be interesting," Eight said as the doors to the office opened again. Revealing Chaos, the one Tikal talked about earlier.

"Ah, your here. We decided to count you and Tikal as one since you ended up here on the same day," Ryu said as he got up from his seat to hand Chaos a map of the mansion. "You can wander around the mansion for the time being, but you'll have to be back at the front when the time comes."

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Chaos said as he walked away with the map in his hands.

Mega Man took another look at the list and character file as buzzer blared again. "Little warning Mario," Mega Man said as he showed Mario the list.

Mario looked at it himself and rolled his eyes saying, "Oh no, not-a her."

"I'm sorry who," Eight said as the doors to the office doors opened. Ryu was looking at the list himself and groaned. "Who are we not excited to see?"

"You'll see," Ryu said as he turned his attention to the one that walked into the office. "Hello Anna."

It was indeed the same shopkeeper that showed up in every single Fire Emblem game, regardless if they were in a different world or not. Anna then immediately pulled a board out of nowhere. And Eight became very confused as she said, "Surprised you didn't notice my name on the list. Anyway, this is what I have with me this time."

 **Mega Man (The blue bomber): Once she gets started she never stops. We found it's best if we just let her do her thing before sending her back.**

* * *

Eliwood had eventually found Roy in the lounge and said, "Roy, my boy there's something I need to talk to you about."

Roy had stiffened an instantly answered with, "If this is about me avoiding you, I'm sorry but it's kind of embarrassing for me to hear you talking about me infant years."

Eliwood was taken aback for a second before saying, "Not what I came for, but I'll keep it in mind. No, this is about your future as a suitor for someone." Roy became a bit flustered. "I'm not saying you have to make a decision now. I'm just warning you ahead of time that the family has to uphold an image. When it comes to choosing someone I will let you do it on your own but a noble would be preferable."

"Yeah, I know. You kinda already talked about this to me before about a couple years ago," Roy said. "Trust me father, I'll do great things when my time comes as king, just wait and see."

Eliwood chuckled and ruffled Roy's hair saying, "That I don't doubt. Well, I should probably get back to Chrom. I basically abandoned him after all." With a wave Eliwood walked out of the lounge.

 **Roy: I think it's going to start getting easier for me to talk to my father here. How I'm gonna tell him about me and Lilina I'll figure out another time.**

* * *

Snake and Zero were still running around the third floor in search for Otacon. Who they believed to be working on someone within one of the empty rooms on the floor. They didn't really find anything until they heard something fall in one of the rooms. Followed by a yelp of pain. Knowing they found the door, Snake and Zero got up to the door.

They then barged in with Zero pulled out his Z-saber followed by Snake shouting, "Stop what you're doing Otacon!"

Said scientist immediately raised in his hands and turned around. When he saw Snake he instantly said, "Betrayed by Snake, even though I have no idea what he's betraying me for. Should've known that day would come."

"You know exactly what we're here for," Zero said pointing his saber to the giant computer behind the scientist.

Otacon turned around and said, "Your here because of the system. Zero trust me this thing will bring good stuff to the mansion."

"And how can we be sure of that?"

"Perhaps it's best if I explain it," Otacon said as he glasses shined white again. "You see, it's an AI designed to act as a watcher over the island. It scans it every few minutes and finds any possible threats. Once one is found it will rank the villain from a rank of D to S. For instance, Giovanni, while he may not have the power he's a good strategist. Making him an A-rank villain. Other like Gruntilda don't provide as much of a threat and would be a C-rank."

 **Zero: Trust me, AIs that actually work have to be at least a decade at most. I would be impressed if someone on Earth pulled it off in the new decade.**

Snake and Zero shared a look of uncertainty when Snake decided to ask, "Power it on and we'll be judges of that."

"Right away," Otacon said as he walked over to the side of the whole thing. There was then a bit of electricity popping out of the metal plating as it powered on. When it finished a set of eyes appeared on the screen. It also had eyebrows strangely enough.

"Hello, I am an AI assigned to detect and potential threats and warn the mansion of the," The AI said. And Snake was rather impressed with this, Zero's expression remained unimpressed. Mostly because he was already an AI.

"I guess that's pretty good Otacon," Snake said. "So you can detect any threat on the island at anytime," Snake asked the AI.

"Yes, in fact, I just scanned and there seems to already be a threat on the island. Said threats or should I say threats are already in the mansion."

"Threats, who are they," Zero asked the Ai. He was interested since it just found them without any problem whatsoever.

"Those threats are," The AI pulled up a map of the island and began placing dots in various areas. Eventually it was split screen with a camera pointed at Zero, Snake, and Otacon each. "Nearly everyone of you here." The AI's expression was now that of a mad one."

"What," Otacon said in shock. "What are you talking about?! Why us?!"

"Well, it's not that you contain any motives to destroy the island or the mansion, far from it, but it's simply a fact of your presence is all." The AI then pulled out Byleth render, and Mr. Game & Watch's render. "While some of you like Byleth have already defeated all their enemies. Or some like Mr. G&W don't have any enemies at all. The rest of you do still have enemies out there. And they can come and easily put the people living here as mere citizens in danger."

"Well-"

"Normally my protocol would have me alert Mario of the threat and the plan. But since he's in the threat list, I'll be forced to do the removal of you all myself. Activating portal rayguns." They three then heard a beeping and turned to the corner to see the camera on the room fire a portal out of it. The three dodged out of the way and the portal opened on the floor with no one above it. "Resistance is futile, activating lockdown."

* * *

Anna was still going over the items she had with her and how much they cost and Eight was beginning to realize why no one could really stand here. Surprisingly for him, he wasn't interested in the swords she had when they came up. They wouldn't have to deal with her for long though at the camera on the office fired and dropped Anna, and her board, through a portal.

Eight, Ryu, and Mega Man instantly snapped their heads toward Mario. Who tried defending himself by saying "I swear that-a wasn't me." They then heard the camera preparing to fire again after the first portal closed and the four had noticed.

Eight was then the one moving out of the way as another portal was fired. "What's going on," Eight said as the camera continued to fire portals at him before it decided to change targets.

Mario sighed, saying, "I don't-a get paid enough for this sh-"

* * *

Akechi had finished going through Kasumi's room, not really finding anything that could be used. Before he could think of climbing out the window though it shut closed with a steel plating. Confused at what was going on he quickly pulled out a device and sent a quick page to Hades letting him know he's ready to be picked up and his location.

He knew Hades would be mad about sending the page inside a room in the mansion, but would understand when he explained what happened. The portal opened the traitor phantom thief was quick to jump through.

* * *

Pit was currently sleeping on the chair outside when he was startled awake to see the steel plating crash over the doors and windows and locking in place. "What the heck," Pit shouted in confusion. He then saw the camera on the porch turn and face him. Thinking something bad was going to happen he quickly jumped out of the chair and off the porch. He landed on the grass as a portal was fired and chair fell through, presumably back to skyworld.

The angel captain then looked up to see all of the windows in the mansion covered in the steel plating and was wondering what was going on. He then noticed a portal open up behind him and Kapp'n's bus come out of it. It then abruptly stopped as it got close to the mansion and the bus doors opened. Guile then came out of the bus and asked, "Pit, what's going on. This is the exact opposite of the freedom I expected to return to."

"I don't know, I was just sleeping on the chair on the front porch when the those plate things came over doors and the camera fired a portal at me," Pit answered in the best way he could. Guile didn't really like it though.

Kapp'n then came out of the bus. "I don't know what's causing it but the bus has completely shut down."

Pit then held his head in attempted thought, he then remembered something. "Wait a minute! That Otacon guy was trying to upgrade the mansion's security system. Maybe something went wrong and this is the result." Pit then pointed up to the roof, where the unit was. "That means that thing is probably the whole thing keeping it on. Knock it out and we may stop whatever is going on."

Guile looked at Pit with an impressed expression. "You really do have your moments, but I don't think my sonic boom can reach that far. What about your arrow."

Pit quickly pulled out his bow and fired an arrow. It bounced off the unit as if it was nothing. "Nope. I can only wonder what's going on in there."

Back in the main room Zero was still dodging the portals fired asking Otacon, "How do we turn it off."

"Either we try to get me close enough to flip the switch and turned off the system, or we hope someone is still outside and takes out that unit, if they can," Otacon shouted.

"Good luck with that first one," said the AI as it formed an unbreakable glass box around the switch. "You're not stopping me, your going to run out of energy eventually so may as well-" The AI stopped as a notice showed up on the screen. "Why is the main portal cannon firing?"

Pit, Guile, and Kapp'n looked up to see a panel in the rood slide open and portal cannon come out, preparing to fire. When it did a small ship-sized portal was opened. And out came Samus's gunship. "Not on my watch," said the AI from the outside and the portal cannon was then pointed upwards. When it fired and spawned a giant portal over the mansion and Pit began to feel like he was being pulled in.

The gunship quickly dived as it began to get pulled in. Samus then quickly opened the bottom hatch and scooped up Pit, Guile, Kapp'n as they lost their footing. "What's going on," Samus shouted at the three as the hatch closed.

"I can be glad to see you again later," Pit said as he got to his feet and pointed to the unit. "You have to take that thing out before the mansion gets pulled into that portal.

"Okay hold onto something," Samus warned as she turned the gunship around and fired at the unit. It did nothing, she tried the next best thing, which was ramming it at full force. The portal began to slowly close and finished closing just as the unit splashed into the ocean.

"C-c-cccon-ec-tio-tion lll-lo-st," said the AI as it shut down. The steel plating was then lifted from the doors and windows and the hatches to the underground garage were opened. Samus then slowly lowered the gunship and landed.

* * *

Mario, Ryu, Eight, and Mega Man were fine for the most part, but three of the four were rather tired. Mario was also furious and slammed his fist on the intercom and shouted, "WHO CAUSED-A THAT!"

After a few seconds Zero's voice came through, "Sorry Mario. Otacon thought he had a genius plan in the form of an AI that could help us defend against villains. Didn't go as planned."

"Is that also the guy that temporarily knocked out Kawasaki with a tranquilizer dart," Cilan asked through the intercom. Zero sent a hum of confirmation over.

The buzzer was then heard in the office. "Zero, Otacon, and whoever else is-a with you, clean up-a the mess please." the red plumber then sat back down and hit the buzzer to open the doors.

The one walking in was Proto Man, one of Dr. Light's first creations, and he was looking pretty confused too. "What exactly caused all of that portal firing," Proto Man asked as he came in.

"I will-a be asking that-a question to-a others when we're-a done here," Mario asked. "For now-a the interview."

"Hey, Blues," Mega Man said, greeting his comrade.

"Hey, Rock," Proto Man said. Eight was once again confused.

 **Eight: Oh, right those are their east-Asia names. I was confused there, don't really know why Mario asked me to do this when I hardly knew anything, other than Medea being here.**

"So why are you here, thought you were back at Dr. Light's lab on the agreement that he wouldn't try to upgrade you," Mega Man asked.

"That's actually the exact reason I am here. Dude tried to turn his back on me and upgrade me when I wasn't looking. Roll was quick to warn me ahead of time and let me get out," Proto Man explained. "Never really trusted the guy anyway so it was expected. But now I have nowhere to go other than here and I thought I would get some leverage being in Rock's final smash and all."

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange something," Eight said as he got up from his seat and handed Proto Man a map of the mansion. "May want to get to the front porch now we're almost done here." Proto Man nodded and left the office. The buzzer was soon to go off again and Mario hit the button to open the doors. The one walking in this time was one that shocked everyone.

"Yep it's us, we're here," Rachet said. As in Rachet & Clank two characters that are meant to be Sony representatives.

"May-a I ask why two residents of-a the Star Manor are-a in these interviews," Mario asked the duo. "Especially since you-a two are Sony representative and-a have never been related to-a Nintendo at-a all, we have nothing on-a you."

"Officially this is meant as an unnecessary treaty, unofficially this one got us banned," Clank said pointing at Rachet.

"Is it really my fault that I blew up the whole kitchen," Rachet mumbled under his breath. Rachet then turned his attention to Mario saying, "Look we just need a place to stay while this whole thing blows over, temporary or not." Mario nodded and handed the two a map of the mansion. "Thanks."

"Are we sure we can trust em' Mario," Mega Man asked the red plumber as the two left the office.

"No not-a really, but we can monitor them-a through the cameras if-a they try to do anything funny," Mario answered as he hit the button to let the final person in. "And they-a seemed genuine."

"Well, I'm the last one here and something tells me you four want this day over and done with," said Coco Bandicoot, sister of Crash Bandicoot.

"I knew you weren't far behind when we made Crash a resident," Ryu said as he looked at the tablet. "Coco Bandicoot, sister of Crash. Known to be a tech genius not as good as some others we have at the mansion but she could actually fix the computers to what they were before instead of making them confusing for us to use."

 **MegaMan X(robot from the future): I wouldn't really say its our fault they don't understand how future tech works okay.**

"Thank you," Coco said confused. She didn't know if that was meant to be a complement or an insult.

"Recomendations," Eight mumbled as he looked at the list. "You have them from Crash, Aku Aku, and Spyro. So pretty good chances overall." It was decided upon and Mega Man handed Coco a map of the mansion with the warning of going to the front porch right away.

"Okay time for-a some decisions," Mario said as Coco left.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Mario, Ryu, Mega Man, and Eight were at the front of the mansion with Tikal, Sakura Kasugano, Ethan, Chaos, Medea, Proto Man, Rachet & Clank, Coco Bandicoot, and Axl. "Okay this-a is it, only five of-a you will be in-a mansion as-a resident."

"The first one we're announcing is Rachet & Clank," Eight announced, some claps were heard as the duo took the envelope and headed inside.

 **Rachet (Mechanic): I can imagine many people be wary about us being here.  
** **Clank (Robot): Well, we can get through it together, like always.**

"Anyways our-a next two announces go to, Coco and Proto Man, both being the top-a choices," Mario said. The two new residents walked up and took the envelopes before walking inside.

 **Coco Bandicoot (Tech Wiz): Now Aku Aku will have less trouble with handling Crash.**

 **Proto Man (First robot): This should be a fine place for me to stay for a bit. Maybe a year or so.**

"The next one we're announcing into the mansion is actually a good friend of mine, Sakura," Ryu said. Sakura walked up the front porch and took the envelope. The two fightes shared a bow before Sakura walked inside.

 **Sakura Kasugano (Fighter from Japan): HA! I actually did it.**

"The fifth and final one we're inviting in is, Ethan," Mega Man said. The pokemon trainer took the envelope before heading inside. "Unfortunately, the rest of you will have to go home now." The others understood and got on the bus. The bus then took off and left through a portal.

Coming out of the front porch was Snake, who had already explained to Mario what had happened. Otacon was lucky but he was left off with a tight warning. The red plumber noticed the former spy's presence and said, "Ah Snake. Is-a everything cleaned up?"

"Yep, everything is fixed up in the third floor. And after some reprogramming we gave the AI a new home," Snake answered.

* * *

"Hm, this place will do nicely," said the AI. It was now in the shed that had monitors over the island and multiple worlds. "Oh, and I should apologize about earlier, I wasn't really thinking there."

"Well, your all good now," Zero said. He then turned his attention to Otacon saying, "If you asked me to help you earlier at least and explained your plan I would've helped you find this place."

"Yes, I should've. I'm sorry about the mess I caused, I'll be more careful about what I create in the mansion from now on trust me," Otacon said. "Hopefully now thought, Luigi won't have to practically live here."

Oh, now that we have a moment," the AI said, getting the others' attention. "There actually was someone in the mansion that was a threat. In this bedroom." The map was pulled up and the dot was pointed out. "Since there are no cameras in those rooms, I can't tell who they are. They unfortunately got away."

"Well, keep an eye out, and notify us when you can identify them," Otacon said to AI. It shook its eyes up and down as if it was nodding.

 **Hal Emmerich (Otacon): So someone was here. Can't tell who they were but from what I heard it was mostly likely that Bass fellow.**

* * *

 **(no cameras)**

Kasumi was once again walking into her bedroom after a day at the mall. They had learned upon returning that an AI designed by Otacon went evil in less than a minute and began trying to send people back to their worlds. Ryuji of course was the only one who complained about missing that, and it was quite the amusing sight to see. The happiness she was feeling would go away when she saw a letter on her desk. _This is it, time to find out,_ she thought as she opened the letter.

 _Kasumi,_

 _This is it, the final video. I understand that you may have been in a bit of doubt over the whole thing, but this final video will put that doubt to rest. This disc contains a clip from a more recent episode of the show the camera crew is filming. It will give you your answers on everything._

Without wasting any time, Kasumi took the disc, put it in, and played the video.

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 2: New Residents**

 _Joker had an emergency meeting for the phantom thieves in the kitchen of all places. This was due to the fact that this was where he was when he called the meeting. The others had hastily made it to the kitchen, and they decided to make some sandwiches before talking. "Okay, so what is this meeting about Akira," Makoto asked._

 _"Something Kapp'n sent me," Joker said as he pulled out his phone and showed the message. "He said he's going to bring someone else to the mansion. Someone who isn't Akechi. It sounds like we're supposed to know this person."_

 _"Now that I think about, what the hell happened to Akechi anyway," Ryuji asked. "He disappeared without a trace after that battle with Galeem and Dharkon."(5)_

 _"Well, he was never supposed to be alive in the first place was he," Futaba rhetorically asked. "He was only there because he was meant to be a spirit. The blast from Galeem and Dharkon reset everything. That included bringing him back to life."_

 _"So it was an empty promise that was made to him by Master Hand," Ann questioned. "That's rather unfair but I guess he couldn't have known."_

 _"Hmm, perhaps this person is related to the game that came out for us recently," Morgana said._

 _"Isn't Persona 5 the Royal just a remake with a pleathers of added content." Yusuke asked the cat._

 _"Yes, but I remember all the recording I did for commercials," Morgana said proudly. "This person Kapp'n is bringing back is most likely Kasumi Yoshizawa. She's a phantom thief like us. In the new game she went throughout the whole story with us."_

 _"So while she'll remember us and know us well, we won't know her at all," Haru said in conclusion. "That is very unsettling."_

 _"Kapp'n just texted Akira," Futaba said as she grabbed said person's phone. She then opened it with ease and looked at the message._

 _Joker was shocked at how Futaba knew how to do that. "How did you get my password," Joker asked in exasperated. "Only Morgana knows that!"_

 _"Not important," Futaba bluntly replied. She then showed the others the message._

 _Kapp'n: Just asked the first question. Which was what her relationship to you all is like. She's a phantom thief just like you guys and she's helped you in every palace you've been to.._

 _"Okay, so she truly does believe we're all close friends," Joker said. He then sighed, "The only thing we can do is accept that and make it seem like it."_

 _"Are you sure," Ryuji asked, "I know I'm never a voice of reason. But, it'll hurt her more if she realizes we're pretending than just telling her the truth right away."_

 _"That is honestly the wisest thing you've ever said," Ann said in shock._

 _"I think it's the best for the situation," Joker said. "Do you guys remember what we were like when we found out?"_

 _"Ryuji was whimpering in the corner of his room for a week," Yusuke said. He had remembered how hard it was to pull the delinquent out of there. "I'll think I'll take Akira's lead on this one." Slowly the others nodded, thinking that they didn't want Kasumi to go through what they did so early._

 _(End of clip)_

* * *

Kasumi could only sit there in shocked silence. The people she thought were her friends truly didn't even know her until she came to the mansion. They had been pretending the whole time. And while others thought it was a bad idea to not tell her, it was worse that decided to do it in the end. She sadly flipped the letter over to read the rest.

 _I'm very sorry, but it's true. They don't know who you are at all and were pretending the whole time. You see the person I'm looking for has a proposition for you. He wants to discuss it with you personally, just be ready and I'll be by the mansion to take you to him soon. To do this, I'll have to tell you who I am right here so just please trust when I do come._

 _See you soon, Akechi Goro._

Kasumi's breath wasn't cut sharply, Akechi was alive. And he was working for someone once again just like he did before. She was wondering if she should trust what he says and wait. It's a thought saying _, If the others were only pretending to know you that makes Akechi more trustworthy than them,_ that makes some doubts go away. She believes the thought to be right and goes to sleep wondering exactly who she would be talking to in the future.

* * *

 **Underworld**

"We got her," Hades said as he turned off the thing he was watching from. "Akechi prepare to bring Kasumi in soon, very soon."

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's note: Remember, if you want the community be sure to let me know in the reviews this episode.**

 **(1) For the sake of a timeline, Sakura is taking on her appearance in Street Fighter V.  
(2) For people who don't know. Medea and Eight are married at the end of DRAGON QUEST VIII  
(3) How to include characters that hardly ever show up in this story part 1.**


	82. S5 Man of the Mansion Part 1

**Author's note: Mid Season is here. And school is really keeping me on my toes gah. I will try to finish this season in March though the movie is already having some scenes written (in no particular order). And before we get started the Truth or Dare episode will be happening in episode 16 of this season (smasher5 this your time to shine). If you have dares or truths be sure to get them in. They must be PG, pranks, breaking a rule in the mansion, stuff like that. I will accept nothing PG-13 as I'm worried as to what some of you will request with those limits. And I'm happy to announce that I now have a YouTube channel under the same name as this account. Also partially the reason for my absence. I will be mainly doing playthroughs of games. Right now it is a, mostly, blind playthrough of Luigi's Mansion 3. I saw a video of the final boss fight and credits. It would be greatly appreciated if you could check it out. Now for reviews first one is from charmander17.**

" _I do have one question what was the place ratchet got banned from.  
_ _Happy winter."_

 **That was the All-Star Manor, sorry if I didn't clarify that. Next review is from PinkRose4452.**

" _Now that I'm thinking about it, I have a camera name for Ethan and Micaiah, which is The Johto Pokemon Trainer and The Silver-Haired Maiden or Priestess of Dawn, which the former is a aliases, and the latter is her ending title at the end of the game. You can choose which one you like the best. I'll try to figure out some other camera names for other characters that don't have them in the future."_

 **I can use that camera name for Ethan. As for Micaiah, I prefer to use the latter. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Is Samus back officially cause I know a certain Pokémon would be ecstatic about this and some intense negotiations to boot?  
_ _Kasumi might have to talk with Joker and Morgana before stuff hits the fan?  
_ _No offense to Princess Medea and her history with him, but she's more of a childhood friend to Eight I believe."_

 **Yes, Samus is officially back in the mansion. Though she is a bit wary of the new faces within it. As for Kasumi you'll see this develop in this episode. And as for Medea I'm going off of the game canon of what I could find, thought to be fair I'm using FANDOM. So might now be the best choice of things, unless dedicated fans are doing the editing. Next review is from Generic Smash Bros Fan.**

" _1:I forgot to say this in the previous episode, I think you interviewed Torterra again  
_ _2:I feel like Mega Man and X could have scenes together  
_ _3:Having a Sony character in the mansion is pretty cool and strange at the same time. I hope to see this duo have a good time on screen, maybe some scene with Crash and Spyro (?  
_ _4:What do you think is the future of the Smash bros saga? I just hope that if sakurai leaves, I hope that Nintendo does not put anime characters like Goku, or in the worst case ... Shrek."_

 **1\. That was Birdo actually I did not interview Torterra last time.  
** **2\. There may be a plot between the two for a couple episodes in the future.  
** **3\. I can have Rachet & Clank share some time with Crash and Spyro.  
** **4\. If they make a sixth game, and that's a big if. I have a feeling it may be a reboot of the series, potentially keeping the original twelve but still cutting a massive portion of characters from the game. Personally if a reboot were to be made I would limit each franchise to four veterans at most. And whoever the director ends up being better follow Sakurai's examples. Next review is from smasher5.**

" _where was byleth this entire thing?"_

 **Wondering if stuff like this happen in the mansion all the time. These are the final Thirteen.**

 **Dunban (Xenoblade Chronicles)  
** **Sakura (Fire Emblem)  
** **Toad & Toadette (Super Mario)  
** **Yu Narukami (Persona)  
** **Roll (Mega Man)  
** **Grookey, Scorbunny, & Sobble (Pokemon)  
** ** & Lan Hikari (MegaMan Battle Network)  
** **Rock Howard (FATAL FURY)  
** **Sans (UNDERTALE)  
** **Blue Mary (FATAL FURY)  
** **Shantae (Shantae)  
** **Gooey (Kirby)  
** **Serperior (Pokemon)  
** **Now I know that some characters that others asked for didn't get interviewed but I have then all marked down for a future appearance whenever the opportunity presents itself.**

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 12: Man of the Mansion Part 1  
** **(February 24, 2019)**

For the past few months Mario had been trying to hold the mansion together. Ever since the trial in October Master Hand has been on a very long break with no clear return date. The red plumber was doing the best he could but he was reaching the end of his rope. Just very recently Otacon has nearly caused every single person in the mansion to be sent back through portals. The scientist did get quite the warning but was let off easy otherwise.

The whole thing had also begun to take a physical toll on Mario as he was now losing sleep with all the paperwork he had to do. Tom Nook has been able to take the finances off his hands but it still was a lot for him to handle.

The red plumber was heading over to Master Hand's office right now to do interviews. It was the last session so he could at least get some solace in that. When Mario walked into the office he saw the three he recruited to help him for this day. Which was Kirby, Shulk, and Marth. Kirby was the first to notice Mario's appearance and asked, "Mario are you okay? You look like you barely slept a wink last night."

The red plumber noticed the looks being given to him from Shulk and Marth. He then tried to dismiss it with a wave of his hand saying, "Nonsense Kirby, I'm feeling absolutely fine."

"Those bags on your eyes say otherwise," Shulk said. Pointing out the obvious eye bags.

Mario then huffed saying, "I just-a want to finish these interviews. It's-a about time we-a finish them."

"No I think it's about time you get some sleep and let us handle this instead," Marth said as he began to drag Mario to the door to the office. The hero-king then opened the door and put the red plumber outside it. "And I mean it."

"But-a who's going to run-a the mansion while I'm napping," Mario asked as if it was the hardest question to answer.

Not so hard for Marth though as he said, "I know how to work the intercom and what paperwork has the closest due dates. I think I can run this mansion just fine will you sleep. We can call someone else in to take over for you as far as interviews go. Seriously go to sleep." With that Marth closed the door to the office in Mario's face.

Knowing he wasn't getting back in, Mario decided it was probably best for him to just head back to his bedroom and take that nap. He yawned as he walked away from the office door.

 **Mario (Mr. Nintendo): *rather sleepily* I guess Marth can-a raise a good point. I do need-a a day to-a rest every now and then-a. This probably wasn't so hard-a for Master Hand since he-a doesn't need as-a much sleep as the rest of-a us.**

"So who are we going to have with us in Mario's absence," Kirby asked as Marth walked over to the intercom.

"Well, we're about to find out," Marth said. He then turned on the intercom saying, "Mario will be taking the day to get some much needed sleep so please don't disturb him. And if someone is willing to we need a fourth to help us with the interviews." Marth put his finger off the intercom, and not only a few seconds later was there a flashing button. Marth answered it saying, "Who is this?"

"Why me, love," said the voice of a certain umbra witch. "For some reason the camera crew don't get that much footage of me so this seems like an opportunity."(1)

"You realize that's probably because of your programmed personality," Marth said. The crew would admit themselves they were worried that Bayonetta would do something they would have to cut out.

"Last I checked the show is rated TV-14, there's few things I can do that'll cause the rating to increase," Bayonetta said through the intercom just as it clicked off. Marth went back to the chair he was at wondering how this was going to unfold.

* * *

Byleth and Ike were currently waiting on the front porch for another new resident. Apparently, just like Robin and Corrin there was a female version of Byleth that had to be picked up. Byleth was very interested in the fact, wondering what a female version of him would ever look like. "I'm surprised you're taking this news of there being a female you so well," Ike said. "When Robin found out in the game several years back he was pretty spooked out."

"Well, let's just say one always have to keep a calm face in most situations. Plus I've been through more shocking and weird things," Byleth said. He then noticed the glance of confusion from Ike. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"I've been through a fair share of weird things myself Byleth, try me," Ike challenged.

Byleth actually smirked at this and said, "Very well, ever since last year in this world's April I believe I had a kind of dream where I saw this girl all alone on a stone throne. Turned out, it wasn't a dream, we were communicating in my dreams. Since that fateful day she has shown up many times to help me in times of need and even gave me the ability to turn back the hands of time if necessary."

Ike had a rather shocked face at that saying, "I'm gonna need more background than that because it just sounds weird right now."

"Well, her name was Sothis, in fact, she was a goddess in my world."

"Was?"

Byleth was silent for a bit, knowing there was no turning back he asked Ike, "How do you think my hair became this color in the first place? When I was fighting Solan he trapped me in eternal darkness. When Sothis reached me she gave me the power necessary to get me out, at the same time though she sacrificed herself because of it."

Ike was silent for a bit before saying, "Okay, you definitely win in the story department." Byleth shot Ike a short glare. "Sorry, bad joke. I guess we wait for your female counterpart now, if I had to guess she probably went through similar things as you."

"Yes I guess," Byleth said as the two continued to wait for Kapp'n's bus to show up.

* * *

Bayonetta was in Master Hand's office now and the interviews were ready to go. The umbra witch had tried to take a more comfortable position for herself, but Marth was quick to stop her. The buzzer soon went off and Marth hit the button to open the door. The one walking in was none other than Dunban. A good friend of Shulk.

Said monado wielder was quick to get up from the table and shake Dunban's right hand before saying, "Good to see you again Dunban. It's been awhile."

"More than a year really, but yes I guess it has been awhile," Dunban simply said. Shulk then returned to his chair as Dunban turned his attention to the others in the room. "I remember you three as well."

"Well, I don't remember seeing you around here much so maybe tell us a bit about yourself and why you're here," Bayonetta said as she leaned a bit forward. Multiple alarms were beginning to go off in Marth's head.

"Well, if you must know I can provide a hand with the growing kitchen staff you have here at the mansion," Dunban answered flawlessly. "As far as I'm concerned, Cilan is only temporary and Kawasaki is banned. Making Palutena the only full-time chef on hand. I can lend a hand in it."

 **Palutena (Goddess of Light): Well, when you explain it like that I guess it couldn't hurt to get some help around here.**

 **Cilan (Pokemon connoisseur): It is true that I plan on leaving the mansion at some point, but at the moment I'm undecided on when.**

"That's probably the best reason we got this whole time, and this is the last day," Kirby said looking through past responses. The pink puffball saw at least three other ones that were really good responses.

"Yes, well it was needed I'm sure," Dunban said.

Bayonetta had gotten up from her seat and walked over to Dunban before handing him a map of the mansion. "You can wander around for now, but you need to be at the front when we are ready, love." Marth did a quick short glare for that last word as the umbra witch returned to her seat.

"Bayonetta, please don't make it seem like you're flirting with anyone," Marth said as the buzzer went off again.

"He's right… Dunban's not really looking for anyone to date for now so if you could just dial that stuff down a bit for him," Shulk asked Bayonetta. The umbra witch gave a short nod while Shulk was looking at monado boy like 'That's not what I meant' as he hit the button to open the doors.

The one walking in was Sakura, the youngest in the Hoshido family. Though she wouldn't get the chance to introduce herself as Kirby blasted a portal under her feet and dropped her through. "We are done inviting Fire Emblem characters to this mansion," Kirby said menacingly as Marth hit the button once again to open the doors.

"Ah, I see we have two little cuties right now," Bayonetta commented as both Toad & Toadette walked into the room.

"Why are you two here, Captain Toad left after the tournament ended," Shulk asked the two.

"Yeah, but you still need someone to drive one of the buses don't you," Toad said, proudly standing with pride. He was met with faces of shock instead. "What, surprised?! I can drive a bus."

"Not very well, I'm betting," Kirby mumbled. The pink puffball was then nudged by Shulk. "So Toad you have a reason for being I guess so that's fine. But Toadette what's your reason for being here?"

"Well I may not look like it but I'm actually pretty handy with tools," Toadette said. "Made some fine stuff during the whole paper jam debacle with that book."

"I guess that would work," Marth said as he got up from his seat. He then handed the two maps of the mansion. "Be back at the front when we're ready to go." The two toads nodded before leaving the office.

"Wonder who we're getting next," Kirby questioned as he looked at the list again. He then saw that this next person came from the same set of games as Joker and Minato. Marth hit the button and Yu Narukami walked in.

"So this is the office of the fabled Master Hand," Yu said looking around the room. "Interesting."

Marth then cleared his throat to get the leader of the investigation team's attention. "Yu, I understand your in an interesting place but we need to get through the interviews as quickly as possible." Yu nodded to let Marth continue. "So you are a leader of an investigation team, and much like Joker and Minato you have a persona."

"Indeed, though i prefer not to call it out on a place like this," Yu said.

"Don't worry Joker and Minato don't either," Shulk said connecting some similarities between these three. "As far as recommendations go you have then from Minato and the phantom thieves as a whole. So pretty good chances" With that the monado wielder handed Yu a map of the mansion. "You can walk around, meet some people. But be back at the front when we're ready to announce who got in."

"Very well," Yu said walking out of the office. Leaving the others to wait for the next person.

* * *

Mario was planning on heading back to his room for a nap. But halfway down the hall he thought, _You-a know what, screw sleep! If-a I can't help with the interviews then-a maybe there's something else I can-a help with._

That was why the plumber now found himself walking to an office on the third floor. This office was claimed by Tom Nook after he took over financial duties when becoming a resident. Lightening both Isabelle and Mario's workloads greatly. Once there the red plumber opened the door saying, "Hello, Tom Nook."

Said tanoki was going over something before Mario took his attention. "Mario, what are you doing here? Don't you have interviews, and are those bags under your eyes?"

"Marth is-a taking care of-a interviews for-a me today. And-a I just wanted to-a see how the mansion life was-a treating you so far," Mario said as he walked over to Tom Nook.

"It's fine I guess, and does it just so happen that you were one your way back to bed before you came here," Tom Nook said as he made some quick notes. He then put the paper he was working on into a drawer, the red plumber noticed it had something to do with the already passed Valentine's day.

 **Tom Nook: Apparently we have a Valentine's day dance every year. But I was advised to probably cut it since hardly anyone ever actually participated. And it was cancelled last year due to obvious reasons, we didn't do one this year either.**

"I just-a decided to come and teach you how to do this-a work," Mario answered as he went to grab the extra chair in the office. "It's-a important after all."

"Mario, you already told me how this stuff worked, last week," Tom Nook said, gaining a shocked expression from the red plumber. "I think I'm starting to see why Marth took over for today. You best get yourself to bed."

"But financial work can always take so long to do, and you deserve some free time," Mario said.

"Ah yes, the very reason I'm even here. I hope you realize I don't exactly have a reason for being here if you're helping with the work you assigned me to do," Tom Nook shot back. The shut the red plumber down for the count. "I suggest you leave and get some sleep Mario."

"Fine," Mario said relenting. He put the chair back where he found it before leaving the room. Tom Nook could only sigh as Mario left.

* * *

Kasumi had been avoiding the phantom thieves and practically everyone in the mansion for the past couple weeks. Only really leaving her room for meals. She also locked the door so no one could walk in, and she usually ignored whoever came.

Kasumi was currently waiting for word back from Akechi on the whole thing. While she should have told someone the second she found out. She was also worried that everyone else in the mansion acted like she knew the phantom thieves knew her well as if they were also in on the whole thing. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at it to see the mansion groupchat.

 _Best pilot in the galaxy, Falco, is online._

 **Falco:** Is that a new feature?

 **Joker:** You can change it on your own and that's definitely not the default setting.

 _Make way for the king of the kremlings. King K. Rool!_

 **King K. Rool:** I don't know about you but I like it! It helps keep track of who's on or not.

 **Joker:** Speaking of which, has anyone in the residential building tried talking to Kasumi yet.

 **Spyro:** Before anyone asks, yes I have a phone don't ask why. And I don't think she's talked to anyone in our building.

 **Ryuji:** We've tried time and time again but she keeps refusing. Don't know why.

 _OBJECTION! Phoenix Wright is online!_

 **Ryuji:** Now I feel like I'm getting accused of something. Also I don't recall you being tech savvy.

 **Phoenix:** They gave me a smartphone I'll figure out how it works. And is it possible you guys, the phantom thieves, caused this in someway.

 **Ryuji:** For real! You're accusing us of doing something.

Kasumi turned the phone off at that. _Maybe the others at the mansion didn't know what they were doing and genuinely think that I know,_ she thought. It was clear that Phoenix, Spyro, and Falco didn't know. Ryuji definitely sounded panicked, even in his text. Kasumi decided she still needed to think over things before talking to anyone.

 **Makoto (The class president): We've been trying to get Kasumi to talk to us for weeks now and so far nothing. I hope she can tell us what's wrong soon.**

* * *

The interviews would continue as the buzzer went off once again. Marth hit the button and coming in was none other than Roll. Mega Man's sister, technically. "Roll, what are you doing here, I thought you'd be at Dr. Light's lab," Marth asked.

"Have you run away from home, that's pretty naughty," Bayonetta said. Marth wanted to roll his eyes, but Bayonetta had a point. It could be that but it wasn't likely.

"Well no Dr. Light just wanted me to come and try to convince Blues(2) to come back to the lab," Roll answered. She looked down rather embarrassed. "He would come himself, but he felt that wouldn't be best."

"Well, we recently made Proto Man a permanent resident here, and I'm assuming that Dr. Light doesn't want you to become a resident here for obvious reasons," Kirby said as Shulk grabbed the portal raygun.

"We already have enough maids and/or cleaners here so we are going to have to terminate this interview," Shulk said. "And please tell Dr. Light that if he wants Proto Man to come back it has to be on his terms." With that Shulk fired a portal under Roll's feet and dropped her through.

The buzzer then went off again and when Marth hit the button the four were shocked to see Chrom walking in. Someone then followed in after Chrom, which was none other than Leon, champion of the Galar region. "This guy got lost on his way over here," Chrom said before leaving.

Kirby looked at the tablet before saying, "It says the one we're supposed to be interviewing at this time in Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble."

"That's why I'm here," Leon said as he pulled out three pokeballs. "Someone had to bring them over." The champion of Galar then tossed the pokeballs into the air. Out of them came Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble, all of whom lined up. "I can only really let you guys chose one so take your pick I guess."

"So the grass-type is Grookey, the water-types is Sobble, and the fire-type is Scorbunny," Shulk said as he looked at the dex entries. "I'm gonna go with Sobble."

"I think I'll choose Scorbunny," Kirby said.

"The little monkey seems like a nice fellow," Bayonetta said.

The three, and Leon, then looked at Marth. He was the tiebreaker for this decision. "We'll consider bringing Sobble into the mansion," he said.

Leon gave a smile as he returned Scorbunny and Grookey to their pokeballs saying, "That's totally fine. I'll just wait around at the front with Sobble in the event the little guy doesn't make it in." With that Leon left with Sobble in tow.

"We didn't even properly start that one," Marth said utterly confused. He then looked at the map of the mansion paper in his hand. "We didn't even give him the map. How much do you guys wanna bet he's not going to be at the front when the time comes." The other raised their hands, agreeing.

 **Leon (Champion of Galar): I'm terrible at directions I'll admit that. One time I meant to go to Hanmerlocke city when I somehow ended up in the Hoenn region. I was right in the middle of a fight between Groudon and Kyogre(3).**

Before Marth could run after Leon the buzzer went off again, leaving the hero-king to just sit down and hit the button. Walking in were two different people one seemed like another version of MegaMan, and the other seemed like a kid. Shulk looked at the character files before saying, " & Lan Hikari I presume?"

"Yep that's us," Lan said pointing at himself with a grin. "We're mainly here because this guy is in the original Mega Man's final smash."

"That is true, though I told Lan that it wasn't necessary for him to sign us up to come here," said while glaring at the young boy. "I'm fine whether I'm in here or not."

"Oh come on MegaMan this could be very fun, hanging with a bunch of people. Meeting with the other versions of you. I can imagine it now," Lan said with excitement. So much excitement that the sparkle in his eyes were very clear.

"Well, you two have gone up against a fair amount of enemies before. One of the most notable benign known as WWW," Marth said looking at the character file. "And you both actually had an official ending to your series in the sixth game."

"So I guess it depends on recommendations and if anyone here will even know who you are," Shulk said.

"Well, it says here they have recommendations from Mega Man, Proto, and Zero. X didn't leave anything," Bayonetta said looking down at her tablet.

"I guess that can work," Marth said as he stood up and handed EXE a map of the mansion. "You two can wander around for now just be back at the front of the mansion when it is time to go." The two nodded and left the office leaving the others to wait for the next one to be interviewed.

* * *

Ike and Byleth were still waiting at the front of the mansion for the female Byleth. It was still rather cold on the island and the two were debating on whether to head inside when a portal opened up. Kapp'n's bus followed not too long afterwards, coming to a stop at a parking space on the driveway. "Finally took him long enough," Ike said as the doors to the bus opened.

To say Byleth was legitimately shocked when his female counterpart walked off the bus would be an understatement. He was practically speechless on how he looked as a woman. The female Byleth walked up to the two saying, "This is the smash mansion right?"

"Yeah, you're in the right place," Ike said. The female Byleth nodded before turning her attention to Byleth, also suddenly shocked. "Yeah, you'll get used to it."

"So you're my male counterpart," asked the female Byleth. To which Byleth simply nodded after gaining his composure. The female Byleth held out her hand saying, "My name is Blythe."

"I don't know how to spell that name," Byleth said. Ike then opened the doors to the mansion. "I guess we're starting the tour?"

"Yep, the living room is up first let's go, this can't overlap with dinner," Ike said as he walked in. The two professors then followed.

 **Blythe (The professor): I can't wait to see what's in here. I will have to go back to my world sometimes though in order to take my students out on missions.**

* * *

Mario did actually intend to go back to his room this time. And not only did he miss the fighter's residential building he ended up walking into the invite residential building instead. The red plumber still went up to the floor he believed he was on and walked down the hall. Only when he looked at the doors did he realize he was in the wrong building. Mostly because the name plaques had the phantom thieves names on them and last he checked they weren't fighters.

Groaning Mario turned around to head back out of the building when he heard a door open. "Is anyone there," Kasumi asked as she looked out. She then noticed Mario facing her again and said, "Oh, Mario. It's just you, are you okay?"

"No apparently I'm pretty tired," Mario said, his accent noticeably not really working for him. "Though I think the-a better question is-a why are you holed up-a in your room, and why have-a you been doing that-a these past couple weeks."

Kasumi looked at Mario with uncertainty, she didn't know if Mario had known or not but there was only one way to find out. "Well, it would seem that Joker and the others have been making me think that they knew me for the past couple months, but they actually don't."

Suddenly Mario wasn't so tired as he asked, "You mean they never told you that you showed-a up in-a Persona 5 after them." That was all Kasumi had to hear to know that no one else at the mansion had a clue. "We honestly all thought that you-a knew."

"Well, guess what I didn't. And I found out recently when I decided to watch the show they're filming here right now," Kasumi said. "I wanted to get a feeling of what would be happening in my stay here."

"Well-a there is still that-a whole situation with Hades," Mario muttered to himself. He then turned his attention back to Kasumi asking, "So have you talked to them about this yet."

"No, I have no idea what I'm going to do about this. Or even approach them without breaking down," Kasumi answered. Mario then held his head in thought, maybe there was something he could do after all.

 **Mario: I may-a not be able to help with interviews. I may-a not be able to-a help with finances. But-a I may just-a be able to help with small-a problems within the mansion.**

Without saying a word, Mario spotted the intercom in the building and slammed his fist on it saying, "If-a your in-a the game Persona 5, please report to-a the living room immdiately. If-a you're in-a the living room and-a aren't in the game Persona 5 please leave the room." Without that Mario began to lead Kasumi down the stairs.

"What are you doing," Kasumi asked, rather shocked at what just happened.

"I'm-a helping you with talking to the others," Mario answered and Kasumi's eyes widened with horror. "Don't-a worry, I'll talk to them first then-a you can talk to them. I'll-a explain more there.

* * *

The interviews would continue after the four had heard the intercom. To which Marth grumbled, "Can't just go to sleep Mario," as he hit the button to open the doors to the room. Walking in was Rock Howard. Marth quickly looked at the character file and began instantly regretting bringing Bayonetta into this again. It stated in his personality file that as a gag he is nervous around women, especially those older than him(4).

"Oh, a young one," Bayonetta said as Marth was contemplating whether to save Rock and send him back. Or just let this play out, things had to be fair though so he was forced with the latter option.

"So Rock, are you a friend of Terry's because he and Andy both put their names on you recommendations," Kirby asked looking at the tablet.

"Uh, yeah. We've been friends ...for awhile," Rock Howard said, attempting to try to get through the interview. Kirby was confused and looed through the character file and understood what was going on as he found the personality page. "Um, Bayonetta, think you can leave the room for a bit?"

"And why is that," Bayonetta asked and Kirby showed the umbra witch the highlighted line. Understanding that it would be hard to do this interview with her, she got up saying, "Fine, I can leave for a couple minutes. Good luck Rock Howard." The umbra witch then left the office.

 **Marth: I did not expect her to accept that and leave.**

"Okay so Rock Howard, you were trained by Terry when you were younger," Shulk had asked now that the interview could go.

"Yep, that was me," Rock Howard said. "I mainly came here since I probably have a better chance of getting in than some others."

"I can agree with that, but I don't think that's much of a valid reason," Marth said looking through some things. "But then again this is the last interview day so may as well do what we can."

Kirby got up from his seat and handed Rock Howard a map of the mansion. "You can wander around for now just be back at the front when we're ready."

"Thank you for your time," Rock said before leaving the office. "You.. can go back in now," was heard as Bayonetta walked back into the office and took her seat.

The buzzer was heard again not too long later and Marth hit the button to let the person in. The hero-king instantly knew how this was going to go when he saw Sans walk in. Said skeleton was living within the mansion as a temporary resident since December. "I knew this day would come," Marth said.

"Kinda weird it happened on the last day," Kirby said. "Anyways, Sans you are one of the final characters the player goes up against in Undertale. And you have a tendency to crack puns whenever the opportunity arises."

"Yes, they're pretty easy to do. All you have to do is get it in between the _bones(5),"_ Sans said. The drumshot was then heard not too long later. The others were accustomed to it being a normal occurrence at this point and didn't look around in confusion. "I came to the mansion due to being a mii costume in the game, along with a remixed song, and a large fanbase."

"Of people who want you in for the memes yes," Shulk said. "Though since you're technically in as a mii costume I don't know if they are really memes anymore." The monado wielder got a shrug from Kirby.

"I would say the skeleton has a good chance wouldn't you," Bayonetta asked Marth. The hero-king did nod sense he had to agree. He had also looked at recommendations to see a whole eighth of residents, that enjoyed his jokes, recommended him. The umbra witch then told Sans, "You can continue to traverse around the mansion but be at the front in the event you're going bye-bye."

Sans shrugged saying, "That's fine. If I don't get in all I can say is mansion life sounds like too much work for me but you guys can still have a smashing good time without me." The skeleton then left when the drumshot was heard.(6)

 **Kirby (The pink puffball): Oh he definitely has my vote now for those words.**

Shulk was looking at the character file for the next person to be interviewed. When he saw the series this person came from he asked Marth, "Uh should we just terminate this one."

"And why do you ask that," Marth asked as he pressed the button to open the doors.

"Because this person also comes from a SNK title," Shulk said.

Before the hero-king could question further he heard the person that walked in ask, "So you're not gonna give me a chance." Marth looked forward to see the young women known as Blue Mary, someone else that is well known to Terry.

"Oh don't worry, this is the last day so may as well give everyone a chance," Marth said as he got work tapping on the tablet.

Bayonetta was already one step ahead when she said, "So you're smitten for Terry, hm." Marth once again found another reason to regret his decision.

"I don't know what you're talking about, plus my last boyfriend is dead so I'm just staying away from love for now," Blue Mary said. "The reason I'm here anyway is because Athena encouraged me to sign up."

"And Athena didn't get in but there's the chance she may come back as a temporary resident," Bayonetta said. "We could perhaps do the same for you." Bayonetta said.

"Yes, that should work out, we do have a lot of rooms on the third floor," Marth said, rather shocked with the good idea Bayonetta suggested.

 **Marth: That was honestly the best thing you have suggested today.  
** **Bayonetta (The umbra witch): Oh please, I know my boundaries. But I'm more on the higher end of PG-13 and probably the reason this show is TV-14.**

Kirby walked over to Blue Mary and handed her a map of the mansion saying, "You can wander around for now but we'll want you at the front when the time comes." Blue Mary nodded her head before leaving the office. THe next one would come in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Due to the intercom announcement Ike was forced to change the location of the first room to be toured to the kitchen. Since he knew Byleth was a decent chef the same probably crossed over for Blythe. Which was why they're in said room now. "This is the kitchen of the mansion, not sure if this is bigger than the one at the monastery or not," Ike said as he walked over to an oven.

"Nope, ours is smaller than this," Blythe said in amazement. She then walked over to the oven and looked at the touch screen panel. "And these appliances are much more advanced!"

"You should've seen Roy when he first saw the way this stuff looked in 2001. Boy, could he not keep his hands off of things," Ike said. "Then again, it kinda justifies his age, guy is like fifteen. Now that I think about it, how old are you two, it's not really specific in your game."

"You know you should never ask a lady that," Blythe said, sending a short glare to the radiant hero. Who raised his hands in mock surrender. "But if you must know I'm only twenty-four."

"Well then you're about three years younger because I'm twenty-seven," Byleth said.

 **Isabelle (Secretary of Smashville): Oh thanks for finding that out. We can write that into the character files for them.**

"Well, keep your hands off the stuff for the time being," Ike warned. Blythe did that right away as she was about to press a button. "We don't want another incident like with Robin when he first came here."

"What happened there," Blythe asked.

"Underestimated the power of the microwave and had mac & cheese put in for ten minutes. There was a fire," Ike answered. He chuckled remembering that. "That's probably a story for another time though."

Byleth looked towards the door of the kitchen saying, "I can't help but wonder why Mario wanted everyone in Persona 5 in the living room."

"It's weird, but I guess it's their business, not ours," Blythe said.

* * *

Said people from Persona 5 were in the living room, minus Kasumi. "So does anyone know why we're in here," Ryuji asked. Mario had yet to arrive in the room.

"Beats me," Joker simply said. "I can also hope that Kasumi made it here. When Mario demands something you really shouldn't go against him, especially if he means business."

Just outside the door to the living room was Mario and Kasumi. The red plumber was explaining the plan to the phantom thief. "So I'm-a going to-a go in there and-a talk to them about-a their actions and such. And when I say that phrase you-a will walk in-a and explain how-a you felt when you-a find out. Got it," Mario said.

Kasumi nodded, and Mario turned to head in. "Mario," Kasumi said before the red plumber opened the door. The red plumber turned around to face her. "Thank you for helping me, I may not know who Master Hand is, but I think he left the mansion in good hands."

Mario smiled saying, "Thank you Kasumi. That's-a the first time anyone's said that-a since I stepped up. So it-a means quite a bit." With that Mario the door with a serious face plastered on.

The phantom thieves in the living room looked at the red plumber as he walked around the couches and to the front of the fireplace. And they could tell they were in trouble when they saw his face. "So, what did we do," Makoto said.

"Oh, I think you-a know full well-a what you did," Mario said. He gained some confused looks, except for Morgana who knew what this was about already. "Seriously, you-a don't." Mario sighed before continuing. "Well-a, I looked back into some-a episodes incase we-a needed anything against Incineroar at-a the time when I noticed something in the second episode of-a this current season. I find-a a scene of-a all of you-a agreeing not-a to tell Kasumi that-a she was A. from a video game, and-a B. said game released two years after your-a own. Meaning you-a had no idea who she was-a. And you-a basically pretended to-a know her."

"But we understand her better now," Futaba said trying to justify herself and the others. "When we found out Ryuji was whimpering in a corner for a week."

"We didn't want to put her through the same thing," Yusuke said.

"Same-a thing or not she would-a found out eventually due to-a our regulations," Mario said. The phantom thieves then remembered what he meant and looked a bit guilty.

 **Joker (Leader of the Phantom thieves): Forgot to account for that. If someone doesn't know they're just a character from a game within a few months someone will be forced to tell them.**

"Not-a to mention I think she-a would be more hurt when she would-a eventually find out-a she's from-a game. And-a that you we're-a lying to her for the past-a few months," Mario said. "Than-a if you-a told her right from the start."

The others were silent, they didn't think Mario would throw this at them. Joker then said, "We're sorry Mario." The others looked at Joker as he continued. "You're right, she wouldn't be hurt as much if we told her from the start. So we're sorry, and we'll make things right." The others slowly nodded one-by-one.

Mario's face then softened saying, "I appreciate the apologies. But-a frankly, I'm-a not the one you should-a be apologizing to."

With that everyone whipped their heads back at the door as it opened up, revealing Kasumi walking into the room. Some could see the tears on her face. "I can take it from here Mario, thank you," Kasumi said. Mario nodded. Kasumi then faced the other phantom thieves before saying, "I hope you are all happy with yourselves."

"Kasumi-" Haru tried to say..

"NO, you all lied to me," Kasumi shouted. Mario was shocked at this, he wasn't expecting an outburst breakdown. Then again, he should've seen it coming. "I thought our friendship was true and genuine for a good couple months. And then I decided to watch the show for myself and learn that it was all lies. Everything."

"We didn't tell you because-"

"I know, you didn't want me to freak out like Ryuji apparently did," Kasumi said, cutting off Futaba. "Guys, something like this can cause a rift. A break in trust, because I sure as hell don't trust any of you right now." Mario could tell she was about to break down and it was probably time to get her out of here.

Kasumi, you can-a go to your room now," Mario said carefully to her. "You can rest-a for today." Kasumi looked at Mario as if she wanted to say something else but nodded and ran away. Mario then gave a stern glare to the phantom thieves. "You don't-a have to apologize to-a her today, but-a tomorrow you better have-a something ready." With that the red plumber left. Leaving the phantom thieves to sort through their own guilt.

* * *

Interviews would continue as the buzzer went off once again and the button was hit by Marth. Walking in was Shantae, someone that had been at the mansion before during World of Light. "Shantae, nice to see you again. I get that your here because you were promised a spot as a permanent resident but it never happened."

"Yep," Shantae simply said. With that Shulk walked over to the half-genie hero and handed her a map of the mansion. "Thanks," Shantae said before leaving the office.

"Well that was easy," Kirby said as Marth hit the button to let the next person in. Kirby then got a look at the next one to be interviewed and said, "Oh, this will be even easier. Nice to see you again Gooey!" Said blue blob responded by hopping.

"You two know each other," Bayonetta asked confused. She's never seen anything like this before in her life.

"Yeah Gooey may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's helped me out on more than one occasion. One was with something involving dark matter and the second time being against Void Termina," Kirby explained. "He can also be pretty strong, so he can defend himself well."

"I somehow doubt that," Marth said looking at Gooey himself.

"Just put an enemy in front of him and he should show you what he's got," Kirby said as he got off from his seat again. The pink puffball then handed Gooey a map of the mansion, to which the blob grabbed with his tongue. "Feel free to wander around the mansion Gooey but be back at the front when it's time."

"Well, the sooner we get through these the better," Shulk said as Gooey left the office. Marth then hit the button to let the next person in. which was Serperior, one of the three Unovan starters. "Huh well this is going to be harder."

Marth hit an intercom button saying, "Mewtwo, translation time." In mere seconds Mewtwo had teleported into the office. "Okay Serperior maybe you can start by telling us why your here."

After hearing what sounded to them Serperior repeating her name over again, Bayonetta asked, "What did she say?"

"She said that she's here because of the fact that there are currently no Unova pokemon in the mansion. And that Grass-types aren't represented here as much as others," Mewtwo answered. "I respectfully disagree with that second one."

"She's got recommendation from Decidueye, Leaf, Red, and Ivysaur. So that's four people," Marth said looking at the page. "I guess Serperior has some chance."

With that Mewtwo took one of the maps of the mansion and handed it to Serperior saying, "Get yourself to front now. You're the final person to be here." With that Serperior slithered away. "I'll be taking my leave now," Mewtwo said before teleporting away.

"Okay, let's get to decisions," Marth said.

 **Marth: This definitely called for some hard choices, but I think the choices we made were fine.**

* * *

Now at the front of the mansion was Marth, Bayonetta, Kirby, and Shulk. Ike had brought the two professors outside too to see the others off. The ones to be interviewed, and we still here were Dunban, Toad & Toadette, Sans, Yu Narukami, Leon who had managed to find his way with Sobble on his shoulder, Blue Mary, Serperior, Gooey, Shantae, and Lan, Rock Howard, and Sans. "Okay everyone time to announce the five who gained the residency. First off, we are going to go ahead and give one to Shantae since she's been promised by Master Hand himself since last year." There were some claps as the hal-genie hero retrieved the envelope and walked inside.

 **Shantae (Half-Genie hero): Oh, this is gonna be fun. I can already tell.**

"The second person we are inviting into the mansion is my good friend Dunban for his cooking skills," Shulk said. Dunban then walked up to the porch and took the envelope from Shulk before walking over to the side of the porch.

 **Shulk (Monado wielder): The whole gang's here now. I'm already planning the day we're going to have tomorrow.  
** **Riki: Riki cannot wait to see friends plan!**

"The third person to make it in is Yu Narukami," Bayonetta announced. Yu took the envelope without a word and walked inside. The cameraman inside the foyer tried to get a head segment but Yu ignored the camera and kept walking.

"Our fourth person to get in is Serperior, sorry Gooey. I lost the vote 3-1," Kirby said as Serperior slithered up to the porch and took the envelope in her mouth. Mario, who had also decided to come out, held the door open for the snake pokemon.

"And the final one, which ended up being a unanimous decision, is Sans," Marth said. The skeleton walked up to the porch and took the envelope before walking inside.

 **Sans (Pun skeleton): Well, I sure am ready for a smashing good time. *drumshot***

"Okay everyone, one the bus. Unless you have an agreement to a temporary residency," Kapp'n said pointing to Blue Mary. "Someone will show you to a room on the third floor after dinner Blue Mary." Blue Mary nodded as the others got on the bus to head back. The portal for the bus opened up not too long later and closed when the bus passed through.

"Well-a I call this-a successful day," Mario said. "And-a I'll explain what-a I was-a dealing with later Marth." The hero-king nodded from the red plumber's words.

* * *

The AI made last episode was currently looking over island cameras to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. "Everything seems normal," said the AI. It then got a flashing alert with two spots showing up within the mansion. "Two portals opening up after the bus. One's authorized the other isn't. Running camera feed, residential building second floor hall."

* * *

Kasumi was walking back to her room, having run out of the phantom thieves after her confrontation in the living room. She was planning on just laying on her bed when she heard a voice call, "Kasumi!" She snapped her head to the left to see Goro Akechi standing next to an open portal. "Me and the person I'm working for have a proposition for you, but you'll need to come with us." Kasumi was frozen solid, unsure of what to do.

* * *

The others on the front porch were about to heard inside when they heardd the sounds of a portal opening. Everyone faced the driveway again to see a portal larger than the one the bus had went through opening up. "There's no way Kapp'n got everyone home that fast, there was a lot this time," Marth said as he and Mario stepped closer to the portal.

Mario was curious as to who was coming out of this. But as he thought who it could possible his eyes shot wide open. "Do you think it's him," Mario said to the Marth and the hero-king got what he was implying.

They wouldn't have to question it for much longer as they saw none other than Master Hand fly out of the portal. The giant hand flew around the mansion for a bit before returning to the group at the porch and went into his human form. Crazy Hand also came out of the portal floated down a bit. The wicked hand then shouted, "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'REEEEEEEE HOOOOOOOOOOMMMMEEEE!"

Master Hand had winced at the sound and held his ears saying, "You did not have to yell that brother."

"Master Hand," was all Mario could say at the time.

Said man of the mansion faced the red plumber saying, "Hello Mario, it's been awhile."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author's note: Again I now have a youtube channel under the same name as this one. This is the link to it.** **channel/UCpi9zwnV8z7PiXUB_4raT_w** **Again I don't know how to work links if this isn't working, just type in Micbot37 into youtube's web browser and it should show up.**

 **(1) How to include characters that hardly get shown part 2  
** **(2) This is Proto Man's japanese name if any of you are confused.  
** **(3) Something else based off an instagram post I found.  
** **(4) This is true, still don't know if FANDOM pages are the most trusted source but it helps me. And since I come up with stuff as I go along I had no clue about this until it was time for Rock's interview, making my decision to bring in Bayonetta worth it.  
** **(5) Pretty sure this sums up how bad I am at puns.  
(6) I saved that line from your review charmander17. Just for this interview.**


	83. S5 Man of the Mansion Part 2

**Author's Note: Time for the second part of the midseason, remember if you have any dares you want to share keep in PG and get em in before episode 15 of this season. If we don't have any or enough I will be forced to come up with any other plan and it will take longer for that episode to come out. And since we are now out of interviews these episodes may be a bit short but we'll see what happens. First review is from Generic Smash Bros Fan.**

" _1: I guess I can give you an idea, what if most residents do not trust Ratchet & Clank and they gradually gain the trust of the residents?  
_ _2: Can residents of the All-Star Manor appear?  
_ _3: Can the new Phantom Thieves of Persona 5 Scramble (Zenkichi and Sophia) appear in the future?  
_ _4: When will Roy talk to his father about his relationship with Lilina?"_

 **1: That can happen yes.  
** **2: Not likely Rachet and Clank are probably a one-time deal. Unless I can make a plot off of it.  
** **3: I'll see about adding them in the next season but at the moment we're mainly focusing on Kasumi.  
** **4: Roy will be doing that next episode actually.  
** **Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _There's going to be some 'singing Awkward' moments after this.  
_ _Is there a National type day for a Smasher?"_

 **Yes things will get awkward. And I don't think I have any national type days for the fighters. Next review is from Greenswitch.**

" _Welcome back, Master and Crazy. Anyways, can't wait what you'll do with Sans and what you'll end up doing with the characters you didn't interview. Hopefully nothing too crazy, but... who knows (except for you... but I'm not expecting you to reveal anything)."_

 **I'm going to figure out what to do with everyone that didn't make it sometime in the future. Next review is from Derick Lindsey.**

" _Well after 12 chapters we finally get the return of Master and Crazy Hand welcome back and this means maybe Mario can go to sleep (if not then Joker can sick Morgana on him telling him to go to sleep). I did laugh at how Kirby was the one to reject poor Sakura immediately and said no more Fire Emblem characters as a nice little reference to fans that are sick of seeing Fire Emblem in Smash Bros, Also wasn't expecting Female Byleth to be called Blythe but it has some nice creativity to it. Here's hoping Kasumi makes the right decision and rejects Akechi's offer to join Hades' crew and will let Joker and friends apologize to her and even if it takes a while to be friends with them can hopefully bury the hatchet between them and co exist in the same mansion together."_

 **I won't tell you the episode titles but know that this plan has been set in stone for quite awhile so there's no changing what's coming. I'm sorry if you liked Kasumi but I have to do this for the sake of a plot. Next review is from Stripe the Hedgetiger.**

" _I definitely DO NOT remember Sans being interviewed, as I'm pretty sure he was already a resident."_

 **I decided to interview Sans early on in this season since quite a few people asked for him to show up. I had said that I would include him if there was a plot in which he fit in. And that was the interviews. I figured as a way for me to get used to writing him so I could get his character down. I made him a** _ **temporary**_ **resident. Basically had I decided to not have Sans become a resident after his interview he would've immediately left.**

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 13: Man of the Mansion Part 2  
** **(February 24th, 2020)**

Everyone was still in a shocked silence. After months of absence Master Hand and Crazy Hand have finally returned to the mansion. For those that don't know or have forgotten the story behind their absence is an interesting one.

It started when Master Hand had received a letter from one Mickey Mouse in June last year. Within the letter was the explanation of what had happened and that Sora as far as they knew was gone. Master Hand went digging into this and discovered that Sora is still alive just in a world even he can't reach. The man of the mansion didn't want to tell anyone with the worry that it would cause some to not perform well in the tournament.

This didn't stop some from figuring out the truth though. Mario, Banjo, & Kazooie found out first when reading the note on Master Hand's laptop. When the two confronted him he gave his explanation and the three agreed to keep quiet. Master Hand had told everyone else that Sora wasn't here because of the whole situation with Xigbar, now going as Luxu, being around.

Cloud was satisfied by this answer, since he was the most curious and concerned of the boy's whereabouts. That satisfaction went away when the ex-SOLDIER and Tifa came across the letter in the hallway. Cloud was going to chew out Master Hand, but Tifa convinced him to leave it alone since Master Hand was probably dealing with everything he could to find him. This didn't stop Cloud from wanting to dig into information though and recruited Joker and Morgana to help him.

Altogether the three found out that the mansion computers had been blocked from anything relating to Kingdom Hearts III. After getting through it they found out that Sora was in Shibuya. A city that was the same to Joker, but it was a different Shibuya, it was the world that couldn't be reached. The three ended up leaving it alone but Cloud did talk with Master Hand about it.

The next person to get suspicious was Lucario who, with his power of aura, felt that there was a big secret being hidden. Working with Falcon the two talked to some of the residents that did know. When they were given the stern warning from Cloud thought Lucario forced himself to stop. Falcons didn't though and got Fox to help him out. The avian pilot did find out from Master Hand but it was bigger than he thought.

After the attack on the tournament Waluigi pleaded to a trial. One to determine if he should really be kicked out even though he was going to be anyway. The trial had just been a plan for Waluigi to expose the secret to everyone in the mansion at one spot. What happened after that was not pleasant.

About a third of the residents left the mansion that day under the feeling that they couldn't trust Master Hand anymore. And while a good portion have come back to the mansion now there's still quite a few gone. Master Hand was actually questioning things himself, and to clear his head he decided to take an unannounced leave of absence. Mario was put in charge as man of the mansion.

Which fast forwards us to this day, with everyone staring at Master Hand and Crazy Hand, except for Byleth and Blythe, shocked. "Yes, I know this is very surprising. I'm back after a few months, what's important now is this. ...Can I please have the key to the vault back Mario."

Still trying to process this information Mario slowly took the key out of his pocket and tossed it to Master Hand. Who caught it without any trouble. "You-a really are back," Mario said in shock.

"Mind if I ask why you left in the first place," Byleth said walking forward. Curious as to why he was gone in the first place.

Master Hand noticed the professor saying, "Ah, you must be the final DLC fighter. It's nice to meet you." The man of the mansion held out his hand. Marth could tell he was being more professional than usual as Byleth shook the hand. "As for why I was gone, I was rethinking my life choices. Like withholding the information about Sora to all of you. I deduced that while I felt like what I was doing was right. It was a bad idea in the long-run, I realize that if we're ever going to fully trust each other I need to be fully ready to tell you things like this."

"Well, glad you came to that understanding," Marth said. "Though, I have to warn you we did another round of interviews we have quite a few new faces here. As well as some residents that left after everything that happened."

"It was that bad huh," Master Hand chuckling. "Don't blame em' for leaving. Hope they come back eventually. I can only imagine how the others will take this news." Master Hand watched as Crazy Hand floated inside the mansion saying, "So who exactly was invited for residency here?"

 **Kirby (The Pink Puffball): Personally, I'm glad Master Hand finally came back but he's right too. How are the others going to take this?**

 **Samus (Bounty Hunter): I'll be keeping an open mind on this situation for the time being, see how things turn out. I won't leave if things go wrong, but there are always those kinds of people.**

 **Mario (Mr. Nintendo): I'm-a all for-a Master Hand returning as-a long as I get some well-deserved rest. Though I wonder how-a I'm going to break to him the whole problem with-a the phantom thieves. I hope-a Kasumi's okay.**

* * *

 **(no cameras)**

Akechi was still facing Kasumi with the portal opened next to him. The traitor phantom thief then said, "We don't have all day you know."

Kasumi snapped out of her stupor to say, "So you really are alive. How do I know this isn't going to end with me on a deathbed."

"The person I'm working for has told me to assure you that you'll be at no physical risk as long as you do as we say." Akechi then walked over to Kasumi. "I suggest you get yourself through the portal before someone comes up here." Akechi began to walk back over to the portal and saw that Kasumi was still hesitant about following him. "Besides you just learned that your 'friends' lied about knowing you. Who do you have left to trust?"

"Will I at least come back to the mansion after we're done," Kasumi asked as she walked closer to the portal. Akechi nodded, Kasumi then went into the portal.

Just before he went through Akechi tapped his earpiece saying, "She's on her way boss." With that Akechi hopped into the portal himself as it closed.

* * *

In order to give Master Hand a rundown of what had happened within the mansion since he was last in it he was brought back over to his old office. While heading over there though many residents had noticed him. Before long, many had known he was back. Curious as to the residents reaction the camera crew took to multiple frequent rooms throughout the mansion.

One went to the game room to see that it was all most were talking about. Over at the couch in front of the large tv was Luigi, Meta Knight, Raven, Paper Mario, and Spyro. "So what's Master Hand like anyway," Spyro asked since he never personally met the guy before.

Paper Mario then jumped up as high as he could in the air and floated back down like a piece of paper, which he is. "I think he knows that he can levitate Paper Mario," Raven. "I haven't really known Master Hand too long but he was able to put together a proof plan for Grima on the whim. From what I heard."

"He knows what to do when the island is in danger yes I will give him that," Meta Knight said. "I do also believe he can be quite competent most of the time, but while I can forgive him. There are others that may still be on the fence." The masked warrior had looked around and noticed that Solo was not participating in the conversations.

 **Solo (Hero from past): I came back yes. But that doesn't mean I trust Master Hand, I only came back because I knew I could trust Mario. I'm not going to leave again though, I would just get questioned at home.**

"Personally, I'm-a glad Master Hand is-a back," Luigi said throwing in his two cents. "Now Mario can finally get the rest he-a desserves. My-a bro didn't really stop working for-a second." Luigi looked down in sadness. "He wouldn't even let-a me help because he said he could do-a it himself."

"And yet he still dumped finances on Tom Nook," Raven said. The chief tactician then leaned back on the couch.

"So how is he gonna take that fact that you know who is here," Spyro said pointing to a certain mechanic and his robot friend.

"Rachet & Clank," Meta Knight questioned looking over at them. "I don't exactly trust them myself, but I know Master Hand will want to be rid of them instantly. No matter what he thought about while he was gone."

"I can-a imagine the same with-a Sans. He really did-a not want him in the mansion," Luigi said. He would be right the man of the mansion would not take that news well.

 **Master Hand (Man of the Mansion): Why don't I want Sans in the mansion? Well, if I let him in, that basically means the memers win. I wouldn't exactly want that. *camera starts to slowly back away since he doesn't know yet* Hey, where are you going?**

Raven looked over at Rachet & Clank before saying, "I heard stories about the All-Star Manor from you guys and they don't seem like the best people." Paper Mario nodded his head, confirming that fact. "Though I could give them the benefit of the doubt given that you're just saying that because of bias."

"Then, I guess you'd be right. I have no personal problems with them but those that are Nintendo only kinda hate them," Spyro explained. "Most believe they're really here to spy on us and get info for the All-Star Manor."

"We-a do have some character that-a only showed-a up on playstation consoles before-a smash here," Luigi said holding his head in thought. The cameraman decided to walk away from the group as they have now veered off the topic of interest.

* * *

Master Hand was back in his old office now, and it was still in good condition since Mario used it. And Marth finally convince Mario to go to sleep, threatening that he knows what Morgana is like and will find him and sick him on the red plumber if he didn't go to sleep. Mario had heard about what Morgana is like when it's time to sleep from Joker, he didn't want to deal with that and left immediately.

Isabelle had arrived and decided to go over the small but notable changes since he left. "One small change you'll most likely notice right off the bat is that there are now finance papers on this desk. That's because since Tom Nook is a resident here now he volunteered to take care of that stuff," Isabelle explained as he put a small stack pile of paperwork on the desk.

"Well, that's good to know," Master Hand said. The money paperwork was his least favorite of all the paperworks and was glad to be rid of it. "I should've thought of that sooner."

"Something else that's different is that we decided to renovate that old shed we had out in the woods," Marth said pulling up an inside photo of the shed. "The purpose of the shed was so we could watch over the Smash Island and other worlds so if there's trouble we can help out if necessary."

"Sounds like something someone would live in the shed for," Master Hand commented as he looked at the picture. "You guys did more than I ever could already, but seriously, who's watching over those cameras?"

"Well originally we had Luigi do the job, but Otacon made an AI and after some reprogramming after an unfortunate incident, the AI is now watching over the cameras."

"Another feature apparently is that it can rank each villain that's attacked the island so far and their danger level," Mewtwo said. "Giovanni so far has the number one spot with an S-rank. King Boo is the lowest with a D-Rank." Master Hand nodded in understanding.

"While I'm impressed with this I have to ask, who have we invited to the mansion since I've left since I know you all did interviews," Master Hand asked. Isabelle then handed him a tablet that showed him a list. "Oh okay let's see here. Ah, I see you got Shantae in I meant to do that after World of Light… Crash and Spyro, worthy choices… some of Shulk's friends, at least we have another cook now… I see some that could cause tensions, Micaiah for example."

 **Micaiah (Princess of Dawn): I haven't really done anything that could increase tension between me and Ike. Yet that is.**

Master Hand continued to scroll through until he got to a certain page and wished he could do a spittake. "You gave a residency to Rachet & Clank! From the All-Star Manor! Are you guys insane?!"

"In our defense they were banned from the manor themselves for accidentally blowing up the kitchen," Marth said. Master Hand gave him that look. "We're skeptical too but if we didn't accept them they wouldn't really have any to go." Master Hand didn't like it but grumbled in agreement, wouldn't really want to leave someone on the street unless they deserved it after all.

It took one swipe for Master Hand to freeze again. Master Hand placed the tablet around to face Marth and Isabelle, and it clearly showed Sans's picture. "I retract my statement about Rachet & Clank and put it on this guy. Are you people insane?"

"In our defense we let him in a temporary to see if he would be fine in the mansion," Marth said. "When interviews came around he got recommendations from so many people it was hard to deny it."

"How many people," Master Hand asked, Mewtwo then pressed a button on the tablet that showed the list. The man of the mansion let out a whistle. "Dang, that's the most i've ever seen anyone get. Okay, I guess I can allow this."

"There's also something else that we should probably tell you about since the others already know," Isabelle said. She then took back the tablet and looked on with a nervous face as she said the following words. "Someone else is preparing to attack the island, they've been the cause behind everything since 2018 excluding World of Light."

* * *

 **Underworld  
(no cameras)**

A portal opened in the depths of the underworld, a bit of ways away from the main meeting room. Kasumi came out of the portal first and took a look at her surroundings. She was standing on a single bridge hanging over a vast abyss of soul and darkness. It was unlike anything she's seen before, and that's saying something considering the Metaverse.

Akechi came out of the portal not too long after and caught Kasumi's gaze and looked around with her. "Amazing isn't it. Even if it's not the best place to be I never would've imagined a world like this could be so majestic."

"I would have to agree with you on that," Kasumi said. Akechi then began to walk down the bridge, the phantom thief quickly ran after him. "So this new boss of yours, what's he like."

"Well, if you don't already know he is Hades. Lord of the Underworld and we are actually in Pit's world right now, just below it," Akechi answered. This shocked Kasumi even more, a world where the greek gods, or versions of them at least, existed. "He can be pretty calm most of time only flares up if you cross him or do something he hates. So be careful."

"Thanks for the warning I guess," Kasumi said as they entered a tunnel.

Bass was currently walking down in the opposite direction of them. When he noticed Kasumi he said, "Oh so this is the one Hades wanted to see?"

"Your the one that caused the whole boomerang debacle," Kasumi said, remembering Bass from what she had been told by Mega Man. "Bass if I remember correctly?"

"Yep," Bass simply said as he continued walking. "Hey word of the wise, don't interrupt Hades. Let him finish his sentences first!"

"Who interrupted him before," Kasumi asked Akechi as they neared the meeting area.

"Akuma," Akechi simply replied. "He tried to question what the point of the plan was, and well Hades kinda gave him the coldest glare I've ever seen. If looks could kill, and he could probably actually do that, Akuma would've been dead in seconds."

"So are really alive are just a soul conjured up from the dead," Kasumi said, thinking that since this was the underworld there was probably something.

"Revived from the dead actually, and so is Akuma," Akechi answered as they turned into a hallway. "It's the second time I've been revived. First time during World of Light, and now here." Akechi then looked around the hall as they approached the door. "I'd get ready. Hades is on the other side of here."

Akechi opened the door and the two walked into a room with mainly black walls with blue lighted surfaces. Akuma was in one corner meditating the best he could without being disturbed. Kasumi was however focused on the one man in front of her that's not Akechi. Hades himself. "Kasumi! So nice to finally meet you. Now… we can finally have a little chat," Hades said with a grin.

* * *

Ike and Byleth decided to continue the tour with Blythe since they still had some time before dinner. And since the room was now open, Ike decided that the living room would be next. Blythe was already beaming as she looked around. "This room is pretty big, not as big as the reception hall but still. And this fireplace, wow," Blythe said as she looked around.

As the radiant hero was watching he said, "You know, she acts pretty different from you," to Byleth.

"What do you mean by that," Byleth asked, slightly offended.

"I mean no offense but she's energetic, actually expressive, seems generally happy, and you just don't have a beating heart," Ike said. Summing his point up to a T. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two had different lives in your dimensions."

"She was definitely a mercenary before arriving at the monastery. That much I'm sure of," Byleth said.

"Well, you could always ask her," Ike suggested.

"I bet father would like to see this place," Blythe said as she walked back to Ike and Byleth. The way she worded that irked Byleth.

"Father? You mean Jeralt right," Byleth asked.

"Of course who else. It has been a stressful couple months, we found out that Tomas and Monica were actually imposters," Blythe said. "When we went to a village to confront Solon, Monica, or really Kronya almost managed to kill him. I was luckily able to stop that from happening though. She got away for a month."

Byleth was suddenly at a loss of words. Blythe apparently had managed to save Jeralt, where as he was forced to watch him get stabbed twice after turning back time failed. Clearing his throat he said, "If you excuse me I should probably get your room ready for you to enter." With that the professor left.(1)

"Is he okay," Blythe decided to ask Ike as he left.

"Uh, well. This is gonna be hard to explain," Ike said. He then got into the story from what Byleth had told him before.

 **Blythe (Professor): So from what Ike tells me the version of my father in Byleth's world was killed by Monica. And when Byleth tried to turn back time in order to save him his attack was stopped, allowing the deed to still be done. I guess that means I brought up some bad memories.**

* * *

Marth, Isabelle, and Mewtwo had finally explained the whole situation with Hades and the people he's recruited. Starting with the boomerang incident all the way up to the dream hijack on Incineroar. "So far he has yet to make another move but we might be close to another invasion," Marth said.

"I knew him helping us defeat Tabuu two years ago was fishy," Master Hand said as he finished processing the information. "He never made another move after that whole debacle so I wrote him off the list of suspicions."

"Well, he's ready now. And with the powers he has I can definitely believe him to be the one behind anything," Mewtwo said. The genetic pokemon then closed his eyes. "At first the future of the fight seemed to be stuck on one timeline. But since we kept Incineroar multiple have been sprouting all filled with many possibilities."

"So far we know that Bass and Akuma are working for him. We don't know if there's anyone else though," Isabelle said.

"Considering he has access to any villain we've blown up in the past I think there's definitely some more people working for him," Master Hand said. He then thought back to what Mewtwo said earlier. "I'm sorry how many futures are there of this fight Mewtwo?"

"Before Christmas only won where we lost," Mewtwo said. "But now, there's about a thousand possibilities."

"And how many do we win," Marth said with nervousness.

Mewtwo kept his eyes closed for a bit longer as it searched and searched. Mewtwo then opened his eyes. He then stared right at Master Hand saying, "Only five, one where we get out of it without any casualties and or lasting consequences. The other four have those two I mentioned."

"Who exactly are the casualties," Master Hand said.

"You know I'm not gonna tell you that," Mewtwo said. Master Hand was going to retort, but then realized his reasoning was to probably keep him from potentially disrupting the space-time continuum. And he's done it before back before the Octarian invasion.

 **Marth (Hero-king): So we have a fight coming within months. I understand Mewtwo not wanting to get into details, but I can't help but wonder exactly what the consequences were.**

* * *

 **Underworld (No cameras)**

Kasumi, after getting over her initial shock of being in front of Hades, walked forward until she was at the table. Facing directly across from the lord of the underworld. "So you're the one who called me here," she asked.

"Yes I am, we have a sort of business proposition for you Kasumi," Hades said. The table then lit up. "Are you interested in hearing us out."

"I'm willing to listen but I can't guarantee I'll actually want to join you," Kasumi said with all the seriousness she could muster.

"I love it when we get to be serious," Hades said. The table then became shrouded in mist as a projection of sorts came from it. "Very well, as you know the phantom thieves lied to you. Making you believe they knew you the whole time, but actually didn't. They kept that to themselves and practically caused you to break down when we told you."

Kasumi looked down, remembering what happened a couple hours ago. "Yeah that's true," she said, sadly crossing her arms.

"Now, now don't look so glum. What if I told you there was a way to make them actually know you from memory," Hades said and Kasumi looked up. "Got your attention, didn't I. While I don't have a stolen inventory list of vault I know of an item in it once created by Master Hand that's kept in there." An image of a machine with a simple small barrel and nozzle design was shown. "A little rusty but it is a memory warper. It can basically erase, plant, and change memories. What you're looking for is the middle option. If you can manage to get the phantom thieves in one room and get me that device I can combine it with my powers to do a mass memory planting. They can know you for real, and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"It feels like there's something more to this," Kasumi said.

"Very perceptive of you," Hades said. The mist then fell away. "I want you to gather intel for us on pretty much anything of importance. Defense system, weaknesses of the residents, systems we can exploit. Stuff like that, that way there will be nothing stopping me from total domination."

Kasumi looked down to think over her options. While she could be remembered among the others, she knew Hades wanted to destroy the island. "Can I have sometime to think over my decision," Kasumi asked.

Hades looked at Kasumi with a suspicious look before snapping his fingers. "Very well, don't take too long though," the lord of the underworld said as a door to a separate room opened. "We don't want anyone realizing your gone." Kasumi nodded before walking into the room, the door slowly closing behind her.

Akuma stopped meditating for a second just to ask, "So, we're going to go with plan B."

"Yes, Akuma, yes we are," Hades said. Akechi became a bit confused as he had no idea what plan B was. "I never really told you did I Akechi? Very well let me explain."

* * *

The camera crew member had gone to the kitchen in order to gather more thoughts on Master Hand's return. There were at least two residents that met him within the room right now that could give input. Kawasaki was currently stirring something in a big pot while Palutena was waiting for the oven to finish. Cilan was just chopping up some vegetables, and Dunban was watching so he could get a feel as to how things work here.

"You know Master Hand is going to ban you from the kitchen again when he finds out you've been in here the whole time he was gone," Palutena said to Kawasaki as she turned away from the oven.

"Trust me Palutena, he'll never know I'm here," Kawasaki said patting his chest with pride. "My cooking skills have vastly improved since I've started working here, he'll never know."

"I'll be the judge of that," Palutena said as she walked over to the pot to see what was in it. "What is this anyway?"

"Suggestion from Cilan, Clam Chowder. I felt like this would be popular for the inklings and other fish lovers," Kawasaki explained as Dunban walked over and looked into the pot.

"It looks appealing," Dunban said as he went and grabbed a spoon from a drawer. He then walked back over to the pot and looked at Kawasaki to see if it was warm enough to eat, to which the chef nodded. Dunban went ahead and quickly ate a spoon of the chowder. He didn't seem impressed but said, "It's decent. I think it could pass Master Hand without any problem, I've been at the mansion before so I know what he tolerates."

"Why thank you for the feedback, that's better than what Palutena said yesterday about my beef stew," Kawasaki said. A feeling of pride swelling up in his chest.

 **Kawasaki (Terrible chef?): Palutena made it seem like she was throwing up the beef stew I had made. When Cilan tried it he said it was actually pretty average for stew. I think she's trying to make me look bad.**

 **Palutena (Goddess of Light): Jealous? I'm not jealous my cooking is amazing. I won't allow you to belittle a goddess to such feelings. *warps away***

"It's not that I don't think your cooking is bad Kawasaki, it's just that it might not be the best thing to serve to the residents," Palutena said. In an attempt to defend herself.

"The contrast to me and you reacting to Kawasaki's beef stew yesterday says otherwise," Cilan said as he put the vegetables he chopped up onto a pan. It was probably meant to be a side.

Palutena let it go for the time being, but when Kawasaki walked into the pantry she followed. Once she was in she closed the door saying, "What happened to the plan?"

"What plan," Kawasaki asked Palutena as if he didn't know what she was asking. Which he didn't.

"Our plan for taking care of Cilan. Didn't we think he was going to steal our position," Palutena said angrily.

"Oh that. I just thought about the whole thing more and we have more people in this mansion than ever before," Kawasaki said. "It's nice for it to be more than just the two of us working on dinner and breakfast."

"But what if we do get the boot?"

"Well they can't ban us unless we provoke it. And if you keep this up I may have to file a complaint," Kawasaki said. When did he get this threatening?

 **King Dedede (King of Dream Land): I decided to pull Kawasaki aside last week and taught him that no one is the boss of him. Except maybe Master Hand, and that it's fine to make his own decision, no matter who the person might be… Palutena, oh he's a goner if he doesn't play his cards right.**

"Do we even have those," Palutena questioned as Kawasaki walked out of the pantry. The goddess of light looked after the chef, worried that Cilan was no longer the one chef she had to worry about.

* * *

 **Underworld (no cameras)**

Kasumi was in the other room pacing back and forth on her options. She felt like this was a no win situation since Hades would attack the island either way. She eventually stopped in the middle of the room, most likely about to come to a final decision when the door opened. Akechi walked in and the door closed behind him. "Tough choice huh," Akechi said.

Kasumi glared at the traitor phantom thief before looking away. "You know, they may not have memories of me. But I definitely have memories of you," Kasumi said. "I'm still have a feeling I'm going to get double-crossed in this deal."

"I wouldn't put it past Hades," Akechi said leaning against the wall. "He is a very unpredictable god with a lot of power, but is still your choice. I talked to him and he promised that you would leave no matter the choice you make."

Kasumi looks back at Akechi. She may hate him but the sacrifice he made in the end for then was honorable. "I could still tell the others your alive and maybe get you to the mansion."

"Honestly, I think I don't really have a choice. Hades brought me back he could just as easily kill me again." The door then opened again, signaling that time was up. "Did you make a choice?"

Kasumi thought about it for a quick second before nodding. "Yeah I made a decision." Akechi then let Kasumi walk back through the door before walking through himself.

"Ah, she's back about time, it was getting boring," Hades said as Kasumi walked back to where she was originally standing. Hades then crossed his arms saying, "So, what's your final decision?"

Kasumi took a deep breath, this could end badly. "The offer you have is enticing. The chance to actually be remembered by my friends is intriguing."

"This feels like the point where there's a but-"

"But, I'm not really willing to go against the mansion like this. I don't know who I am sure, but I think the memories they make of me now will be better than the ones from the past. So no, I will not accept your deal and wish to go home right now."

Hades stood silently as he fist was shaking. Kasumi took a step back, but when Hades stopped shaking his hand she sigh in relief. "I understand, regardless I'll still attack the island soon. Might spare you and your friends, but we'll see." Kasumi nodded and turned to follow Akechi through the door to head back. When suddenly bars and chains wrapped the door, trapping them. "Unfortunately I can't just let you waltz out of here."

"What?!"

"That was not what you promised," Akechi shouted at Hades.

"You really think I'm gonna let her go with the knowledge of what I'm doing here and who I've recruited much less that you're alive?! How stupid do you think I am," Hades shouted in anger. Dark power then began to flow from his hands. "She'll still leave, but not with her own will."

"Robin Hood," Akechi said as his persona flared to life. He knew that he could get himself killed doing this but he didn't like Hades plan B. At the very least he had to get Kasumi out of here. Before Akechi used an attack though Akuma stopped his meditation and grabbed him.

"I would advise against doing that in the future," Hades said as he sent his dark power to Kasumi. Who then became to scream as Hades began to take over her mind.

* * *

Blythe had gone to find Byleth after her tour finished in order to apologize for mentioning Jeralt. Though at the time she hadn't known. The professor eventually found her counterpart in the practice room with the simulator running. Byleth was currently doing a spirit battle with help from the mysterious machine that had been given to the mansion during Christmas. Blythe decided to walk into the workshop within the room while she waited for him to be done.

 **Master Hand: Oh I've been told about the device. I don't know the person who sent it based on the name they gave us. But it contributes something to the mansion so may as well keep it.**

In the workshop was Samus, who immediately turned around with her arm cannon powering up as she heard the door closed. Blythe had her hands up immediately. She had been given an explanation of how the simulator worked, but knew that the blast from that thing would kill her in real life. "Sorry, force of habit," Samus said as she powered down the arm cannon, "still trying to be social at the very least again." The bounty hunter looked at her surroundings. "Not really working out so far."

"It's my fault, you probably didn't expect anyone to walk in here while one of those tournaments weren't going on," Blythe said as she sat down on another chair in the room. "I think someone mentioned you, Samus was it?"

Samus nodded in confirmation saying, "One and only. Your one of the new residents right, the female counterpart of Byleth." She pointed at said professor in the practice room still taking down some of the simulated spirits.

"Yes, that's me. Blythe, nice to meet you," Blythe said holding out her hand.

"Likewise," Samus said, not really accepting the handshake. "So what are you in here for?"

"Well, I need to apologize to Byleth about something actually. I didn't realize it at the time but I was told that our father is actually dead in his world, but he's still alive in mine," Blythe said. The simulator powered off at that point, Byleth was done.

"Ah, another one of those worlds like Robin and Raven. Technically I don't think that would be your fault since you didn't really know at the time," Samus said. At that moment Byleth walked in through the door. "So what did you think of the spirit simulator? I'm told it showed up from a person known as Guestspirit, but I'm on the fence if we can trust that machine."

"I think it's fine," Byleth answered. He then noticed his female counterpart in the room and sighed saying, "I'm guessing you're here because you found out father is dead on my world and your here to apologize."

"Perceptive, should've seen that coming," Blythe muttered. "Yes, that is what I'm here for. Just I didn't know so I'm sorry if I pulled up any painful memories."

"You didn't know it's not your fault. Honestly though, I think it'll be nice considering that I can find out what would've happened if he survived. For instance, how did he react to the hair," Byleth asked. It was a question he asked himself often.

"Confused, and when Rhea explained the story to him he was even more confused. Still Rhea mentioned this whole thing now that Sothis has merged with us," Blythe said gesturing to herself and Byleth. "I'm honestly on the fence about what she has planned."

"I like to believe Rhea has the best interest in heart, thought I guess that could get her in trouble sooner or later," Byleth said.

"You two realize I have no idea what you two are talking about right," Samus said, still very well in the room.

"Sorry Samus, didn't mean to exclude you there," Blythe said.

"It's..fine," Samus said as she got off from the chair. "Dinner is probably almost ready. You two may want to get downstairs." With that the bounty hunter left the workshop with the two professors soon following.

 **Byleth (Professor): Of course, we are going to head back to our worlds in the coming days in order to be ontime for the plan Rhea has. I'm told by my female counterpart she went with Edelgard to Enbarr, and what happened there was interesting to say the least. I don't think I'm going to say anything though for the sake of what I'm told is called spoilers.**

* * *

It was now dinner and everyone was now at their respective tables. Most were discussing Master Hand's return to the mansion, and that it had been announced that he would show himself at Dinner. The phantom thieves though were still in a bit of a funk after getting chewed out by Mario and yelled at by Kasumi. She hadn't shown back up and as far as they knew she was still in her room.

That worry would end when said phantom thief entered the dining room. The other phantom thieves watched as she grabbed her food that was out on the window partition to the kitchen. She then walked over to their table and sat down. It was silent at first until Kasumi said, "I'm still mad at you guys by the way."

"Yeah we messed up," Ryuji said with his head down. "Look we're really sorry. After what happened with us we didn't want to put that same burden on you."

"Especially since you came after us, you had memories that we don't," Makoto said. "Honestly a bit disturbing to me but that doesn't really justify what we did."

Kasumi sighed. "Well, I'd be willing to forgive you," she said, the other phantom thieves looked up in shock. "As long as you promise to never do this kind of thing again please."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again we promise," Joker said. To which the others nodded.

"Then I guess I can forgive you, and hopefully we can be actual friends from here," Kasumi said. The others then begin to actually eat their food. None of them saw the devious smirk and dark magic swirling in Kasumi's eyes for a few seconds.

At that point Master Hand came in through the kitchen and everyone quieted down so he could speak. "Hello everyone. It's been awhile, and to those of you who have never seen me before welcome to the smash mansion, hope you enjoy your stay," Master Hand said. "I know I left without a word but I needed to think about things, about what I had done regarding withholding information from you all multiple times. I decided that trust goes both ways, and if I want you guys to trust me, I need to trust you with information." Residents that were mad at Master Hand nodded in understanding, glad he's willing to change.

"And because of that I should probably tell you all now that the rumors are true as we can confirm that Hades is working to attack the island and had recruited Bass and Akuma for help," Master Hand said. This caused a wave of murmurs and some panic to spread. "We know he's going to attack so we can prepare now. We don't have definitive proof other than a dream that someone had and was hijacked. But we have reason to believe he's the cause behind everything that's happened to us since 2018, excluding World of Light."

No one said a word as they began to process the information. Then of all people, Bowser got up from his seat saying, "Well then. I guess we may want to prepare for the fight of our lives." Master Hand smilied, not expecting Bowser of all people to say that.

"Yes true, anyways. Enjoy your dinner," Master Hand said before he teleported out of the mansion.

 **Lucario (Aura pokemon) Looks like the trust that Master Hand lost is officially rebuilt. We can only hope the rest of the residents still gone will come back before Hades attack. We're still missing a good number of the assist trophies and a couple fighters. How this is all going to turn out will reveal itself in the future.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again, if you have a truth or dare keep it PG and tell me in the reviews. If we don't have enough for an episode by episode 15 of this season I will go with my plan B.**

 **(1) Yeah, there's gonna be slight canon divergence of Blythe's version of Fodlan for sake of difference between the two. Like in Robin's world, one was successful while one failed.**


	84. S5 Problems With Love

**Author's note: If you read the chapter title then yeah. This one is gonna be a roller later as I need to bring closure to something that started this season and something that has been planned since season 1. Not to mention this is pretty much my make up Valentine's day episode. Remember if we have no dares or truths by the next episode we will be doing my plan B for episode 16 of this season. First review is from Generic Smash Bros Fan.**

" _1: those in the hades team are: Akechi, Akuma and Bass. There are not many people, now that I think about it. I guess you'll have something in mind.  
_ _2: I think you forgot coco on your list of residents  
_ _3: a question: is there a non-video game character that tried to enter the mansion but was automatically denied? (out of cameras. obviously)  
_ _4: another question: the first non-playable characters you put in the story (tails, Bandana Dee, Decidueye, Shovel knight, etc.) were they also interviewed to be residents?"_

 **1: Actually that's all I'm putting in for Hades' team. He wants to be serious and he needed some powerful people willing to bring the island to its knees. I have separate plans for all of them when the movie comes around.  
** **2: Coco is in the mansion, if I forgot to put her on my profile I'll do that right away.  
** **3: No because if that's the case Kapp'n just passed over there worlds. Only reason Escargoon showed up in seasons 1 and 2 was because I decided to combine the Kirby canon and anime. Cassidy and Butch was for my own enjoyment. But I don't think I'm gonna make anymore exceptions.  
** **4: No they were not interviewed Master Hand just handpicked then as they all had a chance to become a fighter.  
** **Next review is from Charmander17**

" _Thanks for using my pun earlier it means a lot.  
_ _By the way why do the smashers have beef with the psallstars? Oh and when will the younger smashers be ungrounded feel a little bad my idea made that happen oh well master hand could talk to toon link if necessary."_

 **No problem. And as far as the beef goes let's just say they felt like Sony was trying to copy them. And the younger smashers were actually ungrounded offscreen last month. Next review is from ultimateCCC.**

" _Lucario's Aura will pick it up soon.  
_ _Have I already told you about Villager and Isabelle?"_

 **Yes, and when Lucario does it will probably be too late. And yes you've asked me about those two before and my answer is still the same. Which is no I will not be shipping them in this story. Next review is from Derick Lindsey.**

" _Poor Kasumi being brainwashed by Hades but at least she initially said no to his offer even if she felt hurt by the Phantom Thieves lying to her about their memories. I laughed at how Master Hand reacted to finding out Sans became a resident at the mansion knowing how much he didn't want him in as well as including my joke about Morgana being forced on Mario if he doesn't relax and go to sleep. Should have expected that the Male Byleth failed to save his dad in one universe where as the Female one succeeded as a counter to Male Robin being successful in fighting off Grima but the Female failed and do they have a specific house they lead over or no? Now that everyone knows about what Hades and co are up to they can prepare for the upcoming battle and hopefully stop whatever Hades is planning."_

 **Byleth is the professor of the Black Eagles while Blythe is the professor of the Golden Deer. And thank you for the dares or truths you gave. It's quite a lot but I may have to cut that one for Bowser Jr. out since he probably won't know what the Simpsons is. Also, I don't even watch that show. And that last one is a bit technical but I could make it work. It's a lot to work with but it may still not be enough. I may come up with some dares and truths myself if I feel like it.**

 **Now before we get started there's something I need to bring into attention. I am currently stuck in my home in Florida as I don't really have anywhere to go due to the whole thing. I should have more time to write now as long as I don't have too many personal problems or playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons.**

 **And something else I've brought up about doing was the community. I will be going forth and putting it up on . If any of you want to write a story that takes place in the same universe as this one that is fine with me. Just be sure to let me know so I can put it in the community. That is all**

* * *

 **Season 5 episode 14: Problems with Love  
** **(March 21st, 2020)(10:00 PM)**

"You can't just come based on what fuel you do have," said a certain champion into his phone. Which he got when he first came to the mansion. Strangely enough he was wearing dress pants, as well as button down shirt and vest. "Alright fine, we'll see you in a bit." Link then turned off his phone.

"What did Fox say," Zelda asked. And once again strangely enough she was in a simple dress.

"He can pick us up but he has to fuel up his Landmaster first. It's gonna be about fifteen minutes," Link replies. And Zelda sighed in disappointment. "I should've checked the bus times earlier."

"Guess you should've," Zelda said.

 **Link (Champion of Hyrule): *a circle shows up in the top right corner of the camera recording for the head segment* Okay, I know what you're thinking. Oh my gosh when did this happen, why is the episode starting here? Honestly, I don't know why either. What happened is a long story, and in order for you all to understand it we're gonna have to backtrack. Can you take the footage back to what happened at I believe 5:00 PM.** ***camera footage rewinds to said time* Stop! Okay that's good. Get it going. *circle disappears***

* * *

 **5:00 PM**

Link was currently in the game room playing on the Nintendo 64 solo. Young Link returned to the mansion yesterday and recommended Ocarina of Time to the champion. As the game helped shape future Zelda games. Link was going to fight the next boss of the game when a piece of paper was handed out in front of him. "Hey, Link I have a favor I need to ask of you." Link looked up to see Tifa to be the one handing him the note.

"And what would this favor be," Link said as he hit the save button on his game before turning off the 64. "This won't be like last time where I had to pry a dagger off of Pichu right?"

"No this isn't like that, still don't know how she even got that thing," Tifa said, slightly worried for the tiny mouse pokemon. "I just need you to hand this note over to Zelda." She pointed to said princess of Hyrule at one of the couches within the room.

"And.. you can't do that yourself," Link asked, suspicious of where this would go. There was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Just do it please, it's embarrassing for me to ask her," Tifa said shoving the paper into Link. "Just give it to her and don't tell her it was from me. Or do you want to flip again."(1) With that the girl left the game room in a hurry.

Rolling his eyes at the antics the champion decided to suck it up. The champion walked over to Zelda and the princess of Hyrule took notice of him. "Oh, hey Link. Do you need anything," Zelda asked.

Link felt any confidence he had gone away immediately and sheepishly said, "This is for you." Zelda took the piece of paper and saw the princess's cheeks go a bit red. Guess it was an embarrassing question.

"Well you got out with me? -Link," Zelda said. Link suddenly froze, the paper said what. Did he just get tricked by Tifa?! "Um I'm free at seven o'clock. We can go then," Zelda said nervously.

At a loss of words the champion quickly nodded saying, "Yep, that is perfect. I-I-I'll see you then." With that Link quickly left the game room with one goal in mind before seven. Questioning Tifa into the ground.

 **Link: Though my mind has yet to completely process this at the time. Tifa has tricked me into setting Zelda and myself up on a date. I knew I was in for a rollercoaster.**

* * *

Since his interview Eliwood had become a permanent resident of the mansion. While Roy has gotten used to his father being at the mansion he was still worried about one thing. How he would react to his relationship with Lilina. The two had been dating before the Ultimate tournament starting in July and Eliwood was not yet aware of it.

The young lion knew he would have to tell his father at some point. The only problem he felt was that if he were to be married to Lilina the only way it could happen if the two kingdoms in his world united. And Roy knew his father wouldn't be too keen on that idea. He would have to plan the speech carefully and planned on having it done by next week.

What he didn't account for was the number of people who already knew and were pushing him to tell Eliwood. One being Phoenix, who found out on Thanksgiving, and the other being his former roommate, Chrom. The two have both told Roy that he should tell his father but so far no progress has been made headway. Though Chrom had inadvertently tried to help at one point, which caused Eliwood to have a conversation with Roy about relationships and marriage, Roy still didn't tell him.

The young prince decided enough was enough and was walking over to the living room right now to confront Roy on the issue. And sure enough the young lion was there lying down on one of the couches within the room, asleep. "And he didn't do this in his own room because," Chrom questioned to himself as he walked over to Roy. Chrom then flicked Roy in the nose.

While it wasn't much, it had caused Roy to be startled awake. "Ah- What?!" Roy looked around to eventually have his eyes land on Chrom. Pinching his nose the young lion asked, "Why did you wake me up Chrom, I was sleeping for a reason."

"Because I decided enough was enough," Chrom sternly said the the young lion. Who was confused at what Chrom was saying due to the lack of context. "You're telling your father about you and Lilina today Roy."

Roy's eyes went wide with fear. "Chrom no please. I want to try and tell my father about this on my own terms. Not someone else's!" Roy got off the couch and attempted to stop the prince of Ylisse.

"Then you may want to tell him tonight or someone else will," Chrom said. "You can't keep running from your father Roy, it will only hurt you in the long-run."

"I know but I just feel like I can't."

"Because you're afraid of facing your father on such a matter?!"

"Because I'm afraid he won't allow the relationship!" There was a stunned silence from Chrom, the young prince was silently cursing himself if he caused this from past experiences. "You didn't allow Robin and Lucina to marry at first. I'm worried that my father would do the same thing." The young lion sat down on the couch with a flop, seeming defeated. "I'm scared of what he would say."

"And reason why you'd be scared of such a thing," Chrom asked as he sat down on the same couch, next to Roy.

"Well, in order for me and Lilina to get married we would have to unite our kingdom and thiers into one," Roy sadly said. "It's a lot of land to rule over and we're not as advanced as here or Earth. It may not work."

 **Eliwood (Lord of Pharae): Combining kingdoms? Well… it's possible but it would be a hard transition for both sides considering the possibility of contrasting laws. Whole process of easing into things would take about maybe five years at least.**

Chrom didn't look at Roy for a good minute. It's a good reason, sure, Ylisse probably was as big as Roy's kingdom if not smaller. "Well, I can tell you first hand that ruling over a big land as that would be difficult. But you could assign different lords over some areas of land to help you out. Everything has an eventual solution."

Roy sighed before saying, "Yeah I guess you're right. I can't put it off anymore I'll tell him. We just have to figure out where he is." With that the young lion left the living room.

"God on you Roy," Chrom said before following Roy out.

The camera then panned over to Sonic who was sitting on another couch. And had heard everything. "I'm gonna find another place to eat my chili dog." The hedgehog sped out of the room.

* * *

While Link may not know how to navigate himself across the mansion as well as he thought, he knew how to navigate himself to more frequented areas. This brought the champion to the lounge, where it actually was not so populated. As soon as finding Tifa sitting on the couch he walked right over shouting, "Tifa! What did you just do?!"

Tifa, knowing she had been caught, stood up and faced Link smirking before saying, "Got you a date. You're welcome by the way."

"I thought Lucina was the one that was compared to a cupid," Link said.

 **Lucina (Princess from a doomed future): Oh did Link say that? I am very flattered but I don't I would really see myself as a cupid. Now if you excuse me I have to try and get Orange and Blue back together. *leaves***

"True, and she was planning on doing this for you two. But she was already occupied with helping out Orange and Blue. So she asked and passed the job off to me," Tifa said. She then sat down on a stool next to the bar area, which had mostly soda since Master Hand banned alcohol in the mansion. "And I've been on a date before, meaning I know exactly what to do."

"So let me get this straight," Link said, pinching his nose in frustration. "By taking over Lucina's job you're going to. Set up a date, have us spend the night with each other, try to get one of us, mainly me, to confess feelings to the other, and hope it doesn't destroy the friendship we had in the end? And you're going to do that all by yourself?"

"No faith huh, you know I could flip you again if I wanted to," Tifa said with slight offense. Sonic was now walking into the room. "And I'm not going to be helping you alone. Cloud!"

"Why are you bringing me into this," Cloud muttered, as he was sinking into the couch. The ex-SOLDIER had been there the whole time and Link never noticed.

"Because your Link's friend."

"So exactly what will you two be doing," Link asked the two.

"Well while Cloud will be giving you advice via comlink I snatched from Snake. I'll be manipulating the scenes to hopefully make things work," Tifa explained. Both Link and Cloud has a feeling this was already taking a turn for the worse. And once again Sonic was hearing all of it.

 **Sonic (Fastest animal alive): Valentine's Day was last month everyone. I know we didn't have the annual dance this time, but can we please not talk about love endeavors a month late. Doesn't help I'm already having my own problems(2).**

"So when did you and Zelda say you were going to meet up," Tifa asked. After Link told her and Cloud the time she dragged the champion out of the room. Cloud followed behind with Sonic still staying on the couch.

* * *

Speaking of Lucina helping Orange and Blue. The princess, while advised to not move around much due to being seven months into the pregnancy. She couldn't really wear any of her clothes from home anymore so Master Hand was quick to supply her closet with casual clothes that would fit(3).

With Lucina was Orange as they were looking around for Blue. "Do you really think we're ready to reconnect like this Lucina," Orange asked as the two continued to walk down the hall.

"Orange it has been four months since he came back. I'm sure you two are ready, I can tell you both still love each other," Lucina said.

"Well, yeah, but you're not exactly in the best condition to do this right now with the whole pregnancy thing. In fact you should probably be in your room."

"I will be once we have you two taken care of," Lucina insisted as the two turned into the practice room. Lucina was suddenly confused as she said, "Wait, I was aiming for the arcade room. Where did I make the wrong turn?"

"We're actually not on the same floor as the arcade room, remember this is the first floor," Orange said.

"And you didn't tell me because.."

"I was trying to prove a point that you're not one to be walking around right now."

Lucina had facepalmed before saying, "Come on, let's find the elevator." With that the two left the room. And passed by Kasumi on their way back to the elevator. The phantom thief had taken out a notepad and wrote both Lucina's and Orange's names under leverage. She then continued on her way.

* * *

Wanting to get back into the swing of the mansion life Master Hand decided to set up a box in the dining room. What the box was for was anyone's guess. All it said was 'put truths or dares in here'. There was a stack of flashcards next to the box. Many were confused as to why the man of the mansion decided to do this, but some still put flashcards in there(4).

"What's the point of it though," Shadow had rhetorically asked as Sonic wrote something on a flashcard before putting it in. The blue hedgehog really is everywhere at once in this episode "It's just a mindless game meant to destroy relationships not put them back together."

"People said the same thing about Super Mario Party and yet we had a blast last week," Sonic said. The two then heard the two window partitions into the kitchen open up and food was beginning to be placed on one of them. "Guess it's leftover buffet night."

 **Wario (Greedy Microgamer): Oh this night is the best. This is the first time it's been caught on camera but buffet night, is self explanatory. It's just leftovers from all of the other dinners from Sunday to Friday during the week. Anything not eaten today will get thrown out. A lot of us enjoy it so few complain. Master Hand gives us the option to eat out on any night anyway if we chose.**

 **Tifa Lockhart (Cloud's childhood friend): Yes, I chose the date for today since I knew it was the buffet night. A good number of residents go out to eat anyway, mainly the fast-food restaurants.**

"Come get it while it's hot," Cilan called out from the kitchen to whoever was already in the dining room. An intercom announcement would be made soon. "Though to be fair, we could just heat it up again if anyone wants seconds."

"Maybe wait until a majority of residents have gotten the food," Dunban said. He then noticed the box that was out on the small table and was perplexed. "Now why does Master Hand want to do a truth or dare game?"

"I'm surprised you even heard of that game, given the circumstances behind your world," Kawasaki said in shock.

"We played it a bit as kids."

"Master Hand is trying to get himself used to mansion life again. I guess this is his way of doing it," Palutena said as she saw the box. She also had a very bad feeling about it. That bad feeling would only get worse when Kawasaki walked over to the box and wrote something. He then slipped it inside before returning to the kitchen. "So did you write a truth or dare?"

"A truth," Kawasaki said as he sat down on the small table in the kitchen. "I won't be telling as that would ruin the whole point of a locked box." That did not ease Palutena's worries one bit.

"Oh, I actually just remembered something," Cilan said. "I'm happy to announce that I will be moving into the invite residential building next week." The pokemon connoisseur grabbed some sodas out of the fridge and put them on the counter. "Master Hand decided to move me in there since I've made it clear I won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Well, congratulations to you," Dunban said as Kawasaki nodded. Palutena's worries only worsened. She couldn't help but feel like Master Hand was going to tell her she couldn't cook in the kitchen anymore at any minute.

* * *

Tifa had gotten Link all dressed up and ready to go and now had him waiting the foyer for Zelda. She had herself, and Cloud hidden and out of sight. The latter still not seeing the point in being a part of this. "Do we really have to follow them around."

"Of course we do. I'm not too fond of doing it either but Lucina asked me to do it. She's pretty set on this," Tifa said in defense. The princess from the doomed future wanted Tifa and Cloud to pull a Chrom.

"If what happened when Chrom did this is of any indication I think we want to walk away now while we're ahead,' Cloud retorted. Tifa then shushed the ex-SOLDIER as Zelda was walking down the stairs in the same dress she was in at the start of the episode. "I wonder if she got that dress herself."

Link was practically floored and was standing there frozen. "So are you ready to go?"

Link was still frozen and speechless until Cloud said, "Link stand there before you look like more of an idiot than you are right now." He got elbowed by Tifa for that."

"You look really nice," Link practically shouted for all of the mansion to hear. Zelda faced flushed at that.

 **Tifa Lockhart: Or they so obviously in love with each other it was practical torture hlalfway through everything.**

"Thanks, you look good too," Zelda said to Link. The two then walked out of the mansion, with Tifa following after them. After getting Cloud, who tried to escape upstairs.

 **Link: I'll be honest I actually thought this little idea Tifa had could actually be pretty good. It would only be a matter of time of course.**

* * *

The search for Eliwood would lead Roy and Chrom to the dining room. Where most of the residents have now shown up to for dinner. The Roy's father was anywhere it would be here or soon to be here. Scanning the room Roy did not spot his father, but he did however see Lilina. "I should probably tell Lilina about what we're planning on doing now so she knows for later," Roy said to Chrom. Who nodded in agreement.

"Of course, you go do that. I'll ask around about Eliwood," Chrom said. The two then split up and Chrom went over to a table consisting of Phoenix Wright, Trucy, and Maya Fey. The latter of the three is still a temporary resident. "Hey Phoenix! Quick question, have you seen lord Eliwood anywhere," Chrom asked as he got close to the table.

"I've heard that name before. That's Roy's father if I'm not mistaken," Phoenix asked, and Chrom nodded in confirmation. "Can't say I've seen him around here, but he might be in the game room, or the invite residential building. That's my guess."

"Thanks for letting me know."

Chrom was about to turn and find Roy again when Maya had asked, "Why are you looking for him?"

"Maya, if it's private then it's probably best if we don't question it," Phoenix warned. Chrom then turned around and looked at the two. "Don't worry, no need to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I've finally convinced Roy to tell his father about him and Lilina, that's why we're looking for him," Chrom said.

Phoenix's eyes lit up in recognition of that conversation on Thanksgiving. "Ah yes, I remember Roy talking about that in November. I told him it was probably best to tell his father, but he never did. Good to know he's changed his mind."

"What are you talking about daddy," Trucy asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself Trucy, you'll understand when you're older."

"Is this something related to Pearl telling me about 'special someone'," Trucy had innocently asked. To which Phoenix went red in the face.

 **Phoenix Wright (Former Ace Attorney): This is why I don't prefer Trucy and Pearl to hang out too much. It is solely because of that reason.  
** **Maya Fey (Spirit Medium in training): Oh come on Nick. It's not that bad.  
** **Phoenix Wright: Pearl literally knocked me out when she saw me with Ron's wife. Who was thanking me for proving her husband not guilty. For a small eight-year-old she packs quite a punch(5).**

Roy had eventually found Lilina sitting by herself at another table, where she was just finishing up her dinner now. The young lion was quick to intercept her on her way to the trash can saying, "Lilina, there's something we need to talk about."

"Oh ok," Lilina said nervous as she put her dirty plate on the window partition to the kitchen. To which Kawasaki happily took so it could be cleaned. "What is this about."

"Well.. I've finally decided to tell my father about us. I just wanted to let you know first so you could be prepared," Roy said, also nervous.

Roy was expecting Lilina to be shocked and worried about how that would go. What he didn't expect was her asking, "Wait, your father doesn't know?" Roy's eyes widened in shock, Lilina thought Eliwood knew. "You never told your own father about us?!"

"I know, it seemed like a good decision. I mean in order for us to get married, if that does happen, is if they combined our two kingdoms. That's a lot of land to cover," Roy explained to the best of his ability.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't tell him, it's better if he knows sooner rather than later." Lilina sighed, she didn't know why Roy thought that to ever be a good idea. "At least you've decided to tell him now so do that please."

"Don't worry I'll make this right. Hopefully he doesn't freak out," Roy said to Lilina before turning away and meeting up with Chrom again.

* * *

Kasumi's intel gathering, under Hades' control of course, led her to the game room. She had a clipboard and paper in hand and was ready to write anything and everything down. She eventually walked over to a couch that had Luigi, Isabelle, Ridley, Young Link who returned in between episodes, King Dedede, and Paper Mario.

Kasumi walked over to the group saying, "Hey guys, how's your evening so far?"

"I'm doing pretty well. Explain why you're talking to me before I fry you," Ridley said menacingly. Kasumi was frightened to say the least. "Last I checked you're not the most friendly person around."

"I'm just doing a quick survey of my own interest. I'm asking around what scares people the most. Do you mind if I write down your answers," Kasumi said.

"I don't see a problem in that, fire away," King Dedede said as he leaned back on the armchair he was sitting on.

"Okay, so what scares you the most," Kasumi asked as she turned to Isabelle.

"That would be sharks for me, with all those teeth they can practically snap anyone in two," Isabelle said. Seemed understandable with that reasoning. Paper Mario then made a motion with two of his fingers, indicating he was afraid of scissors. And for good reason.

"Samus," Ridley simply said as Kasumi turned to him. "That's it, that's what scares me." Kasumi, while confused, wrote it down regardless.

She then turned to Luigi who said, "Ghosts in-a general. I don't-a have fond memories, except for-a Polterpup."

Kasumi accepted the answer given Luigi's game background. Next up was Young Link. "So Young Link, what scares you the most," Kasumi asked as the hero of time was silent for a bit.

"The unstoppable marching of time that is slowly guiding all of us towards an inevitable death," Young Link. Everyone around the couch, and within listening distance were in a stunned silence. No one was expecting that answer. Meanwhile Young Link was remembering a certain moon.

King Dedede, without hesitation, pointed at Young Link saying, "That one. That one scares me."

Kasumi was quick to regain her focus and composure after that saying, "I… see. You may want to look into someone to talk to you about that. If you excuse me I have other places to be." With that Kasumi left the game room in a hurry.

 **Kasumi (The perfect student): Well, I wasn't expecting that kind of response. Still puts us one step closer to the goal. Just need to keep this up… oh, you don't have to worry about what it's for.**

* * *

Link and Zelda were now at the restaurant Tifa had told the former to go to and were seated. Cloud and Tifa were off on a table to the side. Far from the two, but close enough for Cloud to keep an eye on them. The ex-SOLDIER noticed the two were very nervous. And it probably didn't help that the waiter had noticed this earlier and asked what he could get for the lovely couple. It was a simple mistake, but it was the end goal.

Eventually Cloud tapped on the earpiece while Zelda was distracted reading the menu asking, "What conversations have you used so far?"

Link quickly began to pretend to look at his own menu while putting a finger on his own earpiece whispering, "Normal stuff. Hobbies, favorite foods. Keeping it small."

"That's pretty good so far," Cloud said. "Has she said anything that made you think she likes you two." The ex-SOLDIER didn't really want to ask such a question but knew that Tifa would want a report.

"She seemed to begin to talk about the Link from her world when she remembered he liked to fish," Link explained. "When she realized what she was talking about I'm pretty sure I saw a blush and she hid herself behind the menu."

"Okay, that probably doesn't mean too much other than that talking about the Link from her world is a touchy subject. And to be fair we never did see him visit or anything while we've seen the Zelda from your world in the mansion twice so far."

"True." Link quickly turned his head to where Cloud was sitting and noticed someone wasn't there. "By the way, where's Tifa. Weren't you two together?"

"She said she had to go to the bathroom and asked me to keep an eye," Cloud said. He then felt like he had a sudden realization. "Wait a minute, she left for the bathroom seven minutes ago."

"Did she eat anything she wasn't supposed to eat earlier today," Link said a little too loud. Zelda looked up from her menu for a bit. Link was able to cover and continue staring at his own menu. Zelda then went back to looking at hers. "Like is she lactose intolerant as people tell me its called."

"No nothing like that." Cloud then looked over to where the bathrooms were and noticed that the door to the kitchen was across from them. "You don't think she disguised herself as a waiter do you?"

"What would she have to accomplish by doing that," Link whispered trying to reason.

"Probably making sure nothing gets in the way of you two and your dinner. I'm blaming Lucina for this," Cloud said as he turned off the earpiece for now.

 **Lucina: Did I tell Tifa to disguise herself as a waiter. I meant that as a last resort option, only if she really needed to do that. Don't tell me she did it… dang it, Tifa. I even told her specifics of what to do.**

Sure enough Tifa, who was in a waiter outfit and had her hair up in a bun and was sporting a fake mustache. Mario would be ashamed of anyone to use such a thing so let's hope he doesn't find out about that. Tifa made her way around to the two with their drinks. Cloud watched on with worry as Tifa carefully put the glasses down on the table and walked away. The ex-SOLDIER sent her a 'this is gonna end badly' look and hoped she got the message.

Tifa looked back, practically saying 'what's the worst that could happen' before walking back into the kitchen. A small crash was heard and Cloud facepalmed. He is definitely blaming Lucina for this.

* * *

Speaking of Lucina, once again, the princess and Orange were now in the arcade room in hopes of finding Blue. Or at least that's what Lucina was hoping. Orange just wanted to not have this whole thing rushed. "Okay, he has to be around here somewhere."

Orange just wanted to walk and sneak away right then and there, but followed anyway as she knew Lucina would just find her again. The two eventually came across Robin who, after seeing Lucina asked, "Lucina what are you doing here?"

The princess and the orange haired inkling both stopped and faced the tactician. "Oh hey Robin, we were just looking for Blue," Lucina answered.

Robin spared a quick glance to Orange who slowly shook her head that it wasn't her that wanted to do that. "Really, because it would seem you're looking for Blue all while dragging Orange along. Lucina, I know you want to help but you can't rush these things."

"Robin, the fallout after the trial is what caused them to break up in the first place," Lucina said, trying to reason with her husband. "I don't think it would be hard for them to get back together again."

"Not hearing it, I know for a fact that pregnancy can caused mood swings and this is one of them," Robin stated.

That did not go over well with Lucina as she shouted "You think this is a mood swing?!" With that Robin began to actually drag Lucina out of the arcade room. It was quite a sight to behold. "Orange, look for Blue. I'm sure he wants to talk to you," Lucina said as Robin brought her out of the room.

 **Orange: Sorry Lucina. But I think I will take my own pace on the whole rekindling. After all, we're already friends again. Maybe wait a couple weeks.**

Oranges sighed before walking over to one of the arcade machines. Raven then decided to walk over saying, "I know Lucina can do a lot of things but I was not expecting that."

Orange was startled at first as she turned around but calmed down. "You're the female Robin, sorry Raven right," Orange asked and the chief tactician nodded. "Yeah, she helped me once before back when I first had a crush on Blue. She was pretty excited, and maybe she wanted to see us back together again before she gave birth."

"That could very well be the truth," Raven said. "I need to go now, hope you have a fine night." With that Raven left.

* * *

 **Link: So the dinner went pretty well. Tifa did trip one time but thankfully it was nowhere near our table. After that we kinda continued the rest of the night. And it was going pretty well. Until a car came by and splashed a puddle, only soaking Zelda. I tried to do my best to help her dry off but the dress was already damp and ruined from the whole thing. By the time we decided it was best to head back to the mansion the buses were done running for today. And we both know Kapp'n doesn't run his bus around this time. Which brings to the start of this episode.**

"You can't just come based on what fuel you do have," Link said into his phone as he called Fox. Which he got when he first came to the mansion. "Alright fine, we'll see you in a bit." Link then turned off his phone.

"What did Fox say," Zelda asked.

"He can pick us up but he has to fuel up his Landmaster first. It's gonna be about fifteen minutes," Link replies. And Zelda sighed in disappointment. "I should've checked the bus times earlier."

"Guess you should've," Zelda said.

Off in a bush on the other side of the road was Cloud and Tifa, both also deciding that this took a turn for the worst. They tried to focus on getting the two back as soon as possible, but they also didn't pay attention to bus times. "This really could've gone better," Cloud said.

"Looking back on it, I probably shouldn't have done what Lucina asked me to do. Considering how far she is into the pregnancy it only makes things harder," Tifa said. Cloud then sighed as he opened up the mansion groupchat.

 _ex-SOLDIER, Cloud, has entered the chat._

 **Cloud:** Tifa and I need a ride back to the mansion the buses are finished running for today.

 **Fox:** I'm already going out to pick up Link and Zelda. Do you want me to pick you guys up too?

 **Cloud:** No, it's a long story but we can't let them see us. Can anyone else do it

 _Man of the Mansion has entered the chat._

 **Master Hand:** Why are you and Tifa following those two around the city?

 **Cloud:** Ask Lucina or Tifa. I got dragged into the whole thing.

 **Robin:** I got it out of Lucina and I wholeheartedly apologize for her. Lucina wanted to try and kill two birds with one stone tonight. So while she tried to find Blue and bring Orange to him she asked Tifa to try and set up Link and Zelda.

 **Master Hand:**...She does realize that Link and Zelda being together may cause some issues back on their separate Hyrules.

 _Evilest of them all, Ganondorf has entered the chat._

 **Ganondorf:** Aren't we all just ourselves reincarnated.

 **Crazy Hand:** The way I'm told is that your specific world is SPLIT across all the different games. We get one NEW Hyrule world whenever a new game comes out with a NEW timeline. It's more chaotic than the Fire Emblem worlds.

 **Marth:** I won't deny that, especially after Awakening.

 **Falco:** I can take my own landmaster to pick you two up after Fox gets Link and Zelda.

"Okay Falco will come to get us after Fox gets them," Cloud said as he put the phone away. The ex-SOLDIER then looked over and noticed that Link and Zelda were sitting on a bench by the bus stop sign now. "Guess we may as well watch this to the end."

Link and Zelda were both silent. Having not spoken to each other for a few minutes. Eventually Zelda said, "I'm sorry things turned out like this. I probably should've worn something different."

"Wha- Zelda, what happened back there was a freak accident. Except for missing the last bus, I believe that's mostly my fault," Link said. The two were silent once again. "I don't know if this is a good time to ask, but what is the Link on your world like?"

Zelda looked away from Link for a few seconds before answering, "I wouldn't know. Last I heard of him was a letter he sent me about two months back."

Cloud, Tifa, and Link were suddenly interested in this topic, the latter asking, "He's not within Hyrule?"

"After everything was said and done. And after we dealt with our problems between Lorule and Yuga. He left Hyrule without a word, sent me a letter a week later saying he decided to travel the world and help those in need. Saying that he would one day return to Hyrule."

Link seemed to think about this, and began to believe that there may be a timeline of events here. "How long ago was that specific letter?"

Zelda didn't answer right away but eventually muttered, "Six years. And the letters have been getting less frequent."(6) Zelda looked down and Link could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "I'm beginning to believe he may never come back, and when I first met you. Well that kind of resurfaced some old memories. They were good ones don't worry, I just never realised how long it's been until then."

"I mean, I don't think you'll be able to understand the wait the Zelda in my world had to go through. A full century," Link said recalling the whole ordeal he went through in 2017. "Honestly, I don't know how she was able to hold ganon back for that long. Oh, I'm sorry if that hurt you in some way."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad we can talk to each other like this, and for the record. I know it was Lucina that set this whole thing up," Zelda said. Which caused Tifa and Cloud to freeze in place.

"I mean technically that was Tifa doing what Lucina asked, but you're not wrong. And how long," Link asked.

"Ever since I saw Tifa's handwriting," Zelda said. Meaning she had known from the start. "I said yes though, because I felt like this would be good for me." She then looked at her damp dress. "Things didn't turn out as well as I hoped."

Link smilied, "Well, if it's any consolation. I think the dinner went well." Zelda giggled and nodded in agreement. Link then decided it was now or never. "Zelda, I feel like there's something I need to tell you know before Fox gets here."

"Believe me if that letter is indicating anything, then I like you too." Link had blushed at that. Tifa meanwhile, held her fist up to Cloud for a fistbump, which the ex-SOLDIER reluctantly did. "I just don't know if it's best if we are together, for the sake of our worlds. Not to mention the Zelda on yours."

"Knew it," Cloud whispered from the bush.

"Well, there may be a solution to that actually. Just so happens I've actually gotten quite used to the mansion life here that I now feel like it would be hard for me to readjust if I eventually go home. So I think I'm going to stay here for the time being after the off-season begins," Link explained.

"But what about-"

Zelda was cut off by Link saying, "If the Zelda from my world does eventually show up then I'll cross that bridge. For now though I think it could work."

Zelda smiled saying, "I'm glad to hear that." She then leaned in and gave Link a quick kiss. The champion was frozen speechless. "Yeah, I should've expected that."

Link quickly snapped out of it saying, "Sorry, just wasn't expecting that. But let me return the favor." Link then kissed Zelda. Tifa was happily sighing knowing that the plan worked. Zelda and Link were then interrupted as a light coming from Fox's Landmaster shined on them.

The two quickly looked over to see the Landmaster pointing directly at them. Fox then opened the hatch and showed himself shouting, "Hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, but Master Hand wants me to get you two back to the mansion ASAP so he can talk to you two. Especially if you plan on carrying out this relationship." Nodding at Fox the two quickly climbed into the landmaster.(7)

As Fox's Landmaster took off Tifa and Cloud left the bush they were hiding in and walked onto the sidewalk. "Thank goodness that's over," Cloud said as Falco's Landmaster could be heard.

"Come on, Cloud at least be happy for them," Tifa said as the two walked over to the landmaster.

* * *

Roy and Chrom had finally found Eliwood in the lounge of the mansion, which once again surprisingly has anyone in it. "Okay Roy, now or never," Chrom said as he went to go sit on a stool.

Meta Knight, who was sitting on another stool and was reading a book at the time quickly asked, "What's going on."

"Let's just say I finally got Roy to work on confessing something to his father," Chrom said to Meta Knight. Confused, the masked warrior went back to his book.

 **Meta Knight (masked warrior): I was later told by Chrom that Roy was confessing that he pursued a romantic relationship with Lilina. We're more than a month after Valentine's day but love still seems to be in the air.**

Taking a deep breath Roy walked over to his father. "Hello father. There's something important I need to talk to you about," Roy said as he sat down on the couch, on the other end of Eliwood.

"Ah Roy, my boy. Your sitting on the other end so this must be serious," Eliwood said as he turned to face Roy. His face then turned grim as he said, "Who do I have to beat up."

"No! No, it's nothing like that," Roy shouted to try and stop his father from potentially getting himself kicked out of the mansion. "This is about the thing we talked about a couple months back. About the future of the kingdom and finding that someone."

Eliwood's face lit up in recognition as he remembered the conversation fondly. "Ah, so someone has caught my son's eye. I knew it already when I talked to you awhile back, but I have to ask are they someone from our world. Because if they aren't there may be a problem."

"No, this person is very much from our world. Actually knew her for a long time, you know her too as well," Roy said.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem," Eliwood said. "Come on, no need to be shy. I promise I'll listen with an open ear."

"You see… the one I fell in love with… is Lilina," Roy said. Upon hearing the name Eliwood was shocked silent. He knew the two were close but not that close. "I didn't tell you at first since I was afraid you'd be mad. But I built up the confidence to tell you."

Eliwood looked away from Roy and held his head in a deep thought. After a minute he sighed and said, "Son, I'm not gonna lie. I'm happy for you two really, but if this relationship is going to eventually go forward into marriage then we will have a problem down the line."

"I know, but Chrom talked it over with me. He said we could set up lord across multiple areas of the land to help balance things out. It may take a few years but things should stabilize," Roy explained.

"Ah so I see you got a second opinion already. True that could work, but it could cause a revolt eventually," Eliwood said. He then gave a smile as he saw Roy look down. "Don't look so solemn. I'm saying that while it could be difficult, I will allow you to continue."

"Father I-" Roy began to say but was at a loss for words. The one person he was afraid of breaking the news to allow it. Roy went ahead and hugged his father saying, "Thank you so much."

 **Chrom: Proud of Roy, took awhile but he finally did it. And when he and Lilina one day get married I better be a groomsman for my service in this.**

 **Roy: Me asking Lilina to marry me is definitely a few years out. But yes, I will make Chrom a groomsman.**

* * *

Master Hand was now in his office, and facing him was Link and Zelda. "I'm sure both of you know why you're in here," Master Hand said. The man of the mansion was pulling an intimidating tone and atmosphere as he looked across the various books on the shelf behind his desk.

It was working on Link who said, "We um, were out past curfew?"

"We have no curfew in the smash mansion unless you're eighteen or younger. Try again." Master Hand turned around and faced the two, making them aware of how serious this was.

"We're here because we wish to pursue a romantic relationship. However, due to the two of us being from different worlds you fear a problem could be made," Zelda said. Who was not intimidated by Master Hand and had a plan.

"That is precisely why. Has it dawned on you that the Link here still has another game coming up in the future? While your timeline may be done for now his isn't. Not to mention this could cause timeline problems across your multiple incarnations. We don't want time vortexes to appear everywhere," Master Hand explained.

"Isn't there already residents from multiple points of time here," Zelda said.

Master Hand faltered a bit but responded, "The Smash world is a gray area. If there are multiple versions of someone here then it is fine. However, say you bring this Link into your Hyrule and cause a chance meeting with the Link of your world. While nothing could change within the timeline. A green time vortex could open up here and spit something out from either the past or future. That is what I don't want to happen."

"Then what if we stay in the smash world during the off-season and only go back to our worlds if we have to," Zelda said, laying down the ultimatum.

"Are you suggesting leaving all of your duties as princess behind, just to be with him," Master Hand asked.

"Yes I am, and if the time comes, we can explain ourselves to the Link and Zelda from our worlds. No harm will be done as long as it stays on the Smash World right."

Knowing he caught himself in a trap with his own words, he had to cave. "Fine, you can be together. But ground rules, when one goes back to their home world. The other can't follow EVER. Is that clear?" Both Link and Zelda nodded. "Then you may go." Link scurried out of the office while Zelda slowly left the office.

 **Link: Wow, Zelda you handled that very well. How did you even do that?  
** **Zelda: When you've been involved in the duties I do for long enough, you learn quite a bit.**

* * *

 **(no cameras)**

Kasumi was now in her room with the door locked. Once she made it to her desk she took a small disk from her desk and put it on the desk. A hologram of Hades then showed up saying, "Hello Kasumi. Were you able to gather anything of interest today?"

Kasumi smiled saying, "Oh trust me. I did."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This episode was taking so long I think I just got lazy with writing at the end. Again this is the last episode where I will be accepting dares or truths for the truth or dare episode. Despite the number of those we get I have a plan in place in the event we fall short. Also, while the season is being finished I'm preparing ahead of time and am working on making my own cover art that will be put on the story for the duration of the movie's upload and writing. If I finish it in time it will go up when the first part of the movie is posted. Keep in mind I am currently working on improving and practicing as far as art goes so it may not be the best.**

 **(1) Last time Link was flipped over onto the floor by Tifa was during the latter's interview in 2018.  
** **(2) He is talking about Amy Rose. This will be addressed in season 6  
** **(3) Lucina's nine months will be up in late April. If I have to, it will be a special episode that takes place after whatever day I chose for the movie.  
** **(4) This is how I'm roping in the truth or dare episode. Derick Lindsey, the ones you sent in have been written by others residents and were put in.  
** **(5) Yes, this happened in both the game and anime.  
(6) How long it's been since A Link Between Worlds released.  
(7) Link and Zelda have achieved support rank S.**


End file.
